The Corrupted Hero
by Great Faith
Summary: In all her life, Katie, a perfectionist fairy, never thought she would have to aid a sadistic boy named Link who would rather waste his days chasing women and drinking sake than be a hero. This is a story about a fairy who must accept his flaws and about a young man who must learn on what it takes to be the hero promised.
1. Chapter I

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! DON'T YOU DARE SKIP!**

 **Okay so I have improved tremendously in my writing and grammar and you can see that in the recent chapters. These earlier chapters are old and they have a lot of mistakes in them. I know it looks bad but please try to tolerate the bad writing. I promise it really does get better.**

 **Oh my god, it's been forever since I wrote anything. I know I still have The Dark Angel to finish and the other one about Toon Link's roommate but for now I want to focus on this story and I promise you guys that I will finish that story in a second.**

 **The reason why it took my forever to publish this story was because I've been writing about 25 chapters. I put my heart and soul into this story and I hope you guys can feel that.**

 **Other than that I would really appreciate constructive criticism. I really need to improve on my writing so please don't be shy to give me some brutal honesty. I'll accept any form of flames and questions so don't hesitate to send me a review or PM me.**

 **Thank you for giving this story a chance for a read and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **PART ONE - LINK THE HERO?**

Hardship shapes the soul.

That was what the princess said anyways, and so did the captain of the guard for that matter. But Katie never bothered with any of those things. The little fairy secluded herself in a small red tower just south of the castle, like a tiny princess in distress; only she actively refused to come out.

Nothing could be said to her while she was working. Destined to be the hero's aid, she spent her years reading and analyzing every ounce of detail from the legendary book: The Hyrule Historia. It was the last of its kind and practically priceless. Her small room also contained every bit of information on flora and fauna, every monster that ever roamed, every temple built, and every item used and remade.

Most fairies ventured out into the world, much like any other creature would. Katie, on the other hand, would spend her early mornings in the tower, before the sun had reached the sky until the moon rose high. Her dream to become like her ancestor Navi was what set her mind on becoming the best adviser for the chosen one.

When she wasn't preparing herself for her destiny, she would often prance around the castle grounds, snapping at guards if they laze around or show even the slightest bit of carelessness. On normal days, when she wasn't absorbed in her studies, she would fume at the most tedious of details around the castle. If she saw but a painting slightly crooked she'd find the nearest guard and shout at him for it, and then scold him for having just a tiny speck of dirt on his Armour. Her low tolerance for imperfection is what made her hard to approach. In her mind, everyone has to contribute to something, and if they don't she would title them as failures. She found no use for parties or laughter and would often call them a waste of time.

She would often be considered bad company. Anyone would find themselves uncomfortable in her presence.

The little fairy was difficult to understand.

None of that matters to her though. In the end she'll become a part of something far bigger than anyone could ever dream.

And that moment started now.

The day the hero would soon turn the age of eighteen was upon them and it would signify the beginning of his great adventure to perish evil. She'll be by his side, guiding him through it all. When asked how to find him, Princess Zelda smiled.

"You and the hero are connected, Katie," she said kindly. "It's your destiny after all."

That was their last conversation until the princess left to perform the same old ritual that might end up taking her life. No one said anything directly, but Katie could hear the whispers and suspicious glances. If she fails, not only will she let her ancestor down, but also the princess who has been the only true friend to her.

Following the princess' advice, Katie conjured up everything she's been taught. Where would the hero be? He must be in a place that ties to the past in some way.

The answer was clear as a lighthouse shining in a moonless night. The Hero of Time lived in the woods and the Hero of Twilight also next to the woods, the Hero of Winds on an island, yes, but near a wood. The woods also happen to be named: "The Lost Woods." It just so happens that there's a village called Ordon at the bottom of a peak near Hylia Sea. At the peak there happens to be a wood called...  
The Lost Woods. As soon as that thought entered her mind she felt it in her gut; the hero was there.

Impa took care of everything from packing to transportation. The journey would take at least a few weeks and it will also be the longest time Katie's ever been outside. The Sheikah leader wished her luck and saw her off.

The journey was a rather laborious one but, finally, they arrived. While the guards took care of the horses, ready to go back to the castle, Katie made her way to the Chief of the village.

Kidon was a large man with a bald head, beady eyes, and a white bush for a beard. He wore a long red robe that signified his status along with a loose white sash. He sat down with a grunt of relief after standing up for too long and set aside his cane.

"So," he started to say, "You're looking for a boy?"

"Yes. Anyone named Link here?" She says, her warm yellow body sparkling. She felt anxious, worried that he might not even be here and wasted her time—Zelda's time—for nothing. Despite her restlessness, she still kept things to a professional level and waited patiently to receive an audience with the leader.

The Chiefs son, Rickon, a lanky boy with brown messy hair piped up "What he do this time?"

Katie noticed the hard tone in his voice and went firmly in his face. "I'll have you know, sir, that boy is the chosen hero of the goddess." She declared, feeling a jolt of excitement as well. She was right; the hero is here.

The boy leaped back at her sudden approach and exchanged looks with his father. "A hero…?"

"That's right," she said proudly. "The hero who will save us all from the evil that threatens this world."

They both roared in laughter. Rickon slapping his knee and Kidon slamming the table enough to make the glasses jump.

"A hero!" Rickon cried out between his giggling fits. "A hero she says! Soon there'll be pigs flying in the sky!" His posture was hunched forward, thin arms around his stomach.

Tears rolled out of the old man's eyes as he struggled for air. "If he's a hero then I'm a monkey's grandpa!"

"If he's a hero then we might as well be doomed."

They both observed Katie turning bright red at their outburst and the laughter died in their throats. "You—you how dare you mock our hero! I am here on a mission from the goddesses and I will not have you peasants laughing at someone who will save us!" She moved up and down as she spoke, sparkles fluttering vigorously off of her. "This has not been ordered only by our fair goddesses, but also by his royal highness the king himself! On behalf of the king and the goddesses, I order you two to take me to Link at once!"

Rickon looked at his father, stunned. "She's serious."

The chief stroked his bread, looking deeply disturbed. "Sorry about that, my dear—"

"Father, she's serious."

"I heard you the first time boy," he snapped then turned to the fairy with a softer yet a stern tone. "That boy is not a hero."

Katie kept the urge to scream. "I'm sorry, what?"

"That boy is no hero," he repeated firmly. "I'm sorry you travelled so far but it was all in vain. You've come to the wrong village and found the wrong person. He's the last person you'd be asking for help."

Katie felt her hope shatter a bit. "No, I know he's here," she insisted. He must be an outcast. Yes, that must be the case. Just like the Hero of Time and the Hero of Sky. These people couldn't possibly understand the dire situation they're all in. They're all laughing at the only boy who can possibly save them. The nerve!

"I'm telling you this for your own good."

"And I'm telling you," She warns, "if you keep making a mockery of what the goddesses have decided, I will see to it that you are punished."

The older man paled which satisfied her immensely. Rickon kept snapping his head back and forth between his old man and the fairy, worried and even a little scared.

Kidon stayed silent for a moment, looking out of the window, his eyes then shifted to his son. "My boy will take you there."

Rickon's eyes widened. "You can't be serious! Do you know what he tried to do to me?!"

"She'll have to see it for herself," he replied, pouring himself a glass.

Katie glanced at the sulking son and wasn't too pleased. "I can go myself," she huffed.

"We've been having raids lately. It's best to not go alone." He pushed himself up using his wooden cane and limped to the door. "Go on you two, and don't be out too long."

Still irritated at having to be stuck with this sorry excuse of a boy, the fairy did her best to show her gratitude and left with her appointed guide. If Rickon had any issues, he didn't share, his sore expression said enough. He led the fairy to the village and the sight of it blew her away.

When she first arrived, she was in such a hurry to have an audience with the chief, she didn't take so much as glance at the village. Small houses with uneven shaped roofs were lined in two rows. Right at the center was a river that stretched up the peak, it shimmered in the generous sunlight. A sturdy stone bridge stretched over the waters, it looked ancient as moss covered the sides and the stone had decayed, but held strong nonetheless. The sweet and almost sickly smell of flowers cut through the soft scent of the morning grass, which softly waved in the cool breeze.

For someone who's locked herself up for so long; the sight of this measly little village was breathtaking.

There were open merchant shops but not as many as she thought. Guess the bandits really did a number on them. She was starting to notice some burnt houses and grasses, there were barely anyone out at all save for the merchants and some children playing near the water and climbing on trees.

Rickon stopped by a merchant's shop much to Katie's annoyance. "What's with the hurry? We have all day." he told her.

If only she could strangle him. After that little satire he had with his father she didn't think too much of him. Somehow she knew that he didn't really want to take her to the hero.

"Look at these apples! Aren't they a beauty?" He pressed a few coins in the merchant's hand and took bite out of the fruit. "Mmm, delicious. Try one."

Katie threw herself into the side of his head.

"OW!"

"Quite wasting time and take me to Link!" she snapped. "As a matter of fact, just tell me how to get there. I don't need you."

He gave her a similar look that the guards would often throw at her. A bruise swelled on his forehead. "You want a beating so bad? then follow the river and you'll see that bastard."

She would've given him another blow for his insulting remark but decided against it. Time was of the essence. Without giving him another glance, she followed up the river, eager to meet the chosen one. A narrow path ran parallel to the river. A breath of the wild calmed her down. She never knew being outside would be such a pleasant experience.

What is he like? She wondered. Would he be shy like the Hero of Time? Or gentle with creatures like the Twilight hero? Would he a tad bit mischievous like the Wind Waker? Emotional like the Skyward hero? Or maybe adventurous just like the Hero of the Wild?

He'll be heroic, kind, honorable, and courageous; every quality a hero must have. They will adventure out together just like she always dreamed they would be. The hero fighting and the fairy advising like the captain would say. It would be the two of them against the world.

The further she was from the village, the quieter it became, except for the river, the rush of water being her only comfort. There was this unsettling feeling in her small body that she couldn't quite place. It was her first time in a forest and in her mind, the tree trunks started growing mouths, and the branches seemed to bend more out of shape the deeper she went in. It almost seemed like they'd snatch her from the air and eat her. Maybe she should've brought that Rickon boy with her...

The path soon turned to the deepest brown with twigs twisting out of the dirt that would take any absent-minded fool by the foot, and for once she was happy that she was a fairy that could easily fly over it.

Where is he? She pondered, now growing impatient and maybe a bit frightened. He couldn't possibly be inside the Lost Woods.

To confirm her thoughts, wisps of curling black smoke arose from the north, it seemed to be coming from a chimney. She continued down the path until she came upon the mouth of the river. The grass here was far darker, with sticks and swords plunged down to the earth and shields littered everywhere. A cottage crunched low into the grassy embankment as if trying to stay out of sight. Sunlight rays penetrated the canopy, blessing the fairy with light.

The cottage was smaller than the houses in the village and poorly constructed with a carpet for a roof and logs tied together to make the base. The smoke appeared to be from a small fireplace that seemed to be stomped out just recently. Behind the small building she could see an enormous rusted gate that stretched between the separated lands and the river. On the front a wooden posts read 'WARNING LOST WOODS UP AHEAD FORBIDDEN ENTRY'.

A scream froze her in place and cry came with it. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

It was taking place at the edge of the river. On the ground with mud on his face, a large boy was brought to his knees, hands fasten behind him, and his hair seemed to keep its upright position. A foot knocked the boy to the ground; the owner of the foot was a tall boy, and next to him, sitting down obediently, a beautiful golden retriever, with shining silky fur. Its tongue lolled in and out of its mouth as its tail waved back and forth.

Katie cautiously approached the scene watching the tall boy. HYis laughter sent a chill through her body. "I would've let you off you know," he said, with a tight smile. "Had you not done this." He raised his hand over at his blackened eye.

"Pl-please—"

"Came here to have fun here now, did you?"

"N-no—"

Another kick. "Didn't I say this place was mine?"

The boy underneath him whimpered in fear. It struck her that boy might be the chosen one. A bit too large maybe, but it most definitely must be him. To her horror, however, the taller boy seemed to be shoving something up the other boys nose. A scream pierced the air, and it surprised her how loud a boy can be.

"N-no more." The boy on the ground pleaded, his face bright red with tears trekking down his face.

"I'll let you decide the next one. Spicy mustard or powdered pepper?"

The dog leaped onto its feet in alert, catching his owner's attention. "What is it, Agnes?"

Her head turned to the fairy, paws stretched out and tail up in the air, black lips curled back in a snarl. Katie wasn't intimidated by this and easily fluttered over the animal that barked under her. Katie lunged herself over at the tall boy like a rock from a slingshot. "You better stop right there and leave him alone!" She cried.

He caught her with such ease that it made her feel momentarily embarrassed. "What's this?" He said with a laugh and bent down to the boy, showing him the little critter he captured. "Need a little sprit to save you?"

Katie struggled in his iron hand. "Let go! Release me at once, you fiend!"

Much to her relief, he did as she asked. He shifted his weight on one hip and crossed his arms. "Haven't seen a fairy in a long time," he said, still with that awful smile of his which looked charming on his face.

She turned bright crimson. "How dare you harm our hero! Just who do you think you are?!"

He frowned. "Hero?" He looked down at the boy who was crunched up like a fetus to hide his face between his knees. The sight was so pathetic she began to doubt herself.

"Y-yes," she started, and then spoke firmly. "That right there is our hero Link, and by the orders of the goddesses I command you to release him and beg for forgiveness!"

Taller boy seemed to be momentarily confused. His pet sat by his feet warning Katie to keep her distance. "Wait, you think he's Link?" He said flabbergasted. A grin stretched on his lips. "You think he's a hero?!"

The boy on the ground looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Pl-please sa-sa—" A kick to the gut silences him at once.

"I didn't say you can speak," the taller one said, and then cocked his head to the side at the fairy, and gave a wicked smile.

Katie noticed something she hadn't before. Only because he was covered in mud but upon closer inspection the tormented boy had thick locks of velvet hair and a long face with a sticky yellow substances leaking out his nose. His ears, one of the traditional physical attributes to a hero, were too small

The taller boy was the real issue. Golden hair ran down his face (a bit too long for her liking), pins were what kept his bangs from touching his sky blue eyes. He had a slender built with lean muscles and what was far more impressive was how he managed to pin a boy twice his size on the ground with no trouble. His outfit matched the state of the cottage, which Katie assumes to be his, consists of a white tattered shirt with a green leave over at his shoulder and brown trousers.

She felt dizzy for a moment as the painful truth slapped her. "You're Link."

"Aren't you just a smart fairy?"

"You're the hero…" The words were painful to let out.

"I wouldn't say a hero unless you want me to be, darling," he said with a glint in his eyes. "But it pains me to tell you that I'm only interested in female Hylians."

"You need to come with me!" She said, appearing in his face so suddenly, forcing him to take a step back. The dog barked up at her, even trying to reach up and grab her by the mouth.

The boy, Link, raised an eyebrow. "Go with you?"

Katie took a deep breath. Yes, his first impressions were shattered, but there could be a reason for his action. She glanced down at the red-haired and felt doubt creeping over. A hero would never do this. Not to his worst enemies.

Yet he had the physical attributes of a hero, the name of the hero and in time the power would be unlocked just like all the other heroes. She took a deep breath, preparing for the speech she had practiced for months. "This may come as a surprise, but, you Link, are the chosen hero of the goddesses, tasked with a mission to perish evil from this land and it is you that will rise and bring—"

"I'm sorry I need to stop you there, darling," he said, his smile lost its confidence and he looked at her as if she'd lost her mind.

She huffed, annoyed that he cut her off at the best part. "What do you mean? I know it's hard to believe but—"

He laughed but it sounded forced. "Hard to believe? She's saying it's hard to believe, Groose," he said hysterically. "Here's what's hard to believe, darling: spending my morning getting fish only to have this—" He set his foot down at his victim "—steal it."

"I caught it first," Groose coughed.

"My territory my fish," he snarled with a smile that showed all his teeth. "What you're saying isn't hard to believe, sprit, now if you're done being a bother, can you please leave us gentlemen to our fun?"

She expected this. "Show me your hand."

"Why?"

"Just humor me."

He took out the glove, which had something yellow on it. He threw it away and held out his smooth, bare hand. "This is ridiculous."

She ignored him and concentrated, whispering soft ancient words as Zelda often did when she was meditating. He stayed quiet as his shoulders tensed up and sweat dripping from his forehead. For a moment she wished nothing would appear, that this was all just a tasteless joke. Then it happened. The bright triangle with a corner brightening up the most: the Triforce.

Words seemed to be lost on both boys as they tried to grasp at what was happening. His mouth continued to open and close. His eyes lost their playful glints. His face glowed from the light, turning his flush to a warm yellow. When the light dies out he still had that disbelief and even took a tentative step back.

"What did you do to me?" He asked quietly, looking at his hand as if it wasn't his.

"What – just what…" Groose tried to say, his eyes were bulging out of their sockets.

"That's what I've been saying," she says as a matter of fact. "You are the chosen hero and you must fulfill your duty to banish evil from this—HEY!"

She screamed that last part when she found herself in a glass container. Link pressed the lid on before she could even hope to escape. "You think you'll win me over with your tricks?" He says, trying to keep up with his jokes but his voice cracked. "I like to stay single. Tell her, Groose."

The red-head didn't say anything. Only stared up at the sky; maybe making a prayer.

She felt humiliated that she would even let herself in this situation but saw then how badly his hands were shaking. Seeing this bully break a little was darn right hilarious. "You believe me, don't you?" Katie says with a giggle. "You're just scared to admit it, big boy."

He paused, it was at that moment she knew, she messed up. "What do they say when the boys play catch?" He asked quietly, his dark eyes looming over her. His smile was the same as a madman.

She caught on at once. "Wait, I didn't mean it!"

He held her in his hand with the bottle over his head. "Bring your rock up and aim for the head."

"No, wait!"

"Then launch!" He yelled.

She felt a drop and in her gut, and all of a sudden the world was a blur. She crashed into the river with a great splash and the bottle then bobbed up and down in the river… silently floating away in the cool water on a hot summer afternoon. Her voice soon died after screaming and she gave up, letting the river carry her. Shame soon enveloped her and she could only hope the river would swallow her whole, she had failed.


	2. Chapter II

**Thanks to everyone that have read so far. Please leave a review on your thoughts.**

 **I'll try to update maybe once or twice a week depending on my schedule**

 **Enjoy the chapter~**

* * *

 **PART TWO - LINK THE HERO?**

"Oh, a pretty fairy!" A little boy with a net shrieked, using his item to scoop up the bottle.

The blue colored fairy didn't speak, couldn't utter a word or snap a comment. The little boy with curly brown hair and large eyes gazed at her with awe. "Are you from heaven?"

"What are you doing there, Risel? Didn't I say to stay away from the waters?" Said an elderly voice. "What do you have there?"

The little boy raised the bottle in triumph. "I found a fairy, papa!" He yelled.

Kidon wobbled over to his little boy, when he saw what his little boy retrieved, however, his eyes widened. He hastily waved his free hand. "Give it here now."

Risel felt reluctant to do so but obediently handed over the caged creature.

"Now, go find your brother and tell him he's getting it."

"Yes, papa," said the boy, a bit too eagerly, and skipped his way.

The chief stuffed his cane under his armpit in order to use both hands to twist the lid off. It came out with a pop but the fairy remained inside. He heaved out a sigh. "I told you, little miss. He ain't anyone's hero."

She tried to soften her sob and sniffed. "He is though," she whimpered. The small bottle she was in was sparkling with blue glitters. "And I failed."

"Nonsense," he said gently. "There are plenty of good lads out there that're more than capable."

"You don't understand."

"Even if I don't, I never expected someone like you to be a quitter."

Katie slowly fluttered out of her cage. She seemed to have thought of something as her body slowly glowed a bright cherry. "That little — when I get my hands on him I'll—"

"Take it easy there," the chief said, balancing himself on his stick. "No use getting your wings in a bunch. That boy won't listen to anyone. Not even to me. That's why I had him move near those woods."

"Just how could he do this to me?!" She yelled in the air. "After everything I tried to do for years to help him?! And the nerve of him to waste a glass bottle! Doesn't he know these things are expensive?!"

She paced around, speaking her thoughts out loud. "I'll go back," she said with a firm tone, doing what it takes to keep her temper in check. "I'll tell him – no – _command_ him – that this is an order from the king—"

That won't do, the chief wanted to say but didn't have the heart to break her self-assurance. Link had some sort of bitterness to the royal family — no, _especially_ to the royal family – when he decided to burn down the flag of Hyrule that was tied up on the pole the men of the village made themselves. The chief's late wife stitched that flag herself in honor of the king's birthday. When asked why he did it, Link only shrugged and said he felt like the celebration was wasted on an old man close to death.

That's when he was removed out of the village permanently.

The little fairy at last got herself together and returned back to her original yellow color. "If he thinks I'm going to give up then he's got another thing coming."

Kidon highly doubted that. He's tried everything to understand Link better, to try and help that boy, to see if there's truly something wrong with him. He always believed that there's good in everyone but after many attempts, Link soon became the first exception.

Seeing her cheered up made him smile and his argument dropped. "Before that, how about you rest? You must be very exhausted and I know someone that makes a killer of a drink."

She seemed very pleased. "Thank you for the offer, chief, but I need to get going. The whole kingdom counts on him after all."

He felt his skin crawl at the very thought of Link being their sword and shield. It caused him a headache and the need to drink to remove the image. Nonetheless, he wanted to join the fairy for the sake of her safety, reminding himself to pummel his eldest son later.

He took one step forward then stopped abruptly. The ground started to vibrate slightly under his sandals. Pebbles jiggled up from their places, birds leaving trees and he could see ripples forming in the buckets of water nearby. It could be his ancient mind playing around or his years of being a soldier catching up to him, but he felt a surge of panic in his gut. He muttered, "Run…"

Katie turned to him. "What?"

The chief faced his people, some merchant's shops, some shoppers, fishermen on the bridge, children playing on trees. He was a bit far from them as he and the fairy were on the other side of the river. They were all completely oblivious to what's happening. "ALL OF YOU RUN!" Kidon never thought the lining of throat was capable of delivering his message. "A RAID! A RAID!"

Just as he said it, something broke through the woods and down the path near the flowing river. He could make something out in the distance: a red wagon led by four large brown horses, their hooves crashing down the earth causing the pots from a nearby merchant's shop to collapse to the ground. Two riders on black horses followed behind. All riders were dressed in black but Kidon knew a Gerudo Warrior when he saw one and it was from his days as a Hylian soldier dispatched in the desert.

His people scattered like ants, including the merchants, leaving their livelihood behind. The bandits showed no mercy. The ones on the horses jumped off and started to take what they saw. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the bandit grab a pot from his elderly neighbor who didn't put up much of a fight and let them have it.

Katie shook in her place completely horrified. "What's happening?"

The red wagon slowed to a stop as the bandits started to stash the goods. The men and women of the village rallied up all the weapons to fight. Kidon tried to run but the cane got stuck and threw him to the ground. He watched with horror as blood began to pour from the bartender, the one who made those killer drinks. There was Nataline, three months pregnant and yet stood to protect the grounds of her birth home. Swords clashed with one another, blood spilling from both sides.

 _You can't fight them!_ He wanted to scream. _I've done that and look what happened to me!_

His once powerful voice from earlier died in his throat as he tried to force himself to stand up, to save his people, the cane refused to work with him and, with a thud, he fell back down

One of the bandits on the wagon shot something and Kidon was forced to watch the fire arrow land on one of the houses. A ghastly orange grin was unleashed upon them without a warning, tearing through his home. Unfettered flames, devouring hungrily, eating up anything it touched. He could hear screams manifest from all over the village. The wind that once graced them this morning now ruined them as it helped spread the flames throughout his home.

His fingers dug into the dirt as he forced every bit of willpower to stand. Tears fogged his eyes as he prayed to everything holy in this world to help him stand. To help him fight. A tree burst into flames by a second arrow and it resembled a giant torch. It started to fall towards him and had only just scraped the back of his robe, if it wasn't for Katie helping him however, there wouldn't have been much of him left. The tree crashed on impact, the fire crackling almost as if laughing at the chief's near escape

"That was close!" Katie screamed. "Are you okay?!"

He grunted and rolled over at his side watching his accursed cane burn to ashes. He didn't think it could get any worse until his true nightmare became a reality:

"Papa!" Risel screamed. The flames flickered up the tree where the little boy was. He was too high to jump down and the flames were spreading rapidly. The tree was closer to the chief but in this situation, he felt so far away.

 _Oh no, oh heavens no._

"No, no! What do we do?!" Katie fluttered around the chief in panic.

The red wagon began to move and Kidon watched the invaders jump in and began to depart. He could see something that was tied up at the end of the wagon. It turned out to be a familiar golden retriever, whimpering with a rope tied on her mouth.

Agnes, Kidon thought. They took her. Then where's—

"You bitches, bring her back!" Yelled a young voice. Link dashed into the scene far too late as the wheels began to turn and the bandits turned away. He had his sword out and the look in his eyes looked beyond furious.

The fairy gasped in amazement. "Link!"

A scream from Risel tore Kidon's attention from the wagon. The flames were now beginning to lick his little boy as he started lean back too much. The grip he had on the branch slipped and gravity took him. Kidon found that he couldn't say anything. All the strength has died in him. All he wished for is that he would wake up from this nightmare. That his little boy would shake him up for breakfast that Rickon prepared and this entire nightmare would stop.

The wagon was now leaving, but Link wasn't. He ran straight to the tree, his sword already in its sheath, arms splayed out. He used the rock that stood in his way as a ramp and jumped up as he gracefully caught the little boy. Risel was unconscious and his arm had a ghastly red gash.

Link hit the ground in a spray of churned up dirt. He turned his head and watched the red wagon and its riders disappearing. His face fell and his eyes held such sadness in them. His one and only companion was taken away by strangers and he could only stand there helplessly. The chief never thought the boy was capable of feeling anything, but watching that face that always used to carry a fearless, taunting smirk be filled with heartbreak caused the chief's chest to ache.

"He came," the fairy whispered. "I told you he's a hero."

The fire didn't stand a chance against their unlimited supply of water. It died out by the time the sun touched the horizon. Someone finally remembered about the chief and looked to find him led on the ground. It took two men to hoist him up.

"No one died, chief," one of them said, handing their leader a thick stick in substitute for a cane. "It's a miracle."

All villagers were out of their homes and had helped stomp out the last spark. Their village was tainted by black smudge on their houses, some far worse than others. Ashes littered the air and ground, dying black smoke wisped out from broken houses, merchant's goods, and fallen trees. Other than that, Kidon could see his people got away with light cuts and scratches; even the bartender seemed to be doing well. Thank the goddesses.

Lanterns and torches were lit up by the time the sun disappeared leaving behind a texture of purple and blue. The chief was standing in front of his home; the biggest house in the village, and all his people surrounding him. The flames on the torches flickered. His main concern was his Risel but he couldn't find him or Link anywhere. He found that Rickon helped put out the flames and tended to the wounded.

"What were they, chief?" Nataline asked, her hand rubbing her belly. "We've never had anything like this before!"

"What do we do if they come back?"

Questions were rising up and each of them brought a wave of panic. Kidon raised his hand. "Alright, alright, settle down." He scanned over their faces that glowed orange by their flames, and felt his heart clenched. Each of them held their own today while he decided to take a little rest on the soil. "We'll send his majesty a letter of plea. He'll send soldiers to protect us—"

"Like that will solve anything." The crowd parted to let Link through who still had the boy in his arms. There were small gasps from a few villagers at the sight of him.

Kidon felt himself breath easily as he saw Risel still breathing but unconscious. Link kept him safe through the commotion and the extinguishing of the fire. It was Rickon who took his little brother hastily away from Link.

The chief squared his shoulders to muster up sternness. "Link, listen here—"

"They took my dog," Link snapped, raising a shaking finger and his eyes were fuming. "And I want her back."

Natalie's jaw dropped. "You can't possibly be thinking to chase them!"

"Shut your mouth. I'm not talking to you."

Her lips went to a tight line and her eyes narrowed. She didn't bother to say anything else. Everyone looked visibly uncomfortable. Link shouldn't be standing in this village from what the chief told him, but they all saw him save Risel. It's not really their place to drive him out again.

Kidon stomped down his stick, which had less effect as his cane did. "You aren't going there. Do you know what those people are?"

"What were they, sir?" Asked one of the elderly women.

Kidon rubbed his eyes about to tell but it was Katie that answered them. "They were Gerudo warriors."

He looked at her in surprise. "How did you know that?"

"I've been studying their fighting styles. The way they move when they avoid an attack and the shape of their blades. It's them." She felt uneasy saying this.

Kidon nodded to his people. "What she said. They were more or less people of the desert that came to our land."

Link started to turn.

"Boy, don't take one more step."

Link froze and clenched his fists till the knuckles turned white. "Are you seriously telling me that?" He asked quietly.

Kidon sighed. "I know how you are with a sword but you couldn't slice them all by yourself. Let's wait for the royal guards—"

"Royal guards!" Link shouted and started to crackle up a crazy laugh. "You mean the same guards dressed in disguise the last time we were raided? Oh yes, sure how about we open our gates to the world and all live in harmony?"

"He's trying to help you, idiot," one of the villagers said.

"Oh really?" Link cocked his head to the side. A sardonic smile stretched on his lips. "Then where was he when we needed him, huh?"

Kidon felt the heat burn his face but he couldn't deny it. He couldn't do anything while his people got attacked, raided and nearly burnt to a crisp. He wasn't what he used to be and this damn stick was proof of that. He also knew why Link was so angry. The time that he spent saving his son should've been used to save his dog.

Someone grunted from behind them and it was Groose. Seeing the milk boy made Kidon's stomach lurch. His face was muddied and bloodied. Yellow slime pouring out of his nose and a scar on his arm, and he had a few teeth missing.

"Good Goddesses, what happened to you?" Someone asked.

Groose turned to look at Link. "Ask him."

No one said anything but the chief could see the glowing anger on their faces and he could feel the animosity they had towards Link. To be honest the chief felt the same way. One single deed couldn't possibly make up for everything he's done and now they were ready to send him back to where he belonged.

"And get this, he's a hero!" Groose sounded hysterical and pointed a finger at Link. "A hero and he almost got me killed."

Link frowned, ignoring the faces he was getting. "Hey, I saved you, and because of that, they took Agnes away."

"Serves that mutt right."

A couple of men had to hold off Link as he tried to stretch his arms at the red-haired lad. Groose didn't flinch and sat down on a stool handed to him as well as wiping his face with a towel. Kidon could see that the three grown men struggled to keep Link in his place.

"If you don't calm down now, you'll be sleeping in a cell," the chief promised.

That somehow managed to settle him down. He pulled his wrinkly shirt down, face flushed and breathing ragged. Other than that he made no other threatening moves, only sending glares.

"What do you mean by a hero?" Said a voice from the crowd. "Did you hit your head enough?"

"Groose," Link started to say with a warning but Katie took over.

She rose up in the air to show herself. "I know this is all confusing and maybe hard to believe but this young man is the chosen hero of the goddess," she confirmed. "My name is Katie. I was created by what remained of the fairy Navi by the Goddesses themselves to lead our hero and vanquish evil from this world." She looked over at Groose. "As you know, he's already unlocked his hidden powers and there's a witness right here."

Groose crossed his arms and shook his head but made no move to deny it. Whispers flew in the air. Groose was known to be an honest lad who couldn't tell a lie with a straight face. Kidon looked to see Link visibly gritting his teeth, his eyebrows scrunched together and shoulders tensed.

"It can't be…"

"This must be a mistake!"

"The Goddesses never make a mistake!"

"But Groose would never lie!"

"What does this mean? Are we doomed?"

Link blew on two fingers silencing the whispers. He spread his arms and gave his traditional smirk. "Look at you all believing the first thing you hear! Do I look like a dashing hero to you?"

That did bring the villagers down. It was true. Link would be the last person in the kingdom to be a hero. Not to mention a terrible choice to begin with. Perhaps Groose just imagined it, someone said. The fairy is delusional, another said. This evil child couldn't dream to be a hero.

"What? No!" Katie screeched, flying up and down. "He's a hero! Tell them, Grease!"

"It's Groose."

"He's a hero! I saw it myself and so did you! He's the hero chosen!"

Kidon could see Link's hands shaking. The confidence wavered and the chief could see vulnerability for a split second. Link was rubbing the back of his hand on his shirt as if wiping something off.

 _Oh dear, oh no, he really believes it. He really is it. We really are doomed._

Link waved it off. "You know what? This is all a waste of time." He turned with his heels. "I'm leaving and I'd like to see you stop me."

"And just where would you go?" Groose shouted.

"The Lost Woods."

A collection of gasps rose from the crowd. "You really have lost it," the bartender muttered.

Link stopped and heaved out a breath. "That's where they came from. The bandits. They just blew open the gates, stomped down my house and well, you know the rest."

Groose nodded to the other villagers to confirm this. Kidon once again took his hand up before panic took control. "I don't know how desert bandits made their way to the woods but I do know this: that as long as we stand together in strength and faith, we can overcome anything that threatens our home!"

A round of cheer rose, with swords lifted up in the air. Once they died down, Link rolled his eyes. "Oh that's nice. Real nice. Let's all hold hands and sing together, why don't we? You go ahead and do that, and I'll go get my dog back. Ta-ta."

"Wait," Kidon called out. Everyone stared at their chief, thinking he might order them to hold down the boy while they go rebuild the gate but instead he said, "I have something that can help you."

His statement was up against shocked and angry comments but he quieted them. "You saved my son." He had to raise his voice over the querulous voices. His hand moved to gesture over at the little boy that was attended by a doctor. "And you'll go there whether or not I tell otherwise, so let me help you."

Link blinked, looking momentarily perplexed. He glanced down at the son then back at the chief. "I don't need your help."

"For goodness sake just listen for once!"

"You can't help yourself and I have to trust you to help me?"

Katie looked offended. "You brute! You can't just say things like that!"

Kidon felt hurt but did well not to show it. Link had a way of rubbing salt on a wound. "I have a map."

That caught his interest and his eyebrow rose.

"And even a shield. One of the best shields crafted by the greatest blacksmith."

A rise of complaint from his people but Link nodded and something changed in his eyes when he agreed. It was a look of raw determination and firmness. A look that the chief never thought he'd see in Link.

"And you'll be leaving tomorrow."

"I'll be leaving now," Link said stubbornly.

Katie shook herself. "Don't be suicidal! You can't go when it's dark!"

Kidon limped forward. His eyes were clouded as they locked into Link's. When he spoke his voice was low. "You live closer to those woods than anyone. You know what lies there in the dark." The young lad scoffed, crossing his arms but Kidon knew he agreed with him. "You say your house took a beating? You can rest in my shed and leave by first light. I'll see you out myself."

The chief ignored his old friends trailing behind him. Telling him that he's making a mistake giving away such valuable items. Someone like that doesn't deserve any kindness especially not with that attitude. He had none of that though. What kind of man would he be if he didn't show any gratitude? What kind of a leader would he be if he sent that boy to a certain death?

The crowd outside slowly died down. Families went back home, merchants tried to gather what was left of their goods. Rickon took his little brother inside and the chief made it his job to take keep an eye on Link.

Groose gave the chief a disapproving look and went on home to his mother. The whole ordeal seemed to be over when the torches were hung outside and the last door shut and locked. Link didn't say anything or even declined the offer to save his pride. He stormed off to the shed refusing the blanket Rickon warily offered and slammed the door to the shed. Katie took Kidon's suggestion to stay in their house and decided that she'll convince Link that she'll join him.

The day ended with a haunting howl coming from that forsaken woods...


	3. Chapter III

**PART ONE - DESMOND, THE MAN OF HOPE**

The sun rose like an opening flower, gifting its petals to the world. The sky was painted a bold orange and feverish pink. The village still had a smokey smell to it after the events of the horrific fight yesterday. Link knelt down to the earth tying his boot in front of the chief's house. Katie was watching him in silence, constructing her proposal to join him.

"You going to keep staring at me?" He said in a gruff, standing up to test his footwear.

"Well, it's a nice weather, don't you think?"

"I'm going alone."

She was about to say something but caught a boy by the door. He shyly approached them holding a tall net. He was such a small thing, with his hair nearly covering his eyes. Yesterday's nightmare left a red scar on his bare arm running down till his elbow. His cheeks were flushed. "Um, hi, Link."

Link only stared down at him making the little boy only more nervous until he broke out a playful smile. His knees bent down with his legs splayed out to the sides and feet tucked in. "Hey, kid, that's a good looking scar you got there."

Risel touched his arm and looked away. "It's ugly," he muttered, on the verge of tears.

Link straightened up, then peeled up his shirt to demonstrate his countless scars across his abdomen. "I wouldn't say that. Scars are usually pretty cool. You can show them off and say you fought a giant lion."

Risel's eyes widened with awe, as did Katie. "Did you really fight a lion?"

"Maybe."

Katie knew that was a blunt lie since there were no lions in the woods. Still she didn't know if she should be impressed or mortified by his battle scars.

"That's so cool!" A wide smile broke out on his adorable face. "You have so many!"

Link smirked, ruffling the kid's hair. "I take it you came here to tell me something."

"I wanted to thank you for saving my life," Risel said, lifting up his net. "Take this with you."

A little frown damped his smile. "I don't really need that."

"You can catch bugs and even fairies with that."

An uncomfortable feeling settled on Katie when Link shot her a taunting smile. "Alright, in that case."

"Can you bring me some bugs when you come back?"

"Sure. Just don't tell your old man." Link winked, putting the net in his adventure pouch.

Katie didn't think she would ever see such a tender side of Link. He had warmth in his eyes as he spoke to the child and a gentle smile. Kidon swung his door open and behind him his son Rickon seemed to be carrying something that had him sweating. Link quickly reverted back to his old self and placed his hands on his hips. "About time."

"Here's the shield," Rickon said begrudgingly.

Link gave a low whistle at the protective armor. It seemed too heavy for Rickon by a great deal but Link had picked it up with ease. The fairy could see its been made by a grand master who forged it in heat before letting it simmer in cold water. The board piece of metal had the Triforce imprinted in gold with a tight handle. The Hyrulian Shield. Katie felt a burst of excitement, as it resembles a lot like in her book.

Kidon left with Link, Katie and Rickon after ordering his youngest to stay with his old friends. When they arrived at the entrance of the Lost Woods they could see a large pile of broken sticks – what's left of Link's home – as well as the torn down rusted gate.

Link's expression darkened when he saw the remains of his house but said say nothing. They all stayed at one side of the river coming up at the entrance where it seemed to whisper to them. The branches were bent out of shape, crooked at every angle, large mouths were stretched across the trunks as if grinning. A vast blanket of thick fog hung over the trees, slithering through the grass. There was no path and the water seemed sickly green and slimy though shallow enough to be walked in from the waist up.

Rickon shivered. "Are you seriously going in there? For a dog?" He received a silent glare that stopped any further comments.

Katie felt the same way as she stared at the legendary Lost Woods. The same woods where her ancestor Navi came from, the same woods the Hero of Time lived so close to. The Deku Tree must still be in his slumber and she felt a chill at the thought of it. It was a lot different than what her book showed her. She should be excited to see such a historic, scared ground but truthfully the whispers made her shake out of her wits. Was it truly too late to turn back now?

Kidon handed Link a yellow stained paper, curled at the corners with fading ink. "This is the map of the woods. Don't get too careless. It lives up to its name."

Link waved him off. He seemed excited to enter the woods. He must have always wanted to go in. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Can I go now, mother?"

"And take the fairy too." The chief gestured at the little being.

"No way. She'll slow me down."

Katie felt hot. Sparkles flaked out of her body. "Hey, I can be helpful if you would just give me a chance."

The chief gave Link a quiet conversation with his eyes. At one point he won because Link threw his hands up. "Okay, fine. But she better not get in the way."

Katie cheered while Kidon ran his fingers through his beard. "Follow the map exactly no matter what and be sure to—"

Link rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'm off. I'll be back soon so don't get too excited."

Kidon wished him luck and before the fog could swallow them both the chief said. "Link?"

Link sighed with impatience and snapped a look at him.

"Happy birthday, son."

At one point Katie really did think the goddesses made a mistake. Link cursed every word that there ever was as he tried to get a handle on the map. The thick fog wasn't helping and the canopy choked up every bit of sunlight, leaving them with only dim light.

"You're reading it upside down."

"Shut it. I'm trying to focus."

She tried to offer her assistance but he waved her off literally like a fly. He frowned and glanced around at the surroundings. His hard expression melted and became mesmerized by the thick fog that hung on trees and curled around his feet.

"I've always wanted to go in," he said softly, not speaking to her or anyone in particular. "Gods, it's so beautiful."

"It's a little scary," she muttered, feeling cold. She wanted out of these woods as soon as possible but Link was taking his time. He put down the map and glanced around at his surroundings, giving a little dreamy smile.

Silence came in between them as Link sometimes looked at the map and sometimes stared at the woods. It was awkward and Katie decided to break the ice. She needed to become closer to the hero and now was her chance. "Happy birthday."

Link paused, his dark eyes rolled. "Whatever."

"It was nice of the chief to give us a map," she continued, hoping that he would join in. Discomfort twisted inside of her. She has never been a social fairy.

"Only because I saved his brat." Link tilted his head at the map. "Otherwise he would've waved at me whilst I got killed."

"He's not like that." Katie tried to remain calm. "He remembered about your birthday, so isn't that something?"

Link snorted. "Surprised he could remember anything at that age." He let out an impatient sigh. "Damn this map and him."

She couldn't help but let out a gasp. She would rather be crushed to death than talk about an elderly man like that. What was wrong with this boy? Why does he act so cruel?

She was about to snap at him until he spoke first. "Now be quiet so I can focus. Or would you rather have us get lost and die by sundown?"

"Hmph." This isn't going anywhere. He acts so hostile to everyone and truthfully she's starting to feel the same way towards him. Maybe she ought to remind him that she's a servant of the Goddesses, a royal one at that, and order him to behave himself and treat her with respect.

At one point Bokoblins attacked them. Small purplish mindless creatures with snouts and hammers came upon them.

Katie shrieked. There has to be dozens of them. All hungry and ready to kill. A menacing smile came upon Link's face as he brought up his own weapon, a medium sized silver sword that had rusted at the edge but a little sunlight gleaned off it showing its sharpness.

The fairy watched with utter amazement as Link moved. The sword was just a straight metal yet he made it seem like it was flexible. He moved with such incredible agility, he looked almost like dancing water. The knights of Hyrule paled in comparison to his fighting technique. The way he clanged against the hammers, bringing his shield at the right times and brought down his weapon gave her the impression of a hero.

Link made it seem like he was born with a sword. He held the weapon with one hand and the other with a shield as he danced around his enemies with a crazy grin. His attitude may be atrocious but he does have talent.

Katie spotted one of the creatures above the trees and was just about to warn Link when he brought out his bow and released a crooked looking arrow, probably handmade, but still hit its target. He set aside his bow quickly, rolling away from an attack when an enemy tried to jump on him. He twirled around with the point of his blade crossing the creature's neck. He had taken down two-dozen enemies and what was left of them was nothing but black flakes that disappeared into the day.

Link sighed and casually sheathed his sword, about to say something when a rock hit the side of his head. One of the Bokoblins was using rocks as ammunition, twitching his ears in victory it reached out to grab another.

Katie saw Link slowly bring a hand to his forehead that leaked with blood and saw his expression darkened. His bloodied hand shook, his eyes were wide and bloodshot, filled with fire. "You hit me," he spoke quietly. His body was shaking with unimaginable anger.

She found herself more worried for the creature than for Link. The monster seemed to sense this as it hesitated into firing another shot. It was captured in less than a minute and Link brought out a yellow tube. He had this uncanny smile that made the fairy back away from him in fear.

The creature had an appalling scream that echoed into the woods. This seemed to delight Link as he started to slowly peel the bluish skin, an act Katie suspects he never got to do with the villagers. His breathing was rapid and his eyes held nothing but madness. She never thought she would ever pity this lowly creature but nothing deserves to be tormented.

"You like that, don't you?" He said as he shoved the yellow tube further and squeezed the liquid into his victim and laughed the way it shrieked, and the way it wiggled. "Didn't your mom tell you not to hit from behind?" More screams from the victim. "Did you think it was funny, huh? Had a good laugh?"

She hit the side of Link's bloody head. "What the bloody hell?!"

"Stop this! Stop this right now!" She cried. She wanted to get out of these woods and go back to her safe tower, away from people, away from monsters.

He paused, looking down at the snivelling creature then at her. "What? You feel sorry for this thing?"

The creature was hard to look at. Its ears were brought down as it shivered and whimpered in unbearable pain.

Katie moved up and down. "You shouldn't be doing this! You're supposed to be a hero!"

He suddenly grabbed her, squeezing tight enough for her to see dancing black dots. "Listen very closely," he said, seething. "I'm no hero, got that? I don't give a damn if this whole kingdom burns to the ground. What I care about in this world is my dog, understand?"

He released her just as she was about to pass out. She fluttered a bit unbalanced and trembled as he stomped down a boot on the creature's neck, ending its life mercilessly.

The goddesses really did make a mistake. This is no hero. Save for his fighting skills, he has nothing that qualifies to a hero. A hero should be kind, even to his enemies. He should be patient. He should be merciful.

What was I preparing for? She thought to herself, wanting to scream. All those years in that tower, dreaming to save the world by a hero's side, examining the Hyrule Historia, every single one of its pages, every sentence. Was it all for naught? What about her purpose? And the princess? The kingdom? Are they truly doomed to rely on this boy, this horrible monster?

"You're suppose to be a hero," she said quietly, tears stinging her eyes. "You're suppose to be kind, courageous, shy, friendly…"

Link didn't say anything, tearing off his sleeve and tying it on his forehead. He then turned to leave and she felt an unbearable rage boil inside her. No one turns their back on her. No one.

"I am a servant of the Goddesses!" She yelled, her voice echoed into the quiet woods and soon disappeared in the fog. "I serve the royal family themselves! By the order of the Goddesses and the royal family, I order you to accept your destiny and save Hyrule!"

He turned to her, looking bewildered, then laughed. "Order me?" He pointed a finger. "You? A fairy?"

"It's an order from the Goddesses."

He glanced up at the sky, which was choked up by the thick trees then brought his gaze on her. "What are they going to do?" He asked, with shrug. "If they have a problem with it then they can bring their asses here and do it themselves." He turned and waved at her. "I don't have the time to be dealing with you. I said that you can come but whatever happens to you is out of my hands."

How could he…?

"Don't you dare say that about the Goddesses!" She went directly in his face, spluttering out flakes. "They gave us land, air, nature, life!"

His face darkened. "Yeah? Well they also gave us hell, murderers, thieves and monsters." He didn't bother continuing and moved past her. "They want a hero so bad then they can pick someone else because I'm not interested. And if you're going to keep getting in my face like that I'll put you in a bottle and leave you here. Reckon you can keep those monsters off my back."

She snorted. "You wouldn't."

He snapped a look at her and she cringed back, quailing at how sharp his eyes were. They were so unbearably dark it felt like staring into the void. Then a smile stretched on his lips as he cocked his head to the side. "Try me."

She had no choice but to follow him, burning with anger. What else was there to do?

They walked in silence walked along the twisted turns of the paths that were laid before them. Link stopped abruptly and touched the ground. There were long marks on the dirt that belonged to a wagon.

Now Link followed the trails and they soon came upon a low building tangled with vines and nature. The water of the river seemed to be flowing from under it. The temple had an enormous front entrance and she could see scratches on its brownish floor. The red wagon came through here for sure.

Link went right up ahead bringing out his blade and shield.

"Wait, you shouldn't just go!"

"They might still be in there."

"But—"

"Oh my words and days, do you ever shut up?"

She growled at his impatience then thought this as a good opportunity to get rid of him. Of course he isn't the hero so he shouldn't be able to survive the Forest Temple. It's a trail made for the chosen one and she already decided that he isn't worthy of the title. It'll give him a good scare that's for sure; then maybe she could find a way to take his piece of Triforce and deliver it back to the castle. One of the royal guards would be worthy of it, Impa would know. Katie seemed satisfied with this thought. She'll just leave him here. After all, nobody in the village wants him anyways. She'll be doing them a favor.

they both gasped as they entered the room. In front of them seemed to be the remains of a large mirror that had been shattered. The glass bits glittered in the sunlight that came directly from the open ceiling. The room was circular with the shattered mirror in the center. The air felt damp and warm inside.

"What is that?" He asked her.

She racked her brains frantically searching for an answer. "I-I don't know," she admitted with shame.

"Some help you are," he said, resting his sword against his shoulder. "Well, no point in dallying around. I don't hear anything so they must be up ahead."

"Just wait one minute," she snapped, appearing in his face. "You need to wait and think. What if there's a trap? Or—"

He walked past her as if she wasn't there. "You're worse than the old man. Either you come with or just stay out of my way. And didn't I say to get out of my face?"

She stayed where she was, feeling a ball of anger growing inside her. He is everything she hates in a person. Impatient, unkind, ungrateful, and filled with bitter and hatred. The faster he leaves this world the better.

At the back of the circular room, they found a door with Farore's symbol encrypted on it. Link opened it up and stepped in, and before Katie could follow him the door slammed shut. The light seemed to fade as the ceiling closed up as well. The door from the entrance sealed tightly. All possible exists were sealed off instantly engulfing her in the dark.

Link yelped in surprise, as did Katie. She was concealed in utter darkness and felt herself shaking. "Hey, sprit, what happened?!" Link demanded pounding on the door. "Did we just get locked in? Fairy!"

She couldn't help it but whimper.

"Oh stop the water works and do something useful!"

"I'm scared," she whimpered, feeling the panic consume her mind. "It's so dark here. I'm scared of the dark, Link."

She could hear more pounding. "It's dark? It's bright and shining on my part."

"I'm scared," she sobbed, her small voice echoed in the darkness.

A sigh can be heard on the other side. "Knock it off already. I'll get you out, okay? Fairy?"

Katie thought it was her imagination but he sounded concerned. "Do you promise?"

Link seemed to be growing impatient. "Yes, yes, cross my heart and hope to die. Now will you stop crying and help me out here? What am I suppose to do?"

His assurance calmed her down. She tried to focus on his voice. "The temple must've gone on self-alert."

"What? Just because we're trespassing?"

She felt more in control now, delighted that he's finally taking the time to listen. "It seems so. There must be a guardian around here somewhere," she explained. "A guardian is the only one to control a temple so you need to go and find one to get me out."

She could sense that he's unsure. "What if there's no guardian?"

"Then find a trigger or something by looking around."

He paused for a moment. "I'm seeing a locked door."

"Try breaking down pots they usually contain a key or look for a chest. Or just use your bow to take down any red targets."

Link cursed and when she asked what, he answered, "Enemies. I have to go. Sit tight."

"Wait." She was replied to by a clash of swords. She shivered, wanting the comfort of his voice. Who is she kidding? How can she even hope to banish evil if she's shaking out of her wits?

It seemed less scary in the books and pictures back at the tower. Oh, how she misses the castle, and even the guards. She took everything she had for granted. Rather than appreciating what she had she hurried off to find the hero who turned out to be nothing more than an evil beast. Zelda. She missed Zelda so much. The princess, Impa, the king, they're all counting on her to deliver a hero and she has nothing to give them. She's a failure.

"What's wrong with me?" She cried.

"Oh, don't cry, little one."

She gasped and spun around to the direction of the voice. "Who's there?" She demanded.

The light was brought back at once, making her flinch. At the center of the room she could see the mirror and something else, a small circular stone well that certainly wasn't there before. A man was crouched near it wearing a long green robe that complimented his fiercely green eyes, his mustache was combed down and a longing held his face. She knew the symbol on his robe from anywhere.

"You're the guardian."

He nodded, pleased. "I'm sorry for giving you such a fright." A diffuse bluish, glowing light seemed to be coming from the well. "But I wanted to talk to you, alone."

Katie felt warm and secure. Something radiated from this man that caused her to feel this way. He resembled the softer side of the woods. The soft glowing of nature and the earthy smell.

"I'm Katie," she said, immediately attached to this stranger.

He smiled gently. "I know who you are my dear. My name is Desmond, and as you know, I'm the guardian." He gestured for her to come closer.

She went up to the old man and saw something in the small well. Its water rippled and changed, showing a young man in a brightly lit room surrounded by enemies. "Link!"

"Yes, I've been meaning to talk about him."

The fairy watched Link take down the enemies brought upon him. Once he did that a chest came flying from the ceiling and landed right in front of him holding a key inside. He didn't take any captives much to her relief.

She now has mixed feelings, watching as he fought hard to reach to her but her opinion remained the same. "He's not our hero."

The Guardian shook his head. "You've seen the Triforce of Courage."

"But that was a mistake!"

"The Goddesses don't make mistakes."

Link now progressed to the next room in a rush. He was brought upon a broken bridge with a roaring body of water. Katie knew a room like this and the only way for him to get to the other side is by pulling the switch behind him and that will erect a bridge to help him across. It will be on a timer and enemies will appear to slow him down. She found herself wanting to be by his side to help.

"That boy's heart is tainted," Desmond said. "But make no mistake. He is the chosen one."

She wanted to complain and bring up what he's done to the Bokoblins, to Groose and the villagers but she was distracted by the flickering images on the water. Link already made it to the other side and he seemed to be missing something vital.

"Where's his sword?"

"Oh, it fell into the water," he replied casually.

"What?!" She expeditionary turned to see Link with a frustrated look on him. He picked up a nearby hammer clearly unhappy it. "He'll get himself killed!"

What items are found in the forest temple again? There would usually be a boomerang or a grappling hook, maybe even a slingshot. Anything would be better then fighting by hand.

As if reading her mind, Desmond changed the images on his well to show of an empty room. "He'll find a grappling hook after he beats this mini boss that's been bugging me for the past few days." Desmond tapped lightly in the water, tearing the image. "He needs to learn how to use his wits. Come, let's take a change of scenery, shall we?"

Katie felt the whole world moving, can't really describe what's happening to her. In the next second they were standing in a different room with a set of stairs lining up. At the top something blue and silver stuck out under a ray of sunlight.

Katie felt her breath leave her. "The Master Sword…" When she spoke, her voice echoed into the room.

"This is the end of the temple," Desmond said, his voice boomed in the darkness. "Once the boy clears that annoying monster outside he'll take it."

"But couldn't you kill the monster, sir?"

Desmond's eyes darkened. "I can only move myself within these walls, not what goes inside of them."

She understood what he was getting at. "The Gerudo warriors, They came from here, didn't they?"

He nodded, twisting his wrist slightly to bring upon his small well. Link seemed to be fresh out of a fight with cuts and bruises. His struggle without his blade is evident on his expression. Katie winced when she notice him limping. This is not what she wanted to happen to him. Granted, she had thought of leaving him, but now she felt horrible.

"I'll tell you both about the Gerudo bandits but first, to confirm your doubts about his destiny."

"With all due respect, this boy is not a hero," she says firmly. "A hero should be kind, strong and patient and he has none of those qualities! Did you see what he's done to his enemies? To his people?"

"He saved that boy," Desmond pointed out. "Without hesitation."

"Anyone could have done that," she scoffed. "He insulted the Goddesses! The same Goddesses that created you and me, and he just…" Her words ended with a growl. "I can't believe him."

He snapped his fingers and a cup of water appeared in his hand and a chair appeared behind him. "Heroes aren't as perfect as we want them to be. The books will only tell you the best parts. Their victories, their bravery, their fearlessness…it leaves out the true horror they had to overcome."

"That's not true…"

What about all the stories she read? The Hero of the Skies defeated Demise with a smile on his face, the Hero of Winds took down the incarnation of evil easily with no injury, the Hero of Time took down his enemy with no sweat. They were immortal. They were a legacy. The very symbol of hope itself. And from what Desmond was saying, he makes it sound like hope was fragile, that it could have died so easily.

"The moment we think hope can die is the moment we surrender ourselves to the darkness," she spoke, feeling a shiver as her voice faded into the room. "The heroes of the past are our hope. They were strong and brave, gentle and kind-"

"Insecure, scared young boys that just want to go home to their friends and family safe and sound," Desmond said gently and his eyes held sorrow. "They all suffered a great deal. I grieve for the Hero of Winds. He was never chosen to begin with yet only went out to save his sister. And then there's the great Hero of Time, at such a tender age he was plunged into a war torn between the past and the present." He had to pause as he rubbed his eyes. "My point is, dear, these heroes all have flaws which are hidden from books and scholars. It's to make them ,infallible, you might say. They put on a courageous face to show the world there's nothing to fear yet inside they all are children. Just simply innocent children in an endless cycle of war and suffering. And then there's your ancestor Navi."

She felt energetic. "How was she like?"

"She was quite loud, I must say," he said this with an apologetic smile. "While the Hero of Time had no fairy, she had no Kokiri child. She was more of an outcast than the hero was. Poor thing. No one wanted to go near her. She was never aware of herself sometimes until the Deku tree brought her to Link. A shy boy and a talkative fairy. They both were the perfect match."

Katie didn't know what to think of this backstory of Navi. She always thought of her ancestor as a source of knowledge that knew every bit there was about the world. If someone as great as Navi had her problems and still became the best adviser then how could Katie, a coward and a dreamer, even think of being her successor?

And what about the heroes? For years she dreamed of meeting one, thinking without a doubt that he would be the perfect human being, worthy of being chosen. She never thought they had any other plans in their lives, any hopes of settling down, any dreams they want to pursue or the feelings they had. She assumed that this is what they wanted, to be plunged into a battle with evil and save the world with their lives.

Now Desmond is telling her something else, that the heroes she so admired were children with no choice but to risk their lives for their land. She felt a pang of guilt inside her. She never thought any of the heroes had any feelings or thought, that they would spend their lives for Hyrule.

Was this why Link refused to accept his destiny? Was he afraid of it? She remembered his expression when the Triforce of Courage revealed itself. He does believe that he's the hero and denies it with hidden fear. Were all the heroes like that? Did they refuse their destiny like Link did?

She looked down to watch the water. Link tore off his own clothes to wrap them around his wounds. His leg took a nasty cut from an axe and he was bleeding heavily.

"But, sir," Katie started nimbly. She wondered what's going through Link's head right now. "What kind of hero is he? Does he even care?"

"Oh, he cares tremendously."

"Then why is he like this?"

His eyes grew soft. "I've told you, dear, his heart is tainted. Shattered and broken to pieces. All I ask of you is that you be patient with him for the time being. You must guide him and teach him how to be a hero."

"I…"

Glancing down, she saw Link kicking an already fallen enemy and he had a large grin on his lips. He reached down and before he could rip the ears off the monster Desmond spared her the scene and changed the image.

"Just look at him," she snapped, glowing red. "How can I ever help someone like that?!"

"It's your purpose," he reminded her and his gentle eyes damped on her panic. "Promise me that no matter what, you will stay by his side and help him. Promise me."

Katie didn't know what else to say and the images flashed back on the calm waters. The monster dissipated and Link was moving forward. She spent all of her existence for this boy to help him. She didn't want to disappoint and tried so hard, only the goddesses could know that. What else could she do? What else was there to do? Evil is coming on the land and she needs to stop it.

She turned pink then yellow and sighed. "I promise." She felt hopeless but if Desmond has faith in this brute than maybe she should too. For Zelda. If it's for her then Katie will endure this. She will stay by that rotten boy's side through it all, whether he likes it or not, and make a hero out of him.

"Trust in the Goddesses and you will find your way." He's quoting from the scrolls and she knew them by heart.

"And thy will find the light," she finished, feeling a spark of motivation grow. She can do this. She will do this. For the land and for Zelda.

There was a short silence and Link was doing well for a boy with no sword. He rolled out of an axe's way and shot his grappling hook through the monster's chest. There was blood on his face and he licked it off, seeming to be enjoying the massacre of his enemies. There was even a moment where he took out one of those forsaken tubes of his and plunged it up a Moblin's nose. It was shrieking out as Link kicked the huge monster in one effortless swoop.

He was enjoying this too much and Katie began to feel grateful that he doesn't have a sword to do any more damage.

"Sir," Katie said, her small voice sounded loud in the room. "I'll try my best to guide him, but he needs to get the sword and go to Hyrule Castle to save the princess."

Desmond gave her a sorrowful look and she felt herself shake. "No, don't tell me she's—"

He turned away to look down at the hero. "The princess goes through a ritual once a year, correct? Ganondorf is sealed away at the basement in the Temple of Time and it's her duty to keep him there. Every year he grows stronger and more powerful. Soon he would over whelm our princess and take control of our world and the Triforce. Well, it became too much for her this year."

"No!"

"Now, wait a minute. She isn't dead but she didn't complete the ritual either. We don't have that much time until Ganondorf takes advantage of this situation and frees himself." He saw how her color changed to red then pink and nodded. "I assure you that she's doing well but she needs the hero's help to defeat Ganondorf." His eyes lifted up to the Master Sword where it rested for centuries, unmoving and holy in its pedestal. The look in his eyes shifted to discomfort.

Fear crept into her small body. "The Master Sword won't be enough?" It was his expression that made her suggest such a thing. Of course the Master Sword is more than enough. The Gods forged it themselves and evil couldn't touch it.

Desmond's face, however, says otherwise. "Not this time, my dear. It's tainted like the heart of its wielder. They would both need to be cleansed in the pond of Phoenix."

"And where's that?"

"Somewhere in the Gerudo Dessert."

She felt herself get jittery. "That's where we're headed!"

"Yes, but that isn't it." He moved his palm across the water and changed the scene. "He would first need to visit these temples and overcome the trails to strengthen the Triforce of Courage. The temple of Water in the Zora Domain, Fire Temple in the Goron Domain, Ice Temp;e in the Herba Mountain, Sand Temple in the Gerudo, and, lastly, the Shadow Temple in which I still don't know the exact location."

"But he would never agree to that! All he wants is to save some dumb dog!"

"Give him time and he'll learn to accept his fate and overcome it." He pressed in palm on the water. "There's also something else you need to know, Katie. Ganondorf won't be alone in this fight. He has five commanders on his side: Mathilda, Catherine, Godrum, Thomasine, and lastly Yspa."

He showed their images on the watery surface and each more horrifying than the next. Mathilda had a seductive smile to her, wearing an outfit that showcased all her curves, gripping a long whip, Catherine was large and resembled a rock with grey skin and short cut hair, Godrum had an oversized jaw being his main feature and with smooth white, scaly skin and fins, Thomasine gave the impression of a child with an adult face and an arched belly, Yspa was the worst: somehow he was a combination of a human and a Goron, tall thin posture with long arms reaching the ground and his hands had large nails on them. He had some skin on and some being rough and brown. Yspa is the strongest out of them, she can tell, and he looked like an absolute nightmare.

"Their mission is to kill the hero." Desmond went back to Link who seemed to be stuck in a room. He was shouting in frustration and even kicked a nearby pot. "Their first plan though is to take control over the kingdom to ready it for their master. I don't know where their exact whereabouts but according to my resources, Mathilda is somewhere further in the south. I suggest you stay away from these fives until Link grows stronger."

His eyes widen. "Oh I almost forgot. Leading these five commanders and also the right hand man of Ganondorf is a man named General Charles." Something changed in Desmond's eyes and it was frightening to see fear rippling on his soft features. "Listen to me, Katie, you must do everything in your power to avoid Link from facing him. Do you understand? His power matches that of Ganondorf and maybe even more. Link is far from ready to face him in the battlefield." His voice that once held that soft and soothing tone now shook.

"Who is he?"

"According to legends, Charles' real name is Chaborous, a fallen chaotic god who's maybe even more powerful than Ganondorf himself. I'm unsure of why he would serve a being lesser than him but that's not important. What you need to do is keep Link away from him until he cleanses himself and the sword in the pond and get him to those temples."

Link has finally entered a large pool of water. Bubbles popped then a beast emerged. It was a large piranha plant, the main enemy of this temple. Katie knew after this battle Link would be here and she could only hope that she'll be able to beg him to take the role of being a hero.

Because as of right now, they're in desperate need of one.


	4. Chapter IV

**PART TWO - DESMOND, THE MAN OF HOPE**

Link entered a semi-lit room. "What is this?" He looked up straight ahead at a flight of stairs.

Something seemed to be at the end. If there's one thing he learnt from this blasted temple its to never leave a stone unturned. He cautiously stepped forward holding a shield in front of him. It being the only protection he had after the beast swallowed his hammer. He couldn't use the hookshot since that only bring his enemies closer. It was quiet with only the clicks of his heels on the white, shining stairs. At the top, he found a hilt of a sword pointed from the ground.

He looked behind him then back at the weapon, putting away his shield then swiftly took the sword. It came out like butter, feeling incredible in his grip. It wasn't too big or small; the broad silvery metal was warm, as was the rock it rested in. The hilt was decorated with small etchings in gold. He tested the blade by slashing it, loving the whispers it made, the invigorating feeling it gave him. Almost as if it were forged for him. He analyzed the blade as he often does to any weapon he touches. It was perfectly balanced for him, too long for a close combat though, the blade beautifully sharp enough to cut through anything. Something like this may never even dull.

From behind the pedestal was an edge shrouded in a sea of blackness. It was a lot similar to how he viewed the world. He looked down to see it bottomless and wondered if he would die had he jumped.

"I see you've finally made it," a warm voice welcomed him. The voice was loud and boomed in the room.

Link, startled, turned around on the offence with his newly found weapon in both hands only to find an old man with a green robe with an odd mustache. An orb of yellow light fluttered next to him. "Hey, about time."

"Katie?" Wasn't she back at the entrance?

She giggled. "I'm glad you're okay."

It felt so ridiculous to him that he wanted to laugh. He's covered in cuts, sore in some places, and his head was spinning. Oddly, he felt relieved that she seemed to be alright, then turned to the stranger. "What are you supposed to be?"

"A guardian," the man said with a warm smile that somehow calmed Link and made him lower his sword. "I hope to explain myself of how those bandits came into your village and how I can help."

Finally some answers.

The old man introduced himself as Desmond and handed Link some bandages and herbs for his scars. Link studied the man carefully and felt skeptical. The man seemed harmless with a benevolent face and gentle eyes.

"If you're the guardian," Link was saying with a grunt as he cleaned the blood off his leg, "then you were the one that locked this place up."

"Yes."

Link eyed him. "Why?"

Desmond sighed as he sat down. "It's more complicated than that. I assure you I didn't mean any harm." He paused. "Unless the monsters were too difficult for you to handle."

"The monsters weren't anything to me," Link snapped, then decided to change the question. "If the bandits really came from here then why didn't you stop them? Did you know what they did to my village?" My village. "I mean, Ordon village."

"I'm not exactly…how can I say it?" He showed his hand, which seemed soft and delicate unlike Link's, which has callus. "I couldn't stop them even if I tried."

Link snorted. "Guess that makes sense. They'd kick your ass in a heartbeat." Link felt irritated. This was the man that guarded this temple. If he really is what he claims to be and seeing how tough those monsters were, then how did he even keep this place? "Can you even call yourself a guardian?"

Katie gasped loudly and turned bright red. "Hey! Watch your mouth! This man right here—"

Desmond shook his head at her gently and turned to Link. "Yes, I suppose I do lack your impressive strength. Thank you for getting rid of those monsters from my home."

Link scoffed, but the man's eyes were calm, calmer than anyone he's ever met. It made him feel relaxed and when Desmond saw Link's shoulders slump, he smiled gently. "Now then, back to business. If you remember there used to be a mirror in the entrance."

"Huh, the old shattered thing," Link muttered, sitting back down and tended his wounds. "Were you throwing a party, old man?"

"Old man?" Katie growled then went up to Link's face going up and down. "Show some respect! This gentlemen here is a guardian and—"

Desmond calmed her down by shushing her gently. "No need for that. Anyway, that mirror is actually a portal."

His statement caught Link's attention. He felt the saliva in his mouth evaporate. "Portal?"

"Yes, the invaders came straight from the Gerudo desert and into Farore district. I tried to stop them myself but as soon as the portal opened it also brought a hideous plague on my temple. The monsters you had to deal with, Link, was from that. That didn't stop those bandits from coming in and leaving, shattering my mirror in the process."

"Is there anyway of fixing it?" Link asked, trying to keep whatever hope he has alive.

Desmond took a sip from his drink. "There is but it's not easy." He paused to look at Link grimly. "You need to find three gems: one from the Zora, the Goron, and the Rito. They need to be given as a gift. Then you would need to extract that power in order to unleash the essence inside and that would be used to fix my mirror. Leave that part to me."

Link got up. "Three gems. Got it. Be right back."

"Now please wait a minute. Don't tell me you're leaving already?"

"What does it look like?" Link snapped, feeling irritated for even wasting time to chit chat. "The fact that these crazy ladies came here, took our goods —I mean the villager's goods— and they even took my dog out of nowhere is reason enough for me to move."

Katie turned to Desmond. "Sir, why did these invaders come in the first place?"

The Guardian fumbled with his cup anxiously. "From what I've heard there's trouble in the desert and the bandits are taking everything they see by using portals to travel where they want."

Link blinked. "Wait, there are more mirrors?"

"Oh, yes, quite a lot actually."

"Then why the hell don't we use them?"

Desmond glanced down at his small well. "Because you would need the coordinates of your destination in order to travel. I would have found out where the bandits were had they not shattered my mirror when they left. They could be anywhere in the dessert."

"And the dessert is the biggest region in Hyrule," Katie muttered in her own thoughts.

"Believe me, you have a much bigger chance of getting those gems than you do wondering through those deadly sands," Desmond told him.

Link paced around, ignoring the bites his wounds gave him. "What do they want with my dog? Do you think they'd—" He had to stop in order to control his voice from shaking. "Do you think they'd hurt her?"

"I don't know." His eyes softened but there was no pity and instead his face was commiserate. "I could only imagine how you feel. But I've seen you fight and if you insist on going then I'm certain that you will find her. I'm sure she will be alright."

Link swallowed, looking away. It felt like this man was looking right through him. He took in a deep breath and nodded hastily with hope flaring inside of him. If those Gerudo witches really think that they can mess with him, they have another thing coming.

The sword on his back felt unusually heavy and was heating up. He frowned as he brought it out, staring at it's blue tinted blade.

Desmond's eyes were focused. "By the way, do you know what that blade really is?"

Link shrugged, putting the sword on his back. "It's nice and I like it. Got a problem?"

"Not particularly, but you do what it is right?"

"No, and I really don't think I care."

Katie appeared once more in his face, it was starting to get on his nerves. "You don't know?! Where you born under a rock?! That's the Master Sword you have there!"

He had to shoo her away, feeling momentarily angered, then perplexed. He unsheathed the blade that seemed to be glowing in tinted bluish light. He felt the air leaving his lungs as the blade clanged on the ground. "No."

Desmond took a step forward while Link backward. "Link—"

"No!" He shouted, feeling panic squeeze his heart. His vision blackened around the corners. He felt his breath leaving him. "I'm not a hero! I'm nobody's slave!"

"We know," Desmond said quietly, his voice slowly diffusing the anger. "It's okay."

Link wanted to listen to more of his voice. That voice that kept him calm and calculated but his head was pounding. He glanced down at his hand to see the cursed triangle glowing slightly and thought that if he cut off his hand would his destiny fade away. He wanted the guardian to shut up. He wanted the world to stop spinning. An idea then struck him and a slow smile came on his lips.

"Link, what are you doing?" The guardian no longer had that hypnotizing voice. He grew anxious when Link drew near the edge.

Link turned to them and held out his hands, his feet only inches away from falling. "I've always heard stories of heroes."

"Link, stop that!" Katie cried.

"They're just slaves to the goddesses, aren't they?" Link cocked his head to the side. "They're almost nothing without us, the goddesses I mean. It's funny though. We always make such a big deal of worshipping them, celebrating their names since they created us, we're nothing without them. But let me tell you something, they're hopeless without us."

Desmond couldn't move because, if he did, Link would do it. It pleased Link so much to see that expression on their faces. "We're toys to them. That's what we are. Just mindless chess pieces. Disposable and useless. But what is this? There's something in this world that they can't get rid of so they make up a hero dressed in green to do it for them. Now doesn't that sound familiar?" His audience didn't response. "If you think I'll live my life becoming a slave to them—those monsters— I'd rather burn myself alive."

"No, Link!"

"They make their choices now." Link looked up at the sky. He leaned back and felt the gravity take him and the darkness engulf him. He couldn't help but laugh as his voice echoed into the void. "Make your choices, Goddesses, and make it now. Your hero is about to die! Why won't you do something?!" His laughter is nearly suffocating him. He felt so light in the air. "Oh wait, I have to save you before you save me, is that how it is?! You always take and we always give! You can take lands, seas, hopes and dreams! Take a mother from a little boy!" He felt anger boiling. The pain started to take a toll on his chest. "I thought you were powerful, that you could do anything, so why didn't you come down and save me?! Why didn't you come save me at that time?! Why is it that you only remember us when you need us?! Huh?!"

Go ahead and come. And when they do – if they do, he'll plunge their own sword right into them and watch them die. If their own Triforce can hurt them then so can their holy sword. It would be ironic wouldn't it be? To be killed by the one who'll save you. Oh, they'll make poems and stories for sure.

He felt himself hit the ground although the ride was short and he figured his bones would shatter. "Oh, thank goodness. I forgot I could do that," Desmond said with incredible relief.

Link didn't move, only laid there expressionless. Katie went over to his face. "Have you lost your mind or something?! What is it with you and running off to death?!"

His dark eyes met her then to the ceiling. He scoffed then picked himself off the ground. The sword was in his hand and he hastily sheathed it away. It'll make for a nice bag of money.

Desmond had beads of sweat running down his face. "I ask you to never to do that please. My heart isn't what it used to be."

"Yeah, well, if you want to keep it that way then tell me how to get those gems." He paused and eyed the old man. "The only one I care about is my dog and that's it. I'm not going to save princesses or fight dragons or whatever. Let's make that clear."

The guardian showed no sign of disagreement. "Of course. You'll find the first gem in the Zora's Domain in the Nayru district. You could travel by land but that would take too long. You can take a shortcut through Hylia's sea. Once you've crossed it, you'll find Hatino, a large town that can help you find the Zoras. The second gem is in Din's district with the Gorons in the mountains somewhere and the last is with the Rito on their island near the Herba Mountains."

Link felt anxious. Those locations were far apart from each other and he took a moment to his thoughts. "Alright, how do I make it across the sea?"

"There's a bay just outside of this temple. I have my boat out in case I want to go fishing and—"

Link waved his hand haughtily. "Yeah, I'll take it from here. Anything else you have for me?"

"Watch out for pirates."

"Good to know." He looked over at the sprit. "This is as far as you can go."

Katie looked flabbergasted. "What?! But-but—"

"Head back to the village and tell them I'll be back in a few weeks or whatever." She was at a loss for words and Link couldn't care any less. The less company he had the better. Just by remembering how easily she was frightened back at the entrance, Link knew he'd be saving her more than his dog.

She was turning red then blue but it was Desmond who spoke for her. "Let her come along," he suggested in a soft tone that made Link's knees buckle. What was this man doing to him? How can Link feel so incredibly calm and relaxed when his situation was dire? "She may not provide you with physical strength but I can vouch for her knowledge and wisdom. You will have a much bigger chance of saving your dog with this fairy on your side."

Link stared at Katie and thought for a minute. Having her on his side sounds like a chore in itself. Is he really going to have to tolerate her obnoxious voice? Those sparkles of hers keep getting on his shirt. But, thinking about it now, there could be a chance that he might need her help. Traveling all over those regions isn't a walk in the park and she does seem to know her way around those cursed temples.

"Fine," he muttered, wincing at how brightly orange she lit up. "Don't get the wrong idea. We're not saving this kingdom or anything, got it?"

Her color damped down to dim blue as she looked over at the old man who nodded at her. "Okay, you can count on me." Her voice carried a glee that shook off glitters from her body.

The guardian snapped his fingers and brought folded clothes. "Before that, wear these. Now I assure you these are the only clothes I have for you. You can wear them if you'd like."

Link's jaw clenched when he saw they were green with a net shaped hat to go with it. He always liked the hat part as a child. Looking at it now he wanted to burn it. He looked down at his own clothes, tattered with the thread poking out. The old man wasn't suggesting anything, only simply offering. "Fine. But I'll sell it later."

The guardian didn't object as Link went over in the corner to change privately. He didn't like the way the tunic was precisely his size and how comfortable he felt in them. The tunic was a dark shade of green with sleeves and trousers. He slid his hands into the black gauntlets, tentatively placed the hat on his head, then stepped out feeling agitated. Desmond smiled gently and Katie gasped and giggled excitedly.

Link sighed. "Let's get a move on."

Desmond teleported them to the bay, which seemed to be at the bottom of the peak from where the Lost Woods and his village was. Link could calculate how long they were gone by glancing at the sky. The sun nearly touched the sea, like an orange paint on a blue canvas. Beautiful smudges of coral, lavender, turquoise and a fiery orange blended together to make a sight that moved his chest. Deep royal blue crept towards them before running away then back towards them in a never-ending cycle.

Katie gasped as she stared out to the ocean.

Link smirked at her. "Never seen a beach before?"

"Only in books," she said in awe. Her body turned yellow then orange. "It's so beautiful."

"Were you living under a rock your whole life?"

"A tower, actually" she answered, fluttering along at Desmond's side.

Link frowned. A fairy in a tower? That's like putting a wild horse in a crammed stall and never setting it free. Fairies are a part of nature and keeping them inside, away from the sun, felt so wrong. He wanted to ask more but Desmond stopped.

A small sailboat tied against a palm tree was spotted nearby. It looked completely foreign to him, as he never managed a sailboat in his life. Desmond asked if he knew how to sail a boat to which Link energetically said he did only to move on and set out. The guardian wished them luck not without warning them of the dangers of the sea.

"And Link."

Link turned to see him.

"No more jumping off in temples please. None of the other guardians are as calm as I am and I think you'll seriously give them a heart attack."

His statement earned a laugh out of Link as he patted the wooden boat. "We'll just have to see about that. Ta-ta, old man."

"Come on, Link," Katie said excitedly.

"Keep your wings on. I'm coming."

Desmond nodded as he handed a map and a compass then watched Link rush the boat into the water and sailed off into the sea. "Godspeed, Link. Your dog is very lucky to have you."

"No." Link opened the cloth and felt the wind carry them. The sun was on his back and Desmond stood at the shore with the lapping waves touching his toes. "I'm the one that's lucky to have her."

The sailcloth had the symbol of Farore and rippled in the winds. It sounded strange but he figured that Desmond was okay for an old man. Link knew that somewhere out there, Agnes was waiting for him and to anyone, this might seem like a mission impossible. To go through every region and bring back some trinkets, some would say it's a waste of time for a dog. But Desmond didn't voice out any comments against Link. He was understanding and showed kindness to Link, and Link respected him for that.

As the sailboat continued to move, he turned back to his home, thinking that he wouldn't. He thought he would leave without looking back but watching his home grow further and further away felt like something tearing up inside him.

Happy birthday, son.

Link bit his bottom lip. How did Kidon even remember that? When Link first came to the town, he manipulated the chief's wife, saying it was his birthday today so she had to give him food. That was two years ago. Kidon has always tried to help Link even when he didn't want it.

He took in a ragged breath, staring at the Lost Woods that haunted him during those two years. The villagers despised him and chased him with pitchforks and torches. Strangely, he'd miss that. He'd miss his small home, fishing in the stream with Agnes at his side, waking up with the sun in his face. He'd even miss the village; even though he always wished to see it burn.

But he'll be back.

"They're not getting rid of me that easy." He smiled


	5. Chapter V

**PART ONE – THE THEIF OF THE SHIP**

Katie was starting to grind on his nerves. Yes, he should've asked the old man for instructions on how to use his tiny boat but that doesn't mean he couldn't try figuring it out on his own. She also bickered over his hair saying it's too long. He didn't reply to that one. He made a lot of enemies to a point where he never allowed anyone to put a blade near his throat. He would often wait until his hair reaches his shoulders before slicing it off. The little sprit finally fell asleep leaving him in the cold night with stars twinkling on a quarter of a moon.

He would always stop to look at his hand. The symbol was gone but he could still feel it burning. He would unconsciously rub the back of his hand on his tunic as if to wipe off most powerful item in existence.

Link hissed in pain when the ropes snapped off his hand. His patience running on a hair's length as he tried to face the sailcloth in the direction of the wind only to have it snap back at his face.

"Wow, you suck at sailboat, my friend."

Link felt his blood run cold. Quickly, he fumbled the cloth out of his eyes and scanned his surroundings. The waves clapped against his boat sending him sideways. His eyes couldn't find anything in the dark and wondered if that was his unconscious insulting his.

"Over here."

Rocking in a red sailboat with a strange dragon's face as a mast, a small boy dressed is a similar tunic that Link wore but in a lighter version. The kid had unusual large eyes and a bright smile. This boy had a lit aura of bluish tint outlining his entire figure and so did the boat with mists curling around its hull.

Link rubbed his eyes to affirm this. When the little boy didn't vanish, he felt mystified. "Who the bloody hells are you?" He asked, wondering if he should wake up the fairy or not. He had hundreds of questions such as: what kind of parents allows their little boy out in the sea? Where did he come from? Or was Link just losing his mind?

The boy gave a childish smile. "I shouldn't tell strangers my name, right?" The boy peered over at the wooden sailboat curiously. "You look like you need a hand with that. Want my help?"

Link, still with his head racing, nodded, feeling ambivalent. He wanted to keep the kid around long enough to ask him how in the three names of the Goddesses did he set out to the sea on his own.

The little boy showed him where to tie the ropes, how to handle the sailcloth and how to maneuver it. For a little boy, he seemed to have a wide knowledge on sailing out in sea. "You just can't force it, you know? Just make sure the wind is on your side."

"What if it isn't?" Link asked.

The little boy eyes glinted with a look Link was all too familiar with, mischievous. The boy brought out a small silver instrument, which looked like a conductor. He delicately led it down and up with concentration. The wind picked up the sail and Link found himself moving steadily. "Just what in the world?"

"The wind is always by your side. Remember that," the boy said with a grin.

Link felt his patience snap. "Okay, seriously, who are you? How are you here? And how did you do that?" He normally would be more patient with children but this is ridiculous. How is a boy in the middle of the sea and what is going on? Maybe he really has lost his mind.

The boy waved. "Sheesh, that is a lot of questions, don't ya think? Reminds me of homework and I hate homework."

Katie stirred in her sleep. "Link?" She asked tiredly.

Link glanced down at her then at the boy and felt his stomach curl. There was nothing there. The strange dragon boat and that pesky little brat were gone. Where they even there to begin with? He rubbed his eyes until it blackened. Still there was nothing but the gentle waves.

Maybe he really is losing his marble. Could it be the Triforce? He glanced down at it to see that it was glowing dimly in the night and he felt his heart squeeze in terror. He hated feeling so frightened but seeing that glow made him freeze. It soon dimmed out and he felt himself breath easily.

"Link," the fairy muttered, now wide awake and alert. "Link!"

"What is it?" He snapped, annoyed that she cut his thoughts off. He followed her gaze and felt his jaw dropped. A few meters away a dark ship loomed in the cold night quietly approached them in an eerier silent. He could've sworn there was someone aboard.

* * *

"Link, this is a terrible idea!" She snapped, fluttering out of his face before he slaps her away. "We shouldn't be doing this!"

He didn't answer to her as he pulled himself up the ship and tied his sailboat. He stealthily hid behind a barrel away from the men on the deck who seemed to be in an argument. "We need supplies," he muttered to her. "No way we can get to Hatino without food or water."

He waited until the men departure then went to the nearest door. It was silent in the night with nothing but the sound of the gushing waves to accompany them. The last torch was blown out and Link and Katie were left in the dark under a sky full of shimmering stars. The ship itself was massive with a large deck and a thick mast at the center standing tall with its sail out. Cautiously, Link moved down the stairs and Katie was forced to follow.

Just what is this boy thinking? Going off to a pirate ship of all things after Desmond warned them? She could just imagine their faces with one eye also a wooden peg for a foot. Pirates in her mind would be savages with foams dripping from their mouths, and would take and kill anything they want. They're nothing more than men who failed in life and decided to run away to the sea.

But he does make a point though. They can't survive without food or water until the end of their journey. Besides, these people are pirates. Their reputation is stealing and killing so it's fine taking from them.

"Just make it snappy," she whispered.

Link crept through the dark corridor passing by doors with a porthole. A door flung open in front of him and luckily Link was behind it. "I tell ya I ain't never doing it," one of them said, walking the opposite direction from where Link hid.

The pirate's crewmate bellowed a chalky laugh. "And why not? Too chicken?"

"Just why would I want to lose a rupee over a drink?"

"A good drink."

They both carried on out and she could see Link breathing the air he held in. His eyes were alert and his form was still. "Go wait at the sailboat," he ordered her.

She gasps. "That's a terrible idea! I can't just leave you."

Link went over to a door and closed it shut. Because of her inability to twist a knob, Katie had to hide away from approaching pirates. Would Link be okay on his own? Should she just wait for him at the exit? Curse that boy and his reckless behavior!

Fluttering with panic, she quickly flew overhead to the exit. What is she suppose to do now? Just fly around and wait for him? She's suppose to stay by his side at all times.

A pair of pirates opened the door to the exit and she went over there heads praying they wouldn't see her. However, one of her sparkles caught their attention.

"Ow! Got something in my eye!" He glanced up with his other eye and caught Katie. "What the—? A fairy?"

His mate reached up to try and tries to grab her. She swiftly moved out of his reach, turning to a hot pink and headed down the corridor. "Get that fairy!" One of the men shouted.

She squirmed out of hands that tried to snatch her, yelping as she did so. Three men were behind her chasing her in the dim lit hallway. She stopped at a dead end and flew over their heads hurriedly. They cursed as they missed.

What should she do? Link would be furious!

Panic filled her small body, as she zigzagged around them hastily. What would they do to her if she gets caught? She heard stories of fairies being sold off. Or would they consider having her for dinner? There were theories that using a fairy in a concoction is nutritious. Unnecessary questions popped in her head and she felt herself losing her mind.

At the looks of it they didn't discover Link yet so she should try to lead them away from their sailboat. A door with an open porthole was spotted at her left and she ducked right in, hearing the footsteps pass by her.

"Where'd she go?"

There was more shifting and wood creaking. "I can't see anything."

One of the men grunted. "How did we miss a shinning thing like that?"

She waited and waited until their footsteps fade away out of earshot. She prayed that they wouldn't find Link and wondered if he's at the sailboat. Did he manage to get any supplies on the way?

Please let him be there. She can't stand being separated from him for too long.

She crept out of the porthole right into the face of a pirate. The two of them yelped in surprise. The man was beefy with messy hair and small eyes. Katie scurried out of his face and managed to dash through the other side.

"I found it!" The pirate screamed.

Katie felt insulted that she was referred to by 'it' but this was no time to put a human in their place. His heavy footsteps chased her throughout the ship. The man was tall which made her zigzag out of his reach.

"Get back here!"

"Leave me alone, you brute!" She squealed, turning at a corner and escaped another filthy hand of a short pirate. "Go away! No one likes you!"

The man cursed out loud as he panted. Humans get tired too easily, she thought but realized that she too was feeling exhausted. Where is that stupid excuse of hero when you need him? She figured he must be in the sailboat by now and a disturbing thought came to mind: What if he leaves me? It sounds like something he would do.

He better not have.

She stopped abruptly and her sudden change of direction caused the man to trip when he tried to follow. The ship was a maze itself and she had no idea where she was headed. It's her first time on a ship like this. On any ship to be exact. It was interesting to see how a ship can hold so many things. Too bad a magnificent ship like this serves for a group of savages.

The man was still persistent into catching her and the wood underneath his feet clanged and whined. "You're not getting away that easy!"

She groaned. "Gah! Just leave me be, stupid human!"

When will he give up?

The pirate's face was growing red from exhaustion but he continued to push forward with arms reaching up and fingers twitching. "I just want to talk to you, runt!"

"Yeah right! You just want to cook me up is what!"

"Eat you?!"

"Yeah, and you'll rip off my wings too!"

"What on earth—"

"You'll dip me in some sauce and chew me right up! Well, too bad for you that I taste terrible so stop following me!"

The other pirates were thankfully nowhere in sight meaning that she just has to lose this one large man. Up ahead she could see a door that's been ripped off its hinges and lay on the ground. Something tells her that Link was here.

The man behind her cursed at the fallen door. "Who the bloody hell did this?"

Instead of finding out the answer to the question, he instead continues his chase. "I didn't do it!" Katie complained. "Does it look like I have hands, dummy?!"

"Then why are you flying away if you did nothing wrong?!" The man despite out of breath bolted with new speed and his fingers were inches from her.

Katie changed to a panicked pink. She refuses to be captured by a filthy hand. Who knows where it had been. She didn't want to think about it. The hallways were now becoming more familiar and she realized she's going in a circle. Behind her became too quiet and she peeked to see that the man was gone. Goodness, she thought she would never loose him. Now time to find Link and give him a piece of her mind.

Katie turned to another corner and to her horror the man was right in front of her and snatched the little fairy from the air. He was breathing hard and sweat licked his face.

His hand gripped her, bringing her closer to his face. A golden tooth replaced his canines and his back teeth. Wisps of curly white hair fell on his small eyes. "Aren't you a slippery one?"

"Let go of me!" Katie snapped, feeling pain coursing through her yellow body.

The pirate ignored her and shook her until she could see dancing black dots. He was just about to yell when a short pirate saw him from the stairs. "Come to the deck right now!" He sounded panic. Katie couldn't focus on his face and felt her life being drained.

Outside a crowd of men were huddled in the night. Lanterns and torches glowed, creating dancing shadows. Her captor carried her to the group. "Look what I found, captain."

The man in question left Katie quivering. The large man towered over his crew by six feet, with raven hair spiking out of place and a long beard. His clothes were disappointing since they were a loose white buttoned up shirt and black trousers, nothing like what a pirate would wear. A parrot didn't accompany his board shoulders nor did he carry a funny shaped hat on his oily head.

At the center was Link, his nose bled out, dripping on the deck. His bottom lip split and his hands were held behind him. His brows were furrowed and an irked expression on his face. Katie's captor released her and she immediately fluttered over to Link. "Link, are you okay?"

How did he get caught so fast? And defeated none the less? She's seen him fight and knows he's more than capable of taking down this entire crew.

He didn't reply, only glaring at the tall man in front of them. She turned to the captain feeling intimidated. "Sir, I ask you to release us at once!"

A roar of laughter erupted from the crowd. Link tensed up at the reaction and flushed. She's never seen him so embarrassed and humiliated before and she would've enjoyed the sight if she weren't feeling the same way. The captain didn't laugh, didn't smile, only loomed down at them with his eyes were darker than the night. He brought a small pistol, a newly fashioned weapon popular among pirates and brought it up. An explosion rang out with smoke slithering out from the gun's barrel. All laughter died and not a single dared to utter.

The man placed the pistol on his belt and walked towards Link. The wood groaning under his weight as his black-leathered boot clicked, the noise sounded like thunder in the silence. The fear became too much as Katie went back behind Link.

"I-I'll have you know that I was sent by the goddesses," she told him, whimpering.

"Be quiet!" Link hissed. His face red from the humiliation.

"A-and this boy is the chosen hero," she said, slowly rising up. That's right. What does she have to fear? She has the goddesses and the king on her side. Who is this lowly man to question her? She could see the other crewmates looking at each other uncertain and even nervous. This gave her a boost of energy that helped her rise against their captain.

The man remained expressionless. "Does that give him the right to steal?" He asked quietly, looking down at Link. "Should he even be called a hero at this point?"

His voice was colder than ice, sharper than steel and it wavered Katie's confidence. It wasn't just that but his calm, yet terrifying composure. "You-you're pirates so don't lecture us!"

"Pirates," he repeated with a mutter then raised a finger up at his sail. "Does that look like a pirate symbol to you, missy?"

The traditional pirate flag would be covered in black with two bones crossed over each other and a skull at the center. However, this flag had a symbol of a white W that gave the impression of a bird from a distance. The wind caused a ripple to form on the cloth.

Katie felt a sinking feeling in her pit not sure if it was embarrassment or shock. She knew that symbol from her books. Merchants. "No," she answered shamefully. As an adviser and a fairy she should've been more meticulous of her surroundings. How could she have been so stupid?

"Then we aren't pirates," he said. His expression hardened. "And your hero just ate what was left of our food."

Katie couldn't look at Link. She couldn't face him. It was her that felt so convinced they were boarding a pirate ship, so sure that these men were savages and that it was right to steal from them. It's her job as his adviser to know better, to guide him through wrong and right just as she promised Desmond. Has she failed already?

"We're sorry."

He didn't seem convinced. "Are you really?"

"We really didn't know. Honest."

One of the men came up. "Why don't we hang him, captain?"

The fellow crewmates were nodding to this idea and turned to their captain.

"No, you can't!" She screamed. "Hyrule will die without him! If you touch him I'll make sure the King will have your heads."

The tall man scoffed at this. "The king is dead."

It was as if the world came crashing down on her. He said it so easily, so carelessly, that she thought she misheard him. "What? You-you're lying! He can't be dead. He can't!"

His eyes narrowed. "He's dead," he repeated sternly. "Killed by some intruder. The whole castle was sieged just last week."

Last week. When she started on her journey to find the hero. The pain felt unbearable. She refused to believe that the one place she considered home was sieged. All the memories she had in her red little tower, in the hallway with Impa and the princess, the conversation she would have with their beloved king, the gardens with incessant bugs and blooming flowers. And it's all gone? Oh Zelda, she moaned. Oh Zelda. I'm so sorry, Zelda. I should've been there.

Behind her, Link chuckled dryly. "Guess the old man finally dropped dead," he said with a wicked smile. "I thought he'd never die."

His remark earned him scornful looks from the crew. The captain approached Link and planted his boot on his face. Link groaned under the weight, falling to his side, his smile wiped away.

"Killing you would be a mercy," the captain said softly. "You will work until your bones break and grind to dust. Until you repay what you've taken from us, you're not going anywhere."

"Please," Katie said, her voice cracking. "Please just let us go. You won't ever see us again I swear. We're just going to Hatino Town and that's it."

"Just let you go? After this boy steals from us?" He twisted his boot into Link's cheek. Link didn't show any sign of struggle, only balling his hands into fists. "If he's truly what the goddesses have given us then I won't kill him. We're stopping by Hatino as well so if he wants to make it there in one piece he'll have to work until he learns."

For the first time that night the captain smiled, revealing his crooked teeth. "Welcome aboard, boy."

* * *

Link was tasked with a gruesome work of scrapping barnacles off from the ship's side. He was tied with a rope on his waist then sent down to the side of the hull. The sun showed no mercy, glaring down at him, burning his skin red raw and dripping him with sweat. At one point the waves caught him and it took two men to pull him back up.

He was coughing with water spluttering out of his nose and mouth. The men chuckled as they threw the half-drowned boy back again to complete his task. Katie couldn't do anything and was forced to watch the whole ordeal helplessly.

Her body glowed with blue then with red over at her intense emotion. The king is dead. Killed by an intruder. An intruder of all things. Was it those commanders that Desmond said? How did it happen? How did their kind and merciful king die in such a terrible way? Did his killer give him a swift death or did they let him suffer?

Watching Link and accompanying these thoughts left her emotionally drained. Everything seemed to be falling apart. Her dreams to be his aid, her only purpose to save the kingdom, everything about her destiny were the thoughts that kept her from being lonely in that tower. The idea of playing a bigger role thrilled her to the point where she was anxious to leave her little prison and venture out.

If she stayed a little more at the castle, cherished the conversations she had with every inhabitant of the castle, Zelda and king then maybe things would be different. Maybe she wouldn't feel this horrible.

She can't even enjoy the view. It was her first time on a ship after all and she watched the blue waters stretch out in the horizon. She never had expected it to be so big. It kept rocking back and forth endlessly. It was fascinating, even in her grief she felt at awe. It was a beautiful sight with so much water surrounding them and the ship rocking gently from side to side. It was also windy out here and it kept on throwing her off balance.

If only she didn't feel so miserable then she would have explode every inch of it, gaze at the sky until the light touches the waters. She thought of her small red tower that contained all her fantasies and books. The memory made her want to cry.

"You going to keep floating there or what?" Said a light voice from behind. A short young lad with a black hair pulled back to a ponytail, round glasses framed his green eyes and a small curl of a beard, looked at her with concern. "Captain Rick is going to be harsh on the boy so there's nothing you can do about it."

She didn't say anything.

"I'm Abraham by the way but my friends call me Abbie," he said, pushing his glasses back. "I'm the doctor."

Still nothing.

"I know you're worried, miss, but I think it's better if you make the best of it," he said kindly. "The captain really is a swell guy. Yeah, he gets moody sometimes but—"

"Please stop talking to me," she whimpered.

He paused. His face grew soft. "Is it the king?"

She slowly nodded, feeling cold inside. She's done crying last night in the little room they were provided with and wouldn't be surprised if the whole crew heard her. As a fairy she couldn't produce tears and could only wail her sorrow.

Abbie sighed. "I'm really sorry to hear that." Then, without trying to sound fascinated, he asked, "Were you two close?"

"Not that much," she replied. "He was a great man though. Forgetful and maybe naïve, a bit clumsy sometimes but a great man and now—" She sobbed helplessly. "—now he's dead."

"Aw, miss, don't cry," he said, nervously.

She sniffed. "And now we're prisoners here in this stupid, smelly ship—"

"Hey, it's not that bad."

"And I'm stuck with a horrible boy of a hero who was suppose to be saving us. And now the king is dead and evil is going to slaughter us all, fill the seas with our blood and drown our world into chaos and misery."

"Uhh…"

He didn't know how to reply to that and turned over to see Link pulling up again. His face blue from near drowning and his hair plastered against his forehead. He wore a simple white shirt and short pants. The captain had him stripped off the hero's uniform and left him with simple clothing. For what reason the captain would do that, Katie didn't know. And he also confiscated the holy blade, the shield, anything Link had on him.

"Throw him back again!" Shouted one man with anger. Senza was the man's name Katie discovered. "That's what you get for finishing the last slice of cake!"

The man who held the ropes, Gonzo was his name, shook his head. "Calm your pants. The captain will have our skin if the boy dies."

Abbie winced and looked back at the fairy. "Do you like books?"

His question brought her interest. "Books?"

He smiled kindly. "I have books on medicine if you'd like."

She turned to look at Link still carrying on his task and decided she couldn't stand watching this horror any longer. She joined with Abbie under deck, away from Link's torture. She thought she would be doing him a favor by not witnessing him being pushed around. Link was the prideful type and he doesn't like being looked down to. It might be better to just leave him alone for now.


	6. Chapter VI

**PART TWO – THE THIEF OF THE SHIP**

It'd been a few days since they'd been taken hostage. Katie hasn't been able to hold a conversation with Link during those days. Their rooms were also separate. Whatever the captain seemed to be thinking, he doesn't want Katie and Link to spend time together.

The fairy stayed with Abbie and Niko, the ship's chefs. They were perhaps the most decent young boys on the ship. Other men seemed to love cursing and making vile jokes related to their mothers. When she wasn't reading up on medicine or observing Niko with his pots, she would often try to spark conversations with Link when no one was looking. Granted, it wasn't much and he often chose to ignore her, but it was all she could do.

They had him work from dusk till dawn with little rest and food. His skin reddish under the intense sun, scars and bruises were spotted on his legs and arms. He finished cleaning the barnacles on the first day; his hands were cut and bleeding as proof. Then he cleaned the whole deck with nothing but a toothbrush he was given on the second day as well as washing the mast up and down. Now they have him carry barrels back and forth. The barrels were twice his size and purposely heavy; they were being sent to a made up location, causing link to run around aimlessly.

She felt the guilt crush her for leaving him on his own but she convinced herself that it was for the best. She'd only end up being a nuisance anyway.

According to Katie, the most despicable men, besides the captain, were Senza and Levin, who both took the luxury to pour their anger on Link by making every second of his punishment more difficult.

Levin… she would never forget how he chased her like a madman that night and nearly crushed the life out of her with that filthy hand of his. Still, it was comforting to know that he won't add her to the menu anytime soon.

Gonzo is perhaps the most mature and okay in her book, always making sure Senza and Levin don't go overboard and took charge when his captain turned to his office.

Abbie couldn't do anything about his crew mate's treatment towards Link. He was tasked with binding Link's wounds under the watchful eyes of his older mates. Other than that he wasn't allowed to speak with the captor. Abbie was more or less a coward, preferring to stay at the side-lines and watch without dirtying his hands.

Niko often forgets himself by speaking things in a blunt way that shouldn't be spoken at all. She owes it to these two. It's been dreadful the first two days as she grieved over the dead king, distressed about the state of the kingdom and questioned her purpose and Link's.

Niko and Abbie are both good boys even though they don't clean after themselves, or forget to fix their shirts in a proper manner and even for goodness sakes to comb their messy hairs. She decided to brush those little things off.

They took her out sometimes to watch the sundown and it took her breath away. The changing colors of the sky as the sun slowly descended that reflected brilliantly on the sea. Such a sight put her pictures to shame. It felt as if she was missing something all her life. How has she never seen something so enchanting before? Never in her life did she expect herself to be absorbed in the view of the vibrant sky.

They were now in the kitchen, Niko was attempting to make something edible for the crew. His improvised plan was to take seaweed and make something out of it. During their first stay when Link was cleaning up barnacles and was brought up from the raging waves, seaweed had always clung to his attire and, from this, Niko had devised a meal.

"Yo, Abbie, try this," Niko said, with a spoonful of a green substance. "Seaweed soup."

Abbie snorted behind a thick book. "You won't catch me dead with that near my mouth," he said. "I won't try it even if I'm starving."

The chef huffed then turned to Katie. They were in the kitchen and Niko was back at it again with his cooking. "Why don't you try?"

"Fairies don't need food to survive. Only water and light," she explains, feeling a bit green at the sight of his concoction. "I thought I told you that."

The chef muttered a few things before turning back to his stove. Then he seemed to be getting an idea since he smiled looking over at his oblivious crewmate. He took a spoonful of his soup and hid it behind his back, walking up to Abbie and winking at the snickering fairy. "Yo, Abbie."

The doctor looked up to ask what but couldn't. As soon his mouth opened a spoon was plunged right into it. Abbie gagged and fell out of his seat while his mate and Katie burst into laughter.

"I think I'm dying!" Abbie cried, spitting out.

"Oh, stop overreacting!" Shouted Niko, grinning. "You like it and you know it."

Abbie got up and wrestled with Niko before Katie had to break it up. She never thought she would enjoy it here. She took Abbie's advice and tried to make the best out of her situation. After all, she can't really do much but pray everything turns out all right. For the castle and for Link.

"You bastard, that tasted worse than garbage! Where'd you learn to cook?!" Abbie used his hand to wipe his tongue. "Seaweed drink, seaweed cake, seaweed sandwich. Good Gods, why don't you dress the whole ship in seaweed while you're at it?!"

Niko looked offended. "Hey, it's not my fault Katie's friend ate up everything."

Katie froze and Abbie snapped a look at the chef. But Niko, as always, was oblivious. "If I had carrots or sausages then maybe this—" He gestured at his soup. "—would be more edible. Aw gods, I wish he left us some vegetables. The guys are darn near starving."

"Niko."

"What?"

Abbie motioned with his eyes over at Katie who turned to a light shade of pink. Niko blinked then jumped from his place. "I didn't mean it like that," he said quickly. "It's not your fault anyways. You don't even have a mouth to feed."

Katie wished the floor would swallow her. "Do you hate us?"

Abbie cleared his throat, and wiped off a thin green slime thing sliding down his lips. "We don't hate you." He didn't continue but she got the idea. "It's not like I agree with what the guys are doing to him. They're just mad at him. They'll get over it, you'll see."

Niko glanced over at the soup as it boiled furiously over a high flame. The outline of the pot were smudged in green as the thick substance started to bubble. He switched it off and heaved out a sigh. "It wouldn't be this bad if he saved us some sausages."

"Niko, shut up."

The feelings inside her were a mix of relief and guilt. If only she stopped Link. If only she bothered to glance up at the sailcloth to take a closer look. Link must blame her for sure. This was only taking them further away from their goals.

Katie sighed. "I wish I stopped him," she spoke her thoughts out loud. "I guess he was too hungry even if I did say something."

"We would have given you if you asked," Niko said. That didn't make her feel any better. It only dug the guilt deeper.

"He's kind of scary," Abbie noted. "The way he keeps coming back, punishment after punishment. Anyone lesser would've broken down."

Katie felt a swirl of pride then stomped it down. There's nothing to be proud about, working excessively through blistering days as a prisoner.

"I bet he has girls chasing him," Niko echoed, staring out of the window. "He'd be cooler if he didn't sulk around most of the time and if he didn't steal our carrots."

"Niko, shut up."

Katie laughed softly, going near Abbie. "It's okay. I know that Link can be a pain sometimes." But. There's usually a 'but' that would follow and she would give a description of how deep down he's actually kind hearted and heroic. That would be a lie and what followed was, "but he's a good fighter." As if that would make him a better person in their eyes.

Niko wiped his hands then rang the bell, indicating lunch. Momentarily, the crew members came one by one. Gonzo was the first to look sick at the sight of the soup, then Senza, who frowned when he saw Abbie's spit from the soup and went to clean it up immediately, then, it was Archie's turn, the last crew member that Katie was introduced to.

Archie was always quiet, keeping his thoughts to himself, preferring to isolate himself on the crow's nest on top of the mast. He was the ship's mechanic with straight brown hair and bulging eyes. He was short and always seemed to be greasy. Senza reminded them all to wash themselves, especially Archie, before eating. Katie didn't see Levin and guessed that he was with Link. She could only hope that he wouldn't be too harsh.

Katie went over to Gonzo. "What about Link?" She asked. "Can he have some too?"

Senza scoffed. "He doesn't get any." He crossed his meaty arms and glared at her. He caught a spot of dirt and went over to clean it up.

Abbie pushed his glasses back. "Don't you guys think you're being a little too harsh on him?"

Niko nodded. "Yeah, I mean sure he did trespass, break down the door and ate the last slice of blueberry pie, and also ate the roasted pig I prepared for next week, and finished the little bread that we were saving—" He started to emulate on his fingers. "—and helped himself Senza's favorite honey and strawberry jam. Oh, those were so good! He also took the last apple that Senza was saving, and some vegetables and there were sausages left. Oh and also—" He would've continued on, unknowingly pouring salt into his hungry crewmates' wounds until Senza stopped him.

"He's lucky we didn't tie a rope to his neck!" He bellowed, bringing a fist on the table that jumped the bowls.

"Too loud," Archie muttered, too low for anyone to hear him as always. He quietly ate the slimy green substance that Niko prepared for them with a stomach made of iron.

Abbie's nose scrunched up. "Hey, that's just brutal, Senza, even for you."

Senza chuckled humorlessly, leaning back his chair. "Where I come from they'd chop the hand you used to steal. They don't play around with thieves and neither should we! And did you see the mess he left behind? Was he raised in a barn or what?"

Abbie rolled his eyes. "Okay, so you're mad at him. We all are but can't you take it down a notch? I mean, scraping off barnacles. Who does that?"

"Yeah, let's just forget the whole thing, why don't we?" Senza suggested hysterically. "He should be lucky the captain's nice enough not to feed him to the sharks." He eyed Katie. "That goes for you, sprit."

She felt indignant at the insult and the threat, and was just about to snap back when Niko took her side. "Hey man, she didn't even touch our food," he pointed out. "Leave her alone."

"She was with him and she could've stopped him," Senza said simply. "They thought we were pirates. Pirates! They might as well say the sky is red!"

"You might not be pirates," Katie started, going into his face. "But that doesn't mean you're better than them. Does it really make you feel good picking on him like that? Or are you just so upset with your life you have to go ruin someone else's?"

His eyes narrowed. "I'm doing what I'm told to do. Don't start with me," he warned.

"Or what?" Her voice was gradually rising. "Just admit it. You aren't doing this just because your captain ordered you and you know it. You just want Link as your pushing bag because you hate to admit that someone managed to sneak on your ship and take your food. So why don't you just man up and admit it or are you too scared?"

His hand shot out, she fluttered higher and escaped his clenched fist. "Why you little—"

Gonzo slammed his mug down. "Alright, settle down." His eyes met Katie with a look of pique. "We're merchants," he told her firmly. "Not savaging pirates." He sighed, and, much to Senza's annoyance, started to pour an extra serving of gooey soup. Katie trailed behind him, not without given a smug 'humphf' to Senza who slumped back to his chair and scoffed.

The heat felt sticky and so devastating that Katie felt she would shrivel and dehydrate if she stayed out for long. As soon as she stepped out, the intense light blinded her for a moment and she felt sick. How could Link stand it out here? When she saw him, the sight was enough to make her hesitant. His skin was a deep shade of red. His shirt was soaked with sweat. The heat licked his face as he struggled to continue to work.

Arms shaking, legs swaying, he tried to pivot himself as he stopped to catch his breath with his hands on his knees, then from some 'encouraging' words from Levin, he picked himself up sluggishly and went back to work.

Gonzo whistled over at Levin. "That's enough."

Levin didn't like that, turned to sneer at Link. "Aren't you so lucky to have us feed you?!"

"I said that's enough," Gonzo said firmly.

Levin sighed. "You heard him," he muttered at his captor then frowned when Link carried the barrel. "You deaf, boy? I said enough."

Either Link didn't hear him or ignored him. He was wobbling on his feet as the barrel sank into his shoulder. His eyes hid behind his long bangs as his teeth visibly gritted. His breathing was rapid as if he ran a mile and his body was trembling.

Over work, Katie thought. She heard about it before at the time when the captain of the guards was injured and his replacement was a cruel man that forced the guards to train themselves to near death. He was removed immediately from the position but a few guards had the cruel lessons drilled so far into their skulls that they unconsciously themselves to near death.

"Boy!" Gonzo yelled.

Link stopped, the barrel falling down to his side. He wordlessly crumbled to the ground as if a puppet with its strings cut off. He did move not one muscle.

* * *

Katie glowed red as she went fluttered through the hallway.

Heat stroke, Abbie has told her. That and dehydration.

They'll kill him, she thought to herself, fuming. Gonzo tried to stop her, saying that their captain is busy but she'll have none of that. I shouldn't have left him alone. I should've stayed by his side! What kind of fairy am I?!

Her purpose is to stay with him through thick and thin, through horror and pain, through happy times and dreadful times. She just watched it happen and had the galls to be enjoying her time while he suffered for the both of them. She doesn't know why he's obediently follows their order but enough is enough!

She squeezed through the open porthole and saw Captain Rick on a large chair behind of a long wooden table. She first noticed the holy sword propped up at the side of the desk, along with the net given by Risel, the shield by Kidon, Link's bow and quiver as well as his Hero uniform. Along with a diminutive round black back which Katie guessed would be his torture devices. A medium sized wooden chest was embedded under the table.

She felt momentarily irritated by the state of the captain with his uncombed hair and it was too fuzzy in her opinion. Even his nails. For someone who claims to be a captain he sure doesn't dress up like it.

His dark eyes lifted at her then dropped on his papers. "I didn't say come in," he muttered, shuffling his papers around.

She fluttered up and down. "Did you hear what happen to Link?" She snapped. "He fainted and if you don't stop this right now you'll kill him!"

He sighed, unfazed by her tone. "You chose to come here," he stated simply. "You need to understand action have consequences."

"I said sorry though!"

"Sorry doesn't feed anyone."

She huffed out air, annoyed that she still didn't grab his full attention and irritated that he wasn't the least bit concerned. "Well, making him work around isn't feeding anyone, now is it? Or is it just for your satisfaction?"

"For my satisfaction," he said simply, still not looking at her and keeping his calm composure. "And to teach him a lesson. If he's really our hero then I expect him to behave himself."

Katie resisted the urge to lurch herself at his head. "He already is though! And we feel bad about stealing honest!"

He finally stopped writing and glanced at her. "You are, but is he?"

Katie paused. She recalled apologizing numerous times over their days of imprisonment, but never thought Link ever did. He did carry out his tasks full heartedly but he never spoke, never seemed to feel sorry or empathetic.

He doesn't feel bad because he isn't sorry. He doesn't complain because he doesn't care.

So why is he letting himself be pushed around? His pride would never allow that. He can take down this whole ship if he wanted to, so what's stopping him?

Rick placed his pen on a small cup of ink, folded his hands and looked at her. "Did you even care to notice the state of my men? Do you even realize what your hero has done? Or do you honestly justify his actions because of his fate?"

Katie still couldn't find the right words for her argument. She thought about the crew and how skinny and tired they all appeared to be. The culpability twisted inside and shame flooded her. And anger. Anger at herself and at Link.

His gaze dropped down to his papers. He stacked them in his hands and tapped them gently on his table. "Now if you're done, the door is right there."

"How long are you going to keep punishing him?" She asked.

He took a deep breath and Katie knew that she was starting to play on his nerves. "Until I'm satisfied."

"And how long is that?" She persisted.

His fingers were gripping the pen but his eyes didn't show anything. "Until he learns."

He didn't say anything more even when Katie insisted that he'd just end up killing him. He didn't even react when she told him to get a haircut. Furious, Katie left, leaving sparkles behind. He's right though, and she hated to admit it, feeling that she's a traitor if she does so. What now? Just stay still as always?

She hated this feeling of helplessness; as if she's irrelevant. She couldn't do anything about the castle and now she's being told to watch their hero behave like a slave.

The fairy saw Levin down the stairs looking annoyed as he peered into the infirmary's porthole curiously. A ball of anger rose into her. "Hey, you!"

He jumped in surprise as she waltzed up to his face. "Just who do you think you are?! If you touch him again you'll be so sorry, got it?! That boy can clobber you so fast that you won't be able to see him coming!"

Levin chuckled after he regained himself. "I'd like to see him try. You know I used to work for the army."

"Yes, well, I work for the Goddesses." She went in closer to his face. "I'm warning you right now you better leave him alone."

He scoffed. "I didn't do anything wrong. I'm just following orders."

"Stop saying that! You're all doing this because it's fun to hurt someone!" She moved out of the way before his hand could touch her. She thought bitterly how she's becoming better at escaping snatching hands.

Levin snarled at her, his golden teeth shining. "We should've put you in a bottle."

"We should've put you in a cell." She flew above him, out of his reach. "Anyone could've easily mistaken you for pirates!"

"And anyone could've mistaken that boy for a criminal!"

She glowed to a deeper shade of red. "He's a hero chosen by the goddesses, destined to save our land and fight evil! That's what he is and what does that make you? Just a sad, filthy man who can't even shave properly, wasting his life at sea and won't ever amount to anything in life. That's what you are."

His shoulders tensed up and the knuckles on his clenched fist turned white. If she were any lower to his level he would've ripped her wings off.

Then, to her surprise, he forced himself to take a breath and turned to leave, raising a hand in a wave. "If I were you I'd watch what I say. You're on our ship, fairy, and if you care about him so much then stay out of my way." He stopped to look at her over his shoulder, looking very grim. "Oh and about the goddesses, if you really think they'll tolerate this kind of behavior from their chosen one you're badly mistaken. Hell, I'm a picnic compared to what they can do."

Katie was left alone, torn between yelling after him and giving up. She chose the latter. As much as it pains and disgusts her, both the captain and that filth of a human were right. Guilt was eating her up. She wanted to take Link's side, as was her destiny to do so, but found it impossible. He was in the wrong and he needed to learn.

She couldn't even fathom the goddess' wrath if they'd given him one. They may be kind and merciful but harsh on judgment. A hero shouldn't steal. A hero must be honest and loyal and kind, and he presented none of those qualities. Desmond insisted that Link was the chosen one and it is her job to properly guide him.

But how?


	7. Chapter VII

**PART THREE – THE THIEF OF THE SHIP**

Link didn't wake up until the next morning. The infirmary was crammed with bottles of medicine and dusty books and a musty porthole that shined with light near Link's head. It reeked of a strong antiseptic smell that made her dizzy. There was a wet cloth on his forehead and a blanket brought up to his chin. His breathing was slow, soft with his mouth partially opened. Katie wanted to stay by Link's side all night but Abbie told her only a few minutes until she leaves for bed. Abbie asked if he's really the hero chosen to which she drily answered yes.

He frowned at that and she could clearly see his disbelief. He didn't voice out an opinion as he attentively placed his medicines away. "He's pretty strong for putting up with all this." He said, trying to lighten the mood. "He'll be fine so don't worry."

Katie wanted to hit him. Nothing about Link was fine. Bandages were wrapped around his arms and legs with skin in a ghastly shade of red and bruises that spotted on his legs and hands. Still, despite his state he seemed peaceful in his sleep without anger, hatred or a taunting smirk, almost as if an innocent child curled up into a deep sleep.

His heart is tainted. Desmond said with pain on his face.

Was he always like this? She thought. Was there a time when Link could smile friendly? When he was kind and good-hearted? All humans were born pure hearted and had, since the start, a tender, delicate innocence. She couldn't believe Link as a small, sweet child with no evil mind, playing actual games with toys with other children instead of beating them up.

She tried to imagine Link, an innocent boy, a kind boy, running through a green field with a cute smile and bright eyes with rosy cheeks and hair flying in the wind. How could one sweet child drastically change into something like this?

There must have been something that caused him to be this way. To be this hideous, cruel, bitter person. Something must have changed that little boy, that sweet naïve mind, and made him into something horrible. And now it's her job to help him but how?

Every time she looks at him it's filled with bitter regret. He's a disappointment and a disgrace to everything she's done in her tower, to Zelda's selfless sacrifice every year to assure that another year would follow, to all the heroes that have died for this land, to the Master Sword that is the very symbol of hope. How can she possibly make a hero out of someone so selfish, manipulative, and a proud sadist who doesn't care about anyone other than himself?

The world counts on him, the Goddesses, Hyrulians, everyone in this world is in grave danger and all he wishes to do is drink his days away and torture poor souls. How can anyone in this world be so selfish?

Wake up! She wanted to shout. He had the nerve to be resting there while the world was crumbling around them. Just wake up!

She wanted to head straight for Hyrule Castle, wanted to see Zelda and Impa and see her tower, which she took for granted, intact. Impa would talk to Link, she has a unique way of persuasion and she'll do much better than a fairy could ever do. Link will act like a man and defeat evil from this world and then they will all live peacefully.

She felt relieved when the doctor told her it's better if she gets some sleep. Any moment longer and she would've screamed into Link's face. She glanced down at his sleeping face and slow moving chest. Why was she cursed with a monster to guide? She had a better chance of drinking tea with Ganondorf than go anywhere with this boy.

The morning was when trouble started. Katie came back to the infirmary feeling a bit better from a surprisingly good night's sleep, only to find an empty bed. Abbie told her the patient left a while ago with Levin and Gonzo. How could they send him to work after he collapsed just yesterday? She was fuming at the doctor for letting Link walk around in that state, even after he told her, on average, the recovery from heat stroke would take about a week of bed rest. Link was an incredibly healthy young man and managed to overcome it in one night, Abbie said with pure awe.

He's a hero. He won't die easily. She thought.

Feeling jittered, she went outside to the deck where the clouds seem to bless them with shade. She's not going to let this go on any further. She'll talk to him. They could escape somehow. Go at night, take his weapons then use the sailboat that the crew tied up. Abbie might help. He's shown signs of sympathy when she filled his ears with her worries. They may be teaching him a lesson but Hyrule needs their hero.

On the other side of the deck, Levin seems to be telling Link something. Link, as she saw it, still had his bandages on with a reddish color on his face. The heat was still unbearable as evident on their shirts that were dripping with sweat.

"Hope you enjoyed your little break yesterday," Levin said, kicking the barrel to its side. He stood there as if superior, crossing his buffy arms. "Fill it up to the brim and carry it to my room."

Link didn't move, only glanced down at the barrel expressionless. His bangs weren't fixed and they covered his eyes.

Levin gave him a little shove on the shoulder. "I'm not talking to myself, boy. Don't make me say it again."

Gonzo just shook his head in defeat and exhaustion, decided to turn his attention to the ship's wheel. Niko peered over curiously but otherwise remained silent.

Levin took the silence as offensive and grabbed a handful of Link's hair. "I said move it!"

"I think you need to let go," muttered Link through gritted teeth. He was standing on his toes as Levin pulled him upward. Something changed in his eyes and they darkened.

Why isn't he doing anything about it? She felt angered by his unnecessary commitment. How could he let someone push him around? They nearly drowned him, let him roast in the sun, covered him in bandages and he still stays silent? Good gods, where's his unbearable pride when she needs it?

"What are you, five? Speak up or shut up!"

She found it when a devilish smile grew on Link's lips. His fist went back and smashed Levin's nose, taking the man that was three times his size to the ground. His sudden movement made her yelp in surprise. "Is that loud enough for you?!" Link shouted, voice trembling with anger as he grinned crazily down at the man.

Niko gasped, rushing over to the scene with Senza and Gonzo. Link started to kick the man on the ground with absolute madness in his eyes; his smile was far too wide with his perfect teeth showing. He giggled when Levin curled up to a fetus and wrapped his arms around his head.

"How do you like that?!" He shouted. "You like that, don't you?! Was it funny beating me around?! Was it fun making me your bitch?! Did you think I don't have anything to say about it?!"

He was furious when Gonzo and Senza held him back. Senza grabbing Link's arm and Gonza held the other as they both pulled Link away from their crew member. Levin coughed as he rolled at his side, holding his nose that was a mess of blood. In a storm of curse, Link snarled, yelling and screaming from the top of his lungs as he began to kick and punch out of his restrainment. Holding down a mere eighteen year old seemed to be a challenge for Gonzo and Senza and Katie could see their veins sticking out.

"Holy hell, how strong is he?!" Gonzo yelled. "You better calm down, boy!"

Link stopped all of a sudden but Katie could see that he wasn't done. He popped himself up in order for the top of his head to meet Gonzo's bearded chin. Gonzo shouted in surprise, and his grip on Link's arm loosens to which Link took advantage of to plunged his elbow right into Senza's gut. He broke free from their grip and sent his foot on Gonzo's face then grabbed Senza's hair to bring the man's face to Link's knee. The two grown men fell to the ground, both bleeding and in pain. They were no match for his fast agile movements and his impeccable strength.

Link tackled Levin to the ground; slamming fists on the man's face over and over, laughing maliciously as he did so. Levin slowly had the fight drained out of him as his hands slid off Link.

Link laughed until tears streamed out from his eyes. He didn't hold back. Every punch was followed by a crunching sound from his victim. Blood splattered on his shirt and the ground, his knuckles were red, and small droplets of blood splattered on his cheeks. There was absolute madness in those eyes, almost like a killer. A wide smile stretched from ear to ear and a drop of blood splashed on his cheek, giving him the impression of a psychopath.

A wooden oar struck Link on the side of his face, not nearly enough to throw him off or even leave a mark but it did get his attention. Archie's legs seemed to have turned into jelly, as they would not stop shaking. The oar was far too big and heavy for him as he failed to swing it again for a second strike. He could only point it at the attacker.

"Le-leave him alone," the mechanic stuttered weakly. He was so small, almost like a toddler against Link but there was courage in his stand with a straight posture and furious eyes.

Link stared at him expressionless, smile and madness finally gone and he looked lost for a moment as if he forgot what he was doing. His expression then darkened. "Hitting a man behind his back, eh?" He got up and clenched his jaw.

"You're no man," Archie retorted, trying to appear brave, but was taking a step back while Link forward, dropping the oar. "You're no hero."

Link smirked, shoulders shaking lightly as he chuckled. He pulled back his sleeve as he approached the young boy. Fists were out with raw red knuckles and blood dripping. Katie wanted Archie to run away and hide, wanted Niko to stop staring and do something, wanted herself to stop shaking with impotence and stop Link. This is a nightmare. How could fate be so cruel and leave them with this boy, this monster to be their hero? He might as well join forces with Ganondorf and kill them all.

Archie ran out of spaces and met the wall with his back, his face scrunched up in fear as Link grinned down, cracking his knuckles. Link's shadow was overtaking the small, trembling body. Link didn't seem to be displaying the slightest bit of mercy or guilt. As if it pleases him to bring pain and fear into everyone around him.

Katie wondered if kindness even existed in Link at all. She wondered, bitterly, how she dreamed of seeing him one day wielding the Master Sword with pride and honor, shield the weak and use his blade to protect the land. Such a day will never come as long as the Triforce resides in him. They're doomed. They're all honest to god doomed.

A large fist collided at the side of Link's head sending him almost overboard. Link groaned, hissing in pain when he placed his hand on his temple, which leaked out blood. Pushing himself off the railings, he glared up at the captain who grabbed him by the shirt and threw him across the deck past Niko and Katie. Link cried as his back crashed on the wall, he slid down and fell to the ground, weakly muttering a curse word.

"You just seem to love making trouble," Rick said, looking around to see the damage. Levin was unconscious and blood oozed from his face. She thought seeing him would satisfy her but it made her sick to the pit. She forced herself to look away, her body turning green.

Gonzo coughed as he struggled to stay on his feet with a stream of blood sliding down from his nose. When he saw Rick, his face seemed relieved.

The captain sighed at this as if tired by the mess he has to clean up, then walked over to Link and proceeded to drag him by the shirt. Link started kicking and his hands tried to loosen the grip. He was like a wild animal, growling and snarling. "Let me go, you son of a bitch! Let me go! LET ME GO OR I'LL FUCKING KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!"

The crew and Katie continued to hear his screams and rage as the captain took him down deck and slammed the door to his office shut. They couldn't hear anything after that.

Abbie climbed up the stairs and on deck. As soon as his eyes scanned the blood and his injured mates, his jaw dropped. "What happened here? Where we attacked?"

He rushed over to see Levin, Gonzo and Senza and was flabbergasted by their bruised faces. They were the biggest, strongest members besides the captain. He looked over to Katie in demand and when he saw the color on her body he immediately knew who did it.

"That's a monster," Archie said, his voice rose and spiked with venom. "That's not a human."

Abbie didn't say anything, bending down to Levin and gawked. Levin looked worse than anyone. His nose crooked, his lips were split, and his cheeks had deep cuts. Levin used to be in the army, he's the best fighter they had and a boy defeated him? It felt like a bad joke.

Katie turned to a flush of red, then pink, as she watched the men take to the infirmary. The nauseating, sickeningly sweet smell made her turn a bit green. Abbie demanded an elaborated explanation and Niko elucidated everything. Senza didn't say anything but his fingers clenched, unclenched as if they wanted to do something. Gonzo was rubbing the bandages on his face in deep thought and Abbie was attending Levin. The whole crew was silent but they were all thinking of the same thing:

What on earth did they let on their ship?

Katie could have said 'I told you so' or 'you should've let us go when you had the chance.' Anything to show that she's right. And she was. Link and her would have been miles from this ship and they would be at Hatino by now, maybe starving along the way but still none of this would've happened. The words couldn't make their way when she saw Levin's unconscious, bleeding face. He's always been a brute but no one deserves this, not even a lowly filth like him.

Instead of using his strength for people, Link was using it against them; even in his village. What would happen when they leave for Hatino and he is given the Master Sword? Would he decide to raise his blade on people too?

For the first time in the blistering heat, Katie shivered. For centuries heroes have always saved them from harm and she always believed they would continue to save them. But now she wondered: Who will save us from the hero?

"That should do it," Abbie said, taking off his glasses to rub his nose, unknowingly leaving a smudge of blood on his face. "Let him rest for awhile, and he'll be up and running." His face still seemed troubled as he sat down and wiped his hands clean.

It was Senza who voiced out their collective thoughts. "We shouldn't have let him in here," Senza spoke with a low tone, gravely. "He shouldn't be here."

"What is the captain doing to him?" Abbie asked.

Archie's eyes darkened which is so unlike him. "Something horrible I hope, like put a hole on his head."

His statement surprised everyone, even Senza. "Whoa, dude, that's a little bit over," Niko said, trying to make a light out of this with a nervous laugh. He hooked an arm around him. "If the captain wanted him dead he would've done that on the first day."

"If he was that strong," Abbie started, getting up from his seat, "then why didn't he fight back if he knew he could? Why didn't he just take over the ship while he's at it?"

Gonzo took a moment to answer. "The captain took him down in one go," he said.

"Yeah but Link didn't see it coming," Niko pointed out.

Gonzo's brows raised up to his hairline. "You think that boy can take down Rick? Did he hit your head or something?"

Katie didn't want to intervene in the conversation. Embarrassment and shame and anger and frustration all weighed down on her. There was nothing she could say, not even sorry. She could only flutter there, silently hoping that the goddesses would choose another hero. A kinder hero. A gentle soul. Someone who would never raise a hand on anyone unless it's to shield them.

She's terrified. Her mind wouldn't take down that image of that horrifying smile, that laugh. How could anyone be so evil? Wasn't Ganondorf the one who was supposed to be evil? Maybe the roles have reversed and Link is the king of evil and maybe Ganondorf is the hero. A strange thought and it was disturbing.

"Katie, can I talk to you in private?" Abbie asked, his foggy glasses looking at her with concern.

Senza shook his head. "You have something to say, say it here. We shouldn't trust her."

Niko frowned. "She couldn't stop him even if she wanted to." Ah Niko, always saying the brutal truth as always.

To her surprise even Archie took her side. "Yeah, if anything she was more scared of him than anyone else."

The older man scoffed. "I'm not scared of that runt. He just surprised me is all."

She didn't know how to feel, whether to be less guilty or happy that no blame was pinned on her. It would've made her feel worse but to be perfectly honest, they should be blaming her. As his adviser, his problems were also her problems and seeing as how he snapped, she should've taken control of the situation instead of floating there, ogling at the sight like a fool. She should learn to take more responsibility over her role but no one ever told her how to do it in this kind of situation. All her job ever was, was to give him pointers on battle and such, not to stop him from attacking people.

Abbie rolled his eyes. "Fine. I was going to ask her if she could stay with us." He turned to her flushed orb. "I don't want to leave you alone with him."

Senza became querulous and Gonzo shut him down, staring at Katie curiously. "We would need to ask—"

"Awesome! She's staying with us!" Niko clapped in delight.

Senza slapped his head. "No, she is not."

She felt uncomfortable. She knew that Abbie meant well but staying here on this awful, dirty ship with crooked wood and messy halls won't save Hyrule. She can't imagine herself staying here.

"Thank you everyone, except for you, Senza, but you know I can't stay here." Katie looked over at them and felt herself sigh. They have every right to be concerned. What is she getting herself into by staying by his side? What if he keeps trying to hurt people and forces her to watch? It's not like she can stop him herself.

What if he hurts me next?

The thought left her quivering.

Her answer left the mechanic shaking his head in disapproval. He turned to leave slamming the door shut. No one said anything afterwards and soon they all returned back to their chores. Niko was in the kitchen, Abbie organizing his medicines, Gonzo behind the wheel and Senza polishing every ounce of dirt down. It seems that everyone is trying to keep themselves busy from hearing that shouting voice from the office.


	8. Chapter VIII

**This chapter is a little short but I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Thanks to everyone who read this far, I know things are going a little slow but it will get better.**

 **Be sure to review your thoughts. I don't mind criticism at all so be free to give me any pointers if you want to, you don't have to if you don't want...please do, I feed on reviews and I'm starving...**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **PART FOUR – THIEF OF THE SHIP**

The old man was a lot stronger than he looked. It'd been a while since anyone handled Link like some ragdoll. Link knew he didn't have a chance against Rick like this and let himself be brought into the captain's room.

"If you start acting up I'll be throwing fists," Rick warned, dropping Link on a chair, like a boy who had been sentenced to a timeout. Rick went over to his own chair and sat down, glaring at him. "I don't ask for much. I really don't. Only that you repay for taking away our food and leaving us for the dead."

Link grinned wildly, feeling jittered, sitting back carelessly as if he voluntarily invited himself here and swung his leg over each other. The adrenaline had nowhere else to go making his fingers jumpy. When he spoke his voice was hoarse, shaking with contained anger. "Oooh, did I leave you for the dead? Oh no! My heart weeps for you."

The captain's eyes darkened. "You seem to have pretty sharp tongue. What would happen if I cut it off?"

"I don't know. Why don't you try it out?" Link challenged, his chin was raised up and he kept the grin on. He could taste a ball of blood on his tongue and loved it.

Rick shook his head in disbelief and slumped back into his chair almost in defeat. "You really are a mess. Are proud of yourself?"

"I'd give myself a medal if I could."

"And what about that fairy? Don't you care about her?"

Link felt his eye twitch. That bloody fairy's seem to be enjoying her time while he cleaned toilets and carried barrels. "If I had the chance I'd throw her to the sea in a bottle."

"And what do you think you're doing, fighting my men out there like it's going to help the both of you?"

Link rolled his eyes, growing bored of this conversation. "I just felt like it that's why and besides, why do you care?"

His eyes narrowed. "They're my—"

"Not them." Link leaned forward, his eyes dancing with insanity. "You're so stuck up on me repaying, don't you think? I've done it before you know. Stealing. Because I want to of course and when I got caught – not all the time, mind you – they never bothered me so much like you did." Link pressed his fingers on the table; now close enough to be face to face. "What's your deal with me anyways? Don't tell me all this was because I ate very little of what you had. It's like you're trying to teach me something; or am I wrong?" Link cocked his head to the side.

Rick sighed and that's when Link withdrew, leaving his bloody fingerprints on the table. "You're pretty sharp for a thief."

"What do you take me for, an amateur?" Link crossed his arms, waiting. He noticed his things here, with the sword, his torture tools, and there was an additional weapon that he guessed would be Rick's. His fingers twitched at the sight of it and he wanted to touch it, to see the weapon closely, find out what metal had been used and how it was handled. He pushed down the temptation when the captain started to speak.

Rick tapped his finger on the table. "Alright listen," he said, pouring himself a drink. He pulled the bottle away before Link could even think of snatching it. "You keep walking down the way you do and you don't get far in life."

Link hung his head back and groaned. "Oh my words, did you just drag me here for a life lesson?"

"I've been there." He placed his mug down with a slam. "I've done what you've done and it took everything from me."

Link rolled his eyes again. He's heard this millions of time already from his village. The men would tell him they were wild too until they decided to settle with a family and grow up. The women would say no one would want to be with a troublesome young boy and that he needed to pull himself together.

His eyes still couldn't leave that bottle of sake. He grew thirsty just by staring at it, and hoped that Rick would grow a heart and share.

"If you're going to give me a lecture then you should've brought that sprit in here."

Rick ignored him, staring down at his mug. "I wasn't as bad as you," he started. "I had my fun with girls and my friends back at my youth."

Link raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Let me guess: you decided to own up or grow a—"

"I got one of the girls I was with pregnant."

Link's eyebrows rose up. "Oh nice." He leaned in forward, more eager to listen to this type of story. Who would have thought that grumpy old Rick was a player like him?

"Yeah, you're right. I did own up and married her. We weren't the perfect couple as you might say but I did care for her. It was only when she gave birth to two beautiful girls that I decided my life was complete." He took a deep breath. "I got a job and eventually settled down a bit. That's when one of my little girls, Rivana, came down with the flu. You ever heard of the Sunflower Flue?"

Link nodded uneasily. He's seen it with his own eyes. The flu leaves you with yellow spots, burning tongue and an agonizing death. The pain would be so great that the sick would end their lives and doctors would even let them. Normal symptoms would be burning tongue, brown moldy face, nausea. It spreads upon contact and the fact that a child caught it doesn't make him feel good.

"We didn't have much," Rick went on, "and I cut down wood for a living but my wife and I…we tried to stay hopeful. The flu took over my wife and our other daughter, Riva, and I became desperate so I did what I thought was right: I stole." Rick's eyes hardened. "It wasn't much, only forty rupees and I got caught red-handed. They threw me in a cell for about a month and when I got out to go home there was no one there. My neighbors hated me but did me the favor to bury my family."

The smile was long gone on Link's face. He felt his fingers grip the armrest. This wasn't the type of story he expected. It made him feel uncomfortable since he hated to feel this way. This feeling that made his heart squeeze for someone else. "You didn't have a choice," he said. "You had to do something, right?"

Rick glared. "Their last memories of me were in court. Yes, I was desperate but that didn't change the Goddesses' punishment. I did have a choice. I could've went on my knees to every man I know and ask for rupees. I could've prayed. I could've gotten another job. I could've died with them." His hand curled to a fist that ramped down his desk. "I chose to steal. I chose to be a coward and it took everything from me. You said I was trying to teach you a lesson and yes I am, boy, because I had no one do that to me before it was too late! I don't see you, boy, when I'm looking at you right now. I see a stupid young man who thought he had the right to take what he wanted only because he was desperate. A father of two..." Rick inhaled sharply, then his fist opened as the anger in his eyes faded. He sat back into his seat. "And he only let them down."

Link tensed up at the falter in that voice but Rick wasn't finished. "Oh, you think its over?" Rick chuckled drily, pouring himself another glass up to the brim. Link doesn't blame him if the man drinks the whole bottle. "Oh, it's never over. I got better at stealing and even better at drinking. I loved fighting every man even if they didn't say anything to me. I was a nightmare to my town."

Link could relate.

"At one point I took it too far and ended up attacking a Hylian guard. I was mad and stupid. They dragged me to court and I saw the look on their face. Oh, they were excited to get rid of me. They didn't even bother asking why I did it and the reason why I lost it was because the soldier was pushing me around, thinking it was his right to do so."

"Then he deserved it." Link stood up, feeling angry all of a sudden. "And if you don't think so then you're a coward."

Rick paused and stood up as well. Link felt momentarily intimidated by the height difference. "You had no choice though! You had to do what you had to do!"

Rick then started to peel off his white shirt. Link blinked at this then knew in an instant. Doesn't want to get blood on his shirt, he thought, preparing himself to go on the defense.

The captain did no such thing and only turned around. Link felt his breath leave him, his body felt cold despite the sweat on him. The scars covered his back like hundreds of white silvery snakes courtesy of the whip. Each scar jarred and horrifyingly deep. The sight of it turned Link's stomach as a memory of his own came to light, one that made him want to crumble to the ground. He stopped his hands before they could touch his own burning back.

"I had to do what I had to do, right? So tell me, was it worth it?" Rick asked, still showing his back.

Link felt the bile at the back of his throat and sat down. "No," he muttered.

"They were supposed to give me thirty but they gave me fifty instead."

"What?! Why?"

"Because they felt like it that's why, and no one bothered to stop them because why should they?" Rick tucked his shirt down and took his seat. "None of the things I did were worth these scars. I'm not proud of them. I'm not proud of myself and I tell you, you shouldn't be either. After they were done with me I took to the sea and I wasn't alone.

"You think all those boys out there were happy with themselves? They all had it harder than me if you can believe it and we're just trying to make the best of it." Rick's eyes, to Link's discomfort, grew considerably soft. "Don't do this to yourself, boy. It may seem fun and easy but it will get you. It got me the first time with forty rupees. Don't do this to yourself for some food. For forty rupees."

Link's words died in his throat. He went back at the time when he first stole something. An apple. A small apple and its owner was too busy flirting to even notice it missing. He only took it because he was hungry and no one fed him out of pity. He remembered the guilt that followed after his hunger was satisfied. He would often pray to the gods not to punish him for his sins but he done it again when he was hungry and would pray after.

It was a never-ending cycle of stealing and regret until he grew better at taking, and then turned to money. His prayers slowly forgotten and the guilt disappeared when he started to enjoy it. The confused looks they would often show as they looked around and how easy it became, how careless people tend to be just excite him.

Often he doesn't even need what he stole; he just wanted the reactions. Twice he was caught. By that annoying chief when he tried to steal the vegetables his dead wife left behind and an old woman. The old woman was an embarrassing encounter, how was he supposed to know she was wielding a dagger?

But it's not his fault. He needed those things. They couldn't possibly understand what he went through to have it. The hunger was killing him, his clothes were tattered, those toys looked great and so do those sweets, those shoes, that fancy hat, that cold milk.

They have everything handed down to them, couldn't they share? If they happened to look rich and fancy then surely it wouldn't be a bother if he slipped a hand into their wallets. It was their fault anyways for making it so pathetically easy.

He gritted his teeth. It's not my fault. He was left alone to survive. He would have died. He needed them. He was too young to work; no one would accept a little boy to work. He needed money. He needed to take in order to live.

"I needed to steal."

Rick peered at him and to his credit he didn't show signs of disapproval. He poured over another drink and this time handed it to Link, which he took gratefully. The sake burned his throat and numbed down the pain.

"You-you don't understand. I needed those things." Link gave a shaky laugh. He felt crazy and figured that he was crazy. If a doctor properly examined him they'd have him thrown to a white room tied in chains. "You don't understand. I can't just quit. I needed those things. It's not my fault."

Who was he trying to convince? Why is he talking to Rick as if he could ever understand? Link swallowed and found himself still looking at the bottle, feeling thirsty again.

Rick stared at him intensely that made him want to scoop the old man's eyeballs out. "You need to stop while you're ahead, boy."

"Why?" He snapped. "Why should I?"

Rick tapped his fingers. "Think about what you'll be losing."

Link felt his smile leave him again, felt his fingers fitter and jitter from the sake. Should he stop? The question is; what exactly would he lose? What does he have to lose that would make him think twice? He has nothing to care for, no special girl, no children, so what's the big deal of stealing?

An image came into his mind, as clear as the sky of something with golden fur, innocent eyes, lolling tongue and a wagging tail that ran through an open field, happy and free. He felt his heart squeeze in memory. Oh Agnes, oh Agnes…

Rick was still staring at him, and Link felt his head nodding; his eyes averted the captain's burning gaze. He stomped down the memory before it took over his mind.

The captain then sighed before going back to work and Link took himself out feeling his energy drained by that one conversation. A marathon of thoughts ran through his mind. He wished he took the bottle with him.

Was he really going to stop thievery? It was a pretty big demand since it saved his life more times than he could count. There was Agnes to think about, and the journey it would take to reach her. He needed time to think about it carefully, it still didn't seit right.

He thought of Rick and the family that he lost, the mistake that he'd made, and the regret that he carried with him to the sea. Link wondered if that's how he'll end up, an old, bitter man who'd lost everything close to him, just aimlessly floating at sea and waiting for death to take him. It was pretty depressing now that he thought about it. But despite that, Rick found his own crew, got his own ship, doing pretty well for a man his age. Maybe not everything was hopeless for the old man, and maybe...maybe he's right.

Link turned to find that little squirt from earlier who hit him from behind. The squirt – Archie – looked surprised to see him and took a step back, struggling with a barrel. Link didn't say anything, and only walked up to the shaking boy and lifted the barrel off his hands.

He then went right back to work.


	9. Chapter IX

**PART FIVE - THE THIEF OF THE SHIP**

Link's behavior took a whole new turn when he came out through those doors. It even scared the crew a little by how he was committed to completing his punishment. He worked throughout the next day, turning any loose screw, cleaning any patch of dirt and carrying barrels to each room. Whatever the captain told him kept him busy.

His new behavior though still didn't win over the crew's favor. They often shot glares at him whenever they had the misfortune of being in his company. He didn't mind since Senza and Levin left him alone. There was nothing more they could do and they certainly didn't want to visit the infirmary.

Link finally brought up the last barrel. The sun causing his entire body to sweat. He looked a lot better after pushing himself through backbreaking labor. Like he needed to get his mind off of something.

Abbie could see that Katie wanted to speak to him but didn't have the courage. Too afraid of what he might say to her or is it possible that she's now afraid of him, afraid of what he might do to her.

She stayed with Niko and Abbie, and Abbie knew that she felt protected and comforted around them. They were in the kitchen with Niko attempting to make something out of seaweed yet again. Abbie's stomach was turned by the smell. Anymore of this and he'll starve to death.

"When are we getting to Hatino?" He moaned, his stomach growling and he squirmed in his seat to silence the rumbling. The hunger was ever-present from the moment they caught Link onboard. He's too tired to read or think. Too tired to finish completing his book or even scold at Niko to stop singing. Their chef has always been sanguine and cheerful despite the circumstances.

He also couldn't listen too much of Katie's bickering of how the kitchen would be much better if they moved the table a bit to the center.

He liked the fairy but she could be a tad too much. A bit picky at every detail since she wouldn't stop finicking over every detail, commenting how the ship would look nicer if waxed, and if they hung more elegant paintings on the wall. She's okay when she isn't running on the details. It could be the death of King Edmond that quieted her down. He couldn't think of how she would be like if she wasn't grieving. Would he have tolerated her attitude then?

Abbie felt his ears ringing, his head swirled a bit and his legs felt weak. He wanted to lie down and stay there until he was brought food.

Niko didn't turn over. The stool he stood on creaked when he moved to stir. "How am I supposed to know?"

"You look terrible, Abbie," Katie noted.

"Thank you, dear fairy, that was absolutely needed," Abbie muttered.

She went over his head to see his face properly. Her glowing yellow body made him wince. "Are you hungry?"

Niko answered to that one. "When is he not? He has a black hole of a stomach."

Abbie was far too tired and drained to even shout back. His friend sensed this and turned. "You okay, man?"

Abbie sighed softly. "Just low blood sugar," the doctor explained with a weak smile.

"If I had meat I would've snapped you some beef stew."

Ah, meat. How long was it when he had a hearty meal? He salivated at the thought of a giant roasted pig with butter, a large mug of cold sake, puffy soft bread, a bowl of rice with heavy graving. To finish it all off a nice big pudding would do, rich with chocolate and cold cream and a cherry on the top. How long was it since they had a buffet?

He noticed Niko staring at him intensely then realized a thin line of drool leaking from his mouth. He wiped it away, ignoring the amused look from the chef. "That hungry, huh? Why don't you sleep it off? You're making me feel bad."

Abbbie chuckled dryly. "If you've eaten everything we've had then I'd make you feel worse." The words slid out before he could stop them.

Katie went silent and Niko's eyes widen. He slowly turned to his bubbling pot with no further comments. Abbie placed his head down on his book, hoping the smell of paper would make him forget the rage his stomach is putting him through.

His trail to misery paused when a soft knock. The person didn't even wait for a reply and entered the room like he owned it. Link stood tall with the bangs of his hair held up by a pin and his skin had some red but the bruises and cuts were starting to disappear. "Hey, when's lunch ready?" He asked the chef, his back turned to Katie who tinted pink.

Niko stammered. "Um, f-five minutes." He quickly turned his back before Link could say anything else.

Hero, Abbie thought bitterly.

As if reading his thoughts, Link turned to him and Abbie took a sharp breath in. His eyes were so incredibly dark and cold like the winter night. He had a handsome face, Abbie noticed fumingly. Long blonde hair wrapped in a small ponytail. The white shirt they let him borrow darkened with sweat. Link placed a hand on his hip. "You have something to say?"

 _Oh, I have lots to say, bastard._

"Nothing," he muttered, turning his eyes away. It's funny. He thought he was too tired to feel anything but he could feel his blood boiling by the sight of him. A hungry man is an angry man, his mother would say. It's true. He felt he could curl on the ground, holding his stomach from punching his guts and scream his lungs out.

Abbie remembered how he spent half an hour cleaning up Levin's purple and blue face. It was difficult to even imagine Link against a former soldier. It also showed that Link is just crazy, not crazy as in fun but crazy as in you-forgot-to-take-your-pills-in-the-morning crazy. Not only that but while they all suffer, Link seemed to be in perfect health. He survived a heat stroke overnight, kept overcoming punishment, stood tall and proud despite days of crappy food and little rest.

That seemed to tick him off more. "It would've been nice of you've left us the crumps," he retorted.

Link blinked, taken aback by the remark. "Oh yeah, sorry about that," he said even though he didn't look sorry then turned to the door.

Abbie felt his blood simmering. He had the galls to apologize just like that. Abbie stood up, feeling so infuriated that he could just throw a chair at Link. "Why don't you just leave?" He shot back, his chair falling back by his sudden stand.

Katie turned pink then red whispering him to shut his trap. He didn't hear her; his head was pounding furiously as his vision had dancing black dots.

Link stopped at the doorway and sighed. "I would, if you're captain would let me."

"No one is even keeping you here anymore," the doctor pointed out. "You could just grab your sailboat and get out of our lives!" The anger felt good. It was like getting rid of poison. It took his mind off the hunger too.

"Yeah, but that would be running away and I don't do that."

How is he so bloody calm? Doesn't he know what he's done to them? Abbie might be more forgiving if Link showed some form of sympathy. Doesn't he feel an ounce of guilt? Why is it that Katie ends up apologizing for his actions?

He wanted to yell some more. To pour that poison out of his system but a shrieking bell rang out. He saw them all looking around to confirm that it wasn't in his head. His mouth went dry when he remembered the sound. "We're under attack."

Link moved first, running through the hallway. Niko jumped off his stool and joined Abbie and Katie at the doorway. At the base of the stairs that lead up to the deck they met Captain Rick. The captain seemed to have been startled by the alarm since ink soaked his shirt. "What the bloody hell is going on?" He demanded, eyeing Link suspiciously.

Link threw his hands up. "Hey, I didn't do it!"

"Pirate ship at three O'clock," shouted a voice from above deck. They saw Archie rushing towards them going to his canons. When he saw them, the fear replaced with relief in his eyes. "Captain, it's a big one!" His normal quiet voice was raised.

Rick took a moment to think. "Wait here," he said to Link, entered his office and came out with a Link's gear. "We'll be needing your help. Consider it your final punishment."

It's considered a sailor's sin to even question a captain's command especially if that captain happens to be Rick Jawson who once fished out a shark and wrestled it down with his bare hands. But upon his decision Abbie gaped. "Captain, you can't! What if he attacks us instead?"

Rick shot Link a warning look. The young lad grinned with his hands up. "If I do this you're giving me a drink."

The captain snorted. "You can have the whole damn bottle if you're good with that sword."

"Oh, I'm very good. Ask the fairy."

"Katie," she corrected, feeling uncomfortable since this is their first encounter in a while. "And yes, you're good and it's the only thing you're good at."

Link opened his mouth when Niko gasped so loud. "Is that actually the Master Sword?!" He brushed a hand on the holy blade as his breath hitches. "Am I actually touching the Master Sword?! I can die happy today!"

Rick nodded. "Sadly, yes, and if you die I'll bring you back and kill you myself."

"Uh, yes, captain."

The doctor frowned deeply at the sight. Seeing the sword in front of him wasn't the issue. It's the wielder. Katie was right. He is their savior or supposed to be. It's really a bad joke.

How is it possible though? Anyone with half a brain would know Link is no hero. He isn't even a good person at that! But questioning the Goddess' choice was disrespectful if not sinful so Abbie could only pray: Oh, goddesses please help us.

Niko squealed like a little girl, brushing his hand at the holy blade some more before Link grabbed it and swung it on his back. Something in Niko's eyes glinted when he looked up at Link and Abbie felt his stomach turn when he knew what it was: admiration. Abbie continued to shoot glares while his captain fetched his sword; a long blade a bit curved at the end and rusted around the edges with leather wrapped around the hilt.

Link looked especially interested in the blade the captain yielded but said nothing.

They ran up to the deck, Abbie felt the air burning in his lungs and his legs threatening to collapse. The only thing that kept him going is the thought of his friends. A tenebrous ship collided with theirs, sending earthquakes on their end. Abbie was at the top of the stairs and would have tumbled down if his captain didn't grab his arm.

"Eyes sharp, young man," Rick barked.

Abrbie nodded after regaining himself. "Yessir." He felt a sick feeling in his pit when he saw the size of the ship. It loomed down at them with tattered sailcloth, a skull for a figurehead and a wave of monsters licking their weapons, eager to taste blood. Abbie gulped at the beaucoup numbers and a seed of fear sprouted in his mind.

How did Archie not see them? He had the sharpest sets of eyes than anyone. You don't even need a telescope to see that!

Planks were laid down and landed with a crash. Monsters flooded into their ship waving their weapons and shouting. Different colors of Bokoblins and Lizafros came unto them. Gonzo, Levin and Senza did their best to hold them off. As a meticulous doctor, he could see how slow his friends moved and knew the lack of nutrition was to blame.

Link fended off monsters coming from the right and the captain from the left. Link's mysterious health wasn't the only odd thing about him. His grip with the sword, the way he slashed and turned and killed every one of his enemies. It made Abbie shudder to think what would've happened if he turned his blade on them.

But then why didn't he fight back on the first day?

The big guys were getting overwhelmed going on the defense. Link rushed over to their side doing a spin attack saving Senza from getting fustigated. The monsters twitched and cried, their snouts sniffing the air.

They would have lost if it weren't for Link. He was expediency to the crew. He lend them his strength after he took theirs. It left Abbie stunned. If it weren't for his awful personality he would've believed without a doubt that Link was born a hero. His expression was calm despite the heat of the battle and the number of enemies that seemed to be endless. He handled it professionally and surprisingly well.

"Abbie, look out!" Katie shouted.

A Bokoblin brought down a rusted blade from above. Too fast to be seen and he was too disconcerted to even move. His mind went blank and he could only stare at death as his legs gave away. His eyes shut tightly and his arm went over to cover his face. He waited for pain and blood but the only thing he caught was a squeal. Opening his eyes, he saw the mouth of a hookshot at the heart of the beast.

Link stood half way across the deck and with a swift motion of his hand, the hookshot returned to him and the creature limped down and disappeared into black flakes. Abbie stared at him and Link gave a cocky smile. Unknown to him, his back was open to an attack and an excited Lizafo would've poked his heart if the captain didn't intervene by slicing his blade horizontally.

Link and the captain took a brief moment to stare at each other then nodded grimly. The captain and Link acted as the ship's sole fighters, fighting the monsters back, saving the other crew members. Abbie glanced a cursory look at his ship, one thing that got his attention from the chaos was a group of monsters coming out from deck. When did they even get inside their ship?

Archie.

No, Archie would be fine. He's too fast for anyone.

The monsters were carrying a chest and it was the chest from the captain's office. His stomach turned to lead. The captain never forgets to lock his door but in the heat of the moment it must've slipped out of his mind. He thought with bitter that a locked door wouldn't stop them.

Rick saw them and his eyes went wide. "No! Stop them!" He yelled, running over to them with his blade raised with both hands, taking out enemies that dared to cross his path. He was doing so well until he was stopped by a bullet. Abbie watched with utter horror as the man he considered his hero, the man who saved him from hell, dropped on his knees clutching his stomach.

"Captain!" Abbie shouted, his legs moving on their own. Everything around him went in a blur. His friends defending themselves, the monsters that cheered at the shot, the whole world seemed to have stopped. In his state of panic a monster would have taken him if Link didn't shield him. Saving him for the second time.

"No, no, no," Katie moaned, trailing behind him.

The doctor fell on his knees besides Rick looking at his captain's pallid face. "Oh, captain," he mumbled biting his lips to keep back the tears.

"I-I'm not dead yet, runt," Rick snapped, his face cringing as he swallowed hard. Blood soaked into his favorite shirt, radiating outward. He glared over at the enemies ship and Abbie followed his eyes.

On the enemy's ship a large monster with the impression of a crocodile by the long mouth and the tail was zigzagged with spikes. The white coat couldn't hold in the large belly that hung out jiggling. Its green scaly skin shimmered in the sunlight and its foot rested on the railing. White smoke slithered out from the barrel of the gun as it grinned down at them with sharp teeth. A purple veil shaded its eyes.

Gonzo took Abbie's side, staring up at the enemy. His face flushed and his arms were shaking. Either out of anger or exhaustion, Abbie didn't know.

"A Kroko," Katie said, her voice whimpering. "A mutilation between a normal crocodile and Lizafo. But what's it doing here?"

Her question remained unanswered. Link past by her with fury in his eyes as he brought out his bow and sent a crooked arrow flying into the face of the enemy. The Kroko, who seemed to be the captain, despite wearing a thick veil caught the arrow with ease and smiled down at Link as his fist crushed it into splinters. He blew on a horn and his monsters started to board the enemy's ship. Link was about to run after them then stopped abruptly.

Why are you stopping?! Go after them! Abbie wanted to scream. His hands on Rick's chest and his willpower kept the tears from falling. The captain was pale with only his slow moving chest indicating that he was still with them.

Link clicked his tongue in frustration, lowering his blade slowly. Abbie followed his eyes and his heart dropped to his feet. On the chest, wrapped in ropes and a white cloth on his mouth, they took Archie as a message of warning. The crew had no choice but to let the enemies go and wouldn't dare retaliate lest the blade their captain held on Archie's neck would move.

Abbie wanted to scream, punch the wall. How could this happen? How could they let this happen?! If only they weren't so damn hungry and weak! They've fought pirates before in the past, either it be monsters or humans, they would never lose when they had a former soldier on their side and a shark fisher as a captain.

The monsters sent out taunting and mocks as they sailed off with Archie and Rick's chest.

The shame made him curse out loud. He's nothing but an idiot. He could have fought, he could have done something. They wouldn't need to count on Link to save their sorry asses. He looked back at the captain and felt his heart squeeze. He heard Gonzo say something but couldn't quite hear him.

Abbie forced himself to get his medical equipment. His mind hurts too much to listen to any words. Niko popped out of a barrel he hid from the battle and seemed to have mercifully missed their captain getting shot. If he saw his idol getting a hit like that no doubt it would have destroyed him. Niko took their captain's side, as did everyone else. Abbie rumbled through his bag with his fingers were shaking so bad and his head pounding.

Someone poked him and it was Levin. "Can you help him?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" He shouted in his face and turned to his bandages and clippers. "I-I need you guys to hold him down." His stomach was hardening and flipped.

Gonzo and Senza did just that and held their captain while Abbie carefully brought out the bullet and Rick moved under the restraints and almost threw Gonzo off. His life fluid drained out in garish red, skin turning paler.

Abbie felt his breath hitch when his captain struggled and squirmed, and felt so sick to his pit. His mind keeps shifting to the hunger, to the attack, to Archie, that it made it so difficult to think. If only he had a drink, just one sip of motivation.

The bullet the enemy used was lead and with lead it might cause lead poisoning if captain doesn't get treated right. Abbie rumbled through his things, not minding getting blood everywhere. Panic then consumed his mind when the medicine in question was nowhere to be found.

"What's the matter?" Katie asked him.

"I'm out on antibiotics." He held his head and growled with gritted teeth. The frustration, fear, and this damn forsaken hunger are taking its toll on him. "I wasted it on Link." His tone was dripping with venom as he scanned around to look for the boy in question.

Link appeared to have his interest elsewhere. His eyes peered down curiously at a Bokoblin that was struggling to survive. It was no harm since it's legs was cut off. Abbie wanted to yell but his strength was lost in worry for his captured mate and his injured captain.

Upon hearing his name, Link stood up, looking to say something but was grabbed by Levin by the shirt. "This is all your fault!" The former soldier shouted.

Link wiped the spit from his face and he had the nerve to smile. "Oh, you're right. It's my fault you can't fight properly, mister soldier, sir."

Levin's fist shook. "I would've fought my life if you didn't come here and take our food!" His body was leaned in; his shoulders were squared up ready for a fight.

Link sensed this and gave a chilling smile that didn't reach his eyes. "I dare you," he said slowly with his head tilted to the side. The sinister smile grew on his face and his voice trembled with excitement. "Oh, I bloody dare you."

Levin hesitated and had his pride saved by Gonzo who took them apart and pushed Link back. He staggered back, caught his balance and fixed his shirt. "As I was going to say," he started, sending a look towards Levin, "I have a solution, gentlemen."

Abbie's ears perked up and it got his attention. "What?"

To their dismay and threatening their already weakened stomachs, Link comfortably lifted the monster by its blue arm. It weakly tried to grab him, breathing heavily. "See this?"

Senza crunched his nose. "How can we not?"

"It's healthy," he pointed out, looking so austere as if he's a different person. His eyes held no mockery, no evil. "That means their ship is taking care of them."

Abbie never paid too much attention to monsters. Hideous creatures capable of killing and eating with no sense of mind are not worth studying. But upon closer inspection, Abbie began to see Link's point. The monster had an immense belly that danced whenever Link moved the creature. Its arms and legs also had lumps of fat on them.

Seeing that they understood his point, Link dropped the creature and stomped his foot down on its neck.

Gonzo crossed his arms, dropping his gaze to the ground. "And Archie…"

Their chef stood up, struggling against tears and it made Abbie want to cry. Poor Niko, always trying his best to stay positive. "We'll never make it," he said, pointing at their sailcloth. It was dotted with arrows and bullets. It would take hours for them to be sewed. Hours, Abbie thought, as he looked at the enemy's ship's fog.

"I can." They all turned to Link. He was taller and confident as he took a deep breath. "Look, I screwed you guys over. I know that. You hate me and I hate you but I'm going to own up to it."

He's going to risk his life for their sakes. Why?

He might die there and Abbie thought that would please him but felt disgusted with himself. Link may be the biggest bastard he'd ever met but he didn't want this stupid boy dying. After all he saved them from the monsters by putting himself in the most dangerous part of the fight. And now he's thinking of going out by himself?

Senza entertained this idea. "That would make us even," he thought out loud.

Gonzo was the only one who voice out a disagreement. "No way in bloody hell you're going there," he said. "You'll end up dying and the captain will have our heads!"

Before anyone could stop him, Link grabbed Katie out of the air and jumped over the railings. He moved out of Gonzo's snatching hand just in time. The sailboat bobbed up and down at his foot as everyone ran over to look down to the sailboat.

Gonzo shook his fist. "Link, you green bastard, the captain wouldn't want this!"

Link seemed to have reverted back to his old self since he shot him a wicked smile. "Since when do I give a toss on what your old man wants?" He turned to Katie. "Ready?"

Abbie thought to suggest to at least leave Katie behind. It's too dangerous for her. She turned bright pink then back to her original color. "If you are," she started, still in disbelief but giggled.

The doctor didn't think she'd agree so fast. He thought about Link's fate and hers and how she kept on insisting that he's the hero chosen. He didn't want to believe that, didn't want that thought to settle in his mind. He wanted to have Katie here where she's safe and protected, and not send off to a certain death.

"He looks so cool," Niko muttered behind him.

Abbie was about to snap at him or whack his head to get his brain working but looked down to see Link again where his hair seemed to be dancing in the wind, that smirk and that posture, that fearless bravery. Abbie thought for perhaps for a split second that maybe Link kind of looks cool. Just a tiny bit. Katie seemed so happy, giggling as Link untied the sailboat and Gonzo yelling from the top of his lungs. Abbie may not like Link but he hopes that the jerk will come back to them in one piece.


	10. Chapter X

**PART SIX - THE THIEF OF THE SHIP**

Everything was moving too fast. One moment she thought she wasn't needed and the next second he's taking her with him. She should try to stop him or maybe refuse to help him as she doesn't accept his fate but she was excited. The fact that he took her for her assistance made her giggle, "If you are," she had replied to him. Ignoring the furious wrath from Gonzo as he ordered them to get off this instant.

"The wind will always be by your side," Link muttered then looked at the enemy's ship with a fierce look. "It better be, runt."

As soon as the sail was released, it picked up air instantly. The sailboat even lifted off the sea for a split second. Everything was blended into a blur. Sprays of the salty sea hit her body. Link's bangs flew back, his teeth gritted as he held on for dear life and his body was leaned back, struggling to stay balanced. The wind, furious and magnificent, nearly blew her off if she didn't slam into Link's chest. He seemed to get the jiff of it after they traveled a few miles as he smiled brightly and hooted.

The boat maneuvered smoothly under his control, often splattering up and down. The billowed sail with Farore's symbol, rippling the same as the water around them, propelled them faster. They felt so light almost as if they can just fly into the clear sky. She laughed along with Link, feeling the thrill, the rush she never experienced from books or papers. She never felt so alive. All the mundane worries of her life was muted and all there was to know was this moment. No worrying about the past, no anxiety for the future. For once she felt free.

Link's golden hair flowed with the wind, his smile was brilliant and he looked at her with his bright blue eyes for the first time with appreciation and winked. Every fiber of his being seemed to be vibrating in anticipation. He glided the sailboat to a smooth turn, the water slashing on his feet and face. His white shirt flapping with the wind and the sail as he leaned back with his free hand out. He inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with the salty air and exhaled. He seems so ecstatic as if a caged bird has been set free.

The ride of her life slowly ended when they sailboat ate up the distance from the ship. The ship creaked, giving off an ominous vibe, making her quiver. It's tattered sailcloth could be seen from a mile away and it's the one she's familiar with: black with a cross bone and a skull. Their figurehead was a skull carved out of wood.

They were spotted at once by monster on the crow's nest; its telescope twinkled out, giving its position away. Line of canons popped and fired. The sailboat dodged each and every one of the attacks. Link, impressively, brought out his bow and took out some of the monsters that waited for him on deck. He wrapped the sailcloth and used his hookshot to get on deck.

Waiting for them was the captain sitting on the chest, giving a gesture that tried to mock a welcome but its grin was too wide and malicious with drool streaming down the corner of its green lips. The wind gusted a bit, causing for the Kroko's veil to flutter. At his feet Archie was tied to the neck, struggling to break free. When he saw them his eyes widen and he muffled in his gag.

"Archie!" Katie cried. "Don't worry, Archie. We're here to help."

Link had to stop her from reaching him. Resting at the captain's feet was a large metallic hammer with a stain of dried blood. The monsters surrounded them, their ears twitching and snouts sniffing.

Link peered up and down at the captain. "That is one ugly monster," he commented.

The captain roared an order and monsters pour out from all direction. Link pulled out the Master Sword, he looked more comfortable with it despite looking bitterly at it.

The monsters stood no chance against him. He decimated every one of them by slashing when they got near him, being light on his feet. Katie was reminded of a dancer that stayed on their toes. He preformed a spin attack, forming a circle of dust around him. The captain wasn't moving, only yawning. He didn't even bother threatening Link with Archie's life to have him stand down.

He's planning something, Katie thought. From her studies, the Kroko is a lazy creature often using the life of others to get what they want. You'd rarely see them taking part in a fight or provide any strategical support. Unless they got bored and that could be a problem.

Link had his hands full, blocking attacks coming from his side. He didn't take out his shield, as he has no time or the space. The monsters were beginning to thin out, the wind gusting at the black flakes, carrying them to the sea. The battle was ending soon and still the captain did not move, did not show any signs of fear or panic. Katie felt a dread feeling grow inside her. "Link, the captain is planning something."

"I can see that," he said, appearing to be nonchalant as he cut down another enemy. Sweats were sliding down his face; his fatigues were starting to show as the days of little food and rest were catching up to him. A Lizafro's sword grazed his side. Link winced but didn't back down, bringing the sword up and ending the monster's life.

The Lizafro was the last one. A smooth breeze lifted the black flakes and cleaned the deck. Link panted, his chest heaving as he eyed the captain and pointed the sword at the chest. "I'll be taking that if you don't mind."

"HMPH!" Archie complained.

"Oh, and him too."

The captain seemed to have understood since it snorted. He snapped a finger and an arrow shot from above and went straight through Link's leg. He cried out, dropping to his knee. Archie's words were muffled as his eyes widen and he squirmed. The monster from the crow's nest laughed as it pulled back to fire again but the captain stopped him with his hand. The Kroko looked at them and licked his lips, bringing out a large metallic hammer. He wanted to enjoy this.

"You have to move," she told him urgently.

Link hissed in pain as he twisted the arrow out, blood oozing from the wound. He breathed hard, glaring up at the monster behind his bangs. "I should be telling you that." He rolled out of the side. The hammer dropped in the place were he once stood, shattering the wood, sending splinters in all direction.

Link forced himself to get up and swallowed. "You wanna go, big guy?" His confidence unfazed by his laceration. A devilish smile played with his lips. "Let's play."

"Kroko's eyes are sensitive to light," she pointed out. "When he swings the hammer dodge that and try to get that veil off him. Once you do then target his face."

"Duly noted," he replied drily, moving again. "Go after the mechanic. I'll take care of this guy."

He moved forward before she could protest. His movements were cut in half as the pain started to show on his face. The Kroko seemed to be pleased by this, stepping aside at each attack. Link panted deeply, swaying a bit on his bad leg. He swallowed and tried again. At this point the monster was just playing with him. Instead of using the hammer and ending it with a fatal blow, it grabbed Link by the shirt and threw him. Link rolled a few feet from the monster and the monster laughed. Once Link stopped, he groaned before his eyes were alerted and he rolled quickly, narrowly missing a strike from the hammer.

He got on his feet, wincing when he shifted his weight on his injured leg. He cracked his neck by tilting his head from one shoulder to the other. "That all you got? I'm surprised you can move at all with a belly like that."

White steam puffed out its nose, and the spikes on its tail sharpened. Perhaps Katie should have told him. As odd as it was, Kroko are very…. sensitive about their weight. It triggers an aggressive reaction, making their eyes bloodshot and the spikes on its tail to lengthen. It charged at Link like a bull and Link moved to the side with his blade out nicking the Kroko by the cheek, trying to cut the veil but to no sucess. Despite its mass, it moved quickly and out of reach of the blade.

Katie fluttered over to Archie who was flat on the ground. His bounds were tight and she had to use all her strength to get them off. She managed to loosen them and he broke free.

"They were going to have me for dinner!" He shouted, his eyes were filled with fear as he brushed the ropes off.

Katie felt relieved they didn't. "It's okay. Everything is going to be fine." She turned over at Link just in time to see the hammer catching him on the back, sending his flying to a wall. He smashed right through it, his legs over the hole as the captain grinned widely, dragging the hammer behind him.

"Link!" Katie shouted.

Archie paled when he tried to stand on his legs. "M-my legs!"

The binding must've cut off the circulation in his legs temporarily. She can't count on him to help. _Think, Katie. What would Navi do?_

She went through her thoughts desperately trying out for an answer. What could a small fairy do? They don't belong on the battlefield. She isn't a fighter. Her job is to give out advices and be smart! She never prepared for this. Pacing around in panic, she frantically muttered to herself for a solution. It was then an idea struck her.

Link coughed the dust and groaned, bleeding from the wound on his side. He pushed himself to get up but a foot took him back down. It looked uglier up close, something gooey running down its nose. Link winced, his hands trying to free the boot off his chest. The monster giggled at this, slowly bringing up the hammer, and flung it over its shoulder.

Katie rushed over to the scene, dashing right at the face of the Kroko and tearing the veil from its face. Fear shook her to the core but it's about time she did something useful. The eyes of the Kroko were small and brightly red. Once sunlight washed over its eyes, the monster shrieked, moving its arms that nearly got her as its head shook vigorously.

"Your bow!" Katie yelled.

Still on the ground with the foot pining him down, Link took his bow out. He was in pain, she could see that, pain from his legs to his back but as soon as his fingers touched the arrow and pulled it back he seemed relaxed and focused. It felt as if time stopped and he breathed in deeply before shooting the arrow squarely between the eyes. The creature's movement stopped altogether, it sat down with its head looking up at the heavens. Slowly, black flakes shriveled the monster's figure and it dissipated into the air. Link sat up, cursing at loud when he tried to sit up straight. Other than that he was swell.

An arrow from above landed a few inches from his hand. He glared up at the Bokolin as it sneered down from the nest and went to shoot another one. Link shot faster and ended the fight of the ship.

"That was scary," Katie muttered. She says that yet felt a jolt of pride. She saved him. She finally did something useful for a change. The feeling she had made it worth all the days on the ship. For a moment there, she wondered if the goddesses made a mistake of choosing _her_.

Archie struggled to meet up with them. "Oh my gods, are you okay?"

Katie watched Link, feeling amazed that he hid his pain so well and stood up confidently. "If you call that okay then sure," he said, his façade broke down when he cursed and bended. His back took a big hit.

The mechanic tried to help but Link brushed him off. "How's the captain?" He asked Katie and she could see that he's bracing himself for the brutal truth.

"He's fine," she assured him. "But he needs medicine." She gestured over at Link who was putting his bow away. "Link thinks the ship has supplies."

Archie released out a breath and gave a shaky smile. "I think so. I smelled alcohol on one of the monsters."

This took Link's interest at once and his injuries were out the window. "Oh, nice."

"Is that all you care about?" Katie snapped, fluttering up and down. "The captain is hurt and these men are starving. Can't you be a little empathetic?"

He grinned widely. "Sake soothes the mind."

The mechanic nodded. "For once, we're in agreement," Archie said. "You came here by that small sailboat, right? How can we take supplies in that thing?"

Link glanced up at the huge sailcloth that flapped weakly then looked back. "We'll sail this thing."

Archie frowned. "We can't sail a ship this size on our own."

"We can try unless you have a brighter idea."

He didn't. They decided they would use Archie's expertise on ships to get this thing moving. First Link figured to do a little exploring to see if his theory was correct. Archie and Katie joined him even when he told them that he'll be fine. They said that they want to check it out to, out of curiosity but they were really worried about him. He's trying to put on a brave face and keep his pride but he's limping, arching his back whenever pain struck him and his leg wasn't doing any better.

The sooner they get back to the ship and get Abbie the better.

Archie walked in silence for a moment, looking hesitant since his mouth opened and closed. He cleared his throat and exhaled. "Thanks for saving me, Link," he finally said. "I was wrong about you."

"No, you weren't," Link said almost dismissively, pushing a door open.

The three of them gasped as the light of the hallway flooded into the room.

They found a whole room with food of bread, meat, vegetables, fruits, sweets, sake, bags of dry rice, barrels of fresh water. He clapped his hands and licked his lips greedily. Katie took it upon herself to whack him on the side of his head, reminding him of how they got captured in the first place. Archie tried to hide a grin while Link protested until Katie allowed him one cup.

Archie joined him and even clicked cups with him. "Wait till the guys see this," he said with a grin taking a big gulp then exhaling

Katie eyed the amber liquid disappearing a bit too fast for her comfort. Link breathed out relief, his cup empty in one gulp. He licked his lips, about to scoop for another round when Katie appeared in his face.

"Nope, no more." She turned to Archie just as he was about to quickly fill his cup. "I said no more."

Archie smiled sheepishly. "Oh come on, Katie."

"This ship is not going to run on drunken boys let me tell you that." She glared at Link until he sighed in defeat. "The captain needs us remember?"

Link placed his cup down looking at the sake longingly. "Until we meet again, old friend."

She managed to get them out of the room and look around for what else they might find. Archie found an infirmary and from what she's read in the past few days, Katie assisted Link in choosing the right medicine. He seemed a bit better, tidying his wound properly but he was going to pass out. He tried to act like he's okay but he's been blinking hard as if trying to clear his vision. Katie quickly suggested that they need to get this ship moving fast.

They all went outside and remembered the chest was there. Link, with no shame, wanted to see what kind of 'dirty' secrets the captain tried to hide. Archie and Katie tried to stop him but he was having none of that and kicked it open.

"Link, the captain will kill us!" Archie snapped, trying to pull him by his white shirt. It was less effect since Link was taller and much stronger so it was evident that he wouldn't bulge. "He never let anyone open it!"

Link peered down, rubbing his hands excitedly when a frown came on his lips. Disappointed deepen Link's frown when all he could see were ancient items rather than something shinny and dipped in gold.

Link clicked his tongue in irritation. "This is junk!" He complained, his shoulders dropping.

"What were you expecting?" Archie crossed his arms.

"Oh, I don't know. How about something worth a rupee?" Link was just about to slam it shut when a particular item did get his attention. A worn out picture, curling at the sides from age, was the reason why Rick wanted the chest so bad. Two beautiful little girls had their hands around each other and behind them stood two parents looking at the camera with proud. He shut it hastily; looking commiserated then shook it off. He rubbed his hands together. "Okay, so how do we get this thing moving?"

With Archie's detailed instruction, Link was in the process of fully unpeeling the sailcloth. Archie took the wheel and Katie flew over next to him. The sail slowly moved as Link carefully tied and untied ropes. The sun was setting, casting long shadows and darkening the waters.

She could see Archie's worry as he stroked the wheels. "Will we move?"

He sighed, hanging his head down as if a headache afflicted him then straightened up. "We need wind," he told her. "We can't row this whole thing on our own and especially not in Link's condition. I don't think he can even manage the sailboat if it comes to that."

The alcohol helped Link tremendously in staying awake and pushing through his wounds and exhaustion but she could see it's wearing off. He had to take several breaks during his one job. His face cringed against the pain on his back and he cursed repeatedly. Wiping his lips and putting on an intense look, he then pushed himself again. It was a simple job but from his expression, it was evident that he was struggling yet he kept pushing himself, through the pain and exhaustion, as if nothing would ever bring him down.

"He's a force to be reckoned with," Archie muttered, as Link got up circling his shoulders in preparation. "I don't think I've _ever_ met anyone like him before."

Katie hummed in agreement, wondering if she should've let Link take another cup of sake. Link found them staring and gave a questioned look that seemed to say, 'This enough?'

"A little more," Archie called out, looking down at his compass. Then with a lowered voice, he whispered. "I'm a bit nervous."

She giggled softly. "Never handled the wheels?"

"Gonzo makes it look easy," he said with attempt humor then dropped his gaze with a hurt look.

She went in closer. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Archie took in a deep breath. "I didn't see it coming. The pirate ship, I mean. The sun was killing me and I was so tired…" He stopped to force in another breath, his eyes full of despair. "What if the captain dies because of me? What if we can't reach him in time?"

Katie spoke gently, "Hey, it's not your fault. If it's anyone's…" She looked over at Link who leaned on the railing catching his breath. "I guess he does feel bad even though he won't admit it."

Archie swallowed hard. "Yeah. I think we're even at this point." He finally looked at her. "Is he…is he really the hero? I mean, I've seen his sword and I think I'm losing my mind."

Link went back to the ropes, this time fueled with determination. His brows fixed in concentration, his arms went back and at long last managed to get the sailcloth fully opened. It was the look on his face, his endless fierceness, his impeccable strength and that undying courage that made her give a quiet and confident, "yes."

She didn't think the wind would help them. They came here out of sheer luck and there's no way they were this fortunate. But the enormous sailcloth curved forward, smoothening all the ripples and the ship moved at such frightening speed Archie nearly stumbled back. "Holy cow!" Archie the quietest boy in the ship hooted. "We're going home, baby!"

Link cheered weakly, standing at the nose of the ship, looking out in the endless sea. Katie took to his side and giggled when he closed his eyes and inhaled. The promising wind pushed the ship forward. It took fronds of his hair and made them into lashes that beat his face and blew above his head. He looked so at peace and she saw him now differently. How those eyes seemed to soften and grow warm, his face tinted orange by the setting sun. He feels fresh somehow and gave a smile.

She found herself wanting to know more about him, where he came from, what made him this way and if there was a way to make him normal. Not just a hero but a good person.

The wind carried them across the waters smoothly to no end. Katie wondered if perhaps there was a hidden force on their side. This all seemed a little too coincidental. Looking down at the rippling waters with their reflection, she could of sworn – she could have _sworn_ she saw Link's reflection changing to a little boy wearing the lighter green version of the Hero's uniform.

How odd.


	11. Chapter XI

**At last this arc finishes. I hope you enjoyed this part. This one is pretty longer than the other chapters. Please don't forget to leave a review.**

* * *

 **PART SEVEN - THE THEIF OF THE SHIP**

Link relaxed outside on the deck with a cup of warm sake. The night carried an icy breeze. He shivered a bit and looked up at the night sky admiring the million tiny white dots. He sighed, swinging another drink down his throat. A sour and vile taste slipped into his mouth, nullifying him. He could hear a roar of laughter from inside the kitchen and some dishes shattering. Whatever those crazy bastards are up to sounds tiring.

He scratched at the bandages wrapped around his leg and his back was burning. He didn't tell the doctor about the damage on his back. If he did Abbie would see Link for who he really is.

Link took it upon himself to grab the necessary antidote and help himself but his lack of medicine and his pride was what kept his back throbbing in pain. That damn monster packed a hit.

Captain Gloomy got patched up and was looking better. He was also generous enough to return Link's tunic back. Link may not like the outfit but it was a lot better than wearing a bloodstained, sweaty shirt for the past week.

The door from bottom deck swung open and heavy footsteps creaked on the floor. "Hey," Levin said. "What are you doing out here in the cold?"

Link leaned back, his eyes rolled back. "I like it out here. Is that a problem?"

"Don't get fresh with me, kid," Levin warned, and then lifted thump over his shoulder. "Niko is making desserts. Come and get it before it finishes."

Link eyed him suspiciously. "Are you planning to poison me?"

"Believe me I would've done that since day one but I'm a generous man."

"Am I suppose to thank you for that?"

"You should and the fact that you manage to keep your limbs intact this whole ride."

Link's lips twitched and he had to stop himself from smiling. _What a sarcastic bastard._

He stood up, rubbed his hands. "What's with the change of heart? I thought you hated me," he pointed out, with his same old cocky smile.

"That was after you stole our food." Levin pointed his chin to the door. "Now we're even."

Link shrugged and decided to join in on the fun. Inside the men were cheering, lifting up their drinks as foam dripped down the cup. Link licked his lips at the sight of the generous food brought to the table.

"Dig in boys! There's more where that came from!" Niko sang.

None of the other mates seemed to mind Link joining them. He sat down feeling a sense of discomfort and the smell of the food drove his doubts away. He didn't realize it that he was drooling and his stomach growled. Niko prepared for them lobster on butter, beef stew, rice, egg rolls, grilled meat and fish and a jiggling pudding to which Abbie drooled over. Katie settled for a simple glass of water, which she uses to bath herself in.

"Help yourselves!" The chef sang with delight.

"Bless your heart, Niko!" Gonzo shouted with a laugh. Then finally noticed that Link was here. "Well, look who showed up!"

"Thought you dropped dead for a minute," Senza said though there was nothing cruel in his eyes.

Link smirked as he leaned back in his seat, trying not to wince at the ache his back gave him. "Sorry to disappoint you," he said, and drank down one cup. Foams were sliding down his chin and neck and he finished it with an 'aahh'. "Nothing like a cold drink to sooth the soul."

Senza snorted. "What do you know? The boy has a brain." He lifted his drink. His face tinted red from the alcohol. "Cheers for the food!"

They returned the cheer and clinked drinks. Link smiling from ear to ear as he took another one down in one swoop. He lifted his own glass. "Cheers for the blasted merchants!"

The men snorted and Levin clicked his cup. "Cheers for the corrupted hero!"

"I'll drink to that!" Link laughed, swinging down yet another shot, forcing down a hiccup. It's an odd unspoken rule but hiccupping or grimacing at alcohol often gives the impression that one can't stomach alcohol. One needs to handle his cup before he can sit down and drink with men.

Niko lifted his. "Cheers for a new member of the crew!"

To this Katie rose. "Hey, Link isn't staying here!"

Abbie cupped his hand to the side of his mouth and whispered to her, "They aren't serious, Katie. They just like making toasts." He was perhaps the only one in the room who hasn't so much touched a drink. The sight of his mates drinking themselves away made him shake his head in disapproval.

She scoffed. "Seriously? What is it with you humans and drinks?!"

Her question raised a roar of laughter.

Link shot her a smirk. "A fairy couldn't possibly understand."

She fluttered with a hint of red. "You people treat it like it's the most important thing in the world!"

They laughed at this and made more toasts, eating and drinking and laughing much to her annoyance. At one point, Gonzo challenged Link to an arm wrestle. They wiped the table clean, ignoring Senza protest to keep things tidy. Niko and Levin were making bets on Levin and complained when he lost in less than a heartbeat. They did a rematch and the outcome was still the same.

The men hooted at Link's victory as he flexed his biceps and tilted his head, "Anyone else?"

Gonzo stared down at his hand in awe. "How are you so bloody strong?" He asked, utterly in shock. He was considered to be the strongest on the ship, aside from the captain, and to lose so easily…

Link spread his arms. "Why, by carrying around barrels of course!"

He was met with a hearty laughter and chuckled himself. Niko peered up at him in admiration and asked what was the biggest fight he's ever been to.

Link leaned back with his hands behind his head and his leg over the other. "I'd say it would be a Lynel."

"I wouldn't believe it until I see it," Senza muttered. "I saw that thing in the south and I'd nearly lost my damn eye."

Link gulped down a drink before he spoke. "I went to go hunting and found a deer, see? It was running all over the place and I had to keep my head down. I lost sight of it and followed its footprint and found the Lynel got a hold of it." He paused to take another sip. "I fired a bomb arrow and blew that deer to bits. If I can't have it no one can."

Niko was grinning widely with his eyes shimmering in excitement. "And then? What did you do?"

Senza whacked his head. "Don't believe all this crap! He's messing with your head."

Link, ignoring Senza, explained in vague details of how the Lynel charged ferociously and they entered into an intense battle to the death. According to him the Lynel didn't stand a chance and went down easily. He even took its hooves as a spoil.

He didn't really feel the need to tell them the original story of how his first weapon actually broke to bits and he was forced to retreat in a cowardly manner.

Katie and Senza seemed to sense the false behind the story. The fairy fluttered as she did with sparkles. "Now that's a big lie! Don't believe a word, Niko!"

The chef was glossing Link over with questions and so did Archie who seemed to have changed his opinion on Link. He exaggerated his story dramatically and drinking as he did so. He couldn't really remember his words properly. Sake had a tendency to do that. He might've as well told them he rode the Lynel off to the moon.

The other men also shared their stories as well on how they've fought pirates and travelled all over the sea. They bragged about Archie's skills behind the canons to which the mechanic scoffed, "That never happened," he muttered.

The stories came on, each mate telling his part then they all played some poker. More drinks were served and glasses clinkered on toasts that never happened and will never take place. The evening was jocose as they enjoyed each other's company with laughter and stories. At one point they even stared dancing, the drinks numbing their sense of logic and pride. Link joined them after his tenth drink, hooking arms with Levin and Gonzo marching up with them and going in circles, whistling and laughing with his head back.

"And they wonder why I don't drink," Abbie said, shaking his head, enjoying his simple cup of cold tea.

Katie didn't know whether to be horrified, embarrassed or laugh. "I'm glad I can't drink," she said simply.

The woods were creaking and the lanterns swayed as they stomped around. Link's vision was blurry but he didn't stop himself. He'll be damned if he's the first one to pass out. It was difficult with the spinning, and someone forcefully patting the air out of his lungs. He cringed at the pain on his back but kept his grin on.

It was Link and Levin now. Gonzo had to take a break, leaning on the wall, Niko and Archie stood next to him watching Link. Levin had his arm hooked on Link's as they twirled around, both refusing to let go. It was a test. A sign of strength. Levin lost to Link before and he's not planning to lose again.

The world felt spinning, Link could feel his stomach turning and his feet slowly down.

It's an odd game familiar to those who frequent at bars. They would spin and spin and they would release each other. To prove yourself, you'd have to keep your balance through the dizziness and the drunkenness and be the last man standing. Link groaned a bit when Levin fasten the pace. The whole kitchen with its wooden panels and oily stove was now mixing in a brown and grey blur.

The other men were hooting and cheering, some shouting for their mate and some for Link.

Levin gave a golden teethed smile. "Looking a little pale there, boy. Can't handle a cup?"

To prove against this, Link moved his feet faster catching Levin by surprise. He looked at him over his shoulder and grinned. "I'm young and fresh. I'm more worried about you, old timer."

The other men were shouting as Link and Levin spun faster and faster. One of them would have to let go eventually. Levin turned a bit green and Link would've laughed if he was feeling good himself. At one point they were unhooked. He didn't know whether it was him or Levin but that's not important.

As soon as they were released it felt as if the world crashed down on him. Floor was tilting and he was falling. He held his head and closed his eyes. Normally, closing your eyes would work. If you weren't so drunk that is.

His ears couldn't hear a thump and figured Levin was just as stubborn as he was.

"You—" Levin started, drunkenly. "You-you are one biiiiig bassstard."

Link opened his eyes to see Levin with his feet spread apart and his hands on his slightly bended knees. It was a good strategy. He's keeping his body in balance and pivoting himself.

Link's eyes were seeing two; the floor was tilting making his body lean a bit. He shook his head. "I-I'm the bishest bashard thar issshh." If he were in his right sense of mind he would die of embarrassment.

Levin coughed, swallowing down a gag. "Bu-but yourrr okay. I gushh. You caaan drink."

They were both swaying on their feet, looking sick. The other men were still cheering. Niko was clapping and whistling. "Stay strong, Link!"

"Levin, don't you dare go down!" Senza shouted.

Link gritted his teeth, the humor melting from his eyes. He only has a few minutes left until he blacks out. Damn this man is tough! "If youh thaank I'm gonna go down then you—" He paused when he felt himself about to gag. When he's sure he got himself under control he continued. "Youu nuts. Butt respec youu. It's been a-a looooong while I've haad a shallange. You're touugh."

Levin gave a clumsy smile. "You not badsh youself, boy."

They both put an arm around each other's neck and grinned silly. The audience was watching in mute shock. Sake can do so much. Make you lose your thoughts and balance and also befriend an enemy. Link's mind went blank at this moment. Its most likely he won't remember this moment but he will remember this feeling of achievement and respect.

They both were giggling like little girls completely forgetting the contest, completely taken over by the influence of the drink. The other crewmates were getting sick of just watching them and their stomachs.

The little show they had been cut off when the captain himself stormed into the kitchen. Dishes shattered, floor wet with sake, three barrels of sake empty dry and a whole group of boys save for Abbie and Katie completely wasted. He took it upon himself to give his men, aside from Abbie, and Link a bruise on the forehead.

He was wearing a robe that suggested he was sleeping and told them that while he did give them his permission to celebrate he also emphasis on keeping it down. The men were too drunk to reply and couldn't even keep their ground. Rick, infuriated, gave them another fist to the head.

The hit took down Link and Levin in one go, crashing down on the floor and groaning in pain. Rick told them they'd better get some sleep because morning isn't going to be kind.

And he kept his word too.

In the morning, bruised with a hangover, the men were sentenced to cleaning the kitchen and the whole deck. Abbie watched in amusement as he and Katie were both reading a book. Link felt his head spinning and the sun isn't making it any easier. He's used to it though. The cruel work, intense head and the sweat was a challenge to him.

Levin and Link although they didn't admit it out loud they were on good terms. It seemed everything changed from exchanging cups of precious sake. The crew was okay with him and Katie was doing better herself.

Come nighttime, the captain only allowed them one barrel to consume and no one dared to argue. They would exchange stories and jokes at night and come in the day they would go through hard labor.

The men were energized. Link's never seen them like this before. The food they took from the pirates gave them their strength back. He worked with them with the deck and the turning of the ship. Often times when he wasn't doing anything he would admire the view on the crow's nest with Archie. The little guy doesn't seem to mind though and they would have a small chat.

For a moment he could almost say that life felt great with this nutty people. They even shared some of the reasons why they took to the sea.

Levin was indeed a solider who retired when his whole squad blew up in front of him and he went into shock shell for a whole year. Abbie's mother was murdered brutally by his drunken father and Abbie would've joined her if Rick hasn't saved his life. Niko's twin brother was ripped apart by a pack of dogs and his parents disowned him in blame.

Rick was right.

Everyone does have a story.

Rick told Link and Katie privately that they would arrive to Hatino around the afternoon. It was strange to Link but he felt bittersweet to leave here. He shouldn't feel this way and tried to forget about it. The crew decided to have one last night before they reach land.

Gonzo was in the middle of his spicy story. They already finished their feast and a game of poker, and were now sharing their tale of the first night with a woman. "I took her by the hand and—"

"And? And?" Niko asked eagerly. He's never been with a woman before and is writing down notes in preparation.

"I told her to leave."

They all raised a series of complaints. Levin slapped his back. "Can you even call yourself a man?"

Gonzo shrugged. "I don't buy a girl's affection." He didn't say anymore, carefully sipping his cup.

Link rolled his eyes and scoffed. Placing his hands behind his head and leaned back with a leg over the other. "No. But you buy her flowers and attention. That's the same thing. The only difference is if your wallet can handle her."

The first mate turned to him and chuckled. "Alright. What's your story then? Who's the lucky girl?"

"How many?" Senza asked with a laugh. "I bet you have hundreds, you lucky young bastard."

Niko pulled his seat next to Link, his pen ready to write.

Link felt a grin stretching on his lips. "They'd be lucky if I can remember their names in the morning."

They roared at this. Gonzo rammed his hand down at the table. "I bet you get slapped a lot."

"Yeah, it's usually when the girls meet each other for the first time."

They were grinning silly, demanding for full detail and Link had his hands up with a playful smile. Katie growled at this. "Swine," she muttered.

Abbie agreed with her, pushing his glasses. "Good luck with him."

More sake was passed around before Archie put a stop to it, reminding the captain's words. They took small amounts much to their annoyance and drank to it.

At one point, Abbie took his glasses off to wipe the dirt. "Just curious though, why are you guys headed to Hatino?"

Link's lips only touched the cup before they withdrew. He dragged the drink away from his mouth and his smile losing its confidence. "Trying to save someone."

Niko gasped. "Is it a princess?"

"No—"

"No, wait. The kingdom, right?"

"My dog."

Niko frowned. "What?"

"My dog," Link repeated, with a tad of annoyance. The room became quiet, loosing its jocose atmosphere. He fumbled with his cup and his brows fixed. "My village was raided and they took my dog."

Levin whistled. "Damn."

Link nodded and heaved out a breath, lifting his gaze. "Now I'm getting her back." He placed the cup on the table and poured himself another cup. No one stopped him from doing so.

Niko blinked, looking disappointed. "Is that it?"

Link's eyes narrowed as he placed the jug down with unnecessary force. "What's that suppose to mean?"

It takes time for Niko to understand what he says and it's usually after someone whacks him on the head. "You could just get another dog. There's thousands out there!"

The smile was gone replaced with a spark of irritation. This little shit really didn't know when to shut his mouth. Gonzo saved the evening by saying it was high time to hit the sack. Link left wordlessly out the door with a slam. He could still hear voices in the room.

"You need to shut your mouth sometimes," Archie's voice snapped. "Animals are just as important as humans, you know."

Gonzo sighed "The fact that he's risking his life for someone else is pretty impressive."

"But it's just a dog," Niko complained. "What about the castle? And the kingdom? Isn't he supposed to be our hero?"

Link felt his fists shaking as he quickens his pace. His fists were dying to punch someone. The anger wanted to be released but no one was around to take it on. _Hero? What bloody hero?!_

And what about Agnes? Doesn't she matter? She is perhaps the only thing worth saving from this selfish, horrible world.

Damn that blasted fairy running her mouth. Hero she called him and _still_ calls him. Perhaps the only reason she came along was to hope he would take that burden. He'll need to set her straight. He's no hero and he'll never dream of being one. He'd rather go _blind_ than even _hope_ to be chosen.

He could throw the Master Sword out if he wants to, watch it drown out in sea. It's a shame. A beautiful blade it is too but he didn't like the way it dragged his shoulder down, the weight was somewhat of a reminder.

 _I'm not a hero!_ He wanted to shout to the heavens so _they_ can hear. _You're making a big mistake!_

A little bump on his back cut his thoughts off. "Link, I want to talk to you," Katie said when he continued to walk.

"I'm not in the mood, sprit," he snapped, moving faster. The anger caused his hands to shake and he worried that he might end up crushing her.

The thought made him give a wide malicious smile. He won't have to listen to her annoying voice anymore. No more hero talk, no more whining and no more whimpering. He could hold her in his hand and squeeze the life out of her and listen to her last dying screams. Her cry of mercy, of horrifying pain would be music to his ears.

He licked his lips and his blood humming in excitement as he giggles. He could kill her. She would be out of his life for good. She brought them into this ship, she watched him break his back through his punishments so why shouldn't he crush her until she turns to dust? Or perhaps a puff of sparkles? Actually, what would happen if he kills her? He'll never know unless he tries. He could make up a story saying a fish ate her or—

"I'm sorry."

He stopped and felt that same bump on his back. The apology was unexpected. It should've been in her last moment of life. He took a deep breath, closing eyes to relax himself then faced her, crossing his arms. "What is it now?"

Her yellow body turned to a color of blue. "I-I'm sorry I didn't help you when you were captured," she says.

He rolled his eyes. "That it? That's all you had to say?"

"I thought I was doing you a favor by getting out of the way," she explained, her body turned to its original yellowish color and her tone was upbeat. "But that's no excuse."

He felt so tired, his head spinning in circles. "Okay, I get it. No hard feelings. Goodnight." He turned around, about to leave when she flew right into his face. He stumbled back. "What now?"

"Just one more thing," she says before taking a deep breath. "Now, I don't know why you care so much about this dog—"

Her tone is what really sets him off. "It's Agnes," he cut her off, jamming a finger to her. "Her name is Agnes and you're right. You and everyone else couldn't possibly understand. Now bugger off." He faced his back to her and yet again had her in his face. His hand lunged out to wave her off but she fluttered out of his reach.

"I'm not done yet," she said. "I want to help you get her back." Her voice went soft. "I can tell you're doing everything you can to save her and that she means a lot to you. I get it now. You let those guys push you around because you wanted to get to Hatino quickly."

He scoffed. "They weren't pushing me around."

She fluttered close to his face enough for her body to glow on his cheeks. "I promise I'll do better at being your adviser, okay?"

His eyes looked at her closely. Problem is with fairies is that they don't have facial features, no eyes that can hold secrets, no eyebrows that would move slightly when telling a lie. She did sound genuine though and it made him feel somewhat better.

He thought of everything he went through on this ship, the endless punishment, the food that he took, the talk with Rick. He's more than willing to do everything in his power to save Agnes and she might have seen that. He spent a long time thinking about it actually, the choice on whether to steal of not. "I've been thinking about it," he said finally with a sigh. "About stealing."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He crossed his arms and heaved out a breath. "I've decided to quit it."

"That's really brave of you, Link. It must've been hard."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

She giggled softly. "Well, it will make things a lot more easier now." She turned to a brighter shade of yellow. "We will find Agnes so don't worry about it too much, okay?"

"Sure, whatever." He turned around, his back still throbbed in pain until now.

"Goodnight, Link."

He didn't reply back as he stifled a yawn. A lot has happened. Thievery has always been a bigger part in his life but he found himself determined to give it up. He doesn't want to end up like Rick or the others. If he ever does then Agnes is as good as dead.

Niko had apologized for his bluntness from yesterday to which Link shrugged it off. "Don't worry too much about it."

They were outside where the day seemed kind for a change, hiding behind grey clouds that loomed above them. The ship was energetic with the crew running back and forth, yelling out their status and working together. It's been busy.

Katie wanted to spend the last few hours with Abbie down in the library, leaving Link to help with the ship. He was tasked with the most tedious chore: mopping.

The chef shrugged. "Well, as what I was saying, maybe you should consider getting another dog? It'll save you the time," he said this so innocently and naïve. Link was momentarily confused to see that Niko still didn't get it and why did the kid even bother trying to apologize.

Link hummed. "You get hit a lot on the head, don't you?"

The chef's eyes widen. "Yeah! How did you know?"

"Figures."

It was kind of hard to stay mad at someone who looks up to you with big soft eyes and a wide smile. Link sighed. "Alright. Get lost. I have to clean up before your captain gives me an earful."

Niko chuckled. "Sure." He was only a few steps away until he turned around. "Hey, Link."

Link took a deep breath to control his patience. Niko is the kind of guy you want to tie up and throw him in a cage filled with hungry wolves. "Yeah?"

"I think you're really cool." He left it at that.

Link stared at the empty space for a while and felt discomfort weighing down his shoulder. Him, _cool_? Does Niko know who he's talking to?

"Idiot," Link muttered under his breath, dumping the mope into a bucket of water and pulling it out. During his task, he tried to formulate a plan on what to do in Hatino. They would need supplies. No, _he_ would need supplies. The fairy is useless in battle. Food is a necessity, water, sake – _definitely_ sake, maybe a change out of this hideous clothes, and a new weapon too. He could always steal—

No, can't do that either.

He grit his teeth, wiping the floor with more force than needed. Stealing was as normal as eating and drinking. You can't quite either of them. And besides, they need supplies, how else will they get those gems and save Agnes?

The doubt that came with his decision was pounding on his head.

But Agnes needs him. If he got caught no doubt the villagers were as nice as the people of his village were. They could chop of his hand — Senza said that it was a common punishment in his town — or they could let him rot in a cell. No, stealing is out of the option, but where can he get money? He could go for work, maybe a few days in the market, it's usually crowded at this time of the year with help needed everywhere.

His head started to hurt from the planning and muttered a curse. He'll need ideas from the fairy.

He noticed Levin walking towards him. The guy is a total jackass but good lord can he drink. It's been a while since anyone's kept Link on his toes. He has to admit, the guy's got a hard skull on him.

With a mischievous smirk, he strategically stretched out the mop. Levin, with his eyes on a paper, got caught in it and tumbled down. Link burst out in laughter and he could hear someone joining him above the crow's nest and behind the steering wheel.

"Why you little—" He growled, grabbing a chunk of Link's shirt.

Link giggled. "Oh, come on. You didn't think I'd be an angel overnight."

"Bastard." He let him go and stormed off. "You're lucky I have ship to manage."

Link chuckled some more before a hand slapped his head upside down. "Didn't I tell you to behave yourself?" Rick said then looked at his own men. "Get back to work, runts."

Archie fixed his telescope on the sea and Gonzo averted his eyes back to the wheel.

Link rubbed his head, glancing up at the older man and smirked. "But, captain, this is my best behavior."

Rick only shakes his head in false dismay. "What exactly am I suppose to do with you?"

It's hard for him to admit but he'll miss this cranky, moody old man and this ship. He'll miss the ship rocking during his sleep and seeing the colors of the water change when the sun meets the horizon. After a stern lecture from the captain, Link returned back to his task.

A cry came from above and everyone cranked up their chin to see Archie pointing a finger. "Land ahoy!"

* * *

"I know I shouldn't have lied but what else can I say?"

"You could have just kept quiet."

"I can't do that anymore."

Katie huffed out, glancing over at a porthole to see Link moping the floors. He seemed deep in thought, lips moving and eyebrows pulled down. Whatever is in his mind seems to be stressing him out.

"I just don't to see you getting hurt," Abbie said all of a sudden. He was seated down with a large book in front of him. His thick glasses glinted, framing his narrow eyes. "I really think you should consider staying here. Katie, what if he kills you?"

His blunt statement settled a weight on her, it's not as if the thought crossed her mind. Sure, he trapped her in a bottle. He was capable of that but killing her…that's more likely to happen.

"He would never do that," she insisted, looking back at Link who was now mopping the floor harshly. "He needs me."

Abbie spoke in a low voice. "What if he doesn't?"

She sighed, going near him. "I'm a fairy of the Goddesses and he's the Chosen One. It's our destiny to save the kingdom."

Abbie stood up walking over to his shelf that poked out with leathered spine books. "You're not answering my question, Katie. What if one day he gets drunk and angry, and he ends up doing something terrible to you?" Abbie's hand dropped from the shelf and shoulders went down. "Trust me, something like that can happen. When people are drunk they aren't themselves."

She knows she should try stirring the topic away. This isn't a territory she should be in but the thought of Link crushing her in his hand was too much to bear. "Abbie, he isn't like that. Sure, he can be…grumpy sometimes, and mean all the time and I don't think I mentioned that he's actually a sadist—"

Abbie blinked and his mouth hung. "I did not know that."

"And he is such a pig!" She growled, prancing around, turning brightly red. "I can't believe he just plays around with women like that. The nerve! If I had hands I'd be slapping him till he starts seeing stars! He's so horrible—"

"And he's our hero," Abbie said dryly, dropping a book on the table and it coughed up dirt.

She turned to him and went over his face. "And he's our hero," she says firmly as he sat down. "And I'm his adviser which means I can't leave his side until we defeat evil."

Abbie took his glasses off to rub the bridge of his nose. "I get that part but still you shouldn't have lied to him like that." He gave her a pointed look. "I saw his reaction. He could have ripped Niko apart for blabbering his mouth so what exactly would he do to someone that lied to him?"

Lying usually isn't her best skill. She never thought she would have the need to lie since she spent her days in the castle. The thought of her home made her guts twist. "I don't care about some stupid dog," she spat. Her tone took Abbie's full attention. "The castle was sieged, Abbie, _sieged_. The king—" Again that pang in her orbed body. It was like a bruise that refuses to heal. "We need a hero and we need one now. I'd prefer to risk my life for the whole kingdom rather than some mutt. Honestly, who would go through all this just for a pet when you can get one from the streets? It doesn't make any sense!"

As she ranted, she fluttered furiously around, leaving a rain of sparkles behind. Her body glowed a deep shade of red, bright enough to make Abbie squint his eyes.

"Why did you lie to him, Katie?" The doctor said, crossing his hands as if asking a child to confess to something.

"I needed to bond with him in some way," she explained, turning back to Link who was laughing as Levin got up. She felt a boil of rage but kept her voice stable. "I'll convince him one way or another to save Hyrule and fulfill his destiny." Sure she might not know what might eventuate from her small lie but it's for the sake of the kingdom, for Zelda.

Abbie crossed his arms. "Can't you just choose someone else and be done with it? Like no offense to you and may the Goddesses forgive me, but why on earth are you even bothering with this guy?" He seemed irked, his leg twitching. "I might as well finish my bucket list if I have to rely on _him_ to save us."

Katie felt indignant. She couldn't help herself since it's a reflex for her to do so then dropped it. There's no need to be offended. The truth hurts. "I wish but Desmond told me he's our hero." She already told Abbie of the guardian of the Lost Forest and the raid of Ordon Village. "Without a doubt."

Abbie slumped back in his seat, eyes looking at the porthole to see his captain exchange a few words with Link while Link rubbed the side of his head. "Without a doubt," he echoed bitterly.

She could understand how he felt and wondered how she could even hope to save the kingdom at this rate. A knock surprised them both and it was Niko. "We made it. Bring your ass outside."

The land was long, stretching from one side to the other with greenery dotted. The men lowered the anchor down as Link tucked some food away in his pouch. Katie felt a sense of excitement. Finally, they'll be leaving this filthy ship. They'll finally start their adventure.

"Hey, Katie, send me a postcard, will ya?" Abbie asked, adjusting his glasses.

She looked at him and felt sadness well up inside. She didn't think she'll miss Abbie or Niko but they've been so good and kind to her. The days she spent in the library reading on the new edition of The Grand Adventure of Science, Niko would often whin out of boredom and Abbie would snap at him to keep quiet.

It took all her willpower not to turn blue. "I will," she promised with a fake giggle.

Link swung his shield and rolled his left shoulder. "Alright. Let's do this."

The crew was seeing them off. Link jumped off the ship and landed on the pier, which groaned under his weight. The pier was deserted with not a sign of life. It stretched far and beyond it was a path that led to a dense forest. Katie fluttered over to his side not without saying goodbye to her new friends.

The crew all looked down to them. Gonzo had his arms crossed and nodded. "Good luck, you two."

Levin gave a wicked smirk. "Don't die on us, green bastard. We still don't know who the winner is."

Link returned the smirk. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

She didn't know how to feel. Sad, happy, excited, regret, bitter. They were all good men in some way. All running from their pasts and found themselves at sea and she terribly misjudges them all. Agreeing to take their food and shaming them for their decisions as if she knew better, what was she thinking? An adviser shouldn't act like that.

"Hey, Levin," she called out. "I'm sorry I called you a failure in life."

"Not too far from the truth," Link commented with a chuckle.

"Shut up," Levin said, then turned towards Katie. "Don't make a fuss out of it."

Niko was leaning so far in the railing that had it not been for Abbie, who was holding the back of his shirt, he would've fallen in. "Hey, Link, can you send me a souvenir?"

Link chuckled. "I'll think about it," he said. He probably won't though. "All right. I'll be going now."

Niko squealed in excitement before Abbie finally pulled him back and went up to the railing. "Take care of Katie." The doctor gave him a look. "Don't let anything bad anything happen to her or I'll hold you responsible."

The thought was so touching she turned blue. Link glanced at her and rolled his eyes. "Oh my word, okay. Can I go now?"

Archie finally made it, his face red out of breath. "Link, there's a problem!" The crew turned to him alarmed, thinking they might be under attack.

Link groaned loudly. "What now?"

"Your sailboat is gone!"

Archie explained that he remembered that Link had a sailboat and wanted to suggest on what to do with it when Link gets to Hatino. The ropes weren't even there and the sailboat was nowhere in sight. "I swear I tied it up for you," he said as if trying to convince Link.

As soon as they, Link, Archie and Katie, came back from the pirate ship, Link passed out from exhaustion and Archie took it upon himself to take care of Link's weapons and his sailboat. Gonzo stated that he could've sworn he'd seen it last night and Abbie couldn't remember seeing it before breakfast. The crew pondered on this. It was tied up or at leas they thought so. Could it have been lost in sea?

Link waved off. "Don't worry about it. Can I go already?"

Katie gasped and went to his face. "'Don't worry about it?' Desmond gave us that boat himself!"

Archie scratched his head. "Well, I guess if you aren't too bothered by it," he muttered. "By the way, the captain said don't go anywhere just yet."

Link messed with his hair and hung his head back. "Oh heaven just take me, what is it now?!"

A deep voice came from deck. "I keep my word," Rick said, limping his way over to the railings. He looked down at Link, giving a crooked smile. He threw something and it would've hit Link in the face if his reflexes didn't grab it. It was an odd brown bottle. "You're good with the sword. I'll give you that."

Link grinned brightly at the gift then it frowned when he shook it. It was too light and when he shook it, there was nothing. "Is this a joke?!"

On board, Rick shrugged to feign innocence. "Hey, I said you could have the bottle, didn't I?"

The men laughed, pointing at Link and Link pulled back the bottle to throw it back but his eyes caught something inside. He popped the cork out, greeted with a slight smell of sake. There was a not curled up inside.

"A letter to the town's chief," Rick explained. "Him and I were drinking buddies back in the day. Give him that and he'll help you out free of charge."

Link sighed and tucked the bottle with the rest of his things then smirked. "Aw shucks, captain, are you going to give me a goodbye kiss too?"

"Get lost before I decide to keep you here," he snapped then turned to Gonzo. "Ready the ship."

Gonzo saluted and the sailcloth unpeeled and curved towards the open sea. All the crewmates scattered across the dreck.

Link watched the ship move and he was walking as it did. "I forgot to tell you, you bastards smell," he shot with a wild grin. "Plus the food was rotten anyways so I did you guys a favor!"

Senza crunched his fist. "Captain, can we stop the ship for a minute?"

The ship was moving faster and Link fastened his pace. "Also I forgot to tell you, Levin, I spit on your toothbrush."

Levin's jaw dropped then turned to Rick. "Captain, just stop the ship and give me five minutes!"

Link was grinning widely, laughing and panting at the same time. "Gonzo, I was the one that threw out your last undies!"

Gonzo, behind the wheels, froze. "Oh, you wanna die today, don't you?!" He shouted. "Captain, we have to stop the ship!"

Link was now running to catch up. "Yo Abbie, I had to use one of your books for the loo!"

"What?!" The doctor cried. "Captain, we have can't let him get away!"

"And Niko the seaweed soup was nasty!"

That was the one thing everyone could agree on.

"Hey, I worked hard for that!" The chef complained.

Link's hands were moving as he ran. He was running out of spaces before he runs straight to the water. "Don't forget about you, Archie."

The boy in question paled. "Oh gods, what?"

Link laughed. "I'm kidding. Actually, you spend more time up there and it's hard to mess with you."

Archie sighed with relief while his friends were screaming in protest. Some of them trying to convince the captain to stop and others were yelling.

"And," Link called out before stopping at the tip of the pier. The sun shinning brightly down, the wind brushing his bangs against his forehead. "I cheated in poker!"

"You bastard!" Senza yelled, shaking his fist. "When I get my hands on you, I'll—"

Link waved with two hands. "Good riddance! The food was great! Ta-ta, suckers!"

Rick only shook his head with a grin and walked back down to his office. Link stood there waving his hands until the ship and it's crew sailed off into the day.

He took a deep breath, smile and madness now finally gone. It was strangely quiet on the pier with not a word to be heard. Link looked oddly calm for once and there was an expression on his face she's never seen before but he wiped it off. He sighed before turning towards the land with its enormous trees and soft winds.

"Well then," he started, shifting his weight on one foot and grinned at her, "shall we head out?"


	12. Chapter XII

**PART ONE – THE HERO OF HATINO**

The town wasn't far from the pier. A large semi hole greeted them with 'HATINO' carved on it. All they had to do was follow the puffs of smoke and the crooked signs that lead them to this crowded town. The market was buzzing with customers, children running down the stoned ground, merchants shouting out products from the top of their lungs. Some buildings were huddled together making the streets narrow and the crowd squeezing. A row of ropes hung above them zigzagging through the houses and hanging on them were red and orange lanterns.

Market stalls lined the route and Link paused for a minute to survey a stand filled with red apples that shined in the sun. His mouth unknowingly drooled and his stomach growled. The seller asked how many would he be taking but Link wasn't listening to him. All Link could think was how juicy, refreshing they would be and how easy he could just push the old woman, take what he can then run like the winds.

Something stopped him though and he felt himself relax. Stealing doesn't have to be his first and only option. There has to be other ways to get money.

"There are so many people!" Katie said with a gasp. He envied how she could easily float over his head rather than having her toes stepped on. It was difficult to look with his hair in his eyes. He really does need to get it cut. There were no pins for him to lift his bangs from his eyes and he felt irritated having to brush it up from his sight.

"Didn't you come from Castle Town?" He asked, stopping when a carriage galloped by and it lifted scruffs of dirt. "You make it sound like this town is a big deal."

Her color shifted to bright, energetic orange and she didn't seem to be listening. "Look at all those people!" She made it sound like she found a pound of gold. "What are they all doing here?"

He waited until another carriage strolled by to get across. "I don't know? Maybe shopping?"

"Why are there so many of them? Do they always shop everyday? Doesn't it get boring?" She gasped loudly. "What is that?!"

In a large clearing, which he figured to be the main square, a small puppet show with purple and red stripes was surrounded by countless of children all with grins and giggles. He stopped by to see two flimsy figures on stage. They moved by the strings that attached to every limb in a mechanic and clunky way.

One of the characters bowed as the children clapped. "Thank you oh thank you, beautiful children!" A squeaky voice that no doubt belonged to a middle-aged man shouted. Link rolled his eyes and Katie giggled along with the children. "You've all been such a lovely crowd! Next week will be the show you've all been waiting for. The Hero of Hatino! You don't want to miss this one, folks! A story of adventures and romance!"

The children were clapping and shouting. Link had enough of this and moved on with Katie buzzing in his ear. "Did you hear that?! They're putting on another show!"

"I bet they do it every single week. How exciting."

She must have not noticed his sarcasm. "I know, right? How many people do you think will show up?" She gasped loudly. "Can we go? I wonder what it will be about."

He was starting to get a headache. "What are you, a new born child? You've never seen any of these things before?"

She flushed to pink and this ended her rambling. He wanted to pressure her more for details. How could anyone in their right mind let her lock herself in a tower with only books to accompany her? Was she honestly preparing her whole life for some hero?

It must've been a disappointment for her when Link was the result. Even now, he still rubbed the back of his hand on his tunic, still feeling the burning sensation of that cursed triangle.

He didn't worry still.

If the Goddesses want him to be a hero then they'll just have to come down, tie him in chains and force him to do it. Other than that, he's a free man, free to roam the land, free to choose. The Triforce picked the worst candidate for the job; it's as simple as that. He's not going to get himself killed for a mission impossible. Slay evil? Save the world? _Help_ people? Good words, it's like they were drunk when they chose him. The only thing he likes about this was the gorgeous blade, which he does plan to keep and comfy tunic.

Hey, free stuff is good stuff.

He weaved through the thickest part of the crowd and made it to the upper part where it had more space with the building a bit apart. Powdered spices lay in rust red and yellow piles, so strong that he could taste it in his mouth as he passed by.

He shaded his eyes from the sun. "Now where can we find the chief?" He wondered out loud, watching children run through a flock of bird that were pecking seeds and the birds flew away in a frenzy.

Her color went back to normal, happy to go back to business. "Let's ask around. I'm sure there's some people who can help us out."

Link thought for a moment, tearing his eyes away from the food. "I'll go and do that, and you head over there at the newsstand."

She already made a firm resolution that she will not be separated from Link under any circumstances. "We're staying together."

"I guess you're not curious to see what's happening at Hyrule castle then?" He smirked when she gasped loudly. "Go on and check out. I'm curious myself."

Her gaze shifted to the newsstand where a boy trying to hand out papers to uninterested by passers. "We'll go together."

He glanced up at the sky, which painted red and blue, and shook his head. "It's nearly sundown and we don't have any money on us to afford an inn."

They both agreed that they'd meet here in less than an hour. He watched Katie flutter over there, turning blue then orange as she went. It was relieving to have her out of his head for a while. His tunic was already sprinkled with glitters and he patted them off. With a sigh, he decided to explore around to ask someone.

Asking around wasn't as easy as he thought. The people of Hatino were busy to even look at him and he brought himself to ask the elderly couple sitting outside a café. They told him their chief, Dobbin, a nutty but respectable man he is, was last seen at his house. He's normally forgetful and the deepest sleeper.

The chief sounds like he's more insane than Link. The couple had Link sit down and they shared with him famous stories of Dobbin. At a merciless winter night, one of their neighbors gave an early birth and she was so weak and food was sacred during cold climates. So their chief brought it on himself to dive into the stream that slithered around the woods and brought back pounds of fishes. The stream would be a block onf ice in the winter but Chief Dobbin showed no signs of cold or fatigue.

The more Link heard about this man, the more he was getting excited into meeting him. Dobbin also has a love for weapons and Link could tell that he could be friends with this man straight away.

Link thanked them for the information and had time to think whether to visit the chief on his own when something crashed and screamed: "Get that bitch!"

Running through the crowd, a girl wearing a hoodie carried a sack over her shoulder. Link recognized who it was immediately, even with his hair in his eyes, and the culprit met his gaze when she got closer. "Link?!"

"Ilia?!"

Behind her a group of men with pitchforks were getting close. Link didn't think when he took out his shield to defend her from a blow. They had no time for chitchat. The buyers and sellers scattered away from the fight, the streets were choking with villagers.

He took her hand and decided to bail when he saw the number of men he had to fight. No way he can do that on an empty stomach and with his back cranky. They ran back to where him and Katie came, downhill, crushing against the tide of the crowd.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he caught Katie and licked his lips. He swerved him and Ilia towards the fairy ignoring her protest. Katie was oblivious to the scene, glancing down at a smooth paper that gleaned. He's never seen her in that shade of blue before. She was glowing into the deepest shade of blue and he knew that whatever happened at the castle wasn't pleasant. He stretched out his hand and snatched out in the air.

She turned too red for his eyes. "Hey!" She glared at him then saw with horror at the savages that followed behind. "Oh my Goddesses, I only left you alone for five minutes!"

"I know a shortcut," Ilia said, her eyes sharp and a wide smile on her features. He returned the grin, his heart beating like a drum. She hasn't changed a bit. Always looking excited when her life was potentially in danger.

She took the lead, gripping Link's hand and took a sharp turn left.

The crowd had a life of its own, with vibrant clothes shine in the sun as people rushed out. Dogs barking, mothers frantically holding on to their children, a couple hand in hand trying to keep up, it was a catastrophe.

Link had to keep moving or they would risk getting trampled on. People were gaunt and frightened, shouts and yelps mixed in the air as people shoved, toes getting stepped on, personal space invaded. The men that chased her were yelling from the top of their throats but there was nothing they could do. Their only choice was to move with the crowd and fight their way through.

"They're catching up," Link told her, squeezing between bodies.

She either didn't hear him or ignored him. The sack that she carried seemed heavy and she bit her lip pushing through. One man took a hold of her wrist and pulled her back. He interrupted the flow of the crowd and people had to move around him to get away.

The man seethed through his yellowed teeth. "You little runt!" He shouted, bringing up his sword.

Link's fist collided into the man's nose. The man stumbled back, released Ilia and went down. Link cursed when he saw two more getting closer then grabbed her hand. "Which way?"

They moved to the side of the crowd with Link shoving most of the way and Katie demanding for an explanation. Ilia kept glancing back and reported that she couldn't see their faces and took the lead once more. There was a small ally way, which was empty with an odor to it. Ilia squeezed his hand and together they pushed through it. Feet stomped down a small pool of puddle, lungs burning, sweat glinting in the sun, he never felt more alive.

He breathed out a laugh and so did she as she led them to the wilderness, Away from the crowd, away from anything manmade and into the nature. The cries of the crowd faded as they ran against the wind, as they laughed and cheered.

He was taken from the present and went back to the past. They were always like this, always getting into trouble and laughing it off. It felt just like it was yesterday when they were nothing but children, dreaming of one day to travel all over the world and conquer lands.

Ilia ran a few steps before he had to stop her. His lungs were deflated and his legs were ready to give out. He'd forgotten how bloody fast she was.

She placed the sack down, laughed out loud and jumped. "That was amazing!" She shouted breathlessly, her eyes glinted. "Did you see the look on their faces?!"

Link let go of Katie and carried Ilia, spinning her around. "Having fun without me, huh?"

She wore baggy clothing and large boots. Her hair, as always, was braided and waved by the side of her face. She shrieked, eyes crinkling in amusement. "Link, put me down! You know I hate that!" She weakly pondered her fists on his iron hands.

Did she ever really?

He did put her down and cocked a head back. "You're pretty good at putting off a show."

A voice cleared and the two Hylians turned to see Katie in red. "What was that back there?" She demanded, waltzing up to Link's face. "It hasn't been ten minutes and you have people chasing you!"

Ilia crossed her arms and shifted her weight on one hip. "Who's the sprit?" She asked, blowing a string of hair out of her face. She was seemingly unfazed when Katie came up to her face.

"Sprit?! I'll have you know that I have a name, mind you, and it's Katie! Also I was sent by the God—" Link grabbed her before she could finish.

"Okay, I think we're getting a bit ahead of ourselves." He released Katie and raised his voice in order to speak over her. "Katie, this is Ilia, my queen and the love of my life."

Ilia scoffed. "Oh keep dreaming."

"And Ilia, this is Katie, the fairy that never seems to leave me alone." He grinned and clasped his hands together. "Now, if we're done with the introduction I'd like to get some grub if you don't mind."

A smile came on her face. "Of course. How could I forget your endless gut?" She curled a string of hair behind her pointed ear. "Well, lucky for you, I have just the thing for that, my good friend."

Katie went over to his ear. "Link, we don't have time for this!"

"Where are the others?" He asked, brushing past the fairy.

She picked up her sack, grimacing at the weight. "We have a hideout not too far from here." Her eyes only glanced at Katie. "No outsiders allowed."

"Where he goes I go," Katie stated, more red sparkled flaked out of her body.

Ilia gave a smile that feigned kindness. "I don't think you understand. It's our hideout and we can't just let—"

Katie waltzed up to her face and this time Ilia winced at the sharp brightness. "Where he goes," Katie repeated firmly, "I go. Got it, girlie?"

Ilia's eyes narrowed and Link tried to hide his smile at her reaction. She's way too cute to ever appear serious. He clasped her on the shoulder. "Just bring her along. She's not going to cause us trouble."

"Don't know about that," Katie snapped. She seems less intimating with her expressionless face and Link gave her a warning look.

His childhood friend's jaw clenched and a cold smile stretched. "Suit yourself, sprit."

Link offered to carry the sack for her and got refused. "I already said you could eat with us. No point in trying to bribe me by being a gentlemen."

He pretended to be hurt with a hand to his chest. "Can I not help the women I love?" He stated dramatically. "Or have I been gone for too long that another gentlemen swept you off your feet?"

"Oh, can you stop that already? Go use it on a girl that will fall for it."

Ah, how he missed her and that snarky attitude.

"What's in the bag?"

"It's a surprise."

She led them the way through the thick trees and mossy ground. The path was gone and the sun was setting but she knew where to go and Link would guess even if her eyes were closed.

The path was twisted with vines and bushes. Often Ilia had to stop to shift the sack on her other shoulder before continuing. The branches waved with the wind as leaves rustled around them. He inhaled deeply and felt a small longing in him.

The sweet smell of flowers, the tall trees that shaded them from the sun, the rustling bushes as a small critter fled by, it reminded him all too well of his home. The little cottage that he made himself, those dark woods he would stare at during the night, craving to enter them one day, to see what's on the other side and find out for himself if the stories were true.

There was an ache in the memory. He thought of a beautiful dog with golden fur. _Oh Agnes,_ he thought, biting his bottom lip. She must be so frightened. Are they feeding her well? Are they taking care of her? Do they know she likes her fur to be brushed first thing in the morning? Or that she loves to play catch more than anything? Or that she gets a bit reckless sometimes when trying to attack a monster?

He shook the thought away and when no one's looking he wiped his eyes roughly. There's no point in thinking that. He needs to push through and find her no matter what it takes or how many journeys he has to face. He will find her and he'll make sure those Gerudo wrenches pay dearly.

Ilia was in the lead and Link purposely fell behind to have a little chat with his adviser. "You'd better shut it with the hero stuff or you're out," he whispered, making sure Ilia moved forward.

"What?! She—" He had to grab her in order to silence her.

He gritted his teeth and felt his patience snap. "Listen, you, I'm letting you come with us and you better not say a word about all the stuff about hero and being chosen. Don't even tell them why we're here in the first place or else you're on your own."

Ilia stopped and he felt his heart froze but relaxed when she said, "We're here."

They pushed through thick branches to find a wide clearing where the canopy allowed the last dying lights to enter. An enormous tree was at the center with a sturdy looking house on its base. He could make out a ladder that was erected from the back of the house and led to another house that was crouched low on a large branch. From that house on the tree, a small wooden bridge connected it with another house, this one a bit bigger and a little higher on an upper branch.

Link whistled lowly. "Damn, you guys were busy." This paled in comparison to his little cottage and a smell had him drooling. "What is that?"

"Our dinner." She grabbed his hand and led him to the tree yelling, "Guess who's back!"

The windows on the house on the second branch opened. "I don't believe it!" He could see them moving down the ladder and bursting out from the house on the bottom. Dyer had his meaty arms splayed out. "Link, you bloody bastard!"

He wrestled him and it nearly took the air out of his lungs. Link had to keep his balance and patted his friend on the back, cringing at the shot of pain from his back.

Dyer was a big boy for his age, standing seven feet tall, ripping with muscles, his hair tied by a ponytail. After him came was Hank the handy man, as they called him, a guy with lean muscles and spiky, messy brown hair. Hank knew his way with tools. On his head were goggles that were his signature style. "Link, my man, I thought you were dead!"

Link couldn't speak as another body piled on him.

He heard the door swung open and someone else wrapped their arms. _Gus_ , he thought with a chill and excitement. Gus isn't someone you can mess with; even Link was grateful to have him on their side. Gus was the thinnest one in the group with flaming red hair and a little scar below his left eye. He's never touched a weapon, he _has_ no weapons and he was physically too weak but that doesn't make him any less dangerous. _Very_ dangerous.

Gus grinned widely. "Just when I thought we got rid of you!"

The last one came and it was the littlest one out of all of them. A boy at the age of fourteen with short brown hair and red tinted cheeks joined the huddle. "I can't believe it's really you!"

Ilia clapped her hands. "Alright. Alright! Let go before you scare him off."

They did so and Link exaggerated a breath to which they all laughed. Actually he was grateful that they let him go, his back was burning. "Here I thought I should be running for the hills."

Gus crossed his arms and smirked. His red hair always gave him the sinister look. "We'd be chasing you to the moon," he said.

Link grinned but his smile dropped when he saw Andie properly. Once a little boy now nearly grown up and Link felt a swell of pride in him. He walked up to the boy and messed with his hair with an arm around his neck as he did so. His heart pounding with a wave of love. Andie may not be Agnes but he ranks pretty close.

"Now, are my eyes messing or is that my little Anny from the mud?"

Andie laughed. It was a cute thing with his eyes shimmering and his freckled face. He was the one out of all of them that Link favored the most. "Not from the mud another more." He straightens to illustrate his height, making it halfway on Link's chest. "I've gotten taller, see?" His smile reached his eyes in excitement.

Link smiled, and messed with his hair before someone slapped his back. He fought back a scream as pain coursed through his back. His vision was momentarily black as he bit his tongue to fight against a groan. "It's good to see you still kicking it," Dyer said. "Maybe now we can finally see who's the strongest."

No one would believe it until they see it. By looks Link was a child compared to Dyer who looked like he came from the army. Dyer doesn't even need weapons. His hands were more effective than a hammer. Its only when you see it that you'd believe Dyer doesn't cut close to Link's own strength.

It was then that all their attention went to Katie. She fluttered there with a light shade of red. "Yes, I forgot about her," Link muttered and cleared his throat. His arm was still around his little Anny and his free hand presented the fairy. "May I present to you my own personal assistant, Katie! She turns colors when she's feeling gloomy and she never stays quiet! Make your bets now folks!"

They all laughed and Katie turned red. "Its not like any of you are better with your tacky clothing! Were you raised in a barn or something?!"

Link shot her an irritated look but his guys and Ilia thankfully didn't take her seriously. "I've never seen a fairy before," Andie said gazing up at her with bright eyes. "She looks cool!"

Link dared for Katie to say anything cruel to him but a soothing voice grabbed their attention. "Well, if isn't the great big boss himself." Leaning against the doorframe was a leaned young man with silver hair and red eyes. A Sheikah, Link realized feeling his blood run cold. Something was wrong with the way that guy looked at him.

Link already decided that he wasn't going to like this guy. That cheeky smile was playing with his nerves.

He sauntered over to the group carrying that same unfriendly smile. "Pleasure to finally meet you."

"Link, this is Quill. Our newest member," Ilia introduced, her beaming smile was what made Link control himself.

Quill had his hand out and Link took it. His fingers were nearly crushed by the Sheikah who stared at him with those blood-chilling eyes. "I've heard so much about you," he purred and tilted his head. "I think we'll be great friends."

Link stared into those eyes and understood, nodding with a wicked smile of his own. He hid his irritation as best as he could and squeezed the fingers back. Enjoyed it when the bastard winced a bit and even heard something cracking. "Oh, I'm sure that we will."

Gun frowned at this while everyone was oblivious. Ilia reminded all about dinner and they rushed inside eagerly. Link had to pause when he noticed Katie still flying there. "You coming?"

His request caused her to flush pink. "Really? I mean—"

"Don't bark and they won't bite," he promised.

She didn't seem very happy about it but didn't say anything as they entered. Ilia gave them a short tour showing them the base of their hideout. "This is where we stash our weapons."

A round table with a red musty rug underneath had rusted swords and shields littered on it. A beat up couch placed behind it. He could see closets where they most likely contained more weapons.

She pointed at the corner where a large desk had blue papers and tools splayed out. "There's our handy man's little playground over there."

Hank smirked, elbowing Link. "I'll show you my recent invention. You won't believe your damn eyes."

She moved her finger to another corner where a stack of thick books was at. "And that's genius Gus corner over there."

"It's not like I can get anything done with you guys in this messed up house," Gus complained.

"Poor Gussy," Hank shot with a smirk, "has to walk all the way to town for peace and quiet."

Gus snorted. "Oh, please, I go over there to get away from your flute. It's like someone's getting tortured."

Before a fight could break out, Ilia separated them by grabbing both their heads and smashing them together. "Let's continue the tour," she sang happily.

Gus held his head. "Link, why did you leave us with her?" He whispered, grunting in pain.

Link patted him on the back saying they're the bravest men for having to make it this far. Hank didn't give any comments only muttering under his breath.

There was a door on the other side of the room that led out to a small garden with black soil and roses closing up. Dyer smiled proudly. "And here's where I water the my flowers."

Hank rolled his eyes. "I keep telling him to quit it and he never listens!"

Dyer glared. "I never tell you to stop playing that blasted flute all day!"

Ilia shook her head and scold at them to get a move on. They went up a ladder at the end of the garden and it led up the tree to the second house. It was a stringy thing and they had to go one by one with Dyer being the last. Hank muttered that he'd try to fix it later.

The small house on the second branch housed all their food and drinks. A long table met them by the door and they had to squeeze through. A boiling pot filled with orange soup bubbled; the whole place had a rich aroma to it.

It was Quill's night to make dinner and he certainly can cook. Ilia told them all set up dinner while she took Link and Katie to see the final house. The bridge was tacky and shaking even making Link nervous. Ilia assured him it's safe and walked over with ease. The final house were the bedrooms. There were seven bedrooms in total and when he asked if they had another member she shook her head. "It was for you," he said quietly, turning her head away. "Honestly, I didn't think you'd bother coming. I thought you forgot about us."

Link felt uneasy with Katie around. He had a lot to explain. He knew that and appreciated Ilia for not showing it so far. He grew up with her and knew that underneath that smile was simmering resent and he better explain himself. For his sake.

"We'll take later," he promised, not making it obvious but his chin was directed at Katie.

"Talk about what?" Katie sounded annoyed but her annoyance was quickly directed to something else. "Why are these halls so dirty? Doesn't anyone clean around here?"

Ilia nodded at Link, ignoring Katie, and led them back to the kitchen where Hank, Gus, Dyer, Andie and Quill were all seated. Hank and Dyer were fighting over a fork. Dyer said that Hank took his fork and Hank denied it. Gus was smiling in amusement as he observed them like a scientist watching his test subjects with an extra fork that he seemed to be hiding under his napkin.

Quill was in a conversation with Andie and once Link arrived, they were all quiet. Andie shot out his hand up. "I saved you a seat," he told Link referring to a chair that seated the head of the table. The boy was sitting right next to him, his legs bouncing restlessly.

Link caught Quill smiling at him in a mocking way and felt anger boiling. He'll need to show that cocky little boy who's in charge.

He took his seat and as soon as he did he demanded for sake, raising a wave of chuckles. "Keep drinking and you might get yourself to an early grave," Gus noted.

Link snorted, taking his drink and spoke with his lips barely touching the cup. "I'd rather stop breathing than to quit."

"You will if you keep at it." Gus chuckled, as did everyone else. He poured himself a drink and passed the jug around. Link poured Andie a cup himself and patted the young boy on the back.

Ilia looked at him in horror. "Link, he's still too young," she protested, giving the impression of a mother.

For once, Katie seemed to be in agreement but Link wasn't having it. "He'll be responsible." He looked over at Andie and winked. "Right, buddy?"

Andie nodded eagerly and took his first sip. He had to choke it out and look at it with disgust. Everyone chortled at his expression as he shook his head, cringing and nose scrunched up. "Never again." He muttered looking at it with repulsion. He shook his head and even wiped his tongue on a tissue. "Who in their right minds would out that in their mouths?"

"That's what I say," Katie said.

Quill smirked from behind his cup. "It's not the taste you're after, chap." He took one gulp down and sighed with relieve. "Nothing soothes the soul like sake."

Link may not like him but truer words have never been spoken.

Katie groaned. "Sake is not the best thing in the world, you know!"

Gus peered up at her closely. His eyes were always sharp that nothing could ever hope to escape them. There were days when Link considered himself luckily that Gus wasn't against them. "Fairies live by water and light, correct?"

"Yes," she replied dryly. "And thank the Goddesses for that."

"Interesting," muttered Gus and Dyer slapped his back, making him groan.

The large man laughed. "Enough talk. Let's eat," he bellowed.

Quill presented them with a bowl of slumgullion; a beef stew with veggies. Gus handed out bread and slapped Hank's hand, noting that he needs to wait patiently until everyone gets some. Link rubbed his hands together in eagerness. The Sheikah can cook at least.

Andie glanced over at Link. "Where's Agnes?" He asked.

Dyer's attention tore away from the food. "Yeah, where is that mutt?"

Link swallowed his sake and held in a hiccup. The question did little to ease the all too painful ache on his chest and he tried to shake it off with more sake. "Back at Ordon," he lied. "With a friend. Couldn't take her with me."

"So, how did you get here? Why are you here?" Gus folded his hands.

Link tried for a grin. "On a secret mission," he told them jokily but his heart wasn't into it as he swung down another drink. "Tell you about it when I get drunk."

Dyer seemed to have understood that Link was in no mood to talk so he changed the subject to food. They all took a generous amount of stew and passed around the sake. Ilia snapped at Andie to finish his veggies and when she wasn't looking, Link and Hank would help their youngest out by sneaking some on their plate.

Gus looked like he wanted to silence Hank who was blabbering on and on to Link how it took them forever just to build this place.

It was Gus who found it when he wanted to sit down for a quiet read, Ilia's idea to make it a home and Hank who made it a reality. Gus noted with amusement how Andie helped them tremendously by running back and forth from town to get them refreshment. They had the poor boy beat at the end of the day.

"Don't remind me," Andie mumbled.

Dyer snorted at the little boy. "At least you had it easy." He turned to give a glare at Hank. "Since someone keeps leaving all the heavy stuff to me."

Gus swirled his spoon. "You're made of muscles. You can handle it."

Link asked where was Quill at that time and ignored the derisive look the Sheikah gave him. Dyer told him that Quill joined them last month when Ilia met him at a bar.

"I wanted to run away when I first saw this place," Quill said but not at Link. His attention was to the fairy. "Good Gods, was it ugly."

Hank looked offended. "I'd like to see you do a better job," he snapped. "Besides, Dyer made it look better."

"Yeah, after you finally let me," Dyer pointed out. "You wouldn't let me even touch it when its done."

"That's because you and Ilia keep making it girlie!"

Katie huffed, fluttering away from them. "It still looks ugly," she commented harshly.

Link placed his mug down forcibly. "Settle down, children. The place looks good. Couldn't have done it better than myself."

The mechanic smirked, leaning back. "If you think that's impressive just wait till you see what I've been up to." He turned back to his food and wolfed down his bread, slowing down when Ilia snapped at him.

Andie cupped a hand on the side of his mouth, leaning close to Link. "He never lets us inside the main house and stayed there all night."

Link hummed. "Whatever he's up to sounds good." He can't wait to see another one of Hank's crazy inventions even though they have a tendency to blow up in your face or light your hair on fire.

Gus handed Katie over a cup of water and she dipped herself into it. He watched her with keen interest before turning to his meal. "I forgot to ask; what took you so long, Ilia?" His fingers were dipping his bread into his stew. "You said you'd be back three hours ago."

She grinned and had told them to wait until they're finished. When they did, they cleared the table and she emptied the sack she was carrying. The jewelries were glittering in the glow of the lanterns. Rubies, sapphires, more than Link could count were poured all over the table, some even hit the floor, silencing everyone in shock.

"You've out done yourself, my queen," Quill murmured, his hands running through a necklace.

Gus looked like he was trying to calculate the cost but ended giving up; he took a handful of coins and let them slid down his fingers. "You actually went there?" His eyes snapped at her. "I specifically told you it was dangerous and you went there without telling anyone?"

She waved him off. "Oh please, you like what you're seeing."

"I don't like your reckless behavior," he told her, crossing his arms.

"You don't like anyone," Hank pointed out.

Everyone had to agree on that one.

Gus sat back in his seat still sending glares over at Ilia. She explained she could've gotten here sooner but the old women was holding gun to her head. Ilia ignored at Gus' querulous words and continued, saying that she threw a cloth over the lady. The old woman tripped and fell down, hitting her head pretty hard. Ilia assured them hastily that she found a pulse on the ancient thing and searched the whole house. The old women did have a fortune just like Gus thought she did. It was stashed under the bed and by the time she had the sack over her shoulder the husband arrived and saw her. He rallied up his friends and chased her across town.

"They would've gotten me if Link hasn't showed up." She elbowed Link. "And what's up with the green get up. Is that the new fashion or something?"

"Actually, Ilia," Gus said with something that glinted in his eyes, "the green tunic is considered to be the hero's uniform. It's traditional for when boys to wear them on their birthday. It really doesn't suit you, Link."

Link didn't reply. His eyes were scanning over the gold she retrieved. He felt his heart squeezing and his hands clenched and unclenched.

Katie gasped. "That's stealing!" She cried, flying over the jewels.

Hank smirked, angling his chair a bit too back. "The fairy's not as dumb as she looks like."

She flew into his face so abruptly that he leaned too far back and landed on the ground with a yelp. "This is against the law! You're all criminals and you'll have your hands chopped off!"

They laughed at her as she flushed pink. "What's so funny?"

Hank stood up. "She says we're getting our hands chopped off!"

"I'm shaking," Gus said, exaggerating a fake fright before running his hands through the gold.

The only ones that weren't laughing were Link and Andie. The young boy's eyes widen. "Wait, we get our hands chopped?" He glanced down at his own hand, mortified.

Quill put a hand on his shoulder. "That only happens in the desert." He chuckled a bit himself. "I'm guessing the fairy got a little drunk."

Dyer nodded. "Even in the desert it's a pretty rare thing unless you mess with the wrong person. I should know since I nearly lost mine."

She fluttered up and down, still pink. "You can't just do that to people. Who do you think you are?!"

Ilia gave a cold smile. "Sweetie, this isn't a little paradise in case you haven't notice." She took steps towards the fairy as she continued. "We're thieves. We take and do what we want when we want."

Hank sat down in his seat. "Everyone's too afraid to mess with us," he said proudly and grinned as he brought out a screwdriver with a hint in his eyes. "We run this town."

Gus sighed. "I mean if they want to stop us so bad then they should do something about it." He shrugged like it's out of his hands. "We see you with a fancy jewel and if you're not careful with it then you wouldn't mind us taking it."

Katie felt herself shrinking. "You people are crazy," she whispered, body glowing into red.

"Not crazy. Just stronger and better," Ilia corrected, stopping in front of the fairy and leaning her face in, laughing. "Sweetie, if you hate it so bad then try to stop us right here and now." She paused and mocked a surprise. "Oh, but you can't, can you?" She tilted her head. "You're just a nosy little fairy that can't do anything even if she wants to."

Katie was shaking but with rage and she rose up making Ilia frowned. "You have no idea who I am and if you think that a disgusting, worthless girl like yourself thinks she's any better then you must be delusional." She turned to the group. "All of you are so worthless and pathetic it makes me laugh! People would never remember you. They'll just walk over your graves. You're all dirt, that's what you are. Just stupid little children hiding from reality." She went back to Ilia who had her shoulders tensed up. "Now, _sweetie_ , how about you wake up and go work out in the real world before you start taking things that isn't yours, okay?"

Gus had an amused smile at Ilia's reaction as he cupped his hands on his cheeks with his elbows propped on table, Andie didn't say anything but his gaze dropped, and Hank was down right furious. "You piece of—"

Ilia snatched Katie, her eyes darkened as her fist started to close when Link spoke quietly that earned her attention. None of them heard him and even Quill who curiously looked with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Ilia snapped, gripping Katie until she cried.

"I said," Link turned to see her and surprised them all at how anger filled his eyes, "to let her go."

"But—"

" _Now_."

Link's anger was a lot similar to an erupted volcano. You wouldn't want to stay around to watch it but rather find the nearest possible exit. Even Gus, who likes creating drama, leaves as soon as Link's nerves were grinded. Link's mood was like a pendulum, drastically changing his behavior without a warning.

Ilia recoiled and released the fairy that fluttered out of her grasp. Link waved his arm at the jewelry. "Take this back."

It was a strange request that no one took seriously at first. Link would never ask them of such a thing. It's a joke, they thought. He'll laugh and give a 'gotcha' and they'll all drink to it. He's the one who taught them how to steal anyways. They were nervously chuckling.

Ilia had to force out a surprise half-laugh and half-disbelief. "What did you say?"

Link's eyes flared at the small laughter and something snapped. The volcano has erupted. Andie had to take a few steps back, the poor boy had his bottom lip quivering. "Have you gone deaf while I was gone?!" He shouted from the top of his lungs, his shoulders were shaking and his hands were clenched. His tone recoiled the whole gang. "I said to _FUCKING RETURN IT_!" He kicked the leg of the table, breaking it and spilling the fortune on the ground.

Coins were rolling away and Hank had to stand up, his hands were out in defense and he took a couple of steps back. Link has always liked Hank, the guy made him laugh and smile, but if he utters one joke or says anything at all Link would honestly hurt him.

Quill didn't say anything or show any expression. His eyes were averted and his lips in a straight line. _If he smiles,_ Link thought. His lungs were burning and his eyes were wide and bloodshot. He felt the anger crushing his lungs, making black dots dance in his eyes.

If he smiles or shows even a tiny, ounce of a _spark_ of mockery – oh Gods and Goddesses and everything holy on this earth, Link will hurt him so bad his own family wouldn't recognize him.

"Whoa, Link, buddy," Dyer said. The only one out of the group that even has the guts to talk to Link when he becomes like this. "What—"

Link snapped a look at him and his friend decided it would be best to shut his mouth. He took a deep breath, relishing the silence and spoke with a voice that was trembling trying to cover his anger as best as he could. His shaking finger pointed at the fortune on the ground. "I want _every_ bloody coin," he started very slowly and quietly, "returned back to its owner by morning." He tried to control breathing by taking in deep breaths. "If I find it when I wake up, you guys will be wishing I didn't come back. Understand?"

He didn't wait for a reply and told Katie to come with him. She was shaking so bad with sparkles flaking out. No one breathed a word. Quill did the right thing by stepping out of Link's way. If he tried anything, anything small that showed a hint of disrespect and even if it was unintentional, Link would lose it. No one spoke to him at all and for their sakes they waited until he was sound asleep in his own room before they all tiptoed back to their room.

The night ended with a chilling howl from a distance.


	13. Chapter XIII

**PART TWO – THE HERO OF HATINO**

Morning came slow with gloomy clouds and birds chirping. The flowers were watered and breakfast was in process. Gus, who kept serving half burnt bread and either under cook or over cooked eggs, was poorly handling breakfast much to everyone's despair. At least nothing caught on fire. Yet. He sighed, patiently stirring the simmering eggs with a fork.

Link told him to make some sandwiches since him and Ilia were going for a picnic. Gus did so and also dared to ask in a light manner if Link was feeling okay. Link said that Gus better shut his rat hole and that was the end of that.

It was a relief to finally have his hair out of his eyes. He pinned his bangs to clear his view and felt satisfied. Yet his hand still felt hot and out of habit he repeatedly wiped it on his tunic as if to get rid of it. He didn't like this feeling of discomfort as if someone whispering in his mind, ordering him to become someone else's puppet.

Sitting on the table were Hank and Quill eating their food in silence. Dyer is most likely sleeping in as always and it would only be a matter of time before Ilia pounds on his door. She'd be wasting her time anyways. The big goof was always so deep in his sleep that Hank could play his flute on his head and he wouldn't even stir.

Before Link left the room, he spoke to them all for the first time this morning, "Did you do as I asked?" He asked, no anger this time but it's close to his eyes. If he didn't get the answer he wanted it'd be an encore from last night.

Hank tensed up but didn't say anything, only stabbing his gooey egg with more force than needed. He didn't even bring it up to his mouth, just spearing it over and over.

Link was about to ask again; this time loud enough to wake up Dyer and the whole damn town if Quill hasn't spoke up. "We did. Well, _I_ did anyways." He cooed, with a light smile.

Gus tensed up from behind the stove but didn't say anything and Hank glared down at his egg as if it was his rival. "Okay then," Link muttered and left without another word.

Standing outside and inhaling deeply at the morning air, Link tied his shoe down, waiting for Ilia patiently. Honestly, the girl takes about a year to get ready. He did tell her to hurry it up while Katie's asleep.

Andie walked outside carrying a basket. "Hey, Link," he said awkwardly, handing over the food.

Link didn't say anything and took it from Andie. His lips were in a deep frown and a grumpy mood shadowed over his face. When noticing that the kid was still here, Link waved him off. "That'll be all."

"Um, Link? Can I just—"

"If you say anything more about last night I'll tell you to shut your rat hole."

"O-oh okay. Have fun then."

Link's expression softened when he caught a hurt look as Andie turned around. "Alright. Alright. What is it? I'm not in the mood to talk about last night," he said, but not harshly. He'd hate it if he unsettled Andie.

The kid scratched his head, picking his words carefully. He was always like that. Being careful on what he says and does in order not to offend anyone. "I just wanted to ask if we did something wrong." His eyes avoided Link. "I thought you'd be, you know—" He lifted his shoulder a little and dropped them, finally lifted his gaze. "Happy."

Link sighed again, his eyes losing all the anger in them. "That's not it."

"Are you mad that Ilia didn't tell anyone? I mean Gus would've made a plan and she wouldn't have got caught."

"That's not what I'm mad about, Anny." Link hooked an arm around the young boy, feeling momentarily hurt when Andie flinched at his touch. "It's not that at all."

"Then what is it?"

"I—" Link groaned at his muddled up mind. There were too many thoughts still in process, about Agnes, Ilia, the chief. He released Andie and looked at him with his heart clenching. He thought of Rick and those scars on his back then tried to imagine it happening on Andie. Little Anny held down by angry grown men and a large whip—

The thought made him feel so sick, his stomach twisted as he tried to imagine the kind of scream the young boy would give as men lambasted him. "Things need to change around here," he spoke out loud, blocking out the horrible images from his head. "We can't do things like we used to do."

Andie blinked at him, his jaw slackened. "We can't? But we have to!"

"No, we really don't." Link crossed his arms. He can't look at Andie without that thought in his mind. It was mortifying. "It's not worth it, buddy. If you really think about it all of the stealing we kept doing it's really not worth it. We need to make some changes. I'll be making those changes."

"I-I don't—"

Ilia came out of the door wearing some fresh loose pants and a long V-necked, blue blouse. "Sorry I'm late."

"Oh, you're not late, your highness. I just think I could've turned into an old man right now." Link dodged a rock she threw at him with a chortle. He looked over at Andie and clasped him on the shoulder. "When I get back, let's take a round with swords, huh? I bet you've gotten stronger."

Andie muttered a yeah and left before Ilia could say anything. She snapped a look at Link and he raised his hands in defense, saying that he didn't do anything to upset Andie.

She decided to drop it and lead him away from the hideout. The woods was named Ginner Woods best known for their truffles and bloodthirsty monsters at night. It glowed with its own life of greenery and vibrant flowers. Katie would have loved it, he thought. The Lost Woods might've been too much but this calm, gentle atmosphere, a place where creatures thrive in, she would take an immediate liking to it.

Ilia took him to a place that she says he'll love it. It's her little getaway when things got crazy with the other guys.

Down a path which sly right was a roaring stream. Many torrents of water traveled in its path, rapids flicked up against its surface. A tree stood near it, sheltering them from the sun and blessing them with fresh apples.

He blew a low whistle. "Not bad," he commented and looked over at Ilia. She didn't say anything and brushed past him.

She's mad. Of course she would be. Her feelings were as hard as a snowflake. Link groaned at how this morning would lead, either with a kiss or a smack to the face. Now that he thinks about it, he's kind of fine with both.

They laid out a white sheet underneath the shade and sat there for the longest time in silence. Link helped himself with some egg sandwiches and decided to break the ice. "Dammit, why do you let Gus cook anyways?" His stomach groaned and he forced himself to eat it.

No one could stomach Gus' food. Two years and still the guy can't tell the difference between salt and sugar. Frankly, Link couldn't even trust him to boil water, knowing Gus' lack of cooking the water will somehow go up in flames.

She picked a nearby flower. It was white with pink around the edges. "That's part of his responsibility," she spoke quietly, plucking the petals one by one. "Everyone has a part to play, you know? They don't just get up and leave."

Link started to speak but a stinging sensitive forced his cheek the other way.

Her struggling facade melted and turned enraged. "What the hell was wrong with you last night?!" She hissed. "What was that?!"

Link tried to speak but again had his face turn the other way; the pain left a red mark.

"And you wanted to return it?! Seriously?!" She shouted, packing her words to a punch that hit his jawline. "You leave us and come back after two years and think that you're still the boss around here?! I was here the whole time and you weren't."

Her hand went out again and he caught it. His eyes looked straight into hers. "You know why I had to leave," he said, still gripping her hand. "I had to. For _her_."

Ilia took her hand back and laughed drily. "For her," she echoed, stomping down her fist in the dirt. "For a stupid mutt."

The only thing he didn't prepare for was her sharp tongue. It's the one thing that always helped her win arguments against him. "She needed a vet," he snapped. "She was sick! You wanted me to just _leave_ her like that?"

Ilia turned her head away with her shoulders shaking. "You can literally get one anywhere, Link. Was it worth going all the to Ordon just for her?!"

He closed his eyes to calm his pounding heart and twitching fingers. Doing everything in his power to control his violet impulses. Of course she doesn't mean that. Agnes held a place in all their hearts. It's just like Ilia to wind him up. "She needed a vet," he repeated slowly, trying to appear calm. "And Ordon had one, _okay_? _"_

"Okay, why didn't you come back then?"

"I don't know!"

"You. Don't. _Know_?"

"I liked it there," he snapped. "And she liked it there too so we stayed there, okay? I just wanted to sort things out for a while and it was difficult."

She stared at him and a dry chuckle rutted in her throat. "Difficult, huh? Nothing is ever difficult for you." She looked away and swallowing. "Were you tired of us? Were we too much? Be honest because I just—" She wiped something from her eyes. "You have no idea how many mails I - we sent just worried about you."

Link turned away to the water, glancing down at his half-eaten sandwich. He hated to make her cry but that didn't give him an ounce of guilt. Yes, they were too much. Yes, they got on his nerves. But that wasn't the reason.

Being close to those dark woods were. Those dark and twisted branches he would often see in the night, Agnes' bark when an enemy approached them. Those woods enticed him, it drew him in with those mesmerizing fogs and those crocking crows. Someone with their heads screwed on would've stayed far away but not Link. He tried to leave with only the gods as his witness. But _it_ didn't want him to leave. It wanted to hypnotize him. It wanted to keep him right next to it.

It was similar to how he felt when he was with Desmond. It made him feel at peace being so close to those haunting woods. On his own with his dog, away from everyone else, everything else, nothing could be better than that.

Often at night when he finished dispatching a gang of monsters, he would run his fingers through the rusted gate. He could still feel it right now. The peeling paint and rusted metal as his fingertips slide carefully over them and the feeling of delight that rushed through his veins. His fingers would often try to push or pull it down till they bled from the sharp metal that rusted and peeled off.

Those gates have stayed longer than his birth and probably before his chief, Kidon. Those mists always seemed to dance with the wind and those smiling trees. Sometimes the smiles were kind and benevolent rather than menacing like they first appeared to be. It felt like they were calling to him, inviting him to enter.

One night it drove him mad that he ended by slashing at the gate. He wanted to go in, it wanted him to come in. He shuddered in memory. He remembered how the trees with their wide spread branches almost looked like an inviting hug, those smiles that seemed to say, _come in, Link. Come in, darling._ Come _home. We're all waiting._ It was then that his weapon broke, shattered to pieces with a skirl that literally cut him to his senses.

"I'm sorry." The words slipped out with meaning this time. "That's all I can say."

She didn't say anything only crossing her arms. "You scared me last night," She whispered. "We were so excited to see you and you just—"

He closed his eyes trying to remember why he lost it last night. It could be that he was tired. Or that no one was taking him seriously. His anger was more of a mystery to him than anyone else. As ironic as it was, his temper honestly scares him the most. He likes to think he's in control of himself but then rage just possesses his body against his will. Often he would wake up the next day and everyone would avoid him saying he knocked someone unconscious. He was too parlous to be left around people for too long.

It was also the other reason why he left.

"I don't know," he muttered, his fingers pulling his hair.

"Was it because I didn't tell anyone?"

"Ilia, I really don't know." He held his head, trying to grab any memory that triggered his anger. It could be that smirking Sheikah and oh lord does he want to punch that guy in the mouth.

Her lips went to a straight line. "Link," she started, looking at him straight in the eyes, her hand softly on his knee. "You have to learn to control your temper."

They've had this talk more times than he can count. Usually it was after someone pulled him away from one of his friends or when they even knocked him unconscious because he was threatening to kill someone. It's never that easy though. It comes and it goes just as tides rise and fall. It's not in anyone's control and the best thing they can do about is get off his back and leave him alone.

It also happened before recently on the ship when he attacked everyone.

Ilia played with her braid. "Do you ever wonder why we still want you around? Even after you do all these things?"

He never thought of that or couldn't care less but decided to listen anyways.

"You saved us." Her eyes caught his and there was no more anger in them. "You saved me and everyone else. That's why we put up with your crap." She wrapped herself in her arms and turned away. "But you keep acting like this then we can't…"

"Look sorry, okay?"

She faced him, her fingers around the grass near her feet and she looked at him a little surprised. "You mean it?"

"Yeah, I'll even tell the guys that. Now can you stop sulking?"

That still wasn't enough and cross her arms. "Well, you did leave for two years," she reminded him. "I can't just let that go, can I?"

A little smile played with his lips as he came closer, his fingers inches away from hers. "I said sorry already," he said in a low voice, his breath hitting her ear. "You don't forgive me?"

She tensed up but didn't move.

"Aw, I guess I'm not wanted anymore." He stood up and stretched as carefully as he could, cringing at the pain. "I guess I should just leave and not come back for another two years."

"Don't you dare." Something grabbed the back of his shirt and dropped him back down. "I don't want you to leave," she admitted, her fingers clenching into his tunic. "But that doesn't mean I'm ready to forgive—ACK!"

"Okay, time for plan B!"

"Put me down right now!" She screamed, punching his back.

She felt as light as feather. He twirled around making her shriek. "Oh, whatever will I do? My true love rejects me, my heart is scattered to pieces! How will I ever sleep at night?!" He sang in sorrow then grinned. "I guess I need to throw her into the stream."

"Oh, I _dare_ you."

He grinned widely, even as she punches his aching back, he felt wild. "If only she'll forgive me," he wailed to no one in particular, making his way to the stream. "Maybe then my heart will heal."

"You keep talking as if you have one!"

She kicked some more and he edged closer to the stream until she cried, "Fine! You win. I forgive you now put me down!"

"Certainly, my queen," he purred, dropping her down gently on her feet. She stood very close to him, chest inches away from his. His hand stroked her cheek then down to her jawline, loving how she made her hair just for him. Arranging it so that the tiny flowers that poked out of her braids complimented those gorgeous green eyes. He swiped her bottom lip with his thumb and adored how the tip of her ears flushed to pink. His head cocked to the side and a smile on his lips. "I missed you, you know," he said, eyes on her pink lips. "I mean that."

He leaned in but she pulled away. With a sigh of irritation, he dropped his hand from her face. "What now?"

"I still want to know what happened last night."

His patience was wearing thin. "I don't want to talk about it." He tried to touch her but she slapped his hand away.

"We are going to talk about it whether you want to or not."

"Ilia, don't—"

"No."

"Ilia—"

" _No_." She had the same old gumption and poked his chest. "I want to know exactly what's wrong and you will tell me right now."

He groaned, messing with his hair. How should he tell her? How exactly can he tell her? He turned his gaze to the stream. It shimmered in the light, fishes were leaping out and he found himself hungry again. His eyes went back to Ilia, strict and stern, like the boss he's always been to them. "We're not stealing anymore."

The anger lines slowly smoothed on her face and eyes and her mouth were wide open in an expression of stunned surprise, and although she looking at him she appeared not to see him at all. Her fingers touched her lips as her eyes wondered to the stream.

The only sound that accompanied in their awkward silence were the birds, the shuffling of the bushes from wild life, the soft wave from the trees and the roaring river.

The foods gotten colder and they didn't touch it, not even the bottle of sake they brought with them. He wanted to cup her cheeks and kiss those soft lips. It took his willpower to stay in control and look at her in the eyes.

"You're joking," she said with a shaky laugh. "You're joking. This is all a lie and you're joking." She stared at him and saw no humor in them. Her expression went from stud to anger. "You're lying."

He grabbed her hand before it touched him. "I'm not lying."

She choked a sob. "Who are you?" She winced when his grip tightened.

"You think I don't care about you guys." He pulled her closer. "I do, okay? I do and I can't protect you guys from what's out there." A kick caught him by surprise and he stumbled back, got tangled on his feet and fell on his bottom.

Her face lit bright red. "Protect us?" Her voice small then rose to the top of her lungs. "Protect us?!" She screamed enough for the birds on a nearby tree to shoot away in fear. " _Protect_ us?!" She shouted again, her voice rushed out her whole trembling body. Tears pooled her eyes. "You've been gone for two years, you selfish bastard! We protected ourselves!" She looked down at her hands as teardrops fell. "And then you tell us to stop stealing? Stop something what you taught us to do? You think you have the right to boss us around after coming back for so long?"

Protect them was what he wanted. From people, from monsters, from the whip, from prison, from living a life full of regret and misery like Rick.

She kicked him and he let her, making sure to cover his face. Her blows weren't nearly as strong as the monsters he had faced but just to satisfy her, he grunted at every blow.

"Stealing is the only reason why I'm still alive! Why you're still alive!" Kicking wasn't enough. Now she was on top of him, her fists pounding on his chest, tears making small dark circles on his tunic. "You can't just do that! You're not allowed to do that!" As she continued to scream, her blows became weaker and slower and voice started to soften. It was until she panted, her hands planted on his chest, head hung long, eyes hid behind her bang and her shoulders were trembling. "What happened to our hero? What happened to Link? What did you do to him?"

Link sat up quick enough before she could do anything and wrapped his arms around her. "I had the worst time ever," he whispered into her ear. "When I got caught stealing, they didn't let me go. It's not worth it anymore. Not even if they deserve it, Ilia, it's really not worth it anymore." He pulled away and swiped a big tear from her cheek. "It's not fun anymore. This isn't a game anymore. You guys can get killed doing this and I can't let that happen."

She took his hand from her cheek and stared at him. "What happened to you?"

"More than you could know." He held her face gently. "Listen to me, Ilia, I'm not doing this for myself, okay? I can help you guys again and I need you to understand why I'm doing it."

Wiping a tear from her eye, she nodded. "Okay."

He blinked. "Really? That's it?"

"You said you're doing this because you care about us, right?"

"Yeah but…you're not going to complain?"

Something didn't seem right about this. In all the years he's known Ilia she's never given in to anything. But thinking became a bit hard to think when her lips touched his. "I'm not going to stay for long," he told her, preparing for his cheek to get bruised. "I need to find the chief and then I'm heading out. Are you okay with that?" He didn't want to make things worse than they already are. He didn't want to hurt her anymore.

Her lips went to a straight line and he thought for a minute she'll start to yell but instead she nodded and kissed him again. They ate their food cold without another word.

* * *

It was easy to yell at Andie. Unlike anyone's she's ever met this one keeps quiet and takes every punch of her voice. "Miss, I know you're mad but I promise they'll be back," he said, raising his hand to protect his face from her rambling.

Katie growled over him. "Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

He fiddled with his fingers. "I think they kind of forgot," he told her. "They were all tired from yesterday."

The breeze lifted his bangs. They stood outside the hideout and he managed to stop her before she goes out into the woods to look for Link. Her bright body made him squint at her and his soft, uncertain tone is setting her off.

"I'm glad he acted that way. Honestly, what is wrong with you?" She went up to his face. "Stealing and then you try to justify that?! You people are so pathetic!"

His eyes narrowed. "Ilia says its okay," he argued, but his voice wasn't raised and only remained in a soft tone. It felt like arguing with a mouse. "She says that they deserve it if they don't pay attention."

She laughed bitterly. "Are you serious? She broke into an old lady's home, knocked her unconscious and could've killed her," she came in closer and her tone dropped into a low and serious, "and you think that's _okay_?"

His resolve melted and he cringed back from her as if afraid she might hit him. "She didn't mean—"

"And on top of that, she's an old lady. _Old_ , get it? Like _old_ as in she can't fight back or defend herself and you think its okay to steal from her?!" This sophistry itself was tiring. "Are you that heartless? Or are you just stupid?"

He moved away from her. "Everyone says it's okay," he repeated, more to himself than to her. "They said that those people make money everyday so it's fine to take from them. They wouldn't lie to me."

"My gods, what a stupid boy," she snapped. "You're just as bad as a criminal. I hope you rot in a prison, you worthless human."

Her statement made him bite his bottom lip and look away.

That isn't something to say to a boy barely in his teens. She shouldn't be yelling at him. As an adviser and a fairy she could've cajoled with him gently that what he was doing was wrong. That his friends are filling his innocent mind with lies and they don't know the difference between right and wrong. He's just a child. Just a little boy who thought his actions and his friends are right.

The anger from being ditched by Link and having to dolly around with these criminals is what sets her off. That, and the stress over at Hyrule castle.

The old newspaper revealed that the castle was indeed sieged three weeks ago followed by the assassination of their beloved king. May he rest in piece. The castle was still intact with its residences evacuated and with monsters overflowing. The princess was never found. Sources say that she was taken to safety to prepare an army down in the west for a counterattack. Others say she abandoned her people to which Katie scoffed.

Zelda would pour oil over her head and light a match before she could ever even think to leave her people on their own.

She must've taken refuge in Kakariko Village, a secret unknown village where Sheikahs reside. Impa must've taken her there to gather her people to take back the castle. Or maybe they're waiting for their _hero_ to be their saving grace.

The culprit who murdered the king was described as a tall man with green demonic eyes and swigging black vine-like tentacles at his command. The witnesses say they've never seen anything like this before and fled out of the scene before they could take a closer look but not before seeing the brutal death of the king as one of the vines poked through his heart. Katie had to force herself to continue, ignoring the stares she received when her body went to the darkest of blue.

The culprit isn't one of the commanders. Desmond showed her the pictures and none of them seemed to be in control of black vines.

She went through the names again, recalling their appearances as well. There was Mathilda who is the only human out of them and with looks that would have a certain playboy hero drooling after and she yielded a long strange looking whip, Catherine was some sort of stone that was brought to life with a few feminine looks, big, round with short hair, Thomasine was the one with the height of a child but a face of an adult and he was holding a large gun, then lastly was Yspa. The image of Yspa gave her chills. It looked like he was an inbred between a human and somewhat like a Goron with an enormous hanging jaw, and his arms reached to the ground with sharp claws. He had a straight posture with dry cracking skin in some areas.

There was one more though. Desmond mentioned it and he was unsettled as he did. Katie knew who it was by remembering the silhouetted image Desmond showed her.

She feels cold inside when the answer sinks in: Chaborous. Ganondorf's right hand man. He goes by the name of Charles from what the guardian stated and was more powerful than Ganondorf. He was the one that killed the king.

A mis of blue and white flashed over her body before it resumed to red. She turned her back on Andie coldly, and went inside the house. Hank was whacking something with his hammer and Gus is slowly losing his mind. "Oh my days and words, will you stop that racket?!" Gus yelled. "I can't even finish one page!"

Hank licked his lips, using his forearm to wipe the sweat from his forehead. "Almost done," he muttered.

Quill was on the couch, carving out a bow. His crimson eyes rose when he heard a flutter. "Oh, look who decided to join us," he mused with fake interest, setting his half-finished weapon aside.

Gus looked up then down at the fairy. "If you're done yelling at everyone and acting a little crazy then I suggest you wait patiently like a good little fairy for Link," he said.

Katie was about to snap at him when Hank shouted. "Yes, I'm done! Three weeks of staying up and skipping dinner and it's finally done!" He jumped and even laughed. "Gus! You need to check this out."

Gus, who has given up on reading, decided to see what's the commotion. Hank presented a normal round blue bomb but at the top where the string normally was instead is a wire that was plugged in and at the other end of the wire was a small square shaped device with a large red button. "I invented bombs!"

Quill patted him on the shoulder, looking as if he was lugubrious for him. "Hank, buddy, my dear friend, I'm afraid someone beat you to that a thousand years ago," he said with a crude smile.

Hank shrugged him off. "No, not that." He grinned, showing them the small device with a button. "Instead of throwing a bomb and waiting for it to blow up, you can actually press this—" He pointed at the button "—and kaboom baby! The wire has a hole in it so just plug it on top of the bomb." He disconnected the wire from the bomb and showed them the inner circle of it. "The wire can go up to three meters away from the bomb and that's all there is."

Even Katie was astonished. This work was certainly meritorious. Gus rubbed his chin and looked down at the invention with keen eyes. "That is impressive," he admitted. "But it took you three weeks just to make one."

Hank waved a finger; his eyes were dancing with excitement. "Ah, ah, see the wire and the trigger? You can actually attach it to any bombs you want and control the explosion from a distance." He showed them the wire. "It'll work on any bombs you've got in your pockets and you can use it as many times as you please."

Quill's eyebrows were raised. "You've really outdone yourself, my friend."

Katie's mind went through hundreds scenarios. With that device it would make traveling in temples would be much easier. They can set up an ambush, kill unaware enemies, destroy boulders without risking an injury. That can make things so much easier and safer.

Hank rubbed his nose and smirked, straightening up and his chest puffed with pride. "I knew you'd say that. And you people think I've been wasting my time. You couldn't possibly fathom my all too genus mind."

"Let's hope it doesn't blow in our faces like the chimney did," Gus noted with a grumble.

"I call it: Hank bombs! No, the Hankalicious Bombo Three Thousand! Wait, here's one, the Ultra Super Duper Hank's—"

"How about you just call it a detonator?" Gus suggested.

Again, Hank ignored him. "I was going to show it Link," Hank said then frowned. "If he didn't act like someone pissed in his sake. Seriously, what was up with that?"

Quill rolled his eyes. "What a child. Honestly, I was disappointed." He rubbed his nails on his shirt. "Some boss he turned out to be."

Both Gus and Hank took offensive. "He may act like that but he's still our boss," Gus told him. "And from the way you acted yesterday I'm surprise he didn't do something about it."

Quill rolled his eyes. "You kept on telling stories over and over again about what a _wonderful_ person he was." His eyes darkened. "Then he goes and acts like that. Just what exactly am I suppose to think?" He paced around the room, moving his hand in gestures. "And you even defend him? Are you sure you're not delusional? Not only that but you still call him boss after he left for two whole years!"

Hank shook his head. "He may act like that but he is our leader. Did I tell you about the time with those monsters?"

"Oh my words, yes! You told me a thousand and one times!"

"Back then my inventions were a bit on the amateurish side—"

"They still are."

"Shut up. And Link got injured testing one of them out. That's when we were attacked and he took them down all by himself. He nearly died for us, man!" Hank said. "Yeah, sometimes he can be an ass and he can lose his temper but he cares about us when no one else would!" His fists clenched. "That's what makes him our boss and that's why we put up with his crap."

Gus tried to hold him back. "Calm down. He has the right to be mad."

Quill's eyes sharpened. "What about poor Ilia? What about her? All those times she sacrificed her time for all of you. She's been more of a leader than he was, making sure we stay well fed and safe. She's been here the whole time and you're going to ignore that?'

"That's not it," Gus said, making sure to stand in between them. "I appreciate everything Ilia's done for us but Link was the one who made the gang in the first place."

Katie felt annoyed just by looking at them and their bickering. "Look at you." Their eyes turned to her. "Fighting and acting like animals. Do you think that maybe Link left because he had enough of you?"

Gus had to hold Hank back. Hank is pretty easy to tick off, she found out. "You little nothing, how about I put up in a bottle and throw you out to the sea?!"

Katie growled. "How do you people even sleep at night?!"

"Like a baby," Gus retorted, giving Hank a high five.

If they felt just an ounce of guilt she wouldn't be this infuriated. "Don't you people care about anyone but yourself? Don't you think about the people you steal from?"

"Darling, we used to steal apples for a living," Hank said and laughed. "Oh, those were the days."

"Well, don't you feel bad at least?" She asked, hopefully. "Just a little bit?"

Quill rolled his eyes. "You make us sound like we're murderers or something." He looked at her dully. "We're not savages, mind you. We take so we can live."

She went near his face. "What if you steal a poor man's money and his daughter fell ill? How can he afford a doctor when you heartless monsters take it from him?" She burned red. "And aren't you a Sheikah? Isn't this against your kind?"

Somehow by mentioning Sheikahs she got under his skin. His red eyes sharpened and his hand moved to wave her off. "I'm not a Sheikah, you obnoxious fairy," he said it in a way that was defensive.

Red eyes and silver white hair. Only the Shekiahs would have those physical features. That and their most primary weapons would normally be either a shurkin or a bow and he has the latter.

"But you are! Who exactly are you fooling?"

Gus shook his head and even went on to defend him. "He doesn't have to be one if he doesn't want to."

She scoffed. "That's what he is and he can't change that."

Quill gritted his teeth but decided to be the mature one and let it go. "I am what I want to be," he told her patiently. "If I don't want to be a slave for the Royal family then I don't want to."

"It's an honor to serve the royal family," she snapped. "In fact I serve them myself."

He grinned at her mockingly and Hank joined him. "Well, the fairy is both insane and delusional."

"Maybe she's a jokester too," commented Hank.

Seeing them all laugh made her want to shrink down. She never felt so small in her life, the guards never used to treat her this way. The level of respect she received was that of Zelda. She wanted them to look at her seriously and wipe those smiles off so badly. "I'll have you know that I was sent by the goddesses."

"We all were, sprit," Hank replied. "Doesn't make you any special."

It was a pretty solid point. "You…gah! Just rot in cells, you stupid fifthly humans!"

Hank chortled behind his hand. "Should a fairy even say that?"

She wanted to say something that would stop them from laughing then thought of something. "Link told me he'd stop stealing. Why do you think he acted like that yesterday?"

It worked. The smile off their faces and their eyes widen. But it didn't last long as they exchanged looks before sputtered out laughter while Quill rolled his eyes without interest and fiddled with his bow. Hank was pounding on his desk and Gus leaned against the wall in order not to fall to the ground.

She really did have enough of being laughed at. "What's so funny?!"

"Ah, I like this fairy!" Hank wiped a tear. "She should be our comedian."

Gus shook his head with a silly grin. "He's the one who taught us how to steal." He poked a finger at her. "And you're telling me he's just going to call quits? Come on now."

Heavy footsteps entered the room. Dyer yawned audibly with tears forming. "Who's quitting?" He asked tiredly, shuffling towards them and stretched his massive arms.

"Maybe he could," Katie said, wishing she could wipe that smile off his face. "Life has a funny way of doing that."

"Who could?" Dyer was looking back at his friends then at the fairy. "What are we talking about here?"

"No, you're being ridiculous," Gus said, with a hint of annoyance. "I've known Link when we were kids and he wouldn't change like that."

"Link is changing?" Dyer was still lost.

Katie fluttered up and down. "He did. He stopped stealing and if you don't believe me ask him!"

"What?!" Dyer yelled, now wide-awake and alert. "Link stopped stealing?!"

Hank rolled his head. "Calm down. Don't listen to her. She's chatting crap."

"I don't think so."

Everyone turned to find Andie with his shoulders slumped back and his eyes looked lost. He looked so genuinely upset that Quill wrapped an arm around his neck. "Hey, what's with the long face?"

Hank even had the anger melted from his eyes. "What's wrong buddy?"

Andie shrugged Quill off and sat down in the couch, an air of dust puffed out from the ancient furniture. His elbows were on his knees and he turned away from his friends. "Link said he'll be making changes." He shrugged. "He looked so serious and I don't think Katie's wrong on this one."

They all exchanged looks and Katie hummed in triumph audibly. They ignored her and wondered just what changes does their boss have in mind.

* * *

Link came back before lunch looking incredibly happy. He had a silly grin on his face and took Andie outside to practice swords. While he was occupied and the fairy upstairs unaware of his arrival, Ilia went over to talk with her guys.

They were all complaining but she convinced them that Link isn't feeling so well. That he hasn't been stealing for a while.

"If he goes back at it again," she was telling them in the kitchen, "then trust me he'll go right back to it. You guys seriously believe _Link_ is going to straighten himself?"

Dyer scratched his head. "Do you think that maybe he has a good reason for it?" He asked. "I mean, we shouldn't do something that would get him mad."

Quill chuckled. "From what I've seen the big child gets mad at everything." Ignoring the glares shot at him, Quill turned over to Ilia. "What do you suggest we do?"

She crossed her arms and smirked. "We're getting rid of that fairy and then we're going to pay the chief a little visit." The smile on her lips widens. "It'll be the biggest thing we've ever done and trust me when I say this that as soon as Link takes a part of it; he'll wonder why he even thought of quitting."

"That," Hank started, "is the best plan I've heard all week." He rubbed his hands together and a mischievous grin stretched on his lips. "I'm in."

Dyer shook his head. "No, that is the _worst_ plan I've ever heard."

"Yes, I might take Dyer's side on this one," Gus said with a frown. "If you do something to her then Link would lose it. I mean we didn't even return the money back so do you think it's a good idea to keep persisting him?"

Quill groaned as if tired by this and spread his arms. "So what if he doesn't want to steal? Who bloody cares! He might not even stay and we could just go back to doing what we do!" He rubbed his head as if afflicted by a monstrous headache. "I seriously don't understand. I truly don't. Doesn't it make you angry?" He raised a finger. "He left you all for two years! Didn't bother sending a letter or anything. And then he has the galls to come back and tell you to stop stealing. Am I the only one with his head screwed on right?"

Gus sighed. "Quill, you didn't know him like we did. He's done more for us then we ever did," he replied, heaving out a breath. "I don't know why he would wants to quit stealing but I'll respect it. That doesn't mean I'll change my ways and I'm sure none of you will. So can we please just enjoy having him around while he's still here?"

This suggestion was quickly shot down. "He's going to try and change us, idiot," Hank argued. "This is Link we're talking about so he's not going to go anywhere until he does just that." He crossed his arms. "We're taking a vote since this isn't going anywhere. I'm siding with Ilia on this one."

Gus eyes sharped. "And I with Dyer." Dyer nodded at him, glaring at Hank.

Ilia huffed out. "Fine then," she snapped, looking vexed, then turned to Quill. "You're the tie-breaker. Whatever we do it's up to you."

"Either we leave him alone," Gus said, "or we give him a whack on the head. I'd prefer the first one."

Hank rolled his eyes. "Maybe if he didn't leave in the first place then I might take his side."

Ilia shushed then, looking over at the Sheikah who's deep in thought. He seemed to be at war with himself, pacing around as he carefully cerebrated. After about a minute which felt like an eternity, he stopped and looked at them. His deep frown turned upright.

He's made his decision.


	14. Chapter XIV

**Thanks so everyone who read so far. It means a lot to me and I hope you're enjoying the story. It's my birthday today yay for me!**

 **Please don't forget to leave a review it's much appreciated.**

* * *

 **PART THREE - THE HERO OF HATINO**

Andie struggled to keep up, his face tightened in concentration and panic. His feet slid back with every attack.

"Keep your arms up," Link instructed, moving out of his opponent's blade. "Don't take your eyes off me for one second."

Ilia felt a ball of anger grow her. Life truly was unfair, she thought bitterly, watching Link battle out with Andie. She thought of all the times she's lost her voice by yelling over at her friends to clean up after themselves, to take of themselves. She couldn't have a time alone to herself, always wondering if the boys are going to kill each other if she's gone too long, worried that one of Hank's inventions would explode and cause a forest fire or Quill would try to target practice on Andie with an apple on his never took her seriously.

The reins she's held onto ever since Link left were hot and spiked. There were times she wanted to let them go and run to the hills. But over time she's gotten used to the stress and fought through the pain and burden. They finally took her seriously and listened, acknowledging her as the new leader. She deserved it, doesn't she?

They were doing so well until _he_ showed up.

He decided to finally show up and she has no choice but to hand over the reins she struggled to keep a hold of for two years. He held them on with such ease that it made her feel all those couple of years of struggling look pathetic. She wanted to strangle him when her eyes first saw him but couldn't when her heart pounded that way whenever he's around.

He's always so horrible to everyone and she always dreamed that he would be tender only to her. That he would never leave her and stay faithful by her side. But it was just a dream. A silly dream from her childhood.

"That's enough," she called out. "You're going to kill the poor boy."

Link paused to look at her then back at Andie, who was panting. "Take a break."

As soon as he said it, Andie sat down at once. Link grinned and handed the kid water to which he took it gratefully. It's strange but there was a time when she was jealous of Andie. Link dotes of him the most, being more patient and caring. He didn't even react when Andie broke his favorite sword. It was almost like Andie took that dream of hers and made it into a reality himself.

But she loved Andie just like everyone else did even if he did take away Link's attention from her.

"How'd I do?" He asked weakly, lying on the ground.

Link chuckled. "Well, I'd say you good enough to take a whole army down."

"Really?"

"Nope. Sorry, buddy, but you kind of suck."

"Aw."

"Hey, don't sweat it. A couple of years of this and you might even become better than me." Link held Andie up. "Alright, you'll be using shield this time and I'll—"

Something flew out the door and into Link's face. He was so surprised he stumbled back and Ilia giggled at the priceless reaction. No one told the fairy of Link's arrival so this might be interesting.

Katie had a tint of red. "Just where were you?!" She screamed in his face. "How could you leave me like that after everything I've said in the ship?!"

Link waved her off and stood up. "That's none of your business," he shot, turning away from her and grabbing the bronze sword he borrowed from Hank. "And what are you planning to do? Follow me everywhere I go?"

"That's exactly what I'm planning to do!"

Ilia snorted. "Even the loo?" She rolled her eyes. For something that doesn't have a mouth she sure likes to talk a lot. It's incredible that Link keeps her around. "How about you do the poor guy a favor and leave him alone? Sounds to me you're a bit desperate, sweetie."

"No one is talking to you," Katie snapped.

"There are hundreds of fairies out there! What makes you so special then? You can't do anything other than whine and drive us mad."

Katie snorted. "Oh yeah? At least I don't lie to myself in order to feel better about myself." Katie turned bright red then orange. "Oh, I'm not the one that's desperate. What about you, thinking you're so special? You should see his lists of other girls. You're not worth a dime, you lowly human."

It was the one thing Ilia didn't want to ever hear. She tried to punch Katie but ended up hurting the air. "You don't know anything about us!"

"There is no 'us', you stupid girl!" Katie giggled again. "You're so sad it makes me want to cry! You think you're special and oh so _scary_ but really you're just a little girl that's too scared from society! Why don't you fix your face, wear a proper dress and act like a proper lady?"

"It's people like you that drive me mad!" Ilia yelled. "You think you know me but you have no clue! Why should I listen to you? Like you're any better."

"I _am_ better. I didn't choose to sink low to your level." Katie fluttered higher. "I'm much better than you."

How could one fairy be such a bother? Aren't fairies supposed to be kind and gentle since they're closer to the gods? Katie must be one of the odd ones out. It's only been a day and the fairy has proven to be a poor company. "I had to do it. You have no idea, you literally have no _clue_ what I had to go with!"

"You're only running away from your problems, _sweetie_ ," Katie pointed out.

Ilia stomped, red was the only thing she could see. "Maybe it's because I couldn't take it anymore? Maybe it's because it was killing me?! How about you try to know me before you judge me?!"

"Oh, please," Katie snapped. "Now, you're just victimizing yourself. What a poor and miserable life you have. I shall weep for you at night. The horrors you have to overcome. That makes it alright to go ahead and take what you want."

For a moment, Ilia wasn't talking to Katie but her mother. Her beautiful mother with those unbearable cold eyes and that tight lips she would always put when Ilia failed at something. It felt like her heart is being ripped off by the past, everything she tried to forget about came back. The failures, the hate, her brother…

She felt like she was standing in a dark room being watched by people, all with a disapproval look on their faces. What is she to do? She tried to please all of them. She tried wearing the fanciest of dresses, put on best of makeup, do her hair in the most stylish way, starve herself enough to look like a stick, but it's never enough. Nothing she does in her life is ever good enough.

That fairy was just like everyone else. Always judging before getting to understand. Always expecting people to follow some unwritten rule in order to be accepted by society. This world beats people down rather than reaching out a hand. She looked over at Link, wondering why he wasn't jumping to her side to defend her, but on his face was an amused smile that threatened her tears to fall. This is a joke to him. Her visible pain is funny to him. Her parent, her so-called friends, everyone just beats her down and no one tries to help her.

"Leave her alone," Andie said, stepping between her and the fairy. "Now, you're just acting like a bully! She's right; you have no idea what we've been through."

"Wait, Andie, don't—"

"Both her parents had the Sunflower Flu! Ilia was just a kid at that time and she lost both her parents. You have no idea how messed up that was and what she went through," Andie spat, pointing a finger at the sprit angrily. His voice however wasn't as loud or effective as he wanted them to be. "She's trying to make it better and it's people like you that never listen."

Katie gave a 'tch'. "I don't care what sob story she has. She could just get over it and move on. She's justifying her actions to hurt people and I'm not fine with that." She glared down at Andie. "And you're no better. You're just another stupid thief and you'll end up with a rope on your neck if you don't quit it."

Link had enough. "Alright. Knock it off."

Ilia turned away from him, quietly wiping the tears. It's Andie. It's always Andie. Even though Andie defended her when no one else would she found herself feeling bitter having him around.

"No, you knock it off. I can't believe you're wasting time with these criminals!" Katie fluttered close to him. "I can't believe I'm wasting my time and breathing the same air as them!"

Link managed to swipe his hand and got her away from his face. "You getting on my nerves, sprit," he growled. "I said I'm going to handle this so knock it off."

The fairy turned a deep shade of blue then red. "You know what? Fine! Do whatever you want!" With that she spiraled away, going deep into the woods.

Andie touched her elbow. "Are you okay?"

"Ilia…" Link started but didn't get the chance to go any further.

"Both of you go to hell," she whispered, turning away before they could stop her.

When she's far away, she broke down; her knees touched the ground, her hair in her face and tears leaked down her cheeks. The pain welled up in her heart and clouded her mind. The memories she desperately wanted to forget were fresh, the wounds now opened.

What did she do so wrong? Was it bad that she wanted to live? She thought, the sob shaking her body.

At least she was here with the gang. At least she stayed here the whole time, losing her mind bit by bit, trying to lead a gang of wild boys that refuse to follow her. She did everything she could to keep them alive, to keep their circle of trust and love strong when Link left it broken.

She held her head, gritting her teeth and wanting to scream to the heavens. Curse that fairy, curse Link. She wished they never came here in the first place. She would've stayed the leader and kept stealing and living her life in freedom. No way she can go back to being the small coward girl she was. She's different now. She's older. The monster under the bed no longer haunts her, the old fainting picture of her brother no longer crushes her heart.

"Goodness me, what happened, love?" Quill bended down and had her arms around his chest.

Quill was the only one who helped her through the worst. He was like her right hand man like Dyer was to Link. He always took her side when the odds were against her. Whenever the guys would try to outvote her he'll always be there defending her cause, giving her a vote to help her win, holding her whenever she cries at the hardest times.

"Oh, Quill," she sobbed, buried her shoulder and her words muffled. "I'm sorry."

"Shh, darling, you've done nothing wrong," he whispered, lifting her chin up. She gazed into those red eyes and remembered how they used to startle her at first. It took time to get used to them. There was nothing but kindness in them, and she felt safe. "Tell me who's done this and I'll make sure they don't sleep at night."

She broke a small smile as he wiped a tear away. "I'm just not feeling well that's all."

"None sense! You should be pleased." He helped her up, placing his hands on his shoulder. There seemed to be something on his back since it glowed with red but Ilia ignored it. "After all, you did win the argument. We can make away that fairy however you like it."

How does he even know what happened? Quill has this way of hiding in the shadows and observes a scene quietly. He may not be a Sheikah but he doesn't realize that he really does act like one. Of course she would never share this with him since it will only upset him.

Using the back of her hand, she wiped a tear away. "You hate him though. Why do you want to keep him around?"

He shrugged. "Well, if you are bent on helping this useless chap then I'll lend you a hand."

If only Link could be this generous to her, this caring and considerate to her feelings. She wiped a tear away harshly. A little smile came on her features; this one was cold and bitter with anger. That fairy sure can talk a lot. She always seems to know better than everyone. "I want her to suffer." Her voice was growling in her throat. The air in her lungs was burning. "I want Link back."

His hand moved away from her. "Yes, of course," he said, with a bit of a frown then wiped it off. "How'd you like it done, your highness?"

She sniffed; the idea came to her that made her laugh a little. "Got a bottle on you?"

* * *

Link was cleaning up, wiping a towel over his head and a knock got his attention. "Come in."

Gus swung the door open and closed it. "Hey, how's it going?" He gave a sly smile. "You and Ilia came back a little late. Something interested happened?"

Link shrugged. You can never hide anything with Gus on your side. "Maybe." It's evident on his bruised cheeks and playful smile.

"Care to share?"

"When I'm drunk most likely."

Gus laughed, then cleared his throat, handing Link a small green bottle. "And what's this?" Link frowned at the small item.

"It's salve."

"For what?"

"For your back."

Link's lips pursed, glancing at the medicine. "Nothing really escapes you, does it?" He wondered more to himself. It's what makes Gus so scary. He wondered how Gus figured it out. Maybe he cringed when someone touched him and he caught on to that. With Gus you never know.

"Are you thinking of quitting stealing?" He asked lightly, leaning on the wall with crossed hands. His sharp meticulous eyes never left Link's face. They were analyzing him, studying his expression.

Link tried to ignore the goosebumps on his forearm. He felt so transparent with Gus around. Leaning in the mirror, he used the salve on his cheeks. "You know, there's days where I thought you were psychic," he joked, settling the bottle down. "Yeah, I am and so are you guys."

Ilia specifically told him not to say anything for a while. Just let himself settle in and earn their trust back. They'll follow him just as always if he follows her plan. He forgot to ask her how to deal with Gus.

Gus' jaw clenched. "Right and do you ever consider how we would feel?" There was hardness in his tone as if offended. His eyes had a touch of irritation in them. "Link, let's be frank. You left two years ago—"

"I did it for Agnes," Link cut him off with a warning in his eyes. Gus has better choose his words carefully when bringing up his dog.

His red-haired friend nodded, his calm demeanor didn't waver. "I know and I understand completely," he said softly, his expression changed to a more sympathetic one. "She needed a vet and you went through a storm for her. I get that completely but you never came back." Gus pushed himself off the wall and was looking at Link so intensely that Link had to turn away, pretending to spread the salve while looking at the mirror. "It doesn't work that way. You can't come back after so long after we—" He stopped and turned away. "We thought you were dead this whole time."

Link felt an uncomfortable feeling and tried to push it away. He hated to feel anything, this annoying tad of guilt. He shouldn't even be feeling this. "I'm doing this for your own good. You don't have to like it." He turned his back, ending the conversation.

Gus didn't seem so happy and something changed in his eyes. He smiled tightly. "Okay then, whatever you say, boss."

Link sighed, feeling agitated. Why are they being so difficult? Do they really consider Ilia in charge around here? He should fix that quick before it gets out of hand. With Gus leaving the room, Link thought of something. "Have you ever thought about it?"

Gus paused, still not facing towards Link but it was evident that he was enraged. Link honestly couldn't care any less. What he says goes and they should know this. "About what?"

"About what we do. Do you ever get tired of it?"

"Do you ever get tired of sake?" Gus shot, surprising Link and faced him. He took in a deep breath to calm himself and reverted back to normal. "I like what I do because I'm good at it."

Link blinked at the sudden change of tone, but continued on without turning to face him. "What if I said that if you don't stop now then you may never get the chance again? I'll admit it, I don't want anything bad to happen to you, alright?"

For a moment there was silence and Link thought his friend took to the door. "Oh, you _do_ care about us!" Gus teased and the mood lightened at once. "Oh, wait, you mean just me right? Well, I'm flattered but I don't see any flowers."

Link grinned and hooked a hand on his neck, twisting his knuckles deep into Gus' red head. "I would if it wouldn't make Ilia jealous."

"I heard she's gotten into a fight with that sprit of yours," he said, trying to change the subject and get Link off him. "She seems pretty upset."

Link sighed and released him. Ilia really needs to bottle her emotions better. How could he say anything when she's acting like a child? But it wasn't like Katie was any better, acting all mighty and powerful. Just thinking about it made him feel irked at both of them. "They're just being dramatic."

"Aren't you being harsh on Ilia?"

"I didn't come back for drama, Gus."

"Then why did you come back?" It was a question that made Link turned to him. Gus pointed a thump over his shoulder. "And how'd you get stuck with a fairy like that?"

"You don't need to know."

Link turned again to fix his hair into a short tight ponytail and stick the pins on his bangs. He really does need to get it cut. Realizing that his guest still didn't leave he grumbled, "The doors right there, buddy."

"Link," Gus started, "I'm glad your back." It sounded so sincere and genuine that Link felt something tingling in his chest.

Stomping down the feeling, Link smirked at his reflection. "So am I."

"But you should've came back sooner."

Link frowned and looking at Gus' reflection to see him an austere expression. His friend shook his head. "I'm not going to quit stealing. I don't know why you're so caught up with stopping what we do but it's not going to happen."

"Listen—"

"No, _you_ listen," Gus snapped, his normal calm demeanor forgotten again. "I respect your decision." His voice softens and his shoulders slumps. "I always have, but I'm not going to stop the one thing that got me this far. And for what? For someone that came back after so long?" He seemed to be genuinely lugubrious. "And what's worse," he started to say as his eyes averted Link's, "is that you didn't even come back for _us_."

A muscle leaped in Link's as he watched Gus storm off. He really hates it when things get complicated. No one would even question him during their halcyon childhood. It was as if playing follow the leader. They took his word as law and shut their trap. Now they're acting as if they know any better.

This is starting to get under his skin. He took a little look around this hideout and knew that he needed to do something about it. His gang didn't pay for those food, or that carpet, that couch is probably from the garbage, those beds are brand new and look expensive. This really needs to stop but how?

It's just as Ilia and Gus pointed out and as irritated as he was, he has to admit it: he can't expect blind obedience just like before. What can he do to scare 'em straight?

The only thing he could possibly think of was Katie. His left eye twitched. The only thing she's good for is a headache. She keeps on insisting that she's useful in battle with advice and knowledge and so far she's done nothing to prove to him that he really needs her.

Still though, nobody was on his side and he could only expect that from her. He couldn't trust Ilia completely, something about her immediate eagerness to help him was vexatious.

Katie on the other hand has to prove her worth and he could use that against her. He might try to explain things better and ask for an advice. Get her to know the problem and help him fix it. He might even get her to get along with everyone.

Pleased with the thought, he went outside to call her. When she didn't reply he guessed that she's still sore about what happened and tried to wait for her. The sun started to set and he felt a sense of discomfort. There were reports of monsters in the night, Dyer told him. The town even set their own curfew for the children's sakes, securing their doors and windows. And Katie still hasn't returned.

Something's wrong. He felt it in his guts. She wouldn't leave him alone for a second so what's taking so long? His legs were restless and he wanted to grab his sword and find that stupid fairy. She'll get herself killed at this point.

"Did Katie come back?" Link asked for what is the tenth time, as he helped set up the fences around their hideout.

Ilia planned it after lunch that they would need to raised their defense during the night. It lit a light bulb over Hank's head and he spent half an hour making an odd looking twisting wire.

He proudly explains that as soon as they tangle the wires around a fence, electricity would flow through them, zapping any intruders to a crisp. The only downfall is that it takes eight hours for it to charge up so they would need to bring it back in the morning. His efforts were laudable in their eyes.

You could always count of Hank to make something potentially dangerous with the possibility that he could kill someone. Good old Hank. There's a chance that maybe he will listen to Link.

They have been protecting themselves, Link thought, surprised that he felt something ache on his chest. It was the feeling of being unwanted, of being no use. He shook the feeling off and hammered down the peg while Ilia kept it in place.

"Why do you care all of a sudden?" She asked, avoiding his eyes. She's still hasn't forgiven him for the morning.

Why _does_ he care though? This should be a blessing! He wouldn't have her in his face and his tunic wouldn't have sparkles glittered on them.

But something felt wrong. Wasn't Katie afraid of the dark? She said so herself when they were trapped in the temple of the Lost Woods. He also remembered what she said on the ship. She'll help him find Agnes regardless if he chose to accept his destiny or not. For these reasons he has to find Katie

Link frowned. "You know where she is, don't you?" There's no way Ilia would let it go. She might be forgiving towards her gang but that forgiveness doesn't extend to outsiders.

She snorted. "How would I know?" She wrapped the wires around the wood, stiffly. "Maybe she got eaten by a Deku plant."

"Ilia, if you did something—"

The small section of the fence collapsed when her foot kicked it down. Link cringed a bit. Hank strongly emphasized that they should be careful with his things. "I can't believe you're on her side!" She shouted. "Did you hear the things she said to me? Or you don't care?"

Her tears unfazed him. It only thinned his patience. "Ilia, where is she?" He stood up and blocked her way, glaring down at her. He has no time for her games and manipulation.

"I don't know, okay?!" She covered her face. "You wouldn't believe me anyways. I bet if I died right now you wouldn't blink."

Link sighed, feeling his anger fade. Maybe he should've intervened in some way. He did, after all, convince Ilia to bring Katie along, promising she wouldn't be a bother. Some of the fault is with him. "I'm sorry, okay?" He said it earnestly and meant it. "And that's not true. You know that. I'd carry you to another village just to find a doctor."

She sniffed, lifting her eyes to him. "You mean that?" Her voice was small and vulnerable.

He wrapped his arm around her. "I've done it to Agnes and I'll do it again for any of you. Now stop crying." He looked at her red eyes and felt he's being tricked but if he accused her that would make the situation far more worse and he needs her on his side. So saying as softly as he can with no signs of suspicion, "You didn't do anything to her, did you?"

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"Really."

He felt he's being lied to but staring at those pooled eyes made the quarrel he planned out die in his throat. He's done nothing but made her cry during his stay. He had stayed silent when Katie was bashing at her when he should've put the fairy in her place.

"I need to go and find her." He stared at the dark woods and was reminded of the one that loved him in Ordon. This woods was nothing like it but it gave him nostalgia.

"Wait, maybe she'll come back," she told him even sounding desperate. "Just give it some time."

"But the monsters—"

Her bottom lip quivered. "Please don't leave me again for someone else."

She's good at convincing him. Especially when she pleads in that small voice, look at him with big eyes. It made him feel powerful. Like he's in control of someone. His eyes glanced out at the woods with the shadows of the trees growing longer and looking eerie.

Katie would never be stupid to wonder in the woods for so long and risk her life over a childish argument. Maybe she's in the village looking for the chief? Now that he thinks about it that might be the case. She could be informing the chief about the thieves that are hiding out in the woods.

And that might be a good idea too. Bring the chief here, expose his gang and then get them to understand how dangerous this game really is. Let them face the consequences of their actions without getting his hands dirty or further destroying their trust. It's a good plan and he felt good about it. So good that he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Alright, I believe you," he said softly with a warm smile then winked. "Let's get these up and running, huh? Can't wait to see them sparkle."

She blinked, flushing to her cheeks and smiling a little. "Yeah." She picked up the pieces of wood she knocked out and stopped. "By the way, we'll take you to the chief ourselves if you like."

"Don't think that'll be necessary." He pondered for a moment and looked over at the gloomy woods. "Actually, if Katie doesn't come back then I'll have to meet him."

She nodded. "How about let's say…after tomorrow?"

That feels too long. What if something happens to Katie then?

He was about to give a firm 'no'. But that 'no' turned to a 'yes' moderately fast when her lips touch his. "Good plan, right?"

Dammit, it's hard to say anything when she looks at him like that.

"Great plan actually."

He has a good feeling about this. He won't go anywhere until he fixes this mess he made six years ago.


	15. Chapter XV

**PART FOUR - THE HERO OF HATINO**

The morning was broken by a horrible skirling, shrilling sound. Link thought it was an intruder; a part of his childish mind thought it was a ghost. His heart leaped in his chest as he threw his blanket off of him and bolted through the hall in cold sweat. Hank was there playing that absurd instrument. He hit every note poorly, abusing their eardrums. Gus and Andie had their eyes bloodshot and ears covered.

Link growled, the sleepiness still in his eyes as he pulled the flute out of Hank's mouth and wacked it with him. It was a weak blow, his mind still half-asleep but it was enough to have Hank rub his head. "Hey, it wasn't my idea!"

Link grabbed his shirt and shook him. "I was having the best damn dream, you idiot!" Then he went on to repeatedly whack him on the head.

"Bet he was swimming in an ocean of sake," Gus whispered to Andie who chuckled.

Link raised it up for one more hit but someone slipped it out of his hand. Ilia giggled at his face and handed the wounded Hank his instrument back. "Sorry for not giving you the heads up." She winked. "I wanna show you how we run things here." She turned to the whole group and the look in her eyes changed. Link could see that she was full of confidence as she straightened up with hands on her hips. "Rise and shine, boys. We have a whole day of chores ahead of us!" She sang. Next to her Hank was still rubbing his head muttering under his breath.

Ilia scanned at the faces then frowned. "Don't tell me Dyer's still sleeping? Hank, bring the hammer."

"With pleasure, my lady," he mused, pain immediately forgotten.

Link didn't like the feeling of that but decided it would be wise not to get in their way. Someone patted him on the back.

"We aren't going into war so calm down, old boy," Gus teased.

Link didn't know what he was implying to but glanced down to see that in his state of panic he brought with him the Master Sword. A twist tied to his guts. He didn't even think about it. It felt like an impulse, his fingers tingled under the sword. There were times he thought of selling it for a large amount of rupees but the thought of anyone holding this flawless piece of metal irked him. He wanted to hide it from eyes of buyers. It's too perfect for anyone to hold. The invigorating feeling it gave him when he uses it was better than a sip of sake.

Now, that's saying a lot.

Gus gave a low whistle. "That's a nice looking sword," he said. "Where'd you get it?"

"Found it," Link said, quickly going inside to put it away from Gus' eyes. Gus loves history, he always goes on and on about culture, so Link's secret wouldn't last long if his old friend takes a closer look.

Ilia clapped her hands. "Listen up, Gus, I know you handled breakfast yesterday but since Quill is out fishing, I need you to make some again and Hank those dishes better be sparkling clean."

Everyone groaned.

"Please don't make Gus cook," Andie pleaded. "He keeps putting eggshells in my eggs."

Link looked a bit sick. "Man, Gus, there's a difference between salt and sugar."

"Hey, if you don't like it then don't bother eating it," Gus snapped. "Besides, at least what I make is edible."

She snapped her fingers to grab their attention. "After breakfast, Link, you and Dyer go take that fence down and bring it inside. Quill went to fish and will clean the hallways when he returns. Andie, I want you to polish our weapons and clean the fish for today's dinner. I'll go around and pick some apples and do the laundry. Got it?"

No one said anything and went over to the second house for breakfast. They all chuckled when they saw Dyer sitting down with a large bruise on the side of his head.

Link grinned. "Rough morning?"

"Shut up," he grumbled.

Hank grinned and gave Link a high five before taking his seat. Fresh apple juice was passed around as well as half burnt bread and scrambled eggs with a siding of eggshells.

* * *

Dyer purposely snapped one of the wires. "That'll make him go crazy," he said with a chuckle.

They both were against the sun, with sweat clinging their clothes to their skin and hands red raw. Link shook the peg sideways until he could pull it out with ease. "Gotta hand it to you guys," he started to say with a grunt, "you guys can handle yourself."

Dyer untangled more of the steeled wires and were reeling them into a loop with his hands. "It's thanks to Ilia." He wiped the sweat from his face. "She's the one running this show." He licked his lips, bending down to untie the wires. "Hey, Link?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you really going to stop stealing?"

Link stopped, standing up straight to see his friend better. The salve Gus gave him seemed to be working since his back didn't ache as much but it still needed time to heal. Every now and then there would be pain that pulsated through him if he ever stood up perfectly straight. "My stealing days are over if you can believe that." He pulled the peg and threw it aside.

"And you want us to quit too." It wasn't a question.

"I'm not going anywhere until then."

"But why though?" Dyer dropped the wires and looked at him with his shoulders raised up and fell. "Just why?"

Dyer was the first friend he's ever made as a child. It's easy to open up to him and discuss his deepest issues. Talking about his anger problems was one of them. He was also the most loyal out of all of them. Staying by his sides, taking a beating when Link is in one of his episodes. There was a deep connection between them and an unbreakable trust that formed over the years. That trust still seems to be intact.

Maybe he could get Dyer to go on his side.

Link sat down on a rock nearby and told Dyer everything about the raid of his village, to Agnes' abduction, then to his treatment aboard the merchant's ship without going into details about the Goddess' terrible choice.

Link didn't realized how much he missed this big idiot. The memories of his childhood flooded back. Dyer was still the same as before, only bigger and hairier but still the same attentive, patient, and his willingness to listen and help out, lacking a bit of intelligence. Link was even more surprised when he felt a lump on his throat and his eyes going foggy. It felt so good to pour out his thoughts and minds to someone who isn't so sarcastic and judging, someone that knows him well enough to understand. He cleared his throat turning his eyes away and shrugged.

Now wasn't the time to grow a conscious. "Yeah, I've had one heck of an adventure."

"Shit, Link," Dyer gritted, shakes his head. "That's messed up. Those damn merchants."

"They weren't half bad," Link assured and gave a lopsided smile. "They can drink."

"That's pretty much all you care about," Dyer said with a grin. "Anyone from the seas can drink, Link." His smile dropped and sadness took over in his eyes. "Poor Agnes," he moaned. "Poor girl. She must be so scared."

Link took in a deep breath, that same sadness bringing him down. He pulled another peg upward with more force than needed. "Whatever. The point is that…" He heaved out a breath and spoke quietly, feeling uncomfortable by the words that left his lips. "I don't want you guys ending up like that. Like those merchants."

They walked along the fence, a quarter of the way finished.

"I get what you're saying…"

Link sighed impatiently. "But you're going to keep doing it," he finished for him.

Dyer didn't say anything at first. His fingers carefully picked with the wires one by one. "What else can we do?" He spoke quietly. "We can't do anything, Link. How can we pay for food or supplies? We can't survive out there unless we steal. We have no choice."

Remembering the captain's words, Link shook his head. "You have a choice," he said. "I'll make sure you do. I'll talk to the chief myself. I can convince him to try and take it easy on you guys as long as you try and return the stuff you took."

Dyer was shaking his head with a little smile. "Come on, Link…"

"No, it can work," he insisted, getting up to stand next to him. "I can make it work. Just trust me on this." He tried to not sound desperate and wipe the disbelief on his friend's face. "I'm not leaving until I get you guys to understand."

"You can't convince everyone else though," he pointed out, turning back to his work. "Maybe if you came back sooner then it would've worked but they still feel like you've abandoned them."

"Even you?"

Dyer didn't say anything and went to work.

Link sat down, feeling a sense of defeat and even penitent. What else can he do about that? It's not like he can turn back time. Gods, what is he to do? How can he open their eyes and get them to sort their lives out? The image of a rope tied around their necks – no, they wouldn't get killed over thievery. Community work would do it. Or move them to a different town? Good gods, who knew committing a good deed was this complicated?

And people wonder why he wasn't a nice guy.

"I want to help you guys," he said. "I know I left you on your own and I'm about to do it again." He dropped his eyes down to his laps his brows were squeezed together. "But you have to know why I'm doing this, Dyer. I keep having thoughts of what will happen to Andie if he gets the whip."

"I think I'll lose my mind if anyone did that to him," Dyer spoke gravely, pulling the wires harshly.

Hank gave them specific orders to be diaphanous when handling his wires. Says that his 'babies' were ethereal and precious and needs to be shown some love. Dyer showed his love by pulling them roughly, not caring if one of them snaps.

Link nodded. "I'll help you guys." His voice took on a determined tone and he stood up. "Whatever it takes, I'm not going anywhere until I get you guys to quit."

Dyer still had that look of disbelief but nodded regardless. Something rustled in the bushes, making both boys leap to their feet in defense. Quill carried a large sack with fins sticking out the top. He stopped whistling when he saw the two and smiled. "Good morning, how's the day treating you?"

Link didn't say anything, only turning back to his work.

"Good to see you, Link! You look tired. I take it you woke up by our famous musician?" His tone carried no kindness as a playful smile stretched his lips.

"It's been a rough morning," muttered Dyer, rubbing his bruised forehead. "Just head inside and do your chores before Ilia strangles you."

Before Link murders your ass is what Dyer was really saying. Link felt a pounding headache just by seeing that smug on the Sheikah's face. He could punch the daylight out of this jerk real quick but stopped to remember that Sheikahs were like lightening on their feet. He only pursed his lips and turned to his work, ignoring the amused look shot at him.

"Then best finish the job," Quill said, going back inside for the shade.

Once he left Link kicked the peg of the fence and wished it were Quill's face. Dyer was expecting that and simply picked up the piece of wood. "I know that you're mad—"

"I swear I'll shove that bow of his so far up his—"

"Just try to get along with him," Dyer interrupted. "He's been through a lot."

Link snorted. "Oh, my heart weeps for him." He glared at the house and could see that white-haired bastard from the window. "If that Sheikah shit pulls something like that then he must be dying to snort some peppers." He snapped another wire and threw it aside.

"Gods, don't tell me you still do that."

Link didn't reply.

Dyer just sighed and gave up on the subject. "Just whatever. He's not a Sheikah anyways."

This made Link frown. You'd have to be an idiot to mistake a Sheikah with anyone. "What? Is he like an inbred or something?" The thought made him chuckle a bit and calmed his simmering nerves.

"He came from a Sheikah clan but he isn't one." Dyer seemed to be defensive on this and instead of untangling the wires delicately; he was now pulling at them.

A Sheikah that doesn't want to be a Sheikah. What an interesting person and what a great weak spot for the next time Quill has the galls to disrespect him.

But he could only entertain the idea before the weight on his back seemed to grow heaver. There were moments when he felt the Master Sword whispering to him. It reminded him of how the Lost Woods pulled him in at night and he wondered if it was because the sword was calling out for him. The idea sounded abrused but it gave him chills. The back of his hand was burning again and he rubbed it to his side.

He didn't even feel like using the information on Quill against him. He wasn't the only one that refused to have his life laid out in front of him.

* * *

When he returned with a sack of fresh protein, Quill was bending down, turning over the couch and the closets, making a mess out of everything.

His racket was breaking Hank's concentration. "Oh my gods, can you stop that?" He snapped, his fingers were fixing the wire that Link and Dyer brought back. Some of the monsters managed to snapped it, Dyer told him.

Seeing his gorgeous piece of work in this state shattered his heart to pieces. Everything around him became irrelevant as he carefully took his things back to his desk for fixing. The twisting wires that he made himself were dispatched, disjointed. Oh, they truly were monsters. How could anyone do this to his children?

"Don't worry, kids, daddy's got ya," Hank promised, putting on his goggles which tint of orange.

Quill didn't bother commenting on that and ran his fingers through his silver hair. "I can't find it," he muttered, looking under the couch and bringing it down with a thud that picked up the dust in a small cloud.

The noise caused Hank to move his fingers a bit too much and managed to snap another precious wire. "No, dammit!" Seething through his teeth, he turned his head. "Look at what you made me do!" Frowning when Quill didn't even apologize, Hank growled. "Just what are you looking for?"

"My bow." He inhaled in a breath. "I've spent all week on it and it's nowhere to be found." He clicked his tongue. "I left it right here."

Hank tired to ignore him as best as he can. He glanced down at the pile of wires, all disconnected and seemed to be crying in his eyes. He stuck out his tongue as he carefully tried to wrap the wires together. He needed to be careful. The wires were from a garbage after the crazy mechanic refused to use them any further and they weren't in the best quality as they were rusted and break easily but that didn't lessen Hank's love for it.

His foggy goggles were wet with sweat as his fingers were shook. He took a small sip from his drink, his back hunched down and his eyes wide in concentration. He was so close to connect one of the wires together until his friend slammed one of the closets shut, scaring Hand out of his skin and causing the wire to fall to the ground.

The Sheikah was slamming the closets shut and ran through swords, shields, every type of weapon that clanged to the ground. The mechanic felt his head was about to burst. Its ironic for him to be this irked when the noise Quill is making pales to comparison when Hank is playing with his flutes or when he whines about something irrelevant.

He turned around in his seat to find Quill carrying a table over his head. At this point he'll make Quill another bow himself even if he doesn't know how to, he'd do anything for peace and quiet. "Where did you leave it?"

Hank winced when the table that he himself built was placed down harshly. Good days, why is everyone so rough with his things?

Quill gestured at the couch looking agitated. "Right here! Blast it. This is what happens when I leave it in the open." He cursed. "I used the most valuable piece of wood on it."

Hank rolled his eyes but it dawned to him when he remembered what bow Quill was talking about. He quickly tried to hide his screwdriver but his elbow knocked a cup of sake and brought attention to Gus. "Is that sake? Ilia said no…" His words trailed off when he saw what Hank held in his hand.

The handy man smiled uneasy. "Ops."

Quill's left eye twitched. " _Ops_?!" He grabbed the screwdriver and pointed at Hank who recoiled. "You broke down my bow to make this crap?!" With his free hand he grabbed Hank's shirt by the neck.

Hank felt offended that his work was addressed as crap but he was in no position to be angry as he flinched back by the screwdriver in his face. "I didn't know it was yours!"

"Who else uses a bow besides me, you bastard?!"

"Um, well, uh." He took off his goggles, wincing at how everything brightened. His eyes narrowed as he pointed. "You should've kept an eye on it properly!"

Quill inhaled in deeply, letting him go. A Sheikah shouldn't lose their minds. They remain calm and collected but then again Quill isn't a Sheikah. His fist turned the screwdriver to splinters. Calm and cool. Breath it and out.

It's very rare of Quill to lose his temper. His fists was shaking and his eyes were closed tightly as he forced himself to breath in.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'll make it up to you."

Quill paced around as he often does when he thinks about something. "I could tell Ilia on you," he suggested.

Ilia was the last person he wants to deal with.

Hank clapped his hands together. "Please don't tell on me!" He pleaded, even thinking of going on his knees. "I-I'll give you my dessert for two weeks! I'll give you a back massage! I'll buy you tickets to see the next puppet show! Please, man, I'll do anything you want!"

"Anything, huh?" Quill wondered, now having a small smile on him as an entertaining thought came to mind. "You sure about that?"

"If you don't tell Ilia or kill me, sure, pal."

They went outside and Quill ordered Hank to stand near an apple tree. Hank did so feeling impatient. He wanted to go back to his babies soon. Quill brought out his old bow, a dark brown with splinters growing to the sides. He looked awfully calm, a little too calm for someone who lost days worth of work and an expensive piece of wood.

"Want me to grab some apples?" Hank asked.

"Hardly," he replied dryly. "I want you to take one."

"Okay," Hank said, a bit perplexed. He bended down and picked one up. It's a small thing with brown spots and shining in the afternoon sunlight.

"Stand over there." Quill can barely contain himself.

This is getting ridiculous. "Now what exactly do you want me to do?"

Quill fumbled with an arrow. "You're going to help me practice archery," he said with a grunt as his teeth gritted when his fingers got a splinter on them.

"Aw, sweet, I just have to set up apples for you and that's it?"

He plucked the splinter off and sucked his finger. "Something like that." Quill smiled at him. "Put that apple on your head."

Horror etched on Hank's face. "Wait, what are you going to do to me?"

Quill's smiled stretched as he drew back an arrow and closed one eye. "This will help me practice patience," he explained, his perfect teeth shining as Hank took a step back. "While it's _very_ tempting to lower my aim a little, I have to resist that urge and remain calm and patient at all times."

Hank took another step back. "Look, man, I said I was sorry."

"And sorry you shall be. Now put the apple on your head."

If there's one thing he doesn't get about Quill was his Sheikah heritage. Quill keeps reminding them over and over again that he isn't a Sheikah and broke ties with his family. Yet he still acts like one without realizing it and practices archery everyday even though he's rubbish at it but no one, for their sakes, ever told him that.

Hank threw the apple at him and missed. "I'm not doing this! It's your fault for leaving it around."

Quill looked pique for a moment then shrugged. "Alright, you don't want to go through with this, I understand. I guess I have to leave it to Ilia for a suitable punishment."

Hank gulped and looked down at the small fruit. He tried to think about the choices laid before him. Which sounds more painful: confrontation with Ilia or the sharp bite of an arrow?

"Fine, I'll do it," he said quickly. "Just don't tell Ilia!"

"Good man," Quill mused, his smile turning to a grin. "Now, hold very still and maybe you get to keep both your eyes."

Someone joined in on their conversation, looking both surprised and horrified. "Just what are you two doing?!" Ilia demanded, her arm hooked on a basket. Dammit, they forgot she'd be picking apples.

It was difficult to explain with Quill's arrow pointed at the apple on Hank's head.

"I can't go anywhere without worrying if someone's gonna die!" She dropped her basket to waltzed up to them. Quill lowered his arrow and the apple dropped from Hank's head.

Quill cleared his throat, putting the bow behind his back, as if that will make things any better by putting it out of sight. "He dismantled the bow I've been working on for a whole week," he explained quickly.

Hank raised his hands in defense when Ilia turned to him. "He wanted to kill me that."

"I was going to teach him a lesson is all."

"Yeah right!"

Ilia rubbed the side of her head as if fighting through a headache. "Children I swear," she muttered, then glaring at both of them. "Quill, you're being unreasonable. First Andie and now—" She seemed to have remembered something when she paused. "Actually, never mind, you can do that later."

Hank gaped and Quill smirked at him. "What?! Ilia, are you nuts?! He wanted to use me as target practice!"

His words were silenced when Ilia cupped his cheeks, a terrifying smile on her lips. "Hank?"

He swallowed. "Y-yes, my queen?"

"Didn't I say this morning that the dishes were on you?" She tilted her head. "Why are they still dirty?"

Ah, so that was what he had forgotten about. It was at the back of his mind that there was something he had to be doing.

Her fingernails were digging into his cheeks. Over her shoulder, Quill was covering his mouth with a hand, tears were spiking his eyes as he tried to maintain his calm, relaxed composure.

"I'll wash them right this second, ma'am," Hank said dutifully.

"And clean the hallways."

"But that's Quill's—" A sharp sting from his cheeks made his voice whimper and shake. "Consider it done, your highness," he replied promptly.

She dismissed him to go finish his job and with Quill's help she filled her basket with fresh apples. As they were doing that, they also discussed of their plan for tomorrow's night.

* * *

Link collapsed on the couch, coughing away the dust that squeezed out the ancient thing. On the table in front of him, Andie carefully swiped the scale from the fish. "Hey, Andie, get a guy a cup of sake, would you?"

"Um, Ilia said no drinking during the day."

"Ugh, fine. Water then."

"Sure." He got up and left to fetch a jug.

Hank opened the door from the back of the house, his fingers were wrinkled as if they were drenched in water. When he saw Link, he snapped a finger. "Oh, I forgot to show you what I was up to."

Link shook his head. "Man, I'm beat. I was in the sun the whole morning and I don't even get sake as a reward." He closed his eyes. "I'm so done."

"Come on, it's awesome!" He frowned when Link didn't move. "Link, get up! Link! Link! Link! I'm not going to leave you alone."

Good gods above them, he always does this! It's like he never grows up.

Knowing Hank won't take no for an answer with patience the size of an ant, Link pushed himself off to see Hank's new bomb invention. It looked pretty neat if he does say so himself. Hank described in great detail, showing off the detonator and the wires.

"That's really awesome," Link complimented, swiping his hand on the red button. "Can I press it now?"

"Try that and I'll see to it that Ilia sends you to the gutters." He grabbed the trigger before Link could think about it. "We can try it out later if you want."

Link wanted to discuss with Hank about changing his life choices. If anyone will listen to him it might be his crazy insane handy man.

A voice above them called out, "Hank, did you clean the hallways?"

Hank's face paled and he took the bombs from Link, neatly placing them on his desk. "If you find me dead know that she did it." He cleared his voice. "I'm on it right now!"

He ran over like his life depended on it, leaving the door opened and cool air to enter the room. Link grinned, shaking his head. It feels like he's right at home.

Andie walked over to Link and handed a cool glass of water. Link ruffled his hair and quenched his thirst, feeling satisfied.

Gus came in behind him, swinging a pack over his shoulder and motioned to Andie. "Come on, kid, let's go."

"Where are you guys going?" Link asked, sounding surprised.

Gus didn't glanced up as he tied his shoe. "To town.

To steal is what he didn't say.

Link wanted to tell them they're not going anywhere without his say so, they're going to stay right here, away from any criminal acts. His argument died in his throat when he remembered that they no longer considered him a leader. He doesn't have any rights to tell them what they should and shouldn't do. Even if he is the strongest, fear can only control people for so long.

He saw little Anny getting ready and put a hand on his shoulder. "Won't it be dangerous in town though?" Then as casually as he could he said, "You guys are thieves."

"Yes, we are." Gus put on a leather coat and buttoned up. "We normally go if we didn't get caught. Well, even if we did we would just lay low until they'll probably forget our faces." He threw a small bag at Andie. "Hank can't go since the town's mechanic chased him around like a madman, Dyer definitely can't go since no one could forget a big guy like him, her highness, Ilia the genius, nearly got herself caught if you didn't do something about it and Quill— " He stopped as his brows furrowed. "—actually I don't know about Quill. Anyways I go to town when I want to read and get away from these nutcases or take supplies." He paused. "Steal supplies."

Link didn't like that how Gus' emphasized on that. He can't do anything about it though. Weather he uses threats or make pleas, you can't take a man from his livelihood. And Andie…they're going to ruin him.

His fists clenched. This needs to stop. Where's Katie? Is she talking to the chief now? Maybe she's getting the whole village on her side. That's what he needs. If he can't talk them out of it then maybe the chief will. By force if he has too.

* * *

Gus thrived on interacting with the stallholders, each one with almost a caricature of bubbly friendliness. They often had the juiciest of gossips and when they aren't looking, Gus would help himself to the fresh fruits they would serve.

He would never get caught.

He always made sure to be careful and no one would think twice about a well-mannered young lad trying to break the law. He never picked a weapon before, never knew how to swing a sword properly, too weak to lift a hammer. The gang often teased him of that but it never bothered him. His unfit body and clean hands are how he keeps up his innocent façade even acting clueless sometimes to make it more believable.

The wind blew ferociously, carrying papers and leaves, messing with their hairs.

He asked around, getting as many information as he can to formulate a plan for the biggest break in the town's ever seen. He counted how many windows, floors in the chief's house also taking into account the houses that are near the chief just incase if they were too loud. So far it's going well except for a small obstacle. The village arranged a schedule of night patrol that would be stationed inside and outside the gate. They would need to be very quiet and careful.

Gus scribbled down his notes, and looked up to see a girl talking to Andie. They were in a bar but Gus didn't drink anything and only spoke to the bartender. He was asking as casually as he can, acting as if him and Chief Dobbin were friends. The chief used to frequent here almost everyday for a cocktail before bed. The bartender was going on and on about Dobbin's shared tales and Gus was smiling polity and nodding.

Andie was waiting for him near the door and the girl was beaming at him. "Do you come here often?" She asked, smiling silly as she twirled a string of hair around her finger.

Andie's never communicated with another girl aside from Ilia, so his words weren't complete. "Well, I umm…"

As much as the sight pleases Gus, he knew they were running out of time. "Andie, come on, chap," Gus called out, hiding a smirk.

He came without an argument, almost relief, as his face was flushed. As much as it excites Gus to see the kid grow up, talking to girls and soon planning on thieving with them, a part of Gus wanted to keep Andie an innocent kid for just a while. Just a little longer before the hormones kicks in and he starts acting 'that age'.

Andie wasn't only Link's favorite in the gang. Since Andie doesn't go to school, Gus brings it upon himself to educate the kid often going to the library and taught him how to read and write. It was normally just Gus and Andie that would go to town since they were the only ones not stupid enough to steal enormous amount of money in broad daylight.

It felt nice sometimes that it was Gus Andie would turn to and reply on but Gus knew that he could never replace Link in the heart of the little boy. Link was a hero brought to life in Andie's eyes and even after two years he still looked up to that drunken fool. Hopefully this whole break in would revert Link back to normal and if not he better leave and not drag Andie down with him.

"Are we done yet?" Andie rubbed his belly. "I'm hungry."

"I want to take another look of the house again," Gus said, nibbling on his pencil as he glanced down at his messy notes. The wind kept flipping his pages and he had to hold a firm grip. "I still need to take in account of the level of security. How many locks are there? Does the chief own a dog?" He mostly asked these questions to himself.

If there's one thing he truly appreciated about Andie was that he never complained, no matter the weather, no matter the difficulty of their lessons, he always remained obedient little Anny. Sometimes Gus was even hoping that Andie would show some form of rebellion. Just once.

The kid sighed, shielding his eyes from the sun, watching a wailing child get dragged by a tired mother, a man holding tightly onto the leash of his dog. It's not as busy as any other day with monster attacks happening more frequently. Even the puppet show was cancelled. "I can't believe Ilia is taking me along," he said out loud. "You guys never let me go anywhere."

There's a reason for that. Andie could never survive in a world on his own. Just what was Ilia thinking, bringing him along? How would Link react to that?

Andie gasped. "Look, the puppet show, Gus!"

"Yes, I see it." As he does so every time he comes through town.

The puppet show was something that Andie adored and Gus, although he would never admit it, admired. Its vibrant colors could be seen from the gates of Hatino and brought excitement to all the children of the town. Today, however, the velvet curtains were drawn down and a paper was plastered at the top of the show: BACK NEXT WEEK FOR THE NEW SHOW!

"They're going to put on the Hero of Hatino," said Andie excitedly. "I can't wait. We are going, right?"

Gus had already purchased seats for the both of them so they wouldn't sit on the concert ground and instead sit on cushioned chairs underneath a shade. Even though sitting on the ground is for free Gus couldn't stand the heat. "Hmm, I'm not so sure."

"Please! I'll do all my chores in time, I swear."

Gus chuckled and ruffled his hair. He wanted to keep the tickets as a surprise. "I'll think about it. Right now we need to have a look at the chief's house."

And just like that, no complaining, no whining, just a nod and an 'okay'. Sometimes, Gus wondered what did they ever do to deserve a kid like Andie.

The sun was merciless. His clothes clung to his body as Gus licked his dry lips. He tried to clear his mind, reviewing his notes once more, his teeth grinding on his pen. Andie has done the best thing and kept quiet while he kept glancing back at the closed puppet show.

"You there!"

Gus brows furrowed as he mumbled his thoughts under his breath. He should ask the chief's neighbors if they've seen him around. From what the sellers and a few customers told him, the chief hasn't been seen around anywhere. The bartender said that Dobbin didn't come in to have his favorite cocktail in the evenings. Is he even at home? If not it'll make this whole thing a lot easier. The chief may be old but he was one of the most fearless man alive.

"You there! The one with the red hair!"

Andie elbowed Gus out of his thoughts. "I think he's talking to you."

A familiar thin man waltzed up to them wearing a wicked smile. Thin white hair combed back and bristles spotted his face. Tucked under his arm was a stack of papers and with his free hand, he held a flyer that flapped in the wind. "Good morning to you both!"

"It's actually near evening," Gus corrected, with a small frown.

The man waved him off. "Yes, yes, let me ask you a question, my boy. Are you tired of this gloomy town with its shoppers and boring libraries?"

"I actually quite like the libraries," Gus said now getting irritated.

The man continued as if Gus didn't say anything. "Well, no more!" He lifted the flyer. It was difficult to see when the bottom part was wavering and flapping upward but Gus could see what's written on top. "Vote for me as the next chief and I assure you that this town will be in it's ship shape in no time."

Gus eyes trailed from the man's shoes till his hair. Those shoes, although they give the impression that they shine, he could see that the leather was peeling and the shine was really a touch of white paint. The long yellow and red robe had some faded stain and the man's hair was oily under the sun as if they haven't been washed in awhile. He didn't know whether to laugh or pity to see a homeless man act like a wealthy man.

Now he remembered. Gus often sees this man around the ally ways. The man almost always carries a sulky look, throwing bottles at dogs and children if they get to close and that's what makes him different to the man standing in front of him with a beaming smile.

Gus stuffed his notepad in his back pocket, and took the flyer. The paper was a bit torn and the green paint was fading. He stretched the paper on both end to take a closer look.

VOTE FOR GORGE FOR CHIEF!

Gus had to stop reading right there and turned to the grinning man. He noticed, although very small, the man's fingers twitching and how rosy pink those cheeks are and that slow desperation that crept behind that confident smile. The sweat pad underneath his pits and forehead suggested that he's been out for some time, running around to spread his name to costumers.

Gus' fingers loosened and the paper flew away. He doesn't necessarily like the current chief, always sleeping for God knows how long. "I'd rather stick with a chief like Dobbin then someone who can't shave properly."

The sellers nearby chuckled a laugh. They've must've been irritated since this chief wannabe was driving their customers away.

Gorge's smile wavered for a moment then he turned over to Andie. "How about you, son? Sign up and have me for chief! No more lazying around in this town, no siree!" He hooked an arm around Andie and the kid cringed in discomfort at the man's sweaty figure. "Vote for me now, sonny boy, and life here in Hatino will be more sweeter."

"Umm."

"That'll be enough," Gus said, pulling Andie away and smiling coldly. "Thank you for wasting our time. If we are ever desperate to have a man who drinks and pisses in the same bottle to run our office then we'll let you know. So do me a favor and get lost."

His remark had the stalls howling.

Gorge didn't give up though. Perhaps it's been awhile since he's managed to hold someone's attention for so long. He was looking at Andie and ignoring Gus as if he's a lost cause. "What do you say, son? Want ol' Gorge here to run things?"

Andie tensed up and bit his lip, looking at Gus for support.

"Come on, you have a mouth on ya! Man up for me. I won't bite," Gorge said with a laugh.

"Um, thank you but I—we're busy," Andie said, with a nervous smile. "We have to umm go to the library."

Gorge seized Andie shyness at once. "Come on, kid, I'm doing this for your future!" George took another flyer from under his arm, this one a bit dark from soaking up sweat. "I'll even name a library after you!"

Andie shook his head, his shoulders were tensing up at the man's persistence. "We're fine." He looked over at Gus pleadingly.

"I said," Gus started, putting himself in front of Andie and his nose picked up an awful odor on the man, "get lost." He turned to Andie. "Let's go. We've wasted enough time."

George smiled but it was different this time. It was tight and forceful. "I'm talking to the kid."

Gus picked up on the challenge and got himself into the man's face, ignoring the stench. "Now, you're talking to me," he told him and cocked his head to the side. "Or do you have a problem with that, old-timer?" The man's jaw clenched. Gus smiled crudely. "How about you head back to the shelter home? I'm pretty sure they're passing out porridge."

Gorge's final nerves snapped and his cheery façade dropped. He stepped into Gus' space and jammed a finger. "Listen here, you little—"

Everyone in his gang knows that Gus likes his personal space. They'd joke that Gus would live in a bubble in he could. So when the man uninvitingly entered his personal space, Gus pushed him on instincts.

Gorge stumbled back, got tangled in his own feet and crashed to the ground, getting black dirt on his robe. The papers he carried slipped out and the wind howled angrily at them. Blowing the pieces of papers out in the street, a dog tried to catch one and missed, one blocked a man's face making his children giggle. They were all blown away, going down the town through the small wave of crowd as if a flock of bird that's been freed.

Gus smirked down at the man who had a look of disbelief on him and around him were laughter and fingers pointed. His face grew red and hands clenched. Pride already tarnished, he got up to save what was left of his papers. It truly was a sad sight that it gave Gus the smallest worm of guilt.

He sighed and turned to Andie, saying they need to move. Gorge gave him one final glare, his nose flared and his yellowed teeth gritted. They didn't say any more but a part of Gus told him he should've been a bit nicer to the man.

He should've been a lot nicer.

Gus shook the silly thought away. What's an old man like him going to do anyways?

They passed through a group of people before stopping in front of the chief's house, which was traditionally bigger than the rest of the houses. He shouldn't be standing here for long as to not raise the slightest awareness. There would be a manhunt after tomorrow and then everyone will suspect everything.

"What was wrong with that man?" Andie asked. The whole experience left him shaken up a bit.

Gus rolled his eyes and patted him on the shoulder, eyeing the house in front of him. "Don't worry about him," he muttered, squinting against the sun. "Just another crazy broker."

"Gus, you shouldn't say words like that."

Gus rubbed the back of his sweaty neck. "Okay, okay, don't tell Ilia about this alright? She'll be worried that this might be—" He stopped to change his voice to be dramatic "—oh _so_ traumatizing for our little Anny!"

Andie giggled before the smile went down. "Ilia is mad at me," he said.

"She could never be mad at you," Gus said softly. He's heard enough from Quill to know Ilia wasn't feeling herself. "Unlike you, us poor bastards have to go on our knees and beg for forgiveness. All you have to do is smile and she'll let it go."

Gus continued to walk but noticed that he wasn't being followed. Andie has stopped with his head down and fists clenched. "It's all that fairy's horrible," he spat angrily, his voice was only a mutter though since he could never express anger properly. "She treats everyone like dirt! Did you know what she said to Ilia? She says to get over it! How could anyone say that?"

Gus sighed. "People like her think they know what's better and try to get everyone to follow their rules. What we can do is not let them get to us." He patted his arm. "Come on, let's get going."

"Gus?"

"Yeah?"

Andie looked at him. "I'm glad Ilia took care of her."

"Get a ticket and join the party." He moved his hand. "Come on, Ilia will kill us if we're late."

* * *

When they came back, the sky turned pink and the fence was up. They planned to have a barbeque of fish and bring out cold sake. So when the sun went down, the smell of frying fish spread all around them. Quill was handling the food, making sure to keep it away from Gus. Hank had a bandage on his cheek from when Quill nicked him with an arrow, and he switched the wires on.

Monsters picked up on the smell and were trying to throw themselves to topple the wires. Hank added in a new edition. Instead of blue, the wires sparked of red, zapping anything it touches. The monsters danced at a touch as red sparked under their hands.

Link grinned widely at the sight. It always pleases him to watch someone cry in pain. Him and Hank tried out the detonator bombs. "No, it's called the Hank Bombs Superlicious!" He told Gus.

The bombs functioned exactly as they should. Surprisingly and a bit disappointingly on Link's part, no one's hair caught on fire. Ilia made sure that wouldn't come to reality as she snapped at them to quit wasting supplies.

So instead, they clicked cups and drank heartily, sharing stories about the town, the sailors that would often visit, the festival that would take place during the new years and the plays the puppet shows would stage.

The jocose atmosphere had laughter and smiles all around. Even Link and Quill seemed to get along…when they both drank more than they should of course.

Andie tried to give sake a second chance and sighed. "Alcohol continues to disappoint me," he said, as Ilia snatched the cup and took it for herself.

Andie shyly asked her if she's still mad at him about yesterday, to which she kissed him on the cheek and told him there was nothing to forgive. The fairy is out of their hairs and they have Link here. Everything is going to be okay.

They stayed up late, the fire crackling at the center and fish served. The stories going into their childhood on how Link took down an adult on his own and how he stayed underwater longer than anyone else. The story shifts to Hank of his first invention that nearly killed them all. The lists of Hank's failed inventions were endless.

Ilia hasn't laughed like this in a while. Somehow she felt complete, seeing Link smile with warm eyes and patting Andie on the back every now and then. The ties that they all held in their childhood glowed in her eyes. They weren't adults but naïve little children thinking they can take on the world with Link as their leader. They had countless dreams that they would travel all over the world, conquer all monsters and the sea, find their own little island and name it their own.

The games they played, the jokes they shared, the fights they had. It all felt like yesterday. It was so real in her eyes. If only they could stay like this forever. No worries of the future or the past. Just all six of them living here to live and have fun. It would be an adventure and a struggle everyday.

It wasn't a hopeless dream, she thought. Tomorrow night is when Link would come back to them. The _real_ Link. The Link that had saved her from her miserable life, the one who taught her to be free, to live. She remembered the nights she would lie on her bed, dreaming about him, the excitement keeping her awake and she would sneak out and meet up with him. The insecure thoughts that would often haunt her whenever he talks to another girl or the doubt whenever she showed any weakness in front of him.

He taught her that other people's thoughts don't matter. If she continued to listen and do whatever they want, it wouldn't be her life but theirs. Link showed her that its okay to do what she wants and to turn away from worries on what other people would think.

Every memory was golden and precious to her. They made her into what she is right now. These silly boys that drive her crazy day in and out, she wouldn't trade them for anything in this world. It was a blessing. It truly was.

Andie smiled with rosy cheeks as Link drunkenly leaned on him limply. He shakily lifted up a drink, toasting to little Anny and may he someday drive all the girls nuts. They returned the cheer and she could only laugh. Link may have changed a little but it's only a fraction.

Their laughter could be heard from throughout the woods and into the night sky. They all enjoyed each other's companies and friendship.

If only she cherished this moment a while longer instead of sending them to bed.

Because this golden moment is the last moment they will ever have together.


	16. Chapter XVI

**PART FIVE - THE HERO OF HATINO**

Quill injured himself first thing in the morning right after breakfast. The ladder he used to climb down snapped by the ropes, sending him down and twisting his arm. He assured them all he was fine, his arm had been wrapped up poorly by Gus and Ilia was bashing Hank at not fixing the ladder like he was supposed to.

"I'll be fine," Quill repeated, hiding a wince when he touched his arm. "Just give it a few days of meditation and relaxing, and it'll be good as new."

Dyer sucked in a breath. "I don't know. I think you should see a doctor."

"And tell him what? Yes, doc, the ladder on our secret hideout broke," Quill said mockingly, wincing when Dyer poked the arm. "I'm not going to any doctors and that is final."

Ilia frowned. "Quill, you can just disguise yourself. That arm looks bad."

"Yeah," Dyer agreed, giving it another poke curiously.

Hank entered the room looking just as in pain as Quill. "Man, you couldn't lose some weight before using my ladder? Why's all my stuff breaking—OW!"

Ilia pulled his ear. "It's your ladder and you should be apologizing on your knees. She tugged harder and he squealed. "First his bow and now his arm! Do you two have some sort of rivalry or something?"

"There's nothing to rival him with. Trust me," Quill grumbled and Dyer chuckled at that.

"I said sorry!" Whined Hank.

"Did you fix the ladder?" Ilia asked.

"Yes, I did! Now let me go!"

She released him and he rubbed his ear. Hank peered over at Quill and poked his injured arm, causing a surprise painful reaction. "That sucks, man," he told him, poking again until Quill slapped him away.

"And just for your information, my weight is average," Quill snapped, turning away from him.

Hank hummed. "I think you need to see a doctor."

Dyer nodded in agreement. "Just what I was saying."

"I'm fine, you dolts!"

Dyer touched the bandaged arm, making Quill shriek and leap back at Hank's side. "Don't look fine to me."

"Yeah," Hank said, touching the arm and giggled at Quill's girlish squeal.

Quill slapped his finger, frustratingly. "My words, you people act like I'm dying! Just give me some space and it'll heal up." He punched Dyer's arm and kicked Hank. Both yelped out in surprised. "And stop touching me, you jerks!""

"Does it hurt?"

"How about I break yours and you tell me?!"

Ilia put her hand on his shoulder. Under her touch he relaxed. "Just try to take it easy, alright?" She turned to her bag on the table and started to shove a dagger inside. "You won't be able to come with us."

His face fell. He's been looking forward for the break-in and contributed into finding out all the locations of the night patrol the villagers set up. "No, I can fight. Look, see?" He tried to wave his arm to emphasize on that but as soon as he moved it he gasped and bent down. "Oh gods…"

"We really need to get you a doctor," Dyer repeated but firmly, helping his friend to the couch.

"No doctors," Ilia said, curling a hair behind her ear. "Quill is right. People would definitely remember a Sheikah when they see one and after tonight they might suspect him." She paused. "Not like he is a Sheikah."

Quill took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I can come…" He tried to say and looked at her. "I want to be there."

"We need someone here," she told him, sitting next to him, her eyes stayed on him. "All you have to do is turn on Hank's wires—"

"It's actually called the Super Hank' Dancing Fireflies," Dyer corrected. Hank grinned and nodded, crossing his arms.

When Quill and Ilia both gave him odd looks Hank giggled. "I know right? Too awesome of a name if I do say so myself."

"Right," she said, confused, and then turned to Quill. "Anyways, just turn it on and when you see us shut it off. Think you can do that?"

He sighed, leaning his head back. If he had any complaints, he didn't voice them, and only gave a reluctant 'yes, ma'am'. Ilia and looked over at Dyer and Hank, and nodded. Together they all packed up for what could be the greatest break in of all times.

* * *

Link wasn't in his right mind. If he were he would've noticed something wrong immediately when Ilia told him they'd be traveling at night to the chief. She explained to him that it would be easier since the men nearly caught him and his face still might be fresh in their memory.

His thoughts muddled over Katie. She still hasn't returned and without a small army of villagers like he hoped for. Something must've happened to her, he's sure of it, but what? How could she have been so stupid to get herself into trouble? And why didn't he do something about it?

Maybe there's still hope. There's a chance she could be at the chief's house. A small, slim chance but that sparked hope in him.

His thoughts were too occupied to even question his surroundings. How everyone seemed to voluntarily come with him to a village altogether, how they even brought along Andie who seemed nervous and fidgeted with his fingers, how Gus and Dyer whispered under their breathes and reviewing a map away from Link as if they're hiding something.

None of it mattered though. His main concern was to find Katie and the chief. He'll do whatever it takes to get the chief to pardon their crimes and start anew.

Ilia asked if he's ready and he told her yes. They all went out into the cold night. They heard one howl from a lone wolf and that one howl sparked other howls. Andie shivered and Gus gave him a comforting pat.

Once outside the fence, Quill turned it on and the wires hummed with electricity. He gave them a thumbs up and wished them luck.

"Stay behind me, Andie," Link told him, bringing out a bronze sword he borrowed from Hank. The Master Sword was hiding under his pillow in his room, keeping his secret safe for the mean time.

Darkness seemed to be whispering to them. The sharp sound of crickets, the rustling of the bushes, the hooting of an owl and the repeated, endless howling of wolves, they all had their guards up.

A couple of monsters tried to gang up on them. A cursed Bokoblin and Lizalfois, their bones white and glowing in the moonlight, they pulled themselves up from the dirt. They shrieked, their bones trembling and clanging as their heads cocked right then left. Their weapons raised but never had the time to come down when Ilia slashed her dagger across their chests. Dyer drove his fists to the heads, finishing them before their bones could reform. One appeared behind Gus and he yelped.

Link wished that Gus would learn to fight because at times like these he would get himself killed. Hank rescued Gus by using his newest invention yet, his Turbo Turning something machine. It's basically a gun-shaped weapon that fires a burst of tempestuous air. It was long that had to be held on a shoulder for accurate aiming, with blue highlights running at the side and at the end was a semi circled cone, red-painted opening.

The blasted puff of air separated the bones and the head rolled to Gus' side. With a chill up his spine, Gus brought down his foot and ended the fight. He shivered again. "I hate those things."

"You okay, my damsel in distress?" Hank grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

Before Gus could whack him Dyer shushed them. There were voices of the villagers and Link could see the shinning light of a lantern. The gang moved quickly in the shadows, hunched down.

The streets that were once choked with buyers, sellers and entertainers were now deserted with nothing more than a tumbleweed and the crocking of a crow. The puppet show had its curtains down. Some flyers were crumped on the ground, fluttering a little at the breeze. The sight was pleasant to Link.

Gus stopped them around a corner, peeking up to take a look then quickly withdrew with his back pressed on the wall. On Ilia's order, Gus crouched first behind a water fountain and Link could hear some men nearby.

They waited until Gus gave them a signal that the coast was clear. The rest of the gang joined Gus behind the fountain with Dyer trailing behind. Andie was jittering with both excitement and nervousness. He seemed eager that they're finally letting him contribute to something.

Finally, the gang stopped at the side of a house larger than the rest. Unlike all the white stoned houses that resembled each other this one was different. Made entirely out of wood and traditional.

Link stood up to knock but Gus pulled him down. "What are you doing?" Gus hissed. "Are you mad?"

Link blinked then slapped the hand away looking annoyed. "What does it look like I'm doing?" His eyes went to see Hank with a screwdriver messing with the window. His mouth went dry. "What? We're breaking in?! We can't do that!"

Ilia calmed him down by moving closer. "He won't answer the door if we knock. He's been known to be a deep sleeper."

Link remembered what those old couples told him on his first day and nodded feeling a bit uneasy.

Ilia smiled at him. "Trust me, we know what were doing."

So long as they get to meet the chief either way then Link is fine. It'll be hard to explain to Dobbin since this is trespass and they will most likely get arrested. If it comes to that, he can always smooth talk his way out.

Hank twisted the newly looking screwdriver a few more and the window slid back. "Alright, who's first?"

Dyer helped Ilia up and they waited until her head peeked out. "All clear." Her eyes widen as they flashed by the bright lights of lanterns nearby. Voices of men were nearby. "Hurry."

Link boosted Andie up, waited for Gus and Hank, then watched with a slight amusement and a rising panic of Dyer getting stuck. Link pushed him up while his friends on the other side grabbed Dyer's meaty arms and pulled him. The voices were getting closer and one of them even said he heard something. Footsteps tapping on the grasses, and swords unsheathe. Link gritted his teeth as he tried pushing with all his might. Dyer's torso finally entered the house and his foot used Link's head as a stool. There was a loud, creaking thud when Dyer landed on his friends and Link cursed in the icy air.

"Who's there?!" A voice demanded. Link could see the light shinning, and took Ilia's outstretched hand and climbed in.

Hank pushed the window back and ducked down. The second he did light entered the room they were in from the outside, they were quiet as a mouse, as still as trees. The voices spoke over in hushed tone then moved away.

Once the footsteps faded, they all released the breath that they were holding.

"That was kind of awesome," Andie said with a giggle.

Link heard Hank chuckle softly. "I know right? Wait till you try—"

Ilia told Hank to shut up and light a lantern. Link could barely make out anything in the dark and used his hands to guide the way. There was flick and a small light lit up the room. Hank handed him a lantern and turned to Ilia who had her ear pressed on the door. "Clear."

The interior was a lot impressive. Inside was more traditional with colorful brown and red markings and paintings, statues of famous fighters and symbols of a familiar triangle symbol painted in patterns. Link found it hard to look at and turned away.

They were at the start of a hallway with red carpet that leads to a wide staircase. He could see the second floor and the railings. This mansion was a bit too big for one person, he thought, with endless doors and rooms.

"Everyone split up," she whispered. "Andie with Hank, Gus with Dyer and Link's with me. Don't make a sound, got it?"

"Wait a minute," Link said, stopping all of them in their places. "What are we looking for?"

Under the tint of light she smiled and unlike the others they seemed a bit nervous. "We're looking for the chief," she assured him and the others nodded hastily. "This house is way too big so we need to split up."

"But what—"

"You trust me, don't you?"

Any arguments up to this point swallowed down. He did trust her but something doesn't feel right. The way they all looked like they were planning to do something big made him worry and even question his trust. He shook it off though. His mind was already worried as it is about Katie and Agnes to even think about the loyalty of his childhood friends.

She took his hand and Link watched his friends disappear into the dark with lanterns of their own. The air was old, musty and dry, it was like an oven in here with sweats already forming on his clothes. Ilia didn't seem to mind and was giddy with excitement.

Most of the doors were locked but she forced them opened. Link winced when he saw the splinter of wood and hinges breaking but didn't say anything. The faster they find Dobbin the better.

The rest of the rooms were small and cramped with beds and closets. They haven't been used in awhile telling from the dusts that caked the curtains and windows to the cobwebs that hanged at the corners.

Ilia was searching through closets and when he asked what she was looking for she told him it's to see clues of where Dobbin might be if he wasn't here. He decided to search himself for Katie by looking for any signs of sparkles or glitter.

He lost track of time with his head was aching with thoughts of worries and his stomach began to rumble. How long were they here? He could hear mouse squeaking and dashing in the shadow. Ilia didn't seem bothered by this and kept looking around. When his stomach growled, she giggled, suggesting they could take a snack in the kitchen. The chief wouldn't mind, would he?

The kitchen was small with a large pot over a stove and patterned orange and red tiles. Ilia and him looked around and he came upon a door that had food. He gagged at the sight of fruits and sausages, closing his nose and feeling green.

Breads were molded and worms peeking out, the meat turned into a hideous shade of grey and the incessant buzzing of flies picked at it, fruits blacked and bruised to black. With disgust, he closed the door hastily. You'd think a chief would stay clean. He felt annoyed but the thought lingered in his mind. His eyes widen.

If the food was expired, no sight of water and dust everywhere, then the chief couldn't possibly be here. Everything was left untouched. The dusty rooms, the rotten food, the quiet and low atmosphere. No one can possibly live here.

He was about to share this with Ilia who was looking through the cupboard when the floorboards creaked behind them.

Without a single warning, Link took out his sword and pointed the tip at Gus' throat. His friend leaped back with hands up. "Hey, you could poke my eye out with that thing!"

Link sighed, putting his sword away. He felt uncomfortable. The bronze sword was unbalanced and dull, the tip was a bit curved at if it was poked at a brick wall. His fingers itched to touch the handle of the holy sword with its tinted blue blade and warm handle.

"What did you find?" Ilia stepped down a stool and sighed. "We weren't so lucky."

Gus had a wide grin on him and something glinted in his eyes. "You have to see it for yourself."

"Is it the chief?" Link was catching up with his heart pounding.

"Better," Gus replied, turning to the staircase. He was running, not bothering to stealth around. The thump of his footsteps echoed into the empty mansion.

Link felt his heart drop. The chief wasn't here after all if it means they would speak loudly as they want. Maybe it's Katie they found? No, that's unlikely. Then what is it that could possibly—

He knew the answer before stepping into the room. The second floor was a lot smaller mostly because of more antiques placed at every side, and dusty paintings with cobwebs. A small wooden door was broken down and he stepped over it. The sight took his breath away.

In Andie's hands and around his feet, sparkling and shimmering from the dim lights, hundreds upon hundreds of glowing, large jewels all splayed all over the carpet. Ilia gawked at the sight. "Where did you find this?" She laughed chokingly, scooping the jewels and letting it slide down her fingers,

"Andie and Dyer found it," Gus answered, looking proud. "Actually, it was Andie. The little guy found something under the bed and it was a safe. Dyer got it open."

Ilia hugged Andie and gave him several kisses on the cheek. "I love you. I love you. Such a good boy!"

He blushed and pulled away, shrugging. "It's no big deal."

"We should've taken you with us earlier."

At the doorframe was the rest of the gang brought in by Gus. They fawned and gawked over the fortune, examining it closer and admiring the way it sparkled in the light. Link stood motionless, with his hands clenching and unclenching. Hundreds of thoughts were racing in his mind and he tried to piece it together by thinking of it in the simplest way.

Katie wasn't here and neither was the chief. Instead they found a whole pile of fortune in front of them for the taking. His heart moved at how fat the rubies are, how shiny those nuggets of gold are. He swallowed, trying to think, trying to tear his gaze from the sight.

Ilia hid her smirk and walked over to him. "Come on, Link, isn't this fun?" She smiled. "Imagine how the whole town would react."

He was already picturing it: people gossiping, running around to catch the culprits, spreading the rumor that a young fearsome gang took it and how dangerous they are. They would pin posters at boards and add more security to their homes. It would be the dream of his life.

He was taking a step forward, his eyes growing wider and his lips slowly curling up. All of that could be theirs. Every last drop of it. No one can stop them. They'd be the biggest news of their town. Parents would warn their kids, girls would dream of them, news would spread of their biggest thievery yet.

"We could stay like this, Link," Gus was telling him, with an arm around his shoulder. His chin pointed at the stacks of jewels. "It looks nice doesn't it? Just imagine what we could do. We could be unstoppable.""

The sparkles were what hypnotized him, making him lick his lips. He's been doing this all his life ever since he was a young boy. How could anyone stop doing what they're good at? How did he think he could stop when he loves doing it the most?

They could stay like this. It could be like yesterday all over again. Staying with his friends and not be judged or misunderstood by the outside world. They would laugh, cheer, steal and drink.

It would be them against the world.

He took another step, his fingers ready to take as much as they can carry. How much is this all worth anyways? He tried to calculate in his head and estimated around two hundred thousand rupees. They could buy their own land with that, a whole damn castle. What was he saying about quitting? That's not possible. They can't possibly quit and even if they did what would they do? Get jobs? They have their entire livelihood right in front of them.

Dyer was grinning when Link had a large smile, his eyes locked on the jewels. Now he remembers it: the rush of doing something that he shouldn't be doing, the thrill of nearly getting caught, and the excitement that comes with it at the reward. No wonder no one took him seriously. They must've thought he was nuts and right now he thought he really was. He loves this more than anyone else and to just _give_ _up_?

He wanted to bite that golden nugget even if it breaks his teeth. He wanted to feel the smooth edge of that sapphire and stuff his pockets with those diamonds. But most of all he wanted people in this village to know their names and fear them. They were worse than monsters.

Nothing matters but those jewels and that fame. Nothing does. Nothing.

A flashing image of a golden retriever came into his mind but this time accompanied by a fairy. _Agnes_ , he thought as he stopped, his smile dropped. He stared down at his opened hand, the hand that was getting ready to take what isn't his, ready to ruin someone else's life.

 _What am I doing?_ He thought as horror etched his face. What about Agnes? She matters more than anything in this world and he needs Katie to have her back. The words from Rick echoed in his mind, those eyes that filled with regret and misery and the only comfort for them was the endless sea.

"Link, what's wrong?"

He's weak. Weak at temptation and weak at mind. He couldn't believe how close he was to doing what he now despises. He hates it. He hates this all. Those priceless jewels and those faces. Everything in this wooden house he's come to deeply hate it. How did he ever come to like stealing? How could he find any pride in taking something that wasn't his to begin with? What was so damn great about it?

He found himself getting sick and Ilia asked him again if he's okay. Everyone was looking at him now. It remained him of how he was the leader. How their eyes always seemed to turn to him whenever they needed something. Whenever they needed to be comforted or laugh they would always, undoubtedly, turn to him. They relied on him, worshipped him, followed his every footstep and obeyed him.

And what did he do with that unwavering loyalty? How did he handle their love and admiration? By ruining them of course, by making them miserable, by using them as punching bags when his anger controlled him, by getting them to steal, by convincing them that no one in this world will take care of them as much as he did.

By turning them into him.

"Whoa, Link," Dyer started when Link's breathing was getting rapid. "What's wrong?"

Link controlled himself and stared down at the opened hand that was prepared to dig itself into gold. His look turned fierce and hard as the fist closed firmly. He looked up at them. "You lied to me."

Ilia made no move to deny it. "You want to take it," she insisted, picking up a sapphire and shoving it to his face. "I can see it in your eyes." She pointed at his face. "You're not lying to anyone, Link."

He grabbed it from her hand, pleasing her for a minute, and then surprised everyone when he shattered it to the ground. She stumbled back, bumping next to Hank. Link glared at the group and repeated again with a tone that was edging to anger. "You lied to me."

Gus snapped. "We had to! Otherwise you wouldn't agree with this." He sighed harshly. "And it's okay. No one needs to know."

Hank was tossing the nugget in his hand. "He's an old man. What's he gonna do with all this stuff anyways?" He caught the nugget and looked at Link. It's rare to see Hank without his large grin, his eyes were dull and his lips held no smile. "I think someone young would need it, don't you?"

 _It's all right, guys. No one's even looking. It doesn't count._

Link felt so angry. So very angry and it took his willpower not to let it out. Indignation lit inside his heart. "We're not stealing anything," he told them sternly with his finger pointed down. "We're leaving. Right now." He felt his blood boiling when no one moved and they only turned to Ilia. _Ilia_. "Don't make me repeat myself."

"No." Dyer simply turned around, losing all respect for his former leader, crouched down and picked up a diamond.

Link clenched his fists, and snapped a look at Gus. Gus had his fingers running through his red hair and when his eyes met Link they were mad. "Never." It was one word but Gus turned it to a weapon that unexpectedly stung Link.

Hank was the one disappointed out of all of them. No anger but just defeat. He glanced over at Link with a sorrow look and joined his friends. "You know you're my friend but—" he looked at the jewels and kept his eyes on it. "You told me to do what I want in my life." He pointed at the fortune. "This is what I want to do."

Ilia was giving Link a mocking smile as she crossed her arms looking as if she won a battle.

He felt defeated, betrayed, angered. He wanted to drag them all one by one, by the neck, and throw them out the window, or better yet throw them in a cell and let them rot inside. Make them starve. Make them suffer. Make them cry. He wanted to make them feel as hurt as he was. His violent thoughts made his fingers twitched.

There was one last person though. Andie was rubbing his arm, looking deeply troubled. His soft eyes met Link and Link felt all the anger leave him. If he could just save one of them, just one, his little Anny…

"Andie," he said, his voice softer as he held out a hand. "You'll come with me right?" He was desperate. He knew and he was showing it.

Everyone is turning against him and no one has his back. His own friends, the people he trusted during his childhood, seeing them turn on him felt as if the world is against him. But Andie always listened, always did as he was told and preferred to spend time with him than anyone else.

Andie glanced down at Link's hand then at his friends. Link felt his heart squeeze. _Come on, Andie, please_ , he pleaded in his mind. _Just let me save you_.

"Link, you know that I don't want anything bad to happen to you and…you're my friend," Andie said, his eyes were in pain as he shut them tightly and turned away. "But I'm staying here." He swallowed and looked away. "I'm sorry."

Link took back his hand and looked at all the group, feeling cold inside. He tried to mask his anger behind a nonchalant expression but his clenching hands were shaking. He felt animosity towards all of them.

Ilia sighed. "It doesn't have to be this way." She raised her hands. "I mean come on! You want to do this." She took his hand and caressed his palm, looking into his eyes. "Just stay with us like before."

He would've decided right here and now to leave them as they are. If they want to ruin themselves then let them. He tried, didn't he? He tried to help and they slapped it in his face. Anyone in their right minds would stop right now.

Through his hurt and humiliation, he found that he's still too stubborn to accept defeat or to surrender.

He pulled his hand away from her soft touch. "Knock yourselves out," he told them turning to the door. "I'm out."

If he can't find Katie here, he'll search every inch of that forest and look under every rock. He'll ask every single villager on the chief until he gets his friends behind iron bars. He made a strong decision that he won't be wavered by thievery again.

He has to save Agnes. He has to find Katie. Those were the two things that brought him back to his senses.

Link felt a sharp pain on the back of his head and a golden nugget dropped to the ground with a small pang. He looked down at it and felt a bit disgusted at how dirty it really looks. To think he wanted it in his mouth…

"You're a coward," Ilia growled, taking another ammunition. "A coward! You did this to us, you know. You told us it was okay and now you're saying its not?!" She was shouting now, not giving an ounce of care if she was heard.

No one said anything, not breathing a word. But he turned a bit and saw they all had the same look as Ilia did. Hurt, anger, disappointment, frustration. Oh, that's nothing compared to how he felt.

Ilia missed and he saw a piece of ruby smashed at the wall in front of him, exploding to a million of pieces. "You can't just leave us again! You can't do that!" Her voice cracked. "We did this all for you, you selfish jerk! Everything was for you!"

Link ignored the pain as his head pounded and walked out of the door, closing it just in time to block another fire. This time it was a large diamond and he heard it slammed on the door and thumbed down.

A coward she called him. A _coward_.

They're the biggest cowards in this whole damn village. Taking things from people because they're too afraid to work out in the real world, too afraid of rejection and the expectation of working with reality. And they call him a coward. At least he has some dignity to know what he is and what he isn't.

He sighed, trying to relax his mind as he walked, moving his lantern in front of him. Much to his chagrin, the scene kept replying over and over, making his face flush with humiliation and regret.

Link inhaled deeply and straightened his posture. It's not over unless he says it's over. They forgot how damn stubborn he can be. If they honest to god think they can get away with lying and disobeying him, they have another thing coming.

They may not acknowledge him as leader but he still considers himself the boss around here and whatever the boss says goes. They don't have to like it. He doesn't care how they feel about it but one day he hoped they'll understand the feelings he had put into this. That, yes, he acts like he doesn't give a damn about them or that he jokes how he never bothered to think about them.

Even now, when they lied and went against him he still realized that he does give a damn about them, more than they could ever imagine and it made him feel awkward to show or tell them. Curse his conscious. He does care so very much and would be willing to be a traitor in their eyes than watch them get the whip for the crimes that could've been avoided.

His eyes were filled with determination. They'll hate him for what he's about to do. They'll call him a traitor. But it's for them. He'll do what's best for them. He'll make it right. Somehow in any way that he can, he'll fix what he's done to them.

With a new strength of conviction, he continued on forward.

Looking around for the chief seemed pointless because of the food and the messy state of the mansion so Link figured to do the next best thing and search around for clues. Maybe he might even find some glitter around here somewhere.

Something moved in the shadows and his hand instantly moved to the sword's hilt. It couldn't be his friends since he didn't hear the door of the room they're in open. His lantern swayed back and forth, causing his long shadow to dance and move as he tried to determine the source of the sound. He couldn't see anything but something was in here with them.

After wandering around with goosebumps on his arm, he lowed his hand. There's nothing here, he thought to himself. It might be his imagination.

On his right he turned and found a large door and at its sides were two statues of heroes with shields.

The door was massive, requiring both his hands so he placed down his lantern and pushed through it. He came upon a large bedroom and the moonlight shined in, dismissing his need for a lantern. It was such a pretty sight with rays of white light flooding into the room. The silence was peaceful with only the creaks of the floorboards.

The room had more statues of figures holding a sword and a shield. Some caught his eyes such as a grey statue with its sword pointed to the sky. Another was a wolf with a chain around one of its legs. There was another ordinary statue in a battle stance but someone added an extra accessory; a bright blue scarf around its neck. He stared at it, feeling something move in his chest and his hand getting itchy before continuing on.

There were swords lined neatly in the corner, shield hung up, spears in racks, small worn out cannons, a small target with arrows pierced. Whoever this guy was has the same obsession with weapons as Link does.

Already by the looks of all those weapons, his fingers twitched, wanting to examine those swords and see what makes them tick or those shield and see what type of metal were used. The lights bouncing off of them, showing the sharpness and how that even if rusted and old they still should be considered dangerous.

He was kind of getting excited to meet Dobbin.

Every thought, every worry, every feeling he had disappeared as did his breath. He felt his heart drop to his feet when his eyes stopped at the king sized bed with its wolf skin and white blankets. There was human figure lying beneath that white, thin blanket. It was a small figure and it halted his breath.

He tiptoed his way to the bed, his heart pounding furiously as he did so. The floorboards creaking sounded like thunder in the dead silent. Still the man did not stir, did not move an inch. Link felt the hair on his skin straightened up. Either this man really was as a deepest sleeper Link has ever seen or… _or_ …

Link threw open the blanket before he could change his mind. His mind went blank as he let out a gasp. There was a funky smell that was unleashed when the blanket was pulled back.

The light from the moon, which he admired earlier, gave him a clear view of what he was seeing. It gleaned at the bones, making the teeth sparkle and he could see the perfect details of the strange looking hat the same his chief used to wear.

He gulped, his lungs were deflating and he had to turn away from the smell to take in fresh air. Those cold, sockless eyes stared right through his soul.

Link turned back and his eyes wandered up and down the skeleton's body. It was dressed in a brown robe with a white sash. He wondered why didn't the maggots get him, or the smell of rotting flesh spread through the room. Someone did this to him. Someone did and left him here for someone to find. It was a sick plan and it worked.

Link found Chief Dobbin in his bed, reduced to nothing but bones, in this large mansion, in Hatino Town with its' people wondering where their chief was.

Through his shock, Link felt disappointed. Was this the man that swam through a river of ice just to bring back fish to a woman that just delivered? Was this pile of bones once the man that fought a Hinox with his bare hands?

Who did it and how? How on earth could anyone have taken this man's life? He must've been very old, may have slipped or made a mistake that costs his life. There was now anger in Link but it died when he saw the sockless eyes staring at him.

 _He's a deep sleeper all right_ , Link thought and out of respect, tried to move the blanket to the man's face but heard a papery rusting. Peeling back the sheets he saw a note there and picked it up bewildered. Did the murderer leave this behind? What a twisted bastard.

Link couldn't read it since it wasn't clear to him. It could either be the last dying words of Dobbin or the taunting of the killer. He covered the man up with the blanket, wondering if he should do a silent prayer. No, prayers are meant for funerals. But how could he tell the villagers? _Yes, I found the man when my friends and I broke in to loot his house_?

And Katie.

Every hope he had of finding her here was lost. There's no way she's here with the chief. That means she's still out there.

He felt a headache come to him and clenched the note in his hand. Where did yesterday go? It felt like the laughter and the stress-free environment was a hundred years ago. He tried to help his friends and they see him as a coward, tried to find Katie and failed, tried to reason with the chief to find that someone beat him to that with a knife. He felt the indignation as he clenched his fists. He felt cheated on somehow.

The chief was the only one who could help them find their way to Zoras' Domain. Link still had the bottled note from Rick and now he had no one to give it to. It felt like everything is pointless now. With a sigh of defeat, he stuffed the note in his pockets and felt dejected.

A smell snapped him out of his thoughts. It was a familiar smell whenever Gus was in the kitchen. Something tarnished. Something burning.

"Fire!" Someone screamed. It sounded like Gus or Hank. Link didn't know. Now he could see black smoke creeping from underneath the large door. "FIRE! EVERYONE RUN!" Heavy footsteps were fading away.

Link ran to the doors to find them closed. Wait, he never closed them to begin with. He tried to push them opened and they were tightly shut.

"Where's Link?" It sounded like Ilia but her voice was far away.

Link banged on the door. "I'm in here!" He shouted, taking a step back then hitting his shoulder at the door and hammering his fists some more. "Ilia! Guys!"

"I'm pretty sure he left," Gus said, his footsteps were fading.

"No, I'm in here!" Link went back and tried to ram the doors but ended up with pain shooting on his arm. He tried kicking and used his sword then went back to banging it until his hand bled. Those doors were thick and tough. The heat was taking in and Link had to stop touching the door since it became unbearably hot.

He tasted burnt wood and coughed, covering his mouth and watched the door blackened and hungry flames spread. He took a step back when the carpet had a lump on it and tripped him. The landing ached his back and he stayed down, stunned by how fast the flames engulfed everything. One panting was a portrait and the flames blackened it, turning it to ashes.

He crawled with his back on the ground, his legs kicking on the carpet and his eyes not leaving the fire that's coming for him. It looked like a large yellow and orange mouth opening its jaws to devour him.

Forcing himself to stand with his lungs burning for air, Link cursed when he found himself stuck, unable to abscond, and could only move backwards. There was one way out though. The window.

It was locked and with his elbow it was unlocked. The whole village was in his view and the night sky beaming with twinkling lights. Link could see people running out their houses by their lanterns and torches that looked like dots of dancing light.

Falling from this height might break a bone. Glancing back, Link figured that a broken bone should be the least of his worries.

Now the unfettered flames began to lick the bed, taking the skeleton with them. Those empty eyes staring at him. He thought of Dobbin, the man he never met and wondered how did he die. Who did it to him? Did he suffer? Was it a slow and painful death?

It was a shame he never met the man. They could've been gotten along well.

There was no time to think of these things. The black smoke floated upward out of the window over his head. With one foot one the windowsill, just as the flames were inching to him on the carpet, he threw himself outside.

After staying in an oven for a mansion, the cold air felt like a blessing. The whole world moving in a blur as gravity took control of him, the last thing he saw was the Chief's dead eyes.

The entire village was wide-awake. Men, women and children surrounded the great house, watching it in panicked horror. Lines of men passing a bucket to extinguish the flames but it did little to tame the fire.

Link landed with an unbearable scream and there was hot pain that pulsated from his back. He fell from a two-story building and landed on the one place that hurts the most. He rolled around still screaming and felt his vision fogging.

"What did you do?!" Someone shouted, forcing Link to stand up.

Link, consumed in pain, couldn't reply, only gasping and breathing, sweat running down his face and his cheeks red. In his state of agony, he could see the mansion in bright yellow and orange. Brightening up the night sky with the flames rising and lowering, flickering and eating everything. It was like a giant bonfire.

"He's the one who did it!" Another shouted.

He felt a fist break his nose and fell to the ground. Someone picked him up by the hair and plunged a kick to his stomach. He didn't fall but bended down, blinded by pain as he struggled to speak.

Link never felt so vulnerable. He couldn't speak or fight or run away. It was as if he was a small chicken in the face of hundreds of butchers.

His hair was grabbed again and he couldn't see the face properly since his vision was blackening. "What did you do?!" The villager demanded, shaking Link's head by the hair. "What did you do to our chief?!"

The man never gave him the chance to answer and instead turned the conversation by hitting Link's face with his elbow. The rest joined in fumed with anger and fright. Mothers covered their children's eyes, some yelling and screaming, some helping to calm the fire.

Two men hoisted Link up and a couple more were taking shots at him. His head snapped back and he coughed out blood. They were yelling at him, of the chief's whereabouts and what happened to him.

His body was numbed with pain was everywhere. It was on his face, on his stomach and most of all from his back.

Someone kept pulling his hair and using their elbow and Link could only grunt and gasp, he couldn't even plead or beg. The screams were damaging the lines in his throat, tears of pain leaving his eyes as he continued to respond by spluttering out blood. Link would have been gladly to inform them that their old man was already in an endless sleep before he got here but apparently everyone just wants him as a punching bag rather than giving him a chance to explain.

Link fell to the ground, his trembling body felt too heavy to move. Blood leaked out of him everywhere from his face till his legs.

Despite being in the worst possible situation, Link found himself hoping against all hope that everyone made it out safely. Andie. Oh Gods, let him be all right. Ilia, Hank, Gus and Dyer, those four that went against him and how he wanted to hurt them very badly for that but he didn't mean any of this to happen.

Link's eyes rolled back and he was breathing slower. Someone held up by the shirt and was shaking him. "You bastard! Where's the chief?! Say something!"

Someone placed a hand on the man's back. "He won't talk if you kill him," he said and sneered at Link. "Let's throw him in a cell. That'll make him sing."

The man that held Link shrugged him off. "Answer me!" He shouted in his face. "Where's our chief?!"

When Link didn't – couldn't reply, the man lifted his large fists but before he could bring it down someone screamed. "An attack!"

White smoke clouded the streets, blocking everyone's visions. Link crashed to the ground with a thud. Everything was muffled in his ears and darkness was taking over his vision. He blinked it back, and could see shoes running around and some even stepped on his fingers. There was one heavy foot that stomped on his back, blinding him with white pain.

Link couldn't even scream and it took every bit of power, every ounce of strength he had buried in his bones to not pass out.

He crawled with his elbows when his legs refused to work with him. How did it end up like this? He couldn't even remember anymore. One moment they were breaking in and then the next there's a barbeque. Swallowing a ball of blood, he forced himself to move. There was a gash on his forehead and blood leaked down his face in his eye.

With one eye bruised closed, bloodied teeth clenched tightly, raw determination was what kept him fighting and refusing to stay here and get trampled on. It was the determination to see if his friends were okay, to hear Katie's annoying voice, to see his little Anny and his dog Agnes.

 _Dammit, where did yesterday go?_

Everyone was running all over the place. The smoke was thinning out but that didn't lessen the panic. He could still smell the fire. When he coughed, he winced at the pain his chest gave and fought through it. He has no idea where he's going but anywhere is better than here.

Someone was picking him up, taking him by the torso and hung him on a shoulder. He felt panicked for a moment. They would throw him in a cell and make him talk. Maybe even get the location of the hideout while they're at it.

"Oh my gods, Link!" Ilia fingernails were digging into her cheeks, looking mortified beyond belief. Those villagers must have really done a number on him if she's looking at him like that.

Dyer cursed, making sure Link stayed steady on his shoulder. "Don't die on us. We're getting you out of here."

Link wanted to ask if everyone else made it out and could only cough out thick scarlet, running down his chin to Dyer's armor. His eyes were closing and opening as he tried to fix his eyes on Ilia. She truly looked beautiful today. Just like she did when he first saw her in a white dress covered in mud. He smiled a little at the memory.

There was a ringing in his ears. Everything was getting quieter. He could see Ilia looking frustrated and a group of men making their way to them. The white smoke has cleared and the fire was still raging. Dyer moved and when he did Link felt pain on every bit of his body and wanted to beg Dyer to stop.

Ilia was running too and he was biting his tongue. His heart was alarmingly slowly as his eyes were having a hard time staying up. He didn't want to die just yet. This was _so_ unfair. He was trying to do something good for the first time in his life and it backfired in the worst possible way yet. Now he has to die for it? Come on now.

Now, see, this is why he shouldn't be so nice in the first place. Nothing good happens out of it.

Link's eyes were closing and this time he couldn't keep them opened. They lolled to Ilia. Ilia and her pretty face with that braid whipping behind her, and those rosy cheeks that would always blush whenever he touched her. Even that black smudge on her cheek looks good on her.

He ruined her. He ruined every single one of them.

 _I'm sorry_ , he wanted to say. It's the first time he means it. Not like the other time where he made it into a joke. He means it this time. It was the first time he's ever been so sincere, so honest and he wondered if it's the blood loss that's doing this to him. His tongue felt too heavy to carry his message and his eyes rolled back.

Darkness engulfed her face and the whole world.


	17. Chapter XVII

**Thanks everyone for giving this story a favorite, follow and/or a review. It's much appreciated. Please don't hesitate to give your thoughts on this story. I'll try updating after every 2-4 days at least.**

 **Enjoy the chapter~!**

* * *

 **PART SIX - THE HERO OF HATINO**

The glare of the sun was what woke him up. He squinted against the bright light that came from his opened window and was surprised to see that he was in his room. Pain pulsated up his spine when he tried to sit up and he gasped.

There was nothing but pain that burned through his body. His limbs were wrapped with tight bandages that itched. He felt so unbearably hot that he almost wished he could drown in an icy pond. Sweat beaded his forehead as he glanced over at the window to see two birds chirping.

The events of last night flooded back into his mind and the shouts and voices from the villagers rang in his ears. Did everyone escape? Has anyone died? What happened?

It was too quiet in the dorm room with not a voice to be heard. They must all be downstairs. With a groan, he prepared himself to stand up. On the count of three, he pushed himself off, yelping when his weak legs couldn't handle his weight and spilled him on the ground. Hot pain shot up his chest and he bit his tongue against a scream.

Squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his teeth, he tried to fight through the pain and get up only for his legs to give away. The door swung open and someone chuckled. "Look who's finally up." Link opened his eyes and Quill gave him a smirk. "Need a hand?"

The last person Link wanted to see took his arm and helped him sit on the bed. Link noticed that Quill still had a broken arm but other than that he seems to be in perfect health.

"You aren't looking so great," commented Quill, with a teasing smile. One leg hung over other as he crossed his arms. "You're quite famous in town, you know."

Oh, Link really wanted Quill to shut up so he could think. Seeing Quill's calm composure though, Link figured that nothing too drastic happened to his gang.

"Are the other's okay?" Link asked just to be sure, running his hand across his lower abdomen and felt the stitches underneath the bandages.

"Oh look at you! Caring about others when you're the one injured! Makes me wonder if you do have a heart."

Link's final nerve snapped and he grabbed Quill by the cuff of his neck. "I asked you a question," Link told him quietly with his eyes glowering with anger. "I want it answered. Are the others okay?"

Quill didn't seem fazed by this and tapped his hand. "Everyone's okay," he assured.

Link released the Sheikah and took in a deep breath to convince himself to stand up. Quill watched with keen interest and a mocking smile as Link stumbled on his feet. His legs were shaking and he had to lean on the wall for support.

"Need help?" Quill asked, feigning kindness, his good hand was already taking Link by the arm.

Link's pride took damage as Quill helped him regardless of Link's protest. "Ilia gave me specific orders to help you," Quill said. "I'm not going to get into trouble because of you."

"Afraid of a woman?"

Quill chuckled. "Oh _very_ much. Especially this woman in particular."

It was logic that Link couldn't fight against. Swallowing his pride, he allowed Quill to walk him through the bridge. Quill explained to him that Gus was in town to gather a report and the rest were downstairs.

There was relief when he went outside and felt the wind on his cheek. On the rocky bridge, Link could see the blue sky and felt lucky to still be alive.

"What happened last night?" Quill asked. "I took a nap, thinking you guys would come back later, and all of a sudden Dyer carries you in like a little princess."

Link sighed. Looking back at last night made his wounds burn. "We had a little firework," he muttered bitterly. "Because some people wanted to fill their pockets."

"Ah, are mad at us for lying?"

Link badly wanted to punch his face but he desperately needed to see his friends. "You tell me."

"Well, can you blame them? I mean, sometimes it's better to leave people alone." Quill's eyes narrowed a bit but that cheeky smile was still on his face. "Don't you think so?"

"Yeah, because if we did just that then maybe Dobbin's house wouldn't go down to ashes, don't you think?"

"I'm not talking about the chief."

Link was simmering at that tone and that teasing smile. He really had enough of being disrespected and if he weren't so weak he would've pounded that into Quill's skull. But there were other ways to hurt someone besides fists. "How would you know anyways? From what I've heard you only joined the gang a couple months ago."

"Three months," Quill corrected.

"Yeah, but I have to say the gang is pretty lucky to have _Sheikah_ join them." Link mirrored Quill's earlier smile and Quill tensed up. "Oh, I've heard _so_ much about your people. You guys can climb up walls if I'm not mistaken, stealth behind shadows, all sorts of creepy stuff but there's one thing that really is impressive and that's falling from a height of twenty feet with not a scratch." Link sucked in a breath as he looked over at Quill's broken arm. "Not doing so well on that, are you?"

Link fell on the ground with a surprised yelp. He clenched his teeth and glared up at Quill who faked a gasp.

"Oh, sorry about that," he said, showing his broken arm. "Silly thing."

Link decided not to say anymore and let Quill help him up. Quill was harshly grabbing his arm and dragging him up and Link held in a scream for every time pain shot up his back. He will not let this Sheikah take any satisfaction.

Once they've reached the ladder Link thought of how he can do this and Quill offered to go down first and would catch Link if he falls. Something glinted in the Quill's eyes when he said that.

 _Sure you would_ , Link thought, watching Quill struggle down the ladder with one arm.

When it was Link's turn, he sucked in a breath and went ahead to climb down. His legs cramped at every movement, sweat was dripping down his face and his face began to heat up red. Just moving itself was a laborious task as every limb burned.

Often his drip slips and gravity would've taken him if he hadn't regained his hold. He'd rather die if that bastard carries him like some sort of damsel. _If_ he catches him at all. Taking in a steady breath, his feet moved down the steps one by one, stopping whenever the pain became too much before continuing. How is everyone, he thought. Did they get enough sleep? Did the fire spread too much?

How did it happen? How did everything turn to hell in a matter of minutes? One moment he was in the chief's room and in the next there was fire. He recalled the chief's skeleton and that eyeless sockets staring into him. It sent a cold shiver up his spine. They would definitely haunt his nightmares.

The note from the corpse felt heavy in his pocket and he still had Rick's note with him. They were both now useless.

His feet touched the warmth of earth and he blinked with realization that he made it down with dignity intact. Behind him, Quill clapped. "How inspiring! You really are a beast!"

Link scoffed when he saw nothing kind in those eyes and pushed Quill back, this time with more force, saying that if he can climb down the ladder twenty feet above the ground then he's more than capable of walking a few steps. He felt meritorious for managing to get out of bed and couldn't wait to see the looks on his friends. Quill sighed in defeat and followed him.

The first few steps on his own were agonizing and it was those red eyes that made him determined not to fall.

Link swung open the door to the base house and wondered if it was too late to go back to bed.

Leaning down on his desk, Hank was covering his face and breathing shakily. Andie was the same but on the couch with his head down, Dyer for once was awake this morning looking as pale as a ghost and Ilia… Ilia was the worst out of them with bags under her red eyes and her hands were shaking.

When she saw Link she stood up, the others saw her reaction and followed her eyes.

"Link," she breathed out and looking at her soft face and gentle eyes made yesterday's anger dissipated. Ilia glared at Quill. "What is wrong with you? How did you let him go down a ladder in that state? I told you to keep an eye on him!"

Quill raised his hands. "He wanted to see you all so badly and it's not like I could stop him."

This gang was looking at Link and he could see he wasn't the only one worrying. Andie, bless his heart, no matter his age, got up tearfully and wrapped his arm around Link.

Link cringed. "Easy on the rips, buddy."

Andie moved away and he started to cry. "I-I'm sorry!" He covered his eyes with his forearm. "Wh-when I saw you I thought—there was so much blood!"

"Hey, come on, no tears." Link gave him a smile, squeezing his shoulder. "You're a man, remember?"

Wiping his tears and returning a weak smile, Andie nodded.

Link felt someone touch his arm. Ilia stared at him almost as if she didn't believe her eyes. Taking back her hand hastily, her eyes pooled and she looked away. "H-how are you feeling?"

It was difficult to look at her just by remembering last night, the mocking smile that she gave him. That arrogant smile she had and that 'everyone is on my side now' look. But seeing her right now with the face that lacks sleep and those shimmering eyes, for once he decided to let it go.

"I've been worse," he assured her.

Dyer gave him a nod but Link could see the relief in them. Hank was the only one that didn't move with his head still down.

"What's wrong with him?" Link pointed his chin at their handy man.

Dyer swallowed. "It's been a rough night."

 _Some more than others_ , Link wanted to tell him but his heart wasn't into it. He wasn't in the mood to argue. There are too many things happening and an argument is the last thing anyone needs.

Link glanced around to find one member missing and remembered that Genius Gus went to town to see what's happening. Link was about to ask when Gus would come back until the man himself came through the doors. Hank lifted up his head immediately and Link gasped. Running down from the bottom of Hank's left eye to his throat was a long red mark, jagged and deep. It must've been one night for them.

When Gus saw Link, his eyes darkened. He didn't even question how Link got out of bed or how he was doing as he stormed up to him, brushing past Ilia and met Link face to face. "What the hell did you do?!"

"If you mean fighting with a bunch of angry villagers…" Link muttered, turning his face away. He's not going to be pugnacious if he can avoid it. He had enough of that when they decided to lie to him.

Hank was walking to him and he was limping. "What's happening, man? What's going on out there?"

Gus grabbed Link's shirt. "Why the hell did you do that?!" Gus yelled and Quill had to push him off.

"Let's not send him off to bed again," Quill said calmly. "Just tell us the news of the town."

"Is it bad?" Andie asked, his eyes were growing in fear.

Gus shook his head and a dry laugh rumbled out of him as he pointed a finger at Link. "It's all his bloody fault!" His grin was tight and insanity danced in his eyes as he yelled hysterically. "All his damn fault! I know for a damn fact that the rest of us were together!" He was laughing shakily, his breathing was rough.

Ilia grabbed his shoulder and forced him to look at her. "What is happening in town?"

Link took only a second to understand. "You think I did it," he spoke quietly, getting every pair of eyes on him. "You think I started the fire."

It took Dyer to stand in front of Gus to prevent him from coming any closer. "We were all in the room together and we all had our lanterns!" He was screaming. "Why did you do it?! Was it to try and stop us?!"

Link was about to mock at the sight of Gus. Link was nearly burnt to a crisp and was man handled by a bunch of savages. Gus really needs some sleep.

But now that Link thinks about it, he started to question about his own lantern. He _did_ take it with him…right?

He was sure he carried it out of the room after the argument. He frowned as he tried to retrace his steps. He left the room, humiliated, and found the chief's door. A big door that needed two hands to open it, so he put down the lantern near a statue… _Oh damn._

He cursed and everyone turned to him again. "Okay, I might've left mine out," he said quickly before Gus could interrupt him. "But I didn't do it on purpose."

Did his lantern really caused all that? He didn't think so. He left it right next to the statures he was sure of it. But how did it get knocked over?

Someone was there, he thought with chill. Someone was there that night, the disturbance that he felt wasn't his imagination. And those doors didn't lock themselves in.

"I didn't do it," he said. "Someone was there with us."

Gus gave that same chilling laugh. "Oh, really? This is good. Tell me someone started the fire. Tell me it wasn't you."

Quill was wrapping his arm around Ilia advising her to breath easily. She was holding her head with disbelief.

Link gritted his teeth. "It wasn't me, you bastard! I felt someone there!"

Dyer was frowning, even letting Gus go through him. "Wait, if you felt someone there then why didn't you tell us?" He asked. There was no accusation in it but confusion.

"Yes," Gus started, still with that crazy laugh. "Tell us, why you kept it to yourself." He gave Link a little push. Dyer didn't stop him or Hank, all they did was just stare at Link. "Was it because you were mad again?" His tone took on a playful one that tested Link's nerves. Another push. "Or maybe you wanted to teach us a lesson, was that it?" This push was harder, making Link stumble back.

Link gave him a push of his own. "This wouldn't have happened if you all haven't lied to me!" He yelled, turning his eyes to the rest of them. "If you've all just listened then we wouldn't be like this!"

Gus gave a chokingly laugh. "Or-or maybe you're just sad that we didn't need you anymore?" He grabbed his shirt. "We never needed you, bastard, and I wish to all the Goddesses that you stayed the hell away from us. Or maybe it's because you're so miserable with your life that you want to ruin us as well. Was that it?!"

Link had enough. Quill couldn't even stop him when Link threw himself at Gus. Gus was scrawny and weak but he put up a fight of his own. Link didn't have much strength in him. In a twisted way, they were both evenly matched. Gus was scratching his face and Link's fists were pounding into his chest.

Dyer pulled Link back and when Gus stood up, Ilia brought her hand across his cheek. That froze Gus in his place and he stood there emotionless with his face turned.

"What is wrong with you?!" She demanded.

Gus put a hand to his cheek and looked at her. For a moment it looked like he wanted to yell but instead he broke down, tears leaking down his cheeks and his posture shrunk down. Gus the coldest out of all of them was sobbing helplessly.

"Gus, what is it?" Andie asked with fear in his eyes.

"We-we killed him," Gus cried, burying his face in his hands. "Oh, Ilia, we killed him."

Link had an idea on who Gus was talking about.

Andie was shaking his shoulder. "Who? Gus, who?"

Quill stood very still and held his breath in. Hank's bottom lip quivered and his hand ran down his scar.

"Gus, relax," Ilia told him softly, placing her hands on his shoulder. "Who died?" she asked calmly, hiding the fear from her face. "Just tell me."

He sniffed, breathing rapidly. "The chief," he whimpered, taking in big gulps of breath. He was hyperventilating and if he doesn't control himself he'll pass out. "The chief. They found his body in the wreak. Ilia-Ilia, we killed him." He looked at everyone else. "We're murderers."

 _No, we're really not, my friends._

Ilia put her hand to her mouth, eyes wide as saucepan and a mortified expression plastered on her face. Her knees buckled and she went to the ground in a prayer position still covering her mouth. Hank slumped down on his chair in stunned shock, looking at the ceiling in stunned horror. Dyer, poor Dyer, couldn't handle the news and went to the corner to empty his stomach.

Andie stumbled back with his shaking hands to his mouth. "No." His breathing went rapid. "No!" He screamed, shaking his head vigorously as he did. "No, no, no!"

Ilia regained herself and took him by the shoulders. "It's okay, sweetie, just calm—"

Andie made to push her away but his hand went to her cheek instead. "NO!" He screamed, holding his head, fat tears strolling down his face. He kept on repeating that with his head shaking and stumbling back, hyperventilating. "No, oh no."

Gus was on the ground broken into pieces, drowning in horror and grief, utterly kaput. There could be an earthquake and he wouldn't move from his place.

Dyer was moving towards Andie and so was Hank who looked deathly pale when he saw the little kid.

"Andie, relax," Hank told him firmly, with his hand out. "Everything is going to be fine."

Andie turned his eyes to Ilia. In all of Link's life he has never seen so much hate in his little Anny's face. "This-this is your fault," he told her, pointing an accusing finger. "All this—all this is your fault!" He turned to Hank and Dyer. " _IT'S ALL OF YOUR FAULTS!"_ His head was in his hands. "We killed someone," he was muttering hysterically. "We killed someone. Oh my god, we actually killed somebody." He stared down at his hands and his eyes were flooding with tears. "How…how…oh my god…" He moaned, clenching his stomach and turning left and right as if he was lost and didn't know where he was.

Link honest to heaven could've told them all right here and now that the chief was dead long ago. But seeing that madness in his kid's eyes horrified him. He needed to calm Andie down before he tells him anything.

Grabbing Andie, Link tried to look at him. "Listen to me, listen to me, Andie—"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" He screamed from the top of his lungs and kicked Link on his stomach.

Link coughed, releasing the kid and going down, gasping in pain. He sure packs a punch.

Quill wasn't moving, only stood there expressionless with his lips into a tight line. He didn't even bother helping up Link or assisting Ilia with Andie.

"It's not your fault, Anny," Dyer said, with his hands out. "Just breath, Anny, breath and—"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" His face was bright red and he spit out his words. He turned to Dyer who recoiled back at the rage. "DON'T EVER _FUCKING_ CALL ME THAT!" Andie looked at Ilia and stepped towards her. Against a kid like him, she could easily take him down but she took a step back and even flinched when he raised his hand. He didn't hit her like she thought and attacked her with words.

He wasn't screaming anymore and some of the madness that took control of him vanished. There was only hurt and grief. The hurt in his eyes was too painful to watch. "You-you told me it was okay," he whispered, biting his bottom lip and more tears streaking down his throat. "You told me," he whimpered, looking at Hank and Dyer. "That no one would get hurt doing it." Then in the softest voice Link heard him in the quiet. "You all told me."

Gus was crying harder now, on the ground on all four, clenching his stomach harder and he losing his breath.

Link could've told them _I told you so_. He could've said that they shouldn't have stolen anything when they had the chance. He could've also told them that they're losing their goddamn minds over nothing. The only thing that came out of his mouth was a groan, the punch Andie gave him sent out hot pain through his stomach. Did Andie manage to open up a wound?

"And you did too." Andie was talking to him now and Link swallowed. "You-you told me that it was okay and I believed you." Blood was now leaking from his bottom lip as his teeth dug in. Fresh tears poured out. "I wanted to be you. I tried so hard to be you, Link. I should've listened. I should've gone with you but I also wish you didn't come back. Maybe the chief would still be alive."

Ilia was crying too. "Andie, I'm so—" She had to stop and sobbed, trying to grab his arm. "I'm so sorry—"

He pushed her off him. "You did this and you." He snapped a look at Link. The madness returning to his eyes. "You set the house on fire! Why did you do something like that?!"

 _I didn't though, you runt._

"I hate you all." Andie took a step back. The one thing that felt more painful than Link's stomach was the look on Andie, it was the way he looked at them as if they're all strangers. "Katie was right about us. We're just worthless trash. I wish—" He couldn't continue.

Dyer tried to stop him by picking him up. Andie's knee went to his groin and he ran out the door. Dyer groaned, going on his knees. "Damn…dammit, kid," he wheezed out.

"Leave him," she said, bitting her lip. "He needs time."

"What if he gets himself killed out there?" Hank said.

"If he doesn't come after nightfall then we'll look for him," she promised then finally noticed Gus on the ground. "Gus, come on, you can't stay like that." Her voice soft and she tried to shake him lightly. Fear then crawled on her features when he collapsed from his prayer position. "Gus?"

Dammit, Link still couldn't move. Every time he did it felt like a knife was going in deeper. His eyes were widening when he saw all his friends gather around Gus. Quill left in silence, running away from the scene and Link saw for a split second there was a moment of vulnerability on the Sheikah's face.

Ilia was shaking Gus, tears falling on his face. She screamed his name over and over, so did Hank.

"No, come on, man," Hank cried, putting his hand on Gus' chest and moving his gently. "Gus, wake up, buddy. Gus, Gus, come on, Gus." He sobbed helplessly and his hands went to his mouth. His teeth were grinding against the skin of his palm.

It was too much for Ilia. She was pulling her hair and wanted to scream. "Gus!"

Dyer took control of the situation after he recovered from Andie's blow. He felt for a pulse and told them that Gus had only passed out and he'll be fine. Finally, they remembered that Link existed when Ilia walked over to him. The fear in her eyes made him wish he could move, only to wipe away that teardrop.

Hank was looking at him now, defeated and helpless. Even Dyer who tried to put on a brave face and act like the mature one by picking up Gus and setting him on the couch, looked at Link.

It felt like living in a nightmare. Last night coming back at them with an encore.

They wanted something from him, comfort, leadership, the same way when they were kids.

 _Oh,_ now _you need me?_

It was satisfying to see those expressions. To be needed, in control, in charge.

He felt like he could say something now. The pain subsided and he could breath easily. It was on the tip of his tongue to tell them the real truth but he stopped himself.

This is a golden opportunity, his one and only chance. The chief couldn't do anything and Katie is who the hell even knows anymore. From the moment he stepped here he wanted to stop them from stealing, wanted to save them of the punishment that comes from the crime.

But using a dead man to achieve his goal? Isn't that going too far?

"I tried to tell you guys but you didn't listen," he said, the lie as all lie he's ever told came off smoothly. He struggled to get on his feet and no one bothered to help him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go get myself some sake."

The chief is dead anyways and no one needs to know the real truth. It's not like that will change anything. He still felt a papery touch when his fingers caressed the note in his pocket. Whatever it says must be important to leave it on a dead man.

It doesn't matter right now.

He needs to have some way to show his gang what stealing leads to. It might lead to getting capital punishment, getting imprisoned, or maybe accidently setting someone's house on fire. Anything could happen. It's their streak of luck that made them think they're unstoppable. Now he'll show them what happens when luck runs out.

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

Link couldn't do anything in his state and he most certainly couldn't go into town. He has villagers after him and posters of his lovely face pinned on every door. There was even a manhunt taking place in the afternoons and near the evenings. All he could do is stay here and lick his wounds till they heal.

The walls were thin, so thin that he could hear the soft sobbing behind them. Often Dyer would argue with Hank that Gus needed to rest and Hank would demand to go in and see him.

There was nothing more he can do. He can't very well leave his friends. His seemingly white lie caused a heavy cloud over their tree house. No one was handling chores, even the little mess Dyer made earlier still stayed in the corner bringing an unpleasant smell.

Link tried to drink his problems away, ignoring the penitent feeling in his chest and the outrageous voice in his mind. He wanted to tell them, only for this depression to stop. He wanted to click glasses and laugh with them, he wanted to hear Hank pounding his hammer and Gus to voice out a complaint, he wanted to battle with Dyer to test his strength and he wanted to see Ilia with that warm smile and gentle eyes.

What a mess.

How can he even get to Zoras' domain like this?

He glanced down at the note he found from the corpse and the bottled note from Rick. He didn't bother reading both since he couldn't understand. They both seemed useless and he debated on what to do with them. He also forgot that he had with him his small black bag, which held his favorite toys.

It's been forever since he tantalized someone with it. Inside were two tubes, one yellow that had spicy mustard and one brown that had mud. There were other instruments such as a gag to prevent the victim from coughing or spitting out the substance Link would force in. He would watch them struggle and wiggling, crying and wailing until he becomes bored and frees them.

His eyes caught a brown bird leaping at his window, pecking softly before departing. Katie is almost certainly dead. There's no way a small, defenseless fairy could survive in the wild swarming with monsters at night.

And he was starting to tolerate her too only.

The sobbing from his neighbors softens. Who was in the other room again? Was it Dyer?

Let them cry, a voice told him. He wanted to save them, didn't he? This may be it. He'll stay here for as long as he needs to until they move past this, get them to leave thievery behind and move on. Then, when everything is settled, he could then ask Gus for help to find the Zoras.

How long does grief last? A week, a month? He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. If only he didn't meet them maybe it would've been for the best. If he hadn't run into Ilia at that time…

The sun began to fall and Link wanted to fall asleep and forget about his troubles. He grimaced at the pain and felt his head swirl. Too much sake.

There was some shouting from outside. Peering over at his window, he could see Ilia and Hank arguing. Link frowned as he saw Hank waving his arms, a bit too much to the point Ilia flinched, thinking he might hit her. Hank yelled at her some more pointing to the woods.

Link felt pique at the sight and leaned back into his bed, closing his eyes. He felt languid over everything and yet those two still had the galls to be childish. How can those idiots even have the energy to argue under the circumstances? It better be something important or he'll go down there—

He opened his eyes and sat up, clenching his blanket. It would have to be important. In fact, it might even have something to do with their circumstance. Hank was pointing at the woods and Ilia was trying to stop him.

A cold shiver ran up his back and his blood ran cold.

Andie didn't return.


	18. Chapter XVIII

**PART SEVEN - THE HERO OF HATINO**

Ilia was beyond languid, it took strength to even keep her eyes open. There was nothing but misery written on her face. Underneath her hoodie, she glanced over at Gus who was muttering under his breath hysterically, his fingers twitching. It had taken a lot for her to cajole him into coming back home rather than staying out to look for Andie.

"We should still be looking," Gus mumbled angrily.

Ilia felt her blood simmer but ignored it. Talking to someone as pugnacious as Gus will do her no good. As soon as she opened the door, a powerful stench made her gag. Dyer's mess was still in the corner, fresh and green. Her heart broke when she saw the state of her home. It looked more abandoned and bloviated, bereft from all the brightness and friendliness that her home once was.

She pulled down her hood and wiped the sweat. Because she was nearly captured when she stole it was necessary for her to disguise herself.

"We shouldn't even be here," Gus said but louder with more conviction this time. "For every minute that we waste he's out there by himself."

Ilia closed her eyes. Gus made it sound like he was the only one worried the most, that he was the only one who cared for Andie. Part of her wanted to scream at him. She loved Andie as well, she couldn't sleep, couldn't eat knowing that he's out there, alone and probably hurt.

Is he getting fed well? Are they feeding him, whoever managed to find him? Are they taking care of him?

Will she find his body in a ditch somewhere?

Ilia stomped down the thought and opened her eyes. "We'll look tomorrow," she replied tiredly.

Gus threw his sweater angrily at the couch. "What if he's in town right now?" He demanded. "We need to be out there! How can you even try to sleep at a time like this?"

Ilia took in a deep breath but there was no mistaking that twitching urge that tingled on her palm. She wanted very much to slap Gus. Not a thought has passed in every argument that she had tempted to do it. "We can't stay out all night. The new chief—"

"Since when have you ever gave a damn about authorities?! The new chief shouldn't be a problem!" He yelled. "I'm not going to stay here while he's out there."

"I care about him too," she said quietly as her eyes narrowed.

He snorted. "If you did then you wouldn't rest until you find him." He pointed at the door. "You would be out there looking in every single house but of course, your highness, you must be so very tired. Would you like a drink as well before you go to sleep? Perhaps a massage? I can draw you a bath."

Ilia took a step forward and she knew what she was about to do. She was going to slap him, _very_ hard, enough so that she knocks him out. It wouldn't be hard too. Gus was a scrawny, wimpy, arrogant little bastard. Taking him down would be no problem. All she wanted was some peace and quiet.

"Knock it off, both of you," Dyer snapped as he entered the base house. The behemoth boy was exhausted and his hair was a mess. "And, Gus, you aren't the only one worried so get down from your high horse."

Even when he's outnumbered, Gus didn't back down and just chuckled like they were a waste of his time. Did this boy really think so highly of himself that nothing could possibly touch him? Ilia wished a day would come when Gus' little bubble would burst and he would be put down to the dirt.

"Oh, you're one to talk, big boy. You look like you've gotten a goodnight's rest. Tell me, have you done anything to look for Andie in town, hmm?"

Dyer hesitated. "I can't go out into town."

Gus exaggerated by slapping his palm on his forehead. "Oh right, I forgot about that. Silly me. Of course no one would forget a big _oaf_ like you stealing weapons in broad daylight."

Dyer glared down at Gus. "I've been looking in the woods all day in case _you_ forgot," Dyer gritted his teeth. "Arguing is not going to do anything and neither is working yourself up. We'll look again tomorrow."

"He could be dead tomorrow," Gus pointed out. "But I guess if sleeping in is what's more important."

Dyer's jaw slackened and for a moment he looked hurt. It was Ilia who defended him and spoke in disbelief, "How can you say that?" She asked, more bewildered than anything. She knew Gus to be cruel but to this extend?

Her eye twitched. That look on Gus' face ticks her off _so_ bad. But getting mad or screaming is just what Gus wants. He wanted her to lose her mind, he wanted her to scream and punch him so she decided to play his game. "Gus, sweetie, if you want to go out there so bad be our guest. The monsters are out of their den but that shouldn't be a problem for you, right?"

His eyes flared. "Unlike you, I'm willing to do everything even if it gets me killed but you wouldn't know that would you? All you want to do is just bake away, paint your nails and have your beauty sleep. I wouldn't be too surprised if I catch you ogling over at Link like some little schoolgirl."

That does it.

Dyer held Ilia back who had tried to jump on Gus with a tempestuous cry. Her legs kicked back and her arms moved at him like she wanted to peel his skin underneath her nails. Instead of amusement like she though, Gus was actually stunned and even startled by her sudden outburst.

"Ilia, _Ilia_!" Dyer tried to yell over her.

" _You son of a bitch, just wait till I get my hands on you! You think I'm not worried?! You think I don't care?! Come here and I'll show you how much I care!"_

Dyer threw her on the ground with such force that it knocked all the air out of her. She stayed down coughing then glared at Gus behind her messy hair. Gus paled and even backed away from her.

"No more!" Dyer stomped down. "Enough's enough already! You two are going to look for him tomorrow, understand?! No one is going at night! No one is going to fight in here!" Dyer was panting as if the whole argument just tired him out. He's not one that would yell though or even argue with anyone. Mostly, he just breaks up fights rather than participate in one. "The chief is dead, Andie's gone, Link's hurt, Quill is heaven knows where and you both want to fight right now?!"

Gus wordlessly left to his room and Ilia stayed on the ground still breathing hard. Dyer looked down at her and the anger drained. All there was is penitent and he helped her up with a lugubrious face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that so hard."

Ilia just didn't say anything. She tried so hard to keep it in but the tears came out. If there's one thing she truly appreciated about Dyer was that he didn't use words but rather let his expression and his actions say enough. He wrapped his massive arms around her and said nothing.

* * *

It was lonely in the kitchen with Link sighing down at his soup, his reflection rippled in a green slob that he made himself. He took a sip from his sake and put it down. It's embarrassing to drink alone, it's mostly an inside joke in the bar that anyone drinking on their own must've gotten dumped by a girl.

He swirled his cup, admiring how the amber liquid circled and splashed. It's only been a few days and he felt drained.

A new chief has been elected after a massive funeral took place. Gus told them bitterly that this man would turn Hatino for the worst and just like his prediction, it did. Villagers would get shot on the scene if they voiced a complaint, people too afraid to leave their homes, some merchants either forced to leave or had their blood spilled. This man was something else.

Link asked why on earth are the villagers tolerating this sort of treatment. Gus didn't look at him. He didn't look at anyone in the eyes after waking up. His clothes hung from his already thin figure and dark circles around his eyes. The only thing Gus had been good at was sparking arguments with Ilia or Dyer.

"He promised them that he'll find the boy who killed the chief," he muttered when they were both sitting down on the couch dead at night with nothing but the sound of electricity zapping at monsters to accompany them. "He said he has some plan to hunt you down but I'm not so sure, and it's not just that though. He has a lot of supporters too. Young men who had enough of Dobbin, thugs that hide around and now have the chance to get paid big time."

Link's real popular in town.

There's also one matter that made him lose his appetite. Andie still hasn't returned. Gus and Ilia searched town, and Dyer and Hank took to the forest. Link had one responsibly and that was not to get his ass killed. According to Ilia, he's not allowed to move one muscle till he heals. He shouldn't even be in the kitchen since he'd have to cross the rocky bridge to get here.

If he can go down a ladder and still keep sane after everything that's happened then he's good to get out of bed. Damn her for treating him like a child.

He took one drink down, glancing over to see the sink with a massive pile of dishes. Nothing is getting done here. Trails of ants slithered underneath him, carrying away crumbs. Dust fell from the table when he wiped it off and examined his hand. He sighed, finished his drink, then rolled up his sleeves as he took on the task of the dishes.

There was one more matter that's been bothering him lately and that was Quill. That little shitty Sheikah still didn't come back. Either he's trying to find Andie on his own or something might have happened to him. To hell with that guy. Who died to invite him in here anyways?

When Link left the kitchen, the dishes were sparkling behind him. Going down the ladder was smooth unlike his first day of agony. His muscles still ached but it was easy for him to move. There was nothing to say much about his back though. It still hurt like hell every time. Even rolling in bed was a task that left him in sweat.

At the base of the tree house, Dyer was snoring away on the couch and Hank was sleeping on his desk. Both their eyes were red and it made Link felt a weird feeling. It was a surprising feeling and one that he isn't familiar with. It was always normal for him to lack empathy for others.

Link's nose picked up a smell and he gagged. The vomit was still there, rotting at the corner, turning to a ghastly color of green. With a stomach made of iron and thick gloves, he wiped it off and felt a moment of satisfactory at the clean spot. Next he brought in a blanket to cover the two up and then after that brought in a broom to sweep the floor. He decided that the kitchen needed some dusting too so after finishing the base he moved up the ladder and made it shinning clean.

He was keeping himself busy by looking for something to distract him. Hank's hammer always looked so dirty. Does anyone even clean that table? The carpet needs some dusting, the floors mopping. He did every bit of housework he can think of. Organizing Gus' books, pulling out the weeds in Dyer's garden, polishing Ilia's dagger, putting up Hank's fence around the hideout's perimeter.

He ignored how sore his back was or how weary he felt. Working always took his mind off of things. He wanted to make the feeling go away. He wanted to silence that voice in his head that yelled over and over to end their suffering and tell them. _They learned their lesson. They understand. Now show a little mercy, you sick bastard._

But he couldn't. They would go back to doing it all over again. This has to be kept a secret.

No, no, he needs to work. No more thinking. Those windows aren't going to clean themselves and that chair needs extra scrubbing. He worked hard till the sun fell, biting his lips and scrubbing the chair for the tenth time. His hands were wrinkled with water and he wiped his hand on his forehead, standing up to see his progress.

There doesn't seem to be anything left. That's not good. His hands need to move, his heart needs to be pumping. If he sits down with nothing to do then his thoughts would bother him.

Hank stirred in his sleep and yawned. He leaned back into his seat, head hung back and arms stretched until he heard a nice little crunch from his back and sat forward. The blanket folded down to his laps. His fist twisted in his eye. "What time is it?"

Link wanted to tell Hank he looked cool with the scar but saying that might plunge him into depression again. Hank was always so fond with his things, naming every single of his possessions after himself. Like Katie, he had low tolerance for anything less than perfection. It must have been hard for him to look in the mirror. Link missed the old, halcyon Hank. The usual, garrulous Hank that can't stand if no one admires at his work or that loved to get under people's skin with his flute.

"I think it's time for you to turn on your fence," Link reminded him with a grunt. "I put it up for you but don't ask me how to do it."

Hank blinked and sniffed. He must've realized the change of smell since he looked over at the corner to see it shinning clean, his eyes trailed to the tables, which would always be greasy but was now completely wiped cleaned, next was the carpet that had been beaten until it was brightly red and clean, and his own desk with his tools arranged nicely from biggest to smallest.

He scratched his head when he saw Dyer snoring away, wrapped around in a blanket and looked down to see he had one too on his laps. He gave Link a questioning look, the scar made him look like a hundred years old.

Link suddenly felt very embarrassed and flushed deeply to his ears. Dammit, he didn't have to go that far. Its spring! They didn't even need blankets.

"I was bored," he said as nonchalantly as he could, making it seem like cleaning the whole tree house and arranging their weapons alphabetically, as well as doing massive piles of laundry plus ironing was normal for him.

Hank took one more look around him. "I can see that," he spoke quietly, standing up. It was a depressing sight to see him without his smile or even those goofy goggles he was so fond of. Link even missed that annoying flute of his.

"Wait." Link didn't know exactly what to say. Everyone's been ignoring him, leaving him alone in his room and sending food when he asked. Now that Hank looked at him, actually _looking_ at him, Link felt the same feeling in his chest that he tried so hard to work it away. "Don't let this get to you."

Hank's eyes just stared dully into Link's. "Don't let it get to me," he echoed slowly, his eyes held nothing in them. They were more lifeless than the eyes of Dobbin's. "Link, you got someone killed, my friend. Don't you feel anything?"

It's kind of hard to feel anything when the deed's already been done.

"It's dragging me down too," he lied, and tried for a smile. "But are you just going to sit here and cry all day? Can we just go back to the way things were?" That was the worst thing he could possibly say.

Hank's eyes narrowed. "Which one though, Link? Was it when we were kids and you told us you'd stay with us forever? Or was it after you left and forgot about us?" Hank covered the scar on his face and the life started to show on his face as tears were on the verge of spilling. "I wish you didn't come back, man."

Link's patience was running out as he gave a dry laugh. "I told you what would happen, buddy. I tried to stop you and look what happened!" He crossed his arms defensibly. "And don't you _dare_ blame me for all of this. I would have never went to that damn place if you guys have been honest. You lied and you still decided to steal even after I told you not to, so tell me Hank are you still going to steal?" Link looked away with a smile on his face and lifted his arms. "Go ahead. It's not like anything bad would happen, right? It's fine as long no one knows." When he turned to see Hank, he immediately regrets ever speaking.

Hank's palm was pressing on his forehead as he stared down at the floor in mute horror. His mouth wide open but no words went down and tears slid silently down his cheek.

Link's face fell. "Wait, I'm sorry I didn't mean—"

"It's all my fault," Hank whispered weakly in a broke voice, now both his palms were digging into his forehead. "It's all my fault. If only I made those lanterns stronger." His finger pulled down from his eyes, showing the red down part beneath his eyeballs. "Why does everything I make always break? Why can't things work for once? Why do they always—"

"Hey, man, get a hold of yourself!" Link grabbed Hank just when his friend's legs lost their strength. "It's my fault, okay?" There was that feeling again, twisting his heart. "I taught you guys how to do it. It was me from the beginning." Link sighed heavily. "If you want to blame me, if that's what'll make you feel better then hate me. Never talk to me again or just pretend I don't exist. I won't blame you or anyone else. I should've been more careful with that lantern. So if you want to hate me I won't blame you."

The last line was hard to let out. Only because Link didn't believe it was only him that night but someone that had wanted him dead. But it's not like anyone in this hideout would believe him.

The red scar was bright and red. It kept making him cringe whenever Hank runs his hand down as if to remind himself it was still there. Maybe he does it to try to convince himself that it wasn't that long or jagged, it wasn't that bad even though it was horrifying to look at.

Hank's bottom lip quivered, the fading light from the window made his tears glint. "I don't want to do that," he whispered.

Link hated any sentimental contact and just hearing that small and weak voice made him feel uncomfortable. He only clasped Hank's shoulder and watch Hank's face break down into tears. A normal, good friend would hug Hank and tell him encouraging words. Comforting someone was beyond Link's knowledge. If someone needed cheering up then give them a glass of sake, Link would say.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't listen. Oh gods, why didn't I listen? I shouldn't be alive I don't deserve to."

 _Just tell them, you idiot! Tell them! This is going too far!_

When Hank finished, he sniffed and looked momentarily embarrassed. In this gang, it was only Ilia that expressed her emotions whenever she had enough. Link had made it very clear he didn't like emotions or the sound of crying so everyone just kept it to themselves. "Sorry, I just—"

Link nodded and turned to Dyer still asleep. "Let's keep this to ourselves."

"Yeah. Definitely." Hank stood up and sniffed, blinking his tears away. "I have to turn on the fence."

"You go do that."

And now Link will be alone once more. His head swarmed with warnings. This is too much. It's one thing to teach them but leaving them like this might make things worse.

Hank had his hand at the doorknob and Link was at war with himself.

 _Tell him. Tell him right now._

He was turning the knob, oblivious to Link's mental struggle.

 _Tell him right now or they might kill themselves._

Hank pulled the door back and Link just clenched his fists. His words couldn't form the way he wanted them too. The fear kept him back and whispered to his ear. It won't stop. It will never stop.

Hank must've heard something since he turned back. "You say something?" His eyes still held grief but it was more in control now and his face looked calmer.

Link swallowed, his mouth felt dry. "Nothing."

Not yet. He can't tell them just yet.


	19. Chapter XIX

**PART EIGHT - THE HERO OF HATINO**

Gorge was staring out his window, admiring how _his_ town looked from up here. At night the torches would look like small bright dots and in day the sun would wake him up. He grinned, pouring himself a glass of gin before relishing the view once more.

The streets were empty with only a few stalls left. He made sure to pay back those other merchants for how they mistreated him. If they refuse to move from their spot they'd be answering to his pistol. The bar was opened for him and for him only at his leisure.

The best thing comes when you're friends with the bartender.

The robe was thick and made him sweat in the afternoon but he still preferred to keep it on, loving how the fur of the wolf brushes under his chin and wrists. The robe was green, reaching until his knees and white puffs of fur circling around the outline of the loose sleeves and neck.

He felt taller, powerful. No more living on the streets, no more salvaging every bit of bottle in exchange for rupees. All his sacrifice was worth it. The laughter, the mockery, the unkindness strangers would hold when they see him. He's showed them all. Every one of them that had ever doubted him he's shown them all.

When he rose to power, he found who was loyal to him. Young boys that wanted to be men, villagers that hated Dobbin with a pure passion, professional thugs that have been on the run took his protection and served him. Everything was piecing together.

When it comes to people, he knew how to handle them.

"How's our new chief doing?"

Gorge knew who it was and didn't bother turning. A man of his station doesn't need to acknowledge those below him. They only needed to be obeyed. "Once I find that boy then they'll know what a waste it was to have Dobbin." He tapped on the table. "Did you find him?"

There was a silence. "No, I did not."

Gorge grabbed his goblet and hurdled at the Sheikah. He didn't bother deflecting it and let it hit his forehead. He stayed still though with his hands behind his back in a respectable manner.

"I gave you specific orders to get him," Gorge started, fuming. "And still you failed. It's bad enough that I have to sit in this hell hole because of your mistake!"

The home of the chief he always admired was burned to a crisp because of this fool. It was supposed to be his home for when he becomes chief. While the view in the inn was outstanding, he preferred to be at the center of the town. When people cross it they would see him and only him.

Quill's forehead leaked with blood yet he still didn't move. Gorge hated that about Sheikahs. They're too strong to be intimidated. "I'm sure he didn't leave Hatino so just—"

"The only reason why these half-ass," Gorge gestured at the window, "are tolerating me is because they want to see me tie a rope around that green bastard. If someone else manages to find him then—" Then it's over. Everything he worked up would have been for nothing.

"I understand that but—"

Gorge grabbed the bottle itself. "But nothing!" He didn't even enjoy it when Quill's head snapped back.

He didn't grunt or show any signs of defense, just saying in his position. His outfit soaked with brown liquid and some ran down his face. The bottle got just between his eyes and now some of it were running down his face. Still he did not move or make any attempts to wipe it off.

Looking at the boy now Gorge noticed his arm wrapped around a bandage and didn't bother questioning it.

"I will look again."

"Don't bother," Gorge scoffed, coming in closer. "I knew I couldn't count on you." Just one reaction. Just one small reaction would be enough to let him sleep at night. He will not let this little shit get away with his head held up in triumph. "I helped you when you were so wasted and lost. Did I leave you on your own?"

"No, you did not."

Gorge tried to look innocent. "I tried to help you. You're clan kicked you out because you weren't good enough but did I ever leave you?"

There it is. Quill's shoulder tensed up and Gorge hid a grin. This kid talks a big game but when you drive home they cripple under the pressure. He was drunk when he shared his life story and that alone is what Gorge can use. "Sure you want shoot a shurkin properly or stealth like a normal Sheikah. Big deal, right?"

It was a big deal though. It was an embarrassment to anyone from the proud Sheikah clan. When Quill tries to stealth he might as well be wearing a bell on him. When he fires an arrow he might as well be blind folded. The boy can't do anything a normal Sheikah could and for that he was sent off to grow up before he could return. A story like that could make anyone drop a tear but not Gorge. He saw an opportunity through that story.

"I helped you kill the chief, wasn't that good enough?" Quill asked calmly, masking his troubled expression.

"It's pointless if I don't stay one much longer," snapped the chief and jammed a finger on the boy's chest. "You want to be a Sheikah then act like one. What the hell were you thinking, blowing up the whole place? You never thought what would happen if he escaped?"

One thing that irritates Gorge was this boy's brain if he had any. Quill lacked skill and intelligence. It's like the boy tosses a coin and goes along with anything.

Quill sighed. "It sounded like a good idea at the time when Link was there," he said with a shrug then for the first time that night his hand moved to his mouth with mute shock.

Gorge's jaw slackened. "You know his name?!" He shouted, and slapped the boy then grabbed his hair. "You know his damn name and you didn't say anything?! His voice could be heard through the thin walls of the inn but no one would dare try to confront him. If they did they'd be holding a conversation with his pistol. He took out his gun and pressed the tip on Quill's forehead. "What else are you hiding?"

Quill winced. "You shouldn't rely on these things. Don't you know that they can—"

"What else are you hiding?!"

"Nothing," he argued. "I'm hiding nothing."

"Then why didn't you tell me his name?" He pressed harder, his fingers around the trigger only an ounce of a pressure away from firing the boy's head off. "I can kill you right now if I want to."

Now Quill moved to fight but Gorge pressed the barrel once more to remind him who's in charge. "I forgot, okay?" He breathed in to control his voice. The strong Sheikah that he tried so hard to act vanished and what was left was the little boy he is. "I forgot. I heard one of his friends call him out and that's how I knew his name. I swear it."

"That's it?"

"Yes!"

It was an easy debate. He needs Quill on his side. All he needed to do was remind the boy who's in charge.

He released the boy and grinned, patting his arm. "That's all I needed to know, boy." He liked that new expression on him. The childish look that was surprise mixed in with fear. It's something you would almost never see in a Sheikah. They're too professional, too serious for weak emotions. The boy may act like one despite himself, it runs through his veins, but he still is but a child.

Gorge doesn't know much about the kid, only about his roots but he does know that Quill wanted something else more from this. Gorge's a busy man, he can't always check to see what this crazy idiot is up to but Quill had made hints that he had somewhere else to be, all these half-ass excuses he would come up with, all of his absences.

Of course it's not a problem so long as it doesn't get in his way, that's why Gorge never bothered to force up any answers. Maybe a girlfriend. Quill's head may be empty but his looks are promising.

There is one important promise between them. So long as Quill watched Gorge's back, Gorge would do the same thing, he'll even be generous and extend a hand over to whomever Quill wanted to protect. As long as he keeps the office of course.

"I'll try looking harder," Quill promised, looking at him now. The kid always tried to prove something, anything, and it was starting to get a bit pathetic and troublesome.

Gorge shook his head, motioning him to follow. "No need. I have a little surprise for you, kid." Gorge didn't bring along his walking stick. It's been months since his accident and it's been long enough that he didn't need it anymore. The only thing that didn't heal was his head, which would ache at random. "I think you might like it."

* * *

Quill didn't know what to think when Gorge grabbed his hair like that and pressed the nascent gun so closely to his skull. He tends to not let the older man get the best out of him but when his life is in danger his mind shuts down.

The old man liked to feel in charge sometimes and goes to such lengths to make sure his lessons would never be forgotten. There were times when Quill genuinely liked Gorge but it was always overwhelmed by the hatred that festered over the months. There were moments when Gorge wasn't a lunatic chasing for power and he was okay.

Quill knew him longer than anyone to know that Gorge just wanted to feel like he's done something with his life.

Gorge took him to across town where people were staring at him. It made his skin crawl. He prefers to stay in the shadows rather than out in the open. _People should never see a Sheikah,_ his father had always physically pounded that lesson into his skull. _They should never even_ think _of us_.

The first night of Hatino was hell for him. It was after he was kicked out of his clan to grow up as his lovely father told him. To think Quill would lose his composure over one drink. Alcohol was forbidden in his family, as well as partying or anything that isn't related to their shadowy, hidden preferences unless it's celebration for the royal family or for the goddesses.

But damn his family and damn the rules, he will drink and do whatever the damn he wanted. If they have a problem with that, well, they shouldn't have kicked him out because he's about to break every damn rule there ever was. Finally, he won't have anyone breathing down his neck for all his mistakes.

Gorge found him that night and it was the last moment Quill tasted freedom. The old man gave him an opportunity, to be something more. If he helped Gorge take Hatino by ending Dobbin's life then Quill would be showered with praise and love of its people. They would accept him when his clan didn't. Gorge had painted Dobbin to be some villain that dragged the town's name into the dirt. With him Gorge will plan a better future for the town and Quill could be a part of that.

Walking on that stony street, Gorge proudly waved at his people and Quill rolled his eyes at him. No one even liked him and they only turned to him with disgust. The promises that he gave them were the only reason why they bothered with him. That, and the number of men that works for Gorge. As much as they held an anathema towards him, they hated Link even more.

Everyone was staring at the Sheikah as if he was a rare creature. Yes, 'accept' him. That'll happen.

Quill thought all of his attempts to kill chief Dobbin, first starting easy by poison. The chief was immune to poison he found out, ashamed of himself. He should've done his research like a normal Sheikah. Then he tried to push the man in front of a dashing cart's way hoping that would do the trick.

For an old man he moved faster than Quill anticipated and rolled out of the carts way. Each attempt eventuated into failure. The one task that Gorge gave him to take a life proved to be difficult. He tried shooting arrows from afar but he keeps missing. God lord, he even tried to shoot up close, nearly getting caught, and that was an utter fail. Whenever he lined his aim to the man's head, his hand will always shake and sway.

He's never killed someone before and figured it might be easy but imagining it was completely different than doing it. Assassination is one of the most common jobs of a Sheikah besides being a spy. He thought it would be simple since it's a task made just for him but his hands never stopped shaking.

Gorge liked to yell a lot back then. Always wasting the bottles he collected on Quill's head, repeating the same words that Quill said on the day of the bar. He tried. Only the Goddesses above him could know. He tried every bit of his strength to prove to himself, to prove to his father that he is a Sheikah. His father pretended he didn't have a son. His mother always looked past him and his sister, always the perfect princess, ignored his very existence.

So what if he can't shoot an arrow at the center? So what if his shurkin breaks every time he throws it? So what if his footsteps were too loud when he tried to sneak around? So bloody what? Should that make him any less of a human?

He could see mothers covering their children's eyes and young teens whispering to one another. His shoulders tensed up, worried that his gang might find out because of this. Now that Gorge's a chief people finally acknowledged him and Quill tried to cover his hair and face with a hood. Gus frequents in town more than anyone and he loves gossip. Being here in the open is Quill just begging to be caught.

But Gus has been out of it lately, more like a ghost. Quill felt suffocated whenever Gus is around him, with a pallid face and his red hair a mess.

And Gus was quick to anger too. He was never like that. You would have to make _a_ _lot_ of noise just to get a rise out of him, which is something Hank always achieved flawlessly. But Gus was arguing a lot, using anyone in his way to pour his anger. It was good thing Quill left before it got worse, Gus likes to hit a sensitive subject and Quill didn't want to stick around to hear what Gus had to say about him.

He sighed, noticing the dead puppet show with its paint peeling of dirty wood and the draped curtains. It was a sad sight since it was one of the most popular attractions. Children would surround it and laugh with joy. And Andie loved it so much. He wouldn't stop talking about the Hero of Hatino. Quill tore his eyes away from it and dropped his gaze down in memory.

Gorge had told him if he doesn't kill the chief then he's out. Quill resorted to the last thing he could think of. When Dobbin finishes his evening cocktail and turns to his home that's when Quill would attack.

On a moonless night, Quill festered over in a bush and waited impatiently near the house, his borrowed sword from Gorge clenched in his fist. He saw the behemoth man yawning and walking to his door. Quill never used a sword in his life and decided that the element of surprise will make up for it.

Dobbin had his back turned and Quill didn't hesitated to jump on him with his sword out. He'll make this quick and painless if he could then present Gorge with a sword tainted of blood.

His plans went to a screeching halt when the man caught the sword. Dobbin _caught_ it with his bare hands.

Quill just hung there still holding the sword in mute shock. All his attempts were wasted and now he's been caught? Who is this man?

Dobbin, a very large man, had his fists clenched around the blade that nearly took his life, and he looked at the Sheikah. Quill tried to free his blade, planting his feet on the man's chest he tried to pull with all his might. He needed to succeed now or he'll be hunted down and arrested for murder.

He could die here. All of the promises he's made to his family would be broken. He could be tortured for information on who sent him and then they'll hang him. He's still seventeen so wouldn't he be considered too young to die? Oh what is he saying? He tried to murder a man! Of course they'll send him to the grave even if it's an early one. They might hang him or chop his head off…oh lord what has he done?

A laugh stopped his trail of thoughts and he looked up at the chief. "So, were you the one trying to kill me the past few weeks?" He grinned.

"I—" Quill's eyes were wide and stunned. He was put down and the sword still in the man's hand.

"Nice blade," the chief complimented. "A bit dull though." He squinted his eyes at the tip and frowned. "Tell me you didn't use it as a can opener."

Quill's jaw dropped. He didn't but Gorge always did when strangers were nice enough to give him something. "How did you—"

"Well, I'll be keeping this if you don't mind." Dobbin took a long look at him and whistled. "You're a Sheikah," he pointed out looking agog then laughed. "Damn, whoever wants me dead must be desperate. A little young, aren't you?"

Quill winced at the man's bubbliness. Who's this happy when they're on someone's death list?

"If I was any better you'd be dead," he admitted. If his father were here then this man wouldn't even be standing alive. Forget that Dobbin grabbed a blade with his bare hands; his father is not to be taken lightly.

The chief patted his back. "Well, you gave me a fun time so don't stop trying."

Quill blinked, staring at the man as if he was insane. "You want me to _continue_? What is _wrong_ with you?"

And what does he mean 'a fun time'? Is this man making _fun_ of him? Quill burned up with rage. No one cares about his efforts as long as it eventuates to success. And now this hunk of old meat in front of him is making a mockery out of him. Was Quill that horrible that his own target couldn't take him seriously?

The chief put a fist on his chest proudly. "When you're old like me life is too short to just live, right?" He patted his back. "Just do it after I take a drink, will you? Oh, and tell Gorge he better up his game."

Not only did this man caught his would be assassin red-handed but he also knew who sent him? And he takes this as a _joke_?

"You can tell him that yourself," Quill shot, feeling the humiliation burn his face. If only the ground could swallow him up. "And if you think so little of your life then do me a favor and jump off a cliff already."

Dobbin was unfazed by the words as he grinned. "Oh I would if it was a little exciting. I'm seventy-five years old, kid, I will not accept a boring death, mind you." He yawned, stretching out his massive arms and scratched his head. "Well, anyways, keep it up, you might even make it. I can tell you're still rusted around the corners but you're still young kid so enjoy life a little."

"I'm a Sheikah," Quill insisted. "I don't have time for fun and games." He clenched his hands and glared up at the man with piercing red eyes. "Not everyone is as reckless as you are. I can't just live my life the way it is. I was born a Sheikah and it will be an honor to die as one." He put a hand to his chest. "So go ahead and kill me! I won't rest until I take your final breath and I frankly do not give a _damn_ if your last moments are not as entertaining as you wanted it to be."

Dobbin sighed. "Oh, the youth is _so_ wasted on the young. I'd do anything to be your age right now." He was grim now and placed a massive hand on Quill's shoulder. "Keep doing what people want you to do and it won't be your life anymore."

Quill stared at him, a lump was forming in his throat from boiling anger. He wanted to fight to the death, he wanted to prove to this man, to anyone that he can do it. That his efforts aren't just otiose. "Don't take pity on me just because I'm a little young!" He yelled as Dobbin turned his back. "You'll never be able to rest when I'm walking in town, understand? I can become your worst nightmare!"

 _Just fight me please. You can't just walk away from me._

Even if he loses his life at least he loses it with dignity. His pride is already tarnished as it was and he's holding on to what little remains.

"I know you don't actually want to kill me. Gorge has something on you, doesn't he?" Dobbin faced him and his eyes went a bit softer. "I can help if he's blackmailing you or—"

"Stop it," Quill snapped, stomping down. "I don't need help from a dead man walking!" The shame was taking over his mind and the lump in his throat was suffocating him. "If you want to help me then give me back my sword and take out yours. We'll settle this like men."

Dobbin gave him a pitiful look. "You're far from a man, son."

Quill wanted it to stop. This kindness, the pity, the shame he wanted it all to stop. What is wrong with him? Why can't he do something right for a change?

"So, you're just going to play with me, is that it?" Quill asked quietly, his hands falling numbly to his sides as he stared down at the floor. He couldn't look at the chief since his eyes were pooled with salty liquid. "Just because it's funny that I can't do anything properly?"

"You don't want to kill me because the arrows that you shot out were hesitant," Dobbin explained. "I've been fighting for a long time, boy, I should know when someone wants me dead or not. If you really don't want to do this then walk away."

"It's not that easy!" Quill shouted, the tears finally fell from his face and he wanted to die of humiliation. Showing weakness in front of his target…there is nothing more shameful than that. His father would disown him in a second if he saw him right now. "You-you don't understand! How could you understand?! I can't just walk away like this!" He refuses to look up, if he saw a pitiful face once more he'll plunged his arrow into his own chest. Ironically, it'll be his first time of actually hitting a target, unless he somehow manages to screw that up.

Dobbin was close to him now and crossed his arms. "Listen to me, kid, you're a mass of pride, and I understand it comes with being a Sheikah but you should value your life a bit more than that. It kills me to see kids trying to be like their parents or live up to their clans' expectations so you need to think about what you want."

Quill's bottom lip quivered and he grinded his teeth. The man was close enough to be killed. If he took out his shurkin and went across the throat…

His arms wouldn't move and the tears kept sliding down endlessly. What is he trying to do? He can't murder someone with his hands. He could hear Dobbin turning to leave and felt a sudden of loneliness that he never felt before. He's only met this man for a few minutes and has been shown undeserving kindness that he's ever been shown before.

"If you want to try and kill me go for it," the man said as he walked. "If you want to quit then quit, I won't hold it against you. And if Gorge is holding something against you, come to me and I'll deal with it. You're too young to be a man, my boy, so stop trying to be something you're not."

Those words still stings him even now. How could he stop trying to be what he was born into?

He couldn't continue with his assassination any longer. Getting caught was one thing but walking away with your life _and_ getting lectured like a child was a whole lot other. His sister was firm when she said she'd rather die at the enemy's hands then let them show mercy to her. He should've done the same thing by fighting with his bare hands until the man had enough and ended him.

Dobbin was certainly a strange man. His way of life was quite dangerous for a man his age, and he did what he pleased, going hunting during the rain and climbing trees over thirty feet tall. Honestly, it's like this man is trying to make his assassination easier.

But nothing could kill that man. Quill had been sure of it. Gorge had no hope, which was why Dobbin didn't think of him as a threat. As for what he thinks of Quill, he didn't take him seriously.

After Quill's last failed attempt, Gorge got himself injured, getting run over by a cart and had to go to a nearby village with a famous doctor to patch him up. His head took a beating, it would have been fatal had the doctor not saved him in time.

Having him miles away felt like a gift and Quill started to enjoy his taste of freedom. While it was a gift at the same time it was very lonely. But that loneliness didn't last long. It was during those months of Gorge's absences that Quill met Ilia and the gang. Just thinking of them made his heart warm.

They didn't make him do anything that a Sheikah would do. He had to admit with shame and bitter that he couldn't do what they hoped he could do. But they shrugged it off and made it seem like it's no big deal. They accepted him the way he was, his flaws, his inability to be what his parents wanted him to be. He may never have to go back to his dreaded family again, would never have to tolerate Gorge and his drunken moods.

And Ilia… Ilia saved him. At the bar when he wanted to cheer himself up over his last failed attempt of assassinating the chief, he met her. She told him that he didn't need to be a Sheikah if he didn't want to. He tried to tell himself that. He doesn't have to be like his sister or be his father. He could live with them forever and be free.

Yet there were days when he found himself practicing archery, polishing his shurkin, or stealth around and spying on people He's become good at the last bit. Every time he's convinced himself to let the past go he finds himself trying again despite what his friends said, trying to prove to everyone once more. Ilia kept telling him time and time again…

It's not that easy though. He was born one and couldn't think of becoming anything else. He could try to be both. He could be a Sheikah and a thief at the same time.

So when Gorge returned after being gone for so long, like the royal dogs Sheikahs' were, they crawl back to their masters.

This wasn't betrayal though, Quill thought to himself. Everything Quill had done was for his friends. With Gorge on his side they would never have to worry about being arrested and prosecuted. They would rule over this small, miserable town. If he killed Dobbin then Quill and his gang would get away with everything.

There was no need for his friends to know this little…side job of his. They wouldn't need to know anything at all. He didn't think he would ever try again with this assassination but he will for them. He's willing to do anything they wanted.

This time Quill finished the job.

Did he really kill him though? How was it so _easy_? The man grabbed a blade with his bloody hand and all Quill did was push Link's lantern. The weeks he spent in trying to kill the chief, all his efforts and being ashamed of himself felt so pointless. He could've lit the fire on the man's house and that was it.

He murdered a man and let the blame fall on Link just as it was planned. He still didn't know what this strange feeling was. This feeling kept him up during the nights and he lost his appetite. It felt strange that he'll never see the man again. Never get to hear the gossips of traders explaining how their chief is reckless for his age.

He should be happy though. Unless the chief shares stories, that humiliating night will die with him. No one will know how weak a Sheikah was in front of his target. He wanted to feel relief but felt miserable. So unbearable miserable.

 _I killed a man_ , he thought to himself, feeling something eating him up. Would his father be proud of him? Would his clan accept him?

It was impossible to go back to the hideout. It feels like he's drowning in grief. His friends and what happened to Hank, he never intended for that.

Hank should've left with them, Quill made sure to that. He cleared a wide-open path that would have safety led to the exit, but that fool went back for a single coin. Greed truly can kill someone and if Dyer didn't save him at that time…Quill didn't want to think about it.

Ilia is all over the place, walking around and muttering to herself then crying and wailing. Gus is an absolute mess, the same could be said about Hank and that nasty scar. And Andie…where is that little brat? Doesn't he know how bad he's worrying everyone?

If Quill could, he might get one of Gorge's men to go look for the kid. He had to be around here somewhere.

Before Quill decided to take a break from his gang, he remembered the only two people that still kept their sanity were Link and Dyer. Dyer, bless his heart, had tried his best to keep things from falling apart. And as for Link...

 _Green shitty little bastard._

Oh Goddesses above them, Quill couldn't stand that guy from the moment he set eyes on him. The pain Link caused to Ilia and his friends without a single care earned him an immense hate from Quill.

The others filled Quill's head with stories about the leader they admired so much, the leader that never came back for them. When Link returned it seemed as if everyone forgot about Ilia and how she gave everything for them. They only remembered her after Link, that ass, decided to take charge and declare to end their stealing.

What gives him the right? Does he not have an ounce of shame in him? Does he even feel sorry that he never came back? He just came through the doors and arrogated the leadership role to himself.

Even after learning that he's supposedly 'responsible' for the chief's death, Link has shown no remorse or sadness, didn't bother comforting any of his friends when they're the ones showing the grief. Instead he besots with sake whenever he felt like it. Instead of showing even the smallest of guilt he turns the tables on them and said that it was their disobedience that led to a man's _death_.

 _If you've listened to me it would've happened._

Okay fine, they shouldn't have lied. Quill only agreed to do that because it would make Ilia feel better. That doesn't change the fact that Link doesn't belong with them. He was a leader until he left. When he left that makes him an outsider. Period.

Link made them steal, left them, came back after two years to change his opinion about stealing, and now they all had to just go with what he says just like that? It makes Quill's blood boil. Link's done nothing for them since he's returned. Instead he throws a tantrum like a child, not caring if he hurts someone. He just sat there grinning like a fool when that insufferable fairy bashes around Ilia.

Oh Quill had a couple of things to say to that little sprit.

And in the end Link still considers himself the _boss_? What a joke! He gets to abuse them however he likes! Dyer and Gus shared stories of how Link 'loses' his mind sometimes and they _still_ keep to his side.

Do they not remember about Ilia and how she gave them her support? She is the sole reason of why this gang is still together, by nurturing them with the respect that they deserve, by being open minded to their feelings and listening to their concerns, by being the adult and ending fights and forcing them to make up. She's a mother, a sister, a friend. Unlike a certain prick, she doesn't gloss over their emotions and how they feel.

They may not see it but Quill is doing them a favor by getting rid of that self-centered bastard. And the _bloody hell_ nerve of him to mock Quill of his roots after Quill tried to help him off bed. Oh, Quill should've pushed him off the tree house when given a chance.

Perhaps the only thing, the smallest thing Quill likes about him was how he does try and get them to stop thievery.

As a Sheikah he doesn't steal as often as they do and only uncomfortably watches them from afar (and they _still_ consider him as one of them despite that) so perhaps Link does have a point. But it doesn't change the fact that Link never bothered to consider their feelings. He hasn't tried to cajole them into giving up. He hasn't given them a reason to listen to him.

Doesn't he understand they can't survive without taking? His only hope was to get them to listen and he'll leave them _again_.

The assassination went better than he thought in his mind. Quill didn't even think much about it and only made up as he went along. He needed an excuse to stay behind at the tree house. Now as much as he wanted to say that he purposely fell on the ladder and acted like he broke an arm like what a real Sheikah would do…it wasn't an act.

Stupid Hank and his stupid _bloody_ ladder gave out. The bandages on his arms were real and so was the pain. It was such a stupid accident. He could almost hear his sister laughing at him. A Sheikah could survive falling from a three stories building. To fall off a _tree_ is perhaps one of the humiliating things he has ever went through.

And the _nerve_ of Hank to make a comment about his weight!

Gorge stopped and so did Quill, realizing that they had arrived at the holding cells. He frowned when Gorge was smiling. Something didn't seem right. Inside the smell made him gasp loudly making all those around him chuckle. It was a smell of rotten eggs that made his eyes watery.

"Your Sheikah doesn't like it," one of the men commented. A silent glare from Quill killed their laughter. They treated him like he was some sort of dog. Perhaps he is, thinking of how quickly he went on Gorge's side after he recovered.

"What are we doing here?" He asked, glancing at the bars as the light of the lanterns bounced off the iron. No light can enter the cell. It takes its prisoners into the cold darkness without mercy unless the guards were kind.

"Oh, you'll see." The lantern swayed in his hand, forming long thin shadows.

The cells were mostly empty since Gorge doesn't believe in taking prisoners. How many people died so far? About ten maybe even twenty. Some merchants and others were protesters and Gorge's men silenced them all. There was another of that dreadful feeling that twisted his stomach. No, Gorge knew what he was doing. He was going to make Hatino a better place. He was an ambitious man who wanted to change this town for the better. That's what he promised.

The smell was getting more powerful as they passed by empty cells. He almost wished he had a mask over his mouth even though he despises it.

They stopped in front of a cell and it seemed to be the source of the smell. Quill's eyes widen and his heart dropped. He turned to find Gorge grinning at him like a fool. "What's wrong, boy?" He asked trying to look innocence. "Upset that I beat you to it?"

In the dim light provided by a measly lantern, on the murky floor, wrapped tightly with ropes, a little boy weakly lifted his head at the sound of voices. The kid wore a cheap set of clothes, brown and tattered.

His eyes widen and he sat up. Thankfully, Andie was gagged so he couldn't speak but his expression said enough. His jaw moved up and down with muffled words. His eyes glowed in the lantern's light as they began to fill with tears.

Quill was too horrified to speak. A cold fist clenched his heart. Just days ago, Andie had wanted to see Hero of Hatino. He was wearing a big sweet smile on his adorable face when he said it. Quill was helping him clean the fishes properly and was telling him a story. Andie loved stories.

How long was he here, in this smell, in the dark all alone? Quill felt the strong need to throw up.

"Found this runt two days ago," Gorge said with a laugh. "Get this, he was trying to apologize for killing the chief." The men around him laugh and Quill stood there mortified at the boy. "He knows who did it all right and we just need to get him to talk."

Quill felt like someone's squeezing his throat, blocking his air passage as he stared at little Anny all bruised and tied like some animal. Mud smudged his cheeks mixed with bright scarlet. His brown hair was now a mess and he could see it from here that lice have infected the boy.

Andie was still struggling in his ties, shuffling over to the Sheikah in a pleading way that made him want to cry. Fear and relief on his eyes when he saw Quill and he tried to scream for help. The Sheikah placed his finger on his lips with a little assuring nod. The kid stopped moving, staring at him with those innocent tearful eyes. Andie understood the message and stopped looking at him, the tears fell from his eyes.

Quill felt so very angry at this. Gorge was truly insane if he went to this degree. Now there was regret and a powerful resentment. How could he have helped this man take control over the village?

He turned to see the chief grinning widely. "What's the matter, Quilly my boy? Upset that you didn't get him first?" Gorge mocked, puffing up his chest and planting his hands to his hips. "You're not the only one with tricks up his sleeve."

Breathing in deeply, Quill asked calmly: "What are you going to do with him?" Quill forced himself to glance back at the captor. "He's just a child. How can he even be useful?"

"He wouldn't talk and kept saying he didn't know who did it." Gorge snapped a glare at Andie who cringed back. "He came to me at sundown going on his hands and knees, crying and whining how he's sorry for what he's done. I know for a damn fact that a little boy couldn't do it and I know he knows who did!"

Quill felt something tug at his heart. Had Andie really…

Now he turned over to see the little boy who hung his head down in shame. Andie, a boy of fourteen, felt responsible over a man's death and had tried to do something about it. In some strange sense, that's something Andie would definitely do. He always apologizes immediately if he did something wrong. But to go to this extend...

"Maybe he doesn't really know," Quill said coolly, treating this situation as if it was a waste of time. It was so hard to breath with that smell, that egg rotten smell, they better had not fed him that. "After all, he's just a little boy. I don't think the culprit would bring a liability with him."

"He may not have helped but he does know who did it," the chief insisted and the men around him agreed. "There was another runt with him with red hair and a little scar under his eye." _Gus_. "Ever seen him around here?"

Quill shook his head and the chief continued, "If these two were together then the latter knows where the green bastard is. If you see him around, drag him back here. That little shit made me look like a fool and he'll pay for that." He glared down at the prisoner. "If he doesn't know the location of the culprit or won't say, then I have an idea. Rather than coming to them, they will come to us."

The Sheikah glanced back at Andie's wide eyes and moving jaw. "How would you do that?" He hoped his voice didn't crack. An uneasy feeling settled in his guts.

Gorge grinned from ear to ear, glancing down at the little boy from behind the bars. A boy covered in dirt and blood, scared out of his mind, shivering as the adults loomed over him.

This was where everything went downhill. This was Gorge's desperate attempt to save what he gained, all those years spent on the streets, all the deals he had made with thugs, the promises he had made, it needed to mean something. And Gorge will make sure that it did. "Execution. That'll make them come over and when they do, we'll open our arms for them."


	20. Chapter XX

**WAIT JUST A MINUTE DON'T SKIP THIS A/N**

 **Okay so just a little side note, I made a slight few changes in the first chapter. Don't worry, it doesn't effect the story in anyway. I just added a couple of dialogues and whatnot. I've always didn't like the first chapter. It just sounded so wooden and so boring so I tried to loosen it up. Anyways, sorry for this inconvenience, you don't have to read it really, there were minor changes to it.**

 **Anyways, thanks for all the support and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **PART NINE - THE HERO OF HATINO**

Gorge made his rules very clear with his pistol. If anyone has a problem then it's too bad. There have been rumors that he has a whole army of Sheikahs at his command but Ilia just dismissed that. The only thing he has were men that hated Dobbin on his side who enforces his brutal laws. There was nothing that can be done. The people are scared and they needed protection.

Ilia sighed, biting her nails off, a nasty habit that stopped five years ago but began to resurfaced. She came back from town still with no signs of Andie or Quill. Feeling emotionally drained, she entered the home, preparing to be met with the horrible stench of Dyer's mess that he left.

She couldn't bring herself to order them around to tidy up. She failed them in the worst possible way yet and couldn't find the courage to take charge again. How long was it since she spoke with someone without arguing?

The living room, to her astonishment, was blissfully clean. She dragged his finger on the table and no dust stuck to it. The immaculate carpet was bright red and new even Hank's desk, which would be normally filthy, was spotless. She surveyed around, in awe, to see each and every one of the chores she would always force the boys to do was handled full heartedly. Who's done this? Certainly not the boys, she would always use coercion and a wooden panel if they didn't finish it. To think someone volunteered to clean the entire tree house…

She went up to the kitchen relieved to see it immaculate like the living room. A warm feeling washed a bit of the despair in her heart. She bit her bottom lip, blinking back tears. She never thought anyone would bother, not after the kind of leadership she's shown them. Because of her everything is in ruins. Link must loath her and Gus couldn't even look in her eyes.

She swiped a finger on the table, still in disbelief at how polished it felt. Tears dropped down her cheeks. Andie must abhor her too. The bruise still smartened from his hand and she gulped down a sob. She isn't a leader, only some girl that wanted to prove herself. She should've heeded Gus' advice and respected Link's decision but what was she to do? He wanted to force them to doing it his way and she knows how stubborn he is. She did this for all of them.

And Hank. Poor Hank. He just sits there with his hands on his desk, and he would stare at the wall emotionlessly, caressing his fresh battle scar. And she hasn't seen Quill in so long.

What has she done to them?

She covered her mouth to muffle her cries. They murdered a man. It was an accident, they never intended to hurt anyone. Why won't her heart stop suffocating her? She can't sleep or look at herself in the mirror without breaking down. She never liked the old man. He preferred to give his villagers a heart attack with his reckless adventures but she never wanted anything to happen to him.

 _He's old though. He was going to die anyways._ Those words repeated in her mind to try and wipe away the guilt. He is old and the way he was he should've died in a million ways. Didn't they give him a merciful death?

 _Yes, by burning him alive in his sleep._ She thought bitterly, sniffing. If she could only undo it all, her stupid plan and Link. She wished she could undo everything, how she wished she never bumped into Link at town then maybe this would have never happened. They would've continued living on their lives with no worries and stay together rather than broken down.

She refuses to acknowledge the fact that if they have left with Link that night then the chief would have been alive. She would rather struck on arrow on her heart than admit he's right which he is not. He _isn't_ right. He should've been more understanding with their situation instead of cornering them. He should've just tried to cajole with them gently and try to get them to understand why he wanted to change things. Instead he got mad at her and everyone else, demanding for respect and loyalty like before.

No one would forgive her after this. They might decide to leave and maybe even quit thievery once and for all. She covered her face and her body trembled. She felt so alone. So very alone. The kitchen is quiet, the house is empty, and only her shadow accompanied her. Everyone would leave her and move on to forget the promises they made, the dreams they shared. They would want to forget everything about her because of her stupid decisions and leadership.

A hand touched her shoulder and she blenched from it. Dropping her hands from her face she saw Hank and that noticeable scar on his face made her cringe. He was looking at her and she flinched back, thinking he might yell but his eyes held compassion. It was that gentle look on his face and the fact that someone is finally seeing her made her break. She chocked a cry and he held her.

"It's not your fault," he whispered into her ear, his voice watery. "It's never your fault so don't—" He took in a shaky breath, staring up at the ceiling as to not let his tears fall.

His warmth and his assurance made her cry harder. She missed them so much it hurts. Her heart shriveled as her hot tears soaked his shoulder. They both cried. For the crimes they did, for the mistakes they did, they cried for a man they never met, a man they always mocked and hated.

At last she pulled away getting a hold of herself. Hank's wet cheeks were redder than his scar. "How do we do this?" He asked her, his voice pleading. "How do we continue? What do we do from here?"

He's asking her for comfort, to be told what to do. He still considers her a leader after everything that happened?

The question hung in the air and she stood there silently thinking. She's afraid of taking charge, worried she might plunge her friends into more misery. How can he still trust her? Isn't he worried that she might screw them over?

Looking into those eyes, those desperate eyes made her heart squeeze. He drives her on the edge of insanity with his garrulous attitude and his inventions yet he looks at her like a lost little boy looking for guidance.

She placed a hand on his scarred cheek and smiled a little. "We move on from here," she told him. "It is my fault, Hank, and I'll carry it with me. I don't want this to be the end of us."

He removed her hand gently and turned the other way, looking irritated. "It's not your fault," he repeated. "I don't know if I can even blame Link but I want to just—" He stopped when he couldn't find the right for it. "It feels wrong if we try to live, you know? Like do we even deserve it?"

"We do," she said firmly, moving his chin to meet her eyes. "We do but we can't let this kill us no matter what. We need to stay strong together."

"But what about stealing?" His eyes shimmered. "I don't think I ever want to try it ever again. I keep thinking about what would've happened if we just went with Link or if we listened to him."

She pursed her lips and her eyes narrowed. "We would still not have left with him. It's pointless think of 'what ifs' and I still wouldn't have left with him. It wouldn't bring back the chief anyways." She glared down at the floor, wanting to dismiss her anger. "He just—he couldn't do that to us. I know we lied but what did he think we were going to do? Just listen to what he says and go with it?" She spat. "And then what? He'll just leave us again like before! And I bet when he comes back he'll just tell us to steal again!"

It felt good to rant out, to show her hatred to someone else. Her heart thumped in her ears and she took in a deep breath. "I'm going to keep stealing," she said. "I'm going to keep at it because it keeps me and you alive." She glanced at him with a softer look. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

He nodded, scratching his head. "I want to but I'm just afraid of what'll happen. Like what happens if I get someone killed again?"

"It's not your fault," she insisted.

"Then whose is it?"

"I don't know but I know it's not ours."

He opened his mouth ready for an argument but a growl from his stomach interrupted him. He flushed as she giggled. "Hungry?"

"Now that you mentioned it…"

She decided to end it there and get to work, putting on an apron and turning to the kitchen. It still pleases her to see the dishes, sparkling clean and unblemished. She'll have to reward however done this.

Hank's eyes followed her and he chuckled softly as if reading her mind. "It's Link in case you're wondering," he said, smiling a little at her stunned surprise. And his voice took on a sad note. "Maybe we just missed it but I think he's also having a hard time." He shrugged. "You know him. Emotions and Link don't go well together."

That's Link all right, reticent as ever.

"Do you think he blames me?" She asked quietly, slicing the apples thinly.

"I don't think so," he replied, sitting on the cushioned seats. The cushions were soft and puffy, showing that it hasn't been forgotten in Link's odd cleaning spree. "I know he feels bad. His head is just too big to admit it."

She giggled softly. "Too big."

To think he bothered to handle the house while she's away. Who would have thought?

After a long pause of fiddling with his goggles, he asked, "What are you making?"

"Apple pie."

"Oh, nice."

She smiled a bit wider when she heard him simmering in anticipation. The smell of the pie baking attracted one of their largest members. Dyer had to duck from the doorframe and his nose jittered up. "Tell me its pie."

"Apple pie," Hank replied, pushing a seat for him. "Thank gods it's not from Gus."

They all chuckled at this softly and the silent took over with a sudden of sadness. Gus isn't himself anymore. Arguing out of nowhere, staying in town under the blistering sun till he's red to the face, and now he's even suggesting to pin up postures. They had to tell him he couldn't go out at night even using force.

Nothing is safe at night and Ilia could see the only reason they're breathing was because of Hank's fence but even that didn't make her feel entirely safe. She could hear the snorting and the monsters shrieking from her window.

She swallowed. When Gus returns, she'll talk with him, get him to stop acting delirious and hopefully bring the old him back. The one that likes to cause drama and conflict and one that sometimes made her wish he could just leave. Hopefully, he'd be too tired from his long trip from town to even argue.

Dyer cleared his throat. "So, anyways," he started awkwardly. "The place looks nice and I feel like I'm going insane."

"I think Link was the one who went insane," Hank said with a small laugh.

"So it _was_ him." Dyer just shook his head with disbelief. "The garden got weeded out and your crap actually looks nicer."

"My crap always looks nicer," Hank said.

There was something there. Something that was once broken was now being fixed. Like a mirror that has been shattered and now the pieces are being put back one by one.

"I've been thinking," Dyer started, and Ilia turned to see his tired eye, "I'm tired of feeling like this." He took in a breath that lifted his shoulders. "I'm really tired of this and I don't know how to stop it."

"We stay together," she urged, putting down the knife before she cuts herself. "We can overcome anything. It might take a few weeks maybe months but we will." She opened the oven to let the fresh smell of pastry stop their worries. She could see their eyes brightened up and grief thrown out the window, temporarily. "Let's have some pie, shall we?"

Hank grinned, this time it was his old large grin. "It's been so long since we had pie." He blinked when he saw something from the door and his grin widen. "I know you're there, you bastard. Trying to sneak on us, huh?"

Ilia and Dyer turned to the door to see Link in the door frame and shrugged. "Maybe I just want to take the pie for myself." He walked in with ease. The bandage on his forehead was gone leaving behind a tint of red.

He seemed better she noted. Walking, climbing up the ladder, and doing every chore that requires all five of them to finish. She sternly told him to stay in bed but you can't cage a wild wolf. His hair a mess and around his eyes were dark circles. They weren't the only ones deprived of sleep. He may not show it on his face but his back still shot him with pain. Every time he moves there's this twitch in his eye that would betray his assuring words.

Still it's nice to see him after so long.

Link looked down at the pie fondly and Ilia thought he would say something that might bring a closure to all of what's happening. Maybe an apology would be nice or some encouraging words.

"We need sake."

They all gave out a jocose laugh and Link chuckles. Of course they need sake with him around.

Her heart fluttered as she sat next to him. They could move on from this. They could go back to the way things have been. It might take a while, the road would be bumpy and there will be grief to accompany them but together she knows they're strong enough.

Hank brought out his flute and for once in a lifetime no one stopped him. He played an ear shrieking tone that they all cringed to and he grinned at them, clearing using their patience to his advantage. Link grabbed it from him and tried to whack him but Ilia scolded at them both. She never knew how much she missed their otiose complaints and childish fights.

Dyer breathed out when he finished his cup. "You guys remember when Link tried to catch that fish when we were kids?"

Hank slapped his knee. "Oh gods, how can anyone forget his stupid face?"

It was a story they couldn't share with Quill since it would ruin his impression of Link. The fish was huge and Link wanted it. He dragged them all by the river to get them to help him. Hank made him a large fishing rod that required all of them to hold on to while Link just watched them eagerly. Little bastard wasn't doing anything and claims he couldn't work on an empty stomach. He got the fish alright. It got him by the nose just as they reeled it back. It was a story they always reminded him every time he suggested to go fishing.

Link grinned tightly, wrestling Dyer with an arm. "Let's talk about you, buddy. You couldn't keep your eyes off the beehive, remember?"

There were groans that arise from each of them. Dyer was hungry and he wanted honey. Honey was expensive in town and this was before they tried to steal to make a living. He made them stay until the evening to try and poke the bees out of their home. Naturally this ended with red dots on their faces and them screaming throughout the village with raging bees trailing them.

"What about Hank's hoses?" Link reminded them.

"They're called Hank's Water Dance," Hank said and snapped a look at Link. "And they were working just fine until _you_ ruined them."

Ilia and Dyer had made their own garden, filling it with roses and lilacs. Hank decided to do something nice for a change and made hoses that would water the entire garden in less than a minute. He had buried the hoses underground into a small network and with a switch of a button, water would flow smoothly to the surface and nurture the flowers. It was working flawlessly until Link tripped on one hoses that were exposed to the surface and moron fell on the machine that pumped out water, causing it to malfunction and water and mud to explode from everywhere. They still had mud stuck in their ears for the next two weeks.

They stayed like this, reminding each other of their embarrassing experiences and chocked with laughter. The pie half-finished and sake was passed around. The sun began to fall as Link stood up with his hands up.

"How about the time when we made Dyer the cat?"

She tried not to smile longingly at the memory. Their favorite game or rather _her_ favorite was always cat and mouse. One person would chase and the rest flees. She's faster than all of them and sometimes they'd turn up the game by making the rest cats and only her a mouse. She out ran every single one of them.

Dyer covered his eyes and groaned so loudly the table vibrated. "You guys wouldn't let me leave."

"You just had to catch one of us, man," Hank complained, throwing his hands up. "Just one! Ilia wouldn't let us leave until we finish the game."

She tried to put on a serious face and hide her grin behind her cup. "I hate leaving things half-finished."

Hank rolled his eyes with a silly grin. "And we had to let you win on purpose to go home."

Dyer roared with laughter and recalled how he was panting and shaking. They didn't tease Link about cleaning the hideout or anything. Instead they all shared the golden memories of their childhood. The nightmare of the fire long forgotten. It felt as if things were already back to normal.

Ilia bit her bottom lip. This moment was so perfect, so precious…

"What's wrong?" Link asked, staring at her with surprise.

It was so wrong of her to cry, to ruin this moment but she couldn't help it. She smiled and laughed chokingly, wiping her eyes. "No, it's just—" She sniffed and her smile broadened. "I'm just happy."

Hank wrapped his arms around her and Dyer patted on her shoulder. She swallowed and smiled widen as her cheeks flushed. They told her that they cared for her and that no matter what there will be nothing to separate them. She could tell they're having a hard time keeping it together. Only Link sat away from them, his lips pursed and his cold eyes averting from the group hug.

"Guys," Link started, quietly, "there's something I need to tell you."

A creak of the door got their attention. Ilia's breath stilled. For a moment, she thought a monster had snuck up on them. It was Gus who stood there with tight lips. His flaming hair covered most of his cold eyes and he stood there motionlessly at the scene.

She felt her heart sink to her feet. "Gus." She stood up but Dyer stopped her with a strong hand.

"Gus," Link said with a warning look as he stood up carefully.

It's a wise move Dyer stopped her. Gus was all but normal. His fingers twitched and turned and his eyes burned through hers. He looked more like a skeleton, glaring at them with those cold eyes.

* * *

He was numbed with hurt, misery, shame and regret. It keeps him awake, eating away what's left of him. And Andie being whisked away only deepened his grief.

Gus came back from town still with no signs of the little guy. Ilia urged him to return with her but he insisted to stay until evening. His legs were swaying and his arms moving numbly at his sides. Everything seemed so pointless. He didn't even notice the odd looks or the whispers.

He kept replaying that moment when fire breathed into the house. Hank got stuck under rubble and Dyer dragged him out. Gus remembered that night well. Once Dyer dragged Hank from under the rubble, Hank was rolling on the ground in such blinded pain that he couldn't even think. Dyer had to carry him out. Oh, how Hank screamed. _My face! Oh gods, Ilia, my face!_

It was something Gus could hear in the silence. Something that stays at the back of his mind and made him physically cringe. Hearing Hank scream like that…it sounded like someone else. There's no way his friend could ever scream like that.

He entered through the door, ignoring how his surroundings were spotless. His books were lined in such a perfect row that if he wasn't so miserable, he would've given a reward to the person who done it. He felt numb inside. He couldn't even cry if he tried. It's as if something took away his emotions and left him with this deep, dull pain that hid behind his empty eyes.

He didn't know who to blame. It could've been Link since that jackass never listens to anyone, maybe Ilia for coming up for the idea, Hank for making his lanterns so ethereal. Or maybe the fault is with him? After all, he did take the time to plan everything out.

He could never pick up a weapon and stayed proud of that despite his querulous friends. Instead of helping them with his hands he wanted to reach them through his brain. It's how he makes up for being physically weak by being mentally strong. It was a position he preferred rather than getting his hands dirty or risking his life.

So how did it all happen? How was Link so careless with his lantern? How did no one hear the chief as he was screaming to death?

He glanced up at the ladder and noted a familiar smell. Someone is baking something.

He hasn't seen anyone around for so long or maybe he has? Time tends to slip away from him, as does his mind. If only Andie was here then maybe he wouldn't be so deep in misery. If Andie is okay, just Andie…

The wooden steps of the ladder squeaked under his boot. He grunted as he climbed up further, the smell getting stronger and indignation lit inside of him. He heard something. Was it _laughter_? He hurried up not caring how his arms were already sore and his legs cramped. Dyer always bickered how Gus needed to work out.

He opened the door and heat hit his face and his stomach moaned. Ilia, Link, Hank and Dyer stared at him with surprise.

Ilia got up and Dyer sat her down. Gus felt his eye twitched at the sight of sake and a dessert. They're laughing and having a fun time while Andie is still out there, in the woods or in town, possibly in danger. Not only that, they seemed to be so carefree and relaxed while Gus' suffocating with anguish. Does no one care about the life that they took?

His teeth chattered and his eye twitched uncontrollably. Guilt has been eating him away. He couldn't do anything, couldn't stand to look at his reflection, seeing Dobbin's ghost haunting his dream. Was he honest to gods the only one suffering?

Poor Andie. Poor sweet Andie is out there, alone and hurt, and here they all are having a little party.

"Gus." Link got up, with a warning look.

He wanted to laugh. What right does Link have to be mad? Gus hasn't seen a teardrop out of him when he gave him the news. It must be so nice not to give a damn about anyone. To just live carefree and in comfort without an ounce of care for the world.

"How can you all laugh and drink like nothings happened?" His chest moved rapidly as a dry laugh choked out of him. "We murdered someone." He looked at Link. " _You_ murdered someone."

Link's eyes sharped. "I did not."

"Who then?" Gus spread his arms and laughed crazily. "Are you still saying someone was there last night?"

Ilia winced. "Gus, please—"

"No!" He shouted, still grinning madly. "Tell me this, you stuck up _bitch_ , do you still say that it isn't our fault?"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Hank snapped as he got up. "It's no one fault, man." He placed a hand on his scar. "It's no one's fault. We can't let this get the best of us."

Ilia stood up, brushing away from Dyer's hands and tried to calm him down. "Gus, just listen to me for a minute," she said softly, moving to touch him.

Gus shoved her back and she would have fallen if Link hadn't reach out his arm and grabbed her. "Don't touch me!" Gus shouted, kicking a chair away and Dyer dodged it. "Don't you dare touch me! It's all your fault this happened!" He turned to Link. "And you…I wish you were dead. I wish you never came back."

Link pushed Ilia aside and was coming to him.

Gus took the luxury of voicing out his thoughts. "You miserable bastard, I wish you never came back!" He screamed, the veins showing on his forehead. "You never cared about us! It was always about you, you, you!" With every 'you' he said, he kicked the chair and pounded the wall with his hands, ignoring the pain that shouted on his palm. His lungs were burning and his throat became dry. His eyes stared to fog as the misery overwhelmed him and knees were buckling. "Andie's gone and the chief's dead and _it's all your fucking fault!_ "

Link groaned as if getting tired by this conversation. "I. _Bloody_. Told. You. My words and days, how many times do I have to say it? I tried to get you to stop stealing!" He raised his hands up in defense. "All right I'll admit I should've done a better job at it but come on!" He pointed a thumb at his chest. " _You_ guys lied to me. _You_ guys were the one stealing and I told you to knock it off and what did you say?" When Gus didn't say anything Link got into his face, giving a cocky smile, his hot breath hitting his cheek. "Come on, buddy, the gods don't like cowards. Tell me what you said that night."

"Never," Gus repeated, feeling goose bumps on his arms. "I told you never."

Link gestured with his hands in a 'there you go' manner and took a couple of steps back.

"Because you never bothered to listen to us," Ilia said, with a fist on the table. Her cup rolled over and smashed into the floor, separating into pieces and flying in all directions. "We can't just stop because you said so. Did you ever think about us?"

Link flabbergasted. "Of course! Why do you think I managed to stick around?" He looked over at Gus and took a step forward. "I wanted you guys to stop because it isn't a game anymore. I had the worst time when I've been caught and I don't want it the same for you guys."

"You don't care," Gus said with a dry chuckle. "If you did then you wouldn't have left us for a dog. If you even have a heart at all you wouldn't be here celebrating but going out there—" He pointed at the window. "—looking under every single pebble for Andie and praying to everything holy in repent for a man's life that you took."

His voice went haorce and his finger shook as his composure melted. He let out a small agonizing cry as he convulse into sorrow. "You-you should be on you knees and-and _begging_ for forgiveness. You don't care about us." His voice was cracking and strained as if someone punched him in the gut and he was still recovering. "You never cared about anyone, Link. You wouldn't have left us so easily if you did!" His voice nearly gone now and his fingers dragged down his wet cheek.

"If I don't care then I would've left right now. Is that what you really want?" Link sighed as if he's annoyed. "You didn't listen to me at the mansion and what happened back there wasn't me."

Gus walked to the side of the wall and grinned. "You think we would ever listen to you?"

"Gus, don't." Ilia tried to grab him but it was too late. Gus punched the thin wall and normally it would be impossible to leave a dent but this isn't like any other wall. When he withdrew his hand, coins started to spill out of the hole he made and he grinned back at Link as if he won a prize.

"So you didn't return it like I told you so?" Link took a deep breath but everyone knows that he's irritated. His eyes scanned at the rest of the gang. Ilia was standing her ground with crossed arms in defense, but Hank and Dyer turned away. "Alright fine. You don't want to listen. Okay. " He shrugged like it means nothing to him but it's on his face that he was furious. "Maybe you just need to get someone else killed for you to man up."

The words punched into Gus' gut as coins aimlessly rolled at his feet. If only lightening could strike them down. Maybe then the Goddesses would forgive them or maybe Dobbins. His heart was tearing apart and his vision blurred behind tears. The hurt in his body made him want to scream from his lungs and he turned and left. He heard someone yelling, "Gus, you can't go out there! It's night!"

He frantically went down the ladder, ignoring how the friction of the ropes burned his hand as he hurried down. He flung the door open and went ran outside, the cold air greeting him with delight. He has no idea where he's heading. Just away from here, away from this hellhole. The fences weren't on and he struggled over it.

The mud was in his boot, squishing around his toes as he ran through the heavy rain that dropped from the heavens. His legs, not used to jogging, cramped and burned. His lungs deflated and burned for air. He breathed rapidly, blinded by panic and fear.

He can't live like this. He doesn't have the right to live. It's truly erroneous. It doesn't seem fair for him to breath and live happily. They should be repenting for what they've done.

Thunder roared, lighting flashed, and wind howled, as he ran across the mud and into the darkness. His heart pounding in fear, the bangs stuck to his forehead as water drops fell on his head and his bright blue shirt now darkened with water. The air gave him a chill up his spine and he could see his saggy breath escape his parched lips.

He made it to the pathway that led to the village. He should turn himself in. That's the only way to make things right and give him the right to ask forgiveness.

Something moved in the bushes and his blood went cold. He looked around and the hair on his neck stood up straight. "Hank?" He asked and his eyes widen when the creature out of the bushes wasn't his handy men.

Wet bones and black eyes with green slits for pupils, the creatures of the night jerked at the sight of him. He paled as he took a set back, his foot slipped in mud and he fell down blinking up at the monsters. Maybe this is his punishment sent by the Goddesses. He should pay for what he has done, should've listened to Link and his mother.

 _I deserve this_ , he told himself when his body urged at him to run.

A dry Lizafro stepped forward lifting a large sword, clearing struggling with its weight. Lighting flashed around the creature, the blade glinted at the light and thunder pondered. He closed his eyes, waiting for death, waiting for the pain to take him away and end him.

Something clashed against the creature's blade and he opened his eyes to see someone in green in front of him. His shield was out and a sword, a beautiful sword that shined in blue pushed against his opponents.

Link preformed a spin attack and Gus ducked his head, feeling the wind of the attack on his wet head. Two more approached them and one locked his sword with Link's. His swords grinded painfully against the grinning Bokolin's own weapon and he broke free. Using his shield to bump the monster on the head, he left the monster off balanced finished it with a jab. An arrow nearly took Gus by the neck but Link pushed him aside. His sleeve took a gash from the attack.

Link took out a bow and finished the fight with an arrow. The monster let out a gurgle scream before dispiatating into black flakes. Gus stared at Link in awe. He's gotten faster, he thought, much faster than before.

Link sheathed the sword away and glared, lifting Gus with one hand by the shirt. "What is wrong with you?!" He shouted, pushing him away. Gus stumbled a bit. "Do you want to die that bad?!"

"Maybe…" Gus started, panting as he wiped his face off and unknowingly smudging his cheek with mud, "maybe it's a chance for me to redeem myself."

Link pushed him again and stared at him in incredibility as he gasped. "By _dying_?! How in hell and heaven does that make things any better?!"

"How would you know?!" Gus shoved him back. "You only care about yourself!"

Thunder cracked, and rain poured harder. They were both in the outpour, screaming from the top of their lungs in order to be heard over the raging storm. Branches waved and leaves rustled, thin trees bended at the furious winds and his flaming hair were bashing on his face.

Water dripped off Link's face and he snarled. "If I cared about myself I would've left a long time ago!" Lightening blinded him for a second as it forked down from the sky. "At least I'm trying to fix things! Isn't that good enough?!" He screamed, his face boiling red and a vein stood out on the side of his face. He spread his arms. "What am I suppose to do?! Huh?! Say I'm _sorry_? That doesn't do nothing so what then?!"

"Why don't you just listen for once in your goddamn life?!" Gus' throat burned from delivering those words. He had no idea he could scream at this level. This was something that he always wanted to say as a child to Link. "Maybe just _maybe_ if you understood why we lied then maybe it wouldn't have happened!"

Link gave a dry laugh. "Oh _please_! You expect me to waste my time listening to every single one of your bickering?!" He shook his head. "I tried to stop you guys by force because I know you're not going to listen to me that easily! I was trying to do something fast before it screws you over but apparently that's already happened and somehow it's my fault for trying to stop it?!" Rage filled his eyes, and Gus could see a line of saliva connecting his top and bottom teeth as he yelled, "You bloody bastard and you call _me_ selfish! You spent so much time in your books and putting people in the dirt only because you think you only needed brains. You're not that smart, buddy, wanna know why? Andie wouldn't still be missing if you were."

"Don't you bring Andie into this! I was looking for him all day and what were you doing?! Just sleeping around like a lazy bastard and making us do all the work! Why don't you do us a favor and just drink yourself to death?!"

"Oh please, like you guys stand a chance without me. You've been doing good for two years but so what? You screwed up once and now look at you." Link shoved him by the shoulder. "You're a mess. All of you."

There was an indescribable anathema that grew within Gus. He lunged out for Link and tackled him to the ground. " _AND_ _WHOSE FAULT IS THAT_?!" Gus raised a muddy fist. " _You left us! You left us like we were trash and you never came back! We waited and waited and thought you were dead!_ "

Link didn't move and allowed Gus to hit him. Mud planted on the side of his face in a form of a fist. Gus gave him another hit, choking at the grief that strangled him. "I keep trying to be something here and it always goes wrong!" He let out his feelings into blows. "I keep trying and this happens!" He felt immense pain like nothing before with every hit. His knuckles were burning and the mud slid off Link's cheeks as he stared up at Gus expressionlessly. "I know I'm not that smart! If I was I would have kept everyone safer..."

Gus' fist was out but looking into Link's eyes his fist fell to his side. "I don't know what to do," he whimpered, holding his head. "It's all my fault." He closed his eyes tightly, getting off Link and held his head down. "I just wanted to help you without picking up a weapon. I can't lift a hammer or swing a sword like you guys. And the one thing I'm good at I managed to screw that up as well! So what can I do?! I steal, Link. I steal because it's the only thing I'm good at!"

He sobbed uncontrollably in the rain, sorrowing over his failures. He's so familiar with the taste of defeat. They trusted him to formulate a simple plan to make up for being armless and what does he do instead? Everything is a wreak because he didn't putting into account that the chief might still be alive and they should've went back there to save him. They robbed an old man and left him for the dead. They have no right to live after that.

Link stood up, looming over the crouched, sobbing Gus. Gus blenched back from him, he waited for Link to mock him for being a coward, for crying and showing weakness. But Link said no such thing. "You stole from someone and that someone died. You were always proud of stealing. I mean you did what you had to do to live, right? So, tell me, was it worth it?"

Once Gus regained himself, he sniffed, biting his lower lip. Stealing kept him from starving and kept him happy with everything he couldn't ever have afforded. He was proud to be a thief, taking anything that catches his eyes.

"No," he whispered and felt the truth. "It wasn't worth it at all. I should've quit while I was ahead." He stood up, new tears sliding down his messy face. His entire outfit was covered with heavy mud and water dripped from his cheeks.

Link's face was muddied and bruised but he didn't seem bothered. Link's wounds, unlike Gus who makes a show out of a paper cut, never bothered him.

Link clasped his shoulder and something changed in his eyes. "It's not your fault, Gus," he said softly, as water dripped down from his clothes. "It's not your fault or anyone else. It's mine, okay? Blame me for leaving you guys and blame me for what happened to the chief." His eyes narrowed a bit. "But don't say I don't care about you guys because...I do, all right?" He placed his other hand on Gus' shoulder and gave him a little shake. "You'll make it through this. You and everyone else." He smiled a little. It was kind and so foreign on him. Gus just stared at him, the angry lines started to smoothen. It's so rare for Link to be gentle and kind. It felt as if there were two sides of him. "You can get a job." He said this as if it was exciting as shakes him gently. "Like a real honest to god job. Maybe as a librarian or a teacher. You always wanted to work in a library, right?"

Gus just nodded, not trusting his voice to speak. Who was this person?

"I won't go anywhere this time," Link promised, the warmth melting his cold eyes and for once he seemed to be sincere. It was so strange to be standing in the rain looking at someone else with his friend's face. "I'll stay here till you guys get it together. I swear."

There were times when Gus thought Link truly was crazy. Not the kind of crazy that people would enjoy and laugh but the kind of crazy that you want locked up and as far away from you as possible. He just acted as if he couldn't give a damn about the world or anyone. He loves to laugh at other's misfortune and cause pain to those who wronged him.

But it was moments like these, when Link's action speaks volume against his cold words. Link is a truly mysterious person. He acts like he doesn't care, says with pride that he doesn't have a heart, then goes off doing something that says otherwise. It's almost as if he tries to convince _himself_ that he's a horrible person.

In this moment though, Link actually used words, he's actually expressing himself. In all the years Gus had known him, Link had _never_ done that.

Gus nodded again, his bottom lip quivered and tears fell silently down his cheek. Hope sparked inside him. It's possible. It's possible that he could learn to forgive himself and move on. Do something meaningful in his life for once. He could repent but not with his life. He'll carry this burden till his grave.

They left the woods back to the tree house with Ilia frantically giving them blankets and wiping the dirt from their faces. The fences were on, humming with power and provided Gus with a sense of sanctuary.

He still felt shook from his near death experience and stayed close to Link. After making sure they're okay, she gave them an earful of how dangerous it was out there. Gus could see how he worried them and assured that he's feeling a bit better.

It'll be hard to move all but with his friends he felt like he has a chance. He'll change for the better, he can pray and earn forgiveness back. He's still a stupid child and has a long way to go.

So, straightening his posture, he scanned the faces of his friends, feeling something tug his heart. A small, sad but warm smile came on his face. "Everyone," he said once they've all settled down. Guilt squeezed his heart. He had done nothing but argue and hurt everyone in his way. He had wanted anyone to point a finger to, just blame someone else for everything. He swallowed down a sob, the shame making his face flushed. "I...I umm..."

Dyer nodded. "It's okay," he said quietly. "You don't need to say anything."

"I have to." Gus took a step back so he could face them all. "I can't...I can't even start by how sorry I am...everything I ever said, I am..." He started to sob and held a hand to his eyes. When he spoke it was between hiccups. "So...so sorry..."

He didn't even have the energy to cry anymore. He thought that he had cried so much that it would be impossible to conjure up any tears but he did cry. He's been a horrible friend, acting as if he was the only one suffering, not seeing that he's actually making things worse for everyone.

Someone hugged him and it was Ilia. "It's okay," she whispered. "It's okay. There's nothing to forgive."

Hank and Dyer joined in, giving Gus comfort. Only Link decided not to have his emotions tampered and only leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. A small smirk had appeared on his face.

When they all pulled away, Ilia gave Gus a light kiss on the cheek. "We'll make a plan to find Andie in the morning," Ilia promised to him. "For now, we should get some sleep."

Gus wiped off his last tears and nodded.

"Hey, don't I get a kiss?" Link complained.

"Shut up, Link," Dyer told him and they all gave a little laugh.

Ilia had sent them off to bed with hope flaring in their hearts. They will make posters first thing in the morning with Andie's face. Maybe the villages might have a chance of finding him. They might even find Quill while they're at it.

Gus slept blissfully with a heavy heart and thought that now things will run much smoothly.

* * *

 **This chapter took forever only because I wanted it to be very emotional for the characters. Please tell me your thoughts on this chapter and your predictions. It's really nice to hear what you guys think and it motivates me a lot. Look forward to the next chapter~!**


	21. Chapter XXI

**Thanks everyone who stayed with me so far. I'm very proud of this story and I hope more people will come to like it. I've already wrote up until chapter 52.**

 **Please do leave a review it really does make me happy to see that people actually enjoy the crap I write.**

* * *

 **PART TEN - THE HERO OF HATINO**

Gus couldn't eat breakfast. His stomach didn't have the strength to hold in any food. They were all having a discussion concerning Andie and his posters. Ilia was wondering out loud if there was enough paint and Hank boasted that his artistic touch was still spot on.

Gus noticed the change of the atmosphere. Smiles came a bit more easily and there were a few jocose chuckles here and there. If Andie and Quill weren't missing it would almost seem like things were back to normal.

Words couldn't describe how ashamed Gus feels regarding last night. That was so unlike of him to throw a tantrum like that and he nearly lost his life. Thankfully, no one took the luxury in humiliating him any further.

Link helped lift the mood by sharing jokes and of course drinking sake. Even Ilia looked a lot better and the morning light made her eyes shiner and cheeks pinker. Hank had a wide grin on his face that stretched his scar, that was turning white now, and Dyer was gulfing down breakfast.

Dyer had been quiet as always, paying attention and answering questions when asked, rarely ever giving his own opinion. There were times when Gus had wanted Dyer to speak up a bit. The only time you could ever hear Dyer's voice was when he tries to break up fights. But that's Dyer, good old softy Dyer.

Gus smiled a little but felt dreaded inside. It was the two empty chairs that caused his worrying. Quill must've went out on his own to search for Andie but to be gone for so long and without a word…

Gus was the only one who could go to town to get paint and paper without getting anyone suspicious. Ilia had suggested to go but thought against it since she needed to wear a disguise which would make people pretty skeptical.

After saying goodbye and promising to return in time for dinner, Gus went on his own, feeling that dread grow bigger. Something must have happened to Quill but what? Did he find Andie? Are the two of them in trouble?

He didn't know and as he walked through the gates of Hatino he froze. His hope sunk like a ship on the sea. They couldn't possibly rely on the villagers in search for Andie. The villagers were the ones in need. Barely anyone was left; the streets that once roamed a massive wave of bodies were now mostly deserted.

The sight that tugged his heart was the state of the puppet show. The tickets Gus had purchased felt heavy in his pockets and he wanted to rip them apart. It bereft of all the vibrant colors and friendly smiles. It was now smudged by dirt and mud, with only a few pieces of wood to keep it all standing. The velvet curtains were nothing more than flimsy threads. It was barely recognizable now. To think children had once been agog by the sight of it.

What made him even more nauseous besides the poor, miserable state of the puppet show was the sight of tainted blood in front of it. This was a place where children played around, a place where they would listen to stories. And Andie was so excited to see the Hero of Hatino too.

It was so depressing that Gus had to look away.

Only few stalls were allowed, some men sitting outside the café seem to be staring at him. He felt sick to his pit when there were more stains on the ground. It was terrifying. Who did it belong to, he wondered. Was it a protester? Was it a merchant that refused to leave?

 _Gorge_ , he gritted his teeth at the thought. What is he doing to this town?

This has to stop. Gus may hate this town but he couldn't just watch it burn. Maybe him and the gang could…no, what is he thinking? He isn't a hero, no saint, how could he protect anyone? Especially when he doesn't even have a weapon?

He let out a ragged breath, feeling languid inside. Then his eyes caught some shiny red apples. He turned to see the men on the café and found them that they were continuously staring at him. When his eyes met theirs, they turned away promptly. He didn't think much on it, guessing they were curious, then turned to the food. His stomach groaned and his tongue licked his lips unconsciously.

Its seller was fast asleep with a newspaper shading his eyes. Gus' fingers twitched as he took a step forward. No one is even looking, safe for those men over there but he could make it work, and it's only one apple. There's no harm in it, right?

He took another step feeling agitated. It's only a small piece of fruit. It's nothing. It won't be missed. The merchant won't even notice it missing. He could just take it and go on his day. The merchant has _dozens_ of them, _surely_ he wouldn't mind if he loses one?

A memory stopped him cold. It was Link in the chief's house and the way his eyes stared at the jewel. He was tempted, no doubt, to steal everything in front of him. Gus saw him and was smirking at the time, thinking of calling him a hypocrite. But Link fought against the temptation and simply left the room.

As childhood friends, Gus could recall his amazement at Link's strength, how nothing seemed to faze him and even now, as they entered adulthood, Gus still found himself envying and admiring Link. Link really is stopping his old ways and while he's evidently struggling against the whispers in his head, he still fights it off and remains the stubborn fool he's always been.

Gus swallowed. This is definitely going to be difficult. His hands were clenching the side of his trousers as he took in a steady breath. He felt so weak and helpless, staring at those small goodness. He didn't even feel hungry anymore and found himself just wanting to take it.

How did Link fight against this? It felt like being stranded on a lonely island and the need to take for survival was so strong his lips bled from biting it for so long. Is he honestly considering going through with this?

Gus let out a deep breath and turned his back on the unsupervised goods. Link was always the strongest out of them all. Dealing with blows like they were nothing, pushing himself to the limit. Never in Gus' life has he ever seen anyone so determined and focused in their beliefs.

When Link stole in front of them for the first time, he did it with such boldness and courage. It was incredible, the way he made it so easy, and that look in his eyes was so strong, so fierce, so brave, that it could've honestly convinced anyone that what he was doing was right.

 _No more stealing_ , he thought to himself almost desperately, averting his eyes away from the right. On his right was a charred building, burned woods sticking out. Maybe underneath all that rubble could be some of the bones missing.

He'll change but it won't be overnight. It will take time and hardship and maybe without support of his gang but he'll do it. Not for Link and not even for the chief but for himself. He's tired of living in a lie and tired of feeling helpless all the time.

He straightened up his back and suddenly felt stronger. His new lifestyle may take time to getting used to but he'll find a way.

Walking away from the food stand, he could still feel the burn of the stares. This time they were most unequivocally glaring at him and he felt his shoulders tense up. _Run_ , his mind said and his body is preparing to obey, _run and get help_.

He rejected the urge and continued to head to the market. They must be looking out for Link and are giving everyone the suspicious eye. Gus would never let anyone suspect him, no way. He was too careful and quick to be caught. As he turned down a corner he bumped into a man's broad chest.

Gus stumbled back, blinking at the man, feeling a tad of irritation and cleared his throat. "Excuse me," he said polity, moving to the right and the man did the same, blocking his way. The voice inside him was screaming and it took his willpower to stay on his ground than run off.

The man didn't say anything and loomed down at him. He had a thick beard and his blond hair went in a long ponytail. His red lips went to a firm line as he studied Gus' face.

Tensing up, Gus backed away from the stranger and his back met a wall.

It wasn't a wall but another man built of muscles and his hair shined of brown in the sunlight. He grabbed Gus' thin arm.

"You'll be coming with us, son."

Gus threw his fist into the man's face and a bolt of pain exploded on his knuckles when he did so. He winced then tried to wiggle out of the iron grip. The man, annoyed but didn't flinch, plunged his fist into Gus' gut and knocked Gus off his feet. The other man took a hold of his hand and Gus was dragged off.

Saliva drooled out of his lips as he coughed. "Let me go," he weakly protested, gasping for air. "Let me you, you bastards."

The area where he took the blow burned and he felt it difficult to move. His shoes were dragging on the dirt leaving a trail behind and his arms begun to feel sore. He could only give querulous muttering. Every time he breathed was like nails digging to his stomach.

Some onlookers stared at him with concern, some glared as he was dragged into a low small building. Unlike the other houses built this one stood out with its eerier gloomy bricks and black shaded windows. He tried to move again, even if they take him at least he'll go down in a fight but the men took him with ease.

What's happening? What did he do wrong? Did they recognize him that night? He was nowhere in sight and was taking care of Hank who passed out.

Sweat began to form when he entered the building. It was like an oven. The only source of light came from the torches that hung on the wall. There was also a powerful stench that made him cough. Rotten eggs. He would know that since he once accidently served it to his friends. He gulped, glancing over at the cells with nothing but darkness in them. What are they planning to do with him?

He gritted his teeth against the pain and shame. He was caught almost too easily. This is humiliating. It's the first time this has ever happened. Back in the tree house he would taunt them all by declaring that he's the cleverest one to be unseen and mock them for being careless.

 _Aren't you a hypocrite?_ Link's voice taunted him. _'Oh, look at me! I'm Genius Gus and I will_ never _get caught! I'm the most slickest snake in the nest!'_

"Shut up," Gus mumbled under his breath.

They wordlessly dropped him to the ground and he made his own cloud of dirt. Some of it came in his nose and he hacked, lifting his head and his forearms on the ground. The smell was almost unbearable. His eyes watered and now his nose was running. The pounding in his head rang in his ears so loud he wanted to pass out.

There was more of Link's taunting inside Gus' head. _See what happens when you don't listen to me? Why didn't you pick up a sword like I told you to? Genius Gus my ass._

Gus felt a twitch of irritation but his mind went blank when he saw what was in front of him. This was the source of that ghastly smell and he gasped. The pain in his stomach prevented him from getting up so instead he crawled. He must have looked so pathetic, gasping and sweating but he didn't care. His arm reached through the gaps of the bars.

"Andie!" He cried, wincing when his chest moved.

The little boy opened his eyes and they widened. At first glance he almost looked nothing like the sweet, angelic Andie they had known and loved. His eyes shimmered as hot tears trekked down his muddy and bloody cheeks. He shuffled over to the bars, muffling in his gag and trembling badly. There were bruises on his face and arms.

He wore nothing but a horribly brown tattered clothing made of rough leather. Even the homeless dress better.

The fury that Gus feels was unlike anything he had ever experience. Last night pales in comparison. Andie was just a little boy. He was the sweetest boy in this whole town. He was just good. No meanness, no acrimony, no temper, just good.

Gus had always thought that if something so good had managed to stay pure despite being surrounded by horrible people such as Gus and the others, then perhaps they weren't the terrible people that fairy thought they were. Maybe they were good people since Andie represented their good side.

But that had been a lie since if Gus had been any better they wouldn't have dragged an innocent child in all this. It should be Gus behind that bar, or any of the others who actually committed the crime.

There was a deep, dull animosity directed at Gorge. If that man were standing there Gus would have loved to kill him on the spot. He wanted to so badly to see that man die a horrible death.

There was a foot that planted on Gus' cheek. "Don't give me that look, runt," he grunted, twisting his boot into his cheek. "Be glad that we didn't roughen you up."

It was hard to breath. A part of that was because of the smell. They must have fed Andie that. There was just disgust and this anger, this anger that he had never felt before that made his whole body tremble.

" _You bastards!"_ He screamed feeling hysteria, ignoring the ache on his chest and tried to get up. " _You bloody bastards! He did nothing wrong!"_ His voice echoed into the cell. His hands clenched and pounded on the dirt. Then a tight smile came on his face. "Are you all so _miserable_ that you have to sink this low? I wonder—"

He never got to finish when he tasted blood and he put his hand to his mouth. One of his teeth was chipped off, he noticed, when he ran a tongue over it. Andie muffled louder, falling on his side and the motion caused his tears to fall. The brown-headed man put his foot down and glared down at Gus.

Gus grinned behind his hand. "Oh no, did I make you mad? I'm so sorry to tell you this old-timer but—" His words were cut off by a boot and he held in a shriek. He will not scream. They will not break him in front of Andie. He'd rather have his arms cut off before that.

"That's enough."

The brown-headed man stopped his blows and gave a respectable nod. "Boss."

Emerging from the darkness, Gus felt his pit sinking. "Gorge." His tone dripping with venom and content. Nothing good had ever come from this man when he ran the office.

Gus scolded at himself. He's an idiot. A complete moron. He should've obviated the possibility that Gorge might come after him from what happened to those merchants. Gorge had gotten rid of all the people that humiliated him and must've put Gus on the list. But he was so desperate to find Andie that he couldn't think of anyone else or the consequences.

The man gave a teasing smile. "Oh, I'm glad you remember me." His eyes darkened. "Because I remember you."

The air in his lungs was forced out as powerful kick made him shrivel like a fetus. Saliva burst out of his mouth when he took the blow, running down his chin. He bit his tongue to avoid screaming. He could hear Andie making noise and sobbing helplessly.

Gus wanted to make a snarky comment to show that he isn't intimated at all and to show Andie that this is no big deal. Gus has always been pugnacious so he refuses to keep his mouth shut. He could've said 'I remember you as well. As a beggar and a poor, miserable man' or 'why don't you go die in a shelter?' something to make him tick but his words were barely audible. He took in gulps of breath with his head down, trembling on the chief's feet.

The chief rubbed his hands. "As much as I love for a chat, we need to get to business."

Gus coughed, trying to breath. Arguing is otiose at this point and ticking him off might make Gorge point his anger at the Andie. In order to escape this Gus has to give the man what he wants. Swallowing his burning pride, he forced himself to look at the grinning man. "I learned my lesson. I get it. You're in charge and I'm sorry." For Andie and his sake, Gus said as meaningful as he can, "We won't come back ever again so just let him go."

Oh he won't be coming back to the town but his gang might say different. Andie will run back to them and when _Link_ sees what they've done to his little Anny, oh boy, _oh boy_ …

Gus' anger pales to comparison _by far_ to Link's.

Gorge faked a shock. "But we're just getting started, my boy!" He hummed as if pretending to think, pacing around the shrunken Gus as if a lion playing with its prey. "Have about this? Tell us where your friend is at and we'll let the boy go."

Gus was about to ask who but it struck him. Link. They wanted Link. Gorge gave the villagers countless of promises to capture the chief's killer. How did they get Andie though? And how do they know they're both connected to Link?

Had Andie say something?

Gus looked at the cell to see the kid's head down and tears rolling down his cheeks. When Andie looked up, he winced at Gus' gaze and put his head down again, an action he would always does when he thinks he's in trouble.

 _Oh Andie_ , Gus wanted to say and hug him tightly. _It's okay, Andie. It's okay. I'm not mad at you._

Gus should tell them. Link will understand if it's for Andie's sake. He'll do anything for the kid. And besides, if Gorge and his buffy boys honest to Goddesses think they can take down _Link_ …oh what a joke! They couldn't kill him even if Link let them.

But then there's Ilia and the others and the hideout. He doubted Gorge would let any of them go and even if Link is the strongest he couldn't protect all of them.

Gus can't bring them into this.

When Gus sealed his lips shut, a fist collided to his cheek and then a kick. The blow had been enough to roll him away and leave him gasping for air. Andie couldn't bear the sight and turned his gaze away. He could've covered his ears if he could since Gus' resistance died when Gorge stomped his foot down. Gus choked out a tempestuous cry that echoed in the darkness. Was this it? Is this is end of life? After trying to improve himself?

"Answer me when I speak to you," the new chief seethed. "Where's Link?"

How do they know his name? What's even more concerning was how much do they know?

Gus couldn't even think of anything else. Every muscle had seized up. They wouldn't even give him a moment to recover, to catch his breath. A small part of him wanted to end it. He wasn't used to this much pain or any pain. This is more than what he's taken his whole life. All he wanted was for it to stop. He would have told them if they gave him the opportunity.

As if reading his mind, Gorge ceased his attacks and went down on one neck. Gus' heart thumped when he noticed a pistol in the chief's hand and the gun was used to lift Gus' chin. There was a reek of alcohol on Gorge's nicely shaved face. He stared at him straight in the eye. "I don't like saying things twice, kid. Now, how's about you be a good boy and tell me where's Link? You don't want to make things more complicated, do you?"

It took willpower not to cry out. There was dispear that twisted his guts. "He's…" Gus paused to cough out a mouthful of blood.

"Yes?" Gorge looked eager.

The pistol was cold under his chin and was starting to hurt. But Gus had no energy to lift his head on his own. His eyes glanced away from Gorge's dark ones and he saw Andie shaking his head frantically. There was something new in his eyes. Not fear but something. Andie had been here for _days_ and Gorge still didn't know the Link's whereabouts. It's already been ten minutes and Gus was about to crack.

Gus returned his eyes at Gorge with fierce bravery. "He's looking through your mom's knickers."

There was raw fury in the chief's eyes as his jaw clenched and he stood up. Gus closed his eyes, waiting for a powerful blow to take his life.

"He won't talk," a new and familiar voice saved him. Something came out of the shadows and gave a gloomy look at Gorge as if he's as idiot.

Gus peered up weakly at him, and gaped when he saw a Sheikah. Sweat began to drip over his eyes as he panted. Quill studied him and there was no familiarly in those bloody eyes. As if he doesn't recognize his friend at all. Why is he here? _How_ can he be here?

Thousands of questions raced in his mind and he could only stare at the Sheikah in disbelief. "Quill…" He muttered, too shocked and in pain to even go further.

Gorge turned to the Sheikah almost astound. "He knows your name?!" He shouted, his hands groping his gun and his men took a step forward. "How does he know you?"

"That's what I was coming to you about," Quill said calmly, looking down at Gus like he's a waste of space. There was only alienation in his eyes. "I met him at the gate and we chatted for a bit. I wanted to keep him in town and alert you as soon as possible." He only took a cursory look before turning away. "I see you've beaten me to that."

One of the men, the blonde, frowned. "We didn't see you there," he grunted, scratching his head uncertainty. "I think."

Quill's eyes narrowed. "I'm a Sheikah. I think that's the whole point." He turned to the chief, not flinching at the sight of his hand ready to pull out his gun. "That's how he knows my name."

There must be a good explanation about this. Surely Quill would never work for anyone. He quit being a Sheikah a long time ago. Maybe Quill just wanted to help the villagers by selling his services to the new chief. Perhaps he couldn't tell anyone because he was worried about reprimand. That makes more sense than betrayal. Quill would never turn his back on them. Not in a million years.

Behind the chief's back, Andie was there, nodding his head slightly. Gus wanted to smile and laugh in Gorge's face. There was hope after all. Quill would set them free and they'll make them pay dearly. They may have been culpable for Dobbin's death but to punish a child for it?

There was a moment of ease when the chief's hand moved away from his pistol. Whatever Quill was up to, Gus hoped that he won't get himself killed.

Gorge chuckled, patting Quill on the back. "Guess you're not as stupid as I thought you were." He laughed. "Finally, you got something right for once! Isn't that a first?!"

Quill's shoulders tensed up by the mockery but his lips were clammed shut. It was always a sore spot for him to be pinned down because of his roots.

The blond man stared at Quill then at his boss. "What do you mean? Isn't he a Sheikah?"

The chief snorted, using a towel to wipe the blood off his knuckles. "He's young and stupid that's what he is," he snapped, fumbling with the towel. "Does nothing but cause me headaches."

The person is question didn't say anything but the words were getting under his skin. His body was tensed up as if he touched icy water but he kept his hands behind his back and looked away.

Has he ever looked so imperturbable before? Maybe never. It's the first time behaving this way and Gus could see that it's the way of the Sheikah. Poor Quill. Everything he does is just never enough for people. Gus wanted to slam his fist into the chief's mouth.

Gorge put away the towel and patted Quill's back almost proudly. "He may be a failure of a Sheikah but he gets the job done." This time he looked at Gus who was struggling to keep his head up, the muscles on his back were sore. "You can ask Dobbin for that."

Quill sucked in a breath and tried to speak but Gus cut him off. His heart pounding furiously as he felt agony inside. "What do you mean by that?" He asked, shuffling to his side so he can see Gorge better. "Link's lantern got him killed." Even as he said it, the doubt came back into his mind and he felt the saliva evaporate from his mouth.

Gorge chuckled then burst into laughter at the sight of Gus' incredulity. Both Andie and Gus turned to their silent friend dumbfounded. Andie was shaking, and his eyebrows were furrowed.

No, no no no nononono…Quill couldn't possibly, he would never…his arm was broken at the time so how could he have ever…

The air was too thick to breath in. Gus' teeth chattered as he dropped his gaze down and his racing heart caused him to partially fill his lungs with air as he speedily breathed. Quill said nothing yet at the same time his silence said everything.

Link was right. Someone was there that night. He's always been damn right since the beginning and it was their pride for not listening. How couldn't he see it? During that horrible night, when Quill turned off the fence to let them in, he seemed to be out of breath as if he ran over there.

It was difficult to remember how that night played out. With Link and Hank, both badly injured, Gus didn't bother to question why Quill was wearing black as if he wanted to disappear into the darkness.

Gus' vision began to partially blacken from the corners and his lungs burned causing him to take air in with a choking sound. A tiny voice inside refused to acknowledge the fact that all the grief he suffered, everything his friends went through, was all the doing of one of their own.

He wanted to kill himself at that time. If Link weren't there he would have succeeded. All the nights of restless turning and moving, all the tears and the screams and the misery…

And then there was Hank, who suffered the most out of all of them with that horrible mark forever on his face, and the pain – the physical pain that Gus would feel when his friend would caress the scar with a hopeless look.

The brown-headed guard just shook his head looking grim. "Oh man, I'm glad he's gone. Does nothing but give life lessons. At least the boss is going to make Hatino great again."

His other friend nodded, crossing his hairy arms. "Nothing in town was getting done and all he wanted to do was dig for gold." He grinned his yellow teeth. "Well, now he can dig as much as he wants."

Gorge spluttered a laugh, wiping his eyes of tears. Gus couldn't hear anything. The whole world was muted and blood rushed through his head. His eyes tried to catch Quill's but he looked away and his face hung down.

Quill looked angry. Oh, _he's_ the one angry? He actually has the _fucking_ _right_ _to be angry_?

Indignation exploded in Gus' head. It was that same suffocating anger. " _YOU BLOODY TRA_ —"

Another kick cut his sentence off and this one was enough for him to see dancing black dots. His mouth opened but there was only a silent scream. "You're too loud," Quill said nonchalantly. Gus was pulled by the hair and met his eyes. "Tell us where the green bastard is." Quill only got a splat of spit on his cheek and pounded the redhead to the ground.

Andie shrieked behind his gag and was struggling even harder to be freed. He glared at the Sheikah with outrage and tried to voice out his animosity towards their so-called friend.

Quill sighed. "This is a waste of time," he said to the others, kicking at Gus' side softly. "They won't say anything."

Gorge had another idea. "We can make them talk," he insisted, turning his attention to Andie who was breathing in heavy and his eyes were bloodshot. He stayed very still and glared at Quill. "We can roughen the kid up and make this red runt talk or the other way around."

Gus felt all his hopes drain down a hole. He wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut if they laid a hand on Andie. There's nothing to be done. He wanted to cry so badly. He wanted to go home and besot with his friends and watch Hank make something, annoy Ilia, take Andie on walks, joke with Dyer, fight with Link… he shut his eyes waiting to wake up from this nightmare.

"We're running out of time," Quill stated. "Well, _you're_ running out I mean."

He opened his eyes to see Gorge's jaw clenched. "What?"

"The villagers aren't happy and some of them think you couldn't live up to your promise," he said coolly, ignoring Gorge and how he kicked the wall. "We'll need to bring them to us just like what you said. Show the people that you're more than capable of protecting them."

His words were taking affect and slowly the anger faded. Gorge took a deep breath to calm himself down then glanced at Gus. "Guess we're going to go with execution." He turned to the other two men. "Have a scaffold ready by tomorrow afternoon and make sure to spread the word around." He cracked a smile at Andie and the kid shrunk back. "We'll put the kid up first. That'll make them come flying over here."

It was at this moment Gus would've screamed every insult he ever has on his book. Every hatred and every misery, everything he has would be shouted loud enough for the town to hear. They couldn't do this. His friends weren't murderers. They shouldn't be killed over this. Andie is as dangerous as a bunny. He wouldn't harm a fly.

An image flashed into his mind of Anny with a rope around his neck. Instead of screaming or hurling insults, his voice quietly pleaded, "Please not him. He never did anything wrong. It was all me so please…" He couldn't carry on. Even just talking drained his energy.

Quill lifted Gus up by the shoulder and Gus felt blood thirst like never before. The idea to watch Quill die in the most painful and inhumane way ever is enough to make Gus internally giggle. Quill was never their friend to begin with. He isn't planning to free them and instead would use their lives as bait for the others.

Why though? What did they do to deserve this? Didn't they give Quill everything he ever wanted? They couldn't care any less if he was a Sheikah or a Goron. He was a friend and trusted ally. How could anyone in his position could even think of betrayal?

A lugubrious lump formed on his throat. Weren't they friends? Was everything just a set up?

He wanted to ask for a reason. Did they do something to deserve this traitorous act? Or was Quill that desperate to prove himself.

Instead though, Quill whispered into his ear, "Shut it and don't resist." Gus was thrown into a cell in front of Andie, watching hopelessly the kid struggle.

It dawned to him that Quill never told Gorge the hideout location and he even lied earlier about meeting him just to cover himself up.

 _He_ is _planning to help us_ , Gus thought as he lay down at the cold, murky ground. A guard stood to watch, sitting down and flung a leg over the other and unfolded the newspaper.

That didn't lessen the anger boiling from inside. Even if he helped them that didn't make him any less of a traitor. All of his friends nearly lost their minds over the chief's death. There was nothing but depression and grief in their hideout and Link was pinned with all the blame.

The guilt crept in and started to eat him up. All the things he said last night and the hatred he pointed at Link, he never stopped to think rationally. Everyone blamed Link and never gave him the chance to speak.

What is wrong with them?

It's understandable that they were mad at him but to go so far and blame him for everything? They had shown him nothing but hostility and acrimony. He's their friend. Link's been trying to warm them and the only thing he received was animosity.

He does care about them, Gus realized and turned to his other side in vain not to let Andie see his tears. They should've listened to him from the start. Everything could have been avoided. They would've been happier living a carefree life than end up in the gutters.

When they were children, Link had been the center of their world. He was everything a child had admired in a hero. A boy so young and wielded a sword? That's practically every kid's role model.

Gus remembered how everyone wanted Link's approval, they wanted to please him, to be praised by him, to be proud of them. He was a year older than all of them and they see him as an older brother. It was embarrassing now that Gus thinks about it. They were almost like children begging for a father's attention.

It's even more embarrassing since that childish part of Gus is still attached to him. He had always wanted a day to come when Link looked at them with kindness and pride, for him to say that he's proud of them and that he would never leave them alone ever again.

Gus would never forget how warm Link's eyes were just last night. It made him feel safer somehow just like the time when Link fought off against the monsters that ambushed them. A part of Gus wished Link would be like that instead. That he would be a better Link, a kinder friend instead of always putting up this image of being heartless.

Now it's too late. He would never forgive the treatment that they gave them. He would blame them, mock them and Gus cringed at that. He could even hear the bitter voice at the back of his head.

 _Oh, what do ya know? I didn't do SHIT to Dobbin!_

Of course Link has every right to rub salt into their wounds when he comes for them, _if_ he does. He might decide to leave and never come back. Gus let out a soft series of sobs and kept his voice as low as possible

What have they done?

* * *

Gus still hasn't returned and Ilia stood at the front of the fence with her thumbs intertwined. It's been three hours since dinner. The clouds parted as the sun fell, darkening the pathway and her hopes. She heard someone shuffling next to her and felt her skin crawl.

"He's still not back yet?" Hank made it sound like he's annoyed but he looked concerned. "Where is that idiot? Did he get himself into trouble?" When she didn't answer, he glanced at her. "Should we go out to look for him?"

She bit her bottom lip. "I don't—" She stopped when she saw a silhouette emerging from the bushes. Hank brought out his air gun and she took out a dagger. They lowered their weapons when the intruder was Quill, red faced and out of breath.

Relief flooded her body and she gave a shaky little laugh. It's been so long since she's seen him and her smile wavered when she saw his condition. He hasn't eaten in awhile and his eyes were bloodshot. His broken arm had its bandages still wrapped around but worn out as if they haven't been changed.

Hank opened the fence for him and blinked. "Where have you been? You've scared us, man!"

Quill shook his head, panting as he turned at Ilia. His eyes were panicked. "Bring the others." He bended down to catch his breath and Ilia, without question, went back in to alert the others. Her heart pounding and fear squeezed her. Quill almost never loses his composure and his eyes tell her whatever news he has isn't good.

Link frowned when she told him to get off his ass and complained when she took the bottle of sake from him, Dyer was snoring until she left a red mark on his cheek. She wasn't thinking anymore. All she wanted was to hear what Quill has to say. She knew it was something about their two missing members and feared for the worse.

"Seriously? I was having the best dream!" Dyer complained and when he saw Quill, he gasped. "Quill?! Where have you been all this time?!"

Quill was panicking and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he repeated shakily. His hand clenched to a fist on his hair and pulled.

Link stepped forward, his eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by that?" He demanded, grabbing the Quill by the shirt when he didn't get an answer. "What the hell did you do?"

Quill's crimson eyes turned to slits like thin cuts of rubies, and pushed Link off. "This is all your fault!" He shouted. "If you didn't come back then none of this—"

Dyer had to step in-between them and kept Link back. Hank stood there looking pallid, the scar blinding white as he bit his lip. When Quill calmed down, the handy man gave a shaky laugh. "Come on, man, don't leave us hanging. What happened?"

"They took Andie and Gus," Quill blurted out. Link froze and Ilia felt her breath stop. She stared at Quill as he ran his fingers again, looking furious. "I couldn't help them…."

"Where are they?" Ilia's voice cracked and she cleared her throat. "Just tell me where are they?"

"Gorge has them," he answered and she placed a hand on her mouth. She knew enough about the parlous chief to know that her friends are in danger. "Gus must've ticked Gorge before and that's how he got caught."

Hank laughed but it was hysterical. "Are you kidding me?!" He yelled, kicking a rock near by and sending it tumbling down. "That dumbass actually got himself caught?!"

Link gritted his teeth. "What about Andie? What's happening to him?"

"He was with Gus at the time and that's how Gorge remembered him." Quill shook his head. "One of his men knew that Andie was there that night and they'd figure that Gus was involved as well."

Dyer was pacing around, fuming in his thoughts. "Goddesses help us, this can't be happening."

Quill closed his eyes and took a deep breath as if preparing himself. "They're going to be executed by tomorrow's light." He glared at Link who's face went expressionless. "They're going to kill a child just to lure you in."

They watched as Link stayed motionlessly for a few seconds, cerebrating, and then it came. The slow madness they had always feared from him. He cracked a malicious smile that sent a shiver down her spine and started to make his way to the fence. When he spoke it was quiet and giggly. "Oh, so they want me to come, huh?" The mysterious looking sword on his back moved sideways as he walked. "Okay, I'll come. Just gimme me five minutes."

Ilia hesitated before grabbing his arm. "Wait, they must be using them as baits. This could be a trap, Link."

"You should be worried about them than me." Link turned to the woods and he giggled insanely. "They want an execution? I'll fucking give them the best execution ever."

Hank paled a bit but mustered the courage to stand in front of Link. "She's right," Hank told him, looking a bit nervous. "You still haven't healed yet. Don't pretend that you're fine."

Quill snorted. "I may not have saved them," he started, a little cool smile on his lips, "but I do have my way around town and I might have eavesdropped on some of their ambush."

Ilia felt her hope flare up, and when she saw his face he looked penitent. "Don't beat yourself about it," she told him and looked at her gang. "We're going to get them back." She eyed Link. "All of us."

"Gorge is a madman," Dyer spoke out loud. "He's a nut case if this is how far he'll go."

It was beginning to darken and Hank waited anxiously. "I know I'm gonna sound like a jerk but I need to put up the fence so unless you guys want to be dinner—"

Link refused to wait until tomorrow and Ilia assured him that they will pay for this but first they need to arm up and discuss a plan. Running over there blindly will get them all killed. She also hinted that his back is in no condition to fight. In the end it was Dyer that cajoled with him. Link remained unhappy throughout the night but thankfully Ilia didn't see him trying to abscond on his own.

Quill laid out an almost flawless plan, pinpointing all the locations of the possible ambush but warning them that Gorge might make some changes in the morning so they shouldn't count on Quill's information too much. Hank was hammering away to upgrade weapons, Dyer was polishing his hammer, and Link decided he should rest up. Everyone was getting ready for a fight that might end with their lives.

With a heavy heart, she went outside for a breather, taking along a cup of sake and gazed up at the night sky. Andie must be so frightened, she thought blinking back tears. She could still remember their last conversation. She failed him as a leader and it eventuated into him on the ropes. They couldn't kill a child, they shouldn't. Are they that desperate to get Link?

She inhaled a deep breath, moving away from the house and Hank's hammer faded away. She sat down and watched the Bokoblins and Moblins shrieking and dancing at the sparking wires. The sake was invigorating and she took a big gulp. How did they get Gus though? He was like a snake; he couldn't have been caught so easily.

They must've been tried for answers. She wanted the thought to go away but it lingered. Gorge would have toughened Gus or maybe Andie, one of them would be tortured and the other forced to watch until they give in. She bit her bottom lip to keep a sob. To be sentenced to death was just too much.

Something moved behind her and she whirled around with a dagger at hand. Quill's hand reflexively grabbed it. "Gods, are you trying to kill me?!"

She gasped, stepping back. "I'm so sorry." The dragger fell from her hand as she turned away. "I'm just on edge that's it." She sat on the grass, glancing ahead of her.

He sat next to her. "Worried about them? I saw them myself and they weren't too bad." He wanted to make her feel better and could see that it's not working. "We'll give them hell tomorrow, don't worry."

"Yeah," she mumbled, pulling her knees up and wrapping her arms around it.

A moment of silence took over between them except for the loud shrieks of the monsters that tried to enter. They couldn't even force it down or move the wires. Hank really out done himself this time. Unlike her, he actually does something more laudable. The breeze lifted her braids up momentarily and she turned to Quill to see his eyes at the night sky. Stars dotted out next to a half moon.

"Ilia?" He said quietly, turning over to her. He looked so much like a little boy lost in the dark. Something in her guts told her that what he's about to say isn't something she'd want to hear. He leaned back, his arms holding him up from behind. She could see his throat moving when he swallowed and he closed his eyes. "If I did something horrible, would you hate me?"

He must still be guilty over leaving Gus and Hank, she guessed, and put her hand over his to get his attention.

She gave him a little smile. "Of course not." Her eyebrow rose. "Well, I'd probably kill you if you did something stupid but hate is a little too much." He still didn't look assured or even smiled and she stared at him. "What happened?"

He moved his hand away harshly and glared at the monsters. "I keep messing things up," he blurted out, angrily. His head was in his hands and he pulled onto his hair. "It doesn't matter if I'm a thief or a Sheikah, anything I do just keeps messing up."

The anger calmed when a delicate hand placed on his cheek. "Listen to me," she said slowly, "I don't care if you're a loser or the world's worst Sheikah. You belong with us, okay?"

He studied her carefully. "No matter what?"

"I can never hate you, Quill."

"Swear?"

"With my heart."

He relaxed and kissed her hand. "Whatever you say."

"Good," she said, ignoring how she flushed when his lips touched her hand and cleared her throat. "Let's rest for tomorrow's biggest ambush."

A smile touched his lips and the two went back inside to begin preparation. It will be one big fight, she knew. She could already hear the screams of the villagers and see blood on her hands. Gorge needed to know one thing: he can't harm one wolf without inviting the others.


	22. Chapter XXII

**Thanks to everyone that's reading so far.**

 **So updates are going to be less frequent because school is coming. I may update once or twice a week. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **PART ELEVEN - THE HERO OF HATINO**

Morning rose in a daze for Link. He barely had time for breakfast and hastily readied himself for the upcoming battle. If Gorge wanted an ambush then Link will give them one to remember. For every bruise or even a scratch Andie has on him, Link would give them much worse.

Hank looked as if he didn't get any sleep either with his shoulders slumped and pallid face. He was polishing his air gun and nodded at Dyer when he woke up. Ilia told them that Quill would meet them there and provide them with insight of what's happening.

Link took the Master Sword feeling invigorated at having it on his back and also his small bag with torture equipment. If he's lucky, he'll be able to pay back with some spicy mustard.

They moved out after an hour, turning off the fence. The sun made them sweat in their clothes and he groaned against the heat feeling agitated. They took a detour through the same alleyway Link first came in. The streets were empty with not a soul roaming about and Link caught the sad puppet show with its paints off completely. He felt a bit commiserated at the sight, remembering how the children of the town surrounded it with joy. What was left of it now was threads that were once the curtains withering at the wind and rotten wood, representing the state of this town.

From afar, Link could see a large crowd in front of the burned down house. Quill met them behind a building, giving them a short summary of what's happening. The prisoners would be brought out in less than ten minutes. The conversation was brief and concise. Quill was in a hurry and told them to stick to the plan no matter what. Once he disappeared into the shadows, Hank separated from the group, wishing them luck.

Link's heart clenched at the sight of the scaffold and pulled up his hoodie. Ilia and Dyer followed his movement and using Quill's instructions, they moved accordingly until they joined the body of the crowd past the guards. Ilia had made them all black hoodies and coats to blend them in the crowd.

There were men stationed at the back and front of the crowd and two more on the execution platform. All buff and ready to handle any problems.

Link felt his sweat dipping down into fat water drops. His personal space invaded by pushing elbows and toes stepped on. He held Ilia's wet hand and moved through the wave of people. Some were demanding and yelling at the men on the platform to answer them. It seemed like Gorge didn't give them any information on the criminals and instead forced them to round up in front of the former chief's house.

It felt so unbearable hot and he licked his dry lips, hoping that Andie and Gus would be all right. The hoodie made his head sweat heavily and he desperately wanted a cold drink.

The plan was simple. In order to get on the scaffold they would need a distraction. Hank would play that part by using his detonator bombs to blow up the fountain downtown. A small explosion, practically harmless, and its only purpose were to make enough noise to cause a commotion.

Quill warned them that the ambush were on the roofs of the houses with arrows nocked and ready. He would be responsible for putting them out but said that Gorge might have more. Once Hank initiated his bombs, Link, Ilia and Dyer would then free their friends and escape. Ilia would untie them while Link and Dyer protects her against the guards. Quill estimated that in five minutes the archers would regain themselves and their focus and that's when they escape.

Link still felt unsettled even in his disguise. He hates hidden attacks. Somewhere up in one of those rocky, stony houses, someone has an arrow pointed down at him.

He glanced up at the heating glare of the sun, the hood shading his eyes. A light like that would distract anyone, he noticed and calculated the ambush in his mind. Shooting in the heat and with a blinding light puts their enemies at a disadvantage and the wind was on their side as it often blesses him with a cool breeze. It would make the arrows waver and could possibly miss their target. So they may have more time on their hands than what Quill thought.

But this endangers the crowd, as they are in the middle of the crossfire and he guarantees that someone is going to die today. Link took in a deep breath. Now was not the time for him to be pessimistic. Hopefully, Hank's bombs would scare them all and get them out of his way. That would make things a bit easier.

The buildings were low and he could see shadows from time to time and scoffed internally. These were amateurs, he thought to himself, noting how their heads raised from the roof before remembering that they're suppose to be hidden and went down. They were probably hunters for hire and never used their skills for a surprise ambush. Maybe thugs on the run. This could be easy for them. They have the weather and he has the Master Sword plus the crowd to help cause enough chaos.

The guards were armed with swords and pistols. Pistols, he thought with pique. He really hated those. A new handheld invention that came into this world a few years ago. It's very similar to a canon but small enough to fit in your pocket. However, from what Quill told him they were still a nascent invention and not even the Hylian army could use them as they are well known to explode into the face of its user, killing them in an instant.

Maybe if their lucky, Gorge would have his face rearranged.

"Who's the criminal?! Was there even a trail?!" A man demanded with a small beard and a bald-head. He was trying to climb on the wooden platform but was kicked down and knocked some people behind him. The guard fired a round to the air to control the crowd.

"Chief Gorge would be here soon," he told them when silence took over. "And until then, you will all cooperate or else…" He loaded his gun, making a loud clicking sound.

No one could complain but Link could see the glowing anger on their faces. He felt a grin coming on his lips. Even if, by some miracle, Gorge did get his hands on him, Link doubts the old man would win over the people just like that. It would only be a matter of time before a reprisal starts. Maybe if they see what he's planning to do with a child…

He felt a bit calmer despite the heat and hairs on his neck standing at the thought of someone pointing an arrow down his skull. Mummers and mumbles rose from the crowd and Link felt Dyer close by, breathing hard. "They're bringing them out," he whispered to his ear.

Link squeezed Ilia's hand in support and nodded at her slightly. She returned the gesture and took in a deep breath. Link further tugged his hoodie over his head just for good measure and sent a murderous glared at the chief.

It was quiet as they took out two prisoners with duress. The only the sounds were the quiet murmuring of the crowd and the metal from chains. The chains clanged and shuffled and the wood groaned as the guard led them up. Link wanted to jump up there and cut their throats when he saw Andie, his pure, ethereal Andie's face. Ilia took a sharp breath and her hand was breaking his. Andie's face was cut up and the bruises swelled to a mix color of blue and purple, his head was down in shame as tears ran down his eyes. He was limping badly and any moment he would fall on his face had it not been for the guard who roughly grabbed him by the arm.

Behind him was Gus, limping but not as bad, and a guard was close by him with a pistol pointed. Gus must've put some form of fight if the guard had to use extra precaution. He had a black eye and dry blood on his face. His gaze was down as he shuffled towards the ropes.

They both wore a brown tattered shirt that reeked so bad he could smell it from here. His friends seemed to be malnourished, thin and pale as if they've been away from the world for so long.

Chief Gorge stepped in, dressed like a wealthy man and grinning brightly on the gloomy day. He wore a long green robe and his hair was combed back nicely. He stepped in front of the center of the scaffold and turned to the crowd. "Good morning to you all. I'm sure that—"

"You're going to kill a child?!" Shouted a female voice. The people around her stepped away as if she was a disease and Link could see her better as a small but proud woman with an arched belly. He sucked in a breath, wanting her to keep quiet. "They're both just children!"

Her boldness encouraged other protesters to rise up and soon the whole crowd was roaring in outrage. Some even showed dissidence against the guards and Gorge had to fire a couple of rounds in the air. Some took the hint and shut it but others weren't fazed and demanded for an explanation.

The men guarding the crowd fired shots of their own and there was a cacophony of both gunshots and cries. However, it was the gun that won in the end. Once everyone settled, Gorge cleared his throat, trying to appear calm but Link could tell that he was nervous.

"As I was saying," he continued, gesturing at the criminals, "they may look like little boys but they have committed treason against this town! From my sources, these two assisted the culprit who murdered our beloved chief!" He pretended to look sorrowful. "May his soul rest in peace." There was a short moment of silent as Gorge faked a sad face then the moment ended when he clapped his hands together. "They will be given punishment to remind those of what happens when you harm our people."

On cue, two nooses dropped in front of the criminals and the sight of that made Andie shriek, fighting against the guard. His once benevolent face darkened with fear as he looked at the crowd and Link wanted to wave his hands and shout 'I'm here! I'm here! Everything is going to be fine!' Andie was beyond terrified that Ilia covered her mouth. Gus still had his head down, his hair looked like fire in the sun.

Link felt a moment of panic. Hank should've pulled off the bombs the moment Andie and Gus step under their trap doors. His heart pounded furiously as the black bags were being pulled on their heads. Andie struggled, his resolve melted and he fought and cried against his restrain. The man had a flare of irritation in his eyes and held him in his place while his friend tried to put the ineluctable bag on his shaking head.

How could anyone do this to a child?

Link gritted his teeth and his eyes flared. He wasn't the only one. The villagers gave a rise of tempestuous complaints, showing their parlous chief their anathema. It was Gus that tried calmed Andie down by saying something but was cut off when a bag was pulled over his face.

Seeing his friend's face covered made Andie cry helplessly, shaking his head to avoid the bag that would take the sun away from him for the last time. Eventually, they got it in and even sighed as if it was hard work.

"I'm going to kill them," Ilia mumbled. Her bottled, palpable anger left her voice trembling and Link could see in her pooled eyes that she means it. "I'll murder every one of those bastards and burn them."

"We're going to get him out of this," Dyer assured her. His eyes were shadowed underneath his hood and there was sweat on his eyebrows. He cursed when the nooses were being tied. "Goddammit, where the hell is Hank?" His face fell as he turned to Link in a panic. "Something must've happened to him."

Hank would never be late. He was restless to separate from the group to plant his bombs. Quill told them that guards are scattered all over the town, armed and looking for them. If Hank really is in trouble…

"We'll wait for Gorge's little panegyric," Link told them and glared at the waving man. "He'll stall for time. I know he will. He wants us to show up, that's the whole point and he wouldn't kill them off when they're his only lead." He felt his heart heavy with worry. "If Hank doesn't go through his part, we'll have to do something then." The arrows, he thought grimly and shook it off. "We'll save Hank on the way out."

They didn't look confident but he didn't hear them having a better idea. He glanced at Gus to see him as still as a stature. The smart little bastard probably knew they were here otherwise there's no way he would be this rectitude. Andie, on the other hand, was moving in his biding and it took one guard to hold his shoulders in place. Link bit his bottom lip against a scream to leave his kid alone. He'll chop every hand that every laid one him.

He looked up at the buildings and still he could see the heads. He only hoped Hank would hurry the hell up.

* * *

Hank was doing so well.

Beads of sweat ran down his face as he set up his beaucoup bombs. He could only detonate one bomb as he only made one trigger and that one bomb would set off all the rest he had planted inside the empty fountain.

He could see the crowd straight ahead nearly half way across the town. Link, Ilia and Dyer should be there, ready to save their friends and Quill should be hiding in the shadows, knocking out oblivious archers.

It's been awhile since Hank's been in town. Almost a month in fact. Since he was caught and nearly killed, Ilia told him sternly that he was not to come to town until the mechanic forgets his face. He kind of missed the crowd and how his hand slipped into their purses or pockets. It was too fun.

He saw the puppet show from across the fountain and felt lugubrious. It was the best thing about this boring town. He would never admit it but he kind of liked the cheesy shows and the impressive puppets with interesting storyline and voice acting. It reminisced him of the days he spent as a kid sneaking into shows without paying a ticket. Now it's a shell of it's former self.

Back to the task at hand, his bombs were now set and ready. The trigger for that one bomb he controlled was in his hand and the red button shinning in the sun. The sky was beginning to cloud, he saw, as a strong breeze hit his head. There might even be a storm after all this.

Crouching down nearby the fountain, he took out his telescope and lined it at the scaffold. They sure made a big event for murdering kids, he thought and smiled bitterly. It would only be a matter of time before it explodes in their faces.

He now started to lead the wires away from the fountain but stopped when his eyes caught something interesting. Across the street was the mechanic's shop, closed and locked. It was the very same store that he was chased off and even running halfway across town did not discourage the pursuer who yielded a machete and a murderous intent.

He licked his lips hungrily at all the lovely items on display, the little train toys and clocks that ticked. They would definitely be useful in his projects.

He glanced down at the trigger, the crowd, then the shop, and thought pensively for a moment. Gorge wouldn't kill them so soon since they were bait. No one is even here, making it all the more easy. He'll just break the window, make it seem like the explosion caused it, fill his pockets and then save his friends.

However, ringing inside his head was Link urging him to stop. Hank felt agitated at the sight of the unsupervised items. He wouldn't be taking that much, only a few and besides it's only one time. No one would die if he took a couple of tools and rupees. This is different than from the chief's house.

 _Don't do it, buddy_ , Link told him.

"Shut up," Hank muttered, placing the trigger on the ground and hurrying to the shop.

 _Don't say I didn't warn you._

"Shut up!" Hank snapped, grabbing a rock and hurling it at the window. It shattered to a million pieces, sparks of glasses shimmered in the sunlight and he felt like laughing. It was all too easy. It's the mechanic's fault for being clumsy. You'd think he'd be careful after the first time.

He picked up his air gun from the ground and moved inside. The store was just the same as he remembered. The smell of oil and grease greeted him and he grinned. Lines of shelves and arrows stacked at his left and at the back behind the register were a hearthstone and a large metallic table. He could see some of the glass spread out across the shop, shining. As a child it was dream to own a store like this.

There's no way he would ever quit doing this. That might as well be saying to stop breathing. This is a part of him. This rush, this excitement, nothing could ever match that.

To hell with Link. He doesn't know what he's talking about.

Placing his gun nearby, he bended down to picked up and stuffed as many as he can take. Screwdrivers, straight nails, metal plating. His heart pounded with excitement. This is a dream come true. The voice in his head still poked him irritably and he tried to ignore that, relishing the sight in front of him instead. He wouldn't need to go through garbage and work with broken pieces that no one even wanted. With this, he would finish making more of his inventions at a faster pace.

With a low purr, he muttered, "Thank you, mister." He giggled, taking bomb bags and beautifully cut wires.

"You're welcome." The voice behind made him drop his bag and before he could react a fist collided at the back of his head. He fell to his side, shrieking in utter pain as his head pounded.

The intruder wasn't even the owner of the store but a large dark skinned man with small eyes and a big mouth. His arms were ripped with muscles and a pistol hung at his belt. Hank gulped when he realized it was one of the guards and his eyes glanced the fountain with his trigger lying in the sun. The guard didn't notice the bombs yet so there's still a chance.

"Sorry about that," Hank said with an uneasy laugh. He scrambled to his feet hastily and his head ached. "Thought I'd take the chance to rob the place." When caught, always use humor. That's what Link used to tell him. "I'll be leaving now."

The man wasn't laughing and the austere expression remained on his face "You're with the green guy, aren't you?"

"The who guy?" Hank asked, trying to act completely lost. "Sorry, think you got the wrong guy." He tried to walk past him but a hand stopped his shoulder. When he turned, his face met with an iron fist. The blow sent him to the ground and the broken glass dug into his forearm like needles. He's not fooling anyone and if he doesn't get out of here then it's over for them.

Hank noticed his bag and felt his heart break. Guess he's not taking anything. The man picked him up from the ground and before Hank could do anything about his, his body hit the wall and all the air forced out of him. He coughed, grimacing as the glass dug in deeper.

The man cracked his knuckles. "I should be turning you in," he said then a horrible smile came on his face. "But no one ever said you should be coming in one piece. I wonder how many bones I could break until the your friends get executed."

Hank's eyes found his air gun lying near the window, gleaming in the sun and his eyes went back to the man. Hand to hand fight is a dream against a hunk like that and the only weapon he has was lying right behind the man. He heard some screams and the man glanced back. "Guess they got the boys out." Then turned to Hank. "Too bad you'll miss it."

His heart sank to his feet as he looked at the man horrified. He's supposed to be out there, blowing the fountain to smithereens. Instead, he's here, trying to steal and got caught, _again_. He tried to stand up and fight. If he could just reach the trigger…but a boot went in his guts and he coughed out salvia and blood. His body crumbled down as he sat with his forehead touching the ground and his arms around his stomach.

The man axed his leg down, flattening Hank on his back and Hank screamed. His vision darkened. He could only see his gun just a few more steps away. His face planted on the floor as a boot buried in his hair.

His hope was slowly consumed by despair and a deep dark fear clenched his heart like a cold fist. His mind was going blank as panic shook him to the core.

The screams of the crowd quieted and he could hear the faded sound of one sole voice. He struggled to get up but the man's boot kept him in place. The man chuckled, seeming to be vehemently pleased. "After that speech, it's to the gutters with them."

 _No!_

Andie and Gus would die because of him. Link and others are counting on him. How could he have been so greedy to choose to steal over saving his friends?

His eyes fogged as he was lifted up with his feet dangling off the ground. There was blackness for only a minute as a fist knocked a tooth out of him and his lips were split and cut. There were deep burning pain that swelled on his cheeks and blood seeped down his face. Like a dummy, he was thrown into another wall and fell on the ground.

 _Andie…I'm so sorry_ , he wanted to cry as he crawled towards the door. _I'm an idiot._

He's always been like that. Forgetting what's important.

 _Should've listened to me_ , _buddy_ , Link said, shaking his head like he's disappointed then cracked a smile because Link always enjoyed seeing someone break. _Should've listened. See what happens?_

How could he have stopped stealing? It's the one and only thing he's good at. His inventions were flimsy and hours of hard work always eventuated into blowing up in his face. Stealing is what he's good at, what he was born to do.

Yet looking at the crowd from the broken glasses, he could make out two or three figures on the platform and felt his pit sinking. They were both his friends, standing there probably having a bag over their heads and getting a noose tied. Link would act out of impulse as usual and so would the others and they would be shot down and it's all because of him.

"Are you going to cry now?" The man ruthlessly stomped his hard boot on Hank's fingers. He twisted his boot deeper into Hank's fingers, successfully breaking three of them. "Where's the man right now? You're tough enough to break into another man's home but not enough to face the consequences?" He sighed as if he was disappointed. "If you were my boy I would've screwed your head on."

Hank cried out loud, and tried to pull his hand out. He whimpered under the glare of the man.

If he could just get to the trigger that lay in the soft grass he would literally die happy. The trigger is close to the fountain and if pressed, he would be blown away with it. Instead of wasting time here, he should've reeled the wires away from the explosion, take cover and watch the show.

The time he used to steal should've been used to save his friends.

Hank turned to his side, rubbing his broken fingers and grunting in pain. His stomach was left in the open and was attacked once more. He couldn't breath properly and felt pain shoot throughout his body. "Please…" He pleaded, feeling so hopeless. "Please…"

He shouldn't have entered here. He should've listened. He should've just stayed on his one job. Of all the things he screwed up, how could he have messed this one up?

He didn't want to admit that Link was right, couldn't bear to see him taunting and mocking him. But what else could he say? That breaking the window and stealing was right?

 _I shouldn't have come here,_ he thought and his thoughts were cut off when he was kicked and sent rolling a couple of feet away.

Link was the same way back at the chief's mansion. His eyes were dancing when he saw all those jewels but he resisted the urge. That's the kind of strength Hank could never have and had always envied him. Link was someone that he always wished he could be: tall, handsome, brave, strong, a guy the girls would dream over. But Hank? He's just an idiot with a love for inanimate objects.

His only talent ends in a puff of smoke. Nothing he does could ever compare to Link. He was the better out of them all.

 _I'm sorry_ , Hank thought, shutting his eyes as his gut was pounded by kicks, _I'm sorry, okay?_

 _What are you going to do about it?_ Link asked him with a cheeky smile and crossed arms. _Gonna sit there and cry like a little girl?_

 _No_.

He opened his eyes, forcing himself to focus against the pain. His air gun was right behind the man, and Hank had an idea.

"I give up!" He cried and was agog when the man actually ceased his kicks. "I'll tell you where the others are."

The man frowned. "They're already here?" He bended down and lifted Hank's head by his hair. "Where? And you better tell me exactly—"

Hank didn't think it would work. He was always a bad aim, but he'd consider himself better than Quill. With his good hand, Hank scratched at the man's eyes. With a slight disgust, he could feel the man's gooey eye underneath his nails.

The man yelled, dropping Hank, and Hank began to crawl to his gun. He only touched the smooth surface of his air gun until a pair of meaty hands was tied around his neck and he was forced to look on the man's face. One of the man's eyes was red and he gritted his teeth.

Hank choked. His lungs were burning as his air passage blocked. His fingers weakly slid on the man's face as his vision began to cloud. This can't be it. If he dies now then everyone would die. All because of his greed.

He let Ilia down. She trusted him with this task. He let Gus and Andie down, who are about to sleep with the fishes. He let Quill down, who risked his life to find out about Gorge's plan and formulate a plan. He let Dyer down, who wanted to come along just in case but stayed behind because he trusted Hank.

The person Hank was most afraid to face was Link. Hank could just see him right now. Those unforgiving, dark eyes glaring at him and those clenched teeth. As children, Hank was fearful of Link.

Yet despite all blame the villagers tried to pin on Link, despite Link tormenting his enemies, the maniac was still their friend. He would have just left them for good back at the mansion but he still stuck around. If he were here right now he would put this man, this man twice his size, to the ground with no effort.

If Link didn't give up on them then he must still have faith in them. Hank was determined not to let any of his friends die today.

Hank shot his foot up between the man's legs and the man shriveled down in pain. The hands around his neck loosened, and he grabbed the guard's shirt, slamming heads with him. A powerful headache came to him as they both groaned. Link always made it look much easier when he did it to Dyer.

He coughed, taking in as much air as he could and rolled to his back. The man was bent down, still in pain by the blow on his groin. His back was facing the fountain and Hank went on one knee and his air gun on his shoulder.

The broken glass dug into his arms, blood ran heavily down his nose and everything ached but he forced himself to line his aim. "I'll see you in hell," he told the man, shooting away at maximum capacity.

The man flew out of the store and landed back near the fountain and, just like what Hank hoped, the man's back went right on the red button.

Hank fell on his stomach and held his head. This would be one explosion he would certainly never forget especially the scream that occurred after that.

* * *

Link felt the explosion in vibration through his feet. Then the sound came. A deafening KABOOM from down the street and the crowd _absolutely_ lost it. They were screaming of an invasion and moving against the guards. The guards didn't put much of a fight and he could see that they were as scared as the rabble was.

Ilia nudged his shoulder to show him that there were no guards at the platform. The guards had to jump off to either run away or do their job to control the crowd. This was it. Now or never.

The only one there was Gorge and he blankly stared at a thick column of black smoke puffing out from the fountain that was utterly kaput. When Link leaped on to the board, right in front of the man, he sent a fist on his face, enjoying how a crunching sound followed. Gorge shrieked, and went rolling at the ground. Quill had told them that Gorge suffered mild headaches from his accident.

Link grinned and then went to help Ilia on. She saw Gorge curled at the ground and smiled at him. "Couldn't help it, huh?"

"He's lucky I don't have time to fix his teeth," Link answered, and went to help Dyer on board.

"Watch out!" Dyer shouted and fustigated the man that tried to attack Link. He threw the guard right off the scaffold. The people were scattering, hoping to escape the 'invasion'. Some guards were forcing them behind and some ran away.

This is good. This will distract the archers from their focus. Link took one side and Dyer the other as Ilia began to slice the binds from Gus. A man tried to jump on her and Link raised his shield and knocked him out.

Dyer swung and ran his hammer at every guard that tried to come near them. There weren't much though since the roar of the crowd kept them busy but that didn't make Link feel any safer. He could almost feel the arrows staring at him from afar. After pushing back a guard off, he looked over at her. "Hurry!"

"Almost!" She yelled and finally got Gus free.

He took off the bag and squinted against the strong sunlight. When he saw Ilia, he smirked and Link saw that his tooth was chipped off. "Took you long enough."

She would've slapped his face but needed to untie Andie. Andie was shrieking in his gag, moving at once at her touch. "Andie, it's me," she tried to tell him but he was drowning in fear, utterly consumed by it. Gus helped her pull the gag off and Andie's bright, red eyes and cheeks glinted in the sun.

He shook his head vigorously and screaming from the top of his lungs, " _No! No! Please Gods, nooo! I'm sorry!"_

Grabbing his head, she stopped the motion. "Andie, look at me," she ordered him, looking a bit emotional. "It's going to be okay."

" _No nooooo! I don't want to die! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"_

He was spluttering out his words, sobbing endlessly and trying to move out of her arms. Link left his position and went over there, feeling his breath stop at those tears and those fearful eyes. He kneeled down to his level and shook his shoulders.

"Andie, I'm right here," Link told him gently. "Look at me."

Some of the familiarity came back in his eyes and he stared at Link completely stunned. "Link," he whimpered softly, his bottom lip trembled and more tears poured. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Link shushed him gently and told him that they're getting out of here. Dyer was looking at them with worry as the crowd was now fighting and chaos was rising. "We need to get out of here."

Andie tried to move but ended up falling into Link's arms. "You can't walk?"

He shook his head timidly. "My legs hurt."

Oh, he is going to murder every one of them.

Gus cursed when he tried to walk and had to lean on Ilia. Link sucked in a breath and looked up to see a glint that came from a sharp metal from one of the buildings. They're running out of time. Both Gus and Andie are hurt and he's worried for Hank.

Turning to his group, he opened his mouth to say something but froze. Ilia shriekd and pulled Andie back. Link tried to speak but couldn't. His ears were ringing by the deafening sound. He went on his knees and blinked. Something small was buried into his shoulder and when he brought his hand up it was soaked with blood. The voices of the crowd were beginning to fade.

"I knew you'd come," said a voice coolly. Link felt something at the back of his head and knew what it was. It was cold and metallic and it would end his life in a second. "You made quite a party for me."

Dyer clenched his jaw. "Let him go!" He shouted angrily, his hands gripped the hammer.

Ilia pushed Andie back and stared at Link. His body felt too heavy to move as he stayed there on his knees and stared at her back. "Leave me," he urged them. "I did this so leave me behind."

"Link, we're not leaving without you," Dyer said, gritting his teeth at the chief. "We didn't mean to kill the chief! It was an accident!"

"An accident," Gorge echoed, and chuckled, pressing the gun harder on Link's head. "An accident that needs to be punished. I would've arranged a special execution for your little friend—" With the back of his gun, he knocked Link off his knees and he fell to his side, clutching on his bleeding shoulder. He stared at the darkness of the barrel and clenched his jaw. "But this would do I guess."

A kick sent Gorge rolling on the ground and the gun slipped out of his fingers. Link squinted against the sun to see a tenebrous shadow over him and knew who it was. Quill turned his red eyes on the chief who was scrambling to his feet.

When Gorge saw his attacker, his face raged. "You little—" A punch took him out cold.

The Sheikah turned to Link and pursed his lips. His face filled with regret. "Your welcome, bastard."

Dyer helped Link up and he groaned, wincing in pain. "Dammit, this hurts," he hissed, pushing away from Ilia. "I'll be fine. Dyer help Gus and Ilia with Andie. You guys go back to the hideout and me and Quill will get Hank."

"You don't order me around," the cheeky Sheikah retorted with a glare. His mind changed quickly when Ilia agreed to this, putting Andie's arm around her neck. She told them they'd better get back or she'll never forgive them. Something in Gus' eyes was different when he looked at Quill. They were furious.

"Bring them both back," he had said to Quill.

Nothing changed on Quill's face as he nodded and grudgingly turned to Link. "Shall we?"

Link smirked. "Ladies first." Something shot from the sky and this time Link was ready, pushing Quill out of the way and an arrow pierced the platform. "Now we're even."

The rest of the gang absconded off the scaffold and was swallowed by the crowd. Link and Quill both pushed their way through the bodies. People were running and screaming, some carrying weapons and children. They had to force their way through and knock some of the guards out. Some men and women surrounded the fountain to look for any monsters or bandits. Link cursed at the number of people. How are they going to find Hank?

"Look." Quill pointed at the mechanic store. His eyes darkened when he saw the window broken. It could've been from the explosion but it was too coincidental. "He better not have."

Link felt a surge of anger in him and wanted to strangle Hank. "Oh, he did," Link said, his shoulder ached whenever he moved.

The store was a wreak. A massive piece of the fountain had smashed straight through the shop. The building was falling apart as dust from the ceiling fell off in clouds and woods creaking.

Quill cursed. "Hank!" He called out as he stepped forward, moving aside when a pile of wood fell from above. Panic was slowly rising in Quill's voice every time he called out Hank's name. "Idiot! If you're here say something!"

Link scanned his eyes around as his heart sank. Maybe Hank was at the tree house already or lost in the crowd.

A groan came from the corner caught their attention. Hank tried getting up but one of his legs was caught under the rubble. His forearms were coated with blood and something glittered on them from the sun. They were broken shards of glasses. His face painted with bruises and cuts, lifted up to see them. "Guys," he called out quietly.

Link wanted to punch him. "Dammit, you idiot! You had _one_ job!" It was no use yelling since they were running out of tme. Quill lifted the metal rail and Link dragged him out. His shoulder burned as he did so and he bit back his tongue. When Hank was pulled free, Link had to hold his breath.

Hank's leg shouldn't look like that. The bones were supposed to stay under the flesh.

"You're going to be okay," Quill told him, assuring himself more than Hank. "You're going to be okay. Just stay with us."

"Link," Hank cried, ignoring the Sheikah. "I'm sorry."

"Shut up," Link snapped, ripping a piece of his own shirt and started to tie Hank's leg. The screams from outside were getting louder and the ceiling rumbled.

"You need to take care of your shoulder," Quill noted, nervously glancing up at the ceiling.

"Shut up," Link said to him, tying the last knot on the leg.

Hank cried. "I'm sorry for everything," he blubbered, closing his eyes and sobbed. "Please…please don't be mad at me."

It was Quill's shoulder that Hank leaned on. Link's own shoulder couldn't support any extra weight in the state it was in. He would only be slowing them down. If he could just get Hank out of here he'll be satisfied. He knew that Quill wouldn't hesitate to leave him behind if necessary and honestly Link had no problem there.

Outside there were more yelling and people running everywhere. He had to stop as someone passed by them. The fountain was utterly destroyed, turned to rubble and he could've sworn under the debris he could see a human shape burned to a crisp. Shaking that away, he looked around to see an opening and pointed the direction. Hank leaned on Quill like a life support, limping and muttering out apologies.

There were no more archers with their heads on aim. Just the villagers and their commotion. He cringed at the sight of people running for their lives, thinking they're under attack. How did Ilia and the others manage? He should've stayed behind with them.

A behemoth man got in their way. Over seven feet tall, board shoulders and seriously ticked off. Quill froze in horror but Link was just irritated. With one fist to the face, he sent the bigger man off his feet. Then lifted the man's head by the cuff of his shirt. "Tell Gorge," Link breathed in his face, "that if he ever fucks with us again he'll have to go through me."

"Go…go to hell."

Link gave another punch as a respond then turned to the stunned Sheikah. "Are you going to stand there like an idiot or what?" He snapped. The sight of Hank losing blood made him restless.

Quill didn't respond since he noticed how urgent Hank's condition was.

He saw an exit next to a house and they took it. Running through the woods felt like a blessing itself with the noise fading behind them and the fresh air greeted them. His shoulder cramped, the shirt he wore now soaked with scarlet liquid. He swallowed as he carried on and felt relief flood his body when he saw the hideout and even more when he saw who waited for them there.

The whole ordeal was only a few hours. It was so ephemeral but it felt like forever.

Ilia hugged him, crying as she did and gasped at Hank who smiled weakly. Andie was lying on the couch already bandaged up, Ilia told them that Gus was in the bathroom trying to wash off the blood and Dyer sat in the corner.

"Holy gods, Hank!" Dyer yelled in horror. "What happened to you?!"

"Long story," Link said, and jumped when Ilia touched his shoulder.

Ilia sucked in a breath. "You need medicine."

"Use it on them. I'll be—"

She ignored his protest and dragged him near the couch where the medicines and bandages are. Hank sat down on his chair with a grunt of relief. There was a dreaded silence as wounds were being patched up, and the wind howled from outside.

Andie stayed up shaking, still traumatized and Ilia comforted him. He kept on repeating that he's sorry and that he thought he was going to die but she shushed him gently. She was an expert, hugging him gently and rocking him until he slept.

Link felt disturbed by Dyer and how pale his face was. "What's happening with you?" He asked.

It was Ilia who answered, "He killed someone."

Link and Hank exchanged looks in stunned surprise then back at Dyer.

Dyer held his head in his hands. His whole body trembled. When he spoke, it was small and desperate, "I-I didn't mean…I swear on the Three Golden Goddesses—"

"We wouldn't have made it if it weren't for you," Ilia said, trying to comfort him.

"He's not the only one." It was Hank that spoke softly, turning his eyes away in shame.

Link thought of the human figure, lying in the demolished fountain. It was impossible to stay mad at Hank for his delay in the bombs. Quill didn't say anything. His face had gone pale and his shoulders tensed.

Dyer stared at Hank and his breath took on rapidly. "I'm sorry but I need a minute."

Ilia's eyes widen. "What? You can't go out there!"

"Please," he pleaded. "I won't go far. Just let me take a breath."

Ilia pursed her lips and thought for a moment. "You can go in your garden," she said softly. "I don't want anyone going out there in the mean time."

"Dyer…" Link started but the big guy won't hear it. He left the base house hastily with fear plastered on his face. Ilia only swallowed.

There was nothing more they could do but clean their wounds. While she tended to Hank, she told them how they managed to escape the crowd. There was one man that had grabbed Andie away from them and held a gun on his forehead. Link felt his stomach turn and looked over at his kid who snored quietly.

Poor Andie. Poor, poor Andie. Twice his life had been in danger. First by the ropes and then by a bullet.

It was Dyer who saved Andie and fustigated the man off. It didn't end there as the man would have killed Ilia with his gun if Dyer, in a blinded rage as Ilia explained, didn't bring his hammer down to the man's face, killing him in an instant.

Something heavy weighed down on Link's chest. There's too many things happening. They were alive but barely. Nearly escaped on the skin of their teeth. He's been shot, Andie might not be the same anymore, the same goes for Dyer, Hank is injured…

Where could Link get more sake?

Quill still didn't move. He was still as a stone. They were all allowed to take sake, as a reward for staying alive but Quill didn't join them.

Hank was the first one to speak after a while. "That went well," he said dryly and yelped.

"Will you hold still?" Ilia snapped.

"You're adding too much pressure!" Hank complained.

"I need to disinfect it!" She brought out more wet cloths. "You might need a doctor after this."

Gus came out of the bathroom looking fresh. His face still held bruises and cuts but the blood and dirt was washed off. What was that ghastly smell? It smells like rotten eggs. His eyes widen when he saw Link. "You made it." Then he saw Hank's leg. "What happened to you?!"

Hank tried to respond but shrieked when Ilia pressed hard again.

Gus' eyes stopped at Quill and his eyes sharpened. "You..."

Ilia cleared her throat. "Alright. That's enough," she told him and sighed. "We're all going to be fine if we just stay put. No one died—"

Gus laughed crazily. "Oh, no one died? Well, I almost did. He—" He pointed at Andie who snored peacefully in his sleep "—almost did. Hank looks like someone chewed his leg—"

"Hey, man, speak for yourself," Hank said, mustering up strength but hung his head back.

"And you—" He turned to Link "—have your shoulder messed up. And you all want to know something? Someone in this room backstabbed us!"

Link rolled his eyes, and he'd be lying if he said Gus' words didn't sting a little. Link did a lot, but backstabbing? He literally took a bullet for these ungrateful—

"I don't mean you." Gus was speaking to him softly. His face tightened with pain and penitent. "Link, we should've listened from the start, okay?" He breathed in. "You were right about everything. All that's happened…everything you were right."

A statement like that would've put a smug on Link's face if only he knew what Gus was talking about. He noticed that Quill took in a sharp breath.

Ilia placed a hand on Gus' shoulder. "What are you talking about?"

The door opened and Link turned to see it was Dyer with red eyes. His pants were muddy and Link figured his friend was in the middle of a prayer. "What is it right now?" He asked, languid by the question as if he's grown tired of saying it. "I'm hearing someone shouting."

Gus' eyes loomed over the Sheikah. "Shall I tell them or should you?" He didn't wait for an answer as he pointed a finger. "This bastard was the one who killed Dobbin."

Hank lifted his head up and looked alarmed. Ilia frowned and turned to see Quill struggling with his words.

Dyer's jaw slackened. "That's a joke," he stated simply and turned to Quill. "Right, Quill? Come on, tell me that's not true." It was a desperate attempt to save them from any more trouble. He glanced at Quill, hurt and anger.

Nothing came out of the Sheikah's mouth as he froze in his place. When he looked up, his eyes were in pain. After what seemed like forever, he whispered, "I didn't mean it."

"What do you mean by that?" Ilia's fists were getting ready. "What the hell did you do?"

Link knew the answer and it blurted out of his mouth. "You were there last night," he uttered and the silence the Sheikah carried said everything. Of course someone was there. Link felt him there.

Ilia was the first one to move, her hand went down on his cheek and the only sound was the sound of a smack. She breathed in rapidly, tears threatening to fall as she stared at Quill's face. He didn't say anything and only looked at her, opening and closing his mouth, wanting to say something but he couldn't.

 _He was working for Gorge_ , Link guessed, which is why he knew the exact location of the ambush. He burned down the mansion and killed the chief, framing Link for all of it. Honestly, Link could just tell him that no one actually died in the fire but he held himself again. What's the use anyways? It's not going to make things better.

The second to react was Hank who tried getting up. The only one out of them who suffered the most was him after all and that scar was proof. Dyer had to hold him back him. If Hank overexerted himself his condition might worsen. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!" He was crying as he tried to get Quill, his struggle lessened and he only stared with unbearable pain. "Why, Quill?" He covered his face so no one would look at him. "Why would you kill the man?"

"Why?" Ilia demanded, slapping the other cheek so hard it made Link cringe a bit. She grabbed Quill by the shirt and shook him. "Why?!"

Link didn't say anything and only studied the Sheikah feeling his own anger but dismissed it. Does he really have the right to be angry? After all, he has the note from Dobbin's corpse and the dirty secret. In the end, isn't he involved in some way? If he would have told them the truth then they wouldn't have suffered so much. Of course Gorge would be the chief but he was going to be one anyways with or without Quill's help.

Quill suddenly pushed her. "I didn't betray you," he said, looking at Hank. "I didn't mean for that to happen to you." He clenched his teeth. "You were suppose to leave, idiot! Not go after the loot!"

Hank's strength returned and he almost slipped out of Dyer's grip. "Don't you dare blame this on him!" Dyer warned, eyes hard. "Everyone wants Link's head and ours because of you."

"I'm a Sheikah!" Quill yelled. "I've always been a Sheikah! I did what I had to do! None of you could ever understand!" He pointed at Link. "He tried to force you from stealing! I did you all a favor!" He laughed but it was maddening that Ilia took a step back. "I figured to make Gorge a chief so that we could get away with anything. Isn't that what you all wanted? We could've run this place!" He held his head as the insanity began to dance in his eyes. "I framed Link so he could get out of your hair, isn't that enough? Isn't anything I do enough?"

Everyone was flummoxed and frightened by Quill and the start of his mental breakdown. Link was the only one that actually understood what's happening to the Sheikah. The guy was hired to kill someone, Link guessed, and succeeded. But taking a life does something to a person. Link knew that more than anyone in this room.

Quill didn't know how to handle the guilt. He didn't know because it must have been a first for him. If he doesn't get his head screwed on, he might eventually lose it.

"You need to leave," Link said calmly, looking at him sternly. He didn't like that look on Quill's face and knew all too well what one's anger could do. "If you don't want me to rearrange your face right now then leave. I'm too tired to deal with your crap."

Quill didn't even acknowledge him as he looked at Ilia. "I can kill him," he said quietly, desperately searching for her eyes. "Everything I did was for all of you so if you want Gorge dead I'll do that."

Is he trying to make things worse for himself? Link just sighed and honestly was too tired by all this to even respond.

"Please leave," she whispered, shaking her head. "I just want you to leave."

"I can kill Gorge," he insisted and thunder cracked outside as he took a step back. "I will kill him."

Hank didn't say anything and his eyes burned. His was sucking in air as his chest moved rapidly.

Gus was shaking his head. "Don't make things anymore worse."

"Quill, don't do it," Ilia said more strictly and that melted the resolve in Quill's eyes. "We had enough."

Inhaling deeply, Quill looked over at Ilia who had her arms crossing and looked away and then he looked at Link. Link would lie if he said he didn't feel pity for the guy and did the favor of averting his eyes.

"Okay," the Sheikha said in the smallest voice. "I guess I'm not needed here."

No one said anything more as he helped himself out. The wind howled furiously and slammed the door shut for him. Ilia choked in a sob and bended down, trembling all over her body. Someone else joined her and Link felt his heart squeeze.

All the shouting woke Andie up and he hid his face in his hands. "Why is this happening?" He whimpered, the sob wracked through his body. He was nearly hanged just half an hour ago, had a gun pressed to his head and his friend just walked out. This is too much for him.

Gus tried to comfort him but Andie slapped his hand away. "He saved us and you let him leave?" He yelled and glared at Ilia then Dyer. "He's our friend!"

"He betrayed us," Hank said coldly. "And if you can call him our friend after what he did then you're an idiot."

The kid didn't faze as he growled, it was a foreign emotion on his face. Link still wasn't used to seeing Andie fully expressing anger. It just didn't feel right. Andie stood up, wincing a bit then scanned the faces of his friends. All Link wanted to do was drink and forget the day. This is too messy for him to handle.

Andie breathed hard at Ilia. "All of this," he started, and shook his head. "Everything would've been normal if you left Link alone."

Ilia wasn't having it. "Again with this? For the millionth time, he wanted us to stop stealing. What was I suppose to do?" Her hands balled to fists. "And we didn't kill the chief so that shouldn't make us stop stealing!"

Dammit, are they back to square one?

"He wouldn't have died if we didn't got there in the first place!" Andie shouted, stomped in foot down. "If you've just left the fairy alone then Link wouldn't have left to the chief's house in the first place." He glared at her stun surprise. "That's right. I'm siding with Katie. Everything she said about us was right and you didn't like that." He looked over at Link and his expression softens to the point of tears. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I knew you were worried about her…"

Link didn't say anything and Andie did the best thing to keep his mouth shut. Link raised his eyes to the group feeling a surge of rage. Now that he thinks about it, it was blatantly obvious from the very beginning. He was a fool. Ilia holds grudges until she evens the scales. His gang don't like to be put down by anyone. The air felt difficult to breath in and his hands shook.

What made him blind? Link pensively cerebrated. He's usually good at detecting a lie. But Ilia played him like a fiddle, promising to help cajole with the others to stop their thieving. But then the chief's house was brought to flames, Andie went missing and Gus followed him. One thing led to another and so the idea that anyone in his gang could've been involved in Katie's disappearance didn't cross his mind.

How could they do this to him? After everything he tried to do for them, it wasn't enough? He fell from a mansion nearly breaking his back, villagers nearly tore him apart and a bullet was dug into his shoulder. Was this how they wanted to play?

His eyes sharpened and no one said anything, even taking a step back. They thought it was the villagers they should be afraid of, of Gorge and his menacing thugs.

Gorge and the villagers should be the least of their concerns.

* * *

 **Please don't forget to leave a review on your thoughts about this chapter and how you feel about the story so far. It really motivates me when I see people actually liking it.**


	23. Chapter XXIII

**PART TWELVE - THE HERO OF HATNO**

"What did you do to her?"

His question hung in the air as his eye twitched, the beginning of his fury. So Katie chastised them, poked a little with her words and then they threw her into the river just like that? And that wasn't even the best part! They did it all behind his back, giving him false hope that she might be with Dobbin and throughout the time he hoped that she would convince the chief to bring villagers to the hideout and secure him with a safe ticket to the Zoras' Domain

They were nothing but ungrateful exigent brats that took advantage over him. The mansion just wasn't enough to deceive him it seems like. On that night there was a stab of betrayal and over the last few days it was nearly fully healed and now it felt like someone not only reopened it but also stretched it further until it was deemed impossible to close up.

"Quill put her in a bottle and Ilia threw her in the river," Dyer said with shame and moved to him. "Link—"

Link punched him in the gut. His shoulder sent him a bolt of pain and although he was weak, he did manage to get Dyer to groan in pain. His eyes turned to the rest of them and watch them flinch. "Why?"

Ilia's eyes narrowed. " _Why_?" A finger jammed up near his eyes making him stumble back. She had the guts to stand up to him when he's practically trembling in anger. "Because she didn't belong here that's why. She's like everyone else and I'm glad she's gone."

He wanted to hurt her, felt it in his blood. He wanted to make her cry, to make her miserable just as he was.

Too many thoughts raced in his head all at once.

Katie was dead. There was no way she survived this long. He had no clue how to get to Zoras' Domain, his only assistant drowned and his gang was messed up. Now this was completely unfair. He got shot in the shoulder. Something had to compensate for that.

It was clear now that nothing had changed. Even if Hank looked like someone indeed chewed on his leg, he'll continue to steal. Gus was the weakest against temptation and even though Link got through to him on that night, it would only be a matter of time before he gives in.

It didn't help that it was Quill who 'killed' the chief. They don't have any guilt to weigh them down anymore. They don't have a reason to stop.

"You can't change us," Ilia said and anger glinted in her eyes. "You're not the leader anymore."

That look in her eyes, the anger that they hold, the bravery that she mustered was enough to leave him laughing. She was so much different than the ingenue girl he met in the mud. He shoved her a bit. "Look at the mouse glaring at the cat," he purred, grinning crazily as his head cocked to the side. "What leader?" He pushed her again. "I don't see any leader." He felt thrilled to see her crumble with acquiescence but with each shove her eyes sharpened and her teeth gritted. "I just see a little girl crying out for her brother."

Just as his hand reach out to push her again Ilia grabbed it and before he knew it, he was flipped back and landed on the ground. He groaned at the as pain shot up from his shoulder and from his back. Looking up, he saw her gorgeous face glaring down at him. Her braid hung from her head. "I'm the leader now."

He wanted to kiss her, loving that new fierce look on her. No one moved to stop them as they struggled with their own thoughts. The betrayal of Quill still was too much to swallow and Link and Ilia arguing wasn't helping. Gus could only mutter for them to stop and Link got up and looked at them. Even Dyer, always willingly to break up fights, remained taciturn.

"Clearly Dobbin's death doesn't matter," he said as he stood up. No one could meet his eyes, with shame and guilt they averted any eye contact. "Since none of you feel sorry enough to stop stealing."

"I regret doing it," Hank uttered mournfully, holding his head in his hands. "I shouldn't have done that."

"But you're going to keep doing it," Link told them. This entire ordeal with thievery was proving to be insurmountable. There's nothing he could do to save Katie and nothing he could do for his gang. It felt like failure somehow. He's failed in so many ways in such little time.

Dobbin's death may have fazed them but the grief was nearly over and they'll return to what they do.

Dyer cerebrated for a moment. "But we didn't even kill the man," he said, his gaze directed at the ground. "So why should we stop?"

Link realized that he needed to be a leader again. To take charge and be given the right to command. During their halcyon childhood, they wouldn't think twice at his behest.

He should have come back when Agnes was feeling better. He tried to avoid the feeling of guilt. He thought he didn't owe these thankless people anything but, after seeing how much his absence hurt them, he allowed the guilt to come down on him like a bucket of icy water. They don't need him as the leader. This was something hard to swallow. He was nothing to them anymore.

He can't arrogate the role of leadership from her. So that leaves another option.

"I challenge Ilia." He watched all of them widen their eyes. "Yeah, that's right. You want to be leader so bad and so do I. If I win then all of you have to stop once and for all." He took in a deep breath. "And if you win I'll go away and never come back."

Someone wrapped their arms around him and it was Andie. "Please don't leave me," he begged. "I'm sorry. I'll listen this time. I swear on my life I'll do everything you tell me to."

Link wanted to comfort him until Ilia cut him off. "Alright," she said. "You're weak." She seemed pleased by this and smiled. "And that makes us even."

Gus gawked at them. "Are you two serious?" He breathed heavily. He limped in between them. "We nearly got executed and Quill left us!" He sent a withering glare at Ilia. "And now you want to kick someone out?" He heaved out a breath and closed his eyes. "Can we just please go to bed?"

It was a very tempting proposition and received some heads nodding eagerly.

Link and Ilia stared off with him cocking a smile. He had an idea and it was a little crazy and reckless, pretty much what he does best.

Ilia gestured at his bullet wound. "Stitch up and I'll see you outside."

Outside it began to pour from dark pregnant clouds. He didn't say anything as he left to tidy himself up. His wound looked ghastly as Gus fished out the bullet, a small tiny thing, it was almost egregious to think it could've taken his life. If this worked then it could scare them away from thievery forever. If Dobbin's death temporarily scarred them then maybe it's time to go on a more personal level.

Hank and Gus tried to talk him out of it by saying he's too weak to fight and that they promise they wouldn't steal anymore. They're fed up with it anyways, they tried to say. Their efforts were otiose since Link already had his mind made up and went outside to meet with Ilia.

Hank couldn't go any further since his leg was messed up so he, along with everyone else, said that they would watch from the window, wanting no part in this. There were no sides actually. No one was eager to choose or to cheer either of them.

The wind blew her braids back as she held a sword rather than a dagger. She wants to beat him at his own game? All right, whatever the lady wants.

He wanted to even the scales by using a bronze sword rather than the Master Sword. The weather was against him as his foot squished in the mud. They could've waited until the storm passes but that would take too long. He had to settle this now before it's too late.

Ilia didn't look at him as water drops dripped from her face. She looked up at the grey sky and sighed. "I tried to be a better leader," she said softly, looking lugubrious that it wavered the indignation that he felt. "You were good as a leader, I'll admit that...but you never came back." She took in a breath that lifted her shoulders. Her eyes flared as she raised her sword. "You're serious about never returning, right?" Something in her tone sounded off when she said it. Almost like regret.

He nodded. "If you're serious about quitting if I win," he told her, gripping his sword in two hands and held it near his face. A smile stretched on his lips. " _When_ I win."

She scoffed. "Always so arrogant," she spat and moved towards him first, raising her sword up but he blocked it easily.

Their swords locked and painfully grinded to one another with sparks dancing at the surface of the joined blades. The wound on his shoulder limited his strength. If he strains himself too much then she'll make short work out of him. Their swords broke out and he jumped back. Ilia had hers up in defense while Link coolly let the tip of his blade slide on the dirt.

He grinned cheeky at her in the rain. "Someone's been training but is it good enough I wonder?" She lunged out at him and he took a step back, watching her hit the air. "Oh, come on, is that it?" He saw an opening and got a kick in forcing her back. "Bet Andie could do better."

"Shut up," she snapped, twitching her body left and when he followed her movement she changed it to right, almost catching him off guard and nearly defeating him.

Impressive. She has been training. Link masked his surprise by humming. "Not too bad for a girl!" He shouted, feeling thrilled by the anger that mirrored his and nearly forgot his main objective. "But try a little harder."

He carried on to tantalize her for her short upcoming. It was enjoyable to see that little proud face of hers crumple. She must've felt so high and mighty to use him like that, doing nothing but lying to him over and over just to protect her pride. So truth to say, most of his words weren't just for show or for his plan.

Their breaths came out in fogs as they circled. She couldn't talk back as her chest moved rapidly, eyes wide and alert. They moved again with sword clashing to one another, clanging and dodging, sparks flying. He ducked as she slice her sword across. He felt the wind of her attack on the back of his neck. He tried to use that as an opening but she kneed him back.

He felt surprised by her improved flexibility. The rain poured harder and lightening clashed down. The earth turned to mud, giving him a slippery footing. It was both an advantage and disadvantage. Ilia was light on her feet and would've gotten an upper hand had the ground under her feet was completely solid.

"Come on, what's the matter?" He laughed, trying to hide the pain as he blocked her. Her attack sent a vibration up his arm and he bit his tongue as he absorbed the attack. The fight from the town and the bullet wound was starting to catch up to him. His chest tightened in pain and there was a powerful thudding behind his head. "Is that all you have? What a girl! How about you settle in the kitchen and let me handle the work?" His plan was working. He's getting her mad.

Her face turned bright red and she landed another attack at full strength. He dodged it far too easily and smiled. She always fought with emotions and it makes everything easy for him. Ilia slipped and fell to the ground, panting heavily. He stood at her side waiting for her to catch her breath. He's going to act like he's toying with her, that she doesn't stand one chance against him.

He garrulously tried in vain to anger her, to distract her from her main objective and get her raging. Just like Gus, Ilia had always been pugnacious, taking such measures to secure her pride whenever it felt threatened. Because of that, every problem she faced always eventuated into her coming up with a sophistry, something that would satisfy her. Like throwing a fairy in the river.

His knees were getting ready to unlock and spill him on the floor and his vision was in a daze. He appeared as confident as he can and smiled. "Leader? What, _this_?" He laughed cruelly as he continued to lambaste her with words.

Ilia's eyes sharped and she growled, running to him with her sword out. He couldn't help but admire her persistence. Maybe he had been unfair with her. After all she kept this gang in one piece when a part of him had thought they all had gone their separate ways. She wanted to be leader that bad, does she? Well, he'll make her one. No one deserves it more.

He's supposed to step aside and she knew that, but he didn't and her anger didn't stop. He felt a fresh new pain down in his lower abdomen and heard a scream, doors opening and the wind howling. The sword didn't go that deep, just opening his flesh and spilling blood.

"Oh my gods, Link!" Ilia shrieked, dropping her sword and looked so utterly horrified that he felt a little worm of guilt. "You made me…oh…oh my god…"

His legs finally gave out and he fell to his side with his hands on his stomach. They thought it was the wound but really his body was at his limit.

Dashing to the scene were the others and the rain soaked their clothes and stuck their bangs on their foreheads.

Poor Gus was trying to appear annoyed and irritated but his face betrayed his calm composure. "Link, you idiot, you planned this!" Gus fell on his knees, right beside him. "Why? Idiot, why?"

Link clenched his teeth as he glanced up. All the faces of his friends staring down at him with worry. A sudden pang of sadness welled up inside of him. They could've done something big in their lives, could've owned a mechanic shop, became a librarian, opened a bakery, became a solider but he ruined it.

Seeing their consternation over him was touching. He thought that this sight of him would stir up a satire. Poke him with mockery and insults, yelling with glee that he had gotten weak. But that was too cruel even for them to do. They were better than him and he never saw that until now. They were people with dreams and hopes and he saw them as an extension of himself.

His vision was darkening as the pain dulled. "Guess you win," he muttered, closing his eyes. "Was it worth it?"

She was sobbing, clutching to her chest and trembled. "I hate you…"

He opened his eyes and seeing them all together warmed his heart. They saved his childhood, gave him golden memories that he still held on to, made him feel loved and accepted. True, their adulation could be vexatious sometimes but it had made him feel special, that someone needed him. He smiled gently. "I'm sorry, I guess I really am the worst."

"Don't say that," Andie wailed, his hand on Link's chest. "Don't you ever say that."

"You won't steal, would you?" He chuckled softly, looking over at Gus' teary eyes, Hank who turned away and Dyer that shook his head. "I know Ilia won but consider this a favor and do something with your lives." His vision was getting darker and he knew he had only a few seconds of consciousness. The next words were painful as he shut his eyes. He will not cry. Not ever in front of that. That would ruin everything they thought of him. "Don't be like me."

It felt so nice to close his eyes and dream of Agnes running through the hill and next to her were five children. One with a screwdriver and covered in grease, one enormous holding a bouquet of flowers, one with a book at hand and a snarky smile, one small and covered in mud with a wooden sword and one that wore a pretty white dress. They gave him so much more than he ever gave them.

What did he do to deserve them? How did they ever look up to someone so rotten like him?

And why didn't he see it sooner? They cherished him. His absence left a big hole in each and every one of them when he always figured that they would just forget him in time. It never occurred to him that they might actually remember his face or name. He took them for granted, used them for selfish reasons and yet they still stayed by his side.

They made him smile when he ran away from the darkest moments of his life, made him feel safe and happy. He had wanted to die at that time.

Maybe now they'll see how much they mean to him even when he doesn't use any words. He's never been good with emotions.

If they ever straighten their lives, he would really leave and never come back, fearing that would ruin them again.

* * *

Can a man be beautiful?

Ilia would ask herself when she looked at her brother, now at the age of nineteen and she, five. With brown hair that ran down his pure face, his perfect teeth would show whenever he laughed. She doesn't remember him as much but remembered how her feelings were. How he seemed so perfect in every possible way ever.

In her eyes, he was the perfected human boy. Her nanny often told her that everyone was flawed and while Ilia considered that to be true she didn't think it applied to her brother. Her brother was the solider of her dreams, her defender from nightmares, her shoulder to cry on, every being of him was impeccable, impossible to live up.

As a child and still naïve, she wanted to marry him and move far away from their burdening parents and away from the girls that tried to take him away from her. Those pesky girls often lay heart shaped papers and some would use her as a messenger. Ilia reminisced how she burned those letters in the fire while her brother obliviously drank his hot chocolate.

He would often be forgetful and clumsy, and as a little girl she found it adoring and loved to tease him. He could never come up with a quick comeback, leaving her victorious.

She remembered it all too well. The last night she ever saw him. She sat on his large bed, loving how soft it was. Their parents would always make their way to spoil him rotten with lavish gifts, and she would often be jealous. Despite that she could never hate him.

Issac was putting on a hat that his father brought him to wear for a party tomorrow. The hat sat on his brown hair that framed his handsome face. He had a slender built and he put on the suit that made his shoulders look sharper and broad. He turned to her with a silly smile. "How do I look?" He would say, changing the hat at on odd angle making her laugh.

"Issac," she said, trying to sound strict and tired as she fixed the hat for the seventh time. "Like this, okay?" She instructed slowly.

He chortled, taking the hat off and putting it on her head. "Looks better on you," he mused, pushing it down so it covers her eyes.

She giggled as she took it off. "You know I don't like hats."

"Okay, so what do you like?"

She thought for a moment. "I like sweets. I want to open a bakery."

He looked impressed and smiled. "Oh really? Can I get free stuff?"

She could give him anything he wants. Make him the biggest cake if he ever asked her. "If you be my slave for life."

"Deal."

That was their last conversation and it was ridiculous. He always acted so silly just to make her smile. That halcyon moment ended when their father found out that she was staying up late and rather scolding her, Father pointed his anger at Issac. She remembered how she eavesdropped on the conversation, still too young to understand that it's impolite. Their father was yelling at him and Issac had his head down.

For the first time in her life Ilia seen her brother get angry and when he talked back with his voice volumed up, it scared her more than anything.

"Haven't you ever considered how I would feel?!" He yelled, his all too perfect face twisted in an awful snarl. "I keep trying and nothing I do is ever good enough!"

Their mother was by far more terrifying than their father but he does try his best. "You are the heir to our company and you still haven't found a bride yet." Her father sighed in dismay. "Yet here you are playing dress up when you should be resting for tomorrow's event."

"I don't want to get married," Issac argued, throwing the hat that he used to make his sister smile and now used it to infuriate his father. "I told you over and over again but my words never matter to you."

They were both now yelling and she wanted to cover her ears and run away from the scene.

"And what do you want to do?!" Her father roared back. "Go out there and be what? A solider? Go and die for nothing?"

Issac kicked a nearby coat hanger and the luxurious clothing folded on the ground. Ilia felt her heart pound at her brother's furious expression. "I would be fighting for our country but that wouldn't make you proud now would?" He stood up straight and Ilia saw someone else far from her beloved cheerful brother. His face was red and his eye twitched. She wanted to run away at the sight of him. "No, you want me to be like you and marry a rich, wealthy woman and live on her money. What a wonderful way—"

Ilia covered her mouth when her father raised his hand and brought it down his cheek. Her squeal caught both their attention. Her father had a stunned surprise when he saw her but Issac didn't turn his face and his fists clenched. She fled from the sight, wiping her cheek and sobbing. She feared that her father would turn on her and that led her to hiding under her bed for the night.

She couldn't sleep at all and only thought of the new expression on Issac's face. Anger never touched him, not when she ruined his favorite shirt or when she accidently spilled hot tea over his lap. She thought that anger wasn't in him at all and figured that he was a calm and gentle person.

Her thoughts screeched to a halt by the sound of a door creaking open. She lay very still, holding her breath in. Whoever it was lifted her from under the bed and placed her gently on her bed, moving the blanket over her small body. It could be her father, he always had a soft spot for her.

The person laid a kiss on her forehead and disappeared from the house. When Mother came home from her trip, she was furious beyond belief when she saw a note rather than her son. Ilia remembered how she was sitting and eating breakfast and the yelling of her parents made her lose her appetite. The butler told her to forget about it but she then heard her brother's name.

Her brother had ran away from home. She later discovered this in the loud whispering of the maids. He ran away and left a measly note behind. As a teenager, Ilia remembered how difficult it was to swallow the idea of her brother leaving without telling her. She was too drawn in to her own fantasies. They were supposed to get married and move off to another town away from here.

She didn't believe it when she heard her parents argue over it and tried to dismiss it. Issac would never leave without a word but last night's kiss…she realized it wasn't from her father. The realization of that as well and the sense of fear led her to run out of the house and she would have run out of the village if her butler didn't pursue her.

Throughout the day she showed relentless persistence, trying everything she could to leave the house and reach him until it was too late. She refused to have her brother put in a uniform and fight, she refused to believe last night was the last time she would ever see him. There were days where she would wake up remembering that her brother left her and break down into tears. What made it better though was that he wrote to home often and so the shock of him leaving so sudden faded after a few weeks and dozens of mails.

Her mother, a powerful and terrifying woman, couldn't bring him back even by duress since his oath kept him to his duty. So she often blamed her husband for letting him go. Her anger would often point to Ilia and she would burn the letters Issac would sent to his sister because he wrote more to Ilia and never to his mother.

Ilia fantasized of her brother as a knight wearing a cape and sweeping her off her feet. She would be locked in a castle and he would rescue her. Issac apologized over and over again in his letters, saying that he missed her dearly and wished for the best.

Years have passed by and letters began to come less. Issac became one of the royal guards sworn to protect the princess. He would write to her endlessly that while princess was pretty his sister was far better. He wrote how the castle was grand and beautiful. It was so big that he keeps getting lost. Ilia laughed at his letters about his castle life and read them with his voice in her head. It felt like he was next to her, sharing such hilarious stories.

Ilia would know later in her life that Issac must've made them up just to not worry her. She would neatly put his letters in order and hide them under her bed so her mother wouldn't take them.

The stories that she knew for certain were true was the awards that had been bestowed upon him. It didn't surprise her when she heard her brother earned a meritorious medal of honor for protecting the king against a would be assassin. The letter flushed her with pride. She always knew her brother to be special. His knighthood was laudable and deserving and no one could be any prouder than she was.

She was twelve at the time and her feelings for her brother had lessened because of age and because of her parents. Now that her brother sworn an oath it was up to her to take the heir of the family. She had worked twice as hard as she ever did, always wearing a fancy, tight dress, being told time and time again that she needed to replace her brother.

There were times when she hated Issac for leaving her with the people he ran away from. She's been forced to study endlessly, pressured into fancy clothing and conversations. There was no playtime for her as she was told that as a lady everyone would judge and hate her if she didn't fulfill her role properly. Her freedom was gone the moment Issac ran away and she still hated him even now.

Then a letter came in stating that her brother would come to visit her. After seven years she would see him. Issac would be twenty-six by now. She imagined him with a bread and long hair, muscular and tall, but still handsome, kind and gentle. Her mother read the letter herself and Ilia could see that even though mother would often pretend she didn't miss her only son, tears were in her eyes when she finished the letter.

It's for the first time she ever seen such weakness in her mother's usually cold eyes and now she couldn't wait for her brother's arrival. She put on the best of dresses, did her hair three times, rearranged her room and even helped the maids clean the mansion until it was immaculate. Her brother would be coming home after so long and it brought tears to his family's eyes.

A letter came instead. A funeral followed after that.

Instead of seeing her brother in a gladden armor, he was blown to bits in an ambush. Instead of seeing him in a pretty white dress, she wore a black robe that matched her mother's.

When she first heard the news she didn't take it so seriously, too proud of her brother to even think that death could have taken him. In her mind her brother was strong enough to take out an army. He couldn't have died so easily. He was her brother. He was immortal. He would very well take on the gods themselves.

His ashes were sent to the family in a vase as if a pound of meat. Her mother had developed a condition weeks after the disconsolate funeral. It was a condition that kept her awake, made her bite her nails and shout out of nowhere. It was something her husband couldn't control and he would often leave on long trips away from home.

In this age was where Ilia had developed her nasty habit of chewing on her finger nails just like her mother. She was consumed in grief. She was in denial of her brother's death and could only accept it when they went to the funeral a few days after the news. She couldn't cry or move from her place just stared at the vase that contained her whole world.

Their home was bereft from all the happiness that remained. Her mother, in a heated fit, fired all of the servants when the maid forgot her afternoon tea. Father wasn't here and without the servants Ilia was left free. The mansion would always be so dark without anyone and so dusty too. It was difficult to breath inside as it was bloviate and cold, with no disconsolation. Not a soul but hers and her mother's.

Father was furious when he returned and demanded that the servants be brought back at once but Mother prevailed, protesting that they were her servant, this was her mansion and her money and he would accept that whether he liked it or not. Ilia would always hide and watch her parents fight and saw her father laid his hands on his wife's cheek the same way he did with Issac.

"Leave her alone!" Ilia had shouted, surprising her mother and angering her father.

Her father's words had been slurry and Ilia didn't understand what was wrong with him but only after years would she know that he was drunk at the time. She was faster and locked herself in her room for a whole day. It was too much to bear. Her parents fighting, the dead silence of the mansion, the dust everywhere, her studies, the expectation of being a lady, her brother's vase, a measly stupid thing, how can he fit in there?

She would've taken her life sooner if she didn't meet Link.

She met him when she decided to run away for good. She'll find her own land and become a princess, it was such a stupid childish thought and she knew it but it kept her focus and distracted. She'll have a knight, a knight who would be strong and brave. She started to sob, the tears falling silently on her cheeks. A knight so big and powerful that would never leave her alone in this hell.

She wanted Issac. She wanted him right now. She wanted him to be silly and make her laugh, hold her in his arms and whisper that everything would be okay. How could he leave her like that and so easily too? Did she mean so little to him? How could he have died? He shouldn't have left her alone.

Someone was knocking on the door and she froze, her small bag nearly full and clothes scattered everywhere.

"Ilia, are you there, sweetie?" It was her father but he didn't sound like he wanted to beat her. All his anger drained from his voice and he sounded languid. "Daddy is sorry, honey. I didn't mean to scare you like that." A pause came and she worried he might hear her heartbeat that pounded furiously. "If you want I can take you to Castle Town if you'd like. A beautiful place and we might even see the princess, how about that?" He stayed quiet before speaking again in a lower tone. "It'll be just the two of us." He must've assumed that she was sleeping since she didn't answer and his footsteps faded away.

Her heart was torn between going after him and filling her back pack. He would leave for tomorrow and she could go with him, escape her mother's fragile mind and see the kingdom. She stopped, feeling a surge of anger. The same kingdom that her brother died for. How could she go to the place her brother chose over her?

Filling up her bag, she left the mansion and it's cold aura behind, feeling a rush of air run through her cheeks. The sun felt nice on her cheek and she never felt so free before. No more sadness, no more studying. Once she made her own kingdom, she'll bring her father in and get the best of doctors for her mother. They would live happily ever after.

Well, her ending ended up in a puddle of mud. She was trying to take a shortcut through the forest and her bag got stuck on a branch. She pulled it free but tripped on a puddle of mud. That was when she broke down again, realizing that her favorite white dress was ruined and that her brother wouldn't be here to pick her up. He wouldn't be here to act stupid to make her laugh.

If only she saw him before his death. She couldn't even remember his face properly. Only remembering how she worshipped him and how he was the center of her world. At this age and mind, if she'd seen him now she would've understood that he was only human, flawed and emotional. He was capable of feeling anger as well as hurt but hid these feelings away from her, giving her the false impression of an immortal hero.

Her crying attracted a curious boy and a small dog. The boy was taller than her with blond hair and icy blue eyes. He was yielding a stick and seemed to be in the middle of a game. She glanced up when she heard a bark and squealed at the sight.

Never in her life had she met another boy without her mother around. Mother always warned her of dirty boys with weapons that would do horrible things to her if she wasn't careful. Well, the boy in front of her looks as if he hasn't showered in weeks with mud over his face and the stick he held could be a weapon.

"Go away!" She shouted, covering her eyes, too bothered to heed her mother's advice. "I don't like boys!"

He blinked, surprised and his dog barked. "Shush, Agnes, she says she doesn't like us."

"I said I don't like _you_!" Ilia screamed, putting her hands down harshly. The golden retriever was all but a puppy. Its tongue lolling in and out its mouth as it gave off a high pitched bark. Seeing the little thing made her lips twitch a bit. "The dog is cute though."

The boy was wearing a tattered white shirt and short pants. There was mud everywhere on his face as he studied her like she was an alien.

Ilia covered her face again. "Just please leave me alone," she sobbed. "I want to be alone."

"Why are you crying?" He asked, curiously, going on his knees to see her. "Is it because you have mud all over you? Ah right, girls don't like mud."

"It's not because of that." Although it was but she didn't want to admit it. She didn't bother looking up. "And I like mud sometimes." Only when her brother was alive and he would sneak out with her to play in the rain. The memory made fresh tears in her eyes. "Please go away."

The dog sniffed her and barked, waggling its tail. The boy pulled her back. "She says she doesn't like us."

" _I said I don't like you!_ " How could anyone be this stupid? She looked up only to see that his face was too close for her liking. She yelped back and fell on the mud, making the boy burst in laughter.

"You're funny."

Fueled with anger and hurt, she hurled a blob of mud to his face. His laughter stopped altogether and his face was expressionless. She got up and turned. The mud was drying on her dress and it made it heavy. "Leave me alone, you dirty boy! I never want to see you ever again!"

"Aw, come on, Sara."

 _Sara?_

She turned to give a hard glare. He giggled nervously and raised his hands. "I don't know your name."

And he never will since she wouldn't give it to a stranger.

Now that she scrutinized him better, the boy yielded a sword on his back with a small hilt. The sight of it almost awed her until she figured it was fake. What's a dumb boy going to do with a real sword anyways? It _had_ to be fake.

"So, Sara, do you usually cry in mud? I love mud. Its so fun and—" He stopped-mid sentence when she turned to him, gritting her teeth. "What's the matter?"

Ilia felt her heart pound furiously and shoved him. "Stop following me!" She yelled. "And stop calling me Sara!"

Something heard her and was rustling in the bushes. Agnes, just a puppy, snarled and barked which was rather cute than intimidating at the intruder. It was a boy with flaming red hair and Ilia felt envious. She always wanted that shade of red just like her maid. He was scrawny but in a cute way with sharp features.

He looked pique when he saw the blond boy and she figured that they were friends. "The point of hide and seek is to—" His eyes widen when he saw Ilia then gaped at his friend. "Is that a girl?"

The boy with the blond hair smiled. "Yup, her name is Sara and she loves mud!"

Ilia wanted to rip his hair out of his skull. "My name is not Sara!"

The boy with the red hair frowned and someone else followed from the bushes. "Oh my days, Link, my man, we were suppose to just hide. Do you have any idea how long we had to look?" A boy with large goggles on his forehead walked from the bushes. He must've not believed his eyes when he noticed Ilia since he put on his goggles and studied her. "Are my eyes deceiving me or have you ditched us to save a girl from mud?"

The boy, who now she knew was Link, nodded proudly, walking along with Ilia who wanted to slap them all. "Her name is Sara and she really hates boys."

Ilia tried her best to ignore how her heart squeezed. She's completely surrounded by morons and they all happened to be boys. In her mind, she could hear her mother's warnings but they seemed mostly harmless. If anything, they were brainless. The only one that she appreciated was the puppy that continued to bark and flap its tail back and forth.

"Is that mud on your face?" Said the boy with the goggles, joining Link in following Ilia.

Link chuckled. "She hates us and if you're not careful, she'll drown you in mud."

The boy with the red hair groaned. "Idiots, we're forgetting Dyer and Michael." He sighed and sounded frustrated. "Why are you following her? You're making her uncomfortable and she looks like she wants to be left alone."

Guess not all boys are stupid.

She groaned and felt a scream in her lungs. Coming towards them were two more boys, one of them a giant and one was short with brown hair.

"There you are!" The big boy was panting, glaring at Link. "Where have you been?"

"You found a girl?" The other boy asked as Ilia brushed past by him.

Link was grinning. "We're playing follow the leader."

"No, we're not!" The red hair boy complained. "Can we go back to our game please?"

Link sighed. "But Sara says she can cook and will make a big meal for us."

That does it. Turning around quickly, she jammed a finger in his face. He stumbled back surprised. "First of all, my name is not Sara, its Ilia, you stupid boy," she spat, taking a step forward, forcing him to go backwards with his hands out. "Second, I never said that. Third, I don't like crying in mud and fourth stop following me. I hate you."

She noticed something that she hasn't earlier. Link was handsome, with golden hair that shined in the sun and a bright smile. At that time she couldn't care if he's a prince and only wanted to forget about him. The hilt on his back was very convincing though, if she had just looked a bit closer she would see that it's not made of wood.

At learning her name, he bowed. "Well, my lady, I'm Link," he said then gestured at the red hair. "This is Gus. He hates everyone so he's like you."

Gus rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "Shut up. I hate you for ruining the game."

Link pointed at the goggles boy. "This is Hank the handy man."

Hank pushed his goggles up and gave her a thumbs up. He was kind of cute with those freckles and that messy hair.

"That short guy is Michael and we use him as a stool," Link said and Michael snorted. Then turning to the bigger guy, he said, "This one is…actually I don't remember. He's just there to lean us money."

The bigger boy sighed and looked at her. "It's Dyer and I'm actually his first friend but his brain is too small to remember that." He squinted at her closely. "Were you crying?"

She straightened up. "No, I wasn't," she shot back. "I was…sneezing." A pitiful excuse, she knew and flushed.

"Girls always cry," Michael said with a roll as if he's bored. "Come on, can we leave her?"

Link hooked an arm around her neck and she felt her heart flutter. He smelled of sweat and grease. "She can play with us. It's so boring with you guys."

Michael gasped as if the idea was absurd and he pointed a finger at her. "But she's a girl! She does girly things and I bet she just wants to play dress up or something."

Ilia already decided she doesn't like Michael and Gus shrugged. "Well, girls do want to be princesses."

"I don't want to be a princess," she lied feeling the flush deepened. She pushed Link away from her and felt her heart pounding.

Gus blinked at her as if completely surprise. "You don't? Then what do you want to be?"

It was the first time anyone has ever asked her that. Seven years ago she would have said that she wanted to marry her brother, live far away and open her own bakery. Thinking of that, she felt embarrassed and was thankful she was never asked the question. What does she want to be? Not a princess now that she thinks about it. Princesses get told what to do and that's not what she wanted.

It came to her as she straightened up with hands on her hips. "The queen," she replied smugly.

Link gave a jocose laugh and pumped a fist in the air. "Yes, that's it! I'll be your guard so no one tries to kill you in your sleep."

"I'll be the gardener," Dyer replied, grinning silly.

Hank raised his hand. "Oh, oh, I'll be your mechanic and I'll make you canons and swords too!"

It was so silly, these moronic boys and their goofy smiles, she just had to burst out in laughter, holding onto her stomach. Her mother had always told her to control her laughter, a lady does not laugh like a pig. Yet here she was, breaking all her mother's rules, surrounded by boys, drenched in mud and laughed so hard her belly hurt. How long has it been since she laughed?

The only ones that didn't join were Gus, who just wanted to do something, and Michael, who was sorely offended. He stomped down, killing her laughter. "She can't be our queen! She's covered in mud and she's been crying like a little baby! I bet she can't do anything right."

She gritted her teeth as indignation flowed through her. "I can use a slingshot," she retorted, feeling proud when she heard awed gasps. "I shot a bird a mile away actually."

Michael snorted. "Big whoop."

Link was looking at her as if she really was a queen. "How long can you shoot?"

She polished her nails, not giving him another moment's notice. "Oh, I'd say about fifty meters."

Michael laughed in disbelief. "Oh, that is _crap_ ," he said in disgust, glaring at her as if she didn't have the right for that skill. On his belt was a small slingshot.

Link ignored him, looking at her as if she's a hero and grabbed her hand. "You need to show us right now."

She protested as they ran out of the woods but Link's grip was hard. At her bag bounced against her back, and the puppy ran through their legs alongside her master. They all stopped next to a tall oak tree. Link pointed at something and she shaded her eyes to see something brown, nearly camouflaged in their surroundings.

Hank was out of breath but he didn't care. "Okay, look, it took me weeks to make that ball and Dyer the big moron got it stuck." He was restless, his legs were going up and down as if they wanted to bolt up to the tree and get his pocession back.

Dyer frowned. "Hey, I said I was sorry."

"Link can't climb to get it because he's a wuss." He received a whack on his head for that remark and Link complained that there aren't enough branches for him to go any further. Hank continued on. "And Michael is bad with his aim so can you please, please, _pleeeeeease_ get it for me? I'll be your servant forever!" He seemed desperate and even went on his knees with his hands intertwined.

Gus rolled his eyes and exaggerated. "Oh my words and days, it's just a ball! You make it sound like it's a pound of gold!" He looked at Ilia apologetically. "Sorry about these idiots. You can go and pretend like you never met us."

Michael was infuriated by the comment Hank has made. "My aim isn't bad! I bet I can shoot a lot better than she can!"

Link nudged at her. "If you win, you get to be our queen, deal?" He had a large smile on his face that stretched from ear to ear. He was looking at her with big eyes that danced with excitement.

It was a pretty big price and she glanced up at the oak tree. To be a queen and own her land, she needed to have servants and since they offered….

She rumbled through her bag and brought out a wooden slingshot made by her brother. Michael's jaw clenched. He took it as a challenge and brought out his own slingshot, glaring at her as if she was the vilest creature alive. The feeling was mutual.

Gus sat down, taking out a book. "You know what? I should've stayed at home. Going to school is more fun that this."

"Suit yourself," Link told him and turned to the two shooters, rubbing his hands together. "Alright. First to get the ball would be the winner."

When Michael looked up at Link, the meanness turned to admiration and adulation as he nodded eagerly. "Yeah, I think I can get it at this angle."

"Of course you can," Gus commented in a gruff, turning a page and ignoring them all together. He was the only one out of all of them that Ilia liked the most. He was calm and smart, didn't waste any time with none sense. Her mother would definitely love him. "It's not like you failed the first hundred times. By all means, go ahead and do a hundred and one, why don't you?"

Michael clenched his jaw but surprisingly stayed quiet. Ilia thought it strange since Michael was the type that would do anything to protect his pride but in the few years that followed she learned that any arguments you spark with Gus would ultimately be a loss. He could quickly beat down anyone with just a few words.

Michael closed one eye, pulling the string back as his tongue stuck out in intense concentration. His hands were shaking and beads of sweat ran down his face. He was really trying and Ilia would've commiserated more if not for his misogynistic attitude. The shot was fired and it wavered in the wind, landing by a nearby lake.

He really was trying to impress. She felt a small pang of sympathy when his face fell but it dried out when his eyes sharped and they glanced at her like was her fault.

"Yeah, the angle really helped you there, buddy," Gus snickered, leaning back in his tree. She winced at the remark and watch Michael tense. Were boys usually mean to one another?

Link brushed past Michael and grinned at Ilia. "Think you can hit it?" He asked.

She pursed her lips, glancing up at the tree then back at him. She already made her decision but decided to let him simmer in anticipation. "I don't know," she said with a shrug. "I mean, what will I get out of it? I could just go home."

"Please do," Michael muttered then looked at Link. "I'll really get it this time." It was almost desperate and he even went down to pick up ammunition.

Link didn't acknowledge him. "Look, Hank will eat our heads if we don't get it back. We've already tried a hundred and one times!"

Hank, again, went on his knees. "Please get my baby back!" He wailed and Gus rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to pretend like I don't know you people." Gus lifted the book in his face to prove this.

Even Dyer was getting bothered. "Seriously, guys, it's just a ball," he complained.

"Please, please!" Hank's hands were shaking. "I'll really become your servant and so will everyone!"

"Speak for yourself," Michael snapped, fumbling with his slingshot and tried to get Link's attention.

Link still didn't look at him and pointed his finger at the target. "Just give it one pebble and that's it." He saw her face still didn't change and his smile fell. "Come on! Please?"

Ilia desperately hid her smile, putting her hands behind her back. "Well, if you become my servant _forever_." Her eyes glinted playfully. "I mean, a knight has to make an oath, right?"

Link paused, then grinned. "If you hit that in one go, I'll consider you my goddess."

"Link, _please_ ," Dyer exasperated and Ilia figured that the bigger boy was religious. "Just queen."

"Fine, just queen."

Ilia exaggerated a sigh and whipped her braid over her shoulder as if she grown tired of their consistent begging. "Okay, okay, sheesh. Just sit back and watch."

Link didn't lend Michael a second chance to prove himself and thus Michael was forced into a silent acquiescence, shooting daggers at Ilia through his eyes, hoping that she would miss and make a fool out of herself.

Like Link she also didn't bat an eye in his direction. Turning to the tree, the target sat on a branch, perfectly balanced. Filling her lungs with the air of the evening, she exhaled and closed her eyes thinking of her own little home and how it seems so far away.

"Can you just shoot?" Michael complained.

Link shushed him. "She's channeling her power," he said and both him and Hank were giggling like little girls. Dyer decided to join Gus since nothing was getting done and he was bored to death.

Ilia inhaled again, drowning out all the voices. She will be a queen of her own life and these wild boys. She will be freed from her parents and the memories of her brother. Her eyes opened to see her target on forked branches and the sun made a halo around it. Ilia lined the ball at the center of the V of her slingshot and complete silence took over the rowdy boys as they watched with breathes held in. Even Gus, despite himself, peered up from his book curiously and Ilia found herself more nervous.

The small pebble was released and went right at the target. She didn't need to hear the shrieks of the boys to know she did it. Issac taught her how to use it by setting up Father's empty bottles as targets. He would always remind her never to tell anyone of her birthday gift.

Gus was smiling at her, almost proudly, finally putting down his book and gave Michael a mocking smile. "Wow. I guess she's pretty useful."

The ball bounced off Dyer's head and right at his feet. "Well, I'll be," he muttered, giving Ilia a thumbs up to which she giggled. "Nice work."

Hank went on his knees and took her hand. "I shall become your shield and serve you till my death, oh sweet maiden."

"Oh will you stop that?!" Gus snapped, trying to act serious. But he too, seemed pleased that the ball returned to them once more. It was a small thing, wrapped in brown leather with cruddy drawings on it.

Link grinned at her and she felt her traitorous heart flutter again. "Not bad. Not bad at all." He joined Hank and on his knees. "Guess that makes you my queen right now."

She bit back a smile and cleared her throat about to ask them to rise but saw Michael's face. He looked utterly destroyed and hurt, the slingshot in his hand fell on the dirt in defeat. When his eyes met hers they darkened. "She's a girl!" He shouted, loud enough to have Agnes barking at him. She almost forgot the little puppy was with them. "She cheated! My slingshot was old!"

Gus gave Michael a distasteful glance. "Seriously, will you just stop it already? She won. Deal with it." Then the cruel smile was once again on his face. "Or maybe you're upset that you're just as bad as you thought she was?"

"You're still a good shot, Michael," Dyer comforted him.

"But she's way better," Hank replied which earned him a scorn from Dyer.

Perhaps she was being soft but seeing Michael's crestfallen face made her wince in sympathy. She showed him her slingshot. "Then lets go again and shoot bottles. This time you can use my slingshot."

Shame and broken pride filled his eyes with tears and his hand moved. He honestly meant to slap the slingshot away but his hand went to her cheek instead. She froze as the burning sensation turned her face the other way.

"I don't need the help of a girl! Go back to the kitchen!" He yelled, running off. The other boys froze at this and exchanged looks.

Anger surged through her. No one touches her like that. Not even her Father. Pulling back a pebble she managed to headshot him and he stumbled to the ground, squealing like a pig. Peering up, he saw her loom over him, her shadow swallowing his figure. She didn't know what she was planning to do but it would have been bad had Link not stopped her. His hand held her wrist just as she was about to hit Michael with a brick she had picked up.

"Okay, that was awesome but his dad knows me and will chase me out of the village if you do that," he told her with a large grin.

Michael got up hastily. Slapping her face wasn't enough for him and he stepped to her with a raised fist. Startled, she stumbled back into Link's arms and it was Dyer who protectively stepped in front of her, shoving Michael away. "What's wrong with you? Are you crazy?!"

Gus was smirking at Michael and nothing was kind in his eyes. "Look who's the crybaby now," he taunted when Michael bit his bottom lip as his eyes pooled.

Ilia didn't really know what to think of Gus anymore. He sounded a bit too mean. A part of her feared him a bit.

Hank was visibly uncomfortable as he put on his goggles and found something interesting at the sky and he whistled lowly.

Ilia noticed how Link was holding her arm and moved away from him like he was hot. She swallowed as she saw Michael glaring at her but straightened her posture to show that she didn't fear him.

Michael pointed at Ilia, looking at Link. "She's a stupid girl and she hates boys! Do you like her or something?!"

Agnes' lips curled back in a snarl, her hinge legs were bended back as she squealed out a bark.

Link's smiled slowly disappeared. "She got the ball in one hit and it took you about a hundred." His tone took on a darker roll and everyone saw it. Dyer took a step back and Hank found another interesting thing looking over at the bushes, away from earshot. Gus gave a 'not this again' kind of sigh. "She's funny and she's our queen now!"

"No, she's not!" Michael shouted and shoved Link back. Link blinked in surprise and gawked at him. "If you like her so much then why don't you ma—" His words were cut off when Link pressed his hand over Michael's mouth.

Link was grinning tightly and his eyes darkened. He seemed so different that the clueless boy that she just met. Gus wasn't the person she should be afraid of. "Hey, hey, boy," Link started with a whisper with a malicious smile. Ilia could see Link's fingers digging into Michaels' skin. He shoved Michael back. "She's better than you by a mile. If you ever touch me again, I'll rip your arms off and beat you to death with it." He was giggling madly and his eye was twitching uncontrollably.

Something felt so wrong. It occurred to her later in her life that Link was surely honest to god crazy. Something in his mind wasn't right. It was the way he saw the world, so dark and empty, as if life itself wasn't worth living anymore.

Michael didn't show up in her life anymore and she didn't know what to think of that. It was getting late and the boys were heading home. Ilia decided to go back to hers since she soaked with mud and a queen shouldn't serve her people like this. Without the maids or butlers, it was easy to enter her house and she could hear screams.

"You can't just take her away from me!" It was her mother, screaming hysterically. Her loud voice bounced off the empty hallways. Fear clutched Ilia's heart. If mother saw her like this… "She's the only one I have left!"

Not again, she thought. Her parents fight constantly to the point where it became a routine for Ilia to lock herself in her room. There would be shouts, something would break, and a bruise to show for it in the morning. The sound of her parents barking made her instantly regret ever coming back. Tiptoeing up the stairs, the voices become louder and the fear became tighter around her heart.

Father remained patient but even still his hands balled to fists. "It will only be for a few—"

"No!" Mother pulled her black locks of hair, unpinning them from their imperturbable style. "You'll never come back if you leave! Everyone will leave me just like Issac!" She sobbed helplessly and Ilia wanted to cry as well, feeling her pain. "First the servants then you…"

As calmly as he could, Father replied, "You fired the servants, dear. And I will be taking Ilia away from this damn place."

When he left through the other door, Mother threw a bottle of wine at the wall in a cry. Her eyes soon caught Ilia and she froze. Ilia would've ran as far away as she could. She broke more rules than she could count on her finger and dirtied her most expensive dress.

Instead of pulling her hair or slapping her cheek, her mother opened her arms and tried for a smile as tears ran down her beautiful face. "Oh, Ilia, oh my beautiful baby, come here."

Ilia ran to her mother and buried herself into her arms. Mother didn't question on her whereabouts or even the dirty dress. She kissed her muddy forehead over and over and ran her fingers on her hair. "You would never leave me, sweetheart. Right?"

Ilia felt a sob wrack throughout her body. What was happening to her family? What was happening to her mother? Her mother would never be this weak. She refused to show any emotions to anyone and was feared and despised by all the servants in the house. Father would never upset her and if he did he would most likely be too afraid to come home. It felt like her life was in ruins.

The sophistry between her parents must have been prolonged since around them were shattered vases, torn curtains and the carpet stained with spilled tea. In a way, the state of the room represented her life. "No, no, I'll stay forever with you. I promise." She closed her eyes, hearing her mother's racing heart. "I love you."

"I love you much more."

Her mother kissed her once more before saying it was bedtime. The sun just fell but it was far too early to sleep. But Ilia held in her protest and nodded, kissing her mother on the cheek and went to bath herself.

After pensively thinking of her next decision, she later decided to return her clothes back to their drawers. Her father soon visited her just as she was folding her clothes. He was asking her if she wanted to go with him on an adventure, saying that they might see the princess.

"I don't want to leave Mother," Ilia had said, feeling a pang of guilt for refusing her Father's offer since he seemed so eager. "I don't want to be like Issac and I want you to be here too."

It was something he didn't expect to hear and he blinked with surprise. He remained quiet for a moment, perhaps wondering if Ilia spoke out of line and for a moment Ilia feared that he would take her regardless of what she said. She prepared herself for a prolong argument and mentally braced herself for a slap.

But surprisingly he did no such think and simply told her that he will return shortly and should something happen she must write a letter.

The next day her mother barely moved from her place, sleeping on the same chair and Ilia put a blanket on her. Then Ilia went out to frolic with her new friends. They would play until the sun sets, laughing and enjoying their youth.

Mother would wake up around the evening and that's when Ilia would return to make her dinner and take care of her. It's only them in the house and she took care of things from cooking till laundry. With a mansion this size, she felt suffocated with depression just by looking over at the empty rooms that once held high esteemed guests, the dining hall, the drawing room, even the library, although she hated reading, was missed.

She couldn't wait to leave the next day to play with the boys. Every moment with them was a moment away from the hopelessness and the loneliness that her home now was. She felt safer with them, out in the woods far away from any pestering adults.

Her mother became worse and father drank more. Ilia read through the letters that would come in the door and knew that Father was struggling with Mother's company. It can't be helped since Mother couldn't feed herself anymore and refuses to get up to attend her own family heritage. As the weeks went by, she had grown fragile and frail, very much like an old woman and her memory was fleeing as well.

Ilia was living two lives at the time. She was a child, a carefree child who played with friends and seemed to not worry at all. On the other side of the coin, she was a daughter who took care of the house that was beginning to take bits of her sanity, filling her young and naïve mind with worries that only adults should be concern about. No child should ever have to worry about their parents losing their jobs, whether or not they would live on the streets. They shouldn't even be staying in a mansion derived of all life. Even a graveyard was peaceful than this.

In this other, miserable life she would cook what she could and would try to clean although the mansion was far too big for her to attend. She would then feed her mother and read through her studies out loud just to give her a piece of mind.

Ilia remembered when she had returned back home after a day of so much laughter and winsome games that the smile on her face couldn't go away.

Link and the others had been trying to convince her to stay longer.

"You always leave early," Hank whined on the ground and clutched her leg, making her walk with difficultly. "Stay with us."

She groaned as she tried to shake him off "My parents will kill me if I'm late." Besides, her father would be back soon and while her mother was too languid to ask on Ilia's whereabouts, her father would certainly like to hear an answer. "Let me go."

"It's only one time though. Couldn't you stay?" Dyer asked with a frown. "Come on, don't leave us with Link!"

"Yeah, don't leave us with Dyer." Link stuck a tongue out at Dyer then turned to her. "Just for a few minutes. They won't say anything. We'll make you the leader this time."

The temptation of the offer weakened her hesitation. Ilia glanced back to see her mansion from afar. The boys knew where she lived and while they got the idea that her parents weren't lenient they don't know about the condition of her home, slowly decaying and rotting. Her existence was the only thing that kept it alive.

Her mother might be there right now, sewing in her chair. She had always hated sewing and called it an old lady's job but now it was a chore for Ilia to bandage her mother's finger whenever the needle pricked her.

Father wouldn't be back until later at night, so maybe she could….no, what is she thinking? It's not a risk worth. If either of them had known where Ilia spent her days at they would lock her in her room to never see daylight again.

"Queen Ilia," Hank cheered as he stood up, pumping his fist up. "Queen Ilia!"

Ilia frowned and wanted to reprimand him but was met with another cheer from Dyer. "Queen Ilia! Queen Ilia!"

Even Gus, who tried in vain not to make a fool out of himself around idiots, joined them. "Queen Ilia!"

Link grinned at her and also cheered. In the end it was Agnes that won her over with that irresistible bark and that waddling tail.

Ilia threw her hands up. "Okay, fine!" She yelled and felt flattery by their cheers and hooting.

It was the worst decision of her life. If she had went back home could she had changed anything? Made a difference?

As Ilia approached her home, the day darkening and the wind howling, the smile on her face slowly petered once she noticed the front door was ajar. For a minute, she thought that the servants were rehired and there was hope that flared in her heart. Her father would never leave the door open for a potential thief. Instead there was an unfamiliar man who met her by the door.

"By the goddesses, do you live here, girl?" He asked her with great concern.

Ilia took a step back with wide eyes. "Who are you?"

"It's okay. I won't hurt—"

"What are you doing in my house?" It was an accusation and her voice raised. Her heart pounded in her ears as her feet readied to run. She would get Link and the others. Link, she knew and saw first hand, knew his way with a sword. A _real_ sword, she had learned from the monsters that had ambushed them during their game.

"It's your parents," he said to her quickly, noticing how she intended to escape.

Ilia saw through the partially opened door and her heart sank to her stomach. There were more strangers inside and they seemed to surround someone covered in a white cloth. She knew who it was by the black hair.

The man couldn't stop her if he tried. Ilia bolted right into her home and straight to the motionless body. "Mama!" She cried.

"Don't let her see!" The man behind her yelled in vain.

Ilia didn't understand what he had meant at that time, what was his purpose from restraining Ilia from seeing her own mother? But only when she grew up did she realize the man had simply tried to protect her fragile, innocent mind. And oh how she wished he had.

Her breath had stopped altogether and she stood there cold as the night. The sight in front of her didn't seem to be real. This was a nightmare, she would wake up from this nightmare. There's no way this was reality.

A man took her by the arm to pull her back but it was too late. Even when she closed her eyes she could still see her mother's face, blotched with yellow and brown spots, foam seeping from her mouth, eyes tinted of sickly yellow and throat red raw.

Courtesy of the Sunflower Flu.

There were footsteps thudding in the stairway. "Oi, I found another one in the study. This one must be the mister." He stopped at the stairway and his eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when they saw her. "Holy hell, get that child away from here! What if she gets infected?"

The man who had her by the arm shook his head. "She would be right now if she wasn't immune."

They were speaking as if she wasn't here. All her body had gone numb. Her face grew pale and her bottom lip quivered. Words only came out in quiet blubber as she tried to understand what was happening right now. She couldn't be the last of her family. The Goddesses would never be this cruel. They wouldn't do this to her. She never missed prayer, always did her studying, always brought offerings.

" _Let me go!"_ She screamed at the man who held her. " _Leave us alone!"_

"Listen, girl—"

" _GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"_ Her hand went on his cheek and she tried to fight him. " _No, no, no!"_

He shook her slightly, trying to meet her eyes but her head shook vigoursouly. "Listen to me, kid—"

"No, no!" Those words repeated over and over in denial to reality. This wasn't real. None of this was real.

As a child she didn't know how to handle it. All she could do was cry and scream until it was over. Until her mother gets a headache from her voice and orders her to stay quiet. She won't stop screaming until then. She will ruin her mother's most expensive dresses, pour her father's wine out the window, she will break all of the rules, every window, burn her books until they had enough and decide to come back to punish her.

The man shook her so hard her vision blackened for a moment as her head snapped back and forth. Even one of the men snapped that she had enough. Once Ilia stopped her shouts, the shaking ceased. Her whole body trembled, from her legs till her head. She whimpered softly.

"Mama…I want my Mama." It was so desperate she would have killed herself just for that. There were too many things left unsaid, too many things left broken that should've been fixed. This can't be it.

The man's eyes grew considerably soft. "We're going to get you somewhere safe, okay?" His tone was gentle. "Somewhere nice and safe…"

"I want my Mama," she repeated, her head was in a haze of confusion and grief. She couldn't look at her mother's face and the man thankfully made sure of that.

"I know, my dear. But she's gone now."

A sob escaped her lips. "I want my Mama."

"She's gone, sweetie."

"I-I….want…" Tears leaked from her eyes and her voice shook as she began to wail. "Mama…Mama…I wa-want my Mama pl-please."

The fear and the grief, the same grief that consumed her when her brother died, cobwebbed and tangled her mind. Tears slid down her cheek as she stared at the man wide eyed and voice trembling. There was this feeling of emptiness inside of her, a shear of nothingness that threatened to take her very soul. It was this heavy weight as if the whole world rests on her. The numbness pounding in her mind made it difficult for her to comprehend the situation.

It was then that it sunk it. It was like a ship slowly descending to the bottom of the coldest water with every passenger still on board. "I'm all alone." The words left her without a thought.

"You're going to come with us. We'll find someone to take care of you," he promised to try and ease her but it didn't make things any better. "Do you have a relative? Anyone we could reach out?"

Ilia couldn't speak for the longest time. The words she spoke kept replying in her head over and over again, each time it was louder in volume, drowning her down with the ship.

 _Alone. All alone. No one left. Just me. All alone. By myself._

One of the men sighed. "You're not getting anything out of her. We'll put her in an orphanage for a while then come back when her head is back on."

The man that held her by the shoulder sent a sharp glare at him. Ilia's eyes grew wide. They were going to take her away from her home. The orphanage that they speak of was out of the village, miles away. She knew because she once joined Issac on the journey over there to give them gifts on the birthday of the goddess of Hylia.

This was when she finally moved. Two months ago, she had wanted to run but failed. This time she succeeded. They couldn't keep up with her. No one could. Ilia ran as far as her legs could carry her, through the heavy forest and the cold night.

If she had came back earlier, would she had saved them? No one could survive the Sunflower Flu. It took anyone it touches. It was very common for people who are immune to be related to someone that are not. It was almost like this flu was made to hurt people, to separate families.

In her blinded panic, she ran through the dangerous part of the woods, one that had signs propped up with warnings and one that her parents have told her to never even think about entering.

A Moblin had attacked her. A large purple beast with a long snout nearly fustigated her in one hit. Ilia fell back with total despair in her heart. Her thoughts raced and a scream couldn't escape her. Her legs, too tried from her run, refused to work with her. She truly thought she would have died that day and thought it was for the best.

She would see her mother, father and Issac. Her whole family again. This time they would be in a better place. Away from the worry of the world, the pressure of society. It would be the four of them again, together and free.

But this fantasy did not comfort her. As much as she wanted to see her family she did not want to die this way. The fear sits on her like a pillow on her nose and mouth. Enough air gets in, allowing her body to function but it was crippling all the same. The fear had a powerful influence on her body, telling her legs to go weak, telling her mind to go blank and accept death.

Someone climbed on the monster's back and it was a boy. The light of the moon made his sword glean in the dark night and his blade pushed deep into the monster's gullet. He leaped back in front of her, his eyes on alert, both furious and enraged. Link had always loved Moblins, saying that they were a fun challenge to him but now he looked at it like he wanted to kill it in the most inhuman way.

Agnes ran to her side, also showing her bravery in small little barks. The monster crumpled down and melted into flakes. Link, without a word, took Ilia by the hand and together they ran out with the cries of the monsters fading behind him. Agnes was ahead of them, her little golden fur was dirty with mud.

Link did not slow down and she didn't say anything. Her lungs were burning for air. Her mind still remained blank, traumatized with too much fear to begin functioning. It was once they reached the exit of the woods that Link stopped.

The signs were almost scolding her with their capatizlied words and ragged edging.

"Are you dumb or what?!" He yelled at her. "Why did you go there?"

She wanted to ask him why was he there to begin with. Link was truly the mysterious out of all of them. He never told them his house or spoke of his parents and no one questioned it. But now that she saw him better with the usual ragged clothing and messy hair, it dawned to her the horrible truth: Link was homeless.

"What happened?" He asked her, his anger forgotten by the broken expression on her face. He went down on one knee to meet her eyes. "Ilia."

"My parents," she uttered out her voice shook. "My parents…" Agnes licked her hands gingerly but Ilia didn't even notice her.

"Your parents? What happened to them?" His hand pressed on her shoulder. "Ilia, what happened?"

She looked up at him and this was when she fell for him. Worry laced on his face and his eyes had grown soft, such a foreign reaction. With a sob, she laid her head on his shoulder, her words coming out in mix blubber. Link stiffened, a bit taken off guard but he didn't push her off only awkwardly patting her back.

Those were the darkest moments of her life. Link had saved her from the monster and from herself. The grief came in waves, and often would have consumed her entirely if she was truly alone.

Link was the knight of her dreams. He replaced Issac completely and stayed by her side, protecting her from monsters and anyone that tried to hurt her. Agnes stole her heart and she loved every one of them.

Even when she had no home to return to they all still watched over her with a sense of protectiveness that they never admit to. In the end, they had all ran away from their village, leaving behind the past and going into the bright future.

Looking at him now, Ilia almost an adult, she realized that back when she first met him, Link acted like an idiot to cheer her up. He didn't care about the ball or about what his friends thought of her, all he wanted was for her to stop crying.

Just what Issac would have done.

Fresh tears spilled on her cheeks as she caressed Link's rough hand. "I'm sorry," she whispered, choking with tears and sniffed. The painful memory of her childhood was fresh with pain and guilt. She should have done more for her parents instead of simply trying to avoid them. While she frolics in the day, her parents suffered in their own misery and loneliness. She could have done more for them.

The Sunflower Flu was well known to be the most ruthless and painful disease known to the kingdom. Doctors would press a pillow on their patients' faces just to show mercy, especially when it comes to children.

Her parents must have been in more pain than she could ever fathom. She had left them to suffer while she spent a day trying to forget about them. She should've stayed at home like a good daughter, should've held their hands and said everything that needed to be said, should've went and gone for help.

She had failed Issac as well. She wasn't the sweet little sister anymore, the world has left her bitter and cold.

"I'm so sorry." Who was she sorry for, she didn't know. Everything she had done had ended up in failure. Quill wanted protect them in his own way by trying to be a Sheikah. If she had just told him how much he means to them, he never would have gone to Gorge's side and tried to prove himself. She shouldn't have gone to the chief's house in the first place, that was on her.

Her voice was small as her shoulders tremble. So many people have been hurt and it was because of her stupidity. She rested her head on his chest and felt the grief rip her heart out. "I'm so…" Tears ran down her face and she sobbed terribly. She hated crying like this, crying so hard that words can't come out.

She had wanted to rule the town and look at what Quill had done to do that for her.

She had prayed for a day to see Gus face in the dirt and he was beaten and nearly killed.

She had wanted Hank to stop being so full of himself and now he might never want to look at himself in the mirror.

She had always pressured Dyer to speak up more and to do more in the gang than just end conflicts and now he murdered a man for them.

She had hoped that Andie would never grow up and thus let him stay in his naive self. Now he'll be scarred for life.

She had wanted Link to leave them alone forever and now Gorge as well as all the people of Hatino want him dead.

The Goddesses had listened to her for once. They had listened to her bitter request and silent threats and made them come true.

The hand she held caressed her palm gently then brushed at her braids. His eyes were soft and it made her pause. "No, I am." He smiled gently. It was so strange seeing that on his face. Link preferred to be reticent, refusing to show any emotions. "Come on, no tears. You know that's my weakness."

He's being silly again.

"Soooo, this might sound awkward," he said with a smile that was supposed to be nervous. "But can I stick around? I mean I know that you won and all but—"

She put her lips on his forehead and caressed his hand. He's done the impossible to save them and she could see it in his eyes. He was always tried to pretend he doesn't care then goes to do something that says another thing.

"You don't even need to ask."

He may have left her, but she could never hate him and only hated herself for letting him go. She had expected too much from him and burdened him to the point where he had to leave for good.

Ilia stayed until he fell asleep. He looked so ethereal and innocent if she dared to say. She pulled his blanket and kissed him on the cheek, smiling tiredly at his pale face. Then left him to sleep peacefully.

If there was one thing that weighed her down more than anything it was the fairy. Regret and shame kept her rolling in bed, keeping sleep at bay and forcing her to stare up at the ceiling. Ilia just closed her eyes, still listening to the shouts and cries the fairy gave out.

Ilia and Quill had been smiling at that time, waving her away as the river pushed her deep into the weald. She was just a tiny little creature, barely anything. How could Ilia let something so small get the best out of her?

And now she's dead and Ilia had no one but herself to blame.


	24. Chapter XXIV

**PART THIRTEEN - THE HERO OF HATINO**

"No way."

"Why not?"

"We don't have time for this! It's been weeks!"

He shrugged. "Well, we need to rest, don't we?"

She highly doubts it. This man could break rocks with his bare hands and could climb the highest trees. He could suffer a night without rest. "You promised to take me back!"

"Fine, onwards to the treasure!"

Oh, how she wanted to scream.

All she wanted to do was return back to the tree house and give those two nefarious little brats a piece of her mind. Link must be worried about her — no wait, this is Link. He would be dancing by thought of her out of his hair.

Well, too bad then! He's not going to get rid of her that easily!

The bitter memory came to her, how she spent half a day drifting down the stream. Not once but twice was she forced into a bottle and twice she was sent to a body of water that meandered through the deepest part of the woods. Indignation burned inside her. She'll give those to a good piece of mind when she gets back. To think they had the nerve to offend the servant of the Goddesses!

The bottle couldn't stop bobbing up and down as she screamed out. It was the Sheikah that took her after the fight she had with that filthy girl. He presented the fairy as if she was a prize and they both saw her off in the stream. Their laughter and taunting still rang in her mind as she screamed even louder.

Just when she thought she was hopelessly doomed, the air inside the bottle had thinned and she felt dizzy, an old man scooped her up as the flow of water began to slow.

The man was enormous with a large wave of white beard splayed over his chest, small eyes and a wide smile. "Are you a fairy?! I haven't seen one in decades!" His voice deep and cheerful and the pinkness of his cheeks brightened.

He's looking at her as if she was some sort of prize, a possession.

Turning red, she snapped, "Let me out right now!"

Blinking in surprise, he did as he was told and twisted the lid off. She fluttered out at once, a bit drunkenly because of the unventilated bottle. She thrived on the fresh air and the nice breeze. The first thing she could see was the thick greenery of the woods and its large thin grasses with little critters scurrying about.

Realizing that she made a poor first impression, she turned to the man and tried to sound as earnest as she possibly can, "Thank you."

"A pleasure," he said warmly, putting the bottle away and studied her. "Never seen one turn to colors before. What's your name, little miss?"

"Katie," she replied, turning to an amicable color of orange. "What's yours?"

He puffed up his chest proudly. "The name is Chief Dobbin at your service."

Chief Dobbin…

She gasped loudly and if she had lips they would be smiling. "You're the chief of Hatino?!" It's as if the Goddesses graced her.

"Indeed." He paused and looked up to see an apple tree near them. He must've been occupied with it until she disturbed him. He latched onto the branch and lifted himself up while Katie came near his face.

She was bursting with excitement, flakes of sparkles jittered out of her. "So, you know where the town is, right?"

He grunted as he lifted himself off the ground. "Would be embarrassing if I didn't," he muttered then took an apple then jumped out of the branch and landed on his feet impeccably.

This is perfect. This is a blessing! Oh the Goddesses really do listen to prayers. To be able to find the chief, it felt like an accomplishment.

That will be the last time anyone puts her in a bottle and sends her screaming down a stream. They think they're _so_ invincible with no one to stop them? Just wait until they find a whole lot of villagers on their doorstep with torches and swords.

"What are you doing out here?" It's strange to see an old man deep into this part of the woods. "It's dangerous to be by yourself and you're also very…" She stopped when she realized where her words would lead. "No disrespect, sir, but…um…you're very—"

"Old?" He offered then laughed hearty as he swung an axe over his shoulder. The red on the metal was beginning to peel off and rust, the edge of the blade still seemed sharp and gleamed. "You get to my age and life becomes much sweeter when death gets closer. I may be old, little miss, but I'm old and fine if I do say so myself." He grinned brightly against the sun, his rosy cheeks rising. "That's why I like to take these little hikes."

 _Little hikes?_

She's been in that bottle for hours, growing tired of shouting out loud and cursing them to the pits of hell. Boredom and fear came in patterns. Fishes were poking their mouths at her and air slowly became suffocating. The rush of the water drowned her voice and pulled her into its current. They must be miles away from the town and this is far from a 'little' hike.

He took a large bite out of his fruit, the juice running down his thick beard. He was about to turn until she came in his face again. "Where are you going?"

"Still need to find the treasure," he said, throwing his half-eaten apple away and rolled his shoulders. "It's kind of important but they just won't listen."

Katie just stared at him with incredibility. "What if they get worried though?" She trailed behind him, having a hard time catching up to this enthusiastic man. "I mean your people need you, don't they?"

He didn't look at her and only waved a hand casually. "Eh, they don't even know I'm out here."

Dumbstruck, she halted in front of his face, getting him to stop abruptly. "Wait just a minute!" She snapped coming in closer that he had to lean back, startled. "Not only do you go around this 'little hikes' by yourself but you don't even tell anyone that you're out here?!"

His pink lips curled as he straightened. "Well, of course!" He said it like it was the most obvious thing ever. "If I did they'd try to stop me." He continued to walk, inhaling the deep fragrance of the wild. His tone changed a little bitter and his smile wavered. "They want me to stay there like a fragile little man and have someone change my sheets and feed me. Life's too grand and short to be lying there and sniffing out death."

"But…but—" How could she ever reach to Link this way?

"Don't worry your sparkling head about it. I left a little…surprise you might say." That grin tells her that it's something childish.

"What did you do?"

"Oh, relax. Just a little bony joke for them. I left a note behind so they wouldn't worry too much." He laughed, his cheeks growing redder. "Ah, how I wish to see the looks on their faces." He turned to see her glowing red. "Alright. Once I get the treasure back we'll be heading to the town. Now I could've sworn I've seen a bear around here."

He refuses to listen to her advice that he was old and fragile, his bones were weak and he shouldn't be reckless at this age. He's an old man, someone should be looking out for him. The chief just laughed it off, undaunted and kept venturing throughout the woods. The heads of trees hovered over them, the dark path narrowed down with roots twisting up, and butterflies brushed past them.

She wanted to argue and maybe use her rank to demand his guidance at once but she could see it in those eyes that he wasn't planning to leave until he finds gold. With a sigh of defeat, she trudged along with the man grudgingly.

These woods gave her a sense of comfort unlike the experience in the Lost Woods. It was breath taking and alluring, paled to comparison to the painted pictures in her books. It felt like she was in them, fluttering over at the flowers that bloomed brightly and the blissful breeze. It made her forget her duty and the circumstances of the world. She felt a desire that she never felt before. Something inside of her told her to stay. It was nice out here with nothing evil to haunt her.

She looked around longingly at the carpet of flowers, promptly reminded of the castle's garden. "It's nice out here," she replied quietly almost dreamily, coming near his shoulder. The sharp whistles of the birds, the rustling of the leaves as the branches wavered, the crunching sound of dirt being stepped on, everything has a voice, a life of their own.

He shifted the axe on his other shoulder. "You make it sound like you were in a bottle your whole life." He meant that as a joke and chuckled. His feet crunched on twigs and grass.

"It was in a tower," she said, feeling a little sad at the thought of her little red tower that might be in debris. "I've been in there since the day I was created."

It took a moment for her floating above ground to realize that he stopped moving. He stared at her almost astonished as he gawked at her with his jaw slacking. "What? But you're a creature of nature! You can't be locked up away from it."

It's like speaking to Impa all over again. With a sudden pang of sadness, she decided she didn't want to talk about it. Staying in the tower was her choice alone to prepare herself. There's no time for reckless adventure when the world is in danger. No time to be woolgathering at the clouds or counting stars. The world was in grave danger and it's her job to prevail. Even if it meant sacrificing her freedom and going against her nature so be it.

Dobbin took her silence as a hint and dropped the topic. "So what's a pretty thing like you doing in that bottle? Don't reckon you got in there yourself." He hacked a cough that shook his body then cleared his throat, walking attentively over the roots that twisted itself in his path.

She would've been flattered by the compliment if the bitterness didn't take her over. "Well, sir—"

"Just call me Dobbin please."

"Dobbin," she said, trying to keep her anger in check but her color betrayed her, "there are thieves roaming around your town and they threw me down that stream. When we get back I'd like them arrested."

He hummed in thought, frowning a bit. "Oh, are you talking about the kids in those tree house of theirs?" He had to stop as she screeched out loud enough to make his ears ring. He winced and rubbed his ear.

"You know them?!" Her body changed from orange to pink then red. "You know where they lived and you didn't arrest them?"

What on earth was wrong with this man? At such an old and fragile age he developed some sort of sense of adventure, throwing his responsibilities out the window and not only does he know his town was infected with criminals but didn't take any action?

Still cringing from her outburst, he nodded. "I know these woods from the back of my hand, kiddo. Nothing lives here without my knowledge." Walking on the muddied path, he sighed. "I know them all too well."

"You shouldn't even be called a chief!" She yelled, bewildered that he remained so calm. "They put me in a bottle and sent me off like some-some—" The word didn't come to her and she continued on regardless. "I want them arrested when we get back. All of them at once!"

She figured he might decide to leave her there and carry on with this pointless adventure of his or perhaps put her back the way he found her and be off. Instead though the chief still remained composed and listened to her immature blabber. It reminded her too much of Desmond, the guardian of the forest temple. Once she's done her ranting by going through her long list of how terrible those children are with their dirty clothing and attitude, he shook his head and the brightness that once took his eyes dulled. "It might be more complicated, my dear. We can't believe everything we see and hear."

"This is ridiculous!" She shouted loud enough to scare a deer away. It scurried over a bush and disappeared from sight. "Did you know they stole from an old woman?! May I remind you that they just let me go down that stream?! I'll never let that go unless you do something right now!"

He sighed, still unfazed by her screaming. "I make plenty of money so I can lend her some." He slashed his axe to clear his way through thick vines. "I actually know one of them. A little boy with brown hair. Know his name?"

A little boy? It must be that same boy that defended that filthy girl and who Link favors. What was his name?

"Andie," she told him and her tone softened a bit. She recalled how he looked at her with those innocent eyes of his and his soft voice. She felt grim at the memory of her snapping at him and how hurt flashed in his eyes.

He was pure. He was too innocent to be thieving or rebelling. She should've been kinder when speaking to him. The stress of Link and the kingdom led her to act before thinking. Not that it's any excuse for her poor behavior. She should've been better. Now she possibly destroyed any chance of making things right.

The chief paused to bring out a map and surveyed it. "I was walking by and saw him putting an apple in his pockets. Figured he was stealing and cornered him the alleyway. Guess what I did next?"

Arrested and put behind bars, she thought but remembering back at the little boy's bright eyes and shyness, it was too harsh of a punishment. It's not his fault that his villainous friends tainted his mind. "What did you do?"

Rolling the parchment into his back, he went up ahead for a couple of steps. "I gave him the money in my pocket and paid for the apple myself," he said firmly and sighed, looking at the sky in memory. "He just looked up at me and he was so close to crying. Poor little thing. Shaking out of his mind, thinking that I'd hurt him. His clothes were a mess and he was thin. I can't in good conscious leave a young lad like that. I wanted to take him in, see what I could do for him but he scurried off." He looked at her gravely. "We can't judge the broken, my dear."

"But they steal though," she argued nimbly, feeling a dread of pity. No, she shouldn't feel sorry for them. They never felt sorry for their victims. And they threw her in a river. "How could they take from people? It's like they have no conscious."

"You get people desperate enough and they'll do just about anything." He stepped over a rock and shifted his axe to his other shoulder. "The world isn't black and white, dear. There's no such thing as _just_ good and bad people. We're a big mix of the two of them and it matters on which one are you the most." He inhaled deeply, his once cheery grin now completely gone and there was heartache in those eyes. "There are people who do the worst of things and hate themselves because of it. They could be good people who make the bad choices. Since no one liked to help around, all we ever do is judge and hate them, they continue doing it. In their minds it's the way to live and because of harsh judgment they're too scared to admit they have a problem and they need help."

"Just like those thieves?"

He nodded. "Just like them. Maybe they do it because they like it or whatever the cause is they're just kids and they shouldn't be punished like adults. I've discovered their little hideout months ago and figured I'll be able to get them to stop stealing. It kind of slipped out of my mind but I'll go confront as soon as we head back. They never used to break into houses before so I'm guessing they're getting desperate."

Katie thought about Ilia and what Andie told her, that her parents were mentally sick and she had to go through the abuse. Was it wrong to feel sorry for them? After everything they've done? That red headed guy told her this was all Link's doing. That he led them this kind of lifestyle so it all started from him. How could he do this to them? His own friends cherished him and that little boy absolutely _worshipped_ him.

The crippling doubt came back. How could he ever become a hero? It would've been better if they were the ones that were the bad influence. What is she to do with that boy?

But she then remembered Desmond, how calm and soothing his tone was and how firm his belief. He had so much hope for Link and it just made her feel guilty. She should've kept her promise better.

Dobbin promised he'll have a chat with them as soon as he gets back. She told him that her companion was actually with them and went on to explain how they came from Rick's ship.

He laughed when he heard his friend's name, commenting that it's been a while since he's heard from him, and told her that he'd gladly give them a map of Zora's Domain. She jittered with excitement then deflated when Dobbin wanted to eat something and went on to kill a pack of wolves on his own. The day darkened into night and thus began her 'little hike' with Chief Dobbin. It truly terrifies her that such a man is responsible of a town.

In the end, Link was ironically right. Katie had been with the chief the entire time and was intentionally planning to bring a whole army to the tree house for reparation.

Her plan of immediate return came to a screeching halt when she realized what a crazed man the chief really was.

She lost count of the days and of the road. The path twisted and turned and the chief didn't seem to know where he was headed. He only whistled and let the path take him, rarely checking his map or heeding her advice. She desperately tried to keep him alive until then but he somehow made that even more challenging. The man had a tendency to put his life in danger over and over again.

He caught a black panther with his bare hands and took it for lunch, went on to climb the highest tree he could find, wrestled with a bear for dominance over a cave, stuck his hand into a beehive and licked honey. That's not even half of this madness. She soon gave up on trying to warn him and watched with pure awe and anxious.

The man's recklessness reminded her of Link. They might even be good friends now that she thinks about it.

Monsters would dig themselves out of the dirt and he spent his time swinging his axe and laughing as he killed them. Even a giant that roamed on a bed of flowers didn't stand a chance against the old man.

One day she asked the chief what on earth was he searching for and he replied that he's heard rumors of lost treasure deep into the woods. He was both apprehensive and excited to hear about this treasure so close to home.

"Why can't you just get someone to get it for you?" She asked, turning green at the sight in front of her.

They came across a large swamp and she could see some green surfaces with scales roaming in the muddy water. Dobbin smirked at this and she shuddered. "The only way to live is if you do it yourself," he said then went on to slaughter the crocodiles.

He may be one of the most reckless men she has ever met but she strangely came to like this odd man. He was funny, honest and has always shown patience to her loud voice and endless complaints. She was anxious to get back to Link. What if he plans to stay with his gang? No, he still has to save that dog of his. Did he notice her gone? Maybe Ilia lied and said Katie has left for good.

It brought a sudden sadness to her. Does Link care at all? Perhaps if he misses her just a tiny bit…

But can she really blame him for that? Her emotions got the best out of her and she just left him like that. She promised Desmond to stay by his side and she hasn't done a good job at it. She felt ashamed of herself for letting him down. Desmond should be Link's adviser instead of a sensitive fairy. He's far more patient and willing to understand. He didn't lose his cool when Link decided to go for a jump.

"What's wrong, dear?" Dobbin's voice was soft and gentle. His entire attire soaked to the core and he dragged with him a motionless crocodile by the tail.

If there's one thing she truly hated about herself it's the colors. Humans could lie about how they feel but she couldn't. They could easily look through her. How nice would it be if Link could show his emotions through colors…that would be making things a lot easier.

"It's just—what if he doesn't miss me?" She asked, feeling a bit embarrassed for even caring. "I feel like every time I try to work things with him bad things happen." Like Ilia for example.

"Bad things will continue to happen, my dear," he said. "That's the way of life. Believe me I know. What matters is how you deal with it."

In the days that she met him she opened up a little avoiding the talk about the chosen hero and instead talked about Link's personality. Thankfully, he didn't question how and why is she with him. Only nodding his head and listening. Nothing was more reliving than having a non-judgmental person listen to her tales. She wished she were more like Dobbin and Desmond.

"Patience is one way to deal boys like that," he said with a little smile as if he remembered something. "You need to be gentle. Boys like that will act tough and big but when you put them through enough it's like a volcano erupting. Be patient with him and try to understand him. You might be surprised."

She took in a deep breath. "Okay, I'll try to do that." She felt confident in herself. Link won't regret having her by his side after this. She'll try to be like Dobbin and then maybe Link will open up to her. "Are we almost there?"

Dobbin took one last look at his map and glanced up, looking anticipated. "Actually, I think we're getting warmer," he said, putting the paper away and fasten his pace.

She struggled to keep up with him. The path they took was littered with leaves that fell from trees and vines tangled itself through the path and over their heads. Up ahead she could see something shinning behind a curtain of vines and excitement bubbled inside her. Dobbin seemed to sense this and broke out into a dash. She followed with a trail of sparkles.

At long last they have finally arrived. She could sense something valuable there. Whatever it was, behind those curtains of vines may be enough to satisfy Dobbin and return her back to Hatino. She couldn't wait to see Link and even if he didn't feel the same way at least she'll be by his side.

Dobbin moved through the vines and held his hand in his eyes to shield them from the blinding light. They broke into a wide canopy and a clearing. She could see hundreds of different types of flowers and knew most of them by names. It was every doctors and herbalist dream to see an enormous carpet of these particular flowers and herbs. These plants that have the ability to heal.

The flowers seemed as if they've been arranged manually, there were circles of flowers within circles of other flowers and so on. Each individual circle had their own color, brining out its' own wave of colors like the levels of a sunset, purple, blue, orange, red. They were waving in the breeze as their fresh fragrance spread throughout the woods. There was a warm feeling that touched her core. Never has she seen a more perfect view before as each flowers were lined almost flawlessly, none of the other circles interfered with another. As someone who's never felt one with nature, she felt as if she's been missing something her whole life.

"What in Goddess' name…" Dobbin, the great self-claimed adventurer who declared he knew these woods by heart, just stared in complete awe by the sight. It was no treasure by no means. There was nothing shiny to purchase, nothing to wear, or to decorate with. Just a sight that could take blow any minds.

There was also something else that took both their attentions. It was at the center of the masterpiece of flowers, reflecting light from the sun, standing tall and proud among the flowers that surrounded it

She couldn't believe to what she was seeing and neither could Dobbin when she explained it to him. Desmond was right when he said there were more.

She came up to it and stared at herself in the mirror. Hylian graphics were craved just underneath the smooth mirror. This really was one treasure she came upon that's for sure.

* * *

 **Ta-da! The chief's been alive all this time, suckers! Bet you thought he was dead, didn't you? Yes you did. I know you did. Hehe. Wonder how Link and the gang will react?**

 **Leave your thoughts in the reviews~!**


	25. Chapter XXV

**PART FOURTEEN - THE HERO OF HATINO**

The air still reeked of rotten eggs even after Gus and Andie threw their shirts out. Neither one of them spoke about their imprisonment nor did anyone ask. Link could see it on their pallid face, the bright colors of their bruises to know well enough. Ilia made them all a big meal and it was Andie and Gus who showed their voracity the most. Did Gorge even bother feeding them? Did he just throw them in a cage like animals?

This was unacceptable. Link will not let Gorge get away with this. He didn't share this idea with anyone and decided that as soon as his wounds heal up, he'll knock on Gorge's door and spent a _lovely_ afternoon with him.

The storm had left behind murky smell of wet earth. The sky was now clear and brightly blue with the sun's brilliant rays shinning down at them.

Hank was at his desk in the middle of marking up a blueprint. Link sat down on the couch with a bottle of sake. He had made it quite clear that he will not stay in bed for the rest of the day. The wound wasn't even all bad, just itchy. If the blade had been any sharper it would've been a problem. Ilia and Andie keep making a show out of it but he won't have it. He's not some delicate creature that is expected to lie around all day. He can suffer a few wounds.

Gus put his book down and sighed. The only sound that accommodated them was the furious scratching sound of Hank's pen. He was working on something again, with eyebrows fixed in concentration, his back hunched and head down, sweat glistening in the morning light. His air gun leaned against the wall and there were also a few strange looking cubes on his desk. He was the only one out of all of them that resumed back to his normal routine.

Things were more or less still in ruins. Yesterday was the near execution of Andie and Gus, Quill leaving for good and the battle of leadership. It's pretty hard to swallow. It was dubiousness, Link knew, to believe that everything would go exactly like the way it was.

They were trying to make an effort though but it was a bit pitiful to watch. Dyer skipped breakfast and remained in the dirt, on his knees and his head down. He was unresponsive to everything and everyone around him. How long has he been that way?

Ilia had been spending her time with Andie. The kid couldn't sleep in his own bed, still haunted by the events of yesterday. She mentioned that she would take him out on walks, hoping that nature would ease his mind. Right now Link didn't know where they were.

Link sipped on his sake, trying in vain to let the alcohol influence his mind. It was this feeling of unease that had him up early which was abnormal as he was well known to sleep in. It might be the notes in his pocket, the Master Sword on his back, or something else.

"I still can't believe what happened with Quill," Gus said suddenly and Hank stopped his pen. "I wish I could understand him better."

"I don't," Hank replied dryly, handling his tools harshly. "Hope that bastard drops dead."

Gus glanced down at his book but Link doubts that he's actually reading the words. His flaming red hair was nice and clean, framing his thin face and falling on his shoulder. Despite his dejected expression, he looked a lot healthier and color was returning on his face. "Is he serious about killing Gorge?" Gus seemed troubled. "Look, I'm mad as you but I don't want him to do something drastic. What if he gets hurt?"

"Who cares?" Hank snapped, his eyes glared from behind his goggles. "Who bloody cares what happens to him? He deserves everything that's coming to him."

Link felt a monstrous headache by the conversation. Quill was one complicated guy that's for sure. He really had no clue what goes on his mind but he sure knew that the Sheikah was serious about killing the new chief. He was, after all, more than capable of killing the previous one.

In fact Link just had a similar conversation with Gus this morning. He hadn't been the only one to wake up at dawn. It seemed like it would take awhile for Gus to sleep normally again. He had been dusting his books and nearly had a heart attack when he saw Link. After a they exchanged a few words, Link told him that perhaps Quill making away with Gorge might make up for everything he's done. Gorge won't be a problem anymore. They would be safe and the villagers would celebrate.

Gus shook his head. "Look at Dyer and tell me that killing someone, even if they deserve it, is the best thing for Quill to do right now."

Link sighed and tried to close his eyes. Wherever the Sheikah was, he better not make any more problems. Link already had enough on his plate. Such as how will he get to the Zoras? What should he do with these notes? Throwing them away just feels erroneous.

The door swung open and heavy footsteps creaked the floorboards. The scribbling from Hank's pen halted and Gus paused. "Good morning," Gus replied.

Link opened his eyes to see Dyer, languid and miserable. "Good morning," Dyer croaked out half-heartedly. From his tone, it was anything but a good morning for him. He slumped down on a chair and heaved out a breath. His pants were caked in mud, dirtying the floor.

Link really didn't understand the big deal was. Dyer had protected them against a lunatic, that's laudable work. "Dyer, listen—"

It was the years of friendship that Dyer was able to know exactly what Link planned to say. "I don't want to listen to anything," he said quickly and harshly.

Too bad. He's gonna listening anyways. "You need to stop beating yourself," Link said.

"Yeah, man," Hank said awkwardly.

Dyer laughed dryly and even as he tried to look sarcastic the disquietude was clear in his eyes. "Yeah, thanks, guys. I feel _sooo_ much better."

"Dyer—"

"No, I mean it's not like anyone would care that I _killed_ someone!" He suddenly shouted, making them all jump. He rarely ever raised his voice. Realizing this, he slumped down and his hand rubbed the side of his head. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell." He took in a deep breath. "I just…I know you guys are trying to make me feel better but I don't…I don't want that…"

"Then what do you want?" Link asked him. Now this was getting ridiculous. He really hated when someone blamed themselves over something they had no control over. All this self-pitying and penitent was just a waste of time. "Rolling in the dirt all day?"

"Link," Gus hissed.

"You want us dead instead then? Just get over it already."

"Get over it?" Dyer gritted slowly.

Link rolled his eyes. "I can offer you some sake. What else do you want then?"

Dyer got up. "Goddesses help us all, how can you ever say something like that?!" He put a hand to his chest. "I killed someone!"

Even Hank was tired of Dyer. "No one will tell on you."

Dyer snapped his eyes on him. "You killed someone too if I remember right! You don't feel guilty at all?"

Hank didn't look up from his work and his hands clenched. "He had it coming. Damn bastard would have killed me and if he did that then we all would've been dead."

The air left Dyer and he spoke as if someone punched him. "How can you be so heartless?"

Link got up as well and pushed him back. "Hey, relax!"

Dyer shoved him back with much more force and it nearly took Link off balence. "Don't tell me to relax! You may all have no problem with murder but I don't!"

The sound of a book slamming shut caught all their attentions. "No, Dyer, none of us are happy with murder," Gus spoke quietly. "The only ones that are is Gorge. The same bastard that tried to hang a little boy and myself. He had all those bastards of thugs shoot anyone in his way and treat us like shit. You're not a murderer old chum. You're a saint for getting rid of one bastard from this world."

Dyer glowered. "He could've had a family."

Gus laughed at the absurdity of the statement. " _Everyone_ has a family, big boy. Those merchants that Gorge shot, they had families. The poor villagers that rose against Gorge I bet they have tons of children that had to bury them." He took in a deep breath and his angry calmed. "Listen to me, if you hadn't done what you did then none of us would have reached this hideout. We would've all been goners. You're not a murderer. I've seen Gorge and trust me when I say that you are _far_ from murder." He turned to hank. "You're not a murderer either."

Hank didn't even say anything and his back was turned to them. The thing that betrayed him was his trembling hands. Link was baffled by how sincere and thoughtful Gus was. He's good at starting fights but to dispel one? This entire mess was really doing something to them.

"Now can we please just clam down and try to settle things?"

This was a pretty tall order and they all knew it. Dyer didn't say anything and only nodded, sitting back down. Link acquiesced when Dyer took his sake and drowned a quarter of it.

It was comforting to hear Hank scribbling again and Gus actually reading his book this time with his lips moving and his eyes scrutinizing the words. Dyer left them and went outside at the back of the base. He wasn't going to pray since he carried along with him a jug of water and garden gloves.

Link was trying to let his mind swim in sake. The anxiety over his gang and the future was too much of a headache right now.

An unsettling, pessimistic feeling came on his pit as he sat up, opening his eyes. Something didn't seem right. Link felt his guts twist and the Master Sword grew heavy. Link tried to ignore it by talking in a big gulp but it came in loud volumes, alarms going off in his head and red flags everywhere. His heart beating fast and he sat up straight, knocking the bottle of sake to the ground.

His friends stopped and looked at him. "What is it?" Gus sounded bothered and closed his book. "Link—"

"Shut it," Link snapped, his heart was pounding much more and the warning in his head was too loud. "Get down." Link ducked down by the window.

Gus needed to help Hank move and Link told him to find Dyer quick. Something wasn't right. He didn't know what it was but his instincts were never wrong. Everyone knew that.

He peered up from the window cautiously. The grass wavered gently, the birds chirped, squirrels running about, sun shinning, nothing was out of place save for the group of bloodthirsty, angry mob with torches and weapons in front of the tree house. Hank was about to curse when Link put his hand on his mouth.

"Keep it down," Link whispered. Dyer and Gus crouched at his side, gaping at him.

"How bad is it?" Gus's voice was barely audible. His eyes widen with fear.

Link peered up. "Well, they all have guns and swords. A lot of them with torches and I think that one's holding a machete."

"Shit," Hank muttered.

"Ilia and Andie are out there." Dyer ran his fingers through his hair. "Dammit, how'd they find us?"

Hank's eyes darkened. "Quill," he growled darkly. "That son of a—"

"He could've told them our hideout long ago," Gus explained, rubbing his chin. "This doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe they followed us?" Dyer suggested.

Link told them to shut up once more and peeked out. There was a one man stand out from the small crowd. He knew who it was by the bandage on the man's nose and his wealthy robe.

"Link, I know you're in there!" Gorge shouted, as the men behind them got their weapons ready. "I order you to stand down and surrender yourself. No one needs to die here today! This can be all resolved peacefully."

"Peace my ass," Link muttered and turned to his friends. They were looking at him, ready to be told what to do. He didn't have a plan in mind though. Ilia and Andie were out there and they were stuck here. He's injured, Hank can't walk without help, and Gus was still a mess. They don't stand a chance against them. "We're leaving this place."

Gus immediately disagreed. "This is our home, Link," he argued. "You weren't here when we made it so you don't know what it means to us."

"It's a home for thieves," he snapped, feeling penitent when their gazes dropped with shame. He took in a deep breath. They've been through enough as it was. There's no use to pinning them down even deeper. "I can't fight them when I'm like this." He showed them his shoulder with the red tinted bandage. "We need to leave now or we can all die here."

Outside, Gorge was still yelling out a jabberwocky and around him were dogs barking. "I have your friend right here, sonny."

With his heart leaped out of his chest, Link peered up only to see it was Quill. He may have hated the guy, but when he saw his face, Link cringed. Quill's face was unrecognizable. The only thing that stood out was his slivery hair, reflecting the light. It was a miracle itself that he was still alive with a face of mashed potatoes.

"Did they get Ilia?" Hank asked, about to find out for himself by looking out but Dyer kept him in his place.

Link sat back. "It's Quill," he answered, thinking pensively. He ignored Hank's protest that Quill did lead them here but Gus didn't seem convinced and neither did Dyer. Quill had tried to do what he promised but ended up caught. It would make sense that Gorge made him cough up the information but Link wasn't convinced either. To have that many bruises on Quill's face, it showed that Quill remained quiet. Besides, it's not like Quill would betray them for a second time. If he had wanted to kill them he would've done so from the very beginning.

No, Gorge got their location elsewhere and Link tried to rack his brain on it. The shouting from outside was starting to irritate him and he wanted nothing more than to drown Gorge in his own blood.

"This is good," Hank said. "We can just leave him and scram."

Link didn't like that look on Hank's eyes. Link didn't think that getting Quill dead would make him feel better. He knew that getting someone else killed would only bury his friends deeper. "We're saving him," Link said, looking up to see someone kick the Sheikah to his knees.

"He betrayed us!" Hank clenched his jaw, dragging his fingers on his scar. "Look at what he did to me."

"Aw boo hoo. You got a fancy scar. Am I supposed to feel bad for you?" Link mocked. Hank's eyes sharpened. "That's all you got but what I got was a bullet near my head, the whole town on my ass and my fairy dead." He clenched his fists. It surprised him that he still felt sore about Katie being tossed away like that. Only he was allowed to do that. "I have more reason to be mad at Quill than any of you. Getting him killed so we can save ourselves would just make things worse."

Hank pursed his lips and turned away but Link won his other two friends. Gus and Dyer both nodded to his plan with perseverance. Quill was one lucky guy to have people caring for him after stabbing them in the back. Link honestly couldn't care about the Sheikah but he found himself fired up to save that cheeky bastard.

"If you don't come out, Link, I'll burn this tree to the ground!" Gorge threatened from outside. "Your friends will be arrested and put to trail."

Gus snorted. "He never bothered to give _us_ a trail," he commented and turned to Link. "Well, are we going to do something or are we going to have him barking like a dog on our doorstep?"

"Calling him a dog is an insult to all dogs," Dyer muttered, gritting his teeth. That was something Link strongly agreed on.

"I have an idea," Hank said, looking detested. "I'm doing this to save us and not that traitor. You can do that part but I thought of something that might work."

"You can't go out there. You can barely walk!" Gus frowned when he saw something glint in Hank's eyes. "Uh uh. No way in hell. I know what your thinking and they're not going to fall for it."

Link asked what it was and Gus elucidated it to him. When he finished, Link felt a grin grow on his lips, saying that's an insane idea and it might just work. Good old Hank. You could scar his face, or break his leg but you could never get rid of his insane, reckless ideas. They may have a chance after all.

* * *

Gorge sighed disappointedly. "They're not coming out," he said with a sigh, putting his frustration in one kick to Quill's stomach. The boy folded over on the ground and someone forced him on his feet. His face twisted in pain and he swallowed as someone grabbed his hair to force him to look up.

The chief thought of barging into the tree house but they might be falling into a trap. It was their hideout after all. He didn't like the idea of moving to their dirty tree house.

The smelly egg rotten shirts were a wonderful idea. They were his brilliant idea after all. It was a backup plan in case his ambush fail and his two prisoners escaped. Gorge had one scout follow them with a dog just before the storm occurred. He kept his idea to himself and was glad of it.

To think that little Quill was a traitor all along, it was kind of disappointing. He saw potential in him.

After the riot, Gorge was left to recover at the inn. His head, as the doctor put it, suffered through another concussion and if Gorge wanted to live longer he had better be careful. A crushing pain had kept him up most of the night and would only disappear after a number of medicine and a large bottle of sake. The doctor expressed that Gorge was lucky to be alive since a blow to his head could have been the end of him.

Everything had been crumpling until the scout returned with incredibly good news. Unfortunately, the storm was what saved Link's life as it put a screeching halt in Gorge's part. The dogs were too afraid to go out in the thundering night and the rain made it impossible to travel.

At least they knew where the hideout was. That much was important. So Gorge sat in his his office, trying to treat himself to sake when a shurkin pierced on the cushion of his seat just inches away from his face.

Quill would have killed him right there if Gorge hasn't set up guards at his door. After the villagers' dissidence, he took extra precaution in making his guards as his shadow. The guards messed Quill's face and Gorge would have killed him but decided to use him as bait. If he really was working with Link then Gorge should use that. He did lose two of the captives.

How long had he been with them?

His absences, the half excuses, it all made sense now that Gorge thinks about it.

It doesn't matter anymore. He'll have Link if it's the last thing he did. The villagers would string him up after what happened yesterday with the bombs and the firing. More people died than he predicted and if he doesn't fulfill his promises he'll lose a lot more than his office.

He gave specific orders to keep Link alive, so he could show his people that it was this young man that nearly destroyed their home, this wretched bastard that brought nothing but disaster and calamity. The people would direct their anger on him rather than the chief and praise Gorge for everything he has done. They would worship him and even make a show of puppets of his bravery.

But he needed Link. Gods, that boy would pay for the pain he caused him. His nose was shattered and took an awful angle. Even the town's doctor cringed at the sight of it. It may never be the same but that's all right. He'll pay Link back in full price.

By doctor's orders, Gorge shouldn't even be out here in the sun and sweating in his thick robe. There was this insurmountable headache that caged his head and it should be treated by putting a bag of ice. He should be in bed and let his men do all the dirty work but he wouldn't allow it. His entire career was on the line and so was his life. He can't very well trust it with anyone.

Link seemed to take Gorge's threat as a joke since he didn't come out. Gorge wasn't joking about killing Quill and brought out his pistol. It was a bit sad since he shared some memories with the kid but it had to be done. This was treason and Gorge needed to show what happens to those who refused to obey him. Quill cringed at the touch but didn't say anything. He closed his eyes and let out a breath. Possibly his last.

A door squeaked open and stopped his finger from the trigger. The dogs stood up and growled at the stranger. It was a boy in haggy clothing, wearing odd goggles with tinted orange glass and limping his way to them with a walking stick. His forearms were in bandages and a large, jagged scar ran from the bottom of his left eye until his jaw line. He had spiky hair that looked as if a porcupine settled on his head. It gave him a wilder look and Gorge knew that this was one of the crazy kids.

"Good morning," he said, surprising Gorge a bit since he didn't expect anything civilized from these kids.

The men behind him started to move but stopped at Gorge's hand. He scrutinized the boy more closely. The boy was practically harmless and might as well be a cripple. He did seem like a fighter with lean muscles and an austere face but he was armless and alone.

Gorge studied him skeptically. "You're not Link."

Link was taller than this boy and hard to forget with a handsome face and muscular body. Gorge could still remember his cold eyes and that devilish smile before the boy broke his nose.

"I'm not," the boy replied polity, leaning on his stick for support. His wild looks didn't represent him as he remained composed and surprisingly rectitude. This seemed suspicious. "Link's inside and he kind of doesn't want to come out, sir."

"We'll burn everything we see," Gorge warned, one of his men raised a torch to emphasize his point.

The boy raised his free hand as his other leaned on the stick. "How about a wager?" He offered, making Gorge frowned. He was bringing something from his pocket but stopped when Gorge's men pointed their guns at him. "Easy, guys. I'm not suicidal."

"Check his pockets," Gorge ordered and a man with blond hair nodded. From the boys pocket he brought out a small, grey cube the size of an apple and handed it to Gorge. "What is this?" The edges were smooth like polished metal and reflected on the sun.

The boy grinned and that did give him a more untamed personality. "I made it myself," he said, something glinting in his eyes. "It's a small, cubical weapon made to destroy your enemies in one swoop. In exchange for Link's life, I'll give you a dozen of those."

Gorge stared at it for a moment and felt a spark of irritation. "How about I kill you and take it all?" He spat, his men drew closer and he threw the cube on the ground. "Did you think I came all the way out here just to—" As soon as it hit the ground, smoke started to squeeze out from the sides of the cube. The boy with the goggles grinned widely with eyes brighting up.

Soon the air began to fog and Gorge was yelling angrily, moving with his hands blindly and fired multiple shots from the place the boy was. He couldn't see a damn thing. This was a trap and like a damn fool he fell for it. Those pesky kids will die for this. All of them. He heard the door of the tree house opened and more footsteps approached them. Every time he yelled or even moved his head, pain radiated through his mind, making him angrier by the minute.

"They're coming out!" Gorge yell and coughed, his eyes tear up from the fog and his throat was dry. The air was too thick to breath in and smelled like dust. He tried to run and finally made it out of the cloud of fog. He was the only one that made it out and looked back to see his men still trapped in there like blinded fools. Useless. Does he have to do everything?

Near the bushes, he could see them. The boy with the goggles, that blasted red guy, Gus was his name, another one that was large, and there he was, Link. Gorge saw with fury that they even got Quill from him. Everything was falling apart. His plan and his career. He can't come back empty handed after the promises he filled their heads.

Turning at the tree house, he lit his own torch. They thought he wasn't serious when he said he'd burn everything? They're about to have a bonfire.

The flames touched the base of the house and he could see his men helping him after the fog cleared up. They dumped oil and brought the flames alive. The fire licked and flickered as they rose up, engulfing up everything in their way. They need to come here. Surely, they wouldn't let their own house destroyed?

A shrieking scream erupted from the tree house and he saw that not all of them have escaped. He wasn't the only one who heard it but Link, who was just about to escape, turned around with his eyes alert. At the second house located on a branch was that girl with the braids. The flames were inching closer as she debated on whether to jump.

He grinned at this. They couldn't possibly leave on of their own. After all, they blew up the fountain and killed some of his men. The other kids were screaming at Link as he turned around and was heading right to Gorge.

Gorge smiled broadened despite the throbbing in his head. They're going to come to him after all. Link was a good-looking fellow and seemed confident in his skills. He brought out a Hylian shield, deflecting all the bullets at him. Gorge's men tried to attack him as he dashed right through them, dodging each of their weapons and bullets.

Someone even gashed him on the arm and impressively the kid still kept going. He was moving a lot slower and Gorge would guess that it has to do with the bullet he gave him yesterday. Yet, Link went on with no sword and only a shield with impeccable reflexes.

He came in front of Gorge and grinned at him. "That's a nice look on you," he complimented and dropped something.

Another damn cube.

Gorge tried to shoot a fire but his vision was fogged once more. He cursed and tried running after Link blindly. He got out of the fog and saw that the kid was having his arms stretched out for the girl in the window. Now the unfettered flames have began to leave out heavy smoke and crumple their home. The girl seemed hesitant and Link yelled at her to hurry up.

Kids these days really are insane.

There was no time for a debate. She jumped just as the house she was at caved in. The tree house in front of them soon crumbled, blackening as smokes puffed out.

Link had fallen flat on his back once the girl was safely in his arms. His body arched up like a fish out of water as a painful shriek wracked throughout his body. Gorge was smiling as he inched closer and the girl saw him coming and tried to get Link up.

"Come on," she said, stopping when Gorge came in front of her.

They really scared him. For a minute there he thought that his entire life was over. He pointed his pistol on her forehead and Link was gritting his teeth, seemingly in too much pain to move.

Instead of firing, he hit her with the back of his gun, sending her to the ground. It pleased him to see that he was not the only one to suffer a head injury as blood began to ooze from the girl's forehead. Gorge planted his boot on Link's chest to keep him in place and grabbed the girl by her braid. She was a pretty little thing with big eyes and a lovely body. He could see why Link would bother saving her.

"Any last words?" He asked her, tightly pressing his gun at the side of her face. She cringed at the metal's touch and weakly struggled against him.

He was about to pull the trigger until an excruciating pain exploded on his head. The blow wasn't enough to kill him but it staggered him back, making him yelp in shock. When he turned, he realized it was that little boy.

He remembered Andie well. How the guards always complained that his crying was giving them a headache that got them to gag him. He remembered how this kid came to him begging for forgiveness. But he does not remember seeing bravery. The kid's eyes were fierce and furious and he held on the wooden sword.

"Leave my friends alone, you big bully!" He shouted.

Gorge felt a surge of rage and would've put a hole through the kid's brain if the girl behind him didn't strike at the head. He fell to the ground withering in pain and agony. His head felt like it was about to explode. He watched as the girl and the kid help Link help and moved away.

The fog cleared and Gorge would've screamed at his men to get them if only he wasn't a prionser of his own head. Pain would throb so violently on his head that he wondered how his skull hasn't cracked open yet.

The criminals were moving excruciatingly slow because of Link who moaned with pain. It's over for them.

Two of his strongest men chased after Link and one of them got their hands on the girl. She slapped one of them and they returned it, forcing her to the ground. A spark of hope ignited in Gorge. They just need Link and only him. They can take the girl and do what they want with her just as long as he takes that green boy and show his head to the people.

The fog renewed when that goddamn, blasted, little rat goggles boy threw his goddamn, forsaken, cursed cubes. Gorge struggled on his feet and moved blindly through the thick fogs. His vision blurred and he felt light on his feet. It took immense willpower to keep from fainting. Those kids would get thrice the pain they caused him when he get his hands on them.

The men were shouting and complaining that they couldn't see one thing. The kids couldn't have gone far. They have that goggles boy, Link and the Gus that were all injured. The distance between here and them couldn't be that far.

However, once the fog has settled, there was no one there but Gorge and his men. The tree house behind them was utterly devoured by the hungry flames and now they greedily began to feed on the grass and nearby trees. The flames were close to Hatino and he cursed out loud, kicking a nearby rock. He had to control his anger since it was taking a toll on his aching mind. He breathed in and out, holding his head in his hands.

"Boss, we need to put out the fire," one of the men said nervously, as the grass lit up. "The villagers would have your head if they see this."

Gorge was struggling with his thoughts and the urge to shoot this man. He then came up with a wonderful idea that might calm the villagers for a while. "Not my head but theirs," he said and felt pleased with this. He'll show his people just how dangerous Link truly was and that they would never be safe without their beloved chief's help.

"But that's not true though," one man dared to say and from the looks of it this man was young. "I mean, you started the fire, sir."

His words stopped when a bullet dug into his stomach and the men around him jumped back in surprise. Gorge waved his gun around at his group. "They caused the fire and they killed the chief." Both were lies but no one needed to know that. "And they will be punished unless any of you are willing to betray me again. How about it boys? Want the ropes for treason?"

No one said anything more as the injured man was tended to and the fire was being tamed. Gorge looked at the bushes from where they disappeared. He had no clue what they're planning but they wouldn't survive in the woods. They can run all they want to but in the end, Gorge will see to it that the last thing they ever see will be his face smiling down at them.

* * *

"He needs medicine!"

"He doesn't need anything!"

Hank and Ilia were both arguing until Dyer told them to shut it. They escaped on the skin of their teeth and getting attention now would be fatal for them. He was tending to Link's wounds and honestly this was getting ridiculous. Just when Link gets better he runs off to get himself hurt. But if it weren't for him, Ilia would be a crisp right about now.

Quill was the worst out of all of them. His left eye was sealed in shut, his lips were split and his nose took an odd angle. Bruises swelled on his face so bad that it made him look unrecognizable.

Yet despite his condition, Quill managed to lead them to this shed that him and Gorge used to share. It was on the far side of the town and it might as well be considered outside of Hatino.

It was a bloviated place with cobwebs and spiders, shelves with rusted tools. Dyer had to move it all the shelves to make some room. The wood groaned under their weight and dust settled off the ceiling. A large foggy window allowed some light to enter, shining down on Link's face as he lay there grunting.

"We can't stay here much longer," Quill grunted, sitting up against the wall. "Gorge might figure out that we're here."

If Gorge does then they're all screwed. The gang is in no condition to fight. Hank's wound on his leg opened when he ran back to save Link and Ilia. Dyer had to lend him his shoulder while his other carried Quill. Gus was struggling since his wounds from his days of imprisonments still were fresh and so was Andie. Still they pushed forward and helped carry Link with them.

If the villagers found out that they were here in town, they're finished.

There were some supplies in the shed and limited medicine. Gus was no doctor but tried to do his best from what he read in his books and Dyer helped him. First, they had to stitch up Hank's leg again before it gets infected. Then supplies thinned down until they was enough for one person. They had to decide between Link and Quill. Link was querulously insisting that he's fine but Dyer knew it was about his back. On the other hand, there was Quill who tried very hard not to show that his chest was in pain.

"Quill brought them here," Hank hissed at Ilia. "Link was the one that saved your ass."

Link clenched his jaw, annoyed by the chatter. "Just give it to the damn guy. He looks like he's been run over by a carriage."

"I'm fine," Quill insisted but was shot down by Ilia who took it upon herself to tidy him off. He was uncomfortable by her touch and turned away.

Hank's eyes widen as he shook his head. "He led them here! What is wrong with you?!"

"Keep quiet!" Gus hissed, peering out the window. It was his turn to stay on watch. Next to his feet was Andie who had his face buried into his knees.

Andie didn't say anything since they came here and Dyer only wished they did a better job at protecting him. He nearly lost his life because of them, spent days of imprisonment malnourished and beaten, then watched his home burn in front of him. But then there was that incredible moment when he stood against Gorge armed with nothing more than a wooden sword. He didn't cringe when Gorge nearly took him by the bullet but only stayed on his ground, determined to save his friends.

He's braver than Dyer took him for. Much braver than him anyways, who had hesitated. The sound of that guard's skull cracking still haunted in his head.

Quill clenched his jaw "I didn't bring them here. Gorge's mutts did." Ilia moved away so that he could look at them properly. "The shirts that they gave you smelled for a reason. He had a backup plan that I was not aware of and if the storm wasn't a setback, he would've killed you all on that day."

Dyer found himself thanking the goddesses for that. If that chief actually chased them when they were vulnerable…he didn't want to think about it. He remembered how the smell of rotten eggs lingered in the hideout. It was a pretty solid plan and it almost worked.

Hank chuckled dryly. "So what's next then?" He asked. "Become beggars? I can't steal so what can I do?" He was speaking hysterically then the fear cracked his voice, "What the hell are we going to do?!"

"Keep it down!" Snapped Gus, his hair spiked down his face. "We'll figure something out."

"What are we going to do?!" The panic now took him and he was hyperventilating. "We don't have any supplies," he said, emanating on his shaking fingers. "No food, supplies, medicine and heck, no more sake!"

Link groaned at that part and Ilia gave him a soft kick.

"And our tree house." His eyes were heartbroken. Dyer bit back a curse. It was one of his most prized work and now it's utterly destroyed. Hank bit his bottom lip and swallowed, there was nothing but grief. "I put my heart and soul into that thing and now—" He heaved out a quick breath and covered his eyes.

Ilia's eyes soften. "It's better we lose our house instead of someone, Hank."

He nodded, understanding. It was still hard on him to lose all of his work, his crazy invention, and blast it, he even lost his air gun. He spent about a year on that. He had his hands on his eyes and sniffed, fingers were trembling. The goggles were the only survivors, resting on his messy hair, glinting in the light. The wound on his leg was swelled with a tight bandage around it.

The thought then sunk in and everyone dropped their gaze. They were homeless now. They have nothing left.

The house that they were so proud off and kept them safe from villagers was gone. All the gold and the pictures that they took were utterly gone. The flowers that he was so proud of, the weapons they all stole, the books Gus had adored…everything.

Dyer tried not to think too much what he lost: his flowers, his treasured journal from his boyhood, the pictures of his late parents. It was better, even a blessing that he lost that rather than a friend.

Anything could've happened to them, he tried to convince himself when his heart panged at thought of losing the portrait of his parents. Ilia could've died at the fire or Gorge would've gotten her, they could've gotten Link, Hank could've been killed if Gorge hadn't thrown that cube aside just as planned, Andie was too close to Gorge's gun.

They made it out somehow. Against all odds, against a group of strong, armed men, they got away, bruised and injured but alive and together. He thanked the goddesses for this and felt a bit better. His parents lived in him after all, not on a piece of paper.

He clasped Hank on the shoulder and gave him a little shake. The handy man didn't move his hands from his eyes but he nodded, trying so hard not to show his tears but a small sob escaped him.

Quill seemed more recognizable after Ilia fixed him up. Even with the color of blue and purple, after clearing all the blood away, he did look a bit better. Dyer noticed that a tooth had been knocked out of him.

It was hard to hold a grudge against Quill. Yes, he may have screwed them over and Dyer couldn't sleep for days, thinking that Dobbin died by his hands, but Quill tried to make things better. He may act like killing Dobbin was no issue but Dyer knew from his thin face and bony figure that he's regretting what he's done. It's really not up to Dyer to say whether Quill deserves forgiveness or not.

Then there was curiosity on how he had came to know of Gorge. From what Dyer could conjure up, it seemed like they had known each other for a while. But he decided not to ask.

"Guess you need to quit the beauty contest," Dyer told him with a little smile.

Quill seemed a bit taken back that someone is speaking to him normally and returned a little smirk. "Not today, old boy. I might even have a chance this year."

"Can you guys please shut up?" Hank asked quietly, voice quivering.

They both apologized and let depression once more take over. Poor Hank. Everything that has ever happened to them so far it was Hank that took the most beatings. Aside from Link of course. Dyer risked a glance and saw Link shading his eyes from the rays of light. What was in his mind? Was he thinking about the fairy?

"I can kill him," Quill said quietly, looking up at Dyer. "I was close and made a mistake. I won't do it again."

Ilia was absolutely not fine with that. "You are not going anywhere near that man." She looked at him with disbelief. "Look at what he's done to you."

Quill shook his head. "It doesn't matter to you anymore so it's fine." He looked down. "I'll kill him so that he won't be after you anymore and—"

"No, just stop." Her eyes were heartbroken. She took his hand and inhaled deeply. "Look I don't want anything bad to happen to you, okay? If I forgive you, will you stay away from Gorge?"

He held her hands. His face was beginning to fall. "He's after you because of me. I did this to all of you so let me do it."

Hank took in a deep breath still covering his eyes. "Quill, my idiot, you got yourself caught and Gorge colored your face black and blue so how's trying the second time going to help?" He dropped his hands and now they can see his red eyes. "What? Because you killed Dobbin you think you have a knack for killing chiefs? Is that it?" Quill didn't reply and winced. "Do me a favor and go die out there, would you?"

"No one is dying unless I say so," Link said with a grunt. "Hank, how about you do _us_ a favor and get over it?" He put his hand down and stared at the ceiling. "I get you guys lost your home but be a little thankful that you didn't lose your life so stop crying like a little boy and grow up."

Ah, Link, heartless as always.

Hank would've gotten up and spark a pugnacious argument but his leg prevented him. Instead he decided to throw his shoe, anything to pour his anger. The shoe hit Link's head but he didn't react to it much. "Look, I got stabbed and shot at so let me rest."

"Damn you," Hank muttered, then his eyes burned at Quill. He breathed in a sharp breath and his nose flared. "Why did you bother coming back? Why didn't Gorge just finish you off?"

There was no one to defend Quill from the verbal attack. Dyer just didn't know if he should stop Hank. He had more of a reason to pick at Quill. Gus was crossing his arms and his fingers were digging into his skin as his eyes stayed plastered to the window. He was torn between saying something and leaving them alone.

Ilia was about to stop this but someone else took the reins and took charge. Someone that no one even thought would speak up.

"Can you just stop that?" Andie said. His voice surprised them all and even woke up Link and brought Quill's gaze up. Andie stood protectively in front of Quill. "I know he was working with that maniac but he saved our lives, doesn't that mean anything to you?" Unlike all the other times he got mad, this time he seemed more in control since he was hesitant. "I mean, he tried to kill Gorge for us and look what happened to him. I know everything is a mess but we can't hold it against him forever. It won't change anything."

Quill's eyes closed and his face was pained. Dyer saw that there were tears in those red eyes. "It's okay, Andie," he said, trying for a weak smile. There was a strain in his voice. "They have the right to be angry. I did things that are unforgiveable."

"That doesn't mean you have to die for them!" Andie turned to Hank who just stared at him dully. "We all did mistakes that killed Dobbin not just Quill, so stop acting like he's the one that messed everything up." Andie rubbed his forearm awkwardly, an act that everyone always considered to be adorable. "If we should've listened to Link than none of this would've happened so it's our fault from the beginning."

They waited for Hank to say something and Andie seemed to be growing uncomfortable by the minute. Much like Dyer he wasn't used to an argument.

"Whatever," he muttered bitterly, lying on his side and turning his face away from them all.

Ilia patted Andie on the back, almost proudly. "Get some rest," she told him then turned to Dyer. "We'll figure out what to do tomorrow."

He nodded, lying down to look at the wooden ceiling. His mind ran like a marathon. A wave of guilt washed over him but this time it didn't suffocate him like before. He still remembered how that man grabbed Andie and put a gun to his forehead, the anger that followed just watching Andie, red-faced, too horrified and traumatized to even move.

It had been that which got Dyer to lose his mind. No one gets away with hurting Andie like that. No one.

It will take time for them to heal. He's just not ready to forgive himself yet for this.

As he lay down on the wooden floor, he found himself missing his bed and his things but that feeling was small compared to the great relief that all his friends were here, sharing this small shed with him. Gus said he'd stay awake while they all try to rest. The sun was still burning and it was early yet they all went to a deep sleep on the rough ground.

Hands were in each other's faces, hairs were tangled and sweat poured out from all of them in this dampy shed.

Although the shelf was poorly ventilated and could barely fit them all in, in his eyes it was a sanctuary. He would do anything to protect these people from Gorge. That's why it was easy to forgive Quill for what he's done.


	26. Chapter XXVI

**PART FIFTEEN - THE HERO OF HATINO**

A couple days had passed by and the gang could only stay in the shed to lick their wounds. Andie managed to catch a few grasshoppers and Dyer lit a small torch to roast them a bit. As previously mentioned by Hank, they had no supplies, no food or water. They had to make do with any insects that came in their way and drink from dirty water found in the gutters.

As grim as their situation was, they would rather have that then spent a day in Gorge's cell, that much Gus and Andie strongly agreed on. None of them could step a foot into town now that Gorge doubled the security. They would be lucky if they could stretch their legs outside the shed without seeing men with swords.

Ilia decided she couldn't take it any longer. She unbraided her hair and messed it up, taking the hoodie Link used as a disguise and pulled it over her head. They needed food and medicine. Link was still in pain and Hank's leg looked like it was getting worse.

They would've all disapproved of Ilia going alone, which was why she went brightly early when everyone was sound asleep. They looked so innocent, all huddled up and squeezed together. She needed to do a better job at protecting them. If Gorge had succeeded…

Tightly putting on the hoodie, she cautiously stepped out. It was a great relief to feel the fresh air after being stuck in a small sweaty shed for so long. It was a rather long walk to the town mostly because she had to use the alleyways to avoid detection.

Guards patrolled less in the morning. They were more languid and tired, less attentive under the bright sun. They didn't so much as glance at her, as they yawned and complained about their line of work. Ilia caught an open market with goods. The owner must have a spine of steel if they were able to open up shop under the circumstances. All those luscious fruits were just dying to be taken. The streets were partially empty with paper blown away, broken pieces of wood from merchant's stalls, stains of blood everywhere.

A soft gasp escaped her as she covered her mouth in horror. The puppet show…nothing remained of it. The remains were nothing more than a pile of wood and threads of curtains. There were spots of dried blood on the places where the children would sit to watch the shows. Oh Andie would be so heartbroken if he saw this. Gus told her how excited Andie was to watch the newest show: The Hero of Hatino. He was practically jumping about it.

But her Andie had changed. He kept quiet and reticent. She tried to raise a conversation with him but it was her that did the most talking and he only nodded his head politely, remaining taciturn. Gus advised her to give him some space and show incredible patience. The recent events keep pushing him down and it would take awhile for him to get back up. She was scared for him and even scared _of_ him. All those bottled up emotions weren't a good idea. She knew that from experience. How long until he snaps? What would he do until then?

She still felt like she was to blame but knew that blaming herself won't go anywhere. It wouldn't change anything or make things better. She can't even stay mad at Quill anymore and felt only pity for him. He killed the chief, suffered such misery from that and his life had been nearly taken by a bullet. They need her to be strong. They need a leader.

The saleswoman was old and gloomy, didn't even question her odd customer. "Can I help you?" She had a wrinkly face with squinted eyes and strong arms that belonged to a farmer. A straw hat with a red ribbon around the cone rested on her curly blond hair. Just from one look, you could already tell this lady was a stubborn, no nonsense type. After all, she was one of the few that dared to open shop.

Ilia deepened her voice. "I'm looking for an inn," she asked innocently, pretending to look lost.

The lady raised an eyebrow. "You new around here?" She placed forearm that had fat hanging from it on the counter and leaned in.

"Just got here, ma'am," Ilia lied smoothly, making sure her face shaded underneath the hoodie.

"Listen well and turn around while you still can. This town is one step away from ruins."

Ilia faked a gasp. "Good heavens! I saw the fountain but I took it as a monster attack."

The old woman snorted. "No monster here, Miss, and if I were you I'd skedaddle as far away from here as possible."

Ilia prayed the old woman would stop staring at her. If she took one long look she'll know that it was Ilia who stole her fortune the day Link had first came to Hatino. "What's been happening here?"

"It's the damn new chief," she cursed and looked around tensely to see if anyone heard her. She straightens up and sighs. "Idiot is driving us to ruins. You know he tried to execute a kid?"

"What?! How could he?!"

The lady nodded and snorted again. "There was this boy that, as Gorge put it, was the villain that killed our beloved Dobbin but if you ask me that's a load of crap."

Ilia's surprise was genuine. She turned to see a couple of men headed their way and both her and the saleswoman averted their eyes from the guards'. They waltzed through town like they owned the place and the few people who had the courage to roam the streets turned their gaze away. Hatino was unlike the place when she first came here. It burst with joy and happiness, with merchants yelling from the top of their lungs and children surrounding the puppet show.

The sight of these men insolently walking the streets with no care about the damage they have caused burned indignation inside her heart. She wanted to make more chaos if it means to divest Gorge from the office or she could find some way to spark a reprisal and let the people fight for their rights.

At the end of the street, she could see gruff men construct what appeared to be a platform. What was Gorge planning this time?

Once she was sure that the guards were out of earshot, she continued the conversation. "You don't think it was him?" She was baffled. Didn't the villagers try to kill Link themselves when he jumped out of the mansion?

"Listen to half of what you hear is what my Pa used to say." The woman rubbed her hands with a towel. "He's just a boy that got caught up in a mess is what I think. And get this. A couple of days ago we nearly had a forest fire getting started. Gorge went on and on about this 'Link' character, saying that he's the son of a demon."

Ilia was still looking at the woman, bewildered. "So, did he do it? Link, I mean. Did he start the fire?"

"Girlie, do I look like I was born yesterday?"

"No, ma'am."

"Then you beat your pockets that I don't believe a word out of that man's mouth. The second the storm passed, he rallied up any young fools he can find and even lit all the torches." Her eyes sharpened as if daring Ilia to contradict her. "So you tell me who's really dangerous here."

Ilia pursed her lips. "Well, it's the chief of course." She paused for a bit, being cautious as if she's stepping on thin ice. "What about the kids though? Do you think they deserve it?"

"Sweetie, I have five children, all grown up and married. I know when a kid deserves to be punished and how it should be done. Those kids don't deserve anything that came in their way." She heaved out a sigh. "I actually know one of them. This little runt, about your height I think, broke into my house and stole my life savings."

Ilia feigned horror. "Oh, that's terrible!"

"I think community work would do it but execution? Children are children until they're taught to be adults. Gorge's taking it too far and people aren't getting happy. " She sat down, using a paper fan at her sweaty face. "I only pray that those kids are all right."

Something twisted in Ilia's gut. She didn't notice it before but the lady had a benevolent face and an admirable strength. It was a challenge in itself to even maintain eye contact, as Ilia wanted nothing more to leave even if it meant that she didn't get what she came here for.

The old lady's eyes sharpened. "People are getting mad and I think they're going to do something about it." She spoke these thoughts out to no one in particular and realized that Ilia were still there. "Sorry to disappoint you but you shouldn't stay and I guess I used your ear up too much."

"That's okay," Ilia replied politely, looking at the shimmering fruits.

"Take as much as you want," the woman offered with a shrug. "No one's gonna buy them anyways and it'll be a waste if they rot. I can see that you need it more." Her eyes were looking at Ilia's tattered shirt and stained blood.

Ilia felt her heart sink at the offer and shamefully accepted. The woman didn't blink when Ilia took as much as her bag would allow. She sincerely thanked the old woman to which she shrugged, saying that Ilia should consider it a bribe for her to get out of Hatino as fast as she can.

It took a while to get back at the shed. The lady did use up her ear and now there were more guards. This time they were wide awake and alerted as ever. She pulled the hoodie tightly and held her breath when one passed by her. He was so close she could smell him. In order to get to the shed, she absconded to a long detour. The boys would be awake by now and she had to get their before they do something reckless.

When she opened the door, Dyer nearly attacked her with his fists. He stared at her in stun surprise and dropped his arms at once, looking at her as if amazed. They were all awake and she seemed to have interrupted what appeared to be a heated argument.

Gus' face was the same color as his hair. "What the bloody hells were you thinking?" He demanded, slamming the door behind her. "You didn't even leave us a note!"

"Shush," Dyer hissed. It was his turn on watch duty and he was getting restless just standing there doing nothing.

Hank wasn't saying anything, only on his side and staring blankly at the wall. Quill was leaning against the wall, carving something out of a wooden stick and Link lay there the same like yesterday, still in pain too move.

"You've been gone for some time," Quill pointed out with a frown. "We were discussing on who should go after you. It wasn't a good idea, Ilia."

Dyer shook his head at her as if he's disappointed. "We would've discussed a plan or something. Did you have to leave like that and give us a heart attack?"

Andie was looking at her with concern and she kissed him on the forehead. She felt flattered by their worry. "Calm your pants. I was just getting us some food."

"You never learn, do you?" Gus snapped. "When will you get it through your head that stealing is what got us here in the first place?"

Ilia shoved her bag into his arms. "There you go." He shuffled the sack in his arms, blinking at the glinting apples. "I know you're all starving. It's been two days since we ate anything." She smiled when she heard his stomach agree with her.

Gus dropped the bag dumbly and apples rolled out from across the room. He poked her shoulder that caused her to step back. "I meant what I said about quitting." He seethed through his teeth. "It's done nothing but make us miserable and I'm really starting to believe that the goddesses are punishing us."

She couldn't help but snort. "Oh, this is punishment?"

"It is!" He said it like it was so obvious that even he looked mystified. "Just think about it. Everything keeps getting worse when we steal. Now tell me right now that it's all just a coincident and that it has nothing to do with stealing."

She scoffed at him and turned to Hank who stared at an apple in his hand. "Hank, I know you're starving," she said gently. "We need this stuff."

Link wasn't saying anything at all, only quietly staring at them. She expected him to voice out the loudest quarrel. This was a test, she realized, to see if he truly got into their heads, to see that if they would give in to temptation or remain strong.

Quill shook his head politely. "I'm not hungry," he answered, kicking the fruit gently away from him.

Ilia had a little smile play with her lips. "You never did like stealing, did you?"

Hank was the one that answered. "No, but he likes to ruin people's lives. He's quite good at it."

Ilia would've clobbered his head if Quill hasn't stopped her. He made it seem like the verbal attack was nothing but she could see the hurt in his eyes. Gus and Dyer didn't say it out loud but they seemed to have forgiven him since over the days they spent in this isolated shed, the three of them were playing cards and guessing games. Link hated him from the beginning and his opinion still didn't change but he was okay with him around. Dyer even told her that it was Link's idea to save him.

The only one that despised Quill from the bottom of his heart was Hank. Ilia could understand why he felt that way. There's no way he could face Gorge and the only way to make himself feel better was to take his anger on someone else. Quill took every word from Hank, never firing back and allowed himself to be a punching bag.

Dyer only kicked an apple away from him as if it was poison and Hank clenched the fruit at hand, squeezing the juicy goodness giving her a hard look. He ran his hand through his scar. "Look at this and tell me if I should steal again."

"You almost took the mechanic's things," she reminded him.

He gestured his hand at his leg. "And it was the stupidest thing I've ever done!" He shook his head, staring down at the ground. "Don't do this to me, okay? I'm quitting forever even if I starve to death."

Her heart clenched as the fruits rolled silently at her feet. It felt as if her whole world was falling apart. She would be left alone. No one would be with her if they were against thievery. Link hasn't changed her mind so much and she's not going to let anyone change her. Stealing was everything to her just as torturing monsters was the same for Link. It can't be stopped and she won't ever stop.

She could've decided to take the fruits for herself and eat it in front of them. Let them simmer and their decision wear out until they give in. She was sorely tempted to do so but it was their clothes that hung from their skin and dark circles were under their eyes that made her reconsider. They were hungry, thirsty, and tired. They had all lost their homes, all of their belongings, everything and was she honestly going to torture them now? When their situation was so desperate?

Picking up a fruit, she held it to Gus who crossed his arms. "This was given to me for free," she answered honestly.

He laughed, slapping her hand away. "If you're going to lie then try to do it better," he said with a tight smile.

She rubbed her hands, still feeling like she lost something. "I swear on my parent's grave that I didn't steal any of them."

They all looked at her in surprise and before she knew it, the fruits were picked up one by one and the first one to take a bite was Quill. She couldn't look at Link and see his teasing smile to him. she'd rather die than see him give the same look she had when everyone refused to leave with him at the mansion.

Instead of a teasing smile, he looked relieved almost grateful at the sight and closed his eyes with a sigh. They emptied her bag and sat down with satisfaction.

"I'll never take fruits for granted again," Andie muttered, tossing the seeds away. He was so hungry that he ate up all the apple cores.

Link only took one, letting them take more despite looking famished. He could sit up again only grunting and cursing quietly. Andie was stuck to his side like glue and helped him whenever he needed assistance.

Quill asked how did she ever get the fruits free and she told them what the old lady said. She explained to them how there are some people who believed that Link didn't do the crime and how he didn't start the fire.

"Wait, he's actually blaming me for the forest fire?" Link asked with a chilling smile as he dropped his head back to the ground. "Ah man, he really wants my ass, doesn't he?" He gave a small laugh.

Andie frowned. "Link, he wants to kill you."

"Yeah, and if my back wasn't so messed up I'd let him take a shot." He paused and laughed hearty.

Dyer returned it. "He already did, remember?"

Link burst out of laughter, his cheeks turning pink. "What a bastard."

Quill was frowning at the sight of their satire. "What did the lady say about Gorge?" He asked Ilia.

"She's saying that people are getting tired of Gorge and they'll do something about it."

For the first time in a long time, Hank actually smiled. "All right, problem solved," he said, placing his hands behind his head and glancing at the ceiling.

Everyone but Quill was delighted of the news. As soon as Gorge was taken care of, the people might even forget about the kids that lived in the woods. All they had to do was wait until the villagers did the dirty work.

There were lines on Quill's forehead, showing that he was deeply disturbed. Ilia tried to ask him if he was feeling alright and he assured her it was nothing. Hank made another comment saying Ilia should spent more time with friends than with filthy traitors. Her eyes turned to slits at his constant lambaste but she kept her piece. Nothing would get done by arguing.

Quill went back to carving his stick but applied more force than he needed. Something was troubling him and she decided to leave him to his thoughts. Quill had shared with them the story of how he came to know Gorge and how that bastard kept him under his thump.

She wished she had squeezed the answer out of him because in the morning they found a letter pinned to the door by a sharp stick.

* * *

 _Another day, another speech_ , Gorge thought tiredly. The thudding in his head was ever so present. It was beating at the back of his mind. _Thump, thump, thump thump._

It had taken considerable strength for him to get out of bed. Against the doctor's orders, he took twice his medication and drown it with a large glass of sake.

The heat had done very little to ease his aching mind, even with the shade his men had built him. A platform had been set up around the afternoon in which he would give a meaningful panegyric. The goal was to plant a seed of fear into the people and show them the true enemy.

They would quiver in fear and beg him to protect them. It was such a wonderful idea. Let Link take all the blame, have his face on paper at every doorstep and send out a manhunt.

Gorge was sure that Link's circumvention was the end of his career but he's been looking at it all wrong. It could be like a little snowball rolling down a mountain. The fear of the people would continue to grow and grow, until they refused to come out of their homes. Just when all hope seems lost, Gorge will save them.

It will be him who would be their savior, their hero, The Hero of Hatino. Has a pretty good ring to it. He ought to have the puppet show remade and have it renovated into his name.

Link and his friends may have escaped him but he knew that they were somewhere in Hatino. Where they are to be exact was still unknown to him.

The crowd began to form and he stood up straight against the sun, grinning down at them. The guards were close by, making sure no one would interrupt or leave. Everyone needed to here this.

He practiced his speech all day long, pacing around in his room at the inn, saying it over and over with a strong voice till his voice gone rough. Now he could see a wave of faces, all looking up to him and he felt himself getting excited.

"My good people," he started once he ordered for silence. "Over the years of our town, we have survived raids and monsters. We have survived and we have endured from those who wished to destroy us. Now those same people are hoping to yet again—"

"You mean the _children_ are going to kill us, sir?" Someone mocked, raising a wave of chuckles.

He felt his eye tick as some murmurs and mumbles raised. "They are not children," he answered firmly, straightening up his posture. "They are a dangerous gang of criminals that wish to destroy us and I promise to abrogate them as soon—"

"Are you talking about that little boy you tied a rope to?!" Shouted a woman. "A boy no younger than my own, _chief_?!"

"Children!" A man cried hysterically. "Our home town is being invaded by _children_! Oh the horrors!"

There was some shouting and screaming that were silenced by the sound of a pistol. "Now I assure you," he was saying, getting irritated by these interruptions, "that the little boy was an accomplice to the murder of our Dobbin. These criminals need to be shown that they will not do as they like in our town and that we will not tolerate such—" Something red and wet splashed on his face and he stumbled back. The rotten tomato slipped off his face and to the ground.

The villagers were now fighting against the guards, bringing out their own weapon. He could see a few men trying to pull themselves up the platform but his guards pushed them back. It was as if the whole world wanted his head. People rushing from either sides, against his guards, looking at him with fury. Screams and shouting filled the morning and all the eyes held such animosity towards him.

He shot a few of them and his men followed suit. His heart was racing as he stared at the people of Hatino rebelling against him. Their dissidence was unexpected and he could only wonder why.

The headache worsened. It was as if a small heart was implanted on his brain and was beating furiously. His men were trying to lead him to safety but the villagers stopped them, attacking with pitch forks and torches. Gorge and his men were out numbered, cornered by the angry mob.

What did he do to deserve this? That little boy was with Link at the time so that makes him a criminal. He didn't blow up the fountain nor did he kill Dobbin. Well, he didn't _directly_ kill him. Quill was the one who did it.

How could they be so ungrateful? After everything he's done? He's tried to bring Hatino to its former glory before Dobbin took control. That old bones never took anything serious and Gorge tried to help them.

 _Is this how they repay me?_ He thought as he watched people raise their fists up with an outraged face.

He felt his face burn red as his shaking hands reached into his pockets. His pistol was ever so small and still underdeveloped but he knew very well how to use it. In a surge of fury, he even got some of his men that were in his way.

"I bet you were the one who killed Dobbin!" Someone shouted, throwing an axe that was inches away from his head. He shot one fire and got her on the ground, withering in pain.

Another came from behind and this one was at Link's age. "We should've done this a long time ago!" He was a thin figure yielding a shovel.

Gorge took out every one of them, even using another pistol at hand. His shots made mark and the people began to back away from him. There was fire starting and he felt a maddening smile on his face as he watched it spread. Smoke was evaporating everywhere, people were screaming, mothers frantically grabbing their wailing children. Everyone was frightened of him, staring at him in horror.

He's given them _everything_ : his care, his love, his patience, and what did they do? They turn against him and sided with a criminal. With _Link_. Link was the one in Dobbin's house. He was the one who sent the fountain to oblivion. Why was _he_ getting all the support of the people?

All his life, Gorge had been told numerous times of the plain and painful truth about this cruel world. Only men born with glory and power rise to the top and people like Gorge were mud on their feet. He wanted to prove them wrong, to also rise to the top. He always figured that hard work paid off and it did for a while. He became the chief by showing them that he was more than capable of running the office.

But there were those that received everything on a silver platter like Link. Maybe this was his plan all along. Link also tried to kill Dobbin to run the office but Quill had beaten him to it.

Fury bubbled inside of Gorge like a boiling pot. He wanted the boy to die under his boot, wanted to hear him scream and beg for mercy. Link was a good scapegoat and should have died that way. Gorge spent his entire life for this moment. He lived in hell so he could live in luxury and _Link_ took it all away from him.

If only Quill hasn't betrayed him…the fresh image of him running away with his head on made Gorge growl. It felt like the world was against him and he wanted to watch all of it burn.

He gave a menacing laugh, could feel insanity in his blood as he made to shoot an old woman. It pleased him to watch the villagers, who once dared to raise a hand at him, run like the devil was at their tails. They were all running from him. They all feared him. They must be sorry for showing such treason. Too little too late.

At his side a carriage was erupted in flames and ran through a shop. He could see more people screaming as they ran out of buildings and into the street. More buildings collapsed and they blocked the roads to the exits that made him grin and the people cry.

There was no way that he could ever be their chief again. It was a big shame though. He was starting to enjoy it too, ruling with an iron fist, being respected by strangers. He could've brought glory to this pathetic town, could've made them rich and famous beyond their dreams. Hylians from all over the country would've stopped by to admire their town and if the king were still alive he would've made a visit himself.

It was fine though.

If he goes down, he'll drag Hatino with him.


	27. Chapter XXVII

**Updates are going to come a little less now since exams are coming up. Thank you everyone for reading this so far. I know I keep saying that but I always feel like people would get bored over this arc. If you ever have a question please don't hesitate.**

 **Enjoy the chapter~!**

* * *

 **PART SIXTEEN - THE HERO OF HATINO**

Quill knew Gorge would do something drastic. Gorge had spent most of his life homeless or in a shelter, and even then he had tried to study to become a politician. His dream had always been to rule over people and be showered in respect. He would always indulge Quill with his thoughts on how Hatino would be a million times better with him in charge.

There were times when Quill felt pity for Gorge and was determined to make him a chief of the town. He thought that maybe Gorge would live up to his promises to make Hatino great. There was even a time when he's come to like Gorge…when he wasn't so drunk and moody all the time. He was like a coin and Quill would always pray that he would flip it on the right side.

Quill recalled how they spent their days in the shed, sharing canned meat and dirty water. They had bad days when a storm came in and the roof leaked. They had good days when Gorge raised enough money to buy clothes and food. He realized now that Gorge did have good intentions to make the town better but executed it poorly and lost his way through power.

All he wanted was to be respected and loved. It was sad since Gorge was left alone after his mother died of old age and now he was so obsessed with ruling over people. He thought that power would equal to happiness, which was why he went so far in order to keep it.

And that's why when Quill heard the people are planning a reprisal he knew it was the end of Hatino. Gorge would accept a few to disagree with him but the whole town?

He festinated for the town while everyone was asleep. The fear eating him away. This was all his fault. If only he hasn't been so careless then none of this would ever have happened.

He imagined the look on Ilia's face, filled with kindness and forgiveness, and felt his eyes wet. A nothing like him doesn't deserve a friend like her. He doesn't deserve their forgiveness and Hank was proof of that. That scar on his face was an instant reminder to Quill of why things would never be the same way.

He bit his lips and felt tears swell up. He screwed up everything in the worst of ways. His friends, the town, his parents…what else does he have to live for? Why can't things just work for _once_? Why does he always keep failing?

His head shook vigorously as every question echoed in his mind. He's a failure, always has been. The only people that accepted him for who he was and not what he was are being hunted down, Hatino was being ruined by a man that craved for power and acceptance, and it was all his fault.

Why did he kill Dobbin in the first place?

The question brought on fresh tears. He couldn't sleep well after killing that man and now he knew why. Dobbin was one of the kindest men that has ever spoke to him. He never intended to mock Quill for his incompetence or hurt him in any way like his family. Dobbin was a good man, one of the best, and a stupid so-called Sheikah who was too proud to be anything else killed him.

There was no way he could ever forgive himself for what he's done.

Quill climbed up a building and landed down in an alleyway. He made it to the center of the town and the sight of it made him gasp. He had to lean on the wall for support as his knees shook and his eyes were wide in horror.

Black smoke lifted from crackling flames. They didn't spread so much, only catching on to carriages and stalls but if they weren't handled soon it would be catastrophic. There were bodies that lay in their own pool of red. His hands were trembling as they pressed on his lips. His knees unlocked and spilled him on the floor.

 _No, no, Goddesses don't do this to me right now. This has to be a nightmare. This can't be real._

Something was squeezing his throat and he found it hard to breath. He sounded like he was choking as he took in gulps of air. _How many?_ He thought as he looked at the bodies. The guilt was indescribable. He stared at the scene with a penitent expression, his hands still pressed on his mouth. They'll keep growing unless he does something about it.

Gorge couldn't have done this. He's insane but he wouldn't…

Quill was suddenly frightened of the chief and it took extreme willpower to get up and keep moving. This was Gorge, the same man that went on his knees for a can of food, the man that goes through garbage just to grab some bottles for rupees. There's no way someone like that is capable of this.

A large part of him wanted to run. He was ready to. Once he saw just how hopeless the situation, there was no doubt in his mind that he would turn the other way and never return. Absconding from this nightmare, travel far away and change his name, the idea was very tempting. No one would recognize him.

The bodies kept adding up as he walked along the street. He shouldn't run. If he did, the panic would consume him and he would be running with a blank mind.

 _This is my mistake. I need to fix it._

Those words were what kept him in Hatino. This was all his doing, every bit of it. He had to fix it even if it meant dying. How could he even begin to live with himself if he just left things as they were?

An idea came to him as he went through his bag. Back at Andie and Gus' execution, Hank had blown up the fountain and left his wire and trigger behind. Miraculously, they had survived the explosion and Quill was taking up a bomb with him. Maybe he could trick Gorge somehow and blow him up.

 _Look at you, Quilly! Want a medal for killing two chiefs in a row?_ Hank's voice taunted him cruelly.

The thought made him sick to his pit and the floor swayed a bit. Blinking hard, he fought against the urge to faint and continued on ahead.

Could he do really kill Gorge? Would he bring himself to press the trigger? Maybe. He killed Dobbin after all but he never saw the man die himself. He would have to watch Gorge explode into bits, watch his guts spread in all direction. Bile began to build on the back of his throat and he shook the terrifying image away. It didn't matter what he thought. Someone needed to stop this madman and Quill decided that Gorge must be divested from the office.

Up ahead, Gorge was blasting away his pistol and his aim was impeccable. He took down any that got too close to him, laughing as he did so. Quill froze at the sight as his legs shook. This wasn't the same man he shared a can with. Not the same man that collected bottles.

Quill's vision darkened and he realized that he's holding in a breath. Slowly, he inhaled and exhaled, trying to block out the screams that manifested all over the town.

People scattered like ants in all direction, carrying children or bags. They were running around but there was no exists, Quill has found. He came here by climbing up a building and leaping into an alleyway. He now realized that the fire and crumpling buildings sealed off the main road and the alleyway. The people were trapped with no escape and their parlous chief was taking them off one by one.

Quill thought of a new idea but before he plan it out, he had to hide away from Gorge. He pressed his back against the wall that used to belong to the bakery, one of Ilia's favorites. His former boss had nothing but darkness in his eyes and Quill felt a shriveling fear grow inside of him. That couldn't be Gorge…

He was laughing crazily as he shot another fire and people were trapped between a restaurant and Gorge.

Quill couldn't bare to watch any longer and quickly began to work. He ran across the streeth, his heart pounding against his chest, the fear crawling over his mind. Gorge was right in front of him with his back turned and if he just looked behind him…

Thankfully, he kept his eyes straight ahead, letting Quill safely cross the street.

It took several deep breaths to calm himself down before he went to work. First would be to plant the bomb at the base of the debris. There was a narrow way between two buildings, blocked by the remains of a fallen roof. From his bag, he only found one bomb for the job and figured it would be enough.

It'll be a tight fit with a crowd but he had no other option. This was the closest exit to the people.

His fingers were jittered as he began to roll the wire. Often he would glance over his shoulder to make sure Gorge hadn't seen him. If the chief so much as looked over his shoulder, he would notice Quill right off the bat.

If Quill could just provide the people with an escape he could die happy. Nothing, not even his friend's forgiveness, would give him a greater joy. What would his father say to him now? Quill shuddered to think about it. Would his father be proud of his sacrifice? Would he finally acknowledge Quill as a son rather than an embarrassment?

Quill swallowed a lump in his throat. Throughout his boyhood he tried to gain his father's love and attention but his sister took the spotlight, his mother only saw him with pity and disappointment. Why did his family loathe him so much? All because his aim was amiss? Was that it?

Before he met the gang or even Gorge, he dreamed of the day of his return and his family would open their arms to him. They will celebrate his return and consider him one of their own. He should've been a better son, a better brother, a better friend….

Perhaps now, in a town burning with people dying that his life will mean something more. Perhaps he could finally be the man his father always wanted him to be. Maybe this was his calling. To save these people's lives from a monster and die heroically.

Something clicked behind him and he froze, turning and felt his heart sink. His mouth went dry and his heart dropped.

"You stand pretty well with that hair of yours," Gorge said, grinning madly. " Look at you! You look better. Much better. Don't you look like a ladies' man?"

Quill slowly turned around slowly. The air tightened on his throat. There was no humanity in those eyes, very much similar to that of a monster. This wasn't the same ambitious Gorge. There was nothing but a monster. A monster that yielded a gun and had insanity dancing in his eyes.

The bomb was too close and setting it off might kill him. Quill stared at the dark barrel fearing for his life. "Why are you doing this? Didn't you always want to be a chief?" He asked. Maybe he could try to stall for time while the people find their own exists. He might not provide them with one.

Gorge grinned even wider and Quill felt sick to his pit. "Oh my boy, there's nothing these people want. Everyone just wants me dead for some reason." He used his own gun to scratch his head. "Where is Link anyways? I want to kill that little brat for ruining everything." The worst part was that he didn't even show anger when he said that. He said it so nonchalantly as if he'll invite Link over for a picnic. There was not a sign of pain etched on his face so Quill assumed that Gorge was no longer cursed with headaches.

Quill gulped as he took a step back. "If I tell you where he is, will you stop this?"

Gorge pretended to consider the idea but Quill already knew the answer. He only asked just to buy more time. "Or I can kill all of you _and_ him. Then after that I'll burn up this whole damn town!" He was laughing madly and the pistol was swaying.

From where he stood, Quill could see a mother and two children running away through the mayhem. He never felt so hopeless in his entire life, not when the children of his home town locked him in a shed for a day, not when his father kicked him out, never in his entire life had he felt so dismayed.

Everything around him was crumpling down and he was the cause of all this.

If Dobbin were here, he would've stopped Gorge with one hand. If Link were here, he wouldn't be this petrified and beat the hell out of this man. Quill was nothing like those two beasts. He wasn't much of a fighter, he couldn't use a bow properly or his shurkin. He had no friends or a clan to back him up. Nothing. No one. All the sounds in the background died and there was only him and Gorge. Was this how being truly alone felt like There was nothing in this world but him and Gorge. He would die alone. All alone.

Hiding behind his back, he felt the smooth edge of the trigger and then thought that perhaps this is it. He came here, all alone, knowing fully well that there might not be a tomorrow for him. If only he could see his friends for the last time and say he's sorry.

"I'd figure you'd say that," Quill said, meeting his eyes with Gorge and tried for a smile. He never felt so terrified in all his life. In mere seconds, everything would turn white.

The screams were getting louder and fire would soon engulf the whole town. His life was meaningless compared to hundreds. He took in a sharp breath, holding up the trigger with a shaking hand so that Gorge would see. "That's why I won't let that happen."

* * *

Link made it very clear that he will not stay behind like a sick man. They were debating – arguing was perhaps the correct term, on who should go after Quill. Hank wanted to stay since he couldn't care any less about the Sheikah and Ilia wanted both Link and Andie to join them but the two strongly refused. Dyer declared that him and Ilia are going either way since they were the only ones without injury.

Gus shut them all down by saying that if Gorge really was going to do something drastic to the town then Quill isn't the only one in trouble. To prove his point, he repeated the exegesis of Quill's letter in conciseness.

"I am not going to die for people I don't know," Ilia snapped. "I don't care what happens to those people." She was furious, on the verge of screaming. "They've done nothing for us! Why should we help them?!"

"You won't but I will," Dyer confirmed, already making his way to the door. "I'm not going to sit here while people die out there for our mistakes."

"Mistakes?!" Hank shouted, meeting with Dyer face to face. "We did nothing! It was all Quill!"

"Stop saying that!" Andie shot at him, even giving a push. "He's going to die out there and you're not going to do anything?!"

Gus groaned, rubbing his head. "Most of us are injured, I get that, but Dyer and Ilia, you both can't seriously go out to get Quill on your own. Against Gorge's men and gun? You won't survive out there!"

Link was having enough of this. His instincts were screaming at him as the pillars of smoke rose from the town. He had no love for Hatino's people nor for Quill but something inside of him was raging. He felt outraged at the thought of the innocent people running for their lives, away from a man who was supposed to lead them, the very same man that planned the murder of Dobbin just to take control.

Yes, fine, he'll admit that he does enjoy terrorizing people himself but there's harassing and then there's downright losing your goddamn sanity. He may enjoy bringing pain to others but he does stop when the damage wa done. Gorge here was going to carry on the damage and make a big mess out of it.

Staying here in this shed with his screaming friends wasn't helping the situation. Blowing on his two fingers, he got them all to shut up. "I don't get what the problem is," he said slowly, pointing at the smokes. "People are dying out there and you don't care?"

"And you do?" Ilia laughed. "Since when?"

"Since they did nothing to deserve this." He crossed his arms and felt a heavy sigh leave his lips. "Now, I'm going, alright?" His back ached and it was a miracle itself that he could still move. He returned his gaze to the window with fierce determination. "I don't like the villagers but I'm not going to watch them burn." His eyes returned to them and he could see that they're all at war with themselves. "I won't force you guys to come with me, alright?"

Gus gave him a pique look and weakly shoved him back. "Just stop it. You already know that we will come with you."

Link saw Dyer nodding. "I'm not going to let you die out there by yourself," he told him.

Link turned to Hank who was shaking his head. "Not for Quill. Never." He gritted his teeth. "I'm not dying for him."

"What about them?" Link put his thumb over his shoulder at the window. "They did nothing wrong and you know that. They can't protect themselves against that freak out there."

Hank's eye twitched. "They burned our home down!"

"Gorge was the one who did that," Gus corrected him and his eyes harden. "Don't pretend that you're the only one who lost something. I don't like the people but leaving things the way they are is wrong!" His eyes grew considerably soft. "Andie's right, Hank. We're not free from blame of Dobbin's death. We can't just turn around like those lives don't matter."

Hank wanted to yell but his eyes caught the smoke thickening from the window's view. There was a touch of horror in his eyes, dissipating some of the anger. His shoulders slumped down. There was consideration etching on his face the longer he continued to stare at the window. Link knew his answer and decided not to pound it out of him.

Andie stood in front of him with boldness that it surprised Link. "I'm coming with you guys."

Dyer was the first one to put his foot down. "No way in hell you're going." He pointed at the window and the destruction. "Are you seeing what's happening out there?"

Ilia took Andie's arm harshly. "You aren't going anywhere near that man!"

Andie pulled back his arm and looked up at Link. He had such dauntlessness that made him look older, more mature than the little Anny Link once knew. Just as he had been when he stood up against Gorge with a wooden sword. Was this even the same person?

"I. Am. Going," he spoke louder, enunciating his every word. He glared at Link, stunning him again by his newly orotund tone.

"No," Hank snapped. "This is not a game, Andie. Gorge will kill you if he sees you again."

"You're not going anywhere, understand?!" Ilia was now shouting at him but Andie didn't flinch.

He looked at them all. "I know I'm a kid, okay?!" He yelled then softened his voice. "I know that. I can't fight with a weapon, I'm not big like Dyer or smart like Gus."

"Andie, listen to me," Gus was saying gently but he was cut off.

"But I want to do something. I have to otherwise…" He let out a deep breath that dropped his shoulders. "I can't forgive myself for what happened to the chief."

"It's. Not. Your. Fault!" Hank complained querulously, growing tired of saying it again as he turned to the others. "It's no one's fault! We didn't start the damn fire!"

"But even though. I won't stay here sucking my thumb while people die out there. I can't fight but let me do something. Let me help."

Dyer was now looking at Link with an austere expression. "You have to tell him, Link."

Link had mixed feelings about this until Andie looked at him determined and a shade of desperation. He could say that Andie was staying right here and the kid will listen to him regardless but does he really have the right? Andie wasn't a child anymore and as much as it pains Link it was the truth he had to face. They shouldn't even call him little Anny anymore. He's been exposed to the most cruelest part of the world in just a matter of days.

Seeing Andie's face with such bravery even though the kid knew that there might be a chance he might not make it out alive, it filled Link's chest with pride. Andie was ready for a prolong argument with a whole list of words to say. His hands were clenched and he was ready to fight with everything.

"Make sure you don't get lost, buddy." Link gave him a wicked smirk and messed his hair a bit.

Andie's eyes widened with surprise. A smile came on his face and Link knew he had to keep both eyes on him when they go to town. "Really?"

"Link!" Dyer complained but Link sent him a silent message of his own. Andie was coming with them whether they like it or not.

Gus and Hank didn't like it and was about to voice out their thoughts. "He's coming. Deal with it," he told them firmly. They can't protect Andie from the horrors of the world. All they can do now was prepare him for it.

"No!" Ilia shouted, seething through her teeth. "No way is he dying for those-those people!"

Link had enough from her. What was wrong with this girl? Shouldn't she be on board with this? She hates Gorge just as much as they do. "Ilia—"

"You're just all going to leave me!" Tears welled up in her eyes but it didn't soften him, only irritated his nerves. "Fine then but at least leave Anny here."

"My name is Andie," Andie said to her firmly. "And I am going with them."

Her eyes were broken when he said that. "I can't believe this," she muttered with a laugh. "You want to go and die for people you don't know?" Her voice cracked. "At least die for someone you care about."

Link was growing tired of her easily triggered tears. "Ilia—"

"Shut up. Stop acting like you're a hero!" She shoved him back. "I know you. I know you don't have a heart so stop pretending you do." When she blinked, a tear rolled on her cheek. "You think you're a solider, that you can save people? Those people hunted you down! They tried to kill all of us!" She yelled that last sentence to the rest of the gang. "And you want to help them?!" Her head hung down. "You're just going to leave me by myself for someone you don't know?" Her eyes snapped at Gus. "And why are you going? You can't even fight!"

Gus gave a shaky laugh. "Thanks for reminding me. As if I didn't already know that." His eyes narrowed. "You-you think I'm not scared, going over there with no weapons? I'm shitting myself but that doesn't mean I'm going to sit here and do nothing! I don't care what you say, I'm going to save those people!"

"You're just going to die," she said flatly. "And they wouldn't even know you."

Link wanted to yell at her but Dyer stopped him and nodded. When he spoke, his tone was gentle. "Ilia, I know you want to help them."

"I don't care about any of them!" She screamed, kicking the wall to release some anger. "I'm not going to risk my life like this!"

Dyer crossed his arms. "You're talking about your brother, aren't you?"

There was a cold, dreadful silence as they all turned to Ilia who had her head down and fists shaking. They would never speak of Issac, knowing that she resented him. It was a topic they preferred to avoid unless they desired to lose a tooth.

"That's it, isn't it?" Gus started to say, his eyes were soft as well. "Your brother—"

" _Stop talking about him!"_ She shrieked, making Gus jump back. She was pulling her braid, and looked at them with fury. "He left me for some-some princess! He left his own family and died for a country that didn't know his name!" She was crying now, covering her eyes. "He should've stayed with us…" It was painful to watch. She went on her knees, her face lowering down and body trembling with pain and memory. "He was supposed to protect me…"

Link didn't know what to do. He's not good at comforting anyone and would recommend a swing of sake to cloud their feelings. No one else said anything either and just looked at her with sympathy.

Dyer went on one knee and rubbed his hand on her shoulder. "Ilia, listen to me," he said softly. "Your brother didn't die for nothing."

She slapped his hand away. "He was pathetic! A coward!" Her teeth gritted and her teary eyes filled with hatred. "I hate him. I hate him so bad it hurts."

"He died so then you could live in a safer country," Dyer said, unfazed that she was practically screaming in his face. "He wanted to protect you in his own way."

"There-there are lots of other soldiers," she whimpered, sniffing. "Why did it have to be him?"

"Your brother was one of the bravest man out there," he told her, shaking her shoulder gently and looking at her. "He saved people's lives even when he never met any of them, because he knew that there are people who needed someone to protect them." He now placed both his hands on her shoulder. "He isn't a coward, Ilia. My parents weren't even soldiers to begin with but when my village was raided they went ahead and fought anyways."

This was a story he rarely spoke about nowadays. Even when they were children and he was living with his cruel uncle, he never showed any hatred towards his parents and only spoke about them with pride.

She swallowed. "How are you not mad at them?"

"I was at the time but I understood why they had to do it. They may not be soliders but they wanted to protect people, to protect my village and me. They could have just waited for the army to show up but if they had my home would have been destroyed." He stood up and helped her go near the window to see the smoke rising from town. "These people need us, Ilia. What would your brother say if he saw you turning away from them?"

He lent her his shoulder as she sobbed loudly. Andie managed to give her pat on the back in comfort and Gus was rubbing her shoulder a bit awkwardly. Hank had tears in his eyes and told Ilia that she will never be alone, knowing all too well about her loss since he too had his father killed in the war. The sight made Link smile for bit. Dyer was always a blockhead but he knew how to handle emotions.

Ilia didn't say anything when she got herself together but Link saw it on her face that she made up her mind. They didn't waste any time and made haste to the town.

Hatino was in crisis. Smoke clouded the afternoon sky and fire was in the process of swallowing everything. They were running to the town as fast as they could. Five teenagers and one child, nearly all of them were injured, physically and mentally but that didn't slow them down as indignation burned in their hearts. They had no plan ready, no idea what they were bringing themselves into. They were all just a bunch of troublemakers that have done nothing but ruined lives. They may not even live to see tomorrow but that didn't waver their courage.

Just seeing them hurry up, with weapons ready, preparing to die for people that they don't even know was proof of how strong his friends had become. Link glanced over at them and felt a rush of pride.

The alleyway, which has always been their route to the town, was blocked off by a piece of roof that had collapsed. Ilia spoke with a shaky voice. "It's okay. We can use another way."

There were shrieking screams and cries, he could hear men, women and children all running from their lives. The more time they spend out here the more victims there will be.

Fear engraved on Andie's face, his bottom lip quivered and he froze. Link figured that the kid would ask to go back and really Link would gladly escort him back but the fear soon replaced by anger. "That would take too long. We need to go in there now."

Link stared at Andie, a bit stunned at how much a cruel world could change a child so drastically, and nodded. He turned to Gus, who was scrutinizing the fallen house for any weak points. "We would need bombs for this," he said and as he said that, Hank cringed at the instant reminder of his detonator bombs.

"How about we climb?" Hank suggested, leaning on the shovel he used as a walking stick. He pointed at the other buildings that were still intact. "It's the only way."

"It's too far and that would take time," Ilia said, fear was growing on her face. She straightened up imperceptibly. "We need to come up with something quick."

Dyer lifted up his hammer. "I'll make a way. I'm sure if we all—"

A sharp prismatic fear exploded inside of Link and he glanced at the blocked alleyway. He wasn't sure of this feeling but knew that they would die in a second. "Take cover!" He yelled from the top of his lungs. He took Andie down to the ground, covering him as best as he could.

Everyone followed suit and something in the tight alleyway blew into bits. Piece of woods were blasted everywhere, flying in all direction as dust splashed in a massive cloud. Debris lay all around them with pebbles raining down. If they had been facing the explosion…

Villagers were running through the new opening, pushing and shoving, screaming and yelling. They all escaped the nightmare of their town and into the woods. Link pushed a heavy piece of wood off of him and helped Andie up. "You okay, kiddo?"

Andie nodded, still a bit spooked. "In one piece."

Dyer was helping Ilia up and Gus did the same to Hank. People were running around them blindly, in a cloud of their own panic. Link grabbed the arm of a middle-aged man, who had blood running down his forehead. "What's going on?" Link demanded.

The man had wild fear in his eyes. "Gorge's lost it!" The man yelled, not even recognizing that who he was talking to and made for the woods.

Link turned to Gus and saw his face had darkened. Quill's assumption was right and he could be in serious danger.

The group made it through the crowd and into the streets of Hatino. Link tried to remember how the town used to look like with its people running about, enjoying their day, children playing and merchants selling. He even saw the sorry state of the puppet show. What was once a beautiful, vibrant town was now a warzone. Windows has been shattered, bodies lay everywhere, carriages and house were brought up in flames. The puppet show, once a foundation for children, was left rotting in its' own pile of wood.

Ilia wanted to shield Andie's eyes but he wouldn't let her. His face went expressionless. This was where he would lose his innocence, his childhood, every naivety he had until now would be gone and Link had considered of blocking Andie's eyes as well.

Hank was breathing too fast. "Th-the people are out now," he tried to say, looking at Link hysterically. "We don't have to be here."

Dyer looked at him with genuine concern. "If you don't want to be here, none of us will hold it against you."

Hank shook his head, masking a brave expression. "I can't let you guys die without me right?" He gave a shaky laugh to appear sanguine.

"We're not going to die," Ilia said sternly, but her face siad something else entirely that she had to turn to Link for reassurance. "Right?"

Link turned to them all. He didn't blame them for being scared out of their wits. They were counting on him. He stood up straight imperturbably with his hands on his hips. "No one's dying unless I say so. Got it?"

Relief was a good sign on their faces as they nodded. Hank was looking around, yielding a shovel from the shed and he let out a gasp. "Quill!"

His silvery hair shinning in the sunlight had caught their attention. They found the Sheikah buried under debris. His face was the only thing that hasn't been covered and by looking at him Link felt his stomach twist. Ilia started to cry and Andie joined her, Gus turned away gagging and Hank sank down on his knees.

The left side of his face was a ruin. Most of the flesh had been burint off, scarring his face black. Link could see the twisted mass of flesh surrounding Quill's eye that had miraculously survived the assult.

He coughed as Ilia tentatively placed his head on her laps. Ilia opened her mouth and closed, too mortified to say anything. When he opened his eyes, he didn't seem very surprised to see them, it could be because he thought it was a dream. "Guys," he said with genuine happiness. Link tried to remember the same Sheikah that ticked him off on the first day but seeing that pure smile on his face accompanied by a small voice made him uncomfortable.

"Q-quill," Dyer stuttered, holding his head. "Oh…oh Goddesses help us…"

Quill tried to sit up but remembered his body was underneath rubble. He looked over at Hank and chuckled despite the pain. "Look, Hank," his voice wheezed out, trying to appear excited. "I…I have one too." His breathing was heavy. "But mines looks better."

Hank's eyes filled with tears and his hands clenched on his hair. " _Quill, oh my god, Quill_!" He shrieked with tears in his eyes. " _I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!"_

Gus was gritted his teeth. "You're going to be fine, you hear? Don't you dare die on us, man…"

Quill was barely listening to them and glanced over at Link who remained austere. "Gorge…you need to stop him." It was almost plea. There was a silent fury growing inside him but he stayed quiet, watching Quill desperately speak. "There….there are more people trapped in buildings so please…" He closed his eyes against the pain and a sob cracked his voice. "Please...Please, Link..."

Link wordlessly stood up and saw a tenebrous figure through the thick fog. He already knew who it was and took out his shield. "You guys heard him. There's people trapped and you need to help them."

Dyer gaped. "We're not leaving you alone!"

"I'm not asking you," he snapped, his tone shook with ferocity. He was the boss here and it was about damn time these people see that. Gorge was his to defeat and the people are theirs to save. "Andie and Hank, stay with Quill. The rest of you are going to help the villagers. Got it?"

He's not accepting anything other than a 'yes' and they knew it. Hank still looked as if someone tore his heart out until Gus snapped him out of it. They found Quill and now they have a new priority. They will make things right. Link watched them scatter in different directions in search for survivors. He glanced down at Quill as Andie was moving the debris from his body and although Hank struggled on his leg he was trying to pull Quill out.

Quill met his eyes and nodded slightly. He's now leaving everything up to Link.

Link turned around, glaring at the man as he raised his shield that reflected the light. Gorge had another pistol at hand and a smile cracked on his lips. He was a lot different man than Link remembered. Link remembered the stupid robe and that lame haircut but there was never insanity there. Guess someone finally snapped.

With the smoke clouding the air, the crackling of the fire, and the dust settling, Link returned a smile of his own, one that was filled with murderous intent.

Time to end this show now.

* * *

 **Dun dun duuuuun! I was so excited to update this part since it gets pretty epic from here!**

 **Will Link defeat Gorge? Will Quill and the others live? When will Dobbin and Katie get here?**

 **Leave a review on your thoughts!**


	28. Chapter XXVIII

**Okay so this chapter shouldn't have taken so long but I added a lot of things which took so freaking forever to finish. So we are so close to the ending of this arc. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter ~!**

* * *

 **PART SEVENTEEN - THE HERO OF HATINO**

Dyer didn't question when Link gave the order. As much as he wanted to help his friend, he knew that this was a fight Link wanted for himself. There was no doubt in his mind that Link would do far much worse than what Gorge had done and Dyer was counting on it.

Ilia masked her fear by giving out orders. "Okay, we need to check the buildings and get everyone out safely."

"Where are Gorge's men though?" Gus questioned, his face pallid as he glanced over at the dark alleyways.

"They're loyal to money," Dyer said. "Nothing but thugs and thieves. The second they saw Gorge go down they must've high tailed out of here. I wouldn't be too surprised if we see a couple of shops raided."

"That's not important right now," Ilia snapped to get their attention. She turned her eyes to the town that flocculated ashes. Her voice sounded loud and orotund. "The people are our priority."

A wave of pride rushed through Dyer when she said that. Even with her ambivalence towards the villagers, she has a kind heart and damn everyone who says otherwise.

Dyer couldn't see Hank, Andie or Quill and took it as a good sign. He told Andie and Hank to take Quill and themselves out of sight. A twist tied his stomach whenever he thought of the worst case scenario. What if Gorge's men still lurked around? What if they find Quill again? Hank was too weak to fight back, that's why Link told him to sit tight. Andie would most definitely do something reckless.

"They'll be fine," Gus told him, following his thought patterns. Then with a deep breath he returned back to the task at hand by pointing a finger at one of the buildings that had tenebrous clouds of smoke fuzzing out of windows. "We should start there. Inns normally have more people in them. If we find anyone along the way, we'll go out and help them."

Without wasting another second, the trio ran down the path. Dyer risked to look behind him and could barely see Link through the thick smoke that clouded the air. But there was no mistaking that smile on Link's face.

Gorge was so _dead_.

The thought abated his worries and Ilia also looked the same way. Gus's mind was elsewhere as he muttered to himself hysterically.

A shriek froze all three of them. A young woman had her leg trapped under a tree. "Help...Goddesses help!"

Dyer and Gus followed Ilia as she festinated towards the poor woman. She dropped on her knees and nodded. "Don't worry," Ilia assured her. "We're here to help."

The woman's leg bled out. Every time she tried to pull it the skin of her leg would tear. The sight turned his stomach as he watched her face tightened in pain. "No, forget me! My baby…" She shrieked in pain, her fingers trying to lift the tree of. "My boy…in there…."

Dyer turned to see a crumpled building with fire raging inside. Anything alive in there would be impossible but he wasn't going to give up. He only took a minute to think. "Ilia and Gus, you both help her. I'm going in there."

"Are you nuts?!" Gus snapped. "You can't go in there by yourself!"

"I'll make it out alright." He sounded confident even though his situation seemed hopeless.

Ilia studied him closely and knew he wouldn't change his mind. "You better hurry," she said sternly. "And come back or else."

Gus gawked at her. "Am I truly the only one with his head on right? Why does everyone want to die so badly?!"

"For once in your life, how about you stop complaining over everything?! She shouted in his face. "Now help me move this thing!"

Dyer didn't wait around and ran over to the house. Smoke clouded from everywhere, too thick to see through. He coughed as he forced his way through what was once a kitchen. The unfettered flames ate the table, and now stroked the curtains. The wood that fell from the ceiling made it difficult to maneuver. It certainly wasn't any easier with flames erupting from time to time.

But oddly he wasn't afraid. If he was going to die then he was going to die. The Goddesses will see to that. If they want him alive then none of those flames will touch his heart.

As a child he had dedicated his whole life to religion, attending every holiday full heartedly. But years went on and this cold ruthless world slowly shattered his belief. If the Goddesses or any deity truly existed and if they were as every bit of merciful as the priests make them out to be, then why do they allow monsters to roam the world? Why do they give people misery while others get wealth and power?

He had tried to look for an answer by indulging the priestess of his church. The people there were sectarian, too prideful and devoted to even entertain a little child. They took his questions as threats and traduced him as a disbeliever. Dyer had always been devoted and pious, even getting a meticulous reward for that but his questions brought disapproval among the members of the church.

Had they really expected him to follow blindly with no questions asked? Just do as he was told like a good boy?

Yeah, fat chance.

As time went on, as he experienced more of the world, his prayers became forgotten, the religious books dusted on the shelf and no more did he think of the consequences of his action. If the sinful really do get punished then why did the wicked live in their towers, fawning over gold? Why do people like Gorge for example get so much power and abuses them as they like?

But now someone sinful had been punished and it was him. The sound of a skull crushing never left his mind, repeating over and over again at night. The sound of the man screaming was as clear as day, often driving him into madness.

Even though he no longer considered himself as religious anymore, what he had done was sinful indeed and it was enough to have him praying all morning. The man was already down with a gun in his hand. Dyer was right next to him, and all he had to do was simply kick the weapon away. He could've ignored that bloodthirsty anger that exploded when that monster pointed it to Ilia who was too busy trying to calm Andie down to even have the time to dodge.

A high-pitched scream tore his attention. It was small, barely audible, but it flared hope in his heart. His feet hammered up on the stairs, his hand pressed tightly on his mouth. The air was a bit thin from here and it would only be a matter of time before the nocuous flames take everything.

The sound came from a small room just at his left side. A little boy, no older than five probably, curled up in the corner, weeping softly. His head snapped up when he heard Dyer and he cringed.

"I'm here to help," Dyer said softly, reaching out a hand.

The boy shuffled away. "I shouldn't go with strangers."

Dyer glanced up at the ceiling nervously. "My name is Dyer, okay? Now I'm not a stranger."

"That doesn't count! Mommy would be mad at me!"

The ceiling caved in with a thunderous smash. Dyer only had seconds to snatch the kid and protect him from the worst of the fall. Miraculously, he survived. Dust falling in his face and the smell of smoke stayed strong but he was alive and so was the kid. A bit flummoxed by this generous miracle, he squeezed out through a narrow gap carrying the kid with him. The kid wasn't complaining.

The only other option he had was the window. He recalled back on the night of Dobbin's mansion how he saw a figure falling in the night. At first he had thought it to be a play on the mind until he heard Link's scream.

But they were only on the second floor and even that didn't seem much of a danger.

"Are we going to die?" The little boy asked tearfully.

He was so small, so tiny that he could easily fit in a cupboard. Dyer recalled on how Andie would say the same thing to Link back when they were kids when monsters would ambush them.

"Not today, kiddo," Dyer said with a grin, mimicking Link's every word. However, through his words he felt dreaded inside since he could now see the whole town in full view, black smokes puffed out in columns from several buildings, tainting the sky. People were screaming and running in all directions, the destruction of Hatino, the end came upon them.

The one thing that still kept his hopes up was Link standing before Gorge, seemingly undaunted even though Gorge himself had a gun on him. Through the chaos and mayhem, Dyer felt immense relief and jumped out the window.

The landing sent a shock sensation through his legs. He groaned, stumbling a bit. "Never doing that again," he muttered and saw a woman leaning against the wall.

"Mommy!" The little boy cried, breaking out from Dyer's grip and spreading his arms wide.

The woman reacted tearfully to her son and hugged him tightly, spluring out several prayers in thanks.

"Bless you boy. Oh bless you, whoever you are!" She cried.

Dyer felt something tug at his heartstrings and flushed a bit. "It was nothing," he told her. "Can you walk?"

She was pale, shaking badly. Her leg had been wrapped nicely which only Gus could do. "Yes. I couldn't leave knowing that my baby was still in there."

Dyer looked around and frowned. "Where are they?"

"They said something about an inn I believe."

"Okay, but please get out of town while you still can," he told her, turning to leave until she told him to wait. "Yeah?"

"Thank you," she told him with a smile. The movement of her cheeks caused two tears to roll down. "Thank you so much."

He found himself tongue tied and only nodded.

There doesn't seem to be anyone as far as he could see. Often he stopped by into buildings filled with smoke and couldn't hear anything from them. There were a couple of stranglers, throwing rocks into windows and filling their pockets but he didn't mind them. No, that part of his life was over.

He climbed up the stairs and noted the broken door. His friends must've broken in already. The inn was once a large and lavish suit, able to represent Hatino as a fancy town. To see it nearly in ruins was just heartbreaking. Wood fell from the ceiling in a ball of fire.

Dyer kept moving forward, covering his mouth and nose with his forearm. "Guys! Ilia! Gus!" He called out.

"U-up here," a voice cracked, in a tone that did not bode with him well.

The flames were still weak, still new, and would only take a few minutes to spread. Going along the untouched stairway, Dyer could feel his heart caught in his throat.

There were several rooms but one door was left ajar. "Ilia!" Dyer shouted, entering the room only to have his nose broken.

With a surprised yelp, he fell on the ground with a loud thump. In front of him was Ilia, her eyes stinging with angry tears. He turned around to see a large man with a knife pressed on Gus' neck.

"You know, I really am starting to hate having a knife pointed at me," Gus muttered, trying to act nonchalant as he always does but his irked expression betrayed him. He grunted when the man pressed the knife harder.

Ilia helped Dyer and he got up slowly, his eyes never leaving the man. "What do you want?" He asked.

The man was as taller than he was, which wasn't an exaggeration since Dyer was six feet tall. With a thick beard and beardy eyes he could easily passed as a no good bandit. "What do ah want?" The man breathed out, some of his teeth replaced with gold. The look on Gus' face said that this man never heard of brushing. "Ah want yu, big boy."

With an iron of a fist, he brought Gus to the ground. There was blood slipping down Gus' face as he shrieked. Dyer went over to help his friend and in doing so he fell for the man's trap. The man brought his knee up, slamming it into Dyer's face, throwing the boy back on the ground.

Dyer heard the sound of a dagger unsheathed and saw it glimmer in the light before it made its way to the man. Ilia never got that far since the back of the man's hand slammed her into a wall. He couldn't go out to help her since she was closer to the man.

"What do you want?!" He shouted. "Can't you see the town's burning in hell?! People out there need our help!"

Gus was still on his knees, his heads on his head as he groaned in pain. He always tried to avoid physical fights if he could help it. The man kicked him aside like a limb doll. "Yu killed ma fockin' brathor ya shit," the man spat. "Yu da one with da hammer, ain't ya?" His eyes narrowed and deep anathema flashed in his eyes. "Smashed his 'ead like a damn watermelon ya did."

Dyer felt his heart sink to his feet. "I…I swear I didn't mean to."

"Well, your brother tried to kill us," Ilia replied dryly, leaning on the wall for support. "I'd say he had what's coming to him."

The man's eyes darkened to slits as he started to make his way to her until Dyer spoke, "I didn't mean to do it!" Dyer said louder in order to divert the man's attention to him. "I swear on the Goddesses I didn't!"

"Oh, ya swear? Oh doesn't that make a shit of a difference?" He let out a dry rough laugh, sending a chill down Dyer's spine. "Swear all ya want, boy, in the grave once ah done with ya."

Dyer didn't have a chance to move, not when that horrible feeling of guilt stuck him in place. The man he had killed did have a family and one who wanted revenge. Who was he to deny his brother revenge?

He was pushed to the ground, meaty hands wrapped around his neck. His head snapped back and forth as his passage of air squeezed shut. Someone managed to push the man off and it was Ilia with fire in her eyes. The man grabbed her by the hair and brought his knee to her stomach. It must've have been quite a blow since blood splattered out of her mouth. Slowly, she fell on her knees and collapsed.

"Ilia!" Dyer gritted his teeth and kicked the man back away from him. He knew he had no right to fight against the man who had his brother taken away but his friends shouldn't be involved with this. "Leave them out of this! I was the one who killed your brother!"

The man's eyes were darker than the night, filled with such hatred that it made Dyer so sick. In a way, this man reminded him of Link. It was only under the influence of alcohol does Link ever seem calm and relaxed.

But Link wasn't like this man. He tries so hard to be a heartless monster Dyer knew otherwise. He's been friends with Link for years and knew that he wanted to save these people.

"Ah'll kill ya all." The man smiled bitterly. "Every last one of ya, even that little shit kid."

Andie.

"He's just a kid!" Dyer snapped. "He did nothing wrong! None of them but me!" He tried to sound reasonable, even though he thought it was madness. "I'm the one you want, okay? Just get me."

But this man wasn't listening to Dyer. "Ah'll kill that green fockin' bastard Link." Yeah, good luck with that one, Dyer thought. "And that boy with shitty goggles. Ya get it now, shit head? Ah don't give a shit. I'll fock with everyone ya ever cared for if it's the last thing ah do. No one focks with ma family and gets away 'ith it."

Again Dyer couldn't move. The man toppled over him again, this time a knife drawn up. The glint made it look more lethal somehow. Dyer's breath stopped and he could only look up and saw what he thought was punishment. How could he ever go on living after killing someone? What right did he have?

Blood soon splattered everywhere. On the floor, on the cupboard, soaking into the carpet and droplets on his face. However, none of it was his.

Behind the man was Gus, his legs trembling badly that it was surprising he could even stand straight and a line of smoke whispered out the barrel of the gun in his hands.

Dyer pushed the motionless man from his body and his vision momentarily blurred. "Ah…ah…"

"D-Dyer, li-listen to me," Gus stammered, still in horror himself.

"Ah…Oh-oh my Goddesses…" He tugged his hair and snapped a look at Gus. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Gus was taken back but soon his eyes sharpened. "I saved your life, bastard." A crackling sound tore his attention and from the staircase that was visible from the room they were in soon clouded with smoke. Dyer was about to say something until Gus cut him off. "Not now, Dyer."

"Not now?! What the hell do you mean 'not now'?! You just killed someone!"

"I had to!" He shot back. "Otherwise he would've killed you and all of us! And how are we going to help anyone then?"

Ilia recovered from the brutal blow, still struggling on unsteady feet. "Where did you get that gun?" She asked.

"It slipped from his pocket when he came at Dyer," Gus replied, still shaken up by the experience. He hastily dropped the gun as if it was poisonous. Gus, who always stubbornly refused to pick up a weapon, had brought himself to kill a man. And he didn't seem as bothered as Dyer was.

Dyer could only sit on the ground with his head in his hands. Two brothers. They had killed two brothers and who knows how many more. "I can't…this is too much."

"We need to get out of here," Gus said, either didn't hear Dyer or choosing to ignore him. "The fire is spreading now."

"I think there's an entrance at the back. We should get there safely." Ilia turned to Dyer. "Come on."

"I'm not going," Dyer said numbly, dropping his hands. "I'm sorry. I can't do this."

"Don't be an idiot! He tried to kill us remember?" Ilia glared at him. She spoke to him in a more commanding tone, "Dyer, get up now."

"I'm not going," he repeated more lugubrious as his shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry."

The anger soon replaced with horror. "Dyer, you can't be serious." Ilia sounded as if she was kicked again in the stomach. "We can't do this without you." When he shook his head, she took it upon herself to pull him up. Obviously she couldn't but she still persisted. "Come on, please!" Her voice cracked with tears. "You can't give up like this."

He took back his arm from her. "I'm not going anywhere." He stared down at the floor. "This is for the best."

"Is it?" Gus asked with anger rising. "Because from what I can see you're just running away."

Dyer couldn't bring himself to face Gus.

"You're going to die and just leave us like that? You're no better than Link."

"Don't compare me to Link," Dyer growled.

Gus went down on one knee. "You're not going to change anything, you know that? That man and his brother are dead. Killing yourself because you feel guilty won't make things better."

Dyer brought his eyes up and snapped, "Then what the hell am I suppose to do then? Just pray and pretend like it didn't happen?! How can I live on when I know I killed someone?" His voice strained and his eyes welled with tears. "How…how?" He covered his eyes with his hands. "I-I didn't want anyone to die. I don't know how to say sorry so this is the only thing I can do."

"Dyer, listen to me," Gus said softly. "I wanted to die so bad that night." He was talking about the night when he nearly lost his life. Gus always tried to look untouchable but his eyes were tortured. "I would have if Link didn't show up. That's when I realized that it was pointless to just go up and die like that. It won't solve anything, old boy. It won't bring back Dobbin or those thugs but what we can do is repent for it by living."

Ilia was begging Dyer through her eyes. He took in a deep breath as he looked at his two friends who had stayed with him for so long by his side. They needed him, his friends needed him right now. What if this was the Goddesses plan all along? If they had wanted him dead then Gus couldn't have mustered up the courage to pick up that gun.

There were a mix of exigent screams from the window. These people also needed him.

Ilia went over to hug him as soon as he stood up straight. "We'll make it through this," she promised him. "It will be hard and painful but we will. Together and alive we will." She looked at him now with wet eyes and a small smile. "So stay with us until then, okay?"

He nodded also smiling despite the weight in his heart. Healing and repenting will take a while, he knew this but with his friends anything was possible. He could move on from this, become a better person and a better friend.

"I hate to ruin the moment," Gus interrupted. "But that fire isn't going to stop."

As if on cue, fire flared from up the stairs, reaching until the ceiling. Ilia lead them out through a safer route, and Dyer glanced back over his shoulder to see the corpse one more time. The man tried to kill them all, supporting Gorge to take over the town and even tried to hang a little boy. This man had done terrible things and one could say that his fate was deserving but not Dyer. He was no judge or a God. It was not his place to decide who lives or who dies.

Even then it did ease him a little, knowing that man wouldn't hurt anyone anymore. The trio then went on to preform a task that would changed their lives forever.

* * *

Hank couldn't move anymore lest the wound reopens again. It felt like fire traveling up his leg every time he walks and once Andie was assertive that the fire won't reach them from here, he sat down promptly. They took shelter around a merchant's abandoned stall, away from the destruction and people. Andie pressed on one side of Quill's face to stop the bleeding. "That should do it," he said. The blood on his hands didn't seem to bother him.

From time to time, Hank kept forgetting that this was little Anny talking. He was too young to look like that, his face shrouded in worry and hands shaking. "We'll be alright, won't we?"

Hank couldn't even bring himself to comfort Andie. "I don't know, kiddo," he responded dully, only looking at Quill with dismay. Quill's breathing patterns wasn't helping. "I don't know anymore. Goddesses, why is this happening?"

His eyes fixed on the detonator bomb that he proudly made himself. "What have I done?" He moaned, the pain was ever present, more than the aching in his leg. "Why did I make that thing?"

"Hank—"

"Why did I bother making anything?"

The tree house, his inventions, everything he ever made always ended up in smokes. He bit down his lip to keep back tears. "We should've went with Link back then," he spoke, barely audible. He wasn't speaking about Link's confrontation with Gorge.

He couldn't bring himself to come closer to Quill. Fear came in waves, often so storng that the urge to get up and run as far away from the town was so tempting. What kept him grounded was Andie of course…that, and his injured leg.

A part of him was relived when Link told him to stay with Quill instead of going out to help people. And in that, he was ashamed of himself. He was always a coward. There were people out there burning in their homes. At this time of the day, a family might be enjoying their breakfast only to be burned to a crisp.

"Why is this happening?" He croaked out, the screams sounded so clear in the day, only shrouding his heart in more fear. Consternation began to slowly take his mind away, blinding him with panic.

"That's enough!" Andie snapped, bringing Hank out of his delirium. "I know we messed up a lot but we'll make things better. I know we can."

It sounded so cute and naïve. At least it was assuring to know that not all of Andie's innocence was gone. Hank just chuckled bitterly. "Make things better?" He pointed at Quill. "How in everything holy are we ever going to make him better?"

 _Look, Hank, I have one too,_ Quill said in a voice that tried to mask his pain. A voice so small and barely audible with a small kind smile.

Hank bit his bottom lip until he drew out blood. He tried to keep his tears in his eyes but they came anyways in fat droplets.

"How-how are we going to make any of _this_ better?" His hand moved to show their surroundings, which were collapsing. The once bright and vibrant Hatino was now burning to the ground. "Say 'sorry', huh, Andie? What are we going to do?"

He couldn't believe he was asking this of a kid, that he was crying and wailing. He should act like the adult in the situation. If Andie sees him like this, he would end up freaking out as well.

"We'll make things right," Andie insisted, unfazed by Hank's tone. "I don't know how but we will. Running away or trying to hide won't make things any better."

Hank took in a shaky breath and covered his eyes with his palms. "You and Link, trying to act like damn heroes."

"You're a hero too," Andie said. "You went back to save me and Ilia and Link from Gorge when he came to the tree house." He frowned when Hank only chuckled at the absurdity of that. "You're not a bad guy here. It's all Gorge who did it."

Hank looked over at Quill who laid there breathing roughly. Guilt tied his heart. Poor Quill. Poor poor Quill. If only Hank hadn't treated him like shit he wouldn't have went after Gorge and messed himself with bombs.

The trigger of the detonator was still there, seemingly unscathed from the explosion of the fountain. How did it even survive that anyways? Hank couldn't bring himself to take it. His invention, the invention he was extremely proud of, had killed the man at the fountain and nearly killed his friend.

 _Oh Quill_ , Hank thought mournfully. _What have you done to yourself, idiot?_

Quill went by himself to the town, had opened up an exit for the people. He confronted Gorge all on his own, _twice_. And barely made it out alive and all for their sakes.

"I'm not a hero," Hank told Andie softly. Seeing half of Quill's face brunt off made Hank feel sick to his stomach. "If I was then Quill wouldn't look like that."

Andie placed his hands on Hank's laps. His big bright eyes looked at Hank. "You made mistakes and so did he. We all did mistakes. Feeling bad at ourselves won't make anything better, Hank. We have to be strong even if we're scared. That's what Link always says."

When did this kid grow up so fast? Where was this even coming from? This couldn't be the same little Anny from the mud.

There was conviction in his voice that made Hank smile a little. "I'll try," he said. Normally, he should be a bit uncomfortable since it was him that should be lecturing the kid, not the other way around. But Andie grew up a lot over the past few weeks.

Andie saw cruel and bitter people, he fought off against Gorge, he stood up for Quill, he insisted on coming with them even though he might die with him…damn, they shouldn't even be calling him 'little' anymore.

Hank messed Andie's hair a little. "You're tough nut to crack, kid."

Andie smiled but froze when a rough cough hacked from behind them. Quill sounded as if he was breathing through a thick piece of cloth. Enough air passes by for him to live but it was suffocating to hear.

Hank took to his side. "Hang on, man. You'll make it through this." Just looking at his face, Hank dreaded to think of how Quill would react. He swallowed hard. "You're going to be okay, you hear? We-we'll practice archery, me and you. You always like that, don't you?" He gave a shaky laugh.

"We're not going to put apples on our head, just so you know," Andie told Quill with a smile.

Yeah, Quill has a scary way of getting back at people. Hank will think twice before dismantling a bow.

Hank took in a deep breath. "Don't worry. Link's got this one. He'll be giving Gorge a new look once he's done."

There's no doubt in his mind that any second Link will come back unscathed from battle, dragging an unconscious lunatic to the ground and wearing a big smile on his face. That's Link all right. Nothing can stop him.

* * *

Link hasn't tormented anyone in so long so _of course_ he was excited.

He held his shield up and watched Gorge vehemently laugh. "So, you actually came?" Gorge grinned widely, holding up his gun. "If this was how to reel you in I would've done this a long time ago."

"Someone needs to lock you in a cage," Link told him, returning a smile of his own. "Like the dog you are or better yet, how about we just throw you to the sea?" He lifted his shield up in time to feel something small banging on it and when he put it down Gorge still had that cheeky grin on him. Link blew the string of hair from his eyes. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything for a dying lad," Gorge said, firing again and Link blocked it.

"So, we both know I didn't kill Dobbin..."

"Uh huh."

Link felt his shield riddled with bullets and it pushed him back. "And the only reason why you wanted me was to make yourself look good in front of people. But now you're using them as target practice so what gives?"

Gorge shrugged. "They don't appreciate anything I do for them so I'll burn them to hell."

"Yeah but you don't need to kill me anymore," Link pointed out. "You have some sort of obsession with me, don't you think?" Link could see his friends moving around town, doing their best to avoid the fight he was having.

He could see Dyer lending his shoulder to a man and Gus was carrying a child with him. Ilia was leading the way, assisting an old man. They were nothing but scruffy kids yet in his eyes they looked like true heroes.

Gorge didn't notice them and now he frowned at the question. "They were siding with you," he said quietly, and fired several shots, before tossing his gun away and bringing out a new one. "They decided to side with a criminal than with me!" His voice rose. Link stepped back when each bullet shoved him. "I know what you want. You want to run the office, don't you? I never thought I had to compete with someone for it. You're the real villain here."

He's really lost it, Link thought gleefully.

Link decided not to correct Gorge. "Come on, can you blame me for wanting the office?" Link grinned as he pointed with his thumb over his shoulder at the burning carriage. "It's not like you were doing any better."

"Shut up!" Gorge barked. "You're the bad guy here. You ruined everything for me!"

"Uh huh. So after you're done with this shootout then you'll turn the gun on yourself," Link said, his view blocked momentarily as he covered himself.

Gorge threw the gun away and he took yet another one from his bag. Link finally understood how Gorge works with his pistols. If the old man had been using just one this entire time the chances of it blowing up in his face were pretty big. In that handbag of his that hung over one shoulder, Link guessed there were about more pistols loaded.

At this point Gorge was getting frustrated and now the tables have turned. Now Link is the one getting closer and Gorge back. Panic was etching on his face as he aimlessly shot away.

Link smiled at him. "How about you stop this now before things get out of hand?" As if they already aren't.

Around them was nothing but destruction. The wind lifted the ashes from the ground in curly style, the flames rose higher into the sky, choking the sunlight with black puffs of smoke.

Gorge didn't say anything as he kept firing regardless. Beads of sweat dripped down his face either from heat or concentration. Link felt a grin on his face just as he was a couple of steps away from the old man. This was far too easy. Any minute and victory will be his. He felt his tools in his pocket and knew that this would be a lovely morning for the both of them.

He needed to show Gorge just how much he appreciated having his friends locked up like animals and burning their home down. Spicy mustard would do it. He'll shove it so far up the man's nose that he'll be chugging it off for the rest of the month. Maybe break a bone or two, slowly. You need to go slow otherwise the person might pass out. Link cracked a grin. It's been so long since he played with anyone. Watching someone scream for mercy would be enough to keep him happy for the rest of the week.

But then Link did the most stupidest thing yet. The ground was slippery, sliding his leading foot a little, making him stubble back. He managed to catch his balance but it was far too late.

Pain erupted from his knee and Link gasped, falling down. He grimaced as pain fired in his leg and he cursed out loud. Clumsy. That was too clumsy for him and the cause of that was his over confidence.

Gorge hid his relief with a smile but Link wasn't done yet. He forced himself up and took cover behind a food stall. Bullets were forcing their way into the wood. The deafening sound rang on his ears as he held his head down. The aching in his leg was excruciating, bleeding all over the place. He needed to finish this quick but how? He couldn't very well limp his way over to the madman. Even with the shield, he would need both legs to hold his ground against those bullets.

"I don't know why but I just _really_ hate you," Gorge said over the boom his gun made. He stopped to throw it away just in case it exploded on him and took out another one. "You just get on my nerves _real_ bad."

Link wanted to punch the man. "I never did anything this entire time! Are you kidding me?!" He complained, and when saw that Gorge was right at his side he made a run for it. The bullets were edging to his feet as he slid at behind a burning carriage then made it to the bar. It was still in one piece and Link turned a table over and took cover.

"You can run but you can't hide, my boy!" Gorge screamed with a delight and blasted away in. He didn't seem to know where Link was since his bullets flew everywhere. Bottles shattered and alcohol flew all over the place. Link ducked down, feeling the glass falling on his head.

He took the moment to pull up his bangs and stick them above his head with a pin. It was reliving to see the world without yellow and black lines in his eyes.

Link crawled his way through the bar, hiding under tables and ducking his head low. He watched Gorge blindly fire away, decorating the place with holes. The madman stopped, threw away the gun and reached for another one. There was a moment of silence and Link risked his neck by peering up. Gorge was rumbling through his bag frustratingly then he saw Link. Link dropped his head just in time before a bullet could touch his head.

Gorge was down to his last gun, Link realized, noticing how the old man stopped his reckless shooting and now was firing attentively as if every bullet counts. He took this chance and bolted out of the bar, bullets chasing after him. A bolt of pain shot up to his leg and it forced him to drop his shield. He tried to turn and get it back but Gorge was right there with his gun.

It was the puppet show that saved his life. It may have been reduced to nothing but a large heap of wood but it had saved him. He pressed his back against it, feeling a curse on his tongue. Gorge was now laughing like a child who found a stash of candy. "Guess you won't be needing this thing anymore!" Gorge sang and Link heard a metallic object thrown away. Goddammit.

This was bad. This was _very_ bad. The only weapon he has was the Master Sword and that can't stop anything. Unless he tries to deflect bullets but that's like trying to catch flies with a chopstick.

Out here with nothing to defend himself with, he never felt so vulnerable before. He was stuck and if Gorge kills him then the town and his friends were screwed. Gorge was coming in closer, his footsteps were crunching the burnt pieces of wood and twigs. Now that Link was defenseless there's no need for Gorge to fear. He was going to stuff Link with every bullet he had on him and then turn on the villagers once more. Link's heart raced as he went through his adventure pouch in a frenzy.

He still had Rick's note and the letter from Dobbin's corpse. Trying to shoot an arrow against Gorge's bullet would be like a turtle racing against a horse. His last resort came down to the brown colored bottle that Rick had given him as a jest. An idea struck him.

"If only you had died," Gorge was saying, placing his hand on top of the puppet show, "none of this would've happened. You could've—" He screamed when glass dug into his face. The gun from his hand dropped and Link lunged himself at the old man.

He landed on top of Gorge and dived his fists into the man's face. He relished how his knuckles burned. Gorge's nose was broken once more and his head snapped back. There was nothing but the burning buildings and the ashes surrounding them and Link felt a menacing smile on his face. Just watching the blood on Gorge's face and that fear – oh that sweet fear sent chills up his spine. He would have decided to use his tools but thought to mess Gorge's face the same way he's done to Quill.

He kept going and going, not stopping to see how Gorge's hand was patting the dirt, seemingly to be looking for something. Blood bled from all over his face and Link was laughing at the pain in his knuckles, at the sight of blood.

The fun ended there when a hot sensation came on his stomach and a loud bang came after. His eyes widen and he dropped to his side from the old man. Gorge was screaming, holding down his head in utter pain.

"You bastard, you goddam bastard!" He shrieked, snarling at Link. "You need to die! You need to die right now! I'm going to kill you so bad and everyone else in this town!"

"E-everyone," Link crocked out, masking his pain with amusement. He lay down with a halo of blood around him. His hand clutched around the wound. "You've lost your mind, old man."

Eyes shaking with fury, Gorge lowered the gun to Link's forehead. "Do I look like I've lost my mind?"

" _Yes_ ," Link said lamely without hesitation. "Yes, you do. You really do, buddy."

Link swallowed when he felt the cold metal touch his forehead. Dammit, it can't end like this. Ilia and the town will be goners if Gorge was to roam around for long. His back hurt, his stomach, his leg, every part of his body was aching with pain.

 _I can't stop_ , he thought desperately, staring into the cold darkness of the gun. The pain didn't matter for now. It shouldn't matter. His friends need him and he will not leave them again on their own.

He groped at his pocket in search for something but all he could feel was the tube that contained mustard. This was it for him.

Gorge pulled the trigger and Link was staring at the gun. He expected his brains to cover the floor and thought he would at least feel pain before he dies. The only thing that occurred was the empty clicking sound of the pistol and Gorge gaped at it.

Link used every once of his being to move. His hands groped for a rock and he lunged it into Gorge's face. The man shrieked in more pain than Link anticipated. Gorge's head was almost cracking open, he thought, taking another ammunition and throwing it at his face.

He got ahold of Gorge's leg and sent him to the ground. His fists diving once more on Gorge's face, but his strength was disappearing, as was his vision. Link was pushed off and now Gorge was taking a hit. They were both sprawling on the ground, one trying to get the better out of the other. The bastard managed to bruise his eye and cut his lip. Dirt stings his eye and he tasted iron.

"You ruined everything!" Gorge yelled, punching Link's face. "Everything was fine until you came along!"

This was perhaps what he's been told his whole stay. He shouldn't have come here, they told him. Everything was better until he came along.

Which part was exactly better? How on earth was anything in this town any better before and after he got here? The chief has already been dead and Gorge would've still become a chief anyways and the people would've still rebelled against him. The only thing Link has managed to change were his friends.

He had enough of being accused for things he never did. This town is damn lucky to have him here.

Link forced the tube up Gorge's nose and watched the man yelp with surprise. "If you're going to hate me at least hate me for the right reasons!" Link shouted, taking Gorge by the shirt of his neck and slamming heads with him.

It was his turn now. He was on top of Gorge and he couldn't stop. Everything poured out of him, Andie's petrified face on the platform, all of his innocence taken away, the burning home of his friends, Quill's face, that horrible, horrible face of his, the scar of Hank. None of them deserved all that. No one did. Everything was the doing of this man alone. This moron who wanted nothing but power and saw everyone as nothing more than insects.

He didn't know how long he spent rearranging Gorge's face. His body felt unbearably hot and his vision blurred. Gorge wasn't moving and Link fell at his side, clutching on his stomach. His tunic darkened and he lay there next to the old man staring up at the clouds.

Something touched his face. It was gentle and wet. He smiled as he gazed up at the sky, remembering how he loved the endless blue with puffs of clouds. The drop touched him again, like a soft soothing touch. The ground around him was now dotting with small circles and the fire was lessening.

He blinked when one came in his eye but that didn't bother him too much. He liked the feeling, this feeling of calmness and relaxation. It was the first time in a long time he felt this way, that his life wasn't in constant danger, that not every shadow wanted to kill him or people wanted to rip him apart. He glanced up and saw more of them coming. They came down like lines of white and landed on the earth.

He closed his eyes and inhaled the smell of wet earth. His body was too heavy too move and he felt sticky in his own blood. Something was calling out for him and he heard his name but he was too tired to reply.

* * *

"Link!" Ilia screamed, shaking him. "Link, no!"

The heavy pour around her tamed the fires and what was left was the last smoke slithering to the sky. Dyer was still bleeding after one of Gorge's men nearly took his life. He wasn't doing too bad though, and even carried three unconscious villagers on his shoulder.

They were all surrounding Link and his pallid face never looked so peaceful. He had a sweet smile on his face and she's never seen him so calm before.

Andie was shaking his head. "Link, please wake up." He gently tapped on his shoulder and cried.

Gus was furiously shaking Link. "Hey, idiot! We did what you told us and now you're thinking of dying?!" He shouted, tears were now running down his face as he shook harder. "What is wrong with you?! You honestly don't give a damn about us?!"

"Gus, please stop doing that," Hank said quietly, his eyes were pooling with tears. He had Quill on his shoulder who was barely even conscious. "Please."

Gus didn't though and Link didn't show any reactions. "You're just pretending again! I know you are so quit it!" He was coughing now and his hands were shaking. "It-it's not funny!" He stopped, covering his eyes. "Okay, you got us so please wake up." He glanced up at Hank who put a hand on his shoulder.

Dyer was catching up and he first saw the kaput chief with a roseate face of blood. "Good lord, he really messed the guy up." Then he noticed Link. "Hey, what the hell happened to you?!"

Quill coughed and Hank let him sit on the ground. He was looking at Link with penitent and weakly pounded a fist on the ground. "Dammit, you...had one job," Quill snapped, panting between his words. "Are...are you seh-seriously going to d-die looking like that?"

Small number of villagers gathered around and Ilia could barely make out of them through her tears. She stood up. "Please is there a doctor?" She took a step forward, looking at them desperately. "You have to help him!"

They were muttering to one another and she wanted to scream for help. Scream to the heavens to send anything to help Link.

A man stood out from the crowd with a thick beard. "That's Link, isn't it?" He glanced over at Link then at her. "Why should we help him?"

Ilia was about to give him a reason from the top of her lungs but Hank did the honors. "He just saved your asses!" He yelled, standing up. "In fact, he wasn't the only one! We haven't been sitting around either!"

"I heard him saying that Gorge was the one who killed Dobbin," a woman said to the thick bearded man. "And Gorge wasn't denying it."

The man still didn't seem convinced. "It doesn't change the fact that you kids were still in his house to begin with," he pointed out. "Let's say that Gorge did kill Dobbin, what exactly were you kids doing in his house to begin with?"

"That doesn't matter!" She gestured to Link. "That doesn't matter at all!"

"I think it does, miss," he told her firmly. "We're not about to help another madman here."

Why did she bother saving them? How was she ever convinced of risking her life for these ungrateful louts? Link, without hesitation, came here and saved all of them. He risked his life but not even that could clear his name? Then what would they have him do? Die on his own pool of blood?

Tears rolled down her face as she glanced at Link who grew paler. He saved them all, saved this town by stopping a lunatic and no one will even acknowledge that?

Andie was the first to move and he surprised them all by going on his knees and touching the ground with his forehead. "We were stealing and we're so sorry!"

The rain brought his hair in his eyes and darkened their shirts. It claimed the fire and poured harder as thunder roared.

"Andie, what are you doing?!" Gus demanded.

Andie didn't listen to him. "We're just stupid thieves and we're so sorry for causing trouble!" He cried.

"Stop that," Ilia tried to say and he lifted his head, glaring at all of them with such hatred that she took a step back.

"Link is dying for all of us!" He shouted. "And you all care more about your pride?! Look at what's happened all because we wanted to steal! He's our friend. Are we going to leave him like we did with Quill?" His face was red as he screamed and went back to bowing his head down. "He's done _everything_ for us and we were all so selfish!"

He was so small in the dirt. He was just a little boy. But this little boy proved to be much braver than all of them.

Ilia didn't know what to do and glanced back at Link who just lay there with that gentle smile on his face. It crushed her heart to see him like this.

The air chilled to the point she could see her breath in a small white cloud.

Dyer was the first to follow Andie, on his knees and forehead down. "He's right," his voice spoke out soft. "We were stealing but we didn't kill the chief. I swear it on my parents grave and the Goddesses that we never meant to hurt the man so please save our friend," he said it softly and his body shook. "Link didn't do anything wrong. It was all us from the beginning. He wanted no part in it, even trying to stop us but we didn't listen."

Next was Gus and he was the surprising one out of all of them since his pride would never allow it. "Punish us instead," he said and it was almost a pleading. His hands were sinking in mud. "He tried to stop us from stealing but we didn't listen. None of this was his fault so please, _please_ help him. We're just stupid kids. We didn't know any better."

"I'm begging you," Hank sobbed, he pounded his forehead down, tears mixing with mud. "You can't let him die. Please, I'll do anything."

Ilia was the last one standing and she stared at them. Link meant everything to them just as he was when they were children. He saved Hatino without thinking of a reward, has done nothing but try to help them and they made things so difficult for him.

These people had the right to be angry but not at him.

Slowly, she followed their movement, sobbing so hard that words were difficult. She felt the mud on her forehead and it squished between her fingers. "Everything is my fault," she croaked out, pressing her head down. "It was my plan to rob Dobbin and I never wanted him to die, I swear on my life." She was crying harder. "We deserve to be locked up. We're the ones that caused all of this but not Link. He never did anything wrong since he came here. So please help him." She shut her eyes tightly. "I'm begging you."

They were the most nefarious gang in town. Robbing people blind, enjoying the power they felt over others. Now here they were, pride abandoned, reputation shattered, finally acting rectitude. They weren't a fearsome, notorious gang anymore but a bunch of children that made terrible choices. She didn't care what they thought about her, there was no shame or embarrassment in her begging but only desperation. Link doesn't deserve this. It was high time he gets vindicated. If they could save Link…just Link…

"All right," the man with the bread said softly. "I think you've already been punished enough." He waited until they all were on their feet, wiping their tears. Mud clung on their shirts and hands, it made an oval shape on their foreheads. "I'm a doctor and I will help your friend."

The relief was so great that she crocked out a small broken laugh and she tearfully glanced back at her friends with a smile.

"But there's one problem," he said gravely, damping on their little victory. "There's no herbs so we might have to go out looking for some and I don't know how long—"

"We'll help look," Gus cut him off, too relived to be patient. "We'll look all over the damn woods and bring enough for the whole town. Just tell us what to find."

They were hurt and languid but more prepared to look all over the kingdom if they had to. If it's to save Link, they would do anything.

The doctor seemed impressed by their devotion and loyalty and was just about to say something until a voice uttered out, "What in hell…?"

She rubbed her eyes and even pinched herself. It must be a dream; maybe the loss of blood was messing with her head. Her friends had their jaw slackening and she knew that she wasn't the only one seeing this. A large man with a massive beard was standing behind the crowd, gaping at the sight. There was an enormous sack on his back.

There was silence followed by a cry. Andie was running to the man, wrapping his arms around him. "Dobbin!" He cried like never before. "You're alive!"

"Of course I am!" He said it like it was obvious and looked around the blackened town as the rain poured all around them. They all flummoxed him as Andie pulled back. "What happened here?!"

"We saw your corpse, you old fool!" The doctor yelled. "You honestly went on an expedition?!"

Dobbin put down the enormous bag he carried, opening it to reveal blooming flowers and herbs. "You said we were running low on medical supplies so I went out and got some."

A woman was weeping. "Oh, Dobbin, it was terrible!" She wailed, wiping her tears. "There was Gorge and…"

"Gorge?!" Dobbin looked again and cursed. "I never knew…good lord, when I get my hands on him—" He stopped when he saw the gang just staring back at him. "Hey, you kids are—" He was nearly toppled off as they all hugged him furiously. "Hey, what now?!"

Ilia couldn't explain her feelings. Nothing in this world has ever felt so amazing. He smelled of earth and nature and she pressed her cheek on his chest. Just smelling him was enough to tell her that it wasn't her imagination. There was blood pumping into his heart, color on his face. "You're alive!"

"You missed you!" Hank clenched tighter. "We're so sorry!"

"Nothing could ever kill you." Gus made it as a joke but he was weeping now. "Don't ever leave us again!"

Dyer couldn't even speak anymore and was crying like a giant child and Dobbin had to push them all off. "Alright already, enough is enough!" He shook his head and his bread swayed at the motion. "Just what have you've al been to? Can someone explain this to me?"

Coming up from the chief's bag was another surprise for them all. It was a little sprit glowing with orange. "Hey, you little brats!" Katie said with glee as she danced in front of them. "Did you think you got rid of me? Huh?!"

Ilia grabbed her from the air and was hugging her by the cheek. It felt like a dream and she wanted to shout out of joy. "You're alive too!" She cried. "I'm so sorry I did that!" Fresh tears came on and she smiled.

Andie was laughing too. "I'm glad you're okay," he told her, smiling kindly with tears.

"What is with you kids?!" Katie was released now and she saw her surroundings. "What on earth happened here?!"

Dobbin stopped when he saw a figure leaning on the tree. Quill managed to stay on his feet. "Dobbin…" He uttered then broke into silent tears. "Dobbin, you're alive."

"Alive and well," the chief answered grimly and placed his hands on his hips. "What happened here, young man?"

Gus tried to help Quill but was pushed away. "I did it. I was the one that set your house on fire."

"You did what?!" The doctor growled and picked up a pitchfork but Dobbin stopped him.

Quill was limping; his hand covered that horrible mark on his face so that none of them could see it. "I wanted to prove to myself...that I am a Sheikah." His voice cracked, as he pulled his hair. "Not a day has passed that I haven't regret doing it. I can't even apologize." He shut his eyes, and Ilia wanted to hug him. He was in so much pain that even the doctor winced. "I should've listened to you and just walked away." He stopped, hot tears running down his face and he couldn't stop. "I'm sorry… I don't know what else to say…I'm so sorry… I'm not a Sheikah. I'm nothing."

Ilia hugged him, could feel his pain at his touch. "Don't say that," she said out loud. "Don't ever say that. We need you here. You're still our friend."

Dobbin sighed. "Sounds like you guys had a tough time." He swallowed. "I won't leave ever again. I promise you all that."

Katie moved next to Ilia and Quill. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier," the fairy said with genuine with a tint of blue. "It wasn't right of me to judge you kids."

"No, you were right about us," Gus assured her with a bitter smile. "We really are worthless."

"Yeah," Hank replied quietly. "We are."

"But that doesn't mean you deserve all this!" She went close to his face, glowing with a warmth of orange. "I should've been more patient with you guys and more understanding."

"Yeah…" Ilia wiped a tear away and laugh a little. "I'm sorry too."

Katie glowed with a warm, amicable orange. "Let bygones be bygones."

They all remembered Link when Katie shrieked at the sight of him. He was deathly pale now and his chest moved slowly. They brought him inside as well as Quill. The other injured villagers and the gang crowded at the doctor's.

Ilia helped as she could, bringing people medicine and assisting the doctor when asked. As she looked at the glowing faces of the villagers, the last of the smoke from the fire, she knew in her heart that this nightmare was over. Gorge was done and his men were arrested for the crimes against the town. Peace was restored back to their home and it was all thanks to Link.

The Hero of Hatino.

* * *

 **AHHHHHH FINALLY FINALLY!**

 **Yes that was me fangirling my own work BECAUSE I FINALLY FINISHED IT OMG! So the next chapter will conclude The Hero of Hatino and Link and Katie will finally be able to continue their journey and annoy the hell out of each other.**

 **Thank you to everyone that still stayed around. Honestly I haven't wanted this arc to be this long which was why I made it short in the beginning but then added more things because I really wanted the characters to stand out. So that was why it took longer than it should have. I hope you guys enjoyed it so far. Please know that reviews even if it's criticisms always make me motivated and work harder on my stories. It makes me smile so isn't that an award?**

 **So again thank you and look forward to the ending of this arc in the next chapter~!**


	29. Chapter XXIX

**PART EIGHTEEN - THE HERO OF HATINO**

Link didn't feel like a hero but he never felt so much better. The first thing he noticed was the bereft of pain. His back, which had ached from the blow he took from the Kroko few weeks ago, had healed completely.

Oblivious to his new surroundings, he stood up to test this and was agog to find out that that every wound on his body had been taken care of. It almost seemed too good to be true. His wounds the past few weeks were paternalistic so to able to move freely was the greatest relief.

He glanced at himself in the mirror and only then did he realize that he was in a place unfamiliar to him. The room was small but cozy with a medium sized bed and a dresser with his things in check. He noticed a table with lavish gifts wrapped in vibrant wrappers and tied with curly ribbons. The clothes he wore were comfortable with a brown shirt and baggy pants.

The events played in his mind at once: Gorge, the town, fire, his friends.

His eyes widen and his heart raced. With not a moment longer, he festinated to the door in two strides and opened the door to find a large man about to enter.

The man looked a bit startled when he saw him. "You're awake," he said, his rosy cheeks rising. "Goodness, thought you never would."

Link went on the defense immediately, glaring at the man. He had no idea where he was or who this man was and most importantly his gang were nowhere to be found. "Where am I?" He demanded.

The man didn't faze at Link's churlish tone. "In the doctor's place," he said simply. "He was nice enough to lend you and your friends a room."

He couldn't remember any of it. The last thing he recalled was Gorge's face. "Ilia and the others, what—"

The man put his hand on Link's shoulder. "Relax. They're doing okay. You need to worry about yourself more."

Link opened his mouth to demand an explanation but his stomach did the honors. It growled in such a volume that he couldn't help but flush.

"Hungry?" The man chuckled. He had small, bright eyes and a kind smile. Link didn't even know this man's name but he could sense than this man was a warrior with arms of mountainous muscles. His huge white beard splayed across his chest. Despite how intimidating the man was, he had a friendly, winsome smile on him.

Link wanted answers and he wanted them now. The man handled his restlessness by pointing out that Link was too hungry to think which was true but he didn't want to admit it. The doctor was out tending to his patient and his wife just cooked them a buffet before she left, the old man explained, leading Link into a large room with a rich aroma of food. The smell was enough to drive all of Link's worries away.

The hallway had a brownish-cream carpet and old antiques on shelves. Rough paintings hung on worn out wallpaper with rusting nails. There were woodcarvings of that cursed triangles triggering an itchy reaction from his hand. The little stab of irritation soon dissipated at the mere sight of the food.

The long table crammed in the living room, making it difficult to maneuver around it. Fresh eggs, sausages, cold milk, cream soup, and other things he couldn't name were all splayed over.

The man was chuckling and it took Link a minute to realize that he was drooling like an idiot. He wiped it away, ignoring the man's amused glance. He didn't know how long he was unconscious but food never looked so welcoming. But still. "My friends," he said, returning back to the main point and growing impatient by the second.

The man, still imperturbable, was about to reply until someone toppled over Link with a cry. It was Hank.

"Easy. He just got out of bed," the man said with a warm laugh.

Hank looked better than he ever had in years. A pair of scissors had tamed his messy, unkempt hair down. They were now curly locks that stayed out of his eyes, making his face clearer and brighter. His goggles hung around his neck, the left glass cracked from the corner. His clothes matched Link but with a jumper over it.

"Don't you ever do that again, idiot!" Hank was shaking him angrily. "Do you have any idea how much you scared us?"

Link was about to say something when another body came on top of him. It was Dyer and the guy was in tears. His hair had tightened back into a small ponytail. All the scratches on his face were completely gone. "Link, I thought you were a goner!"

Then it was Gus who weakly punched Link's arm. "I bet it was funny, wasn't it?" He growled. He was the surprising one out of all of them. The bruises from his days of imprisonment had completely vanished. He looked more like his old self now. He looked newer, fresher with those jumpers and baggy pants which made his scrawny figure a bit wider.

The only thing that changed about Andie was his clothes. His hair was still a mess and he was still adorable. "Link!" He hugged his idol tightly, squeezing the air out of him.

Link had enough of this brouhaha and pushed them off. He stood up and pulled down his wrinkled shirt. "Good days, you're acting as if I'm dying," he huffed, pleased by the attention. There was a warm feeling when he saw his friends, their faces that glowed with health and the clean and nice clothes they wore instead of tattered stolen ones. "You really thought I'd die by a bastard like that?"

There was someone else at the door and he felt his throat tightened. Ilia wore a beautiful white dress, short till her knees, and her hair was been pulled bag into a bun. The only clothes she had ever worn were usually baggy, old, oversized but now she showed a more gentle, feminine side. Nothing at all like the rowdy, reckless girl he knew.

"Link," she whispered and he accepted her less aggressive hug with ease. She smelled like flowers and her hair was soft to touch. She was so small and diaphanous in his arms that he found himself not wanting to let go. "I-I thought you were—"

He managed to pull away to look at her. "I'm still in one piece," he said with a wicked smile. Something small and bright caught his attention and his eyes widen. Was he still dreaming? Perhaps he's still half-asleep. There was no way. Link blinked hard and looked again, still too shocked to comprehend what he was seeing. "Katie?!"

Katie giggled, turning to a bright energetic orange. "Sounds like you missed me," she teased going to his side and there was heat radiating from her small body. "Guess you've had quite the adventure, huh?"

Still gob smacked, he turned to his friends and they all laughed at his face. What was going on? Was he dead? Are they all dead? His friends were all nice and clean and Katie was here so he must be. Did Gorge really get the best out of him? Did his friends join him?

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Dyer said, patting him on the back.

"I bet you think we're all dead," Gus chuckled.

Ilia smiled at him kindly. "I think you need to sit down," she told Link.

It turned out the old man was the famous chief Dobbin himself who was never dead to begin with. Katie had joined him at one point of his adventure and he brought back enough healing herbs to heal an army. Dobbin expressed his amazement at Link's strength, saying that he lost a lot of blood but still managed to come back strong. He was comatose for three days and during those days they've been working on restoring Hatino.

The merchants returned, the people were safe once again, and they were calling Link the Hero of Hatino. The gifts in his rooms were for him in gratitude and for apology. It seemed that he was completely vindicated of the whole incident regarding Dobbin's house.

He didn't know how to feel about this. There were too many good things happening at the same time and it just didn't feel real. Dobbin was actually alive and Katie was with him. His friends were safe and sound and the town was back to normal.

"Am I actually dead, guys?" He asked and he was actually austere.

They gave a hearty laugh and turned their attention to the food. He filled his plate with everything he could see and convinced Dobbin to let him take a cup of sake. He had showed voracity like never before, engulfing the palatable food in sight. There were thousands of thoughts racing through his mind and his fingers were jittered as he ate.

One of the questions he asked was what ever happened to Gorge. This question damped a bit on the jocose mood and Link didn't need an answer to know what really happened. Gus gave him one anyways in a light manner, explaining that Gorge died due to head trauma. In other words Link killed the man and now he had to deal with blood on his hands.

But he didn't feel bad. Why should he? Gorge got what was coming to him. Attacking his friends like that was like opening a forbidden door. What lie on the other side was Gorge's risk, his consequence. If he didn't like it well tough shit. He shouldn't have opened the goddamn door.

And besides this wasn't the first time he killed someone.

Even though Link was anything but comfortable it was lenitive to see his friends doing well. There were far too many things in his head to partake in their conversation so he just sat down and stayed reticent. They all had smiles on their faces, Andie was sharing a story with Gus and Hank was joking with Dyer, there was even Ilia and Katie both having a pleasant conversation.

It was an odd sight to see his friend and the fairy get along together. He never thought his friends would be capable of befriending such an irritating fairy. But then again he never would have thought that his friends would be here in public, not stealing or formulating a plan but here as a part of the people. Not as criminals but as civilians.

Who knew that such a day would come? He figured that they would have to move out to stay anew in order to leave their villainous crimes behind. For some reason there was this feeling of uneasiness that made him shift in his seat. It was a feeling that made him wanted to get up and leave.

His friends were all in a garrulous discussion on how they were helping around town and how they saved people. Link pretended to be interested but the more he listened, the lower his heart sank. Hank was helping to rebuild some of the buildings, Dyer assisted the doctor with his patient, Andie and Gus and along with some villagers set up a shelter for the people who went homeless and it was Ilia's responsibly to serve them three meals a day along with tending the horses that belonged to villagers of nearby towns who all came to help. They spoke with such enthusiasm and pride, going on their schedules and how they still have so much to do.

The town was exaggerating when they titled him a hero, Link thought as he munched through his eggs. His friends were the real heroes of the day. But why did he feel this way? Why did his heart clench at the mention of their good deeds?

At one point Quill entered to the house. A bandage was smacked right on his cheek but Link could still see the red twisted mass of ruined flesh that cracked down from Quill's jawline. "Wait, you're still alive?" Quill asked when he saw him.

"Quill," Ilia said with a warning but Link couldn't help but smirk. The Sheikah made it sound like he was annoyed as if he expected something different but there was relief in his eyes.

Link tried not to wince since whenever Quill talked you could see a glint of his bone on his jawline.

"Sorry to disappoint but you'll just have to get used to it." Link leaned back with his hands behind his head and gave a wicked smile. "Nice looking scar you got there. Must have scared all the girls away."

"Link!" Both Ilia and Katie gasped, looking at him mortified.

Quill sat down and crossed his arms. "Actually you could say it fascinates them. Unlike you with that ghastly hair of yours."

 _What a bastard_ , Link thought with a grin.

Dobbin took the head of the table, going on and on about his adventure through the woods. Link listened keenly at the thrilling story. The famous Dobbin was sitting right next to him. The very same one who dived into a river of ice just to catch fishes for a woman that just delivered, who climbed the highest of trees and slaughters wolves with his hands. It wasn't every day Link met a man of such admirable strength. Link thought with amusement of the crap Katie had to endure with this man.

Katie often interrupted the story, snapping at the old man that he had been nothing but reckless and drove her to the near end of sanity. The conversation then went on to a unique discovery that the two have found.

"Link, there was a mirror like the one Desmond used to have," Katie explained, fluttering over to his face.

He stopped a spoonful of eggs from his lips and brought it down. The guardian did say there were countless of portals out there but to think one was so close to Hatino? He felt a pessimistic feeling in his pit.

Hank nodded to this. "Yeah. We actually went out to see it for ourselves. That thing is _huge_." He took some more bacon and his attention worn out promptly. "Man, this is tasty."

Gus rolled his eyes at him and turned to Link. "We've been thinking of locking it away just in case any Gerudo warriors decided to crash in."

Link looked over at Katie to see her flush to pink then he turned to Dyer who had a hard time swallowing his milk. "I didn't think you'd mind," Dyer said quickly. "They had to know."

Hank elbowed him a little. "You could've told us what happened to Agnes," he said. "We would've understood."

Link eyed Katie carefully as she turned pink. "I told them that the Gerudo warriors raided Ordon village and took Agnes," she explained frantically. "And that a man named Desmond said that they came from mirrors."

From the way she said it, it sounded like his secret was still safe. He would have thrown her to the stream himself if she said otherwise.

"Portals from mirrors. What a strange world," Gus wondered.

"That's so cool," Andie says with a mouthful of bread. "You can like go from your room to the bathroom without getting up." He was unaware that small bits of bread were flying out of his mouth.

Hank used his plate as a shield. "Yo, say it, don't spray it."

"Andie, close your mouth when you speak," Ilia said sternly.

When Gus met Link's eyes, his expression was grim. "Are you really going to go all the way to Gerudo district? No offense or anything but that's like finding a needle in a haystack."

Link looked down at his half-eaten sausage and eggs. There was more to the story than that. In order to fix Desmond's mirror and find the location of the bandits, he had to visit three regions and get their gems and even thought sounded insane. "Yeah, I know it's a pretty big world out there but I need to find her. You know that."

Gus looked like he wanted to say something, maybe explain to him that he had no hope of finding Agnes in the world's biggest region or that he was being reckless again, but thankfully he closed his mouth and said no more. Dobbin remained silent as if he wasn't here, paying more attention to his food than to the kids.

If those wrenches attacked his village then there's no doubt they would come after Hatino too. If they didn't come before to the town then it's only a matter of time.

Link glanced up to see his friends and could see that his silence was making them nervous. It didn't matter that they were against his mission. They saved lives just like he has told them. They've been helping all around town while he stayed in bed.

He didn't belong here. That was what this uncomforting feeling was. He didn't fit in anymore. These weren't mischievous kids like him. He reminisced of when they used to rob people blind, and how they followed his every footstep. It made him feel unique and important. The reason why he taught them thievery was to sink them down to his level, get them to understand him and speak his language. Why did he ever do something so selfish?

The answer was simple: misery loves company.

The thought of it made him lose his appetite. He wanted to drink sake but Dobbin only allowed him half a cup. Clearing his throat, he looked at them and the discomfort greatened. They looked so much different than the rowdy kids he grow up that it was difficult to look at them.

A part of him almost didn't want them to change. He had always been selfish and greedy and he wanted things to go back to normal. He felt that he was accepted and that he wasn't the only one that was miserable with his life.

But he had been cruel to them for the last time. If he ended up suffering then he might as well do it alone and quietly. He had done enough damage to these people. "I have an idea," he finally said with a sigh. They were all listening to him carefully and he wondered if they're ever willing to forgive him and his callousness. "You all need to protect this town."

Gus was now blinking bewildered, as if Link has just lost his mind. "Wait, are you saying—"

"I'm saying that you're going to be the defenders of Hatino," Link finished and saw their eyes widening and exchanging looks to one another. "Listen to me, all of you. I'm not going to stay here." He heaved out a sigh and looked at his cup, wishing it was filled. "Those Gerudo bitches will come one way or another so you need to fight for these people." He gestured over at the window. "Just look at how easy someone like Gorge took over the town. Like no offense, chief, but I've seen them fight. I don't think one man could take on those bandits."

The chief didn't say anything and finally looked up at them, nodding.

Andie fiddled with his fingers. "So we're going to be like…um heroes?" He asked.

There was a pang in Link, almost like physical pain. He'll miss them so terribly. Even though they might as well be strangers now, he couldn't help but dread of never coming back. How did he ever do it the first time? "You can be anything you want," he told him. "But I want you to stay here and protect this town from harm."

"I'll do it," Dyer said at once and the pain only deepened. Dyer always went with what he said. Was he always that devoted? So loyal? How did Link not see this?

"You sure?"

"I've been doing nothing useful so far," Dyer said with a shrug and a smile. "My stealing days are over."

Hank blew out air with a shaky laugh. "This is a pretty tall order, my man," he said still in disbelief. His fingers drummed near his empty plate. "I mean, someone needs to help these people but…" He pursed his lips then straightened up when an idea came in mind. "Wait, if I help, can I work at the blacksmith's?" He was asking Dobbin.

Gus frowned. "Wait, are you serious? He chased you across town."

"With a sword," Andie added.

"And he tried to kill you if I remember right," Dyer said.

Hank gave a nervous smile. "Yeah, he's a little bit nuts but come on! The guy can literally make anything with his hands."

"Well, I guess I could talk to the man myself if you're interested in a job," the chief said.

Hank turned to Link with a smirk. "Count me in then," he said with a grin. "When you come and visit, I'll be having my own shop." He was rubbing his hands together, already visualizing it. "Oh man, I can't wait! I'll make it real nice and shinny."

Link nodded with a fake smile. He was never going to come back. Not ever.

Katie giggled at his excitement and Gus was now speaking. "I want to be a librarian if you'll let me," he explained to Dobbin. His shoulders looked as if they carried something heavy since they slumped low. His sorrowful eyes stared down at his half-eaten sandwich. "I just want a second chance in this town."

Hank was rocking his shoulder a bit. "Man, relax, people are okay with us now." His tone was incredibly soft and Link could see that Hank was slowly losing his enthusiasm as well.

Gus nodded but it still looked like his shoulders were heavy. "I know that but I feel like it's not enough. So many people died and I…" He took a deep breath that lifted his shoulders. "I still want to try and make things right with myself and those people."

It was something they all agreed and Dobbin respected that, saying that he would be proud to have Gus working with them.

"I have been thinking about that actually," Quill spoke to no one in particular. He had been so quiet that Link completely forgot about him. His plate remained untouched and his eyes were distant. "Forgiveness shouldn't be so easy earned and I need to do much more than clean up my mistakes."

Link could feel the guilt eating the Sheikah up. It took real courage to still roam around in public in the same town after what he did. That took guts and Link honestly respected him for that.

"Gorge was the real bad guy, not you," Andie insisted. "You did everything you can to make things right."

Quill gave a gentle smile with emotional eyes and scuffed his hair a bit. Andie had been on his side even when Quill turned his back on them. He was too precious for this world, Link thought. To think someone as pure as him looks up to someone as vile as Link. If only Andie could find someone else worthy of being his idol. Hopefully, with Link gone Andie would forget all about him and find someone worthy of being his hero.

"A lot of it was my fault. I never should have left," Dobbin admitted regretfully.

Katie glowed blue sympathetically. "You didn't know…" She insisted. "It's not your fault, Dobbin. Gorge was the real villain here! You all made mistakes."

Quill just shook his head. His eyes were barely visible, hiding behind strings of white hair as he bowed his head low but Link could see misery in them. "Gorge would have never gotten that power without me. I started the fire. I started all of this mess." His arms were crossed and his fingers bit into his flesh. "I'm not going to sit here and say that I wasn't involved." He finally looked at them with a little weary smile. "So I'm going to make up for it. Whether it takes months or years, I will. But just please don't tell me that's not my fault, okay?" His voice cracked a little in the end but otherwise he kept his emotions in check.

The chief stared at him for a moment and nodded. "You kids have been through a lot," Dobbin said softly. "I can see that right now and if you're really willing to change your ways and start a brand new life here, then we'll open our arms to you. We'll give you everything you need and more. In return, all I ask is for you to consider your well-beings and don't be too hard on yourself. You're all still children."

The sunlight from the window made their tears glint. Andie's bottom lip quivered a bit and a tear ran down Hank's scarred cheek. Ilia sniffed and smiled a little and Dyer was blinking hard. Gus patted Quill on the back and was telling him that everything was okay now.

This was what they needed, Link realized. They didn't need him barking orders like a dog or the blame of someone's death or the whole to hunt them down or even a nasty scar. This was what they needed, something that he never could give them. Kindness, hope, munificence.

"So you'll all stay here?" Link asked, although he didn't need to. He could already see by the looks in their eyes that they're willing to do it. Everyone except for one.

Ilia's hands clenched to fists and she stabbed her carrot with a fork. "Saving their lives wasn't enough?" She dropped her fork and just glared down at her food. "Now you want me to be their slave?"

"It isn't like that, Ilia," Dyer said, taken back by her remark. "They need us."

"Well," she started, turning to Link, there was hurt in her eyes, "we need you too but I guess a dog is more important than us. How can you keep doing this to us?" She didn't wait for an answer and left.

"Ilia," Link called out and was replied by a door slamming. "Ah geez."

"Give her time," Gus advised him. "You can say it's been a few rocky days for us."

Katie sighed, looking at the door. "She didn't mean any harm about Agnes. When she heard what happened to your dog, she was in tears."

Link groaned, feeling a headache coming on and thought it best that he leaves soon. He had overstayed his welcome in Hatino for far too long. Agnes needed him and seeing Katie here just made him want to leave as soon as possible.

Link found his tunic hand washed and folded on the couch. A terrible thought came to him and he rushed to his adventure pouch, frantically searching for the notes. He found them and breathed easily. No one had touched them and he decided to keep the one that was on the corpse.

He was about to demand Dobbin to explain on the skeleton in his bed but stopped himself. He can't tell Dobbin that he found skeleton otherwise his friends would find out the terrible truth he hid from them.

In the end though, Link found himself not caring. Finding out the truth now would mean nothing.

So instead Link gave Dobbin the letter from Rick to which the old man replied, "Don't worry about it. Just leave it to me. It's the least I can do."

Link decided to take a moment to himself. Katie went with Andie to town and Dyer said he'd try to talk to Ilia.

All of Link's items were left untouched, thank goodness. He was even relieved to see the Master Sword despite hating it so much. Thankfully, it still remained wrapped tightly in leather, just as he had done before the hideout burned down. So far it looked like his secret was safe. For now.

He sat on the bed and took a deep breath. Everything would go much smoothly now. He wondered how long it would take to reach the Zoras' and what challenges would await him. His fingers ran through his hair, messing with the pin and his bangs fell on his eyes.

The gifts in his rooms made him feel nervous. Him, a hero? That was a recipe for disaster. That wasn't even funny. They better not get too carried away with this. He opened a few and saw useless cards and woodcarvings, some things he has no use for and some that belonged to the garbage. If they were thinking of showing their gratitude then they should've given him some sake instead.

He thought of his friends, his newly changed, redeemed friends, and there was bitterness. It was better to forget about them. He could pretend that he doesn't know them, that they mean nothing to him now. He just didn't like this feeling, how he felt so weak and pathetic.

A soft knock cut his thoughts short and he opened it to see Hank. Link had just finished changing into his green tunic. It was strange but he's become more accustomed to wearing the green uniform even though he had no desire to take on the task that came with it.

Hank was awkwardly standing there. "Hey, can I talk to you?"

Link wasn't ready for a conversation. Dammit, why couldn't Hank just wait until Link's thoughts were sorted out?

Hank sat on the edge of the bed, struggling to find the right words. Inexorably, his hand habitually rubbed over his scar over and over again. "I just need to say thank you," he said, his voice was watery. "I'm glad you came back."

Link hated the surge of emotions running through him and decided to give Hank what usually makes him feel better: a cup of good old sake. Hank accepted it with relief and took a sip. "I feel like I can do something better, you know? Like I have something to look for." He paused, turning his eyes to the window. "I miss our hideout so much but I think it was for the best. Like you said, it was a hideout for thieves and I think it'll force us to make the right choices."

"You're better off without me," Link blurted out, sitting next to him on the bed. "I wasn't there when you needed me."

"But you're here now," Hank said, looking down at his lap. "That's what matters."

He looked so different. There was something meaningful in his eyes. He looked more mature and grown up and Link felt bothered by this and even hurt. This wasn't the same handy man anymore. This wasn't the same person he shared drinks with. This was a stranger.

Hank pushed something into Link's hands. "Take this with you."

It was a long, black wire that was neatly looped and attached to it was a palm sized squared remote with a red button on it. Link looked up at him with surprise. This was the only thing out of Hank's inventions that survived and he was giving it to him? Bad move.

"Attach the end of the wire to the string of any bombs." Hank showed the inner circle at the end of the wire. "Just plug it right in."

Link shook his head, shoving the wires away. "This is yours. I might break it or—"

"Just please take it." It sounded like a plea. "After what it did to Quill, I don't even want to look at it."

Link paused, looking at the wire. With a sigh, he then did his friend a favor by putting it in his bag. "Thank you."

Hank appreciated that and blew out air. "Are you really going to leave for good?"

"I—"

Bursting through the door was Andie and Katie. Link never knew Katie could bright up to such an orange color. She almost looked like a lantern. "Link, oh my gods, you won't believe it!" She squealed, going up and down. "This is crazy! You need to come check it out!"

Andie was smiling widely and he grabbed Link's arm. "Come on, come on! You have to go before it starts!"

"Before what starts?!"

Andie was dragging link and behind them was Hank just as confused as Link was.

"The puppet show!" Both Andie and Katie said in unison.

He was led outside and the cool air touches his cheek. The cloudless sky was brightly blue and the town was in a much better state than he had anticipated. The fire had left its mark in black smudges that smeared on the crumpled houses and blackened trees. The fountain still remained untouched in a heap of debris.

It may not be perfect yet. Three days could hardly repair all the damage but they were making impressive process.

Did his friends really helped that much?

Aside the buildings, Hatino's people were just as he first saw them. Bustling with excited energy, there was the sound of hundreds of voices of builders and merchants, both parties helping in bringing back the life of the town. Children ran past them in a game of tag, he watched a dog circle around its owner and felt his heart tug a little, a man sprinkling birdseeds on the stony ground and watched pleasantly as a flock of birds went at it.

For a moment Link was stunned. It felt as if everything that happened over the past few weeks were nothing but a nightmare. Maybe he underestimated them. He couldn't imagine that anyone could ever move on after the horrific fire and all the chaos the previous chief had done but here they were now, in a new day, in the same town. It was…inspiring.

The admiration he felt for the people quickly worn out when someone cried, "Link, our hero!"

Like a bunch of wolves hurdling around a prey, villagers surrounded him, blocking every possible exit.

"Thank you!"

"You're the greatest!"

"Can I have your autograph on my face?!"

The attention made goosebumps on his arm and Gus patted him on the back. "Come on, Link. You got the best seat in the house."

This had to be a nightmare again. There's no way people are actually _smiling_ at him and calling him a hero. He really must be dead. They all are dead. Gorge must be walking on their corpses right about now.

His gang moved through the crowd that grew increasingly large as they went downtown. People came from everywhere, wanting to speak to him, invading his personal space. The heat felt unbearable, his face slick with sweat.

At long last they arrived near the entrance of the town where the puppet show was located. The very sight of it made him gawk. While the rest of the town still had a lot to do, the puppet show looked nascent and completely out of place. The violet paint shined brightly under the sun, outlining the squared stage that was build three times its original size. There were fine delicate paintings added just below the stage of grasses and flowers, butterflies and trees in soft strokes of a paintbrush. The thick, wavy velvet curtains remained closed.

To make such a master piece under the circumstances…

Katie was squealing in his ear and he felt a headache. "They're about to start it now."

"Start what?" Link asked feeling so lost in the wave of praise and 'thank you'. They were giving him handshakes and hugs, thanking him for his service, overwhelming him with tempestuous adulation. A part of him wanted to run away from all the attention. He was used to being chased by pitchforks and torches but against friendly villagers? That feels wrong.

"They were going to play a show called Hero of Hatino weeks ago," Gus explained. He was sitting on one of red cushioned chair. Link sat down with Andie by his side and Hank behind them. "It was going to be about Julian who discovered this town before the era of Calamity Ganon but the puppet master decided to change the script instead." Gus gave a smirk when Link's face fell. "Oh relax. It's not that bad."

Why did he get out bed? He should've just cloistered himself in the doctor's place.

"Would anyone notice if I bail?" Link turned to see the doctor's house but it was blocked by a group of villagers that are eager to see him. "Help me out here."

"Link, don't be mean!" Katie whined. "They worked really hard on this."

"And I'll work hard on getting out of here."

How should he do this? Make a run for it? Pretend he has a heart attack? He glanced back at the people shouting his name and smiling brightly at him. He figured that there's no need to pretend to have a heart attack when it will most likely happen naturally.

He was about to get up but someone pulled him back. It was Andie and his smile was damped. "Please, Link," he begged with cute eyes. "I know you're going to leave soon so just stay with us for a while."

Goddammit, he can't leave when Andie looks like that.

Hank was wearing his old smile, which did give Link some comfort. "Aw, is someone getting cold feet?" He teased.

"I'm not," Link grumbled, slumping back into his seat. Was it just him or is it getting hotter?

"Link is shy," Katie said with a giggle.

"Am not," he snapped.

Gus laughed. "Someone bring a camera."

They were all teasing him now and he won't give them the satisfaction by leaving. It was so loud and it was growing increasingly hot that it was unbearable. People kept coming up to him, bothering him with more 'thank you' and 'sorry we've been a jerk to you'. Link tried to rebuff them but they took his tergiversation as modesty. In the end he just gave up and sat back with arms crossed and an irked expression.

"Just try to relax," Hank advised him and the show began to start.

* * *

The puppet show wasn't all that bad. It was just absolutely, downright terrible. It would have been better if he were a kid himself and if the show was about anything but him. How can anyone stretch the truth so far? Since when did he enter into battle riding a horse? Since when had he ever saved a maiden? Since when had there ever been a fire breathing dragon?

And the children were buying it too. Great. To top it off, after the show they were practically begging for his autograph. He would have refused to do so since he didn't want to leave anything behind that would remind them of him, but he couldn't say no to such little kids that were smiling up at it. It reminded him so much of when he first met Andie.

They held their papers with his illegible, scribbled name like it was treasure. He could just imagine them now storing it away as a precious memory of him and show it off to others as years come by. The thought would have flattered him but he was too irritated by the whole event.

The rodomontade of the show dragged on and on with a rich orotund tone that attracted many of the audience, besides Link of course. The only thing he was impressed with the puppets themselves. Small little socked-shaped characters blabbering away garrulously at the stage. They were neatly stitched and mouths were widely stretched but it moved in perfect sync with the disembodied stentorian voices that came from behind.

They didn't even come close to resembling the puppet sock to Link but strangely he felt okay by that.

In the final play where Link battled Gorge the great evil dragon, the puppet master scintillated the fire in the background. The faces of the audience glowed orange and went 'ooh' as they watched small sparks of fire from the dragon. Not too bad.

Okay, fine, it wasn't all that bad but he still considered the whole event a waste of time.

Link was given exclusive access behind the stage and met with the puppet master who eagerly shook hands with him. While the story didn't come close to reality, the play itself was okay and the script was tolerable. The man was an impeccable eloquence if he managed to impress someone like Link who would normally be blasé towards childish shows.

"The story might be a little off," the puppet master explained. He had a handsome lean face framed by curly locks of ginger hair but his back remained a little hunched and low, showing his fatigue after years of performance.

Link took the man's words as an understatement. "Uh huh. Are you going to make me fight against a giant pig next?"

"What he means to say," Katie inquired, shooting him a flashed color of red then returning to amicable orange, "was that we really enjoyed the show. It was lovely."

The man smiled proudly. "Pleased to know it helps."

Link rubbed the back of his neck. The interior of the stage was dry and hot. He glanced back at the exit to see his friends, who were still waiting on him. "No offense but why give a show now? Shouldn't you focus on fixing your town instead of wasting time?"

Katie gasped indigently. "Link!" She hastily turned to the man. "He didn't mean that."

The man wasn't at all offended. "We've been working for the past few days endlessly. The first day we set up a memorial for the lives that were lost. I just couldn't help myself I guess, seeing the town a bit dark so I thought a show might cheer people up a bit."

Link thought of the jovial children just jumping in their places, the adults who were having so much fun, everyone around him had loved it. "Well, you might've done just that," Link admitted. "Hell of a show, I gotta tell you."

"It was thanks to you," the man said, looking serious. "I may have exaggerated the story a little, for the children's sake, but you really are the hero in the end."

"Link, hurry up," Gus called out.

Link studied the man a bit, feeling a bit nauseous at the word _hero_. It sounded so foreign to him. Without saying goodbye, Link hastily turned around. Behind him was Katie apologizing profoundly for his behavior.

On the way back with the sky darkening as they had spent hours at the show, Gus, Hank, and Quill who had watched the show from the shadows, were all were provoking him to commit murder.

"Link, where's the maiden?" Quill asked him with a mocking laugh.

"Where's your gallant horse, hero?" Hank said, elbowing him a little while wiggling his eyebrows.

Gus adopted a more sultry tone. "Oooh, my hero, so big and brave!"

Andie chuckled a bit nervously at the tick in Link's eye and his gritting teeth.

"Did you really fight a dragon?" Katie asked excited.

Katie had believed the show's story and it was Hank that was making it worse. Link never knew Katie would indulge in frivolities like the puppet show, thinking that she was too uptight for it. Now she was dancing above his head, making it rain of sparkles, asking too many questions.

"If you all don't shut up right now what I did to Gorge would happen to you all," Link threatened.

"The story was really nice," Andie offered, to cheer Link up no doubt but really he wasn't making it any better.

Hank and Quill both enjoyed their satire, poking more fun at Link until Gus told them off, for their sakes.

At gloaming, Link retired back to the doctor's place while the rest of his gang went back to the shelter, still with so much to do. He told them that he was leaving tomorrow, slamming the door in their faces before they had anything to say about it. He wasn't staying another second in this town.

His head pounded and his ears were ringing. Throughout the whole day was nothing but shouting and hooting from villagers. He was tired and wanted nothing more that to forget about the day.

Dyer was nowhere to be found in the show. Link saw him sitting on a stood and tying his footwear. "How's the show?" His friend asked, not bothering to look up.

"I'm going to kill someone."

"Glad you like it."

Link looked around. "Where's Ilia?"

Dyer paused. "She's gone to see the hideout…what's left of it anyways." He seemed a bit annoyed. "I've tried taking with her but ah…"

"What?" Link squinted in the dim light. Outside the sun began to dip down, and the torches haven't been lit yet. But he could see a red mark on his cheek. "Damn, what'd you do?"

"I don't know!" He sighed frustratingly. "Okay, I might've said a few things."

Link's eyebrows reached until his hairline. Dyer saying a few things? That's unheard of. "Such as?"

"She's being a drama queen." Link let out a low whistle, earning him a scornful look. "It's not funny. I shouldn't have said that. I tried to be patient with her but it was going nowhere!"

He was still amused, could even picture the look on her face but decided not to poke fun at Dyer. "Why bother anyways?"

"Because she's going to regret it later on." Dyer stopped and for a moment he seemed to hesitate. "After you leave that is. Since you never write to us anyways." There was some bitterness in his tone.

Link sighed. "I'll send something." That was a lie of course but anything to get Ilia to come back and speak to him.

Dyer shook his head. "That's not good enough." He looked like he wanted to say more, much more, but decided it wasn't worth it. He got up to the door, muttering that he had a few things to do and left Link alone in the house.

Link sighed, feeling agitated. How could this woman be such a headache? Did nothing change her mind about thievery? Will she still continue?

After packing his things, he snooped around and found himself a bottle of sake. It could be the doctor or the villager's gifts but Link didn't care. He nearly died taking Gorge out so he'll do whatever he please. The doctor came in and smiled when he saw Link on the couch with sake. "Someone looks healthy."

Link shrugged. "It's the sake," he said, gulping the amber liquid down his throat. The doctor had shown munificence in offering his home to them all. "Thanks for letting us stay."

"Of course." The doctor sat down with a grunt and heaved out a breath. "I wouldn't have agreed to bring you in here at first." He gave a small smile. "You have some good people on your side."

He does and he doesn't deserve them.

The doctor helped himself with a cup of the amber liquid. He was a short man with a long forehead that was embedded with deep thought wrinkles and a balding head. The bags underneath his eyes hinted that the number of patients kept him away from his bed.

Link found himself enjoying the doctor's company. The old man said nothing so far, only sipping on his drink in peace and quiet. The day had been long and exhausting and to find someone who didn't run their mouth was alleviating.

It was then that he felt a twist in his guts when he noticed the doctor's scrutinizing eyes on him. He couldn't help but feel tensed up by the doctor's expression. Whatever the man was going to say won't be good. The doctor cleared his throat, and placed his cup on the table. He looked at Link straight in the eyes. "I've seen your back," he replied quietly.

A tug of fear grew in Link's heart. "It was from a bear," Link answered and noticed how his voice was shaky. He swallowed and stomped down the memory before it took his mind.

"Dobbin has always been my number one patient so I would know a bear wound when I see one." His eyes were clouded. "Your scars are old and I'm guessing it's from your childhood. Did—"

Link clenched the cup too much until it shattered. The shard buried into his hands but there was no pain. His mind went a little blurry but in the next moment, he was pressing the shard of glass against the doctor's neck. His heart pounded too hard, shaking with that same fear. But soon that fear dissolved in complete anger. "It's none of your business," he said quietly at the old man.

The doctor didn't even have time to react. He tilted his head up, meeting Link in the eyes, wincing a bit as blood trickled down from his neck.

"You're not going to tell anyone about that for your sake," Link told him through gritted teeth. His hands clenched hard around the shard, painting it with his blood. "Be a good doctor and forget what you saw."

He left the doctor who was too shocked to speak and went to his room, slamming the door. Once inside, he felt the air too thick to breath and something was gripping his throat. The memory was fresh and the pain in his back renewed like it was yesterday. He closed his eyes and his body trembled. Everything was fine now. Nothing will hurt him anymore.

His bottom lip quivered and his knees buckled. He was pulling his hair, trying to breath. It was going to be okay. He'll save Agnes. It'll be just the two of them. Everything will be okay when he saves her. His heart began to slow down as he lay on the bed.

* * *

Saying goodbyes was the hardest. He's been thinking of just leaving without a word but that would make things much worse. Katie did the best thing and left him alone while he packed up. He wanted to hurry and not have to go through this storm of emotions inside of him.

The doctor had prepared breakfast himself but Link acted as if the man doesn't exist. He hid the wounds on his hands behind thick gauntlets. Even as he slipped them on, he was shaking with pure anger. Someone, a stranger at that, had violated his privacy even if it had meant to save his life.

What kept him from hurting the doctor so bad was the presence of his friends. They would've thought he had lost his mind if he so much laid a hand on the old man in front of them. They didn't know that side of him. No one but Agnes knows. The doctor did the best thing and kept last night to himself.

Andie was trying so hard to be strong for him and Link was so grateful for that. If his little guy started to cry it would've been difficult. He was sweet enough to run to town and bring Link some more supplies whenever asked. Link would have never been able to do it with the crowd of fans. Andie didn't even notice that some of the supplies he bought, _bought_ not _stole_ this time, were actually tools used to torture someone.

He didn't need to know that part.

His friends were trying so hard to act normal while they ate and talked about their day but he could see the sadness in their eyes. This may very well be the last time he ever eats with them again. They no longer needed him.

Dobbin handed Link a map and he seemed grim. They were all standing by the door and the weight of the Master Sword grew heavy.

"Now listen up," Dobbin said. "As you know, monsters popping up here and there so keep your eyes peeled. Once you get far from Hatino, you'll come across the Tabahl Woods but don't travel at night. There are wolves everywhere. You'll find yourself a small stable over there to rest up and when you get out of those woods, you'll see a river and that'll be the Zoras' river. It'll take you right to them. Another thing to remember when you meet the Zoras is be on your best behavior. Those people have a low tolerance for any shenanigans."

The map was rough in his hands and Link put it attentively in his pouch. He jumped a bit when someone small wrapped his arms around him. Andie didn't want to let go as he laid his head on Link's chest.

Link felt a wave of love for the kid. He reminisced how he saw Andie for the first time. He was sixteen and Andie was only twelve at the time. Him and his gang were out in their mischievous ways until they came across a peculiar boy playing in the mud. Andie had ran away from his orphanage because of the poor state it was in. The adults never approved of him playing in the mud so the first thing Andie did with his freedom was just that.

Link adored him from the start.

"I want you to keep getting stronger." Link squeezed his shoulder. "Think you can do that for me?"

Andie nodded quietly, sniffing. "You'll come back right?"

 _Never_.

"Of course but don't wait for me, okay?"

Gus nodded sharply when Link acknowledged him. "You better come back if you can or we'll never forgive you."

Link found himself unable to say anything. He could very well die out there but they all refuse to think about that. To them, he was a legend and invincible.

He bumped shoulders with Hank and looked him in the eye. Hank has always been the nutcracker out of all of them but now he stood tall and proud with strict eyes.

"Come back this time." It wasn't a request and Hank was squeezing his hand. "We still need you here."

And the painful truth was that they really don't. They never needed him to begin with.

Link saw Dyer giving him a nod. "Find Agnes," he said. "I know you will."

There was Quill crossing his arms and leaning on the wall. His scarred face made him look like an old man. "Well, you're finally getting out of here. Thank the Goddesses for that."

Somehow Quill still managed to bother him, _badly_. With a tight smile, Link took out a hand and offered it to the Sheikah who looked skeptical. "Take care of the gang for me."

He didn't seem convinced but did take the hand and when he did, Link squeezed hard and made the Sheikah shriek. "You miserable bastard!" He yelled angrily, rubbing his aching fingers.

"Link!" Katie scolded and he almost forgot she was here. She was glowing with a tint of red and he never thought to admit it but he's _almost_ glad she was back and well.

The road would get a bit boring and he'll have someone to annoy.

His friends were staring with shock at him and he shrugged. "Come on, you expect me to be nice all of a sudden?"

Everyone but Quill and Katie laughed and some of the tension lessened. "Hope you die out there," Quill growled.

Link returned him with a wicked smile but frowned as he glanced over at Dyer. "Where's Ilia?"

Dyer's smile dropped and he gave an apologetic look. "I don't think she's coming." Dyer showed his hands helplessly. "I tried to talk to her but, Goddesses above us, she just won't have it. She thinks you're seriously never coming back."

Oh how right she was. If anyone knew him better it had to be her.

"Oh this is rubbish," Hank spat. "Is she going to put on a show now?"

"She's going through some tough time." Gus held a disapproval look. "But she should still be here."

"I could go get her if you want," Andie offered.

"It's fine," Link said with a sigh. Guess he'll never get the chance to look at her for the last time. It was sad. "Just tell her I said hi." He snapped a look at them. "Don't give her a hard time because of this. Be good to her, understand? Or I'll whip your asses." He felt like a father telling his children to behave.

Dobbin opened the door for him. "About the mirror or portal as you want to call it, I've decided to leave it in the woods."

"But what if—"

"Who knows when we'll need it?" Dobbin smiled proudly as he patted Hank's back roughly. "This boy right here will put up a fence around it and have those girls dancing."

"It's nothing," Hank coughed, straightening up. "I'll get be working with new supplies and I'll be able to maximize its life supply."

Link could just picture it now: Hank with his own shop, hammering away with passion firing in his heart. This was always his dream.

Link motioned Katie to his side and her orb changed to blue. She turned to them and sounded upset. "I'll see you all later. It was nice knowing you all and I hope you get better."

It will be a rough few weeks for them, Link knew, but as far as getting it together, they can manage that.

Andie was wiping his eyes and swallowed. Link felt hollow inside as he turned to them all. "I know it's going to be rough but I know you guys can do it without me. Don't let those Gerudo bitches take this place." He should tell them how proud he was but just couldn't bring himself to say it. "And stay alive for me, okay?"

"You too," Dyer said, holding on to Andie as he began to weep.

With a ragged breath, he turned to leave with a hand raised in a wave. "Ta-ta, guys. It's been fun."

He didn't expect it to hurt, turning his back on them for good. This will be the last time he sees their faces. He wanted to turn just to take one final look but he wouldn't let himself. He can't show them any weakness.

Walking through town would've taken all day with villagers so he took the same old route through the alleyway. Dobbin had provided him with all the necessary equipment for travel. He had enough herbs and medicine, food, water, rupees, sake, always sake, and other supplies that were sure to last for months. He also had enough torture equipment at hand.

"You have nice friends," Katie finally said, as they walked through the woods.

He did and that didn't make him feel any better.

How did she ever become friends with the people that threw her into a stream? He was thankful that her mind changed about them. It meant that even the villagers would open up to them eventually.

There was a low ditch and he climbed out of it. The feeling of no pain still satisfied him greatly, how his movement weren't limited for his back and leg.

A shout cried behind him and both Katie and him turned to see someone on a horse, galloping this way. The rider wore a summer blue dress with a straw hat. He froze. Her braids flew behind her as she softly kicked the horse and he felt a little smile pull his lips.

Ilia pulled back since the ditch was too low for the horse. She had salty liquid down her cheeks and was tearing. "Link," she cried out, it was a heartbreaking sound and he wanted to hug her. "You'll come back, won't you?"

Her tears had always been a soft spot for him. For a momen,t Link hesitated. Two years ago he made a promise that he would come back as soon as Agnes felt better. He shouldn't lie to her now. It wouldn't be fair. Not after the damage his absence caused. But like the selfish man he was, he decided to take the painless route.

"I will."

She laughed, sniffing. "You too, right, Katie?"

Kaite turned to a deep shade of blue. "Of course," she promised, then turned to a playful orange. "You won't see the last of me."

Ilia looked at Link and he saw neither a petty thief met nor the insecure shy little girl, what he saw was a strong woman, a leader, and knew that his guys were in good hands. "The town will be here when you do," she told him with a smile as tears ran down her cheeks. "I'll make sure of it."

There was nothing he wanted more from her. His throat tightened and he could only feel pride swelling inside him. He gave her a wink. "Then you better get started, don't you think?" He put a hand on his chest and bowed a little. "Ta-ta, my Queen."

Daylight was burning and he spent enough time here. It was high time he went back to business in getting those gems.

With that in mind, he unwrapped the leather from the master sword, still admiring how his back carried the extra weight with no trouble. Katie was over his shoulder, turning blue then orange but otherwise remained silent. They both carried on the day with hopes held high and the wind blowing on their faces.

 **— THE HERO OF HATINO —**

 **~ End ~**

* * *

 **I KNOW NO ONE LIKES AUTHOR'S NOTES BUT PLEASE READ!**

 **And there you have it. At long last the journey of the gang is COMPLETE!**

 **Now I've already finished Link and Katie's epic adventure in the Zora Domain. It shall be called the Blade of Honor. Or the Honorable Blade. I still haven't decided. They're both nice names. -_-**

 **There's still a couple of other chapters before that. I mean we can't JUST get to the domain without Link suffering a little, you get me? It's literally two chapters so it won't be long.**

 **It's all still messy though and I have a TON of editing to do. So I'll update the first chapter once I'm done editing all of it, which will take time, therefore I'll be on a little break.**

 **Thank you everyone for staying so far. I know this lasted longer than it should but now Link and Katie will finally continue in their adventure and I hope you guys will stay with me until then since I could already predict that this is going to be a long story for me.**

 **Tell me what you thought of the gang and how you thought of their redemption. Which one out of all of them had improved so far? Which one do you like? Did the characters seem likable? I'd love for some feedback.**


	30. Chapter XXX

**Omg, I actually finished this arc. I didn't think it would take a month to finish but I added more chapters so this arc might be a little longer than intended. First, as I mentioned before, there will be two chapters and then we can jump into the Zoras right away.**

 **I truly hope you guys enjoy this arc. I've put in a lot of work and a lot of heart into it.**

 **Please don't forget to review. It always motivates me and makes me smile.**

* * *

 **PART ONE - DARKNESS OR LIGHT?**

Katie decided the best way to help Link as of right now was to remain silent. Dobbin warned them of monsters and the Zoras' rectitude way but he didn't warn Link of the mud. Link crossed through swamps that left him with muck up until his neck. The ground was too soft and it often surprised him when he found his legs had sunken in. There were weed sticking from everywhere, thin, sharp grasses that reach till his knees.

His green tunic creamed with mud and darkened. His boots make squishing sounds as he stomped down to the earth one foot at a time. Often his footwear would slide off when he pulled his leg up and he had to get his hands dirty trying to pluck it out.

He was growing irritated by the minute, having to beat down all those that tantalized him. His hair kept getting in the way as it falls on his eyes. On that day Katie learned a lot of curse words from him. The footing wasn't in his favor and he had to rely solely on his bow and arrow to keep enemies at bay.

Once they've made it to a pond, Link cleaned up some of the mud and did the greatest thing by cutting his hair, lifting Katie's spirit and breaking his.

The round, gentle pond glimmered and sparkled. Link gazed down at his rippling reflection, around his feet were locks of golden hair, when he saw himself he muttered, "Goddammit." His fingers ran through his hair, then at the short bangs and tried to drag them down on his eyes but they curled back up. He breathed out of his nose sharply.

"It's not that bad," she assured him, glowing orange. Finally he got rid of those ghastly bangs and he looked a bit more like a hero despite the muddy attire. "Maybe you cut it a little too short but I bet you can see much better now."

He hid his hairdo under the net-shaped hat continuing on without a word. She wanted to carry a conversation with the purpose of forming a bond but that was deemed impossible with all the monsters around.

Some bandits thought it would be a grand idea to rob Link when he was in the foulest mood. By the time monsters showed up, he had already broken a few arms, knocked a couple of teeth and gave a few black eyes. He would've tortured them but the incoming monsters made that impossible.

The day grew cold as the sun sank beneath the top of the pines. The light streaked through the bough in both brilliant and shadowy beams. At this, Link started to gather some twigs for a fire. She remained muted by his side admiring the beauty of nature. The leaves gently swayed, whispering their songs to the wind and the great trees radiated proudly throughout the woods.

She went on to speculate on how does a messy wood with its trees disorganized all over the place and leaves that littered the dirt continue to enchant her. If anything she should be disgusted the way everything was all muddled and randomly place, and if it was up to her she would've lined the trees up, have the ground neat and arrange perfectly squared or circled bed of flowers.

"It's really nice out here," she said timidly, breaking the silence. Crickets squeaked from the background and she heard crocking from crows.

Link was getting his flint ready with his dagger. She didn't know the reason of why he would pack an additional blade but it seemed to be of use in his fights. So far, Link hasn't…played with any of the monster. He tried one time but stopped when the other monsters heard him.

Chewing on a beef jerky, he chuckled dryly. "Yeah and let's not forget all the monsters that tried to kill me. Those were the real attractions." He spent the next few minutes chewing on the dry piece of meat, sitting in front of the growing fire with his legs crossed. Once he was assured the fire wouldn't die on him, he leaned back with the beef jerky sticking out from his lips.

He thought of something, sitting up straight and glanced at her with an austere expression. "Say, you said that you've stayed at a castle the whole time, right? What were you doing there?"

The memory of it caused her blue. Her small red tower with endless books lying around, with it's glassed roof that allowed the morning light to flow in, the musty carpet to which she would complain about, even the crack on the wall was something to be missed. It was gone. Everything she grew up with was gone and it was all General Charles' fault.

"What's the matter with you now?"

His tone was crude and getting impatient. He pushed the jerky in his mouth and chewed loudly, looking at her with some interest. Should she tell him? Would he even care? It was the first time he even bothered to look at her since the beginning of the trip.

"I have a purpose to aid the hero in his journey," she said and watched his face change to contempt. "I stayed up there to gather enough knowledge so I can help the hero." She made sure not to say _you_ in her sentence.

"So you stayed your entire life in some measly tower to help someone you don't even know?" He was mocking her and she turned red. "You're a fairy. You aren't a human so stop acting like it."

 _Patience_. Just like Dobbin. "I did what I thought was right," she replied as calmly as she could. "If it was to save the kingdom, I would've gladly stayed up there my whole life."

"Well then," Link said dryly, rubbing his hands at the fire and the little interest he had earlier died out, "too bad it was for nothing because I'm not your hero."

To think Zelda risked her life every year just to let scums like him live. Zelda was perhaps the most selfless human being Katie has ever met, dedicating her life for the kingdom and this boy would let everything she had done go to vain.

Katie went near him with flakes trailing behind her and he looked up, unfazed by her glowing anger. "Why are you still in denial?! You saw the Triforce! Only a hero—"

"I am not," he started firmly, enunciating slowly to each word, "doing it." He clenched the stick he was using to move the twigs around in his fire. "Sorry I made you stay there but forget it. I'm not a hero and you're just wasting your time."

"But—"

He stood up abruptly that made her blench back. "Listen you, I'm not anyone's slave, got it?" His dark eyes studied her and he grew even more deranged. "Did you agree to come with me thinking that I'll change my mind?"

She shouldn't lie to him. She has to gain his trust and form a bond that wasn't based off a lie. "Your dog is innocent and I don't want anything bad to happen to her." The last part was the truth but really? Saving a dog over millions of people?

He studied her closely before sitting down and she used every willpower not to turn pink. His sophistry ended there as he sat back down. "Now I don't want to hear anymore of this hero nonsense stuff, got it?"

At this point, any hopes of forming a bond are shattered. It was better to detract this conversation. She could just agreed with him the same way Desmond have done, say her goodnights and try again in the morning.

It was the sword that stopped her. Seeing the holy blade that has saved the land numerous times, and watch a heartless boy tainting it just infuriated her. Someone else should have it, someone more deserving. What had he done to earn it?

"Why do you still have the Master Sword then? If you really hate your destiny then why didn't you just leave it so someone else takes it?" She watched him stiffen but rather than answer, he turned to the fire and gently blew on it. She brightened up to an apple. "Why do you have it with you?!"

His shoulders were tense up but his eyes were focused. No one ignored her like this. She tried to be patient like Desmond but indignation burned inside of her. None of this was fair. Link shouldn't be a hero and she shouldn't have to deal with him. Zelda was doing her job since she was a child just as Katie. It wasn't fair that all of their hard work, their sacrifices were centered on this stupid boy.

He was nothing more than a selfish brute. He had friends that absolutely adored him, despite all of his flaws. Unlike her who doesn't even know if her only friend survived, he at least had people by his side. She had no one. And yet he left them easily and forgotten about them.

"I bet you can see the Triforce." He stopped working with the flames and stayed very still. "I'm right, aren't I?"

Perhaps she should've kept her piece since if she hadn't waked up early, Link would have left her behind.

* * *

Link abhorred Katie. Not because of her personality and not because of her snarky comment last night but because she was a constant reminder. He finally got used to the sword's weight on his back and was finally putting all the hero nonsense at the back of his mind with the rest of his other useless thoughts until she came in and brought it back in his face.

She was practically dancing over his head, scarifying him and demanding for his attention. When he didn't give it to her, she settled down, burning red and muttering. Was that how it was going to be? Was he really going to tolerate her insufferable behavior?

It was perhaps a blessing that she kept quiet since the path faded out and he had to rely on the map and a compass. Navigating his way was harder than it looked and it was his pride that prevented him from asking. He will not let her think that he was hopeless without her. He made it this far on his own.

Without her yapping, the woodland seemed ominously quiet, all that can be heard was the susurration of leaves in the gusty winds. The ground no longer sank him with soft mud and it was littered with fallen leaves.

They made it out of the woods at last and the first thing he saw was the edge of a rocky cliff. He could finally see the blue sky with the serenity of the clouds passing near the sun and never thought he would be so grateful. The woods' canopy took most of the light and left him in the dim, now that he could see the full view of the sun he felt satisfied.

Beyond the cliff, Hylia Sea shimmered in the sunlight, stretching as far as he could see. He wondered how those merchants were doing.

Away from the cliff, he could see a short pole that had signs hammered on it, which pointed at different directions. One pointed straight at a land that curved up to a hill and he figured that since Zoras' Domain was somewhere up a mountain that would mean he had to go straight.

"What are you doing?" Katie sounded shocked, bewildered even when he didn't listen to hear and went straight ahead. "You're going the wrong way, dummy!"

He froze and turned to see Katie fluttering near one of the sign that pointed to the entrance of a dense wood. She glowed with a spike of red and fluttered up and down. "Can't you read?"

The question was rhetorical but he felt a spike of panic. "I missed it," he replied, turning away.

She hovered above the sign for a few seconds before returning to yellow. "Well, pay attention next time."

"Yeah."

"Let's go to the stable before those wolves come out."

He wasn't looking forward to be engulfed by more greenery and mud. With the clear sky chocking up by trees and the smell of the sea behind his back, he shifted the sword and moved.

Instead of wolves, there was a thunder of rain crashing down. It came just as Link and Katie were halfway there and they had to sprint the rest of the way. The ground was turning to mud, wind blowing furiously and Link had to hold on to Katie and his hat from being swept away in the air. Something of a circular structure with flapping clothes caught his attention and he fought against the weather to make it there.

The dry mud on his skin was itchy and his hair dripped with water. He panted as he sluggishly moved the flap of the tent by his side and entered the warmth of the stable.

"Can I help you two?" A pretty girl about his age asked kindly. She was a little shorter than him by an inch with sparkling forest green eyes framed by squared glasses and brown hair falling on her shoulders. She didn't even blink at the sight of Link with mud all over him and his sparkly companion. "Would you like a room as well as washing?"

Link caught his breath and returned a smile of sincere gratitude. "That would be great."

She nodded, smiling sweetly. "That would be fifty rupees."

Nope. Too expensive. Yes, Dobbin gave Link a generous bag of tinkering rupees but Link was reluctant to spend any of it in one night. The girl had a wave of freckles and bright eyes, standing to a straight pose with a friendly smile as protocol demanded. Yet he knew just by looking at her that she was bored and tired with the way she shifted her weight or fiddled with the tip of her hair.

Placing his forearm on the counter, he gave a cursory look around the circular tent. Stables were always available to travelers and merchants but right now it was empty. He looked back at her and gave a charming smile. He may be drenched in mud and his hair — oh his beautiful hair! — was cut short but he knew how to play this game. "It's pretty empty tonight, huh?"

Katie must have sensed that he was up to no good but before she could scold him he brushed her away.

The girl heaved out a sigh and some of the fake brightness dimmed. "Yeah, they're all hold up at some bar."

His ears perked up. "Bar you say?"

Katie was by his ear again. "Don't you even think about—"

He had enough of her and snatched her from the air, hiding her behind his back. Her wings fluttered furiously and tickled his fingers. Thankfully, by wrapping his fingers around her orbed body it also muffled her words.

The girl blinked at this but Link smiled sweetly at her. "Where's this bar?" He asked nonchalantly as if the muffling behind his back was unimportant.

The girl pushed her glasses up. "It's just south of here. The sound will lead you there and wolves stay clear." She cleared her throat and studied him. "Are you planning to pay, sir?" It was respectable with a tad bit of suspicious.

"In a minute," he promised, leaning in closer but not too close that would make her uncomfortable. "I'm just curious about the attraction here." In a way, he was. Maybe she could say something of the Zoras. "Anything interesting around here?"

Her reaction was just as she expected: disappointed and bored as she heaved out a sigh. "Afraid not. It's actually quite boring here." Another sigh left her. "Just waiting for the wolves to gobble us whole."

Link hummed like he cared and tilted his head to the side with a little frown. "Do you have incident with wolves or something?"

The girl pursed her lips and the bright smile finally went away. "No, thankfully, my father scares them away." A little smile crept on her lips and this one was genuine. "They wouldn't dare come if they tried."

"He sounds frightening," Link said coolly. "Must have scared all the boys too while he's at it."

A small laugh made her shoulders shake and she waved her hand. She was in his trap right now and in seconds he'll be treated like a friend rather than a customer. "Oh you don't know the half of it. Goodness, I don't think he'll ever let me get married until I'm thirty."

Link returned the laugh and gave a winsome smile at her. "Oh, guess that's too bad," he said lowly, as if he hoped a different outcome. If only his hair wasn't so horrible it would've gave him the full effect. It would have played a crucial role but alas his charms have to do it. He held her eyes and made sure his smile invited trust.

The girl blushed to her pointed ears, making her freckles stand out more and his smile broadened. "Well, he tries his best," she says, clearing her throat and Link had to say something quick before she goes back to business.

"Well, I don't blame him." Link shrugged as if he understood everything and his hand that held Katie was starting to burn. "I bet you drive some poor young bastard nuts."

She breathed out, still slightly disconcerted. "I wouldn't say that."

"I would."

He had to force himself to stop right there before it gets out of hand. When it came to flirting, it gets hard to stop especially when the target was too cute. He pretended to grope his back pocket for something. "So about the bed, how much was it?"

It took time for her to realize his question and blinked. "What? Oh the bed." She cleared her throat, returning back to business and it was evident on her red face that she was relieved. "If you want to sleep it'll be about fifty rupees and if you want your tunic to be washed and some fresh clothes that would be seventy rupees in total."

Seventy rupees? Was she trying to take all his damn money?

"Didn't know you guys did laundry," Link said with a teasing smile. "I would've visited you guys way more often."

She breathed out an uneasy laugh, still flustered by their previous topic. "My father's motto is to please our guests in any way that we can. Plus—" Her eyes went up and down his state "—I'm not looking forward to cleaning the sheets after you leave."

"Of course." He moved his free hand to another pocket, still acting like he's in search of money. "Where would I change though?" The tent was bloviated and small with beds placed around the edges and at the center was a round table. Hanging on the wall, was a picture of a delicious bowl of rice with gravy on top.

Strangely, this was very traditional for stables to put up ingredients for their customers.

When he first came to a stable, he asked why they would do something like that and they explained stables were made during the era of Calamity Ganon and during that era it was difficult to live anywhere without facing danger. Stables were small sanctuary for wonderers, tired travelers, inspiring merchants. The pictures were there to help them cook on their own if they're ever far away from home.

Link wondered what was it like to live during the era of Calamity Ganon, and wished he lived through it. There would be monsters at his every corner and they would be more challenging than the last.

A world of monsters and only the survival of the fittest could survive. It was like a dream.

Back to the topic at hand, he looked back at the girl and did his best to appear as confused as he can, hiding any signs of flirtatious behavior. "Do I change here or something? I mean you could turn around or cover your eyes or—" He trailed off, and waited for her to suggest something.

She glowed with a deep shade of red. "N-no, no, of course not in here!" She pointed at the door. "There's a shed just a couple of steps away."

Damn, she was so cute to tease.

"Not looking forward to going out there," he muttered and it was the truth. The thunder roared and it only discouraged him.

"You'll only get a little wet." Her eyes glinted and now they had more familiarity in them as if she knew him long enough to trust him. The blush on her cheeks were beginning to fade but Link could see he has her in his grasp. "Now about the payment…"

"Of course. Just let me see…." He clicked his tongue in fake frustration, pretending to search in every pocket with one hand and the other heating up. He glanced at her and acted deeply embarrassed. "I think it fell when those monsters attacked me." Scratching his head to appear shy and awkward. "Um, I don't suppose you lend a bed for stragglers, don't you?"

She gave an apologetic smile with sympathy in her eyes. "No, I'm afraid not."

"Not even laundry?"

She shook her head, looking commiserated. "No, I'm sorry."

Outside it began to thunder and lightening crackles. It gave him the perfect opportunity to infuse more guilt into the girl as he winced, looking at the flaps that were flying backwards.

He heaved out a sigh and leaned back. "Alright then. Have a goodnight." He made it sound like he was upset and a bit nervous even though he felt neither. He would, however, feel worse if he ended up sleeping out there in the rain.

Katie still was in his fist, probably storming up a fury of her own. It was peaceful without her constant voice nagging in his ear.

As he inched closer to the exit, he began to feel a tingle of panic. The girl wasn't saying anything and he wondered really end up sleeping out there. Would he be able to find a cave if he was lucky? Maybe under a tree? He should've thought this through.

"Wait." He stopped just as he stood in front of the tent. The girl pulled back her hand and was evidently struggling with her thoughts. Her eyes finally met his and she gave a small smile. "I could make it an exception." Her voice was in a whisper as if they were sharing a secret.

Link breathed out an air of relief that wasn't an act. "It's such a bugger, you know."

"It happens to the best of us." She blushed when he smiled at her. "Don't worry too much." Curling a string of hair behind her ear, she reached below her side of the counter and brought out fresh clothing. "I'm Elizabeth but my friends call me Ezzie."

Link nodded but internally he was shaking his head in disappointment. She was a sweet girl for sure but someone really ought to tell all the sweet girls of the world: _Don't be kind to strangers. Don't trust strangers. Don't_ ever _tell a stranger your name. You have no idea what they want out of you and how far they would go to get it. Not everyone is as kind as you think. Take me for example._

He was just about to take the clothes, which he realized where the clothing that stable men and women wear, until a large hand slammed on top of them. Link jolted back as a man stepped in front of Elizabeth. This man wasn't Dobbin but he might as well be his little brother with his shadow overtaking Link's figure. His arms were thicker than tree trunks and his short beard was braided, not that it softened the man's hard eyes and snarling mouth.

"Father!" Elizabeth complained, embarrassment heated on her face.

Now Link has flirted with a lot of women, some of who might have been married or with a boyfriend but that never stopped him from playing around. Husbands and boyfriends are one thing but _fathers_? Nope. Thank you but no thank you. He didn't want to be killed.

The man was growling and Link knew why the wolves wouldn't dare to come near this place. "What do you think you're doing, messing with my girl?" His voice was scratchy almost like he had a cold.

Link's smooth act ended there and he staggered back. "Gah…I…uh…" Maybe running away was the best option. He has more of a chance surviving in the rain than he does with this man.

Elizabeth had enough of this as she stood in front of Link and glared at her father. "He is a customer, father! Stop assuming that every man wants my hand."

The father continued to glare at Link and Link honestly just wants to leave. "I know rats like him acting like they renting a room when really they try to take my daughter!"

"Father!"

Link was blinking, taking a step back and had a nervous smile on his face. In a way, this old man had every right to break Link's teeth since he really was up to no good. But honestly, Link was never going that far to take the girl anywhere. "I think there's a misunderstanding here," he said, taking another step back.

"Oh there is!" The man boomed, moving away from his daughter and approached Link. "You think I'll let some scum like you marry my daughter off, huh? She's marrying no one until I'm dead. Then she's waiting three more years to make sure I'm dead and believe me, boy, I'm planning to stay for a long time."

Poor girl. She wondered if she was going to get married at thirty and Link wondered if she was going to get married at all. He felt horrible for the poor bastards that tried to approach her since they'd have to get past this impossible obstacle.

"Understood."

He was about to make a run for it but something slipped from his hand and Katie went into their faces. He never saw her in that color before. It was perhaps the deepest, blackening shade of red he had ever seen. Heavy flakes fluttered from her body and disappeared into the air.

Some of the anger left the man as he blinked. "A fairy?"

Link, at this point, really didn't know what else to say and hoped that Katie could prove to be useful and get him out of this mess. She turned to the man, still raging with anger. "I am so terribly sorry for this—" She throw herself on Link's head and a headache rose out of him. He shrunk back, holding his head. "This stupid boy's behavior. Now, I assure you Link was just born an idiot and we have more than enough money—"

"Wait, did you say Link?" The man looked Link from behind Katie, incredulous by the name. "You're Link?"

The girl covered her mouth as she glanced over at Link with shocked eyes. If they knew his name, then they know him and he was about to be chased midst a storm.

Instead of a growl and pitchforks, a large smile was plastered on the man's lips. "Then why didn't you say so?!" His scratchy voice was painful to hear but it was comforting to see no signs of intended murder on his face.

Link laughed shakily but never felt so confused in his life. "Sorry?" Shouldn't they be murdering him right now?

The father took Link's hand and shook it in energetic pumps. "You're the Hero of Hatino!"

Oh that.

Elizabeth gazed at him with awe. Her eyes filled with wonder. "I can't believe that you're really here."

Link shrugged with a smile but he still felt as if thrown off balance. "Yeah, that's me. News travel fast here." They all chuckled at this. "You guys from Hatino?"

The man put his fist on his chest. "Born and raised," her father said proudly. "I would've brought my own army to that town the second Gorge took it over but someone has to scare the boys away if you know what I mean."

Oh, Link knew. Link knew very well.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at her father but now giggled when she turned to Link. The freckles on her face brightened up when her cheeks turned pink. "I'm so glad I got to meet you in person to thank you."

It was so uncomfortable to get these praises. His friends were the ones that saved the people in their homes not him.

If Katie had hands, they would be strangling him. She still glowed in that bloodthirsty color and he wondered if there are other colors he could trigger out of her.

Link cleared his throat, hoping to return back to business as quick as possible. "So about the bed and clothes…" He trailed off to look at Elizabeth desperately.

It was her father that answered. "Oh, it'll be a hundred."

A _hundred_? Are these people playing with the prices?

His daughter gaped at him, giving her father a slap at the arm as if he said a bad word. "Father, don't be absurd! We can't possibly accept any money from this man."

Her father blinked and turned to Link, seemingly embarrassed. "Well, I suppose…"

Elizabeth smiled at Link in reassure. "Please stay as long as you'd like."

"Thank you. I appreciate it." And Link did, feeling the rupees secured in his pouch.

"And we could arrange something for your…small friend there."

Katie still looked like she wanted to slaughter someone, possibly him, but surprisingly kept her tone respectable and light. It must be such a useful tool for her and he wondered why she never bothered to use it on him. "I'd like to use a soft pillow if it wouldn't be a bother."

"Of course."

Link went on to get changed into jumpers and a red striped shirt. He handed his dirty tunic to Elizabeth not without taking the note from Dobbin's 'corpse' and hastily putting it away in his adventure pouch. It was a relief that they were alone in the stable with peace and quiet.

Link winked over at Elizabeth. "Guess your old man likes me now."

"Yes, I'm surprised too." She flushed and giggled. "Sleep well, Link."

He turned to the bed and Katie was at his side, glowering with anger. He was in for it now. "You are a horrible human being. I hope you know that."

He grinned at her. "Thank you, darling."

He waited patiently until the fairy went to sleep.

* * *

The bar roared with anticipation as Link walked in giddily. He could hear the place from a mile away and looking at it now, wolves have no hopes of raiding this place. Men, old and older, sat on round tables with money pilling up and cards being passed back and forth. Each of them might as well come from the army with hard build bodies and thick beards. They were all lumberjacks, telling from their jumpers and their axes lined up outside.

He had to abscond quickly from the stable as soon as Katie fell asleep and he told the girl at the front that he wouldn't take long. His money sang happily in his pocket, tinkering and jiggering whenever they bounced as he sauntered his way to the house of drinks. He decided to leave the Master Sword behind since Elizabeth assured him that wolves won't come near the place and also the bar don't allow weapons. Knowing those pesky bandits were out there, he didn't feel safe leaving his weapon outside.

Thankfully, the storm has subsided and left a rich, wet earthy smell. Water drops trickled down leaves and dripped on the earth.

Shards of black paint crumbled at the foot of the entrance. The hinges squeal as though warning him, but their plea was silenced by the wave of noise and the smell. It reeked of booze and whiskey when he entered. A yellow tattered carpet welcomed him, stretching from the door till the bar. At either of his sides were round tables with costumers and large mugs.

Laughter and booze filled the air and he licked his lips at the sight of sake with foam sliding down the side. The cushions were hard, there were signs of a fight telling by the holes on the wall. The wood creaked and moved under his feet and there were paintings of landscapes and that cursed triangle again. In his eyes, this place was fashionable in his eyes and he felt at home.

Link sat on the stool at the front of the bar, watching the rows of drinks served to customers. The noise was hundreds of conversations told in loud voices, with drinks clinkering for a cheer and the sound of tinkering money lost.

He felt discomforted by his hair. Now that it was short he could feel the air breezing on the back of his neck. Why did he have to cut it? Still no one gave him any odd looks so that must mean something.

Unknown to him, another eager customer wearing a hood sat next to him, unlike all the other customers, this one wasn't human and had done a good job at hiding that.

"I'll have the coldest sake you have," Link called out to the short man with beardy eyes and tight lips. The bartender was half the size of a man but Link knew by those muscles that he was not to be taken lightly.

"A little young, are ya?" The bartender eyed him with a raised brow. He had a thick accent, showing his roots as a famer.

The question in itself was insulting. "What? I turned eighteen!" Not that his age ever mattered from taking what he wanted. He first started drinking when he was fourteen. Bartenders normally wouldn't be very keen on serving underage boys but with a few extra rupees at hand they could connive a few drinks.

"I don't see it."

Link gaped. What kind of bar denied service to young customers? Sure he may still look a little young but he was telling the damn truth for a change. He flirted with Elizabeth and nearly lost his life with her father. He was not going anywhere without his damn sake.

A chuckle erupted out of the stranger next to him and he saw a smile from under the hood. "Aw, what a shame. This place serves the best from what I've heard."

Link could see from the hoodie unnatural green eyes staring back at him with glee and felt a slight chill up his spine. Still he felt irritated by the stranger who didn't mind his business then turned to the bartender with anger.

The bartender looked grimly at Link. "Best get out, boy."

"Oh what the hell?!" Link complained, throwing his hands up. He stared at the man in disbelief then leaned forward and pointed a thumb on his chest. "I'm eighteen dammit!"

The man wasn't convinced and wasn't pleased by the attitude. "You need to be about twenty to drink in my house."

"Says who?" Link pounded his fist down and was leaning in closer to the man.

"Says me," the bartender shot back, also leaning forward and poked Link's chest. "Now get."

The stranger in the hood chuckled smoothly. "Oh come now. Let the poor boy get his cup." His voice was soothing with a rich accent, indicating that he was from a higher class. Link wondered why would a fancy man bother himself with a lowly bar filled with buffy, smelly men and their bad inside jokes. Maybe it was one of those that got sick of everything and decided to blend in with the low class.

From behind he could hear men laughing and empting their drinks and he felt envious. Was this place restricted for old-timers only? His throat felt dry just watching those amber liquids disappear into their throats and the jangle voices. This was unfair. He spent the day in mud. At least he should get something to compensate that.

A cup was placed in front of him and filled with liquid. At first he thought it was for the hooded stranger but the bartender begrudgingly pushed it towards Link. "You're paying double." The liquid moved a little almost leaping out of the glass excitedly. The bartender wasn't looking to him but the stranger. He must have noticed the accent too and decided to jump in on the opportunity.

The stranger waved a thin but smooth, delicate hand that showed no signs of calluses or any mark of labored work. Sheltered bastard. "Yes, yes, get me the best milk with sake."

Link couldn't help but snort. It was another inside joke that anyone that mixes alcohol with something else to numb the taste was spineless. "Milk? Why don't you head to a farm instead?" He gulped down the drink before the stranger could think of taking it from him. The sake burned his throat and his fingers were jittered for more. "Can't handle your alcohol?"

A sharp glare darkened those green eyes. "Don't test me, brat," he said slowly with a snarl. "I can handle enough drinks that could send the lot of you in the grave."

Link leaned a forearm and grinned while the bartender filled a cup with white liquid. "Oh really?" He teased the stranger with a smirk.

"Is that a _challenge_?" The stranger asked, more amazed than angered. "Are you challenging me, little boy?"

Link clicked his fingernail on his cup, a sign that he wanted a refill. "Why don't we chug it down and see?" he said, lifting his cup up and grinned widely.

The bartender placed the milk in front of the stranger but the stranger paid no mind to it. He was eying Link carefully by a look of contempt. "If you want to die that bad from alcohol poisoning then don't come crying to me." He waved the milk away. "Get me something stronger than this."

The bartender huffed. "None of you are playing that game in my house."

"Yes, yes, the alcohol if you please." The stranger took his drink and lifted it in front of Link's face. The liquid danced in its cup when he whirled it around with a pique tone. "Last chance and admit your defeat."

Link gulped down a drink in one go and smirked. "I should be saying that to you, mister."

And so the competition began. The bartender didn't seem to want to stop them since every cup filled his pocket with money. Link swung down his drink one after the other and the stranger tried to catch up. Sake quenched his thirst and he never felt so alive. It invigorated him, filled him with power and energy, and cleared his mind from any worry or anxiety.

He thought of when he first tired sake and like Andie, he became disgusted that anyone would ever drink this. Soon it grew on him when he tried to give it a second chance. He then realized that everyone was right: the taste wasn't important. It could be the vilest thing and Link would still drink it.

Some customers watched them curiously before returning to their game or conversations. Seconds stretched into minutes as the bartender kept busy, filling up new glasses rather than just the same one since cups are shown for points. He kept moving back and forth, attending some customers before returning back to them.

Link didn't know how many he drank. As soon as a cup was place in front of him, without hesitation he took it down. It was as if his mind was automatic, without thinking of the consequences or the morning headache. On his end were countless of glassed cups, shimmering in the lantern's glow. His number of points was starting to outnumber his opponent as the stranger swirled.

"Had enough?" Link taunted, watching the stranger struggle to even lift his cup. The stranger had a thin built with flimsy arms and Link could only see those eyes, those un-human eyes that he never seemed to be bothered by them. "Mr-I'm-better-than-everyone-else." Link felt a hiccup in his throat and forced it down. If he hiccupped, this game was over.

The number of cups on his side attracted a small audience as some lumberjacks watched keenly.

The stranger took a deep breath, forced another cup and coughed. The drink in his hand shook and the stranger was leaning on the counter like his life depended on it. "Damn you…" He hacked, weakly lifting his head. "I will not – I will _NOT_ be bested by a human!" He declared as he added another drink to his system.

Link snorted, taking more cups and finishing two cups for every cup the stranger finished. Who was this guy fooling? No one can out drink Link.

"Aw, is someone getting mad?" Link taunted, showing his opponent the drink in his hand and swallowed it with ease. He released out a loud 'ahh' and smirked. "Shall I let you win on purpose?"

The stranger clenched his jaw. "You insufferable little—" He bared his teeth in a growl. "I offered you a drink!"

Link lifted another cup and swirled it around. "And you'll do so for the rest of the night."

"Mark my works I will defeat you!" His finger clenched around his drink and he groaned.

He didn't move for the longest time. His fingers clenched and unclenched as if hesitant. The bartender took this as a sign. "Well, guess we have a winner," he muttered, looking over the wave of cups and counting them for the price. But first he wanted to put the bottle away and the stranger wouldn't let it.

Link watched baffled with mute amazement as the stranger emptied the bottle in one chug. The stranger let out a small giggle before smirking at Link and pounding the bottle on the counter. He was evidently struggling by his shaking body but appeared to be strong and determined. "I'd rather die than lose this game."

Dammit, one bottle made up for ten drinks and Link compared his number of glasses to his opponent and discovered he was losing. There was one other bottle but another customer purchased it. It didn't matter to Link since he needed to win, so he grabbed the bottle, pulled the cork and gulped it down.

"Hey!" The man complained as Link finished it.

"Sorry, my man, but I need to win this." Before the man could clobber him, Link gave him a handful of shining rupees.

The stranger chuckled and took another customer's bottle. Link growled, taking someone else's drink and making it his own. At this point, loud complaints were being made and Link felt his vision blur strongly. Link and the stranger were now on the other side of the bar, both emptying large bottles.

The bartender tried to grab Link but Link in his drunken state knocked the man unconscious. Normally, he would never bring himself to harm the bartender since good things happen when your friends with them.

His hooded opponent laughed at the sight. Link couldn't see his face fully but there was excitement dancing in his eyes. They both drank three full bottles until the costumers had enough of them and kicked them out.

Link groaned when he felt the pebbles sink into his arms and his stomach turned. The night was chilly and the earth was rich with water. He coughed, struggling on his feet as he blinked to focus.

"You're good," he muttered to the stranger and it was true. There was no need to be bitter when it came to drinks. It was made to dull emotions, lighten moods, and form unlikely bonds.

The hooded man finally hiccupped but Link couldn't care about that. The stranger chuckled a little but it was forced and he would've fallen on his face if Link hasn't caught him. When Link was sure the stranger wouldn't fall again, he let him go.

"It's been a century since someone had me on my toes." He breathed out a small laugh and nodded at Link. "Nicely played, human."

"Back at ya."

The alcohol was now numbing their logic and they now unknowingly roamed around the bar with arms hooked on necks and giggling like girls. He could hear wolves howling in the distance but it was strangely comforting to hear them. He was smiling like a fool with no worries in mind and no responsibility. His pride and logic were thrown out of the window and all there was is stupidity.

"Ah you humans never fail to amaze me," the hooded man said with pleasure, his breath turning to fog in the night.

Link swayed on his feet, his vision doubled. "Yup. Best part about us is our drinks and women."

"You said it."

"You're my best friend!"

"No, you are!"

If either of them was sober and if they had known whom the other person truly was, they would be drowning in humiliation. It was a good thing Link changed out of his tunic and left the Master Sword behind otherwise Katie would have found his corpse in a ditch.

"I have to say," the man said, grinning like a fool. The wind has pushed the hood back and now Link could see his face. If he wasn't so drunk, Link would've immediately known that something was terribly wrong. The only logical thought he conjured up was that he was drunk so he must be seeing things. "Never thought you humans could be so entertaining."

The man had glowing green eyes, brighter than any human could ever possess, his pupils were slit like a cat. His blond hair, oh Link was jealous, it was neatly curly, framing his handsome but thin face. Resting on his head was a short, slumped, almost deflated green hat with a black belt tied on the cone.

"Oh, trust me us humans are all bastards. The only thing good about us is that we're creative."

The man smells of fresh, greenly earth that reminded Link of his home next to the Lost Woods. It was comforting in a way and he felt at ease with the stranger. Ironically, if the stranger knew who Link was, he wouldn't feel so friendly.

"Don't I know it."

"Unlike those big girls in the sky."

The man stopped, looking at Link with stun surprise. "You hate the Goddesses?" He said this with an incredulous smile growing on his face.

"If they're there then they should do a better job." Link felt so sick with his stomach twisting. "Making a heroes out of boys, make them clean their mess. Seriously, can't they get shit done on their own for once?"

"I hear you." The stranger chuckled bitterly. "Oh, don't even get me _started_ on that pesky Hylia with her oh so sweet peace and justice just waiting to be annihilated. Honestly, it's almost like she wants me—err, _someone_ to prove her wrong. Now the king is dead because of her stupidity."

Link swallowed, still feeling funny in his stomach. "King is dead and all hail the man who did it. I need to find him and buy him a drink."

The stranger smiled at him widely with almost too perfect white teeth shinning out. "You can say that it's already been done. Although reversed." He hummed with interest and tilted his head back, looking at Link with fascination. In a way this stranger seemed a lot like a deity, maybe divine but Link didn't think of that. This guy was a human just like him and not some monster. "You are a very interesting human. A good fighter?"

"Ha! One of the best."

The man chuckled. "Maybe I should make you an officer of a lower rank. Not that I like humans but I could make you an exception."

"Believe me, buddy, humans are a heck better than fairies."

The man groaned as if he remembered something terrible. "Oh, I cannot stand those little sprits! Always going on and on about the gods with their sparkly flakes all over the place."

Link immediately liked this guy. Finally, someone that speaks his language and drinks his cup. "What's your name?"

"My name?"

"Man, I _have_ to know your name."

They finally stopped with Link leaning on a tree trying to catch his breath. His stomach was punching him and he never felt sicker.

The man was smirking, positioning his hat so that it was properly centered. Small curly strings of hair peeked out from under the hat. "I am Chabrous or Charles if you wish, leading an army to take over Hyrule." Link swallowed in a burp and Charles took this as agreement. "I know. Exciting, isn't it?" The alcohol made him giggle as if he's planning a tea party. He cleared his throat, putting his hands behind his back and looked at Link keenly. "So tell me, what is yours?"

Link had his name on the tip of his tongue but instead of words, what came out was a pour of liquid. He bent down and emptied his stomach, his throat burned.

Charles leaped back in disgust and humor. "Someone couldn't hold it in," he said with a chuckle then frowned.

He wasn't speaking to Link anymore but rather to someone else, someone that wasn't even here. From the corner of his eyes, Link could see something in Charles' hand glow of blue and the air turned colder. Suddenly, he wasn't comforted by his new friend's presence but now was frightened of it. No, _terrified_. This stranger was going to kill him. This monster will murder everyone in his path.

Link reached for the Master Sword and remembered he left it behind. He couldn't breath properly. Something was horribly wrong and he thought he was going to die without a fight.

"Oh come off!" Charles complained and his soothing voice trembled with anger and his hand clenched. The glowing source in his fist gave off rays of light that escaped through the gaps of his finger. "I gave you one simple task and now you have the Zoras on high alert?"

Link was gasping for air, on his knees and was struggling to get away. He needs his weapons, something to put up a fight. But would anything kill this creature? What was happening now? Why was he so scared of Charles' sudden change of mood? Charles was furious during their competition but he never was this terrifying.

When Charles spoke with a tone spiked with fury, Link covered his head thinking his end was here. "I don't care if she's a fighter! You were supposed to _kill_ her, you stupid human." He stayed quiet, listening to the something that couldn't be heard by anyone other than him. "I don't care what you do just get it done! I'm busy. I don't have time to babysit every one of you!" He waited, growing irritated. "Out of all the commanders, you're perhaps far more incompetent. Either you do your job or else."

The seemingly one-sided conversation ended there. "Why does everyone like to bother me so? Can't I just enjoy a second to myself?"

Charles was now speaking to Link. Link froze with goose bumps on his arms and fear tightened his heart. He sighed. "Sorry, friend, but work calls me." Charles has reverted back to the man Link first met him. Even though he was calmer now Link did not feel assured. Who was this man? This cannot be human. No way.

"I hope we can have another match to see the true victor. Ah, a little side note to keep in mind: do _not_ enter the Zora's domain. Things are going to be…a tad bit messy as you can say. Ta-ra, human. It's been fun."

Link couldn't even see him or even feel him closer. Relive shook throughout his body and he felt himself breath. How close was he to dying? He hated this feeling of vulnerability, of feeling weak. He was an insect compared than that creature, whatever he was.

His vision started to fade away. The moon was shinning down and wolves howled in a distance. Funnily, he was more at ease with the sound of wolves that he was with that murderous stranger.


	31. Chapter XXXI

**PART TWO - DARKNESS OR LIGHT?**

Link woke up with the worst headache of his life. He lay there next to his puddle of vomit and a trail of ants running on his fingers. The clouds parted with the morning sun roasting his face, making sweat rolled off his body in fat salty liquids. He could hear in heart throbbing in his chest, could feel mud on his forearms and his back aching from the awkward position. His rasping throat was as dry as a dead lizard in a desert.

A groan escaped him. Something was glowing in his view and he thought he was still drunk, until the object spoke, "Oh my heavens, do you have any idea how worried I was?" Flakes of sparkles fluttered down his face as he squinted at the red, glowing ball. "I can't believe you went there behind my back! Can you hear me?!"

Her voice added more insult to his headache. He groaned again, turning to his side near his vomit and forced himself on his feet. A powerful nausea hit him, making him gasp. "Dammit…oh hell…"

"This is what happens when you stay up all night drinking!" She huffed, trying to appear strict and stern but there was worry in her tone and he noticed it by her color changing to a soft yellow. He will never admit it but he liked the warmth that radiated from her body. It was soothing in a way. "Are you going to be okay?"

He managed a nod and the movement dizzied him. "Fine. Peachy. Wonderful," he muttered, licking his dry lips. Last night's events were still foggy and all he remembers was being thrown outside. There was no recall of a competition and a dangerous opponent.

Thankfully, Katie didn't fill his ears with a lecture. His head had enough as it was. There was another girl by the counter, who was shocked to see Link's bloodshot eyes and unkempt hair. She must have been expecting something better from what Elizabeth supposedly told her. Here's your hero, he wanted to say grumbly but had no energy.

He ignored her ogling stare, and changed into his tunic. The girl managed to approach him with an offer of breakfast. Link was restless to leave but Katie cajoled that he should take something with him. So Link coughed out a few rupees since he had neither the engery to flirt his way around. And also the state of him was enough for the girl to send for Elizabeth's father.

The warm humidity the storm left behind made him feel sickly and he wanted a bath. His newly-looking washed tunic flapped on the wind.

Katie suggested that it might be wiser to stay in for another night but he refused. For some reason, he felt restless to get to the Zoras. Not just impatient but there was a small sharp fear inside him.

Sake can do such wonders if it managed to get him riled up about others.

Daylight was burning and he felt his headache lessen. The map clenched in his fist and Katie was by his side, still marveling at every aspect of life. There was a point that she wanted to check the map for herself but he refused. He didn't want her help unless he needed it.

"Just one peek," she whined, going over his shoulder to take a view of the map.

He moved the opened parchment to his other side. "No, I can handle it."

"You're reading it upside down again! What if we get lost?"

"I said I can handle it."

"You still have a hangover though. You're not thinking straight!" Ignoring her was the best option and frankly his head wasn't strong enough to endure an argument. He prepared himself for another of her yapping but surprisingly she gave up. "Fine, but if we get lost and wolves come after us, don't come crying to me."

Because of his headache, the map blurred and doubled. Maybe he should ask the fairy, he had no clue where he's headed. Over his shoulder, she fluttered in silence, still ogling by the sight of flowers and trees.

He decided to put the map away and breath in the fragrance of the wild. A curious thought came to him and he looked over at her.

"Now that I think about it," Link started to say. "When we came to Hatino, you took a look at the newspaper on the castle. How was it?" He regretted ever asking since her color shifted to blue. Why did he care so suddenly? His mind still hurt but he could recall talking about the topic last night.

Katie moved away from him, her wings fluttered delicately as she floated. "It really was sieged," she said softly.

Link blew out air. "Damn." He was happy at the news, even excited but decided not to show it. She might end up crying and his headache can't handle that. "And the king?"

She went to a darker blue. "He's dead."

 _Yes_. "What about our princess?"

"I don't know but I'm sure she made it out…" Katie paused. "She has too."

Link hummed, wanting to give the fairy some comfort by saying that the bitch was dead for sure but again kept his piece. The Master Sword began to burn at his back and he felt irritated. It became pugnacious whenever his thoughts took a dark route. It would burn and grow heavy.

"Who did it?" He'll buy them a drink himself.

Her color changed again but brightly red. "Chabrous." She said the name with venom dripping, surprising him.

"Chabawhat?"

"Oh, I never got to tell you." She stopped, slowly returning to yellow then a little pink.

He frowned when he heard that 'uh oh' in her tone. Whatever information she withheld from him sounded important. They stopped under a shade and he went through some of the sandwiches that he packed.

"Where to start…" The fairy proceeded to tell him about Ganondorf's plan to take over Hyrule, much of that was already obvious, and his recruited commanders would prepare it for him. Once they did so they would come for Link's head. Katie named them as Mathilda, Catherine, Godrum, Thomasine and Yspa. She said the last name with a quiver. The superior of them all was General Charles also known as Chabrous, who was a fallen chaotic god and now severed as the right hand for the incarnation of the God Demise.

He gawked at her, the names racing around his head. "So Desmond told you this and none of you told me," he snapped. "I'm on six people's death list and you _forgot_?!"

"I said sorry," she mumbled nimbly. "And it's seven if you count Ganondorf."

He ran his fingers through his hair, hating that it was cut too short. If they all want him dead so bad then let them come, it's their funeral but that would take time and time he doesn't want to waste on anyone. "So they want the hero? Well, guess it's a good thing I'm not one."

To his surprise, she didn't go on about the goddesses or his denial, not that there was anything to deny, he just refused to do the job. "Well, say what you want but as long as you're wearing that—" She moved to his head, which had the net-shaped hat. "While also using that—" She fluttered at the hilt of the sword. "And let's not forget the mark. I mean of course you're not the hero but those commanders would think otherwise."

He shot his hand to move her away but she was too fast. With a sigh, he cracked his knuckles and went on. "Whatever. I'll kick all their asses anyways."

"Don't be cocky. Desmond says—"

"I don't care what that old-timer has to say. Now get out of my ear before I put you in a bottle."

It must be his headache but Katie was acting surprisingly patient this morning. It was almost a relief and a tad bit strange. Shouldn't she be going off about Desmond, or going about his 'duty'? Whatever it was, if she stayed reticent then he would have no problem with her coming along.

What unsettled his pounding head was one of the names she mentioned. Charles. Where did he hear that name before? It was on the tip of his tongue and his mind frantically searched for the name. Nothing clicked.

Gloaming was nearing and he was starting to feel nervous. The map still felt like he was looking through an opaque window. None of it was clear and the compass was refusing to work with him.

"Link, are we almost there?" Katie asked with the same nervousness as she glanced up, or at least he thinks she glanced up. It was hard to know.

He pretended like he was contemplatively thinking as he looked over the confusing map. Inexorably, one eye always cocked up to the sky and he felt agitated by the dark clouds swirling around. The sky soon turned to a shade of pink, the wildlife in itself was quieting. Birds no longer chirped their songs, critters ran to their hiding places and crickets started their notes. He stopped with the map in his face and put it down to see that there was no path in his view, only the twisting branches and vines of nature.

Katie must have saw his fallen hope and turned red. "We're lost, aren't we?"

"We're not lost," he chided but the doubt rang from his tone.

"I knew it!"

"Look, just give me a minute."

She went directly into his face and he squinted at her brightness. "A minute for what? To get us more lost?! None of this would have happened if you would have just let me help!"

Waving her off, he glanced down at the map. "I can put us on the right track."

"Oh, so we _are_ lost?"

His fingers were digging into the paper. "We're not lost," he muttered, swallowing at the unknown words that labeled on the map. "We're just sidetracked is all."

 _Are you telling her that or trying to convince yourself?_ A little voice inside his head mocked him.

She went by his side to look at the map and this time, he didn't stop her, hoping she might formulate a better solution. "Okay, so we left the stable and went past Wispy pond…was the pond on our left or right?"

He couldn't recall any pond. "What pond are we talking about?"

"The pond. It's right there!" She fluttered closer but with no fingers she couldn't pinpoint it. "We didn't stop by it but we did pass it. Put your finger on it. It's right next to the name of the stable." A sharp panic rose in his chest when she told him what to do. He couldn't tell her about it. No way in this world. Hastily, he rolled the parchment away. "What are you doing?!"

"I think I remember the way." He doesn't but those verbose words on the map unnerved him.

Furious, she fluttered up and down. "No, you don't! You're just making excuses. I don't get what the big problem is to ask me." A headache afflicted his head and he groaned, holding his head in his hands. "Look at you! If you didn't go to that bar then we wouldn't be going around in circles! Do you want to save your dog or not?"

He sent her a churlish look. "I do."

"Then stop being a child and do something useful for a change! Gods, you think someone like you could take a little more responsibility."

"I take responsibly so shut it."

She laughed but her color didn't change. "Oh that's good coming from you. You really take responsibility? Then how about you stop being a scared little boy and be the hero that you were destined to be." That does it. He tried to punch her but only ended up with air on his fist. "What? Don't like the truth? That's called taking responsibility which you obviously know nothing about. Take responsibility and pay for your bed, take responsibility and say no to drinks and take responsibility and ask for help. Now we're lost and it's your fault but your head is too big to admit it."

This little _shit_.

Turning his back on her, he growled, flushed with frustration and humiliation. "Where are you going now?" She demanded.

"I'm going to the loo, want to watch me?" She didn't reply to that one and the further he went away the more relieved he felt. As soon as he felt sure that she couldn't see him, he fastened his pace and broke out into a run. This was it. He'll leave her here and put all the hero nonsense out of his mind for good.

The Triforce glowing on his hand was what caused him to run faster. Why did this have to happen to him? Why was he chosen? None of this made any sense. Do the Goddesses _want_ the world to be destroyed?

The panic started to crawl when his hand continued to burn and the triangle began to glow at a furious light. A little moan escaped him and he stared at it wide-eyed, unaware of a twig in his path that took him by the foot and sent him down. What was he trying to run away from?

Standing up, he could hear his heartbeat thumping in his ears. His hand was burning now, shaking with his ineluctable fate imprinted on him like a tattoo.

"Go away," he muttered, then his voice raised. "I'm not doing it so forget it!" He glared up at the sky, which had turned to black. "Make me then! Come down here and do something about it!"

What was he talking about? It wasn't not like they ever do something about their problems. They must think high of themselves, to create such weak beings and let them suffer, torture them through misery, death, wars and then demand to be worshipped and loved.

Link threw the Master Sword, watched it go into a circular motion, whistling in the air and disappear in the bushes. It was as if a heavy pile of bricks lifted off his shoulders. He doesn't regret losing that sword, however marvelous it was, the only thing there was to regret was that he didn't do it sooner.

Something growled from the bushes and he froze, feeling the hair on his neck stand straight. With white and black fur, snarling mouths, sharp teeth and claws, wolves emerged from the weald.

Link swallowed, moving backwards and turned to see another group of wolves at his back as well. The wolves were inching slower with caution, their black eyes glinted with hunger. One was getting to pounce, he could tell by the way it tensed its haunches down to spring at him. Before it could, Link bolted to the side and ran like the devil was on his tail.

The air burned in his lungs as the wolves let out a howl. He climbed over a log and splashed over a puddle, staggered momentarily when a rock nearly took him down. Two more wolves came into his view, they were on his left side a bit too far away, dashing around tall narrow trees, leaping over low ditches, howling to their fellow compatriots. He made another sharp turn, aware of the stinging in his legs.

His mind raced with all possibilities. If he hadn't left the Master Sword, if he had just abandoned his pride and told Katie the truth. She was more than willing to help and he should've just used that. All this would have been obviated if he had just swallowed his pride…it was useless to think about this now. His arms were out in front of him to move the thick leaves and branches that rustled and swished.

The wolves were drawing closer, he could feel their growling as well as their raging hunger. They would rip his lungs out, his limbs, his guts, everything that holds his body together they would tear it apart and feast on it, leaving the remains to the crows and maggots. But he wasn't going to die. Not yet.

There was the sound of a roaring body of water and he felt his heart sink. He came upon a shore of a diminutive pond with a small waterfall. At the center was the stature of Hylia, smiling down benevolently at him, as if inviting him for a drink or, in his situation, looking eager to watch dinner.

He turned and saw a row of wolves blocking the way to the woods and he staggered back, going on the footing that leads to the stature, to the empty bowls for offering. Oh, there will be an offering tonight. She can count on it.

The wolves snapped, glaring at him as they inched closer, with head bent down, back arched and paws crunching on the dirt. Link cursed, feeling the cold water touching his legs and his back met the statue. Hylia still kept her chilling smile, paying no mind to him. The wolves were inching closer now. Link tried to wave the net, the one that Risel gave him, but one of the wolves snapped the net from the stick that held on it.

Link pulled back the broken net, looking at the splinters that edged at the end of the stick in a panicked look and a wolf prepared to lunge at him. Link glanced up at Hylia and felt the umbrage rolling off him like the waves on the ocean. _If you're really there then how about you lend me a hand?_

Not like that was ever going to happen. He wasn't someone important and from the way he lived all his life, the Gods must hate him. All Hylia ever did was indulge herself in a harp and live in her own world where the people adored her.

Suddenly the wolves lifted their head up in what looked to be confusion. Link blinked at this, watching the wolves turn their heads. Emerging from the bushes was another wolf but taller, stronger, with a small chain attached to one of its legs. Its fur was blackened, with small white outlining on the top of its head.

But what really made this wolf different from any wolves was the bluish mist that rolled off its back and outlined its entire figure. In a way, it marked a strong resemblance to the boy Link met on his sailboat. He felt his mouth run dry. He hasn't thought about that little boy with that silver instrument at all and figured it was all a dream.

The glowing wolf let out a simple bark and the others scattered around, paws splattering on the water. The surface of the pond rippled the reflection of the silver moon, bushes rustled when they made their fast escape. Once all but the lone wolves ran off, Link pushed himself off the statue and stared at the creature in awe.

The wolf glared at him and Link's moment of hope died out. Then something incredible happened. In the coming day, he would think of this as a dream, that all this was the aftermath of the sake.

The wolf fur started to sink in and went from soft fur to white skin. The black fur then transformed to a green outfit. The whole transformation was ephemeral and happened around a dark mist but still in the bluish outline.

In the place of the wolf, a man now stood there, tall and furious. Link felt his skin crawl by those angry eyes and that clenched jaw. His heart pounded against his chest and his hands were out to defend himself should the stranger prove to be an enemy.

Upon closer inspection, Link's jaw dropped as he stared at the stranger. The man wore the same tunic but darker green and with white leggings. His face also had some resemblance to Link but more mature, strict and serious than Link's mischievous one. His hair, oh Link was envious, was a nice shade of brownish blond combed to the side. The bluish light around his body made his face paler, and his eyes resembled the sharp blue sky.

"Do that again, and I won't stop them next time," the stranger warned, his voice was stern and cold. The stranger pulled something from his back and threw it on Link's feet. The Master Sword lay there, unscathed and unscratched. Link didn't look at it as he was too captivated by the sight in front of him.

He felt he could shrink by those unbearable cold eyes of his.

"You may not like it but the least you could do is show some respect."

Link, flabbergasted, studied the stranger. "Who are you?" He breathed out, choking on his words. Was this a dream? Or a nightmare?

"What I am is none of your business," the stranger snapped and Link refrained from asking any more. "Just listen and keep quiet."

"I'm listening," Link tried to say calmly but the discomfort squeaked from his voice.

The stranger took a couple of steps toward him, his boots sinking into the waters and Link felt his breath still. The waters didn't ripple at the stranger's contact. In fact, the man's hair didn't follow the winds movement. It was as if this man didn't exist at all.

As if reading his mind, the stranger narrowed his eyes. "I'm very much real," he said with a warning. Link really had no idea what he did to tick this guy off. "Would you like to try me?"

Link swallowed, allowing his eyes to see the glint off the Master Sword. He could put up a fight, maybe use his tools along the way. But he was no match for this man. Not even a quarter there. "Nah, I'm good."

"Wise decision. Now listen closely because I'm only doing it once." The stranger was now close enough to be touched, his glowing aura made Link wince. His index and thumb went in a circle and he blew on them, creating a soft melody, high pitched, almost like a calling. It rang through the dark silence of the woods and once he finished he looked expectedly at Link. "Repeat it."

Link stared at his own fingers, muddied from his trip and bent down to wash it in the water. The stranger made no moves to stop him, and only looked at him keenly, some of his earlier outrage faded.

Link dried his fingers on his tunic and looked at them. He could only whistle, not make music out of it. The stranger gave him no hint when Link looked at him in question. Seeing as his options were limited, Link put his fingers in and started to blow. At first, it was only a gibberish sound with spit flying everywhere until he remembered a memory, of a woman with blond luscious hair and a kind and sweet smile.

His heart moved heavy with the memory and before he knew it he started to repeat the same as the stranger, although a bit out of pitch but still similar. He recognized the song: Epona's song. His mother's favorite.

He hadn't thought about her at all in seven years.

The stranger nodded, satisfied. "If you are ever in danger—" He pointed up at the sky. "— on a full moon like this, on the soft brown dirt, I will come." His eyes narrowed. "Not for a chat, mind you. Waste my time or show disrespect to that again, and see what happens."

Link had no clue what the stranger was on about then remembered the sword at his feet and he remembered how he threw it away like it was trash. He looked down to see the golden imprints of the sheath and glanced up with his heart in his throat. Nothing was there. The stranger with the blue aura was gone as if he was never there to being with.

 _I am very much real._ A cold shiver traveled up his spine.

He slid down on his knees, his tunic darkening with water. His heart still pounded with fear and his hands shook. A cool breeze touched his face, the wilderness returned to its eerier silence.

"Link!" Something cried out with panic. "Link!" Katie rushed over from the bushes with a coor of pink. Once she saw him, her color returned to normal. "There you are! Where were you? I heard howling and I thought you…Link?"

He couldn't reply, just standing there on his knees in the freezing water, still staring at the spot where the stranger was. It must be a hallucination. There can't be anything else. He threw the sword away, he had enough of it so there's just no way—

 _Want to try me?_

How long was it since he was this afraid? So afraid that he trembled? The glow on his hand has faded but he could still feel its heat, its anger for insulting the blade.

"Link, what's wrong?"

Why did this have to happen to him? Couldn't they choose someone else? Why him of all the people in this country? Why did they leave the world on his shoulders? This had to be a joke.

He blenched back when she suddenly approached him with a soft glow of yellow. "Link, what is it? Did something happen?"

A lot has happened. First the boy in the sailboat and now a man who went werewolf on him…all wearing tunics…all helping him…

He swallowed, remembering Dobbin's mansion before it burned down, all those statues of heroes and the Triforce, he even remembered one shaped like a wolf. Panic began to rise and he clenched his heart. No way was this happening to him. They were all dead. Dead trying to do the impossible so there's no way…it must be in his head. It has to be. For the sake of what remained of his sanity, it had to be.

"Link, you're scaring me. Say something," Katie whimper when his breathing become rapid and he clutched to his chest.

He took in a slow, steady breath, exhaling it. "I'm not going to save the world."

"Okay, Link."

"I'm not the hero."

"You're not the hero."

"I'm not going to do it."

"Okay. It's fine."

He knew how he sounded: like a broken toy. He was convincing himself rather than her. Standing up, he picked up the sword and clenched his hand around it. He was tempted. He was very tempted to throw it off a cliff and just watch the man return again. Maybe he could challenge him, after all no one threatens him and gets away from it. Just thinking about it made him sick and he placed the sword on his back.

Neither Katie nor him said anything till the morning.

* * *

Link fixed Risel's net delicately as if handling a heart. They continued on the road but this time Katie was in charge of the way. He hadn't said one word since they've started and Katie refrained from asking.

She knew something had happened when he didn't return. She remembered how at first she thought he had ditched her and felt both furious and guilty. It was her fault. She shouldn't have crossed the line like that but to be fair she had been desperately trying to be patient throughout the morning until they got lost.

Howls had manifest from all over the woods and she knew something was terribly wrong. The darkness slowly consumed her into panic as she fluttered around frantically, searching for Link, calling out his name only to have howls in response. What she found instead was Link on his knees in the cold waters with a pale face and wide eyes, almost like he's seen a ghost. Katie decided not talk about the prophecy after that night.

She needed to do better than this. Just as Dobbin had told her, she would need to be patient with Link.

Link walked expressionless with a flimsy wheat sticking out from his mouth. Could it be that the statue of Hylia frightened him? Or perhaps that he heard a voice and it caused him to be fearful? Whatever it was, it scared him good and she wanted to comfort him.

"It's a nice day today," she said thoughtfully, the path they walked on was the deepest color of dirt, indicating that carts and carriages have passed by here.

Link muttered an agreement but other than that said no more.

"We'll be at the Zoras' in no time," she said cheerfully with an orange color. She had always wanted to visit the water of the Zoras' kingdom.

Link heaved out a sigh. "Let's just get there in one piece." He kept on rubbing his hand on his tunic most of the time, causing the back of his hand to become red.

Katie wanted to continue the conversation but felt deflated and penitent. Was there nothing she could do for Link to treat her as a friend? As an adviser?

"Why don't you ever ask me for help?" She didn't know how her voice faltered. "Was there something I've done?"

"It's nothing that you've done. It's just that I don't need it."

She wanted to remind him of the map but thought against it. "I get you want to save Agnes but you should trust me a little bit."

He stopped, looking at her pique. "What's this about? I'm letting you lead the way so what more do you want?"

Respect. Kindness. A hero.

How could one earn trust? What must she do for it? But then there's the question of why would Link ever need her. What could she do? Behave like a mother and remind him to tie his boot?

Link groaned. "What's wrong with you now?" He squinted against her brightly lit blue orb.

He could've lost his life last night all because of her argument. In fact he would have been killed at Hatino because she left him there. The only time she proved useful was when she saved him from a Kroko. Was she even needed here?

"I-I know I'm not a fighter and that I get scared bu-but—" Her voice cracked, now faltered into the beginning of a sob. "Bu-but I'm trying. I really am and if you gave me a chance I promise I'll do better. I swear I'll do better so that we can save Agnes."

"Uh huh. That's total bull."

"Wh-what?"

Link glared at her. "Do I look that dumb to you? I know you don't give two shits about Agnes. I bet you think she's a waste of time."

All that was true but hearing him say it like that made her feel horrible. "No, I-I just—"

"You're just waiting for me to become a hero that's what," he snapped. "Well, you're wasting your time."

"I don't have anywhere else to go," she said on the verge of crying, pleading to him.

Link continued to walk, barely even looking at her anymore. "Why not Hatino then? They like you there."

"They don't need me there. They'll do better without me."

He paused abruptly and sighed. "Why are you still tagging along then?"

Sadness weighed heavily on her. "I don't have a home anymore, Link." Her voice cracked. The memories of her precious red tower, the castle life, she even came to miss those ritzy nobles and those slackers of guards. "No one would want me there anyways."

His expression went inscrutable for her to decipher. He stared at her pensively as if thinking on what to do with her. "Then why bother then?"

For a minute, she hesitated. During her stay in the tower, she knew that she wasn't popular. When she emerged from her lubrication by Zelda's request, she would always snap at the guards for the smallest mistakes, raise her voice at anyone who don't do their jobs right. Ironically, it was now her that couldn't do her job right. Why would she bother saving them, knowing how much everyone hated her?

She knew. It was their narrow eyes, the groan they would give out as if saying 'aw, not her again', it was how they would always abscond to the nearest exit. They couldn't really say anything to her since she was a fairy from the Goddess. The level of respect she had was that of the king.

Abbie and Niko have tolerated her prescene but for how long? How long would it be until they start giving the same looks as the guards? They would get tired of her demanding voice eventually, she knew that. They could only handle so much.

So why bother?

"For Zelda." Katie glowed blue. "She-she was the only one who cared and that's why—" Communication broke down in a fresh spate of weeping. Oh Zelda. Sweet, benevolent Zelda.

He rolled his eyes, as if tired by this. "Alright, knock it off." He meant it in a mean way but she noticed that his voice softened or was that her imagination?

Placing his hands on his hips, his eyes had the glint of blue in them. "Look, I'm not the hero so let's get that out of the way. I said it before and I'll say it again, you are wasting your time with me. The only thing I want is to save Agnes and that's it."

From the edge of his tone, she knew what he was leading to. He'll get rid of her. He could and he will. He wasn't above abandoning her in the middle of the forest. Suddenly, she felt very afraid, panicked.

"Well, since you have the sword it might go to someone else," Katie said, frantically searching for a good reason to stay with him. "Wherever the sword goes, I go. I can still be pretty useful you know so just give a chance. Please."

Link gave an exasperated sigh. Rubbing his face with his hands as if he still couldn't believe his luck, he then looked at her. "Okay, if you still want to come along then how about this? You stop getting into my face like always, literally, and maybe I'll be play a little nice. Deal?"

"Deal," she said, seizing on the lifeline. Her mood lifted and now glowed with yellow.

"Okay, now lead the way."

Feeling better now that they came to an agreement, she did as she was told. The feeling of being needed gave her a warm sense of acceptation. In the next few miles, she felt rather jaunty. This was it. She will show him how much of an asset she was. He vouchsafed her a second chance and she will not waste it by the Goddesses.

Link hummed a familiar song and throughout the way he kept to himself, only speaking when asking her a question. She didn't expect much from him and enjoyed this mutual respectable silence between them. It was comforting in a way.

A pole with several signs stood by the side, rusted with age and worn down. The words were a little bit illegible but she could still make out a few.

"So, where to next?"

She looked at him, almost a bit surprised. "It says Zoras' River right here, Link." Maybe he was still a bit drunk from his liquor raid.

His face turned a bit red and he hastily turned away. "Oh, good. Then let's get going."

Something doesn't seem right about this. Katie recalled having to come across signs before and Link acted as if he missed it when she definitely saw him notice it. There was that and the fact that he didn't want to go anywhere near the map, didn't even want to voice out any ideas to take routes and left decisions ultimately up to her.

It dawned to her now, and she spoke in an awe tone of disbelief. "Link…"

He sensed this and talked frantically. "Let's go before those wolves get me again."

"Link—"

He covered his ears. "La la la, not listening! Stop wasting time and let's go! You said you want to help so help."

He moved fast but she eventually caught up, still flabbergasted. "Link, you—"

The tergiversation was a bit pitiful as he tried everything in his power to detract the conversation. "Still can't hear you!"

"You can't read."

He stood abruptly, with a cherry red face and tensed up muscles. She couldn't believe the sight of him, the humiliation that burned his face. It was almost pleasing. Was he really that ashamed?

This could be her chance. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Link," she said softly, going near his face but not in a demanding way. "It's fine."

He made no move to deny it and waved her off, already breaking the deal. Well, to be fair, she was the one who invaded his space. "It's not fine!" He growled. "I don't even care anyways."

Then why are you so mad? She wanted to ask but that would sound like taunting even if wasn't intentional.

"A lot of people don't know how to read."

Still no matter how gentle her voice was, it didn't slow down his pace or give him any comfort. It's a bit pathetic. Someone as strong and confident as Link running away from such a measly weakness.

"Let me teach you," she offered, taking to his side, her wings fluttered strongly to catch up.

His reply came simple as a clear 'no' and he festinated faster.

There was no way she could keep up to his pace. He had far more stamina than a fairy ever has. "Link, slow down!"

That was made possibly, since he slipped on a slick of mud. It took incredible willpower not to burst in laughter, as that would destroy her only chance. Taking this opportunity while he was still down, she went down to his eye level. "What if something happened to me then? I may not be here to help you."

Link reached for his hat that slipped off his head at his fall, and promptly covered his disheveled hair. His silence meant that he was debating on it and she took it. "I'll always try to help you but it takes one wrong turn, Link, and I know how bad you want to reach Agnes." She went in a bit closer, hoping it invited trust. "So, let me help you. I promise I'll do everything I can."

"I don't…need to…" He muttered, clearing uncomfortable at voicing his thoughts. "I'm doing well so far."

"Yes, but what if someone gives you a letter or if you have to read the map on your own? Maybe I won't be around to help you."

"I…uhh…" Closing his eyes, he hung his head down. "I really don't want to…it's been forever."

"Do you know how to write your name?"

"I know how to write my name," he snapped, looking offended. "I'm not that terrible."

She made to act like that it's a wonderful then and said cheerfully, "Okay then, that's a start. We'll take it one step at a time. It will only be you and I. No one else."

A burst of excitement sent a shower of sparkles.

Link groaned again, brows fixed and lips in a frown. He looked like a child pouting and Katie wondered why hasn't anyone taught him. He rumbled into his pocket and brought out a piece of paper.

"If you can read then what does this say?" Carefully, he opened the tainted yellow paper and it reeked.

"It says 'Gotcha, be back in a week. Dob.' Wait, where did you get this? Does Dob mean as in Dobbin?"

Link hastily put the paper away and denied it was the chief. Yet, something on his face changed and it was mute horror but she only saw it a split second before he masked his face. When he looked up at her, his eyes were sharp. "You really want to help me?"

That note must've been important but she didn't push her luck to find out. "It'll be fun," she said, glowing fiercely orange and fluttering wildly. "Please, please, please."

"Fine," he said quietly, picking himself up from the dirt. "I'm not a perfect student just so you know. Don't say I didn't warn you."

She couldn't contain herself. She wisped in the air, swirling around, giving off a trumpet 'yes'. Once she settled down, she met Link's eyes. "I'll have you reading in no time. You might even consider being a writer!"

"I wouldn't go that far," he muttered as he rolled his eyes. "Alright, back to business. Which way?"

* * *

The crackling fire flickered in the night. Katie could still hear the howls but they were more distant and echoed through the woods.

She glanced down at Link, who snored on top of the fallen log that he had cut down. There were so many things she didn't know about him and it was embarrassing. Perhaps now that she was his teacher, they might be able to connect and share an unbreakable bond. It would only a matter of time until he treated her as a partner. Then maybe he would stop being so stubborn and be a hero.

The thought of mentioning the prophecy to him made her feel dreadful. It would be necessary to bring it up. But then there was that night where she found him with that terror on his face and his wet clothes. Link was far from ready for his destiny, perhaps not even ready at all.

He had such wonderful friends too, all that adored and loved him. Ilia told Katie about Link as a child, when he was reckless but strong, when he was cruel but acted kind in his own twisted way. But they all told her the same thing: they had no idea what happened to him before they met him. As a matter of fact, they don't even know his last name. He was much of a mystery to them as he was to Katie.

When Link didn't have a grin on his face, he would be angry, sometimes for no reasons. He would disappear in the night and appear in the morning covered in battle scars.

Despite being so close to him, his friends have no clue where he originated. Did he never share it with them? Was he always so secretive?

There were so many questions, so many mysteries about him and it was up to her to uncover them. One of the questions was his lack of education. Even peasants knew how to read so where was he before he met his gang? Did he have parents? Was he abandoned? Or worse?

She would need to practice patience, to be more kind and considerate, like Dobbin and Desmond. It was challenging though and completely out of her comfort zone. There was a sense of discourage. If he didn't share anything of his life with his own childhood friends, then why would he open up to a fairy who was practically a stranger to him?

Something cut her thoughts short and it came from Link. Katie didn't know what to do. The sight left her disconcerted. At first she didn't believe it, thinking that it was some sort of joke. He'll laugh at her face and claimed that he got her. But it wasn't a joke.

Link, the proud swordsmen, the arrogant brute, the insensitive jerk, his face was broken down into tears. His teeth were clenched tightly, his usual masked face twisted in anguish and grief.

A soft and barley audible sob trembled throughout his body, and his breathing hiccupped. It was a small, muffled sob. "Oh mom…" He said in the most smallest, vulnerable voice that broke her heart. "Oh mom…I-I'm so sorry, mom…"

 _Link has feelings_ , she thought and was disgusted with herself. Of course he does. He was a human, capable of thought and emotion.

Just as Dobbin had told her. People are grey. The world wasn't black and white. There was simply no such thing as people who are only good or bad. They were blended into a mix of grey.

It was just hard to remember that when he acted as if nothing in this world could hurt him. Seeing this side of him, this vulnerable made him more real somehow, as if the Link she knew up until now was just a farce, a façade to fool others and himself.

Even learning that he doesn't know how to read, somehow that added more humanism to his character. He had weakness, he had fears, he had demons like everyone else. He wasn't as invincible as she always took him to be. And the night before, when she found him petrified, it proved that he could be afraid despite being so powerful.

She was never one to comfort but she couldn't leave him like this, no matter how cruel or crazy he was, he was still a human being capable of feeling hurt, insecurity, fear, like all the other heroes. What hurt more was seeing him cuddled up, with his arms hugging his body as if nothing in this world would protect him.

Floating over his head, she spoke in a gentle tone, "Shhh, it's okay." She went on to repeat this, whispering as low as she could, making sure he could feel her warmth on his cheek.

Soon his breathing returned to normal and the lines on his face softened. A fat tear rolled off his pink cheek and it was the last one. It was comforting to hear him snoring again. He looked like a small child, so ethereal.

Katie watched over at the crackling flames, feeling a tingly feeling. This was a weird feeling. She never had to deal with something like this. Glancing down at his red eyes and wet cheeks, there was a small stab of protectiveness.

No, that's ridiculous. She can't pick up a shield or a sword, how exactly could she do anything other than give advice?

"What am I going to do with you?" She asked softly.

* * *

 **Brownie points to whoever correctly guess out what the chapter titles mean.**


	32. Chapter XXXII

**I'm extremely excited for the beginning of this arc. It was a lot of work so I hope you guys enjoy it. This arc is a little bit long but I promise it will be worth it.**

 **Please don't forget to leave a** **review.**

* * *

 **PART ONE - A BLADE OF HONOR**

The Zoras' River meandered up the rocky stream. Link felt the change in the weather during the past few days when they got out of Necluda District into Lanaryu. Water surrounded them, sliding from the rocky walls, making them shine black. The wind hit his face in a spray of salty air.

During of their travel, Katie had taught him a great deal of many things. First, they went through the alphabet and she expressed amazement when she found that he still remembered them, even though he often stumbled on letters that looked similar like 'p' and 'q', and 'b' and 'd'. Katie, thankfully, did the best thing and kept any personal questions to herself including that specific note he had shown her.

He tried not to think about it too much. The fact that he could've ended Gorge's reign if he'd understood a few words…

Link stomped the thought down and resumed back to the present. Nothing can change what happened and the only thing he could do now was make sure he learned. Even now when monsters attacked them, he still did his quiz nonchalantly.

"Now, A stand for…?"

A Lizafro pounced on him but missed and its head slammed into a hard Hylian shield. "Apple. A-P-P-L-E," he answered swiftly, ducking from the boomerang and slashed at the creature before it could come at him again.

"Okay, now for B."

Link sighed exasperatingly as he brought up his bow and fired a Bokoblin just as it was about to come down at him from above.

"Remember to say it out loud slowly," she advised the same thing over again.

"Bridge. BRIDGE. Ugh, I don't remember this bugger."

"Language," she chided.

Link repeated the word several times to himself, enunciating each and every letter. He released his frustration when a Moblin tried to run him over. Link stabbed it in the face multiple times as the word rang in his mind.

Once the creature fell, Link slowly said the word one more time then answered Katie. "Bridge. B…R-I-D-G-E."

Katie turned orange. "Correct. See? It's not so bad."

Link pretended that it wasn't a big deal but the truth was he felt good about this. Maybe this wasn't a waste of time after all.

"Next, we're going to do some reading." Katie sighed when she saw Link's discouraged face. "We'll go step by step, okay?"

He's been trying to avoid reading and she had allowed it for some time. They've only focused on spelling and pronunciations and writing.

Link slid his sword back into place when no more monsters showed up. "Haven't you noticed?" He asked as he stared at the black flakes that carry into the wind. "There are way too many monsters."

"Just keep your eyes opened," Katie told him nervously.

"What, getting a little scared?" He smirked.

"Don't tease me."

He couldn't help it though. It was so funny to press her. "You better get used to it though. There's a whole lot of different monsters out there. Bet there's one that loves to gobble little fairies at night."

She fluttered up and down above his head. "Stop trying to scare me!"

Link giggled and ducked down to avoid her. "A big, hairy beast with four eyes that comes only at night. If it ever sees a fairy by itself then it will rip their wings and swallow them whole," he explained in a deep voice meant to scare her.

She turned hot pink and pounced around. "It's not funny!" Then she huffed. "There's no such thing anyways. I should know."

Link straightened his posture and smiled at her. "Says the bookworm." His fingers then edged closer to her and wiggling. "But legend has it—"

"Link, stop trying to give me nightmares! I have enough of those thanks to you!"

Link laughed. Of course she would. After what he's done to those monsters that tried to ambush him last night. He decided to leave her alone for the meantime and enjoy the day. It's been so long since he could see the clear view of the sky and feel the sun's warmth on his cheek.

There were barely any signs of greenery, just a few hints of moss on the walls of the mountain and a few flowers on the edge of the river. He saw some fish leaping from the water and commented out loud of their food shortage.

"Yeah, but where would we get bait?" Katie asked him.

Link gave her a wide mischievous smile.

"Oh, don't you think about it, mister!"

He threw his hands up. "I didn't say anything."

The path then took on a rocky and dangerous one. There were no railings to protect anyone from accidently falling into the river. Katie was marveling at the sight around her, showing amazement whenever a fish takes to the air.

As much as Link wanted to be calm by the stillness of the environment, he couldn't shake this bad, ominous feeling that they were about to be in serious trouble soon.

"Link?" Katie called almost a bit shy as if hesitant. "Can I ask you something?"

He took a bite out of his apple and shrugged. "Why not?"

"So, I don't really know that much about animals…"

"Living in a tower your whole life tends to do that. Go on."

"So…um…"

"Just go out and say it."

"What makes Agnes special?" He stopped, a bit startled by this and she turned pink. "I'm not saying that she isn't," she added quickly. "But I'm curious though. It's just that there's other dogs out there so…what makes her different than other dogs?"

Link scoffed, tossing the core of his apple on the ground. "What makes you different than all the other fairies?"

"O-oh…"

She didn't mean any harm and he peeked over to see her still pink. "What makes me different than all the other humans?" He went on. "What makes this land different than all the other lands? See my point?"

Some of the color returned to her and it was the soft color of the sun. "Yeah, I get it."

"There's hundreds of golden retrievers out there…" He paused, feeling a pang inside him. "But you know, they can't all be Agnes."

"Well," Katie carried on with a cheerful orange. "I don't really like animals myself but I know that she's lucky to have you."

Link didn't know Katie what she was trying to pull here, since he knew she couldn't care any less about some dog. She couldn't possibly understand. How much does she know about this world? It was like talking to a newborn child. It feels so cruel to lock a creature of nature away simply because of some shitty prophecy. Thank god the king is dead.

He was about to reply when a scream caught him off. His hand instantly went to his hilt and both him and Katie rushed off to the source of the sound. The path curved up to a long rocky hill and he festinated to reach the top.

The way was cut short and he had to stop to look at the drop, which was only by a few feet. The area in front of him was wide and the river was the width of a carriage with rocks and fishes leaping out.

There were three Lizafros against something with red scales. He shaded his eyes with his hand and squinted for a better look. It was his first time ever seeing a Zora. She yielded a long spear of blue metal, moving it in a circular motion and caught one of the monsters by the side. It was evident on her face that she's struggling and the side of her face bled with blood yet she still kept her ground.

The Zora had red scales on the cover of her forearms, back, and on her head. From her face, torso and legs was a of a colored creamy texture. Her eyes were sharp and thin, with determination. She stood a bit taller than Link with fins on her forearm.

What she wore was a line of blue cloth that hung over one shoulder and crossed her body. Blue sapphire earrings hung from her earlobes and sparkled in the sun. A thin plate of armor covered her chest and her sides, leaving her stomach out in the open.

A Lizafro made to lambaste her with a blade into her unarmored flesh but she used her spear, and defended herself. It was impressive.

"Link, we have to help her!" Katie was fluttering in panic.

Link blew on his two fingers, getting all three of their attention. Once the Zora girl saw him, her face turned to disgust. "A human?"

He grinned. It's been so long since someone looked at him like that. "Need a hand? Three against one is kind of an overkill."

She scoffed. "Like I'm dumb enough to accept. Just leave me!"

One of the Lizafros tried to attack her from behind and nearly got her if she hadn't stumbled out of the way. With a boot she knocked the enemy back. The other two jumped on her and she leaped back with her spear ready.

"Link, what are you doing?!"

Link crossed his arms and leaned to the wall on his side. This was interesting. "You heard her."

The Zora sent one of the monsters to the river and now she tried to dealt with the others. One Lizafro caught her off guard, using his long tongue that lassoed around her wrist.

Now this was getting boring. From what he could see, she was good at the defense, which explained her lack of armor but one thing that bothered him was her inconsistence. She was all over the place, tripping and backing down too much and slow.

Attacking aimlessly, throwing her spear all around as if hoping the enemy would jump at it. It was her luck that her opponents have the mind of a fly but against actual fighters? She'll be sleeping with the fishes.

Because the spear required two hands and one was captured, that left her defenseless against the second Lizafro that brought up his blade. Link shot down the monster before its blade touched her neck. He sent another arrow to the Lizafro that she had thrown into the river, who was preparing to shot out a watery but deadly attack.

The Zora girl flipped the monster that had her wrist on the ground and ended its life with the tip of her spear.

Link jumped down to meet her and instead of gratitude, he had the tip of the spear pointed to his chest. The girl's eyes were red and furious. "I said I didn't need your help," she spat. "I would be glad to die than be assisted by a human."

Link scoffed. He didn't mind being hated but he also didn't like having a spear so close to him. Not that he wanted to be praised or titled a hero but this girl already made it under his skin. Unfazed by her, his finger moved her spear away from his heart. "So sorry, darling, I should've let them have you for dinner."

The girl sneered at him and his hand went on his belt, which held the dagger, just in case. "I would rather die than be saved by you."

"Yeah, I heard you twice. Here's an idea, fish bait, why don't you go brush up on your skill because from what I saw, you clearly need it."

Katie intervened before things could get messy. "Sorry, sorry, he didn't mean that," she said with an uneasy laugh.

"Yes, I did," he said dryly.

She gave him a shade of red before turning to an amicably color of orange. "We heard a scream and thought you were in danger. Are you okay, Miss?"

The girl glared at him but she seemed more comfortable with the fairy. The blue cloth that hung from one shoulder was ripped and she used it to wrap her forehead, which bled. Link had plenty of bandages and medicine, which were very efficient and guaranteed to heal any wounds in little time, but he was reluctant to share.

Thankfully, Katie didn't offer either.

"I was doing well, mind you both," the girl huffed, tying the cloth. Her spear was planted by her side as she tended her wounds.

"Clearly," Link muttered.

She either didn't hear him or decided to ignore him. "Why are you both here? Are you trying to get to the Zoras' Domain?"

Link answered that for Katie. "Well, seeing as how there's one road and we're going straight, I don't know, you tell me?"

The girl's eyes narrowed and Link grinned widely. "Watch your tongue, human. You better turn the other way and get far from my home as you can."

"Or what?" Link challenged, ignoring Katie's querulous words. He cocked his head to the side and widened his grin. "You going to poke me with that?"

She moved for her spear but he was faster, grabbing her wet hand and pulling her closer and pressing the side of his dagger on her neck. He smiled when her eyes widened, in her other hand she had successfully dug up her spear but that won't help her. Not when his blade was closer.

Now this was why he had decided to pack along an extra, smaller blade. While the Master Sword was a lovely piece of work, it was also too long. If an enemy managed to jump at him and they were only a foot away from him, he wouldn't stand a chance. By the time he unsheathes his sword, he would be dead. His smaller blade fixes that problem, making him able to handle both close and long distance battle. He'd be able to run up to a Lizafro and slize their throats before they could even think to do the same.

"What are you doing?" Katie cried in horror.

Link breathed into the girl's face. "You're really starting to piss me off, fish bait. Be glad I'm not an enemy."

"Oh, you're not? Well, thank Goddesses you're not threatening me right now," she growled, wincing when he started to press his dagger down.

"If you're an enemy, _believe_ _me_ ," he started to chuckle, "I would do so much worse." He gave her a warning look when she tried to struggle. "Using that spear like that would get you killed."

"It has helped me before."

"It's not doing you shit right now and you want to know why?" He glared at her. She has potential but she lacked discipline and skills. "Because you're still weak. If you honestly think you can beat me with that stick then you're dreaming." He pulled her closer until his lips were closer to hers. He whispered with a frown. "Do yourself a favor and go back to the training room. This is a game for the big kids."

Her face fell momentarily but it soon rages and she pulled her head back, allowing some gaps between their faces. "I've trained for years," she seethed through her teeth. "I've battled thousands of monsters bigger than you've ever known."

"And yet here you are at the end of my measly little blade. What a shame those years would go to waste if you died right here." He watched her eyes widened and now could see fear growing. He removed the blade and shoved her back, watching her fall on her bum. "Do yourself a favor and _never_ underestimate a stranger. That's perhaps the stupidest thing you've done today. That, and even bothering to fight those guys."

Her eyes grow with fury as she stood up, grabbing her spear. Link didn't make to move and only crossed his arms. He knew about battle more than this little girl could ever know and if she used that spear of hers, she would no longer be standing.

"You…" She took a step back and breathed angrily. "If I ever see you again, mark my words, I'll fill this river with your blood."

"Oh, I'm _shaking_."

With a final glare, she leaped backwards into the river and went upstream, ending their sophistry.

Link put his dagger away and met Katie who was brightly red. "You didn't just do that," she said slowly.

Pretending that he didn't hear her, he went on to say, "It's getting late so we should just—"

"Tell me," she said out loud and fumed with sparkles glittering all over his tunic, "you didn't just do that."

"Well, if you really want to know…"

"Oh my Gods!" She moved around the air in a fast pace with a line of sparkles trailing behind her. "This is bad. This is terrible! How could you do that? We need the Zoras' help, dummy!"

He rolled his eyes. "So, what? She pointed that thing at my chest after I saved her. Talk about ungrateful."

"Oh, you are not going to talk about being grateful, do you hear me?" When he didn't reply, she fluttered up and down. "She could tell the king and we might even be arrested. Is that what you want?"

Link poked a finger at her. "She. Bloody. Started. It. I don't give a damn."

Katie calmed down a bit and went down to his eye level. "Link, the relationship between the Zoras and the humans is a bit strained."

This was news. "What?"

"I'll explain it on the way." Katie glanced over at the body of water rushing upwards and he could see something red moving just beneath the surface. "I recommend wearing a disguise when we get there."

* * *

The Zoras were peaceful creatures that dominated the largest lake in the world, Lake Hylia.. Katie admired them for their organized culture and well behaved citizens. King Ranlyn and Queen Elena were the hearts of their people and brought harmony and friendship between the humans and their people. But their bond took serious damage at the queen's assassination. It didn't help that it was a human, it also didn't help that this human was a solider.

A war had threatened between the races but it was the King of Hyrule, Edmond, Zelda's father, may he forever be in peace, who tried to fix that bond and executed the solider. Katie remembered that day well. It was her first time watching an execution and seeing so many people gather in one place. The crowd had a mix of different races, all shouting with rage and grief.

When the Queen died, not only had the Zora King lost his smile but his heart turned to ice. There was still trading and merchants around, humans are still welcomed into the region, legally, but at the same time they weren't.

King Ranlyn, she would never forget his face, his stern, terrifying face, so different than the one who came on Zelda's day of birth. No expressions crossed him, not even when the blade of the executioner fell on the killer. Next to him was Princess Ruto the third, with her veil covering her face. She didn't move, didn't flinch when the order came for the blade to fall.

She stood as tall as the humans, with clenched fists and unmoved jaw. The black veil on her face fluttered in the soft wind.

Zelda assured Katie that there were still Zoras who liked humans and understood that not all are terrible. It was just their king, still heartbroken and bitter for what happened. The Zora princess couldn't even look at other humans, which was why she hid her face throughout her stay in the castle.

"Shit," Link muttered, his brows were crunched together and frown on his lips. Covering his head was a black hood that shaded his eyes.

"Yeah," Katie agreed sadly. "It's terrible what happened and I hope that King Ranlyn has softened over the years." Seeing as how the Zora girl from earlier sneered at them, the chances was slim indeed. Who knew what waited for them in Zora City.

Link let out a breath, looking a bit uneasy. "But why did the solider do it though?"

 _I didn't do it! I swear on my life, I didn't do it!_

It took weeks to remove that screaming from her head. Sometimes it woke her up in the middle of night and Zelda would be there, feeling the same way. She wished she had stayed in her tower that day but King Edmond made an order for all the castle's residence to be there and like so she went. It was the way the man shook his head, the way he fought against the guards that struggled to hold him in his place, that scared her more than anything. That, and the blood. So much blood pumped out from the headless body.

The normal execution would be hanging, which Katie would have preferred but by the request of the Zora King, it soon changed to death by the blade and King Edmond tried his best to make up to that request.

Katie didn't know how to answer Link's question without feeling ashamed. "Well, see, there's this rumor going on that…the queen was having an affair with a solider..."

Link gaped at her with wide eyes. "Shut up."

Katie felt irritated. "It's a rumor and like other rumors, you shouldn't listen to them without knowing for sure," Katie said quickly, turning pink.

"How does it work though?" He wondered, scratching his head. "A fish and a human…." He rubbed his chin. "The kids must look great. Heh. Do you think they—"

"Link, please don't do this to me right now."

"Fine." With a sigh, he looked straight ahead.

Katie felt guilty for the princess and these awful rumors to haunt her and the king to hear such things…

The conversation still wasn't over with Link over the romance between Zora and a human. "So, basically, the solider panicked, thinking the queen will tell on him and her husband will get involved so he made sure that no one will find out. Did I get it right?"

Katie turned red, regretting to ever tell him this. "I'm telling you, no one knows the real story so stop assuming that she had an affair. "

"But still a human and a Zora…" He turned a bit disgusted. "It's weird."

"Link, stop questioning other people's preference. It's rude."

"I'm just saying—"

"We're here!" Katie felt delighted as well as relieved to have the topic changed.

It was nerving to catch one of the guards eying at Link suspiciously. Link either didn't care or notice it as he placed his hands behind his head nonchalantly with an eager expression.

The gate, much like Hatino's, was a semi circle with blue metal twisting around it and vines of blue flowers bloomed out. They went along the Great Zora Bridge, which was the main and only entrance to the city, then like a tree, other bridges stretched out from the main bridge that led to different parts of the city.

The City of the Zora people was huge with wide streets, buildings of high marks. What took her and Link's breath away was the light. Blue light pulsated through the building, glowing brightly then dimming down. It was mesmerizing to stare at. Water was everywhere, pouring from the walls through decorative jars, the ground was wet and to prevent people from slipping, they were rocky and hard.

The entire city itself was round with a gap at the center and beneath it was Hylia's Lake, the deepest waters in the world.

The city was surrounded by tall mountains, the same ones Link and Katie spent weeks climbing on. At the center of the city and over the lake was the castle that held this region's rulers. Everything here shimmered with blue light and outline, much like the castle and its towers, glimmering with sapphire.

The Zoras' City was a place she had always wanted to visit. She always admired the Zoras since they were proficient in their lubrication and were well organized and rectitude.

Link blew out a low whistle, amazed by the sight. "What a beaut."

"I know," Katie said, a bit dreamily.

In the first couple of minutes, Link had given up on trying to stay dry. His clothes were now drenched from water that splashed from everywhere. Katie had noticed that only a few Zoras glared at Link but other than that no one did anything about it.

It turned out that Link was the only human around. The Zoras looked as if he was from out of this world. Some glared at him, others did their best to circle around him.

Link looked uneasy as his eyes traveled up the buildings and on the streets. "Where do we even start?"

"Let's be simple and ask someone from an inn," Katie suggested. "They usually have information."

It took them a while to get there. The new atmosphere astonished Katie. So this was how the Zoras' Domain looked like. With the splashing of water and the smell of fresh fishes everywhere. There were small pools on display and a couple of adult Zoras swam peacefully.

There was fountain in the town square, the ground often shot burst of water, which caught Link by surprise one time, walls with holes of water. "Goddammit!" He glared at Katie when she turned to an amused orange.

Link stopped to take off his hat and twist the water out of it. "I hate this place already," he muttered, flapping the hat then putting it on.

It was strange but Katie didn't see any children in any of the pools, only running in the streets chasing one another.

When asking around, they only received deathly glares and carried on to be ignored.

Katie was going to move on but Link didn't like being ignored. "Hey, I was talking to you," he snapped at the young fellow that turned his face away in disgust.

Link made to grab for him until Katie appeared in front of him. "Let's move on," she said, noticing how the guards were keeping a close eye on him.

He scratched his head and also noticed the suspicious eyes of the guards, how their bodies were leaned and hand placed on their hilts, ready to handle a problem. "You weren't kidding about this place." A flicker of irritation sparked in his eyes. "What's wrong with these people?"

"We'll find a place, don't worry."

They came upon across a circular building with blue outlines and a lavish carpet. There was a sign that read 'PAY TWO NIGHTS STAY ONE NIGHT FREE'. She read it out loud for Link and he seemed restless to get inside.

From down the street, Katie saw a low yellow building and made it out to be an arena. Zoras loved competition and they often held one in which other races can join. From the sounds of it, a fight was going on right now.

"So, you're looking for a gem?" The guy at the counter said slowly, still frowning.

Link was outside, waiting around unhappy. It was her suggestion that he laid low in case the Zora girl was searching for him with armed guards. That, and also the Zora at the counter gave him a distasteful look. Katie acted as if she didn't know the man outside, drenched to his shoes and getting impatient.

Katie sighed in defeat. "You don't know what I'm talking about, do you?"

He gave an apologetic smile that showed off razor sharp teeth. "If you could elaborate a little more, it might help."

"Well," she said, cerebrating carefully over her words, "it's not an ordinary gem. It's considered the Zora gem and from what I've heard it has powers."

Desmond had also said that the gems must be given as a gift. She relayed this to the Zora and he still was flummoxed. "Well, there's a women across the street that specializes in lapidary so maybe you can ask her," he suggested. His eyes then brightened widely and he looked at her, astound. "Wait, are you taking about the spirit gem?"

"What?"

"The spirit gem," he said again. "It's a gem so priceless that not even kings could afford it from what I've heard." He sighed, leaning back and pressed his fingers on his chin. "It's a famous story around here and the could only be achieved by a brave soul over countless of trials."

She felt herself squeal internally. It fit the exact description of Link. "Yes, that's about it. Where can I find one?"

"It doesn't exist."

Her hopes sank and the Zora shrugged. "The greatest treasure hunters spent their lifetime looking for it. No one can find a lick of a clue that it even exists. It's just a lame fairytale if you ask me."

"Is it an old story?"

"Older than my grandmother, may she rest in peace."

A brave soul over countless of trails. This had to be it. But where should they look? Where are the trails? Desmond's voice echoed in her head, her years of studying meticulously over the previous heroes, she understood. "The Water Temple." She went into the Zora's face. "Where is the Water Temple?"

"Yeesh, take it easy." He looked at her with, blinking at her request. "The Water Temple?"

"It must be at bottom of Hylia's Lake," Katie answered her own question with a bright orange. Of course. How could she have been so blind? Just like the Hero of Time, Link will go down there wearing the Blue Tunic! Oh this was exciting!

"At the bottom of the lake?" He snorted. "Yeah, good luck with that."

She glowed red.

The Zora blinked. "I-I don't mean to burst your bubble or anything, Miss, but no Zoras could ever reach the bottom of the lake. We could only survive nine thousand feet deep and the lake was estimated to be twenty thousand. And not just that but there's also the Big Mama."

"The _what_?"

He gave a winsome smile. "It's what we all call it when we were kids. It's basically this huge wall that nothing can get past it. Like nothing literally. It blocks the way to the deepest part of the lake so no one could get there even if they tried. When I was a teenager, it was like a challenge to go down there and touch Big Mama. The wall was ten thousand deep, I thought my head would explode."

"Well, that was stupid of you," Katie said flatly.

"Stupid youth," he said with a little smile and he seemed commiserated. "And I'm sorry to say but there's no such thing as a temple down there. There are no records of it."

"There has to be something though."

"Not even a Goron could get past the wall even if there was a temple."

"But no one has ever went down there so you can't assume it doesn't exist. The Water Temples have been a trail for the Chosen One for enons. There has to be something." She huffed out a sigh and turned a bit blue. What was she to do now? Where can they go from here?

He paused. "Okay, if you're that serious to find it then try talking to the royal family. If anyone knows about some temple, it might be them."

Katie felt uneasy about this. "This might sound strange but humor me for a bit."

"Okay…"

"What are the chances of a human getting an audience with the king?"

His eyes grew wide and the corner of his lips started to twitch but she glowed with a stern red. If he so much as laughed at a time like this then he was in for one big headache. Clearing his throat, he said as casually as he could, "Slim to none unless that human is a royal Hylian…" He hesitated. "Our king doesn't like humans."

 _And you think you're any better, dummy?_ "You look like you have a solution."

He still hesitated and she saw his eyes wonder to his window, the arena still roared. "But he also respects strength," he continued, turning his eyes back. "He doesn't like humans but if he sees a strong one, it might be worth a shot."

This was pleasing to hear since she happened to have the strongest of humans. She thanked the Zora dearly for his services and went on to see Link. Anger boiled inside of her when the boy was nowhere in sight. She lifted herself up high to see the heads of by passers. No sign of a boy wearing a green tunic and a hood.

Curse that boy! Does she need to put a leash on him?

A large crowd was making their way to the arena and she moved with them, assuming vicious fights would most likely appeal to Link.

The arena was low with bruised walls and faded paint. The security wouldn't let anyone else through claiming there was no more space inside. Katie fluttered above their oblivious heads and awed at the number of people at the event. There were waves of heads all aligned neatly in rows and columns. Thousands of people cheered and shouted. In the center, the floor was light brown with signs of a previous battle finished.

A man that could lift a carriage lay there at the center of the arena, kaput and groaning.

There were still no signs of that reckless boy anywhere. Where could he have gone?

Wait just a minute, now he couldn't have…

"Coming up next!" A muscular Zora stood at the center of the arena with a proud voice. He raised his blue arm up and grinned a wide of sharp teeth. "This ones tough and green. He had just defeated two of the best fighters of the arena alone!"

Oh heaven and hell, he better not have.

A metal gate rose and someone stepped into the light wearing a smirk and mischievous eyes.

"The battle is far from over but can this young man take the win? Who will be worthy to receive the blessing from the City's most precious Sapphire?"

Katie gasped softly, fluttering up to get a better view. He might be on to something.

"Give it up for Link!"


	33. Chapter XXXIII

**PART TWO - A BLADE OF HONOR**

The first three fights went too easy. It was the Sheikah that caught him by surprise. His experience with Quill left him to underestimate what an actual Sheikah was capable of. This one danced around him with no words spoken, no weak spot. He filled the air with smoke occasionally and disappearing into thin air.

Link tried to spark an otiose conversation with his opponent, knowing that fighting fair and square will get him nowhere. He was trying to distract the man, disturb the intense focus the Sheikah possessed. But his opponent remained austere and silent, using his shirkin and nearly grazing Link's cheek with it. The attack was fast and extreme and Link had to go on the defense rather than offense.

When he first signed up, the rules were simple. No killing, okay whatever. No cheating, well, there's no promise on that. And lastly were the limitation on weapons. Fighters are required to only carry two weapons, forcing him to choose between his hookshot or his dagger. He chose the latter and regretted it. A hookshot would have grabbed his opponent and dragged him in closer for a good hit.

The same rule applied to armor so Link had the choice to choose between his shield or armor that he could have borrowed, and was pleased to know it was a wise decision. Armor would have slowed her down and, in this fight, it would have ended him.

The parlous Sheikah made no noise, only deep grunts. Mouth covered by a cloth that had the eye of the Sheikah, the Sheikah moved again and Link had to roll to the side as shurkins pierced on the ground. This was what Quill lacked. Excellence in speed, strategy, agility…Link had to come up with something quick.

"I bet it's boring for you," Link said garrulously with an easy laugh while blocking an attack, which sent him backwards. He masked his struggle behind a sneer. "Thought you royal dogs were better than this."

It was a common insult for Sheikahs but his opponent didn't react to it. Link clicked his tongue in frustration, leaping out of the way. This was getting nowhere and he was having enough of this. He was doing everything to ripple the man's focus but Sheikahs were too strong to intimidate.

The Sheikah did another of his vanish tricks. Link whirled around to look for his opponent, his skin slick with sweat, and his heart pounded. The crowd cheered, only aggravating him.

On instincts, he turned around with a raised shield. The armored plate met with a strong iron leg, knocking him back a couple of steps. The man landed impeccably on his feet, standing up straight. Between the gaps of his fingers, flashing in the light, three shurkins flung out, whistling in the air.

Link rolled to the side, each of the blades sticking to the empty place where he had just been. The Sheikah gave him no time to recover. Each kick forced him to go back.

Small cuts tore through his sleeves. In no way his Master Sword even touch the guy. From the background, the people shouted his name, cheering.

Link managed to move away from the Sheikah and smirked, despite feeling pique. The Sheikah didn't reveal anything and Link and him circled at one another.

They went at it again with Link slicing his sword horizontally and his opponent ducked swiftly while also bringing a foot up to Link's chin. Link staggered back, yelping in surprise and got a kick into the stomach, which forced him back. The Master Sword had slipped out of his hands and was now behind the Shiekah.

The only thing he had was his dagger and no way would it come close to that fast and flexible man. He raised his shield up as the Sheikah moved from side to side, trying to get the better angle of an attack.

One thing Link noticed, although very small, was how the Sheikah seemed to be favoring his left foot. Often he would let that foot lead and carry most of his weight, even letting it kick. Link grinned at this and was impressed. To think his opponent could still carry on with a broken leg. It was strength that needed to be respected. While he would have loved to fight fair against such an opponent there was no way he would risk losing. He needed that gem.

The Sheikah moved again, and Link was ready. First, he made it seem like he was going to block but when his opponent came closer, he moved to the side quickly and with his shield, he slashed it horizontally right on the man's right leg.

A gurgled cry rose from the Sheikah and dust settled around him as he fell. The crowd rambled on at this then quieted down as the numbers were spoken out. Five seconds would be counted and the fighter must get up in those five seconds. Link must stand and watch; to attack a man down would not only be cowardly but also an instant elimination. It was tempting when he watched the Sheikah struggling to get up, his right leg bled out.

Link held his breath in then relaxed once the final number has been said and the Sheikah's arms gave away. The sight was almost pitiful and just for a minute Link felt a little penitent.

"Winner Link!" Shouted the announcer and a couple of Zoras rushed to the scene to collect the Sheikah.

One of the medical assistance tried to help the Sheikah to his feet but was dismissed when the fighter said he could walk. When his gaze met Link, it hardened. "You fight with no honor," the Sheikah spat at him.

No honor?

"I'm fighting for a friend," Link told him, feeling agitated by the stranger's stare.

The fighter snorted behind his mask, and squared his shoulders up. "A friend who would be sorely disappointed and ashamed."

Link felt his eye tick as he watched the stranger limp his way with no assistance. The words rang through his mind and he shook them off. Agnes needed that gem. There was no room for fighting with honor. That won't help him win. He couldn't care any less. None of these people know him long enough to call him shameful. Tell hell with them. There was no damns for him to give.

The rest of the other fights went a lot rocky than he thought but he won them based on observation and dirty tricks. A man with a crowbar with one blind eye proved to be nothing and all Link had to do was stretch out his leg. A buffy woman with an axe came at him with full speed but with a hair like that sweeping on the ground, it was a short fight.

This didn't impress the crowd and they were now booing him, scarifying at him to bugger off. He didn't leave his place. By rules, he wasn't cheating. He just wasn't playing right. It wasn't not his fault no one can match up to him. He couldn't give a toss about what the world thinks of him. The only one that mattered to him was Agnes.

Even the announcer was giving Link a distasteful look. Link, as he could see it, was souring the event for everyone. If he wins this then he could end up tainting the arena's name. Link shot him a smirk and wiggled his eyebrows.

The announcer ignored him and turned to the crowd with a tight smile. "Winner is Link." The words sounded bitter with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "But will he be defeated? Coming up next is the moment you've all been waiting for!" On his opposite side, a gate rose with metal crackling. "She's new but she's good with a spear. Already she managed to beat five fighters! The mysterious, the powerful..." A fighter wearing a long robe and yielded a familiar spear. "Raza the Radiant!"

Link blinked when he saw her face and her jaw dropped.

The look on her face was satisfying. " _You_?!"

"Nice to see you too, darling." Link flashed her a dashing smile. Against her? This was nothing.

She was still flummoxed. "How?"

"Fight!" The announcer yelled. All gates shut simultaneously and Link didn't give her the chance to ask for questions.

His sword grinded painfully on spear and his face leaned in to drink up the struggling view of his opponent. "Fancy meeting you here," he said, pleased. "Small world, ain't it?"

To him it's a little interesting that such a poor fighter won that many victories. She definitely had skills but skills alone aren't enough. She still was slow and painfully weak against his sword. He almost felt sorry for her.

She leaped away from him and he gave her a chilling smile, even putting away his sword. "Is this a joke to you?" The girl — Raza — shouted with anger. "This competition is the pride of my people and you make a mockery out of it?"

"I wouldn't if your people weren't so weak."

He lost whatever favor the people had for him. They were furious at him now, wanting nothing more than his blood to spill. Some were pleading for Raza to finish him off.

"Are you going to use your sword?" Raza asked, moving away from him, clenching her grip on the spear.

He snorted. "To beat you? Don't need it." He moved swiftly from her sharp spear, casually walking with his back turned and raised his hands. "Who knew a pesky girl like you actually fights in a place like this?" He ducked when the girl tried to use all her strength at him. Using the momentum, he grabbed her by the arms and flipped her to the ground. "You're so weak it's kind of entertaining."

Her legs went up and tied around his neck, bringing him to the ground and choking. "What were you saying about weak?" She said as she tightened her legs around his neck.

Oh she's very good. Nice reflexes too.

Even with his air passage cut off, he managed to stand up. She gasped in surprised at his strength and he managed to throw her off. "Not bad, fish bait," he said with a chuckle, rubbing his red neck. He spread his arms. "You need to do a bit more than that."

Her eyes flashed with irritation and she raised her spear up. Link, faking a yawn, waited as she lunged at him. Easily, he sidestepped, grabbing her arm once she past him and threw her. She rolled in the dirt and coughed. The hood nearly slips off her face and she fixed it quickly.

"Why won't you fight me with your sword?" Her voice was whiny in his ears, almost like a little girl. It was impossible to take her seriously.

"I'm evening the scales."

"Fight me fairly!" She demanded.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You sure you want to fight me with a sword?" He pointed at the spear. "You can't scratch me with that."

She gritted her sharp teeth. "If I'm going to be defeated by you at least have some sense to give me an honored loss."

What was it with people and honor? As if that will help anyone.

"Whatever the lady wants. Don't say I didn't warn you."

As soon as she went within his reach, he kicked her back down and giggled. She coughed the dust from her face and slowly stood up. Again she fell to the dirt, gasping in pain. The crowd wanted to rip his limbs off, cursing and demanding for his defeat.

Link was having a little fun. Her little cries of pain thrilled him and he couldn't stop giggling as he grabbed her head and slammed it on his knee.

Then he decided to stop playing around and to end this. They went at it for a few more minutes with Link throwing her off each time she got up. It was to the point where he got frustrated and wished he could pound her when she was down. Blood oozed from her knees and forehead, and she spat out a ball of blood.

"Come on, fish bait, this is taking longer than it should."

She ignored him and stood up on unsteady legs. She panted as she weakly held a spear against him. Her persistence and that determination were admirable. Alas, he needed to end it there.

Vibration traveled up his legs and the ground shook. The crowd went wild and some even stood up and cheered crazily.

At this, the girl smiled widely even laughing out loud when he asked her what was going on. Some of the ground was falling, he realized and soon they were surrounded by water. The only thing that kept him afloat was a mere platform about twenty feet wide, rocking a bit from side to side.

He turned to find her still smiling. "This is the grand finale," she spoke. "To receive the blessing from the City's Sapphire, you would need to prove yourself worthy."

"By fighting down there?" He blinked, pointing at the blue waves.

"It's a very rare event and it only takes place if the battle had lasted for too long. Call it a death match. If you manage to fall you'll have to beat me down there." Her eyes glinted. "And believe me that will happen shortly."

Even the announcer of the event gave him a smug look, evidently eager to watch Link drown.

Link glanced down. "Hey, this isn't fair. I can't breath down there."

"Fair?" Her eyes narrowed. "As if you've been fighting fair this whole time."

"That's called skills, sweetheart, something you clearly don't have."

This was very bad. It tipped off the entire plan he laid out. Perhaps if he hasn't spent all that time on taunting…

"As a fair warning," Raza called out. "The ground will chip off the longer we stay here so I suggest you use those _magnificent_ skills of yours while you can breath."

With the spaces that he has? It was ridiculous. Even with her amateurish skills, she had the upper hand since her spear was used for long ranged attacks. The pointed spear thrust to him and Link, with a panic, moved to the side and watched the spear poke the air over his shoulder. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her closer to use his dagger but a kick sent him back.

"Think you can use the same trick twice?" She spat, landing on her feet and Link staggered back, his heels at the sharp edge. He managed to catch himself but a strong shove forced them both to the cool waters.

Air was snatched away from him as a kick sent him down deeper. He was now in her domain, at her mercy. The light was vanishing quickly and bubbles floated upwards. The sound of the crowd faded away. His hair rose upwards in the water like seaweed, rippling in the current.

Something was pulling him down, taking him away from the light and into the darkness. "My people may not do as well as yours on land," she spoke in a clear voice and bubbles spluttered out of her mouth. Her face was close enough now and it was just like how Link had her in his grasp near the Zora's river. This time it was reversed. "But just like you said, never underestimate a stranger." Her head cocked back. "Especially in their own domain."

He held his hand to his mouth to prevent airs from escaping should she force them out. The panic had his heart thumping loudly against his chest. Soon the oxygen deprivation will take away his thoughts and darken his vision.

"Oh don't worry. I can't kill you but it will be close," she said it with glee. "You'll be coughing out water in the next three weeks. I can assure you that."

He needed air. Goddesses, he needed all the air in the land. His head was pounding, every fiber of his being begged to be released.

He tried to wiggle out of her grasp, watching precious bubbles float away from him. Her hands held around his torso but it was a gentle hold, almost soothing.

"Shush, it'll be over soon."

There was nothing to be done. Surrender? He'd been given a white cloth for that occasion but doubted the girl would just let him walk away. The announcer might not even disqualify her.

When he can no longer hold his breath, cold water rushed in and all illusions of escaping slowly started to die. His heart was beating frantically, pleading for the sweet taste of air.

If he passed out, she would hold him to the world like a trophy. He'll be blue to the face, half drowned and would be too absorbed in his own desperate attempt to empty out his lungs of water and fill it with air to even notice the sneers and laughs the crowd would throw at him. The crowd would cheer for his loss more than her victory and award her the gem. The gem that can save Agnes.

Even now, when it felt like his head could explode and with lungs of water, he could still hear her barking, feel her fur against his skin.

Nothing can stop him from reaching her. Nothing. If he had to slaughter every being in this world, he would. He would challenge the Gods themselves. No one takes Agnes from him.

Raza saw the change of his expression that went fierce and blinked in mild surprise. She smirked. "What's that look for? You can't win against me."

It was difficult to see her as water stung his eyes whenever he opened them underwater. There were splotches of red and black that danced in his eyes

He remembered something that Gus had told him when they were children. Link had caught his first rainbow trout and Ilia wanted it as a pet since it was too pretty to kill. Link was reluctant to hand it over with his stomach growling until Ilia reminded him that her birthday was coming soon and she already knew he forgot about it so he might as well give her a gift now.

Link was holding the fish in the river so it wouldn't die on land while Dyer and Hank went to town to steal a bowl. It was then that Gus wacked Link on the head, saying that Link was killing the fish.

"It's in the water," Link snapped, feeling the fish move and waddle in his hand.

Raza was looking at Link with confusion when he started to wrap his arms around her. It was a slow movement and he felt as if time was crawling.

In a few seconds, it was her turn to struggle. He didn't let go even when she punched his face. As a Zora her movements were free and as she was kicking him, she was also removing any last speck of bubbles.

"You don't know? Typical idiot," Gus had said with a roll of his eyes.

Link wasn't letting her go. Not ever. Raza was kicking him and gave a gurgled cry, still he did not move. Water filled his lungs and his need for air was so bad that he would have left to get to the surface. It was the image of Agnes, the thought of seeing her again. The gem…he needs it and by the Gods, he was not leaving this city until he gets it.

"What?" Link remembered how he felt agitated and if he weren't so occupied in keeping the fish alive he would've given Gus a black eye. This red-haired arrogant bastard always had to make a show that he was smarter than anyone. Under his touch, Link noticed how the movement of the fish began to slow and with acquiescence he realized that Gus was correct.

"Fishes have gills, Link," Gus had told him. "That's how they can breath like us with our lungs. So if you cover a fish's gill—"

 _They would drown in their own water._

He was now swimming upwards, holding onto Raza's red hand. He could see it now. In his almost-dark vision, he could see the sun-speckled surface, a sight so beautiful that he would have cried out.

The crowd must have expected a different outcome when he broke out into the surface since shocked gasps echoed into the arena. The platform was still there, in one piece.

He pulled himself up and Raza by the arm. He was down on all four, throwing up his breakfast and all the water that invaded his lungs. Then he lay down for a moment and closed his eyes. It was so quiet he would have thought he was in a forest, with nothing but the sun to dry him and the warm, sweet air.

Snapping his eyes open, he got up and went over to Raza. Her hood was now gone and her face was shown to the world. He didn't care that her identity was blown, even if there was a good reason. No one gets between him and Agnes. No one.

With another deep breath of the sweet air he had always taken for granted, he lifted her by the arm and showed her for all to see. No one cheered or clapped, they didn't even boo. There was no honor in his actions, he played with her, beat her silly for his own amusement, nearly killed her, all for his own benefit. Who cares about honor? It wasn't going to save Agnes.

The announcer was still shocked, too dumb to even reply.

Link dropped Raza like a sack of potatoes and breathed in fresh air. "Anyone else?" He asked even though he knew there was no one else.

Then something strange happened. It sounded like a big click in his ears, like a key twisting in a lock. Sudden weight had been added on his back with no warning, making him stagger back. It was the Master Sword and a strange aura radiated out of it. Anger. It was angry with him.

Link didn't think much of it and caught something fluttering in the crowd. He knew her by the color of pink and orange. Glancing down, Raza coughed out water and trembled when she saw him, eyes wide with fear. "How-how—"

It must a first for her. Link could understand. If a fish managed to beat him on land that would be embarrassing.

"Skills," he told her with a smirk on his face. "But it's skills and a brain."

She then realized that her hood was no longer on her head and her eyes widened. It was a bit sad to see her attempting to cover her head. It was far too late anyways since Link has given the people a good look at her face.

"N-no," she stuttered, on the verge of crying. "No, no, no, no."

Was she a criminal? Was she forbidden from entering the ring?

The announcer swam over to the ground and gaped when he took a closer look. His shock wasn't directed to Link's victory but at the girl, who was desperately trying to hide her face behind her hands. "Princess Ruto?"

Link's eyes grew wide. He turned to look at her and noticed how red her face was, redder than the scales on her body. She couldn't even look up and there was shame in her eyes.

If she was the princess the whole time…

Aw shit.

* * *

Katie filled one ear with a series of scolding then she filled the other with lessons of manners. No matter his gripe, she will not have him in front of a king without how to acknowledge one with deference, integrity and to bow properly. She reminded him of what Dobbin said about the Zoras' respectable ways and that got him to quiet.

They wouldn't allow him to go on with a hood over his head. He had washed his hair and cleaned his outfit, preparing himself for an audience with the king. For some reason, he didn't look comfortable, always shifting the sword on his back and muttering a curse. Katie figured he was a bit nervous. After all, the Zora king weren't too fond of humans.

But Goddesses help her, they do live up to their reputation. From the castle walls to the ground, everything was furnished and immaculate. They were the very image of perfection. Even with Link's discomfort, she caught him staring at the generous of gold laid out in front of him. His fingers twitched a little but other than that he restrained himself. The lessons from Hatino and the merchant's ship served him well.

"At least you got us an audience with the king," Katie said, hoping to comfort him. "That makes things easier."

There was one thing that troubled her and that was the daughter. The princess Ruto. The very same girl Link had taunted over, the same one that he beat for fun at the arena. How could they be so unlucky to encounter the same girl _twice_?

Link frowned. "How does that help us?"

"You don't know?"

The doubled doors swung open, ending their conversation. Zelda had always expressed her excitement to go to the palace herself and was trying to cajole with Katie to come with her.

 _We should be here together_ , Katie thought miserably and made an effort not to match the walls which were glittering blue.

The throne room was spacious, adorned with the same glowing blue lights that beamed out. Hanging from the ceilings were large flags bearing the symbol of Nayru. At their left was the full view of the city with long drapes of soft fabric hanging from the side.

The walls and floors glinted of sapphire, echoing with the clicks of Link and the guard's heel. Around them were the courts, several Zoras wearing lavish dressing to represent their statues, glaring at Link as if he was an insect on their most expensive carpet. Running at the corner were small, mini streams of water that chilled the air and gave a salty taste to it.

The royalty, the palace, the snotty nobles, everything about it reminded her of home. How she wished she could see it again. And her red tower…

No, they can't have any of that. She had a job to do and she will not get distracted.

The guards stopped them at the edge of a red carpet that led up a few stairs and then the throne. The throne was massive as was the one sitting on it. A golden chair with diamonds and jewels imprinted on it.

She remembered seeing King Ranlyn that day, red scaled, mountain of muscles, now instead of a black robe he wore a blue one with red outlining that showed royalty. He was just the same as before, his face pallid and unmoving, cold and austere. The sight of him made her tremble and she took to Link's side.

There was something that especially caught her attention. At the side of the King's throne was a tall, familiar looking mirror with outlines of sapphires and gems. It took her willpower not to gasp at it.

The frown still held its place even when Link reluctantly galumphed in front of the stairs and went down on one knee with his head bowed down. One thing she noticed and was furious was how his posture was. It should be perfectly straight with his head raised up high.

"King Ranlyn, it's an honor," Link acknowledged, even though from the sound of it didn't prove it.

One of the Zoras in the court sneered, this one was a tall women with lean muscles and one eye hidden behind an eye patch. Her solider attire, instead of silver was gold, which said that she is the captain. "Bow your head lower, human."

Ranlyn lifted a hand. "Captain Sheeva, calm yourself," he told her and turned to Link. "Rise, champion." Link rose, crossing his hands and Katie held in a vent to remind him that his hands should be behind him. "I may not enjoy the company of your kind. I will admit that." He cleared his throat and nodded. "But I do respect strength and courage. You have shown those qualities, even besting one of our own kind in our own domain."

Katie hadn't noticed Princess Ruto with her head hung down in shame. To think this was the same girl that day who saw her mother's killer screaming. And this was the very same girl that Link argued with. This could either go very badly for them.

There was a pang of pity, watching the princess' head lower down as if wishing to disappear. Instead of the rowdy clothes they saw her in, she was now dressed more elegantly with white wavy loose sleeves, and a gradient dress with light green at her torso till it darkened down to her feet.

But the dress didn't match her. It was too small to hold such a big, muscular figure. There was nothing but misery in her eyes.

The crowd had been not only shocked but speechless when Link rose out of the water in victorious; they were also incredulous when Raza, who had been a new fighter, also happens to be their princess. It was forbidden for anyone in the royal family to partake in tournaments or competition. Ruto had her titles stripped off, her earnings gone. Katie almost felt sorry for her. This competition must have been her only way to abscond away from the palace.

"Now, then," Ranlyn motioned with his hand for Link to come closer. Link eagerly walked up to the stair and stopped in front of the king's throne.

Ruto reluctantly stood up, shooting glares at Link as she approached in front of him. Her eyes silted like two ambers and there was nothing more she wanted than to see Link missing a few teeth.

Katie felt annoyed at herself for not noticing the princess earlier by the blue cloth. It was traditional of the Zora royal family to wear it, showing that they've reached the age of maturity.

Link blinked in surprise when he saw Ruto but then there was that glint of mischievous in his eyes. Ruto's face burned red and if there weren't people and her father, she would have attempted to fight him.

"Champion," Ruto said forcefully, the words sounded distasteful on her tongue. "Kneel."

Link, with a sly smirk, went down on one kneel

"You have fought… _valiantly_ ," she said trying to appear sanguine. "You have won against the fights, against all odds, with courage, wisdom and strength."

Even the guards snorted at the absurdity of her words. Nothing the princess had spoken was any true. Everyone would believe the moon to crack than believe that this human presented any of those qualities. Katie now felt commiserated for this poor, poor princess who was forced to say such nonsense. Link was far from honorable and he didn't deserve any approbation for that.

The king's expression didn't change. He only sat there, eying Link. The tension of this whole event was causing Katie to jitter with nervousness. Heavy flakes fluttered out of her as she tried to think of how to bring the topic to hand.

"As a reward," the princess carried on. At her side, a servant brought in a red cushion that elegantly carried a large medal with the symbol of Nayru. "Take this blessing from the City's Sapphire, and rise as the 8, 179th champion of the Zoras' Sport."

Link blinked at the ground and just as Ruto tried to put the medal over him, he pulled back. "Wait, what? That's it?" He was bemused, and then much to everyone's shock, the idiot stood up without permission. It didn't stop there, he even took the medal from the princess to inspect it, then shoved it in her face. "I want the gem. What the heck am I supposed to do with this?"

Oh, he's done it now.

The entire courtier was outraged by his statement. Ruto stood there, red-faced, mind blanked, too stunned to even react.

"Link!" Katie pleaded.

Ranlyn was more baffled to even speak. He leaned back in his seat, his mouth hanging down. For a fearsome king, it must have been a while for someone to speak to him in such a manner that he might have forgotten how to react to it.

"You want the _gem_?" Ruto's voice was the only one that carried.

"Yes, exactly," he said it like it was obvious. "Or the sapphire as you people call it."

To Katie's utmost horror, she forgot to explain to Link that the gem he wanted and the City's Sapphire were entirely different. Oh Gods, he's making a fool out of himself.

Ranlyn finally regained himself after some time and gave Link such a glare that she shivered. It was astonishing to see Link not reacting to such a look. "What is the meaning of this, human?!"

Link was walking down the stairs looking irritated. When the king spoke, Link turned, looking as surprised as the Zora. "I want the gem," he repeated. "I didn't fight that arena for a piece of gold, thank you very much."

"There's a misunderstanding!" Katie tried to say but her voice was overwhelmed by Ruto's anger.

"You want _me_?" She asked, her face suddenly began to heat up.

Link looked at her like she was insane. "What the hell do I want with you? The blessing of the City's Sapphire, now where—"

"Me," she told him. "That's me, you fool."

Link's eyes grew wide and he gawked at her. "You? The City's Sapphire?"

"It's an expression! The blessing would have been the medal. A blessing by the City's Sapphire. How could you be such a idiot?"

Link just stood there gaping at her.

Sheeva looked at Link with disgust. "Mind your tongue when you speak to their highnesses, human!" She snapped. "It's a very well known expression. The reward has been posted everywhere. Can you read or has humans abandoned the need to be educated?"

Katie saved Link by moving in front of his face. "Wait, please, this is all a big misunderstanding," she said, looking back to see Link with a look of gratitude on his face. "He just likes to rush into things without paying much attention and please excuse his…behavior. He doesn't know much about curtsies."

King Ranyln's anger petered when he peered at her closer. It took courage for her to stay in place and watch those cold eyes. "You're the fairy from Hyrule Castle."

Katie made a swift motion, which was a nod and glowed yellow. The mood had begun to lift as they moved on to more matters at hand. "Yes, I am. It's an honor to see you well, King Ranyln," Katie said with high respect and turned to Ruto who looked surprised. "And to you too, Princess Ruto."

The king hummed and his eyes clouded. "Yes, and I must say that I am pleased that you made it out safely. Not a day has passed that we haven't grieved over King Edmond."

"Indeed," Ruto spoke, her voice becoming so considerably soft and gentle. Her hands folded in front of her. "Our prayers for the king and for the princess. Is she well, I hope?"

Katie turned blue. "I don't know her exact whereabouts but I now that she escaped."

At this Ranlyn nodded, heaving out a sigh. "We were hoping to hear from her to discuss on our next plan. This evil will come for all of us if we don't unite and defeat it. It must be stopped." He turned to see Link and squinted closely. "And this must be the Hero Chosen if I am not mistaken?"

The entire court gave out soft gasps, exchanging looks at one another. They were then dismissed on the orders of the king and Katie felt a bit relieved they were alone now safe for a few guards at hand and Sheeva. Back at home, she never enjoyed one of the courtiers company, always gossiping and bothering her.

There was one particular Zora that did catch Katie's interest. He was tall, well-dressed with a wealthy robe and intelligent looking face. Her years of the castle, even if majority of it was in the red tower, had allowed her to recognize the Zora as the adviser. He stood there, so quiet that she hadn't noticed him at all. With hands behind his back, he looked at Link keenly.

Link's left eye twitched and his hands clenched.

Katie didn't know what else to say. If she admitted that he iwass, then she would have lost any respect she earned from him and if she denied it…

"I am not," Link finally said, looking up at the king with stern eyes. "I'm not a hero."

Sheeva seemed baffled by this. "Isn't that the Master Sword strapped behind your back or are my eyes fooling me?"

Link's eyes darkened when the Zora came a bit too close for comfort, her cold eyes looking at the Master Sword. Was it just her or does the sword itself look a bit dull?

"It is but I'm not a hero."

The king turned to Katie in demand and she flushed. What should she say? "There has been complications," she started, unsure where she was heading. "But that's besides the point, we need the spirit gem, your grace. And we need it quite urgently."

"The spirit gem," the king said slowly.

"In the Water Temple located at the bottom of Hylia's Lake I believe."

Sheeva snorted unkindly. "There is no such thing, little fairy. It's nothing more than a childish tale."

The king's fingers tapped against the armrest. "The water temple was made for the hero," the king said and Sheeva blinked at this. "It is a family secret. One that has been passed down for centuries." He shot Link a distasteful look. "You are no hero and yet you carry around the holy sword as if it was a mere blade."

The king was offended and so was Katie. Ruto shuffled in her seat in discomfort, her eyes never leaving the sword's hilt. Link gritted his teeth and his eyes flared. "I need that gem. I'm not here for any blessings from _her_."

Sheeva and Katie, as well as everyone in the court aside from the adviser gawked at him. Link, oh how she wanted to slap him so bad. The king got up. "You are dismissed," he seethed through his sharp teeth. "And if you ever set foot in my domain, you will be punished." He turned to leave and guards walked up to Link to escort him.

Link fought against them while the king turned around. Ranlyn motioned his daughter to follow him and she stood as well, giving Link one final look before turning away quickly.

"Wait, I need that gem!" Link yelled, punching a guard and managed to get two more off his back. There were too many though, some grabbing his arms and pulling him away. "Wait!"

Link's face turned red and angry as he tried fighting all the guards on his own. Then desperation crossed his face when the royal family was moving away from the room. His teeth gritted and his eyes held despair. It was so rare to see his face fall, as if he struggled to keep his hope alive. "Stop!"

The doors were being opened and Ranlyn didn't turn as he took one step forward. Ruto was behind him, doing her best not to turn back.

"I need it to save my dog!" Link shouted, loud enough for the whole palace to hear him. His voice bounced off the walls, and soon disappeared.

The king and his daughter both stopped, turning to him with mild surprise. The guards stopped pulling Link away at the motion of Ranlyn's hand and they released him with caution in their eyes.

Link was breathing hard, as if his entire life relied on this. "I didn't want to enter your competition," he said with a pant and swallowed. "I didn't want to come to your domain just to be shamed that I could breath in air rather than water.

"But I came to get that gem. It's the only way to save her. Fine, I'm not a hero, I'm not worthy for your daughter's blessings, I can't even tell you that I'm a nice person but…" Link took in a deep breath that lifted his shoulders and his eyes sharpened when he looked at Ranyln and he pointed to the ground and said slowly and loudly. "I am _not_ leaving until I have that gem! I don't care what happens to me but I'll literally do anything." Then he looked sincere as his eyes soften. "Please."

"Link…" Katie didn't know what else to say. Agnes couldn't have asked for a better owner.

The king sat back into his chair, seemingly to be in deep thought. Even the Sheeva stood there a bit perplexed and Ruto stood from her chair and looked at Link with something that looked like respect.

"If you are willing to do anything," Ranlyn finally said. "Then lend us your strength." When Link seemed flummoxed, the king elucidated, "Early this week, my daughter nearly fell victim of an ambush. A lone fighter with the aim to kill her. My daughter was always deemed to be reckless." He shot her a look that made her flush. "We have been unable to find this culprit and it had been weeks. I will tell you everything I know on how to reach the Water Temple if you find and apprehend this culprit—"

Link nodded without hesitation. "I'll do it."

Katie felt a spark of fear since Link broke another rule by interrupting the king but Ranlyn didn't take it to heart. The Zora king seemed to be a little impressed by his dedication or that could be her imagination. "My daughter will remain here until further notice."

Ruto hung her head down even lower.

But the adviser had other plans in mind. He whispered something into the king's ears and for a moment Ranlyn seemed baffled by this but after thinking of it long and hard, he soon came up with something.

"No, I changed my mind, my daughter will go with you."

"What?" Both Link and Ruto exclaimed with shock.

Link strongly voiced his thoughts out loud. "I work alone. No idiot will come out when there's dozens of guards around."

Ranlyn gave him a hard look. "The only way this culprit will show themselves is if she makes an appearance. When they do, they will be apprehended by you."

The adviser nodded, his smooth voice that was impossible to ignore said, "It had been three weeks and even our best guard hadn't found a lick of evidence. This plan is more suffice."

Ranlyn looked at Link with a hard expression. "You have proven to best even a Zora in the water," he said, and there was some respect in his eyes. "You have talent, I will admit. Swear on the Three Golden Goddesses that you will protect my daughter from harm and that she will remain safe and sound by your side."

This was a high order. To swear on the creator's names was not something to be taken lightly. If broken, horrible misfortunes would come down on the person, worse than death itself. Of course the king would never put his daughter in Link's hands without making sure first.

This oath should be followed by a speech only spoken by the best of guards who would swear to protect the members of a royal family.

Link sighed as if swearing was just a chore and something that should be taken lightly. "I swear on the Three Golden Goddesses that I will protect your daughter with my life. There."

The adviser nodded. "He's very talented, your grace," he said, as if to comfort the king since it was evident that he was struggling to accept this. "Better than the guards I must say."

"Keep your opinions about my guards to yourself, Beckward," Sheeva snapped.

Beckward smiled nervously. "I only meant—"

"I know what you meant. Since my guards came with nothing, you meant that they couldn't protect the princess better than I can." She looked at the king. "Your highness, my guards are more than capable. While, yes, the human showed talent—"

"The human has a name," Link said to her.

She gave him no attention. "But my guards have sworn to protect her as well."

"If I may?" Katie spoke shyly, still hot pink. "I agree with Beckward. Not because I don't think the guards are capable of course but Link is a worthy fighter. I swear on it. He took down Hionix with no trouble at all, battled three dozen of enemies on his own. He's very talented as a swordsmen."

"Fascinating," Beckward mused. "I'd say this plan would run very smoothly."

Ranlyn rubbed his head as if afflicted by a terrible headache. "I trust you, Beckward," he said. "The guards don't match up to his skills, Sheeva."

Link shot her a smug look.

Her face fell. "But—"

"He's already sworn to protect her." Ranlyn looked at Link who was just getting tired from all this. "If he wants to remain alive as well and get the gem, then he will keep her safe. Won't you?"

Ruto wasn't very happy with this. "Father—"

"You will show him around the city," Ranlyn said with warning in his eyes. "And you will not fight this assassinator if they ever show themselves. You will return here when you can and then the guards will have a say in the matter. Understood?"

Her head hung low as did her fighting spirit. "Yes, father."

Sheeva's face reddened and her hands clenched. "Understood, your grace," she said.

Katie had a few mixed feelings about this. Link didn't work with anyone that he didn't know as far as she was concerned. Aside from that, she also wanted to ask about the blue tunic but decided against it. She didn't want to push their luck any further.

And there was also the case where he threatened the princess. Now that Katie thought about it, Ruto might keep their earlier confrontation to herself. If someone as important as her escaped an ambush then her father would have taken all precautions, such as not letting her leave the castle grounds without guards at every corner. Saying that Link threatened her from outside the city would be like telling her father she disobeyed him.

That's one arrow they dodged there.

Once the king left, Ruto rose from her seat and growled at him. She made no attempts to hide the animus that she felt towards him. "I can't believe I'm stuck with you."

Katie knew Link to taunt and mock others but this time his expression mirrored the princess.

"Stuck with me?" Link glared. "I'm stuck with you, _Raza_."

She flinched at that and looked upset for a moment. Poor girl will have to get used to his repartee. "Everything I build up is ruined and it's your fault." She took in a deep breath to calm herself and sighed. "If you don't like this arrangement then please leave."

"You have made quite the show," Beckward was saying as he stepped down the stairs. Ruto kept any words to herself, clearly uncomfortable arguing in front of the adviser.

She found herself drawn to the adviser's impassive personality. "Why did you side with us?" Katie asked him.

"Well, besides the obvious facts that he can hold himself in a battle?" He smiled. "The princess can handle herself, not the best, but she tries her best. As for you, Link, was it? You may not believe this but I don't hold anything from you humans." He was walking away and waved a hand. "Please do take care of the princess. She's a rather delicate Sapphire."

Katie caught Link frowning at the adviser and his eyebrows fixed tightly. His attention then turned to the princess who was just as unhappy as he was.

Ruto scoffed at this and pointed a finger at Link. "Let's be very clear here, human," she started to say once her adviser was away from earshot. "You and I are not friends."

"That's what I like to hear."

"We are to find the assassinator and be done with this."

"Perfect. Good."

Link humped loudly, crossing his arms as he reluctantly followed her. Katie knew that this was going to be a long day for them.

* * *

 **Thus begins the adventure of the fish, the fairy and the human.**

 **Leave a review on your thoughts~!**


	34. Chapter XXXIV

**PART THREE - A BLADE OF HONOR**

"And this is Mipha's Pond," Ruto was saying, pointing over at a large park with a statue of a Zora yielding a spear. The pond was next to the palace with sparkling water spluttering from hoses and jars. Children of all age and height ran around, jumping and playing with one another.

Link felt his lip twitch at the sight of little Zoras, blue and red scales, running around carefree with such sweet innocence.

"Princess Ruto," Katie said.

"Please call me Ruto."

"Well." Katie stopped to look at the sight. "There's the Zora River around the city and some ponds here and there so why weren't there any children?"

Ruto cleared her throat. "You see, since _humans_ —" She said it distastefully and Link shot her a smirk "—grew fond of throwing their waste onto our waters, it brings harm to our people, mostly to our children. Zora children are still developing their gills and so their immunicty towards diseases is still somewhat weak. This pond was made to protect them until they reach the age of maturity."

"Interesting," Katie mused, watching the children swim and splash water at each other.

Link didn't really find much interest. "Well, where else was I supposed to throw the trash?" He asked. He may not like the princess but nothing says he couldn't mess around with her. After all he's stuck with her. Might as well make the best out of it.

She sent an icy glare. "Humans," she muttered irritated. With a deep breath to calm her nerves, Ruto studied him closely, her brows fixed in concentration then she looked away. "You surprised us today."

"Because I kicked your ass?" Link offered and got Katie whacking his head, venting about profanity.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are an incredibly terrible company?" Ruto asked him.

Link rubbed his head after Katie's attack. "Yeah. Usually they chase me around with pitchforks and torches."

"What were you saying, Ruto?" Katie tried to detract the conversation.

The princess just stared dumbfounded at him but took the opportunity to change the subject. "I wasn't talking about our fight," she said. His smile wavered when he saw how serious she was looking at him. "Are you really willing to go at the bottom of Hylia Lake to get a gem so you can save a dog?"

Her question held no mockery or taunting but it was keen interest and he broke the eye contact. "Why not?" He said almost dismissively. "She's my dog."

"I did not think you would go so far to save a being lesser than you."

"She's not a lesser being," he snapped and realized he replied too quickly making her eyes blink in surprise, even Katie stopped her sightseeing to look at him. He cleared his throat, acting as nonchalant as he can. "It's not a big deal."

They didn't say anything as they turned a corner walking on stony, black ground and watching water dancing in the air from hoses, creating the impression of a water dance. More of those enigmatic blue lights beamed in the walls of the buildings, and through the floors they walked on. It was mesmerizing to look at.

"Anyways," Ruto said finally, "you won my father over that and it's not something to be taken lightly."

Link scoffed, feeling agitated by her commiserated look. He placed his hands on his head and sighed. The Master Sword felt heavy, making his shoulder and back sore. It's been that way ever since he won the competition.

"I can't believe your father would let you go with us." Katie fluttered over to her side.

Ruto rolled her eyes. "It's because of Beckward," she muttered. "Honestly, my father will throw himself off the cliff if that's what he was advised to do. Basically, he takes Beckward's word as law. Quite ridiculous really but at least I won't be locked away in my room."

"Someone's got daddy issues," Link mused. "Must be a pain."

Ruto paused as she glanced back to her palace bitterly. "You don't know the half of it," she said quietly.

He caught himself looking over his shoulder to see that spear on her back. It looked priceless and something he's never really seen before. In the arena and back when they first met her, she brought with her a sturdy looking spear that the royal guards would use.

Some of the Zoras bowed when they saw Ruto, others wished to speak with her but she politely refused. They all gave Link a pugnacious glare and truthfully he felt okay with that. Ruto and Katie began a conversation about the history and architecture of the city and Link lagged behind lost in his own thoughts.

The conversation took another turn when Katie asked politely, "I don't mean to pry but I noticed a mirror next to your father's throne."

"Oh, you mean the portal?"

Link's eyes fixed to her. "You know about that?"

Ruto gave off an indignant snort. "I know what goes on in my own home. It's been inactive for decades." Irritation sparked in her eyes. "My father, being the show off he is, likes to keep it out and public for all to see. There's also an interesting rumor that the mirror can not only act like a portal but it can also allow one to see the from another mirror."

Katie turned to a bright orange. "That's great!" Then she turned to Link. "Link, we can actually go to Hatino if we want." She giggled a little. "Or we could just talk to them without being there, isn't that great?"

"We're never going to Hatino," he said then quickly changed his wordings when he saw her dimmed down. "I mean we need to stay focused. I'd rather not mess the thing up. Besides, how would we even go there?"

"When Dobbin and I found the mirror in the woods, there were these symbols imprinted on it. Hylian graphics. I think if you use write those symbols on another mirror it would take you back to Hatino."

Ruto blinked at this. "How interesting. The mirror in the throne room also has symbols. My father refuses to learn how it works."

This new information was hard to swallow for Link. He kept thinking of how they found Desmond's shattered mirror. "Aren't you worried of Gerudo invasion?" Link asked her and when she still seemed stunned, he elaborated, "They came from the mirror back at my home and raided my village." He purposely left out the abduction of Agnes. He didn't want to think about her now.

Ruto's eyes widen at this. "I didn't know that. I'm so sorry to hear about that." She gave it a thought. "I will tell this to my father when I can. I hope your people fare well."

Her concern feels odd. Link was used to people hating him and leaving it at that, unless sake iwass involved, but to have someone hate him and then show sincerity later wasn't something he was used to. "No one died so that's good. I guess." He sighed and glanced over at her. "Is it possible for us to guess symbols and use portals?"

"That's one of the reasons why my father refuses to use the portal." She heaved out a sigh. "You need to correctly use it. It could literally take you anywhere in the world and it could even be dangerous. I don't know what it is exactly but if it's enough to scare my father than that's reason enough to not risk it."

Link felt his hope sink down and nodded. Katie must have seen the look on his face and gave him a gentle yellow. He shrugged as in 'worth a shot' and stayed behind. Katie had done the favor of stirring the conversation to the Zoras tradition and the people's ways.

It was odd that Katie didn't know about them. She claimed that they weren't recorded in any of her books.

To think weeks worth of hiking could be made in one jump into a portal. He could see his friends again without having to waste time then continue on his journey like nothing. Or, as what Katie suggested, he could just watch them if it were possible. He might see Hank setting up his wire like he promised too, maybe see one of the gang guarding it from intruders.

The thought unexpectedly left a pang in him. They never felt so much closer…

He could imagine Gus, weak and scrawny Gus, lifting a spear or a sword for the first time. Dyer would try to teach Andie how to fight or maybe Ilia would if she wasn't busy tending to others. They would be doing so well on their own.

But he's never coming back. He will never come back ever again.

At one point, he saw a couple sitting on a bench giggling and a spark of curiosity grew in him.

Catching up to the two, he went in between them, cutting their garrulous discussion on traditions short. "One question: can humans and Zoras be together? Like, you know, in an intimate relationship?"

He swiftly ducked from an incoming fairy while the princess' jaw dropped. "Wait a minute…do you mean that…" Her lips pursed and her eyes narrowed. "Just what are you saying?"

Perhaps he should have worded his question but it was such an odd thought that he needed an answer straight away. Seeing her blush like that made him grin widely. "I'm curious," Link said, using a hand to block Katie. "Can Zoras and humans…you know. Or is it impossible?"

Her face flushed into a deeper red. "O-of course they can," she stammered. "The Zora must reach at an appropriate age in order to produce children. They can share a marriage with someone outside of their kind."

"How do the kids look like then? Do they become mermaids or something?" The last question was a joke and he relished the sight of her growing red.

Katie appeared in Ruto's face, glowing red and pink. "I am so sorry. He's just an idiot. Please don't mind him."

"Was he born that way I wonder?" Ruto snapped a look at him.

He gave her a dashing smile. "I may be an idiot but you can't deny that I'm a pretty damn good looking one."

Ruto rolled her eyes in disgust. "As if."

Link chuckled. "Sure. You should've seen that look on your face." He was refreing back to when they thought Link wanted the princess rather than the Spirit Gem.

"My face?! You're the one that confused a metaphor with an actual gem!"

He grinned. "I'm sorry to break it to you, darling, but you really aren't my type."

"Yes, I'm not really fond into idiots thank you."

Link laughed. "Well, what can I say? My heart was made for female women only."

"As if you have a heart." Ruto gave off a disgusted scoff and Link just chuckled at this. Then she turned to Katie. "Is he always like this?"

"Sadly yes," Katie answered lugubriously. "You get used to it eventually."

"Aw come on," Link said with a grin. "I think this can be the beginning of a beautiful friendship, wouldn't you say, Raza?"

She sent him a death glare. "Don't call me that. In fact, you will address me as princess."

"Sheesh, tough crowd. Whatever the lady wants, _princess_."

Her eyes narrowed as her teeth gritted. If she gets this annoyed then maybe this whole arrangement won't be so bad after all. What's to stop him from having a little fun?

Link made a firm decision that he didn't like this city. It splashed with water everywhere, from the ground, the walls, every damn place. Ruto and Katie shared a laugh when Link was victim once again to those ground where they shoot a thin column of water.

"You might want to watch your step," Ruto advised him with a giggle.

"What is with you people and all this water?!"

Katie hissed at him to be quiet since his outburst caused some Zoras to glare at him.

Link wasn't done yet. "I mean, if you want water that bad then why don't you go take a swim?"

His tunic hung down and darkened. He really came to hate this place. A smell stopped him in his tracks as the princess showed him the most popular sites, inns, markets of fish.

"Will you hurry up?!" The princess demanded outraged.

"In a minute, darling." Link licked his lips when he saw someone selling fried fish on sticks. His stomach moaned. "Thanks to a certain someone I haven't been able to have breakfast."

Katie blocked his eyes from his meal. "Listen here, you, we were running short on food for days so don't go blaming me for it!"

"You will be fed in the palace," Ruto promised him. "But we should hurry before evening or else my father will send a horde of soldiers after us."

Link lifted a finger while he glanced down to look at his wallet, which made her growl impatiently. "The human is hungry and when he gets hungry he can't protect anyone." He pulled out a couple of rupees and cursed. The seller was yelling that each of his fish was worth twenty-five and Link was twenty short. "Dammit, Katie, why's my wallet short?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, who was the one who bought those boots, hmm?" Katie turned red. "I told you to be smart with money, you dummy!" Then she turned to the princess. "Can we please just borrow from you? He gets cranky if he's not fed."

"Oh Goddesses, give me patience with this human," Ruto prayed. She stormed off to get the food and tried to hand money to the Zora selling them. But once the seller knew who she was, he hastily told her she could take anything she wanted free of charge. "I really must insist," she was saying with a frown.

"No, no, I can't accept it. Please, your highness, take it as a gift," he said.

Link rolled his eyes and took the fried fish from his hands. "Don't mind if I do." He grinned at the glare he was getting. "Now come on, princess, we wouldn't want to be late because of you."

It must have taken some incredible patience from her if she didn't say anything. By her expression, Link guessed that she had a lot of say. Ruto thanked the seller and caught up with Link. He realized that he hadn't eaten in a while. There was the apple in the early morning, then a beef jerky before the arena, other than that he didn't eat anything. His teeth sunk into the fish and left out a satisfying crunch.

His eyes grew wide as he chewed. "Oh, _damn_!"

"Link, don't talk with your mouth full," instructed Katie turning green as she backed away from him.

He didn't pay any attention to her and took another bite, minding the sharp bones. The flavors, the texture, this soft, incredibly juicy, golden fried fish wasn't something he'd expect. The spices blended together, and skin was crunchy while the white goodness underneath was soft and moist, so succulent and palatable. How can anything be so good?

At this, Ruto wore a smirk. "You'll find our cuisine very appetizing."

"I'll say." Link wiped his mouth from crumbs. "All right, I have to admit, you guys can cook."

Ruto looked at him in amusement as he finished the rest of his fish. "If you think street food is good then wait till you try the palace meals."

Link was actually looking forward to that. Maybe things won't be that bad after all.

He even caught a small store selling off arrows and made a note to visit that. Glares were shot at him, some whispering to one another. It became enough until one of them stepped in front of him. This Zora was chubby with a large belly and crooked teeth.

"What do you think your doing with our princess?" He sneered and Link tried to ignore him and get past but a silky hand stopped him, shoving Link back.

One of the onlookers joined in. "The competition was a way for warriors to show their strength and honor, how dare you shame them!"

The other Zoras were yelling now and the one in front of him sneered again. And a rabble soon surrounded him. "You aren't worthy of serving the royal family."

Link smirked widely. He loved this kind of attention. "Oh and you are?" He asked the chubby Zora. "I bet you'd do a better job than me actually. You could be the bait or bravely shield her with your massive lump of fat."

The Zora gritted at this and actually shoved him back.

The force made Link stumble a bit and he felt a ball of anger rise in his throat. "Try doing that again," he challenged, acting calmly while his blood boiled. He didn't like being touched by this humanoid fishes with their slimy webbed hands.

Ruto stood in front of him, facing all her people. "Enough of this," she called out, surprising Link when her tone was sharp and stern.

Chubby Zora seemed fazed. "But—"

"I said that is enough," she said firmly. "Are you willing to disobey me?"

"Of course not, princess." His head hung down as well as the other by passers. "Forgive me."

She released out air and spoke softly, "There is nothing to forgive."

Link snorted. "Speak for yourself."

She sent him a pique look before returning her eyes to her subject. "It will be fine. He won the competition, whether fairly or dishonorably. He has proven his strength and that is more than enough for me."

"You have fought valiantly as well, your grace," an elderly Zora spoke kindly. "I was always looking forward whenever Raza stepped into the arena. You have always graced us with your presence."

The others were agreeing to this and Link stood there impatiently with his arms crossed.

Ruto swallowed and forced out a soft laugh. "Thank you but it wasn't appropriate of me and I deeply apologize for fooling you all."

"None sense!" Said the chubby Zora. "If anything, you have always turned the tides in all fights. It's always a great deal to see you fight for us, princess. Even if you won't continue on you will still be remembered as the Radiant Raza."

The sunlight made her tears glint and they were threatening to fall. "Thank you all," she said with a watery voice and cleared her throat. "I must be going. Please enjoy your day."

The princess carried on with her tour and Link and Katie decided not to ask any questions. Was the whole competition mean that much to her? Maybe being a princess day and night can make one crazy.

They've arrived at the gate of Zora's Domain with Ruto heaving out a sigh. "And that will be all." She turned to Link and her eyes were hard. "Now, about this assassinator, I don't know when she'll show up or—"

Link had to stop her there. "Hold on, _she_?"

"Ah, I forgot to mention."

Link was about to snap that this was important information until Katie interfered. "Can you tell us how she looked like?" She asked. "Maybe we could get a better idea of what we're dealing with."

Ruto nodded and Link could see that she was uneasy as she rubbed her arm. "Well, it was indeed a female human telling by her form and grunts." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I don't remember that well. It's still foggy in my memories. She definitely used electricity on me."

Link turned to Katie. "Electricity?"

Katie nodded. "Zoras are weak against electricity." She glanced over at Ruto who was still evidently struggling with her memories. "How did you escape?"

"I was lucky." Ruto gave a humorless chuckle. "No, I was _very_ lucky. I fell into Zora's River and carried on until one of the guards spotted me." Ruto stepped away from them both and stared at the wide greenery outside her home.

Link wondered if she was thinking of running away, far away and came back with a new identiy in order to fight in the arena.

"I remembered how she defeated me so easily that it made me feel so weak and helpless. I was furious at myself for thinking that I…" She turned to Link and there was sternness in them. "This brings me back to my request."

He didn't like the sound of it. "What request?"

"I want to train with you."

It was so sudden and so blunt that he couldn't help but give off a surprised, " _What_?"

Does this girl know what she was getting herself into?

"You know how to fight. It's not just that but you know how your enemies think. It's a skill I lack and it's something that seems so easy for you."

Link put a hand up to stop her. "First off all, that is _not_ the only skill you lack, believe me, princess." It was an insult but it was also the truth told in a harsh way. "Second, why would you want to learn from a dishonorable man like me? Oh, and I'm also human as a bonus."

"You already are a good fighter, Ruto," Katie assured her.

Ruto paid her no attention and looked at Link. "I could never forget how you've beaten me," she said bitterly. "You defeated me in my own territory, my own home. That's enough for me to want to become stronger."

He just had to laugh in disbelief. "Let me get this straight: you want me to train with you so that you can become strong enough to kick my ass? Did I get that part right?"

"I can let you get away with beating me," she said infuriated. "You — you're just a human!" She seemed irritated by that.

"Thanks for reminding me. I almost forgot."

"I can't let you beat me again so yes, I want to train enough to beat you."

"Link isn't the only fighter out there," Katie said, turning red. "He is a brute. You can't trust him to help you in this."

Link rolled his eyes at her and looked at the princess carefully. She still wore that dress but he knew what's underneath. "Take off your clothes."

His request made them both stammer. "Wh-what are you—" Ruto blinked at him like he was mad.

"I know you're wearing armor in there so let me see it."

Her face still brightened up red and she slipped out her dress. Her outfit was just from the arena, and when they first met her. The armor was thin, covering only her hips in wavy style and the side of her arms and her chest. Her stomach was still exposed and the nape of her neck.

Link pointed at the armor that protected the princess' side. "I've always seen people like you covering most of their bodies in armor."

"I can't use anymore or it will be difficult to swim," she complained.

He continued as if she didn't speak. "You cover these specific parts because you're bad at side defense. In fact, I'm guessing your just bad at defending yourself at all and you're willing to do it only when it's in front of you. You even have armor at your back, don't you? I'm willing to beat my entire lifesavings that it's the thickest part of armor you have on you right now."

The princess was stumped by this and seemed at awe. "Yes, it is. How do you know that?"

Link snorted. "Reading your enemies is important. I've been fighting for a long time, fish bait."

She didn't even snap at the insult. "Yes, but I've been fighting way longer." Her hands clenched when her pride seemed to be in danger. "I've lived three times your lifespan."

This was news to him and Katie explained that Zoras live for an incredibly long time. She may seem his age but Ruto was old enough to be his grandmother's grandmother.

"What are you telling me," he was saying after he took one final look at the princess to see if she looked anything old, which she doesn't, "that you've lived longer than I could ever dream and you've still got your ass handed back to you? What the hell were you doing all those years anyways?"

"Link!" Katie snapped, looking as if to go in his face but she restrained herself. "Stop being so rude all the time!"

"But—"

"No buts! She is the princess of this domain and her father was kind enough to assist us. I don't care if you like her or not but you need to start showing some respect."

He still couldn't help but imagine all the Zoras he met so far. They should be old and fragile right now but they stood up straight and strong, looking as if they've lived twenty years rather than two hundred years.

What the hell? This was unfair! He wanted to demand the Goddesses that they should even the scales on all their creations' lifespan.

Ruto's shoulders were tensed up and there was hurt in her eyes. Was strength the only thing she ever cared for? He thought of her father, the moody Zora who hated creatures that couldn't breath in water. It was no wonder she tried to take solace to the arena, perhaps to fight away her frustration and be given a moment of freedom. Could he really blame her?

But he couldn't help feeling irritated by her lack of knowledge. She's lived for lord knows how long and she still behaves incompetent? Never mind that she's talented. Talent needs to be accompanied with strategy, discipline.

She may have won some victories but she was far from a strong fighter. He knew more about battles than she would ever know. And she _should_ know. Just how old is she?

"Besides, why do you want to be stronger? It's not like Raza's ever getting is ever getting a come back." He knew he was rubbing salt on the wound.

"I was capable," admitted Ruto quietly. "I've defeated enemies of such great numbers before, fought against any intruders…"

"What ever happened with that?" Link demanded.

She turned away, crossing her arms. "My father grew…protective. I couldn't fight enemies that would ever become a threat to our domain. Sheeva would try to train with me but there's only so much I could learn from someone that keeps holding back. I need someone that would be ruthless with me."

Link hummed. "So, you're just rusty is all?" At least that made more sense. "Because Dad's being difficult?"

"Yes, I can't very well do anything anymore," she spoke bitterly.

"Is that why you entered the arena?" Katie asked politely.

Ruto turned her back on them and stared out on her city. The sky fanned at pink, the tip of the buildings became tenebrous as the sun began to set. Still, it was a remarkable sight, with dots of blue torches already getting lit, and the last sound of children screaming with delight as they returned home. "I thought the arena would sharpen my skills," the princess said softly. "And it was beginning to do just that…until you came along."

Link sighed. "If you're going to be sore—"

"I'm not." She turned around and he saw that she wasn't. "You've won, whether by fairness, you won all the same. Just defeating me in the water just shows how soft I've become." Then she turned away and crossed her arms as if to brace herself. "It's absurd, I know. To try and protect my people when I can't even protect myself. You can laugh if you'd like."

Link didn't laugh. "So, you want me to train you?"

"Yes, train me, point out my flaws." It sounded more desperate now. "I just want someone to fight with. Just to get my bones stronger, the way they should." Her eyes grew considerably soft and they dropped, possibly afraid that she would either get rejected or mocked, probably both.

There was a headache that followed with this annoying tingly feeling. Just seeing her down like that made him feel restless. Katie glowed with a strong red at him and the headache worsen.

"You sure you want to put up with me?" He took a step closer and shrugged. "We already know I'm not the nicest human you've met."

"So long as you can help me get stronger I don't mind."

"Yes, but I won't be anything like your mentors." He already made his decision but wants to see how far she'll go for it. "I'm not going to play nice with you. It might end up with someone hurt. You okay with that?"

"Don't do it, Ruto!" Katie tried to say. "This is a terrible idea!"

Ruto squared her shoulders up and now he could see the ferice warrior in those eyes. "I've spent most of my life with scars. You don't intimidate me one bit, human."

That's a nice stand up. He couldn't help but grin at that look in her eyes, that determination. He always loved to see passion in people. "Well then, guess you should start calling me master."

It took a moment for her to realize what he meant. "I won't call you master." She was trying hard not to smile. "Do you truly mean that?"

He shrugged. "Well, if you can keep up."

Katie calmed down a bit. "Well, it was nice knowing you, Ruto."

Link chuckled as he leaned forward to the fairy. "Don't be like that. We'll be having lots of fun."

"I'm not liking that smile," Katie gritted. "If you hurt the princess I'll be giving you a headache so bad you'll be feeling it till next week."

"I get a headache every day when I'm with you," he said flatly.

She fluttered up and down with red. "Well, too bad! Get used to it! Do something to her and I won't let you sleep!"

Ruto smiled amicably. "Katie, don't worry about me. Honestly, it will be relieving to have someone that won't hold back or ask every few minutes if I should take a break. Everyone treats me as if I'm so ethereal."

Link shot Katie a triumph smile. "Blood and sweat is the only way to build muscles. Not like you would know."

Katie had given up. "If either of you break your legs, don't come crying to me!" She huffed out.

"Why don't we start when we get back?" She asked, and nodded at the hilt of his sword. "Better start sooner than in the grave. That's what one of my teachers told me."

Link's eyes was captivated once more by that spear and the light bounced off it. "Can I just see that for a minute?"

"My spear?"

"Yeah. It'll just be second."

"Then I want to see the Master Sword."

"Fine, let me check that out first."

She handed over her spear and Link felt giddy with excitement. His fingers ran along the smooth surface of the long staff part and up to the tip. "This is old," he noted, feeling the scratches underneath his touch. The longer he stared at it, the more he lost himself. He hasn't seen a weapon so beautifully made, aside from the Master Sword.

"Forged from sapphires for sharpness, silver and black steel for hardness, and this—" His fingers traveled up to the neck of the sharp end "—you tied this with a black leather just for grip since it can slip off easily."

Ruto's eyes grew wide. "You can figure all that with just a touch?"

Link chuckled and reluctantly gave it back. "That's a hefty spear you got there. Around two hundred rupees at least and that's not including the handiwork. Whoever made that did a damn good job."

"The Goron's are legendary for their work." Ruto moved her spear in a circle and it blurred, whistling in the air. "I received it on my one hundred birthday."

"I didn't know you were a weapon connoisseur!" Katie exclaimed.

Link rubbed his chin and chuckled. "Heh, you could say I have a taste for good weapons."

"Speaking of weapons," Ruto started and let out a hand, "I wish to see yours."

He smirked as his hand went over to grab the hilt. If she thought her spear was impressive then wait till she saw the Master Sword up close. A frown replaced his smile as he tried to tug it out of its sheath. Ruto froze at this and lowered her weapon while Link took the shealth off his back and tried to pull on the hilt. For whatever reason, the Master Sword was reluctant to be used. There was this ominous, dark aura around it like anger. It was angry at him.

"Link, what did you do to it?" Katie was mortified.

"Nothing I swear!" He sat on the ground pressing his feet on either side of the sheath then pulled with all his might. "Come on, you—"

"Let me try," Ruto offered.

It took awhile for Link to give it to her. Mostly to save his pride and the other didn't want to give anyone this sword. But the feeling of desperation swallowed his pride. He handed it her without a word and watched her muscles work, her webbed hands on the hilt. The sword didn't budge one inch.

"Try whacking it on the ground. Maybe that would make it slide out or something?" Katie offered, turning to pink and frantically speaking off suggestions and spluttering out panic. "Oh gods, oh gods, this can't be good. This never happened before! _Never_! Link, are you sure you didn't do anything?"

"I didn't! It was working just fine in the arena. You both saw it yourselves." He took in a deep breath. A cold shiver ran up his spine when he saw the sword in its dark aura. It wasn't just mad but furious at him. What did he do this time? He didn't throw it around after he met wolf boy.

What? Was it mad that he forgot to give it its daily polish?

"It doesn't matter," he said, swinging it on his shoulders and feeling that shiver again.

Katie, in her state of panic, must have forgotten the truce they made since she went into his face. "Doesn't matter?! That right there is the holy blade forged by the Goddesses and it doesn't matter if something happens to it?! How will you fight then? How will you defeat—" She paused and he thought for a second she might say the name and if she did, he's throwing her to the lake. "How will you defeat the assassinator?"

It was a question that they both looked worried at. He thought about it too. The sword was being annoying and also feels cold on his back. But would that stop him? Was this a set back?

"What's so funny?" Katie demanded.

Link grinned at her, despite feeling a bit pique at the sword's disobedience. "If you think I need this to beat anyone's ass then you don't really know me." He rubbed his hands together. "I don't know what's with it but I could tell you one thing, with or without it, I'm going to beat down anyone that gets in my way even if I have to use my bare hands. And with that in mind—" He glanced over at the princess. "I'm starving and I only eat the best. I think palace food sounds delicious so lead the way, my dear student."

* * *

It was difficult to stay motivated especially when the sword wasn't cooperating but Katie needed to give Link some encouragement. They were offered a room to stay at the palace and Link's voracity had been solved with a meal fit for a king. Link's room will be right next to the princess and guards will be stationed in front of her door. As much as Link disliked the arrangement he didn't complain as much since it was free. He called it a sweet luxury.

Everything about the palace was spectacular. The people of the Zoras were proficient in their arts and stature. The rooms were lavish and if Katie weren't so busy fearing for Link's haughtily behavior she would have done a little exploring.

The balmy day was darkening a bit and Katie wanted to use the last dying lights for a quick lesson.

One thing that he refused to do was to continue their lesson anywhere near the place. They had to hike for a few minutes until they found a small greenery weald near Mipha's Pond. The thick trees hid them from plain sight, and obviated any distractions. Link finally agreed to tackle in reading underneath a glow from a lantern.

She first asked him to write his name as well as the alphabet and it took godlike patience to cajole him to do it.

The brutal truth of it was that his writing was atrocious. The lines were stretchy and wavy, almost like someone deciding to use their other hand to write. But Katie didn't share this with him. She kept encouraging that this was a start and a very laudable start it was. She needed him to feel comfortable around her and so kept her piece to herself and made sure to stay patient.

Aside from his writing, she found herself irritated with his hair. He held up the bangs with a few measly pins and ignored all her desperate pleas to cut it.

Link groaned and his fingers were digging in deep on the paper. The book had several childish drawing with sweet children holding hands under colorful trees and a smiling sun. This was another reason why he wanted their lesson as far away from everyone as possible.

They had to purchase it from what remained of his wallet, much to his despair, at a nearby library with Link vehemently saying that it was for his little sister.

"Take your time," she said. "It takes practice."

He blew out air. "M-mary…ha-ha-a-a—" He swallowed and impatience etched on his face. His eyebrows fixed into intense concentration. "Ha-a-ad…a-a—" He suddenly threw the book away, surprising her. "This is hopeless!"

"Link," she tried to say calmly until he kicked the book. "Link!"

It was expected. He was frustrated at the difficulty, and ashamed and humiliated by the childish, almost taunting smile one of the characters shot at him. He wanted a distraction, anything away from the lesson.

His hand pounded down. "I bet those kids could do better."

"When you first picked up a sword, how was it like?"

He glared at her. "What is this now?"

"Did you defeat a Lynel on the first swing?" She asked him with a stern tone. "Did you take on a whole group of monsters?" When he didn't reply, she told him softly, "To be good at something takes practice. Words are just as powerful as swords are and it takes time to hone those skills."

His arms were crossed and huffed but she could see her words taking into effect. There was consideration on his face and his eyes traveled to the crumpled book before they averted away. "This is taking forever," he muttered.

"It's better forever than not doing it at all," she pointed out. "I know how it is learning something new. It's hard to learn how to fight or learn a different language—"

"Wait, you know more than one language?"

She giggled "Well, one or two or ten."

His eyes widen. " _Ten_? How's that possible?"

"I told you, it takes time. Anyone could learn if they want to."

Link stayed quiet as he picked up the book. There was uncertainty and even a bit of fear on his face as he glared at the words. He peered up at her. "What else do you know?

He was looking for a way to escape his lesson and she needed to get him to focus but couldn't help but seize at the opportunity. During the weeks they spent climbing, they had a few chats – well, arguments to be exact.

Katie observantly learned a few things about Link. He loved eating fruits and would carry as much as his bag will allow him, he often absent-mindedly liked to carve a sharp spear on some wood in front of fire. Of course, the spear would be later used to hurt someone. He enjoys the sunset and humming out loud.

Another thing that perplexed her was how he didn't want to hunt for rabbits. They were running out of food and she happened to see a rabbit close by. When she told him, he absolutely refused to go anywhere near the thing as a dark expression crossed his face. She could never find the courage to ask him any questions about his life.

It was hard to hold a conversation without turning it into an argument. He loved to tease and frighten her with such hideous stories and loved to torment enemies just to spite her.

But Katie had never had the opportunity to talk about herself.

"Well, I know every single monster there ever was, including their origin, weaknesses, everything about them. I know every type of fish, elixir, ore, potion, anything you find in books really."

Link was dazzled. "Really?"

He was impressed! She couldn't help but turn bright orange. "Well, when you have so many books—"

"What about elixir? What do you know about that?"

"You could make potions to help you in battle. There were thousands of books written about it and I have them all memorized." She was bragging, and she just didn't want to stop. "You could use them for a harder skin, to be faster, to not freeze in the cold—"

"What?! Really?!" His eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Yup."

"Do they work on monsters?"

Oh no.

Link was rubbing his hands together and a sinister smile growing on his lips. "I could get them to drink a something that wouldn't let them freeze—"

" _Link_."

"Ugh, fine. Wouldn't waste it on them anyways. But why didn't you tell me all this sooner. You could've saved me a lot of time if I made an elixir for stamina!"

Katie sighed. "You would need a pot to make elixir."

"The stable had a pot," he pointed out.

She huffed. "Yeah well, someone got a little drunk and I forgot! If you haven't run off like that I would have told you." She glanced at the book. "Anyways, we've wasted enough time. You need to start reading."

Link heaved out a defeated sigh and did as he was told. As the sun slowly melted down the horizon, the trees around them took an eerier, tenebrous figure. She figured to let Link read a line or two and then return to the palace as soon as possible.

When his head hung down and his fingertip ran under the lines, Katie caught a glance at the hilt and was horrified to see it dull. It bereft from its usual bluish tint, and she couldn't hear it humming with power. "Did you find out what's wrong with the sword?"

Seizing the opportunity for another distraction, Link closed the book. "Nope, it's still being a bitch." She gasped so loudly that he had to wave her off. "Okay fine, I take it back. I don't know why its' being like that but I swear I didn't do anything. Anyways I don't care."

He does care though. She could see it on his annoyed face and how he keeps glancing over his shoulder with some hope in his eyes. In all of its history, the Master Sword was _never_ known to refuse its services to the hero. There were times when it was dull or weak but that was fixable. This was something new, something that was never mentioned in her books.

Fear knotted inside her. It was troublesome that nothing like this had ever happened. There were suppose to be answers to every question in her book but now she was left on her own. Link must have done something, but what was it? Was it because that he acts like a horrible idiot sometimes? Well, not sometimes, but all the time?

The sword was working just fine in the arena but after that it just stopped. Could Link's performance in the competition lead to that then? Could it be that her prayers were answered and another hero was chosen?

The latter may be false because of Desmond's firm belief that Link was the hero so that led to the competition. She wanted to ask him of this but Link decided to put his attention to his book rather than the sword. The fact that he would rather continue reading than to talk about the sword told her that the conversation was over. She didn't want to pry on him and add in any more pressure. They went back to their lesson.


	35. Chapter XXXV

**PART FOUR - A BLADE OF HONOR**

The air felt heavy with all the humidity as Katie took to the garden. She enjoyed the fresh serenity breeze and the morning sun. Everything about this palace reminded her so painfully of Hyrule castle garden that she turned a bit blue. Lilacs hung down from their stems, a perennial flower with white petals with a splash of blue at the center also known as the Silent Princess waved at the gusty winds. The garden was spacious with the path engraved in stony patterns and several flower beds all organized neatly.

Zelda would have loved it here. She loved flowers and grew her own garden. Katie and the servants had always told the princess she doesn't need to worry herself over a tedious task but Zelda put her foot down and told that no one was allowed to water her plants but her.

The little fairy saw someone sitting at the edge of a splashing fountain and was stunned to see it was Ruto. The guards had told Katie that the princess was still sleeping so how did the person in question escaped a dozen guards was beyond her.

Zelda had always used to do that. She was a master of escape, managing to vanish from her room even when the best of Sheikahs were guarding her.

Ruto noticed her by the bright color. "Good morning, Kaite," she said respectfully and squinted at the light. "Is something the matter? Was it Link?"

"Huh? Oh no, don't mind me," Katie said dismissively and laughed softly. "Just a little worried is all."

"About the sword? Yes, it is concerning but I strongly prefer we keep that to ourselves." Ruto took one glance around the garden, which was empty but her expression said otherwise. "My father wouldn't be happy about that."

Katie nodded, returning back to her color. "Of course. We'll figure it out. I'm sure we can."

"Right." Ruto stayed quiet, stretching her hand to the edge of the fountain. She seemed more comfortable in her amour rather than that ghastly dress. She glanced at the flowers, which had begun to bloom brightly.

Katie didn't know that she would come to obsess over this domain with it's waters dancing in the air, traditional structures and impressive buildings. If she could, she would explore every bit of detail, read all the books available.

The only downfall was the prejudice the people held against a different race. Katie would never say this out loud but the king and the princess should show an example and learn to overcome their difference with humans rather than justify their obdurate views.

"It's hard for me to like them," Ruto said suddenly and sighed. "Humans I mean. I know by your color that I have irritated you when Link was in my company."

"Am I that transparent?"

The princess managed a little smile. "Your color shows everything."

Katie glowed yellow and went near her face. "Not all humans are terrible," Katie told her softly. "I know, believe me, I know how you feel about them. Sometimes I do too." As if admitting an embarrassing secret, she turned pink. "I've always wondered why do the Goddesses favored humans out of all the other races. Gorons were creative and friendly, the Ritos were proud warriors and the Zoras were spiritual. Humans are filled with lust and greed so why are they getting special treatments?" Katie felt herself feeling blue. "Then I met Zelda."

It was a sad thought and one that Ruto agreed with. The princess sighed. "On the day…on that night where that solider…Zelda meant well." Ruto leaned back in the fountain, looking up at the heavens. "I remembered when she was but a child. So small and fragile but kind and sweet. I know she meant well but that day I…didn't want to be bothered."

"I miss her," Katie confessed, now the sob shook her voice. "I miss her so much it hurts."

Ruto might be the only one she could confide in. Link would never allow her to mourn. He would always think of it as a waste of time.

"Hey, now." Ruto cupped her hands and held Katie. "She's strong," Ruto assured her gently. "She spent every year to seal Ganondorf away. Anyone lesser, especially a child, would never have accomplished that. I know that she escaped."

Katie was touched by the concern. Ruto may dislike humans but they both agreed that there was one human that truly represented the good of everything in this world. If only she could hear her voice, her cheerful, hyper voice giddying with excitement and adventure.

"If I may," Ruto started and she seemed hesitant. "I still don't understand this situation or 'complication' as you called it with Link. He has the sacred sword and yet he still claims he is no hero. I mean that much is quite obvious but how could he have been chosen? Especially when the situation calls for a hero?"

This unsettled Katie. "His heart is tainted," she repeated the words of Desmond. There was an inkling feeling of guilt, almost as if she's betraying Link by confiding his destiny into someone else. But they might end up staying in this domain for some time. It would be best to warn Ruto ahead so she won't say something that would get under his skin. "The guardian of the forest temple told me that Link was without a doubt the hero promised. Link may say otherwise but all I could do is wait."

Ruto frowned. "Is that it?" She sounded indignant. "I mean no offense but what if he still insists on not being a hero? Our situation is dire and we may need his help in the future."

"He will be the hero," Katie insisted. "I trust the guardian and the Goddesses. I know they make no mistakes. Whatever reason they chose Link must be because they believed in him. As his adviser I have to accept this."

"But what—"

"Ruto, please," Katie said softly. There was enough worry in her mind about Zelda and the sword. There's no need to enervate herself with more problems.

The princess seemed to have understood this and said no more on the matter. She glanced around the garden. "Where is the imbecile anyways?"

As embarrassing as it was, Katie had no clue. He was gone when she woke up and took the sword with him. "I didn't see him."

"Wonderful." Ruto stood up. "My father will be furious."

"Indeed he will," a smooth voice entered into their conversation.

It was Beckward, imperturbable as ever with a smile on his face. His hands were placed behind his back, making him look sharper, thinner. Slightly, he bowed his head down towards Ruto. "Your Grace," he greeted with deference and turned to the fairy. "How was your first night in the palace?"

Katie remembered how Link couldn't sleep and instead continued to bug her all night by sharing scary stories. "It was…lovely."

At least she did get some sleep in the end. Link found it rather challenging with the iron of a bed they gave him. He would have gone out to get his own room in an inn but Sheeva had made it clear that he was to stay in the palace at all time. Katie and Link have been given only one warning after they had returned from their lesson yesterday and that was to stay at the princess' side at all times.

He smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. As for your human friend, I've seen him leave in quite a grumpy mood."

"He didn't cause any trouble, did he?"

"Oh, I don't believe so. Anyways, I'm sure he hasn't gone far. The last thing he told me and I quote 'leave me the damn alone." The adviser chuckled a bit. "He's a little rough around the edges, that one."

Katie burned red. Link will have them kicked before they could even find the gem.

"You must hurry though," the adviser continued. "If the king were to find out that Link left without you, princess, he might disagree with this whole arrangement."

"And arrange a group of guards to be my escort," Ruto grumbled. "You won't tell him, will you? I know this is for my safety and the culprit is still out there…"

Beckward gave her a confident smile. "No need to worry yourself, my lady. I don't think anyone would wake up so early for a taste of blood. As I said, I don't think he's far from here."

Ruto thanked him and hurried along with Katie. Where could that moron be? It wasn't like he knew his way around, given that they just had a tour yesterday. He wanted to be left alone but for what reason?

"I think I know where he is," Katie said when she remembered where they took their lesson.

Ruto stood up and stretched. "Good. I need to discuss a plan with him."

"How will we find the assassinator?"

"I think it would be best to go where the ambush happened." There was no confidence in her voice as her eyes averted away. "Perhaps we might find a clue."

"But didn't Beckward said that there's no evidence?"

"There is but I haven't told them the exact location of the ambush. It's not far from here."

Why did the princess withheld such important information? Katie didn't think it was an appropriate question.

Hopefully Link would comply with it. He may not like getting dragged into business so soon especially when he slept so poorly, tossing and turning in his bed, cursing out loud. He must be in a foul mood this morning and Katie was mentally preparing for that. Little did the girls know that they're about to be in for quite a sight.

* * *

Link was in the most foulest mood.

That annoying adviser wouldn't stop tailing after him, repeating over and over with calm patience that Link shouldn't leave without the princess. Link exchanged a few simple words with the man and went off on his way.

He had enough of this palace. Aside from the food which was a luxury and he ate like a damn king, the night was a disaster.

The room was less than he expected with a bed as hard as a rock and it creaks so loud at the smallest movement and with it came along a leaking ceiling. He wanted to mess with Katie for a bit but when he tried to sleep it wouldn't come to him.

That little sprit, slept like a little angel while he spent the countless hours rolling around, desperate for a comfortable position. There was another matter that bothered him and it was the sword.

Calling the holy sword a bitch wasn't the only thing he did. After trying again and again, he resorted to throwing it on the ground. He was near Mipha's pond, surrounded by a cluster of trees that hid him from any public eye.

"What was it I did? Give me some answers dammit!" When the unanimated object didn't reply, Link growled. "Should I throw you off a cliff instead?"

Maybe that was a better idea. Get wolf boy here and explain himself. Giving to account that the whole encounter wasn't a dream and Link hasn't lost his mind just yet. But if it wasn't a dream and wolf boy meant what he said then perhaps getting ripped apart by wolves wasn't the brightest idea.

The only thing he could do was glare at the sword. His hands were red raw as he slid on the gauntlets. He tried everything he could think off. First, smooth talking it with a kind voice until that kind voice hardened and he started yelling.

He didn't know why he was this mad. He already bugged Ruto to get him another sword. This sword wasn't as balanced like the Master Sword but it was silver and doubled edge. It wasn't very cheap either. Better than a bitchy one at least. He had the option to sell the Master Sword but the holy gave off another of its moody auras, advising him to choose wisely.

"I know you're mad at me." Not only was that stupidly obvious but he also felt like a complete moron for speaking to it as if it was real. This was an advice from Katie, saying that there was a voice inside the sword.

 _You're taking to a piece of metal, buddy,_ his inside voice told him exasperatedly.

Link moved to kick it again but something blue caught his eyes. He paused and irritation flashed in his eyes. "I see you there. Why don't you come out?"

He didn't realize that he was speaking to a child and the Zora kid slowly stepped into view looking spooked. She was such a small little thing with bright amber eyes.

Link felt a smile on his lips and his anger petered. "Hey there, kiddo."

She staggered a bit back. "I…umm…"

"Get away from her!"

Link blinked and watched several children different heights and age come into his space. He didn't know how the age of Zoras worked and figured that these kids may be old enough to be teenagers by Hylian standard.

The one that spoke was a tall thin girl with round blue bracelets tinkering in the sun. She stood in front of the little girl and glared at him. "We aren't allowed to talk to humans," she spoke in a loud clear voice that marked her as a leader. The other children stood behind her, clearing uncomfortable.

"Oh, I'm guessing I'm the human," Link said, standing up and rubbing the back of his neck.

The girl huffed. "Stop pretending. You're just a human and nothing more."

"Well, see, I had a girl call me a dumb Goron one time. Don't know if that counts." He lifted a finger. "Another time my cousin called me a lazy pig."

Some of the kids giggled but quieted when the girl shot them a look. She turned to Link and rolled her eyes. "You're all the above. Now leave us be."

They were turning to leave but one of the boys pointed at Link. "Is that a scar?"

"Shush! Don't talk to him," the girl hissed, pulling him away as if meaning to protect him should Link be a threat. He already liked this girl. She's got some guts.

Link peeled back his sleeve so the kids could get a better look. "Yup, from the love of my life. Can you believe it?" It was actually from the climb he did to get to this domain but they didn't need to know that.

"What? Why?"

Link faked a hum. "Look, I gave her lots of flowers to show my undying love to her but I _swear_ I didn't see the beehive."

Some began to giggle and laugh. The girl just rolled her eyes with a disgusted scoff. Link figured his jocose humor would get her around.

"This one—" Link showed them another small scar just below his elbow "—came from a girl with beautiful eyes but she wasn't exactly happy when I gave her some monster guts for her birthday."

The giggles were raised into laughter.

"There's this one girl that I was _so_ in love." He placed his hand on his chest and staggered a bit on his feet as if this love was too much for his heart to handle. "And do you know what she told me?"

"What?" The little girl from earlier said as she covered her mouth to hide her giggles.

"She told me she _would_ date me but she's not interested in idiots."

"Maybe because you are?" The older girl offered sassily with a smug smile that invited no kindness.

Link leaned against the tree as if he was meaning to faint. "Oh I'm an idiot all right but I'm a hopelessly romantic idiot." He looked at them, bemused and spread his arms exaggeratingly. "I don't know why women hate me so much." The kids were laughing hard. "Was it because I told her that I liked her smell because it reminded me of pork? There was this one time where I set up a picnic but how was I suppose to know it was going to rain?"

They were all holding their stomachs and trembled in laughter even the older girl was snorting.

The little girl came up to him and the earlier discomfort was replaced with glee. "You should tell a girl that she looks pretty," she suggested. "My dad always uses it on my mom to make her happy."

Link gave it a thought. "Well, I could tell her she looks like my dog. Dogs are pretty, right?"

She covered her mouth to hide her giggles. "No, you can't say that!"

He even won the older girl over. She let out a disbelief laugh with her hands on her hips. "Wow, you really are hopeless."

"That's what my uncle tells me. 'Link, why don't you see that the only thing girls like about you is that your face is easy to slap?' Can you believe that? My own uncle!" He gave a winsome smile when they all began to laugh. "You kids have any advice for a hopeless man like me?"

A boy raised his hand up. "Play with us! That usually makes me happy when I'm feeling upset."

The other children were agog by the idea and began to pull his arm and drag him to Mipha's Pond. He had no idea what he was in for but at that moment he didn't care. Not even the weight of the Master Sword could bring him down. At the edge of the pond, Link glanced down at his reflection before a kid's head bobbed up. Link faked a surprise and the other kids laughed.

"Can you jump and make big waves?"

Link blinked at the little boy grasping his hand. "Make waves?"

The older girl explained that the adults have more fun than them with the waves in Hylia's Lake. Since none of the kids could experience that since they weren't allowed to swim there, they wanted Link to jump into the lake and create waves for them.

Link was unsure by this. He managed to stay dry so far. "Well, I don't know about that. My heart is still pretty broken, kids."

The kids were jumping in their place, making the situation ineluctable. Unfettered and excited, they repeated his name, trying to cajole him. Already, they had jumped into the water themselves and Link cringed when icy water splashed on his skin. Heads bobbed up and eagerly waited for him.

"Please!"

"Pretty please!"

"Just one jump!"

Link glanced up and saw no one was around. Where's their parents? Who dumps their kid around here?

"I bet he's scared," the older girl taunted. "I bet he's a big cocco."

Link couldn't back out of that challenge and grinned as he started to take off his boots and gears. "At least I'm a good looking one right? Don't forget that part."

They shrieked as he leaped into the water, holding himself in a ball position. A huge wave rippled on his landing, pushing the kids away from each other. He was wide awake now, his body growing a bit numb from the coldness but other than that he was okay. He gasped when he got out and heard winsome shouting. "Not bad, eh?"

"Again! Again!" A boy cheered.

Link chuckled as he got out. "Not today, kiddo." His hair was flat and his bangs were stuck to his forehead. It's a good thing the sun was out to dry him. He put on his hat. "How about I watch your jumps instead?"

"I have the biggest jump ever!" A boy claimed and demonstrated by leaping into the water.

"Not bad!" Link said and soon all the other kids lined up to preform.

He didn't know how long he spent outside in the sun, his tunic was nearly dry and his smile had never left him. He had forgotten his mission, the reason he was here, the heavy weight on his back. Everything was fine.

The little girl was on his shoulders, watching the show from above. She was hooting and cheering for her friends and asked Link if he could throw her. "I want to be the biggest wave ever!" She proclaimed.

Link smiled and held her. "Alright everyone, clear away. This is going to be the big bomb." The other kids moved away from the center and prepared themselves. Link was just about to throw her when someone behind cut him off.

"Oh my goodness."

The voice from behind him belonged to no child. The child slipped from his fingers. "Link!" The little girl complained. "That wasn't big enough!"

The children turned and were amazed to see their princess and a little fairy by her side. They all forgot about Link save for the kid on his head and rushed by her side.

Ruto spoke to the children gently, "I'm afraid I don't have the time, darlings."

They complained and she promised them a day would come that she will play with them. They soon remembered Link and begged him to stay.

"Please stay," the little girl asked.

"Yeah, I didn't get a chance for a piggyback ride!" Another whined.

Link laughed uneasy. "I can't disobey the princess now. Be good kids and play nicely."

When they said their goodbyes, Link went with the princess and Katie who both still stared at him like he sprouted another head.

"Do I have something from my face or are you going to keep looking at me?" He joked but his face was flushed. He must've looked like a fool, drenched to his socks and a sun roasted face. Rather than training her or finding out who wanted her head, he acted like an idiot by frolicking with children.

Ruto cleared her throat and averted her eyes. "I didn't know you fond well with children."

Discomfort twisted his guts but he shrugged it off with a grin. "What can I say? Kids love me." Quickly changing the topic, he turned to see Katie in an annoyed color. "Where are we headed?"

"Why did you just leave this morning?!" Katie demanded in that pesky little voice, reminding Link of why he did so in the first place. "You have to be with Ruto at all time. You need to protect her!"

Link groaned. "Can't I have some time to myself? She's fine, look at her."

"She's fine but she might not be if you laze around," Ruto snapped. "Father would have lost any favor you earned from him and then you won't get your gem."

This morning just proved to be tiresome. "Alright already. My mistake for wanting peace," he muttered.

Katie wasn't done yet. "I wouldn't call bothering kids peaceful. What were doing with them? You're not exactly a good influence," she snapped, hovering above his head.

Link smirked at her. "Aw come on, who doesn't want to be me?"

"Everyone."

Again, he tried to change the subject and came up with an impromptu question. "So what are we going to do now?"

"We're going to the place where I was ambushed," explained the princess and the atmosphere dulled. It wasn't something that she was looking forward to. "Since we're on our own maybe the culprit might show herself."

"Okay." He didn't sound very sure of that. "Don't know who's stupid enough to try in the same place twice but whatever. Can we get a bite along the way?"

"Perhaps if you haven't left so early we might have stayed for breakfast." Ruto sent him a glare.

Link smiled. "Someone wants me around that bad, huh?"

She wanted to argue with him but decided it wasn't the place nor the time. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "I will buy you food once we've finished our business."

"Hey, I can't fight on an empty stomach!"

"Well, too bad then! If you could beat a Zora underwater you can suffer a few hours without food!"

In the end, Link got what he wanted since he was rather pugnacious when he's hungry. Ruto grudgingly purchased the same street food fried fish that he enjoyed so much.

With a satisfied belly, they all headed towards the place where the princess almost lost her life.

* * *

Ruto wasn't looking forward to going back. She remembered the fear that she had felt and her life flashing before her eyes. The laugh, she definitely remembered the laugh. A sweet, feminine laugh that rang in her mind as the currents swept her away from harm. Did she ever meet anyone that took such delight into killing someone?

The memory still fogged whenever she closed her eyes but she remembered that there was pain in the form of sparks that traveled up her body. It left her dazed and confused, vulnerable and defeated. If she hadn't slipped, if the river weren't there she wouldn't have came home.

Who had wanted her dead? She didn't like thinking about it. Was there someone out for her? Has she done something to deserve this? She couldn't even fight back. She was so weak, pathetic.

As if that didn't make her reputation worse, there was also her identity lost. Just thinking about it made her face flush with shame. And she was doing so well in hiding it. What would people think of her now? A princess who lost to a human, a human of all things! She made it clear that she was weak and helpless.

What would her ancestor think? The first Princess Ruto? A princess who was as fierce as she was kind. She must be infuriated and insulted that such a weak descendant carried her name. Losing to a human…that will forever haunt her. Already, she felt less.

Ruto, as dejected as ever, led the way to the Giant's fist, which was just a hill separated from the city. On top of the hill were clusters of boulders and if you looked at them from afar they gave the impression of an iron fist. She could have just swum there using the Zoras' River, which would take her there directly, but then there's Katie and Link who needed air. By land, they would need to go straight through the city, go on a bridge and travel for a few miles.

Behind her she could hear Katie's ostensible vent on how Link should tell her where he was heading next time and he responded, "Hey, I'm a big boy. I can bloody well take care of myself."

Ruto didn't know how to take him seriously after watching his little winsome satire with children. At first she was horrified that such a brute was tainting those innocent minds when upon a closer inspection, he was just as childish as they were. She was so used to seeing nothing but cruelty in those eyes.

She was even prepared to defend the children should Link act like the impolite imbecile he proved to be. But he did no such thing. There was something kindled in that moment, as if he was more comfortable with them than with adults. Could it be that he's grown sick of all the prejudice held against him so he seeks acceptance from children?

But yet here he was, giving smirk at any Zoras who glared his way or threw insults at him. Does he really know how much the people would give to see him kicked out of the domain? It was as if Link couldn't care any less if the whole world hated him. He was quite the enigmatic fellow.

Ruto couldn't understand how Katie tolerated him. It has been only a day and Ruto despised him. This oaf that beat her and used any means to win, she needed to redeem herself or she won't be able to sleep properly.

She still couldn't believe that he confused her for the spirit gem. Link really thought high of himself if he thought he could barge into her home and demand it from the king. For him to show such dissidence when he was told to leave, she was amazed that father gave him another chance. Even though it was mostly Link's mistake for confusing her with the gem, she still felt embarrassed, just thinking of how he kept demanding it and for his attitude and vulgar language.

Gah! How long has it been since someone bothered her like this?

They were far from the city and any sign of civilization, following a path that meandered through a wide area. The ground took a dry and sandy approach, slightly burning her webbed bare feet. Link, after witnessing her hissing in pain, commented that shoes existed to which she ignored. It was better to turn the other cheek as her mother always told her.

Thinking of her mother now, Ruto gently touched her blue earrings. Mother would know what to do. She always has. What would she say to her now?

Katie seemed to be delighted in everything. From the waters of the lake to the sky as if it was all new to her. Ruto felt commiserated for the little fairy. It was a rumor that the royal family locked up a small creature of the Goddesses and would only release her when the hero's calling approached. Naturally, rumors are the twisted truth and Katie had stayed there out of free will, refusing to leave for anything that wasn't important.

Now she was free and stuck with someone who didn't wish to be a hero. What an unfortunate situation.

Ruto relished the idea of jumping into Zoras' River, which rushed right next to them. But if she jumped in it might take some time for her to get out and she already knew Link was not the patient type.

Beads of sweat dripped off his face. "Are we there yet?" He asked for the fifth time.

His question made her pique. At least his feet weren't roasting and he was fully dressed, protecting him against sunburn. Yes, the fault was with her for not choosing the appropriate attire but she didn't know it was going to be this hot.

It had been windy on that day, windy with a promise of rain and freedom. She would run there feeling restless for durians. What was a promising day would have been her last day. The first raindrop splashed on her already wet stained, bloodied cheek.

She stomped down the memory and replied, "Almost."

A few more minutes of walking and soon her blistering feet touched the warmth of grass. It was a small area with large boulders forming a circle and the entrance inside faced the river. That was how she made her escape. Twigs and roots spiraled up from the earth in the narrow entrance between the boulders and one had tripped her, making her tumble back and fall into the river.

"This is it?" Link asked. At the center were three durian trees.

She didn't revisit it until today after what happened. If she looked a little closer she might even spot dried up blood. A shiver crawled up her spine and her breath hitches. "Yes."

"Are you okay, Ruto? You look a little pale," Katie said with a gentle glow of yellow.

Ruto managed a little smile. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

Of course she's fine. Who wouldn't be when they're standing on the same place where they could have been murdered?

Link wasn't impressed, frowning as he glanced over at rocks and the spiky fruit. Then his chin went up and he looked up at the sky with the boulders poking up. "Okay, so where's our good friend then?"

His little joke made Ruto's stomach twist. How could he be goofing off? Maybe he was so used to being chased around by bloodthirsty humans and monsters that this sort of thing seems normal to him.

"Maybe they'll come back later?" Katie offered at his side. "Check around. The culprit may have left a clue."

"Didn't that adviser said that there's no evidence?"

"I didn't tell anyone about this place," Ruto said quietly.

Link seemed astonished. "Seriously, what the hell?"

"I know, I know, but this place is the only place where I'm left alone."

"It would have also been your grave." Link rubbed his head as if afflicted by a headache. "Okay, how about you tell us exactly what happened?"

Ruto felt herself embarrassed and cleared her throat. She shouldn't be intimidated by him. "Well, I had a fight in the arena—"

"As Raza?" He couldn't help but ask with that mischievous glint in his eyes.

A muscle leaped in her jaw. He really enjoyed reminding her. "Yes, as Raza, may I continue?" He gestured dramatically that she may. "Normally after battles I would come here to relax. On that day, I had a rough fight and so—"

"Did you win or get your ass handed to you?"

"Will you please shut up for five seconds?" She snapped, out of patience.

"Link, have some respect already!" Katie growled.

He blinked at her outburst and chuckled. "My bad, shouldn't interrupt the princess. Please go on."

Ruto didn't bother answering his question since the answer was yes, she did lose but at least she fought hard not that it mattered to him anyways. As annoying as it was, having him openly disrespect her like that given to her status, she didn't let it bother her too much. Formalities don't matter on the battlefield and she already knew that Link was a recalcitrant individual so he wouldn't bother showing any deference.

"I was so tired from the fight and thought I'd come here to relax before returning to the palace and that's when…you know, she was here. I don't remember it very clearly but she knew who I was even with my disguise."

"How awful." Katie turned a bit white. "It must've been so scary."

Link crossed his arms and meticulously scrutinized the surroundings. "This is a pretty good place for an assassination. A small exit, far away from people, boulders everywhere," he analyzed. "How did you escape anyways? Even if you did get out of this circle here, it's in the middle of a wide area. Ah! I get it. The river."

She nodded. "I was lucky."

"I'll say."

"Link, let's look around for clues," Katie told him.

Link checked around the tall grasses and near the trees. Meanwhile, Ruto still felt sick to her pit. To think she could have died here, alone in this miserable spot that had always comforted her. This was a place that hid her from anyone and it had also drowned out her screams.

"Nothing." Link sighed but his eyes fixed on something from the dirt. Ruto saw it as well and peered closer. It was a piece of something that looked like transparent silk buried in and when he pulled it out, it took the shape of a six meters long reptile. "Dry snake skin." He turned to Ruto. "You have these in your domain?"

Ruto shook her head and tried to pound on her memory. "I remember something but it's not every clear." She could only remember that cheerful laugh. "It must be related to her. I'm sure of it."

"You know that really doesn't help us," Link pointed out. "But I bet our little fairy friend should know what this is."

They gave Katie a moment to flutter around the dry skin. "It's a Revoltan Snake." She sounded troubled. "A dangerous specimen that could only be found in the deepest part of Gerudo desert."

"Sounds like a sidekick to me." He raised an eyebrow at Ruto. "You really don't remember anything? I could be drunk till next week and still remember a snake this size."

"Oh please. You wouldn't remember your own name if your drunk," Katie snapped.

Rut was just as frustrated as he was. She just couldn't provide any form of exegesis no matter how hard she hammered her head. "I just can't remember anything." Her eyes averted from his cold stare and she only felt restless.

Link studied her until he pointed with his chin. "How about we train?"

She looked at him flabbergasted. "What?" He can't be serious.

He shrugged. "Why not? Better now than in the grave, right? Besides, the culprit sounds like they're out sightseeing."

The idea horrified her. "Well, that makes it all the more reason to apprehend them!"

He waved her off. "Look, they found you here all by yourself and away from people. This wasn't a random attack, fish bait. They knew that you were a princess and attacked when you were tired. Someone seriously wants you dead and I don't think they'll blow their cover for anyone else."

"Don't call me fish bait," she snapped. "Has anyone taught you modesty?"

Link thumbed at Katie. "She has but for five minutes."

"Try five years," Ruto shot. "Then five more years to learn to behave yourself around royalty and add another twenty years and hopefully by that time you're too old to be bothering anyone." Once she finished her rant, she inhaled deeply. This whole thing was playing it was toll on her and if Link doesn't shut up he'll find himself in a deathbed.

Link was grinning at her widely. "Or I could just turn into a Zora and never have to worry about wrinkles."

"Please don't ever say that, not even as a joke. I don't even want to think about it."

Just the thought of that this man having any kind of association with her kind made her sick.

Link raised his hands up and kept his smile.

"Going back to the topic, what would you do?" Her tone changed serious. "If someone wanted you dead, how would you react?"

He brought out his silver sword and gave her a lopsided smile. "First and most important thing, I'd get myself a drink."

"How does that solve anything?!" Katie complained.

Link continued like he wasn't interrupted, "If they beat my ass the first time, I'll make sure as hell that they won't do it the second time." He tiled his head to the side and stretched his smile. "That is, unless, you want to give up fighting for good."

"That is not—"

"I bet you're too afraid to lift your spear."

She responded to this by holding the tip of it to his neck. "Don't mock me," she warned him, then without warning, his foot sliced under hers and it was now his blade at her neck. His head blocked the light of the sun, forming a halo around his face that made his blond hair glow.

"I can teach you a few tricks," he offered, gently patting the tip of his sword on her cheek. "Make sure you toughen up a little."

She stood up and found herself eager to fight. Katie just whispered into her ear that Link won't play fair to which Link waved her off.

"Okay, you ready?" Link asked her.

Ruto opened her mouth to reply but instead he clashed blades with her and she staggered back in surprise. "What—"

"Darling, your enemy will never ask you if you're ready." He grinned when she glared. He seemed to enjoy tantalizing her whenever he had the chance.

Ruto landed an attack to which he rolled off. She managed to block his attack but it sent her back against a tree. His strength was alarming. Should humans be this strong? A tingly sensation traveled up her arm as she shook off the shock that she absorbed.

It's been so long since someone had forced her to fight with full potential. It wasn't like anyone in the arena could give her fighting tips and Sheeva had always held back and wasted more time concerning the princess rather than teaching her anything.

"One thing to note," Link said. "Change your fighting routine. You keep doing the same thing and I'm getting bored. It's always just jab, defense and jab."

She frowned. "But I always—"

"You need to change it," he insisted, getting seriously annoyed. "Monsters are easy to handle but what about the ones that don't go down easy? They'll memorize your fighting movement and wait for an opening."

She blocked another attack and managed to shove him back. There was a moment where she thought there was an opening but pulled back when she realized it was a trap. Link fought as if he's been fighting his whole life. He had this perspicacious skill that allowed him to sense her every moves, all her weak spots. He moved with such grace and strength, it was hard to believe he was only eighteen.

This was the skill of a true warrior. The strength, the swordsmanship, speed. Even she had to admit that the guards don't come close to his skills.

Even with a new sword, he still looked irritated, often glaring down at it. He sighed as he looked at her. "Another thing that ticks me off," he said, jumping aside when her spear came down. "Is that you're not fast enough." He proved this point by coming at her so abruptly that she didn't have time to defend herself. Link shoved her back by the shoulder and that knocked her to the ground.

Air was forced out of her as she groaned.

"Link, take is easy!" Katie snapped.

"Can you just get lost?" Link didn't look at her only waving as if to shoo her away. "Go chase a butterfly or something, I don't care."

"This is such a waste of time!" She complained. "Fine! While you two stab each other I'll go on a lovely walk or float around."

"Wait, Katie!" Ruto called out but it was too late. Her eyes snapped at Link who seemed to be grateful. "Why don't you try being nice to her for a change?"

He rolled his eyes. "Don't have time for that."

She was about to complain but was cut off once more by his blade. Link circled around her with his silver sword on his side. He seemed to be enjoying this greatly. "There's something else and it's extra armor. You're not going to protect yourself in that."

"I've been wearing this for the past three decades and I'm fine." Ruto moved again at Link's sword but a burst of pain erupted from her stomach when his knee shot out.

"Don't need armor?" He seemed irritated. "What are you going to do right now if I'm the culprit, huh? Goddamn it, to see such talent go to waste." He glared. "You've been fighting for a long time, I get that but you're starting to sound old right now."

"What—"

"You don't want to change things but let me tell you something, everything is changing. People are getting tougher and tougher. You can whine all you want about age but to be stronger you need to be smarter." He shoved her back. "Someone wants you dead, you realize that, right?"

The question was outrageous. "Of course."

"Or maybe it didn't register into your thick skull?" He chuckled darkly. "Or you really think you're actually stronger than that person? Or better yet, than me? Come on and be—"

His words stopped when she kicked him in the stomach. Link tripped back and fell and she kept him in place by pressing her foot on his chest. "Don't you ever," she growled, her spear touching his chest, "mock me like that, understand?"

Link smirked but that lost its charm when the spear poked him harder. "I get it."

"Don't joke about it." The nightmares were more than enough for her.

"Okay, relax."

Satisfied, Ruto stepped back and watch him get up and roll his eyes.

"I think you're making it a big deal. I mean, I'd be pretty excited."

"You might be looking forward to dying but I'm not."

"So are you saying this is the first time someone tried to kill you?"

She didn't say anything and only averted her eyes. It sounded so easy for him. It must feel good to be confident in his skills and never have to worry about something like this.

Something pink dashed in between them and it was Katie blabbering with panic. "Link, Link! You need to come quick!"

He groaned. "What now?"

She fluttered up and down leaving heavy flakes of sparkles behind. "Someone's hurt and monsters are everywhere!"

Ruto clenched her spear. "Lead the way."

It was in the middle of the road infested with Moblins and Bokoblins. Link was agog to see the number of monsters just waiting to be killed. He licked his sword hungrily and led the way. There was a poor man, bleeding from his forehead, who lay there pale and unconscious. An arrow embedded deep into his leg and the monsters were coming for him.

"We were just talking," Katie was saying when they saw the man from twenty meters away. "Then the monsters spotted us and fired an arrow at him!"

The parlous Moblins were moving alarmingly fast and when they spotted Link and Ruto they shrieked, blue tongue lolling back into their mouths. An arrow shot from a Bokoblin and Link caught it with his bare hands and used it on his bow.

Link decimated anything that came near him, moving at incredible speed, using his shield to defend himself from time to time. He was expediency as he was skillful. This just wasn't a fight for him but a sport as she caught a large smile on his face. Ruto was about to run and kill a monster to her left until someone stopped her.

"Oh no you don't." Link grabbed Ruto and shoved her back. "You are not getting in my way."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Listen here, princess, you're shit at fighting. Let me deal with this while you grab the guy."

She couldn't even believe him. Does he really have that much confidence in his skills? And telling her to stay in the sidelines?

"You don't order me around!" She snapped as she brought out her spear.

"Woman, why can't you just listen to me?" He glared at her. "That guy will die if you don't get to him. Just let me deal with this and stay out of my way!"

The number of monsters were beaucoup. The Moblins were the most worrisome. They were taller than the rest with large clubs and iron shield. Killing them was no easy feat and there were four of them. More Bokoblins arrived to the battle and they were mostly red. There was one white Bokoblin and Ruto knew from experience that they were the most annoying ones.

She didn't know Link long enough to trust him and she most certainly didn't like how he was ordering her around but now wasn't the time to think about that. Her first priority was to reach the man before the monsters do. Before she could do that though, a mass of wood came down at her.

The Moblin snorted at her angrily at its missed. Then it tried again to fustigate her with a club. An opening was made for her just as the monster lifted the club over his shoulder and she thrust her spear in. It wasn't enough but it did send the beast back. She turned only to meet the fist of the white Bokoblin and went down.

To her horror, a red Bokoblin already took the man by his arm and grinned maliciously.

"No!" Ruto screamed, trying to run to him but was stopped by a group of monsters.

Link came through without a moment of hesitation. He fired an arrow at the Moblin who carried the man and it growled at him. Link rushed in through the hordes of monsters, swiftly dodging each and every one of them. His shield protected him to its full extend as he went on the defense and broke into a run.

A Moblin loomed over the unconscious man and it would have ended his life if Link hadn't arrived in time. He was panting, clenching his sword with two hands. There was boldness in his eyes as he locked blades with the grinning Moblin. He wasn't smiling anymore. Something changed in his eyes when the man's life was nearly taken.

Ruto was a bit perplexed by the sight of him and it stunned her. For a moment, he didn't look like Link at all. She snapped out of it when she saw it. "Behind you, Link!" She yelled, too far away to aid him.

Link broke off with the Moblin and moved just in time before a Lizafro stabbed his heart. The Moblin grabbed Link by the shirt and threw him. He looked like he was going to land on his face but he flipped back and landed impeccably on his feet.

Link was the center of attention, leaving Ruto to deal with only a few handful of monsters on her end. Even with that though she struggled. Her years away from combat led her to nearly be killed had it not been for Katie who used her own body to whack the enemies whenever possible.

"I'm starting to get a headache," Katie moaned, as she fluttered a bit drunkenly.

Ruto risked a glance and found that Link was on his feet still fighting energetically. All the Moblins have been killed and there only remained three Red Bokoblins. "You better give that back, you little shit!" He shouted with fury.

His hat was missing and it was a red Bokoblin that took it. It danced tauntingly as it held up the hat. Link's hair was a little longer than she thought. It snorted in glee and it's other comrades laughed at Link. Even Ruto couldn't help but twitch her lips a little at the sight of it.

"You don't want to give it back? Alright then." Link giggled sinisterly and pulled out a yellow tube. "You lost your chance, buddy. I'm about to make you _so_ sorry."

"Oh no, he's doing it again," Katie muttered. "Link, don't you start!"

"Doing what?"

"I swear he does this all the time and I have no idea why!"

Link dashed towards the Bokoblin, zigzagging around in order to avoid incoming arrows. The red Bokoblin must have sensed the murder intent that danced in Link's eyes since it simply dropped the hat and tried to make a run for it. With a smooth movement of his silver sword, Link sliced off the head of one Bokoblin and used his dagger to slash the throat of another Bokoblin.

He grew more frustrated by the second as he looked at the silver sword. "This shit is so horrible," he muttered. "Bad balance. Damn it."

The last one, the one that took his hat and dropped it, was running like the devil was on its tail. With his hookshot, Link dragged the creature to his feet and smiled at it. Ruto then witnessed Link's victim as she watched in utter horror the yellow tube dig deep into the monster's eye.

Link squeezed something yellow out of the tube and the monster's cries of agony rang throughout the field.

"What…what is he doing?" Ruto turned to Katie who was just as appalled as she was.

"This…he does this all the time. We're working on it," Katie said uneasy. "I don't know why he does this. Really I don't but at least we defeated all the other monsters."

There was a groan behind them and they quickly turned to find the young man rolling off his stomach. "Oh, what happened?" He mumbled, rubbing his head. "Golly, I had the weirdest dream." When he saw them, his shoulders slumped, "It wasn't a dream."

Behind them were more cries of pain and Ruto turned to see the monster was missing an ear and an arm. "Katie, we need to stop him."

"There's nothing that could stop him at this point. Just let him get it out of his system."

The young man was in too much pain to even notice Link. He held his head and groaned.

"We should get you back to the city," Ruto told him.

He blinked up at her. "Were you the one who saved me? Thanks a bunch!"

Ruto felt flattered momentarily. "No, it wasn't me."

"Yes, it was," Link said so suddenly, startling her. He seemed exceptionally happy and grinned as he placed his hat firmly on his head. "She's the one that saved your ass."

Ruto frowned. "But I didn't—"

The young man grabbed her hand and gave it energetic pumps. "Oh thank you! Thank you so much, miss! Jeez, and here I thought that all Zoras hated humans."

She took her hand quickly and tried not to feel disgusted that a human touched her so familiarly.

Link noticed this and chuckled. "Oh, she does."

She shot him a look. "For some, yes."

There were some exceptions when it came to humans. So long as they don't bother her so much then she could tolerate them, to some extend. It wasn't like she wanted something terrible to happen to them but she wouldn't want to invite them to dinner either. The umbrage she carried with her was so strong, preventing her from befriending any humans.

Beedle didn't notice her behavior at all and only thanked her again. This led her to glance over at Link and she frowned when he didn't correct the man. Why was he giving her credit? Shouldn't someone as arrogant as him start taunting off on how he did all the work?

And the mess that he made. There was a pile of black flakes with something yellow and sticky. Just when she couldn't find more reasons to hate him. Just how could he be the hero? Someone tell her that this is a joke.

Ruto didn't question on why he decided to let her take all the glory. When she tried to help the man, he winced at the sharp pain on his leg and sat back down. "Nope. I can't move with that on me." The arrow was still there, drawing out blood.

Link rolled his eyes. "Stop being such a baby! The city is twenty minutes away and I'm hungry."

Ruto gawked. " _Again?!_ " The capacity of a human stomach would always be a mystery to her.

"We have to pull it out," Katie said urgently. "He might get infected."

"Wait, no! It really hurts!" He whined.

Link was starting to get impatient but Ruto ignored him for now. She went down on her knees and broke one end of the feathery end of the arrow to make it easier to pull it out. "Okay, on the count of three."

The young man nodded hesitantly.

"Okay, one…" Ruto started. The rest of the numbers seemed to have been lost on Link since he ruthlessly pulled out the arrow. A surprised cry gurgled out from the man as fresh blood squirted out from the laceration.

"Link!" Katie bashed his head. "What happened to two and three?!"

"Yeah, what happened to two and three?!" The man cried.

Link clearly didn't look sorry since he was grinning sadistically. "Oh come on," he teased, waving the bloodied arrow. "It wasn't _that_ bad."

"Well, it wasn't very good!" The man shouted.

"Buddy, I've been shot twice by a bullet, had my back nearly broken and if I get a rupee for every scar that I got then I can buy a country with it. I think you're over exaggerating just a bit little." Link threw the arrow over his shoulder. "Can we get something to eat _please_?"

"I need a drink," the man whimpered as Ruto tied the wound up.

"Hey, I think we can be good friends you and I," Link said cheerfully.

"Shut up. Don't talk to me."

They took the man to the city and learned that his name was Beedle, a traveling merchant in the search for customers. Beedle discovered that she was a princess when Link addressed her as one.

"Hey, you didn't say it was a secret," Link said defensibly when she glared at him. He says that yet still wore a deceptively large smirk on his face.

Ruto didn't know what she wanted to do to him but she knew she wanted to do something violent.

Aside from that, she felt rather uncomfortable when Beedle praised her for her bravery, saying the city couldn't be any luckier to have such a princess. She didn't do much and only kept herself alive while Link did the rest.

"I didn't think it would get so dangerous!"

"It's dangerous at every corner," Link said but his attention wasn't with them but rather at a fried fish a seller waved around. "Man, I can't get enough of these."

Ruto held her tongue for whenever Beedle thanked her. She hadn't saved him when a Moblin nearly crushed him. Link has. Without hesitation or a thought for his own wellbeing, he rushed out there, risked his life and saved the man.

Katie must be thinking the same thing since her color glowed brightly of yellow and orange. If anyone had told Ruto that Link was born a hero she would have laughed at the joke, but there was a moment in that fight when she thought Link had been someone else. He stopped laughing the second Beedle's life was nearly taken by a club. He just ran past several monsters without even considering the consequences.

Perhaps that maybe deep down, like, very, _very,_ deep down there could be a hero in there. Underneath all that tough and ruthless skin maybe Link was a destined hero. Despite everything he has said, she saw that look in his eyes. That wasn't the Link that was taunting her a minute ago.

Katie may be on to something here and Ruto hoped that her institution was right.

* * *

 **Poor poor Ruto. Link's going to drive her nuts. Hehehe. He's got a bit of a soft side for kids, doesn't he?**

 **Please don't forget to leave a review on what you think would happen next. It's always nice to hear your thoughts.**


	36. Chapter XXXVI

**PART FIVE - A BLADE OF HONOR**

Ruto grew restless and the same could be said about her father.

They were running out of options. Link, Katie and her had tried to lure the enemy to them by staying out in the open. The only thing they got were monsters that would attack them but they weren't a problem to Link. Monsters, she thought with unease, have been coming up recently and unexpectedly.

Fortunately, the only real incident was with Beedle earlier. Ruto had discussed it with her father and even though they aren't on good terms, her father exceptionally agreed with her and doubled the guards around the perimeter of the domain. However, he rebuffed her concern regarding the mirror and explained how it wasn't even working.

There was nothing she could do to change his mind and the more she tried to the angrier he became so she was forced to leave it at that. All she could do was pray to the Goddesses that those Gerudo Warriors stayed clear from her domain.

After Link, Ruto and Katie roamed around the city, the trio would then go back to Giant's fist and train there. Their training would leave her in bruises that smartened the next day. Link wasn't gentle like her previous teachers were, he wasn't assuring and didn't offer her any kind of encouragement or moral support.

It was as if he was trying to get a rise out of her. Make her hate him more than she already did, tear her down and bring her confidence to the dirt. It did have some effect since now she just seriously wanted to hurt him. Just the mere idea of it gave her glee. She finally gave in to his request and bought herself an extra layer of armor that left her shoulders sore and earned Link's approval.

The culprit didn't bother showing up at all. She was beginning to wonder if they had left the domain. Beckward reported that his sources haven't found a clue, and none of the guards saw anything out of the ordinary.

Ruto was just getting sick of all this. She would like to walk around her own palace without the constant trepidation that made her wide and alert. She had a talk with Sheeva about it and the captain expressed disapproval of how the princess was toying with her life and was outrageous when Beckward said otherwise. She suggested that instead of bringing the enemy to them why not go to them. She said this with a stern look that told Ruto if she was planning to follow her advice she must bring a handful of guards.

It was hard to pick sides. Sheeva was a brilliant strategist but was often labeled as ruthless. On the other hand was Beckward who could come up with a solution and he was well known for showing acumen with his intelligence and composure.

Link decided to intervene and shared a few opinions on the matter. Soon it was him and the captain both in a heated argument and Ruto had to intercede for Link's sake before the guards toss him in a cell. Link complained that guards would only slow them down and keep the culprit afar. Sheeva mocked that Link cared little for the princess' life and it was her job to protect her. Ruto dismissed everyone off to bed and was left to speak with Katie that night.

Sheeva's ostensible discussion had taken place in the morning and had soured Link's mood greatly. He laid down on the grass just outside of the Giant's Fist, closing his eyes with a thin piece of wheat sticking out his mouth.

Ruto chastised him for his laziness and demanded for a session of training. Link didn't relent and stayed where he was, too tired and too irritated to lend her an ear.

"Link, come on!" Katie whined. "You can at least do something!"

He didn't open his eyes and speak in a low voice, "Like what exactly?"

"I don't know! Something!"

Ruto exaggerated a sigh. "Just leave him be. I suppose I shall award someone else of the spirit gem instead. Perhaps Sheeva since she seemed more than happy to help me."

Link heaved out a breath and sat up. Staying at the palace really enervated him. It was the paternalistic rules that he had to obey and someone like Link didn't like to be told what to do. He obdurately refused to listen to her when she tried to help him adapt. This human was making things difficult to himself.

Aside from that, most of his irritation would come from the holy sword. They were all careful with how they said it in case someone overheard them. The sword still remained tightly shut in its sheath and Katie still couldn't up with a solution. The poor thing was worrying her head over it and claimed that she couldn't sleep properly.

Link said it was no big deal and yet she caught him fussing on his silver sword, complaining about balance and how dull it was. She actually bought him that sword and it wasn't very cheap so to hear him whining about it especially about the dullness, which it wasn't, just annoyed her. The Master Sword must have been the image of perfection since Link couldn't bring himself to settle for anything less.

Her thoughts cut short when the ground rumbled a bit and something from afar seemed to be heading towards them. Jagged rough rocks, large boulders for arms, a Stone Talus had risen from the dirt and galumphed forward.

Link's eyes brightened. "Finally something exciting!"

He didn't wait for Ruto or Katie and rushed off to greet the monster. The princess decided to let him have his fun in hopes that his gloomy mood will be lifted and they could focus on more pressing matters.

However, when Link finished the fight, rather smoothly at that, he needed her help with something.

"Did you just bring me here to carry your ores?" Ruto demanded when Link tossed her a bag.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Link said with a smirk but it went into a frown. "Why are all these flints?!"

Ruto threw the bag at him. "We are supposed to be training!"

"Or looking for the culprit," Katie added in. "Why do you need money so bad? The palace has everything for you."

"If I'm going to the bottom of the worlds deepest lake then I need to prepare. To prepare I would need a lot of money," Link explained as he kicked a piece of flint with a curse.

Ruto snorted. "Yes, but that's considering if you do get to the lake which you might not, seeing as you spent more time fooling around then getting anything done!"

Katie growled. "Link, knock it off!"

What was she to do with this human? Nothing could ever get done with him lazing about. He kept on complaining that his wallet was starting to grow cobwebs. Unfortunately for him, the Stone Talus left nothing but flints as a spoil, frustrating him enough that he kept kicking it away.

The ground rumbled again, it was tempestuous enough to get both Ruto and Link off their feet. Two Stone Taluses, both larger than the one Link had just defeated, approached them as nearby rocks rolled to their sides. The black ores crowned on their heads, gleaning brightly.

Ruto was horrified. Her heart pounded with fear. "What?"

"Oh yeah! More loot!" Link cheered as he threw away the bag and brought out his sword. There was a flicker of irritation when he held the silver sword.

"Those are both seniors," Katie confirmed timorously. "Maybe we should leave."

"Agreed," said Ruto instantly.

The monsters were moving by inchmeal, dragging their boulder arms to their sides. It would only be a matter of time before those carriage-sized boulders aim at them.

Link snorted as he hung his sword on his shoulder. "Wussies. Those guys are too good to let go."

"Link, don't be reckless," Ruto said as she stood up. She hoped her voice didn't crack. It was her first time seeing two Stone Taluses together.

"That's really funny coming from you."

"I'm not suicidal and I know when to fight and when not to. Not every battle needs to be won."

"Oh relax."

Katie had turned to a peach color and heavy flakes dropped from her orb. "Link, please listen to her. Two Stone Taluses appearing at the same time is not a battle worth fighting."

Ruto felt a spark of vexation when Link seemed to be getting more excited rather than heeding their warning. "There are two of them! You have no chance—"

Link held up a hand. "Alright I have to stop you there." He pointed a finger. "See there's a problem."

"What?"

"That attitude right there. All this 'you can't win' or 'wah, this is too hard'."

Ruto was baffled as gestured over to the monstrous stones. "But it is!"

Link eagerly sliced the sword horizontally just to hear it whistle. "Here's a lesson from me, princess. You want to win a battle you have to think that you're going to win."

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard," Katie said flatly.

"It always worked for me," he said and grinned at the princess.

Ruto was still irritated at him. "It doesn't always work like that."

"Who's the teacher here?" He smirked when her lips went to a firm line, too stubborn to answer his question. He winked. "Watch and learn, fish bait."

By now, the stone monsters flung back their boulders and marked them as targets. While Link moved one side, Ruto grabbed Katie and leaped the other. The boulder had smashed the ground they had once stood on. The princess ran to a safer distance and watched as Link dealt with the two monsters. Seeing him charge at the monsters with such high confidence assuaged her fear just a little bit.

First he waited until the creatures rose from their sides after they brought out another boulder. Link smiled so widely with eyes filled with sinister intentions. He was in between them now, his sword put away and his hands on his hips.

"Link, what are you doing?!" Katie yelled, about to take to his side when Ruto grabbed her. "I have to do something."

"He knows what he's doing," Ruto said uncertainly. "I think."

Link was in no hurry at all. He stood there imperturbable in the shadows of the two behemoths. One of the Stone Taluses threw a boulder and Link rolled over to the side and Ruto watched as how the boulder hit the other Stone Talus instead. It had crashed right on to the ore deposit and the Stone Talus went to the ground, trembling.

Before the other Stone Talus had the chance to crush Link, he brought out his bow and shot an arrow. With two of the Stone Taluses trembling down, Link climbed on to one and tied a rope around the purple-black ore. The other stone monster had recovered from the blow and stood up. Link shot out his hookshot just as the monster he stood on began to move as well. The rope flew along side of him and he tied it around the other monster's ore.

Satisfied, he jumped off its head and leaped back. The closest Stone Talus moved to him but the rope went taut and it was forced back to the ground alongside its friend.

Link was grinning from ear to ear, rather proud of his laudable work. The three of them watched as the monsters struggled to get up. Ores of yellow and white came out from both Stone Taluses whenever their ore deposit clash into one another. They kept colliding to one another whenever they failed to get up.

Link went around gleefully filling his back with ores fresh from battle, in no hurry whatsoever. Meanwhile Ruto had stayed quiet, too stunned for words. Katie flashed with pink and orange. After some time, the monsters were kaput, letting out a short shower of flints.

"And that's how you do it," Link told her in the end with a smirk.

"Fine, that wasn't too bad," Katie admitted. "But I still feel like it was a waste of time."

He looked over at Ruto, still waiting for her to speak.

Ruto flushed. She would never admit it but his performance made him look like an epitome of what a hero should be. "If you are done then perhaps we can train now?"

He just walked past her and waving a finger. "Tsk, tsk, princess, so impatient."

"I have been patient long enough with you!"

"Fine, fine. But what did you think of the fight?"

He was so persistent. Was he really expecting to be reward a meretricious medal of some sort?

"I think we should be doing something productive," she snapped. "Fighting monsters that large and in that number is just suicidal."

Link sighed. "You keep trying to play it safe and you'll never be get stronger."

"And you won't live longer."

Katie came between them. "Okay, that's enough already."

This wasn't the first time Link has shown such audacious behavior around monsters. Just yesterday a Hionx had surprised them during their lunch break. By Katie's suggestion, Ruto had set up a picnic only to have it demolished. She would have ended up the same way if Link weren't fast enough. He didn't falter, and saved her from getting crushed like a bug.

The giant's foot flattened and ruined all of their food, including the sake she had brought. Link wasn't too happy about that.

It was a battle between him and the beast and Katie advised Ruto not to interfere since Link was furious. He managed to get on the beast's head and gave it a sword to its skull. He gave off a storm of profanity as he tantalized the monster mercilessly. Ruto learned that the true reason behind Link's rage wasn't that they nearly lost their life but because sake was wasted.

It was absolute ridiculous argument and she was utterly stunned that such skills were wasted on a moron. A part of her was envious. To be so strong and skillful at anytime…

Link must have never faced any hardships in his life. He must be the perfect boy who had nothing to fear from this world. He followed no rules, no morals, nothing. He could cheat, fend off against powerful foes and easily ignored the traducement from all those around him.

The thought unexpectedly irritated her.

There was also a side of him that she didn't expect to see. A winsome, carefree side when he was with the children, how jovial he seemed to be, so much different than the cold brute she knew. He saved that strange man by putting his life on the line. And then there was the reason why he was here in the first place, tolerating all of this and it was to get the gem to save his dog.

Ruto found herself meticulously scrutinizing his actions and was curious about kind of person was he truly using the example her late mother had taught her.

Her mother had given her an excellent example of how to be a good judge of character. First she brought in a box, which was filthy with mud on one side, and there was a repugnant smell that made Ruto gag.

Ruto had just turned one hundred years old and the spear had been a gift from her mother. Now she was also given a private lesson. Her mother asked her to guess on what was inside the box.

"Something vile," Ruto responded, covering her nose.

Mother asked her to open it and Ruto did. The lid was sealed in shut, making it impossible for her to slip her fingers in easily. She had to force her way in, tearing through it and getting her hands dirty. Mother didn't say anything as she watched with keen interest.

Inside the box was nothing more than an apple and mother told Ruto to wash her hands and take a bite. The princess was hesitant about this, the smell still lingered in the air and it was upsetting her stomach. Dutifully, she did as she was told and reluctantly took a bite.

Sweet and juicy, it was completely unexpected. She looked at her mother and waited for an explanation.

"Why did you tear through the box, dear?" She asked with that kind voice of hers. Her eyes were like sapphires, beautiful and sparkling in the night.

The question made Ruto a bit uneasy. She had been told at a young age to be respectable when opening up gifts. "It was hard to open."

Mother turned the torn box around and showed a clean side of it. "If you had just spent more time looking you it would've been more easier, see?" From this side, Ruto could see that it was easier. She could've slipped her fingers through and gently lift it up.

"I don't understand the purpose of all this."

"Think of this box as a person. The side that you had faced was their worst and you didn't bother looking deeper to see their best. As the future ruler of our people, you would need to commiserate with your subjects and this was an example of just that. You would need to understand them better by using softer methods." She gestured at the box, which had been ruthlessly torn up.

Ruto winced a bit but her mother wasn't finished. "How did the apple taste dear?"

"It was sweet like any other apple."

"Did you expect it to taste sweet?"

"The smell made it impossible."

Mother smiled. "Yes. We don't always believe in the goodness of others because of what we see but if you look at the more cleaner side and look inside their box, you might find something extraordinary, something you might have never expected from them."

This example had served Ruto well. Just like how the apple still held its sweetness despite the unpleasant smell, the same could be said about people. Sometimes they rub you the wrong way and it was challenging to even think that there was something good inside of them. You just have to look at the right side, see the best out of them. Don't force it to happen. Gently get them to open up from the right side.

It was all thanks to her mother's example that Ruto had a better understanding of others. People often told her that she was a good judge of character.

Then her mother died and Ruto closed her heart towards all humans. It was Beckward who told her that maybe getting to know Link would help her. The resentment she carried with her would only ruin her, he said.

 _What would your mother think?_ His words echoed into her head.

Link's blade snapped her out of thought. "You better get your head out of the clouds before you end up going there," he warned her. If there was one thing she learned about Link was that he hated anyone that acted lazy during training.

Granted, he often played around and acted cocky but there was a reason behind that. Anyone with skills like that is bound to be arrogant. His skills are impeccable. No monsters or any being could possibly match up to him.

"Okay, let's take a break," Link said with a pant. "You're getting better."

His compliment made her eyes wide. "Really?"

"No, you still suck."

There was also patience when looking at his box. It required focus and patience. It wasn't easy when handling this brute of a human. How did she manage three days with him she had no idea.

At this point, she was wondering if all his sides were covered in mud and inside was nothing more than a rotten apple. He certainly acted that way.

They both sat down under the same tree and Link swung down a cup of sake. The idea that anyone drinks at this time of day horrified her. That's why she purposely watered down his alcohol. He complained about this but she told him that unless he was willing to buy his own sake, she would handle any alcohol he took from her palace.

They hadn't gotten along very well. Not with her father breathing down on both their necks and Sheeva forcing her beliefs down Link and Beckwards' throat. Ruto was also having a hard time of her own since most of her free time were replaced by boring lessons at her father's behest.

Link had wanted to get away from the palace. He could have made his own earnings by remuneration to amortize for inns and food but it wasn't possible unless he intended to break the agreement.

Honestly, the princess couldn't blame him for wanting to elude the palace. As much as he tried not to let the guards get on his nerves, it was rather difficult to ignore the poor service.

Link was pugnacious towards his unfair treatment and wasn't afraid to get into fights with anyone that crossed him. It would usually be either Ruto or Katie to snap him out of it. He was not one to remain quiet when someone bothers him.

It was almost like he was trapped in a cage surrounded by sharks, all whom are eager to rip him apart the moment the cage releases him.

Apart from Link, Katie had remained rectitude and had shown keen interest in the Zoras' arts and culture. If only she hadn't associated herself with the likes of Link then maybe the people of the palace would be delighted to enlighten her curiosity. Sadly, Link's treatment was extended to her as well.

Ruto had tried often to keep him under control. As much as she disliked this human, she wouldn't want him thrown in a cell. That won't solve anything.

Link grunted when he finished all the liquid. "This is getting ridiculous."

Ruto pursed her lips to muster patience. Because of what Beckward had told her, she knew she had to understand Link a little more, if only for her mother's sake. She trusted Beckward's advice, knowing that he would never tell her anything that would harm her.

"If you're that upset about your sake—"

"I mean about this assassination." He gave her a glare as if this whole ordeal was her fault. "It's been days and nothing happened. What if they packed up and left?"

Katie decided to speak on Ruto's behalf. "Link, we can't risk it. What if this person endangers everyone else?"

He groaned, throwing his bottle. "I don't care about anyone else. This whole thing is pointless."

Ruto's hands plucked out the grass, and she watched the line of green go brown at the bottom. It was her way of controlling the urge to punch him in the face. "You may think it's pointless but it doesn't matter what you think," she told him, fumingly. "You want the gem then you'll just have to deal with this. "

"For how long?"

"I don't know."

"Months? Years?"

"I said I don't know. Are you deaf as well as you are belligerent?"

Link's jaw clenched and his eyes darkened. He threw his hands up and laughed hysterically. "I have a better chance at lifting a Hionx than this. We haven't found _one_ clue!"

"There's the snake skin," Katie offered, turning red but her voice remained steady. The dry skin was somewhere in the dirt.

"Oh, lovely. That sure will help. Here, let me just go around and ask who it belongs to. I'm sure the owner would like to have it back."

"Or we could ask around and see if anyone owns a snake? Like what Sheeva says, go to the enemy ourselves." Katie's voice took on a high note. "A snake that size would be impossible to miss. I'm sure someone had seen it. Also feeding Revolten snake would be pricy so maybe we could start there."

Link rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because knocking on every single bloody door is not going to take weeks and _definitely_ won't raise any suspension. Thank you once more for being useless, both of you."

His tone alone, flat and devoid of any kindness, was enough to grind on her nerves. But what really took her to the edge was how blue the little fairy seemed to be and she deflated a bit as she fluttered down.

"You know what?" Ruto stood up, feeling her blood simmer. Link just sat down with one knee bended and an elbow resting on it. He didn't seem fazed and even raised an uninterested eyebrow. "If you don't like this arrangement than leave. There are more than thousands of fighters out there that are more willing to take this task. You aren't the only swordfighter out there and not the best even."

She knew it was bad the second she said it. Whenever she brought up anything related to fighting Link would always remind her who was the strongest out of two of them. So when the words left her, a smile began to play on his lips but it was Katie who saved her.

"Link, please just bare it longer," she said. Her color reflected well on Ruto's feelings but it didn't show in her voice. "You said it yourself. It wasn't a normal attack so they definitely will try again when they have the chance."

The smile and the taunting, to her relief, dissipated. "But we've waited!"

"And we can keep waiting," she assured him. "You're getting a free room and food so it's not like you're sleeping in the rain."

He exaggerated a sigh and stood up, rubbing the nape of his neck. "If I don't see someone waving a sword in your face, princess, then you can forget about me saving your ass. I'll find my own damn way down the lake." He gave a humorless chuckle. "I might have a better chance at that than I do here."

His tone, his disrespectful, unbearable tone was the one of the things she hated. If it were up to her, she would have kicked him out of the domain.

Patience was long gone and what suffocated her was rage. She wanted to lunge out and shake him over and over and yell, _You think this is easy for me too?! Do you think you're the only one that hates this?!_

Instead, she said, "Go ahead and leave then!" She shouldn't be arguing like this. It was unladylike, completely unlike her and she was older than him, far older, and should act like it. And it was something her mother wouldn't approve of as well. Even if Ruto were in the right her mother wouldn't take her side.

 _Turn the other cheek, sweetie._

But she had enough of his attitude. "And just for your information, you have no chance of going down there on your own. If one of our greatest Zoras could barely even reach the Big Dozzer then what makes you think that you, a human, has a chance of going _beyond_ the wall?!"

Link's eyes flared but then a smile came on his face, threatening her fists to wipe it off. "Well, I did manage to beat one." He shrugged. "So what makes you think that I can't do what you can?"

The anger pounded her heart so fast that she thought it might explode. Black dots danced in her vision. To think he would speak to her like that…

Ruto never really liked to be formal but know she wanted him to show deference, she wanted the respect that came from being a princess. Of course if she said that he would mock her and do everything in his power to embarrass her for demanding such a thing.

Katie's patience snapped. "Stop talking to her like that! You only won because you've been fighting unfair this entire time!"

Ruto stepped into Link's space right in front of him and her breathing slowed to small deep breathes. The anger was wrapping a hand around her throat, making it so difficult to draw in air. "You think you're invincible, like nothing can hurt?"

The smile just stayed in its place and her fingers twitched. He really enjoyed seeing her mad. "Maybe. It wasn't like you could do much at the arena, _Raza_."

Has she ever met someone so vile before? How could _anyone_ be this way? What was wrong with this person?

Just hearing the name Raza filled her with abashment. He always loved reminding her and watching her face fall. Her people must have been ashamed of her or perhaps appalled to see how weak their princess had become. Would they trust her to lead? Do they understand that the only reason she stepped into the arena was for them?

Link had never stopped bullying her. He enjoyed watching her chagrin overwhelm her, had loved to see her beaten to the ground during training, hurling insults at her, mocking her, frightening her, humiliating her. She couldn't voice out a complaint because it was her that asked him for training and he even warned her that he was not going to be easy.

But he was taking this too far.

"You are just a man," she spoke with quiet rage. "Just a lowly man and the only thing that makes you any different is that sword on your back. Without it you're nothing."

Link kept his smile but it didn't reach his eyes. "I don't care about the sword. I don't think either of you understand but I really don't give a shit about it. I don't need it anyways. It's not like I'm going to play hero or save the world."

"Is there anything in this world that matters to you?" She asked quietly, searching for perhaps some sign of humanity. "Or do you just wish to see the world in ashes?"

She didn't think her words would spark any reaction but it did. His eyes went parlous and the smile lost.

"I do care about someone and you know who it is? It's not someone whinny and pathetic," he spat and took a step forward while Ruto went backwards. She didn't like that look in his eyes.

"It's my dog, got it? And you're right, I don't mind seeing this whole bloody world go into ashes. What has it done for me, huh?!" There was pure anger in his eyes and she took a step back, putting a hand on her staff just in case. "This country could go to hell for all I care."

He got out of her face and simmered when he kicked the bottle away.

"Why is it that you keep wanting to hurt people?!" Katie demanded. "Just why? What has Ruto or her people ever done for you?"

Link laughed humorlessly. "What have they done? Oh let's see here, they hate me for what I am and not for who I am. If they at least got to know me then maybe I would understand but come one, all humans? And you call _me_ shallow. Remember breakfast? Isn't it always a coincident that whenever I eat without the princess I get shitty food?"

"I'm not talking only about the Zoras." Katie came in closer. "I'm talking about people in general."

"I don't care," he said flatly with his lips twitching. It just confused her seeing him enjoying other people's anger. "I really just don't care."

"You don't mind being hated?" Ruto just seemed gob smacked.

"I don't mind being loved," he said with a sly smile.

Another thing she hated from him was of how flirtatious he could be. He really loved flustering her with his sudden comments and questions regarding relationship between a Zora and a human. He wasn't interested her since he made it clear that he was only interested in female human.

 _But that doesn't stop a man from trying_ , he said one time and laughed as she threw a rock at him.

Ruto glared at him. "You're not that clever."

"Still makes me cleverer than you, darling."

Katie beamed red. "Link, stop being so disrespectful. She is a princess!"

He sighed. "Thanks for reminding me for the millionth time today. I almost forgot. And I think I remember telling you that I don't give a damn even if she's the Goddess. I'm not kissing her ass."

"And watch your language." Sparkles puffed out from her as she vigorously fluttered above his head. "You are just so — GAH! Why am I stuck with you?!"

Link chuckled dryly. "Well, get used to it, sprit. If you want to blame someone then blame your precious Goddesses for pairing you up with a _meanie_ human."

Ruto remembered how Link carried a child on his shoulders with a smile so wide and cheerful, you would never think anyone would be so cruel. Her brows furrowed. Why was she thinking of this now?

He said he wished the world was in ashes but he saved that man's life, saved her life multiple times when monsters sprung up out of nowhere.

Her mother had always told her that actions speak louder than words. If there was a person that you truly could not understand then pay attention to their actions. What do they do? Are they as selfless as they claim to be? Actions and words are the ones that defined a person. You could call yourself a good person but could you really? You may believe that but its up to what others think of you.

"Are you really?" She found herself saying just as Link turned to leave. When he turned around and gave her an annoyed look she continued on with a step forward. "Because I feel like its all a show."

She already knew Link had a bitter personality and was genuinely a hated person. But she couldn't help but remember how he was with the children, how lonely he had seemed to be.

 _There are more sides of the box_ , she thought to herself.

Link was blinking at her and seemed astound. "Wait a minute," he said with a laugh and pointed. "You think I'm not a bad guy?"

"Do you want to be a bad guy?" She asked innocuously, daring to take a step. She watched his face become expressionless and he stiffened.

It flummoxed her. She never thought that anyone would declare that they were a bad person and saying it with such pride? Something about this doesn't feel right.

"I can't help but feel that you try so hard to paint yourself as one. You keep saying it over and over as if you're worried that we might forgot or that we might change our opinion about you." As she said it, she felt confidence ringing in her voice. She didn't know anything about this man yet just seeing his face it felt like she understood enough.

Katie turned yellow and turned to see Link with his hands clenching and unclenching. For a moment, he seemed momentarily confused and it was a rare and pleasant sight.

He always smiled when the people often threw insults in his way and seemed generally pleased that he was hated rather than accepted. During his argument with the captain of the guards he wasn't bothered one bit by her loud voice and her anger.

But this time, up against Ruto's point, Link's expression hardened and he turned around. "Think what you want to think. I'm out of here."

They should have gone together in case something happened but Link leaving her on her own proved that he's had enough of this. Katie and her festinated back to the palace and it was a safe journey there, fortunately and unfortunately.

The two didn't see Link until the morning who was blabbering endlessly that he had a lead.


	37. Chapter XXXVII

**So updates are going to be a bit slow since something came up so I might be updating once in two weeks. I don't know really. My schedule's a bit weird. Anyways, I'm really excited for this arc. I'm about roughly half way in finishing the next arc after this one.**

 **Enjoy~!**

* * *

 **PART SIX - A BLADE OF HONOR**

Link woke up from what little sleep he achieved and left the room quietly as Katie snored blissfully. The iron bed had been served as a joke and a reminder. Even if he was staying at a lavish palace with walls and ground glowing blue, vases that held exotic and priceless flowers, and rare tapestries hanging from the walls, Link was not welcomed here.

The servants have made this message quite clear, often holding cold smiles and glared when they thought he wasn't looking. A meal without the princess was a meal he would rather skip. He wouldn't give the type of food they serve him to the homeless. And since he wasn't allowed to cook his own meals or leave, he was forced to ask the servants to get him something.

But thanks to yesterday's kill, his wallet became fat and Ruto allowed him to purchase some fruits. Just for the thrill of it, he had asked for a simple piece of nutcake and a cup of sake, which would be watered down as always.

Honestly, at this point, it's more like they water _up_ the sake since it bereft from the fizzy, bitter taste.

He had slumped down on the chair of the dinning room and cast a glance around the hall. It was quite spacious and the clicks of his heels echoed into the cold empty room. White drapes hung by the door, fluttering when he pushed them aside. The table nearby had golden vases and large necklace just dangling down. His eyes stared at it longer than he liked to admit.

He would be lying if he wasn't tempted. Just look at all this wealth lying around! It's as if they _want_ it to be stolen. Being a former perspicacious thief, he knew that the table alone was more than what he made in a lifetime. During his stay he had made an effort to circumvent around unsupervised jewelry. Now in this empty room, he felt his heart quicken a bit.

As much as he loved to feel those resplendent coins in his hands, he forced himself to stop entertaining the idea. So much has happened. Just thinking about his former gang and how their greed eventuated in the near destruction of Hatino made him ill. That obdurate life was behind him.

The window showed him the view of the city. The glowing blue lights dimmed as the arc of the sun showed over from the horizon. There was rarely anyone around save for a couple of guards that looked distastefully at him. From the distance, he could scarcely hear the chirping of the birds and his wanderlust thrived. He wanted to get out of this boring palace. But alas he had to stay put.

A maid had brought him his cake. It was the same little bitch that had 'accidently' dropped his hot tea on his laps just yesterday.

Katie had interfered before Link could give this little shit a piece of his mind. The fairy naively thought the maid did it on accident even though Link could see the giggle hiding behind that fake commiseration.

It was thanks to the herbs from Hatino that Link recovered smoothly from the burns. He could handle their little sophistry every now and then, so long as it was verbal, but spilling hot tea? The line had been crossed.

Time for a little reparation.

He was assertive that the same maid would serve him, judging by how bold she had been yesterday and how easily she got away with it. In her mind she thinks herself invincible and that Link honestly had no say in the matter.

"How are you, darling?" Link asked her with a dashing smile, agog to finally seeing her. "Is that cake fresh or a month old?"

"Why? Are you assuming it will taste bad?" She asked, trying to appear calm and natural. Zoras have this thing of being easily offended if their skills are ever put up to doubt.

Link had a taste for making women angry and he just loved seeing her breath heavily to stomp down that rising anger. "Well, I'm not bright but I could have sworn the bread you gave me the other day was a bit tough around the edges."

Her jaw clenched. "It was a perfectly good piece of bread."

"Uh huh. Or maybe you're growing a bit old to tell the difference?" Link stood up and ignored the indigent glare she gave him. "Now, can I have my cake or are you going to be a clumsily little bitch like yesterday?"

Her breathing had deepened and she sent an icy glare. Link could tell that the nut cake was dryer that sand. He grabbed the cake before she had the chance to throw it in his face.

Upon a closer inspection to confirm that the cake does indeed have molds, he faked a frown. "You know what? This doesn't look really good," he said as he looked at her raging eyes. He smiled cheekily. "I don't want it."

The maid breathed in deeply. "Then why did you ask for it?"

"That's none of your business, darling. Your job is to get me what I want. Take this back and make me a sandwich."

Her eyes flared. "You shouldn't think so highly of yourself, human. You are not a guest."

He smiled. "I am for now. Get used to it."

Link got ready to hand the plate back and she was reluctantly about to take it back. However, just as she was about to grab it, the plate slipped from his fingers. The maid gave a small surprised yelp as she moved to quickly grab it but it was too late. The cake had been turned upside down, ruining the expensive looking carpet.

"Ops, my bad, sweetie," Link said. It was the same words she had spoken from yesterday. She gritted her teeth and Link grinned at her. "You might want to clean that up." He grabbed her hand before it could touch his cheek. "Ooh, look at you, finally being honest with me."

"Shut up!" She growled as she tried to take back her hand with little success. "You shouldn't be here. You aren't supposed to be here. I can't believe that a scum like you speaks to the princess like that. You aren't worthy of being her protector."

Link let out a sigh. "Why is everyone kissing up to her ass? Seriously, it's always _princess this_ and _princess that_. Why's she so popular? She got her ass handed to her in the arena."

Her other hand moved and Link caught it gracefully. "Don't you ever speak to her like that! She always tried her best for the sake of her people!"

"You're very clumsy, you know that?" Link moved his face closer so that her eyes couldn't leave him. "I don't mind a little clumsy myself."

"Let me go," she whimpered.

"But you're a little too clumsy for me, darling."

"I'll scream."

"Scream to the roof, darling. They won't get here fast enough if you do that. Trust me. Now where was I? Oh yes, about being so clumsy. It's no wonder no man wants you." His eyes grew wide as they lusted with insanity. He gripped her hands so tight that she let out a little yelp. "I know just by looking at you that no man would think twice before putting you into bed. Poor little maid, so fucking pathetic. I bet if you were a whore they wouldn't touch you even for free."

Her bottom lip quivered as her eyes filled with fear. "Let me go. You don't know what you're talking about."

"I bet your father is willing to pay for anyone to get you off his hands." Link grinned tightly and was holding her wrists so hard that it would break at any moment. "I'm going to tell you only once and you tell all the other maids as well, the next time you fucking spill tea on me, you bitch, I'll shove boiling water down your gullet. We'll see if you can swim then."

He shoved her and she went down to the ground, sobbing helplessly. Another maid had entered the room this one carrying a goblet and sake. Once she saw her fellow maid, she placed the drink and went to her side, glaring at him. "What did you do to her?!" She demanded.

Link didn't have enough of tormenting the first maid. It was so nice he wanted to rely the message to the second one and would have done so if the pesky adviser hadn't entered the room.

Beckward glanced at the sobbing maid then at Link. "What's going on here?" He asked calmly.

"Look at what he's done to Riana," the second maid told him, still giving Link the icy look.

Link shrugged. "I didn't hit her."

Beckward waved a hand. "Go on, you two. I'll deal with this but please don't alert the king. We have enough trouble as it is."

The second maid helped Riana up, her eyes not leaving Link until she was out of the room.

Link sat back down and poured himself a drink. "What do you want?"

Beckward didn't speak right away, only waited until Link finished his cup. "I know it must be frustrating but I advise patience. Some people tend to let their emotions get the best of them." Beckward sat down. "I assure you Riana means no harm."

"What do you want?" Link repeated, placing the jug down rather harshly.

"I just wanted to speak to you is all," he replied coolly. "The princess wanted me to keep you out of trouble during the morning hours. I must say, I didn't think you would wake up so early."

"Oh, I'm sorry it's such an inconvenience. If the bed was a bit softer, I might sleep in."

Beckward hummed. "I will arrange a bed for you myself," he promised. "In the meantime please stay out of trouble."

Link took down one cup and felt pique. He wanted a small alcoholic influence to take his mind a bit. Just something to dull his focus. "Get me a stronger drink and I'll be an angel."

Beckward gave a commiserated smile. "I'm afraid that's out of my hand. It's the princess' orders." There was a little glint in his eyes. "But nothing says that you couldn't stop by at a bar. I'm not saying you should go alone but maybe the princess wouldn't mind if you purchased your own bottle."

Link liked the idea even though Ruto _would_ mind. Beckward doesn't seem to get how they were on each other's neck. "Where can I find a bar?" He knew Ruto would refuse to tell him if he ever asked.

"It should be downtown near the fish markets." The adviser's eyes grew a bit stern. "Again, I'm not saying that you should go alone. Your place must be with the princess."

"Yeah, whatever. I have a question."

"Of course."

"It's about this culprit. It's been almost a week and we still didn't find her."

Beckward cerebrated for a few minutes. "It might help you if you try to think like them. No offence to you or anything but this culprit is definitely a human so where would a human go in the Zoras' City?" He didn't wait for an answer as he stood up. "Well, I must be off. I have many things to tend to. Again, please don't think of leaving without the princess."

"Why are you on my side?" Link's question put a halt to the adviser's tracks. "I'm finding that a bit suspicious."

"I don't believe all humans are the root of evil. You could say that I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt," Beckward replied, still not turning around. "If you need me, I'll be in my study."

Link made no promises to stay here. Beckward's advice rang in his mind and left him restless. He pretended like he was going back to sleep and locked the door. Katie was still fast asleep and he leaned the Master Sword near the bed. Climbing down from the window, he rushed into the city with his hood on. Where would a human stay in a foreign place? The answer came to him. Of course. Why hasn't anyone thought of this yet?

It took him three hours of roaming around the city like a madman until he found news worth telling. He was so excited that he could barely stay still. Katie was wide awake then and he almost forgot that he had locked her in the room. She asked a hundred and one questions and he ignored them all.

It was the burst of energy that made his sleepiness vanish. The moment Ruto had woken up, he told her hastily that he found a lead. She hushed him down and fumingly asked him if he had left the palace without her to which he replied yes but only because he couldn't wait.

Ruto managed to calm him down and keep him in the palace until the sun took its place high in the clouds. When they had breakfast, Link was surprised that he was famished and wolfed down his meal. After that, they took to the road.

He festinated to the city while his two companions struggled to keep up. Ruto asked with some concern if Link got any sleep last night.

"Barely," he replied bitterly but was in no mood to argue over it. He was shaking with anticipation. If this turns out well then he wouldn't have to deal with this crap anymore.

Katie gasped. "You didn't sleep? Where exactly have you been?!"

"My father will be furious, Link!" Ruto snapped. "The maids are not stupid. They must have noticed that you were gone."

Link grinned. "He won't be angry for long once we've caught the culprit."

It's been a rough morning for him and he didn't really feel the need to tell them that angry Zoras had attacked him on behalf of their precious princess. Or that they threw spoiled fruits at him and he had to use his shield. That wasn't important.

Beckward's advice made Link remember about the dry snakeskin. Katie had said it herself, taking care of a snake of that length is pricy and not to mention the human culprit also needed to take care of themselves. With the evidence of the snakeskin and Beckward's advice, he had pondered around, thinking long and hard.

The snakeskin led him to search around the city in the evening and ask around to see if anyone saw a large snake slithering about.

It wasn't going to be easy, he knew. Everyone looked at him like he was insane. A snake in the Zora's Domain? They must've thought he was drunk. Yes, fine, the culprit was careful but if they were dumb enough to forget the skin then surely they aren't all that good.

He had paced around the streets all morning, asking and running away from angry citizens.

From what Ruto told him about the assassin being a female human and from what Beckward said to think like her, he knew the answer. An inn. That's definitely where a female human would stay. So he went around to every inn he could find. There was one that seemed the most hatred against humans and Link figured that's where he'll go. It would be less suspicious on the culprit's part.

Of course after Link got tired of sweet-talking to the receptionist, he took a different approach.

"You _what_?!" Ruto yelled, and she looked like she wanted to strangle him.

Why is it such a big deal? He did it for the greater good. "So what—"

"You _threatened_ him?" Katie enunciated in order to understand properly. "You dummy, you could've been arrested!"

" _Relax_. I was wearing a disguise."

"That's not even—" It was too much for Ruto and she rubbed her temple as if afflicted by a monstrous headache. "Just…just continue," she said, too tried to chastise him first thing in the morning.

The receptionist began to be of use when Link dragged him across the counter by the cuff of his neck. He explained that yes, he did allow a female human in and only because this one was rather… _interesting_.

Ruto frowned. "What? Tell me that's not what I think he meant. Doesn't he hate humans though?"

Link shot her a grin and he felt excited to meet this woman himself. If she had managed to convince someone who hated her kind, then they're dealing with a professional flirt here. Pretty much Link's type.

Link had asked if there was anything suspicious about this lady and it took some shaking and some threats — only a _little_ , he assured Ruto — before the Zora admitted that he did indeed hear a hissing sound.

Link grinned at them. "I should be detective," he told them with a chuckle.

"A balmy one," Ruto said flatly.

"Don't use words that I don't know."

"A hissing sound," Katie muttered. "That has to be the snake. Did you get to see her?"

He sighed. "The guy said that she left just hours before I got there and her face was covered up by a hoodie."

"So, she left the city?" Ruto asked with some hope.

Link shook his head. "She recently just left and the guy said she seemed in a hurry…" He froze and felt shivers up his spine.

Ruto noticed he had stopped and looked alarmed. "What? What is it?!"

It took a moment for the thought to sink in. "She left around before I got there…in a hurry…" Once he understood what that meant, his shoulders slumped and he let out a sigh. "Aw shit."

"Link, what—" Katie understood and gasped. "Oh no!"

Ruto stomped down. "Will someone explain to me?"

"We've been spied on," Link gritted. "That bitch…oh she's good."

"I still don't understand," Ruto complained.

Katie took on the color of pink roses. "Yesterday morning I mentioned the dry snake and how we should use that to track her down." Katie's color deepened. "Then she leaves in a hurry. That could only mean she's been spying on us just yesterday."

Link felt his blood simmer. "She's being real careful with this. She must have known I would go look for her and decided to move."

Ruto felt her breathing quickened. "She's been watching us this whole time." Her eyes lifted up and scanned around. Link followed her suit and felt the same way. They both had the same thought. _Is she watching now?_

It felt as if the air was too thick to breath in. How could they have been so blind? But also how could the culprit just sit there and observe them without making a move? This was enough to drive anyone mad. She's planning something big but what?

Link continued on moving and he was furious. She pulled a fast one on him, not too shabby but this old boy wasn't done yet. He decided to go back to that same inn but this time he'll let Ruto do the talking, bring someone that the receptionist would be more than pleased to talk to.

When Ruto and Katie came back from the inn, it was evident on Ruto's grim face that nothing was found. They were even allowed into the same room as the culprit was and there was nothing there. Not a speck of clue.

At this point, Link was looking forward to tracking down a monster to let out some steam. Ruto stayed quiet and Link felt agitated with her by his side. He figured she might mock him. After all he came to the palace breathless, sweating like a mad man and giddying with excitement. Why shouldn't she just laugh at his failed attempt?

"We'll try next time," she assured him and it felt strange to have her comfort him as if she understood how upset he was.

Katie went near his face. "Don't worry. Transporting a snake that size takes a lot of effort. We'll get to the bottom of this."

He sighed, still feeling humiliated. They were so close. "Did the inn say where she's heading?"

"Only that the culprit wore a hood and he even said he caught a sweet smell on her. I'm not sure."

Link heaved out a breath. "This is still bad though. We were being watched." She could be somewhere in the crowd, enjoying her cup of tea while they looked for her. Link could count all the chances on his fingers that the assassin had more chances to kill them both. Either she really was planning something or she was waiting for an opportunity.

Some detective he turned out to be.

"Then we'll take extra precaution," Ruto said with a pallid face. "Any plans that we make should be spoken in the palace. Including the…you know." Her eyes moved to the hilt of the sword and Link understood.

The Master Sword put on a few extra weight nearly causing him to lose his balance.

He heaved out a breath. "We should still look around. If she's not staying at any inn then where else would she go?"

His question hung in the air as they aimlessly walked down the street. They could always just go back to Giant's Fist or the palace but he was too stubborn to give up. They were this close. They might as well check out for anything suspicious.

The entire time, Ruto was beginning to be a pain. "Do you need help with that?" She asked kindly to the elderly lady who struggled with a box full of apples.

Link's eyes narrowed. " _Princess_ …"

"Oh, it might be too heavy for you," the old woman said.

"None sense." Ruto lifted the box with little trouble and placed it down in front of the old woman's shop. "No trouble at all."

Link groaned impatiently. "Can we go now?"

The old woman tried to give Ruto an apple as repayment. She kept insisting but Ruto politely kept declining. The entire cycle was beginning to drive Link crazy and he ended it by taking the apple for himself. "Thanks and goodbye."

He chuckled when he saw her pique expression but thankfully she didn't say anything. Once he finished the apple and threw the apple core away, he told her, "You keep trying to solve everyone's problem and you'll end up the most popular dead girl in all the city."

"Don't listen to him, Ruto," Katie chirped. "The people are lucky to have someone like you as a princess."

"Thank you, Katie." Ruto paid no attention to Link.

Link shrugged. "Okay fine, but if someone goes up and kills you then don't come crying to me."

She finally looked at him with a glare. "Okay, _Dad_."

He grinned. "No problem, sweetheart. You should've been a boy but beggars can't be choosers."

"Ha ha."

"I know. I'm hilarious."

"You should be a comedian rather than a detective. I think it suits you well."

 _Ouch_.

He didn't have anything else to say and just crossed his arms, vaguely and instinctively looking at his surroundings for anything that stood out. It still irritated him though. She often does that; stops in the middle of the street to go on and help a complete stranger. It's their problem let them deal with it. Doesn't she know that's the easiest way to get killed?

Katie suggested that they should ask merchants to see if anyone suspicious purchased meat or a pet bird. It was food that was common to the Revolten Snake. She even suggested that they try to find someone selling small animals, elucidating that Revolten Snakes likes to swallow their prey alive.

The market was downtown and the path went down to a rocky slope. From what Beckward told him, a bar should be around the corner. Once Ruto's eyes are off him, he'll get a bottle or two.

Someone bumped into him carrying a box of fish. He glared at the Zora who appeared to be a teenager and Link shoved him out of the way. "Watch where you're going," he spat. The force made the kid stumble back and trip.

"Link!" Katie snapped.

All the fish he was carrying spilled out, and by passers stepped on them unknowingly. "Dammit!" The Zora cursed in a panic. "My dad will kill me!"

Ruto eyed Link and much to his chagrin, she paid the boy twice the price and hurried along to Link's side. Why did it bother him so much? If she wanted to go down on her knees to help everyone it shouldn't concern him.

"Why did you do that?" Link demanded, noticing that eyes were on him now.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Ruto gritted. "He didn't see you. Not everyone has the time to bother you."

"You should've apologized to him." Katie glowered. "Just because Ruto's paying for you doesn't mean you can do whatever you want."

Some Zoras scowled at him and he chuckled to himself. Nothing pleased him more than seeing others more ticked off than he was. This morning had been a pain in the ass from that pesky maid all the way down to the culprit.

 _I_ _have officially ran out of_ damns _to give._

He really needed a drink.

They stayed quiet as they focused at the task at hand. The glowing lights dimmed in some open areas and brightened around dark corners.

Katie went over to his side, trembling a bit. "I don't like it here," she muttered, looking over at a large Zora who was sharpening a sword and Link saw his reflection on the blade before the blacksmith pounded it with a hammer roughly, eyeing them.

Link shrugged. "Eh, it's nothing."

"I get they hate you but why me? I didn't do anything," she huffed, spiking red. "I can't even go around without people giving me the stinky eye no thanks to you."

Link grinned. "Hey, it's a package deal. You want me? Then you take the heat as well. I tell you what, this is a lot better."

"How exactly is this any better?"

"Beats having people bothering me a lot like Hatino for example."

Katie sounded irritated. "Everyone liked you in Hatino. What's wrong with that?"

"I'm surprised that anyone would ever like him in the first place," Ruto muttered.

Link tried not to cringe at the memory of the puppet show. All the adulation the people had shown him, the praise and that title they branded on him 'The Hero of Hatino'. That had to be one of the worst experiences ever. "They were so annoying."

Ruto gave Link a disapproval look to which he can't care about. He could see the market buzzing with customers of all races. There was peculiar low brown building that made him agog and his throat went dry. He couldn't read the sign but he knew from the tainted stain of it to know. Now all he needed was to get away from the princess.

Ruto quicken her pace so she could catch up to him. "I don't think you're being honest with yourself," she suddenly said with sharp eyes.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Then do tell since you appear to know everything about me."

"You make others hate you first and that gives you a reason to hate them back." She looked at him in the eyes and he felt uneasy as if she could see his soul. "I think you're just afraid people might hate you either way so you make your way out to hate them first."

He blinked back and suddenly felt irritated. As if someone invaded his privacy.

Katie glowed a soft yellow. "Is that true, Link?" She asked softly.

A muscle leaped in his jaw. "What do you know, huh?" Ruto didn't reply and only stared at him. That only ticked him off more. "You only knew me for what, a week?" He didn't know why he was so angry even when he knew what she said was wrong. "There's no way I could care any less what you fishes think about me."

"Stop," she started with her eyes flaring, "calling us fishes."

"Or what?" He challenged, relieved that he got under her skin after she done the same.

She looked like she wanted to argue but instead shook her head and smiled. "At least I don't make lies just to feel good about myself. Who do you think you are? I think it's almost laughable that you keep insisting that you're untouchable. Admit it: you're afraid of people and that's why you prefer to avoid them."

Who does this bitch think she is?

Link seethed through his teeth and his fingers twitched. He could shove her back, watch her fall to the ground. But there were by passers and some have even stopped to watch him. He hated this part. All this unnecessary attention and for what? To babysit some princess? Or was it because he didn't play fair at the arena?

He had enough of this exigent princess and enough of this bloody city with its cold water at every turn.

"Oh, where are you running off to now?" Listening to her talk was like scratching a chalk on a board.

"To the bar," he replied. He knew he was running away and a part of him didn't care. All he wanted was to get away from her and all this attention. The attention had entertained him at the beginning and it was now annoying him. For once he'd like to walk the streets without people whining and crying and bitching about the competition. He won. Deal with it. "And don't follow me."

"Don't you _dare_ ," Ruto spoke slowly, "take one more step."

Link didn't take one step. In fact, he took two.

Katie fluttered to his face. "Link, the princess"

He successfully managed to wipe her off from his sight and she let out a cry. Ruto caught her before she fell from the air. "I'm having a drink whether you like it or not. Don't follow me."

They didn't thankfully and he knew that they were giving him the same looks just as everyone else. It's fine. He didn't care. He didn't care what this world thinks of him. They can spread rumors about him or traduce him in anyway. So long as they don't get in his way it didn't matter.

All he cared about was Agnes. His sweet, innocent, selfless Agnes who was far more important and precious than anyone in this world. He'll take Agnes far away from this country and it'll be just the two of them. He'll keep her safe this time, make sure nothing happens to her, obviate anything that tried to take her away from him.

He felt himself breath easily and smiled a little. He didn't need anyone. The world only cared for itself. There are so little good things in this world and Agnes was one of them.

With that in mind, he pushed the door opened, met with a powerful stench and entered into the snake's nest.

* * *

 **Please don't forget to leave a review on your thoughts. It always motivates me. What do you think of the arc so far?**


	38. Chapter XXXVIII

**Finally an update! Damn it's been too long. I hope you guys didn't forget what happened in the previous chapters. Anyways enjoy this chapter!**

 **P.S okay so I've chanced the word doctor into apothecary. It should been that way since the beginning since LoZ takes place in medieval times or something. Just to give you guys a heads up so letsjustpretendthisneverhappened.**

 **ONWARDS TO THE CHAPTER!**

 **P.S.S**

 **I also changed Humans to Hylians. I've been a Zelda fan for so long and yet I completely forget that there are Hylians and Humans. Hylians are the ones with pointed ears and humans have rounded one. So lets just pretend that the Zoras have been addressing Link as Hylian and that I didn't do such a stupid mistake. Okay? _Okay_.**

* * *

 **PART SEVEN - A BLADE OF HONOR**

Smoke slithered out from pipes in curly artistic wisps, disappearing into thin air. It fogged the bar and made his eyes watery. Despite that the air was much better here than out on the street.

As soon as he entered he felt like he was at home; it was just so welcoming —the uncleanness, the peeling paint on the walls, the stains on the floor, the musty thin carpet under his boot. A hell lot comforting than the palace's endless hallways, smooth walls and snotty nobles in his face.

His shoulders slumped and he felt at ease. This bar had clusters of round tables and at the corner two men were besotted by their drinks and had decided to spin around to test their strength. There were all Zoras but none of them paid any attention to him. Why would they? This was a place to numb the wariness of the outside world. Just sit down and lose yourself in a cup.

Link sat at the stool and was just about to make an order when a marvelous sight took his full attention. Sitting on the far side of the bar on a stool, a woman with thick ravishing black hair wore a dark purple clock. Her body was a lovely shape of an hourglass. On thick thigh rested over the other and her long boots gleaned. She wore a tight purple coat that showed all her curves and lovely black trousers. When he approached her, his lips were slowly stretching.

She had a goddess of a face that was framed by long luscious hair and on her head was a circular hat. Her blue eyes were piercing and sharp and those lips were scarlet. He sat down casually next to her and was hit with a lovely but strange scent of something metallic yet sweet at the same time.

"Continue to stare at me and I'll have your eyes gouged," the woman told him sharply. She sat forward on the bar with her chest and elbow on the table.

"Don't mind me. Just wondering if the lady wants a drink," he said smoothly, noting her empty mug. The remnants of her drink made him frown a bit; he grimaced with disgust. "Wine with milk?"

"I'm not interested in your opinion." She still wasn't looking at him and was irritably reading a crumped letter. If he knew how to read he would've seen that on the paper was an exigent letter for his head.

He shrugged. "I could've bought you a real drink but okay." Seriously though, wine with milk? Why do people do that? It should be illegal.

He couldn't help but stare at her and made sure his shoulder didn't touch hers. There was a frustrated look on her face as she curled her letter into a ball and stuffed it in her pocket. Dear heavens, it's been so long since he met a beauty like her. He called out for the bartender and asked for two sakes.

"I thought I said I don't want a drink," the woman said, now irked.

Link snorted. "It's for me. The lady didn't ask for a drink, now did she?" When the bartender brought the sakes, he drank one and then the other. The sudden taste made him blink back and blow out air. It's been awhile. "But it's a shame really. All this money and no one to share it with."

This time she did look at him. Her face was thin with a small nose and large parlous eyes. Those lips…he really loved that blood color. It made her look dangerous. Her eyes widen a bit almost as if she recognized him. He figured she might turn ballistic after realizing that such a _dishonorable_ man was offering her a drink.

Instead one delicate hand that had black fabric around the palm rested on her chin and her eyes glinted. "So this is the champion himself," she purred with a giggle. "Never thought I'd see you in the flesh."

Maybe this whole babysitting thing wasn't such a bad thing after all.

He crossed his arms and shrugged, bewitched by her gentle voice. "No big deal." A slow smirk grew on his face. "So does the lady want a drink or is the poor bastard going to drink on his own?"

The red lips parted into a laugh. She really must be teasing him. "If the poor boy would be so kind."

He ordered for the both of them and his eyes studied her meticulously. She was older than him by five or eight years, maybe in her mid twenties or edging towards her thirties. Either way, she was too beautiful for him to ignore.

She took only a sip, not drinking as much, while on the other hand Link gulped his down. He found it hard to take it easy after spending days with watered down sake. The alcohol dimmed his focus a bit and he swallowed down a hiccup.

On his back, the Master Sword was demanding for attention by adding some more weight. He tried not to feel bothered but something didn't seem right. Usually the sword only grew heavy in a second then reverted back to normal but now it stayed persistent and it he had to grip the edge of the counter in order not to fall.

It kept him awake at night and now it wants to ruin his chance of having her? Can he just take a break already?

"Can't handle your drink?" The lady said cheekily. "I'm not interested in little boys, mind you."

Link immediately forgot about the sword's trepidation and took one drink down. "Then it's a good thing I'm a big boy," he replied. "Another drink, my fair maiden?"

"Perhaps," she said, putting her cup in front of him. On the brim of the mug were prints of her lipstick. She really was toying with him. "But I'm afraid I must end it there. I don't think you would enjoy my company."

"I wouldn't say that." His eyes traveled up and down. "I wouldn't say that at all."

She leaned in closer and her smell intoxicated him. The influence of sake besotted with his mind, making him feel giddy. If there were an earthquake he wouldn't notice. His entire focus was on her face that inched closer. His heart pounded against his chest. "Didn't I say to keep your eyes off me?" She whispered. Magnificent white teeth revealed between those red, glossy lips.

Those lips…

"Sorry, my lady. It must be the sake." He was completely mesmerized by those lips that were only an inch away. "Your company is more that acceptable, really." He stiffened a bit when a smooth delicate hand was on his cheek.

The small gap between them slowly shrunk. Her head cocked a bit to the side and he could feel her breath on his dry lips. "I'm known as the Killer of Men," she whispered, running a finger down the side of his temple, sending him a shiver. "I'm not sure you would enjoy any of that." Then, to tease him, she leaned back into her seat. "Look at your cup. We should get you a refill."

She was so his type. He always hated when this game went a little too easy.

He barely got two words in when the next cup was placed in front of him. How long has it been since he had an honest to Goddess drink? It was hard to focus with her around though. She barely touched hers and only scrutinized him as he went though four rounds.

"Had enough?" She teased when he wavered a bit in his seat.

"I'm not even close," he muttered. Something was off about the taste though. Had sake always been salty?

His vision swirled a bit and he blinked hard, feeling flummoxed. Why was he so inebriated? He could finish four bottles and still stand up straight. An uneasy feeling twisted his stomach. He noticed something on her shoulder and froze. How did he not see it before? Link recoiled a back and his eyes grew wide.

She noticed his stare and smiled. Hanging on her shoulder was something black and when she brought it to his face, he realized with a twisted stomach it was a whip. "You've been very irritating. Hasn't anyone told you it's rude to stare?" She twisted the whip slightly. "You've been a very bad boy."

 _I'm sorry, son. You've been a bad boy. Bad boys need to learn._

The Master Sword was _burning_. It felt as if someone slipped a red coal down his back.

The smile grew wider. "What's the matter, darling? You look a little pale."

Something bright and shiny came into the door. "Link!" He turned to see it was Katie and she was glowing brightly pink. "Link, behind you!" She shrieked.

The Master Sword saved his life. When her leg axed down, the sword grew so unbearably heavy and managed to throw him off his stool. Splinters exploded everywhere, a cacophony of glass shattering and people screaming filled the air as the woman straightened up, nonchalantly patting the dust from her shirt. She sliced through a counter with little to no effort. That could've been his neck.

Link tried to get up but wince at the heat on his back. It left him in the opening for another kick that sent him flying across the room. The table had glassed cups filled with amber liquid and he smashed through them, toppling the table and himself backwards.

Zoras left frantically in a storm of panic. The door was overwhelmed with cries and shouts, people pushing and shoving to escape first.

Warm liquid spilled on his head, making his eyes burn. He grunted as he struggled on his feet and saw the woman throw away her cloak that wavered in the air before it settled down.

She faked a pout. "Just when I thought my job could've been easy," she said with a sigh.

Katie took to Link's side and she burned red. "Mathilda," she spoke with venom.

Link paused and recalled the names of one of the commanders. The five commanders that have set out to take over Hyrule and his head. He never thought he would meet one here. "Dammit," he complained. He really was looking forward to getting to know her a little better.

The woman chuckled, whipping her hair back. "How sweet of you to know me." She fully unreeled her whip and lashed it down. "And here I was thinking that I've missed the hero."

Link noticed that all the people had absconded save for some drunken fools passed out on the ground. This wasn't going to be easy if he had to fight her here and now.

"You tried to kill Ruto," Katie accused, taking his side.

Mathilda sighed. "Yes, and sadly that wrench still lives but I promise you that won't last very long." She glanced around. "Where is that fish anyways? I heard she doesn't go anywhere without her _charming_ knight by her side."

Link gritted his teeth. She may have the face of a goddess but nobody messes with him and gets away with it. "That's not important." Link unsheathed his silver sword. "You're dealing with me now."

Mathilda frowned. "You're fighting me with that?" She sounded offended. "And why may I ask, aren't you using the Master Sword?"

He felt pique by the substitution sword that felt so wrong in his hands. The Master Sword went silent but he could just _feel_ it taunting him, _Watcha gonna do now, buddy?_

"Easy." Link smirked. "I can't hit a woman now, can I?" He stepped in the center of the room, twenty steps away from her. "I'll just tie you up real nice and give the royal family a little gift. I'm sure they have wonderful plans for you."

"I have a better plan." She flung her whip back. "How about I take your head and deliver it to Charles? He'll be so pleased to hang it on our Master's throne."

Again with that Charles, why does it sound so familiar?

He rolled to the side and watched the whip lambasted on the same place he was just at. The whip buried itself in wood and made a deep narrow hole. The sound of the whip made him chill to the spine.

"Link, move!" Katie screamed into his ear. If she hadn't snapped him from his flashback then Mathilda would have gotten him. He moved to the side and watched the whip break a table in two. The same chill wracked throughout his body.

The sake had slowed him down and there were times when the tip of the whip got him by the arm and leg. Link cringed back. The memory bubbling into his mind, making the small cuts more painful than ever. He didn't want to get close. The acrimony made his stomach turn.

It was evident on her face that she was getting impatient. She must be that demanding woman that usually gets her ways. Well, with a face like that anything was possible for her.

"Forget it, lady," Link snapped, again moving away from her attack. "You're not hitting me with that."

Not her. Not no one was ever going to hurt him with that.

She seemed to have agreed with him since she pulled back. "Maybe not but…" Her attention turned to the men unconscious on the ground.

Wait, she wouldn't…

He just met this woman and already he felt a powerful animosity for her. "Hey, leave them out of this!" He yelled, wincing when a headache hammered on his skull, causing him to move sluggishly. Dammit, if only he was been more careful with his cup. Even looking straight was a challenge since he saw everything behind a blurry veil.

There was a large Zora resting on the ground with his eyes rolling in their sockets. Link put his arm in the whip's way and got the thing wrapped up on his wrist.

He brought up his sword to cut the whip but somehow it unraveled itself from his wrist and she pulled it back. Hurting people was one thing, but attacking when they're _out_ _cold_? Come on now. Even he wasn't that cruel.

"Ah, nothing motivates a hero like the innocents," she teased and he saw total madness in her eyes.

He was about to say that he was no hero when Katie shouted, "You coward, you can't match him in battle so you turn to hurt others!"

Mathilda's eyes fixed to Katie's cherry red body. "Oh, is this the little fairy I've heard so much about? The little thing that stays up in a tower?"

" _Thing?!_ "

"What a shame you missed the welcoming party in Hyrule Castle." Mathilda gave a devilish smile. "Charles renovated the place quite nicely."

Link had to snatch Katie before she bolted at the commander in blinded fury. "You witch! You filthy wrench! You'll pay for everything!" Katie screamed violently.

Again Link dodged from an attack and Mathilda seemed to have remembered it wouldn't work on him since she sighed annoyingly before turning to someone else. He had no plan. In a blinded panic, Link acted as an impromptu shield for the Zora. The whip went around his neck and he felt it tighten.

It continued to circle around his neck and something appeared in his face. It was a snake — big headed the size of a grapefruit with large fangs. It hissed loudly and small bits of venom spitted onto his face.

Katie wiggled out from his hand and threw herself on the snake's head, distracting it and loosening its grip. Link lifted his sword and before he could bring it down the snake withdrew.

Mathilda smiled sweetly at him and turned to someone else to tantalized. Link didn't think twice as he threw himself in harm's way and got the horrible scar on his arm. The pain dulled so deep in his memory that he couldn't help but tremble before shaking it off. It's in the past. He can fight now. No one will ever hurt him.

"Link, we need to get out of here," Katie whispered at his side. "You're not strong enough."

He didn't heed her advice since there really was no escaping this. There were still more people in here. The whip grabbed him when he tried to use his shield to protect the passed out Zora. It took him into the air and threw him against the wall.

A cry rattled out from his throat as the whip mercilessly came down to him again. It got across his stomach and his sword arm. He was afraid. He was so afraid. The memory was bright and clear, almost like yesterday.

"Link, what's wrong?!"

Link moved his face away from Katie and breathed angrily at the smiling commander. "Stop getting these people involved! This is between you and me, bitch."

Something changed in her eyes when he called her that. The snake lunged out to him; its mouth stretched out with fangs pointed outwards. He staggered back and caught it just as it was inches from his face, cringing back from the purple venom juicing from out its fangs.

The snake withdrew and before he could collect himself, a high-heeled shoe kicked him in the gut. He faced a lot of enemies but none compared to her strength. The air was forced out of him as he crumpled to the groubd.

"Don't call me that," she warned him quietly and her eyes narrowed.

Link slowly fell on his knees, holding down on his stomach as a vigorous ache burned on where she had hit him. A line of saliva slid down from his mouth as he squeezed his eyes shut against the pain.

No one should be that strong. How did she get this much power?

Pushing through pain was something he was used to. That single attack though had him immobilized on the ground, whimpering. Bones were definitely broken that was for sure and it was almost impossible to breath in properly.

"Link, you need to get up!" Katie cried. "Leave him alone, you witch!"

The clicks of Mathilda's eyes were loud in his ears and his head lifted up to see her in front of yet another unconscious victim. "You know a bar has good service when they have a customer like this," she commented as her arm flung her whip back, getting ready to end the young Zora.

With strength like that, she could kill anyone.

The Zora snorted loudly on the ground. He didn't even stir as a malicious shadow loomed over his body and a deadly weapon rose over his skull.

Link didn't know where he mustered up the strength but somehow it just came to him. The whip touched his back and memories rushed through him.

"Oh my, aren't you a fast one?"

Link's teeth chattered. It came on his back like how it always used to be. It hurts so badly just like the rest of them. His knees unlocked and spilled him on the floor.

"Leave him alone!" Katie shouted and Link heard a slap. He turned his head just in time to find Katie slammed against a wall with a faltered color like a lantern on a windy day.

"What's wrong, hero? You look terrified. Did you see a ghost?" Mathilda smiled. "Or is it that you don't like my little Gilly?" As she said the name, the end of the whip morphed into a snake's head. "She's a sweetheart once you get to know her."

Link couldn't move. It felt as if the snake had hypnotized him with those small eyes, blacker than any abyss in this world. Mathilda kept him in place, her heel digging into his forehead. Gilly leaned in closer to him, opening its mouth wide enough so he could see its red endless throat. He clenched his teeth, desperation on his face.

The snake stopped when there were shouting and footsteps marching to the bar. From the window, Link caught an image of Zoras wearing silver armor.

"Well, this is bothersome," Mathilda said as her snake withdrew back. "Until we meet again, hero." She blew him a kiss and rushed out from the door at the back.

"Hey, get back here!" Katie cried and much to Link's shock, the fool actually went after her.

The guards invaded the bar and leading them was Ruto with her spear at her side. The princess was out of breath, her roseate face was slick with sweat and when she saw him her eyes grew wide.

Link spat out, "You're late." Blood was seeping from his head; it must have come from her heel.

"Better late than never," she told him, rushing to his side. "What happened to you?"

He could barely mutter a reply as pain pulsated throughout his body when she tried to help him up. To think he was going to offer that _bitch_ a drink.

They will meet next time and it will be her last.

* * *

The apothecary gave him strict orders that Link needed to rest but the king's exigent order overruled that so now he found himself in the throne room. Some snickered behind his back while others openly threw insults at him. The bruises and cuts ached as he trudged along with guards. Since his tunic was bloodied, therefore not fit to be worn in front of a king, he was forced to wear an unpleasant tight shirt with short pants.

Ruto was no better. Her face was pale and she was tensed. Again she was wearing one of those ghastly dresses. Well, the fabric did look nice but not on her. Her figure just didn't match the elegance of the dress, not with all those battle scars and the muscular arms.

Katie was nowhere to be found. That idiot must've got herself killed. What was she thinking, chasing after Mathilda? Or maybe she wasn't dead. Maybe—

His thoughts cut short when he stopped in front of the stairs. Standing next to the king was Beckward, his face neutrality masked so well that it was almost impossible to guess his thought process.

Like a candle that's been blown out, all voices hushed when the king raised his hand.

"So, you found the culprit yet you didn't apprehend her." His first words echoed into Link's head. The king wasn't the type to beat around the bush. His face looked distastefully at him, incredibly displeased by the results. Link couldn't blame him since the feeling was mutual; his head hung down with shame. "Perhaps I have overestimated you, _hero_."

The word made him wince. He wanted to argue against that but found no courage to find his voice. He gave them quite a show in the arena and he gave them one right now. It was so awkward with the tightness of his shirt suffocating him. The fatigue showed in his eyes as his body kept leaning back and forth, hoping to remain in balance. He never felt so pathetic. Hundreds of accusing eyes studied on him, all of them despising his existence, some smiling at the pitiful state of him, some glaring.

He was too bloody tired of all of this and wanted a drink.

Ruto stood up. "Father—"

"Enough," the king snapped. "You have done a wise choice to alert the guards at once instead of recklessly engaging into a battle." He looked at her sternly. "Which is why you are allowed to participate but continue to speak out of line and you will be escorted out."

Ruto's face flushed red and she sat down quietly. Link felt a little pity for her. To be ambushed and defeated by a Hylian was one thing but to be scolded in front of nobles and residence of the palace like a child was another thing.

It bothered him. This fat fish of a king shames his daughter for everything. It wasn't her damn fault she was ambushed. The reason she went into the arena was to sharpen her skills in order to fight. Yes, she wasn't the strongest or the smartest but at least she wasn't sitting on her ass like some ladies tend to do. Why can't this fish with a crown see that? And his voice, ugh, it was getting on his nerves now. How does Ruto stand it?

"Now then." The king moved his attention to Link. "Regarding this situation, it seems this culprit proved to be too much for you. From what witnesses have explained, you have left my daughter on her own while you go about to drink, or am I wrong?"

Link gritted his teeth. He really wanted to tell the king he was not his father and to save his bickering to his daughter. "Yes, it's true."

"The apothecary reported that you were drunk, is this also true?"

"Yes."

"Are you drunk now?" Sheeva asked him, seething through her teeth.

Link felt a nerve snapped and his eye tick. More whispers rose around him as he cleared his throat. "I'm pretty sober right now," he told her in that same bland tone that pisses her off.

She eyed him suspiciously almost like she didn't believe him and then the king spoke, "You have given this 'Mathilda' a chance to finish her mission. Fortunately, you were her target. But it still did not change the fact that you went against our agreement."

He left the princess on her own more times than he could count and nothing happened. He wanted to say this but thought it wise not show off that he went against the agreement more than once.

Ranlyn let the silence weigh Link down. The heat on Link's face could either be from humiliation or the weather.

"I want you out of my Domain."

It was a simple statement yet it took awhile for it to sink in. "The gem—"

"The gem was made for the hero," the king cut him off with a sneer. "You are clearly no hero. That much is clear."

Blood rushed through Link's head. This wasn't fair. He spent so long held up in this bloody palace, spent days fighting monsters off the princess, only to have nothing in return. His gaze fixed on Ruto and her reaction remained neutral.

Of course she wouldn't say anything in his defense. Why would she? He went to the bar against her wishes and left her on her own. If anything she would be delighted. But her eyes held no joy in them and they almost seemed penitent.

He looked around and estimated a near number of thirty guards. His fingers twitched. This may be it then. If the king truly doesn't want to help then he'll make him. He'll take them all out if he had to. First, he'll go after Sheeva then the king's guards —

A jolt of pain from his chest brought him back to reality. With the state he was in, there was absolutely no way he could take down this many guards. Plus the king may have surpassed his prime but he did look capable of putting up a fight.

Hope sank down his feet and he could only stare at the king in defeat. What should he do? How could he make this any better? Should he try begging for another chance? His pride would never allow it but he had to consider Agnes. He had to try at least.

"Wait just a minute!" Said an upbeat voice. Link nearly gasped when a yellow fairy dashed into the scene, leaving behind a contrail of yellow as she went up near the king's face. "Please, your Grace—"

"I will not hear it," he hissed. "This boy was nothing but a weakling. The rumors may be true after all and he had indeed sabotaged the competition for his own gain." He sent a distasteful glare at Link. "Hylians…all the same. It was quite disappointing. I thought you were a match for her. To think she defeated you so easily."

"He had no other choice!" Katie said with a volume loud enough to be heard by all those in the throne room. Her voice carried on, bringing confusion to everyone even Link.

The king frowned, leaning in. "What is the meaning of this?"

Link still had a hard time wrapping his head around this. He almost couldn't believe she was still alive though. It meant that she didn't find Mathilda because if she did that bitch wouldn't let her leave. Seeing the fairy here ignited a spark of hope.

"Yes, Link…can get distracted but he couldn't really attack Mathilda."

His blood went cold. Was she going to tell the king about the Master Sword? They kept it a secret so far. No, she wasn't that stupid but what else was she going to say?

"And why is that?" The Sheeva's eyes hardened. "He was more than capable in the arena."

The fairy waited until the king let out a sigh. "Continue."

"Because there were hostages," she said simply. "Link may not be the hero but he wouldn't want anyone to get in the way of his battles. During the fight, Mathilda had the intentions to harm anyone in her way to get the best out of him. Unfortunately, it worked and he would have been utterly defeated had it not been for Ruto and the royal guards." Katie turned to the princess. "We are in your debt."

Ruto was almost as surprised as Sheeva and looked at Link with a new expression. It was as if she couldn't believe it.

"So you see," Katie was saying to the king, "Link didn't want to risk anyone's lives and rather than fighting her, he saved everyone. Ten people made it back home safe and sound and it was all thanks to him."

Link saw Katie turn to him with a bright yellow. She almost sounded proud. Around him, Zoras seemed to be baffled and some amazed. He would have smirked but if the world wasn't spinning.

"But that still doesn't justify his actions," Sheeva pointed out with a snare. "He went without the princess. He left her on her own and got drunk!"

"I see your point," Katie argued. "And I take full responsibility over his actions. I know he can be an idiot sometimes and I should've made sure he didn't stray off course." She went near the king. "Please, your Grace, give Link one more chance. He did save those people after all."

The king took a moment to his thoughts then his eyes fixed on to Link. "Is this true?" He finally said. "Had you risked your life to save my people?"

Link's heart hammered against his ribs. That look on the king's face was different than before and the entire room silenced. He almost didn't want to admit it. "Yeah, it is."

"If I may, your highness?" A new voice joined in. This time it was that adviser Beckward. "Perhaps maybe we should grant him one more chance to show our gratitude. He has been keeping Princess Ruto safe from the monsters and he did defend our people against Mathilda."

Sheeva's jaw dropped. "Th-that still doesn't justify it!" She spoke as if she was mad with confusion. "He left the princess alone. She would have died!" In a desperate haste, she turned to the king and took a step forward. "Your highness, please, this Hylian can't be trusted with the princess' life."

Link's shoulders tensed when the king's cold eyes stared him down. There were two of his most trusted servants, each telling him a different opinion. _Just one chance_ , he begged in his mind. All he needed was one more chance. He'll find Mathilda no matter what it took, he'll never leave Ruto alone, he'll do whatever they wanted — whatever it takes to get that gem.

"One chance," Link finally said, looking at the king dead in the eye. He can't apologize; they wouldn't bother accepting it anyways. "That's all I need. I'll never ask anything from you ever again." He was breathing much more rapidly.

More whispers rose as Ranlyn took a moment for his thoughts, the expression on his face remained unmoved. Link couldn't guess what the old fish was thinking but he did not take his eyes off his. He was willing to do anything they ask from him, defeat Mathilda, save their people, anything at all. He needed that gem.

After an eternity, the king spoke, "Very well then." The relief was so great Link almost wanted to thank him. Sheeva could only stand there in acquiescence, sending a few silent glares at Link. "But," Ranlyn added in sharply, "You will not repeat your mistake. There is no such thing as a third chance. You will not leave my daughter alone by the Goddesses. Is that clear?"

Link nodded hastily, which only added more insult to his headache.

"Now, onto other matters." The king eyed Katie. "I've heard you chased after suit. Have you located the culprit?"

Katie turned to a shy of pink. "I have not," she admitted with shame. "It was almost like she vanished into thin air. But wherever she is we will find her and bring her to justice. For the crimes she had committed against your family as well as the royal Hylian family."

Ranyln's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean of the Hylian's family?"

They took the conversation privately with the courtiers excused. Once they have all left, except for the keen adviser and the hotheaded captain, Katie went on to elaborate the commanders of Ganondorf and his General Charles. Once again the name irritated him like an itch at the back of his mind. Whatever the case, he felt himself breath easily. He won't be leaving anytime soon. Not without the gem at least.

He only wondered how was he going to beat Mathilda. It was clear that she was no ordinary Hylian. He must've looked like an idiot, drooling over her beauty.

The king as well as the adviser seemed unsettled by the matter. "This is troubling indeed."

Ruto stood up. "So Mathilda was not only after my life but the domain as well. She's trying to take over the city." At first glance she appeared placid then Link saw her hands jittering.

"Yes, and she started to come after you the moment she had the chance. She wants to take over this city. It's only a matter of time," Katie said gravely. "We need to find her and put an end to her plans once and for all."

"Then my daughter will be safer in the palace," Ranlyn said almost hastily. "This is more than some assassination. It is an attempt for the domain itself."

Ruto glared at him. "Father, I can—"

"You were lucky the first time," he cut her off angrily. "And you have been very lucky the second time." His eyes flickered over at Link then turned to her. "How long will it take for you to realize that you aren't as strong as you think?"

A ball of anger rose in Link's throat. Can this old meat just let his daughter decide for once? Part of Link just wished that Ruto would rise against him. How could she stand him? How could _anyone_ stand him?

Sheeva seized on the opportunity like a lifeline. "I'll have my best guards protecting her." She sent Link another of her ugly looks. "Loyal guards who uphold their vow."

Oh heavens help him, he really wanted something horrible to happen to her.

"It won't do any good," Beckward spoke again. His voice was smooth and calm to listen to but Link found himself just not liking him. It has to be the fact that Link in general really doesn't like the Zoras. "Your highness, I still believe that this Hylian is capable of defeating Mathilda. It seems that she would only come out if the princess is around."

Link remembered how Ranlyn took the adviser's words promptly but now there was a moment of hesitation. "You put my daughter in danger?"

"Absolutely not but I have faith in him, your highness." Beckward nodded towards Link. "Just as Katie said: there were around ten Zoras in that bar and they all went home with not a scratch on them. I find it incredible how he did it all on his own while he was a bit inebriated. It goes to show just how strong he really is."

Seconds stretched into minutes as the king slumped back into his seat, clearly uncomfortable by the decision. For a minute, Link thought Ranlyn would choose the safer route and lock his daughter away but the trust must be so strong between the king and the adviser since he said, "Very well then. Can I count of your strength, Hylian?"

The answer was simple but the Master Sword was leaving his back sore and sweaty. Maybe it was his imagination but it felt like it was irritated with him, deriding him that he couldn't possibly dream of taking down Mathilda without it.

Despite feeling uneasy, Link nodded sharply. "She won't be a problem once I find her," he promised. He noticed Ruto's stare and she quickly turned her eyes away.

Ranlyn stood up. "You will not leave the castle until your wounds heal," the king told him and then to his daughter, "and until then you will stay within these palace walls, is that clear?" He waited for her to give a muttered 'yes'. Lastly, to put an end to this meeting, he said to Katie, "I wish to have a word with you."

"Of course." She didn't seem nervous as much and he envied that. She was accustomed to talking and discussing among royalties while he preferred to be blunt.

The king dismissed both Link and Ruto but not without one final word. "I will send guards out to look for Mathilda and once you've healed, Hylian, they will give you a full report. Now get some rest."

Link went on his way to his room with a pounding headache. How long will he continue to tolerate this palace with their shitty king and snotty nobles? The Master Sword brought no comfort to him. It was driving him mad. For once he wished that Katie were here by his side. He didn't want to be the only one annoyed.

There will be no third chance for him. He can't mess this one up. For Agnes, he needed to push through it and that meant not leaving Ruto alone for more than five seconds. He'll keep her safe until they find Mathilda and he'll take her down himself.

"Wait, Link."

Behind him the princess rushed over to him, seemingly out of breath. Link raised an eyebrow and waited for her breathing to return normal.

She seemed to be struggling with her words and he couldn't help but frown at her. There was thump at the back of his head, thinning his patience. "Well?"

Her face flushed a bit and she looked up at him. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For what you did."

Link snorted as he turned the doorknob of his room. "My ass got handed to me. There's nothing to be grateful about that. Or I guess it's funny for you."

"It is not." Her voice was raised with indignation then it softened. "I am glad you made it out in one piece. And I'm also glad those people are safe so thank you."

He blew out air and just shook his head. "Nothing to thank me for," he said. "Have a good night."

Her hand stopped the door from closing. "There's also something else." She seemed more embarrassed now and it was a funny sight. She always had that sharp look on her with a straight posture to match her confidence. Now she could barely even look him in the eyes.

Finally, she mustered up the courage. "When we first met, you saved my life. I would have been dead if it weren't for you." Her shoulders slumped and her eyes once again dropped. "I know we don't get along but that doesn't excuse my behavior. I've been very ungrateful. Even though you hated this entire task you still tried regardless and upheld your vow in keeping me safe. It wasn't fair of my father to dismiss you so quickly."

This felt a bit strange to him. Shouldn't she be laughing? He proved to be incompetent, an idiot, a weakling. He never held back whenever she made a fool out of herself, so why was she starting to be nice to him?

"Look it's no big deal." He sighed. "I should've watched my cup. Bitch must've put something in it." That made more sense. There was no way he would get drunk after a couple of cups.

"I didn't think I would see her again," Ruto continued on quietly. "I just keep hearing her laughter over and over. I can't believe a Hylian like her gave me nightmares." She shivered.

"Next time I see her she's done for," he promised her.

"I know."

She didn't say anything and only stood there rubbing her elbow. He cleared his throat and leaned against the door. Well, this was awkward.

"Please rest well," she finally said, with a little smile.

He nodded and watched her leave gracefully before closing the door. What an odd girl. First she tries hating him and now she was thanking him. Why can't she just make up her mind already?

When Katie came back, she barely said anything. By the look of her color, whatever the king talked to her wasn't good. Heck, she didn't even reprimand him for leaving Ruto behind.

Link wasn't used to being saved; he's been handling his own for years. So he also wasn't used to showing gratitude but after today, after she decided to take most of the blame, he just had to say, "Thanks."

She flushed a bit then giggled, "Don't mention it." Then her voice went serious. "But you shouldn't have done that, you know. Leaving her behind."

He rested his thundering head on the pillow. "I've heard that enough from people. Just give me a break."

"This isn't a joke, Link. Mathilda wants to kill you and Ruto so you have to be careful."

"Alright already," he muttered, sandwiching his head between pillows. "Just let me sleep. My head's killing me."

She sighed. "Okay. Goodnight."

That night he barely got any sleep. The slapping sound of the whip made him jolt upright, waking him up in cold sweat. Even after years, even after he was old enough to understand the cruelty of this world, these nightmares continued to haunt him.

He's been through worse yet he could never put this childish fear to rest. It always shook him to the core, making him shiver and tremble. The Master Sword only gloomed whenever he looked at it. It must've been his imagination, or maybe it was a dream, but it almost felt commiserated.


	39. Chapter XXXIX

**Damn I'm so excited for the next arc even though we're not even half way with this one. I'm working hard in the next one to make it packed with emotions and heartaches. It's gonna be awesome.**

 **Please don't forget to leave a review. It's really nice to know that people are enjoying my work.**

 **Enjoy the chapter~!**

* * *

 **PART EIGHT - A BLADE OF HONOR**

It took a few days for his wounds to heal, leaving scars behind that he would later share in stories. Because of 'heroism' the service has been a little bit generous, his meals came in hot and the maids had the wise sense to leave him alone.

Katie was much happier by the treatment than he was since now she could indulge in the culture of the Zoras. She had a bright sanguine attitude during those days as she explored and scrutinized every inch of the palace. She would blabber endlessly about the Zoras; how they could craft a sculpture purely out of ice, paint the most exquisite paintings, design impressive statue, and so much more.

The only thing that Link appreciated from the Zoras was their fish. They knew how to cook.

The princess had been sentenced off to more boring lessons which left her drained and pugnacious. They didn't fight as often as they did and she had tried to be patient with him. He can't really say they were okay with each other but they were at an understandable point of tolerating one another. Katie had been reluctant on sharing what the king wanted from her; no matter how hard he pressed she remained silent.

Then much to his chagrin, she went on to lectured him on the history of the Zoras and how an alliance was secured after the Great Hylian War that all races participated in. Hylia's Lake was formed by a legendary spring known as the Spring of Life, the very source of the Zoras' homeland. It was a rumor that one sip of from the pure origin of the lake would grant someone immortality but Katie dismissed that, saying it was nothing more than a silly rumor. He blatantly expressed his disinterest and she claimed it wouldn't kill him to learn a thing or two about history.

He pretended to listen as she rambled on endlessly about all the _wonders_ of the Zoras domain while his mind slipped to something more important. Thinking about Mathilda and her convenient presence at the bar had him thinking. He came up with a theory but he didn't know for sure and ruminated that it would be best to keep it to himself; it would be better for him to find out on his own before stirring up any more trouble.

The meticulous apothecary took one final look at an impatient Link before giving him the permission to leave. The Zora didn't appreciate Link's restlessness and gave him a piece of advice that if he truly didn't like his visit then he'd better not get himself hurt.

From what Sheeva reported, they haven't found any sign of Mathilda yet. He was having the conversation over breakfast while the princess went to change into armor. He figured he'd have to go through a heated argument with the captain to refuse to bring extra guards. Instead Sheeva gave him a hard look. "Take care of her," she said with a warning.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Don't 'yeah' me. The princess' life is more valuable than any of your kind. Don't leave her alone for even a second."

Link took in a deep breath. She was starting to get under his skin. "I get it. I made a vow, remember?" If anything were to happen to the princess while the oath remained over his head, it would happen to him three times worse. "Now can you get lost?"

Sheeva gave him one long stare then departed. Why does everyone like to give him a hard time?

The dining hall fell into silence, finally. He was slowly losing his mind the longer he stayed in this palace. The glowing walls and priceless vases weren't helping in the matter. A creak of the door interrupted his fuming thoughts and he didn't bother looking up from his soup, figuring it might Ruto since she wastes a lengthy amount of time putting armor on.

"Enjoying the food?" Beckward's smooth voice spoke out. The clicks of his heels pressed on the marveled blue floor.

Link froze just as his spoon touch his lips. The adviser stood tall beside him with an ostensibly benevolent smile.

Link put down his spoon. "You want something?"

Beckward gave a faint smile. "I just wanted to wish you luck."

"Uh huh." He stood up and rubbed his hands. "So you're just seeing me off?"

The Zora nodded. "I hope you find this Mathilda wherever she is. Goddesses know what she's capable of."

This is it. Only one way to find out if his theory is correct.

Link got up and sniffed the air. "You smell that?"

"Smell what?" Beckward's smiled sloped and his eyebrows furrowed. "Is it the soup?"

Link shook his head. "You don't smell it?" He inhaled deeply then snapped his fingers. "Oh, I know what it is." Then without warning, Link invaded Beckward's personal space causing the man to jump back. He smiled at the adviser. "It's called bullshit that's what."

And there it is. When he came into the man's face abruptly, that friendly, amicable mask slipped off the Zora's face.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Beckward said as he cleared his throat, trying to put on the calm mask.

"I think you do." Link grinned when he saw how increasingly nervous the Zora was becoming. "You're another snake, aren't you?"

Beckward's eyes narrowed. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you're a backstabbing fish, that's what." Link glared at him. "It's funny how Mathilda was in the bar at the same time I was."

Beckward did a good job at looking baffled. "Now I can assure you that that was purely coincidental!"

"She knew where I was. Right after you told me." Link leaned in close. "You knew Ruto wouldn't be with me. She _hates_ alcohol and you know that, don't you, wise guy? There's no way in hell I would have gone to the bar with her, let alone ask her for permission. You _knew_ I would go by myself and get careless with Mathilda."

Beckward's act was pretty good but sadly for him while he was a good liar, Link was even better. "Now, you listen here, Hylian—"

Link clapped his hands. "Oh, now it's Hylian! Whatever happened to my name, I wonder?"

"I respected you for your strength but—"

"But nothing," Link cut him off and pointed a finger in the Zora's insulted face. "The only reason why you even spoke for me was to get the princess out of the palace without any guards around. She would be more in danger than ever. Come on, you really think I would believe that a fish would suddenly like me from day one? Benefit of the doubt my ass."

Beckward gritted his teeth and now there was a side that Link did not see. "You cannot speak to me that way. After everything—"

Link groaned. "Will you just stop the act already? Besides, I didn't even tell Katie or Ruto."

"What? If you think I'm a spy, which I am most _certainly_ not, then why keep it to yourself?"

Link crossed his arms. "Because I know they won't believe me and I needed to know myself."

Beckward took in a deep breath. "You can't accuse me for this. That fight in the bar was not my responsibility. I had nothing to do with it."

"Yeah, keep bullshitting yourself. It's not going to help you anyways."

The adviser laughed. "And what exactly does that mean?" It was his turn to smile and his hands went behind his back, giving him the impression of a calm and calculated person. "I came here with no guards, no one is within earshot of this room so should I be concern?"

 _Should he be concern?_

There was a yelp followed behind a thud on the wall. The Zora's feet lifted off the ground and he gave off a choking cry. Link made sure his grip wasn't hard enough to kill him. "I think you should be _very_ concern," Link whispered. "You don't know me that well but let me tell you something: I don't care if you're the adviser." His grip tightened enough for the Zora to kick his legs. "I don't care if you're even the king." He slowly enunciated, "No one fucks with me and gets away with it."

Beckward's face turned ruby red and his hand scratched on Link's grip. His pathetic impotence led Link to chuckle. It's been so long since he last tantalized someone.

"Here's what's going to happen," Link whispered. "Tell Mathilda that if she really wants me dead then how about she stops sneaking around and come out?"

Beckward slid off the wall and coughed. There was sharp glare in his eyes and now he didn't seem like the calm, wise adviser. He looked like a snake, someone that would stab you in the back the moment you look the other way.

Link liked that new look. Those sharp teeth that wanted to bury into his face, those eyes that had murderous intent. "You're not going to tell anyone about this. After all you are giving me the benefit of the doubt, remember?" He taunted.

Link watched the adviser leave hastily, storming out of the dining hall and slamming the door. Perhaps he was on his way to write to Mathilda and ask her to deal with Link.

Well that went a lot better than expected.

o-o-o-o

At long last Sheeva finally allowed Link to leave after filling out his ear again. For a moment, Link considered the thought of whether or not she was another snake. Seeing as how she despised his very existence and how she wanted guards following the princess at her every step, the thought of her as a traitor was quickly dismissed.

"Gods, I thought she would never let me go," Link groaned, remembering the chastise that he received from the captain. In a high-pitched tone, he mocked, "Don't forget to shade her from the sun and make sure that not a drop of mud comes on her. She only deserves the best."

"That's not how she sounds like," Ruto said, looking sorely offended.

Katie also took offense. "She defeated a Silver Lynel with her bare hands. You better have some respect."

Link grinned as he placed his hands behind his head. The balmy day greeted them with another cool breeze. "Ah, I forgot neither of you have a sense of humor."

She scoffed. "I don't need it. Not when someone wants to kill us but it's not like that bothers you or anything."

It did bother him though. Mathilda was a commander and had orders to kill the hero, not like he was but that wasn't enough to convince her. Could he really defeat her with a blade worth fifty rupees? And as a bonus she also has a snake within the palace grounds. How could he even begin to tell them? That adviser was indirectly the king of this domain since the actual king was nothing more than a fool.

He might as well keep it simple. "The thing that bothers me the most is Beckward. He's a spy."

Maybe he should've said it better. The princess and the fairy froze in their place, staring at him incredulously. Instead of demanding information or returning straight to the palace to have the traitor arrested, Ruto laughed and Katie joined her.

"Oh, Link, did you have too much to drink? It seems I haven't watered down your sake properly," Ruto giggled but ceased when she saw him irritated. "What, are you serious?"

"No, princess, I like pointing fingers for the fun of it," he snapped. "He's a spy. He told me about the bar and that's how Mathilda knew I would be there."

"He has been in the Zora's service since the king was a boy!" Katie exclaimed, turning orange. "And you think he's a spy? Oh come on!"

Link reached out his hand to grab her. "I'm serious!" He fumed when she continued to taunt him.

"I bet your drunk right now!"

Ruto placed her hand in-between them. "Okay, that's enough," she said looking austere. "Link, just as Katie said: Beckward has been in my father's service from the day he's been a boy. That's more than a hundred years ago."

"I know he is," he insisted.

Ruto shook her head. "If you knew him like I do you'd be laughing at yourself."

"Just because he told you about a bar that doesn't mean anything, Link!" Katie chided.

Link spread his arms. "Oh come on! Any idiot could see that he's a spy! He knew I would go there by myself!"

Ruto sighed. "Link, I'd stake my life to say that he isn't a traitor."

"Then you'll end up dead," he said flatly. "Because he _is_ a traitor."

"If you just hear yourself…." She muttered. "Look, I would have been dead from the moment I was born if he had wanted."

"That's because he doesn't have the stomach for it." Link snorted. "Not everyone is capable of murder. That's why you hire an assassin, princess."

"He isn't a traitor," she spoke more firmly, having grown tired of this argument. "I have known him since the day I was born. The reason why this domain is thriving is because of his wisdom. He doesn't even have a wife or a child of his own because he dedicated his whole life with us. The reason why my father even gave you a chance was because of him. Now I don't want this discussion to go any further."

Link's lips pressed into a thin line. There was more to a person besides their little smile or their action. Beckward wasn't the sort to kill someone or get his hands dirty. He heaved out a sigh and with acquiescence he said, "Fine, but if you end up with a knife in your sleep don't come crying to me."

She sighed. "Trust me, Link, once you get to know him you'll end up wondering where your head was at."

At the end of Mathilda's whip, Link thought to himself as they meandered on the path.

It was an early morning with a soft blue sky and an unfettered wind. The grass around them had specks of flowers ranging from roses, lavenders and lilacs. Katie gently breezed by the diaphanous, blooming flowers glowing to a rich color of yellow. Then, as if reminded that she couldn't act like a normal fairy, she reluctantly returned back to his side with no words.

They stopped near the boulders of the Giant's Fist. He didn't sense anyone around but that didn't ease him at all. Ruto held her spear outwards and her eyes sharpened. When he made sure no one was around he felt himself breath.

"What if she's watching us?" Ruto complained when she saw Link lower his weapon. "She could very well attack us this instant."

"Yeah, but she won't."

"How do you know?"

"She's been watching us and she could've attacked at any time," he pointed out and paced around the secluded area. "She only attacked me because that was an opportunity, the same concept she used on you. I was drunk and you were tired. Mathilda strikes when we are at our weakest."

She looked troubled. "That's a good theory. I never realized that. So what do we do now?"

"We need to find out what she wants." Katie rose up next to Link. "She wants your head as well as the control over this city. She would need a plan that would take care of both."

Link didn't like any of this. He leaned back against the tree with pursed lips. What he really hated was how they didn't even know where to look. Was she watching them right now?

"We'll find her," Link promised.

Ruto turned over to Katie. "It would be best if we continued to look. I'm sure inns are more wary to bring in any Hylian guests so that would be difficult on her part."

Link's mind drifted away from their conversation. He glanced over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of the hilt. Every time he looked at it, there was like an itch at the back of his mind telling him that the only way to win this was if he had that blade in his hand. What exactly did it want from him? If it really didn't want him as its master then it should've clamped up from the moment he touched it. Now it wants to leave him vulnerable?

It felt like he was dealing with a whiny wife that refused to make up her mind. As if reading his mind and offended, the Master Sword grew indignantly heavy, nearly throwing him off balance. He gritted his teeth but remained quiet. He won't give this piece of metal any satisfaction. Mathilda will be defeat with or without the sword's help.

Something in the swift grass shuffled and moved. It camouflaged very nicely with brown and green, slowly slithering towards him. He frowned as his eyes tried to squint. A red hand waved in front of his eyes before he could take a closer look.

"Link, are you listening?" Ruto frowned at him.

"Huh?" He blinked, looking back to see the thing gone. Was it just his imagination?

"I was hoping if we could train right now."

He rubbed his eyes. "Yeah sure."

"Is everything okay?" Katie asked him.

"I'm fine. Just tired of this mess is all."

* * *

As a child, she thought that she wasn't her parents' daughter. She wasn't like her mother, gentle and sweet or like her father, brave and demanding. It led her to think for the longest time that someone had swapped the real princess with her as an infant.

She may not have been the brightest or the greatest but she did like to think of herself as strong. Her strength was the only thing she liked about herself. She wasn't blessed with beauty, not with a tall and awkward posture and arms too muscular to hold in any dress. She hated the way she looked, hated how she could never hold a proper conversation without feeling like an idiot, wasting the other person's time. In the field with a spear at hand surrounded by monsters, she felt more like herself, like she could make a difference. It was the only thing she was good at, the only thing she was proud of.

Despite her passion, her father only saw it as a risk and divested her right from participating in the battlefield. Now, lessons of being a proper lady were pinned on her, long and painfully boring lessons that seem to make time itself crawl slowly had kept her away from the battle and away from her spear.

Now with her mother, being the only voice of reasoning, gone her father brought it upon himself to reprimand Ruto for her consistent reprisal on fighting and at his behest she was forced into lubrication. As years of lessons went on, her skills had rusted, her reflexes slowed, her tolerance to pain had plummeted, and her once powerful knowledge of battle slowly petered. It didn't go away all at once but rather piece by piece. She had been known as a mighty warrior by many of her people and even bested among the best of her guards. Now she was known as an incompetent little girl who looked as if she had no clue what she was doing.

Link's fighting expertise was something she admired about him. Against monsters, it was nothing more than a chore. Oh, she sorely envied him. It must be so nice to live on his own terms with no responsibility weighing him down and no one to arrogate him from anything.

But there was a problem with dealing him. Since he did as he pleased with no thought of consequences, it soured his reputation.

"I will not," Ruto said firmly.

Air blew out his nose sharply and he crossed his arms. "Why not?"

"Because that is fighting without honor."

That was the spark of their argument and just when she thought they were doing so well.

Link rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Listen, princess, I know it's difficult for you to understand so I'll say it bluntly: the enemy wants you dead. You won't be around saving anyone and instead you'll be buried six feet below the ground we stand on and there's nothing honorable about that. Okay? Okay. Now back to the lesson."

Ruto stood her ground. "I am not going to throw dirt into my opponent's eyes just so I can have the upper hand. I picked up a spear so that I may protect my people and my home. I can't do any of that if I fight in such a distasteful way. It would be disgrace to them and my name."

Link just threw his hands up. "My words and days, how can you protect _anything_ if you're dead? You need to realize that this world isn't fair. Not everyone is going to kiss your ass and give you a good sporty fight."

"I won't be any better than the enemy then."

Link's eyes flared. "Yeah but you'll be alive."

Katie went in between them. "Hey, knock it off already. Sheesh, you can't be mature for once?" She fluttered up and down at Link. "She's right you know. You can't gain much from just beating your enemies senselessly. We're supposed to be better than that.

"You are but I'm not." He glared at both of them. "I don't care if it's dishonorable or not. I'm still alive and it's not because I fight fair. Are you going to tell me that I should just lie down and wait for them to kill me?"

"No one is saying that," Katie snapped.

"I don't care what people think of me and neither should you, princess."

Ruto squared her shoulders up. "I don't care what people think of me."

He snorted. "There's our lie for today."

"I don't!"

"Sure you do. That's why you do what everyone tells you to do."

As those words left him, Ruto felt a surge of anger. It must be so lovely not to have a care in the world.

Katie spoke defensibly, "That isn't her fault. She's a princess and she's trying."

"Well, she should try harder."

It was this moment where she hated him the most. He says it so nonchalantly as if he understood everything. For the millionth time since she met him, she wished she could use his face as a target practice.

"You think I'm not trying hard enough?" Ruto's voice was barely audible. She couldn't even look at him, fearing he might wear that smug on his face or that usual bored-annoyed expression. "You don't know anything."

As much as she hated to admit it, his words did hold some truth. Had she tried to stand up to her father she wouldn't have be here, asking for his assistance; the arena would have been a secret if only she defeated him; and to make matters worse, she could have handled Mathilda on her own if she was strong enough. All her efforts in the end eventuated into nothing. She was still weak by his standard.

Link let out a long sigh. "All I'm saying is if you really want to protect people you can't do it by the books. Keep going by honor and it doesn't get you anywhere."

"Honor isn't dying." Ruto raised her head to see the palpable irritation on his face.

"Then what is it?" He snapped. "If it's not dying in the most stupidest way yet then what? Because from what I've seen it gets people killed. It's ridiculous!" Now he was speaking hysterical as if the entire subject flummoxed him to the point of insanity. "All this fighting fairly and doing justice, all these rules! Why do you follow them? What's the point? Really, what is it? Just to look good? Wear a fancy medal? What for anyways?"

Ruto just stared at him bemused. It wasn't like he didn't want to fight honorably but he didn't understand it. In his mind, it was another way to get killed. Link was so dead set on achieving his goal without realizing that he's only furthering himself away from it.

Her voice went softer then she intended, "I fight with honor not because I want to die. I do it because that's what I am. True, it might be difficult to uphold and it might get me into trouble but if I do what you say then what am I? I'll just be a disappointment to all the years I've trained, to the promises I gave to my people and to my father. I fight with honor because where there's honor there's also honesty, integrity and hope."

Link chuckled. "You think I'm any of those things?"

"You could be," she suggested. "Why not?" The answer left him surprised, even baffled. He stared at her wide-eyed and chuckled a bit at the absurdity of her statement in disbelief. "You're not perfect, I'll give you that, but I can't say that you're evil."

Katie beamed up. "Hey, that's right! He's grey and white." She fluttered exuberantly. "That's what Dobbin told me. He said that people aren't only just good or bad but they're a whole mix!"

Ruto smiled. She heard enough from Katie about Dobbin and the adventures they had in Hatino, how Link had saved them all and nearly died. "That's right."

He was staring at both of them incredulously and then his expression hardened. "I'm not."

 _And here's our other lie of the day_ , Ruto thought. It was a pitiful lie that it was actually disappointing. He was usually better than this. Or maybe he wasn't lying…and he truly believed he was the worst of his kind?

Katie sounded frustrated. "Link, you're better than your enemies. If you sink to their level then you're beneath them."

"I don't care about that! I'll be alive and they'll be dead so what's the point?"

"The point is," Ruto continued on with her conciseness, "that I know you can be better than that. You would risk everything to save this dog of yours, right?" At the mention of Agnes, Link sealed his lips shut. "You soiled your own reputation and because of that, it does most of the speaking for you. My father would have you out of this domain if he could and no one would stop him. Even Beckward has his limits." He snorted at that but added nothing. "If you continue to do this, if you allow people to misjudge and hate you, you will never be able to save Agnes. Not in a hundred years."

His eyes narrowed but he didn't say anything for the longest time. His hand clenched and unclenched like he was at war with himself.

Seeing him struggling reminisced Ruto of her earlier days of training. When Sheeva wasn't her mentor but her mother was. With patience and grace, her mother taught her the art of fighting honorably and always upheld respect. Those were the halcyon days that Ruto thrived in; those memories were what helped her in the darkest moments of her grief.

And now her mother would be sorely disappointed to see the state her daughter in, to know that all those times where she had shared her wisdom was wasted. She had always told Ruto to be more open-minded and to look at every angle of the box. Ruto did poorly on that. She only saw Link as a filthy box with nothing but a rotten apple in the inside.

She should've tried to understand him a bit better. The entire time she's been with him there was nothing but misinterpretation and misunderstanding. Beckward was right when he said her hatred of Hylians clouded her judgment. She was supposed to be better than this.

"I don't care what you people think of me. I don't care what anyone thinks," he said in a low voice. For a moment though it almost sounds like he's trying to convince himself. His eyes averted hers as he turned around. "We're going back to the palace. I'm tired."

She and Katie exchanged a look before following him in silence. Little did they know that a curious reptile watched eagerly at their every movement.

* * *

Link was horrible at keeping promises even to himself. Upon given the second chance to stay in the domain, he swore to himself that Ruto would not be left out of his sight.

Until she winded him up.

He seized the opportunity the moment both the princess and the fairy were distracted. The princess, being considerate towards her exigent subject more than her own life, decided to help around the market with Katie surveying her surroundings. It was the perfect opportunity to make a little escape.

He went at it again with the Master Sword but had no results. It still stayed shut and still acted like a bitch. He was sorely tempted to throw it into Mipha's pond but the sword let out another of its moods, warning him to choose wisely. With a groan, he swung the sword on his back and sat down to think. Maybe it was a curse. Nothing like this had ever happened, Katie told him so herself. With a heavy sigh, he decided not to dwell on it so much. If the sword doesn't want to help him then that was fine. He didn't need it as well.

He was hoping that he would see the children again. Frolicking with them might lift his spirits a bit. Instead an older, annoyed Zora spotted him near the tree. Link knew this was one of his adoring fans that hated his guts and his mood soured even more.

"This is a place for children," the Zora said with a glare. He looked about his age but he didn't know for sure. "Not for Hylians."

Link snorted. "I don't see any signs that forbid me from coming here." Not like he could read it but that was besides the point. "What's it to you anyways?"

The stranger's eyes flared. "My little sister plays here everyday but my parents won't let her after they heard a Hylian was spotted here."

"Well, maybe you should tell your parents to loosen up." There was a tick of anger in his eyes. "How about you get lost before I lose my patience?"

The Zora entered into Link's personal space and met him face to face. "Is that a threat?"

"No, it's an invitation to your funeral." Link's arms dropped when the Zora came to close for comfort. He clenched his jaw. "I can take you down without even trying." It wouldn't even be a challenge. Not with a wimpy kid like this trying to hold his chin up. "Better back off or else."

The Zora gave him a push and Link actually staggered back, slipping on mud and fell down. He stared up at the Zora, surprised by the sudden strength. The Zora smirked at him. "Or what? Do you think a Hylian like you can match us Zoras? You can't even breath underwater!"

Link's patience shattered into a million pieces. Along with it was his sense of rationalism. The anger came in hot and raw as if someone poured boiling water on him.

His fingers wrapped around the Zora's throat and buried his face into a puddle of murky mud. "And you can't breath under mud," Link said with a glee. In this moment, he felt his mood brighten and there was thrill that knotted his heart. By watching the Zora struggling and flocculating bubbles, Link felt a wide grin come on his features.

His chuckle went into volume until he was crackling with sinister laughter. "What's the matter, big brother? Shouldn't you be better than me? You think I'm going to be treated like garbage the whole time?" He pushed the head in deeper and his laughter rang throughout the weald when the boy struggles lessened. "You think I'm going to let you fishes walk all over me, huh?!"

He watched with such excitement as his victim began to lose his strength. The struggling hands were beginning to lose their energy and slowly becoming limped.

A shriek scared him out of his skin and turning around, a group of children stood there looking horrified. "Let go of my brother, you monster!" The youngest one—the first to have ever approach him—shouted.

Link had faced monsters that they couldn't imagine in their worst nightmares but in that moment—watching all those faces that once brighten his day now darken with fear—he felt shaken up. He did just that and took a step back. Mud covered his hands and he winced when the Zora boy lifted his head up, coughing. He had mud running down his nose and mouth. The little girl hugged her brother and started to cry.

Link felt his guts twisted and he wanted to leave. "Hey…I didn't mean…"

The older girl, the one that disliked Link from the start, glared at him. "Go away!" She shouted. "I knew you were horrible, I just knew it!"

They were only children, barely kittens under his feet but he took a step back.

"No one wants you, filthy Hylian! Just go away and die forever!"

The little girl still sobbed into her older brother's chest. The Zora boy still hacked out the mud that seemed to have entered in his system.

Link swallowed and slowly turned the other way but the other children weren't done. They started to throw a handful of dirt at him and he didn't bother shielding himself as he moved as far away as possible. Once he was out of sight, he let out a deep sigh.

Well, that went out great.

Why did it bother him so much though? The adults never cut so deep into his skin.

He just stared at the ground then at his hands that were muddied. He clenched his hands and struck a nearby tree. "Dammit!" He doesn't care. They're just mindless children. They probably won't even remember him. Just like Andie won't remember him either.

The thought of Andie tugged his heart—his smiling face, his sanguine attitude, his adorable naïve personality. He'll be growing into a teenager, which Link will miss, and into an adult. By then any memory of Link would fade away like a dream.

He pressed his back on a tree then slid down and sat on the grass. He had been berated from the moment he stepped into this city but he didn't let that bother him. Yet the castigating from the children was something else entirely.

He tried to excoriate the dry mud off his hands slowly. He never thought he would miss Andie, sweet innocent Andie that would always forgive him for his mistakes. Children were always so forgiving and naïve. Something that Link himself never was.

His head hung down and there was a sense of loneliness. Agnes wasn't here to fill the void in his chest. She always made this feeling go away just by her presence alone.

Something moved around the trees and he sat up straight. He figured it might be the Snake Bitch herself until he saw it was only the princess. Near her shoulder, floating in a spur of flakes, was a red and blue fair.

"Link," Ruto said quietly almost angrily.

He exhaled deeply. Of course they would alert the princess, always their precious princess. She just irritated him. It was the way she kept priesting to help anyone in need, trying to act mature.

Link could never understand what is it with people like her. She always acted selfless, always attempting to treat him with respect and to understand him even when he made it clear that he wanted nothing more to do with her. But he knew underneath that nice girl is some high snotty brat. He knew. No one could ever be so nice to such extend without wanting something out of it. People like that don't exist.

With his spirits already in the dirt, he was in no mood to listen to what she has to say and at the same time he had no energy to argue.

"The children told me what you've done," she continued on, with an accusing tone edging in her voice.

Link still avoided her eyes and looked the other way.

"How could you do something like that, Link?" Katie fumed. "You're lucky they told Ruto instead of some guards!"

The princess sat next to him and he could feel her burning stare. "Did you become strong just to beat people to the ground?" She snapped. "I don't understand. I truly don't. Why did you bother picking up a sword?"

The question brought back a painful memory and he was surprised to find himself lugubrious.

 _It shouldn't matter. It doesn't matter. It_ never _mattered._

No matter how many times he said it, the raw pain boiled inside him. It felt just like yesterday. "It wasn't a choice," he said quietly then breath in. "My mother forced me to pick up a sword."

He hasn't spoken about his mother in six years.

"Your…mother?" Ruto asked, some of the anger drained from her voice.

Why was he even telling her, he didn't know and found himself saying, "She would wake me up and we would train from dusk till dawn. No matter how many times I complain she wouldn't have it." His voice was cold and bitter. He stared at the ground, remembering how sore his arms were and how big the bruises were. "We lived in a dangerous area."

Why does it still hurt? It's been years! He should be over this by now.

He wasn't here in the Zora Domain but back in a wide-open field with a small cottage by the black hill. The grasses were dead and looked as if covered by a black blanket, the sky also had never-ending dark clouds, always concealing the sun which made their skin pale. Several monsters daily crawled out from their den, always going after anything that moved.

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath then opened them. It's in the past. It doesn't matter anymore.

"What happened to her?" It was Katie and her voice was gentle almost upset.

Link stood up. "I think it's time to go."

"I don't mean to pry or anything," Katie said quickly.

Link saw her now with yellow and blue. He felt his blood boil. "A trip to the past isn't the best idea for me, alright?"

The princess studied him with a commiserated expression. An expression he wasn't used to seeing from someone who hated him. "Link, I know you didn't mean to."

Link's breath caught in his throat and a rush of panic exploded in his heart. Did she know what he's done in the past? How? How did she know?

"And if you really are sorry it would be nice of you to apologize to them," Ruto finished.

There was a moment of extreme relief. It was as if someone loosened a noose from around his neck. She was talking about the Zora boy. Of course that's what she really meant. She couldn't have known about that time.

Upon her request, it wouldn't have sufficed no matter how penitent he was. A measly apology for nearly killing someone? Come on now.

Why did his temper get the best of him? Why couldn't he keep himself in check?

It could be how the Zoras hated him regardless of what he's done. He expected people to hate him for the content of his personality, not because he was bloody Hylian. But what he did back there earned them a right to hate him. In a way this reminded him of Ordon Village. The people there were benevolent to him until he threw it back to their faces. He hated how people tried to be kind when he didn't do anything for it just as they hate him before he did anything.

"It's not a good idea," he said and blew out air. "Better if I just don't show myself here."

Ruto was stubborn on the matter. "You left me on my own," she reminded him. "I'm willing to look past that if you apologize."

"I said it's not a good idea."

She glared at him. "You should learn to swallow your pride instead of always running away."

He didn't like how she used that tone with him as if she knew what she was talking about. It was just like when he had to go to the bar, only to get away from her. "I'm not running away."

She snorted. "Every time you face something that regards to how you feel you find the nearest exit."

"That's not true and I never asked for your opinion. It's not like you have any good ones to give me." He had hoped that his callousness would get her to drop it but someone else decided to join the conversation.

Katie appeared in front of his face. "You could have killed him, you know that?"

"So what?!" He suddenly yelled. Here it comes—the sudden capricious anger that struck him out of nowhere. It made him yell, use his hands, anything to be let out. "He's the one that got in my face but I guess it's always my fault, huh? And you—" He turned to the princess and in that moment he wanted to strangle her. She was just as bad as Katie. "You think you're some guardian angel don't you? Always so nice to everyone and being all happy and helpful."

"What are you on about?" She seemed almost shocked. "I've never—"

"I don't need your help," he repeated, enunciating every word so that she could get it into her thick skull. "I've never needed your help or your kindness, yeah? So shove it up your ass and leave me the hell alone. If I see that kid or anyone that comes near me trust me, princess, it won't be pretty." By the time he was finished, his chest was heaving heavily.

Ruto only stared at him with an expression he couldn't recognize. That stupid look was only agitating him even more. Why wasn't she saying anything? Why wasn't she angry? Seeing her acting so calm, as if she pitied him—no, he will not have anything from her.

"I'll speak to you when you calm down," she said quietly. "Clearly you aren't thinking straight."

He clenched his jaw. It was so hard to breath, it felt like trying to suck in air from a pillow. She was acting so calm and natural, making him look like he's lost his mind. Oh he wanted to hit her. He wanted to make her cry, make her feel miserable, make her just as furious as he felt right now. Did she think so highly of herself? He knew she was mad at him but she acted like she was better than that.

"Link, stop that," Katie urged him, turning a slip of white. "Why are you so angry all the time?"

"I'm not angry!" He shouted uproariously, then took in a deep breath and spoke in a simmering tone, "I'm not angry. I don't like people bothering me." Despite his best efforts to prove her wrong, his hands were shaking uncontrollably.

He would be lying if he said he didn't like feeling this way. He liked being angry and could never imagine himself trying to keep it at bay. He liked raising his voice till his throat ran dry, using his hands, frightening people, making them loath him.

The intensity of Ruto's stare was only making it worse. "What?!" He snapped. Ruto only turned away. "Hey, I'm talking to you."

"I know," she replied, only fanning his rage. "And I think you're crazy." She just shook her head. "I can't believe Katie's stuck with someone so emotionally unstable. I don't know what happened in your past but that does not give you the permission to abuse people." She stopped walking and turned to his red face. "I'll say it again: once you've calmed yourself down and stop acting like a wounded boar, only then will I speak to you."

That's not what he wanted. Ineffectively, he tried in vain to push her buttons. He did not want to be the only one losing their mind. He yelled out profanity going as far s to curse her people and her domain. The princess didn't give in though as much as she wanted to fight back. He could see it in her twitching hands, and that piercing look in her eyes to know exactly what she wanted to do.

Katie went with her and neither turned when Link carried on with his one-sided garrulous sophistry. Eventually he did finally stop when they disappeared.

In his muddy clothes, with the anger still raw and fresh, he poured it all out with a single punch to a tree that made a new cut on his hand. The pain did enervate some of the anger and soon his heart returned to its normal rate and breathing became more natural instead of forced.

Silence accompanied him. With the pounding in his head and the slow steady of his heart, he leaned his head against the tree and felt only hollowness in his chest. It felt as if the anger that had possessed him felt like a lifetime ago. There were only unanswered questions about the reason of his angry and where did it originate.

It made no sense that he acted up twice. Normally it would only occur once or twice in a week. No one had managed to get under his skin that badly. He still hated that look of Ruto when he tried and failed to wind her up. It was how she acted as if she was better than him even though he proved her wrong on so many occasions. The fact that she thought she could to act the epitome of grace was laughable.

The sudden anger could've been impromptu only to erode having any more involvement with the Zora kids. He wanted to pretend that this day didn't existed, that the person who just acted up wasn't him.

It was as if all of his feelings, every bit of emotion had been drained from him. A dark void opened in his heart as he galumphed to the direction of where Ruto had gone. Even with his wounded pride, he still had a vow to keep and leaving her alone for too long was just asking for trouble.

That cold feeling inside of him still persisted. There was no Agnes or Andie to comfort him. No children would ever want to come near him. Guilt wasn't something he was used to. Not when it concerned people that he barely didn't know.

It was fine. Everything was fine. He didn't need anyone. All he needed was Agnes. She was the only person that he would gladly die for. If the world hated him then so be it.


	40. Chapter XL

**Man, I just finished an emotional chapter in the next arch and DAMN I'M SO EXCITED! *Ahem* Anyways, I'm pumped for this chapter since we'll finally get a sneak peek in one of Mathilda's snakes. Thank you for all the sweet reviews. They really do make my day honestly, knowing that people like this story so much just keeps me motivated to finishing it.**

 **Anyways enjoy the chapter~!**

* * *

 **PART NINE - A BLADE OF HONOR**

He kept on his mask and once he stumbled into his office, heart pounding fast, the mask slipped off and he kicked a chair down. Earlier this morning, that cheeky Hylian had bumped shoulders with him, glancing in the his eyes with a look that spoke volume. That boy…there's something not right about him. Beckward tried not to be unsettled by how Link figured out his true colors. He had been working as an adviser longer than anyone could remember, participated in wars, events, councils. There was one other person who had been a thorn at his side for decades—Sheeva.

He figured that the Hylian would be too desperate to even question his help, too grateful to show hostility and accuse him. But after clear observation and a few innocuous questions with the fairy, Link—as far as Beckward was concern—was not a normal individual. And so the adviser was caught without a shred of evidence to back it up. Link had snuffed him out like a dog and even showed how confident he was by threatening him.

The idea of that _filth_ putting hands on him made his blood simmer. He could always take away that soft bed Link adored so much to the point where the princess had to dump an ice bucket of water to separate him from it but in doing that would also show Link's point: that Beckward's kindness was only a show.

It seems that this Hylian wasn't as gormless as he thought. In fact he actually caught him in a corner. If Beckward were to inform the king of Link's perilous behavior, that would put the adviser in a bad light since it was him who volunteered Link to guard the princess. And if he kept his mouth shut he would also be proving that Link was right: that his intentions were to use him after all to get to Ruto.

Damn Hylians. All of them.

It doesn't matter anyways. With his reputation as it was, Link could never even dream of planting a seed of doubt into anyone's mind. And if he did tell someone say the princess for example, would she believe him? _Please._ They don't even get along.

The only thing that concerned him now was how untroubled Mathilda was. She didn't really seem to grasp his tireless efforts into keeping the king under his control; she was a woman who liked to have others do her work. Time and time again Beckward had to cajole with the king whenever the old fish expressed his unease. His daughter and the Hylian are spending a little too much time together, too close for comfort.

Beckward had to tire himself to ease the old man's trouble by reminding him of Link's vows and his strength and it was working, for now. After Mathilda's ambush, the king thought of locking his daughter away. It was like taming a wild horse and one day the reins will slip off his fingers. He can't keep doing this much longer.

He sighed deeply, sitting on his chair and bringing out a bottle of wine he stored away. Common sense would be that he did the kill himself so that he doesn't have to depend on such an unreliable Hylian but he couldn't — _can't_ do it. Bloody hell, he was simply an adviser! He couldn't out rightly kill anyone, didn't have it in him.

Poison might have been another option, it was safer, no need to get his hands dirty and it does work but that too was out of the question. After what happened six years ago, he could never risk doing it again because if he did Sheeva would know it was him from that time.

 _Sheeva_ , he thought through gritted teeth. The animosity he had for her was like a ball fo raging fire. He wished for the day would come where she would be stripped from all her rights, divested from power and buried six feet below the ground.

The bottle in his hand trembled a bit and he had to take in a steady breath. He didn't like how his anger was now getting the best out of him. Everything would be much better if not for her. To step out of line and tell the king he should trust her instead? As if his job couldn't get any more difficult. But, thankfully, in the end he did have more influence, more power than she could ever muster. Yet despite all his skills, no matter of his attempts, to this day and year Sheeva had proven herself unassailable. She was the commander of the Zoras' army, her loyalty showing no bounds, her skills of over centuries years old and still counting. They survived monster raids because of her, wars and angry mobs because of her knowledge on the battlefield. As much as he hated to admit it, he too would have kept her around.

A knock interrupted his rambling thoughts and he forced himself to calm down and put on his mask, placing his goblet down. "Come on," he said cooly.

It was Princess Ruto still wearing that stuffy dress. She would look more elegant if she put some effort into it. His lips twitched a little by the glint of metal that peeked out whenever she moved.

"Princess." He stood up to bow.

"Oh no, please don't get up," she said as she closed the door. "I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you."

"Nonsense." Of course she was disturbing him and what a bad time she chose. He mustn't show it though; he wanted to look reliable and being just that has helped him over the years.

Ruto took a seat, doing a pitiful job at trying to hide the armor that lay just beneath the thin layer of elegant clothing. If her seamstress saw her now she would lose her mind. "I just wanted you advice," she started looking a bit uneasy as if sharing a secret.

He smiled as he nodded, silently encouraging her to go on. It always worked. At first, it would be her manners holding her back but once he showed that she could trust him, she would speak her mind.

"I just don't know what to do about Link," she blurted out as a spark of anger lit in her eyes. "Goddesses help me, that boy is driving me to madness."

Beckward felt like cursing when he remembered the wine on his desk. The princess was well known for being a strict teetolator. The sight of alcohol alone would make her physically sick. So far she was distracted and he did his best not to stare at it. "Yes, go on."

"He is barbaric, excuse my language. He refuses to show deference, he _fragrantly_ insults and mocks me at every turn." She huffed out a frustrated breath. "Poor Katie. I don't understand how she could tolerate him."

Beckward didn't add any words and only scrutinized her face, which was beginning to redden as she continued on with her triaged. Women, as far as he knew, often wanted to only complain rather than seek advice.

"I know he's capable but I just…I'm sorry I don't understand why you think so highly of him."

Beckward smile. Now it was time for him to speak. "I understand your concern and know that I do everything that would benefit our domain. My dear princess, it is important for you to let go of your anger against Hylians."

"This is different though," she argued. "Link is unlike anyone I have ever met. He has to be one of the most horrible people I have the misfortune of ever meeting. I genuinely think that there is something wrong with him."

 _You and me both_ , Beckward thought. Something just didn't feel right about Link. It was very similar with Mathilda. They both had this look in their eyes that conspicuously showed how little they cared for this world and how they would want nothing more than to burn it down.

"I don't know if we should be carrying this arrangement any farther." She looked down with her fingers intertwined. Beckward wanted to use his chance to hide the wine but moving quickly could get him caught.

"Link is certainly a unique character no doubt but don't lose faith in him." _Yes, please don't otherwise your father will keep you here and Mathilda will lose her mind._ "Your mother believed that there is goodness in everyone and she would want you to live up to that belief."

Using the Queen had always been a powerful advantage. It always left Ruto hurt and depressed but it did spark determination to live up to her expectations. She let out a ragged breath and stood up, still with that flicker of doubt on her face. I'll try."

He smiled encouragingly and stood up, moving in front of his desk so that she wouldn't be able to see the bottle of wine. "Excellent. I know you will make her proud." Rather than saying her mother will always be proud of her, it was better to make the princess think that she still has a long way to go.

The princess didn't say anything more as she left his office. A great sigh of relief left him as he slumped down in his seat. Mathilda needed to do something and fast. Killing both the Hylian and the princess shouldn't be this difficult or was it?

He had too much on his hands as it was. Going through his drawers, he brought out stacks of papers, all researches concerning Hylia's Lakes, thousands of conspiracy theories and documentaries. Not only does Mathilda want him to keep the princess out but she also asked— _demanded_ for information regarding the world's deepest lake. In other words, this woman—this _Hylian_ wants to know how to reach the bottom. It would be funny if she weren't so serious and downright terrifying. She had little time to jest over such things.

 _It would all be over soon_ , he assured himself and closed his eyes. That power will be his. Power that would grant his wishes, fulfill his greatest dream. He wanted that—a castle of his own with servants serving to his every need. No longer would he lick the boots of his superiors.

Mathilda's motives were simple enough. She wanted to take over the domain for her master and to do that she would need to kill the princess. She also would have to kill the king but Beckward told her that there was no need. With Renlyan as he is, still broken with grief and bitter with resentment, there was no way he was strong enough to bear another royal funeral.

And the adviser could only wait eagerly for that day to come. Looking at the wine now, he felt stifled and irritated. The princess would have clammed her mouth shut if she saw that just now. She would have taken her concerns with her father and the king would be more than happy to break the agreement off.

He picked up the bottle roughly, firmly deciding not to bring any more beverages should the princess make another an unannounced visit. Walking through the old corridors, his mood further soured. The décor had always been an eyesore and he just couldn't understand why the fairy drooled over it; many times he found himself wishing he could redesign everything—the constant irritating glow of the walls, the crumpling statures that were beginning to surrender to age, the beat down carpet, the old boring tapestries of the same usual Triforce.

Once he had his own palace, he would be sure to—

A shoulder shoved past his, making him stagger back and almost losing his balence. He looked up and only saw Link who looked amused. "My bad. Didn't see you there, snake."

Beckward kept himself calm by visualizing the most terrible, inhumane thing that could happen to this Hylian. "It's quite alright but I prefer you don't call me that."

Link stepped into his face. His patronizing tone with that mirthful look in his eyes made Beckward freeze up. "What, a snake? Isn't that what you are?"

He wanted to look around, just in case if anyone heard them but he stopped himself. That would make it look obvious. "I'm on your side."

Link just waved a hand dismissively at him. "Sure, keep telling yourself that. By the way, where do you think I should go this time? Does Mathilda like durians? She'll find a lot near the Giant's Fists, I'm sure you know that place. Or maybe she wants to meet up at the bar again?"

This Hylian, he really knew how to push buttons. "Link—"

"Or," Link cut him off grabbing Beckward by the collar and pulling him closer. "I could just beat you black and blue."

"And that would be stupid," Beckward said nonchalantly.

Link let him go with a shrug. "Yeah it would be pretty stupid but it's not a bad idea. You might want to lock your door just in case." With that, he went on his merry way.

Such a threat would have him locked in a cell. The adviser watched helplessly as the Hylian practically skipped in his steps. Through that helplessness, indignation made his fingers twitch and once he was sure that the Hylian was far away, the glass of the bottle smashed once it collided at the stony ground. Sparking glass scattered everywhere and a red smear on the wall.

There was a soft gasp behind him and he felt himself freeze as panic exploded inside of him.

"Goodness what happened here?" Asked the maid.

His mind was fleeting as he frantically tried to come up with an explanation. "Link," he said suddenly, automatically. It took a second for him to actually progress what he just said and he felt himself relax, smiling faintly by the ostensible claim. "I must've picked a wrong time."

The maid's eyes sharpened. "That Hylian…the nerve of him. Someone ought to do something."

Oh someone will.

He smiled at her gently. "Please clean this up. It wouldn't do the princess any good."

The maid hustled over to the mess and he turned the other way, rather pleased despite the early altercation. That's right. Even if Link discovered his true colors, there was no way he was winning anyone over. Not with that kind of churlish personality or recalcitrant behavior. No one was crazy enough to take his word for it.

That night though Beckward did lock his door. Just in case.

* * *

Link did feel a little better. There was no way he missed the little mess, not when a maid tried to reprimand him about tidying up. Oh he got him real good. If only he stuck around to see was at this point it completely blew his mind at just how blinded people were. He really was the only one who saw right through Beckward while everyone else spent their time kissing his ass and hanging on to his words as if they came from the Goddess.

Ruto was no exception. She always claimed bitterly that her father took the words of his adviser to no end and yet she herself does the same without realizing it. It was almost as if the entire palace was under his spell and the only one immune to it was the very same person that everyone despised. Wait a minute, now that he thought about it, there was one person who didn't think highly of the adviser. Someone who wasn't very favorable in the throne room because she had a different opinion. A certain captain…now there was an idea.

Even after their quarrel yesterday, the princess still insisted on training. It was pretty evident though, from anyone's view, that they wanted nothing to do with each other. Katie still refused to speak with him and it was only when she had to.

The Master Sword rested against the tree. Training with that thing on was just bound to get in his way. As if he was in a boat, it made him rock side by side, nearly tangling his feet together and bringing him down to the floor. He would often catch a giggle from behind him and a worried sigh.

The events of yesterday left a stormy cloud over their heads. Ruto hadn't said it directly and always tried to circumvent around the topic but he knew she was thinking about it. She barely said a word to him, not even commenting on any of his raillery.

At one point of their training, he had to stop. "Quit looking around all the time," he repeated.

"You keep saying I have to keep looking at my surroundings," she pointed out.

He snorted. "Doesn't mean you should turn your head left and right. That gives me the chance to kill you." Seeing her sigh and that little look of defeat, he frowned, "If you're not that serious then we could just go back to the palace."

There was that tired look in her eyes as if she's had enough of him doubting her commitment. "I am serious about this."

"Just making sure," he said, putting away his silver sword. The silent treatment was a bit ambivalent to him. He didn't mind it but at the same time he kind of missed her creative repartee.

Katie was still pondering around, making note of everything around her. Like a fallen star, she glowed softly, attentively floating above the flowers, leaving a trail of sparkles behind. Like her, Ruto also stared at some of the flowers or the sky, anywhere really to avoid his gaze.

The frown on his lips deepened. He placed his hands on his hips, looking at the princess then at the fairy who were both trying their best to ignore him. He didn't like being scorned over what happened yesterday since it wasn't any of his fault. He was over it and they should do the same.

And also he really didn't like being ignored.

"Any news about the commander?" Link said over to Katie.

The change of her color from sudden dim yellow to bright yellow made him think that he snapped her from thought. "Huh?"

"You talked with the captain, right? Did she say something about Mathilda?"

"Nothing so far," Ruto answered for her and she finally looked at him properly. "None of the guards could track her down. It's a question of whether she's in the city at all."

Damn that woman. She really won't come out unless he took another spill? Or maybe she was afraid of something. The hum of the Master Sword tore him from thought and he stared pensively at it. It felt like it was telling him something. Could this be what she was afraid of? He scoffed at himself, adverting his eyes away from the mantic blade. It was nothing but a fancy piece of metal. He didn't need it to win his battles.

The princess' eyes stuck to him. Underneath the sun, her amber eyes glinted gold. "Link." From her tone, the conversation was leading to a place where he didn't want. "We need to talk about yesterday."

Link reached for a durian fruit, turning away from her. He could feel her glare at the back of his head. "About what?"

"Your behavior yesterday was unacceptable. You should be ashamed of yourself."

He chuckled as he fumbled for his dagger and started to cut the fruit. "Well, that's what happens when you get under my skin, princess."

"And what about those children then?"

Her words hit their mark. He paused, staring down at the spiky fruit. Yesterday shouldn't have affected him so much, he shouldn't even be remembering about it, yet Ruto did the honors of slapping it back to his face. "I don't care." That was a poor lie and they both knew it.

Meanwhile Katie was either oblivious or only pretending to be so to as to obviate any more trouble. Link just toss the piece of fruit away after having his appetite lost on him. He heard the princess sigh as if she was beginning to wonder if she would ever get to him.

"Why do you care anyways?" He asked her, looking at her meticulously to see if she was actually being genuine. "Why does it matter?"

"Aside from the fact that you nearly drowned one of my subjects?" She wasn't done. "And from the rumor that caught my ears about how you allegedly attacked one of my servants? Link, is that true?"

He faced her completely and crossed his arms. "She pour hot water on me," he told her flatly.

Her expression morphed to aghast. It took time until she found her tongue. "It could have been an accident," she pointed out with a little bit of hope.

He snorted. "Then why was she giving me that smile in the end?"

Ruto seemed to be at loss for words as she struggled to come up with something to say in defense. When she couldn't come up with something, her eyebrows furrowed, still shrouded in disbelief. "Are you sure?"

"I've been fighting a long time. I would know if someone has it in for me or not."

"But you're absolutely sure that she did it on purpose? Like—"

He cut her off . "See, this is exactly why I didn't want to tell you," he snapped. "Because you would make up any kind of excuses for your shitty maid. If I told you about this then she'll act like some innocent little lamb that happened to pour hot water over someone she hates and somehow it was funny to her." He huffed out air. "And besides, I only said a few things and pushed her. That's literally it."

She looked hesitated before speaking softly, "You should have told me either way. I could have dismissed her."

"That's not how this works. I deal with my problems based on my terms. Do something to me and I'll do it back to you much worse. Simple." He hoped Mathilda was hearing this part.

He caught a glint of guilt in her eyes and it did take him back a little. He expected her to stand up for her people no matter what.

There was more conviction in her tone. "Look, I am sorry for what happened but please do tell me next time. What if the guards threw you in a cell? Then what? You would be giving her exactly what she wanted."

"Let them try."

" _Link_."

He groaned. "Why do you care so much? It's over. It's done. Get over it."

"What she did was wrong and I want to try and help you."

"For the last time I don't need your help. Goddesses, woman, why can't you just drop things and move on?"

Her eyes flashed with anger. "That's not how you fix things. What you do is confront your problems, not beat them down to the dirt like you did yesterday."

He spread his arms. "Well, I've been doing it for years and I'm doing just fine."

"For now, yes. But you're going to regret it."

As if she knew.

"Can you guys please stop?" Spoke a shy voice. The small fairy seemed more like a ball of fire with wings attached. She fluttered gently at his side and he felt warmth on his cheek. "Can't you guys just get along for once? Link, all Ruto wants is to make your stay in the domain better but you keep giving her a hard time."

He wasn't even in the mood to continue the conversation. "I'm going to the loo," he said plainly as he squeezed out the narrow passage way and headed towards the thick weald. Neither of them stopped him and he knew that he would be at the hot topic of their discussion.

The sun blistered on the land, making him slick with sweat. He galumphed over to the tree, wiping his forehead with his wrist. Without the Master Sword on his back, he felt lighter, freer. Damn that sword. Damn everyone in this domain. Why's everyone giving him such a hard time? He didn't do anything wrong. All he did was show what would happen if they crossed him.

Bushes rustled behind him and heavy footprints, one that did not belong to the princess, stopped behind him. He reached for his hilt and in a blink of an eye, the tip of his blade nearly touched the nose of a Zora. The guy startled back and his belly danced. He was panting heavily as sweats pearled down his chubby face.

Link gave him a cold stare, not removing his blade. "You need something, pal?"

The Zora raised his chubby hands. "N-no, w-wait," he said between each breath. "Yo-you're Link, right?"

Link looked at him for a moment, and slowly lowered his blade and raised an eyebrow. "Who's asking?"

The Zora looked a bit relieved and when he remembered why he was here, he looked panicked, grabbing Link's arm. "There's a woman with a whip and she's attacking my friends!" He cried.

Link shoved the guy away from him and his eyes grew wide. "Where?!"

The guy turned around. "I'll show you the way!"

For a big guy, he moved pretty fast. It must've been serious. So was this how Mathilda wanted to play? She couldn't trust in her own skills to take him down?

Link just wanted to beat her already and would do just about anything at this point. Even following a complete stranger who claimed that his friends were being attacked...when Mathilda had only targeted Link and Ruto. By the time they were far from Giant's Fist, Link's pace slowed down to a stop and he continued to look at the fat Zora. It took a while for the kid to realize that he wasn't being followed and he skidded to a halt.

The guy looked back at him with shock. "What are you doing?! My friends are in danger!"

Link took a step. "Somehow I doubt that."

"N-no, they really are in trouble! Just come and see for yourself!" His words were stifled behind heavy panting. Before he could turn around however, Link grasped his shoulder.

"Listen, buddy," Link told him with a tight smile. "Now if this is some practical joke you're playing on then I'm going to have to skim all that fat off of you."

The Zora winced when the grip tightened. "No, I swear! Come take a look."

Something was fishy about this, aside from the fish of course. His guts were insisting not to go but if there was a small chance that Mathilda was luring him in then he didn't want to risk it, especially when Ruto wasn't here to get in the way. Now if Mathilda was _not_ there and this kid thought it would be a _fantastic_ idea to play some games, then oh boy.

Link was glad he had his tools with him.

He let the boy go not without final squeeze of his shoulder and a warning look in his eyes. The kid, or maybe he wasn't a kid but a few years older than him, flinched a bit. "I-I swear she's attacking my friends. If we don't hurry they could die."

"Just remember that I gave you this chance to leave," Link told him simply and followed the guy to a secluded part of the wild where it was dimmer and somewhat eerier. The wildlife grew out of proportion. Massive trees surrounded them with large leaves cutting into his view. Many times he had to swipe his hand in order to see through.

Vaguely and instinctively, he glanced around him with a hand to his hilt. Nothing so far. Only the sound of the wild, birds chirping, some scuffles of squirrels and a fox ran past him. There was no sound of a hiss from a snake or even the cries of a victim. It was then that he knew something was amiss. The Zora kid had disappeared behind a bush in a messy haste.

Link brought out his dagger, and moved with caution. "Hey, you giant piece of shit, where do you think you're going?" When he didn't get a reply, he clenched his jaw. So it was some prank. These Zoras really think they can just get away with this? That he wouldn't have anything to say?

Link chuckled darkly. "Someone is _so_ dying today." He moved through the bush, using his dagger to cut him a way through.

He parted two large leaves in front of him and saw a small glade where a low rocky stream soughed languidly, barely an inch deep. It glimmered from the few rays of light that shot down through the gaps of the thick-headed trees. The entire vicinity was far too quiet for his likings. He stayed in his place only examining the area. That fat Zora, who would be dead fish in the next few minutes, was nowhere to be around. There was an uncontrollable tick in his eye and his jaw clenched. Mathilda was never here to begin with, making him look out to be a fool. He should've trusted his guts. He even left Ruto behind. After his close shave with the king, he didn't want to risk the chances of angering him.

First thing's first, he would need to show these fishes that Hylians aren't to be messed with.

Once his boot took one step out of the bush, something tied around it and the world went upside down. The dagger slipped from his hand and so did the silver sword from its sheath. Clumsy thing.

The sudden movement made him dizzy and he almost missed a victorious hoot. Once he shook the stupor away, he noticed three Zoras surrounding him. Fat kid lagged behind, hesitating a bit when Link looked at him. The second Zora wearing the simple outfit of the Zoras, which consisted to be only rugged pants tied with a belt leaving his chest exposed, was all skin and bones.

The last Zora stepped in front of Link and his face looked awful lot familiar. "Remember me?" Asked the Zora, the brother from yesterday.

"You still have some mud on your face," Link pointed out as his hands dangled down. The pounding in his ears greatened from the increase of blood flowing down his head. "Alright. You got me. Now how's about you put me down before I brutally murder all three of you?" He said calmly.

The skinny one snorted which sounded more like a cough. "You think we're scared of you?"

"Believe me when I say you should be, buddy."

"I'm not your buddy," he hissed. "We'll show you what happens when you mess with Zoras and disrespect our princess."

"So you brought me here and tied me up. Not too bad." Link smiled. "Because you know that you lots don't stand a chance against me so why not take the cowardly way, am I right?"

His vision momentarily blackened when something wacked him. Blood slipped down from his face as he held his hands in front of him in defense. He gasped, not because of the pain but because he couldn't believe they actually did that to him.

The brother had a sly smile on him as he tapped the stick on his hand. "Funny hearing that from you after what you did in the arena."

Link slowly dropped his hands and saw the three of them smiling at him. "You guys are going to put me down," he said quietly. "Or I swear by Three Golden Goddesses, I'll—"

The stick silenced him from further speaking. He was hanged there like a piece of meat and these boys were butchers. He didn't know what he wanted to do when he got down, but he knew their screams would be tempestuous enough to make him go deaf.

"You think you're better than us?" The skinny one asked, his eyes were seething with anathema.

Link spat a blob of blood in his face, which earned him another hit. This time it was from the fat boy who mustered up the guts after watching his friends do it with ease. "Hey, you better pay attention. We're not playing around."

The only sound Link could hear was his heart beating so fast he thought it would pop out from his chest. These boys have no idea, not the slightest on what they were doing. Black dots danced in his eyes from the blood dropping to his head.

"Jerry, go get it," the brother told him, his eyes not leaving Link. Once the fat kid left, he smirked at Link. "You're in for a ride."

"Right," Link said as he closed his eyes, hoping that the pounding would subside. "Can I have your names at least?"

"Why? You're going to tell on us?" He teased.

Link took in a shaky breath and tried to sound calm. "No, no. I handle my problems on my own. I just need it so I could hunt you down and when I do, oh my heavens, you'll be so very sorry." The brother snorted, looking unimpressed as he still had that silly smile on him.

The brother just poked the opened cut on Link's cheek as if amazed that he did it. "Well, I'm Traven." He flinched back when Link's hands tried to snatch him.

"And I'm Borus," the skinny guy introduced with a little wave and his smile showed his sharp teeth.

The additional blood slowed his thoughts, making him a bit slurry with his words. He felt so sick to his pit that he wanted to throw up. And there was a slight ringing in his ears that made it difficult to stay focused.

Jerry came by, heaving something that had him sweating and breathing more shallow than before. Link's eyes widened when he realized what it was and Traven's smile broadened. The water bobbed up and down when Jerry stopped it right below their hanged victim. Link stared down at his face, which looked at him with a shocked expression.

"We're not going to kill you," Borus assured him. "Just making sure you know your place."

Traven went over to the side of the tree and held the rope. "Once you give me a good apology, I might consider letting you do."

They didn't even give Link a chance to speak. All air left him as he plummeted down into the big bucket of icy water. He moved violently like a fish out of water, splashing white torrents of water everywhere. Once again, water rushed through his nose, filling his lungs and silencing his screams. Panic tangled his mind. He wanted to be let free, he needed to breath again.

Once they pulled him out, water spluttered out from his mouth and nose. His upper body completely soaked and like strings his hair dangled down. His hat drowned in the bottom of the barrel. It took a while for him to blink the water out of his eyes and by then a heavy weight settled in his head like an iron ball.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Asked Jerry unsure and even a bit frightened. "I don't like him but what if this kills him?"

"He could have killed me yesterday!" Traven glared at him then turned to the ropes. "Let's see just how tough he is." He chuckled a little. "I wonder how long he'll last."

"I'll kill you," Link croaked out, spitting out water. Then, against the pulsing pain in his skull, he managed to scream, " _Oh my words and days, you guys are so fuc_ —" He was cut off by a mouthful of fresh water. He made an effort to cover his mouth this time with one hand while the other tried to find a lid on the bucket. There was a problem though. Since the bucket was so large, he had no leverage to hold on to. It was also deep so his hand couldn't make it to the bottom to push himself up.

Once they were nice enough to let him up, he took in gulps of air. Breakfast wasn't sitting well in his stomach and the ever-present pounding pain in his head made him realize how close he was to passing out. The palpable ringing in his head made him cringe and his eyes squeezed shut.

All these boys had to do was lie to him and wait patiently. He was so desperate to get Mathilda, so desperate to get away from the princess and the domain that he fell for such a pathetic excuse of a trap.

The indescribable rage didn't last very long. Not when they were dipping him down, further weakening him, making him more desperate for air than the need for blood. He enunciated the same words as if it made up for his impotence. "I'll kill you all."

Those four words stubbornly left his lips every time they pulled him up and waited for the 'apology.' He clung to whatever pride he had left and said nothing more than those four simple words. He battled monsters beyond their greatest nightmares. He wasn't afraid of some audacious kids who thought they could play a big boy's game.

When he tried to inhale a lungful of air, thinking they would at least give him that, they tricked him by abruptly plunging him down to the cold darkness, making him breath in water instead. At one point did they stop when Link could barely see what's in front of him, on the brink of unconsciousness. Drunkenly, he swayed back and forth, blinking hard to get water out from his eyes. He had no idea how long they've been at this and they don't seem to be getting tired.

Traven was rather pleased by this and went to his face. "Had enough?"

 _Not just yet_ , Link thought to himself. Did they think he would just give in? That they honestly thought to coerce him into apologizing? They don't know him at all. He would rather die than submit. Even though he didn't even have the strength to argue back.

"I'll…k-kill…" The words were incoherent by now as he coughed out a mouthful of water, gasping for more air. He didn't want to waste such a precious opportunity to speak but rather to save air in order to survive the next round.

Traven scoffed. "Stubborn, are you? You think you can fool me?" He grinned and he patted Link's cheek. "I know you can't stand this. Why don't you just apologize like a good Hylian?"

Link shut his eyes, too busy drawing in breath to even snap back.

"Maybe we should stop." Jerry winced at the glares shot at him. "What if we get into trouble with the princess?"

"The princess won't say anything," Borus assured him. "This Hylian shamed her in the arena. We're just avenging her is all."

Jerry rubbed his elbow with a sigh. "I guess you're right."

"No one shames our princess like that." Link opened his eyes to see Traven placing his hands on his hips, as if superior. He went into Link's face, knowing his victim was too weak to do anything to him. "You know, you're not as tough as you think. All because you know how to use a sword? Really? You think you're so special for cheating in the arena?"

Link still couldn't speak. The ringing was so loud it was almost ear shattering. Traven took his silence as defiance and grabbed a handful of his golden hair, tugging hard. "Let me give you a piece of an advice, Hylian, you're in Zoras' City, yeah? That means you can't do whatever you like." He pulled harder and Link clenched his jaw, trying not to make a sound. "You're nothing, understand? You're just a piece of shit that no one likes. No one even wants you. You do get that, right?" He giggled, as he dragged Link's head up. "This must be so difficult for you. I bet you thought you were invincible, don't you? How does it feel knowing you're weak?"

When he didn't get a reply, Traven gritted his teeth, and finally let him go.

Someone was poking him with a stick gingerly. "Hey, say something," Jerry told him, sounding nervous. He blenched when Link reacted, only stirring a bit.

Link grunted. "I'll kill you," he mumbled a bit sleepily. "I'll kill you."

"Still alive," Traven said disappointedly. Link could see something familiar in the Zora's eyes. It was an exuberant feeling that he would get when someone had wronged him and that feeling of justice. "Let's see how long he'll last."

* * *

Ruto couldn't believe it; Link actually left her. It wouldn't surprise her if he went to the nearest bar. If he really did that then she would be more than happy to break this ridiculous agreement. He was given a second chance, which was far more generous than what father could offer him and he needed to know that there are consequences to his actions.

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere!" Katie said in an effort to calm Ruto down. This didn't slow the princess' pace as she thundered out of the Giant's Fist and the fairy hastily caught up to her in a shower of nervous sparkles. "He wouldn't be that reckless."

Katie's presence was starting to agitate her. She would never say it out loud but Katie had the characteristics of an incessant fly and it took a lot of effort not to wave her away.

"Okay, sure he can get a little grumpy," Katie started to say, sounding a bit relief when the princess stopped which she only did to change her grip on the Master Sword so that it could be more easy to carry. Really, to think that Link forgot the sacred blade behind it was insulting.

"Will you stop defending him for everything?" Ruto didn't mean to snap but couldn't help it. It felt like everyone was against her—her father, her adviser and now Katie. Link always got away everything. Well, that's about to change. "I know you're suppose to be on his side but not when he's blatantly wrong. Katie, you need to understand something: even if you are his companion, you shouldn't agree with him on everything."

"I'm not! I'm just saying that Link wouldn't risk doing something stupid."

"He went to a bar behind my back," Ruto reminded her.

"I know it's bad but he won't do it again!"

"How would you know?"

That got the fairy quiet and Ruto could focus on trying to find that idiot. They had left the Giant's Fist and were advancing towards the city. Cuddled in her arms, the Master Sword was far lighter than she anticipated. She often saw it with a gloomy cloud, throwing a bit of a fit and causing Link to hilariously lose his balance. When they made it further away from the Giant's Fist, she heard faint noises coming from a nearby forest. There was laughter, she noted, and the sound of water splashing. Who could be all the way out here?

"Stay close," Ruto told Katie who had turned to an alerted color of pink.

From south of her training spot, there was a small little forest, which had a slow stream flowing through it. Her breath stuck in her throat. She remembered taking walks through a forest like this with her mother.

Queen Elena had a strong wanderlust for greenery and the serenity of the weald always made her smile shine. The memories that Ruto had of those long walks were what comforted her during her darkest moments of grief. She remembered how sore her legs would be, how it felt like her feet were needled and there was pain arching her back. No matter how trivial it was it never seemed to bother mother so Ruto kept her complaints to herself by woolgathering.

The flow of the past slowed her down and she could only saunter through the weald, heart clenched with sorrow and loss. It felt like she was living in those memories and next to her would be her mother speaking with wisdom and grace. She couldn't help but smile wistfully. Mother would always tell her that people spent so much time looking in front of them that they never bother to glance around.

The pain she felt now wasn't like it had been years ago. Back then she thought she would die because of it. The grief enervated her, it left her broken and hopeless and it felt so unbearable like a river of fire. But time did eventually soften the sharp edges of grief. It didn't hurt as bad and it didn't come as often but it was still there, present in her heart.

A sudden vexatious noise snapped her out of reminiscing. It broke the tranquility of the forest and it also ruined Katie's mesmerization as she spiked in an irritably red color. The laughter sounded youthful which worried Ruto. Her father had decreed that it was dangerous for any Zoras to leave the city as monsters were around every corner. With trepidation and caution, she paused in front of a bush that concealed the spot where the voices came from.

Once she parted the two large leaves from her face, the sight momentarily confused her. She saw three boys of her kind all huddled together. At first she thought it was just recalcitrant boys out to have fun until she saw what was entertaining them. The rope that dangled down from a thick branch went taut when someone reeled up a half drowned Hylian dressed in green.

"Link!" Katie cried, horrified by what was happening. "What are you doing to him?"

The three boys turned their heads, almost shocked that they've been caught. Behind them, Link coughed, there were cuts and scratches from his face. From where she stood, Ruto could see that there was some red splotches at the corner of Link's eyes where it was suppose to be white. This was from the blood flowing down into the head. From the way he looked, he must have been here for a while.

"P-princess!" The skinny boy paled a bit.

Ruto stepped in forward. "What do you think you're doing?" She demanded and when she heard Link cough, she didn't wait for an answer. "Release him at once!"

They did just that and rather bluntly too. Link landed at his side with a grunt and coughed violently. He held his head, trembling. She's seen him like this before when she almost drowned him back at the arena and her heart twisted. She may not like him but she never wanted something like this to happen.

Her eyes snapped up at the boys who were nervously exchanging looks. It was Katie who showed her voice. "You disgusting, _worthless_ idiots! How dare you all!" The bright color shining out of her was like staring at the glaring sun. "You sleaze balls, tying him up and drowning him?! What is wrong with you all?!

One Zora pointed a finger at the Hylian. "He-he tried to do the same thing to me yesterday!" He turned to the princess in desperation. "He's crazy!"

"Crazy?" Ruto breathed out, only staring at her own people, her own kin in horror. They clung to their obdurate act ignoring how Link was the verge of death. All she did was point at Link, looking at them. "You people are making him crazy. You really think drowning him—"

"But he humiliated you!"

She held a finger up sharply. "Do _not_ interrupt me." Promptly, he sealed his lips shut. "Two wrongs don't make a right. I know what he did was inexcusable but I will manage him. You three on the other hand decided to take matters into your own hands and commit an act that could have killed him. Now tell me, in what way would that have made it any better?"

The same Zora boy winced, looking more like a sad puppy. "He's the one who attacked me for no reason! All I did was tell him to not come to Mipha's Pond anymore."

"And why would you tell him such at thing?" She asked fumingly. "What gave you the right?"

"He was scaring my little sister!" He pointed an accusing finger at Link who was still lying on his side, eyes closed and panting deepily. "She wouldn't want to go anywhere near him."

It felt as if someone was choking her. She always thought with great pride that her people were not similar to Hylians. It was a naïve thought to think of her entire race as rectitude and humble. Now seeing one of her own blatantly _lie_ to her, it made her start to question everything. Did they think that their hatred for Hylians justified their actions? They really thought what they were doing was valorous and would impress her?

Ruto looked back at Link who was still on the ground and holding a hand on his head. He couldn't even look angry and he wheezed out for air, looking as if he was in pain. She always thought that she had to keep a close eye on him in order to avoid trouble. It never occurred to her that she had to obviate her own people from bothering him.

One of the boys spoke up, "We didn't mean to. We thought we were helping. He deserves it, right?" They were hoping for her acceptation and when she didn't give it they looked disheartened. "Hasn't he shamed you, your grace?"

On more than one occasion, yes, Link did shame her, he humiliated her, he frightened her. But he also protected her people in the bar when he didn't even have to. That was something she couldn't forget.

"I will have your names," Ruto told them. "And you will be tried for this. This could have ended very badly! Just look at him!" They did and it was a bit assuaging to see the horrid shock on their face when they saw Link's pale face and trembling body. Katie was by his side, whispering for him to take deep breaths.

If he was at his full strength, he would have protested. He always said on more than one occasion that he liked to handle his own issues. She was more or less saving these boys from him since she could see from their derring-do that they really had no idea on what Link would do to them.

The bigger boy who was a bit round had tears in his eyes. "Wait, please—"

Ruto held up her hand, ending their garrulous sophistry. "I won't hear it. Now you will apologize this instant."

The boys all gave their apologizes, struggling against their tears. They didn't shed any sympathy from her however so it was a wasted effort. Link couldn't reply to their apology since he couldn't even keep his head up. Katie confirmed that it was just the circulation in his legs and the excessive blood in his head. Ruto gave him back his silver sword and rested the holy blade against the tree.

The boys only stood by flushing with shame and regretting their flagrancy. Katie snapped at them for their uselessness and ordered them to bring some food and a jug of water. Ruto sat by Link's side and saw that blood was beginning to seep out from his scratches, caking his face in crimson. His eyes were closed shut and his hair stuck to his face. He almost looked peaceful with his eyes closed but he snapped them open and wore an annoyed scowl when she rested the Master Sword near him. Did he really hate it that much?

Katie continued to berate the boys as soon as they returned back. It wasn't like they could talk back considering how flexible the fairy was with her insults. "And another thing, why are you dummies all the way out here? You don't know that monsters are out here or are you all too stupid?!"

The one in the front, Traven was his name, didn't say anything and only glanced down with clenched fists. Ruto asked for the jug of water and tore a bit of her sleeve in order to tend to his scratches. Either Link didn't mind or simply did not have the energy to care, he didn't protest when she gently dapped her wet cloth on his face. A small cut was on the bridge of his nose and some cuts near his eyes. After that she fed him some berries on Katie's instructions.

"Is…is he going to be okay?" Jerry peered from over her shoulder, his face shrouded in worry. At least they weren't completely heartless and were beginning to understand the results of their actions.

Katie snapped at him, "You better hope so otherwise you'll be in one big trouble."

Link groaned, face tightening with pain. "Please shut her up," he muttered to the princess.

Katie missed what he said and went down gently near his cheek. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I'll live." His words were barely audible and Ruto strained to hear him. "Just dig up three graves when I'm done fishing."

At least his head was working properly. Guilt tightened her heart when she studied his soaked attire and his messy face. His head looked a bit empty without his cap.

She turned over to the boy named Borus. "You there." When he realized that he was being acknowledged, he straightened. "Where is his hat?" It was a strange request and at that moment she didn't care.

He peered over at the bucket. "I think it's over there."

Katie didn't get rid of her anger just yet. "Well, go and get it, you dimwit!"

Goodness, are fairies usually this violent?

The boy blinked and hastily went over to retrieve the hat. Once he handed it over to the princess, she twisted the water out and flopped it back on Link's head. Now he looked complete. It still wasn't enough to make her feel better. It felt like this was her fault. Those boys said it with such certainty that Link deserved this and that they did it for her sake.

 _The people need an example in order to know what to do._ Beckward had once told her that.

Link grunted softly, his eyes rolling back into their socket. "Ugh…my head…oh my words."

"We should get you back to the palace." Ruto tried to slip her hands around his shoulders to help him stand up but he didn't budge from his place. He was uttering something that didn't catch her ears. "Come on, Link, pull yourself together."

He was breathing rapidly now, hissing through his teeth. "M-moron," he breathed out, face twisting in pain. "R-run…."

"What?"

From behind her, Jerry's voice cracked. "P-princess."

When she turned her head around, all the blood drained from her face. The three boys took a step back when someone emerged from the bushes.

"Well, well, well," Mathilda said, her voice sounded pleasantly jovial. Her eyes brightened when they met Ruto's. "Isn't this a sight?"

Ruto's breath quickened and next to her the boys went pale. Katie glowed feverishly pink and white, sparkles showering down from her. A large snake was wrapped around Mathikda's body, curling up from her lower abdomen and rested its head on her shoulder.

Mathilda's lips pulled back into a sweet smile. "Seeing those boys work, oh that was such a show. Great job, you three!" She clapped for them, giggling softly. Her head tilted to the side with her soft hair following suit. "As a reward, I'll let you boys go."

"Ah…." Traven couldn't move; his legs wouldn't stop shaking.

"Better move on, darling, before I change my mind."

"Go," Ruto ordered them. "All of you now." Knowing how Mathilda played, there was no way she was going to spare them after dealing with Link and Ruto. "Run back to the city now."

It took time for her words to register through Borus who grabbed Jerry and Traven's hand and bolted out. Mathilda had an amused expression as she watched them scurry away as fast as their legs could carry them. Once they were alone, she sighed, resting her chin against her hand. "They won't get very far anyways but I do love a good chase."

This was the first time Ruto got a better look at the culprit. On that fateful day, when her vision was blackening with colors all blurring into one mix, the only thing she heard was the sound of her laughter.

"You…" Ruto simmered, bringing out her spear.

"How good of you to remember me!" Mathilda seemed genuinely pleased then feigned confusion. "Now is it Ruto or Raza? I'm a bit confused."

"What do you want?" Katie snapped.

"What I want?" Mahtilda tapped on her chin and then smiled when her snake lifted its head up, purring a bit when she scratched underneath its head. "Oh are you hungry? I'm sorry, darling, it's hard to go around town when there are guards at every corner! Why, I haven't been able to go shopping."

"What do you want?" Katie repeated again.

Mathilda paused and looked at them. There were dark voids in those eyes of hers. "Why, I'm going to kill you all of course." She grinned. "With the hero in tow like that, I'll make short work of you two."

The _hero_ behind them mumbled something, groaning as he tried to stand up and failed.

Seeing him like that, the strong arrogant Link reduced to nothing more than weak and nimble faltered her fire of hope. Ruto clenched her spear tightly. No, this was not the time to let despondency overtake her. She will win this battle.

This was what she was trained to do.

"Don't, idiot," Link coughed out, still struggling to stand up.

Katie agreed with him. "Ruto, you shouldn't."

"What else am I to do then?" The princess snapped. "It's not like she's going to let us walk away."

Mathilda was enjoying their little dispute. "If you ask nicely—"

Ruto let out a battle cry and raised her spear up. The commander wasn't impressed, taking a step back for the princess to stab the empty space. She brought her heel up for a kick and Ruto barely managed to dodge it. The wind of the attack hit her face, making her panic and stagger back. She lost her footing along the way and that's what saved her life. Dirt and rocks flew everywhere when Mathilda's fist came to the ground, just inches away from the princess. Seeing as how the commander missed, Ruto used this chance to get away.

Mathilda let out a sigh as she whipped her hair from her face dramatically. "I wasn't finished, fish," she spat out as Ruto put some distance between them. "I was going to let you take the first shot but I changed my mind."

Sweat rolled down her face and the crawling fear knotted her heart. "Why did you try to kill me?" Ruto demanded. "I don't even know you!" Behind her, Link groaned. If he had the strength, he would tell her to shut up.

"She's a commander, Ruto," Katie explained to her. "She's serving Ganondorf. That's more than a reason for her."

Still, the fact that Mathilda was merely doing this as an order than on a personal level boggled her.

Mathilda giggled. "Oh, princess, so sweet and innocent! I remember that day how you looked at me. You were so scared and pathetic." Ruto gritted her teeth. The sunlight made the pointed tip of her spear glint when she pointed it at her enemy. The commander waltzed towards her, the snake reformed back to its whip state. "You barely managed to put up a fight. It was kind of disappointing."

"Says the one who attacks people behind their backs!" Katie beamed red. "You went after her when she was tired, the same when Link was drunk."

Mathilda shrugged. "Wasn't my fault he couldn't control his cup."

"Hey, I can manage just fine with my cup," Link complained from behind.

Oh of all things Link could say, his number one priority was to protect his dignity.

"Is that all you care about?!" Katie snapped at him. "You know she's going to kill us, right?"

Link wasn't even concerned about that. It seemed that he finally had the strength to talk. "I'll have you know that I could drink three bottles of sake and still stand up straight."

Mathilda snorted. "Oh I doubt that."

"I _know_ you put something in my cup," he accused, pointing a finger at her. "I know you did."

"Only a little," she chided, a smile betraying her. "You were so busy you didn't even notice."

Are they really having this conversation?

Ruto glanced around, trying in vain to find an escape. The chances were slim seeing as Link still couldn't help himself off the ground and the Master Sword wasn't going to help them. If it came down to it, she would have to leave it behind which could be a disaster to all of Hyrule.

Those boys wouldn't be able to reach the city in time and even if they did it would be too late. They were miles away from the city. It was hopeless to think that the guards would come to their rescue. Black dots danced in her field of vision and she realized she was holding in her breath. Her skills were clearly not a match to her, she never had a mordant sense of circumvention and now there was a possibility that they might die here.

She didn't know what to do. Panic spiked up in her throat and she could see her spear moving a little with her trembling hands. This was the same fear that struck her that day when Mathilda almost had her. She didn't think she would see this person again. If Link were at his full strength and with no obstacles around him, he would have defeated her in less than a second.

"And who has wine with milk?" Link went on. "Seriously, that shit should be illegal!"

"What's wrong with a little milk and wine?" Mathilda asked, sounding genuinely offended. "As if that bitter rubbish sake is any better."

"Hey, sake is a _hell_ of a lot better—"

"Why is everyone obsessed with alcohol?! Seriously?!" Katie glowered. "It just makes you dizzy and disgusting that's what!"

Both Mathilda and Link sighed as if pitying this creature who couldn't possibly fathom the greatness that alcohol had to offer.

"Hey, what's that look supposed to mean?!" The fairy said querulously. "Drinks aren't the most important things!"

Mathilda shifted her weight on one hip, blowing a string of hair from her face. "She doesn't get out much, does she?"

"Nope," Link replied with a tired sigh.

Meanwhile, Ruto was still frantically thinking of a way to get out of this mess. They can't run. They can't fight. What should they do? What _is_ there to do?

Mathilda snapped, "Enough of this! I'm not here to talk about your bad taste."

"Says the one who can't drink the real stuff!" Link shot back.

Goddesses help her, these two have a drinking problem.

Mathilda's eyes grew dark as she let out a chortle. "This is a waste of time." The whip rose on its own and Ruto stood protectively in front of Link with her spear out in defense. It felt so much harder to breath like someone's choking her.

Before the commander delivered the blow, something green clouded the air. Ruto recognized the smoke, which was something kids used as a prank. It made her eyes teary and her throat burned. The repugnant smell didn't help in the matter. Confusion broke out as she snapped her head left and right, her spear out and a scream was ready at her throat.

Someone grabbed her hand and she shrieked. Turning around it was only the Zora boy from before. "Come on, your highness!"

"But Link—"

"Jerry has him. We need to hurry!"

Only a few inches away, the whip came down as they heard a frustrated shout. "You boys should've kept running," Mathilda seethed. "Just wait until I get my hands on you."

The whip had past by her. She could feel the hiss from the snake over her head. It froze her into place, her heart stuck in her throat and it dawned to her that she would have lost her life if she tried to fight this woman. It was Traven that snapped her out of her petrified trance, grabbing her hand and moving them out of harm's way. There was something glowing in the fog, brightly white and sounded terrified.

"Link, Ruto!" Katie cried. "Where are you?! What's happening?!"

"Over here, Katie!" Ruto yelled. Traven ran towards the fairy and Ruto snatched her from the air.

"This way, your highness. I know a short cut!" Traven took the lead and the princess gladly followed.

Behind them Mathilda was making a mess. Blindly, the commander continued to lambaste the area. The sound of a tree falling back, rocks shattering, even the splashing of the stream, it was so close, Ruto was certain that the next attack would be at her skull.

Even with the opaque fog, Traven maneuvered around the forest expertly. He shuffled around bushes, advising her to duck her head down every now and then. She placed her complete trust in him, trying her best not to let fear get the better of her. In her clenched hand, Katie whimpered every time she heard the sharp slap of the whip.

The thought that ran through Ruto's head was Link. Had that large boy truly went back to fetch him or was that all a lie? Maybe Link was still leaning by that tree, dazed in the fog and Mathilda could be there with him…

"Your highness, we need to keep moving!" Traven urged her.

Ruto fastened her pace up and prayed that they would escape the day safely. The fog began to clear up enough so she could see the green leaves hanging from branches and the sharp tall grass swiping past their legs. It was alleviating to finally be free from the abhorrent smell, which left a mawkish taste on her tongue.

Traven proved to be energetically fast and didn't slow down at all. The shouts of Mathilda faded behind them as well as the fog. They broke out of the forest, panting with sweat, breathing fresh air. The world was spinning in her eyes and she didn't stop running until the forest looked like a fading image in the distance.

Atop of the hill, she fell down to her knees, her throat painfully drier than sand. Even with the shaken fear that left her chills throughout her body, the fact that they have escaped, alive and well, it certainly assuaged her horror.

Traven was still on his feet, the perspiration made his scale look shiner. Other than that he seemed okay. His hands had a smoky green substance, which had rubbed on her hand as well.

"R-Ruto, you're crushing me…"

The princess gasped, releasing the small creature. "I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

Katie fluttered a bit uneasily. "Yeah, I'll be okay. How are you holding up?"

Aside from the fact that she almost had a heart attack?

"I'm alright." She got up on her feet but faltered.

"Whoa, princess." Traven helped her when her legs failed to support her.

Ruto moved away from him. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Her heart sunk when she remembered who was missing. "Where's Link?"

Traven pointed up ahead and both her and Katie relaxed. Borus and Jerry have been ahead of them and she could see Link leaning against the tree, next to him was the Master Sword.

As much as she was happy to see him alive, she couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes. He trained her and she failed. She failed so terribly, shaking like some little girl and her people saw it first hand. Back then she used to be the top of her own guards, besting any monsters lurking in the shadows, her skill was palmary at best. These boys must see her as nothing more than a joke.

"We lost her," Brois confirmed, his hands shading his eyes as he peered out to see the forest. Green smoke puffed out from the trees. He shuddered. "What the hell is she? Goddesses, she gives me the creeps."

Jerry approached the princess nimbly. "A-are you okay, princess?"

They were all looking at her now expectedly. She swallowed and managed a sanguine smile. "I'll be fine. Please do not worry for me."

"I know you ordered us to run but we couldn't leave you behind."

Brois smiled proudly. "Those smoke bombs were my idea. Put in a little bit of science and you got yourself a perfect distraction."

Katie didn't sound impressed. "At least you proved to be useful," she muttered then gasped softly. "Wait, Link, you shouldn't get up."

He did anyways, slowly. He used his knee as leverage, keeping his head down and his bangs covered his eyes. No one helped him, as they were all a bit too scared of what he might do. The silence that he carried was somewhat intimidating. After her poor performance, she didn't know if she was ready to hear what he had to say.

She took one step towards him, feeling a bit farouche. "How are you faring, Link?"

He took a couple of pants and finally raised his head, glaring at her like everything had all been her doing. "How am I faring, she asks," he croaked out, groaning a bit as he bended down, his hands on his knees. "Oh well let's see here, I almost drowned by those bastards and almost died. To top it all off, she says that wine with milk is actually better. How am I faring? Oh I think I'm doing alright."

He stood up straight, taking in a deep breath. The color had returned back to his face and his eyes were more awake and focused as they flickered over to the three boys.

"Link," Ruto said firmly. "They saved our lives. I know what they did was unacceptable but you should be clement with them."

Link didn't say anything as he started to slowly walk towards them. This made Traven jump from his place with his hands up in defense. "Look, man, I was just trying to get even," he said quickly, desperately as he cringed when Link stopped in front of him. "We saved you, didn't we? So uh no hard feelings, right?"

Link smiled and let out a dry laugh, his true emotions only conspicuous by those who knew him. "Hard feelings? Of course not!"

Before she could stop him, he took his retribution by breaking Traven's nose. When Borus and Jerry tried to stop him, he grabbed the fins from their heads and slammed them into each other. Once that was said and done, he swept his hands together as if rubbing off dust.

"Link!" Katie complained.

"Consider that," Link said as he grabbed Traven by the shirt and pulled him up so he could see him face to face, "a lot less painful to what you really had coming."

If these boys knew Link as well as she did, they would've been grateful of his munificence. She couldn't even fathom of what he had originally planned for these boys.

Traven had his hand over his bloody nose, looking shocked. "Painless?!"

Link gave him a chilling smile. "Buddy, you guys tried to drown me. Believe me when I say that I'm being more generous to you than I have to anyone in my life. The next time you do that—no, actually, please do." Now he was grinning like a madman, giggling sinisterly as he twisted his fist into his open palm. _"Please_ do. Oh it'll be so much fun. I'll make you boys beg me to kill you." He was giggling uncontrollably as if so excited by the idea. It was deeply disturbing.

Traven and the others paled, and decided not to push their luck any further. Ruto did tell them though that they were still in trouble. Yes, they disobeyed her to save her life but they could have died as well, not to mention that they nearly drowned Link.

"Nah, let 'em off the hook," Link said, chuckling at his own little joke.

Ruto frowned. "But—"

"I'm the one who had a bone to pick with them." Link spread his arms like it was no big deal. "They saved our asses after all." He was telling her something else through his eyes.

Katie didn't get the message as she rambled on, "No, that does not make things okay!" Traven and Jerry flinched back when she abruptly went to their faces. "Fine, you saved us but that still doesn't settle things!"

There was a slight annoyed look on Borus' face. "What is the deal with her?" He muttered over to Jerry.

"What was that?!"

"Gah, nothing!"

Ruto's lips twitched a little. "It's alright, Katie." Link gave her a slight assured nod, which told her that he had something in mind. "I don't want to see any of you going near that place, is that understood?" She looked at them sternly.

"Yes, ma'am," Borus said dutifully.

Link crossed his arms and gave out his traditional smirk. It made his eyes glint maliciously as if he was planning something devious. "So now that we're all good, let's keep what happened today to ourselves, yeah?"

She now understood what he was going for and frowned at him. Link was planning to keep this entire affair a secret from her father. She didn't think it was wise to lie to her father but at the same time if he knew that she advanced towards the enemy, well, that was another matter entirely. And she also wanted to Link to continue training with her. She won't be able to protect anyone being this weak.

They were lucky this time but next time for sure he will put Mathilda to the ground. Her father would only make things difficult.

The trio agreed promptly if only for Link to stop smiling at them. He clapped his hands together. "Alright then, now get out of my face right now before I change my mind."

Before they did though, Traven stopped, turning to see the princess. "Um, beg your pardon, your highness, but I just want to know who that woman was. We've only heard a few stories about her."

"That's not of your concerns," Katie snapped at him. "And before that though, you should learn to show some manners! You ought to bow when you speak to her and if you think you're speaking to her in that filthy outfit of yours—"

"It's okay, Katie," Ruto cut her off gently and turned to the boy. "You don't need to worry yourself over her. I promise that we will protect you from people like her."

Traven didn't look like he understood but seemed a bit too embarrassed by Katie to ask. The blood was dry on his face and he wiped it off with the back of his hand. He looked a bit irritated by that taunting smile from Link. "I just want to know why you put up with him."

Link flickered his eyes over at the princess. "Why, because she's in love with me of course."

Borus' jaw slackened. "You-you can't speak to her like that!"

"Yeah, well, she's not going to do anything about it."

Ruto took in a deep breath. "I know he can be…unpleasant."

"And rude, and filthy and irritating and annoying," Katie was on a roll. "And horrible and smelly—"

Link rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." He winked at Ruto, which caused a flustered reaction out of her. "Why don't you tell them of our undying love?"

"See? That's what I mean!" Traven complained. "You deserve a better guard, Princess Ruto. Not someone like _him."_

"I appreciate that." Ruto angrily started to question the kind of person Link was. Yes, he acted rude and snappy and it didn't help how her people also mirrored that. Was she that blinded as to not see the enmity that haunted over the Zoras?

Beckward was right. Not only had her resentment clouded her judgment but it was also doing something to her people. It was bringing out the worst in them. She never would have thought that they would allegedly harm someone else of a different race.

Ruto sighed. "I know Link is not the nicest person ever or the best Hylian." She ignored that teasing smile of his. "And he was all the adjectives Katie had just said. But…" But what? Was someone like Link actually redeemable? Did he have any good qualities?

He started all of this mess to begin with. These boys would have never approached him if he had kept a lid over that temper of his. Traven did provoke him however by imperiously trying to get him to leave Mipha's Pond. Oh this is such a mess.

"I can't really say who is right in this situation," she started and her eyes narrowed at all four of them as she scarified, "All of you have done wrong and I will not be taking sides. Neither of you should have done harm to the other."

Link shrugged. "I would have left him alone if he'd got out of my face."

"I'm not finished speaking," she snapped. "Now again, none of you are right. I expected more from my people than to act with such shameful disgrace. Just because Link acted the way he was does not mean that your actions are exculpated. What you did was wrong." All three of the boys bowed their head down. "And, Link, I may not know your struggles but you're not right either. What you did was a terrible thing."

He scoffed but surprised her by not saying anything in his defense.

She let out a breath. "Now, as to why I put up with him. I know he's mean sometimes – well all the time – but as my mother once told me: we will never know the goodness in people if we don't get past their flaws." She smiled brightly. "I know it's hard to believe considering everything that transpired but I do want to give Hylians the benefit of the doubt and if Link has to be the that Hylian so be it."

There was a light of consideration on their faces, which sparked hope in her. She could show her people a better path to walk on. What she saw today, how these boys acted and who knows what the other Zoras do behind her back, this was not what her mother would have wanted. If she were here now, she wouldn't even look at her daughter or her husband. They were disgracing something that she worked her entire life on and that was to make strong bonds with people.

And it took for Ruto to meet someone like Link to finally realize that.

Katie beamed orange at her. "Yeah that's right!" She said proudly.

Ruto expected Link to insult or mock her but he only stared at her closely then rolled his eyes. "You want to put up with me that bad then suit yourself."

Borus seemed to be thinking of something and sighed. "If you really think so, princess, then we'll do the same thing." There was conviction in his voice as he nodded with a smile.

She smiled. "I'm glad to hear it."

The boys were heading out and Traven paused. "Hey, Link," he said pensively, hesitating. "You can go back to Mipha's Pond and I'll let my sister go too. I won't bother you next time."

Link scoffed. "As if you'll have the guts to."

Traven didn't reply towards the callousness as he caught up with his friends. Once they've left, Link groaned. "I'm hungry."

Katie huffed. "Is that all you can say? We almost died!"

Ruto watched the boys fade away in the distance. The shame for letting them down was like a heavy weight. She needed to do a better job at protecting them. Mathilda cannot be allowed to roam free in her home. "Link, I want to train."

"Wha—excuse me but I almost drowned!"

"You look fine now."

Link was about to protect until he saw her unwavering expression. "Grr, fine. She really lit a fire under ass, didn't she?"

"Ruto, you don't have to worry," Katie assured her. "We'll get her next time."

"And I need to be ready." Ruto brought out her spear.

"But your father said—"

"I don't care what he says. I'm protecting my home to the death." Ruto's eyes narrowed. "I won't let that mad woman take my people from me."

"She was a total nut case," Link commented and just shook his head with disgust. "Wine with milk?"

He flinched when Katie started hovering over his head. "Oh will you let it go?!"

"It bothers me, okay?" He looked over at Ruto and that smile on his face told her that he was about to ask something stupid. "Hey, princess."

"What now?" She asked dryly.

"Why are women crazy?"

"Can you blame us for having men to drive us to the edge of madness?" She pointed her spear at him. "Now stop wasting time and train me."

He laughed at her snappy repartee and her lips twitched a little until she stopped herself. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes as he brought out his silver sword. "Fine, you asked for it."

* * *

 **This chapter was so much fun to write and I hope you can see why. What do you guys think Link wanted to do to those boys? Leave your thoughts in the reviews and as always thank you so much for reading!**


	41. Chapter XLI

**PART TEN - A BLADE OF HONOR**

Beckward was no fool. He knew those three were hiding something when they came back. Katie flossed over the details, saying that they ran into monsters, Ruto just completely ignored him through the whole day yesterday, and Link, well, he was not going near that boy if he could help it.

He got his answers by how Mathilda wrote her recent letter. He was reading it near his window and a frown dropped his lips. Over meticulously studying on the verbose report, he noticed how sketchy the words were written, each soaked and fattened with ink as if she pressed down harder than she had to, as if she couldn't contain her anger.

This worried him terribly and he spent the next few minutes contemplatively re-reading her report of how she failed to kill her two targets because of reasons she can't yet explain. There were, however, odd little green stains around the corner of the paper.

 _Was Link too much to handle?_ He wondered, gazing at the courtyard from his window. Did he underestimate the Hylian's strength? If Link happened to overwhelm the commander then why wasn't he saying anything?

Or could they have escaped? That sounded plausible actually and his lips perked up a little. Link wouldn't risk showing himself as an incapable fighter; his pride won't allow it. Then there's Ruto who wouldn't exactly be delighted into facing another of her father's wrath.

A sigh left his lips. He needed wine. These days, he always needed something to help clear his head. Ever since his near encounter with the princess, he hadn't let wine touch his lips, and that only made it difficult to keep up his mood.

He was so absorbed into his thoughts that a simple knock on the door made him jump on his seat. The paper slipped out of his hands and he made a hasty move to grab it from the air. It was a servant, saying that the king needed his presence at once. It sounded urgent and Beckward could only assume it was Link.

For the love of him, that boy was more trouble than he was worth. The king had no tolerance for anything less than exemplary and rectitude. So should he know that Link was the complete opposite of those two, things would go a little rocky for the adviser. So far the king was busy with his own work, giving Beckward the freedom to do what he liked but for how long?

Fortunately for him, the issue was not resolved around Link. It was the trading. Apparently, the Gorons' have been a little too quiet from their side and the king expressed some mild concern. Beckward easily brushed it off, saying it was no more than the weather holding their rocky friends at bay. He couldn't care any less on what happened to those barbaric things that had rocks for brains.

The trading with the Hylians was the real serious matter. As much as King Ranlyn detest them, it was necessary to continue trades. Hylians grew their crops and manage some of their fine silks. The disaster that happened on Hyrule Castle was what put the organized trading into a complete mess. They now had to rely on merchants they knew by name rather than large companies that were financed by the crown.

The entire meeting itself debilitated his already worn out mind. Keeping his easy polite smile as if everything would work out in the end had nearly driven him mad. Only when they resolved the matter was he dismissed.

"Good morning, sir," greeted a maid.

He smiled despite his soured mood. "Good morning. How does the day find you?"

"Oh, you know…it would have been better if I didn't see that Hylian around," she said with a sigh. "I can't believe her highness would even waste her time with him!"

Beckward didn't say anything. As of right now he was too tired to give a damn. He spent the past several minutes eluding the rest of the other servants by taking long detours. How unfortunate it was for him to end up stuck with one of the most talkative maid.

And why, just why does everything have to be about Link? Beckward could never find himself forgetting that insufferable pest since everyone seemed more than happy to remind him.

The maid didn't mind his silence. She didn't expect much from him since he always played his silent card. "I mean, sure he knows how to play with a sword, big deal. Captain Sheeva has been in service for years!"

"We shouldn't question the king's orders," Beckward warned carefully with narrowed eyes but added in a kind smile to soften his words. "I'm sure that whatever he had in mind, he knows best."

The maid faltered. "You're right of course. I just can't help myself whenever I see that—" Her teeth gritted. "—that boy disrespects our princess like that."

Princess Ruto had no clue over how much influence she had over her people. And if he were completely honest, he would say that there came a time where he did love her himself. She had an audacious spunk in her — a habit that her late governess tried to break. It would be that sharp look in her eyes when someone challenges her, that look of genuine concern over someone's wellbeing, all of her deeds were simply not to win any favors but because she believed it to be her duty.

Aside from her recklessness that often overwhelmed her ability to think ahead, she had a heart bigger than Hylia's Sea, her love for the people was beyond measurable. Many times she risked her life to see that they were safe and well. She rarely acted regal and preferred to spend time with the local, hearing their concerns and tending to any matters. She had a mordant sense of being clement and kind, just like her mother.

He had liked her until he despised her.

"How do you do it, sir?"

Beckward blinked, realizing that the same maid was still speaking to him. "Pardon?"

The maid looked embarrassed as she smiled a little. "I don't think anyone's here ever seen you mad. Like ever! What's your secret, sir?"

Secret? That one's simple. It was a dream. The dream to have whatever he wished, power, money, everything. For that one dream he will tolerate anything.

"Anger is such a negative emotion," Beckward told her. "I myself have find no purpose in it."

"Now if only a certain Hylian could think like you…" She muttered.

If Link couldn't control his anger then Beckward would be finished. Anger held that boy back in chains, controlling him like a puppet.

It was almost a blessing that the maid returned back to her work and left him alone. Usually, Beckward would start the morning like this — speaking to all the residence and hearing their complaints. It was somewhat similar to Ruto's acts but not nearly enough. He envied her stamina and her high tolerance. It never failed to mystify him on how she could voluntarily deal with this.

And how he hated his façade — waking up at first light, smiling to everyone like an idiot, remaining taciturn as they blabbered on about their hopeless dismay. He hated it all so much.

 _Just a little bit longer_ , he told himself as he reached the garden. He would need to take the stairs on the other side of the garden, which would then take him in the hallway that led up to his study. No one would be able to bug him there. He simply did not have the energy to muster up any more patience for these fools.

A powerful gust hit his face, making his robe flap back. He grunted, the mask on his face quickly slipping off to reveal an annoyed scowl. He was definitely going to be sleeping in and report that he had an upset stomach.

Someone opened the door from behind him, causing his muscles to stiffen as he placed on his mutual mask. It wasn't Link but someone else that was equally annoying.

"Morning," he pleasantly greeted the captain, wishing he could bury an axe into her head.

The captain grunted her greetings coldly. Sheeva was the complete opposite of him. One might view her as aggressive and her myopic empathy. Of course there was no questioning her loyalty; she stood true to the symbol encrusted on her armor. Her only problem was that she didn't ingratiate herself to the people like Beckward has.

How sad it must be for her since Beckward was for more favorable and he was never as nearly as loyal as she was even before he met Mathilda. It really shows how unjust this world is.

He glanced over at her. Bubbling inside of him were words he wished he could say it to her face. "Any news of our culprit?" Beckward asked her since it was clear she wanted something from him.

"So far we haven't got a word." Her eyes looked straight ahead. "But I have caught wind of something."

He felt his heart pounding a little too fast. "Which is?"

"How loyal are you to the family?"

The question nearly made his eyes bugle out of their sockets. He's been in this family longer than her, longer than anyone. No one in their right mind would even think of questioning his adherence.

He wasn't even acting anymore. He looked at her like she was crazy. "What a thing to say!"

"Answer me truthfully, Beckward."

He didn't like her tone or how sharp her eyes looked. He glanced around to see that it was only them in the garden. Trepidation made his stomach turn when he realized that this could go very bad for him in a matter of seconds.

"I'd give my life for the king and his daughter," he said slowly, enunciating every word, hoping they would burn their way into her thick skull.

Sheeva chuckled dryly. "Oh really? Then why am I getting a different answer from someone else?"

 _Link_.

Beckward huffed, "I don't know where you got your sources from—"

Sheeva cut him off. "We both know you're not stupid. After everything you've done for him, Link goes out to call you a snake? I find that a bit suspicious."

He gawked at her. "You would take the word of a Hylian?"

"What ever happened to changing our views on Hylian I wonder?"

Shit.

He took a step back when she started to come his way. Unlike him, her posture was straight, unflinching, yielding physical force that would take down a Lynel. It would only take one hit from her to end someone like him. Now the trepidation was making his heart pound and his head aching. There was no way to erode her should she try something violent. Even if he did find the strength in his legs to bolt she would pounce on him like a tiger.

"I'm not sure if I should believe your loyalty," she said. "Letting our princess in the hands of someone you barely even know?"

Beckward decided to hold his ground. "He was stronger than any of your guards." _And maybe even against than you,_ he wanted to yell. "I did what I thought was right. Besides," he said with a smile as though the matter had already been settled easily, "he took a _vow,_ captain. So should anything happen to the princess—"

"That's not my concern." Her eyes were cold and strict. None of his words were getting through her. He knew she never liked him but to try and intimidate him alone? "You expect me to believe that you suddenly want to be all friends with those Hylians?"

"I've never been against them." This was true though. He played out that part very well. When the Zoras drastically severed their relationship with the Hylians and acted hostile towards them, he remained mutual — neither going on their side or against them. Any comments he had he kept them to himself. This didn't exactly earn him any favors but he always knew this card would play in handy someday. "I wanted to give this domain a better future but I never saw an opportunity. Perhaps now, when we are in need of one we can finally be able to put this prejudice behind us."

A normal person would take his words and swallow it. It was perhaps the most plausible explanation he could think of. This was a card that he had constructed for years. He had to avoid conversations that traduced about Hylians, kept his opinions from prying maids, and his often pitiful tergiversation would raise a couple of eyebrows. And thanks to this, no one was too shocked when he took Link's side. It looked completely natural just as he hoped for.

But Sheeva didn't play that way. She was never the one to be swept up by empty words. She spoke only through actions. The only person in this palace that no strings attached on her was this woman if she could be called a woman anyways. Really he doubted someone managed to get her out of that raunchy armor to find out.

The captain took one more step and Beckward found the wall at his back. "Listen to me very carefully," she whispered to him. "Should anything happen to the princess or Link you will be very sorry."

 _Link_? She cares about _Link_ now? Where has the world gone?

"I—"

She wasn't going to let him speak. "If I may advice the adviser, you sir, are dipping your feet a little too deep in the shark's tank. If I were you I'd be very, very careful." She was close to his face right now that he could smell her breath. "I know you're up to something. You've always been up to something all these years but you're a clever little bastard, aren't you? But not clear enough it seems since all it took is for one Hylian to rat you out."

He badly wanted to tie his hands around her neck and throttle her. Of course he would never be able to get that far and he could never really kill her even if she'd let him.

His mask was starting to slip off and really he didn't bother trying to fix it back on. She was accusing him of something outrageous so it wouldn't be suspicious of him to get a little testy. "I know you've never been fond of me," he started with simmering voice. "I will not humor you with those lies. I have dedicated my life—" His words then turned into a fearful cry when a fist buried inches away from his head. Cracks spider webbed from around the mark she had made on the wall. He was completely loss for speech. He was caught. It was over. She was going to kill him now.

"I'm warning you," she whispered, not even entertaining the sight of him. "If you really are what Link made you out to be then I won't be hitting the wall next time."

There was nothing he could do in this situation, not when she could easily snap his neck in half like a stick. Of course she wasn't that crazy and he really shouldn't test his luck to find out. Yet when she turned around, he found himself unable to keep quiet.

"What if—" He stopped when his voice cracked. Sheeva turned around and he cleared his throat, straightening up. "What if you were wrong then? What then? You threaten me and made a mess." He motioned at the wall for which he could not care any less. "This is unacceptable."

She surprised him by actually agreeing. "I know and if it makes you feel any better you can tell the king yourself or not if you really are a spy."

"I am not a spy," he said, indignation sounding from his throat. As a matter of fact, he did take offense to her word, which was odd though. She was right on the mark but the idea that she was better than him was something he couldn't stand. "And you would do well to keep your accusation unless you find concrete proof."

"There is no proof since you're good at covering your tracks." She paused, thinking for a minute before her eyes rose to his. She seemed a bit sincere. "But if it does turn out that I am wrong then you will have my deepest apologies."

No amount of apologies could ever repair his damaged pride. The only thing he wanted was to see her buried beneath the ground. Even with his blood fuming, he had to act kind and benevolent. That was how he played it. It was how he survived.

It took great power to make his lips twitch to show that in the end there was no hard feelings because there was no such thing as him being a spy. In the end he was loyal and she was being silly. "I live to serve."

"We shall see." With that, she took off and he silently prayed for the worst calamity that would fall on her.

He stumbled up the stairs, trying to keep his pace. Link, it always has to be Link that son of a—

 _Calm down. Take a deep breath._

That Hylian was making it hell for him!

Every now and then, the adviser glanced over his shoulder expecting to see either her or Link, eying his every movement. She won't be bothering him again not until she had proof. It was a good thing that he didn't—

A horrible feeling curled inside of him. He stiffened as if he was drowsed in cold water. He forgot. He terribly forgot all about it.

 _Mathilda's letter._

His pace festinated into a run. The burning sensation felt raw in his legs. He had been walking around the palace to elude everyone that was eager to speak with him. What a mess he got himself into. Everything about this morning was a complete headache.

He stressed over Mathilda, on whether or not she was competent enough to do her part; over Link, since the adviser needed him and at the same time wanted him dead; over the king, since his mind tended to change on Link's agreement far too quickly than a woman with her clothes; and lastly, just to add more insult to his stress, Sheeva pulls a stunt like that, so confident that he was a spy and she was be more than determined to find evidence.

And he had her evidence sitting right in his study.

He didn't put just his feet in the shark tank but his whole damn head with it. He couldn't trust letters anymore. No, they were far too dangerous now that Sheeva would be keeping an eye on him. Would she bother checking them though? She usually always took the more direct approach and sleuthing around for information was definitely out of her field. Oh the mess he brought himself — all because he thought the king would have a say at Link's behavior.

No more letters, Beckward said to himself more firmly now. It was just too risky. The fact that someone could break down his door and take one look at his desk—

His storm of panic thoughts nearly exploded when he found the last person he wanted to speak to. Ruto was standing in front of his study, waiting patiently. He accidently made a noise when his polished shoe squeaked against the immaculate waxed floor. She turned, muscles tensed as if expecting a fight and when she saw him, she relaxed with a smile. "Beckward."

Her stance though, she hadn't done that in a while. Not when she first fought alongside her mother. She was training. Someone was training this girl. The answer felt like a cold lead on his stomach. Link. This had to be his doing. But that didn't make any sense. Those two could barely look at each other. But the more he thought about it the lower his heart sank. Link beat her silly in the arena even besting her in the water. Knowing how desperate that girl was, no doubt she begged him to train her.

What could this mean? Where they close now? Would she take his word over Beckward's?

His thoughts continued to thunder and it was only when she gave him a strange look did he stop. Despite his dazed look, despite the fear and the anxiety that tied him down like a bag of bricks, years of deference acted automatically. "Your highness." He bowed slightly and the motion only made him sicker. Thank the heavens and everything above that he locked his door after stepping out. Not that Ruto was the type to snoop around but if a certain Hylian happen to see the door ajar that would be very bad indeed. "I've been running some errands lately. I didn't know you would be visiting me so early."

He meant to say this last part in hopes that she would get the message and inform him beforehand. He knew though that she wouldn't take it to heart. He was the most reliable slave; of course he was available at any time!

"I was hoping I could speak to you," Ruto said with her hands folded.

"Could it wait?" He asked trying not to be desperate. He would never have spoken those words in his life since he always took every opportunity to spend time with her.

Ruto blinked. "Oh but it will only be a second really. I'll be going with Katie and Link and won't return until evening."

That was pleasant to hear.

His heart frantically pounded hard and blood rushed through his head. He patted his pockets and let out a surprised chuckle. "Oh silly me, I must've forgotten my keys." He hadn't. He would never forget his things. He was always proficient and well known for being assiduously organized with his belongings. His movement went slow, careful enough so that she could not hear the small metals clinkering in his pocket.

The princess blinked at him. "Don't you keep a spare one in that pot over there?"

Blast it! He forgot he told her that. He smiled at her. "Oh that's right." _Please don't be here. Please don't be here_. His silent prayers were futile however. His hands trembled a bit when they felt cold steel buried in the dirt just next to the blooming yellow flower. "I don't know what's gotten into me lately." He chuckled, feeling dizzy. "I keep finding myself forgetting things."

Yeah like burning the letter, avoiding Sheeva at all costs, keeping his mask on, expecting the princess' arrival. How clumsy he was.

Ruto only giggled which felt more like taunting than enduring. "Happens to the best of us."

Beckward quickly opened the door and advanced into his room first. The princess should have been first; he should have kept the door opened and moved aside for her. Thankfully, she barely batted an eye and followed him inside. The pounding in his heart could be heard in his ears. Like drums, loud and irregular, throbbing so hard he thought he might pass out.

He made sure to have his back turned on her and that he was in the middle of her view so that she wouldn't see his desk which was unkempt with papers all scattered around. His eyes widened by the mess and he felt as if someone was grabbing him by the throat. Someone's been here. Someone had messed his things.

He could have fainted on the spot if the princess hadn't touched his arm, a look of concern laced on her face. He blenched from her sudden touch, not even looking at her. How long until the guards come in? Does he have time to run?

"Beckward, what's wrong? Your face looks pale."

"Huh? It's nothing, my dear. Don't mind me." Maybe it was here somewhere and he began shuffling over his papers, trying to look like he was organizing. It was normal for someone to tidy up a little even when they had guests. It was nothing suspicious. "Apologizes for the mess."

Nothing was going his way. He wasn't messy, he wasn't forgetful, he didn't let dimwitted fools such as Sheeva and Link get under his skin. And he certainly was no fool. He survived the years of being a servant on wits alone. The first being steward and by then he was making up the rank, doing favors for some of the superiors, lending an ear to whoever was in distressed. Those were brutal years where he had no time for himself; he was a servant to everyone and at the same time they were servants to him.

"You should take a day to rest," Ruto said again in that same soft tone that had the opposite effect of what she was trying to do. Now she was thinking he wasn't capable.

He waved her hand, still not turning around. "Nonsense! Who else will help around?"

It wasn't here. Of course it wouldn't be. By the state of his scattered papers, whoever had intruded on his workplace had done a thorough search. His eyebrows furrowed though when he pondered on that. How _did_ they enter his study? The door had been locked and his study was all the way on the fifth floor, making it a very long drop. If the window really had been the other option it could have been Link since Beckward could think of no one else this stupid.

But even Link couldn't do it without causing any attention. These thoughts made his vision swirl and all he wanted to do was run.

Ruto went next to his side, eager to help him. "What are you looking for?"

 _The letter that demands for your head_ , Beckward thought. No, he has to stay calm. The letter was delivered to him anonymous. It contained very vague description and anyone reading it would think that he was only speaking to some distant friend.

On the other hand though, if someone were to read it with a suspicious eye, like Sheeva for example, he would get caught. There was no question about it. Mathilda didn't like beating around the bush; she preferred to take things directly. Even in her letters, he often tusked whenever she wrote in blatant details and he was more than eager to burn the thing immediately.

If Sheeva had that now in her hand — Beckward had the strongest urge to scream. No doubt she was coming right now with several of her guards to abrogate him. Ruto, sweet Ruto would look at the mess of it and would insist angrily that they were making a mistake; her dear advicer would never do such a thing. Sheeva would come in, bearing the evidence in her hand and the confusion would clear on Ruto's face.

He felt his heart sinking to his feet and found himself saying, "Just a letter," Beckward admitted. "It's a bit personal." _Calm. Stay calm. Easy steady, old fish._ If Sheeva had the note she wouldn't be wasting another second. This didn't comfort him though. It didn't change the fact that someone had been in his room.

Ruto got up and looked around. "Where did you leave it?"

"Somewhere," he said absentmindedly. It would be lovely if she kept her mouth shut long enough for him to think. Suppose that Link managed to get here undetected and he found the letter. This would have to be bright and early and as Beckward saw it — ever since he brought that soft bed for that thankless Hylian — Link was not the early type. Could it be someone else?

"Never mind that. It's not important." He'll find it on his own. Having the princess snoop around his study to help him look for it didn't make him feel better. He had to get rid of her."Tell me what's on your mind, my dear. Is it Link?"

Ruto sighed as she sat down. His distress was no longer of her concern, not that he made it obvious of course. It was all about her now just as it had been the day she was born. "Well, I've given it a lot of thought."

He sank down behind his desk, grateful to be off from his unsteady feet. "Have you now?"

Whatever she was going to say was something he didn't want to hear. His hands curled on tightly on his armrest as he braced himself.

"I never knew how much our people hated Hylians until I saw it myself. I don't want to go into details about it. The thought sickened me."

He did want details though. He wanted to hear everything. It pained him to stay silent and nodding for her to move on from such precious information.

The princess' hands placed on her knees as she stared down. "In any case, I think you are right." She looked up with a fierce look that usually led to trouble. "Maybe we have left hatred blind us for too long. I…I always thought that while my people hated Hylians they could also work with them but I think that was a naïve thought. Hatred drove people to do such awful things."

What awful thing had happened to someone like Link to make her think that? Beckward wondered. Was that why he didn't say anything about the battle with Mathilda?

Ruto let out a sigh. "My mother would want me to get to know Link before I judge him. I think that's what she had wanted me to do."

"Yes, well that's certainly what she would have wanted," Beckward started out, feeling as if someone had smacked the living life out of him. It was as if things couldn't get worse. "But remember something, princess, Link's goals are certain. He came here for the gem and only for the gem. While I admire your judgments, I advice that maybe you should consider saving your talents on another Hylian."

Ruto blinked. "But didn't you say—"

"I know what you said, my dear." Interrupting royalty was not a smart move. If he had done this in his earlier years, the ladder that he used to climb up to reach a higher status would have been cut short.

He was not worried though. The princess sat in the very same chair as she had done when she was a child. Years of strict mannerism had tamed that once wild girl who could barely sit still whenever he indoctrinated her about famous legends. While she certainly grew up, outgrowing her favorite dresses and her silly games, she still remained somewhat ingénue.

She was the child and he was the adult. No matter her age that fact would never change.

"Link is rough little fellow and I don't want to see you getting hurt. He might negatively effect on how you view on Hylians."

"He does a pretty good job at that," she muttered which flared up hope inside him.

"Don't get too comfortable with him." Once he trusted his legs to support him, he got up to let her out. "All he wants is the gem and nothing more. I stand by my words when I say that not all Hylians are the roots of evil. There are good ones out there but there are some that aren't. You understand don't you, princess?"

She seemed a bit disappointed. "Yes, I suppose you're right. Maybe all I needed was a better Hylian to communicate with. Being with Link all the time hasn't really helped change my views a lot."

He won in the end just as he always has. Even though this was hardly a battle and she barely even argued, it was still a victory nonetheless. It assuaged him to see that he still had his strings on her.

"Yes, I always admire how self-aware you are," he complimented. Approbation was also another way to make sure that she stayed on course. He bowed slightly, opening the door and praying she won't bother him for the rest of the day.

Still though this bothered him a lot. The fact that someone as vile as Link could twist her mind like that, that would be a problem. A problem he could easily fix by sending a letter — not to Mathilda this time. No, she was proving to have bitten off more than what she could chew. He knew exactly who to send for the job.

The princess stopped to look at him. "I still want to help you search for your letter. Link could wait for a couple of minutes."

As if Link liked to wait for anyone at all. Beckward fought against the urge to scowl.

He had almost forgot about the cursed letter and wanted to kick himself. To let such an important thing slip out of his mind — he really needed to sleep better. His mind had been running too slow these days.

He wanted to decline her help but a powerful burst of wind forced his windows open. It howled loudly in his study and all the dissembled papers took to the air. It was like being on the inside of a hurricane.

"Blast it!" He cursed as all the papers of his lubrication fluttered around them.

Ruto took action first by firmly closing the windows shut and helped him clean up the mess. He tried to protest against her considerate act but she said that it was no problem. His breath was stuck in his throat every time she went down to pick up a paper.

 _The next thing she'll grab is my death certificate,_ he thought as he frantically looked around for that damn piece of paper that could ruin his life in less than a flash.

"Um, Beckward, what's this?"

His whole body froze as if he was in the Herba's Mountain. Slowly he turned to see that frown on her lips as her eyes ran over the words that would put an end to his life. His mouth opened and closed and opened once more, yet he couldn't come up with anything. No amount of words could save him now. This was it then. He shouldn't have betrayed them. He should have stayed loyal till the end even if his services went by unappreciated.

The slow creeping feeling of desperation seeped through him, making his fingers twitch and his breathing shallow. It felt as if he could see himself, like an out-of-the-body-experience. He could see himself kneeled over next to her, around them were papers carpeted on the ground.

Ruto rose up from the floor, her eyes still glued to the paper. She looked up with that still confused look. "I don't understand."

Beckward felt his clenched hands shake. He should just tell her. Maybe that would lessen his sentence to a lighter one. Already he felt like he would go on his knees and beg for forgiveness. This time he will be as straight as an arrow. He will never fall out of line.

"Why are you researching about Hylia's Lake?"

The question made him forget his frightening dismay. He carefully said, "What?" Then peered over her shoulder to get a better look.

It felt as if heavy shackles were loosened around his neck. He couldn't help but laugh genuinely by his incredible luck. It was almost a blessing. Ruto still was flummoxed and he simply took the paper away, his mind already formulating an explanation.

"You see, my dear," he went on, very pleased with himself despite his near mental breakdown. "I wanted to assist Link once he defeated Mathilda, so yes, I've spent my hours here to come up with safe solution that would take him down to the temple." With his hand, he motioned to the space around them where it littered with his otiose research.

Of course no one knew of this and the king himself had told Beckward in private that he did not need to worry. In Ruto's eyes, this was another one of Beckward's considerate acts — simply helping his king without needing to be asked.

She smiled. "Oh, Beckward, I'm so terribly sorry to parade on all your hard work—" She glanced around, clearly astound by the amount of time he poured into his research—"But I know father would never deliver an empty promise. He knows something about the temple that we don't."

"A secret passed down into the royal family," Beckward said out loud, trying to keep the bitterness from slipping into his tone. "I don't suppose you know anything about it, my dear?" He tried not to sound too hopeful.

The look on her face already told him — the slight pout, the irritated flash in her eyes. "No, apparently it was far too important for my ears."

"He must've done it to keep you safe," he said warmly. It was always him between her and her father, always him that kept their pitiful relationship afloat.

The king had hidden some priceless information all these years. The scholars that wasted their entire lives to find out what lay at the bottom of the lake, all those adventurers who were shattered by the realization of the impossibility to conquer the undiscoverable, it was their king who knew the secrets all along?

That was hard thing to swallow.

She sighed. "I know. We still haven't found your letter though."

Beckward's moment of ease quickly petered. Why was he smiling like a fool now when the letter was still out there? It would only be a matter of time until she found it and then that's when he'll feel the despondency sapping away his sanity.

Once again, the wind invaded his study, making more of a mess. Ruto pressed the window harder until Beckward could see small tiny little cracks. "I think you might need to fix this."

"Yes, I suppose—" A cold fist nearly crushed his heart. For a minute, he almost couldn't breath. The tight walls in his study that immured him felt as if they were closing in.

No one broke in after all.

Anyone — maids, nobles, gardener, footman, solider, bard, cook, steward anyone could have it now.

"Princess," he said, his voice was low to hide that trembling note, "where is Link right now?"

Ruto went past by him to look out the window and Beckward saw his answer by the green figure outside. The princess sighed in clear annoyance. "Ugh, I forgot he's in the courtyard. I need to go."

* * *

A paper slapped him in the face. Katie turned around to find him peeling it off with a little frown.

"Where'd you get that?"

He shrugged but there was no mistaking his attempts to know. She wanted to get a closer look but Link crumbled it up with mild irritation. "Who cares?"

"It could have been important," she chided, floating near the ball of paper.

Link scoffed. "What kind of moron would lose an important paper?"

Well, he did have a point.

His patience was going beyond its limit. The incessant tapping of his foot and that scowl on his face told her enough. His clothes were damped a little as always; it was almost impossible to keep dry here in the City of water but he got used to it. The tapping of his foot continued to increase by each passing minute until he stomped it down firmly. "Where is she?!"

"Link, we've only been out here for ten minutes."

"Well, I'm getting bored!"

She watched the frown on his lips deepen and noticed how the scars were already faint. "You look a lot better."

His eyes flickered over to her then straight ahead. He shrugged. "I'm sleeping better I guess," he muttered softly. "Now I'll be able to kick her ass."

Katie didn't sound impressed. "Are you talking about Ruto or Mathilda?"

Her question earned her a burst of laughter. The first break out of his foul mood. "I'll let you think on that."

"You're going to drive me crazy one day," she muttered. As if he didn't already.

They both were waiting for the princess in the courtyard just near the gates. A few guards gave Link a withering look and it was her that shooed them away. After the events of yesterday she thought to make it her job to keep people from getting into his skin.

Since Ruto allowed Link to purchase his own food, it was a lot easier to avoid confrontation with the servants. They did well to keep their distance and avert their gaze from him. So long as Link minded his own business, they won't have a reason to deride him. Things would run much smoother, she hoped.

A gust of sudden wind took her by surprise the second time. Her wings flapped vigorously to keep her balanced. "It's a nice day out," she commented feeling a bit exuberant. Link was only half-interested and just muttered a 'whatever.'

She looked over to him. "So did you get anything from the you-know-what?"

A thin eyebrow slowly rose. "What?"

She went near his ear to whisper, "The thing on your back?"

His countenance turned distasteful. It also brought her mood down as well. Even after weeks, the sword still refused to budge? This was starting feel hopeless. Why, just why was the sword unresponsive? It's been so long since she's seen it sacred blue tint. She tried to cajole with it last night until Link told her to shut it and let him sleep. As far as they were concerned, there was no voice to be heard from within the blade. Link even mocked her by saying it was 'bogus.' After spending so long, tirelessly getting the thing to speak to her, his words were starting to cripple her faith.

No, no! She _cannot_ have a seed of dubiety. There is a voice in there and Link should've heard it by now. Maybe he had to accept the role of heroism to be able to hear it. But the question was why would it leave him vulnerable now? A commander was sent to kill them all!

"Can you stop worrying over it?" Link patted all her sparkles off his shoulder. "It's not like we could do anything and we shouldn't talk about it in public."

"I know…I just don't know what to do about it. I've never read something like this before."

Link snorted. "You won't find all the answers to life in a book, sprit."

The very statement was absurd. "Yes, you will," she said stiffly. "You can find anything in books. Cooking, dancing, art, history, fighting—"

"Whoa, slow down there, kid." He had his hand up and gave her a surprised smiled. "Fighting?"

"Yes," she replied testy. "Fighting."

He still had that little smile as if he couldn't believe her. "Listen here, the only way for you to learn how to fight is for you to go out and do it. If you aren't covered in tears, blood and sweat then you're doing it wrong."

"Not that, dummy! I mean there are some books that talk about fighting techniques that passed down from legends. They also take about weaponry and how it evolves after each decade."

She never thought she would hold his attention for this long. His eyes remained on her fully, not like all the other times where he just merely glanced at her and looked the other way.

An exuberant feeling bloomed her to orange when she realized that he was actually hanging on to her every word. "And that's not all. Some history books give you stories on how weapons are made, by whom and the materials used. Did you know that during the very first war the soldiers were armed with nothing but bronze swords and use animal skin as armor?"

He hummed, his eyebrows slowly rising up.

"And—" She was on a roll at this point — "Maces were discovered by accident. They were trying to make a pot but poured in too much metal and a wooden stick just happened to be stuck in." She giggled when she saw just how invested he was. He caught himself too late and averted his gaze with some irritation. She gave a smug hum. "See? Books do have everything."

Link just sighed. "They can't have _everything_. I mean come on." How exactly would he know that? He could barely read a sign! "There has to be something you saw that you didn't see in books."

"The only thing I didn't see is you," she replied flatly earning another jocose laugh that rumbled out from him. "And what happened to the you-know-what."

Link thought for a minute. "How about sake then?"

"Already read three books about alcohol even though it was a waste of time."

"Bugs?"

"Are you even trying?"

He seemed to really want to prove her wrong though. "There has to be something. If books had all the answers then why doesn't everyone read?"

"There are people who do read but not the important stuff."

He placed his hands on his hips as if challenging her. "Alright then, smarty sparks, how many books do you read?"

"On normal days I read about two hundred, maybe even more."

He gawked. "What?! How do you cram so much in that small head of yours?"

She giggled. "Fairy of the Goddess has its perks."

He was still shaking his head. He was always blasé towards any accomplishment so seeing his disbelief felt like an approbation. "You have way too much free time."

"Maybe."

"Don't you ever get bored though?"

She found herself enjoying his astound. "Sometimes but I have this thing that I can't start a book without finishing it. Kind of the same with you and your fights." She glowed even orange when she remembered something. "There's this one book. It's my favorite! It's written by Gorgian Hiker. It's so lovely. He writes these poems about the wilderness along with his paintings. His pictures make you feel as if you're actually there and his words give you this powerful feeling of tranquility."

Link sighed. "So basically, instead of going outside yourself, you just read about it?" His smile petered a bit as he motioned with his hand. "Look around. It's a hell lot better than a picture. Wouldn't it better to experience it yourself than having someone write it down for you?"

The courtyard bustled with energy with carriages rolling in with supplies, soldiers making their routes, servants scattering in an orderly manner and the occasional wind nearly knocked her out of the air. The grasses were uniformed in the same height, well kempt and tidy, and the birds softly spoke their song. There was a low stream that flowed at the sides where it led down back to the palace and servants would use this as a short decor. She could see small fishes here and there, bobbing on the surface.

"Yeah." She glowed a bit orange. "I guess you're right…for once."

"What do you mean for once?" He smirked at her. "I'm _always_ right, sweetheart."

"Uh huh. Keep telling yourself that."

Though despite that, she found herself pleasantly happy. It didn't feel like she was always around eggshells being near him. Mornings were usually his worst.

After a fugacious silence, she thought it would be better to ask now. "Link, can I ask you something?"

He brought out a small jug, which she could only assume was sake, watered down of course. "Why not?"

"Do you hate Ruto?"

His eyebrows crunched together as he took the first sip. He wiped his lips when he was finished. "Why would you think that?"

"Wait, you don't? Aren't you always mean to her though?"

"I'm mean to everyone. It's nothing new." He put away the jug and crossed his arms. "She's fun to annoy and a pain in the ass to deal with but she's weak." He raised a hand when she started to protest. "And I'm not saying that to be a jerk, okay? I've been fighting for a long time. I know what I'm talking about. I wouldn't call anyone weak unless I actually mean it."

Katie calmed down when he did look genuine. He may have said it harsh but he does have the acumen to make his judgment. "She's trying," she said softly as if trying to convince him. "She really is. And you need to know that she really felt horrified when she saw those boys yesterday."

"Yeah I guess so. I figured she might take their side or something. Wasn't expecting that she'd flip the table on them." He chuckled a little to himself. "Should've seen the looks on their faces. They almost pissed themselves."

"I think she does want to change but she's afraid. Maybe now when she saw how bad the altercation between Hylians and Zoras she'll try to change that." Ruto would be willing to do anything for her people. That much was obvious.

"It's none of our business anyways," Link said almost dismissively. "I'm not here to fix anyone's problems. Remember why we're here."

And here's another problem — his attitude and his unwillingness to help anyone. "You could be a great influence on her, Link. I think she looks up to you."

He huffed a humorless laugh. "That's her mistake. I'm not a good role model for her or the best mediator. She wants to fix the relationship, she goes and finds herself another Hylian. This one's not interested."

He really was against this. Katie wanted to argue with him until she noticed the princess running towards them.

Ruto's breath swallowed as she fastened her pace. Around her, servants stopped to hastily bow before moving on to their tasks. She halted in front of Link, her chest heaving in and out. "Sorry I'm late."

"It takes one year for you to get ready?" Link commented rudely.

"Don't exaggerate. I was busy."

"With what?"

The princess was about to reply until a papery rustle caught her ears. Wedged between couples of flowers was a small ball of paper. "What's this? I thought I told you not to litter in our home."

"Some paper we found earlier. I think it must've slipped from someone's window," Katie said, glancing to see a window begin opened when another tempestuous wind howled, making her slam against Link's hand which had went up to snatch her. "What is with this weather?!"

Ruto beamed. "Then it must be Beckward's. Oh he was so worried about losing it."

Link's eyes snapped on to her. "Wait, this is Beckward's?"

Ruto called for one of the guards. "Please give this to Beckward and be careful, it's rather personal."

Link went between her and the guard before the letter could be exchanged. "Wait a minute, this could be something about Mathilda."

Both the guard and Ruto snapped a look on him. "What?"

Heavens help her, Link was going to have them kicked out just by saying that. "Why don't you read it and find out?" He asked them.

Ruto raised an eyebrow. "And why didn't _you_ read it? Weren't you the one who discovered it?"

As much as Katie liked that smacked look on his face, she did want to save him from embarrassment. Hopefully he will be grateful enough to keep his ridiculous allegations to himself. "Is it really that important?" Katie asked her.

"Well, it belongs to Beckward and he has been a little frizzy this morning."

Even after eluding the question, Link still didn't let the matter drop. "I'm telling you that's Mathilda's letter! It could have your name on it in blood!"

Again the guard glared at him but didn't say anything with the princess around. Ruto didn't humor Link and told the guard to deliver this to Beckward immediately.

Link's arms were spread as if he was just stunned by how blinded they were. "That—that is just—this is unbelievable! Are you actually being serious right now?" His hands fell to his side as he shook his head. "He's a damn snake and you are an idiot."

A few servants had stopped, gawking at him. He either didn't notice or simply did not give a toss. Katie couldn't help but blush.

Ruto narrowed her eyes. "Don't speak to me that way and don't you dare go accusing him without any evidence."

Link's jaw slackened as he vaguely pointed his hand at the direction where she had sent the guard. "Sweetheart, that was your evidence right there."

"Link," Katie hissed, noticing how there were more servants that were sending him cold glares. She didn't know much about swordfight but she did know that with the guards keeping a firm hand on their hilts that it wasn't a good sign. "Beckward stood up for you, dummy. If it wasn't for him you wouldn't have this chance to find the gem. He is loyal to the family."

"Loyal," Link echoed in dismay. "You people are so blind that it's not even funny." He spread his arms and smiled tightly. "But you know what? I don't give a damn anymore. I give up honestly." He sharply turned around. "Do whatever you want." The mood he had presented earlier was far gone and now they have to deal with his capricious grumpy mood. Following him were scorns whispered in the background.

Ruto's fists shook but slowly she started to uncurl them. She glanced back and the crowd immediately scattered. Katie and her both exchanged looks then hastily went on to catch up with that idiot.

He didn't bother looking back to see if they were following him. All he did was place his hands behind his head and glance up at the sky, his mind somewhere else. Sometimes she wondered what he was thinking about when he didn't get so easily triggered. Does he ever feel bad for hurting people? Or maybe feel the smallest bit of guilt?

She just sighed. "So where are we headed?" She asked, hoping that Link would get over his mood and help them.

Ruto looked only straight ahead and it took a while until she spoke, "Giant's Fists. It's not like we could do much now. We don't even know where to begin looking."

"If only she could just come out and have a fair fight," Katie muttered.

From up ahead, Link said, "It's not so bad though." He sounded casual and even less mad than before. It never failed to amaze her how quickly his mood shifts. "She knows where we are. All we have to do is be ready."

"She'll attack if you're at your weakness," Katie pointed out.

"Then don't do something stupid. It's simple."

They didn't really have much to do other than training which Katie detested but it wasn't like they were going to listen. Fine, let them break their legs and whine about it. As long as they don't complain that she didn't warn them. The rough wind ceased a little to a more casual breeze. Where was Mathilda now? She wondered, taking a cursory look around for anything suspicious. Was she watching them? Why can't she just attack and be done with it?

From her observation, Katie could see that she possessed strength that no Hylian could have. Even Link who's own strength was a bit questionable paled in comparison. Then came that whip which would transmogrify into that hideous abomination. Ugh. She never thought high of snakes. The pictures in her books always showed them off as vicious things and for several nights she had nightmares about being swallowed alive.

So why doesn't Mathilda come up and kill them right now? Surely there must be something stopping her from doing it right away. She had the strength and according from Link, she had a knack for planning so what was it that she was afraid?

The answer came to her: the Master Sword. Of course why didn't she think so sooner?! The power that radiated out from the commander was dark magic and the only weapon that could counter that would be the holy blade. Nothing could possibly touch evil's bane. Forged by the very Goddesses themselves with materials that were out of this world.

The flush of pride then flattened and trepidation caused her to light up a bit white. Mathilda didn't know the sword was out of commission. How long would it take until she found out? She wasn't exactly stupid. Sooner or later she would connect the dots and when she does she would no longer need to hide away.

And Link, the fool, thinks he'll win without it.

They were running out of time. She was seeing the tempered looks on the servant and feared that the king may be on his limit. His daughter was all the way out here, training without his knowledge and putting her life at risk. Beckward was kind enough to make sure they would stay but for how long?

Darn it. This was all Link's fault for even opening his mouth at the adviser. He didn't know that he was rallying a bunch of people to go against him.

She flinched a bit when she heard the ruthless clang of metal slamming into each other. Link held true to his word by holding back nothing. Obviously he enjoyed tantalizing the princess with a sly smirk on his lips and words that would often be used to break her self-esteem. Ruto was sweating, her eyes fixed on him with pique.

"Getting a little tired there, fish bait?" He teased, counteracting her attack and nearly sending her on the ground.

She wobbled a bit and barely eluded his incoming attacks. He was giving her no space to recover, no time to think of a plan. Katie found herself on edge as she watched the fight. A part of her wanted to interfere but she knew that Ruto would be crossed with her.

Several times Ruto nearly lost her footing when Link came out her with a slash. His playful expression then fixed to concentration when the battle prolonged. This never happened before. Normally Ruto would trip or Link would be so fed up with her that he would call for an early break.

Katie had to hold herself back from advising Ruto. The princess was evidently struggling but so far she was still on her feet. It must be a streak of luck since she kept narrowly escaping Link's blade. Now his expression was fixed to something inscrutable and he brought down a powerful blow. Ruto rolled to the side as his blade met with empty air.

"B-be careful," Katie said hesitantly but it seemed that she wasn't loud enough to break their intense focus. She muttered to herself, "Go right, Ruto. Don't go head on. He'll beat you down,"

Ruto kept on heaving as she pushed herself beyond her limit. The spear seemed precarious in her arm and her eyes strained to look awake. Link paused but he wasn't hesitating. No, he never leaves a fight unfinished. Ruto could barely keep up with her breaths, her back slightly hunched and her spear pointed down.

Link advanced towards her with sword out preparing to give her his worst. Ruto brought up her spear in a poor angle to defend herself. It was Katie who had zapped straight into his face so suddenly that when he tried to stop he ended up tripping.

"Link, that's enough."

"What do you mean enough?" He barked, getting up on his feet.

Katie fluttered up and down. "Can't you see she's wearing down?"

"Oh please. This is just a warm up."

She glowed red enough to make his whole face awash in ruby light. He gave her a look of his own with those strikingly blue eyes of his.

From behind, Ruto fell down on one knee. "I-I can still" Her words were stifled with pants. She got up, wobbling a bit and held her spear. "F-fight…let's fight."

Katie looked over at Link, glowing even brighter than before. He wasn't very pleased by this but one look from the princess made him sigh. "Take a break."

Ruto looked a bit disheartened. "But—"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

Rather than get annoyed by him, she looked disappointed and even frustrated. Her fatigue then overwhelmed her in the end and she ended up lying on the ground. Katie went above her head and the princess winced a bit at the little sparkles.

"Why do you have to push yourself that hard? You could've been seriously hurt!" The fairy scolded.

Ruto closed her eyes. "You wouldn't understand."

"I know you're doing this for your people but it won't matter in the end if you're the one who ends up hurt. It's fine to give yourself a break." She hoped Link would offer support but he didn't give it. Can't he see that the only reason Ruto was pushing herself so hard was so that he wouldn't call her weak? Was it so much to ask that he offered some kind of morale support?

Ruto sat up. "It's fine, Katie." She got up to join Link who had propped his sword next to him underneath the generous shade of the durian tree. Unlike Ruto, he wasn't exhausted at all.

The princess brought out a jug of water and took a small sip before offering it to him. He took it, muttering something and gulped down. All the while Katie couldn't help but glance around nervously. "Do you think Mathilda is watching us?"

"If she is—" Link cupped his hands. "Sake is better!" He bellowed, startling both of them badly.

"Link!" Ruto slapped his arm after he choked a laugh.

He grinned. "It is though! Wine with milk? And people call me crazy." He leaned back against the tree, smiling. "Other than that she's real fine."

"You are a pig," Ruto told him flatly with a disgusted look.

Link just chuckled. "Look I know she tried to kill us though but you have to admit she's got something going for her." He sighed disappointedly. "If only she wasn't such a bitch."

"Language," Katie chided.

Ruto glared at him. "You think all women want you?"

"Hehe. Can you blame them? I do have a nice face." He gave her one of his best charming smiles. It didn't have the effect he was hoping for since Ruto gave him another of her deadpanned look. With a sigh, he rested one leg over the other. "Okay, miss perfect, how about you then? Anyone caught your eyes yet?" He winked as he rubbed his chin in a flirtatious manner. "Besides me of course."

"I'm not interested."

He sat up with exuberant eyes. "Come on. Don't lie," he said teasingly.

"Link—"

"Don't you have a prince charming? A secret lover?"

At that, Katie interceded. "Don't be stupid. She is a princess! A suitor would need to be picked out by her father in order to court her." Ruto gave her an appreciative look.

This didn't satisfy Link's curiosity as he frowned. "What? Her father just chooses?"

"That's right."

"But that takes out all the fun in it!" He frowned when they both gave him a blank look. "It's about the chase." Again, both her and Katie remained a bit flummoxed. "The chase," he said again, a little testy. "You can't just give up after you get a no."

"Well, you should," Ruto said.

"Some women like to play hard to get. It's not fun when they throw themselves at you."

He had no idea just how delicate marriage was when it involved royal members. Katie explained, "Zoras have a tradition that was passed down through centuries. The princess would make her husband a suit as a gift. It's very popular." She said this rather proudly. Zoras always presented their paramours with only the best.

Ruto cleared her throat, looking at the fairy with a shy smile. "Um, Katie?"

"Yes?"

"We haven't done that tradition in over three hundred years."

The thought took a while to sink in and when it did it felt as if someone smacked her. "W-what?! No, that's not right! Mipha the Grace did it, which helped the Hero of the Wild through his adventure! You people are supposed to be following your ancestors!" She knew she was whining like a child by the look from Link but he wouldn't understand. This was always a delicate matter between the Zoras since they live much longer than Hylians. "Okay, what about offering your husband a gem? I mean the very first Ruto, your _namesake_ , young lady, actually did that!"

Ruto just looked exasperated. "Katie, we haven't done that in three hundred _thousand_ years!"

Link waved his hand. "Hold on a minute, are you saying I could just marry this fish for the gem?" He had that silly smile on him. "Well, I mean I'm not into her but—"

"Don't," Ruto cut him off with a warning look. "Not a word from you."

This didn't make any sense at all! Zoras were well known for being adept at following the old ways. Their palace may have been slightly renovated over the years but it still had that same structure and those ancient crumpling writings. How could they not follow their ancestors regarding martial matters?

Still disheartened, the fairy tried to speak, "But-but it's important…"

"Just give is a rest already! It's not the end of the world." He turned back to the princess. "And, you, you've seriously never been with anyone?"

"Again, not interested." She was becoming increasingly irritated by his persistence. "I don't have time for silly frivolities. It's completely inappropriate and a waste of my time."

"Not once?"

"No."

"Never?"

" _No_. Now can we drop the matter please?"

Link just sighed as if he pitied her. "Poor girl. You're missing out." His eyes flickered over to the fairy who bloomed red. "So, sprit—"

"No, no and no. Fairies don't have any desires or anything like that so don't even think about it, mister!"

She relented a bit when she saw him laugh. He looked genuinely pleased and that's something rare to come by. If only he didn't act like an inappropriate dolt head then maybe just _maybe_ her life might go a little easier.

It wasn't just Katie but also Ruto who acquiesced with Link's behavior. "I feel bad for the girl stuck with you," the princess commented in a gruff. "Is there anything else you normally do aside from fooling a poor maiden, torturing a monster or finishing a bottle of sake?"

Katie seized the opportunity. "Don't you have any hobbies, Link?" She asked him a little too eagerly. This could be her chance to get to know him a little better. She felt excited when she saw him actually thinking about it though. Throughout the time they've spent together, she never really saw him do anything other than the things Ruto mentioned.

Link scratched the nape of his neck as he hummed. "I like making up stories."

That was something new. Ruto raised an eyebrow. "I never took you as a literate."

"Not books." That much was obvious. "I mean the kind of stories you hear from merchants or sailors. You know, stories that pass around the fire. That kind of thing." His lips quirked up. "If it ever sounds boring, I'd add in my own ideas to spice it up."

So that was why he chatted with random merchants along the way to Zoras' Domain. She thought he would try to smooth talk his way into getting free things, which was why she preferred not to come near him. Finding out that he genuinely enjoys a good story was an eye opener for her. It made him feel _normal_ somehow.

She knows that there's more to him than being a complete jerk but whenever she found out little perks that ordinary people tend to have it always felt strange. She knew she should use this to motivate him more into reading. If he was this serious then he might be able to develop an impeccable eloquence.

"I think it's better hearing the story from the person themselves," he went on with a little chuckle, "It makes it more interesting actually."

"Why don't you tell me stories instead of trying to scare me all the time?" Katie complained.

He shrugged. "I would but its funny messing with you." He smiled when she glowered at him. "What about you then? You're so boring it makes me wonder if you even have a personality."

"I do too! I like reading a lot!"

"Boring."

"I like making poems in my head." She flushed when they both stared at her strangely. "What? It's nothing strange about that!"

Link had that glint in his eyes. "Say something for me."

"No. Someone like you could never understand the deep depths of a poem. Besides they come as they go. I can't remember the last time I came up with a poem." That was months ago, when she started this journey. In her small red tower she had stacks of books containing words that practically sing to her. In just a matter of sentences she was so absorbed into them she hardly noticed how much time had passed.

But it was so silly. People would make fun of her if they ever heard it so she just kept it to herself.

Ruto gave her a smile. "That sounds delightful. I do hope you could enlighten me in one."

"Don't you have a bard though?" Katie asked her.

"It's…not that simple. He hasn't been exactly the same since my mother died." Ruto paused. "I don't want to force him into playing any notes. He would play music for some of the courtiers and leave for the day."

Katie winced in sympathy. To this day, the people's heart hasn't healed from the tragic death of their queen. It wasn't that she died but the way she did and the rumors that came with it. Katie saw that it was what kept these people from moving on.

Link interrupted the sentimental moment by waving his hand between Katie and Ruto. "What's a bard? Is that like a bartender or something?" He noticed Katie's fuming color. "What?"

"You think they'll have a bartender in their palace, you dolt?"

He looked honestly confused. "What? Bard and bartender are pretty close, right?"

Ruto got up and dusted herself. "A bard is a poetic servant who would sing and play a certain instrument for the royal family," she explained then pointed him down with her spear. "Breaks' over. Back to training."

Link never seemed to mind her tireless efforts in training — he seemed to admire her indefatigability — but now he looked tiredly at her. "I know that you want to beat her but you're not going to be strong in a day."

Ruto seemed a bit disheartened. Some of that valorous bravo petered and she held her spear with her two hands, unable to look at him. Normally, she would brush off his words. "But that's—"

"I'm the one kicking her ass so don't get any ideas." He got up and he seemed to stare at her. Katie hoped that he could just offer her some kind words, just something to make her feel better. Instead, of course, he had certain priorities. "Besides, I'm hungry."

Disquiet forgotten, she looked shocked. " _Again_?!"

"The perks of being a Hylian. Let's go." He rubbed his hands together, licking his lips. "I can't get enough of those fried fish."

And Ruto knew she couldn't change his mind otherwise. Katie wanted to point out that Link had a breakfast big enough for the king but she chose to remain silent. Ruto could use this to relax down and maybe Link thought the same way if he was nice enough.

As they skidded down the hill, Link asked Ruto, "So what does the princess like to do for fun?"

"I like painting," she replied, not bothering to look at him. "Sometimes."

"Painting," Link echoed, amused. "Huh. Never took you as an artistic type."

"I haven't done it in years though," she told him. "I mostly draw landscapes, sunsets, anything that blends colors together."

Link looked straight ahead. "I could say the same."

Ruto raised an eyebrow. "You paint?"

He waved a hand at her. "I'm no painter but I like to mess with colors. And—what? What's that look for?"

She only chuckled lightly and turned away. "Nothing."

They didn't say anything more as a comfortable silence dropped between them. He whistled a familiar tune, looking at the ataractic atmosphere. The fields stretched as far as the eye could see. The city of water looked like a glowing gem in the distance. Katie found herself at Link's side, a hundreds questions buzzing in her head. Where did he come from, she wondered. Did he have any parents? What exactly happened to his mother? Why did Agnes mean so much to him?

And the final question that she really wanted to know was why he refused to be a hero?

He had no idea how inspiring he could be. Just look at Ruto, who always had that awe struck look whenever he defeated a mob of monsters on his own. The heroes of the past became legends by helping others in their most desperate times. He could do the same now by helping Ruto and by saving Hyrule. But no. All he wanted was to save a dog.

It made her think of her purpose, to aid him in defeating the incarnation of Demise. All those days where she dreamed of taking his side, those years spent in lubrication, her unwavering commitment into becoming the best adviser ever. It felt as if all her hardship went for naught. Why was she bothering when he couldn't care any less on what happened to the world?

"Are you looking at me?" Link asked her. Since she didn't have eyes, he didn't know.

"Why would I be looking at you?" She said a bit testy.

He brought out the same apple from his bag and chewed. It didn't bother him that Mathilda was out there, watching them. It didn't bother that Hyrule Castle was in ruins or that the princess was missing. All that mattered to him was his dog and nothing else. Everyone could suffer and die and he wouldn't lose a blink of sleep over it. Just how could someone be so selfish?

Ruto kept glancing at Link but never said anything. Maybe she was thinking of the same thing. These days though, Katie noticed Ruto's discomfort around him. Every time she wanted to ask Link for something aside from training she seemed to hesitate. She argued less whenever he snapped at her, mocking her incompetence and Katie could see the hurt in her eyes.

Just what are they going to do with this boy?

Ruto bumped into Link when he suddenly stopped. His hand went immediately to his hilt and his eyes sharpened. Approaching them were three men wearing tattered clothes that were soaked with blood. "Please help us!" One of the man cried. This one had more years on him than the others with salt and pepper beard and a bold head that shined.

Katie turned slightly green by the sight of them. Other than that she was horrified for them. They looked as if they had narrowly escaped death.

The two men behind the older one looked a bit younger. Both were scrawny with thin black beards.

Link didn't take his hand off. "Get lost or you'll get cut," he warned.

Ruto took another approach. "What's the matter?" She asked them kindly, ignoring Link's churlish look.

The old man seemed grateful. "The monsters came in and took everything we had." He glanced behind his men who were both panting and one of them held a hand to his lower abdomen. "We barely escaped."

"Then that's your fault for being weak," Link said simply. "Get lost."

"These people need our help," Katie hissed at him. He didn't want to be the hero, fine but that doesn't mean he should turn an eye away from someone in need. No one should be that cold.

The older man didn't bother with Link and his fingers intertwined as he begged the princess, "Please help us, your highness. I know you hate Hylians but we don't have food or money on us."

Ruto hesitated. "I…I don't hate Hylians." Her expression turned considerate. "Of course I'll help you."

"Not a good idea," Link hissed.

It was almost as if he was invisible since no one bothered to listen to him. Ruto smiled and took a step forward. "Please tell me what you need and if it's within my power then I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you men will be taken care of."

Something glinted in the old man's eyes. "Why, thank you, princess." The sunlight bounced off against metal, blinding Katie for a minute. Link interfered with his sword and met with a darker colored one. They locked blade until Link kicked the man off.

He gave the fairy and the princess a look of his usual I-freaking-told-you-so and glared at the men, two of which are helping their friend up. "Bandits, aren't you?"

The man on the right with oily hair and beads entangled in his beard chuckled. "You're one as well, aren't ya?"

"I've retired actually."

The old man's helpless demeanor turned malicious as he cracked a smile. Behind him, his two companions brought out axes, which tinted red. Katie squeaked, going behind Link for protection.

Seeing the mess they got themselves in only ticked Link even more. "Okay then," he said and held out five fingers.

"You want me to cut those off, boy?" The old man asked him.

Link chuckled humorlessly. "No." He smiled tightly. "I'm giving you by the count of five to get out of my face before I rip your throats out, bastards."

Ruto placed a hand on his tensed shoulder. "Wait, we don't have to fight." She turned to the men. "I know Zoras haven't been open with Hylians but we can mend our ways."

Link brandished his silver sword. "Fish bait, these guys aren't here to mend ways." The first man moved forward and Link slashed his blade in defense. He tried to go for the kill but Ruto stopped him by holding on to his hilt.

"I won't allow this! We don't need to solve everything with violence!"

Katie gasped. "Ruto, look out!"

Link shoved the princess aside just as an axe came whistling down. It still stayed buried in the dirt even after his desperate attempts to lift it up. This gave Link the chance to cut him down in one go but before he could someone shoved him so hard that it knocked all the air out of him.

"Ruto, stop that!" Katie yelled.

The princess didn't listen. "Link, you will stop this at once," she ordered him. "I will not have this!"

Link would have given her a few colorful words and really Katie wouldn't blame him. Instead he grabbed her and together they both rolled out from another attack. The men were persistent in their pursue, one of them licking his axe. "Give the princess up and we'll leave you be, boy."

It bothered her that Link didn't give a repartee like he normally would. He clenched his sword with both hands. "Princess, if you don't get your head out of the clouds these guys will kill us."

"Let me speak to—" She couldn't even finish her sentence when the old man tried swinging his sword at them. Link held off with his silver sword and shielded Ruto using his Hylian shield. At this point he was getting overwhelmed. Fighting someone and defending someone else at the same time was never a smart move.

"Ruto, you need to fight back!" Katie told her. She knew that her friend was clement and kind but she needed to understand when to put her foot down. These bandits were trying to kill them for crying out loud!

The princess shook Link's shoulder. "We don't have to fight!" She insisted.

"Woman, can you just shut up about it?!" He yelled in her face. "Now you stay out of my way this time." He turned, ignoring her protest and went after the man closest to him. Swiftly, he dodged the axes swinging at him. The perspiration made the man pant and his attacks were beginning to cease. Another scrawny man tried to get Link but fell back with a simple kick.

The man in front of him got tangled in his feet and went down. This put a smile on Link and he was about to finally put an end to this when something else collided with his blade. It wasn't another axe or a sword. It was a spear.

The man had cringed up and when he noticed that he was fine he looked up to see that he was under the aegis of the princess who surprisingly managed to make Link stagger back.

Link looked almost astound and would've yelled if it not for the old man who had brought down a large rock on his skull. Katie screamed in horror as Link crumpled like a cookie.

Helplessly the fairy watched the princess taken away by two men. Her spear clattered on the ground and her struggles were otiose. The fairy wanted to follow but she couldn't very well leave Link in the state that he was. Desperately, she went over his bloodied head yelling his name in his ear.

It could be her paranoia but every noise had her on edge. _Mathilda's coming_ , she thought wanting to cry. Frightfully, she threw herself on his head. "Wake up, you dummy! Those men have the princess!" She had to yell in his ear. "Link, you made a sacred vow! You have to get up!" He didn't even stir. This made her turn blue. "Link, get up please! If you stay like that then Mathilda will come to kill you! She'll kill Ruto if those men don't do it first and you can forget about saving your dog!"

Her hopes flared when he grunted a 'shut up'. His eyes shut tightly with pain and he slowly got up. "Dammit…my head…" He mumbled. His stupor was shaken off as his eyes widen. "Wait, where's the princess?"

"Those man took her." It was great that he was okay but now they have more pressing matters at hand. "I don't know if this is Mathilda's doing but we need to save her!"

He groaned. "Shit…" He held his head as pain twisted on his face. His voice was coarse. "I'm going to fucking kill those shits…my goddesses they are dead."

"Then get up and give it to them!"

He forced himself off his feet, wobbling a little. Picking up the fallen spear, he looked straight ahead and his eyes were cold steel. Katie hoped that those men said their prayers because something terrible was about to happen to them.

* * *

 **Yay, Link's going to go on a torturing spree!**

 **Anyways, thank you all for the favorites, follows and reviews. Even to those who don't have an account and just read this hot mess of a story for the heck of it. I love writing this story and I have so many ideas.**

 **It's going to be a long journey and I hope you all stick around ^.^**


	42. Chapter XLII

**PART ELEVEN - A BLADE OF HONOR**

Ruto didn't think she was in any danger. In fact she honestly thought that this was all some misunderstanding. It was only natural that some Hylians found them as enemies after her people showed nothing but hostility. She strived to make her captors listen. They don't have to fight. They don't have to do any of this.

Her attempts earned her a bruise smacked on her cheek. It ignited something familiar in her, something that she thought had petered away. Hatred. As they dragged her across the field, she fumbled with her raging thoughts. Had she really thought Hylians were redeemable? Flushing with anger, she knew she had to remain silent. Fighting back was futile. Whenever she tried to wiggle out of her restrains or act pugnacious towards her mistreatment, a rough hand was ready to discipline her. All she could do now was follow them in rectitude and shame.

Why did she always get stuck with the vile ones? Or do the good ones, as Beckward mentioned, simply does not exist?

Soreness ached her wrist from the friction when she ineffectually tried to twist them free. One man, the scrawny one with the long beard, kept a paternalistic grip on her shoulder. The other scrawny man without a beard who had taken pleasure in striking her lagged behind with an axe. Up ahead was the third member, an older man with a commanding voice, led them to a rocky path that meandered up a narrow path that was more like a slice between two mountains.

The area was bloviated from any monsters and the dirt soon turned to rough stone. The further they went, the harder the pounding in her heart. Where were they taking her?

"Watch your step. It's a bit slippery," the old man said in a gruff.

There were no railings to save them; all it took was one misstep for them to plummet down to their deaths. From below, the Zoras' River streamed by in a violent rush. Rocks were spiked on the surface, making it hazardous for even the most skillful diver. That's one escape out of option.

"Where are we going?" She demanded and was only pushed.

"Keep your mouth shut, fish," the man snapped.

"Knock it off," the leader warned all of them. "This area's here is no joke. Keep your eyes peeled or someone's getting pushed off."

At his words, no one said anything. As much as she despised them, she did have to agree at some point. The path continued to narrow down and soon they were left with no other choice than to go into a single file. The river would have been welcoming to her if not for the unpleasant rocks peeking out.

She couldn't push any of them down there since the old man held her under duress by linking a rope to all of them. Jumping was suicidal even for her but he'd rather not risk it. It was nerve wrecking since she was sandwiched between two of the scrawny ones who couldn't help but cast a nervous glance down below them.

Once the path had widened enough, the bandits looked evidently relaxed while she felt dreaded. Her situation was starting to feel hopeless.

Surrounding them were high cliffs that blocked the sun and large boulders often forcing them to maneuver around. She took a quick glance around the area and it did look a bit familiar. It took a few moments for her to ramble in her memories to finally recognize this place as the Upland Zorana. If they were here then that meant they weren't far from the city as she had thought. This place was the first time she fought alongside her mother when monsters were trying to breach the city.

That felt like a lifetime ago. It looked darker than she remembered it or maybe that was just her situation.

She galumphed along mutely, wondering what on earth were these thugs taking her. The dryness of her skin and her throat was making her irritated and needles were pricking her feet with every step.

The old man decided to take a break much to her relief. They stopped by near a cave with the bearded man instantly sitting down in agony.

"We'll be out of this domain by a week at most," he said, then looked at her. "Once we do that then we'll decide on what to do with you."

The skinny one gave an awful smile that revealed butter-colored crooked teeth. "Didn't think we'd struck gold. That tip really did us."

Tip? Someone told these thugs to come for her?

"Her father will make us rich men," the other one pointed out with a grin.

"You're not men. Just a bunch of boys," she spat, blenching when the bearded man raised his fist but stopped when his leader told him so.

The old man looked at her with amusement. "You got some spunk in you. Not too bad, princess." She straightened up, not flinching when he stalked around her like a predator hunting its prey. Once he got a good look at her, he stopped in front of her face. "How much do you think you're worth?"

She didn't say anything as her face turned away from him. He didn't like being ignored so grabbing her chin he forced her eyes on his. "Or we could just play with you," he suggested. "Figured you learned a thing or two from your mother."

"Don't," she started to say vehemently, "talk about my mother with your filthy tongue, Hylian."

His head crooked to the side as a smirk stretched his lips. "Is that so?"

"You don't even know her!" She complained.

"I know girls like her." The other men laughed at his quip.

She managed to break free from his grip and took a step back. He seemed even more amused by her bravo. "You Hylians…" A flame of fury burned her heart. All she wanted to do was scream. "You people are so selfish. Does it please you that much to take advantage of my kindness?"

The old man shrugged. "The only idiot here is you, sweetheart. Should've listened to the other bloke."

"It's my fault for trying to help you?" She nearly choked. These Hylians will come up with anything to justify their obdurate actions. "Why are you doing this? I haven't done anything to you!"

One of the two men behind them scoffed, and shoved her down. "Didn't do anything to us, huh?" He seethed. "Your people treated us like shit for years!"

She thought she understood the animosity between her people and Hylian yet looking at him now, it seemed that there was still a lot she didn't know.

He wasn't finished. "We can't do trades or fish near _your_ river without getting splashed to hell." His eyes glowered. "My father was a fishermen trying to at least make his ends with his job and one day his boat was over turned. He wasn't clumsy, mind you. He's been fishing for years so how was it a coincidence that his boat overturned in a lake with a bunch of Zoras hanging around."

Her eyes softened. "I didn't—"

"Or," the other man with the beard added in, "how about explaining all the dead fishes we get on our doorsteps, huh? In the middle of summer no less! We couldn't get rid of the smell till winter!"

The old man just glared at her. "It's always our fault that we're asses, aren't we?" He chuckled. "It's not our fault, sweetheart, that your mom couldn't keep her legs closed."

And just like that, her few minutes of sympathy were lost.

"Don't talk about her like that!" She screamed, managing to stand up despite her tied hands. "Can you blame us for hating you?! You just kidnapped me out of the blue and all for what? Money? And then you wonder why this world is corrupted." She breathed angrily and his eyes darkened. "The reason why this world is so unfair is because of you. Your kind has tainted the world Hylia has made. You're all worse than the monsters out there!"

The man took a step closer and she took one back. This didn't frighten her enough to keep quiet though. "You Hylians are filled with greed and lust! If only you never existed this world could have been better!"

"And you think you Zoras are saints?!" The man barked with hands balled into fists. "All you Zoras act high and mighty and for what? Because we can't breath underwater?"

She wanted to hurt them. She wanted it to so bad that her heart could explode. "You people killed my mother," she growled. The grief, the sorrow, the umbrage, it was suffocating. It held her by the throat and flooded her eyes. "She didn't do anything to you yet you killed her. But killing her wasn't enough, wasn't it? You just had to go and traduce her reputation like the vile things you are."

The old man just chuckled which only made her feel worse. "No one cares about your mother, sweetheart."

That did. Even with her hands tied and even without a weapon, she still tried to fight. But she never got as far as lunging out for him. One fist to the head had her on the ground. She coughed as dirt stung in her wet eyes. The shame and humiliation made her freeze in place. She couldn't bare letting them see her weak emotions.

How could she let herself get in this situation? Everyone always told her that she was a good judge of character, and she thought she was. It was these thugs. These Hylians that were selfish, myopically lacking in anything redeemable, taking advantage of her like that?

No one helped her up. They just left her there on the ground.

"Hey, what if that guy follows us here?" The bearded man asked. "I think I heard a story about him. He's the Hero of Hatino, isn't he?"

The old man snorted, lifting up the princess by the fin on her head. "Don't listen to half of what you hear. Didn't you see what he did in the arena?" Ruto kept her head down so they wouldn't see her eyes. "Besides, he's out cold. It's not like he'll follow us here."

Her eyes widen. Link was out cold? He didn't recover from the attack? She bit her bottom lip as her knees buckled a bit. It did look bad though. Thinking of it now, she winced when she remembered how he collapsed after the blow. Poor Katie must be frightened. That wasn't even the worst part.

 _Mathilda_.

Mathilda would take that chance. She must've sent these bandits. Oh Goddess what has Ruto done? She interfered in the battle, naively thinking that she could talk them out of a fight. Now Link was lying in his own pool of blood. A heavy stone weighed her down and she wanted to sink to her knees. She got him killed. He wouldn't have been able to survive.

What has she done?

"Will you stop crying?" The scrawny man snapped at her. "Look at this one. She's going to be swimming in her own tears."

"Link…" She uttered his name. The tears streaking down her face and she couldn't stop even if she could. He had been horrible with her but still she didn't want him to die.

Another grief tore her heart opened. She never thought she would come to care for him but now she found herself missing his smirk, his insufferable attitude, that mean laugh of his, his usual callousness. And Katie, what ever happened to her? Did Mathlda get her as well?

Ruto found herself wishing he was here. Even though she hated him, she wished that he would come to save her.

"I said to stop crying," the scrawny man gritted, standing in front of her. The sun was momentarily blocked and she knew that his hand rose to silence her. In that moment she didn't even care. Yet instead of hurting her, he screamed out in pain. Droplets of blood splattered on her cheek when she looked up.

The man held his arm, which had an arrow pierced straight through it. His other two made no effort to help him as they went on the defense. The old man grabbed her, ignoring the scrawny man who was still shrilling from the top of his lungs.

"Up there!"

Standing on top of a cliff with a bow ready at hand and the sun forming a halo around him, the archer laughed. There was only one person who would laugh like an absolute madman.

"Link!" She smiled almost laughing, agog to see him alive and moving.

His eyes were energetic and filled with insanity. His left temple was a mess of dried blood, which really gave him the appearance of a lunatic. "You know, fellas, you should've covered your footprints a little better." He grinned and his eyes seemed to glow a little as he giggled sinisterly. "If you've been planning to mess with me, you should've made sure I was dead."

"You better stay back, son." A blade was pressed against her neck. "Or the fish gets gutted"

Link's laughter echoed in the area. "Oh someone's getting gutted alright. Tell you what, if you let her go I won't hurt you too badly."

When they didn't budge from their places, Link shot another arrow. This one hissed through the air with a trail of smoke. The bomb arrow exploded near them, bringing up dust and pebbles. The old man's grip tightened as he held out the dagger and looked around.

There was a sound of someone screaming in pain, which caused them both to jump. "Where are you?!" He demanded. "Mike?!"

The bearded man, who she assumed to be Mike, did not reply and they only heard the sound of laughter. There was no clear indication of the source as the tantalizing patter of footsteps had the old man on edge. The opaque dust stung her eyes when she strained to find Link.

"If you surrender now I won't let him hurt you," Ruto promised him and wheezed when his arm pressed harder on her neck.

"Shut your mouth," he hissed. "Where are you, boy?!"

"Right here, old man," someone whispered from behind. Link was a tenebrous figure in the fading fog and his words carried a crazy smile. "Now you be a good man and let her go. This is your last chance."

"What did you do to my boys?" He demanded, not removing the dagger from Ruto's throat.

The dust settled showing Link in his messy state. He only shrugged at the man's question. "The guy with the beard took the other one and made a run for it." He smiled. "They left you behind. Now aren't Hylians just the worst?"

The old man paled and pointed his dagger at Link who was coming towards them. "Stay back. I mean it when I say she'll get it." He pressed the blade hard on her flesh till blood seeped out. She wouldn't dare move.

"If you kill her, you'll be left with one crazy lunatic," Link said to him simply and spread his arms. "Its easy. You let her go and I won't hurt you too bad. Now if you kill her let's just say I'm going to make you wish that you were never born."

The man gritted. "You want her back that bad?" He shoved Ruto into Link's arms. "Then take her!"

Link pushed Ruto off of him just in time to lock blades with the man, the metal grinded painfully with one another. From over her head Katie came in rushing in a hot pink. "Ruto, are you alright?"

The princess managed a nod and smiled. "I'm fine." She heard a grunt and turned to see Link. He staggered a bit, more blood running down from his head.

The old man stepped aside from Link's sluggish slash and using the butt of his sword, he brought Link on his knees. "You little shit, I'll make you pay!"

She'd seen Link battle monsters twenty times his side and in greater numbers. It was that horrible laceration on his forehead that made her wince. It got in the way of his fight. The blood dripping down to his eye and caused him to cringe in pain.

"Leave him alone!" She yelled, using her own weight to push the man off. They both went down into the dirt and the bandit grabbed her throat and squeezed.

"You fishes think you're better, huh?" He shook her head back and forth. "I'll show you. I'll show you!" Palpable anathema sparked in his eyes. There was so much anger in them that he failed to notice Link from behind who put a boot to his head.

Link panted heavily, one eye was squeezed shut as blood dripped down his face. "Will you shut up already?" He panted.

The old man stirred a bit and Ruto kicked his head, which finally put him out cold. "That should do it." She looked at Link and felt her heart sink. "Are you—"

"Shut up," he snapped. A headache afflicted his head since he cursed, holding his head in his hands and groaned. Blood continued to drip down from his gloves. The fact that he was still standing with such an injury was meritorious. "Holy hell, you nearly got me killed."

Her stomach twisted. "I didn't mean for that. I'm so—"

"I said shut up! Now get over here so I can untie you."

Hesitantly, she went over to him and felt cold steel on her skin. There were red rings around her wrist, which caused her to wince. She would need to wear longer sleeves when she gets back to the palace.

"'Let's try talking to them,'" Link mocked in a high-pitched voice as he roughly threw away the ropes. "'Bandits trying to kill us? Oh no that doesn't happen here! Let me jump in the way and try to be friends with them. I'm sure that will help.'"

Ruto glared. "I get it."

"No, you don't. My words, you didn't even fight back! What exactly are you good for anyways?"

Katie turned a bit blue. "L-Link, I'm sure she didn't mean it."

Ruto knew she had no right to be mad and each of his words met their mark. It felt like talking to her father only in this case the words were blunt. She didn't know what else to say to make it better.

Link was in front of her now and she couldn't find the courage to look him in the eyes. "Let's make things very clear here, fish bait, doesn't mean I made a sacred vow doesn't mean I'll let myself get killed by your stupid fantasies, got it?"

A lump suffocated her throat, blocking her words.

"Do you get that?" He seethed. "Look at me."

She did and was worried to see the thick blood sliding down from the side of his face. She saw his sky blue eyes shrouded with fury. "I get it."

"Good." He held a hand to his head and winced.

"You should put a bandage on that," Katie whined. "What if it gets infected?"

"In a minute." He looked down at the unconscious man with a grin. "Oh this will be fun."

No one could stop him now. Katie tried and was completely ignored and Ruto didn't have the courage to stand up against him. His words haunted in her mind and that wound only drove the dagger of guilt deeper in her guts.

When the man woke up, he saw that he was tied down and looked up to see Link's crazy smile. "What's that look for? You think I'm afraid of a shit like you?" The man spat.

It really was disturbing to see how exuberant Link was; he could barely stand still and cared little for the wound on his forehead. His hands were digging into his diminutive black bag.

"Why does he keep doing this?" Ruto asked Katie through the man's screams. It was grueling to see him work. It was the way he licked his lips and smiled widely at the man's cries.

"I _really_ don't know," the fairy replied with a tired sigh.

Link took pleasure in squeezing yellow substance up the man's nose and then with the red tube he spread it over his arm, which caused the sensitive skin to heat up and burn. "Please! I'm sorry!"

"Should've ran away when you had the chance!" Link said gleefully. His laughter rang loudly, both jovial and sinister. "So tell me who you've been working for? You knew where we were." Link stopped his evil work when a headache struck him. He groaned, placing a hand on his bloodied head. "Dammit."

"Maybe you should rest?" Ruto placed a hand on his shoulder only to have him rebuff her. She couldn't help but wince when she got a better look of the exigent wound. That would need stitches.

"You need to bandage that," Katie insisted. "You'll only get worse."

"Oh shut up! You people act like I'm dying or something."

Ruto's hands clenched. "We're only trying to help."

"After the shit you pulled? I'd rather get help from a dead horse." Link's eyes snapped at her. "You can't tell the difference between a bandit and an actually decent Hylian, can you? How about you join hands with every person that you meet and see where that takes you?"

"I'm sorry," Ruto blurted out, looking hurt. "I am."

He wasn't softened by her apology. "You're so shallow," Link spat out. "You want to know why I'm pissed at you all the time? You and Katie, both of you are so judgmental!"

Katie huffed. "Hey now, don't bring me into this!"

He continued as if she didn't speak. "Yes, princess, Hylians are assholes. All of us. But who gives you the right to say that?" Ruto couldn't even get one word in. "You don't even get out! When was the last time you actually left your palace to see the world? You expect the entire world to change when you decide to change how you see it? It doesn't work like that!" He glared at her and threw her spear that she completely forgot at her feet. "You want to meet good people then how about you stop whining and go out and meet them already?"

Quietly, she bent down to pick up her spear. She wanted to argue back, to make a point but knowing Link he would put her down in any arguments she tried to spark. All she could do was feel sorry for herself and for what had transpired.

A strong lump came in her throat and her fingers tightened on her spear in order to keep her tears at bay. She knew that she was wrong for thinking that those men were innocent, suffering from indigence. All she wanted to do was help them. She did feel sorry truly sorry, and she genuinely felt horrible. Why didn't he just see that? Why can't he understand that? Just like her father, he took every opportunity to make her feel worse.

"It's okay," Katie whispered to her, glowing yellow. "He's just mad that you were being careless."

Ruto wiped her eyes. "I could hardly say he cares at all," she muttered.

Link turned to the man who had his head down. "Hey, shithead, you better answer me. Who sent you?" The man remained quiet. A cold feeling chilled in her stomach. Link kicked him. "I'm talking—" His words trailed off when the man fell on his face, revealing a small thin arrow that poked out from the back of his neck.

Ruto's breathing became rapid. "Link."

Behind them someone was laughing and they both knew they were screwed.

* * *

He knew he was supposed to hate Mathilda but _daaaaamn_ that shirt though. The purple vest displayed a generous spill of her cleavage. Her black pants hugged her legs with no wrinkles and her long black hair bounced on her shoulders.

"My eyes are up here, boy," Mathilda told him but she did look pleased by his reaction.

Link just chuckled nervously when both Ruto and Katie shot him a look. He rubbed the nape of his neck. "Do you really have to kill me? We could be good friends you know."

"Link!" Ruto sounded appalled.

He sighed. Honestly, what a waste. It's been a while since he's seen someone with a figure like hers. "So what do you want this time?"

Mathilda giggled. Wrapped around her arm was that vicious snake of hers. "Isn't it obvious?"

"You really think those bastards got the best of me?" Link grinned, taking out his silver sword.

Katie turned pink. "No, Link, you shouldn't fight with your head like that."

"Get out of my face. This will only take a second." A powerful headache hammered on his head, causing him to stagger a little. Ruto helped him stay on his feet. "Shit…my head." He glared when Mathilda laughed prettily.

"Poor baby. Bad headache?"

"From you, yeah," he shot back, shrugging Ruto away when he was sure that he wouldn't faint. He tried not to sound exaggerated when he said, "Can't we do this another time?"

"We could but that would be such a hassle, don't you think?" Her eyes glinted as they glanced down at her snake. "Wouldn't you say, Gilly?"

The snake hissed in agreement, gazing at Link with hungry eyes. Ruto was gripping her spear with her chest heaving fast.

"Did Beckward tell you where we are?" Link asked Mathilda, scrutinizing her. At his side, Ruto was irritated and scarified him for even saying that. She was so focused on him that she failed to see the shock rippling on Mathilda's face.

"Link, quit it with that," Katie snapped. "Beckward would never work with someone like her!"

He wasn't paying attention to either of them. His eyes were fixed on the commander who seemed to be thinking pensively. That expression told him enough. Beckward was in trouble now it seems. This whole thing had to be his idea and seeing as how Mathilda didn't jump on him when he was down told him that she didn't know about this.

Mathilda put on another of her dazzling smiles. "I don't know what you're talking about." _Of course you don't_ , Link thought. "You really should be focusing on yourselves."

"Uh huh." The world went mute as a powerful bell rang inside of his head. He grunted, leaning on to his sword with a hand over his messy forehead. Those bastards got a good hit on him. He started seeing double of Mathilda as she sauntered towards them. This was bad. This was very bad.

Ruto was holding him by the shoulder and her lips were moving. It took time for his ears to start working again. Like emerging from water and onto the surface, her voice was starting to sound clearer. "Link, please stay with me."

He coughed, noticing that he was leaning on her. The glaring of the sun added more insult to his pain. "You are such a pain. Both of you," he muttered, glaring at Mathilda who only smiled.

"Come now, hero, that's no way to speak to a lady." The snake turned back into a leathery whip as she smashed it down. The sound nearly made him leap from his skin as it brought back unpleasant memories.

"I am not the hero!" He moved away from Ruto. How many times did he have to say it?

His mind ran frantically for a way out. As much as he hated to admit, he couldn't fight her like this. Mathilda was about to say something until he cut her off. "Holy shit, what the fuck is that?!" He shouted which only worsened his pain. He pointed with his finger at something over the commander's shoulder.

She frowned as she turned back. "I don't see…" Her mouth dropped and her eyes snapped back at them only to find an empty space. "Oh you son of bitch."

Link had grabbed Ruto's hand and Katie. A bubble of laughter was threatening to explode when he heard Mathilda shouting at them. That was the oldest trick in the book and that bitch fell for it!

"Link, what do we do?" Katie's voice trembled, floating over his head.

They were in the middle of what felt like a maze. The canyon was far bigger than he imagined with red walls immuring them from all direction. Trees poked out from some of the edges and he could see a low steely river running by. The path hardly existed; it was mess of rocks with horrible footing. One slip was all it took for a fool to break his neck. That wasn't the only thing that concerned him; those rocks up on the cliff looked precarious, they only need one push to come tumbling down to smash their skulls.

They had to press their backs against the wall in order to shuffle their way through a ledge. Ruto was muttering to herself to not look down and thanks to that Link was overwhelmed with curiosity and his stomach did a flip; they were about fifty meters above of sharp rocks. From beyond that there was a thick weald, which was the same place he was ambushed.

Link had to pause, pain pulsating up his skull. "Shit." He was almost there and now he was stuck. A blurry veil fogged his eyes and suddenly he felt lighter like he could fly.

Ruto had her hand stretched out. "Grab my hand."

He blinked hard to snap out of his stupor. Sucking it up, he pushed through, ignoring the help and safely made it across. He took a minute to catch his breath, hands on his knees as he prayed for the pounding to subside. "Where do we go from here?" He asked. "This is your domain, princess."

She opened her mouth to say something until he shoved her back against the wall. Her head buried into his shoulder and his arms caged her into place. Just from above them, he could hear that hissing sound.

The clicks of her heels continued to consternate them. He held his breath, just waiting to get caught and meet his fate with her whip. Small little pebbles showered down on his face as she continued to scout around in search for them. Once he was sure that she was far away from them, he peeled himself off from Ruto who looked a bit flustered.

"We need to get out of here," Katie whispered, glowing white. "She'll kill us."

"Thanks for the observation, sprit." Link looked at the princess who was still trying to find her voice. "Now would be a good time to think of a plan."

Ruto nodded hastily, looking around. "I-I remember something." She paused to catch her breath. "East from here there's a lake called the Toto Lake. There should be a cave if I remember right and that should bring us back to the city."

Link frowned. "You don't look convinced."

She looked helpless. "That was a hundred years ago. The cave could be destroyed or something. I don't know."

"I do know that we need to get out of here. I can't fight her like this." Another pain burned from the wound, causing him to grunt. "Anyways, let's just keep going. If there's no cave then we'll find another way." So long as they don't run into that crazy commander they could always use a detour to get back to the city. That is if he managed to stay conscious for that long.

He couldn't trust himself to scout ahead so he left it up to Katie. He had to get her to calm down first since she was starting to look like a damn torch. She wasn't fully convinced that she could do it but with Link's harsh words and Ruto's gentle assurance, she did muster up some courage. "Okay, you can count of me."

"Don't screw it up," he told her. "And try not to die, will you?"

"Thanks, Link," she replied flatly.

The fairy floated upwards and disappeared. Link and Ruto were against the wall, waiting. He was feeling restless with every passing second. His fingers itched to take his sword out and battle with Mathilda to the death. Of course his more rational side did win, which was a rare event. It was more his fighter instincts that told him he didn't stand the chance with the way he was.

But dammit he wasn't used to running away. Only a coward would do that. But Mathilda was more of a coward since she could only face him when his back was turned.

His legs were becoming sore now and the pain throbbed his head. "What's taking her so long?"

"Link…about the bandits." Ruto took in a breath. "I just wanted to say—"

"Save it. Now's not the time." He cursed when there was still no sign of that little sprit. Did she get herself caught?

After what it felt like eternity, a small little fairy descended down, making them both jump. "Mathilda's looking over north from here." She turned a bit red at Link's glare. "Hey, don't give me that. She almost caught me."

"Then we should be on our way." Ruto straightened up, shading her eyes as she looked up at the sun. "If we hurry then we'll be back before anyone else notice."

Katie seemed a bit anxious. "There's another thing. Her snake, I can't find it anywhere."

"Great." He really needed a drink after this. First the bandits and now this?

They moved out from their hiding place and into the shade. He strained to hear something, a hissing sound or the clicks of heels. So far the path was empty as they circumvented around tight spaces and over rocks.

He was sure they were going to make a clean escape until he saw her. She hadn't noticed him but it was pretty damn close. Before she could look their way, Link shoved the princess and himself into a tight corner. The sound his heart pounded in his ears when Mathilda started to come their way. She must've heard the sound of his boot scratching the ground.

"I don't have time for fun and games," she spoke angrily.

They needed to come up with something. At this point, she could easily kill them with no effort. He brought out his bow with bomb arrows. This could likely end up as a disaster. The princess' eyes grew wide when she saw him and he clasped her shoulder. "Listen to me, fish bait, if she comes through here then you make a run for it."

"I am not leaving you," she hissed stubbornly.

"The reason why I'm like this is because of you," he reminded and watched the penitent break that fierceness. "You owe me one. Get you ass out of here and don't look back, got it?"

Her eyes looked tortured which took him by surprise. "I don't…I don't want to leave you."

The sound of footsteps lurked closer to them. There was no time to talk. He was going to distract the commander and Ruto will leave him behind. She better. He caught sight of Mathilda's shadow from his side and nocked an arrow ready. However, just before she caught them there was a cacophony of sounds that made him jolt from his place. It sounded like rocks tumbling down from afar. The vibration traveled through his legs when rocks thundered tempestuously as they reached the ground. It distracted Mathilda long enough for Link to put out his bomb arrow.

It took him a moment to realize that they were actually missing their third member. Both him and Ruto exchanged looks and waited until the commander was out from sight. On cue, a small black orb with wings nearly ran into his face. "Katie!"

"At your service," she said smugly. "How'd I do?"

He wanted to snap at her for doing something reckless without his knowledge. But seeing as how close they were to meeting with Mathilda, he decided to settle for praise. "Not too bad, sprit."

She giggled, glowing like a dirty lantern. Her voice then sounded disgusted. "Ugh, I need a bath after this."

"Well, at least someone's starting to useful," he said and Ruto bowed her head down a little. "Now it's your turn."

The princess didn't say anymore as she led them down a slope. She easily glided down and when Link tried to follow her he was afflicted with another headache, causing him to trip and roll down. Ruto caught him before he could slip off from the edge. The entire affair made him flush with humiliation. The princess was only trying to help him but he saw it as an attempt to mock him and pushed himself off of her.

The trio took a long circuitous detour around the rim of the mountain. The sound of water rushing caught his ears and he saw that a smile stretched on Ruto's lips. "Thank goodness."

"We're not out of this yet," he reminded her. They climbed up a ledge and met with a glimmering long lake with fishes snapping in the air. The sight of water made his throat thirsty. "Where's that cave? Princess?"

She was moving ahead of him and he had to push against his headache to catch up. The look on her face worried him and he had to grab her arm to stop her. "You do know where it is, right?"

Her eyes passed over his face as they frantically searched around. "I-I'm not sure." She whirled her head around, looking for something. "It was around here somewhere. I swear."

"Around here?" There was nothing but flat surface as far as he could see. No sign of a cave anywhere.

"Yes." Her hand went up to her lip. "I swear it's here, Link. Really."

"Okay, just calm—"

She was going without him again, looking down from the cliff, which showed the entire city. It was a pretty long way down. "I remember something. I remember that we had to jump a few feet down from somewhere—"

She snapped out of it when his thumb pressed down on her arm. He seethed at her. "Woman, does that look like a few feet to you?"

"It's around here somewhere!"

"It's been a hundred years, didn't you say that?" He added more pressure until she met his eyes. "Don't freak out on me right now, yeah?" He groaned when another headache struck him. "If I pass out then you run for it."

"No, I'm not leaving you!" She snapped querulously.

"Yeah, Link," Katie added in. "We'll figure it out."

Ruto bowed her head low with shame. He didn't see what she was trying to prove here. They knew their chances with the cave were slim. Or what, was she still guilty about earlier that she thought she could make up for it?

He scratched his head. "Don't suppose we could use a rope to make our way down?" It was pretty stupid to suggest such a thing. The only rope he had was his hookshot and there was no firm grip to hold it on. Even if he could support Ruto's weight, it wasn't nearly long enough to reach them to the bottom.

His words sparked something in the princess' eyes as they brightened. "That's it!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the lake. "The cave must be down there!"

"Whoa, slow down there." He took back his hand. "How do you know?"

"The lake is a lot bigger than I remember it." Her voice quickened with excitement as she pointed over to the far side of the lake. "The water used to be low by a couple of feet and there used to be a wooden platform which helped land-dwellers into the cave. It must have submerged over the years. There had been a few flood incidents decades ago after all."

Link looked down at his reflection, which rippled when Katie decided to go for a small swim. "Much better," she mused then went back to business. "Ruto may be on to something."

"You two are forgetting that I can't breath in water," he said with great annoyance.

"Neither can I," Katie added, matching his tone.

"The cave is still down there so I'm pretty sure there is an air pocket." Ruto looked as if she found buried treasure. That spark in her eyes died when she noticed something behind him. Katie went white and Link was beyond irritated at this point.

Gilly was there with fangs out. It raised its tail and both Link and Ruto leaped on either side to dodge it. The reptile possessed every bit of strength as its master. It shattered the ground, sending rocks and dirt in the air. One of those rocks made their way to his head and he lost his footing. Gilly lurked over to him from above and looked down at him eagerly.

The incessant ache in his head, everything that transpired today, he had enough of it. He brought out his shield just in time to block its attack. At its state of stupor, Link raised his shield and showed no mercy. Once he was absolutely sure the vile thing was out cold, only then did he stop. Ruto went over to him but he got up without her help.

It could be the horrid thumping of his wound, which was beginning to wear him down, but he was growing even more annoyed with the princess' persistence. The entire time she fussed over him when she should worry for herself. He rebuffed her again saying to keep her hands to herself then stared down at the snake. "Little shit," he growled, bringing out a dagger.

"What did you do to my Gilly?" Screamed a voice. Mathilda seethed at them with glowering eyes. He tried to remind himself that she was the enemy and he really did make an effort not to slip his eyes down to her chest. But goddammit this felt like torture.

Clutched in her hand though, Katie wheezed out, "Let me go!"

Ruto brought out her spear and pointed it down at Gilly. "Let her go," she told the commander. "Or else."

"Lay one hand on my precious snake, princess—" The commander clenched her hand tight enough to make the fairy cry.

"It's a fair deal, bitch," Link shot at her. "Let the fairy go and the snake gets to leave in one piece." He grinned as he brandished his dagger. "You know, I've been fixing to get myself a new scarf."

Mathilda continued to glare at him and he'd be lying if he said it he wasn't hotly bothered by her. With a sigh and the anger leaving her eyes, she reluctantly unclenched her fist, allowing the fairy to drunkenly take to the air. He had to move quickly in order to catch her when she started to swoop down. Once Link was at the princess' side, Ruto removed her spear from the snake's head.

Throughout his years of survival, he developed a skill that allowed him to know whether a person wanted to kill him or not. One glance in Mathilda's eyes said that her pursuit was over. She wasn't going to fight when he made such a mess out of her snake. In a way, he could respect that – putting your animal companion over your pride. He placed a hand on Ruto's tensed shoulder and nodded to her. They were done here.

However, before they left, Link wanted to have the last word. "Sake is still better."

"Oh be quiet, you," Mathilda snapped.

With that said and done, Ruto hesitantly put an arm around his torso and dived into the water. The water assuaged his skin, which had been roasting in the sun. The last time he was underwater was when she tried to drown him. How funny their situation had changed. The blood bloomed in a red cloud under the water and his wound burned a little.

Before his air supply could run out, they emerged into a dark cave. Ruto dragged him out the water as he breathed in lungful of air. Katie's color dimmed down and he assured Ruto that she only passed out. The fairy seemed diminutive in his hands like a precious flower.

"Poor little thing," Ruto moaned.

He did feel the same way, a little bit. "Come on," he said, lightening up a torch. It illuminated the area, making their shadows dance. From over there heads were stalactites hanging down and the light was making narrow shadows from stalagmites. He shivered a bit in his wet clothes and the headache did little to ease him.

He didn't protest when she took the torch from him. "I should hold that," she said, handing him Katie. "Let's go."

"Yeah." He frowned when she stopped ahead. "What's wrong now?"

Underneath the glow of the torch, her amber eyes glowed softly. "I just…I just want to say—"

"I don't want to hear it," he snapped, his sharp voice echoing in the dark. "I'm not in the mood anyways."

The torch wavered a bit in her hand and she turned before he could get a better look at her eyes. "Alright then. This way."

The drums in his head only greatened and they had to take several breaks before continuing. Katie was warm in his hands, muttering something that didn't catch his ears. This tiny thing drove him mad on some days, made him laugh on others, and seeing her like this brought him no joy.

He really was getting fed up with Mathilda. Never mind about how she looked. Both her and Beckward opened a forbidden door the moment they decided to toy with him. And now they have to accept what lay on the other side.


	43. Chapter XLIII

**PART TWELVE - A BLADE OF HONOR**

Beckward didn't know where else to turn. His desk cumulated all the books he could find regarding Hylia's Lake, and yet still his research proved to be a waste of time. Like him many scholars had already tried to tackle the seemingly endless abyss only to come to a dead end. Even the best diver struggled to even touch the impenetrable wall that sealed off the deepest part of the lake so could they even think of going beyond?

And just what exactly had the king kept from him all these years? He knew something that Beckward didn't and it was insulting, _infuriating_ ; there shouldn't be any secrets the king would hide from him. True, he technically was betraying them but you'd think that after years of meritorious service you'd get something out of it.

Seeing as how that old buffoon kept it to himself for so long, he wouldn't tell him even if he asked.

He gritted his teeth, angrily wiping his entire desk with a swift of his arm. The carpet softened the thundering sound of his books as they landed in their own cloud of dust. The princess had told him not to worry his head and really her concerns only agitated him. Mathilda was expecting him to find a way down to the temple and he still had no clue at all.

Not only that though but there was the troubling concern about the bandits yesterday. He was hoping that Mathilda wouldn't find out about that but knowing how sharp she was, it was hopeless. It wasn't like he did anything out of the line.

If anything he did it to help her. Link was getting too close to the princess and he had to find some way to lit the princess' hatred for Hylians. That flame of bitterness would be enough to burn any of Link's accusation. And really Beckward knew that those bandits wouldn't get Ruto. All he needed was for them to traumatize her.

Perhaps Mathilda will just forget. She was more determined to find out how to get down to the temple and he wanted to know why; she seemed very restless about it. The question could never leave his lips and he couldn't bring himself to write it down. Pressing her for information was something she didn't like and when Mathilda didn't like something she would normally let her snake do the talking.

He planned to meet her tonight. The torches illuminated the hallway, casting his long shadow, the carpet muffling his footsteps. Only a few guards were around, and the others were mostly guarding the princess' room. The gardens would be his best bet to circumvent any unwanted attention.

He had to walk through the corridors and pray that no maids would be lurking about. The windows casted long moon lights and only the ticking of the clock accompanied him. Just when he thought it couldn't be easier, something bright caught his eyes and he froze.

He thought it was the late queen, Queen Elena. She loved roaming around the palace dead at night with a small lantern to guide her. The Lady of the Night some people were fond of calling her. The color drained from his face and his breath seemed to have stopped altogether. He couldn't move a muscle. A ghost — her ghost had come to haunt him. The hammering in his heart was as loud as drums in his ears and for a minute he thought about bolting back to his room.

The glowing dot moved around and he caught a pair of wings attached to it. A huge sigh left him followed by a wary smile. It was just the sprit, not a ghost of the past. She was by the opened window. The white drapes pulled back and fluttered with each whispering breeze.

He cerebrated on whether he should avoid her or not; he was planning to leave after all and it wouldn't do him any good if he got spotted. There were a few things though he needed to clarify first.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" His voice startled her out of woolgathering and he winced by the sudden flash of pink. With a comforting smile, he placed his hands behind his back and stood next to her, admiring the view despite himself.

Lake Hylia stretched as far as one's eye could see, with the glimmering image of the moon. The night was cold yet beautiful all the same with a sky full of stars. Sometimes he liked to stare out of his window for a moment of peace.

Her color shifted to yellow, bringing him back. "Yes, it is," she said dreamily. "This city is so beautiful. Zelda would have loved it."

"I pray to the Goddess every night for her safety," Beckward lied smoothly with a sympathetic smile. "I'm sure she is well."

The fairy fluttered a bit near the window and had a shade of blue. "I hope so." Katie sighed then her voice turned fierce and color went sharp. "She's the strongest person I know. There's no way she'd fall to the likes of evil."

"Indeed." Beckward allowed a small comfortable silence to drop between them before speaking, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What are your thoughts about Link's destiny?" He watched her keenly grow a bit pink. "I don't want to unease you but these are pressing times as you are aware. I would like to know what his future holds if you don't mind sharing."

Katie stammered a bit panicky, "Okay, I know it's hard to believe and all but I swear that he is the hero promised. The Guardian of the Forest Temple told me so himself."

Beckward nodded patiently and waited until she cooled down a little before asking, "And now Link wishes to earn the gem to save his dog?"

"Three gems," Katie told him, some bitterness slipping through her tone. He found it difficult to know exactly what she was thinking about. Normally, a person's expression and body language was all he needed. Now he had to work with colors for emotions. "From three domains. He needs to go through three temples in order to get those."

His surprise was genuine. "My, that's…that's quite the adventure." All for a dog? Really?

Katie sighed. "I know."

The only pet he ever had was a small snapper during his youth. He was an only child and the idea of taking care of someone — be it a child or a pet — was something he was eager for. One day he wanted to swim with it believing that it was the same as walking a dog and a current had swept his friend away. For the next few months he had tried in vain to find it, refusing to eat or catch any snappers. Those silly thoughts were put to rest as he grew up of course. In fact snappers were now one of his favorite dishes.

Now to think someone as recalcitrant and vile as Link would travel through far and wide, through brutal, unfavorable climates, battle monsters far ruthless than anything he had ever faced, suffer through an unpredictable _unthinkable_ journey, all save some mutt?

Yeah, Hyrule's screwed.

Beckward's lips perked up a little until he dropped it. "The temple was made for the hero," he said, trying to steer the conversation to his favor.

Katie hummed in agreement. "That's right. No one but him could get there."

"No one else?"

Thankfully, the fairy didn't notice that small hint of hope. "It's a trail made for the hero and only the hero. The Goddesses themselves won't allow anyone else to enter."

Dear heavens, what was he to tell Mathilda? She expected him to have a full report on how to get down to the temple and back up again.

Knowing how the fairy loved to garrulously go on about pointless facts, Beckward quickly feigned a yawn. "It's better to get some rest, my dear. Tomorrow could be the day where you would face her."

"Link will take care of her before she knows it," she said rather proudly too and Beckward hoped that his smile was encouraging. "Goodnight, Beckward."

"Sleep well."

His smile slowly vanished and his expression hardened as her little figure disappeared into the dark. With no time to spare, he rushed through the hallways and took the stairs down the garden. The princess wasn't the only one good at escaping and he got around into asking her how she managed to do it. She never would have thought that he would use it himself.

Who would have known that the wall at the back of the little maze had a hole big enough to squeeze through? Of course you would have to get by a set of guards first who would be making their routinely shifts. With only the silver light of the moon as his guide, he concealed himself in the shadows.

The sound of his heart beating made him restless. He didn't like doing this. If he were to get caught, no doubt it would raise some questions and a certain captain would try to get answers out of him. He could try to come up with something but these days he wasn't too sure. Sheeva may be reckless but she was well respected among her brethren and he didn't want to find out how loyal the guards were to her.

So he waited and waited until he caught sight of one lone guard making his way to the front of the maze. Beckward hid behind a tree, his back pressed hard and he held his breath, risking his cover to peek every now and then. Once the guard came over to relieve his friend from patrol, the two had a short conversation as if a few seconds wouldn't matter. Bad move.

The green bushy walls were well kempt and organized, nothing short from a Zora's work, yet one of his loose sleeves was caught by a small-outstretched branch that must have went unnoticed by the gardener. He hadn't noticed that his sleeve was caught until he accidently yanked it, causing the bushes to rustle and the voices hushed at once.

"Who's there?" A voice demanded.

He could hear the clattering sound of their spears and the heavy footsteps lurking in closer. The panic made him yank out the rest of his sleeve, which didn't help in his cover at all. The footsteps weren't moving with caution but were now full advancing on him.

He had to make a run for it. The dim moonlight did little to guide him and he could only count on memory to help him. There was the root curled up from the ground, he remembered the princess tripping on it during their walk, if you turn right you would see a whole set of roses intertwined with sharp twigs, and if you go straight you would be met with a solid end.

There was a small hole but it was heavily concealed with bushes. He had to throw himself into it, a little desperate sound escaping his lips. The footsteps were coming closer.

The bushes were much thicker than he remembered and he had to remind himself that it's been a while since he took this route. The thin branches like hands reached for him, scratching him, poking his eyes. He was down on his knees, trying to make his way out.

"I don't see anything!" He heard someone complain. He risked to turn, found someone's leg and froze on the spot. All it took was for a few leaves and branches to cover him. If they just pointed their lantern over his way, he would be caught red handed.

The other guard just sighed. "It could've been a squirrel or something. You think anyone would come through here?"

He couldn't move even if he wanted to. By the time they had left, he was utterly horrified by what he was doing. What _was_ he doing? He could've been caught. His life would have been over. How many times would death have to brush by him for him to understand that?

"I shouldn't be doing this." The best thing do to was to go back to his room, go to sleep so he could wake up early and go back to being the best adviser he could be. That was much safer, safer than sneaking out to meet a killer and risking his reputation. Things could just go back to normal.

But then what? If he stopped now, he would go back to being everyone's slave. He would be nothing but a peasant at their feet. No, with Mathilda's help he could be more than that.

He would need to earn it though—the bigger the prize, the harder the game. So long as he kept his cool and stopped doing these reckless circumventions then he should be fine.

He embraced the cold air, feeling his shoulders relaxed like a bird that had been set free. The coast was clear making him relieved and only a touch irritated. Clumsy guards. Why was Sheeva the captain when she couldn't even do her job right?

By the time he absconded those gates his breath had gotten shallow and his skin coated in sweat. Eluding the guards wasn't the only tricky part but running. He was never a runner. No Zora ever was.

But at least he got out. That much was important. Over at Mipha's Pond, through the thick weald, he galumphed up the hill. The branches waved in the wind, making him jump from his skin every now and then. He always hated being outside; he preferred the comfort of a soft bed, bug-free air without the stench of the wild.

His imagination always took over when he couldn't seem to understand something; now, in the dark, it was giving him a lot of things to see. The pacing of his heart quickened just as his feet. There was a small glade with a canopy that allowed sharp moonlight to shine down. At the center of the glade was an enormous boulder and sitting on that boulder playing with her snake was none other than Mathilda herself.

A large hat, wavy around the rims, settled on her head and a purple ribbon tied around the cone, which complimented her deep shaded violet cloak. Her white blouse hugged her chest a bit too tightly, which played a bad part on a man's focus.

The snake was curled on her laps, staring directly into her eyes. He didn't know which one was hypnotizing which but there was a dark cloud hanging over them. It prickled his skin, made him want to bolt the other way.

He must've made a noise since her head sharply turned to him. A smile that didn't quite reach her lips told him that he was in danger. "Beckward, what a lovely surprise," she said, even sounding pleasant. "Come closer. It wouldn't do best if anyone listens." There was an edge to her voice though and it bore bad news for him.

Hesitantly, he walked over to her, making sure that he kept his appearance up. She could be intimidating all she wanted but no one will break him.

"Why don't you sit down somewhere?" She offered, not a shred of kindness in her tone.

There were a couple of rocks around and a stump nearby but he politely refused. In her presence he could never sit still, always so restless to give his report so he could leave. He just stood there, hands behind his back expectedly, using the same approach. He always played it this way and she didn't expect anything else. Just your usual taciturn adviser.

The woman before him still had that fake smile Gilly, that little vicious pet of hers, slithered away into the darkness. "So, darling, why did you think meeting up is a better idea than letters?"

He swallowed. Perhaps that was too bold of him. There were guards searching high and low for her after all. The only way she could possibly be here was if she used a circuitous route, and it would normally take hours to get through. He didn't know where she had been until then. As a matter of fact he had no idea where she was staying. Clearly she wasn't amortizing for remuneration since there were people looking for her. Inns were out of the question; Sheeva was making sure of that.

There were so many things he didn't know about this woman, where did she come from, where did she get the money to support herself.

He didn't want to push his luck by asking questions. "Link is aware of me. I couldn't risk having written proof in the palace."

He didn't need a repeat of yesterday. Oh how his heart nearly gave out when he discovered that he had idiotically left the letter by the window. The blasted window tended to always burst open with the push of a wind and he kept forgetting to it fixed. That wasn't the worst part though. Oh no. The guard even claimed that it was _Link_ who discovered it and he was saying such utter nonsense about snakes.

Link had read the letter. There was no mistake about that. He read every line, deciphered every code, now he knew with absolute certainty. The only reason Beckward wasn't abrogated, the only reason why he wasn't hanged for treason was because of Ruto's kind heart. He knew that her naivety would be the end of her but he never expected that it would save his life.

All Link had to do was show her the letter. That was it! Beckward's years of hard work, all gone just like that. After tearing that letter apart and watching it burn with great relief, he decided to open a bottle of wine for the first time in a long time. He pretty much needed it.

Mathilda didn't need to know this. He needed to look reliable. What happened yesterday, his complete mess and his out-of-character mishaps, that was all _Link's_ fault. Everything had been perfect if not for that _boy_.

A few weeks before Link's arrival, Mathilda returned after six years just as promised. It amazed and terrified him on how much she changed. She had never been this strong before and never in the company of a snake, much less one that changed to a whip. But she never lost that sharp mind of hers, that lusty delight whenever something exculpated her.

Beckward could tolerate her but Link — that boy was another matter indeed. He was so close to ruining everything, so close in destroying his work. Having him in the palace made Beckward into a complete mess. That was what caused him to slip up.

"Oh I know that he sniffed you out, darling."

His heart nearly stopped. "Pardon?"

The commander leaped off the boulder and landed seamlessly in front of him. Startled, he stumbled back, only broadening her smile.

Mathilda's eyes bore into him, making him still. "How did he find out?" She moved a curtain of her hair from her face. Underneath the glint of the moon, her creamy skin glowed. "He mentioned you when we had a bit of quarrel yesterday. Luckily for you the princess and that fairy seemed to think highly of you."

Beckward tried not to be intimidated but it took considerable amount of time for him to find his tongue. "I've never encountered someone like Link. He knew that I have connived him into visiting the frequent bar. That why I thought we should…" His words trailed off when Mathilda lurked in closer to his face. Words were lost on him and he found himself, a grown Zora nearing his two hundred and half, tongue tied over a female Hylian.

Her eyes were darker than the sky but they didn't have any glints in them. No sign of anything normal at least.

"Beckward." He didn't like how hearing his name from her lips made him shudder a bit. "You made me come all the way out here just to tell me that?"

He stiffened when her finger stroked the side of his face. "N-no I umm—"

"I thought you were smarter than this," she whispered. Her nail started to press harder making a thin red line. She only sighed as if disappointed. "Do you have something else to tell me?"

He winced, daring not to run from her. There was a cold smile on her pink lips and there it was — the glint in her eyes when someone was suffering.

Something rested on his shoulder and he trembled. He was never fond of animals and she knew that. The nocuous snake had curled up on him. He hadn't felt it at all until it began to tighten. How can something so large and deadly move so stealthily? The snake snuggled comfortably on his shoulder, tongue tickling his neck.

He was always proud of how he kept his appearances up, always posing as a well thought and composed young Zora. Yet now, underneath Mathilda's piercing eyes bluer than anything he had ever seen in his life, he was trembling. He was no longer imperturbably composed. He was at her mercy.

There was this indescribable power that breathed out of her whenever she was angry. He couldn't really put a finger on it since he never quite experienced something like this. It felt as if something was squeezing his chest and it gave him the strongest urge to run back to the palace and barricade himself in his room.

With a few sharp breaths, he spoke as calmly as he could, "You can't go to the temple." That was as plain as he could get. Using tergiversation would be very bad for him. If there was one thing he learnt from Mathilda and it was to never beat around the bush; it would be like scintillating a spark near a crate of explosive.

He winced a bit as a flicker of irritation on her face. The nail on the side of his temple pressed down harder. "And why not?" Her words were colder than ice yet her tone still remained in that thin layer of calmness.

The paternalistic snake's tongue flickered on his neck, only making him stumble on his words. "B-because—" He cleared his throat to speak properly. "The temple is a trial made for the hero. I couldn't confirm anything from my findings that anyone aside from the hero could go down there." He didn't want to mention on how the king might know a way since Mathilda would just expect him to magically get the information out of him.

"Only the hero," she breathed out and anger dulled her eyes. The snake lifted its head up and began leaning on his head. The weight caused his breath to hitch. "I know its made for the hero," she told him testily. "But he can't go down there."

"The fairy of the Goddess said so herself," Beckward added in, praying that she would get her snake off of him. He could barely think under its duress. Any more of this and he would end up screaming.

Mathilda cerebrated for a moment and he considered this a good thing. She had always been so stubborn and pugnacious, expecting him to uncover everything for her. Now that she tried to register his words he might be allowed to live after tonight.

"I still need a way down there just in case."

Beckward tried not to look exasperated. Does she not have the slightest clue on how hard he was pushing himself through countless nights to find answers? She was making it seem like his job of serving the king and his daughter, tending to the palace's need and avoiding trouble with Link was actually easy.

"There is a way but only the king knows about it," he admitted and before Mathilda could tell him to find a way out he quickly added in, "He mentioned it being a family secret, one he hid from his daughter and from the rest of the world." Looking at her pensively, he elucidated, "It is very clear that he has sworn to secrecy. Not even the princess knew about it."

The expression on her face was inscrutable and he couldn't help but worry. He was always good at reading people but she was as readable as a stone. He didn't even know if she was angry or not. After what felt like an eternity, she nodded understanding and he felt incredible relief. Even the snake started to untangle him. "So he'll only tell it to Link then?" She asked, petting Gilly.

Beckward pulled his shirt to smoothen any wrinkles. "If he completed his side of the bargain in taking you down." He thought her silence meant that she took offense. "Not like that's ever possible. What, with your power and skills—"

"Only Link could get into the temple. This is troubling indeed," Mathilda cut him off and he flushed a bit. He sounded like a complete buffoon. She wasn't even speaking to him. "It might work though."

"What would work?" He asked.

"Nothing you should worry about, darling." He could see the perfect row of white teeth when she smiled, that look in her eyes. The wind howled, making the back of her hair drift. Only a few strands of hair peeked out from underneath her hat, and they fluttered.

She was beautiful. Goddesses take him, he never thought he would ever think that way about a Hylian. She had this breath taking appearance, the glow of her smooth skin, her roseate cheeks, and her luscious hair. It was enough to drive anyone crazy.

She chortled, curling a strand of hair behind her ear. "As a matter of fact, you can now rest easy. I think I have a plan that might help us both."

He felt captivated by her face, by how the moonlight managed to perfectly illuminate that smooth curve and her long eyelashes. He could do anything for her—anything at all. It was as if he was under her spell, completely and utterly possessed by her. "I could poison him," he told her in a murmur. "Just like before I could do it again."

Her delicate hand brushed on his cheek. "Oh, darling, I don't want you to get caught."

"I-I'll be more careful. Sheeva doesn't even have evidence it was me."

"But she suspects you," Mathilda said, her voice had an edge to it and he knew that his persistence was irritating her. "So don't get yourself in any trouble, understood?"

"Okay," he replied dutifully.

She seemed rather cheerful by that. "Well, take care now. Let's stick to the letters this time and do try to keep Link off your tail."

He should argue. Letters could be dangerous. The look in her eyes though, how dark and beautiful, it did something to him. "Of course."

"And Beckward." He turned and saw her eyes narrowed and that smile thinned. "No need to hire bandits to do my work, okay?"

He almost forgot about that. "I just—"

"I know it's a little scary but you don't need to worry about it." Her head cocked to the side and that snake came up on her shoulder, leaning on her head. Her eyes darkened and that smile was malicious. "Now run along."

He did. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him and didn't look back, fearing that she would be there chasing him. She did remember the bandits. Goddammit.

Ruto hadn't said anything and did a good effort to cover her bruises with powder. He wasn't surprised when he saw her come back home safe and sound, not with Link sulking around her. It wasn't that hard to get thugs after her. All he had to do was get a disguise and send out a single letter.

That night he lay in his bed and he didn't know what to think. He met her more times that he could count and it would normally be her calling for him. Be it in a bar, high up the mountain, somewhere in the woods. The meetings enervated him all the same way, making him regret his choice and grateful at the same time. He knew they were close now and he felt the fear knotting his heart. If he failed or if Link somehow — by some miracle — got people on his side, she will kill him. She will not let the king have a say in the matter.

After all a snake never gives up their prey to anyone.

* * *

Link was ignoring her.

She thought it was only the early light that caused his mood but later on she noticed that he hadn't muttered anything to her. Only during training did he use his voice, often smacking her by the flat side of his sword whenever she dared to leave herself in the open. Their training often left Katie crossed and Ruto only assured her that this was the kind of training she preferred. The lessons were easy to remember when they're painful and the bruises and cuts served as a reminder of her mistakes.

After their vigorous training, they took shade underneath one of the durian trees and she watched his throat work as he gulped up his watered down sake. He would often have a look of pique when he wasn't afflicted with the kind of influence he wanted.

The mark on his head had slowly vanished, leaving only a thin red line. The apothecary wasn't too pleased by how Link burst into his office unannounced and churlishly demanded for a bandage. That led to him calling Sheeva who demanded to know what was the cause of Link's injury and Ruto was left with a hard choice of lying to her faithful captain. It was a couple of monsters that threw rocks at them. A terrible excuse and one that raised the captain's eyebrow. Her skepticism turned to irritation when Link started to querulously demand for herbs, complaining about pain.

Needless to say, Link had no problem causing trouble so long as he got what he wanted.

It took a lot to convince Sheeva to drop the matter and even for Katie to confirm the story. As much as Ruto hated lying to the captain, she couldn't even dream of how her father would reacted. His own daughter, who yielded one of the most priceless spears that was crafted by the greatest Goron, couldn't even stand her ground against bandits.

The entire mess was all her fault. She was painfully aware of that. Link almost died because of her. She would often shudder whenever she thought of him, unconscious and bleeding, and Mathilda, smiling coldly down at him.

Despite his condition, he pushed himself to save the both of them. It could be his vow driving him but she didn't forget that look on his face. That sheer determination, how he even insisted that she left him. Of course, had she done that, no doubt he would have been killed.

She thought she made up her mind about Hylians. Those bandits made her hate them to her very soul. Now she was back to being confused, conflicted. It was easy to hate them, she thought to herself. They were such complex creatures, so difficult to understand.

According to some scholars who have done immense research just for the sake to prove that Zoras were the superior race, they ranged the statistics of criminal rates and compared them to the Hylians. It was discovered that Zoras have a decrease of criminals in the past ten years compared to Hylains who have far more in just a month.

This was a frustrating thing, trying to decide whether she hated Link or not but her mother would tell her to have patience. She glanced over at Link to see him wiping the sweat from his forehead. His usual annoyed scowl petered when he cut himself a piece of fruit. Ruto averted her eyes before he could notice her staring.

Dear heavens, what should she say? She was never good with words, which was why she didn't have much friends. The ladies of the court were always chatty, speaking useless frivolities about dresses and whatnot. She grew tired of wearing a fake smile and nodding like an idiot as if she understood why blue accent dresses were better matched with yellow hats.

To him, the silence was rather welcoming with the sound of him chewing to break it. On the other hand, she found her mind in a complete and utter mess. If she saw herself right now, she could see steam puffing from her head. Words were caught in her throat, stuck on her tongue as her mind frantically searched of a proper reason to start to conversation.

From the corner of her eyes, she spotted Katie who spent her time watching the shard tip grass bend at a wind's touch, how the clouds took so many shapes and sizes, she even flashed a pleasant color at the sight of a ladybug dangling from a leaf. Her wanderlust showed no end.

It saddened her somewhat. So much the fairy hasn't seen, almost like a newborn child.

"What do you think?"

Ruto was almost astonished even as she turned to him. "What?"

He placed the empty bottle down and looked at the fairy. "About her I mean."

Ruto glanced back to see Katie giggling as a butterfly passed by her. "I think she's the sweetest thing I've ever met." Her throat thickened a bit as the sympathy inside of her wanted to reach out to the fairy and protect her from harm. "She could be a little too much sometimes but she has a big heart. Even the smallest thing could be her biggest happiness. I only wish the world would be kinder to her." _And it wouldn't hurt if you did the same._

"Maybe she could stay here," Link said out loud. "Better to get off my back anyways. She likes this place a whole lot better."

It would be so lovely to have someone around like Katie. She loved every speck of the Zoras' domain and most of the servants find her a bit pleasing since they enjoyed the adulation.

"As much as I would like to have her stay here, that's not what she would want," Ruto said softly.

"Yeah, I figured you might say that."

Ruto felt her shoulders a bit relaxed. He seemed to be talking to her casual; maybe it was her that was being weird. Seeing that thin scar evoked her guilt and she knew she had to say something about it. "Link, about before—"

"What's done is done," he cut her off. "No need to think about it anymore."

"Yes but…" She hesitated before blurting out, "Those men…you knew they were bandits, didn't you?"

He rolled his eyes. "I've retired, okay? Besides it's been a long time since I actually robbed someone. I might've even lost my touch at it."

Why did it surprise her though? Someone like him doesn't seem to be above thievery. Katie didn't even look surprised meaning she was aware of that.

"Why would you do that?" She asked him. Not accusing him though but only curious.

Link didn't see it that way and he looked at her sharply. For the longest time he hasn't said anything, only staring at her with silent anger. It brought discomfort and she even shuffled away from him. She could stand his mocking and teasing but that look on his face, that unmoving face that revealed nothing, almost like a stone, that was something else.

"Have you ever been hungry before, princess?" He finally said, his eyes never leaving hers.

She swallowed a bit, her throat suddenly dry. "Well, when I skip breakfast I often—"

He chuckled coldly. "I'm not taking about that hunger. Have you ever been so hungry that the walls in your stomach are clammed in shut? Have you been so hungry that you would chew on your fingers just to stop the pain?" He looked away from her and stared ahead. His eyes were haunted and that smile went bitter. "It's something I'd never forget. You get so hungry that you forget your own name and you'd eat dirt or bugs, heck even a dead rat. But you wouldn't know that would you?" Then the bitterness turned to venom in his voice. "No, Princess Ruto would never know what hunger felt like because she's such a judgmental bitch that thinks she's got everything figured out."

It felt as he had stabbed her. His low quiet voice was almost unbearable. Her heart quickened, tightening with fear as her eyes grew wide and full of terror. No. Never in her life had she ever experienced such hunger. There was always food available at her leisure. She never spent a day famishing or had such voracity that would cause her to lose her mind. The palace chief always strived to make her feel satiety.

"You might've thought those bandits were worthless didn't you?" He continued on, a bit calmer now or at least she hoped so. "I guess they were in a way and there's thousands of them. I'd know. I wasn't your ambushing-bandit kind of guy. Just the one that sneaks around and empties your pocket." He shrugged. "Well, if you look rich enough then you'll have no problem buying me a drink, right?"

"But that doesn't—"

"I know what you're going to say." He smiled coldly. "It's wrong isn't it? Princess, sweetheart, you barely even leave your palace, you haven't met any other Hylian besides those bandits and me in how many years? Whatever. You still think you know everything?"

"I don't know everything," she admitted sharply if only to stop that patronizing tone of his.

Link lifted up his hands. "An honest answer. Thank the heavens! Never thought I'd see the day."

"And," she started, "while those bandits were suffering that does not give them the excuse to go and bring harm to everyone around them. They wanted to sell me. They wanted to—" She paused and couldn't bring herself to say it. "In any case, what they did is wrong. Just because life wasn't fair to you doesn't mean you should share your misery."

"Yeah but you don't also point your fingers around and call all Hylians monsters. I get it. There's some assholes out there but come on. You didn't even know my name."

"At least I'm trying now."

Link stopped up and rubbed his hands. "Well, try harder."

A mass of emotions swirled inside of her. She wanted to apologize him but he won't have it. She was trying to change her views on Hylians and he was making her regret it. On top of that he rebuffed all her attempts to form a mutual companionship and spoke above her like she was nothing. She didn't know what she was feeling and she couldn't even look at him directly.

He remained blasé by her efforts, said nothing to encourage her, did everything he could to make her feel worse. Why was she craving for his approval? Why did she want it so bad?

She knew that there was not a bone in Link that would speak a lie for mere flattery. He would never encourage or comfort anyone, never the one to give someone approbation for their hard work. He would never see her as an equal; to him, she was nothing but a talking fish.

Maybe Beckward was right. All Link cared for was the gem. Should she just stop trying to be patient and save herself the heartache? Maybe in the coming years she would meet a more decent Hylian, someone who wouldn't bully her.

The thought drained her a bit. Dusk painted the sky feverishly pink and orange. The grey arcs of the clouds slowly blackening and she could see her city, her beautiful precious home with the sinking arc of the sun as its background. This was something worth protecting with her life. Nothing would ease her more knowing that her home would be safe. The only way though for that to happen was to learn how to get stronger.

The determination lit a fire in her heart and one glance at Link's unmoving face stomped that fire. Would she ever be as strong and fearless as him? How long would it take until she caught up to him?

She let out a hopeless sigh earning a concerned look from the fairy. "You okay, Ruto?"

Ruto couldn't help but smile and felt a wave of love for this tiny delicate creature. Katie was always filled with so much spirit and excitement and slowed down when she noticed something wrong. The princess had never been the social type so it was comforting to have someone to express her frustration. Link went up ahead while they both lagged behind.

"Be honest with me, Katie," Ruto said seriously. "Do you think of me as shallow?"

Katie gasped. "What? I would never!"

It did flatter her a bit but she could see a conflicting color "But?"

The fairy sounded a bit unsure. "Well, I mean, sometimes you could be a little…rash. I mean I know it's tough but you need to be tougher than that. The world is filled with nasty bandits like that so I doubt you'd see the last of their kind but you shouldn't let once incident make your mind up."

Maybe that was why Link was crossed with her; she did have a bad habit of making her mind up a little too quickly. She still couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling when he spoke of hungry, the distant look in his eyes, how cold his voice was and how he made her feel guilty for being privileged.

Ruto looked ahead to see his back. He gave no interest in their conversation so long as they don't slow him down. "He hates me, doesn't he?"

She never would have thought a day would come where she gave a toss on what he thought of her. They have spent a considerable time together, more than what she liked to admit. They had their bickering yes, but there were some moments though where they have conversation that wasn't poisoned with raised voices and hurtful words.

And she would never admit it but she did see him as reliable, someone who could easily get any job done. It was lenitive though, every time a group of monsters showed up they never bothered her since Link could easily decimate them without sweating over it. Was there something he couldn't do, besides not being able to breath underwater? Does he even have a weakness?

The thought made her feel less.

When Katie looked at Link there was a fugacious flash of red on her. "He drives me crazy that's for sure. I was stuck with him for a while so I know that he has a hard time trying to explain how he feels. Sometimes the only way for you to understand him is to pay attention to his actions. I don't think he hates you though. I think he cares actually."

Ruto gawked at the absurdity of that statement. "Whatever made you think that?" He made it painfully clear that he abhorred her and everything in her home.

"Because he's training you pretty seriously. He gets mad when you do mistakes that could've killed you if the fight was real. I think he does care but he tries to pretend that he doesn't."

Ruto looked up ahead to see Link taking off his cap and wiping the sweat from his forehead, muttering something about the heat. She understood what the fairy was saying but thinking that Link cared for her? That was like saying a Lynel gave a Moblin a ride to the moon.

"Is it all a show?" She muttered under her breath.

"He's always trying to act tough." Katie turned a bit red. "Humph, idiot."

But Link _is_ tough though; he certainly was no gentleman. He followed no rules, acted on his own whim, monocracy meant nothing to him and neither did the prophecy. Goodness, what would happen if he met _Princess Zelda_? The same person his fate was intertwined with? Just imagining it made her cringe. For their sakes, she hoped those two wouldn't meet. She had a feeling it wouldn't go too well.

His lack for acceptation led her to think that he was invincible, infallible. She knew that not everyone was untouchable but has there ever been a battle where he had lost?

Well, aside from Mathilda's ambush at the bar because he inebriated himself after Ruto provoked him, the Zora boys don't count since they decided to drown him for her sake and the bandits…that was completely her fault.

Maybe if she just disappeared from the picture, he wouldn't be having such a rough time. He could have defeated Mathilda and those bandits by himself.

As Katie told her, he was serious in their training session. He never said no — only protesting when he was hungry — he never held back, gave her useful advices.

 _But he disrespects me_ , she complained in her head. Dear Goddess, she didn't even know what to think of him anymore.

Katie asked if she could see Ruto's paintings and the princess was a bit embarrassed. "It's an awful mess," she said. "I don't think anyone should rotten their head trying to see it."

Link gave an audible snort and they both decided to ignore him.

"Pretty please?" Katie whined, flashing orange and yellow. "The maids always say you have the best paintings."

Ruto eventually relented and said that later at night after her bath she would be more than happy to show her.

o-o-o-o

A knock on the door interrupted her deep thoughts. Ruto tried not to let annoyance slip through her voice as she slumped down enough for all her body to submerge into the cooling tub except for her face. Closing her eyes and letting out a long sigh, she replied, "Yes?"

"I beg your pardon, your grace, but his highness wished to speak with you," a servant spoke.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she straightened. "My father? What for?"

The servant sounded a bit uneasy. "I'm not sure, my lady."

Well, there goes her relaxing evening. With acquiescence, she finished up her bath, feeling her nerves jittering. What did she do now? She did her best to avoid him completely. He couldn't have heard about Mathilda ambushing them, right?

Knots twisted in her stomach. What would her father want her for? He only called her to either reprimand her for failing in something tedious or if she went against his orders. She swallowed when she remembered she did both.

She made an effort to conceal all her bruises, wearing longer sleeves even though she despised them. She preferred to feel the air on her skin. Once she took a glance at a nearby mirror, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door, waiting.

"Come in."

His study room was just as it was — messy papers, clean marbled floor, rows of shelves with books. She averted her gaze from the portrait, knowing that if she looked a wave of emotions would assault her.

He didn't bother looking up and the only sound that cut between them was from the scribbling of his quill.

She cleared her throat and waited until her legs began to sting. "You wish to speak with me?"

No reply. A tick of irritation made her teeth clench. Did he do this just to show off power? A conversation wouldn't start unless he wanted it to start?

This was how her thoughts functioned around him. Every single of his actions had some purpose of bothering her. Was he showing off on how he could preform his duties? Was he pretending to not see her just to spite her?

"I just wanted to see how you were doing with the Hylian," he finally said, taking another paper and placing it on top of the one he was working on.

Still bothered that he wouldn't even look at her, she said through slightly gritted teeth, "It's going well actually. He possesses some of the best strength I have ever seen." Even she had to admit: Link was someone not to be underestimated. "I don't think Mathilda stands a chance against him."

"And what about you?"

She blinked. "Me?"

His eyes still refused to meet hers. "How do you feel about him?"

"I'm fine with him. He keeps me safe."

How long was he planning to drag this? It was clear that he was uncomfortable as she was or maybe that was his plan.

"Keeps you safe," he echoed, his tone went flat. "If that's the case then why, pray tell, do you continue carrying that thing around?"

"What thing?" She asked lightly.

"Don't play words with me. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Her shoulders tensed and her hand snaked behind her back to touch the cold metal of her spear. "Just for insurance."

"Which is why you always look weary when you return, correct?"

She nearly gasped. How did he know?

Well, since it was already out, somehow, she decided to just spill. "Why won't you just let me fight?"

The irritation only grew when he still didn't look her in the eyes. They still remained plastered on the paper but she doubted that he was actually reading the words. "You are a princess. You shouldn't risk your life over a trivial thing."

"Protecting our people is not a trivial thing." She faltered a bit when he glared at her; he always hated when she raised her voice. "I-I just want to help."

"You will do better by staying here," he said firmly. "But I trust Beckward's wisdom."

"How surprising," she muttered.

He either didn't hear her or chose to ignore her. "You have no need to carry that spear around unless you are actually using it?"

Her shoulders tensed up. "Did Sheeva tell you this?" There were days where she loathed that woman, always fussing over her health and reacted to smallest cut.

It was plausible that she was behind this. The captain would never permit her to fight alongside a Hylian and only she could see passed Ruto's façade to know that she was tired. Beckward could see through her as well but she knew that he would never betray her.

He didn't bother denying it. "I thought I made myself clear that you are not to fight anymore."

Her resolve shook and it took considerable willpower to hold her ground. "I just want to protect our people like mother did." This was always his sore spot and she knew it. His eyes darkened but she wasn't about to let him speak. "She would want me to fight. She gave me this spear to defend our people and you're just going to let her training go to waste?"

It's been so long since their last fight. The words were bitter on her tongue. She had so much to say, so much enough to destroy this man's pride and what little respect they still had for each other. This wasn't the same family that her mother left behind. It was broken. It was more about survival if anything, eluding each other, fighting, arguing.

"You are a princess," he reminded her as if she could forget. "Your duty is not on the battlefield."

"What about Princess Ruto the first?" She asked him. "What about her? Or Mipha the Grace?"

His already narrowed eyes darkened further. "Ruto—"

She shouldn't argue with him like this. Beckward always told her to just humor her father. In time, he would forget the argument and all of his empty threats so long as he was still convinced that he had control over his daughter. But she didn't want to let her father think that he could tell her what to do even if it was just an illusion.

"Mother would never want this," she spat out, turning to the portrait that broke her heart. Her sweet, benevolent mother. If she was here she could change everything. Mend this family, bring their people out from their pits of resentment. She could be the light shining down from the darkest sky.

Ruto sharply turned to her father. "She would never want any of this." Suddenly, she was overwhelmed with the feeling of shame and guilt. Everything that her mother had built, everything that she tried so hard to fight for, her own family wasn't living up to that. Ruto felt like they have failed her. "We're ruining her name."

He pushed himself out of his chair. "Enough."

She almost stopped, her confidence wavered at his size, which loomed over her, reminding her who was superior. The bottled up grief, the anathema, the sorrow quickly overwhelmed that. "We are failing her," she told him, shaking her head. "Hylians are a part of this land and she would never want us to shun them out." She pointed at the window vaguely. "I never realize that our people could be savages and all because we couldn't let our anger go."

"That is enough!" He roared, startling her.

She should stop this now before it gets out of hand. She should just tell him 'yes, sir' and be on her way. Angering him would only make it worse. Giving him the illusion of control was what kept him calm and it had worked for years.

Now though, after so long, she wanted to put her foot down. She wanted to break this illusion of control. She wanted her father to realize that he can't possibly expect her to act and think like him. "I won't be compelled to my room any longer. I've had enough, don't you see that?" Her voice cracked and she saw him behind a wet veil. Now the sob stifled in her throat and shook her words. "Why can't you just see that?"

He wasn't softened by her emotions even though it's been years since she showed such vulnerability in front of him. "My job as your father is to make sure you are safe. My job as a king is to make sure that you are a princess ready to serve your people." His tone was hard and final. "Your recklessness for glory will only be your demise and then what? What would you accomplish if you fell in battle? Nothing. Your people will have no one and what do you think will happen then?"

Words wouldn't come to her and she only crossed her arms and turned away. Funny. The words used to come to her naturally whenever she argued with him in her head. She always dreamed of the day would come when they would have the biggest fight yet and she had several scripts ready for that day.

Now she was only a child—a silent and taciturn child with a head too big for her shoulders.

"You let a Hylian get the better out you," he reminded her. "One nearly executed you and the other one almost drowned you, a Zora! And yet you ask why I won't allow you to fight?"

Did he enjoy this? Did he enjoy degrading and humiliating her? Rather than motivate her, rather than encourage her to do better, he shames her for her results, mocks her for her failure. And like the coward she was, she could only sulk there with damaged pride, hoping that he would finish his triage so she could leave.

"You will thank me one day," he told her. "For protecting you."

The anger was like a poison that slowly stole bits of her sanity. His words didn't register into her mind and they slowly sunk in. Thank him? _Thank him?_

"I would," she whispered and laughed bitterly. "If you hadn't failed saving mother."

She didn't bother looking at his face and he didn't stop her from leaving. She hoped — _prayed_ that those words would haunt him at night, that he won't look in the mirror without seeing his daughter broken and defeated, that he wouldn't be able to sleep, eat, pray, walk, breath, live without thinking of how he shredded his daughter's self-esteem and confidence, without thinking of how he was ruining this family, this kingdom, and his people.

"Thank you?" She muttered bitterly, clenching her teeth so hard one might think they'd surly shattered. " _Thank you?"_ It rumbled out from her throat, making her blink back the angry tears. She nearly laughed out loud at the absurdity of that statement.

She wanted to scream loud enough to shatter glass and bleed every ear, until the lining of her throat shreds, until her voice faded away. _Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry._

She had to stop in a corner since there were servants up ahead. They would surely want to greet her and she can't let anyone see her like this. Only a couple of tears had slid down her cheeks and she wiped them off delicately so she wouldn't redden her cheeks. Much to her chagrin, her mind kept replaying the scene and that wave of emotions threatened to spill more tears.

 _Don't think about it. Don't think about it._

Just like all their other discussions, it doesn't matter. Beckward always told her not to hold anything against her father for the Goddesses were listening and might answer her unintentional wishes.

It was just so unfair though. He gets to treat her however he pleased and it was up to her to forgive him? Doesn't he realize that she missed her mother as well? Or how hard she worked?

 _Don't think about it. Don't think about it._

The thoughts were all rushing in, threatening to break her composure. She wasn't as strong as she thought, a kinder parent would cheer her up rather than get infuriated. In the end of the day, she was trying, wasn't she? Doesn't that mean anything?

"Princess Ruto!" After the maid bowed, she looked at her eagerly. "I'm so glad you're safe."

Ruto forced a smile, feeling sick to her pit. "Yes, I'm well."

"You don't look so well, my lady. Would you like me to get you some soup?"

"That won't be necessary but thank you," Ruto told her kindly. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to get going."

"Of course! Don't want to keep you." The maid sighed. "I just hope we can be over this, you know? This horrid Mathilda needs to be stopped."

It was relieving that the maid didn't continue on. Ruto made her way back to her room and tried to keep her emotions in check. She didn't want Katie to see her this way. She had promised the fairy that she would see her paintings.

The princess looked out the window and her heart clenched. Was she doing everything wrong? Was her father right in the end? She lost against Mathilda after all, against Link several times in training, against monsters that would ambush them. Couldn't she do anything right? What was wrong with her?

 _Oh mama_ , she thought, her throat thickening and she felt that same persistent lump rising in her throat. No, none of that. Katie will be here soon and she needed to get ready.

With that in mind, the princess expertly bottled up her otiose feelings and brought out paintings from her once jovial past.

* * *

The senescent of the palace, the sweet sound of water splashing, the glowing lights, it felt like living in a paradise. The entire establishment was a relic of the past, with a few glamorous changes that occurred over the years. It was always immaculate and sparkling every time they returned.

The fairy hummed happily. This wasn't her palace but she just loved seeing everything in order. The carpets were spotless, picture frames were rightly positioned, the vases were placed in the center — oh it was all so wonderful.

The holiness of the palace never failed to satisfy her. Every time her expectations were met, even going beyond, she would always have this warm feeling of comfort. The servants ingratiate themselves for the sake of their king, showing the epitome of unwavering loyalty and she loved them for that.

Just remembering their Hylian counterparts it swelled sadness inside of her.

She missed her home. Her tower, her red tower that oversaw the moat of the castle and the morning light bared sharply from her window, stirring her awake. A golden goblet of holy water would be served to her by a maid, who was only the few Hylians Katie ever spoke with. She missed looking out the window, daydreaming of aiding the hero, making up little conversations in her head of interacting with him. It's been months since Hyrule Castle has been sieged and still the world around them felt normal, almost like it didn't happen.

No, don't be upset. Now was not the time for that. Link doesn't act sad all the time when he's looking for Agnes and neither should she!

With a deflated sigh, she floated down the stairs and saw some of the maids polishing each step. They greeted her with a friendly smile, which did brighten her mood a little before returning to their task. Hylian servants never used to do that with her so she felt flushed with happiness that she was even being acknowledged. Now if only Link would stop his ridiculous allegations that the maids were after his head. Feeding him rotten food, pouring hot water on him? What nonsense!

After hearing how Ruto painted during her free time, the fairy managed to convince her to show off some of her best paintings. It may not seem like a big deal for Ruto but Katie considered it an honor. Link, being in a mood, said that he was going to try sleeping and they were more than welcome to wake him up if they wanted to miss a few teeth.

During their stay, all Link ever really did was resign back to his room, and when he wasn't in his room it usually meant trouble. It did help that he does try to stay out of trouble, so long as people don't bother him, but she also felt a bit bad. Being stuck in a small cramped room with nothing but the ominous company of the Master Sword wasn't good for anyone's health.

She did try to cajole him into joining her in the library but he strictly made himself clear that he was not going anywhere near books, at least not in public. She was left on her own and had already finished reading everything the palace had to offer. Well, to be honest, most of the books had already been at her red tower. There was some new edition of nascent elixirs though which always helped.

"Ugh, I can't believe he's still here. Can't he just die already?"

The snobbish tone made her freeze. It sounded so unpleasant, something that Link would do when he's had enough.

A maid leaned against her mop with a sour expression, one fist planted on her hip. "It's unfair. You have Sir Gerland and Sir Renly but no, invite a complete random Hylian out of nowhere who didn't even fight fairly!"

The other maid was smaller with a more petite frame. "What was Beckward thinking anyways? I trust him and all but inviting a Hylian to guard the princess?"

Katie felt a surge of anger. These ritzy maids have no idea just how capable Link was. Fine, he may have cheated a little in the arena but his skills were absolute. And about Beckward, these little girls have the galls to be questioning his wisdom? It's thanks to Link that Ruto was still alive!

"You know Link hit Rania right? And Beckward didn't even do anything about it!"

"Well, to be fair, she did pour hot water on him. I honestly didn't think she would do it."

She nearly gawked out loud. That was done on purpose? _What_? She believed them. She honest to Goddesses took their word for it and scolded Link for his reaction.

The small maid huffed out a sigh. "Princess Ruto deserves better. Queen Elena would have made sure of that," she spoke quietly, bitterly. "May she rest in peace. I miss her."

Her friend patted her back. "I miss her too. She was the best person in the world." Her eyes turned sharply. "What was Beckward thinking? How could he let the princess stay around another Hylian after what happened? That boy could kill her at any time!"

"Okay that does it!" Katie shouted going into their faces. "You don't talk that way about Link! I can't believe you worthless scums actually pour hot water to prove a point!"

The first maid blinked in surprise then looked indignant. "Have you been eavesdropping, you little sprit?"

Link may call her that and she got used to it but hearing it from the lips of someone who was supposed to be better was infuriating. The maids winced when she glowered red. "Don't you dare talk to me like that, you-you dummy!" She growled. "I know Link isn't the best person in the world but Beckward knows what he's doing. And besides, you can't blame everyone for what happened to the Queen. It's not fair."

The smaller maid poked Katie with a finger. "That Hylian disrespects our princess, our sweet Ruto. All she wanted to do was be better for her people, for us."

"I know that," Katie said a bit softer this time. "But trying to drive Link crazy will only cause more trouble. How about you try to set aside your differences and give him a chance?"

The older maid snorted. "No way. I will never trust the princess' life in his hands. I can't believe her father lets her go out with him and for her to act as a bait no less!"

Katie fumed at her, the expectations she held for these people was falling apart rather quickly. "Are you questioning your king's orders?"

The smaller one tried to calm her friend down but with little success. "I'm not questioning his orders! I just care for the princess! It's not right and it's not fair that he ignores all the hard working knights who tried endlessly to live up to their vows. Instead of acknowledging them, he lets another person unworthy of being her protector! And a Hylian at that!"

This maid lived two times the average Hylian, Katie knew. Yet instead of acting like her age, she would sink so low as to obdurately claim that all Hylians are evil just by the single sin of one man?

"Link _is_ worthy," Katie insisted. "He is. He may not have been in the right at the arena, I'll admit that, but I know he is worthy."

The maid clenched her jaw. "He beat the princess to the ground and would have killed her."

"He wouldn't have killed her," Katie insisted. "Besides, Ruto tried to drown him first—"

"It's Princess Ruto," the maid corrected.

"The fight of the arena was fierce and unfair but you can't blame Link for being tough," Katie went on with mild irritation. "He was trying to win and so was the princess. To say that he was being rough with her is like saying that she was weak, which she is not. She was doing everything she could to win and so was he. Fine, he acted like a brute and he showed her no mercy but neither did she!"

The fairy squeaked when the hand shot out and actually grabbed her and shook her to the point of stupor. "I don't care! Your Hylian is a brute and nothing more. He's not honorable or worthy!"

"L-let me go!" Katie cried in pain, crying when pain burned from every inch of her body.

But she didn't. Her hand immured around the small creature, slowly crushing her. Darkness crept from all corners as her light began to dim a little. She felt so scared, so scared out of her mind. Why does everyone saw fit to squeeze the life out of her?

Just when she thought she would lose consciousness, a voice came in, "Now I'd let her go if I were you otherwise you girls will be mopping blood off the floor."

At once Katie was set free. Her wings were a bit crumpled, making flying almost impossible. A gloved hand scooped her up before she could go down. Link was grinning at the girls who turned pale. "That was easy. I thought for sure I'd have to do what I did to that other bitch maid." He bounced the fairy in his hand like a ball. "Now listen up, no one does that to this sprit."

Oh Link…

"Only I'm allowed to do that."

Of course he'd say that.

He turned to leave, rather pleased with leaving the maids to fester rumors on their own. Something hit his back making him stop. From his cupped hand, she could see that his face darkened. Slowly he turned around and the smaller maid froze a bit, her hand was out from her throw. "I umm."

If there was one thing Link truly, absolutely _loathed_ was an attack at his back. He could handle anything else but that was the one thing he didn't tolerate.

"If you weren't a woman, darling, I'd beat you black and blue," Link told her quietly, picking up her shoe and then simply handing it back to her. It satisfied Katie greatly to see those maids scramble among themselves. While she did feel a tiny bit bad since they did raise some good points, it still didn't excuse their behavior.

They burned him with hot water for crying out loud and get mad when he does something about it?! Ha! Clearly, they don't know him very well.

"Thanks," Katie said as she took to the air. She turned crimson red when she thought how those lowly creatures grabbed her. "Those-those dummies! Gah, I'm so mad right now!"

Link's dark mood broke out into a laugh. "Aw the fairy's mad now."

"Oh shut up! They were bad mouthing you, you know."

"They've been doing that since we got here, darling," Link told her fatly. "You were too busy ogling at everything to notice."

And she felt awful about that. "They admitted that someone did pour hot water on you on purpose." She was reading to bolt the other way. "I'll tell Beckward on them so he could sack them out on the streets."

He snatched her from the air before she could do anything. "Whoa there, kiddo, don't do anything stupid," Link told her sharply. "You'll make more problems."

"Why? Wait, don't tell me you _actually_ attacked the girl?!"

He sighed, letting her go. "I didn't. I just said a couple of things and pushed her. If you go ahead and tell Beckward that maid will stir up a whole set of stories. Trust me I know from experience that people would take the word of a woman over someone like me."

That was true though and she just felt awful for the trouble he was faced. Yes, everyone didn't like him but that doesn't mean they should bully him like that. Was he really facing that alone? "I'm sorry…"

He snorted. "For what?"

"I didn't believe you. I thought that maid did it on accident."

"It's done. I'm pretty sure she won't have the guts to do it again."

She glowed a bit orange and floated next to his side. "I'll try to believe you from now on, okay?" He didn't reply to her only raising an eyebrow. She fumed at the thought of that maid. That's not acceptable. None of this treatment ever was. She had to let Ruto know. "I wish I could've seen the look on her face when you confronted her! I can't believe she pulled something like that. The nerve! Those dummies, they think so high for themselves."

Link's lips twitched a little. "You know you could just call them bitches and be done with it. 'Dummies' isn't exactly insulting."

"Yes, it is. And you won't find me cursing. Never!"

He grinned, rubbing his chin. "I don't know. I have a pretty good thing rubbing off on people."

The mere idea of his atrocious attitude rubbing on her only made her want to drown herself in holy water. "Never!" She insisted. "I'll _never_ be like you!"

"Challenge accepted. I'll have you cursing like a pirate in no time!"

They turned around a corner with a few servants shooting cold glares at him. Link ignored them entirely, walking through the palace as if he owned it. After hearing what those maids thought of him, Katie felt a bit nervous seeing so many servants give them distasteful glances. It did make her feel safe being with Link though, knowing that he will not take anyone's crap without giving them his own. It was comforting.

Katie floated near his face. "You know," she started, putting in effort to be like him and ignore the glares, "you should gurgle holy water to purify your tongue if you ever curse."

The statement made him chuckle. "If you get out as much as I have then you'll see just how good it feels to curse." He leaned in to her with hands on his hips, with a teasing smile. "Come on, you don't want to try it just a little bit?"

"Thank you but no. Cursing is stupid." She wanted to get irritated when he only laughed at her but she really liked his laugh, his actual laugh that didn't sound mean or cold. It was a small gesture but it was a lot since people who wanted nothing more than to tear him down surrounded him. It made her afraid for him though.

No what was she thinking? Link could beat anyone to the ground! Those bandits yesterday didn't stand a chance.

Katie caught up to him. "I thought you were sleeping."

"It wouldn't come to me but I'll try again." He seemed a bit ticked. "Not like I have anything to do in this ugh _palace_ ," he muttered. She heard someone whisper his name and so did he, looking over their shoulders to find a small group of maids. All he had to do was send them a look of his own and they scurried on to their way. He rolled his eyes. "And the you-know-what is still not giving me a sign. What are you going to do?"

She giggled jauntily. "Ruto's going to show me her paintings, remember?"

His eyebrows reached his hairline. "Oh wow."

"I know, right? I'm so—"

"That sounds boring."

She ignored his attempt to get a rise out of her. The thought of Ruto though did make her think. "You know, Link…"

He raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of her tone. "What now?"

"I really think you should try to get along with her. She needs friends."

He groaned "Not this again. She has you already."

"Other friends besides me. It would be good if someone—"

"No," he said promptly and his eyes warned her to not continue further. "I'm not doing this."

Katie whined, "Please, Link. I think you're growing on her."

"You mean she managed to tolerate me. It's going to be weird for the two of us, okay? Besides, she already hates me."

How odd that Ruto said the same thing.

"She doesn't hate you. In fact, I think she looks up to her." She glowed yellow. "But she's a bit shy to admit it. She really wants to at least know you a little better before she judges you. Isn't that something? Unlike everyone else she's at least being fair with you."

And that's what she loved about Ruto was that she was willing to ratiocinate Link's character. Even though at this point she didn't even have to since he was a brute.

"Still don't care," he said casually, opening the door to his room and trying to close it quick but she was faster. He groaned impatiently. "I'm already tired."

Katie snapped, "Dummy, she kept you out of trouble and feels bad about what happened with the bandits and those boys, okay? It is too much to give her a chance?" He opened his mouth to protest but stopped when she glowed brighter. "She isn't perfect. I know but at least she's trying." And that was something everyone ignored. The tired efforts the princess puts in. "She's a wonderful person, Link. She's so considerate and she really tries hard for everyone. No one, not even her father ever sees her more as just some little girl that can't do anything. At least with you she could let her hair down a little."

"She doesn't have any hair," he pointed out dumbly and flinched when she came at him.

"It's an expression! All I'm saying is that she's willing to do what it takes to be stronger with her spear and in her heart. Even with her father hating Hylians and against her fighting, she's still going."

Link's eyes bored into her before staring at the wall. For a hopeful second, it looked as if he was considering it until he yawned, only insulting her words. "When you get back here, be quiet. I'm way too tired."

She couldn't help herself. After giving him a whack to the head, he threw her out, saying that she'll be sleeping anywhere than here. It was fine since Ruto happened to offer for Katie to stay in her room after hearing how Link tormented the fairy with ghost stories.

But seeing as how he still behaved that way only made her mad all over again. Which only made her tired and weary and she slept immediately.

* * *

Sleep just wouldn't come to him. No matter how tight he shut his eyes and stayed still for the longest time, his mind was up and running. Tossing and turning, he grumbled cursing under his breath. The sheets unkempt, ruffled and wrinkled and soon the pillow was thrown at the wall. Leaning next to his bed was the Master Sword, giving out another of its gloomy aura that hung in the air like a grumpy cloud.

He looked over his shoulder and tried not to sound desperate, "Just what do you want from me? You can't let a bastard sleep for five minutes?"

No reply but then again what was he expecting? His teeth clenched as he rolled over in his bed, too stubborn to admit defeat. It was when the moon rose above the horizon and the faint voices hushing in the halls that Link finally gave up and stormed out the room. Stupid bloody thing. It felt like a huge burden had been lifted off his shoulder the second he closed the door behind him.

The torches have been blown out and a tranquil silence loomed over him. The only source of light came through the long glassed windows in silver rays.

Well, since everyone was asleep save for a few guards no one would say anything if he took a small peek in the armory. He always had that itchy curiosity to get a feel on the guards' weapon. From the way they clenched their spears at the sight of him, it wasn't like he could ask.

The design changed the further he went down. In the upper floors where Ruto, her father and his bedroom was at, the cerulean walls glowed and the floors were so marbled and slippery that he had to be careful not to take a spill. But once he took a twisting staircase that led down to the more authoritative areas, the walls then turned grim and grey with stones all tightly squeezed together. The stairs were no longer made of smooth marble but of hard rock.

Only a few torches were hung up, shrouded in blue flames and illuminating some of the foreboding paintings. He could never hide from it. Inexorably, he rubbed the back of his hand, tearing his eyes from the taunting symbol.

A couple of voices made him curse. Turning around a corner and pressing his back on the wall, he saw a few shadows dancing in the light.

A rugged voice sighed. "I can barely keep my eyes open," the old Zora complained languidly.

"I hate these night patrols. It's not like anyone's ever going to come here."

This night could go wonderful for them if Link gets his ass caught. He waited patiently until the guards exchanged shifts and retreat back to their rooms. Once the footsteps faded away, he let out a sigh. Getting into trouble would be pretty bad considering how Beckward wanted to get rid of him.

He should go back to his room but curiosity has always been his weakness.

There was only one guard snoring away, making his job much more easier. The guard was rather large, wedged between his chair and his desk. His lips were slightly parted as he gave out a piggish snore, mumbling gibberish. For such a proud and righteous race, you'd think that they'd try to live up to that.

Behind the guard was a set of heavy doors, which could be the armory. Just when he thought it could be easy, the doors, of course, were locked.

"Dammit." He came too far to give up now; he just wants to check their shit out and be on his way.

Crooking his head back, the guard snored loudly. On his belt was a ring holding several keys. Tip toeing over the guard, Link carefully hooked his finger on the ring and slowly – _slowly_ pulled back. It was going good until the blasted thing slipped from his finger and sounded like thunder when it hit the ground.

He tensed up, cringing as he glanced over the guard who stirred a bit before going back to sleep. Well, even if he did happen to wake up, Link could always knock him out.

The door creaked open and he quickly shut it behind him. Instead the air reeked of sweat and metal. A chill made him shudder. Resplendent moonlight shot out between the bars of the window, giving the entire armory a more eerie look.

The room was smaller than he thought with racks holding spears upward, swords pointed down in barrels, training equipment. Not really what he was going for since all these weapons have been abused during training. He sighed irritated. Where was all the good stuff? Those shiny spears the guards carry with them, where were those? Surely, there must be some extras lying around.

Air left his nose sharply. What a complete waste of time.

Since he was here, he might as well check their materials out. The sword he withdrew from the barrel was as dull as a rock; years of training had worn it down, making it utterly useless in battle. He couldn't help but wince at all those scratches and large nicks. They might be for training but words and days these fishes really should have more respect for weapons.

His finger slid down from the side as he tilted the blade in order for the light of the moon to bounce off it. The main metal used for this was bronze, which was well known for being brittle and was generally a terrible choice for a sword. Normally, it would be used for pots or pans since it does have a high resistance to heat.

Despite its awful state, the balance strangely felt nice in his hand. A good blacksmith worked on this one. Zoras don't play when it comes to training it seems. He tested its strength by swinging it twice and noted the firmness of the hilt. Leather. It was a good choice for Zoras with their slippery webbed hands.

He flicked his finger on the flat side of the side, listening carefully to the ding it made and felt small vibration through his fingers. Not a lot of steel in this one. Steel was like the main foundation in sword making. That, and sapphire to get an extra boost. He changed his grip on the sword, turning it this way and that, wondering how it must have looked during its youthful days.

"What in the world—"

The person never got to finish the sentence. The ragged end of the bronze pointed at the neck of the intruder.

Link gaped and his tensed muscles slowly relaxed. "What are you doing here?" He demanded, removing the tip from the princess' throat. Holy shit, she nearly scared his damn soul out.

"I live here." She dropped her hands and looked at him annoyingly. "Care to explain on what you are doing here?"

"Just a little sightseeing," he said, showing her the sword he discovered. "Not a bad one for training but it's better to use cheaper ones."

Her eyebrow rose. "And why is that?"

He gently stroked the side of the sword, his finger going up and down from the cracks and bumps. "This is a pretty expensive sword for training. About forty rupees which may not sound a lot to you but its handy sword for most."

Ruto's eyebrows furrowed. "That's why you're here?"

He shrugged. "Just curious on how you Zoras manage."

"You snuck passed by guards just for that? And you call me reckless."

"I just want—"

"And if someone catches you? What then?" She chided. "My father will kick you out."

Link just waved her as if meaning to shoo her away. "Can you loosen up a little? A little sightseeing won't throw me in a jail."

"You are trespassing," she reminded him flatly. "Besides if you wanted to know that about our weaponry you could have always asked the guards or Sheeva. I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

Oh they wouldn't mind at all really. In fact they would be more delighted to demonstrate how sharp their spears were. "I'm sure they will," Link muttered.

Ruto looked at him with a strange look. He can't help but notice how restless she looked, and a bit jittered. "If there are people bothering you, I want you to tell me."

He sighed. "I'm guessing Katie told you?" That sprit can't keep her mouth shut. "Heavens just take me now, I'm a grown ass man, fish bait. I can handle myself, okay?"

"It's fine to ask for help sometimes," she said softly. "I know how people tend to be sometimes. If anyone's harassing you in any way then I need to know."

Why was she making such a deal out of this? He returned the sword back into the barrel and went to check out the racks. "Seriously? Do you people bash it on the wall?" He frowned at the complete mess in his hands. The spear in his hand was dull and badly scratched. The balance was thrown off as well.

"Don't change the subject."

"But where's the good stuff?" He complained.

Her eyes narrowed. "What stuff?"

"The shiny spears your guards carry around."

"You won't find it here. This is the training room," she told him annoyingly. "If you really want the actual weapons, then you'll be disappointed since Sheeva is the one managing them."

"Seriously?"

"Do you think that we would have one guard patrolling high classed weapons that cost a fortune?"

Goddammit.

He let out a ragged breath and placed the spear back. "It's worth a try anyways." He looked over the neatly stacked weapons. The only way for metal to be that heavily damage was if it was used over and over. "Your people don't mess around in training do you?"

Behind him, she laughed softly. "They'd be lucky if they caught Sheeva in a good mood."

He couldn't help but stare at her a bit. For some reason she refused to look at him directly in the eye.

"Alright, what is it?" He crossed his arms. "Is there something you want to tell me? And if it's the bandit talk again then I'll have to ask you to shut up about it."

She blinked. "What? No, it's nothing." What a shitty actor. How does she manage to fool all her servants and Katie?

"Come on and just say it already."

She rubbed her elbow awkwardly; she looked more like a diaphanous little girl if anything. "There is this technique I've been working on."

"Okay?" He crossed his arms. "What's it about?"

"It's actually simple really. Or at least I think so." Ruto motioned with her hands. "It's something to use against a larger foe. If the enemy advances at me, I would use my spear in an upshot, stunning them." There was a glint in her eyes now as confidence quickened her words. "If I managed to succeed in blinding them, they would be able to stumble back and then I would insert my spear and interrupt their footing, bringing them to the ground."

Not a bad technique. "Show me."

The glint dimmed a bit replaced with doubt. "But it would—"

"You expect me to just picture it like that?" He was growing a bit irritated by that doubtful look in her eyes. Where was that fierce girl? The one that was always stubborn and annoying? He grabbed a spear and tossed it to her. "Stop moving your jaw and just show me."

She grabbed it with both hands, still a bit unsure but he insisted on seeing it. With a sigh, she then demonstrated the technique, moving smoothly with each slash of the spear. She twirled it up, bringing the sharp tip up in a curve so that it would hit the suppose foe under the jaw. The confidence that she lacked in her words shined through her movements. This was something she was comfortable with. Her actions spoke much clearer.

It wasn't too bad actually. When she finished, she looked at him with a guarded expression. "It was fine," he told her honestly and moved the spear with her. She was a bit surprised by being close to him but he simply repeated her technique. "But you need to be precise in this. Going to their faces like that would be pretty risky especially considering how spears should be used in long ranged attacks."

"Oh."

"But it was not a bad idea. I wouldn't recommend doing it in real life before you got the technique down."

She nodded and it was a bit nice though to see how sharp her eyes were, willing to accept any advice from him. He did like that part of her. She hesitated a bit before returning it. After a long thoughtful glance at it, she heaved out a sigh, her gaze lowering a bit.

"What's with you now?" When he didn't get an answer or even a glance, he frowned. "Why are you really here?"

She didn't answer right away as her eyes wondered from the racks to the musty walls. "I like coming down here." Her hands pressed together. "I always loved coming here at first light, watching soldiers train and joining them whenever I wanted to. Sometimes they do hold back but it was still enjoyable."

She paused suddenly and he could see her fingers digging into her arm. "Do you think I should be doing this?" She asked him quietly. "Fighting, I mean?"

The question surprised him. Normally, whenever he mocked her fighting, she would try to retaliate to prove him wrong. "Why not? You like doing it don't you?"

"My father hates it." She laughed bitterly. "He hates it so much and I'm wondering if he's right somehow. Maybe I am just wasting my time."

Fighting was what she loved to do; it was her greatest passion — the fire she had in her eyes, the way she spoke of it, how she dedicated so much to improve.

"Why doesn't your father let you fight?" He demanded vehemently. The unfairness of it all caused him to snap. "He's blaming you for shit that you didn't even do!"

The old fish locked her up, tried to stomp her passion by boring her through endless lectures and scolding, and then wondered why she took refuge to the arena. And when she barely escaped Mathilda's grasp, instead of comforting her, he pinned her down with even more shame and guilt.

She cringed a bit. "It's more complicated than that, Link. He's just afraid. He's always been afraid."

"Afraid doesn't mean you lock yourself in your room and never come out. That's what a coward does." Why was he getting so worked up for? This wasn't any of his business. This family feud was between her and her old man. But just seeing her now, sneaking out her room to catch a glimpse her past life it just irritated him. Why did she let her father get away with this? Why didn't she raise her voice? He saw her act valorous on more than one occasion. "If you keep asking for permission you'll never get anything in life."

Now she was irritated. "I can't disobey him."

"Why not? Some orders are just stupid. Who cares if he's a king?"

She almost looked astound. "Wha— _Link_!"

"If he locks you in a tower for the rest of your life would you still do it?" The question made her quiet. "You won't get what you want if you keep waiting around and hiding it. If you want to train then train! You keep complaining that he doesn't let you but right does he have? The only way for him to stop you is if he ties you in chains and if he does then you can complain."

She stared at him for a bit and smiled commiserated. "You silly boy."

"What?" He snapped. _Calm down, you idiot. Calm down._ _This is none of your business._

"He's not the worst thing in my life you know. I want to train, I want to get stronger but I can't go against him. I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I want to protect him." Her eyes were tortured. "There were days I hated him to my soul but…I do care for him. After my mother was killed, I wanted to make sure it wouldn't happen again. I…I can't bare losing him. Anyone but him. I don't think I'm strong enough for that."

He couldn't help but feel a bit flummoxed. Doesn't she hate her father though? He locked her away, divested her rights to fight for her people. How could she still love him? What kind of love was that?

Ruto blinked back tears. "I've always been told that I'm the very image of my mother. That was something I was quite proud of until she passed away. I remind him too much of her which is why I…avoided him." She looked hugged herself as if to brace herself against his chaste.

He didn't really know what to do. He was never good at comforting people and would only offer sake. "Why do you still care about him after everything he's done?" This was the one thing he couldn't wrap his head around. It just made no sense. If he were in her shoes, it would have been _very_ different.

"He's my father." As if that explained everything.

Link knew he couldn't argue in this one. He figured that she was having the same experience as he had ten years ago but it sounded like her love for her father was genuine and true.

"And I can't protect him," she muttered bitterly under her breath between angry stifled sobs. Her body wracked a bit. "I can't protect him from that _witch_. I lost twice to her now and I didn't even come _close_." Her voice was rising to tearful anger.

"Hey, hey," Link hissed looking back at the door.

Ruto calmed down a bit and he froze by her big wet eyes. "What those people say about my mother, it's not true, okay?"

"Okay, I know."

"Sh-she would never…I couldn't protect her. Not her life or her honor." A tear rolled down her cheek and her bottom lip quivered. "How can I be like you?" It sounded like a desperate plea. Her voice was strained and soft, barely audible. She covered her eyes with one hand. "How-how c-can I be like you?" She asked between hiccups.

"Uhhh." He didn't know what to say as tears pearled down her scaly cheeks. He thought about her tireless persistence, how she tolerated every single of his abuse, never surrounded to fatigue, never stopped trying despite being told by everyone around her including him that she had no chance.

He offered no moral support, no kindness, no approbation, nothing. He wanted to bring her down a little, peg her to the ground. Even though it was clearly hurting her, he couldn't help himself. It just felt nice. Now though he was faced with the aftermath of his training and he felt his guts twist a little.

He awkwardly rubbed his nape, frantically wondering what he should say to get her to stop the waterfalls. "You're not going to be strong in one night, fish bait," he said, his eyes found the wall to be more interesting. "I've been fighting since I was born and it wasn't easy. I can't say that you're strong but you are improving." This was the truth. She took his lessons to heart. "You may not be strong to fight a Stone Talus and I can't lie about Mathilda and say you have a shot at you…" Dammit. He wasn't good at this. "But you do have potential. That I can tell you."

She wiped her cheek. "You mean that? Be honest please."

She really thought he was that cruel? Maybe he was but he didn't feel like it tonight. "I do alright? Now stop crying. You're suppose to be a warrior, right?"

It wasn't working though. Dammit, where was that sprit when you need her?

She wiped her tears roughly and her voice cracked, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Another tear fell from her eye and her penitent eyes held so much sadness. "For the bandits. That's it. I won't bring it up again."

Had it really been eating her up? The tears kept on rolling down, and she strived to make them stop. Everything that she bottled up was threatening to explode, all at the same time. In this case, he didn't know what he was feeling. This twisting gut-wrenching feeling that made him feel a bit sick.

"Look at me." She did, preparing for some kind of altercation. He enunciated each word as gently and patiently as he possibly could muster, "Princess, you don't need to worry about me, okay?" He gave her a little grin. "Whether some punks try to drown me or bandits tear me down or shitty maids trying to wind me up, trust me all that is nothing. I've faced a _lot_ worse. So seriously don't worry about me, okay?"

She only nodded lugubriously, not trusting her voice anymore.

"Good. Now can you _please_ stop crying?" He asked exasperated.

She sniffed. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me." Finally, she did stop and wiped her cheek. "And I want to say thank you for training me." She smiled brightly and it felt like a ray of light breaking out from dark clouds. It was that moment that he did see why everyone always showered her with adulation. She had this warm air about her, something glowing beneath all that ugly resentment.

But he dismissed it by the wave of his hand. "Yeah well, you tolerate me long enough. If you can do that you can do anything." He grinned. "Just look at Katie."

"Poor Katie," she said shaking her head. For someone that never partakes in jocose quip, he did find her smiling quite easily. "I don't know how she puts up with you. I really don't."

"It's a talent."

Even with her red eyes and her irritated nose, the smile only broadened, both sweet and amicable. The first time she ever really smiled at him like that.

Ruto's eyes turned to the door. "In any case, we should leave. If anyone finds us here we'll be in big trouble."

Link rubbed his chin. "Yeah, I guess having a boy and a girl in one room in the middle of the night _does_ raise some questions — OW!"

"Do you have to be so inappropriate?" She hissed. "Can't we have a moment where you don't act like that?"

She really packed a punch there; knocked the wind right out of him. Hiding his pain behind a grin, he said, "Hey, someone has to do it." She rolled her eyes but there was no mistaking that smile on her lips. Link went on ahead to leave her to reminisce until she called him back. "What now?"

She looked up at him with that same fierce. "I want a truce."

He blinked. "A truce for what?"

"I want to set aside our differences." She looked rather blunt when saying this as if she was forcing herself to blabber the words before she changed her mind. "I know we don't get along but I want to change that so—"

He laughed. A truce? She wanted a truce? This girl really thought he took her as an enemy all this time?

"Silly fish, we don't need a truce."

"What do you mean? Why are you laughing?"

"Ah, you silly fish. Goodnight." He just walked to the door.

"Link, I'm being serious!"

He could only shake his head with that grin on his face. Sometimes this girl could be too funny.

* * *

 **I know things are going a little slow but I promise it's going to be epic soon. Just stay put! Thanks for all the love you guys have been giving me. I do read every review and feed upon them.**


	44. Chapter XLIV

**PART THIRTEEN - A BLADE OF HONOR**

Just what did he mean when he said that they didn't need a truce?

Ruto wanted to throttle him. His words continued to tease her throughout the night as she spent so much time trying to decipher his words. She wanted to make amends and he just laughed at her? The nerve!

With so many ears around, especially those gossiping maids, she couldn't risk telling Katie. If anyone knew that the princess was left alone with him at night without the fairy acting as some chaperon…

 _It would raise some questions_ , Link voice teased her and she could _actually_ see that smirk in her mind.

Gah! Now she wants to smack him!

She barely paid attention to the gracious breakfast in front of her, unlike Katie who was dipping herself in water. Too many things bothered her at the same time such as crying in front of him last night. Oh she wished it were a dream when she woke up. She could hardly get herself out of bed as her hands went up to her cheeks in dismayed horror when she recalled every bit of detail.

He must've been uncomfortable. Clearly. Someone like him never fussed over silly emotions. Years of mannerism couldn't save her at that moment. Not after the argument with her father that left her so shaken up. All the pent up emotions, the unfairness of it all, and seeing Link literally everything she wasn't, it just made things worse.

Strangely though, he did offer some kind words but thinking about it now he must've made it up. She did put him on the spot. At least he didn't make fun of her. Come on, he can't be that heartless, right? Surely there are some boundaries even for him.

He probably saw her weak but did muster some humility to keep that to himself. How long until he brings it up and taunts her with it? She dreaded having to see him now. He won't be able to look at her.

Each of her emotions came in waves and she could hardly tell how she felt about this. She knew she was angry – furious in fact. Could it be because he laughed when she wanted a truce or that she cried in front of him?

The screeching sound of a chair being pulled back cut her thoughts off. Her breath stilled when Link casually sat opposite from her and looked down at the palatable food while rubbing his hands. There was no sign that he even remembered the awkwardness from last night. Almost as if it didn't happen and that bothered her somewhat.

His crapulous appetite showed no end. He just took anything that caught his eyes and piled his plate up. She tried not to let that bother her. After how he told her the gruesome tale about true voracity, she didn't want to lecture him on how to eat.

"Link, you have to use that fork!" Katie complained as usual. "I keep telling you that."

"And I keep telling you that I don't give a damn," he said with a mouth full of food. "Seriously, what's with you people and different forks? Just use one and be done with it."

"And also you have to put a napkin on your laps."

"Heavens just take me, can you let me eat in peace?"

Ruto didn't say anything about that and kept stabbing her carrots. Was she the only one acting strange? Or maybe it was him since nothing ever seemed to be worth caring. There were so many things she wanted to say but seeing him acting nonchalant just made her swallow her words.

After they finished their fillings, they took to the road before Sheeva could give Link a headache on how to protect the princess at all times. The intention was touching but having a constant repeat of it could be a tad bit too much.

The day greeted them with muggy heat. It made her a bit pugnacious since she couldn't just jump into a stream but since Link didn't make any complaints neither did she.

Along the way she saw a couple of Zoras struggling to move a wagon. From over the hill it was evident that one wheel had plugged down a hole.

Link's eyes narrowed. "That's the work of a bandit," he muttered, his eyes sweeping over the vicinity and his shoulders slumped a little when he found nothing. "Could be those bastards from yesterday."

"How do you know its bandits?" Katie asked, turning a bit pink.

"They usually do this to trap their victims. You'd only use a wagon if you have goods on it so they make this trap." He looked over their shoulders once more. "You'll get stuck and that's how they ambush you."

It was bit disturbing at that he knew so much about a bandit's work but she kept it to herself. She didn't want to see that same anger that he expressed when he quietly explained the true horrors that happen when a person gets desperate.

If the hole was the bandits' work then they shouldn't have to worry about that. It had to be those brutes from before. "We should still help them." Ruto skidded down the hill before he could protest. She heard enough from him about how her largesse would be the end of her. What would a little girl and an old man do anyways?

The answer to that came in the form of a dagger when she got close to the two. The little girl stepped in front of her elder defensively with sharp eyes. "Who goes there?" She demanded and gasped when she took a better look. "P-princess Ruto!" She pointed at the princess while looking at the old Zora. "Look, grandpa, it's the princess!"

The old man grabbed the dagger from her which was still pointed at Ruto and he forced the little girl to bow her head down. "Show some respect, you dimwit," he chided, also bowing his head down. "I'm so sorry for her behavior. I keep telling her not to point that thing around."

Ruto smiled, amused by the girl's derring-do; it reminded her of herself. "What seems to be the trouble?"

The old man raised his head, looking a bit shocked. "Oh no! No trouble at all, my lady. Please don't worry yourself over us."

The little girl tugged his shirt. "Grandpa, the wagon's been stuck for an hour!"

"Hush," he hissed then looked at the princess. "We don't want to waste your time."

"But the fishes will go dry and bad, grandpa!"

The man looked like he wanted to scold her but seemed uncomfortable doing it in front of the princess. Instead he scratched the back of his head and Ruto only giggled. "It's no trouble at all," she assured him, going to side of the wagon. It was a small thing, easily pushed by one person. The scent of freshly caught fishes made her mouth watery. Snapping her eyes at the wheel, she could see that they've been here a while.

"Princess Ruto can push it for us, right, grandpa?" The little girl grinned at him but he put a rough hand on her head, which only made her pout.

"Please don't listen to this one," the old man said exaggeratedly. "A rather big mouth she has on her. I really don't want to bother you over a tedious thing."

"Helping my people is no tedious task." She nodded, exchanging a smile with the little girl. "I'll help you with your wagon. In exchange all I ask is that you return the favor for others who are in need."

The little girl smiled at her defeated grandpa. "See? She can help us."

"At least join us for lunch, my lady," the man offered. "We just caught some Hylian Brass this morning."

Ruto tried not to look too surprised. Hylian Brass was not cheap and certainly wasn't easy to catch. They were large green fishes capable of breaking even the strongest of fishing rods. She wanted to refuse but the old man insisted, saying it would be an honor to serve her. Her stomach did whine a bit and she later relented. Link was still atop of the hill, sitting down and shaving wood, unnoticed by the two Zoras. His patience won't last very long and she knew she had to hurry up.

The two Zoras introduced themselves as Lysa and Brom. The valorous girl asked her a hundred questions in one breath all the while Brom tried to calm her down, looking at the princess apologetically as he did so. With patience, the princess replied to as much as she could before going down to business.

Link wasn't wrong when he said that this was a trap. The hole was purposely dug up since it was deep enough and she could see leaves peeking out beneath the wheel, which suggested that the hole had been concealed. Lysa cheered them on as both her and Brom tried to lift the side of the wagon up. The glare of the sun roasted their sensitive skins and sweat rolled down from their temples, making her throat drier than sand.

The wagon only moved about an inch before their stamina ran out and the wheel was right back into the hole. Brom felt terrible and flushed a bit seeing as how out of breath the princess was. She assured him she was fine and that she won't leave until she saw to it that their wagon was free.

They made little progress after the third try and she was thinking of getting her guards to help them until a voice snapped, "Move out my way."

Link, out of patience and clearly annoyed, stood behind them with his arms crossed. Lysa gasped and pointed a finger at him. "Look, grandpa, it's a Hylian."

"I haven't lost my eyesight just yet," he told her, eying Link carefully. Ruto could even see that his hand was resting at his side, wrapping around a leather handle.

Link's eyes flickered at the man's hand then up at Ruto. She stepped in between them before things got out of hand. "This is Link. I'm sure you've heard of him."

"I have unfortunately," the man said bitterly earning a sly smirk from Link.

Again, Lysa tapped her hand on her grandfather's side. "That's the same Hylian from the arena. The one you and brother hate."

Brom didn't take his eyes off of Link. The enmity between them made her heart sink.

"Link here," Ruto started to say, bringing the man's attention to her, "is a guest in this domain. He isn't as bad as it seems."

Well, not as terrible as those bandits were that's for sure. And nothing like Mathilda. Really Link's bark was worse than his bite, unless you plan to get on his bad side.

"Grandpa hates Hylians. He says they're a waste of space," Lysa blabbered out earning her a withering look from Brom.

"Uh huh," Link replied flatly, his eyes not leaving Brom's and his smile petered. "What else do you have to say, old man?" He took a step closer which made Brom's hand tighten around the hilt of his dagger. "Care to say it to my face?"

Brom's jaw clenched. "You don't belong here with the princess," he told Link, keeping his tone steady for the little girl's sake. "You shouldn't even be in this domain."

Link didn't even do anything so why was Brom getting hostile?

"That's not for you to say," Ruto spoke out sharply, startling him. She cleared her throat, a bit embarrassed by her sudden out burst. "What I mean is, not all of them are so bad. Link saved my life plenty of times and he taught me a great deal of things." She smiled as if to soften her words. "So let's set aside our differences. We are all people of the country, why shouldn't we get along?"

Link didn't say anything, and she was getting a bit nervous. Did she say something ridiculous? Was he going to make fun of her?

Lysa, a delicate thing, didn't know what to do as she stayed behind her grandfather. On the other hand, Brom only cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable and embarrassed.

Finally, Link said, "Out of my way." They did so and watched him crack his knuckles before he went to work. His strength always amazed her as he seamlessly lifted the wagon up and pushed it out from the hole. The perspiration made his forehead glean as he rubbed his red hands together.

The old man hesitated before saying, "Thank you."

Rather than giving an obnoxious rodomontade, Link simply just said, "Watch where you're going next time." He frowned. "Where's that sprit?"

"She wasn't with you?" Fear began to crack her voice as a hundred scenarios rushed through her head. "Katie?!"

"Over here!" A small pink ball came rushing at them. She giggled nervously under Link's glare. "Sorry. I was sightseeing."

Lysa gasped. "Look, grandpa, a fairy!"

"I'm wondering if you really think I'm blind," the old man muttered.

"Can we keep her?" She asked.

Katie glowed red. "Hey, what do you think I am? A pet?"

"Grandpa, she can talk!"

"How rude! Of course I can talk!"

"Sorry about her," Brom said tiredly. He only sighed as he placed his hands on his overly hyped granddaughter. "Please stay around for lunch. It's the least I could do."

Lysa tugged her hand. "Grandpa makes the best grilled fish ever! Can't you stay? Pretty please?"

"We have to get going," Katie told her dryly. "Besides it's not safe out here! How can you two go by yourselves?"

"We are not by ourselves!" Lysa planted her hands on her hips, glaring at the fairy. "I'm protecting my grandfather since he's old and old people die fast."

"You make it sound like I'm four hundred years old," Brom complained. "You and your brother, honestly. I can manage my own!"

Katie huffed. "It's still dangerous out here."

"Well, we're fishing to make money," Lysa proclaimed stiffly. "And we caught ten Hylian Bass for your information."

"What? No way!"

Katie did have a point about the danger. With Mathilda out there and her father breathing down her neck with his ridiculous sophistry, it would not be best if they wasted their time here. Besides, Link would be querulous if she said yes; he hated when their training got delayed.

Lysa's big eyes made Ruto hesitate and she turned to Link, hoping she might cajole with him to stay for a few minutes. Rather than annoyance, he had a playful smile on his face when he looked down at the little girl. Lysa noticed him and quickly hid behind Ruto.

He went down on one knee and his head tilted a bit to the side. "That's a nice looking dagger you got there, kid," he said and his eyes had that rare warmth in them. Lysa still stayed glued to her side.

"He won't bite," Ruto said softly, patting her head.

Lysa rubbed her elbow. "Um, it used to be my papa's," she answered a bit unsure.

Link opened his hand, that gentle encouraging smile was so foreign on his face. "Can I see it?"

She looked at her grandfather for approval and after some considerable time he nodded. Hesitantly, she unsheathed a long dagger, much too big for her hands, and handed to him.

He whistled lowly. "Not too shabby. You got this from somewhere in Necluda, right?"

Brom's eyebrows went slightly up. "How do you know?"

"They're well known for making sharp daggers like these." Link showed them how the side of the blade was lined with jagged marks. "Steel with a little bit of sapphire to last for decades. Firm leather handle. From the way it looks I'd say you use it to cut vegetables."

"Not all the time," Lysa puffed out, her pride overwhelming her shyness. "I once battled a Bokoblin!"

"It was already on the ground and dying," Brom pointed out. "And if I remember correctly, your brother was the one who took it down."

Link moved the blade in a certain angle so that the light glided on it. "That explains some of the scratches right here. For a dagger like this you'd want to hold it up this way." He changed his grip so that the blade was horizontal. "If you're going for the kill, make sure it stays up straight." He flicked the blade over so that she could take it back by the handle.

Lysa seemed excited by the demonstration as a large toothy smile was on her face. "I want to have a spear one day like the princess. It's going to be this big." She extended her arms wide to their limit.

Brom stared at Link who smiled at the little girl. Later on the old man started to cumulate twigs to make the fire, politely declining the princess' help. "It won't be a high class meal but it's a meal to warm you up," he promised her.

Lysa bombarded Link with more questions since she caught a few weapons on him. Delightfully, he showed her his hookshot and his bow, telling her that he battled giant monsters in order to achieve them.

Brom often suck in glances at his granddaughter, his eyes skeptically over at Link as if waiting for something to happen. But nothing did. The entire time Link was rectitude, rather a pleasant company she dared thought. The little girl already adored him; her eyes had that exuberant look in them when he talked about how he defeated a Lynel. Meanwhile, the old Zora cooked his fish in acquiescence and his eyes inexorably looking over his shoulder just in case. The princess eased him by striking up a conversation about his business to which he eagerly about.

Katie glowed orange and Ruto smiled at her. A delicious aroma filled the air making her hungry. She hadn't touched her breakfast and was jaunty the grilled fish. Brom apologized about the mawkish taste since he didn't bring any spices but the tenderness made up for it, making the white flesh juicy and moist. Even Link who normally settled for fried enjoyed this style.

"Grandpa has this small shop downtown. It's so big!" Lysa explained, endlessly blabbering on. Link was never bothered. Like her, he had a pleasant tomfoolery.

 _If only he was like this all the time_ , Ruto wished. She would have loved his company. He looked so much better with that sweet smile and that gentle look in his eyes. How a hero should be. What a shame that he had to taint such a wonderful side by being a brute.

Once they were done eating, the princess thanked Brom for the meal. Brom's eyes lingered on to Link for a while and Ruto could follow his thought process.

"I know it's overwhelming at first," she said bringing him out from his thoughts. "But maybe its time for us to put away our hatred for Hylian. A country is its people after all."

Brom hummed contemplatively as he ruminated for a bit before ordering the little girl to help him with the wagon. By the time they stomped down the fire, the sun was set in the sky.

"Bye, Link!" Lysa waved.

Link returned the gesture with a grin while Ruto and Katie watched him. Once they were on their way, Ruto continued to grow nervous around him. Something just didn't feel right. Why was he acting nice all of a sudden? He didn't make fun of her last night for weeping like a child and he even helped Brom with the wagon.

"You're going to burn holes in my head if you keep staring at me."

Ruto turned her eyes away feeling a bit crossed. Then before she could change her mind, she stepped in front of him. "Link."

"What?" He complained. "Can we just go to Giant's Fist already and stop wasting time?"

"I want to know what you meant."

"What do you mean, woman?"

"Why can't we have a truce?"

His annoyed face slowly turned into a teasing smile. He just shook his head and walked past by her. "Do you even know a truce, fish bait?"

"I know a truce!" She snapped. "And stop calling me fish bait!"

"What's this about?" Katie asked, looking a bit red. "What do you mean about a truce?"

"Long story." He only shrugged, still with that silly grin on his face. "I think you're overreacting, princess."

"I'm not!" Again, she planted herself in front of him and poked his chest. "A truce would mean that we would stop our bickering. And if you keep smiling like that I'll be very crossed."

"Ah, fish bait. You need to loosen up a little."

"Enough with calling me fish bait!"

"Come on, you can't take a joke?"

"I don't like being called fish bait so stop smiling like that and tell me why we can't have a truce."

Link just sighed and raised his hands. "You make it sound like we're rivals or something. Just relax and act normal. I don't have anything against you anyways."

Ruto's resolve wavered. "You don't?"

"No, unlike you." Ouch. She didn't stop him when he moved past by her. "So calm your ass down already, sheesh you really have a stick up there, don't you?"

She glared at him. "I don't."

"Link, stop cursing already." Katie glowed red.

He grinned. "Not when you start cursing yourself. Or I get the princess on board."

"Never," Ruto told him sharply and crossed her arms. "No foul words will ever leave my lips."

Link chuckled and placed a fist on his chest. "Then let it be my mission to taint the both of you." She could only shake her head and he pointed a finger at her with an exaggerated gasped. "Oh my goddesses, she smiles! It's a damn well miracle!"

"Shut up already!" No, she was not smiling at his stupid jokes even though he looked absolutely ridiculous right now. "You are an idiot."

"A damn _fine_ one if I do say so myself." He gave her another charming smile.

She growled. Never in her life had she dealt with someone who annoyed her to no end.

The day past by rather quickly – all they really did was train like they always did with the occasional monster ambush. No sign of Mathilda as usual and Ruto really wasn't in the mood to go and look for her. It was more like the waiting game. Something had to happen in order for the commander to come out. Would they spend weeks waiting for her?

Ruto suggested they return home early; after yesterday, it was clear that her father was growing paranoid and she would rather push her luck.

As they were making their way back, she made a comment about the day. "This heat," she complained, her skin was going dry and red. Zoras don't do very well against the sun. "I can't wait to go home for a bath."

Link stopped abruptly, frowning. "What's that?"

"What's what?" Katie asked, suddenly alerted.

"I think I saw something over there." He pointed over at the Zoras' River. On this side of the domain, the river moved calmly, glimmering steely under the resplendent rays. Ruto squinted for a closer look but found nothing.

When she got close enough, she looked down at her reflection with her spear at hand. "I don't see anything."

Her reflection rippled and water splashed everywhere once her face dived right in from a forceful push. When she emerged out, she heard a maddening laugh and Katie's yell, "Link!"

"You should've seen your face!" He cried, holding on to his stomach. "What, you said it was hot day right?"

Well, she did and being in the water was refreshing but that still didn't dismiss the irritation she felt. Karma decided to bless her that day since Link was swaying a bit by his raillery, causing him to slip on wet rocks. "Shit!"

Now it was her turn to laugh and what a laugh it was. It choked her, made her eyes wetter than they were. She completely abandoned all the lessons that were drilled into her about composure. Now she had a picture of his face before he fell down embedded into her mind. The more she thought about it, the harder she laughed. It was to a point where she couldn't even breath.

Katie joined her, glowing brightly orange with each laughter. "What goes around comes around!" She said gleefully. "How does that feel?"

A splash of water came down on Ruto. He looked satisfied but faltered when she smiled at him. "You think challenging me again in the water is a good idea?"

"Ga—well, I beat you the first time!" He shrieked when she sent a wave of water, drowsing him from top to bottom. His cap was floppy on his face and he had to blink hard while moving his hands around blindly.

Seeing him made her laugh even harder. "Time for a reprisal!"

He spat out some water. "Th-that doesn't count!"

"Oh sorry, you need to get your enemies first before they get you," she quoted him from their first few training sessions. "Do you surrender?"

He hammered his hand down, making wave that forced her back. "I'm not losing to a fish!"

"Ruto, attack him from the right!" Katie cried, squealing when Link splashed in her direction.

"You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Well, I want Ruto to win so I'm on her side!"

Link was quite the competitive player to the point where she feared she might lose, _again_. He truly wasn't used to failure. White drops of water filled air. Katie was yelling out strategies and Link was moving around even using his shield since barely any of his attacks was working. That moment, for the first time in years, the jocose brouhaha had her laughing with genuine joy.

Ruto caught him in a corner. The ledge was too far from his grasp and he was trapped between wet rocks. After splashing so many times that left him out of breath and his eyes red, she chuckled. "Surrender yet?"

He coughed out, "Never!"

"You just won't quit don't you?" She threw more of the cool water, hitting him in the face and stopped when he raised his hands. "Finally giving up?"

It was a mistake to come closer since he grabbed her and put her down. From under the water, she could make out his wide winsome smile. She took in a deep breath then let it out, spitting water into his face.

He had to let her go since some of the water came in his eyes. "Gah!"

She sat up and began splashing him over and over. "Faking a surrender, aren't you?"

He couldn't do anything against her counterattack and only shielded himself with his hands. "Okay fine!"

"Fine what?"

"You win dammit!"

She ceased her attacks and watched him wipe away the water from his eyes. Katie glowed in the brightest orange and jauntily danced in his face. "Ha! Take that! Next time you'll think twice before battling a Zora underwater."

He huffed but there was no mistaking that glint in his eyes. He pulled himself out from the water, taking off his wet boots. "She cheated! I wasn't ready!"

Ruto continued to laugh, sitting right next to him. "Sore loser, aren't you?"

"Well, I'm not used to it," he admitted with a growing smile. "Maybe if I had some gills that will be another story." He leaned back, letting the sun dry him off a little. "Guess I won't be needing a shower anymore."

Katie giggled. "Your hair looks funny."

It did look funny. His unkempt hair was now stuck to his face making him look thinner.

"Why don't you get it cut?" Ruto asked him, noticing how long it was.

Katie agreed. "I keep telling him that."

"Neither of you have hair so you wouldn't understand." He pushed his wet bangs back from his forehead. Underneath the sunlight that made his skin glow and his eyes sparkle, he looked handsome. "It gives me a little charisma." He gave her a charming smile, which made her feel funny. "If I cut it now the princess might not like me anymore."

"Do you want me to push you down there?" Ruto asked him.

He grinned at her and she stared at those deep blue eyes of his, how warm they look. It really felt like she was with a completely different person. Was this how he truly was? When he wasn't so bent down on being mean and horrible, was he always this playful, this enduring?

Link shivered at a passing breeze. "Damn, it's cold now," he muttered.

Ruto just looked at him. "If it's that cold, then take off your shirt."

He looked a bit surprised then his tone adopted a more flirtatious tone. "Ho ho, princess, let's go a bit slow, yeah?"

She can't help herself. Really she couldn't. Link continued to laugh even after he got out of the water and sat next to her. "It's normal for male Zoras to go without a shirt," she complained, feeling her cheeks flush by the look he was giving her. "Don't you male Hylians do the same?"

He grinned and she knew—she _knew_ he was going to say something inappropriate so she told him to shut up or she'll drown him.

Katie looked at the sky with a bit of concern. "We should head going. I think it's going to rain."

Link pulled himself up and raised an eyebrow. "It's bright and sunny."

"Those clouds are getting a bit grey," she noticed.

Ruto didn't really see it but Katie was rarely wrong when it came to things like this. "We should go. You might catch a cold," she told to Link.

He waved her concern away. "Worry about yourself, princess."

The princess watched him stretch back and his back gave a satisfying crunching sound. Her throat felt a bit sore and so did her lips from all that laughing. She hadn't done that in so long, where she lost herself in such jovial frivolities. Her father would have been appalled if he saw her now, acting like a child and enjoying herself with a Hylian.

Link snapped her from her thoughts. "Woo hoo, princess, we gotta get going."

"Oh right." She went by his side and didn't find herself worrying when another group of monsters went after them. Link packed up a whole quiver of bomb arrows so he was enjoying himself a little too much though.

She felt like she could relax whenever he was around her, as if nothing could possibly ever defeat him. It was like she could lower her guard a little. "And, Link?"

"What?"

She needed be the epitome of clement and graceful. Beckward always told her that she had a very special impact on her people. Perhaps she could indoctrinate them on opening up to Hylians.

But it has to start with her. "Call me Ruto."

* * *

Beckward didn't think it was possible. No, it shouldn't be possible. It can't. just when he thought he couldn't hate Link even more. That boy was nothing more than a vile curse, a headache.

Yet Link always had this unique way of making people speechless. He did so at the arena when he won against a Zora; during his audience with the king, his impudent tone appalled everyone; throughout his stay in the palace, how little he cared for his reputation; and now this — he somehow managed to do it. Against all of Beckward's expectation, Link, a Hylian, a disrespectful lout, managed to do something that no other Hylian has ever accomplished in the last six years.

And that was to make Ruto laugh.

It was more of giggle since she had to keep her composure but he knew that if no one were around she would laugh to her heart's content. Beckward had been watching them from above, his fingers clenching around the cold railing as he saw what his advice had eventuated into. They were friends now. That was clear as day. She seemed less tense and there was that benevolent smile on her face, which she would only give to those she considered close.

He had a strong urge to rush back into his room and write to Mathilda and beg her to take care of Link. Of course he couldn't do that since she would assume that he was a liability.

An uncontrollable tick came on his left eye as he scrutinized the trio. He saw Link with that stupid grin. Ruto actually considered this pathetic creature as an equal? Did the bandits not teach her anything?

Out of all things, he never thought he would worry about her _actually_ befriending him. The very idea of it was ridiculous! A Zora and a Hylian? He clenched his jaw, pushing himself back from the railings and stormed off.

Nothing was going his way. If she got the galls to put her trust into Link and believed his accusations — no, no, she wouldn't believe him. Beckward was like an uncle to her; he showed unwavering loyalty throughout her entire life. She wouldn't dare take the word of a Hylian. She couldn't. It wasn't fair. She knew that boy in only two weeks! How could she condone him when it took decades for her to fully open up to her own adviser?

He slumped down in his chair, his eyes sweeping over the courtyard. The window's been fixed but he found no pleasure in it. Mathilda told him to sit tight and let her deal with this but he found himself defeated.

 _I shouldn't be doing this,_ he thought to himself for the millionth time this week. The same old regret bubbled up whenever he faced a problem that seemed insurmountable. Normally the feeling would pass but it was stuck to him, haunting him. True he was tired of this family's weakness and how they never appreciated him but if they caught him now, if they found him out.

Well, it was simply, wasn't it? He will die. Sheeva would more or less send him a smirk at the execution block or maybe she wouldn't; she was honor bound by a fault.

Should the truth come out, he would have to face the king and the princess. He would have to see them struggle; watch them as they try to swallow the truth, the horrible, abstruse truth. He served them faithfully, never married or bore any children, never took a break, never done anything that wasn't for the family. His betrayal will haunt them for life.

He would have to explain himself. That part made him shudder. Facing up against the king he once admired and the princess he once adored, he would need to explain to them why he wanted them dead.

"I couldn't handle it anymore," he spoke out loud in the empty room.

What a shitty excuse. Even he had to cringe. There was Sheeva who had been shunned so many times, who was considered unfavorable, her hard work barely went noticeable, yet she never strayed, she never protested. Unlike him, who drooled over the idea of being wealthy and powerful, she continued with her duty even if it was unfair.

What would Ruto say?

She would regret not listening to Link; she would trust him more than ever. Should she find about his betrayal, what would be her reaction? Would that warrior in her get the better of her and punch him in the face? Or that benevolent side, her mother's side, make her weep?

He looked down at his trembling hands. Why was he so afraid? He knew the consequences when he accepted Mathilda's offer. At that time though, he had no fear, no concern over the consequences since he truly believed that this task would be easy. The king was an old goof and foolish enough to put so much trust in him.

Beckward didn't fear him; that king was nothing more than an idiot, always blaming others for his pain and misfortunate. Beckward always silently mocked him, tusking annoyingly whenever Ranlyn made a poor choice. Who could ever fear such a thing?

But now though, now that there could be a chance that things might not go his way, a chance that everything would be in the open for all those to see, a chance for the king to know what his adviser was really up to and what he had done in the past…

A knock had made him jolt from his chair and the air gasped from his lungs. "W-who is it?" He demanded, pressing a hand over his chest as if to stop his heart from exploding.

The person took his question as an invitation. It was a servant. "Pardon, sir, but his highness wishes to speak with you."

The adviser froze. Did they catch him? Was he caught? Would they take him to cells and put him on trail?

He swallowed, stirring himself for the worst. "About what?"

The young lad looked a bit uneasy but not by Beckward's shaky tone. "I'm just a messenger, sir," he said politely.

Slowly, Beckward stood up, pulling his shirt to smoothen any wrinkles. "Of course," he spoke, forcing himself to be as imperturbable as always. "Where will I find him?"

"In his study, sir."

He was getting worried over nothing. His secret was safe. No one would ever listen to Link no matter how much Ruto cherished him. Despite his best efforts to calm his mind, the anxiety continued to grow like a snowball rolling down a hill the closer he came to the king's study.

It grew enough that all he could do was stand there and stare at the door handle. _Calm down. It must be about the trading._

With a deep breath, he knocked on the door. "Your highness?" He spoke, his voice crisp and full confidence.

"Come in."

He shut the door behind him and placed his hands on his back before bowing all the way if only to show how sincere he was at his duty. "You wish to speak with me, your grace?"

Ranlyn sat behind his desk with a stack of papers. Seeing as how his notes were organized, which was rare, Beckward could only assume that the king finished them. It raised the question of why he was summoned. He swallowed, the nervousness causing his fingers to twitch.

"There is something I need to tell you about," the king said finally, folding his hands in front him. "I want to put an end to this arrangement with that Hylian."

The words felt like a slap to the face. For a second he felt dizzy. Throughout the years, Ranlyn never questioned Beckward and went along with everything. Beckward tried not to sound desperate but it slipped out from his tone, "But—"

Ranlyn raised a hand to stop him. "I trust you, Beckward," he assured which assuaged the adviser. "But I can't trust that Hylian. It's been weeks and we still haven't caught sign of Mathilda."

They did though, Beckward wanted to argue. Mathilda ambushed them twice! It was Link and Ruto's idea to keep that a secret.

"I'm letting a Hylian use my daughter as bait." Ranlyn shook his head. "This is madness."

"That is the best way to capture Mathilda," Beckward said hoping his voice didn't crack. He had to sound confident like he knew exactly what he was talking about. "Yes, the Hylian inebriated himself on the first fight but he learned from that mistake. In fact I haven't seen the princess without him."

"I know his skills are up to match but I can't risk it anymore. Sheeva has informed me that this Hylian is recalcitrant and shows no deference to my daughter, is that true?"

Sheeva. A ball of anger nearly exploded inside of him. So she was responsible behind all of this. Beckward tried to calm himself down. Things would have ended up this way with or without her. The king may be a busy man but even the best tergiversation wouldn't keep him distracted for long when it concerned his daughter.

He knew he couldn't lie, not with the whole palace as a witness. "Link is a bit rough around the edge, I'll admit. The reason behind his behavior could be that he was restless. He stayed inside the palace walls and there were some servants that didn't take his presence lightly."

Ranlyn's expression told him that he chose his words poorly. "That does not give him the permission to insult the princess at his leisure. It not only gives him power but it makes us look weak." Beckward found himself unable to say anything in his defense or technically _Link's_ defense. "There's a rumor going around that he assaulted a maid, is that true?"

Beckward told those maids to keep their mouths shut. Had they really went behind his back like that? Or perhaps their chatty mouths caught the ear of a certain captain?

What should he do dammit? If he played dumb that would show that he was a liability plus there was not a single thing that goes on without him knowing, the king knows that, everyone knows that. But if he admits it…

He can't admit it. No matter how bad he might look, there was no way he could bring himself to say it. "I don't like to believe in rumors, your grace. Especially when they sound distasteful. We shouldn't encourage that behavior." _Yes_. The dark look that crossed Ranlyn's face. Rumors were a dangerous thing. They shattered reputation, ruined lives and honor. All it took was a simple misunderstanding, a little imagination.

After all that was how the famous rumor of the Queen escalated.

"While Link maybe a bit unpleasant I don't think it would be fair to rely on rumors," he continued on only adding more oil to the fire.

The king gave out a ragged sigh. "Perhaps you're right but this still doesn't change anything. He speaks as if he was never taught any manners and I dislike the way he carries himself. The fairy of the Goddess told me that he was, without a doubt, the hero chosen and while I like to believe her I find it doubtful." Ranlyn clenched his fists. "That boy is a disgrace. Neither honorable or worthy of the holy blade."

It wasn't only Link's destiny that disturbed the adviser but his personality was what truly outshines his skills with the blade. His clouded eyes with that sinister glint as if he's seen the worst of this world. One could compare it to how a warrior would look when the return back from the war after seeing the cruel truth of the world but while they looked haunted, at least _they_ were sane. Link was not sane. It begs to question on what happened to Link for him to have eyes like those.

Heavens, what was the Goddesses _thinking_ by choosing him?

Beckward was experiencing a lot of new things this week, unpleasant things that left him raddled. Now he was having a new feeling: the fear of Hylians. It made him feel weak and despondency. He had to defend one in order to save himself from another.

"Your highness, I completely understand your concerns," he said it slowly, meaningfully. No need to rush. Rushing would make his words empty. "I care for the princess like she was my own. Not a night I slept without worrying over her safety. It frightens me to the core that such a monster could ever bring harm to such a precious girl."

"Which is why we should keep her here," he insisted. Ranlyn wasn't even listening to anything. "To keep her safe. I'll have guards watching her closely. She won't get anywhere near those arenas or the battlefield."

This was what he always did. Whenever trouble rises, he puts his loved ones in a cage to keep them 'safe.' He was always finicky about safety and whether or not they should fight alongside soldiers. He would have done that with his wife if she didn't possess such gumption that puts him in place. Unlike her mother, Ruto had no voice of her own. Beckward knew that the king would live up to his word and have guards following her everywhere. Mathilda wouldn't kill her and instead she would kill _him_.

Ranlyn made his mind up. "I can't trust a Hylian to do it. Not with my daughter's life. It's been too long and I can't allow this anymore.

There was only one card left for Beckward to use now. "But you trust me of course."

"Of course," he said it like it was obvious which pleased the adviser.

Beckward took a couple of steps forward. "I would gladly give my life for this family," he continued on with a smile, as he looked at the portrait of two Zoras both smiling down at a little child cuddled in the woman's arms. "I live to serve. I believe it is my destiny." His eyes returned back to the king and he took one more step. "I ask that you place your trust in me and I know that is not an easy thing to ask with the princess' life in your mind. But I assure you, your highness, Mathilda does need to be stopped and Link is the only one who could do it."

If this won't work, nothing will.

The silence was unbearable. He had to stand there wearing a confident face while his fingers were at war with each other from behind him. Several expressions tried to take dominance on the king's face. His hands were curled to a fist as he stared down at his papers.

At long last the king looked up and finally broke the veil of silence, "Alright then." Beckward almost wanted to laugh. "However," the king added in, spoiling the adviser's small victory. "I want to see results. I cannot allow this to carry on, not when I know that Hylian is disrespectful towards a princess."

"I will see to it that he does behave himself," Beckward said a little too quickly.

"And this will be the last chance I give to the Hylian. If Mathilda still hasn't showed up or if he did something out of line, I will break the agreement without hesitation." And he would. And at his behest, Beckward won't be able to disobey.

The adviser bowed with utmost gratitude. He was going too far with this. Showing relief was suspicious; it raised the question of why he would go so far. Hopefully the king will see it as a way to save his daughter — he was always dense.

"Mathilda will be stopped this time and the princess will be safe," he assured and the king dismissed him. The pounding of his heart did not cease as he walked further away from the study. His head swirled a bit and he had to lean against the wall for a short period of time.

Everything could have ended there — his hard work, his planning, all of it. He should've kept on eye on Sheeva. She must've done this as a way to save both the princess and the Hylian. That woman will be the death of him.

He couldn't get rid of her even if he wanted to. Mathilda was doing what her master, whoever it was, ordered her to do. She certainly won't be doing him any favors especially when he wasn't making any results.

He needed to warn her that time was running out. The king will not give Link another chance so she has to use this time now to kill him.

On his way to his study, he caught sight of Sheeva speaking to a maid. This one looked young and looked troubled. The captain was nodding her head, her hand rubbing her chin. Beckward rushed back to his study and with a shaky hand, he wrote out a blatant report about Link. Sheeva was gathering more evidence against him and it would only be a matter of time before she had things her way for a change.

 _No, no, no,_ he moaned, scribbling on the parchment before rolling it up and going out himself to the same spot where he found her last time to place it at the foot of the boulder.

With his mind numbed with panic, he didn't care if people saw him out of the palace. The guards greeted him at the front of the gates, noting that it would soon rain but he only told them that he'll be back before then. An errand for the king, he told them. They didn't question him thankfully even though it was a bit strange to wander out at night.

A shower of rain splashed on his face as he trudged along the same hill and found that Mathilda was nowhere in sight. He placed the letter underneath the tree, hoping that the water won't spoil the letters.

The task was done and he returned back to the palace not even bothering to make his daily rounds in the hall just to hear juicy gossips. It bothered him that that those maids would go to Sheeva to discuss their problems. That was _his_ job. All that woman was good for was cutting people up. The fact that the servants chose her only meant that they had enough of Link and lost faith in their adviser.

He showed nothing but dedication yet in the times of hardship they actually went to the captain? This was not right. She's never done anything useful! Fine she had skills but she lacked a brain, she lacked knowledge, empathy, she didn't know the game of manipulation and only went after things in front of her.

He only hoped that his words embedded themselves into the king's mind. Ranlyn would keep his word, no doubt. He would grant Link one final chance and that's a chance Mathilda _has_ to take.

As he made his way to his bedroom, his foot caught on to something that had him tumbling down. The audacious Hylian stared down at him with a sly smile on his face. "Ops, my bad," he said teasingly.

Whatever composure Beckward had, it nearly broke down and almost exploded. "Was that necessary?"

"No," Link admitted. "A fist to your teeth would be though." He waited until Beckward got up and dusted himself off. Link went to his face and that smile stretched so wide, revealing perfectly shaped teeth. "By the way, nice letter. It was real something, wasn't it?"

Beckward couldn't speak. A sinking feeling twisted his stomach.

Link stretched his arms. "With the whole palace watching my ass, I can't do much to you." There was a glint in his eyes. "I'll defeat Mathilda and I'll have her tell Ruto everything."

There was no point in trying to hide his mask anymore. Beckward had enough. "Go on then," he said dryly. "She won't believe any of you Hylians."

Link was more amused now that they were actually speaking. "Don't underestimate my ability to fuck people up," he said with a grin. "That's my specialty if you hadn't notice. I'll make everyone in this palace see you for what you are. That's a promise."

"You don't know what Mathilda is." Neither did he but that hardly mattered.

"I don't care. I'll beat her down and bring her here to this palace. I wonder if she'll keep her mouth shut about you though." Link rubbed his chin, pretending to ruminate. "She doesn't look like the type to go down on her own though. She'd want company." He turned his back and waved a hand. "Whatever happens just know that you, buddy, are one dead fish." His chuckle continued to echo into Beckward's mind as he tossed and turned in his bed.

Sleep wouldn't come to him. Lightening forking down from the sky illuminating his room. The window creaked a bit, holding against the forceful wind. He looked up at the ceiling, teemed with fear as he thought of how things went wrong. What went wrong? Everything was going so well. Everything until _Link_ came in.

Link. Always Link. That shitty little bastard. How can a Hylian give him so much trouble?

If he did bring the king Mathilda then there was no doubt about it that she would take Beckward down with her. He knew her well enough. She had evidence to back it up—his letters written by his hand, information about Ruto that only he would know, entrance to the Zoras' domain with a secret route he drew out for her. It was enough that he would have no hope to exculpate himself. If she died, he died.

"She'll kill him," he said out loud if only to calm his beating heart. The trepidation over Link's warning was enough to drive him mad. "She'll kill him.

She can and she will. All Beckward had to do was wait.


	45. Chapter XLV

**It is with great pride to say that I have finally finished the arc after this one. I feel kind of upset for finishing it. It was such a wild journey to write and I am extremely excited to share it with you guys. It needs a hell of editing and work to do. It's pretty damn long and it'll take a while to polish. It shall be dubbed The King of Shadows or the Shadow King. Somewhere in between.**

* * *

 **PART FOURTEEN - A BLADE OF HONOR**

"Link, will you stop doing that?!" Ruto ordered, trying not to gag. "We can buy more along the way!"

Link's hands tightly clenched the throat of a Wizzrobe. The other monsters made a wise decision to turn the other way. The monster in Link's hold was about to cast another spell but stopped when a menacing smile spread of Link's face. "That was my lunch, you little shit," he said with a growl.

Ruto turned to Katie. "Can't you do something about this?"

"Just let him get it out of his system," Katie muttered and turned cherry red when he started to take his time. "Link, hurry up already. We haven't got all day!"

His tongue clicked in irritation and he glared at the trembling monster. "You're lucky I'm busy." He snapped the monster's neck and that was the end of it.

"We'll get lunch so please behave yourself until then," Ruto said.

"Never mind about lunch. We're wasting daylight."

Katie was thankful no one got hurt. The monsters came out of nowhere as they tend to be and would've gotten Link with fire arrows if he didn't dodge, leaving the basket Ruto brought along with them in flames.

At least they were getting along. She saw that much when they were confided to the palace since it was raining for the past three days. Ruto showed Link some of her paints and Link, being the dolt he was, had a little too much fun, and it resulted in him getting paint all over his face. It was the second time Katie saw the princess laughing till she had tears down her cheeks. It was nice to see Link out of his room for a chance and even better seeing Ruto relaxed.

The rain had subsided and the sun dried up its remains. Now it was blistering out here. Ruto panted alongside Link who didn't seem bothered by the intense heat. The little fairy made an effort to keep up, feeling as if she would wilt.

"Link, please!" Ruto shouted with great annoyance. Link's voracity took them on a stop near a tree as he now began climbing it in order to reach a small fruit hanging down from a high branch. "You just said not to waste daylight!"

"I'm hungry," he complained, sitting on a branch. The fruit was just above his head and his fingers nearly had it until the branch gave out under his weight. Ruto scowl turned into glee as both her and Katie laughed.

Link groaned, rubbing his bottom. "Goddammit!" He glared at them. "Shut your holes before I make you some new ones!"

It was Ruto's turn to wave him off. With one kick at the trunk, the apple landed gracefully on her hand. Thinking that he would take it, he opened his hand eagerly only to watch her take a big bite out the fruit. "Now if you're done acting like a fool, can we please leave now?" She said in between bites. Katie giggled at the sight.

Link sighed. "Where are we heading anyways?"

"There's a rumor that a ravenous snake was spotted near the Veiled Falls. It's not too far from the city. Now if you stop stalling then we might make it there a few hours before evening. I promise we'll buy you those fried fishes when we're done."

Despite being so hungry, he was rather in a pleasant mood and only Katie could tell since he would be the grumpiest in mornings. And because of his mood, she felt rather jaunty.

They had left the gates of the domain twenty minutes ago and now walked around the ragged edges of the land. The fields were wide and they would see the city in its grand state. It was often a better sight at night since the glamorous buildings of all shapes and sizes would glow of blue lights—a beacon of Nayru's power.

The sea underneath the city splashed and waved, and often adult Zoras would jump from such a height and dive into the water. She read up on what happens if a Hylian were to jump from such a height. Thanks to the General who gave her an explicit description on the matter, she has had nightmares about it for weeks.

 _Imagine if we're watermelons, little Miss Katie. At a height like that, we'd go_ splat _. All our flesh to the crows and the rest for the grave,_ he said.

She always hated that man and now she wished to see him again, even if he gave her another horror story.

The grasses were tall and unkempt, flattening in waves at each gust of wind, only to spring up later on. It was nothing like in the gardens where nature was more controlled. The grasses in the palace were uniform green, so neat that they almost looked combed. In the field flowers were scattered on the grass, and though unarranged and mostly placed random by the order of nature, Katie found herself satisfied. She would have liked to stay longer but remembered her purpose and her fate, and therefore brought herself near Link's shoulder where she belonged.

Along the way, Link groaned. "I need sake."

Heaven give her patience. "You keep drinking that horrid thing and you'll be buried six feet under," Katie pointed out. "What's so special about sake? I really don't understand!"

A little smile played on his lips. "I wonder if I could get _you_ drunk."

"Link, don't even think about it," Ruto told him at Katie's behalf.

Katie felt unsettled by the sinister chuckle he gave then he turned to the princess. "Have you ever got drunk before? I bet you have."

Ruto's nose scrunched up. "Perish the thought."

Link's smile grew. "You can't fool me. You expect me to believe a spear fighter like you never jumped in the bottle?"

Katie turned red. "Don't be ridiculous! She is a princess and represents the Zoras. She would never—"

"There was one time…" Ruto muttered, stunning Katie and interesting Link.

He rubbed his hands together like he found gold. "Ooooh, this doesn't sound like our strict princess. Who would have thought that she had a wild side to her?"

Ruto just sighed. "It wasn't a very pleasant experience and it left alcohol a bad taste in my mouth."

Katie, with a stab of horror, realized what the princess was speaking of. The fairy flushed and would have went on to stutter out a blubber of apologizes for bringing up such a horrible memory and for speaking of it so carelessly if not for Link.

He apparently didn't notice Ruto and went on to reminisce his own experience. "I remember my first drink. It was a dare. I had to drink the whole thing in one chug."

Katie gasped. "What?! That's horrible! How old were you?"

Link shrugged. "About thirteen, I think. Maybe younger."

Ruto was just as baffled as Katie. "You were just a child. To drink a large amount at such a young age is dangerous. What were you thinking?"

He shrugged again. "If I backed down I would look like an idiot."

"This pride of yours I swear…" Katie grumbled. It was going to be a problem. Curious despite herself, she wanted to learn more and went near his shoulder. "So what happened next? Did you learn your lesson?"

"I had the worst headache of my life the next day."

"Serves you for being a dummy. Honestly, you Hylians…it's like you want to die young."

This was something Ruto agreed with and Link just smirked. "Hey, it makes my life more exciting."

And it made her job harder than it already was.

Link went on to share with them that a group of teenagers got on his bad side and naturally he dispatched all of them. They had a bottle of whiskey in their bag so he held himself to it and left. In the morning however the teenagers cornered him and instead of dragging the tired young boy to the nearest dumpster they made him a bet.

"I drank it all up." Link shook his head with a mild disgust. "And I vowed never to drink for the rest of my days."

"And whatever happened to that vow, dare I ask?" Ruto asked with a snort.

"Hey, some vows are made to be broken, besides I was young."

Katie huffed. "Young and stupid you mean."

He flashed her a grin. "At least I've got a nice face to go with it."

His behavior just sent the two of them snorting but it was rather a challenge to stay crossed with him. It was always so warming to see Link acting amiable and charming. His good mood, as Katie had observed, was very much like a fragile light bulb, so easy to break and what would remain of it were shards that would cut anyone if they get too close.

If only he was like this all the time. He would be both a saint and a hero.

And if there was another thing she wished for was to resume their lesson. She wanted to get to know him and for him to know her as well. Link refused to go anywhere near a book with Ruto around. He's making all sorts of excuses whenever she brought it up. Regardless of the circumstances, Katie told him firmly that when, by the Goddesses' grace, they leave the domain he will be practicing godlike patience on the face of the country because they have a lot of catching up.

While both Ruto and Link entered into a debate about a Hionx versus a Stone Talus and who had a better chance of winning, Katie's mind wondered off into a pensive thought about King Ranlyn and how he summoned her to his throne room.

It had to be the most nerving meeting of her life. She had much preferred his company, despite his candid opinion on Hylians. Royalties was something she was familiar with, the etiquettes and the way of the high nobles, it reminded her of home. But that meeting had shook her to her core.

The king had wanted her to elucidate more on the 'complication', as she had said it, regarding Link and the Master Sword because the situation demanded it. Katie carefully danced away from the topic of the sword and struggled to tell the king the truth of Link's destiny. It felt like betrayal somehow since she assured Link that she thought otherwise. What else was she supposed to do? Just outright lie to the King of the domain?

Anyways, Ranlyn did seem a bit settled when Katie strongly voiced out that Link will defeat Mathilda since he made an oath and since Mathilda was tasked to kill him anyway. So it was rest assured that the domain would be safe and Link, without even meaning to, would be a hero.

Hopefully.

Trees have started to crowd around the path that meandered through a secluded area. They heard the distant whispers of water rushing as the trio cautiously moved forward. The noise of water falling and slashing steadily increased. At the end was the back of a mountain with a small curtain of white water raining down from over grey rocks on a shallow and rippling pond. Kaite found the irresistible urge to just wash herself in that flowing water and just prance around the surface.

It took Link's grumpy voice to snap her from the thought. "I'm not seeing that bitch anywhere."

"Language," Katie chided.

"Will you get off my back already?"

"She must be around here somewhere," Ruto said between them. "That's what those travelers said anyways."

Link and Ruto went around to investigate further, Ruto searching in the water and behind the waterfall while Link around the trees and grasses. Katie didn't know what else to do other than gaze down at her reflection.

The falling water looked like a white stream cascading over the rocky outcrops. The rush of the water made her glow with yellow. It was almost as if each drop of water was competing in a race to reach the waterbed first or to make the loudest sound. If she could just stay here where it felt safe and warm…

"Find anything?" Ruto called out, getting out of the water dripping wet. Her red scales were bright in the sun.

There was some scuffling and shuffling from over the bushes. "I found some berries," Link said with a mouth full.

"This isn't time for a snack, you dolt!"

"I'm still hungry!" He complained then paused. "Wait, I think I found something. I think — oh never mind it's just a dead bird."

Ruto took in a deep breath to summon patience. "Will you please focus? My father will send an army after me if we don't return by sundown."

Katie didn't pay any attention to anything around her. It almost seems hypnotizing as she stared at the rippling water and she just sighed to herself longingly. Maybe if she didn't have the whole fate of the world on her head and maybe if she didn't have to deal with someone like Link every hour then she would've liked to indulge herself into nature. Just for one minute, she wanted to forget the muddles of her worries and the anxiety of the future.

Out here where the sweet breeze carried the forest's perfume, the rays of light shooting down through the arms of the trees, it was so soothing, so peaceful, that for a moment she forgot about herself and everything around her. Her orb glowed brightly until anyone seeing her from afar would think that she's a star that fell from the sky. The moment, however, ended shortly when a black clothed hand snatched her from the air.

"Quite a lovely sight, isn't it?" Purred a smooth voice. "It takes your mind off of worries and miseries."

Katie didn't need to see to know who it was and the hand that grasped her tightened, making it impossible to scream for help. Fear tangled inside of her. Ruto was underwater and Link was too busy munching on berries. The fear cut into her deeper. She didn't hear the hissing sound of the snake and knew that Link was in danger. While he indulged in a snack, something deadly would slither up and fill him with poison.

If only she didn't waste her time woolgathering. She's a fairy of the Goddesses for crying out loud! She has a job to do!

She whimpered in the commander's hold, making a silent prayer to the Goddesses.

"Shh, darling, I won't kill you," Mathilda whispered with very little assurance. "At least not right now. My poor Gilly hasn't had a proper meal in days and in contrary to your little hero she's been feeling down. I think a little fairy would solve the problem."

Suddenly Mathilda moved by ducking down and an arrow whispered over her head and pierced into the water.

"I don't think fairies are very appetizing," Link said in a grunt. "Trust me, I would have tried that." He was reaching into his rudimentary quiver for a new arrow until a snake lunged from behind him and would have bitten his neck if he didn't notice it in time. The snake passed by him and Mathilda caught it, turning it back into a whip.

"Dammit!" Link said, caught off balance and glared at Mathilda, taking out his silver sword.

There was a splash of water as something of red scales leaped out and tried to stab Mathilda but the commander proved to be light on her feet and swayed to the side. Just to throw Ruto off guard, Mathilda launched Katie in her way, surprising the princess. The grip had unbent one of Katie's wings, sending her to the ground and Link scooped her up in a quick roll in order to evade another fierce attack.

"Hey, you better stay with me, sprit," he told her. "I won't have anyone else to annoy."

She wheezed out for air and her wings fluttered roughly until she managed to straighten one out. It wasn't too serious. Fairy wings are much like paper, they would get crumpled a bit and it takes a few flapping to smoothen them. When she was in the air, she drunkenly swayed. "I'm…I will be alright."

Ruto stood at Link's side as they glared at Mathilda who smiled at them sweetly. Her posture imperturbable and her hair wavered in the wind. "Oh come now, at least pretend that you're happy to see me."

Link smiled coldly.

"See? That wasn't so bad."

"I'll finally be kicking your ass." He pointed the tip of his silver sword at her and tilted his head to the side as a wicked smile stretched his lips. "This time there's no where to hide."

"Let me help," Ruto said, bringing her spear up.

"Whoa, there, sweetheart. You'll be staying out of my way."

"But I can—"

Link didn't wait and slashed his sword horizontally. Mathilda flipped back, landing gracefully on her feet, moving away from Link again. Link was about to go but stopped, as Ruto came out in front of him, trying her hand. "What are you doing?!" He yelled.

"We can both work together!" She snapped. "I can help!"

"I don't need your help!"

Mathilda giggled behind her hand. "My, my, one at a time, darlings. There's plenty of me to go around."

Link raised his shield and Katie winced by the snake's fangs scratching against the metal. He almost had it but Mathilda pulled her snake back and in a matter of seconds the snake had wrapped around Link's torso and threw him right at Ruto. He toppled on top of her, Ruto's spear slipped out of her fingers.

"Guys, you have to move!" Katie yelled.

A shadow engulfed Link and Ruto and Link grabbed the princess and moved just before the boulder could crush them. They both stared at the enormous boulder, which only a Goron could carry. Mathilda had picked it up as if it were made of paper. Katie could see the shock in his eyes and it then turned fierce as he told the princess, "Stay here dammit. Let me take care of this."

Katie went to his side. "No, Link, something isn't right about this."

Why would Mathilda ambush them now? Link and Ruto weren't injured, or weak. This doesn't make any sense.

"Get off my back. Let me handle this," Link snapped, frustrated with the two of them. He pointed his sword at Mathilda who frowned. "You've been a pain on my ass for the last time, bitch!"

Her eyes narrowed. "You're still not going to use the sword?" She sounded clearly offended.

Link chuckled and winked. "Why, I don't want to ruin your face, darling. It's the only thing good about you."

Mathilda brought her whip down at Link and the ground crumbled. Link lost his footing as his eyes grew wide. It was Ruto who had stepped in to save him when the whip morphed into the snake and tried to bite him. I's fangs latched onto her spear as she tried to keep her ground.

"What did I tell you?!" Link shouted.

"Trying…to…help," Ruto gritted. The snake went back to its master, leaving her to collect herself. She tried to offer Link a hand but he ignored it, still glaring at her. "Your welcome."

"I don't need your help." He threw himself at her just when the snake shot out for him. Its fangs had grazed his shoulder. "Shit!"

"Link, no!" Katie read up about this snake's venom. It wasn't something to take lightly.

He groaned, getting off of Ruto. "I'm fine." He glared at Mathilda who blew him a kiss.

"You know, this will go pretty fast if you would just stay still," Mathilda said, smiling.

Link pushed through his pain, slashing his sword but Mathilda simply dodged it, grabbing his shirt and threw him at a tree. The snake went after Ruto, tying her up and slowly squeezing her. Katie didn't know what else to do other than throw herself at the snake.

"Get off of her!"

It hissed at her, startling her so badly that she nearly fell from the air. She did manage to distract it since Link fired an arrow, forcing the snake to release the princess in order to dodge the attack. Ruto's arm was bleeding and Katie realized with horror that she had been bitten.

Already she could see the poison working since her face paled and she was a bit slurry with her words. "I-I'll be fine," she told Katie.

Link clenched his jaw, trying to stand up but in instant, he began to stagger back as if drunk. His hand was out and his eyes looked as if they might bulge out. Impressively, he held his ground, shaking it off before pointing an arrow at the laughing commander.

"How incredible, hero!" She clapped before placing a finger on her cheek. "I wonder how long before you drop like a fly. Gilly's venom is no joke."

"Can you just shut up for once?" Link fired the arrow. "I'm not your damn hero!"

Mathilda's smile stayed in place and she grabbed the arrow by the shaft. The bomb continued to hiss and she made no move to put it out. Link's forearm went in front of him to block the explosion. Ruto had lost her footing and covered her face before the bomb went off.

When the smoke cleared, they were all horrified to see that Mathilda was as fine as rain. Not a single scratch on her. She smiled. "Well, that was boring, wasn't it?"

"What are you?" Ruto whispered, leaning on her spear.

Mathilda grinned, raising her whip. "You're worse nightmare, little princess."

"Just what do you want from me?!" Ruto shouted, narrowly eluding her whip. "Why are you doing this?!"

Mathilda didn't answer her. Cuts and scratches patched both Link and Ruto's skin whenever they got too close. Katie didn't know what else to do. She felt so useless. What can a fairy do at a time like this? What would Navi do?

Link thrust his sword and his eyes grew wide when she smoothly avoided his blade. She took a fist of his hair and plunged her knee into his guts. At first Link didn't say anything. He only stood there, bended down slightly before crumpling on the ground, shrieking.

If Mathilda could move boulders, if she could shatter the earth, then what was her strength against a normal Hylian? Katie feared to find out but now she watched Link in too much pain to even speak.

Mathilda planted her foot on his forehead and Link looked up with one eye to see her raised whip. "Goodbye, hero."

"No!" Ruto nearly jumped on her. The spear was in her hand, almost touching the commander. Katie watched in astonishment as Mathilda's eyes grew suddenly wide and she lost her footing. Not even her snake could save her now. All it took was one stab from Ruto to end it all.

 _What stopped her?_ Katie thought in horror.

Ruto's spear planted down the earth just inches away from the commander. Mathilda laid there, her hair splayed out and her sharp blue eyes glancing up at Ruto who had covered her mouth and nose. "That smell…"

Mathilda smiled sweetly, bringing her leg up to kick the princess off of her. Link was the one who helped Ruto up. "What is wrong with you?!" He yelled in her face. "You had her!"

Ruto didn't notice him as her eyes were still plastered at the commander who dusted herself off. "What…" Her voice was barely audible as true terror rippled on her face. She looked mortified beyond belief and even Link had to hold her from falling down. "We need to get her!"

Katie hated how her voice screamed with terror. It made her go white. Link didn't have time to question her as Mathilda chuckle was raised into a malicious laugh. She then ran off the other way with her snake trailing behind.

"Hey, get back here, bitch!" Link yelled.

Him and Ruto were both wounded, both had venom penetrated into them. Their clock was slowing down. Link's face turned sheet white and saliva started to slip out from his mouth. A second sign that the poison was deeply rooted into his system. Even keeping his focus was a challenge since he had to blink hard to keep them up.

It was the urgency in Ruto's voice, the complete fear in her eyes that pushed them through. Mathilda didn't go too far. She was just out of the Veiled Falls, into the open fields. She stood at the edge with a large smile on her face. Behind her was a fifty feet drop right down to Hylia's Lake where the waves often hugged the mountainous walls.

"So stubborn," Mathilda said with a loud yawn. "You know this is just unfair. Two against one. Isn't that an overkill?"

"Using people as your shield is an overkill," Link pointed out, clearly piqued by her. "Now if you can just stop moving then maybe I can bring you back in one piece."

Mathilda slashed her whip on the ground and Katie saw Link wince a little. "Try me, hero," Mathilda cooed. "But I won't show mercy."

"I'm not a hero, bitch."

Her snake nearly chewed his head off if Ruto, again, didn't save his life. Link languidly moved on his feet, wiping his mouth. "Can you stay over there?" He told to Ruto.

"What? So you can get killed?" Her words stifled between pants. "Just let me help you."

"I said I don't need your help!"

A slash of the whip got their attention and Mathilda seemed slightly annoyed. "You know you're in a middle of a battle. Arguing is one thing but ignoring me? That I don't like."

Link pointed at Ruto. "Well, tell her that! Listen, fish bait, stay out of my way! She's mine!"

"Only if you're mine, darling." Mathilda winked.

Ruto got up, breathing heavily. "What are you planning to do with my kingdom?" Her voice started as small, the fear squeaking her voice. Then it rose with rage and panic. "What is it that you want?!"

At the sight of her dismay, Mathlda giggled. Out in the field, the wind blew more freely, and her hair wavered in her face before it died down. "It's an ugly piece of land but the sound of your people's cries and terror might make up for that."

"You guys need to get out of here!" Katie shouted. She knew they wouldn't last long. With the venom in their blood, it would slowly start to kill them. Link stumbled a bit, cursing when fangs sank into his skin. Ruto's spear almost had Gilly but the snake startled her by moving out from Link.

The fight felt so hopeless. Link and Ruto looked defeated. At this point, Mathilda was toying with them.

Katie went to Link's side. "You need to get out of here or else you'll die!"

"Shuh-shut up," he breathed out heavily. The afternoon light made his sweat glimmer. The venom of the Revolten Snake was one of the most dangerous poisons ever. Link must be feeling his insides burning, his throat would go dry, his vision clouded, and then it would only be a matter of time before his system shuts down.

"You won't be able to beat her!" Seeing as how he won't listen, Katie turned to Ruto praying that she would be reasonable. "Ruto, please! You need to get out of here!"

Ruto had paused to take a breath. She leaned on her spear like a life support. "Get…get out of my domain," Ruto muttered in a growl.

They are all _so_ dead.

Just when Katie thought to bring it upon herself to get help from the palace, Link kicked the commander, taking her by surprise. It seemed that not all his strength was lost since that kick got Mathilda to stagger back. Her whip acted on it's own record, wrapping itself around Link's stomach then throwing him over the edge.

Mathilda recovered from his blow and grinned at the horrified fairy and the stunned princess.

"Link!" Ruto shouted, thrusting her spear at Mathilda who dodged once more with a laugh.

Katie fluttered over at the cliff frantically. Her color shifted from blue to pink to red. She had expected to hear his final screams echoing as he fell to his death.

 _He'll go splat_ , she thought, dismayed.

Instead though, there were chunks of stone that nearly grazed her. They had fallen off from the outcropped cliff when a hookshot bit into them. Link hung there and groaned. "Damn that bitch."

"Link!" Katie felt a great relief and turned back to see Ruto on the ground and Mathilda looming down her. The snake hissed at the Zora and seemed to be smiling. An idea then struck her as Link was trying to get on the land. "Link, come on!"

Ruto was crawling back and coughing. The whip had left her with yet another long slash at the arm. It was evident that the poison was taking into effect since one of Ruto's eyes was going alarmingly red. Weakly, she cringed back from Gilly's large and eager head. The snake hissed loudly, tongue flicking up and down.

"You've been so ever troublesome," Mathilda said with a sinister smile. "If only you had died that day instead of making my job so much harder."

Ruto couldn't move. She was numbed with fear and she could only stare back at the snake's black eyes.

It was then that Katie intervened. Mathilda didn't think the fairy would even be a problem until her sparkles caught in her eye. The commander blinked as Katie went directly into her face. "Leave her alone!" The fairy screamed, avoiding Mathilda's hand and repeatedly knocked herself at the commander.

Ruto snapped out of it and landed a kick into the commander who staggered back. A hookshot took Mathilda by the arm and she was grabbed on the edge of the cliff to meet Link's dagger that buried itself into her heart. It had all happened so quickly that for a moment Katie thought she was imagining it.

Mathilda's eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped. "You…you…"

Link grinned at her. "I don't usually like to hurt girls but for you, darling, I'll make a special exception."

He pulled back his dagger that coated with blood. It was Gilly that hissed at him so loud, startling Link that he jumped away from its mistress. Mathilda held on her chest with blood pumping out. She must not have seen where she was going since her heel got stuck and she tripped. Ruto gasped, covering her mouth in horror, Katie turned sheer white and Link just watched expressionless as the gravity took Mathilda from their hands and dragged her to the bottom of Lake Hylia.

* * *

Link blew out air to prepare himself before entering the king's study. It was a large space mostly occupied with rows upon rows of books that reached to the ceiling. The king appeared to be languorous with dark bags hanging from his eyes. It could be the fear that kept him up since Ruto remained in bed for a whole day.

Once the king saw Link, he was not too pleased by him, possibly blaming him for the wounds his daughter suffered. Honestly, nothing ever pleases this guy so it wasn't like Link was bothered. He didn't get away with little scars either.

He finally got the poison out of his system. Throughout the fight, it felt like something boiling inside of him, as if he swallowed a hot coal and it was cooking in his stomach.

The venom in their veins was thankfully neutralized before it had the chance to squeeze their hearts out of condition. It was a close call, on the skin of their teeth, as the apothecary told him since the Revolten Snake resided only in the desert. There wasn't any antidote at the time except the one the apothecary's student had made in attempt to practice the arts of elixirs.

Unfortunately, the antidote was a cup and a half. To get rid of the venom would require a full cup so of course they had to give their princess the larger amount even though Link suffered the most of his wounds. He stayed in bed for the whole day yesterday and most of today, the half cup of antidote the only thing keeping him alive. Those two days have been the most agonizing days so far. The heat so devastating, he had to get Ruto to dump icy buckets of water in his face.

He could never forget that squeezing pain on his chest, the way that air seemed to have left him gasping and choking. Saliva would bubble out from his mouth and his eyes would be so dry he could barely keep them open.

He had to make Katie on look out in case Beckward took the opportunity for retribution. Even though Katie seemed querulous that he still held the adviser on such a level, she didn't complain too much and did what he asked since he was in too much pain.

Link had just been given the other half of the antidote. Once he rested for two hours, all the pain and his wounds have been taken care of and he could finally walk with ease. It was obvious on the faces of servants and maids that his endurance of the venom was something they admired and even awed at. Until they remembered he's a Hylian and Hylians are bad did they start to look at him with regret and irritation as if he had the nerve to continue living.

Well, too bloody bad.

King Ranlyn was speaking with his captain and Ruto stayed by the side, quiet and seemingly uncomfortable in her dress. Katie was whispering something in her ear and the princess smiled a bit in response.

"The only thing we have retrieved was her cloak," the captain was saying. "Other than that there's no sign of her anywhere."

"She could have escaped," Ranlyn said.

"It's not possible," Katie spoke. "Link stabbed her in the heart and she fell down to the lake."

Their attentions turned up at the sound of a door creaking. Link just sighed as he entered, half bowing and nodding at the princess.

"Feeling better?" Ruto asked, her eyes brightened up when she saw him.

He nodded. "Been through worse." He noticed that Beckward, that little snake, was nowhere in sight. Link internally giggled as he recalled seeing Beckward's crestfallen face when they gave him the news about Mathilda. It was something he wasn't expecting. What is he doing right now? Packing his things? Forming a new plan?

Oh he remembered how he scared him that time. Of course Link couldn't read the damn letter. He didn't understand a lick of it! That expression on that snake's though. Priceless! Well, whatever happens now it was out of Link's hands. He would have liked to warn Ruto about it but considering how she once threatened to remove Link from the palace if he so much as disrespects her beloved adviser, he decided not to bother. It was her problem.

"You nearly had my daughter killed, boy," Ranlyn said coldly.

Even Katie turned a bit red herself. It was on the tip of Link's tongue to lash at him. He had been in bed, went through unbearable pain while his most precious daughter healed up a day before him.

Ruto's jaw clenched but still she kept her tone steady. "Father, Link was far more worse than I was."

Ranlyn's eyes were stern and cold. It felt like staring into an empty pit. His lips were always down in a permanent scowl as if they never smiled. How long has he been this way, Link wondered. Ruto said when her mother was killed it shattered her father to pieces. How would it be like to see the old fish smile and laugh? It was such an odd and ridiculous thought that it was actually funny.

"Had you not came back sooner the poison would have killed you both," he snapped.

Katie intervened with utmost respect but there was no mistaking that the king's candid behavior was getting on her nerves as well. "Your highness, we've done our part," she said firmly. The sternness in her tone impressed Link a little. "Thank the three Goddesses that we made it out alive. We have dealt with a potentially dangerous enemy and kept the princess safe. So now please keep your part of the agreement and give us the blue tunic."

Although Katie spoke the truth and in a _far_ better way than what Link could have ever said it himself, the king looked offended and sharply inhaled through his nose. His eyes turned to Link then on the hilt of the sword. Under his glare, Link felt unsettled. Would he know that the sword was no longer active? Would that change anything?

"The only way for a Hylian to ever make it down there is with the scale Naydra."

The name was so lost on Link that he had to turn to Katie in question.

Katie turned a bit pink. "Forgive me but what about the blue tunic? The same that the hero of legend used to wear?"

Ranlyn's dulling eyes looked at her. "It's been missing for centuries," he answered in a gruff.

"It was in our possession," Sheeva implied, rubbing her chin. "But it was stolen before his highness' coronation."

"Oh." Katie sounded disheartened, turning a bit blue.

Ruto gave her a sympathetic smile and Link asked Katie on what dragon where they talking about.

"Naydra is a legendary and ancient dragon," she explained, still a bit down. "Created by Nayru herself in the Spring of Wisdom before the Era of Calamity Ganon."

Link's eyes grew wide. He's heard of stories of dragons and thought they were folktale. "A dragon? Really?" His voice rang with excitement. Finally, he'll be doing something worth his time.

"It's dead," Sheeva said dully.

And his excitement deflated. "Oh."

The king waved his hand dismissively. "It happened eons ago. Anyway, the body of Naydra is still preserved in the graveyard. The ancient dragon may no longer be with us but its' scales remain pure. Take one and when you dive into the salty sea you will be blessed with an extra layer of air that will keep you alive. My daughter knows the way to it."

Ruto averted her eyes, her expression guarded.

"How would we get past Big Dozzer though?" Katie asked.

The king frowned and his eyebrows furrowed. "Pardon?"

"She speaks of the great wall that separates the deeper part of the sea," Sheeva said, clearly annoyed by the nomenclature.

Ranlyn shook his head. "That is the part in which I can't help you."

Link abandoned any lessons of etiquettes taught by Katie and just stared at the king dumbfound. "Are you _serious_?"

Sheeva and the king glared but it was Katie that saved him. "With all due respect, I don't understand. You said you knew the secret of getting into the temple."

The King thankfully forgot about Link's slip up as he turned to her. "The only way to get to the temple is at the bottom of the lake. I do not know of any other way. It was said that a trail would be revealed to the hero." His eyes trailed back at the hilt. "To the hero and only the hero."

Link felt his jaw clenched and he was close enough to start raising his voice but Ruto, along with Katie, was attempting to stop his ass from doing something stupid. "Is there anyway to assist them? We can't possibly repay them with just a scale."

At her tone, he gave her a warning look. "The scales of Naydra are the rarest and most sacred scales in this land. Others would consider it a blessing by just a mere glimpse at it. It, alone, is a worthy payment and much more."

He couldn't stand this. Did this king really think that he could vouchsafe a measly scale for all his work? Link couldn't stand it at all. This fake munificence, this king, everything.

"It's not what I want," Link said quietly, trying everything in his power to remain calm. "You said you would help me get to the temple. That's what you said."

"And I am!" The king shot back. "So long as it is within my knowledge, I will. But this is a trial made for a hero. The one destined to wield the sword on your back is the only Hylian alive that can take one step into the temple. Even I, the king of this entire domain, do not know how to get inside. It's been a complete mystery and a challenge for thousands of years."

Irritation now sparked into a raging fire. Just hearing the word 'hero' was bad enough now, and as if mocking him, the sword steadily added in extra weight.

Ranlyn took a deep breath. "The other thing I can tell you is the temple opens only on a full moon."

"On a full moon?" Katie sounded horrified. "But that's tomorrow night!"

Link felt his head spinning. This was out of control. Beyond him. Only a hero could get there and now it's on a timer too.

"Yes," he said solemnly.

"Then we're leaving to get the scale now," Link said already turning around. He ignored one of the rules Katie taught him that he must be dismissed on the king's permission.

"By the three Golden Goddesses, you will not leave this palace, boy," the king said quietly slowly and the room hushed at once.

Link stopped in his tracks and his teeth clenched so tight he thought they would break. The king proved to be useless, not only didn't he know _shit_ about the temple but he also kept the deadline to himself.

Now he's trying to give orders?

Link slowly turned to see Sheeva warning him as well with her eyes, Katie turning to red then pink and Ruto shaking her head slightly. "I need that gem," he said to Ranlyn who stared at him with those ever cold eyes of his. Link wasn't fazed at all. He dealt with _much_ worse. "I am _not_ going to stay here for a full month until the next moon comes."

Ranlyn reminded Link so much of Rick. Rick Jawson the merchant who fished out sharks, the one lost at sea in an endless battle of regret and misery. This Zora fit the description very well: cold and stern, broken and miserable, hating Hylians because one killed their own.

This entire ordeal was giving him a headache.

"You will do as your told to do," Ranlyn said through his teeth.

Link turned to the king fully now and he chuckled bitterly. "Yeah, how about you stop pretending already?" He really hated how being polite meant beating around the bush and being blunt was considered rude. Well, he had enough saying mean things in a nice way. "We both know you can't stand me. You wouldn't blink if you watched me die right now."

The king clenched his jaw. "Boy—"

"I have a name," Link said sharply. "I have bloody name and it's Link. Is it that hard to pronounce?" He watched how everyone was looking at him. They looked as if amazed. "I already know you don't care about what happens to me so long as your daughter's safe." Link crossed his arms, breaking yet another rule since his hands should be behind his back. "Well, she _is_ safe and she doesn't need to come with me. My oath is done here. I can handle my own."

The king stood up and his form was ten times larger and again Link didn't blink by this. "I will not lie. I am not very fond in the company of Hylians but you are my responsibility so therefore I will not send you off to a certain death. You will leave tomorrow."

Link just had to laugh and it startled the king. "Oh that is _rich_!"

"Link!" Katie cried, horrified and before she could attempt to ask the king for forgiveness, Link carried on.

Link pointed at the king who glared at him. "You can lie to yourself but you can't lie to me. You're willing to send me to the lake with no guidance or anything." Link's eyes hardened. "You want me dead. Just admit it. You don't care about me. You wouldn't care if I didn't wake up today from that poison today. Or better yet, you would've given your daughter the whole damn antidote without sparing some for me."

Sheeva looked like she wanted to punch him in the teeth. Ruto was too stunned to even say anything on his behalf. Her jaw was hanging down and her eyes nearly budging from their sockets. Katie looked like the ground to swallow her.

"Watch your tone with me." Ranlyn's teeth were grinding. "Whether I care for you or not is none of your concerns."

Link's smile stretched so wide that it started to hurt. He tilted his head to the side and spoke with a tone devoid of all respect. "It is my concerns since you could kill me in my sleep."

Now the king did have a different expression. He looked baffled. "Why would I ever—"

"I don't care about you," Link said simply, ignoring how the others gaped at him. "I don't care what happens to you. The only thing I care about is my dog, you hear? Now I'm going to say this again: I'm done here. Mathilda's dead, I lived up to my oath and your daughter is safe. Ta- _ta_."

The King has had it. His voice boomed throughout the room, making Ruto flinch and the captain to bow her head down. "I am the King of this Domain!" He declared. "You may not be a Zora but so long as you are in this city and within my borders you are one of _my_ subjects living underneath _my_ law. Do _not_ test me, Hylian."

 _Or what_? Link wanted to yell uproariously. _What's a big pathetic miserable pile of shit like you gonna do about it?_

"You will stay and rest," Sheeva told him with a hard look, one that clearly screamed: _keep your mouth shut, boy, and do as you're told._ "You are still very tired from the fight against the commander. It's a miracle itself that you survived the fangs of her snake. Don't push your luck too far."

"We'll go at first light," Katie assured him quickly, turning to the color of rosy pink. "Right away. We'll take our breakfast to the road. It will be a fast one."

"It's not far from here," Ruto said with a quick nod and a desperate look. "We'll be there before you know it."

Link met Ruto's eyes and she was pleading with him, begging for his acquiescence. Seeing that silent plea in her eyes did make Link's fist stop shaking. "Fine," he gritted, turning the other way. No one bothered to stop him. Thankfully, the king didn't push Link any further since Link was leaving on his own account rather than being dismissed.

The sword was unbearable and by the time he got to his room, he threw it on the ground. "What is wrong with you?" He demanded.

It unleashed a fury of it's own when it clattered on the carpet and by then he didn't care.

"I get it, alright? I get it! I'm no hero. I don't need you to remind me."

It still went on, giving him goose bumps and the hair on his nape stood up straight. He couldn't help but give a shaky laugh. "You know what? Suit yourself. Good-fucking-night."

There was no sleep for him. The sword wouldn't let him. He knew that he should pick it up from the floor and lean it against the wall in order to sleep but his pride kept him glued to the bed. He was not giving in. Screw the blade and screw the people who made it.

He kept replaying that scene of Mathilda's death over and over. The feeling of unease settled in his guts. It happened so fast. The entire fight was over before he knew it. She came out of nowhere and decided now to get them. Not just that though, but a bomb arrow barely even scratched her. Why would she come out now? Why not before? Something didn't feel right about this.

And then there's a strange reason behind Beckward's absence from today. Link thought that it could've been that defeat was too much for the traitor but now he wasn't too sure. He had a terrible feeling about all this. Maybe he should tell Ruto. Maybe he should check on Mathilda. Just to be sure.

No, way. What was he thinking? He doesn't owe these stupid fishes anything.

Besides, it's not his place to act like a hero. He came here for a reason and that was for the gem. He has to put Agnes his top priority. None of these people mattered but her. Nothing in the world was more important than her.

Even as he thought it, the sword sent chills down his spine but he pretended not to care. In the end nothing has changed.

He's not an honorable person and he certainly won't be an honorable hero.

* * *

 **Don't forget to leave a review :)**


	46. Chapter XLVI

**PART FIFTEEN - A BLADE OF HONOR**

Katie looked over to see Ruto taking Link's side and so the fairy floated over their heads.

"I truly wish you haven't done all that yesterday," Ruto whispered to him. "I don't want you fighting with my father. It will only bring trouble."

Link's eyes flickered over to her and then stayed straight ahead. Ruto pursed her lips in irritation but other than that she stayed quiet. The sun almost peaked up at the clouded sky, along with the light that made the fairy energetic. She could see the guards sweating with their heavy armor weighing them down. If they could they would travel using the Zoras' River as it was snaked around the entire domain. She often caught glares pointed in Link's way as if it were all his fault.

It saddened her to see that. Even when Link held up his side of the bargain, even if when he was on good terms with the princess, that still didn't mean anything to them. In their eyes, he was just a lowly dishonorable boy.

She tried to ingrate herself with the princess' guards but they hated Link too much and so the courtesy was extended to her. If only that dolt hasn't disrespected the king. He might have lost any favors he had managed to win over them.

They could see the entire city miles and miles away from the mountain they climbed on. The path was a laborious one, rocky, twisting through the rough landscape, which was devoid of any wildlife and all creatures. At least they haven't encountered any monsters.

"Are we almost there yet?" Katie asked the princess.

Ruto blinked as if Katie had brought her out from her thoughts. "Huh? Oh, we're almost there."

"Can I ask you something?"

"I don't see why not."

Katie glowed pink. "Yesterday at the battle you hesitated. You looked ill for a minute." She made sure to keep her voice low.

"I—" Ruto closed her eyes and drew in a breath. "It must have been my imagination but in that moment…there was this horrendous…" She shook her head. "It doesn't matter or at least I pray it doesn't since we killed her." She paused, looking at Katie with worry laced on her face. She looked so vulnerable, so tried. "Do you think we truly killed her?" She whispered.

"We did," Link said from over her shoulder, startling her. "She's dead and out of our hair."

His tone earned him more disgusted glares from the guards. They valued the royal family and showed such hostility to anyone who gave them the slightest disrespect.

In a way, this was exactly how she pictured the Hylian guards to behave. Instead of spending so much time chatting with each other they should take the Zoras as example and learn how to act like a proper servant.

Link didn't blink in their direction and kept his eyes on the road. It was frustrating since he kept to himself and the guards' acrimony only greatened. She wished that she could ignore their alienation just like him.

Katie was about to speak when the guards stopped. One of them approached the princess with a nod. "We have arrived, your highness."

"Finally," Link grumbled.

"Please remain here until we return," she instructed them.

The guard seemed a bit troubled. "We've been ordered to follow you," he said.

Katie couldn't believe it. "We are going to a respectful resting place. There won't be anything to harm us," she said simmering.

Ruto raised her hand to calm her down. "It will only be for a minute. Should anything happen Link will be here to defend me."

The guard was still stubborn. "With respect, my lady, he has already upheld his oath." His face hardened. "We have sworn to protect you."

"I'll handle anything that gets in our way," Link told him. "Now how's about you listen to your princess and get lost."

A muscle leaped in the guard's jaw and before he could say anything, Ruto spoke again in a more commanding tone, "Please remain here until I return. I will not be gone for long."

The guard reluctantly nodded. "As you wish."

Once they were out of earshot, Ruto hissed at him, "Do you have to be so aggravating?"

"Do they have to be so damn annoying?" Link snorted. "'Yes, I shall follow my fair princess even to the loo. None shall harm her.'"

"Don't mock them," Katie snapped.

He sighed. "Whatever. Let's just get that damn scale."

Katie knew she shouldn't complain about the scale but heavens above her, she really wanted to see Link wearing a blue tunic. Just imaging it excited her badly. It would be just like the Hero of Time, the Hero of Twilight and others who wore the legendary fabric that allowed its wearer to breath underwater. It would've been amazing.

But now they had to settle for a scale and it could only be used once. Well, it was better than nothing.

There was a dark eerie cave at the end of the path. Katie wasn't too thrilled to be going in there. Link was up ahead and it was a struggle to catch up. Ever since he heard about the full moon as a countdown, his pace was ever so quick. He didn't even eat the breakfast Ruto had packed up for them.

"Link, will you just wait?" Ruto scolded, her voice echoing into the cave.

Katie was about to snap at him when a screeching sound startled her. She shrieked when something small black with wings flew next to her. It was when she calmed down that she noticed it to be a bat.

Katie blushed. "Shut up! It's not funny!"

Ruto irritably slapped Link's arm and he raised his hands, still with that stupid smile. They continued along the path. The only sound that she could hear was the soft dripping of water from a stalactite. There were more bats much to Katie's dismay so she was forced to remain on Ruto's shoulder.

"Tell me we're almost there," Katie whimpered. The darkness was something she could never get used to.

She could just _see_ Link's smirk in the dark. "What's the matter? Someone afraid of the dark?"

"Hush," Ruto told him then spoke softly to her, "we're almost there."

They moved through the cave inchmeal. Seconds stretched to minutes and now there was an unpleasant stench. The air took on a warmer note and there was intense light from the end.

Link lifted a hand to shield his eyes. When his eyes adjusted to the light, they widened when he saw the resting place for the royal family of the Zoras. It was a vast field with gravestones all arranged in perfect rows on the manicured grass. The land curved to a hill from afar and she could see something on top.

The path had white tiles as footing, and they carefully and respectfully went through the rows of tombstones that stood erected in cold silence, like a sea of the dead. There were some that looked new, whereas others cracked and crumbled with age the further they walked. The grasses were unkempt and weeds sprouted everywhere. The smell of old stone filled the air and Katie shivered once more. There were cups of offering. Cups that have gathered dust from being neglected and forgotten.

Ruto did carry a bag of fruits and often placed an apple in the cup while saying a short prayer. Link only watched her do it. He had been quiet, his eyes glossing over the carved words. Katie could see that was attempting to read them by his moving lips.

Throughout the time, there was a deep discomfort in the little fairy. There must be a hundred thousand buried here. It felt so bloviated. Underneath the ground, there were corpses rolling in their caskets, wrapped in white cloth, slowly rotting and decaying away where thankfully no one can see them.

The idea terrified her. Just being trapped in a little box and buried out of sight. All alone, slowly forgotten, in the dark.

 _No, they're dead_ , she thought. They're dead. The souls left for the afterlife, leaving their shells behind. Nothing more. Nothing less.

A croak made her blench and squeal. She went by Link's side in a blinded panic. He raised an eyebrow and chuckled when he found it to be only a crow.

"Don't make fun of me!" She snapped, moving away from him and flushing when he continued to chuckle.

"I didn't say anything," he stated simply. The smile on his face said enough.

She could see old poems carved on the stones—poems of life, love, friendship, hope. She knew every single one of them from her books and she grew such love for poems. In poems, the words were selectively picked out, each short and full of meaning, one sentence carried more than a paragraph. It was more like a song than anything. She especially loved the poems that rhyme. It was just how the words click in the end, how easy they slide off.

There were some of her favorites. One by a poet she deeply admires and it used to be popular to carve it on gravestone:

 _Griever, beware as you pass by._

 _As you are now, so once was I._

 _As I am now, so you must be._

 _Therefore, friend, prepare to follow me._

It never failed to give her chills. In a way it was a good reminder. After reading that poem for the first time it was never easy to look at a grave again. Link could be buried next or Ruto, or anyone she knew. It would only be a matter of time. The cycle of life must continue.

After weaving through the maze of graves, Ruto stopped at one particular spot. This one had a large tombstone with a statue of a Zora woman standing proudly with a spear at hand.

Ruto must have forgotten about Link and Katie since she just stood there for a long time, the sadness showing in her eyes. It was a lovely grave with a unique gravestone that stood out from the rest. Despite Link's earlier rush, he made no move to push her forward. Instead he stood there shoulder to shoulder, staring at the grave. He couldn't read the words that read, _Our Queen, Our Hearts, Our Love_. Despite not being able to read he glanced at the grave looking commiserated.

Katie also felt the same. Her mother was born a true warrior but died in a horrible, most agonizing way. People don't remember how she fought for her domain, how pure her heart was. They just remember the rumors that spiraled from her death. People who don't know her traduced about how improper she was, how she was deluded, how she deserved death for the shameless acts she had done.

How did Ruto go through with all of that?

Ruto's eyes widen when she remembered what she was doing. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she said frantically with a small embarrassed laugh. "I'm wasting time."

"It's fine. The scales not going anywhere," Link told her and the fairy was awed to hear that his voice was... _gentle_. No way. Was he feeling all right?

"It's just…" Ruto's eyes went back at the grave. "I haven't been able to visit in a while."

Katie fluttered near her face. "She was an incredible person," Katie told her.

Ruto nodded with a small smile. "She loved the people," she said softly. "She loved this city so deeply. Every life has a meaning, she would say, even the worst."

Katie glanced over at Link then quickly at Ruto before he caught her staring. "She would be proud of you," Katie said.

Ruto let out an unladylike snort. "Proud of what? Breaking the rules and entering the arena? Putting myself in danger?" She sighed. "I have a long way to go if I ever wish to be as grand as she was."

"You can pay your respects while we get the scale," Link said. "It's not far from here, is it?"

"No, just follow the path. You won't miss it." Ruto looked grateful.

It will be a long time before she's allowed to be outside the palace. With the threat of Mathilda gone, her father will punish her for entering the arena. She needed this time.

Link was walking a few steps then stopped and turned. "You don't have to be like her. You don't have to be ashamed of that either."

There was something in Link's words that Katie was unaware of. She watched Ruto drop her gaze and her shoulders slumped.

Link then began to walk with his back faced to her. When he spoke, he didn't turn around, "And she _is_ proud of you."

Katie will believe a lot of things: dragons, snakes turning into whips but tender words from someone like Link?

That wasn't possible.

* * *

If Link told anyone that he loved graveyards he would be treated like a lunatic so he kept it a secret. But just for the sake of unsettling Katie, he sniffed the air loudly and exhaled. "Ahhh, nothing wakes you up like the smell of the dead."

Katie flickered green. "I can't believe you sometimes. There's nothing comforting about graves."

"Why is everyone so spooked out about it? I mean it's going to happen to all of us."

"Keep acting reckless and it'll happen a lot quicker to you."

Link laughed at her snappy remark. Sometimes the fairy was good company when she tries to be irritating. It was also funning seeing her easily startled by the smallest detail—the cold rustling of the branches on the leafless dark trees, the cries of crows. She was practically begging to be teased.

A sardonic grin spread on his face and he blew out a familiar tone. Nothing eases his mind like the dead. They don't bother him; they don't annoy him with their problems. He can speak to them as long as he liked without getting interrupted or judged, even if the conversations are one-sided it was in some way comforting. It's not like they're going to do something about it…or hell at least he hoped not.

The graveyard was empty and at the same time it was full. He couldn't help but be drawn by how the gravestones were carved out, how each and every single one of them try to stand out in their own unique way. Their families would do everything to make sure of that, to make sure that their loved ones looked different from all the rest and not just another stone propped up in the field.

It didn't matter, he wanted to tell them as he looked out at the stones, even if you have a glamorous statue in your name with a fancy moniker or even have a stone at all, none of it matters. You're dead, and in a few more years you'll be nothing but a pile of leftovers from maggots.

He always appreciated a good story. Whoever said that dead men tell no tale was wrong. They do tell stories in their own silent way. All it takes was imagination and attention to detail. As a boy he would like to go along the cemetery. He would look upon the graves and imagine the kind of lives they had lived, their childhood, their dreams, their hopes, everything about them until the very end of their time. Loved ones would leave behind items that served as a memory of that person so Link would use that to enhance his stories.

If he managed to learn how to write he could make his own books. It doesn't sound like a bad idea.

They trudged along the path that curved upwards. The heat made him groan. Shouldn't Lanayru be more moist and warm? If he couldn't handle this heat here then how was he going to manage the Gerudo?

As they went in deeper, he watched the gravestones grow older and older. The grasses were far unkempt and the air had that tangy taste to it.

At first he didn't see it. Katie and him were both looking for a massive grave that would bury the body of a dragon. They were nearly at the top, and the glare of the sun was pounding on his head. Katie was glowing of green and white and Link went his way to poke fun of her.

It was then that a pungent smell stopped him, making him gag. It was a smell he was very much familiar with. A smell of flesh rotting and slowly turning into something ghastly.

His jaw slackened a bit when he finally reached the very top. Draping down from the hill was a gargantuan snake-like thing that was covered in a black sticky web, making it impossible to distinguish it. It had to be a hundred feet long and thirty feet high. His head had to hang all the way back to take in the view. Katie turned green, disgustingly confirming that this was the dragon, in its own cocoon that preserved its body to this day and age.

Link felt his stomach turn by the stench. "How is it in one piece after so many years?"

"It must be his magic that's preventing him from rotting." The color brightened. "Oh if only they had the blue tunic."

Days, she wouldn't stop whining about the blue tunic last night but now he was also wishing the same thing. He wouldn't look too bad in blue to be honest.

"Can you get the scale?"

He grimaced. "Scale? From that?" It was nothing but a mass of rotten flesh with a weird black silk web around it. But he went to work anyways. He's not walking up first thing in the morning for nothing. With his dagger, he cut through the thick substance, the smell was atrocious by this point and flies sprang everywhere. Like gutting a fish open, he glided his blade down to make a cut and then stretched the opening wide with his hands.

Katie was appalled. She squealed over his shoulder, glowing so brightly he had to snap at her to get out his face.

He was expecting to see flesh rotting or more of the sickly web thing but once he fully stretched out the cut, a wave of bright shiny scales gleamed out, unscathed even after eons. Even the smell had grown tolerable, almost fishy. It baffled him. Magic could do so much, he thought as he began to gently carve himself a blue scale that was the size of his hand. "This it?"

The color dimmed a bit. "Yes, now can we please leave?"

He decided to take another one.

"What are you doing?!"

"Hey, he said they were the rarest and sacred scales. I reckon it would fetch a high price."

"Oh. My. Goodness. Hylian selfishness never fails to amaze me."

"Hey, we're skimmed on money here."

"Whatever! Can we please just leave?"

He was about to when his attention turned back to the dead dragon. The hole he has cut was now slowly sealing up, the webs reformed themselves and covered the exposed part. "What happened to it?"

"It was after Calamity Ganon was defeated. The dragons were made to watch over the Hylians. Once Ganon was defeated their role was done and the Goddesses did the rest."

Link looked back at the dragon. It was once a powerful, mighty beast that dominated the sky. Once a marvelous and magnificent creature now reduced to this hideous form of sticky web and reeking of a horrible stench. It fueled Link with rage. It had done its job, it had protected Hylians and once the threat was gone they were killed? Was this the kind of treatment he would expect after doing their dirty work?

"You and your goddesses," Link spat. "Taking everything away as usual."

"Link, don't you start," Katie snapped. "They are most merciful and just—"

" _Merciful_?!" He choked. He stood at the edge of the hill and waved his arm. "You call all of this _MERCIFUL_?!"

"Link—"

He pointed at one of the gravestones. "Read that."

"What—"

"I said read it."

She glowed red but did as she was told. "Revanzi, age nine, died of Sunflower Flue. Age…age nine." She sounded lugubrious, flickering blue.

He was pleased to hear that slight hesitation in her voice. Now he went along the line and pointed at a random gravestone. "Uh huh. Now read that."

"Stop it!"

"You're going to read it to me or so help me, Katie, you'll end up joining them."

Her orb sparked of bloodthirsty red. "Samual the fourth, age four…death-death by assassination?" She sounded horrified as if cruelty to this extend was completely unheard of.

This was why people shouldn't be sheltered. Did she really think death as kind and caring? Or that the Goddesses give a damn about who lives or who dies? Death snatches anyone, no matter the age, whether they were a sinner or a saint, whether they deserve it or not, it just didn't care. It didn't even _pretend_ to care. It just does it.

And the Goddesses don't do anything about it.

Link pointed a finger at yet another stone. "The next one."

"Read it yourself!" She snapped. Her color kept shifting from blue to red.

"We both know I can't," he answered coldly. "Read it."

"Stop it right now!"

Out of patience, he grabbed her from the air and shoved her in front of the stone. In his fist, it was like holding a baked apple, not so hot but keep on holding it and it will burn your skin. "Read it right now!"

"Mipha the second, aged a hundred and forty one, death by miscarriage. A beautiful wife and a loving mother!" Katie yelled and managed to slip out of his hand. She went abruptly to his face that he staggered back. "Stop it, stop it, stop it!" She screamed, growing so bright it felt like looking at a ball of fire. "You don't know anything! You're just another mindless Hylian! You know nothing of this world!"

"Nothing," he echoed bitterly. "I know nothing?"

She had the galls to even be saying this. Her, a fairy who's been locked away all her life and saw the world as a fairytale, telling him that he doesn't know anything in the world that he suffered in?

This was the problem to those who follow a certain divinity. They think life was laid out for them, that everything would be okay so long as you remember your prayers and your Goddesses. The bad must be punished while the good must remain pure. Everything must be organized and perfect because that's some holy merciful divine being declared.

His fists shook. "I don't know anything?" He said quietly and his voice rose. " _I don't know anything_?!" He screamed, startling her so bad that she turned shear white. "You _shit_ , you little _shit_. I know a lot of this world more than your sheltered ass could ever know. I've seen children die by their parents arms, I've seen village get raided, I've seen more innocent die than any villain, I've seen things you haven't in _your_ _worst_ _nightmare_!" He was screaming now, going from the top of his lungs. The bottled hatred he had over the Goddesses, their brutality, every injustice the world had ever faced, he voiced out his strong anathema he had towards his creators. " _Don't you dare tell me I don't know anything!_ "

She was momentarily fazed. Like a candle that's been blown out, her red completely vanished and now was replaced with the color of the deep sea. "I….I…" She seemed almost penitent and horrified but she recovered her composure, turning yellow. "There is a reason for everything. We may not understand it, it may be cruel and harsh, but they do everything for a reason."

"Everything for a reason?" His tone was as if someone just kicked the air out of him. Was he getting to her at all? Does she seriously not understand the monsters that she served? Or was she just blindly accepting anything since it was easier? "You think anyone in their right minds would find a reason to kill children? Anything with a mind like that is a monster! Your Goddesses are just savages!"

"Don't you dare speak about them that way!"

"Or what? What will they do?" There was a smile on his face and he began to giggle. Standing on the edge of the cliff, he cupped his hands and yelled, "Yo, anyone up there?!"

Katie was mortified. " _What are you doing?!_ "

"If you are then prove it!"

"Link, please no!" Her voice came out in a squeaky, high pitch plea.

He couldn't help but laugh at her shaking voice. "Prove it and strike me down by lightening! Do it right now I dare you!"

Katie was too stunned for words and Link took a step back and cranked his head back to see the grey sky. For one fearful minute, he actually thought they were considering his proposal but the clouds parted and the warmth of the day shined out.

There was nothing but silence as a response. Several emotions flickered all at once that it was hard to know what she was feeling.

"Well, what do you know?" He wasn't smiling anymore and just glared. He could be smug if only he wasn't desperate for her to see the truth. "There's nothing there at all! Who would have guessed?"

There was red and blue in a lovely mix on her orb. Link liked that about Katie. Often times she didn't know how she felt and her conflicted feelings made different colors that would mix and swirl. Each color would try to engulf the other and would make little waves that clash against each other. It was almost mesmerizing to look at.

Katie remained completely silent. Link would have gone on and rubbed some more salt on how he was right and how he was still unharmed until pain exploded on his face.

* * *

She heard Link yelling and was making her way up and it was a shrieking cry that made her break into a run. The crows around her flew off in a cloud of feathers. At the top of the hill, Link trembled on the ground with blood oozing from his forehead. Ruto's blood ran cold when she saw who was standing over him with a familiar whip and a lovely smile.

There was fear that strangled Ruto's heart, threatening to burst it. She couldn't believe her eyes, gasping when she saw the commander still well and healthy and watched her slash a long cut into Naydru. The snake used its fangs to retrieve a scale. "This should do it. Thank you ever so much for leading me here," Mathilda said to Link with a purr.

Katie was over Link's head, frantically pacing around in the air in a spur of panic. "Link, Link! Get up, Link!" She cried and when she saw Ruto her color shifted momentarily to pink. "Ruto!"

Mathilda turned her piercing eyes to the Zora. "My, my, this is certainly a lucky day for me." The snake hissed at Ruto, its eyes were like black gems glinting at her hungrily. It lifted his head near its master's shoulder. "Killing both the princess and the hero with the scale at hand? This really is a lucky day."

Ruto listened to no more. With indignation inside her heart, she ran past her companions and thrust her spear to Mathilda. It was futile as Mathilda was lean and flexible, twisting her hips so that the spear ran past her side. Before Ruto knew it, the commander grabbed her spear and sent the Zora back with a kick.

Her amour was what saved her bones from breaking. But even then, the metallic armored plate caved in on her stomach. The spear was in Mathilda's hands right now. Ruto stood back on her feet, bending down a bit. The blow hadn't broken anything save for the armor but it left burning pain.

"Such a worthless little soul," Mathilda said then to Ruto's horror she snapped the spear in half like it was a stick, showing her strength as insurmountable. The spear that she had been gifted on her one hundredth birthday. The one her mother had given to her with pride and love. "So weak. I expected better, Raza." She chortled.

It was made by the greatest of Gorons. It would have taken another centuries before it could show the beginning of rust. It had gone through countless of battles, remaining perfectly intact and never capricious. Ruto caught Link's eyes and he was just as shocked as she was. The cut from his forehead was deep and the thought of her spear was forgotten. Without the proper help, he wouldn't last long.

"Pay attention to your enemies, dear."

An iron of a knee dug deep into her gut. The metal armor finally gave out and something broke inside her. Ruto let out a strangled cry and bended down, wrapping her arms around her stomach.

It made her see the strength that the commander had. How could they have thought that she was dead? How could they be so foolish? She always toyed with them, always had the upper hand.

Was this her goal all along? Just to achieve the scale?

Mathilda grabbed Ruto's neck effortlessly and lifted her off the ground till her feet hung in the air. Ruto struggled, kicking her legs. "You…what…"

Mathilda feigned confusion. "I'm sorry. I can't really hear you very well."

The snake was slithering on the arm of Mathilda that lead to Ruto. Its mouth hung down in what seemed to be a smile. The ineluctable grip tightened and no amount of kicking or squirming seemed to loosen it.

There was that smell again. That smell that stopped Ruto in Levil Falls. Her eyes filled with fear and she whimpered a bit as the snake crawled in closer. Then an arrow stopped both the enemies and Mathilda let out a cry. It was a perfect hit, went right through her arm.

Air once again filled her lungs as she staggered back and watched Mathilda gasping in pain. As if joined in one mind, the snake also hissed out a cry, withering on the ground.

Link was on one knee and his bow and arrow at hand. "Bitch, why don't you just die already?" Link said with great annoyance. Despite his wounds, Link remained imperturbable and focused. Ruto found herself wishing she had his strength and his seasoned endurance in handling pain and parlous enemies.

Mathilda slowly turned her eyes at Link. The look in the commander's eyes made Ruto fear for him. It must've been a miracle for him to hit his target since he staggered a bit, nearly losing his balance and his eyes struggled to stay opened. With one swift of her hand, the snake resumed to a whip and Mathilda was making her way to him. She took out the arrow from her arm in one tug without even wincing and tossed it aside.

She was going to kill him and he doesn't have the energy to fight back.

Ruto had no plan but she knew she couldn't let Link die. She wouldn't. Mathilda didn't see her coming and by then it was too late. The push sent them both down the hill. Gravity had them tumbling down, their bodies were intertwined, each trying to get the best out of the other. With the whole world blurred and everything moving too fast, neither of them was winning. The stones of the dead crumpling underneath them, offerings spilled all over the place.

The idea of her desecrating the graveyard that buried the lines of all the great royalties of her house didn't cross her mind. It should have mortified her and she would have gladly spent the next few months in intensive prayer if only the circumstances had allowed it.

Ruto felt bile at the back of her throat. Being so close to the commander made that smell almost unbearable. The smell, that metallic yet sweet smell and the reek of death threatened her stomach.

"You…you little shit," Mathilda panted out angrily. The landing had separated them. The snake had latched itself on the trunk of a tree, pulling its mistress away. Ruto carried on rolling until her body hit the bottom of a statue. She was right on top of someone's resting place and hastily moved away while Mathilda stood on top of one with little regards.

The commander was faring much better than the princess, getting away with little cuts and bruises but her eyes flared with irritation. It must have been her pride that took the most damage. "I'll hurt you so bad you'll wish for me to kill you. You and all your people."

Ruto glanced up to see the commander and the whip. Something else must've caught Mathilda's attention since she smiled. "Oh, what is this?"

The air stilled and Ruto couldn't breath.

Her mother's grave, untouched by their fall, was as magnificent as she left it. The flowers she had just arranged herself when Link left her alone were still there.

Mathilda smiled so wide, showing her perfect teeth. "Aw, does the little girl miss mommy?" She teased, moving too close to the grave.

"No, no, stop," Ruto pleaded and when she tried to get up pain wracked throughout her body.

"I wonder how she looks like now. What do you think?" Mathilda's heel touched the dirt that should never be touched. "Reduced to nothing but bones and maggots. The smell must be atrocious, wouldn't you say?" She flung the whip behind her.

Tears welled up in Ruto's eyes and if it weren't the pain that pulsated through her legs, she would have thrown herself in the way and it would have been the end of her. "Please…no, you can't!"

She didn't think anyone would go so far. People were cruel, yes, but only to a certain extend. There are some things you just can't do, no matter how villainous you are. Some things you just won't let yourself do. Like harming children, hurting the elders, stealing from the poor. But not Mathilda. She proved that she was the cruelest of all. With no shame, no regret, no regards to life or death, she committed a horrific act in front of the taciturn Goddesses.

The gravestone exploded everywhere, shards flew in all direction and with it were the sound of Ruto's cries. Then it was the statue. Her mother's benevolent face staring down at them with a kind smile and a pang of despair dwelled inside of Ruto. Cracks spider-webbed on her face and it crumped down with no effort.

Ruto was too stunned to even scream. Her hands were on either side of her head, and tears were silently running down her cheeks. All she could do was watch the commander walk on the dirt where they laid her mother. Mathilda didn't seem bothered one minute. In fact, she didn't even break a sweat.

"Now doesn't it look much better?"

Her mother deserves peace.

"Oh stop making that face. It's quite hideous. Though I do suppose it is a face only a mother could love."

This was the only place away from the horrible rumors. Away from all those ungrateful for her service. She was safe here. No one could harm her.

Ruto had never experience such anger that it even scared her at one point. It first came hot like fire boiling from inside, her vision blurred behind tears, her heart pounding so loud she thought it would explode. Just like that, her mind went blank, there was nothing but the thirst of blood and it unleashed without the slightest thought of rationalism. No amount of meditation could ever hope to bring her back.

Clutching a shard from the statue, Ruto ran out to her. " _You bitch! I'll kill you!"_

It was Link that stopped her from throwing herself into death's arms. Link that held her in his arms and shook her. "Snap out of it, fish bait!"

But Ruto couldn't take it anymore. Not when Mathilda was smiling like that, not when she disrespected the queen in the most sickeningly way ever. Ruto kept screaming, tears streaming down her face, her hand clenched so tightly around the shard that soon blood ran down her arm. Everyone mocked her mother, that horrible rumor that still hung above her grave even now, and the one place where she could finally rest was destroyed. Will she ever find peace? Doesn't she deserve it? Why did this have to happen?

She wanted to kill Mathilda. She wanted to cut her head off. She wanted to torture her in the most horrible way ever imaginable. At this point, her mind was gone. And so Link brought it upon himself to bring it back.

The slap was so hard that it sent her ears ringing and it instantly ended her desire for blood. She froze as the pain started to sting on her cheek. Mathilda gave a surprised laugh and clapped. "Encore please!" She sang from the background.

Link forced Ruto to look at him. He was leaning on her a bit, his feet unsteady. There was nothing but blood on his face. It ran heavily down from his forehead and for a minute Ruto thought his head had been cracked open. How was he even standing?

He shook her a little. "If you don't get it together, you'll end up just like her, you hear?!"

Ruto's eyes were wide with hot tears and she still couldn't grasp the situation. "She…she…"

"She'll do a lot worse so move your ass!" Link shook her hard. "We're not going to be alone on this."

As if on cue, a shout came from afar and the royal guards rushed in on the scene with Katie leading them the way. The sight of them didn't bother Mathilda a bit. She let out an audible yawn. "Well, this is getting a bit dull," she complained. "And just when I was having fun too."

"You'll be having a lot more fun when I finish you off, bitch." Link growled.

Mathilda's eyes narrowed. "Call me that one—"

" _Bitch_."

The snake came too fast for Link anticipated. He managed to dodge the fangs when he tripped on the statue's remains. Before Mathilda herself could strike him, arrows began to fly in her way and swords unsheathed. Never had Ruto ever been so grateful to see her overprotective guards in her life. They came without a thought of their own lives, looking furious at the intruder who dared to harm their princess.

Hope flared in her as Link helped her up and took her away from the scene. It was then that hope died as quick as it had rose.

Blood splattered on the gravestones, more bodies added to the collection. Ruto, Link and Katie watched the slaughter in mute horror from a safer distance. Mathilda _had_ been playing with them all along. The realization of it was gut twisting. This was the true strength of a commander.

All but the head of the snake had turned to a whip and the fangs when down right into the armor itself, peeling the metal back. Her heel went up right into throats and fangs into their faces. In just mere minutes the number of guards were halved. And they were trying so hard to abrogate her too. They fought with every inch of their lives.

"We-we need to help them," Ruto whimpered in her fear. She glanced up to see Link glaring at the commander and he seemed to be at war with himself. "Link, please save them."

He was injured. Just being able to pick her up and take her away from the monster took considerable strength. But it was now fading. His teeth gritted with frustration and he glanced back at the cave to where the exit was.

"Link, we can't just leave them!" Katie cried.

The number of guards was thinning out but none of them stood down, none of them hesitated. Mathilda twirled around, a line of blood from the fangs of her snake circled around them splattering everywhere. Bodies upon bodies laid everywhere. Slowly, the cries were beginning to fade.

"We need to leave," Link said urgently. "They're soldiers. This is what they've been training for."

"No, please, Link," Ruto begged.

"She'll kill both of us and this damn kingdom if we die here today," he snapped. "No one will know what happened to us. We need to leave _now_."

They were the best of the army. All twenty of them had been selected and sworn to protect the royal members. Now, they lay in their own blood, eyes staring at the heavens to where their souls would reside, weapons still clutched in their motionless hands, the proud symbol encrusted on their armor.

How many times had she complicated their jobs? How many times had she cursed at them? She didn't remember exactly and as Link dragged her out, ignoring her screams and cries, she wondered if she should have died with them.

Her cries echoed into the cave. Link snapped at her get it together and voiced out that her guards were all dead. Ruto would have yelled from the top of her lungs that there might be some survivors until a sinister laugh screeched from within the cave, making her blood go cold.

"Where are you lovelies going? The party has just begun!"

Ruto moaned inside. They were all dead. All her guards, her most loyalist and bravest guards, had died for her. What would she do if she were to waste their sacrifice? What will her poor father do alone with no family? And her kingdom, what was that _monster,_ that abhorrent, loathsome _monster_ , planning to do to her people?

Link moved slower and now it was Ruto helping him up. Katie fluttered above their heads with a bright glow of pink and white. "Come on, come on!" She cried.

Outside the sun was halfway across the sky, burning brightly down at them. The cliffs were sharp and edged like knives. It would take time for them to get down. And time was not what they have.

Mathilda appeared just as Ruto paused to desperately search for another way out. Link was slumped at her shoulder. The state of his wound was frightening her. He needed an apothecary now.

"Princess, it's not nice to keep me waiting," Mathilda said and the sight of her was appalling. Blood drenched from her head till her heels and only a faint of it was hers. There was a line of blood near her lips and she licked it off. "Your mother is waiting for you. Don't you want to see her?"

Ruto took a step back. She would need to run in order to make it down. But then what? They would come across innocents and from Link's experience at the bar Mathilda had no problem using other lives for her own battles.

"How would your father react?" She grinned making Ruto sick with fear. "I'll take what's left of your mother and take you then dump at his doorstep. I wonder if he'll decide to join you then. That would make my job so much easier."

Ruto gasped at the horrifying thought of it. Her father stepping out just to see the remains of his family…it was a thought that she stomped down before it the panic could shut down her mind. And to think there was a time where she believed it was Link who was the vilest one. How could someone even _think_ of doing that?

"What is it that you want?!" Katie shouted. "Why are you doing this?!"

"You know why, little fairy." Like a scarf, the snake wrapped itself around Mathilda's neck. She looked stunningly beautiful even covered with the blood of the fallen guards. It was that sharp look in her eyes, her thick black hair that made her look divine. "For the rise of my master. He likes the city with the buildings so we're leaving those alone but for the people…they need to go. The smell of fishes is making me sick."

"We will defeat you all," Katie promised, turning to crimson. "And you will be very sorry for ever stepping foot in this domain."

Mathilda tilted her head to the side with a smile that resembled a lot of a killer. The snake moved ahead and it was getting ready to charge. "Your hero is no match for us, fairy of the Goddesses. Your little quest ends here."

As if to show her point, Link coughed out a mouthful of blood. His breathing had slowed and his eyes were shut. With terror, Ruto found out that he was unconscious and that she and Katie were now alone to face the commander.

She was nimbly taking steps back until her heel stopped at the edge. She turned and watched pebbles tumble off the mountain and right into the river. The Zora River.

She turned back and the smell of the metallic was so strong her vision blurred. Mathilda was by far the most terrifying Hylian she had ever had the misfortune of encountering. It wasn't just her strength; it was the brutality and the ruthlessness she possessed, the merciless, the viciousness, the cold eyes, that sadistic smile, it was unlike anything she had ever seen.

And to add in another thing, Mathilda was also highly intelligent. Even if she was demented and deranged, her mind was sharp and her wits quick. This was something else not to be taken lightly. She was a killer at heart and a tactician at mind.

How could they ever defeat someone like this?

She could kill _everyone_. She can take it all and make with the rest. There's nothing to stop her. No moral compass to follow, no rules, no humanity, _nothing_. She'll do whatever it takes to destroy other people for her own gain.

Not on Ruto's watch.

"You're not going to touch my kingdom," Ruto spat out. Her voice dripped with venom more poisonous than the Revolten Snake. She stared at the commander with hatred and animosity. Even when she's shaking to her knees, she will not let anyone touch her home. Never. " Mark my words, Mathilda. You will be so sorry to cross me." With that said and done, she jumped off with Katie following her. Mathilda stretched out her snake who nearly touched Ruto.

The Goddesses were on her side as the snake snapped its mouth shut with nothing but air in its grasp. Just the same as the first time, Ruto evaded Mathilda with the Zora's River gracefully carried both her and Link to safety.

But even when they had escaped on the skin of their teeth, the fear hadn't left Ruto. It may have something to do with the fact that Mathilda didn't seem bothered at all by their evasion. The commander should be furious that they had escaped her clutches but she only watched from the cliff with an expressionless look.

It was then Ruto discovered that Mathilda already had a plan that was beginning to unravel.

* * *

 **Finally some action took place!**

 **Also I didn't make up that poem. It was something that I've read when I was little and it stuck with me for a long time. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to leave a review on your thoughts~!**


	47. Chapter XLVII

**Finally! Goodness I've been meaning to update for a while but I keep getting delayed. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Things are going to lift off after here.**

 **Let me know how you feel about this story in the reviews~!**

* * *

 **PART SIXTEEN - A BLADE OF HONOR**

"How did this happen?"

The courtiers paled at his tone, each exchanging a nervous glance. Link rubbed his temple in pain, staying quiet.

As if they haven't heard him the first time, the king bellowed, "HOW. DID. THIS. HAPPEN?!"

Ruto cringed and her eyes dropped to the floor in shame with her fingers intertwined. Her wounds were already taken care of and even though she got off easily she looked sickly pale and shaken to the bone. Through the thick powder, Link could still see that bruise on her. The one he had given to her when he brought her back to her senses.

The King's voice added insult to his headache as his vision swam momentarily. The apothecary, who was very unhappy when treating him again, told him he was the luckiest dolt to be alive. The wound would have split his head open if he hadn't moved just in time.

Since no one else was going to humor the outrageous king, Link decided to do it himself. "I don't know," he replied dully.

Normally Katie would speak for him as she handled words much better than he ever could but now she fluttered silently by his side in a wave of blue and red colors.

Ranlyn's eyes snapped on him. "You said you defeated her."

"Well, I was wrong."

The king gritted his teeth and his hands clenched the armrest of his throne. "She made off with all my guards, destroyed my wife's resting stone," he spoke that last part bitterly as cracks began to spider web on his armrest, "and _you let it happen?"_

Link looked baffled. His head was nearly cracked open and no one seemed to give a toss about that. "I did _not_ ," Link said angrily. He could handle denunciation, fine, but his head could only take so much of this bullshit. "I did everything I could but there was no saving your guards."

"Don't use that tone with the king," the Sheeva sneered. "Mathilda is still out there thanks to your carelessness."

"She fell off a damn cliff!" Link snapped. "What do you want me to do? Jump in after her to make sure she was finished?"

Words and days, these Zoras were such a pain in the ass.

Pain radiated through his mind, making him grit his teeth. Being in this throne room with all these fishes were driving him mad. To add the cherry on the top, Beckward was also here, staying perfectly quiet. His face was masked so perfectly, making it hard to decipher his thoughts.

When their eyes met, Link could feel a ball of fury in his throat at the sight of the adviser's twitching lips. By the looks of it, Link was in for a surprise and suddenly he didn't feel very good.

"She's after something," Ruto said lowly. Because of the awkward silence, her voice came out clearly. "I'm not sure what it is but she means to bring this entire domain to its' knees."

"I am well aware of that," her father growled then directed his anger to Link once more. "You have broken our agreement."

Words and days, these Zoras…

Enunciating each word, Link growled, "She. Fell. Off. A. Cliff." The king's eyes narrowed but even then Link wasn't going to let him speak until he finished. "Oh did I also forget to add that _I stabbed her in the freaking heart_? What more do you want from me?"

Ranlyn didn't give Sheeva the luxury to chastise Link. The King hammered his hand on his armrest. "You are responsible for her downfall! Until you do just that you aren't going anywhere near that gem."

A muscle leaped in Link's jaw. "The full moon is tonight and you want to keep me here?"

"Or perhaps you shouldn't leave at all." All eyes were on Beckward. His voice came out smooth and calm as if the situation wasn't at all dire. "Because you knew that she lived, didn't you, boy?"

Sheeva snapped, "What do you mean by this?"

Beckward sighed a little, almost as if exhausted by the whole mess but Link could see that he was rather pleased with himself. "I suppose I have some explaining to do." He turned to the king. "Your highness, just before the boy and the princess embarked for the scale, I had spoken to the Hylian and tried to make an arrangement with him."

Wait, where was he going with this?

"What arrangement?" The king demanded. His tone was softer now, clear from any accusation. Did he really trust this adviser to this extend?

"You see I was under the impression that the threat was gone and that there was no need to fear for the princess' life." Beckward spread his arms. "So I simply proposed to Link that he could go to the graveyard with the escort of the captain while the princess remains here. I did not share this idea since the princess might not have been fond of it and it was merely a thought at the last second but it was Link who was unhappy with it. It almost sounded like he was afraid for her."

"We never had that talk!" Link snapped but he knew it was no use. It's not like this son of a bitch was going to deny it at this point.

Beckward acted as if Link wasn't even here. "He was quite agitated and might I say, even a bit fearful. It was almost as if he knew Mathilda was still lurking about and he wanted to keep the princess by his side for her safety. Either that or…" Beckward's eyes went on to Link, and lies crawled through his sharp teeth. "He wanted to use her to keep the commander at bay while he makes with the scale."

His sophistry ended with an outrageous rabble from the rest of the Zoras. Ruto's eyes snapped up to see Link gaping at the adviser. Katie turned to a wave of colors ranging from anxiety to downright anger.

This was really bad. Ranlyn took the word of his adviser as law and if Link denied having the conversation then he would be accused of lying, which would only make him look guiltier. "I thought I killed her!" Link complained. "I stabbed her in the heart! Ruto saw that!"

" _Princess_ Ruto," the adviser corrected. How can no one see that _smug_ on his face? "Already on first name basis?"

Oh, this _bitch_ …

Link could see red. He could see himself strangling that son of a bitch to the very inch of his life. What brought him out of his bloodlust though was the sight of the guards. As a fighter, he knew when warriors were wary and ready for an attack. Their leading foots were out, hands twitching towards their handle, sharpness in their eyes. He knew where he stood.

"I didn't know she was still alive," Link lied.

Beckward snorted. "I know a liar when I see one, boy." He crossed his arms and straightened his spine up. The confidence filled in his posture made Link realize that it was over. Whatever Beckward was going to say next will make sure of it. "Then swear upon the Three Golden Goddesses."

It felt as if the air had been sucked out. All whispers hushed as one, all eyes fixed onto him. A worm of fear tickled its way into his chest when Ranlyn gave him one of the most deadliest glare. The king never managed to intimidate him, not even when he was the size of a mountain but in that moment, Link felt as if he was in a tank of sharks.

What was really hard to swallow was Ruto, who stared at him with quiet anguish. She wanted to hope it was wrong. She was practically begging him with her eyes to swear.

Link's shoulders slumped and this feeling of impotence made him weak and pathetic. Katie glanced his way with red and pink. He had no words. Nothing. He always prided himself for his fast and silver tongue. Everyone knew his answer just by his silence.

"So, you knew?" Beckward asked. How was it that Link was the only one who could hear that taunting undertone in the Zora's voice? It practically stood out like bells ringing in the night.

"It was a feeling," Link argued, knowing it was a pitiful excuse. Now his eyes inexorably turned to the princess in vain. He didn't know why he felt so desperate. He shouldn't care what she had to think but now…now…

He lost. He knew he lost when there was nothing but contempt in her eyes. Those amber eyes teemed with anathema and her fists shook. She still looked in disbelief but the longer he stared at her the more she began to understand the truth. It was gut wrenching to see that face that had once smiled and laughed with him turned to rage.

Ranlyn's eyes pierced right through Link's soul. There was a crackling sound of the armrest crushing underneath his grip. "Your only goal was the scale," he spoke in a low voice. "You must be working with her then."

Link waved his arms when the guards came for him. "Whoa, WHOA, let's slow down here. She wanted to murder _me_ as well." He touched his forehead. "You think I did this to myself?"

How did they even come to that conclusion? At this point Link shouldn't even be surprised by how far Ranlyn would go to get rid of him. Even Beckward was a bit taken back by the accusation. Ruto didn't even rise up for Link's defense.

"Not to mention the fact that she nearly killed him in the bar," joined in Katie sounding horrified as well as offended at the accusation.

This didn't slow down the guards and Link took a step back from them.

"Your goal was to take the scale," the king repeated.

"Yes, so I can take the gem but I'm not working with that crazy bitch!" Link complained looking to Ruto for help but she didn't offer it.

"It's most unfortunate." Beckward managed to sound deeply disappointed. "To think that she bribed you so easily."

"Okay then, smart guy, where's the proof?" Link asked with a smile, trying in vain. "What makes you think I'm working with her?"

This time Beckward did smile although no one noticed since Link was the center of the show. "Why did you take two scales instead of one?"

Goddammit.

Link could've sworn on the Goddesses but he knew it wouldn't do anything. Not with that look on the king's face. Ranlyn didn't want to listen. He didn't want Link to be innocent. Not only did a Hylian kill his wife but also another Hylian shat on her resting stone. All the anger and bitterness needed to go somewhere so why not use it on the easily targeted Hylian nearby?

Honestly, Link was getting tired of all these accusations. This domain was no better than Hatino.

"Your highness, please!" Katie cried and when the king ignored her she glowed red. "I am the fairy of the Goddesses and I strongly recommend that you don't do something foolish to anger them."

"How can I anger them," Ranyln started to say, "when this boy is no hero? This boy who had my best fighters killed!"

That does it. "Listen, you fat shit!" Link shouted, successfully shoving a guard off of him. Seething through his teeth, he pointed a finger at the king. "I'm not working with her! Why can't you get that through your _fucking_ head?! Admit it, you want me dead." Link chuckled when the armrest finally exploded, the pieces flying everywhere. "You think I'm stupid? You think I don't know when someone wants me dead? Let's get something straight here I didn't kill your wife."

No one breathed a word as his eyes swept past the shocked nobles, the furious captain and the astounded guards. They think they can just drag him away and he won't have a final say in it?

Link looked up at Ranlyn who's face glowered. "You hear that? I didn't kill your queen. Me as well as the entire _bloody_ Hylian race had nothing to do with that! It was only one man! Just _one_ —" He enumerated on his finger. "—that did it. You Zoras are all shit! All of you! And you—" Link glared at the king. "Are the worst of them all! Now I've met a lot of miserable old shits but you're golden, you know that? So do me a favor, your highness." Link smiled tightly. "Cry me a fucking river and swim over it."

Ah that felt _good_. Hey, someone had to say it, right?

The entire courtroom exploded with anger. Nobles shouted insults at him, others were at loss for words. Ruto only sat there, staring at him with an expression he didn't recognize. And Ranylen, well, he looked like he wanted to rip Link into two. " _ARREST HIM!_ "

Even with the guards at his side, Link still kept his smile. "Why? For making sense?"

Ranlyn stood up, breathing hard. His eyes trailed over to the holy blade. "And take the Master Sword from him."

Link never thought he would come to care but upon the king's behest he found himself fighting back. With the numbers and his already worn out state, he was quickly overwhelmed. It was Sheeva who had done the honors, more than gladly to do so.

"You can't do this!" Katie shouted.

Several guards held him under duress. He shouted every colorful word in the book as he tried to shake them off.

"Give it back, you bitch!" Link shouted. "It's mine!"

"That sword," the king spat, "was for the chosen one, a Hylian of honor, courage and wisdom. You, boy, have _no_ _right_ to it. The spirit of the hero was made to represent the strength of this world and I will not – _I will_ _not_ have you representing anyone!" His voice bellowed. "You are no hero. You have no dignity, no shame, nothing. Only a hero of courage could ever lift the sword up with honor and _you have none_."

The words stung him unexpectedly. Link stared at the King, indignant. He was stunned that he felt this way. He already knew he had no honor, no shame, nothing that qualifies a hero. He knew this his whole life.

So why did he feel this way? In front of the king who had loathed Hylians already, in front of all the courtiers who had hated him regardless and pleasantly accepted this allegation, in front of the princess…who had tried to understand and help him, how was this different than all the other times in his life?

Link looked at Ruto, feeling a surge of penitent emotions through him. He could've told her he was sorry, that he didn't mean to, that he should've made sure that Mathilda's head was in the dirt.

But he couldn't. Someone took a fist to his head and his vision blackened and all voices were replaced with a ring.

* * *

Oh what a day to be alive.

Keeping his face straight had to be the hardest thing yet. Just watching them drag that filth from the courtroom could've broken his composure. The courtiers were later dismissed. Guards returned to their posts and Sheeva carried the legendary blade with her.

That incessant fairy still festered after her, demanding that the blade should be returned to its rightful owner. Beckward watched them from the first floor. Seeing her otiose argument, he wanted to laugh at her. He could feel it bubbling from inside.

The room felt brighter than ever, he felt it easier to breath as if something heavy was removed off his chest. He never knew how much Link enervated him until he was gone from sight for good.

"Beckward?"

He bowed slightly at the princess and looked into her defeated eyes. He touched her arm in an attempt to comfort her. "My princess, are you well?"

To his surprise, she flinched from his touch, crossing her arms. "Am I well?" She uttered with a bitter laugh.

"My apologizes. I have no words of how terribly sorry I am that this all transpired." Something didn't feel right about this. She refused to look him in the eyes and only looked down to see Sheeva growing irritated with Katie.

"I don't want to believe it," Ruto said, her hand clenched at the railing. "But the more it think about it the more it makes sense." Her voice held a bitter smile. "All he cared about the gem. All this time."

"It seems that way."

"And I really thought that—" Her arm tensed, her knuckles turning sheer white. With a deep breath, she relaxed her muscles and took her hand off from the railing. "He wasn't working with her. You know that, right?"

"I do." This was mighty thin ice he was treading on.

"Link is selfish so of course he would take two. Knowing him he'd probably sell the other one. Mathilda wouldn't bribe him. She wanted to murder him so why did you make it look like he was working with her?"

He didn't like that look on her, that sense of betrayal, mistrust. Never, not once in her life, had she ever looked at him like that. She trusted him with her life. And this hostility threw him off guard; it made him hesitate to answer.

"Your father was quite angry, my dear," he said as a matter-of-fact, trying to stay calm. "To say any words in that stage of anger would only make the situation worse. Saying what he wants to hear was the best course of action."

She didn't seem convinced. "But that doesn't—"

"Trust me." He smiled gently. "Rest assured I would inform him when he calms down so that Link would be given a fair trail. Know that I will never let anyone be prosecuted on false charges lest the Goddesses strike me down."

Ruto's gaze dropped and he knew he softened her. "What will happen to Link though? What will Father do to him?"

"I'm not sure about that," he admitted.

"And Mathilda?" She bit down her bottom lip and her chest began to heave. "What-what are we going to do about her?"

"Don't worry, my dear. We will find a solution."

Now she looked at him strangely. "But didn't you say that we needed Link's help?"

Dear heavens, what can he say against that?

A loud shout came from bellow and they both looked down to see Katie boiling redder than coal and Sheeva who was just as infuriated. The sight was rather amusing and he had to stop his lips from twitching.

"Trust in the Goddesses," he said with a kind smile. "Something will be done about this."

Ruto held her gaze on the two who continued to argue over the sword. She then brought something out from her pocket. He couldn't see it from his side but saw it glimmered blue. "I suppose something will be done."

That didn't sound good. And before he could get an answer out of her, the foolish girl left, claiming that she was worried that Katie might get herself into trouble. A likely story coming from a bad liar. What nonsense was she up to now? Well, it wasn't like she could do much. She was nothing but a hotheaded little fish who didn't know her place. Once this whole affair ended, she will be sentenced to her room for who knows how long.

And that left him to celebrate. He was exuberant to be alone and open that bottle he had been saving for some time. He damned deserved it.

He heard his name uttered in a whisper and turned to see a few looks shot in his way. His confidence faltered when he watched servants passing by him with wary looks. It was as if he came from the moon. He stood at the center, watching it all happen. All the cards he played by, all the ones he had collected to save for later, he saw them fluttering down, scattered everywhere.

The adviser went up the stairs without looking back. He was well aware of his position and how badly this could go for him in a matter of minutes. He spoke for Link, defended him, and now thanks to the King's allegations it placed the adviser in a bad light.

How long until the King puts the two and two together? He'll call the adviser in once his mind was cleared and what then? No amount of tergiversation could possibly exculpate the adviser. No, his highness will want a straight answer and he'll want it pretty fast.

Link's accusations must have reached his ears and while Beckward could disavow them, he knew that Link's words had rooted in the servants. Sheeva was the loyalist of them all. She was always that obsequious warrior, leaping into a battle the moment she sensed danger. Well, she didn't hesitate in this fight. And now that she would take everything she gathered and bring it to the king.

"No, no, no," he muttered, grumbling colorful words under his breath. "I did it. I won."

And so he did. Link will rot in prison, Mathilda will finish her business in the temple, and everything will go swell.

What a show it was. Catching that vicious boy in his own lie. His greed was his ultimate downfall. Beckward kept on recapitulating Link's demise, his face falling when he saw Ruto's expression, how the guards dragged his unconscious boy away.

Beckward laughed shakily. "Good riddance," he said with a smile. "Good luck trying to find your dog."

Oh he sorely wished he could see Link now, watch him regret for ever daring to step foot into this domain. Who did that boy think he was? Did he honestly think he was invincible? Link was a mere Hylian surrounded by sharks and yet his arrogance and his churlish attitude were what pushed people away. It was no wonder why people believed him to be a traitor.

Truly, Link never failed to amaze him. Beckward thought he's seen enough of that boy but Link went down with style. Even when faced against an accusation and even with the guards at his head, he managed to say something that no Hylian ever had the guts to say to the King of Zoras. Really Beckwad would be lying if he said he wasn't a little impressed by Link's fearlessness. But possessing no fear was as foolish as it was admirable. It meant that he was likely to do stupid things that would get him killed. Like now for example. This was a good lesson to be learned from this.

If there was one thing Beckward just couldn't wrap his head around was the strange relationship between the princess and the Hylian. He really truly didn't understand how they even got along in the first place.

Link never believed in honor, he was never selfless, never patient, nothing like a hero. Whereas Ruto upheld all those qualities like a lifeline. They were different. They held different beliefs and yet they still managed to overcome that and have respect for each other. Too bad Link was too selfish to hold their potentially strong friendship. As if he understood the meaning of that.

In the end though Link was responsible for his own downfall. A boy with his personality could never even hope to cross all domains for some measly gems. If he honestly thought he could use strength and deception to solve his problems then he's looking for a quick way to the grave. Beckward probably didn't have to lift a finger in order to stop someone like him from saving his dog. A person harboring such bitterness and resentment was someone bound for failure.

If only he could see Link now and tell him that his silly quest was over.

"It's all over," he said with finality, locking himself in his study and leaning on the door. He rested his head back and closed his heads, trying to sink it in. He was in the danger zone and even if he got rid of Link there was still that trepidation that tampered with his victory.

No, he was free now. The King could interrogate him all he wanted, Ruto and everyone in this palace could doubt him but they will be all dead in a matter of days. After all, he did hold his end of the bargain.

How will Mathilda do it? How will she be their downfall? It had to do something with this mysterious temple. As much as he wanted to believe she would go down there, he was dubious. The King was clear when he said only the hero could go. Sure, she has the scale but anyone can do that. Anyone can go down to the great wall but it was the Chosen One who can find his way to the temple.

Walking over to his shelf, he pushed some books aside to bring out a hidden bottle. Normally, he could be careful with his cup but today, tonight he wanted to be unfettered with his drink. Some of the wine splashed on the sleeve of his robe when his shaky hands poured some in his glass. Absentmindedly, he filled his cup at its brim and sat down.

The King might throttle him for answers and Beckward tried not to think about that. What mattered was Link's arrest. Oh that alone called for a whole bottle!

He could never forget how that sadistic prick threatened him, how he angered him to his bones. Watching that cocky smile turn to dismay gave him one of the most indescribable pleasures he had ever experienced. It truly felt unfair that Beckward couldn't taunt him. Just a little quip to show who was the true puppet master.

"Cheers," he said with a laugh. It was invigorating to visualize that recalcitrant boy in chains, rotting in his own soil.

It was even better thinking of the end for this palace. That thought alone made him prepare for what was to come. He looked forward to seeing the light fade from Sheeva's eyes. Oh he could hardly wait. He should think of what to say to her. How would she look at him though when he tells her she'd been right all along? He emotionally manipulated all of them. He posed as an amicable and kind adviser to only use them in the end.

His glass was soon empty and he was shocked by how quickly he drained it. Damn he needed more, much more. And just as he reached out for the bottle, the candles all hushed at once, leaving him in complete darkness. Slowly, he placed the bottle down, his breathing rapid. There was no wind. The window wasn't open.

And then he heard it. Hissing. A figure shifted in the dark, curling up from the ceiling, slithering towards him. The cup shattered on the ground. He was so startled that when he tried to get up, he fell over his chair, knocking his bottle down with him.

Groaning, he looked up to see the sharp blade of light at the bottom of the door. His legs weren't working with him and so he had to crawl. Glass bit down on his arms, red liquid soaking into his robe, but he barely noticed. The knot in his heart tightened.

A horrible moan escaped his lips. The door felt like a mile away, his legs felt like tons of weight. This study had always been his sanctuary. He's cried in it, he's laughed in it, he plotted everything within these very walls.

And now he will die in it.

His hard work really does go unappreciated in the end. By his own kind and by another. How did he not see it? It was clear as day. Was his mind truly clouded by power?

The despondency of this scheme rolled off of him the closer he came to the door. He lusted after power when everything had been a lie. Was she honestly going to keep him around when he proved to be an old fool? He was useful at a time and now he was no longer needed.

Blood rubbed off his arms, trailing after him as he inched closer to his freedom. It was then that something latched onto his foot. Small thin blades sunk ineluctably into his skin, pulling him away from his only chance of survival.

Everything moved in slow motion. He couldn't scream. His throat was dry and thick. The terror paralyzed him. The nocuous venom was hot underneath his skin and he could feel his foot swelling from it.

In one single minute, he thought about everything about his life. All the things he has done, all the things he should have done. From the moment he rose to power until this moment now. He truly had done his best for this family at first, he really had. He wore his badge with pride and honor, blessed for this position and all of its opportunities.

So how was he swayed to the darker side? Was under appreciation really what pushed him over the edge? Or had it been Mathilda's soft whisper, her promises, and that invigorating power he had felt?

It had blinded him. He was weak and it took advantage of that. It had latched onto him, feeding him these ideas, playing with his honor, fanning the flames of his hatred. And it was the reason of why he couldn't see everything happening to him.

When the King gave Link a second chance on Beckward's words, he didn't see it.

When Ruto wanted so badly to help him look for that letter, he didn't see it.

When that Katie thanked him for everything he's ever done, he didn't see it.

And all the servants, all the maids who smiled his way, the guards who greeted him with respect, the princess and the king putting their complete trust in him, in the end he didn't see it all. He wanted power.

And when he faced against the fangs of his demise, facing down the black gullet, that veil of ignorance and resentment Mathilda had put on him was lifted from his eyes. He could see the truth now. And when those fangs sunk into his eyes, his scream silenced by a sharp tail going down his throat, he regretted ever encountering the commander. Mathilda knew he was useful, she knew how he felt and used that.

And now she no longer needed him or his cards.

* * *

When he came to, a powerful burst of pain pulsated up his spine when he tried sitting up. Link blinked his eyes open, adjusting to the darkness. The only source of light came from the torches that were shrouded in blue flames. The cell he was in was small and damped. Water trickled down the walls and soaked his tunic.

Why does everything always end up bad for him? True he thought that Mathilda's downfall was a little too easy but that didn't mean he's responsible for those soldiers' death. They would have died anyways as any fate a warrior would face. That wasn't him slashing the queen's grave to pieces like a lunatic. He was insane, yes, but he would never insult the resting home of the dead.

He groaned as he held his head. From the window of his cell, he could see the moon in its fullness, halfway across the sky. It would only be a matter of time before the night ended and he'll have to somehow survive for one full month in a domain. That is if he survived that long.

There has to be someone who found this whole thing ridiculous but who? No one will ever speak in his defense and if anything they will gladly watch him off to the gallows. He remembered what Ruto had told him about his reputation. Everyone knew him as a no-good jerk. Why would they bother helping him?

He never thought her point would come back and bit him in the ass. She was the only one aside from Katie who could save him from this but considering how she looked at him he was as good as dead.

And much to his chagrin, the king's words repeated over and over in his head. He glanced over at the moon, sick from that unfamiliar feeling.

Why did he feel crushed when the king told him that? Why would he care?

After all the moments he had spent with Ruto, all their training, arguing, their moments, it did something to him. When Ruto explained the meaning of honor and told him that she genuinely believed that he was more than a just a cruel Hylian…had he really thought that for a minute that he really was…

His humorless laugh crocked out in his cell. He was nothing like that. Everything the king had said was true. Link was not a hero, he had no integrity, and he most certainly had no honor.

 _And don't you ever think that you're anything more._

Without the sword, he felt incomplete. Even if it's company was unpleasant. All his other weapons were confiscated and he could only sit in his cell with his dirty tunic and bloody bandages.

His hope began to wither. Was this it now? Was this how his adventure ends? He finally arrived in the domain only to end up dying here. Without the gem, he had no way of saving Agnes. He had the strongest urge to scream out of frustration. All the shit he's been through in this crappy domain had been for nothing.

Suddenly, he heard a metallic door creak open and soft footsteps tapping on the cold ground. He thought it was the guards but from the sound of the footsteps it almost seemed like tiptoeing, being as quiet as they can be.

The first person he expected was Katie in pink. The last person he expected was the princess in a cloak.

"About time," he muttered, ignoring the sharp pain his head gave him. In truth, he was shocked. He didn't think anyone would bother trying to set him free, especially the princess.

"Link, be quiet!" Katie hissed.

"Do you have my sword?" Link asked Ruto and frowned when her head remained down so he wouldn't see her eyes. "Ruto?"

A fist knocked him back from the backs and on the ground. He yelped out in surprise as pain thumped his head. "What the hell?!"

When Ruto spoke, her voice was low and shaking. "Listen to me very carefully, Hylian," she said, there were no kindness in her eyes. They were back from the time they first met, the hostility and the coldness she had initially showed him. Link felt his guts twist. "I'm letting you go only because I need your help. If you have any moral, any shred of _humanity_ left in you then you will help me stop Mathilda on all cost."

Katie said nothing and if anything she seemed to be on Ruto's side as she turned red.

Link rubbed his cheek and checked his things. Everything was in order and she even brought along the silver sword. "What's going on anyways?"

"My father wants you on trial and frankly I don't really want to stop him."

"Hey, you know I'm not working with that bitch."

"True, but that doesn't make you any better."

He was baffled. Was she really comparing him to Mathilda? Come on now. He can't be that bad.

 _Well, you got those guys killed so what do you think?_ A voice taunted him inside.

Ruto took out a rusted key. "There's no time to argue. We need to leave now if we hope to reach the temple."

"The temple?" Link blinked as the door to his cell swung open. "We're going there?"

"Yes," Katie answered for Ruto. "That's where Mathilda is going or at least Ruto thinks so."

"Princess Ruto," Ruto snapped, shoving Link's adventure pouch in his arms roughly. "We must move quickly."

His hope blazed the moment he touched the sword. Even with the extra weight it was assuring to have it on his back.

If only he could get it to work again.

* * *

Ruto knew every inch of her palace. Of course as a princess it was expected of her but even Beckward seemed taken back by well she knew her home. She knew all the best fishing spots, the best place to sit and to have a good cry, all different kinds of shortcut if you ever need to avoid someone. Really she became quite the expert.

That's why she was shocked when a guard shouted, "There he is!"

Well, this is her first time escaping with someone and that someone just happened to be Link.

"He's kidnapping our princess!" Another yelled as they drew in closer. In the dark, the torches illuminated their armor, and they looked like tenebrous shadows from afar.

Link gaped. " _What?_ Do I look like— You know what? I give up," Link said with an irritated sigh then proceeded to pick up Ruto.

"What are you doing?!" She demanded, kicking her legs and squirming vigorously.

Link had the nerve to smile after everything that had transpired. "Hey, if we get caught and I get arrested, I would rather get tried for something I actually did."

She couldn't even complain. The other guards had spotted him and Link ran off. He winced from the wound on his forehead but carried on at his full speed that Ruto even had to hold on to him in acquiescence.

They had the night to shield them. Even if the guards had the numbers they had no idea where they were. They may be her guards but she explored her home better than them. While they searched through the main path, she told Link to go through the bushes. The hidden path meandered through Mipha's Pond.

Upon reaching a glade where the canopy allowed silver rays of moonlight through, Link unceremoniously dropped Ruto. Because of how Katie stood out, she had to hide under Link's hat. So he shook off his cap and the fairy fell next to Ruto.

"That went lovely," Link said, rubbing his hands. "You mind losing weight next time?"

Maybe it was him carrying her like some rag doll or that he threw her on the ground like some garbage or maybe it was the fact that he was pretending that nothing bad happened and that they were still friends that made her see red. She didn't want to free him but his skills were expediency even when she couldn't stand him anymore.

It was Katie that ended the fight before it began. "We don't have time for this! Mathilda is still out there!"

"Okay, mind explaining me what the bloody hell are we going to do now?"

There was a ball of animosity that welled inside of Ruto. She never knew that she could take root to such hatred and anger to anyone but Mathilda.

But even still there was no time for arguing or yelling at him.

"We are going to the temple," Ruto told him, showing him the two scales she had taken along with the sword from Sheeva when her back was turned. Not only that but she also helped herself in the armory. Since Mathilda had destroyed Ruto's most treasured spear, the princess was forced to arm herself with a bronze spear. Thinking about her mother's gift saddened her greatly and it would have led her to tears if she didn't force it out of mind.

He glanced at the scale with furrowed eyebrows. "Okay, and how would you know Mathilda is going there? And pray tell, what exactly will she be doing down there?"

His nonchalant attitude just fanned her fury. Does he really not care of the circumstances or how bad he had made things for them all? Does he even feel guilty?

She bottled her resentment and focused at the task at hand. "Why else would she get the scale? Surely not for a profit." Ruto paced around. "And there was the smell."

"Smell?" He sounded a bit dubious, causing her fingers to twitch.

"I don't know for certain." She managed to say without gritting her teeth. "I really hope I'm wrong. In any case, I know that she means to go to the temple so we need to go ahead of her and warn the Guardian. The king being my father refuses to listen to one word, says I should stay in my room but I will not stand by idly while a madwoman tries to murder us all."

Link just blinked again and she wanted to smack him. "I think you're over exaggerating."

She chocked and stared at him baffled. " _Over exaggerating?"_

"Maybe she just wanted the scale so she has a better chance of fighting you in water," he pointed out. "Maybe she'd use it for the next time you try to escape by Zora's river. How the bloody hell could you even come to the conclusion of the temple?"

"Because she wants to kill everyone!" And just like that her anger exploded. "Just like the lot of you Hylians!" Ruto shouted and he staggered back a bit. That bitterness she tried to keep at bay now boiled her blood. "It's always you that try to hurt every one of us. My mother and now my people." She didn't see him as a Hylian but as a monster. To think she had considered him a friend. For just a minute, she thought that Hylians…

Tears blurred her eyes. There was no way she could stop now. Not when the acrimony and alienation was practically choking her. There was a voice, her mother's voice, at the back of her mind pleading for her to stop but she couldn't. His box — there was nothing in it. It was empty, a dark void that takes everything away.

"You — all of you just want to see us fall, don't you? It must feel so good to be closer to the gods, doesn't it? You have them in your favor and they offer you protection and power. It's not fair!"

Katie turned pink. "Ru—princess, please calm down!"

There was no calming down. No way. The pot was boiling too much and lit on fire. Ruto managed a shaky laugh, derived of all rationality. "It's a wonder why the sword isn't cooperating. Maybe it's because you are one of the monsters and the worst of them all." Her voice was strained and her throat hurt from all the shouting. Had everything that happened between them really meant nothing? Was it all about the gem and nothing but?

Her bottom lip quivered as her eyes filled with fresh tears. She spoke in a small broken voice, "Weren't we friends, Link?" A few weeks ago, the idea of having a relationship with Hylians, especially with _this_ Hylian, was completely out of the question. Completely absurd even. She had never wanted to speak to one, much less breath in the same air.

Link didn't say anything. He only stared at her with those deep blue eyes of his. Was it her imagination or did he seem…hurt?

Through her rage and sadness, she didn't notice it. "You never seemed to give a damn at all. You never said anything about Mathilda, never bothered to think what she will do to us if you left her alone! I know you don't care, you've said so enough, but the very least you could do was warn us before leaving us to the slaughter!"

Link was having enough. "Now listen here—"

Mathilda laughter echoed in her mind. She could still hear the sound of her whip coming down at her mother's resting place. Mathilda enjoyed every second of it. It was as if she fed on people's misery. Another Hylian was now planning to take everything from her. There's no way they could defeat her. Not with someone of her strength.

Her father, her people, everyone, she will lose everything in this world all because of some horrid beings from another race that saw them as nothing but fishes. Hylians thought they ruled the world only because they were closer to the Gods.

The tears slid down her cheek as she pushed him away. "I saw my mother when she died and I saw that Hylian, that vile disgusting _monster_ , take her from me." Her bottom lip quivered. "She was poisoned and died in so much pain that I wished she died sooner." Ruto pushed him again and felt it invigorating. If she could hurt him, make him feel her pain and anger, she would. She yelled from the top of her throat, amazed that the guards didn't hear her from the palace. "And now another monster out there is going to do that to all of us and _it's all your fault!"_

"At least you saw your mother one last time!" Link shouted so sudden that it frightened her. She stumbled a bit back. His outburst even scared Katie to her wits as white flicked on her. "Oh boo hoo, my mommy died. You must be so miserable. Want a shoulder to cry on? A tissue maybe?"

Ruto couldn't believe that he was mocking her grief. She shouldn't even be so surprised. After witnessing Mathilda ruin her mother's grave, she should expect the worst out of Hylians. "Link, don't—"

"It's not like anyone else lost anyone and it's not like no one else is suffering. Go cry me a fucking river. At least you got to see her one last time." He seethed through his teeth. "You wanna talk about unfair, fish bait? Well, let me give you one last lesson. Like I told your old man, cry me a damn river and just swim over it!"

"G-guys," Katie stammered. "We can't fight like this."

Link ignored her. "You think the Gods give a damn about any of us? What the hell are you talking about favors? They let us drown in their floods, fight their wars! They want me, a random ass bloke to fight evil after the hell they put me through! And you're talking about _unfair_?!" He spread his arms. "Fish bait, they don't care about any of us! Not Zoras, Gorons, Ritos, and most definitely not Hylains! They shit on us the most and if you're calling that a favor then you're worse than Mathilda!"

Ruto wiped her cheek. "That may be true but that still doesn't change the fact that you are a selfish vile Hylian."

"I know," he said calmly.

She wanted to punch him but knowing him he'd probably be okay with that. "You didn't say anything about Mathilda."

"I know. I should've, okay?" He sounded penitent, turning away as he messed with his hair. "I wanted to save my dog, alright? I know I'm selfish. I know I don't have any honor. I don't need you or your old man to tell me that."

"I hate you," she told him, burning raw from that hollowness on her chest.

"I don't blame you." His voice was soft. "If you have someone you care about you do stupid shit for them."

That was true enough. And even when she tried to hold on to her anger, she could feel it slipping from her fingers. There was a lot she could take but seeing Link apologetic and not even defending himself it didn't feel real. Link was a horrible person. He shouldn't look or feel sorry for what he did.

"And about Hylians," Link started to say. "For the love of me, I thought we talked about that. Are we really back at square one?"

"Link," Katie hissed. "It's your fault and you know that."

"Fine. I messed up. I'll admit that." He sighed. "But at least your mom means something to you."

She didn't know what to say to that. She knew so little of him. What would her mother say about him though? It felt like she would take pity on him. There was a lot of bitterness and resentment he harbored towards the Goddesses and everyone else. She was so drawn into her own grief that she almost missed it.

And when he gave off that speech to her father, actually cursing and mocking him, well, that was a sight to see.

Her heart may not be ready to forgive Link but she could still try to understand. His dog was only thing in this world that mattered to him. He was willing to stay in a domain where he wasn't welcome, willing to travel far and wide, miles away from home, pushing everyone away from him only to save her. Love really had no limits.

"Now then," Link said quietly. "If we're done here, how about we get a move on before dawn?"

They didn't say any more as they sat down and ate the sandwiches that Ruto packed up with her. Unlike him who ate everything he got his hands on, Ruto barely touched her food. Her appietite was lost on the heavy weight on her heart. She was scared out of her mind. Freeing a prisoner, helping him escape and now trying to get to the bottom of Hylia's Lake. It was happening too fast.

And knowing Mathilda was out there and planning their demise made that weight heavier.

Out from the corner of her eyes, she caught something shuffling in the grass. Something with black eyes and before she could scrutinize it any further, a fairy came in the fairy.

"Are you okay, princess?" Katie asked hesitantly.

Her concern was touching and Ruto gently placed her hand at the fairy's side. Katie wasn't responsible for Link's sins. "I will be once we stop Mathilda. And please call me Ruto."

When Ruto returned her gaze back at the bushes, the mysterious thing was now gone. Strange.


	48. Chapter XLVIII

**PART SEVENTEEN - A BLADE OF HONOR**

"Look I'm sorry, okay?" He didn't think he would get himself to say that but it's been eating him up more than he liked to admit. Ruto and Katie stared as if he came from the moon.

Link wanted to forget about what just happened but it was in his head replaying over and over. He can't shake of this funny feeling he got when her voice went strain and cracked and that vulnerable look in her eyes.

"I should've told you. I know that but I had to get the gem no matter what."

The color on Katie said that he could've chosen his words better.

"You don't need to explain anything to me. What happened happen," Ruto told him quietly. The bitterness in her voice didn't go unnoticed.

He felt so out of balance. Can't she just take his apology and leave it at that? This wasn't his strongest suit. He was bound to say something stupid.

Like she said what happened happen. He should just let it go. It doesn't matter anymore. He already apologized, what more could he do? And if she already hated him, she could join the party with all the other Zoras in the domain.

 _Weren't we friends, Link?_ She had asked him with a strained voice and tears…

Goddammit.

"Okay, fine!"

Now she finally looked at him with a frown. "What are you—"

The words tumbled out of his mouth before he had the chance to think, "I swear on the Three Golden Goddesses that I will defeat Mathilda and save your domain." He took a few seconds to catch his breath. "There, happy?"

He couldn't help but grin at her stunned reaction. He loved how he had that effect on people where they just couldn't comprehend the level of his madness. Swearing on the Goddesses to save her home from a potentially insurmountable foe? No problem!

Of course Katie had a problem with it but for the wrong reasons. "You can't just make vows all willy nilly! Have some respect for it!"

"Who cares?"

She turned red. "What do you mean 'who cares,' you dummy? A vow to the Goddesses shouldn't be taken so lightly! You should be on your knees first of all, nice and clean and then—"

"Oh my days, who bloody cares about that?!"

No need for a ceremony or to wear a gallivant armor and have a ray of light to say it. Just say it and get it done.

Ruto studied him for a moment with a look he couldn't decipher. At least she didn't look angry with him like earlier. Guilt can do such wonders if he resorted into uplifting two vows now, the first being the princess' protector and the second to save her whole domain. This really wasn't part of the plan dammit. This sounded more like a hero's agenda.

Well, Link was no hero and he was no honorable bastard. But he was the only thing she had right now and she was willing to set him free because of that.

The princess lagged behind accompanying her thoughts. When he saw the weapon she yielded, he felt disappointed. That bronze piece of work paled in comparison to her old resplendent spear. And his borrowed weapon made him feel agitated. He missed the Master Sword more than he wanted to.

He rubbed his temple, amazed that it was free from any pain. Those herbs were effectively lenitive. Because of how well they worked, he set them aside to only use them in dire emergencies.

"What should we do now?" Katie snapped him from his thoughts. "We have the scale so why not leave?"

He shook his head. "There's that big wall," he said as he tried to remember the name.

"Big Dozzer."

"Whatever."

"I heard not even Gorons could break through it. Oh what can we do?"

Curse that shit Ranlyn and his useless help. At least Link didn't leave without saying a few words. He chuckled, remembering how his acrimony shocked everyone in the throne room. He'll be the talk of the town.

The trio was walking on the outskirt of the city as to avoid soldiers. The air was chilly, and crickets sang their song. The moon above them was a beautiful sight and it was also stressing to look at. The temple should be opened right about now and they had to find a way to get there before dawn and before Mathilda.

Link discussed it with Katie on how they could possibly overcome the great wall until their third member spoke up. "What about bombs?" Ruto suggested timidly. "Surely bombs are more stronger than Gorons?"

She wasn't that strong warrior that she carried herself out to be. She was now an ingénue shy little girl and he hated it. He hated how she let a piece of shit like him drag her to the dirt like that.

"You may be on to something here but—" Using bombs sounded ridiculous but he couldn't say that to her face. "What kind of bombs work underwater?"

"Water bombs," said both Ruto and Katie.

Katie giggled. "Yes, that's it!"

Ruto spoke out more clearly. "But there has been no production of such since my father couldn't financially support the factories. He did promise that in a few more years they could go back to work but we don't have a few more years."

Once again Ranlyn proved to be utterly useless.

Katie gasped so loudly that it startled both him and Ruto. "I know, I know!" She yelled like a student who knew the answer. Without bothering to explain and much to his chagrin, she bolted the other way. Because of her palpable glow, it was easy to spot her but through the twists and turns of the weald it was hard to keep up.

"Where the hell is she going?" Link could feel his blood boiling. He had a strong urge to cage her in a bottle. Every time he glanced up at the sky panic would bloom in his head. The gem wasn't the only thing on the line but every fish in this domain and _him_.

"Katie, we have to stick together!" Ruto called out. Whatever the fairy had in mind she didn't bother sharing. She had them sprinting on the arc of the land outside of the city. Link could see several blue torches dancing from afar and he knew it was soldiers still searching for them.

Katie finally stopped in front a familiar wagon. The wagon was parked near the Zoras' River and on this side of the city the river flowed gently.

In front of the wagon were weapons on display—wooden shields, regular arrows, some bottle of red potions. The dust layered on the items showed that business has been going slow.

When the owner of the wagon saw them his eyes brightened up. "Customers! Oh joy!" Beedle sang. "And it's the princess who saved me none the less! How do you do?"

Both Link and Ruto were out of breath. It was Katie who glowed fervor. "It's good to see you in business, Beedle. I thought you would never show up!"

Link frowned. "How'd you know he was in a business? He doesn't even look like the type."

"Link, behave," warned Ruto.

Katie was more offended than the man Link tried to offend. "This gentlemen right here is from a family which, for _centuries_ , have opened markets that had assisted the greatest of heroes!"

Beedle gasped. "You know of my family's legacy?"

"Oh course! Your family has helped heroes more times than I could count."

The conversation about heroes and legends irritated Link to no end. "Who cares?"

Beedle shot him a glare to which Ruto dispelled by touching his arm. "Please excuse him. He was raised without manners." She smiled politely. "Is there any chance we could purchase water bombs from you?"

The sells man grinned. "I've been meaning to throw them out since no one will buy them but if you insist."

"Oh thank you!"

"That will be three hundred rupees."

His absurd price raised a collective gasp from the trios. Link glanced up at the moon and his patience ran dry. He grabbed the man by the shirt. "This better be a joke, buddy, or you'll find your tongue ripped out your mouth."

"Bu-but they're very rare!"

"I saved your ass in case you forgot."

"The princess was the one who saved me! Now let me go or I'll call the guards."

"They won't get here fast enough until I'm done with you." Now Link was shaking him. "Now give me a sane price or I'll skin you!"

"Link, stop this." Ruto pushed him back and grimaced when Beedle glared at them, pulling his wrinkly shirt down. "Please forgive him. We really do need those bombs. The fate of the entire domain rests on them."

He crossed his arms. "I was going to give you a discount since you saved my life but now I'm raising the bar to three fifty."

Katie turned pink. "Don't you have any money on you, Ruto?"

"Father took all my earnings from the arena and left me with nothing." She growled at Link. "Thank you so much for dooming us once again." He didn't expect that to sting but it did. Ruto looked as if she was thinking to cajole with Beedle but one glance at the sky had her taking off her blue earrings. "Will this suffice?"

Katie was horrified. "But those are your mother's!"

"What else am I to do?"

Again, he felt himself going through a familiar path of guilt. "Put that away. You're not giving something that priceless."

"You have a better idea?"

An idea _did_ come to him in fact and he smiled. "Too bad we can't give the poor guy any money. He really does need to buy himself some affections."

Ruto snapped a look on him and Katie was beginning to darken red. He told them to clam it and that he had an idea.

"What do you mean affections?" The merchant demanded. "I have plenty of that."

"Mothers don't count, my friend," Link said with a smirk.

Beedle opened his mouth to retort but he couldn't come up with any words in his defense. He mustered up confidence and stiffened up. "So I don't have a girlfriend but I'll get one eventually."

Link appeared to look commiserated. "Hate to break it to you but girls aren't really into guys with chicken legs or that hair…no, seriously what's up with that?"

"My mom said it looks cute."

"Yeah, cute like a puppy than a man." Link put an arm on Beedle's neck. "I tell you what: you lower the prize to a zero and I'll tell you the secrets to a woman's heart, how about that?"

Beedle frowned. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I can turn you into a ladies' man, my friend."

"Easy for you to say! You have a face of a heartbreaker!"

Link chuckled. "Not everyone can be like me."

"Fortunately," Ruto muttered.

Link ignored her. "But with a few skills and a _massive_ hair change girls will fall head to toe for you."

"This is ridiculous!" Katie complained. "We're wasting time here!"

Beedle missed the urgency in her voice and looked to Link. "What do you propose?"

Link grinned. "Trust me on this."

Ruto and Katie both gave their protests but soon gave up when they realized how stubborn Link was. "Now then let's start with the type of girls there are. Number one—" Link pointed at Ruto "—is that type over there who will impale you with a spear and has no sense of humor. Try to avoid those types."

Katie giggled nervously when a tick was made in Ruto's eye and the spear she had in her hand was going a little too close for Link's comfort.

Regardless, he continued on. "The other type is that type." He motioned over to Katie. "The smarty, talkative kind and you have to humor them by pretending to pay attention and not fall asleep or cut your ears off just for some peace and quiet."

"Maybe you can hurt him a little," Katie told Ruto.

Beedle was more invested than Link anticipated. Poor guy really does need a girl in his life. "There's one that I think falls into your category and that is the sweet, quiet girl. The way to woo her is to compliment her. Make her feel special. Act smart, pretend you go on big battles. Try to impress her."

"Or you could be yourself?" The princess offered.

Link nodded. "Or you could be a lonely loser, just the same."

Beedle seemed uneasy. "I'm not really good with talking to girls though."

"What are you good at?" Link asked patiently.

Beedle brought out a large book. At first glance, it looked like an ordinary book with a picture of a bug on its hard cover. Link never thought of the merchant as an artist. Some girls do adore that. Or maybe it could be writing. A few cheesy but well thought out poems could get him a woman's heart.

Katie squealed and glowed green, Ruto covered her mouth and turned away, Link's stomach took a leap. When Beedle opened it and revealed large bugs plastered on the pages, the hairy legs were lined in a way that it made the bug look alive and ready to crawl right out from the book.

Innocent Beedle didn't think much of their horror and smiled sweetly. "I love collecting bugs of all kind. I can show her this, can't I?"

Link, for once, actually done the best thing on which both Katie and Ruto could agree on by closing the ghastly book and telling Beedle in the most calm and reasonable voice he could manage, "Unless you want to scar someone for life, I suggest you put that somewhere where no Hylians or other races will ever see it." Link patted his shoulder when Beedle looked down. "Just be confident no matter what. Give her all the attention in the world and in the next second ignore her, pretend like you don't care. That will drive her _nuts_."

"What kind of an advice is that?" Ruto said querulously.

"I don't know what to say to girls though," Beedle said in a mutter.

To fix that, Link pushed Ruto forward saying to try it out on her. The princess wanted no part in it but Link whispered to her that this would be easy.

Beedle took in a deep breath. "Uh hey," he said, feeling awkward.

Ruto reluctantly played along. "Hi," she said dryly only making Beedle nervous.

"Tell her she looks fine," Link said in a whisper from the background. "And that she's the finest thing you've seen all day."

"You-you look fine," Beedle said with a little smile. "And-and you're….umm…"

Ruto glared at Link then took Beedle's hand, looking at him sincerely and benevolently. "Beedle, listen to me I know how hard this is but you must remain strong and patient. I know that somewhere in this world there's a special someone out there just waiting for you. Don't ever settle for a relationship you can't be yourself."

"But Link said bugs—"

"Link is just being a heartless brute as expected. Don't listen to a word." Ignoring the 'hey, you're ruining it' from Link, she smiled at Beedle amicably. "Don't rush into things. Anything worth having is worth waiting."

"That's right," Katie chirped in. "So what if your hair is uneven and all over the place. Not to mention your dirty nails and the musty wagon. Well, what I'm trying to say is that someone will love you for who you are. A bug collecting merchant."

Link made a gag exaggeration and was thinking Beedle would feel the same way. Naturally, Link found himself surrounded by a bunch of softhearted loonies since a warm smile came on Beedle's face. The merchant gave the princess' hand a little squeeze and nodded. "You're right. I can't go on being something that I'm not. Thanks a bunch you two."

"That's right, Beedle! Be yourself!" Katie chirped.

This sappy talk was leaving a bitter taste in Link's mouth. "Yeah, yeah whatever," Link said dismissively. "About the bombs though."

"Oh I can give the princess a discount but not you," Beedle stated simply.

"I just wasted my time with you!"

"You didn't save me or give me a proper advice! They were both from princess Ruto. Oh and I don't accept jewelry for now."

Ruto glanced at the sky worriedly then back at him. "There must be something we can do," she said. "Please."

Beedle stayed quiet for a moment and seemed a bit at war with himself between being a Samaritan and a businessman. Link knew it was difficult for him since the princess looked so earnest and desperate. If it comes down to it, Link might be willing to use force.

He was just playing the scene in his head until Beedle spoke, "There is this one bug I'm looking for and it lingers near the falls at night. If you both could bring it back here then I'll be more than happy to give you five bombs for free. But there's one thing you need to know about my water bombs, since it's old it's a bit unpredictable. It might explode the second you set it on ground and I don't want to be responsible for getting my first — uh, _best_ customers ever killed."

Link figured it was high time to use an old friend's tool. With a wave of pride, he brought out the long wire with a trigger attached to one end. "I'll be using this but I don't know if it works underwater though."

"What…what is this?" Beedle touched the wires gingerly.

Katie gave him a short summary and Link reminisced of his old friend. How would Hank react if he saw Link now, going to the bottom of Hylia's Lake with the princess and battling a crazy but also very attractive commander? The poor guy would think Link had lost his mind.

Well, it's inarguable that at this point Link should just be locked up in a mental facility.

"I could wrap the wires in rubber," suggested Beedle. He meticulously studied the trigger at every angle, looking mighty impressed. "It's a swell looking thing. Where did you get it?"

"A friend," Link replied, hating how he missed his crazy handyman.

Beedle was thinking of how to waterproof the trigger but Link told him not to worry about that. Since the scales provided him with an extra layer of air that will keep the trigger dry…hopefully.

Ruto seemed relaxed for the first time this night. "So we will meet you back here with the bug and you with the bombs and with whatever that is."

"A detonator bomb," Katie told her.

Beedle gave them a picture of the bug that twisted Link's stomach. Its main features were the legs, thin as hair, longer than his finger, over sixteen of them with eight on each side, a large body of green and brown and covered with carapace. He truly didn't understand the purpose of collecting such hideous insects.

They left Beedle at it and went on to the path, hiding out from plain sight as if afraid the moon will put a spotlight on them.

Along the way, Link was grinning. "Well, that worked out well."

Ruto glared at him. "You have to be the worst at romance ever."

"Hey, never said anything about romance."

Katie glowed red. "Don't ever give anyone advice on relationships. It's unhealthy coming from you."

"I can barely handle one of you," Ruto said sharply. "I don't need any more boys mirroring your actions."

This made his smile broaden. He never thought he'd miss hearing her snappy talk.

"Anyways, how are we ever going to catch a little critter?" Just by holding the picture made her queasy and her fingers were away from the picture. If the painting made her ill, then what are they going to do with the real thing? "Don't tell me with our bare hands…"

Link chuckled and pulled out a net. "And here I was thinking I'd never use this."

"Risel's net!" Katie remembered with orange. "This will be easy."

If only. They arrived at the same place where they thought they had defeated Mathilda. It brought upon unpleasant memories and neither of them spoke to each other for a while. There were some sightings of dried blood on some of the path.

The fragrance of the cold night chilled him to the spine. His hands dug into the dirt, then through the bushes and up the trees.

The moon being their only light source provided them with a promising light but it was the thick canopy that ate up most of the sky, putting them into mild darkness, and Ruto, fearing for the guards, argued against lighting a torch.

How long have they been here sweating like animals, mud on their arms and legs, looking for an insect that made them both sick to the stomach?

The moon was now half way in the sky. They still haven't found a trace yet. Link was growing tired from this all. His throat was parched and he craved for sake. He was starting to lose hope.

"We still can't find it!" Ruto kicked a pebble and watched it skip a few times on the surface of the water. "We'll never make it in time." Her voice cracked and she sat down covering her face.

"Now's not the time to throw the towel," he said to her, patting the dirt from his pants.

"But Mathilda could be there right now!" Ruto's fists hammered down in the dirt. She took in shallower breaths and it only made her panic.

Katie fluttered next to her. "She can't get past Big Dozzer."

"But she might," Ruto pointed out. "We have no idea what tricks that witch has up her sleeve."

Link couldn't help but wonder what got fish bait in a bunch. Sure, Mathilda was up to no good but they don't know anything…or does Ruto know?

"What is she planning?" Link kneeled down to be at eye level with her. "What is Mathilda planning to do when she gets to the temple? You keep mentioning something about a smell."

Her eyes met his and he saw fear in them. It didn't sit well with him. Something horrible was going to happen to this domain and it was going to take place tonight if they don't stop it. She was close to tell him, until her eyes locked on something from over his shoulder.

"Is that…?" Grabbing the net from him, she got up and tiptoed. The air left Link's lungs when he saw it. It was more ghastly in real life. How they managed to miss something with a size like that was beyond him.

And good days, how can _anyone_ in their right mind even _think_ to capture and collect such things or go anywhere near it?

Ruto had the net over her head. Link held in his breath as he slowly got up to tip toe behind her.

"Good bug. That's a good bug," she muttered under her breath. "Nice and easy." The bug started to scram when a twig cracked under her foot.

Link cursed as he moved over, managing to catch the thing with his hands. He would never forget that feeling of its legs. It was almost like tiny sticks biting against his skin. Through his disgust he tried to get a good grip on it but the little shit managed to slip out.

Panic spiked up when the little beast was lost in sight. It was camouflaged almost perfectly in the brown dirt. It was Katie who had stopped it by knocking it off its side. Now the bug was on its back, its legs wheeling up in a haste to get back up.

"I need a bath after this," Katie muttered.

"All right!" Link said with a smile. Things are turning up right.

Ruto breathed out of relief and proceeded to scoop the creature up with the net. It took a lot of effort and a few 'you do it! No you!' to get the little abomination in a bottle.

"Now back to Beedle," Katie said.

Their little celebration cut short by the sound of a giggle that echoed through the weald. Link pushed Ruto away from an incoming whip.

"Oh give me a break!" He yelled. He narrowly dodged a whip that came down at him. The whip shattered the earth, sending pebbles and dust up to fog the air. The only thing that came through was the silver light of the moon.

Ruto's back touched his as the two circled around with caution. It was suddenly quiet now with no sign of that bitch anywhere. He was on edge now, reacting to every sound, every shadow, his eyes darting everywhere. At his back, Ruto was struggling to stifle air, the spear shaking in her hand.

"I-I don't see her," she stammered.

"Just stay focused," Link told her. Then suddenly a whip came from his left, grazing his sleeve. "Dammit!"

Ruto turned to him. "Link, are you—"

"Stay focused," he said through clenched teeth. The pain was hot on his skin, just as it always has been in the past. "This is nothing."

Again the whip came down and he threw himself on Ruto. He could hear hissing upon impact. More dust clouded his view, thickening the air. His parched throat tickled with dust and he coughed.

He could see a ball of pink with wings. Katie was in her own blind panic as she circled around and calling out his name. He couldn't reach her and his tongue was too heavy to reply to her.

The only sight of Mathilda was her figure appearing as a tenebrous shadow. She would disappear in a blink of an eye. Her giggles could be heard throughout the clearing, not giving any clear indication to where she might be.

 _She's playing with us_ , Link thought angrily. _Playing with us, showing off her strength, telling us we don't stand a chance._

He had to do something. Anything. With the full moon as a timer there was no other option. They couldn't fight Mahtilda or they would waste time. Dammit. If he could just get Ruto out of here…

The one sided fight lasted for a few minutes. He couldn't see Ruto but from the sounds of her grunts, she didn't seem injured. Katie was making her own fog of sparkles as well.

"Did you miss me?" She finally spoke. "Because I certainly missed you, lovelies! I have to admit though wasn't expecting you to give me the slip, _Raza_. I should rip out your fins and we'll see if you can swim then."

Mathilda had ceased her attacks and waited for the dust to settle. At long last he could see the greenery of the forest, the rippling waters of the lake and her, Mathilda, standing imperturbable and proud, her snake grinned at them.

The situation was bad but there was a positive light to it. If she was here it meant that the temple was safe…for now.

He clenched the sword and studied the commander. She was the image of health much to his dismay. The wound from the arrow he had given to her just yesterday completely healed up. There wasn't even a scar. How could someone be so goddamn annoying?

Aside from the dust that cladded her armor, Ruto was unharmed, pale and scared out of her mind, but unharmed. Even if they had the numbers, he knew from a bad experience that they had no chance of winning. That much was obvious and with the full moon gleaming down, there was no time.

Link moved his neck from one side to the other. "Fish bait, get out of here and take Katie."

"I am not leaving you!" Katie cried.

"Neither am I," Ruto told him firmly. It really did disappoint him to seeing her with that pathetic spear.

He glared at the both of them. "She's not going to kill me today. Take the bug and get the bombs. I'll catch up with you."

Katie was turning blue. "Link, please no!"

"I'll meet you guys near Luto's bridge," he said and shoved Ruto behind him, not ever taking his eyes off Mathilda for even half a second. She seemed to be enjoying herself as the corner of her eyes crinkled with amusement.

Ruto's disinclination was infuriating and he spoke before she had the chance to protest. "If we all die here today then this whole domain is screwed, you hear?" Ruto clammed her mouth shut and he could feel her eyes staring at him desperately, hopelessly that I made him hate himself for not being strong enough. "You're the princess of the Zoras. These people are your responsibly, not some shitty Hylian, got it?"

She didn't like that but he caught her in a corner there. It was erroneous to put her on the spot but he had no other choice.

"I got your guards killed remember?" He added in, giving her more reason to leave him behind. "They died because of me. So leave me here." His shoulders moved in a circular motion as he prepared himself for battle. "If I don't come back for some time then go on without me. Save your home."

Much to his relief, she showed acquiescence when she took a step back. Her eyes went hard. "You will come back," Ruto ordered him. "You better for your sake."

"Link, I'm not leaving you," Katie said stubbornly.

Ruto made that decision for her and snatched the fairy from the air. "Don't be late, you brute!" The princess yelled over her shoulder.

"No, she'll kill him!" Cried Katie.

Mathilda didn't bother stopping them as she clapped her hands. "What a touching ending for you all! I suppose I must make away with you quickly if I hope to catch up to her."

"Why are you attacking me now?" He demanded, bringing out the flimsy silver sword. "I'm kind of busy in the moment."

She was smiling at him. "The Master Sword doesn't work with you, does it?"

The panic was like a fist crushing his heart. As casually as he could with an easy smile he said, "Uh huh, sure. What makes you think that?"

Link knew that they've all been very discreet about the sword's impotence. There was no way Mathilda could just figure it out like that.

"I haven't seen you using it once since the arena. Not with monsters, nor with bandits, and never with me. I'm starting to see a pattern here. Also as you know that I've been watching you for some time."

"And that's not creepy at all but go on."

"I've always seen you fiddle with the thing and I assumed you were speaking to the voice inside the blade."

He frowned and glanced over at the hilt. "There's a voice in there?" A new weight, as if annoyed, was added to the sword.

Mathilda sighed. "Yes, yes, one of the many great things about the holy blade." She licked the handle of her whip and her eyes seemed to be looking at him hungrily. Damn her. Teasing him like that. In a higher pitched voice she mocked, "'It's a wonder why the sword isn't cooperating. Maybe it's because you are one of the monsters and the worst of them all.'" She laughed at Link's stumped expression. "I'm good, aren't I?"

"If you were there the entire time then why—" He paused when it clicked. "You don't know how to get to the temple so you want us to lead you there."

She waved a hand dismissively. "Darling, I could get there on my own." _A good lie_ , he thought. He knew she had no way of going down past the wall. "I'm here for you. Since the sword no longer is cooperative then you'll be short work. Taking your head _and_ the domain? Charles will be so pleased with my work."

Link gritted his teeth. It there was one thing he just couldn't stand was when people thought he was easy work. Does she honest to the Goddesses think that she was going to get her way and destroy everything when he was around?

"Not happening, _bitch_."

As soon as the last word left his lips the snake's head lunged out and he was ready for it. The snake's head went thump upon meeting with the Hylian shield. It was gratifying to see that snake retreat back to its master whimpering.

That flushed angry look was better on her. He smiled. "I don't get it. You are technically by definition a _bitch_ so what's the big deal anyways?" He shrugged nonchalantly. "I know that I'm an ass and I'm not ashamed."

"I don't like it," Mathilda growled.

Link gave a sinister laugh and spread his arms. "You are what you are, bitch."

And that was how the fight was initiated.

It dawned to him that the only reason he was ever alive after encountering Mathilda were because of two things: one, he was the most luckiest man in the face of the country and two was because Mathilda was toying with him.

She wasn't toying with him and his luck ran out dry.

Link made sure to put a fair distance away from her and put his shield up. Often he would try to get the upper hand only to have fangs missed his face by an inch. The sound of the whip made him cringe back internally. It brought so many bad memories that it took his mind off the fight.

Mathilda was enjoying herself greatly and if the moon stayed in its place she would play with him until the inch of his life. He rolled out of the way and tried to use his hookshot, hoping to grab either one of his opponents and bring them closer. Instead, like a graceful dancer, Mathilda moved and the whip slapped on Link's leg, opening up a large wound.

He shrieked out as the awful pain brought him to his boyhood, fear tightened his heart and he found it difficult to breath. He hasn't had a panic attack so far and he could feel himself getting one now.

"Is someone scared?" Mathilda taunted and the snake hissed at him in delight. "You look pale, dear, are you alright?"

Link staggered to his feet and held his sword tightly. "Shut up," he growled. No one can hurt him with that. No one should ever come near him with that.

Abandoning his painful memories, Link attacked with sheer rage. Mathilda saw this and yawned audibly, commenting that this whole experience was boring to which Link shouted, "Shut up, you hateful bitch!"

Mathilda gave a reply of her own as her fist dug into Link's stomach. Not only did the punch take out his air but also the sandwiches he ate earlier. He couldn't even scream anymore, just shocked by the amount of pain he felt. On his knees at Mathilda's feet, he never felt so sick in his life. He wasn't eighteen but a young scared little boy.

"You ruined my new shoes."

Her heeled foot knocked him back on the ground. Warm blood trickled down his face and to his chin as he rolled to his side and coughed.

"I'm a little disappointed," Mathilda said with a sigh. "I thought you would prove to be a challenge being a hero and all."

"I'm…not…" Link's words trailed off as he coughed out a mouthful of blood. It dipped down from his mouth, painting his teeth ruby red.

She rolled her eyes. "I've heard enough of your arguments with the princess to know this. Fate cannot be changed, little boy. You are what you are destined to be. One day you will lift that sword for the sake of the world and my job is to ensure that day will never come."

Her heel was over his head but it only crushed an empty space when he used his hookshot to latch onto a nearby tree. Once at a safe distance, he leaned on his silver sword. "You're wrong," he told her and spat away the taste. "I am what I want to be and right now I want to be the man that kicks your ass."

He didn't notice that Mathilda was missing her whip. He felt it behind him and turned to see the snake right in his face. It would have bitten him on the neck if he hasn't taken a step back. But stepping towards Mathilda with his back turned was a very bad move.

Her leg sliced horizontally, and like a rag doll he was kicked across the clearing and slammed into a tree. He slid down the tree, groaning. How can any Hylian possess such strength?

The sword had left his hand when she kicked him and now she threw it away behind the bushes. There was too much pain for him to move. He gritted his teeth, pushing himself to stand and winced.

Mathilda sauntered towards him with a smiling beginning to grow on her face. At her feet the snake moved through the grass in zip-zag, hissing loudly.

His arms were too heavy to move; using a hookshot was not an option anymore. Every time he managed to get on his feet he would end up falling back down. His lungs were still craving for air and the loss of blood was making him dizzy.

"D-dammit," he muttered, feeling desperate now.

To think she could beat him so easily…and he didn't get one hit on her. She was still perfectly unscathed. The only sign of her fatigue, if he could even call it that, was the slick sweat on her face and the heavy movement of her chest.

He hoped Ruto got herself to the temple before it was too late. How long would it stay open anyway? Link risked a glance up at the sky, feeling a bit at ease by the sight of the full moon.

Like a bulb shinning in the darkest of nights, an idea popped from his head making him drop his jaw. How could he have forgotten?

"I'd very much like it if I was the last thing you saw," Mathilda told him.

Link's chin went back down and he found himself face to face with Mathilda's pet snake. It stared at him, eager to devour his eyes. With one swift movement he managed to throw the snake to the side, making Mathilda gasp.

Her eyes turned dark. "No one touches my Gilly," she hissed.

Without wasting another moment, Link started to whistle the song on his finger. Mathilda stopped herself from breaking his neck and only blinked at this. "What are you doing? Already planning what to play on your funeral?"

He ignored her, closing his eyes and concentrated as sweat began to heavily pour on him. Because of the state of panic, the song came out of tone, he blew too hard raising the pitch too high and sometimes his breath would run out making the low pitch nearly inaudible.

Surprisingly, Mathilda didn't move. She didn't seem to think that it was possible for Link to be calling out for help. However, that soon proved to be the case when he finished and there was an awkward silence.

"What have I just witnessed?" She asked and the question was innocuous.

He shrugged but the embarrassment made his face flushed. "Worth a try," he muttered.

"Well, if you're done then perhaps we can go back to killing you?"

"I'd rather not but you can try anyways."

The snake dutifully went in her grip and resumed its whipped form. Link realized with a shudder that he really would end up dying by the end of a whip. He always thought it would happen to him as a child. Now it would happen in his adulthood.

The childish part of him wanted to close his eyes and let it happen. He was just too tired of fighting constantly and losing. That stubborn side of him forced him to hold his gaze on his killer, just to show that he had no fear of her.

It seemed that fate had different plans for him as the jaws of a wolf made Mathilda miss his head by an inch. There was a sharp ringing in his ears as the whip struck the trunk of the tree, and splinters flew everywhere, needling into his skin.

To get some of his strength back, he drank some red potion. His legs could now support his weight and he got away from the commander.

She let out a cry as the wolf buried its teeth into her arm. Around them were more wolves, all furious and ravenous. Link, with stunned amazement, watched as dozens of the beasts of the night lunged out at the commander.

Fangs against sharp canines, the snake itself was putting a fight of it's own as was Mathilda. One kick from her seemed to end their lives rather quickly. Some wolves crashed against trees and remained motionless, some fell into the pond and others got to their paws and tried again.

There was one that approached him and Link felt that same fear tingling inside of him just like before. None of it was a dream like he had sort of hoped for. His knees unlocked and spilled him on the ground and he staggered away from the large wolf that inched closer to him. With yellow tainted eyes and with smoke of blue curling out from this larger wolf, it seemed to say something to him, _Get up._

Link dutifully obeyed.

Both him and the blue glowing wolf watched Mathilda holding her ground. It wasn't a pleasant sight, seeing how several beasts getting a beat down by one woman and her snake.

 _They won't last long. Run while you still have breath._

Link was about to move until he turned back. With his thumb, he pointed at the hilt of the blade. "Any advice on what's going on with this thing?" The silent glare from the wolf told him that it was somehow his fault. "Come on, can't you give me some pointers?"

 _Figure it out on your own. Now leave and let us take care of her._

They weren't going to beat her. Link could see the number of wolves were rapidly dying either by the kick of a heel or the fangs of a snake. Still they managed to leave bite marks and scratches, something he could respect.

Something shiny caught his attention. It must have slipped out from Mathilda's pocket. A round blue object glittering out in the night made him grin. It was the size of his fist with a small chain connected to it and there were some thin ropes wrapped around. His wallet will thank him.

Hopefully fish bait and the sprit didn't leave without him. He'd be pretty livid if they thought he would die that easily.

* * *

Ruto decided that she should go now. There weren't any guards around much to her relieve. To her horror, though, the moon was almost touching the horizon and the beginning of daylight was etching too close. It was now or never.

"Please, Ruto, just a little longer," Katie pleaded, turning blue.

"My people are my responsibility," Ruto said, remembering Link's words. She tried to say it sternly but felt her heart break. The next words were also hard to let out. "I have to go now."

"He-he could still be alive," Katie said, sounding a bit hysterical. "This is Link we're talking about! There's no way anyone could kill him."

"We don't know that." It was hard to see Katie like this. Poor little thing can't really do anything. It must be so frustrating for her. "Mathilda was too strong for him. You know that."

It was hard to stay still. She looked down to see her hands trembling. Mathilda was just too powerful for them to handle. She got stabbed, shot with arrows, and fell from a hundred feet into Hylia's Lake all without a scratch. How was that even remotely possible?

Ruto thought of asking her about Beckward when they saw her again. The horrid thought that Beckward would even wish for her to die was unthinkable and yet she couldn't shake of this sick feeling that he had some play in this. She hesitated though before she could ask the commander.

 _No, I'm afraid of the answer._

The entire affair with Beckward, the conversation she had with him didn't add up. Being away from him, she could think straight without his assuring voice detracting her. She couldn't find a reason of why would he accuse Link of bribery even though it was Beckward who stood up for him. Why would her loyal adviser set her up with someone who was known to be a brute? Beckward wasn't a fool; he was their councilor for a reason.

She hated how this made her feel. Her hand instinctively went up to her mother's earrings. She was immensely thankful that she didn't give it away. Not like her birthday gift, her beautiful spear. She caught Link glaring at her new one. What would her mother do? What would she say in this matter? What she have agreed that Ruto left without Link?

Ruto didn't want to believe it but that persistent voice continued to scream, _He's dead! He's gone! You have to leave_ now _!_

 _No, not Link_ , she thought lugubriously on the verge of tears. _Not him please_.

How was it that she still cared for him? No matter how hard she tried to hold on to her resentment she found her heart was too hurt to curse him. If he really died then it meant he held up his oath in keeping her safe. Now it was her turn.

The thought of him being dead felt unrealistic. She wanted to believe so badly that he did win. He would win and come back with that irritating smirk on his face and flaunt his victory. She wouldn't mind to hear his teasing.

She swallowed when she looked at the sky. It was getting late. If he truly has fallen, he would be _livid_ if she let his sacrifice go in vain. "We have to go, Katie. I'm sorry but we have to."

Katie turned red and was about to make an argument when her color abruptly changed to orange. Ruto knew this sign and turned around and was horrified. Blood was seeping from a wound on his cheek. His tunic was cladded with mud and blood and he moved as if his whole body was in pain.

Katie didn't know whether to be happy or furious since her colors kept shifting. "What happened? Did you defeat her?" She asked hopefully.

"She's a little busy in the meantime," Link said and smirked at the stunned princess. "What? You really think you're getting rid of me that — Whoa."

She had no control over herself. She hugged him tightly afraid that if she let him go he'll end up dying. It was incredible how so much has happened between them. The thought of touching a Hylian should disgust her. But seeing him still alive after risking his life like a damn fool…

"Idiot!" She pulled back and shaking his shoulders. "Never do that to me! Never, you hear?!"

"Gah! Okay, okay! Can't you see I'm hurting here?"

"I'll do a lot more worse if you do that again."

"Yeah, Link!" Katie snapped.

She finally released him and he staggered back away from her. "Relax. I'm fine."

"Fine? Look at you!"

"Yeah, I've seen better days but we don't have time for that, do we?"

Her heart dropped when the moon was almost there. They have roughly half an hour to make it at the bottom of the deepest lake in the world.

While Link cleans up his face, Ruto thought of an idea. Since it will take much longer to swim down there, the next best thing was to use a large rock, tie themselves to it and go down into the water.

Link blinked. "You'll be using the scales too?"

"Of course," she said like it was obvious. "A Zora can't survive that deep. The pressure will crush me." She showed him the two scales. "They will supply us with endless amount of air and keep us both safe. However, they can only be used once. Good thing your greed brought two of them."

"If we just had the blue tunic…" Katie turned blue herself.

Link rolled his eyes. "Oh can you just get over that already? This isn't some story from books!" He then smirked, bringing out piece of jewelry. It wasn't a sapphire but a deep blue crystal that made Katie gape. "Well, if I can't sell the extra scale at least I have this, right?"

"Where did you get that?" Katie demanded.

He shrugged. "Spoils of war. What, are you telling me it's not a gem?"

"It's not just any gem!" Katie fluttered up and down when she got a closer look. "That's a Pirate Charm! I never thought I would ever live to see one." She fumed at both Ruto and Link's blank faces. "Don't you kids know anything about history?!" Link and Ruto exchanged a glance. Katie sighed exaggeratingly. "Tetra the Pirate Princess and King of Red Lions used this to communicate with the Hero of Winds. If this was really Mathilda's that means we can listen to the conversations she has with the other commanders."

Suddenly, Link didn't look like he wanted the gem anymore. "Wouldn't they be able to pinpoint us?"

"Besides communicating, they will be able to see through the charm but we can solve that with some paint." She was dancing in the air. "I can't believe you actually got it. Wow, who knew that your greed could come in handy?"

Link's shoulder slumped. "So I can't sell it?"

"Do that and I will literally give you the _worst_ headache of your life."

It did seem like a good plan though. They could see who this General Charles really was. Despite the fear Ruto developed for that certain general she found herself curious about him. How did he look like? What was he like? Was he as frightening as Mathilda? Well, Ruto figured he should be.

Link had been querulous about using the scales so soon since he wanted to eat something but Ruto, having enough of him, slapped the scale on his arm. Before they knew it the blue scale started to glow a bit and Link commented that it burned a little. It slowly vanished. She went on to do the same to her arm and only felt a faint heat tingle at her skin before it vanished.

"What about me?" Katie asked.

Ruto solved this problem by putting Katie under Link's hat.

"I already have a headache," Link pointed out from the fading scar on his forehead. "I very much like my head in one piece."

"I'll make you feel worse if you keep complaining," Katie threated him.

Ruto led them down to a rocky spot for a good spot to dive in. As a Zora she wouldn't mind jumping off from the highest mountaintop but for Link being a Hylian, every bone in his body would break from that height. He found a large rock that was heavy enough to pull them to the bottom faster.

He connected a rope to both of them, starting by tying it around Ruto's waist, then his own and finally the rock. Link began pushing the boulder and looking for a good spot to throw it off. He was certain it would fall directly into the water rather than tumbling down and killing them in the process.

"This should do it," he said. All he needed to do was give it one more push and they're in. "You have the bombs and wires?"

She showed him the strange wires that had an extra layer of rubber on them. Attached to one end was a blue bomb ready to explode. "It's a rather genius idea."

Link snorted. "Hank would love you."

"Who?"

"Doesn't matter right now."

They both stared down the sea that looked like a black void. Ruto swallowed. What was there to be afraid of? She swam here as a teenager and an adult. All her life she was here.

"You scared?" Link asked her and it was a bit nice to hear that there was no tease in his tone.

Ruto managed a small nod.

"Good." When she snapped a look at him, thinking that he's mocking her, he said calmly, "That means you won't do something stupid."

She understood what he meant and nodded. "Are you scared?"

"Nope," he answered a bit lamely with a grin. "That means you'll have to keep an eye on me." He chuckled and somehow that made her feel safe. Just seeing his fearlessness and nonchalant, for one minute she didn't think they could possibly be in danger. She was grateful to have him by her side.

Link pushed the rock and the ropes became taut. He fell behind it and then Ruto. The wind whistled in her ears. She always dived from higher ground but never at this speed and never with so much fear in her heart.

She expected to feel the cool water on her skin and to breath in water. Instead there was only an icy breeze on her. Air bubbles surrounding them in their own cluster way.

Ruto could actually see the extra layer of air covering her from head to toe. When Link opened his eyes, he looked hesitant to breath.

"It's okay, Link," Ruto assured him, amazed that her voice came so smoothly.

Slowly and cautiously, Link breathed in and laughed. "Hey, what do you know?"

Ruto shared his laughter and watched Katie peek out from his head. "It's so beautiful."

The rock pulled them down. They saw colorful corals and the spiral circular walls around them. There was school of hue-colored fishes curiously passed by them, sometimes came into their air bubble and needed to get out. Link, being the cruel dolt he was, usually took his hand to out to scare the fishes until Katie told him to knock it off and enjoy the view.

A school of fishes passed near him and Ruto couldn't see him momentarily until the fishes cleared out. Strange sea flowers grew at the cracks of the mountainous wall that circled the entire lake like a cup.

It felt so strange not breathing in water. The only thing that separated her from her life source was a thin layer of air that could disappear anytime it wanted. Every now and then she expected to feel the warmth of the water hug her and fill her lungs with water.

She smiled when she saw the two of the land-dwellers, so used to their air, dazzled by the sight of the marine life as if they had stepped into a whole other world. "How does it feel to be a part of the Zoras' life?"

He always ridiculed her people, calling them fishes and nothing more, but now he was taken back, almost incredulous that it made her flush with pride. "Not like what I expected," Link breathed out, bewildered. The dusky pink coral with their creamy nodules excited Katie as she recognized them by their books, recalling their names.

A gentle smile broke out from Link as he observed seahorses passing. Their angled heads and tubular mouths bobbed and swayed in the current, their transparent fins fluttering in the waving motions. Even with the tight ropes pulling them down to their destination, they forgot about what they were doing.

Ruto wore a smirk on her face. It was satisfying to see such a proud and mighty swordsmen taken away by her world.

Katie watched in silent awe, her blabbering of recalling every name of marine life soon trailed off. The poor thing was still having a hard time to grasp this entirely new world, as it was different from the world that she experienced so little about.

Soon the light began to darken as they went in further and further. They remembered what they were doing and the moment of ease was replaced with tension. Ruto tried to calculate the time in her mind. They would need to reach the Big Dozzer, which was at 20,000 feet down, and at their speed that would take about fifteen minutes to reach. Then there's the question on what to do beyond there.

Zora researchers have estimated that roughly around a thousand species who yet to be discovered were beyond the Big Dozzer. Ruto feared that these creatures might prove to be dangerous as they were parlous and unknown. What would happen if they were to encounter one? Worse, those creatures would now be free to roam into the upper levels of the lake and her people might be at risk.

Ruto decided to leave it for later. Her top priority was to stop Mathilda from getting to the temple. By Katie's suggestion, they should try warning the Guardian of the temple. Even if Link did somehow stop Mathilda that wouldn't make a difference. There are other commanders out there as well and they might finish what Mathilda started.

Link grabbed Ruto's arm. "Best if we stay together," he told her.

It was a smart move since they were so deep that light couldn't reach them. Ruto remembered coming here when she was finally old enough to swim in Hylia's Lake. It was a popular dare, a test to show strength and like all the other idiot children she went on to do the challenge. Naturally her stupidity ended with her getting to the infirmary and being grounded for a whole month.

Time felt eternity. She didn't know how long it's been or if the moon is even up there anymore. There was a rising panic but Link's hand squeezed hers and he gave her nod. His assurance calmed her down but now it was Katie who was beginning to panic. Her body was their only light.

Link shushed her. "Relax, sprit."

"Don't call her that," Ruto said. "Katie, what's the matter?"

"I don't like the dark," the fairy whimpered.

Ruto was about to comfort her until Link grunted, "Get used to it because we're here."

As he said it, the rock stopped and they were left floating in the water. It felt so strange to be surrounded by water and not touch any of it. She wondered if the air layer vanished would she be able to survive the pressure? Highly doubted. She's a good fighter not a good diver.

"Give me the bomb," Link instructed.

Ruto did so and her stomach turned. The wall was bigger than what she thought in mind. It was entirely made of metal screwed in shut. A part of her was dubious that the bomb would leave a dent on it and she tried to stay hopeful.

"We'll have to use up most of the bombs if we want to make a hole big enough for the rock to get through," Link said.

"Will you be able to push it down though?" Katie asked, trying to appear brave by speaking out.

"We'll just have to see." With that he got up from the rock and swam down to the wall. Ruto thought of all the teenagers and children who pushed themselves to make it down here.

Link carefully placed the bomb away from them and Ruto had to go behind him since the rope linked them together. Beedle wasn't lying about his bombs. One already went off in small seemingly harmless burst of bubbles and smoke.

"Are you okay?" asked Ruto.

Link blinked away, looking irritated. "Great. When I get my hands on that cheapskate—"

"He did warn us," Katie chimed in. "Now stop wasting time and use another one."

He plugged the end of the wire on top of the diaphanous water bomb. He moved excruciatingly slow throughout the whole procedure, taking special care when placing it on the wall or ground however you look at it.

They turned back to the rock. With a deep breath, he pressed the red button and the bomb went off successfully. The sound was muffled with bubbles popping and making their way to the surface along with smoke slithering in the water. Ruto couldn't see anything until the bubbles and smoke cleared up.

Once it did both her and Link was at loss for words. "No," Katie uttered.

Ruto was nebulous; her mind just didn't seem to comprehend it. It didn't add up. They went through a lot of trouble to get those bombs and they should work. It took a while for it to sink in. The wall was unscathed, unharmed, and still in one piece. Her heart dropped to her stomach.

Link moved first, dragging her along. He didn't use caution like the first time and placed the bomb harshly. Miraculously it didn't blow up in his face but the result was still the same. "No, dammit! I'm going to kill that shit Beedle!"

"Link—"

"He said this would work!" The fool actually threw another bomb in. It didn't do anything and they were left with only one.

She grabbed his arm just as it was about to throw away the last one. "Link, stop it!"

He looked furious, on the verge of yelling but one look in her eyes softened him. He let out a long sigh and for the longest time they didn't speak. She never quite tasted this sort of failure before. It was nothing compared to the arena or losing to Mathilda or the pointless arguments with her father. She failed every single of her subject and it took a lot not to break down into tears.

There was a terrible silence accompanied by the loud ringing in her ears. Darkness surrounded them, twisting her heart in fear. Was this it? Should they head back to the surface? By the time they reach there the moon will be gone and no doubt the guards would search Hylia's Lake for her.

"It's a trail for a hero," Katie said with realization. She peered out of the hat and her color was yellow. "This whole thing is a test."

"But I'm not a hero," Link argued.

"Just humor them for now," Katie said hastily. "You have the Triforce, you have the Master Sword. All of this is a test and it's one that can be solved only by you."

"No, Katie—"

"Yes, Link, just listen to me. No one ever went past this point, okay? _No one_. Not the best divers, not adventurers, no one in the whole country. Don't you see it? Of course we aren't the first people to use water bombs! I bet someone else tried that already."

Ruto gasped. Of course why didn't she think of that? Of course scholars and adventurers went through unimaginable lengths to unlock one of the biggest secrets of the world. They must've used more than just bombs too. Had her and Link and Katie really thought they were clever by using one of the most obvious ideas?

"This trail is special," Katie said gently. "You're not the hero, fine, but you have to at least try to figure something out, right?"

It was so rare to see Link without valor. He usually held his head up high, tackled any challenges with little to no worry for the consequences. Now he looked troubled. Heroism frightened him that bad, didn't it?

He acted like a hero several times regardless of what he said. Saving her life and the life of Beedle, saying a vow without even a second thought for her sake. There was so much more to his box than when she first saw him. The Goddesses don't make a mistake. He _is_ the hero promised. He didn't see that, didn't want to be that but he was.

How would she feel if it was her as the Chosen One? If destiny saw fit to thrust an enormous responsibly in her hands, would she be able to live up to that? Of course she would be honored but what if she doesn't want to do it? What if she couldn't take it?

The princess touched his arm. "You may not be a hero but I know you could do this." He didn't seem that assured and even shrugged her hand away, which made her feel a bit hurt. Did he truly detest against his fate? "Besides, it's a bad joke if you were really a hero."

That did comfort him in a little way. There was a glimmer of hope in his eyes. He seemed to be focused on to something that neither the Zora nor the fairy could see. He cut the rope and began to swim away.

"Link, what are you doing?" She had to untie the rope and follow after him. She was enveloped in darkness and there was a dreadful disquietude that pounded her heart. It was Katie's light that helped her find Link.

"We need to stay together!" She finally caught up to him to see him staring at the wall. "What has gotten into you?"

"Do you see this?"

"See what?" It was only a wall. "What?"

"Look at it closely," he said in a mumble. "Just look. Don't you see?"

Her eyes slowly grew wide. "Oh my…"

How does Link see it though? She had to squint her eyes to look at the details, to see the crumpling almost breakable wall.

Link seemed to understand her thought process. "It's just a feeling," he said like it made sense. "I don't know."

Ruto couldn't help but laugh shaky, almost wanted to cry.

"Link, you're a genius!" Katie sang.

He must have been too stunned to even entertain that statement. "But…I don't…"

He was just shocked. Ruto looked over at Katie and knew what she was thinking. Link's destiny, his purpose, this was proof of it.

He went back to business when he brought out their last bomb. "Stand back."

Ruto held her breath counting down the seconds. Link took his time to carefully place the bomb right in place. He plugged in the wire on top of the explosive and swam back with a line of wires trailing behind him. They took cover behind the rock that dragged them down here. The trigger was in his hand and he looked a bit doubtful.

Ruto could see his hand trembling slightly and stopped it by covering her own hand over his. He looked up to see her smile and he returned the gesture faintly. With a deep breath, they both pressed the button. Bits of rocks scattered everywhere and they had to hold their hands up.

As soon as the dust settled, they could see a dark abyss that had been hidden behind the wall for all these centuries. Something began to pull them in from the new entrance.

Ruto's eyes widen. "A current?"

Without warning, it pulled them all in with sheer force. She cried out as water outside of her air gushed white and blue. "Link!" Ruto shouted.

Someone grabbed her by the arm and she saw him. "Hang on!"

The current was brutal. It was like an invisible rope holding them down, much like the rock, but the world was moving too fast for her eyes. It took them through a dark tunnel, away from her home. She could feel herself going deeper into the unknown.

What kept her sanity in check was the fact that Link was here. Thank the Goddesses he survived Mathilda. Ruto wouldn't know what to do if she had come here with Katie who was too terrified of the dark, the poor thing. They would have both been lost in the darkness with insanity just a second away.

Under duress, the current carried the trio into a part of history that had remained a secret to so many. It was just as dawn broke from the horizon did our three heroes finally make it to their destination.

* * *

 **Don't forget to leave a review! It always helps!**


	49. Chapter XLIX

**PART EIGHTEEN - A BLADE OF HONOR**

There was a light touch of water on the tip of his nose that stirred him. Opening his eyes, he found himself staring up at a leek in a metallic seal on the ceiling. He realized he came from that ceiling and remembered what he was doing.

Someone groaned besides him and he glanced over to see the princess, dry and well, just like him.

He winced when he got up, the wounds he suffered from Mathilda still ached. "Hey, Ruto," he said, his voice rough and tired. How long have they been here sleeping?

He shook her shoulder roughly and called out her name. "Link?" She mumbled sleepily. Slowly, her eyes opened, a bit logy until they widened. "Is this…?" She breathed out, sitting up.

They were in a circular dank room, lit only by torches shrouded in pure blue light. It was quiet with the occasional sound of water dripping from the ceiling.

"We actually made it," Link said, with the beginning of a laugh but it soon dawned to him that his head felt empty. He noticed his cap was gone and with it a certain fairy.

Ruto's eyes widened when she saw Link tapping on his head in panic. She looked around frantically, gasping. "Where is she? Don't tell me the current—" Ruto stood up and looked around. "Katie?!"

"I'm sure she's fine," Link replied. No way he could get rid of that sprit that easy. He already tried that. "She's probably with the Guardian."

"How do you know?"

Link gave her a brief summary of a similar scenario that happened in Lost Woods Temple with the Guardian Desmond. It did calm her down. "If you sound so sure…but why doesn't the Guardian come out to help us? We are here to warn them after all."

"Excuse me I also need to get my gem." He noted her glare. "Look the only way we can get to the Guardian is if we get through this trail. It can't be a trail if you talk to the one who made it in the first place."

"But my home is in danger!"

"Desmond only appeared after I finished the trail so maybe it's the same here?"

"You don't sound too sure."

"Hey, I only went through one of these." Link groaned. "Now I need to solve all the bloody puzzles again."

Really why were people obsessed with puzzles? Just give him the Boss Key and let him finish it.

"I'm coming with you."

The idea didn't sound entertaining. "This is a trail for one person so I'm not sure—"

She snorted. "You think I'm going to sit here like some damsel in distress and let you have all the fun."

Link frowned. "But—"

"This trail is made for the _hero_ ," she pointed out. "And since you're no such thing then surely it's fine if you don't go by the rules."

Even if she had a point he didn't like the idea of exposing her to any danger. But then again she was always strong headed when it came to her home. He can't cajole with her otherwise. With an exaggerated sigh, he gestured to the door. "Well, ladies first then."

He loved how she looked taken back. He never agreed with her ideas so quickly and she even looked ready to argue. "Oh what a gentlemen."

Link tapped on the door and it lifted up on its own much to Ruto's amazement. "Just stay close," he told her. "I can tell this place will be a pain."

"You should worry about yourself."

"It's kind of hard to do that when I made two vows."

A dark bloviated corridor was stretched as far as his eyes could see with some white mist curling from the ground. His boots sunk into a few inches of water and he let out a curse. Well, what was he expecting at the bottom of Hylia's Lake?

But it did feel strange to touch water again. The whole experience with the scale was just so mind blowing. Was he really at the bottom of the world's deepest lake?

The corners were decorated with spider webs and more torches flickered with blue light, making the water glimmer like sapphires. As soon as they both stepped out of the room, the door behind them slammed shut startling Ruto but not surprising to Link since he expected the temple to lock them out from the most likely safest room.

"Yeah, you get used to that. Just wait till you see where they hide their keys."

She cleared her throat, turning a bit pink. "So long as you know what you're doing." She then glanced at him. "What _are_ we doing exactly?"

Link rubbed his hands. "Well, first thing to do is explore. Every detail counts. We need a map and we need a compass. They're both in chests, don't ask me why I really don't know, then we need to take care of the boss."

" _What?_ "

"Trust me it gets better than this. Apparently the main goal of this trail is to go through shit just to beat some big monster that the Guardian can't get rid of." He snorted. "So much for being a damn Guardian. What the hell are the doing, just sucking their thumbs and waiting for some hero to do their shit?"

"How do we beat this…boss monster?"

"If it's anything like the first one then it should be a little easy since you just have to use the weapon this temple gives you. I don't know. I just went through one of these and Katie only told me a couple of things."

Ruto glanced at the creepy corridor with a shudder. "Alright, then how do we reach this boss monster?"

"Remember the compass? Once we get that, chests will start appearing on the map. In one of those chests will be the Boss Key but we don't know which one so we have to open them all up.

She looked uneasy. "This is a rather laborious task. I almost feel sorry for you."

"I feel sorry for me as well."

Her eyes went over to his hilt and he knew what she was going to say. "What about the holy blade?" She crossed her arms. "And I'm not seeing the one I bought for you."

Link chuckled nervously, scratching his head. "Yeah, Mathilda got a good one on me."

Ruto wasn't amused. "Are you serious? How are you supposed to fight? Or are you expecting me to save your idiotic bum?"

He just grinned. "Relax, I'll just take the weapon from the first monster that jumps on us." His smile lost its confidence when he looked around. He could handle ominous vibes, the corridor was dark and cold but he could handle that. What he didn't like was silence—no footsteps, no snorting of Bokoblins or Moblins, no squeaking bats, nothing of the sorts. Pure silence was never a good thing. "Speaking of monsters, we should've seen one by now."

"Link, please don't test our luck."

Too late.

A warm sensation tickled in his pocket. He winced when he pulled out the Pirate's Charm. The gem was glowing and radiating immense heat, forcing him to juggle it on his hands with a yelp. With each second it glowed brighter, grew much hotter and started to steam, turning blue to white. He soon had it passed to Ruto who querulously stated that she didn't want it and was now juggling it. The gem then was dropped into the ankle-deep water. Immediately the water where it had fallen began to boil and steam. Link and Ruto both took a step back.

"Is that normal?" Ruto asked, the discomfort squeaking in her voice.

A powerful light beamed out too strong to be seen directly. He shielded his eyes with his forearm and Ruto followed suit. When the light died, Link wished he kept his mouth shut.

"Ta-da!" Like a magician who preformed a surprising trick, she spread her arms wide with a snake tangled around her body. "You thought I wouldn't miss the show, my lovelies?" Mathilda sang gleefully.

"Shit," Link said.

Shit indeed.

* * *

Katie wasn't having the best time of her life. She wasn't with another Guardian as Link presumed and she sorely wished she were. She wished that this entire experience would be just like Desmond, away from violence and the stress. Or better yet, she should be at Link's side, guiding him through the temple like she was supposed to do. It's finally her chance to show him how useful she really was.

"Curses!" She shouted when the same horde of monsters that have been chasing her for the past hour finally caught up.

The room she was occupied in was enormous made of entirely of water and with only a few stepping stones to cross over it. There were piranhas in the water, leaping out and nearly snapping her from the air. Since she had been flying frantically for hours in sheer panic, the strength in her wings were nearly drained making it a struggle to go any higher.

She was zapping in and out of rooms using odd pipes to squeeze her way through. There was a whole network of those strange pipes, and it took her to several rooms but none with Link and Ruto. She couldn't find them anywhere.

She couldn't recall on what happened or how she got separated from them. All she could remember was being sucked into a pipe and everything went black. She had to leave behind Link's cap, which was too heavy with water to carry.

What was a small fairy to do? She's not cut out for this type of work!

She noticed there was a platform higher up which could only be reached by a hookshot. Katie guessed that one of the items from this temple is a longer hookshot, similar to the Hero of Time.

The monsters were ever so persistent. Chasing her were Moblins, Like Likes and Boboblins. No matter where she turned to, every corner of every path she always found a hideous creature that would join the others in pursuing her.

The flapping of her wings were slowly ceasing and the trepidation rose inside of her in shades of pink and white. If only Link were here so he could clobber all of them! Ruto would carry her safely in her hands and the three of them would stay together in this cursed temple.

In a desperate attempt, Katie squeezed through a crack on the wall and prayed to everything holy that nothing would see her. She could see their shadows dancing and could hear them snorting in confusion. They stood there for a moment before moving on to the next room, obliviously passing by her. Thank the Goddesses.

In the next few minutes her wings regained their strength and now she cautiously fluttered at the ceiling, other the monsters' heads.

The Water Temple had been her favorite temple and she was so excited to guide the hero this time. She knew she shouldn't despise the Goddesses' creations but heavens help her she hoped to find the nearest exit.

After wondering around in what felt like forever, she noticed a brown chest on a higher platform. She squealed out of delight as she came for a closer look. It could be a map or even a compass. This could be her chance to prove herself.

Opening it was an ordeal, as she had to whack herself on it to get it open. The chest was resplendent once it open and the light were much too bright to look at directly. Once it deemed down, she eagerly looked only to be disappointed.

Inside was nothing more than a small hammer. "What is this?!" She complained

That made no sense. Hammers were found in the Fire Temple, usually made of steel too. What was it doing in the Water Temple, which has rooms that can only be accessible by a long hookshot?

And more importantly where is the mini boss?

So many questions and so many disappointments, this wasn't at all like her books or any of the previous hero's journeys as well. The hammer weighed her down but it was still of use. The top was outlined by blue, matching the handle as well. The designs were so lost on her. It looked _nothing_ like the hammer the heroes once used. It was way too small, almost as if it were made for her.

Perhaps she could take it to Link and let him deal with all of this mess. Figuring out puzzles was her job and doing the work was his.

Something moved behind her and she turned just in time to see a monster with a sword raised up. She fluttered out of the way with a yelp and because of its miss the Bokoblin nearly lost its balance. Katie took the opportunity to swing the hammer down and watch the monster fall off the platform.

She giggled. "It might not be so bad."

As if to challenge that statement, a Moblin approached her. With an enormous wooden shield, an inarguably large belly that danced whenever it moved, it went at her. The hammer made it difficult to move upward quickly and so she skirted to the right.

Growling at her, he moved again and his movements were slow and predictable. She dodged again and fustigated its head numerous times before it collapse.

"Take that!" She yelled at the pile of black flakes. "That's what happens when you mess with the fairy of the Goddesses!"

If only Link could see her now! Maybe she won't need him after all.

* * *

"I thought that thing could be used only for communication!"

Mathilda giggled at Link's dismay. "Oh it was until Charles did a bit of an upgrade." She was bouncing the gem with her hand and stuffed it into her pocket. "Didn't think you'd be stupid enough to take it, hero, but I always knew you were a greedy boy."

She played him. This _bitch_ …

Even after her fight with the wolves, she was still doing well and Link despised her to the core. He was still hurting from that fight.

Ruto shook her head. "No, you can't be here," she uttered. "You can't…"

Mathilda faked a pout. "And here I was, missing you greatly." She smiled widely at Link. "I can't tell you how happy I am that you took the Pirate Charm. I wouldn't know what else to do. I mean no one but the _hero_ could have gone to the temple. Charles might have killed me, you see, he's not very fond of losing."

Link groaned. "Oh my days, just _what_ _do you want_ , lady? I'm kind of busy."

"Oh don't worry I won't take up much of your time. And as for what I want, I think your princess there knows exactly what I tend to do."

Ruto was motionless, only staring at the grinning commander. Her eyes darkened and without a second thought she lunged herself to the enemy with her spear. "Leave my people alone, you monster!" She screamed.

Mathilda moved quickly to the side with no trouble at all. The spear dug deep into the ground and the madness left Ruto as she panicked and tried to pull it out. This left her wide open for the commander to deliver a fatal blow. It was Link's hookshot that snatched Ruto away before Mathilda could get rid of her.

"I love that look," the commander purred at the princess. "That look of _fire_ in your eyes princess. Oh your amber eyes look so stunning!"

Link had to use duress to keep Ruto away from Mathilda. " _I'll kill you! By the Goddesses, I will kill you_!"

The commander grinned. "Now is that how a princess should present herself?" Mathilda clicked her tongue and waved a finger. "No, no, no, not at all but now that I think about it after tonight you won't be a princess of anything. In fact, might I crown you the Princess of Bones tonight?"

Link shoved Ruto behind him. "You're dealing with me now. Leave her and her people out of this."

The snake reverted to its' whip form. "How about you try and stop me, _hero_?"

The only other weapon he had at hand was his bow and arrow. Ruto aggressed again at the enemy much to Link's dismay. She attacked with such contravention that Link never knew she had in her. Mathilda was having the time of her life, easily evading any and all attacks, kicking the princess whenever there was an opening for her.

Even with the both of them attacking, they still couldn't scratch Mathilda.

Link never fought with someone on his side before, always preferring to remain a lone wolf. So he didn't know how to fight with someone's help but even then he knew they were doing a poor job at it. They fought out of sync, out of element; both had the same intentions but carried them out in different ways. Even when Ruto took the most blows it was her irascibility that ignored through the pain.

They're not winning this fight, he knew this well when he saw nothing but complete animosity in her eyes, it didn't represent her at all. It was almost like she was another person. Her continued persistence to defeat Mathilda made circumvention damn near impossible. She wouldn't listen to one word from him and Mathilda was always coming between them so he never had the chance to smack the princess to her senses.

Ruto was kicked again by Mathilda and toppled over Link. Water soaked his tunic and the air was punched out of him. The princess quickly got on her feet, her legs and arms covered in cuts and blood but that didn't concern her. Her safety and her life meant very little to her.

Link brought it upon himself to grab her by the arm, making sure to put enough pressure in his grip to divert her attention from the commander. "Are you crazy?!" He yelled in her face. "Use your head for once!"

"She can't be in this temple!" Ruto's eyes flickered with fear. "Link, please, we need to stop her before she—"

Blood exploded on her face. It splattered on Link's stunned face. It felt like everything was in slow motion and he was helpless to do anything. All he could do was stare at her with wide eyes. Ruto was on her feet, a look of surprise on her. No scream of pain, nothing. Just that big 'uh oh'. Her body crumbled, leaning against him and she would have slid off if his arm didn't go around her waist.

Link just stared in horror at Mathilda who pulled back her bloodied whip and laughed in victory. It was Ruto's muttering, her eyes lolling in their sockets that assured him that she was still alive.

He brought his eyes back at Mathilda and they burned with hatred. He didn't care for this domain or for their king but Ruto….

"You're going to wish you haven't done that." The venom dripped in his tone. A part of the rational side of his head screamed for him to run. He was in no condition to fight.

Just as Ruto have been earlier, Link was too bent on the idea of watching Mathilda die to listen to any logic. He laid Ruto on the side and lunged at Mathilda with his dagger at hand. He wanted to crack her head like an egg and watch her suffer. The idea of her screams and her cries made him grin sinisterly.

Mathilda didn't move and only stood there with her arms crossed. If Link had been in his right mind, he would have noticed her without that blasted snake. It came at him from behind, tying around his neck and bringing him to his knees just in front of her heels.

"Hello, darling." She used her heel to gently lift Link's chin so that he would meet her eyes. "You know I've really come to like your face, so handsome and square, just the right shape. I might get Charles to hang your face on my wall."

She was going to him and then kill Ruto or perhaps let the princess drown in her own blood. Dammit. He should've escaped when he had the chance, they could've found a place to hide. Link gurgled out for air and glared up at her. She had to be the vilest women he had ever met in his life.

With one swift of his wrist, the dagger came in too fast for Mathilda to react. It went across her leg, opening wound larger than he had anticipated. He didn't think his dagger would do anything but then again she was Hylian. No amount of dark magic or strength would change that.

The snake loosened around his neck as it withered in pain like its master. He was sorely tempted to bury the dagger deep into her skull and use the snake to beat her to death. The sadistic idea thrilled him but it died down when Ruto's soft voice cried out, so small that he had nearly missed it. Time to split.

He threw the princess on his shoulder, praying that she's still alive and that she won't let him do all the hard stuff.

Mathilda was outraged and yelled that he'll pay dearly for that.

"Oh shut up!" He couldn't help but say. She suffered through wolves, she took a dagger to the heart and fell off the freaking cliff two hundred feet above Hylia's Lake and now she's crying over a wound. Boo fucking hoo.

He knew there'd be a slaughter tonight if she managed to catch them.

Water was everywhere, leaking from the ceiling, flooding the ground till it reached his ankles. The halls were endless. He kept making turns, hoping to lose them but Ruto's blood left a trail for Mathilda. As he festinated frantically, he could hear the patter of Mathilda's footsteps coming in close.

He stopped and his heart stopped with him. Dead end. He didn't know what to do from here. How can he survive with Ruto with him? He did make an oath to keep her safe. Not like he'd let her die if he didn't but what more could he do at this point?

Suddenly, Gilly tied herself around his neck once more from behind. Ruto slipped off his shoulder and he was pulled back. The dagger fell from his hand and he inefficiently tried to squirm his way out. The snake pulled him right to Mathilda's feet once more and the commander cracked a smile akin to a killer.

His hopes of escape died as she brought up her heel, intending to break his skull and end it there.

* * *

Katie takes it back. She needed Link and Goddesses help her she needed him now.

She was faced up against a Yellow ThuThu, a nascent creature that evolved from Chuchus. They come in varieties of different types and sometimes they might even be of use. Red ThuThus were expediency as they are also red potions. Hopefully Link and Ruto run into them but yellow ones were the most irritating ones.

But the Green ThuThus were the most dangerous out of all of them. Hopefully, Link and Ruto would never cross paths with one. Without Katie's guidance and knowing how stupid Link could be, they could be in trouble.

Katie debated that this was the worst day of her life. While she considered meeting Link the worst day of her life, today ranks pretty close to that.

The grotesque monster was a massive big blob of slime that tried in vain to keep its shape. The yellow ThuThu are often slow to detect enemies, they wouldn't notice anything until it came to their faces.

And like a fool, she ran into one and its sole red eye, its weakness, fixed on her. It body was in the shape of an arc as it tried to shuffle at her. Even when she had the advantage since she had the higher ground and speed, it flung bits of itself at her. One caught her and stuck her to the wall. The hammer fell to the side as the monster approached her slowly.

She had to flutter vigorously to free herself before the monster could grab her by what looked like an arm forming from its side. The thick substance was still on her, clamming her wings together. She had to flutter hard to keep to the air but like a drunken fly she kept swooping down losing her balance.

"It's all over me!" She whined, turning green. Each type of ThuThu had different effecting slime. The bright yellow one was harmless, unlike the darker ones that spark with electricity, but their slime could be dangerous if not wasted off. If left untreated, it would harden to a rock and freeze their victim in place, allowing any other monster to finish them off.

The fairy quickly plunged herself in the water that infested with piranhas. The slime at once melted off her and she absconded before those little pesky fishes could have a taste. The yellow ThuThu was in no rush. In fact, it completely forgot about her and resumed back to staring at the wall.

"Die! Die!" She yelled as her hammer went directly straight into its' eye.

This temple was doing something to her if she started to enjoy listening to the monster's screams. Oh Goddesses help her, had Link's sadistic side rubbed off on her?

The monster has finally been defeated not without exploding into more slime and further covering her with an extra layer.

"I hate everything!" She yelled into no one particular. Why does everything have to be so annoying for her? Being an adviser was supposed to be easy!

Again, she returned to the water much to her chagrin. As if to further irritate her, a piranha successfully latched itself to one of her wing. She squealed out of pain and panic, rushing over to one of the torches with the fish hanging off her. There was a smell of flesh burning, and at last the creature released her.

Thankfully, it would take more than that to rip a fairy's wings off. That's the Goddesses' fairy for you!

She shuddered sickly by the smell. Now to find Link and Ruto and let _them_ deal with all this madness so she doesn't have to do anything.

How were they handling this, she wondered. Link would probably whine about the temple's puzzles, he'd try to convince Ruto to stay behind but knowing her she was way too stubborn to let him do all the work.

Katie was concerned for Link and about the Master Sword. True they were rid of Mathilda but that doesn't change anything. Link needed to bond with his sword since both of them were tainted, according to Desmond. How can Link bond with it when the sword was still hostile towards him? They need to grow together so that they can both be cleansed at the Pond of Phoenix in Geruodo Desert.

Link doesn't understand that he needed the sword to complete this temple. Oh why was everything so complicated?

With a sigh, Katie lifted up the hammer from the ground and exited the room via pipe. This room, similar to the other room, had deep ponds with ravenous piranhas.

Katie gasped when she noticed something shimmering on the other side of the room. Floating above the monsters that tried to reach out for her, she came upon a door. It was unlike anything she had ever seen. Normally, a door would be sealed in shut behind a cross of chains with a large lock on it. This one not only had one but _three_ chains, each of different color and each chain of colors had their own locks corresponding to them—one blue, one red and one yellow. All of them glowed ominously making her shiver.

She never read something like this before. One door requiring three keys? Since when has a temple ever demanded three keys for one door? Something important must be behind it. She can sense it.

Next to the door were several levers and she decided it would be wise to leave it alone and let Link deal with it.

Katie didn't see the monster in time. A Moblin had snatched her from the air, the hammer clanged as it fell to the ground. "Hey, let me go!" She demanded.

The monster did just that but only when she was in its mouth and swallowed down its thick gullet. Katie was screaming as loud as she can when she found herself trapped in a muscular bowl. It will only be a matter of time before stomach acid melts her away and the very thought of that infuriated her.

"Let me out!" She screamed. "Let me out! This isn't fair!"

Why was this happening to her? Navi never faced such difficulties!

Katie had done all she could to be an adviser by socializing less and studying more. She memorized all types of the temples, their puzzles, their riddles everything as a good adviser would do. Link wasn't here as he should be, which had never happened to Navi before, he was a sadist which he shouldn't since he was a hero and the sword doesn't work which also had never happened! Heck, there was even a hammer rather than a long hookshot!

Why was her journey so much different than the other heroes? It didn't seem fair. No, it wasn't.

Her color turned from red to blue. She was incompetent from the start. Of course Link would do well without her. The entire kingdom didn't need her anyways. No one thought very high of her in Hyrule Castle, which was understandable since no one liked being yelled at for missing a speak of dirt on their armor or for making a measly mistake.

They must be glad to be rid of her. They didn't think she wouldn't notice that relief in their eyes, that 'thank Goddesses she's leaving' look they exchanged to one another. Did…did no one miss her?

A sob muffled from her. Heat had begun to sweep into the stomach and it was the beginning of digestion. If she died right now, would no one care? If she somehow returned to Zelda, would the guards be dismayed to see her still alive?

"No one wants me." The words choked out of her as she sobbed helplessly. Maybe this was for the best. Maybe she should just be digested and rot away in feces. This world doesn't need her anyways. There would always be other fairies the Goddesses would bestow upon Link, other more capable fairies more lovable and smarter than her.

There was a pungent smell of acid and the heat was beginning to feel unbearable.

" _Why don't you come out?"_ Zelda, at the age of five, had asked. Her eyes were big and full of wonder as she gazed up at the fairy.

Katie's sob slowly ceased as she reminisced how the little girl opened up to her. Zelda, to Katie, represented everything good in this world.

"Zelda," the fairy cried. "Zelda, I'm so sorry. I failed you."

The princess adored everything around her, often forgetting the rules of being a lady and showed such thrills and excitement. If she saw Katie now what would she say?

 _Katie, I'm so disappointed…_

The fairy cringed. No, Zelda would never say something like that. To every negative thought she'd always say, " _X! Giant big X!"_ This was her saying as a child. She'd cross her fingers together to make the letter X.

Over the years, they had formed an unbreakable trust and respect. Zelda would be the person Katie would turn to. One night, Katie expressed her anxiety and doubt over the fact of being the hero's guide. What if she failed? What if she led the hero to his downfall?

" _I know you would do everything you can! You study much harder than anyone in my life! If anyone could do it it will be you!"_

 _Everything I can_ , Katie thought as she watched something yellow filling up the stomach. Had she done everything really? No, she hadn't. If she had she wouldn't be crying and giving up.

She did _not_ put up with Link and his atrocious behavior just to be eaten by some a disgusting beast. Zelda was counting on her after all. Even if this whole kingdom hated Katie, she had a job to do and that was to perish evil alongside the hero.

Katie fluttered around, hitting the muscle walls of the stomach for the monster to stir. She could hear the beast groan, its whole body vibrating. Katie didn't stop there and carried on being something she was rather good at: a nuisance.

The whole stomach rumbled unhappily and she prepared herself. The monster barfed her out and she was thrown directly on a lever, triggering it at once.

She didn't know what the lever does. It could either change something in this room, maybe open a secret door, something. There was one thing she did know though.

And it was that she would do everything in her power to save this kingdom, if it was for Zelda, Katie would gladly do it. Even if it means getting covered in slime, and being stuck in this horrid temple on her own and even putting up fro Link. For Zelda, Katie would die for her.

* * *

Dust settled off from the ceiling as the ground rumbled. The celling parted to allow something metallic to descend down. It would have crushed Link's head had he not been fast enough. It was just before Mathilda could murder him and she stopped to look up at the ceiling.

Link moved quickly while she was distracted. He brought up his foot and managed to get her right in the face. There was a satisfying sound of a bone breaking and he couldn't help but laugh in the moment. The snake hissed in pain and released him.

Before what seemed to be a gate came on his head, he quickly crawled right by the princess' side, and he watched the gate separate them from the commander and her snake. The wall was made of brick, old and worn off, but still strong enough to keep Mathilda at bay.

"You shitty bastard!" Mathilda snapped from the other side. "You think you'll live long enough with me around?"

"Well, I'm still here, aren't I?" Link taunted with a laugh but his smile vanished when he remembered Ruto. Blood formed around her like a halo. The water in this part of the hall was a little less deep, and bloomed to red.

He rushed over to her side, gently lifting her head and laying her head on his lap as he frantically went through his medical supplies.

From the other side, Mathilda was going _crazy_. The sound of the whip kept making him jump. The gate looked pretty sturdy though since it didn't move an inch.

So while she kept herself entertained, Link paid his attention to Ruto. Ripping a part of his sleeve with his teeth and the herbs he got from Hatino, he quickly went to work. Ruto remained motionless and he was starting to fear for the worst. The only thing that assured him was her incoherent mumbling.

He laid the princess's head as gently as he could onto the water and watched her breath. Granted it wasn't his best work, maybe he tied it too tightly or added too much medicine. He just hoped for the best.

Behind the wall, Mathilda must have gotten into her thick skull that she couldn't get past.

"Hey, _bitch_ , you tired already?" Link called out with a grin.

There was nothing from the other side and Link found a small hole he can peek through. Dammit, she was still there. The blood that cladded on her nose was satisfying to look at. His eyebrows furrowed when he tried to figure out what she was doing. It seemed like she was speaking to her pet snake in a low voice.

Her lips moved slowly and quietly. Link caught the words: _Boss_.

He didn't like the sound of that but at least they were leaving. He sat back next to the princess. Well, it wasn't like he can do much. They're still stuck in the dead end and Ruto was still unconscious.

He sat next to her going through his bag. Much to his surprise, the food she packed was still dry and edible. He wolfed down a sandwich, and took a sip from his watered-down sake.

Ruto's face was still pale and Link tried to dismiss the fear growing inside him. Mathilda also lashed at his head back at the graveyard and he had suffered what he considered to be the worst ever headache. He'd settle for a hangover if only to never experience that again.

What if she had brain damage? The apothecary had told Link that he was lucky he's still alive. What about Ruto? What if she never wakes up?

"Dammit, you idiot," Link gritted, as he went through his already limited supplies of herbs from Hatino to heal his own wounds. "What the hell were you thinking?"

No reply. He really hoped it wouldn't be permanent. He let out air through his nose and watched her eyes behind her eyelids move. She was dreaming and whatever she was having wasn't a good dream.

* * *

Ruto remembered her mother as everything she ever wanted to be: elegant, patient, benevolent, and intelligent. Ruto had none of these those. She doesn't even have her father's expertise on military or his tactical skills. Then how was she their child?

Her mother kissed her forehead and told her that Ruto had something that both her parents possessed and it was this quality that proved she was indeed their daughter: compassion. She loved her people more than anything in this world. She fought for them when monsters raided their home; she spent her time to be around her people, she donated every rupee she ever earned for them.

It was her love of her people—her mother explained to her—that proved that she was her daughter and that one day she will be the pride of the Zoras. The heart of the Zoras. The City's Sapphire.

They had this conversation at the last week of her mother's life. The last day her mother lived was the day they had went to Hyrule Castle to see Princess Zelda for her birthday.

Oh what a precious gem Zelda truly was. Ruto knew she'd love her from the moment she laid eyes on her. Perhaps if things had been different she would've been honored to treat the bundle of joy like a little sister.

They had a feast that day. King Edmond and King Ranlyn, both fought side by side for years and both good friends, continued to speak in loud volume of their greatest achievement. Well, it was her father that did the most talking; Kind Edmond was nodding and smiling. The Queen just rolled her eyes at the men making both Ruto and Zelda giggle.

What was the last conversation they had?

They were talking about flowers. Yes, Ruto remembered that and how pointless it was but curtsey demanded it. She kept nodding, pretending to be interested but she found herself listening to her father's tales.

Zelda had organized the castle's garden all on her own and Ruto's mother expressed her great appreciation while also saying that if things were too difficult Zelda should ask for help. This entire evening was just utterly pointless that Ruto wished she could indulge in her father's terrible jokes.

"They never saw it coming!" Ranlyn bellowed with laughter. "Oh what a day!"

"Indeed." Edmond chuckled. Unlike her father, Edmond remained imperturbable. He was the very image of patience and integrity. A moment hadn't passed by in his presence where Ruto would often take glances at him in wonder.

How could a man be so strong in just a form? Edmond didn't have her father's muscular built; he was a child when compared to the mighty Zora king who was nearly the size of a carriage. But King Edmond may perhaps be stronger than her father. Just lying behind those amicable eyes was a warrior. The King of Hyrule wasn't an expressive man; he was calm, composed and polite.

The queen once again pretended like she was annoyed at their garrulous behavior but a smile betrayed her. Her husband and Edmond often do this, often abandoning formalities the moment they were left alone.

The queen cleared her throat and returned her attention to Zelda. "I do hope that you would come with us one day to the Zoras' Domain," she said kindly. "We have a garden of our own, not that we made it ourselves but I'm sure you'll love it."

Ruto could imagine someone like Zelda loving Zoras' Domain. She looked like the kind of person who would love anything. She sat in a seat that was too big for her and her legs dangled down. She tried to appear as calm and cool but Ruto knew that there was a wave of energy that came off in kicks under the table. If she would ever be dismissed, Zelda would rush off to her garden or in the armory. Ruto realized she wasn't the only one bored by her mother's conversations.

Ruto recalled on how her father laughed that day. He sounded so carefree, so happy that it made her heart ache just thinking about it.

"I heard that there was fairy living here," Ruto said suddenly, hoping to stir away the pointless discussion.

Her mother snapped her a look and Zelda's eyes dropped. Ruto apologized feeling penitent by the look in Zelda's face but the little princess didn't take it to heart. She went on to say that the fairy's name was Katie who spends her time in a tower rather than around anyone. Both the Zoras decided not to question on the matter.

"A toast," Edmond said as he lifted his goblet up. His voice came out orotund and powerful. "To our guest and may the Goddesses be with us all."

Everyone followed suit and returned the cheer. Zelda, being six, had her goblet filled with fresh juice instead. She smiled at Ruto giddily and the Zora princess returned it wholeheartedly. Perhaps after this, she might take the little princess out for a little walk, see the gardens for herself.

This was the last moment Ruto saw her mother smile at her. Her father rarely ever allowed her to drink but now it was her time. It wasn't like he could stop her in front of the king and her mother knew this, that's why she smiled mischievously and winked at her.

At first everything was normal. They continued to have a normal boring chat on when is the appropriate time for Zelda to visit their domain. It had been so excruciating that Ruto even wished something would happen.

Then it happened.

"Are you alright, mother?" Ruto asked, concerned when her mother began to cough.

The queen waved her hand dismissively. She hacked into her closed fist, trying for a smile when her daughter asked if she was well. Her coughing didn't lessen but it became loud enough to even distract the two proud men from their conversation.

"Bring her water at once," King Edmon ordered.

"Mother." Ruto's voice rose in alarm. Something wasn't right here.

Ranlyn pushed himself out from his seat. "Elena—"

The veins on her mother's hands turned a ghastly shade of purple. Her mother started to clutch her own neck and was gagging. Zelda covered her mouth with eyes wide in horror.

"Mother!" Ruto shrieked, as the queen fell back from her chair and would've hit the ground if it weren't for husband.

King Edmond stood up and snapped at one of the guards. "Fetch the apothecary at once!" He bellowed and his voice made both Ruto and Zelda shrink. He was a man that rarely ever used his voice like that. The little girl had her ears covered, too horrified to listen to anything.

Queen Elene struggled to speak, one of her hand was around her neck and the other was reaching out as if begging for help. The floor tiled a bit in Ruto's eyes and she had to lean on the table for support. This can't be happening. This had to be a dream.

She sat by her mother's side and a wave of nausea crawled on her neck. A smell, an unforgettable smell reeked off from her mother: a smell of something sweet yet metallic at the same time.

Ruto had never seen her father so vulnerable. His eyes filled with tears as he held onto his wife. "My love, what's wrong? What's happening to you?"

Foam came out from her lips and now the purple substance was traveling up her neck through her veins, making her skin blemish.

Her webbed hand reached out to Ruto and Ruto was crying. "Mother, please no," Ruto whispered. "Please, please, no don't leave me. I swear I will do as I'm told, I'll be a better daughter, I'll marry anyone you want, I beg you." She gave a shaky laugh as her hand tightened around her mother's. "I'll do my studies without complaints, I'll train hard, I'll do anything…" It was a weak and a pathetic attempt but she was desperate. She was willing to sacrifice herself just to save her beloved mother.

Elena clutched her daughter's hand and gripped it. Even though there was pain in her eyes they still held love.

Edmond was frozen in his place, face gone pale as he waited for an apothecary but Ruto knew that look on his face that it would be too late then. A Sheikah had escorted out Zelda.

Ranlyn's tears dripped on his wife's face. "Elena, my love, please…" He was rocking her in his arms.

Ruto bit her bottom lip hard enough to draw out blood. She gripped her mother's hand in vain to convince herself that her mother was still alive. She was still alive and she was holding on her daughter's hand. But deep down, Ruto knew her mother's hand had loosened and if Ruto let go of her hand she would see that. She was so determined to keep her hope that she kept clutching to her mother's hand, convinced that she was still there even though her hand went cold. The apothecary came in but he wasn't needed.

"Who did this?" Ranlyn said quietly. And Ruto had hated him because of the way he spoke in that dead tone indicating that he had accepted that wife was gone. "Who would ever…my own wife…she has done nothing…"

"We will find out," Edmond had said with so much conviction in his voice that Ruto believed he would. "On my word and honor, I _will_ find out whoever done this."

Ruto still wasn't convinced that her mother was gone. She noticed a man standing there with a robe of an apothecary and snapped at him, "Why are you still standing there?! Can't you see that she's dying?!"

"Ruto, dear—" Her father tried to say but she cut him off.

"How are you giving up like this?!" Ruto yelled at him as a sob wracked throughout her body. "We can still save her." Then to the apothecary who remained pale, "Help her! Isn't that your job?!"

The man looked over at his king uneasy but Edmond paid no mind to him. There was nothing but commiseration in Edmond's eyes. "She's gone."

Ruto glared at him. It's a bad act to yell to this man but Ruto was blinded by anger. "If you don't help her then you're a traitor to us!" She tried to keep back from sobbing but it kept getting in the way, shaking her words. "You-you will be traitor if-if you don't help her." Edmond was shaking his head with his eyes closed. "She's still —we can still save her." She tired for a smile and shook her mother's hand to prove this and nodded. "Look. She's not dead."

Even when she was saying such a thing, she never bothered to look into her mother's face to see for herself. Deep down she _knew_ the truth but the childish side of her, the one that always acted so reckless, refused to believe it. How can her mother die so easily from just one sip? It would have been better if she died more meaningful, more heroic than this.

And who, by the Goddesses, who would do such a thing? To her own mother? Her kind, benevolent mother who has never harmed a soul? Ruto didn't believe it. She refused to believe it. No one in this world could be so cruel to the point of murdering such a kind soul.

"Princess Ruto, please—" He tried to say but she wouldn't have it.

She couldn't bear the sympathy in his eyes, his ever so gentle voice and the way his hand tried to reach for her. " _You need to save her!"_ Her tempestuous cry so loud that her throat burned. He flinched back by her out burst. " _Can't you see that's dying?! Why aren't you helping her?!"_

King Edmond held a straight posture, wearing his regal robe with a large crown nested on his head. He was a slender figure; even with his salt and pepper hair he still was handsome in a way. Ruto couldn't help but feel intimidated. There was power in his stature, power but also wisdom and kindness. Other than Zelda, King Edmond was another Hylian that she still admired even now.

But at that moment she saw him as a traitor. He was too calm and too calculated and it made her feel like she was crazy.

Ranlyn took his daughter in his arms. "She's gone, my daughter," he whispered into her ear.

"N-no." Her sob cracked out from her heart. "No, you don't know that. She needs a apothecary, father, she's suffering."

"She's not suffering. She's gone, my dear."

Ruto decided to take a look and finally face the truth. How she wished she hadn't. Now, six years later, Ruto could never look at another picture of her mother without recalling how she looked like the last time.

Foam dripped down the side of her mouth, her eyes were tinted red, and every vein had been turned to purple and her skin was red and swollen. Ruto's bottom lip quivered. That's not her mother. That's not her beautiful, regal mother. That's someone else.

Her father pulled her away and buried her head into her shoulder. "Don't look," he told her.

It was too late. She could still see that dead face with her eyes closed. She wasn't crying anymore but was stunned, paralyzed by what she just saw. Her mother was gone and it finally clicked. She didn't know how to handle it. And now the apothecary was in fact needed since she passed out.

"Oh mama," Ruto cried. "Why did you leave me?" She opened her eyes to meet a pair of sky blue eyes that stared down at her with concern.

Link was behind her head. The bangs hanging down from his hair and his lips had crumbs of bread. When she opened her eyes, he quickly pulled himself back. She tried sitting up but was met by a powerful headache that made her cry.

Link sighed. "Take it easy. You've been out for a while," he told her. With his help she managed to lean against the wall and he offered her sandwiches. "Here, I know you're hungry."

She wasn't even listening to him. The painful memory repeated over and over in her head. Fresh tears filled her eyes and she let out a cry, leaning on his shoulder much to his surprise. The old wound ripped open and grief once more caged her heart in a never ending torture. Her shoulders shook as she cried so hard that her words came out incoherently.

Why did she die? Why did she have to die? It wasn't fair. Other children still had their mothers. Why did the Goddesses saw fit to take hers? It wasn't fair. None of it was. She still had so much to live for, she still hasn't seen her daughter married or crowned, she needed to see that. Ruto wanted it so bad she nearly screamed.

The anguish pain sat on her chest like a stone, making each breath unbearable. It was always present, no matter how many tears she cried or how long time flowed, it was still there.

'Uhhh' were the only words coming out from Link.

After a couple of minutes, she got in control of herself and realized what she was doing. As if he was hot, she moved away from him. His shoulder was wet from her tears and he clearly looked uncomfortable. What was she doing? Link was _not_ someone to confide in. He didn't like emotions.

"I-I'm sorry," she said, sniffing. She figured he might tease her for this.

He waved a hand in a gesture to forget about it then showed her the sandwiches. "Food?" He frowned when she nimbly shook her head. "I know you're hungry."

Again she shook her head. She didn't know if her stomach was strong enough to hold it.

Link tried to be patient but she could hear it slipping in his tone. "Look I went through a lot to make sure you'd still be breathing. Now can you just eat one already?"

Just for his peace of mind, she gingerly took one. It's been so long since she had cried this way. She had no idea how famished she was and she ate the rest of the sandwich they had. Link didn't complain even though he only ate one sandwich, so long as he had his sake of course. He did offer some but she refused. Ruto could never enjoy the taste of alcohol; she could only remember that smell of her mother's death.

"What happened?" Her voice came out watery and languid.

Link blew out air through his nose as he leaned against the wall. He was drenched to his soaks. Had he been sitting by her side, tending to her? She felt flattered. He always complained about getting drenched.

"A lot but we don't need to worry about that crazy bitch right now." Link looked at her with an expression she didn't recognize. "So…you…" He cleared his throat and looked away, rubbing the back of his beck. "You doing alright, fish bait?"

He knew she hated that nickname yet even in a tender moment he still called her that. Ruto realized he tried to mock her in order to mask his concern, something he wasn't so used to expressing. A little smile played on her lips. Why does he always prefer to play it tough? She could never understand him sometimes.

"I will be." Her finger touched her forehead and she left something sticky. "What did you use?"

"Yeah, yeah some herbs I got from Haitno," he said dismissively. He opened a folded cloth to show her his rudimentary supple of thin herbs. "They work damn well."

It worked wonders. Already the lenitive herbs had almost closed up her wound. Now she just had to suffer through the headache.

"I think Mathilda is going for the boss," he told her. "Not sure what she's after but I'm thinking something big."

"Something big indeed," Ruto said bitterly. Now she felt it, the anger that she never before experienced in her life. It came in like fire burning inside her chest, threatening to suffocate her if she didn't release it. "I can't believe she's actually here. That-that—" She winced when her head hurt.

"Take it easy."

"I'll kill her if it's the last thing I do."

"Then you'll end up being no better."

Ruto just laughed in disbelief. "Oh since when do you have any morals?"

He sighed. "I don't but you do. You…you're honorable." He turned away. "And I'm not. So if you kill her it's not going to be pretty." He looked at her. "What is she planning? You know what she's going to do right?"

Ruto closed her eyes. She could still see her mother's face, her mother's beautiful perfect face tainted poison. "Mathilda is planning to kill this entire domain the same way my mother has been murdered. She's going to poison the source of Hylia's Lake, the Spring of Life. That's what she plans to do and we need to stop her at all costs or I truly will be the Princess of Bones."

* * *

 **Just to let you guys know about Katie and how she could use a hammer now I don't remember which game exactly but in one of the LoZ games there was a part in where you get the hammer but your fairy would be the one to use it when you land attacks. Again I don't remember the game, I remember playing it but it was so long ago.**

 **Anyways, what do you guys think of the chapter? Leave your thoughts in reviews!**


	50. Chapter L

**Whoa, chapter 50! Didn't see that one coming. Damn, this story's been going on for a while and I'm proud to keep working on it.**

 **I meant to update this chapter on Saturday and I got a little sidetracked. Anyways enjoy~! Don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

 **PART NINETEEN - A BLADE OF HONOR**

" _You piece of shit when I get my hands on you, I'm gonna_ —"

"Link, calm down! It's gone!"

He shook his fist at the ceiling. "Why don't you come back here and try picking me up again, huh?! I dare you!"

"Stop this at once!" Ruto snapped. "Mathilda could hear you!"

He threw his hands up. "We're right back where we started!" He said querulously.

"So? We were stuck in a dead end if you don't remember. Maybe that thing came out to help us."

Sure, a freaky-looking, decayed, disembodied hand came from nowhere, grabbed them like they were toys and dumped them right back here. The whole experience moved so fast that he nearly emptied his stomach. Ruto saw it as a favor and he saw it as offense.

"What was that creature?" Ruto asked.

Link smoothened the wrinkles of his tunic by pulling it down. "Damned if I know but I'd love to see it pull a shit like that on me. Picking me…I swear…"

"Calm down," she said sternly. "Mathilda could be stalking around for all we know so please swallow your pride for just a little longer." Once Link took a breath to calm down, she giggled softly. "I didn't know you could scream like that."

"Shut it," he growled. "You were screaming too."

"I was surprised," she said, still with that annoying smile. "And you were shaken up."

"Can we please stop talking about that and move on?"

"Okay, okay, whatever you say."

It did feel good though to hear a repartee from her. She wasn't in the best mood when she woke up. The color on her face, which had paled from the loss of blood earlier, was slowly returning. Her voice spoke louder and clearer with more confidence. "Where are we to find a compass and a map in this maze? Ugh, this could take forever!"

He wished Katie were here to make herself useful. She may be a chatterbox but she was a good acumen when it came to ancient relics or anything concerning the Goddesses. And dammit he missed his hat too.

Water filled his boots, making floppy and squishy sounds. He shuddered a bit at the cool water and hated every minute of it. He noticed more of those pipes; some of them were long coming from the ceiling, some from up the ground and the rest peeked at them from the walls. Well, a water temple does need a water system.

Every door they came across had a large lock on it with a cross of chains behind it. Ruto tusked at the fourth impassible door. "Goodness, might as well lock us out of the temple then."

Link rubbed the back of his neck. "We should find some chests with keys. We need to keep our eyes peeled for any triggers or buttons." He felt uneasy. Since that cursed hand brought them back to the start, he couldn't help but feel like Mathilda was around the corner.

He needed to have his guard up this time. She managed to ambush him on how many occasions? As someone who considered himself a great warrior, this was unacceptable for him to be this clumsy.

Every sound, every movement of shadows had him on his toes. The flickering of the torches caused their shadows to dance, making this whole experience nerve wreaking. Ruto expressed annoyance over his paranoia since it kept spooking her out. She had her dull looking spear, pointing it whenever they made a turn around a corner. He hated this deathly silence. It felt like something was about to pop out.

If Mathilda came out now, he highly doubted they would be lucky this time. Already he felt his luck was too generous with him—they survived Mathilda's murderous attempts multiple times, they managed to get to this place when it was deemed impossible, and above all they were still in one piece. Come on now. No way things would get any easier than this. The Goddesses would never be this kind, if they were ever kind to begin with.

The princess didn't touch on the matter. On the side of her face was dry blood but the worry in her eyes was too great for her to bother cleaning up. She shared with him the gruesome story of her mother's death in a little too much detail than he had asked for. Actually, he didn't really ask for a story at all, felt it was too touchy of a subject, but the princess surprised him again by confiding him no matter his tergiversation.

Why would anyone ever share such a delicate story with him? He didn't know and thankfully she didn't expect anything from him.

He finally understood why she had it out for alcohol and cursed a bit at himself for being so stupid. He was always pugnacious about his sake, thinking that she watered it down just to spite him.

"Well, this is interesting," Ruto said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

A gate sealed their way, similar to the one that saved them from Mathilda. There were gears exposed to the surface, rustled with age, and cobwebs were embedded between the gaps. Under the mechanical gears were two valves on either side of the wall near the gate.

Link stopped Ruto by putting out his arm. "Wait," he told her, eyeing the gate. "This is a puzzle. No way it could be this easy."

She frowned. "How would you know? You only went through one temple."

"Yeah, and Katie told me it gets harder as I go."

The princess crossed her arms, the frown on her lips deepened when Link spent the next few minutes meticulously studying the valves. "Link—"

"Give me a minute."

"But Mathilda—"

"Just be quiet!"

He could feel her glowing at him behind. Like he could care. He had two stupid vows to uphold and he can't let himself be reckless.

He went down on one knee and scrutinized one of the valves on the right side. What concerned him was that there was no clue, no hint. He had nothing work with but his imagination. Why was there two instead of one? This temple was made for only one person so who could the other be?

He nearly leaped out of his skin when he heard something squeal. Ruto was turning the valve on the left. "Hey, what are you doing?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?!" She snapped back. "We'll grow old if you keep staring at it all day!"

His mouth opened to retorted but then the squeals from the rusted gears came to life. Haltingly, one gear moved and the rest followed, rotating squeakily, making him cringe. Dust clouded from underneath as the gate slowly began to rise up, and Link caught a glimpse of a stairway that twisted up to the next floor.

"Worrying over nothing," Ruto said, sounding smug.

" _Not_ worrying when we have a crazy bitch after us will kill you, princess."

She snorted. "As if you're one to talk." Suddenly, she stopped and frowned at the valve.

"What?"

"It—" She tugged the valve, gritting her teeth as she tried to turn it. "It's stuck."

"Maybe you're just weak?"

She didn't bother answering to that as she heaved with all her might. A vein stood out and the muscles on her arms tensed. Soon her fingers slipped out, and valve turned on its own back to its initial position, at once the gate went down with a thump, startling them both.

"Maybe the right one would work better," he said, turning his valve but it stubbornly stayed in place. "Come on!" After failing so many times to move it he decided to change the direction and turn it the other way. It moved smoothly under his fingers and the gate was lifting until it came stuck again. "Ruto, come on! I gotta do everything here?"

The task was rather arduous, mostly because his patience was at its limits. It took several attempts until they understood the process. One of them will turn their respective valve, and once it got stuck the person turning it must stop at once, and the other person must turn theirs. Timing was essential since when a valve got stuck, the person turning it can't force it anymore, and the other has to start right away otherwise they have to start all over again.

"This is so stupid," he growled under his breath. He couldn't help but apply more force, therefore causing them to repeat the whole thing several times.

"Can you just tell me when yours gets stuck?" Ruto glared at him. "This gate won't rise with just one valve."

Once more the gate came down for the millionth time and Link couldn't help but kick it.

"Maybe if we work _together_ ," Ruto suggested irritably, placing her hands on her hips. "Mathilda could ambush us at any time. You keep going on about how difficult it all so but you're being ridiculous. It won't be hard if you just cooperate with me."

That was the problem right there. He never had to work with anyone before. Now that his silver sword was gone and the Master Sword was still being a bitch, he had to depend on her and that was something he didn't like.

"I could do this on my own," he said. Maybe that was the case. Katie told him that only the hero should be in the temple. Not that he was the hero but it could be the princess' meddling that set them back.

"If you could do it on your own then why are there two valves?"

He didn't look at her. "Beats me."

" _Link."_ Her tone was hard to ignore and he found himself reluctantly facing her. "Why don't you trust me?"

"I _do_ trust you..."

"Is it because I'm not a good fighter?"

Well, considering how she went at Mathilda with her mind half gone that in itself should answer her question. But then again, Link also went after Mathilda, so calling the princess out for it would be like the kettle calling the pot black.

That didn't count though. He could hold his own in a battle with just the right sword. He didn't need her help.

"It's not that. Look, just stand over there and let me deal with this." He turned away from her and went to work on his valve.

The princess stomped down. "I can help as well! It's my kingdom, you know."

"Well, I made a vow."

"No one asked you to make that vow," she replied cheekily. "At least let me make your job easier by helping you."

"No thanks."

"It wasn't offer."

"It was an offer and I'm refusing it. Now be a good fish and let this Hylian work."

She scowled at him, crossing her arms. He just ignored her. The first temple was a pain in the ass but he fared well, and he was planning to do the same with this temple too. The rusting paint brushed off the metal and onto his hands, he could taste something iron.

He carried on doing the puzzle on his own. Once again the gate gave away, nearly crushing his feet. Behind him was an audible snort.

"I wonder if he could do it the twenty-eight time," she said out loud to no one in particular. "Or maybe thirty? I hear fifty is the charm."

His jaw clenched but he said nothing else.

"Link, I think we should go."

Again, he ignored her. He's not going to fall for that so easily. This gate was going to open and by the Goddesses it _will_ be open.

Ruto shook his shoulder. "Link, right now!"

The urgency in her voice shook him to the core. A dozen of thoughts raced through his head in a second: Was Mathilda here? Do they have time to run? Shit, they were at a dead end. How could he let this happen? He should've told her to stay watch!

Turning around, he broke out of a haze of confusion into immense relief when he found out it wasn't the commander. Following after his relief, he was stunned to see two monsters, the likes of which he never seen before. He considered himself to be a monster expert since he knew them from the inside out, _literally._

"What is _that_?" His nose scrunched up.

Two green slimy creatures in a shape of a blob, both having only one red eye, bobbed their heads from side to side as they tried to move towards them.

Ruto hesitated, slowly lowering her spear. "They look so…harmless."

Famous words of the day, they later found out.

The monsters moved so excruciatingly slow to a point where it made this whole encounter feel awkward. Him and the princess exchanged looks then glanced back at the monsters. The slime creatures moved in a funny way, bobbing up and down, their piercing red eyes never leaving them.

"Um, are we supposed to do something?" The princess asked about to walk up to them until Link grabbed her arm. "What? They aren't doing anything."

"They could be dangerous," he insisted.

She took her arm back, shaking her head. "Silly boy, are you scared of monsters now?"

"I'm not scared!"

She didn't bother with him and went too close to the monsters as if proving a point. "See? We can just go around them." Ruto was looking at him so she didn't notice how the monster grew out dripping arm and went to fling it at her.

Link used his hookshot to bring her out of harm's way. A horrid pungent smell filled the air, sending a burning sensation up his nose. The space where Ruto had been was now melting with green slime, steam hissed out as bubbles popped.

"Acid." Link lifted his eyes up and the creatures no longer looked harmless. "Shit."

Ruto swallowed, taking a step back. One monster got too close to Link and tried to grab him with its badly molded hand. Link had to bounce on his toes to avoid drops of the hissing slob.

He knew their weakness. That eye was begging for an arrow. His hand reached for his quiver and horror dawned to him when his fingers only grabbed the air. Empty.

On top of that he was smacked to see the princess' spear in her hand. She looked annoyed when he stopped her.

He wanted to shake her. "Are you an idiot? Are you actually being serious right now?"

"I'm trying to fight!"

"What happens when metal goes with acid?"

It didn't take long for her to figure it out. "Oh."

"Yeah ' _oh._ '" They both took were walking back as the monsters lurked for them. "And you wonder why I don't let you fight." This girl will get him killed.

He hated how hopeless this situation seems. There was never a time where he couldn't fight back or at least put up some form of retaliation. The burning metal on his back grew heavy.

He grabbed Ruto's hand and, ignoring her protest, quickly ran towards the monsters. He made it seem like he was going to them directly but instead he moved over to the side to squeeze through between the monsters and the wall. This felt like lightening a match in an oil field. Like a fountain, acid blurted out of their mouths, painting the wall.

The smell turned his stomach. Green mist evaporated from the steaming wall. Too close. He could feel the heat waving at his face. An incoming blob flew just near his head from behind. Link risked a glance and saw the slime creatures with their gooey arms out. They rebounded, flinging their arms back to fire again.

"In here," Ruto said, taking the lead now and took him to a sharp turn, saving them just in time as two blobs past over their heads.

This turn was not there and he saw that the wall had been melted off. He could see a trail of ruined stone. There was a door there with the symbol of Nayru and the second he closed the door behind them, they both let out a breath.

"Well, that went well," Link said dryly. His hands were on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. The smell of the acid was still on him making him sick.

"I don't like this temple one bit," Ruto muttered, her knees buckling slightly.

Link straightened up and patted the dust from his pants. "That makes two of us."

They had stumbled on a large room with an actual running stream that ran at the back of the room. They were standing in a middle of a large opening and he didn't feel easy about it. This ground was perfect for a battle and a without a working sword, arrows or bombs, and with an incompetent spear fighter with him, this was the last place they needed to be.

"We should get out of here."

She gawked. "What? We just got here! What about those monsters?"

He was already walking to the door. The warnings, like alarms, blared in his head in a flash of red. "We'll figure something out."

As if wanting to screw with him, silver bars slammed down the door before he could even touch it. "Hey, open up!"

"Uh, Link?"

He let out a sigh that dropped his shoulders. "Let me guess: it's those slime guys, isn't it?"

"Yup."

And there were more of them. How wonderful. There were three big ones and two little ones, making it five in total. The smaller ones prove to be more dangerous than their older compatriots. They sped at Link, rolling near his boots and he danced away from them with a surprised yelp, a line of steam slithered from his barely grazed boot.

The little ones left behind a trail of melted stone that teemed with green slob and mist. He bounced out of their way while also dodging a spray of slime the older ones threw up. Looking at the ground gleaning from bubbling slime, he could only imagine what it would be like to be bathed in it, to feel it eating his flesh away. Hmm, if only he could carry a bottle with them for future experiments…

Ruto growled. "What is wrong with this temple?! Who in their right minds would make such a thing?"

Link would've simply pointed at the sky to answer question but he was busy trying to run from a bigger monster who wanted to give him a hug. Him and Ruto had no other choice but to make a run for it. The little ones pursued them and the older ones just used their own essence to fire more blobs.

Acids splotched on the ground, making them take sharp turns to obviate them. It rained green at them and one blob would have surely melted their skins off their bones if Ruto hadn't thrown herself at him and together they splashed into the water. Air bubbles clustered around him, tickling his skin as they went down deeper.

Like seaweed, his golden hair rose up, wavering. There was one crucial thing he forgot about and that was the scale no longer working. He did spend a lot of time with a layer of air. Cool water rushed into his lungs, blinding him with instant regret and panic. He clammed his mouth shut, feeling a tight pain in his lungs. Shit, shit, shit.

He tried to move but Ruto held him down shaking her head. At the surface he could see a rippling image of something green. Those shits were actually waiting for them.

He couldn't think straight though, not when he craved for air. His arms moved frantically to lift him up and again she held him down. The only sound he could hear was the thumping of his heart. His thoughts were all over the place, distorted. It felt like his lungs would explode. It was until Ruto had done something he wasn't expecting.

She kissed him.

And when she did, a sweetness of air rushed into his mouth. Link, in a desperate pursuit, grabbed her shoulder to pull her in to take as much as he could. Once he had what he needed, he pushed her off and looked at her in shock.

She rolled her eyes but even underwater he could still see that flustered look on her. He would've enjoyed tantalizing her if his emergency air supply wasn't already thinning out. Taking his arm, her body moved in a rhythm, her legs stuck together as they kicked up and down. She led him to the far side of the stream and Link gasped when they broke through the surface.

"Keep it down," she whispered, peering up to see those monsters on the other side of the room. Their red eyes were looking down at the water, thinking Link and Ruto would just pop out like that. Not really the sharpest monsters out there.

The two quietly got out as possible and on their way they saw a narrow gap in the wall with a row of bomb flowers.

Ruto was delighted to find a distraction and a solution. "This might help us."

He could still feel the tingly feeling on his lips. As tempting as it was to tease her, those monsters come first. "That's not a good idea."

"Why not?"

He blew air out of his nose. Why did he ever think bringing her along was a good idea?

"Princess, if you have a brain I'd like it if you used it." She glared at him and he only sighed. "They'll explode into a million pieces and that slime will fly everywhere. We'll never be able to get close without getting a hot shower."

"Then how about we use that invention your friend has given you?"

Link wasn't too keen on working Hank's wires so close to acid. The wires still had rubber on them and he remembered that the acid could melt through anything.

"Link, they'll start searching for us when they get tired of waiting."

"I know." This isn't up for debate. Hank gave him this so he can use it to its full extent and Link needed to honor that.

He came up with an idea and quickly talked it over with her. This was the first time he allowed her to work with him so she was clearly excited. They conversantly ran back and forth into the opening, piling bombs that were defused by licked fingers. They handled the weapon with utmost care. It could either save their lives or get them killed. Beads of sweat ran down his face. He hated how defenseless he felt, almost like he was naked.

He could see that the monsters were getting restless. "That's enough," Link whispered, noticing the slime monsters were about to scatter. Ruto watched him keenly as he plugged the end of the wire on top of one of the bombs. "All right that should do it."

"Right." The princess narrowed her eyes and poked his chest. "And just so we're clear about what happened back there, if you ever and I mean _ever_ breath a word of that, I will stab you in the foot, understand?"

Link grinned but made no promise. One of the monsters alerted the others when it spotted them.

"Come on, bastards," Link said with a wide grin as he waved his arms. "Over here! One big tasty Hylian! Don't bother with the fish though. She'll give you a stomachache."

Ruto glowered at him but surprisingly said nothing. Once the monsters got close enough to throw slime, Link and Ruto rushed back to the gap in the wall. They both were squished against each other. Shutting his eyes, he pressed the button and they cringed at the deafening sound of the eruption. He could hear the slime splattering everywhere and the air smelled like acid. It was beginning to feel hot.

They waited a few minutes before stepping out. Lines of green stream ran down the walls in long fingers, the ground was a patchwork of melted stone and slime boiling and bubbling.

Some of the smaller monsters somehow survived the explosion. He wasn't worried too much though since they were running in circles shrieking like little girls as fire flared on their heads.

Their torment brought a smile to his lips. "Yeah, that's right! Burn, bitches!" His hands went on his hips and he threw his head back with a sinister laugh. "That's what you get for messing with me!"

"You're enjoying this a little too much," Ruto muttered, throwing a bomb at the remaining. They had to back to cover with Link complaining on the way.

"You can't let me have my fun?" He snapped. The bomb exploded, ending the cries of agony at once.

Her eyes narrowed. "Priorities, Link."

"Ugh, fine!"

A loud thud of something falling from the ceiling and the sound of metal sliding up caught their attention. The door has been relieved of its bars, thank goodness, and the thud came from a chest that appeared from seemingly out of nowhere, which was completely normal of course, nothing strange about that.

But what was strange was seeing something come up from the ground. It started as a red puddle until it grew bigger and bigger and stopped at full size. It was a red slime, lazily looking at them with a white sole eye. Ruto went to get bomb but Link stopped her.

"What?" She demanded, brushing his arm off a bit hastily.

"That's not like the others. This one's red."

"It's a monster," she replied flatly.

He frowned when she wouldn't meet his eyes and went over to the bombs. Looking back at the other red company, he just wasn't convinced it was like the others. This one looked…dumber if it was any possible for these creatures. It waddled its head side to side as if it couldn't handle its own weight.

"That chest wouldn't be here if there was more monsters," he told Ruto as she went past him.

"Just because you went to one temple doesn't make you an expert of all temples."

He grunted. "I've spent _hours_ in the first one. If that doesn't make me an expert, I don't know what does."

"Maybe you're just rubbish at it?" She suggested, holding up a hissing bomb.

He could've teased her for what happened earlier until he saw her eyes widening. Her warning came too late and he was too slow to dodge an incoming red slime. He stumbled forward and nearly fell on his face. Cringing, he waited for any pain but was hit with a sweet smell. He felt an invigorating rush of energy, and looked at his hands to see the bites of his wounds were now measly scars. He sniffed the red stuff and gave it a little taste.

In front of him though, Ruto cried out as she threw her hand back with the bomb ready until Link grabbed the weapon and threw it away from the monster.

She blinked at him, astound. "You-you're okay?"

Her concern was unexpected and he felt touched by it. It was then that he decided not to make fun of her for earlier; she did kind of saved him. "That's not like the others. That's a red potion." He laughed, showing her his arm which had a fading scar. "What do you know? This temple's feeling sorry for us."

She smiled as they looked back to see the monster sluggishly moving towards them. Its logy speed rivaled a turtle.

Link got closer to it and went down on one knee. "You know this temple might actually be easy." He grinned at her.

Taking his eyes off the monster was always a bad idea. Even if it was mostly harmless it was still a monster that was high wired to kill people. It threw its head back and pushed him away like a sandbag. It might be entirely made of slime but that hit was solid like a punch to the face. Ruto yelped and went to his side where he laid there motionlessly with blood running out from his nose.

He was so fed up with this place but kept his voice steady. "I take it all back. This temple and the ones who made it are all bitches."

All the green slime was finally evaporated, taking chunks of the ground with them. This gave them the space to carefully take the red slime. Link kept the monster busy while Ruto went at its back to scoop two bottles of red potion. Once the job was done, Link planted three bombs into the monster and laughed maliciously as it exploded.

"Ah, you can't get enough of this," he said with a giggle, licking his lips.

"Really, I don't understand you."

"Better if you don't. You might end up like me."

They turned to the chest excitedly. Like children, they both made a fuss about who opens it first. "No way, I should open it," he complained. "I'm the one who found this place!"

"You already went through one of these!" She pointed out. "Just let me open it. Don't be a child. This is the first time I ever saw a chest like this before."

"I want to open it," he said querulously. She crossed her arms, scowling at him. He hated how it was getting harder to say no to her. Throwing his hands up in defeat, he said, "Fine! But I'm opening the next one."

She looked jovial. "I can't to see what's inside," she said winsomely, going down on one knee. "It could be the map."

He snorted. "It's not going to be that easy. Pretty sure it's underwater with piranhas."

Ruto squinted against the beam of light that shot out when she opened the chest, again nothing unusual about that. Once the dramatic lights died out, she gasped. He guessed it would be rupees or treasure but being a princess this shouldn't be a big deal to her. He peered over her shoulder for a better look and his jaw slackened.

He didn't even mind her smug smile. "Really? This easy?"

Maybe he really was being paranoid. Who could blame him for being on his toes? The Forest Temple took ages to finish. He doesn't have a proper sword with him and they have someone dangerous running around with them.

In the Forest Temple he earned the map by surviving a room with Moblins and Bokoblins who all tried to shoot him with arrows. The ground was muddy and he managed to somehow survive that madness until the last grain of sand fell on the bottom of the sandglass. He had turned that stupid thing without even thinking what it does.

Either the Guardian didn't have the heart to put him through any torment or he was getting better at these temples.

He decided it would be better if he handled the map. He still couldn't shake off the feeling that this place was made for one person. He may not be that specific person it wanted him to be but it was best to play by the rules since they were at this temple's mercy.

"What's this green dot here?" She asked. "And this skull?"

The temple had three floors: G, FLOOR 1 and FLOOR 2. They were currently at the bottom in G and the skull was in the middle of FLOOR 1. The top, FLOOR 2, was a strange one since no matter how he looked at it he couldn't find a direct access to it. There was only one way he could find. Spread throughout the map, like a network, were lines, which he figured to be the water system of the place. Those pipes they keep passing by, they were the only way to get to the top floor.

FLOOR 2 and GROUND FLOOR where the same design with only a few minor changes with pipes connecting them. His tongue clicked in frustration at that. If they had Katie this whole experience would be a breeze. They could have her going through those pipes and more.

"This green dot is us—well, me to be exact." He pointed at the skull. "This here is the boss." He hummed, squinting closer. "There's two ways to get there. Remember that gate with the valve."

"Oh the one that you tried to do yourself and failed miserably?"

"Yeah the one that I could do it by myself without your help. That's one of the ways up there." It would take them directly a wide area with a skull on it. The other way would take them to other rooms. In any case, they could use both routes to get to the middle floor. "Hopefully, the boss won't be too hard."

Ruto looked troubled. "What if Mahtilda is already there?"

"No way."

"How do you know?"

"Because this is a trail," he insisted. "This temple was designed in a way that you can't cheat through it. That's why we can't blast any random walls to get past locked doors. You need to blast the ones they _want_ you to blast."

"So we need the key for it?"

"Yes."

"Then we _have_ to get," she said with conviction in her eyes. "We have to get it before she does."

"And we will," he assured, stretching out the parchment on either end to get a better look. "But we need that compass though. It could be anywhere."

It could take them hours to find it. They have to go through each and every room, scrutinize the smallest detail, solve every cursed puzzle and outrun every monster. Those slime monsters were only the surface of the temple. He'd bet that there was other handful of monsters to challenge them. It won't just be slime monsters next time but a mix of other monsters that would help each other.

Goddammit, if only they had the damn compass.

Something that sparkled fell from the ceiling right next to Ruto. The two glanced down with stunned eyes to see a certain circular device, and he saw chests magically appearing on the map. He was too shocked to speak.

Ruto laughed, hugging the compass. "Our prayers have been answered!"

Link could only nod his head dumbly. He didn't know whether to be happy at how easy this all seems or be furious for all the hours he wasted in the first one. If he ever saw Desmond again that old man was getting it.

"Shall we head out? I'd love to see the look on Mathilda's face when we get that boss key," she said with a giggle, heading for the door.

"Wait." He completely forgot about Hank's detonator. The trigger was left at the gap near the bombs and he rushed over to see that the wires were ruined. He sucked in a breath.

"Oh my." Ruto seemed commiserated. "I'm sure your friend could fix it."

And that was the hardest part. Carefully, he took what was left of the wires and stuffed them into his pouch. At least the trigger was untouched so it had a chance. "It's not important. We need to move."

He knew he shouldn't be complaining. They somehow, by a bloody miracle, got both the compass _and_ the map in the same room by defeating a horde of acidic creatures with just bombs alone.

Perhaps his luck hasn't dried out just yet.

* * *

It was Katie's luck slowly drying. Just like her two companions, she too encountered a Green ThuThu, an acidic type of slime. The smaller ones were no problem but the bigger ones was the type she hated. Now these monsters aren't as parlous as scholars make them out to be. For one, they aren't attentive, so even if you're standing by its side, as you don't get in front of them or make any noise, then you're fine. One simple arrow would get them out of the way, meaning that she can't do anything against them.

Katie remembered she wanted to tell Link to restock on arrows until Mathilda attacked them in the Veiled Falls. Hopefully, he wouldn't get too desperate to use bomb against them. It would make things a lot worse.

She had a feeling Link would be more careful rather than being his daring self since he spent hours in the first temple. It could be Ruto acting reckless; the princess could act without thinking sometimes.

Green ThuThus weren't the only things she came across. Ugh, how she despised those Floormasters, such nasty little creatures; they don't cause damage, as their task was to remove intruders and dumping them at the start of the temple. The thought of Link screaming from the top of his lungs as a disembodied hand carried him away was amusing. No doubt he would absolutely _lose_ it.

Katie zipped zapped through the thick rain of acid. She would've been more flexible without her hammer dragging her down but she refused to leave it behind. It was the only reason why she's still alive.

"Leave me alone, you filthy monsters! No one likes you!" She shouted. To think such lowly creatures could be so annoying. ThuThus weren't even intelligent. They could face a row of archers without a thought to retrieve.

The fairy absconded using a pipe from the ceiling, leaving behind the slimy monsters. The pipe system of the temple was always so confusing. She had no idea where she was going or which part of the temple. Link and Ruto were still nowhere to be found and she was growing worried. Would they be able to work together? Would Link let her help him? He always preferred to work alone and Katie was worried that his and Ruto's friendship was in jeopardy.

She couldn't get herself to go any deeper into the pipes. It was much too dark for her and like the coward she was she quickly looked for the nearest exit for light. Once she made it out of the pipe, she was relieved to know that no monsters were around, just a simple room with skulls hanging from the ceiling and a chest sitting on top of a flight of stairs between two torches. What a find!

After whacking it a couple of times and waiting for the lights to dim out, her color bloomed orange to find it was none than a compass. She squealed out of delight, even twirling around in the air. Now Link would definitely appreciate her. He must be going crazy trying to find it and the map.

It wasn't like they weren't in any hurry with Mathilda out of their hair, but, knowing him, he must be getting restless, the same with Ruto since her father must be losing his mind.

The fairy was happy with her findings but she came to a decision to leave behind her hammer. It saddened her, she was getting used to standing up to herself and fighting back. With a sigh, she told herself it wasn't made for her anyways. She can't carry both.

The second she had the compass over her head, metal bars sealed the doors shut, startling her so much that the compass slipped from her head and tumbled down the stairs. It bounced with each step with a _coink_ sound and she raced to get it only to have the cursed thing fall into a pipe on the ground. She tried to chase after it but even a seal quickly slammed shut on the pipe.

She turned to see it was a mini boss. Darn it, she should've known this was too easy. With compass gone, Katie glowered at the monster in fury.

The grotesque beast was named after the first human who defeated it: Malgus. It had the physique of a ReDead with bony joints and hanging head, long thin arms touching the ground. It can't paralyze its opponents like ReDeads but its long arms were flexible and it could fling them around easily. The easiest way to defeat it, according to scholars, was by letting it wear itself out then attacking the weak point in the back.

Katie was both furious and frightened. This wasn't fair! Why was she handling all of this nonsense? Where was Link when she actually needed him?

"Where are you, Link?!" She yelled in fury and in plea as she faced off against the monster.


	51. Chapter LI

**PART TWENTY - A BLADE OF HONOR**

"We're lost, aren't we?"

"No, we're not. Just give me a second."

He could feel her glowering at him from behind and right about now he couldn't blame her. They've been wandering through these halls for the past thirty minutes, and came up against more slime creatures. No sign of red ones yet. There were, however, chests with rupees and sometimes bombs. No keys yet.

Dealing with those slimy bastards was tolerable now that he had a quiver full of colorful arrows. Ruto was horrified when he started smashing pots, snapping that none of them were his and what would the Guardian think if they saw him ruining their décor?

Link dryly replied that if they cared so much about their temple then they should've done a better job at being Guardians. Not only that but they made all these stupid rules in the first place so he'll do whatever he pleased even shitting on their sacred ground. Ruto couldn't find a proper repartee to that and watched him pursue for supplies with disapproval.

The temple seemed to make time crawl. He had no idea how much time has passed, whether they've been here for hours or days. How long until they finish this place?

It was frustrating every time they came across doors that were either locked with a lock or had a set of bars in front of it. He nearly tore the map apart for how useless it was proving to be. He grew pique when no meaning seemed to spark from the map.

Something caught his eyes and he suddenly stopped, with Ruto nearly bumping into him. "What is it?" She whispered, already clutching her spear.

"There's something on the wall," he said, squinting over at the drawing. His eyes slowly grew wide. "Hey, this is part of the map."

And so it was. Drawn on the wall were several rooms, and after comparing it with their map, it corresponded perfectly well. There were markings on the wall, three glowing X's—yellow, red, and blue. Two were on this floor and one was up on FLOOR 1. On FLOOR 2 there was another X much darker and glowed ominously than the rest.

Link swallowed when his eyes glanced over the illegible writing on the wall. It was unlike anything Katie had ever taught him. Dammit, he wished he took his reading lessons seriously.

Ruto hummed. "Ancient Hylian graphics," she mused, running a finger along the carved words. "I suppose it is only fitting for a temple as old as time."

"You…can read it?"

She was drawn into the words that she missed his tone. "You'll find a few dedicated scholars and priests who know the language fluently. It takes years to intercept them. My mother dedicated most of her life to the language and indulged me in a few lessons. Now let's see if I can remember them."

Link felt it easier to breath. "What's it say?"

"Hush." She squinted closer. "'The Hero Chosen…Goddesses' Grace…'" She tusked frustratingly. "It's difficult to read." Her hand swept up some of the dirt to clear the writing.

He wondered how well was Katie's knowledge about the old language. She seemed to have a good acumen when it came to things like these. As much as he hated to admit, she could be pretty useful, even if her constant nagging made him want to cut his ears off sometimes.

"I think I understand," Ruto said, sounding confident.

"Spill it."

She pointed at the wall right at FLOOR 2. "See this X? The Boss Key."

"Hey, that was quick," he said with a grin and her frown damped it.

"Not quite. You see those other marks?" She was referring to the three glowing X's. "We need those keys to get to the boss key."

He blinked. "We need three glowing keys to get to the boss key to get to the boss?"

"It seems so."

"Who the _hell_ made this shit? A nine year old?"

"Not important. Mark these on the map."

At least two of the glowing keys, the red and yellow key, were on their floor. His eyebrows furrowed when he remembered something. "We still don't have a way to get up to floor two."

Ruto went over his shoulder. "You said that there could be hidden paths."

"It should at least hint it out on the map." He blew sharply from his nose, tapping his hand roughly on the paper. "This gives us nothing. They can't be serious about this."

"So it's those pipes that can help us." She gasped, clapping her hands together. "And that compass came from those pipes!"

"So?"

"So who else can travel through pipes?"

He frowned. "You can't mean Katie." His frown deepened when she brought out the compass. "Come on—"

A smile came to her face. She rocked the golden device in her hand just to show off its glitters that sparkled out. They were both speechless as they exchanged looks. How did a tiny, ritzy fairy manage to get her hands—or _wings_ on a goddamn compass? Not like he was complaining.

"Not too bad, spirit," he muttered.

Ruto smiled. "I'm glad she's okay but why hasn't she come down here yet?"

"I don't know but let's say that she's up on the top floor. That could save us the hassle of getting the boss key." Good. This was starting to come together. "Let's get going."

"We should destroy this first." She looked at the map on the wall. "Mathilda could see this."

"She doesn't have the map."

"Perhaps but it's better to be safe than sorry, right?"

He picked a rock he found nearby and got to smashing. Once he was done, they went on their way with spirits held up high. Now that they had a compass, a map and all the location of the keys, including the boss key, this could go smoothly for them. What does Mathilda have?

Ruto sighed and Link asked her what is it. "I'm just worried for Katie. I mean, what if she's in trouble?"

As if on cue, a voice rumbled from a nearby pipe. "Die, die!" Someone screamed, the voice traveling down from the pipe making the Hylian and the Zora jump.

They exchanged looks and glanced over at the pipe that trembled and rattled with each tempestuous cry. "Is that…?" He walked over to the pipe and went down on one knee, cursing at how cold the water was here.

The pipe was too small for a fairy to squeeze through. From the pipe, it sounded hollow and distant, echoing into the hall they were in. He feared that Mathilda might hear.

Looking at the pipe, he could only see darkness. "Hello?!" He shouted. "Is anyone there?"

From the other side, he could hear a gasp as well as a gurgling shriek, probably from a monster. What the hell was happening over there?

"Link?"

Link could feel a smirk coming on him. "That's my name."

"Oh, Link…" Katie sobbed. "I didn't think I'd find you. Where's Ruto?"

"Eh, probably dead somewhere."

Ruto slapped him. "I'm right here. Don't mind him." She held onto the end of the pipe, as if she was holding the fairy. "Oh, I'm so glad you're okay."

The pipe trembled slightly at a sob. "I thought I was all alone," she sniffed. "I couldn't find you guys anywhere."

Ruto looked commiserated. "Don't worry, Katie. Everything's going to be fine."

Link just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, save the tears. Where're you at?" He already had the map out.

"I don't know which floor…" The fairy muttered.

Ruto seemed agog when her finger traced at the pipe on the map. Her finger followed the line all the way to FLOOR 2 and she looked at Link with her mouth hanging down.

"Are you in a hallway by any chance?" Link asked her.

"Yeah, how do you know?" Katie gasped. "You have the map?"

"Yup." Link rubbed his hands. "Alright, listen up. This temple has three floors. We're at the ground, you're on top, and the boss is smacked in the middle. The ground you're on and the ground we're at are connected through the pipes so I think we'll be working together."

"Oh you think?" Ruto asked him.

He ignored her, looking at the pipe. "We've been passing by a lot of these things actually. You didn't bother coming down here?"

Katie hesitated. "Umm…it's really dark."

Link frowned. "Come again?"

"I don't like the dark," Katie muttered. "It's scary."

This can't be real. "So you've been up there because you were too scared? Are you being serious right now?" He said sharply.

"Link, stop that," Ruto chided. "It's okay, Katie."

"No it's not okay! What do you mean it's scary? Are you going to turn white every time you see something you don't like?"

Katie sounded unsure. "I…well…"

Ruto glared at him sharply. "Link, stop that."

"But she's—"

"She's been on her own all this time." Ruto paused. "Wait, Katie, weren't you with the Guardian?"

"No, I wasn't." The fairy sighed. "I wished I was."

Link scoffed. "I bet you were. Anyways there's a lot of locked doors and we're kind of walking in circles."

"I saw lots of levers on my way." Excitement squeaked from her voice. "Yeah, this could work!"

Ruto chuckled. "Yes, by the way, thank you for the compass. You've saved us quite a lot of trouble."

Katie gasped. "You found it? I thought I lost it for good!"

"It came from the ceiling with bits of sparkles. I knew it was you."

"You're welcome," Katie giggled. "I'm glad I could help you guys."

Link forgot to tell her on crucial thing. "By the way, don't freak out or anything but Mathilda's here."

"WHAT?!"

He couldn't help but chuckle much to Ruto's chagrin. She ended up having to explain to Katie rather than give Link an opportunity to poke fun at the fairy. General Charles actually upgraded the Pirate Charm and came from Link's pocket. Now she was after the boss for some reason and they had to stop her.

"We found another map drawn on the wall," Ruto was saying. "It had the location of the boss key and three glowing keys."

"Wait, are you guys talking about keys that glow red, blue and yellow?" Her voice sounded distorted and Link hammered his hand on the pipe to hear her properly. "I found a door with three locks of those colors."

"The map had three X's with those colors." Ruto stood up. "So the boss key is with Katie and the rest would be up to us." She looked over at Link. Some of the valor came back to her now and she was more determined than ever. "We need to get those keys and somehow bring them over to Katie. Only she could get the boss key from her end."

"I could try to make my way down to you guys…" Katie sounded unsure.

"No," Ruto said. "Stay there. If something happens to us, you need to get to the Guardian and warn them."

"But—"

"It's okay," she assured. "We don't let you get away with this but be careful. If she's truly looking for the boss key, you might find yourself against her pesky snake."

"O-okay, I'll be careful. What do you want me to do now?"

Link thought for a minute. "You could try pulling down on levers if you find any. That might make things easier on our side."

"Okay. Oh, I forgot to tell you guys something: be careful of Green ThuThus. They're these acidic type of slobs and they're really bad news."

"Uh huh. Anything else I already know about?"

"I'm guessing you've already met them." She sounded amused. "Did you like them?"

"Shut up. I can handle it," he gritted. "What else does this place got for me?"

She hummed. "You should watch out for Floormasters. They're these big hands—"

"Yeah, I know them," he snapped, seriously getting irritated.

Ruto giggled. "Oh, you should've seen him, Kate. He was squealing like a little boy."

Katie continued to laugh only agitating him. "Shut up!" He snapped.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Katie took a moment to calm down. "I can just imagine you losing your mind right now. Ruto, I'm sorry you have to deal with him."

The princess sighed exaggerating. "I feel sorry too."

Katie sounded cheerful as if hearing Link's quarrel with monsters was funny. "Well, there's nothing else I can tell you. Just make sure you stay away from the others as well."

Link frowned. "The others? We only saw green and red." His tongue clicked as he rubbed his eyes. "Aw damn, don't tell me there's more."

"Yup. There's an orange one, which is fire. You'll need ice arrows since regular arrows won't work. Blue ones are harmless but they could slam into you like a brick wall. Yellow ones are electricity so watch out for them, especially you, Ruto."

This didn't sit well with Ruto. "Anything else?"

"There's purple and I can't say this enough when I say don't take _anything_ from them. They're harmless but they can still be dangerous."

"Get to the point," Link said.

"A bottle of purple ThuThus could heal you completely, partially or would make you feel worse. Link, I'm going to say this again: _don't think about it, dummy."_

What did she take him for, an idiot?

"You don't have to tell me twice."

She sounded annoyed. "I'm telling you twice because I know how stupid you can be. Ruto, I know this is a lot to ask but please keep an eye on him."

"I'll do my best," Ruto grumbled, eyeing him.

The princess glanced over at the map and told them that they should be careful speaking through the pipes. The pipes were rooted all over the temple, and it was possible that a certain commander was listening to them.

"Sake is still better," Link couldn't help but say and the smack he got later was totally worth it.

They've been here long enough. Katie wished them luck, telling them to be careful. The conversation assuaged them both since things were clicking together. They had more than enough working with them and if they kept this pace up then this work should be easy.

There were skeletons hanging from the walls in chains, along with skulls that stared at them with sockless eyes, giving Link a pleasant chill. He wanted to take one as a souvenir until Ruto chided him to put it back to its place. It wasn't his and how would he like it if someone touched his skull? He retorted that she wasn't his mother and she snapped that they needed the Guardian's help and it wouldn't be in their best interest to touch their things.

At least she didn't complain when Link started getting his supplies via jars. It must've finally dawned to her that these jars were here for a reason. Speaking of supplies, he still can't believe that Hank's detonator was ruined. It wasn't like he could ask his old friend to fix it.

After going through the twist and turns of the temple, running into more colorful ThuThus, and coming across locked doors, Link admitted to himself that they were indeed lost. But he still didn't want to hand the map over.

"We're lost, aren't we?"

"We're not lost," he said lightly, his eyebrows fixed into concentration. "Just give me a minute."

"We're lost," she said simply. "And your head is too big to admit that."

Link snorted. "Not as big as yours, fish bait." He stopped when Ruto came in front of him suddenly.

She glared at Link. "Stop calling me that," she said angrily. "I don't call you any names."

He snorted. "You used to call me Hylian."

"I don't say that anymore and it's not even insulting. That's what you are."

Link had to laugh. "Oh really? The way you said it might have been the worst insult you could come up with." He passed by her with the map in his face. "Now if you're done, your kingdom is in danger, and I think we need to get moving."

"Don't pretend that you care about my kingdom," she snapped.

Link sighed. "Well, from the way you're stalling us, I should be saying that to you," he replied calmly. He tilted the map sideways, hoping that would get him to understand, and webbed hand roughly grabbed the parchment. "What?"

Shit, she looked _pissed_. "Never— _never_ say I don't care about my people," she told him slowly.

This was a forbidden territory he was on. She'd throw herself in a river of fire before she allowed anything to harm her people. "Okay, I was just saying—"

"No, you were not _just saying_. You were mocking me." She was furious, pointing a finger at him. "You've always treated me like this throughout the entire relationship. I tried to be patient with you because I respect you as a fighter even when I don't agree with some of your techniques but you continue to be so _aggravating_." She looked ready to rip him into two. "You take every opportunity to degrade and belittle me. Is it too much to ask that, for just one second, you treat me with some ounce of respect?"

He didn't understand her anger. "I do—"

She shoved him back, and her strength had him staggering and he nearly lost his footing. "No, you don't! From the moment you grabbed me back at the Zoras' River, you never treated me with some respect. During training, fine, I could tolerate that to a point, but I would've liked to think that I could be treated like a friend rather than an enemy."

"If you were an enemy you'd be dead," Link told her deadpan.

She laughed humorlessly. "Truly? Then explain to me why Mathilda continues to live or perhaps Father was right and you are working with her."

The map was crushed in his fist. What the hell was wrong with these Zoras?

"Shut your damn mouth about that. I was never working with her. I saved your damn life from her how many times?" Now her anger did falter and she looked apologetic until he added, "I don't get what's your deal with me. You think you're special because you're a princess? I'm a jerk to everyone, okay? You're no different and neither is Katie."

"Katie," Ruto gritted, "has spent her years in that horrible tower, the poor thing never got to experience what life was outside the her fate."

"I never told her to stay in a damn tower," he replied flatly. "That was her own fault."

Her amber eyes sharpened. "I know you're not the hero but how could you be so cruel to her? She's done nothing but try to help you and you just slap it in her face! The least you could do is sympathize with her."

He hated how everyone seemed to be against him, like it was his fault somehow. "That spirit didn't have to—"

"Don't call her that," she hissed.

"She wants me to be a hero!" He snapped. At the mention of it, his hand itched and he rubbed it harshly on his damped tunic.

Ruto crossed her arms. "Has she said that so far?"

"No, but I know that she's hoping for it and you know what? I don't care, wanna know why? Because it doesn't matter to me, it never mattered. I don't care about your precious snowflake feelings or hers or your people. Why, just _why_ , is that hard to understand?"

Her jaw clenched. "My people—"

"Treated me like shit." He stood close to her face. "I don't care about them, yeah? Only reason why I'm bothering is because you wouldn't stop whining about them. The only thing I care about it my dog."

She just stared at him with an expression he didn't recognized. What he got was an unpleasant feeling in his stomach and he hated how she seemed to be doing this to him. They froze when they heard clapping from behind.

Mathilda stood there with delight. "Oh, this is so much better than books! Will Ruto reveal her heart to the hero? Is Link truly the heartless beast everyone makes him out to be? Tune in next chapter to find out!" She laughed, and her snake seemed to join her. It was hooked around her neck, hissing with its fangs out.

Link, without a second thought, threw a bomb at her, took Ruto by the hand and made a run for it. Her laughter bellowed from behind, making them run faster. If a bomb can't slow her down, if wolves didn't faze her, if a dagger _to the goddammit heart_ can't stop her, then what the hell can they do against her?

"Give me the map!" Ruto shouted.

Link just handed it to her without complaint.

"You were holding it upside down!" She yelled. "You idiot! You moron! How did I get stuck with you?! I can't believe this!"

"Okay, okay! Figure something out!" He yelled back.

Mathilda's laughter sent a chill up his spine. Shit, how can he hope to beat her? He didn't have anything against her.

As if taunting him, a weight grew on his back. _Just what do you want from me?_ Link wanted to shout.

"This way!" Ruto was in the lead with the map clenched in her hand.

They splashed through the corridor that had water seeping in from pipes. Mathilda was catching up to them and he glanced over his shoulder to see her snake stretching out to bite them.

He looked over at the princess. "Tell me we're almost there!"

"Second door to our right!" Ruto was panting, the map flapping in her grip. "That has to be it."

"Are you sure?"

She seethed through her sharp teeth. "Can you just trust me for once in your life?!"

He decided to flip the coin and go on her instincts. Not like they had much of a choice. They can't outrun Mathilda and even if they could, monsters might get out and slow them down or they could come across another dead end.

Link stopped when he realized the princess wasn't by his side. His eyes widened when he saw her on the ground, groaning a bit. She must've tripped. Gilly loomed over her, her forked tongue flickering.

"The trouble you two are giving me." Mathilda whipped her hair from her face. "Honestly, it's getting tiresome having to chase you two down."

Link fired an ice arrow and Mathilda dodged it. He wasn't aiming for her but for the water at her feet. At the arrows touch, the water turned to a sheet of ice, trapping the stunned commander into place. Her snake tried to go for Ruto but she kicked it back. The commander broke out of her ice, looking mildly irritated, and went for the princess and Link intervened with his dagger.

Mathilda barely noticed the cut on her arm and had him by the throat. She smiled teasingly as his feet left the floor and he squirmed around. Ruto couldn't reach him since the snake also had her by the neck.

Link tried to claw her hand from his throat, he tried kicking, and wiggling but nothing worked. His breath was cut off and he was now fighting for air. Mathilda stopped when her snake hissed out in pain. Ruto surprised them both when she brought up her leg and round-housed the commander to the wall.

Link fell on his ass, looking the fierce princess with awe. He didn't remember teaching her that. The snake looked dizzy, its tail bled heavily.

"You really think I won't have a say in you killing off everyone in my domain?" Ruto asked her fumingly.

Mathilda smiled tightly, a smile familiar to Link since it was one he would use when he wanted to torment his victims. "You both will beg me for mercy. I'll kill every fish and every bug on the surface and I'll make you watch, princess. I'll make you watch your people scream and cry for your help." She giggled and that giggle crackled into mad laughter.

It made the princess pale and Link's hookshot brought her back to him. She tittered a bit until he grabbed her hand and ran. Mathilda raged from behind, yelling that they were going to be so sorry for crossing her. Link knew they only have a few seconds of head start.

The hallways seem to go on endlessly, several pipes dripping with water. His lungs were on fire and his throat felt raw. As they tried to circumvent the commander, the water level rose high above their ankles, forcing them to kick through.

The second door to the right was coming up.

"I hope this works," Link said under his fast breath.

They both stopped in front of the unlocked door that bore the symbol of Nayru. He only had to nudge it to lift and it would open on it's own.

"Link, watch out!" Ruto screamed.

Gilly nearly had his face if Ruto didn't pull him back. He tripped, toppling over the princess, and they both spilled into the room. The snake rebounded, glaring at them and green bits of venom dripped from its fangs. It looked ready to lunge at them until the door went down with metallic bars. It was satisfying to hear Mathilda growling in frustration.

So much as he wanted to rodomontade how they eluded her yet again, they didn't have the chance. Ruto clenched her spear, and Link brought out his bow and arrows. In front of them were hordes monsters. From flaming bats that roamed in the ceiling, Yellow and Blue ThuThus, Bokoblins, and Moblins, they weren't given the chance to rest or even taunt their pursuing commander.

His legs wanted to collapse after the spring he put them through. Ruto showed such gumption, standing her ground, reading to impale any monsters that dared to come their way. Link had no other choice but to follow her suite.

* * *

Katie nearly fluttered out of the air when she heard Link and Ruto's voice. She was beginning to lose hope after wandering on her own for so long. The only thing that worried her now was the news about Mathilda. Ruto had explained to her what the commander hoped to do and it mortified Katie. Mathilda was planning to use the same poison that killed Ruto's mother on the whole domain. She had to be stopped.

There were several drawings painted on the wall. Since it would be too risky to call out for Link and Ruto, she decided to have them memorized. There was one drawing that caught her interest—an oval room with a white circle mark on it. Looked important.

Even with the threat of Mathilda hanging over her head, she felt jaunty by the thought of being useful to her companions. At least she'll do something useful. With her excitement though, she also felt nervous. They would be depending on her with their lives, one mistake could cost them. Now that Mathilda was here, they needed to be careful and quick if they hope to stay one step ahead. With the map and the compass, along with all locations of the keys, Katie knew that they had everything they need.

She spent most of her time floating through the hallways, fustigating any monsters leering her way. She noticed that there was a room that wasn't there before. Sapphires embedded into the walls, cool water rushed out from a pipe, trickling down the sapphires. As she entered the room, she was up face to face against a certain green and black reptile. Both creatures of nature yelped in surprise.

At once, all possible exits were immediately sealed off. The doors with iron bars, the pipes with hatchets.

Mathilda's snake sneered at her, green venom gushing out from its fangs. Its black eyes gleaned in the bluish light provided by a nearby torch.

It slithered after and Katie fluttered away. "Go away, you worthless reptile!" She yelled.

Gilly tried to leap for her using its body as a spring. The ceiling was low here, keeping her under duress and she now spent the next several minutes eluding the reptile. Its mouth kept snapping the air, always missing her by the inch. Was it possible for her to get poisoned? She never bothered to think of that.

"Leave me alone!" She cried. "I taste terrible you know!"

It hissed at her and it sounded like a giggle. She could feel the heat of the noisome liquid coming in closer. It was only them in the room with no other monster interfering—Link's fairy versus Mathilda's snake. It felt like a bad joke.

Katie decided to end this cat and mouse game. She turned around and was met with a view of a dark gullet. Squealing, she brought up her hammer and ramped it down.

"Leave—" Wham. "—Me—" Wham. "—Alone!"

Gilly shrank back, its head took a funny shape and in its stupor her forked tongue hanged down and she looked ready to faint. When Katie stopped, out of energy, Gilly's head moved in dizziness until she snapped out of it and her eyes turned to a darker shade of red, her fangs grew longer, sharper, snarling at the fairy. Its tail went up, missing her but not her hammer. Her little weapon flew across the room splashing on the ground.

"Uh oh."

Gilly's rage enhanced her speed. Even when Katie was much lighter than before, she found herself frantically dodging a tail that often tried to whip her out from the air.

Then she noticed the torches hanging on the walls, all were cold except for one. On the ground, corresponding to each torch were words, the water rippling around them. This was a puzzle. Of course! All she had to do was figure out the order to light the torches and a chest should appear. Classic move.

She could use the hammer. The weapon lay there on the ground just near the torch that had blue light. The snake pursuing her was persistent, snapping at her. It was making it impossible to go anywhere but straight. Wait, that's it!

Katie quickened her pace, going straight ahead. She made sure not to go too far from Gilly, it had to be a close call. Being so close to the vile thing made her sick. Gilly stretched out, her upper fang almost had Katie by the wing. It was a close shave. Katie moved to the side and Gilly's fangs sunk into the wall.

The fairy went on over to fetch her little weapon. Looking at the numbers down at each torch, it was just another silly riddle. It was suppose to be misleading, one riddle claiming the second torch was the first but that other riddle declared the last to be false.

Pff, this was way too easy. She read enough about riddles to know this puzzle without thinking. The fire turned orange on her hammer and she began to light the torches quickly. Just before she could get the last one, Gilly came out of nowhere and almost had her if she didn't move. It rebounded, glaring at her. The unlit torch was just behind it and if she didn't light it up then the other torches with go out and she'll have to start all over again.

"Go away! No one likes you!" She spat. Gilly hissed, startling her. It lunged out and she had to push herself out of the way. Her wings fluttered vigorously as she forced herself forward and finally lit all five torches correctly.

The bars on the door slid down and the hatchets were opened on the pipes. Gilly paid no mind to that as she hissed at the fairy angrily. Katie had enough of this vicious thing. Summoning all her strength, she gave the snake one hit on the head. The redness in its eyes melted back to black and it swayed a bit.

"You think you can take on the Goddesses' fairy, huh? Take this!"

The tables were now turned. She had enough of being treated like a pest. Her body burned red as she chased down that vermin. "Come back here! You think I'm scared?! You think you can pick me up and gobble me without a fight?!"

There was a pipe on the ground and Gilly wasted no time absconding through it.

"Hey, get back here! I'm not finished with you!"

The pipe was too small for her. Growling, the fairy yelled, "And if you ever come near me again, I'll make sure you never wake up!

She couldn't believe it. She actually held her own! Oh, she can't wait to tell Ruto and Link. Since she stood a chance against Gilly then there might be some hope for Link and Ruto against Mathilda.

A chest had appeared at the center of the room. Excitedly, the fairy went on to open it and found a silver key.

* * *

The bars were lifted up from the door, and the black flakes of the fallen monsters withered in the air. Link, slowly and logy, sat on the ground, enervated and panting. The club, which he had taken from a Moblin, had broken, leaving him on his own once more.

Ruto was still on her feet, not nearly at battered as he was. Well, she didn't spend the past thirty minutes trying to get away from swinging clubs and fire arrows. He couldn't use his shield and bow at the same time.

So much as he was frustrated that he didn't contribute much to the fight, he was somewhat impressed by how she stood her ground. He thought he'd had to pull her weight along with his but she carried her own, cutting down any monsters that stood in her way.

"We should get the red key from here," he muttered once he caught his breath and fixed his cuts. Bringing out the map, there was a chest just a couple of feet away. He couldn't really see it though and assumed that they'd have to look for a trigger. "Guess we better start looking. Ruto?" He frowned when she wasn't looking at him. "Hey, are you listening?"

He figured she didn't hear him until she sent a glare his way and averted her gaze.

"Are you ignoring me?" He got up and she merely walked past him and went up the steps. "Hey, what gives?"

At the top of the stairs, the ground went from stony to metal. It was a hatchet with no handle on it, about ten meters wide. "Princess, come on, work with me here. What are we suppose to do?"

"I don't know. Aren't you the temple expert?"

He glared. "That would be Katie and no offense but you're being a little bitch right now."

Her eyes narrowed. "I beg your pardon."

He decided to change what he said. "What I mean is, how about we work together instead of arguing like kids?" He gestured at the ground. "You really want Mathilda to come through here?"

She crossed her arms and looked away. Good words, she couldn't be mad for earlier? Seriously, this was not the best time to get butthurt. They barely got away with the skin of their teeth.

He noticed a button on the ground and stood on it. It didn't go all the way down though and the metal hatchet on the ground only moved a little. "A little help here?" Irritated when she didn't reply, he then said, "Or do you want to be the princess of bones?"

She stormed over to his side, shoulder roughly bumping into his. Irritation flared up to his chest as he gritted his teeth. What was wrong with her?

The button sank all the way down and stayed that way. The hatchet twisted around and opened up to reveal a body of water. Peering down, he could only see his reflection.

"The chest must be down there," he said.

"You're quite the observant fellow, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I've been told that. Now if you want to stop acting like a little shit, how about you make yourself useful?"

There, much better. He's not changing anything.

He waited for her to lecture him about deference and how he should hold his tongue against royalty. Instead she dived into the water without warning, sending a wave as reprisal. He coughed, blinking hard and shuddered. Damn her.

After a few minutes, she came back up again. "Well?"

"It's there," she told him, and she didn't seem happy about it.

"But?"

"There's a gate blocking it and there was this message carved on the wall." She sighed, sitting on the edge. Water slid down from her red head and she looked more energetic. Guess she's been away from water for too long. "It says something about twisting a turn."

"Another damn puzzle," he muttered, messing his hair. "We need to look around and find whatever the hell we have to twist."

"And if we run into Mathilda?"

"Then we're dead."

They didn't dwell on it as they went ahead to go through every room. Naturally, it was Ruto doing all the heavy work by keeping the monsters at bay. Link may be reckless but he wasn't stupid when it came to fighting. He knew he had to swallow his pride and stay by the sidelines with his bow and arrows. Ruto did seem to take his lessons to heart. She stood by his every rule and made sure she always had the upper hand.

Well, she did have a damn good teacher.

The princess scrutinized the map for a few minutes while Link stood on watch. So far it was only the monsters in the temple that tantalized them. No sign of Mathilda or her snake anywhere.

Ruto told him the best thing they can do is look around for anything useful. Link had a better idea. "Why don't we ask Katie?"

"And how exactly?" He hated her tone but loved how she tried to play it off as casual. It always amused him to no end seeing how she tried to act like she wasn't still mad at him for reasons he didn't understand and couldn't care any less.

He adopted a more patronizing tone. "Uh the pipes maybe?" He pointed. "There's one right there."

"And what happens if a certain someone decides to join the conversation?" She shook her head. "It's not worth the risk."

"Its worth the time. I'm not going to walk around and wait for you to get me killed." Before she could protest, he went on ahead to yell through the pipe, "Oi, Katie!" He chuckled when she slapped his arm. She could've done worse if a rumbling voice didn't reply to him.

"Link, what is wrong with you?! Be more careful!" Katie snapped.

"Whatever."

"Don't whatever me! Mathilda's snake just came at me just a few minutes ago."

Link's eyes widen. "What?"

Ruto went next to him. "Are you alright? Did you get hurt?"

The fairy giggled and Link couldn't help but feel uncomfortable by how sinister it sounded. Maybe he's rubbing a bit too much on her. "Oh don't worry. It's not going to be bothering me for a while. But it did get away so you two better be careful."

This was bad. "It could be listening to us right now."

Ruto glared at him and Katie spoke her mind. "Well, obviously! That's why I'm telling you to be more careful, dummy! Anyways, are you stuck in a puzzle or something?"

"Just so." Ruto explained the situation as best as she could without revealing too much. There was a chest but a gate sealed it off with a riddle on it. "Something that had to do about turning an object."

Link hated how he felt on edge. Mathilda could be listening to every word; she wasn't exactly stupid. He wondered if she was sitting down with that irritating smirk of hers as she hears their every move.

Katie giggled. "Well, just so you know I saw a map on the wall before that pesky thing tried to get me. It had a mark of a circle on it and I'm pretty sure it's a valve you guys need to turn."

"And where is it?"

"It's an oval shaped room."

Ruto and Link looked at the map together and sure enough there was an oval shape room just around the corner. His smile damped. "It's locked," he said, showing Ruto the small lock symbol on the door. Air blew out his nose. "Dammit."

The sound of metal clanging and rumbling in the pipe made them both jump. Something grey and silver splashed in the shallow water and he hardly believed it.

"Who's the best fairy ever?" Katie teased.

He had to answer that. "That would be you, my dear fairy."

Katie giggled from the other side.

"Don't get a big head over it," he warned, sliding the key into his pocket. The last thing he needed was a fairy with a head too big for her wings to carry.

"Good job, Katie," Ruto complimented. "I daresay you are making this easier for us."

"Temples are my specialty," she said pleasantly. "I would never leave you to deal with Link alone." Then her voice went serious. "Just be careful though and don't talk too close to the pipes. It might come at you."

Link had the image of a snake coming right at his face. He moved away from the pipe and Ruto, following the same thought pattern, did the same. "Duly noted. Anything else?"

"I want to be in touch with you guys in case you need anything. Tell me how to get to a pipe that would link us."

"Link us," Link chuckled.

"Shut up.

Link giggled. "You said—"

"Shut up, Link. Just shut up."

Ruto was also not amused by his quip. Sheesh, he figured they might lighten up a little. Yeah, sure they have a crazy commander after them but it wouldn't hurt if they'd loosen up.

The princess gave out the directions to Katie. They bid each other goodbye and good luck.

"Link, you better not give her a hard time," Katie's voice rumble through the pipes.

Link rolled his eyes. What about him? Everyone's always giving him a hard time and no one seems to care about that.

"At least we have something to work with now," Ruto was telling him as they were making their way to the room.

"Yeah. Let's hope it doesn't blow up in our faces."

* * *

Yelling at Link did make feel somewhat better. It was easy to just be blunt with him, especially when he was being a stubborn goat. They arrived at the room and it was no surprise when the bars sealed them inside.

It was another puzzle much to Link's dismay. They were in a square room with high walls. There was another door that had a small window with bars on it. At the corner was a button on the ground, and when Link stepped on it, the door opened to show the inside of what looked to be a maze. The walls inside were much higher with decorative walls and some bats flying afar.

However, the second he stepped off it, the door slammed shut. Next to the bottom was a map of a maze and Ruto understood the puzzle. One of them had to stand over the button and guide the other using the map on the wall. Link's as good with a map as a blind man was on steppingstones, and putting him at the button would normally be a horrible idea but the fool didn't have a weapon.

"If you think I'm letting you do that then, princess, you need to have your head screwed on right."

Dealing with his insufferable attitude made her forget herself. "As if you could do any better with that measly dagger of yours." She snorted. "What are you planning to do with that? Give them a haircut?" She never knew how good it felt to let her tongue go loose.

Link's eyes sharpened. "At least I know how to use it."

"Oh really? Then why am I doing all the work?" Seeing him hesitate just made her smile. "Admit that you need my help."

Whether he liked it or not, he needed her to fight for him. She thought it would be a good chance to finally show how much she came so far. He had no choice but to be dependent on her and being the prideful arrogant jerk he was, no doubt he hated that. This could be her chance to make her ancestor proud, to show that she wasn't just a competent girl.

Link snorted. "Just because you got a few hits doesn't make you a warrior," he told her. "You'll just get yourself killed and that would kill me with you."

"Oh right," she said bitterly. "How could I forget? You're just looking out for yourself."

"I made a vow."

"Yes, see, for a moment there, I was worried you might actually have a conscience."

The anger flared in his eyes. "Watch it, fish bait."

"Now fish bait. You always seem to call me names when you know you're wrong," she challenged. She wasn't fazed that he was in her face, just breathing through his teeth. She couldn't believe how she saved his life back then, pressing her lips against his. He never thanked her for that. She saved him back with all the monsters and yet he still thinks that acting like a brute was acceptable.

"Fish bait, don't." It sounded like a warning.

"Don't what?" She placed her hands on her hips. "You think I'm scared of you, _Hylian_?"

A disembodied voice entered the room. "What's going on over there?" Katie asked. "Are you two fighting?"

Link crossed his arms and said nothing. Ruto only sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "It's nothing. Just a disagreement is all." She ignored his scoff. "Anyways, we need your help."

"With what?"

Ruto told her about the puzzle and the fairy didn't hesitate to say, "Ruto should go."

Link could hardly believe it. He looked so irritated that Ruto didn't think it would be wise to taunt him. "What? You want me to die?"

"She can handle her own," Katie complained. "I don't see the problem."

"She's going to get me killed," Link replied flatly. "How can you not see the problem?"

"Link, don't be dramatic."

"Okay, fine then, why don't you come down here and help us out?" He challenged. There was silence from her end.

"Link, don't do that to her," Ruto hissed, looking at the pipe. "Katie, it's fine. You don't need to force yourself. It's better if you stay up there."

Katie sounded unsure. "Yeah, the snake would get me." She sighed. "Is the maze narrow?"

Link frowned. "Why's that important?

"Just tell me."

"A little bit but—"

"Then you don't stand a chance," she cut him off annoyingly. "You're a fighter. You should know that there's no way you can use a bow and arrows in narrow walls. Enemies could be too close and using a dagger in close combat could get you killed. Besides, I believe in Ruto. I know she can do it."

A lump came in the princess' throat. It felt so long since someone ever encouraged her to take part in a fight. Link always tried to peg her her and let him do everything on his own. It was the same with Sheeva, her father, and everyone else at the palace. The only one who seemed to actually care was Katie. Now the princess was more determined than ever to take this role.

She was ready to hold her ground in this. No matter what Link said, how bad he said it, she won't let him have his way. This puzzle was for her.

Link let out a long breath, hanging his head down. "I can't believe this," he gritted, storming to the button. "If I die today, it's both your faults."

Ruto hoped that she didn't look too excited. "We're not going to die today. You would do well to be a little optimistic."

"I prefer to be realistic. You should try it sometimes."

That stung. Already she wanted snap something back until he cut her off, "You want to do this or are you going to lecture me?"

"Link…" Katie sounded like she was fuming.

Ruto walked past him with her spear at hand. She looked at the opened doorway, the air dryer than before, and the ground was warm. With a deep breath, the princess stirred herself for one of her biggest challenges yet.

* * *

 **Damn this chapter took** **forever! I know this chapter isn't all great but there's a lot of good ones coming I promise! And the ending will be worth it!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review on what you think of the story so far! It always motivates me to write more~!**


	52. Chapter LII

**PART TWENTY-ONE - A BLADE OF HONOR**

The ceilings were clouded with the walls reaching so high it was nearly impossible to see anything. The wallpaper change as she went in deeper, pattering from green with golden Triforces, to blue of waves from the Great Sea Era, to swirling colors of purple from the era of Calamity Ganon, and so on.

The purpose of the odd décor was to help Link on his part. He would be able to pinpoint her location and lead her to the right direction using his map. An hour had passed and, _Goddesses help her,_ this boy was absolutely _gormless_ when it came to dealing with maps.

She could have copied the map herself but she didn't have a pen. Even if she did, she doubted the temple would allow her. This was supposed to be a challenge.

"Uh, just give me a minute," Link said from afar, his voice was clear, and so was the nervousness.

Earlier had been even worse. This maze had all kinds of surprises in every form imaginable, and soon it weren't only the monsters that concerned her. A tile sank underneath her foot, triggering yet another trap. Like a sharp storm, arrows fired from every angle, managing to graze her arm.

"Hey, what's happening over there?!" Link asked, panicking.

"You dolt, that was another trap!"

"It was? _Ohh_ that's what that mark was." He chuckled, and it sounded like regret. "My bad."

This was the fifth time she came upon a trap.

"I am _so_ dead," the princess uttered.

"Hey, don't give me that. You try reading this."

"I don't think I'd make half the mistakes you made," she gritted. "Now will you start paying attention or will you have me suffer through every trap?"

"Just…one minute!" He muttered something inaudible. "Okay, so if you turn to the right the walls should be red."

Thankfully, he got it right and the walls were red. What a shocker. She moved on with caution, as a dreadful silence hung in the air. She was blind and Link was her eyes. The idea of it was so appalling but thinking about it would just give her a headache. If only Katie were here to help them with this madness.

The walls turned brightly blue with wavy marks. "Link, I'm in an area with blue."

"Blue?"

That didn't sound good. "Link, where am I?"

"You not supposed to be in blue. That's—" He gave off another _ohh, I screwed up_. "Hehe, I've been looking at it wrong. Okay, so—"

"You were looking at it _wrong?_ " She enunciated slowly, with barely suppressed anger. This boy was toying with her life.

"Okay, just a left."

Putting him under more pressure would only make things worse. With a deep breath, she tried to soothe her voice. "Are you sure? Try taking your time."

"I am sure," he insisted.

With a sigh, the princess did as she was told and sorely wished she hadn't. A wire, so thin and practically unseen, tugged at her foot. She glanced down and knew she triggered something. There was a crackling sound, and the whisper of metal. She rolled onto the side, avoiding the way of a swinging axe.

Staggering back from her near miss, the princess accidently caught on another string. This time it was a log, swinging down at her in a brown blur. She narrowly eluded it, bumping into bats that tantalized her. Every corner had its own surprise and she barely could keep up.

"Princess, hey!"

She leaned onto her spear, trying to catch her breath. "When I get out of this," she growled. "Just wait until I get out of this."

"Okay, just calm down! Don't panic!"

"You're the one that's panicking! Is reading a map too much for you?!" She wiped her cheek. "You bloody fool, you keep putting me through traps!"

"But there's these marks on the map and I figured they might help you out!"

"They've been doing the very opposite so stop leading me to them, you silly boy!"

"Okay, fine!" He took a minute to gloss over his map. "Just let me think."

She could have yelled at him some more so he could use his head properly, until a rumbling vibration traveled from her feet to her legs. It also caused the pebbles to bounce from their places. Trepidation made the air too thick to breath in. It was her first time facing off against a Stalmaster and she gaped at its sheer size. It was the size of her father—a massive warrior cladded in golden armor, with bones as muscles, and dragging a huge hammer with one hand.

Before Ruto started this ridiculous challenge, Katie took a moment of their time to concise about the monsters the two would most likely come across. One of them was a monster known as the Salmaster—a warrior who had long been gone but now revived and mutated with villainous purposes. Normally, it would yield about four weapons at the same time but this one only had one hammer.

The metallic clinkering of its heavy armor froze her in place. It was in search for her and she could see it scanning the vicinity. If that monster weren't sulking around, she would have taken the luxury to chastise Link for his horrible sense of direction. How was it possible that he didn't know left from right?

"Are you ignoring me?" He sounded annoyed, as if he had the right to be. "Reading this thing is giving me a headache! Can you blame me?"

The monster reacted to his voice at once. She could hear the grinding of its bones as it snapped its head around. Soon she found herself staring at its eyes, which were its only flesh. Green slit pupils swimming in a sea of blackness. Its bone gleaned, clicking and rumbling as it twisted its body to throw its hammer at her. She leaped back, watching the enormous weapon shatter the ground, scattering shards of concrete everywhere.

The force knocked her off her feet, and slammed her against the wall. Cringing, she used her spear to pick herself up.

"Hey, what's happening?!" Link shouted.

She scoffed to herself. If he hadn't made that vow, he wouldn't give a toss about her life. As if he really cared about anyone but himself. When he called her name out, she ignored him, and focused her attention on the perilous beast before her. It had freed its hammer from the ground, staring at her with intensive eyes.

The princess twisted her wrist to move her spear horizontally. Even when putting all her strength in the blow, the monster remained unfazed, as painful vibration traveled up her arm, forcing her to stumble back. The monster roared at her tempestuously, scaring her out of her skin.

"Am I talking to myself here?! What's happening out there?!"

The monster backhanded her, and she slammed against a wall, crying as a stab of pain pulsated up her back. Her eyes squeezed tightly, and when she opened them, they widened to find an incoming hammer. It moved so fast in an arched blur, missing her as she leaned her body to the side. With every miss, the monster grew agitated, its green eyes glowing brighter.

She tried on many attempts to stab its eye, but the monster proved to be too insurmountable. Just by its stance, she knew this creature was once a proud and mighty warrior in another life. Though it's nothing more than a puppet, it still held palmary skills of a trueborn fighter. Its hammer only showed shades of rust and its head was caged in a golden helmet.

A worm of fear trickled in her stomach, growing at each failed attempt to bring her enemy down. It moved with alarming speed, almost fustigating her in one go. She felt the wind of its attack, causing her to stagger back, and lose her balance. She stared at the thing with frightened eyes. From under its helmet, it glowered at her, raising its hammer over her head. She barely evaded the attack, nearly tripping once she finally got to her feet.

"Tell me where to go!" She screamed, voice cracked and strain. There was no way she was wining against that thing.

"She lives! It's a bloody miracle!"

Heavy footsteps made her feet tingle and made her heart thump. Pushing herself forward, she sped across the narrow-walled maze, eluding several of the monsters that tried to come at her. Behind her, the Salmaster brutally slaughtered anything in its way. She could feel the heat of its glare at the back of her head.

"Tell me where to go!" She shrieked, the fear causing her to nearly lose her voice.

"If I only knew where you are!" Link sounded in panic. "What the heck is happening?!"

"I'm in a place with green!" She told him, the burn in her lungs causing her to cough. A stinging sensation in her legs threatened to take her strength. The shadow of the hammer ate her up and she knew she only had mere seconds left.

"Wait, do the floors have diamond shapes on them?"

"Yes!"

"Take a right!"

She made it seem like she would run straight at the wall but once she was close to the corner, she plunged her spear into the ground, using as a pivot to slid on the ground, avoiding the powerful blow of the monster's hammer.

The hammer smashed into the dead end, and the monster's fury blared so loud and tempestuous that she thought her ears would go deaf. Lucky for her, she had a few minutes head start since the hammer was stuck in the wall.

She didn't know how deep she ran into the maze, but she didn't dare to stop until her legs gave out. On the ground, panting heavily with the moisture evaporated from her mouth, she pressed her back against the wall, shutting her eyes tightly. The heat radiating from her was causing her vision to swim a little. Zoras shouldn't be away from the water for so long.

"Are you dead yet?" Link asked meekly.

It took moments for her to steady her breathing. Swallowing, she winced at how painfully dry her throat was. "I will be if you don't do something," she said, hating how her voice sounded cracked and languid. He'll start to think that this was too much for her.

"Okay, just tell me where you're at," Link said lightly.

Ruto's breath froze when she felt heavy footsteps. Even with no ears, this monster proved to be a sharp listener. Or perhaps it wasn't in the hearing but in warrior instincts. Could it sense her? Could it sense the fear in her heart?

She squeezed herself in a corner. If it found her now, it would all be over. Her legs were overwhelmed with ineffable fear to support her weight. Its shadow grew from at her side, as she pressed her back harder against the wall. The shadow grew longer until it was only a breath away from her. Her trembling head slowly peeked to find the beast right next to her. It hadn't noticed her yet since it stared up ahead. Its bones cracked as it began to turn its head.

"Oh my words, can you just say something?!" Link shouted.

The monster reacted so suddenly to his voice that Ruto almost yelped. In a growling grunt, the Stalmaster dashed over to find the source of the voice. Ruto could only stare at the empty place where the monster had been. Never in her life had she ever faced such a foe. It made her knees wobble, and her hands trembling.

Here she thought that Mathilda was the only one she needed to beat. It never occurred to the princess she would be struggling with monsters. Before, monsters never were a worry for her. She could decimate them in one go but now, in her weaker and nimble state, she wondered if she stood a chance at all.

The impotence made a lump in her throat, and she took in a shaky breath. How could she allow herself to be this weak and useless? If she can't even stand her ground against a mini-boss—Katie's name for it—then how would she go up against Mathilda?

Link wouldn't falter against a foe. He'd probably laugh at the pitiful sight of her. She could see him now, standing tall with confidence, undaunted by the beast. He'd probably treat it like a new toy rather than an enemy. Everything must come so easy for him. And how she hated for wishing he were here with her.

"Fish bait, for crying out loud, can you just say something?!"

Using her spear to heave herself up, she swayed on her unsteady feet. The doubt ate away some of the confidence she once had and the maze now felt ominous and cold. It looked much taller and more sinister than before, making her feel small and hopeless.

"I-I'm fine," she told him, swallowing.

"You don't sound fine…" Thankfully, his voice diverted the monster's attention away. She could still hear its thunderous steps from afar.

"I will be." She took in a deep breath. "I'll be fine."

"Look, if you can't do this then just say so."

She hated how her heart flared with barely repressed hope and how her first thoughts were: _yes, please. Oh please._

It assuaged her fear, and she couldn't stand it. He made it sound so easy, like this was nothing. Fighting was always a sport to him.

If she gave up, then there would be no hope to ever defeat Mathilda. If she admitted to him that she couldn't handle this, then he won't ever trust her with anything. He won't trust her to have his back and he certainly won't let her help him in anyway. For Link, survival was all that mattered, and if she proved to be a threat of that, no doubt he'll do everything in his power to keep her out of his way.

"I'll do this," she insisted. Katie believed in her, where her own father and Link did not. The small, delicate fairy had faith in her, and Ruto needed to use that as motivation. Letting out a sharp breath, she looked up at the ceiling with determination. "There's a wall with the mark of the Triforce on it on my right. Where should I go?"

It took great willpower to keep her feet still. Link wasn't the only one who heard that conviction in her voice. Her challenge came in clanging armor, growling in its empty throat. She could hear it dragging along its hammer that gritted against the ground.

The fear paralyzed her in place, making her tremble from head to toe. The only one who could advert the monster's attention was Link, and he seemed to be taking his sweet time with the map. She'd like to ask him to hurry up if only it wouldn't make the monster's hunt easy.

"Okay, I got it." The sound of his voice was welcoming to her, and the monster moved quickly towards it. She felt herself crumple with palpable relief. "So you're going to take a right turn. There's this circular part of the maze, like a swirl, it should take you to the center of the maze."

She frowned. "But I already went there. That's the same place with the red walls, right?" She would know since she met the Stalmaster there.

He sounded piqued. "Yeah, but I think I got it this time."

"You _think_?" She was horrified. Did he think so little of her life? "What do you mean you _think?_ There's a monster chasing me! I need you to be _sure_!"

"Wait, that's the same monster that's been chasing you around this whole time?"

"Yes!"

"And you still didn't kill it?"

She hesitated. "I-I was going to—"

"Oh my days, are you serious, princess?! Why did I bother training you?!"

The words echoed into the opening, and she could still hear it ringing in her head, making her stomach twist. Her father said something crueler. _You think yourself mighty and strong? You have a grander imagination than you have the skills to yield that thing in your hand!_

Ruto felt her heart sink. She wished their words wouldn't do that to her, she wished she had a thicker skin. It was a talent to turn words into weapons that left wounds deeper than any blade could ever do. Why would her father ever be proud of the way she was? Why did Link bother to train her? How could Katie have faith in her?

Ruto thought of all the battles she came across and found herself with nothing, no victory was made, no pride came through her. She had let a madwoman roam in her home, had barely even stood her ground against her. All of her efforts eventuated into nothing. She was nothing but a failure and the realization of it caused her eyes to well up.

No one encouraged her, no one helped pat the dirt from her and told her to try again that this time she was sure to do it right. No one but her mother had done that and now her mother was gone. Ruto tried to cling to her teaching and roots, she tried so hard to live up to the warrior her mother wanted her to be.

Her father and Link never wasted a chance to peg her down. They sneered at her failures, scarify at her attempts to make it right, insult her weaknesses, ignoring her strength and determination. It was difficult to keep that lump in her throat. It made her bottom lip quiver and something wet fell from her eyes.

She thrived on a simple compliment. Just a simple 'good work' would spark hope in her, she would cling to it and lavish over it, and renewing that warmth she had felt when she first heard it. It was the only motivation she would clutch to since no one bothered to give her inspiration. No one lend her a hand.

Link never helped her from the ground, never offered his hand to pick her up. He said it so himself that he much preferred that she stayed down.

"You're coming back here now and we're switching places. My days, I knew this was a bad idea!"

The shame flushed her face, and more tears tickled her cheeks. There was the sound of incoherent rumbling and she knew it was Katie speaking through the pipes. Whatever she had to say, it didn't make Link happy. "I'm not giving her a second chance! She shouldn't be fighting if she's so rubbish!"

Ruto hung her head down, stifling against her tears. She wanted nothing more than the ground to swallow her whole. This was the result of her training. She had been given the opportunity to show her worth, away from her overbearing father and away from the guards, and away from Link, and it all lead to nothing.

Everyone was right: she was weak. Why even bother trying?

Returning back to the starting point sounded dreadful, only because she had to face him. What would he say when he sees her red eyes, and the bruises that swelled on her arms and legs? How could she face his glare when he realizes that sending her out was a mistake?

He'll make fun of her, he'll mock her, he'll show no mercy. She would soon hug a Green ThuThu than soon face that.

 _Look at the little fish crying herself a river!_ He could laugh or sneer when delivering his insults. She stiffened. No, he would be furious at how wasted so much time over this nonsense.

 _A fighter? You? Are you shitting me right now?_

Her posture shrunk as she wrapped herself in her arms. She tried, only Goddesses could know that she tried so hard. She tried in anyway she could before he came into her life by studying her soldiers in the training yard, by sneaking out and watching the arena and eventually daring herself to go in disguise and try it out.

It was a nightmare when the hood revealed her face and she was forced to watch the audience gap at the sight of her. She not only showed how much of an idiot she was but weaker than Hylians, even under water! She put up with Link's bullying, his brutal training, suffered through bruises, the silent indignation had flared in her heart but she was too desperate to stand up for herself. In the end, she achieved nothing, and proved nothing.

What would her ancestor think of her now? Ruto the First was well known for being sharp tongued, no nonsense, churlish young woman, but even then she was strong in both mind and body. What would she think if she saw her descendant sullying her name? What would her people think of their princess, who had sworn to protect them?

"I don't care," Link was telling to Katie wryly. "Here's what's going to happen, princess. Follow the orange patterns and it'll lead you right to here. I'm done with this!"

Perhaps Link would just be disappointed. No mocking or scolding but just complete and utter disappointment. He had trained her after all, gave her useful tips, let her go through this horrid maze with little complaint, so of course he'd expected something out of that.

"Heaven help you if you don't answer me right now, princess—"

"I'm on my way," Ruto replied hoarsely, picking herself off the ground. Someone like her had no place in this temple. It should've been Katie here, she would've helped Link with the map and he could've dealt with those monsters easily. "Just wait for me."

Well, now she knew why he didn't want her to tag along. She would have ended up getting them both killed. So long as he had those two vows tied to his soul, he wasn't going to take his chances.

The despondency drained her like water in the desert, whatever was left of her confidence was already on the ground and stomped to bits. There wasn't much of a choice but to find out what Link would say to her now. In vain, she tried to wipe the tears away, to keep whatever dignity she had left.

Something shuffled behind her and she turned to see a bony hand clenching the sharp turn of the wall. Small bones crackled as a skull turned to meet her eyes. Its lipless teeth seemed to grin at her, the resplendent rays made its bones glow and made its golden armor shine. A single tea escaped her wide eyes as the monster's tenebrous shadow swallowed her trembling form.

A soft whimper escaped her lips as she instinctively took a step back. The Stalmaster stood well over ten meters, towering over her, its sheer size alone enough to terrify her. With every step the princess took backwards, the monster took one, closing up the distance between them.

"What the hell are you doing over there?!" Link demanded. "Are you crying or something?! You better get your ass over here!"

The monster didn't react to Link's voice. No, it wasn't going to let its prey out from sight this time. She stood close to it, staring at its menacing eyes. She moved first, flouncing away from its hammer, yelping as it smashed the ground. The force of the attack knocked her off her feet. On the ground, she reeled backwards as the monster tried to go for her for a second round. Writhing her body, she rolled from the hammer and once it got stuck, she used her few precious seconds to run.

The Stalmaster was _livid_. Its roar made her bones shiver and her teeth chattered. Link was shouting but she couldn't grasp his words. Everything moved around her so quickly, all in a blur, and she could barely even think.

The path twisted and forked into several directions. All she hoped was to confuse the monster and so she figured to run around and go to random direction. It was hard to shake off a monster that didn't tire. It didn't stop to take a breath. With no muscles, no beating heart, it physically had no limits.

Air came in and left her in choking sounds as she tried to gasp and wheeze. She had no clue where she was going, the pure fear squeezing her heart. If she stopped now, she knew her legs would be too weak to carry her longer. They'd collapse, burning raw from running, and she had no time to catch her breath.

The princess ran over a corner, narrowly dodging another attack. This one was much closer and she felt the rush of the wind hitting the back of her head. The walls were now circular as she ran in what seemed to be in a swirl. It was where Link had wanted her to go. Behind her the monster shouted in frustration and she wanted to cry out of relief. If it was angry then it meant it lost her.

The moment of alleviation was washed away promptly. All hopes of escaping withered away, and her fingers loosened around the spear, letting her weapon clang on the ground with the rest of her tattered hopes.

"No, no," she sobbed in a whisper.

She made it to the center of the maze, just as Link told her earlier. The opening was much wider in the shade of a teardrop. And there was nothing. No exit, no trigger, no trap, no monster—nothing.

There was a wall at the back of the room and she noticed something that sparked some of her hope. This part of the wall was crumbling, much like the one near the Big Dozzer, the one Link had noticed in the dark. Her fist slammed at the wall, hot pain shooting through her knuckles. Cringing, she fought against the pain and went on to open up an exit. The wall, although evidently weak, stayed in its place. A bomb or something more powerful was the only way to get it to break.

The monster was getting closer, its heavy feet stomping close, and she could hear the metallic sound of its clinkering armor. Turning back to the potential exit desperately, she stained the wall in blood, aware of the burning sensation in her fists, of the bones broken in her knuckles, of the dying air in her lungs.

"Open! Just open!" She cried through gritted teeth, feeling the unfairness of it all.

The footsteps crept in closer. It wasn't in any hurry it seemed. It knew that she was trapped like a mouse in the corner. She would be short work.

"Princess, can you say something?!"

"Link…" His name came from the fear in her heart, the pointless hope she had clung to, thinking that he would be here to save her. She peered down to her hands that were now gloved in scarlet liquid. They trembled so badly, she could barely hold onto her spear when she picked it off the ground.

Looking at her weapon now, she felt a sob wrack out from her body. "I can't do this," she admitted, quailing at each tremble of every footstep. "I-I can't do this. I'm not strong enough."

"I'm not strong enough," she chocked tearfully, hating herself for allowing this to happen. Failure was not an option for her, not when she went through everything to be where she was now. "You were right about me." She thought how he agreed to train her despite her enmity back then. Fresh tears pooled her amber eyes. "I'm sorry."

The Salmaster was in full view now, dragging its hammer by its side. It perilously sauntered towards her, its haunting eyes piercing her soul.

Link growled. "Hey, I didn't bother with you just so you can quit on me! Get up and beat its ass!"

"I can't!" She cried, trembling at the lurking beast. The Salmaster's green eyes were locked on her, the sound of the hammer grinding on the ground made her cringe. Its armor shrugged up and down from its shoulders. "I can't win. You were right about me."

Link didn't seem to understand her circumstance or maybe he did. Either way he was ticked. "Oh for the love of—you want Mathilda to win then?" He snapped. "She's going to kill everyone. You get that part, right? You told me you decided to get stronger so that you don't lose another parent. Well, fish bait, every parent and every kid is going to end up like your mom if you don't stop crying and do something about it!" His voice continued to rise churlishly. "You want to be the Princess of Bones so bad, eh? Everyone's counting on you, me included. I don't want to die because you were a whuss in the end. You better fight back, princess."

The monster stood before her now. It sensed her hopelessness, which was why it wasn't hurrying. It pulled its hammer over its shoulder, ready to crack her skull open.

"How do we win battles?" Link asked her.

Ruto thought of Mathilda's smile as she watched the people of the Zora City drown in their poisoned lake. Their veins would turn purple, foam would spit from their mouths, skin would blister bloodily, and their hands would clutch their throats as they helplessly chock on their words. Such a fate would fall on her people if she and Link were to die today. She spent her life protecting her people against monsters. She endured Link's training even though he was a Hylian and a dishonorable one.

Was she really going to die this easy?

"I said how do we win our fights?!"

Something in her snapped. The monster saw her eyes narrow and bright, filled with conviction that hadn't been there before. She grabbed her spear, moving away from the hammer that quickly tried to diminish that flaring hope. The rush of energy numbed the pain in her knuckles.

The hammer had swung at the wall, and dust clouded the air. She took a couple of steps back. "We need to think that we will win," she said through clenched teeth, glaring at her massive opponent.

"That's right!" There was a smile in his voice, and it almost sounded proud. "Now don't come back here until you finish that thing off, you hear?!"

In a frustrated grunt, the Stalmaster pulled out its hammer and the dust settled. To her amazement, the monster had broken the wall, revealing a small room behind it. There, she saw what her and Link have been looking for—a large valve on the ground, too big for only one person to move, and next to it was a button on the wall.

She knew she should go for the button first. Something grabbed her leg and like the fish that she was, she was lifted up, the whole world went upside down. She dangled in the air, and the monster was so close to her face that she could make out visible wisps of air crawling from out its mouth.

The scream was stuck in her throat as she stared at those soulless eyes in pure terror.

 _Have to win, have to win, have to win._ It was a desperate thought. It was the deepest desire in her soul. She had to see her father and her people again, she had to see them safe, with Mathilda no longer a threat.

The Salmaster threw her at the ground, and the air was knocked out of her lungs. To keep her still, it placed a foot on her stomach. She could feel her insides being squeezed and it was too difficult to draw in air.

 _Goddesses, please let me win. Please, please, please…_

Struggling was utterly pointless. The foot was pressed so tightly that her lungs flattened and air was forced out of her. She stayed on the ground, squirming, desperately trying to lift the foot up, and her knuckles were hot with pain.

The hammer was up, momentarily blocking the light of the ceiling. A halo surrounded the metallic weapon. Link would have loved that hammer. It was a cold cut of work just like him.

But was he really? Hadn't he tried everything he could to make her stronger? He trained her even when he didn't even feel like it. She thought he didn't care, that he would leave her dead if he hadn't taken the vow to protect her, but hasn't he made a second vow voluntarily? He swore without the slightest hesitation and with such ease that she believed he would do it. There was never a doubt in her mind that Link wouldn't accomplish anything he sets his mind on.

Her spear was only inches away from her fingertips. Black dots danced in her eyes, and something wet soaked into her clothes. She knew it to be blood. If she died, then her domain would follow her.

Mathilda would have the last laugh.

 _Not if I have anything to say about it!"_

Her bloodied fingers gripped the shaft of her spear. She didn't notice the pain of her knuckles when she clenched her spear.

 _I_ will _win!_

The monster unleashed a cry when the tip of the spear was buried into its soft eye. The hammer dropped inches from her head but she didn't let it faze her. No, she kept her grip on her weapon, gritting her teeth. The Stalmaster was frozen in place, and for a terrifying moment, she wondered if she had killed it at all. Maybe she had to destroy two of its eyes.

Slowly though, blackness crawled to its white bones, turning the skeleton into black flakes, along with its golden armor. Ruto stared at the empty space, mesmerized by what just happened. It took a while for her to realize that Link was screaming her name.

" _Heaven and hell with everything holy in this world, can you just say something already?!"_

A shaky laugh escaped her throat, barely audible for Link to hear. She cringed at the tight pain in her stomach, using her spear as a walking stick to help her over to the button. With a single push of a finger, all the walls that immured her sunk down, revealing the enormous space of the room. Almost a quarter of a mile from where she stood, she could see Link in his green tunic, standing over a platform that was no longer needed.

By the time he ran over to her, she could barely even stand. She had to take in slow breaths since her body was in pain. "Were you worried about me?"

His eyes sharpened at her attempted quip, and at the sight of her injuries.

She took in a breath. "I know what you're going to say but before you say it we should turn this valve."

He grabbed onto her arm roughly. "We aren't doing shit when you're looking like that," he spat. "My days, and you call me reckless. Say something to the sprit. She's losing her damn mind."

He had to help her walk all the way back to the starting point. It made her skin crawl having his hand around her waist and being so close enough to smell him.

Over at the pipe that was above the map, she managed a smile. "Katie, hello?"

"Ruto!" The fairy cried, her voice hollow from the pipe. "Oh my Goddesses, are you okay? Did you get hurt?!"

Behind Ruto, Link snorted and the princess tried to ignore him. "Only a little bruise."

"A little bruise?" Link said flatly.

"I'll live." Ruto kept her voice steady and shot him a look. "I did it, Katie." She felt emotions welling up. "Just like you said."

"I knew you could do it," the fairy said cheerfully then sounded serious. "But don't ever scare me like that again!"

Link got Ruto to sit down with the pipe hanging over her head. "The trouble we could've avoided," he muttered, shoving a potion into her hands. "Drink every drop or I'll force it down your throat."

Goodness, why was he so mad? She defeated the monster in the end, so wasn't that laudable enough for a compliment? She didn't question it, knowing it would only agitate him.

"I can't believe this," Link went on, sitting in front of her as he went through his bag. "How can you be an idiot? It's like you wanted to die!" He handed her a leaf, soaked in water. It was a healing herb to put over the wound. She didn't want him to waste the herbs from Hatino, knowing that they could be useful in an emergency, but the anger in his eyes left her with no choice. "This is why you let me fight. What would you do if you're dead?"

"Are you worried about me?" She asked again serious this time.

For a moment, he looked taken back, blinking. He realized what he was spluring out and snorted. "Don't be stupid," he snapped, pretending to organize his things. "If you die, I die. It's a package deal."

He seemed angrier with himself than at her. She spent a lot of time with him, knowing his behavior and knew that in any moment now, he'd mock her for her incompetence just to show off how little he cared.

"If you haven't been crying like a little baby and came back then maybe we would have finished earlier," he grunted.

There was an indignant scoff coming from the pipes. "It's not like you could have done any better! That Stalmaster would have killed you in one swoop!"

Ruto didn't feel anything towards his mockery or insult. She only stared at him in confusion. It was almost like he tried hard to show off that he didn't care, always resorting into heartless comments and bullying when someone said something he didn't like.

But why was he trying so hard to convince others that he was a cruel person? Why try so hard to make every effort, to take every chance to remind people of that? Unless he wasn't trying to prove to people. Could it be that he was trying to convince _himself_ that he was a monster? That he could never be more than an awful person?

"Link."

"That's my name," he replied dryly, almost dismissively, as he stuffed his medical supplies in his pouch. He was being careful to avoid her eyes and she knew that.

"Link."

"What?" He snapped, finally looking at her. Some of the anger left him when he saw the look on her face. "What do you want? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Her voice went soft. "I—"

"No, actually, I don't want to hear it."

"Too bad. You will anyways."

"I won't," he growled. "I don't care what you say, got it? Now get off your ass and let's turn that valve or are you going to be useless?"

She glared at him. "You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"You're being mean." She crossed her arms. "You always do that when you run away from something."

He looked amazed that he smiled tightly. "Me, running? Who was it that ran away from that monster? All that time you tried to prove something and in the end you bit off more than you could chew."

He was trying to rile her up, trying to distract her by using her insecurities. How did she never see this? She _always_ fell for this trap.

Well, not this time. "You're doing it right now!" She pointed out. "Every time we have an argument like this, you always try to end it by being horrible. You say you don't care or that nothing matters to you but I don't believe it."

He actually laughed, wavering her confidence. "You think I give a shit about you, sweetheart?" He grinned coldly. "Silly girl, I only gave that vow to get you to shut up. I'm going to beat Mathilda anyways since no one messes with me and gets away with it. Whether your domain's in danger or not, it doesn't matter because _I don't fucking care._ "

If Katie was listening, she added nothing. Perhaps she was too scared. Ruto merely only stared at Link, the boy who tried his hardest to be the villain. In a way she pitied him. Just a few seconds ago, she just said that he acted mean when running away, and he was doing that right now, already proving her point.

When he didn't get the reaction he wanted, he growled, "If you're done staring at me like a dead fish, how about we turn that thing and get the key. Or do you want everyone to die?"

She couldn't say anything to him. In that state of anger, there was no reasoning, no words were ever rational when dealing with someone that heated.

At least she finally saw how he worked and thinking of all their arguments, it made so much sense that she couldn't believe how blind she was. He always insulted her, he always mocked her, it was a pattern, it was the only formula he used to get people to leave him alone, to get them to hate his guts.

But why though? If he kept his thoughts to himself, if he was a better, kinder person, he could be the most inspirational hero this world has ever seen. He had no idea how incredible he would be if he weren't so churlish and cruel. Perhaps it was wishful thinking. According to Katie, he'd been like this even before she met him. Someone like that was probably well passed the point of changing.

It shouldn't matter to her anyways. Her people had to come first. Besides, it wouldn't even work. They were too different to be friends. He was a lowly, dishonorable man and she was a princess. He was a Hylian and she was a Zora. In the end, they were both using each other and she mistook that for friendship. Maybe she was wrong for thinking they could get along, that her mother's advice to be kind to everyone would help her.

Link took her kindness and always slapped it back. It was clear he didn't want it anyways so why should she bother? Why should she put herself through the heartache?

With a sigh, the princess shook these heavy thoughts away to focus her strength into helping him turn the valve around.

* * *

"Will you just say something?"

He merely snorted, and walked passed her. What was there to say exactly? She was the one who first ignored from the start. Unless the topic was about Mathilda or the temple, then he wanted no conversation between them. The gem was his goal and he had to stay focused. Who does she think she is anyways? Acting so _all knowing_ , thinking she had him figured out.

It pissed him off more than it should.

He could go on to ignore her all he liked, but when they reached a point in where they had to turn left and right, he reluctantly turned to her. It was irritating when her eyebrows lift. "Oh so _now_ you wish to speak with me? I thought you were ignoring me."

"You ignored me first," he hissed. "Are you going to be annoying or what?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Ask me nicely first."

"Oh give me a bloody break," he gritted. "Can you just do it?"

She crossed her arms. "Are you that prideful that you can't even utter please?"

This could've been a good chance to remind her that this was all for her people until they both froze at the sound of someone's footsteps. Slowly since they were surrounded by water, they crouched down, shrinking into a turn.

Under the bluish torch, he could see someone's shadow lurking closer to them, slowly growing taller. His heart pounded against his chest as several scenarios raced through his head. Could they outrun her this time? Could he convince Ruto to escape and let him deal with her?

They could hear a loud sigh of frustration. "When I find those children…" Mathilda muttered bitterly.

Ruto pulled him back when he tried to take a peek. They didn't even need words to argue. Ruto spoke through her eyes, motioning that they should take this change to leave. Link shook his head, glaring at her, gesturing to the water around them. One splash could get them caught—just because she's could breath underwater, doesn't mean she was invincible in it.

In the end he got it his way and Ruto looked like she wanted to strangle him. Peeking out, he winced at a sharp glow of something bluish that brightened the hallway. The source of light came from Mathilda's cupped hands. "Hello? Yes, I'm in the Water Temple."

Ruto tapped his shoulder, probably to ask who was she talking to, until Link snapped a look at her to get off his back.

He peeked out again to see Mathilda and the bright glowing in her hand. Well, above her hand actually. Floating in mid-air was that damn Pirate's Gem, the one that got her down here. If he squinted closer, he could almost see someone's face in it.

"I have located the hero...no, don't worry about that. He won't be a problem once I'm done with him." _Not gonna happen, bitch._ "My theory earlier was correct about the Master Sword. For unknown reasons, it seemed to be incorporative."

Link's hand instinctively reached over to the hilt where it grew slightly heavy. Dammit. He wished it would work again. The circumstances were making him desperate.

"The princess is also with him and…no, the Zora one." She mumbled a few words only she and the other person could hear. He tried to lean in to listen to the exegesis but his ears couldn't pick up anything.

He almost fell forward, right to the watery ground and right in front of her, until Ruto pulled him in, giving him a look that spoke volume of his recklessness.

The glowing had ended, and Link glanced back to see the gem falling into her hands. Ruto stacked her head over his, glaring at the commander who seemed to stare at the gem for the longest time. She seemed almost…normal for a second. No madness in her eyes, nothing crazy.

 _She was once normal_ , Link thought to himself. He felt it in his guts. But what was normal in her terms? There are Hylians that thrive on genocides and they didn't turn to dark worshipers so who was Mathilda before all this?

They both pulled back when the commander slid the gem into her pocket. Ruto covered her mouth, her face gone pallid. He hated how he felt the same. They were sitting ducks here—one can't fight properly and the other didn't have a solid weapon with him. If she turned to their corner, they were royally screwed.

The splashing of her feet as she tried to walk, the loud curse that vented her frustration, and how she seemed to kick the water—she'll enjoy beating the life out of them for the trouble they've caused.

His heart dropped to his stomach when he didn't hear or see her snake. Could it be with Katie? She sounded awfully chipper when she claimed to have 'taken care of it.' How does a small fairy size up against a Revolten Snake? Or maybe he was worrying over nothing. She may be tiny and chatty, but she was quick. Well, thanks to him, she probably was good at eluding people who wanted to shoo her away or grab her from the air.

It was great to finally breath since Mathilda turned the other way, storming up a bunch of curses and muttering threats of what she planned to do with those _children._

 _I'm eighteen, bitch._

They waited for a couple of minutes until he deemed it was safe. Ruto led the way back to the room where it held the red key. Along the way, he kept stopping, making sure they weren't making too much noise that could get them caught. How long will this go on? Was running away from her going to become a thing now? Was there even a way to beat her? He tried to think over his options; a dagger wouldn't do shit, arrows and bombs can't even scratch her. He didn't have anything.

The churlish weight on his back said otherwise.

"Do you think she saw us?" Ruto asked when the door behind them closed.

The weight continued to tantalize him and he knew what it was trying to say. Glancing back, he felt his heart was about to leap off his chest. "I don't know."

"Who was she talking to? Is someone else coming down here?"

"I said I don't know!" He didn't mean to lash out on her. The questions with the added weight on his back were agitating him. Her amber eyes narrowed and she said nothing more.

The room was just as they had left it with the body of water glittering under rays of light that shined from above. Ruto circled her shoulders, getting ready to dive in. The color on her face was slowly returning. The sight of Mathilda always unnerved her.

Link paced around with the commander's face haunting his mind. He could handle monsters, at least they were predictable, but Hylians? Hylians were another matter entirely—creative, precarious, selfish, greedy Hylians that think they were on top of the food chain. He couldn't really blame the Zoras for hating them.

The true question of the matter was: where did this bitch get her powers? No Hylian could lift up a boulder like a pebble, no matter the training they went through. It _had_ to be this Charles guy. Link bet his wallet that it was Charles Mathilda was talking to earlier. The name was starting to nag him like an itch at the back of his mind. He knew he heard that name before but when? Now there was no way he actually met the man—if the general was a man at all. Charles would want to see him dead and Link was pretty damn sure he'd had better memory of him after seeing what Mathilda was capable of.

And to think there were more commanders out there, the thought shuddered him. He figured Mathilda would be an easy feat. If she gave him this of a tough time, then what the hell was he going to do when the next commander came for him? What if two decided to show up?

It all started with General Charles. He was the ringleader of this mess. If he were defeated then no doubt all his magic or corruptive influence would disappear. It was a plan but Link didn't like the odds. Going up against the puppet master when he could barely get passed the puppets? Not a smart move.

His eyes caught on to something and his eyebrows furrowed. A single lever was hidden from plain sight with pots huddling around it. He kicked the pots aside, which continued some water bombs that he stored in for later.

"Wonder what it does."

Ruto didn't look too keen on the idea. "We shouldn't touch it. The gate's already opened. I just need to get the key."

But seeing triggers like this always tickled his curiosity. Inexorably, his hands latched on to the handle. "Come on, what's the worst that can happen?"

Fate accepted the challenge.

A cacophony of noises and splashes erupting from the water caused the hero to jump. They staggered back, watching white water splutter from the pond, moving in waves violently. He didn't see it at first until the water calmed down. Leaping up into the air, some underneath the surface, and a few glared at them were small vicious creatures flashing green and red scales, with little jaws sharp enough to rip the Hylian and the Zora's flesh apart.

Ruto glared at him.

"I can fix this." He returned the lever back to its initial position and made the problem worse. More fishes joined the group, this one slightly larger.

Ruto's glare intensified.

"Yeah…I'm gonna leave this alone now."

The pipe near them echoed with their third companion's voice. "Hey, is something happening over there?"

"Why don't you ask Link here?" The princess glowered at him.

He chuckled nervously. "Oh come on, they can't be that bad."

She gave him a deadpanned look. "Oh then you have no problem going down there yourself?"

"Well, I would if I grew fins and scales."

She did not share his humor.

"Hello? Can someone explain to me what's happening out there?" Katie sounded both annoyed and distraught. "What did he do this time?"

A couple of minutes were wasted alone on belligerent scorning and chastising. How could he touch something without asking her first? How can he be so careless? The chest was right there and now they have to deal with this! He was a dummy and he should've been more careful.

"Oh my words, I get it!" He snapped. Goodness, what a headache. "What are we going to do about it?"

"Oh I'll tell you what we're going to do," Katie fumed, and she even sounded a bit excited.

When she told him the plan, Ruto was delighted and Link was utterly dismayed. "Okay, look I didn't know it was going to do that! Blame the temple for not leaving a note or something!"

Ruto went down on one knee to inspect the lever. She moved the broken bits of bars to reveal a picture of a piranha on the ground. She looked absolutely astounded.

"Don't," he said irritably when she opened her mouth. "Just don't."

"And he says I'm the reckless one," Ruto said, shaking her head. "How the tables keep turning. I told him not to touch it and what does he do instead?"

"I get it!" He snapped.

Katie took it the wrong way. "Oh will you stop whining already?! You think I'll let Ruto go down there and let you sit there on your bum?"

With discomfort, Link sat near the pond, taking off his boots. The fishes snapped up in the air, some glaring at him, and it was only making him regret for touching the damn lever.

"How ironic," Ruto mused. "All this time you mocked me with fish bait."

She really was enjoying this, but who could blame her? He'd laugh his ass off it was the other way around.

"Yeah, yeah, Hylian bait. Funny."

She snorted. "It's your fault anyways." Now her eyes casted a nervous glance at the water. "Alright, now remember the plan."

"Link will distract them while you sneak by and get the key," Katie explained.

This plan was so shitty that he almost wanted to laugh, but it wasn't like he was in any position to argue against it. "Alright."

"Be careful, Link."

"Alright."

"Don't let anything happen to Ruto."

"Fine."

"And stay away from that lever."

"Heavens help me, I get it!" He snapped. "Are you going to keep lecturing me or can we just get this done?"

Ruto snorted. "Eager to lose your leg?"

"Shut up and get moving," he gritted.

Her lips pressed into a thin line, a sign that she was trying to hold her peace. For someone who had a sharp tongue, she really didn't use it that much. It bothered him somehow. Did she think she was too good for that? Was she trying to be the better one? Or maybe she thought he wasn't worth the breath?

Silently, the princess waltzed to the far side of the pond, averting her eyes. He didn't know what to say, or if he should say anything at all. He hated how his guts twist, how he was close to say something out of character for him.

The icy water made him curse. Slowly, he elevated his leg down until he was an ankle deep. Like a bunch of costumers in a busy market, the piranhas pushed against each other, and soon his side of the pond was completely engulfed with ravenous little sharks.

Quickly, he reeled his leg up, and watched them jump into the air, hoping to snap and bit his leg off. This had to be one of the most stupid things he had ever done.

While he kept the piranhas occupied, Ruto slipped into pond from her side quietly. She gave him a final look that he didn't recognize and soon disappeared under the water.

Watching those bloodthirsty fishes fight over his flesh brought extreme discomfort to him. And also a bit excitement, since he could see their razor sharp teeth and thought they'd be useful for some…experiments.

"Link, don't."

Katie's voice made him jump. "Don't what?"

"I don't know what you're thinking about but I'm getting bad vibes," she said annoyingly. "You better stay focused."

"I am." He hesitated before dropping his foot down. The piranhas were scattering but rejoined once his skin touched the water.

"Did you see Mathilda again?"

Link raised his leg up, turning his head to the side so that water didn't touch his eyes. If his tunic wasn't wet before, it was now, and so was his hair. He really wished he could just stay dry for longer than five minutes. He missed being outside where the sun would warm him up and the wind would caress his cheek.

"We saw her but she didn't see us this time," he replied. "But I didn't see her snake though."

"Yeah, me neither."

He paused as he looked at the pipe. It did look big enough. "Say, try coming down here."

There was a nervous mutter, "I can't…"

"How the hell can we give you the keys if you're too scared to come down here?" He asked angrily.

"But I can't see a thing," she said, sounding uncertain.

"That snake came up just fine." It felt like he was dealing with a child. "You'll be coming down here soon, got it?"

"Okay, I got it," she muttered.

"Good."

He brought his foot down just as the fishes began to wander. His view was opaque as it was obscured with a storm of water. "I really hate doing this," he grumbled.

"How's Ruto doing? With Mathilda being here and all."

The princess kept her thoughts to herself, probably to stay focused, but he could see that it was wearing her down. "What do you think?" He gingerly dipped his foot down with a tired sigh. "It was a bad idea to bring her with me."

"She beat that Stalmaster," Katie pointed out.

"After what? Crying and pissing herself?"

"Stop that. She's our friend. We should encourage her more."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not here to make friendship bracelets, yeah? I'm here to get my gem. How can I beat Mathilda and keep the princess safe at the same time?"

"She's trying," Katie said defensively. "That has to count for something."

"No, it doesn't." He couldn't understand how these people work. "You _try_ when you're training, you make mistakes in training, you can mess up in training, but not here. One screw up and you're dead. This is reality. You're not going to get everything just because you think you're trying hard enough. She got lucky at the maze but against Mathilda?"

"Don't you think you're being harsh on her? It's not like pressuring her is going to do any better."

One of the piranhas nearly got him. It leapt out from the water, teeth glinting in the light, and he had to crawl backwards before it took a bite out of him. Glancing down, there were too many fishes in the way and he couldn't see the princess.

"What do you want me to do about it exactly? Tell her not to worry about it?"

"Just make her feel safe."

"Uh huh. And what about me?"

"Oh, you'll be fine," she said as if he was overreacting. "You're not scared of Mathilda, are you?"

 _Maybe a little,_ he admitted.

Piranhas were a little smarter than he took them for. One of them had been waiting for his foot in and latched on it before he had the chance to think. With a yelp, he fell on his back as blood trickle down from his leg. The teeth squeezed into his skin like daggers.

Cursing every word in the book, he brought out his dagger and maimed the thing till it couldn't move.

"Did it get you?!" Katie sounded worried. "Are you okay?"

He sucked in a breath as he tried to unhook the little bastard from his leg. "I will be. Goddamn, these guys don't play around."

Katie gasped. "Link, the princess!"

The pain was long forgotten as he stood up with his mind racing. His stomach dropped when the surface of the water was clear. "Dammit, dammit," he was muttering as he held his dagger between his teeth.

"Link, what are you doing?" She soon understood when she heard the sound of his shield and sword clanging on the ground. "Wait a minute, you can't just—"

He couldn't wait. There was no time to think, no time to talk or to plan. This time he made a note to keep the damn air in his lungs this time. The cold water stung his eyes as he tried to gather his surroundings. Darkness swarmed from beneath and he could scarcely see a red figure struggling against the tantalizing piranhas.

As a Zora, her movements were more fluent down here. It was the numbers that overwhelmed her. One latched onto her wrist and another on her thighs. Sharp teeth also snapped on his arm and with one stab of his dagger, the fish slowly descended down lifelessly.

He placed his dagger between his teeth as he dived down, the light fading above him. At the bottom of the circular pond was an opened chest. Ruto was next to it, fighting against the piranhas. Too many had clung to her and blood seeped out from her body in smoky wisps. Link stabbed the one from her arm and got the other from her thigh.

She looked smacked when she saw him; some air bubbles escaped her mouth when it dropped. Link cringed when something bit his leg, and more fishes surrounded them, biting him from every angle.

His mouth had opened to gasp out of pain and water once again rushed into his lungs, giving him the familiarity feeling of drowning. No matter how many times he went through this, he could never get used to it. It was always painful like the first time when Ruto tried to drown him.

The two descended back to the bottom, held under duress by several hungry piranhas. They had them in an ineluctable fit, three had taken dominance over his sword arm, and a few got his legs and torso. Ruto couldn't swim away even if she could. There was little resistance in her struggle and panic began to fill her eyes. He noticed a red key clenched tightly in her hand.

The water around them bloomed into a red cloud. He could taste iron. His heart thundered and darkness began to creep from the corners in his vision. Air bubbles left his gaping mouth as more of those little shits bit into him. They limited his movements, draining his strength, and dragged him down deeper. He couldn't even fight back. The dagger had slipped out from him, leaving him completely armless. With no weapons and with the air squeezing out of him, there was no way out.

Wait a minute.

Link tried to reach for his pouch, gritting his teeth against the hot pain that fired through his arm with two piranhas. He brought out a water bomb, and mustering his strength, he reached for Ruto and wrapped an arm, free of piranhas, around her waist. There was so much blood that he could barely see through it.

He wasn't planning to die this way. He'd rather die in an exciting way. Death by fishes doesn't really strike a good story.

He trigged the bomb, barely hearing its hissing sound. Closing his eyes, he braced himself. The pond muffled the explosion but not the force. A massive force threw them up from the pond. Air bubbles bundled everywhere, the world moved too fast for him to think. Pain wracked through his body, his mouth opening to scream, but he had no strength left.

They were in the air then slammed right into the cold ground, with water raining down along with piranhas, some lifeless, and some flopping.

He rolled to his stomach and went on his knees with his back hunched, hacking out the water out from his system. His whole body felt numb with pain. He was having enough of being drowned. How many times had it been?

He collapsed to the side exhaustingly. A clinkering sound of metal landed in front of him. His dagger was unscathed by the explosion and he managed a little laugh. Rolling on his back, he tasted the sweetness of air with great appreciation.

"Please tell me that was you!" Katie pleaded, sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he croaked out weakly, wincing at the light from the ceiling.

Ruto limped over to him, falling to his side. "Idiot!" She hissed, slamming her fist down. "Why did you go down there? I could've handled that!" She tried to make an effort to seem mad but he could tell he frightened her.

He was so tired that he could barely keep his eyes opened. "It didn't look like it," he murmured, trying to remember when was the last time he took a break.

She looked genuinely upset that he felt bad. "Zoras are the fastest swimmers in the world," she told him firmly. "I would have been fine."

No one ever told him that, but even if someone had, he knew he'd still do it all over again. The explosion hadn't hurt her too bad much to his relief.

"Whatever," he mumbled under his breath. "You still got the key, yeah?" All this would have been for nothing if the thing slipped out from her hand. Thankfully, she had kept a firm hold on it and lifted it up, the light made the rubies on the handle shine. "Good...good."

"Did you get the key?" Katie asked.

"Yes." Ruto stuffed it in her pocket. She looked down at Link, trying to act mad. He didn't know what state was in, but he didn't like the look she was giving him. Despite the blood trickling down her arms and legs, she seemed to be doing okay, unlike him who couldn't get up.

"You could've died," she told him softly. "Idiot." He knew he must look like shit if she can't even reprimand him properly. "Using a bomb like that? What were you thinking?"

His eyelids were too heavy. Letting out a breath, he rolled his eyes back. "I'm going to take a nap."

"The trouble you are," Ruto said, and he could see her shaking her head. He can't really blame her. He's always been trouble and somehow she still cared for him.

Silly fish.

* * *

 **GOODNESS that took a while to edit. And omg did you guys see the new trailer for Breath of the Wild *fangirl squealing* I've watched it only a couple hundred times SO GO AND DO THE SAME!**

 **So how's the story going along? I've worked a while on this chapter so let me know how you feel about it in the reviews!**


	53. Chapter LIII

**PART TWENTY-TWO - A BLADE OF HONOR**

It was considered shameful for a Zora to not know how to handle fish. Well, she was a princess; she had cooks to feed her, and servants to clean up after her. At the bottom of Hylia's Lake, she struggled with the piranhas, trying to make them somewhat edible.

At least Katie was proficient from her days of reading. The fairy spoke through the pipe, guiding her through simple steps of gutting the fish, plucking the bones out, and suggested to use those blue torches on the wall to roast them.

They've been stuck in this room for hours, not that Ruto was complaining. Link was badly injured. Those vicious little sharks left him with lacerations on his arms and legs. This entire temple had enervated him and it was relieving to see him fast asleep.

Thought of her palace slowly started to dominate her mind, making her heart ache. She tried to brush it away but she couldn't help but wonder what has become of her father right now. For her to suddenly abscond from home must come at a shock to him, and, well, she took Link with her. She still recalled their last argument, it was horrible one, even the guards flinched.

The king of course blamed her for everything. How could she let her guard down? How could she trust Link? She should've stayed at the palace. A battlefield was no place for a princess.

It was tempting to remind him that it was all his stupid idea, one that he got from Beckward, but logic was lost on the both of them as they each tried to hurt the other person. Her father tried his best to belittle and degrade her in order to get his way and Ruto was no better. Driven by indignation, she scarified him quite ruthlessly, blatantly reminding him of Mother's death and was close enough to say that the wrong parent had died before Sheeva interrupted the altercation.

Running away could be a good reprisal but she found no joy in it. She sometimes hated how soft her heart was. She wished she left a note behind for him, something to assure him that she hasn't completely lost her mind just yet. Link was innocent, or as innocent as someone like him could be.

The princess let out a ragged sigh, as she held the white flesh of the piranhas over the blue torches. Next to her Link was muttering under his breath. He looked peaceful in his sleep. Without those angry lines between his brows, or his usual scowl, he actually looked decent. What led him to be such a hateful person, she wondered. Surely, he wasn't always like this. What was it that corrupted his heart?

She wished he were kinder, like the Hero of Time. Many stories had spiraled from the tale of when Ruto the First offered the hero the Spiritual Stone. Some valorous scholars claimed that her ancestor fell in love with the hero, some going far to say they were in a secret marriage. After all, the sapphire should be given by the princess to a man whom she desired to wed.

Remembering how Link came into the throne room for the very first time and demanded for the sapphire…goodness, that was embarrassing.

Looking at his face now with a line of drool slipping from his lips, she felt her face heat up as she recalled how her own lips had touched his. He didn't make a quip on that yet but it was only a matter of time. Well, it wasn't like she wanted to kiss him! She did it to save his stupid life.

And to think it was her first kiss too. The thought of it made her grow red. That didn't count. She saved his bloody life. Wouldn't he need to kiss her back in order for it to be called a kiss?

It was pointless to think about this. Hopefully, she'd forget all about this, and the same for him. Her thoughts steeled away from such frivolities at a burning smell. Blast it, she kept putting the fish too close to the flames.

"My head," Link moaned, his voice thick with exhaustion. "I need sake."

"You'll be having this instead," she told him, presenting a fish on a stick. It wasn't his favorite fried fish but it'll suffice. "Are you well?"

He rubbed his temple. "Define well. My head's about to split."

She was already going through his bag. "We do have some red potions left. Maybe you could—"

"No, can't waste it."

"But—"

"I'll be fine," he assured her. "I just need food." He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. At least his wounds were getting better. Those red potions worked wonders. Ruto knew if she had used the herbs from Hatino on him, he'd be livid.

If only this silly boy took care of himself. She would chastise him if he weren't so tired.

The mawkish taste of the fish nearly made her gag. She had grown accustomed to seasoned fish in her home. A normal Zora wouldn't even give it a second thought. It goes to show how much her father took from her.

"Damn, how many did you burn?" He glanced over at the corner where Ruto had tried to hide her failures. "No one taught you how to cook?"

If it weren't for that little smile playing on his lips, she would have thought he was mocking her. "I am a princess. What do you expect?"

He snorted. "Guess that makes two of us."

"You don't know how to cook?"

"You kidding me? You know how long it takes to cook meat?" He took another bite, making no complaints about the taste. "I prefer fruits. Damn, I wish I got some with me."

Now that she remembered, he was always fond of berries and apples. A comfortable silence came in between them as they satiated their hunger. They finished most of what she had cooked, burned and undercooked, with no comment.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him, looking over at the bandages. They were running out of those thanks to his recklessness. "You've been asleep for some time."

He stretched his arms out with a grunt. "I'll live. Where's the sprit anyways? Figured she'd pick my brains over this."

Ruto tried not to let the nickname anger her. Did he have any idea how much he worried Katie? The poor fairy had nearly lost her mind. "She told me she heard something in another room. I hope she's okay." They haven't seen Mathilda's snake around and one could assume that it was keeping Katie company.

Perhaps it was because he didn't eat in a while or maybe it was the temple, but Link's voracity was more than what she expected. He even went over to get the burnt meat and left none behind.

Ruto kept glancing at his wounds and felt pique by the cause of them. She wished he could have handled the situation better rather than triggering a bomb so close to him. Zoras are the fastest swimmers in the world, if he could have just trusted her enough to let her deal with them…

"Do I have something on my face?" Link asked.

Ruto didn't answer him and merely averted his eyes. His earlier sophistry made her never want to speak to him again. Her respect and cordiality was always met with alienation.

Katie told her Link had jumped in after her the second he sensed danger. It could be his vow that drove him but there were more ways of handling that rather than jumping in a pool swarming with piranhas.

Yet again, he saved her life, and courtesy demanded that she thanked him. "Link, about what happened down there. I—"

"Don't bother."

Her eyes narrowed. "Listen—"

"I don't want to listen," he said sharply. "I made a vow. Simple as that."

"Will you just—"

"I. Made. A. Vow." He glared at her. "That's it. I don't get why that's so difficult. You think I give a damn about you?"

"You're doing it again," she pointed out and he faltered.

He turned and pretended to tend to his wounds. "Doing what?"

"You're running away."

"Running away?" He could've been amused if he wasn't livid. "What do you know?"

"I know you don't mean all those mean things you say about me. You only say them to get me to hate you."

He snorted, turning to his food. "You already hate me. You think I give a shit?"

Ruto's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't hate you, Link."

That look of surprise was quickly brushed by annoyance. "Uh huh, sure."

"Really." Goodness, did he actually think she did? She softened her tone. "I don't hate you, Link."

Link seemed to stare at her, this time with no anger, as if he was wondering if she was being genuine. He scoffed. "Why the change of heart?"

"Because I know you're a good person," she said.

He looked at her like she just about lost half her mind but she knew he wasn't the worst person in the world. That award goes to Mathilda, and those bandits that had grabbed her from that time. Ruto knew he cared; she saw it in his eyes when he saved Beetle and when he saved her the first time they met. To call him the _nicest_ person would be going too far but he wasn't the worst. He did a lot of good without even realizing it. For whatever reason, he didn't want to admit it. He wanted so badly for her to think horrible of him.

Something changed in his eyes for a split second, his defense went down, and she saw a side she never expected to see. It was quickly concealed as he emoted laughter. "Well, someone's got a sense of humor! Never thought I'd see the day!"

Ruto sighed. "Link—"

"No, _you_ listen," he snapped, his anger quickly returning. "You don't know shit about me, yeah? So do me a favor and keep your mouth shut. That's what your good for anyways."

"Is that what you really think of me, Link?"

He faltered by her tone, almost looked apologetic, until the walls rose again. "Don't act like you know me," he sneered.

"I do know you," she insisted. "Not everything but enough." His hands had balled to fist but gently she laid her webbed hand on top of it. "Goodness, you make it sound like you're a monster. Is that how you truly see yourself? As a bad person?"

That anger wavered. "You don't know…"

"You are a good person, Link," she assured him with a smile. "You are. You may not see it but I have so did Katie. I'm glad I met you, I'm glad you came down here with me."

"I…" He turned away, taking back his hand. "Ruto…you don't…"

"Link, you are not a monster," she enunciated. "And I don't hate you."

* * *

It almost felt like a bad joke. Hearing those words from her didn't feel real but Link was good at detecting a lie, and Ruto was a bad liar anyways. His old gang tolerated him because they wanted to be him, nothing else. For the first time, the anger went away easily, and all that's left was this hollowness that Agnes would always fill.

He couldn't look at her in the eyes. He didn't know what words to say, nothing came to him. Several insuperable feelings clashed and swirled, all so new and foreign to him. His gang wouldn't feel the same about him anymore; they would resent his existence once they learned how much he took from them. But Ruto was good; she was so good, so tenderhearted. He had hoped she would be rotten on the inside like a typical highborn, but she was good. He never thought someone like her actually exist.

"Ruto…" He sighed, hating how he felt. "If you knew what I did, you wouldn't be saying that to me, okay?"

"You could be better than this, Link," she said. "I know you can."

 _No, no, don't do this to me._

That spark of hope was not a good thing. He had to stomp it out quick before it festers.

"Look, I know you could be…difficult sometimes," she went on, and they both shared a little chuckle at the understatement. "I don't hate you, Link. I meant what I said earlier. I'm thankful to have met you. I don't know how I would've managed this far without you." Her amber eyes were gentle, soft, warm, amiable. "Please…no more of this cruelty, no more hiding. I want you to know that there's always a chance for you."

 _I can't. I can't. I can't. I don't deserve it._

A lump came in his throat. Questions flooded into his mind—about his life, his gang, everything. An extra weight added more to those questions, things he never dared to ask himself. The Master Sword had chosen him from the start. It came free from its pedestal without any struggle, so light, and just perfect in his hand as if it was made for him.

He didn't dare to hope, not for nearly a decade but perhaps…maybe…he could…

 _ **Look at her! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HER!**_

The memory came to him so suddenly and he jerked from her. "Don't touch me," he hissed, standing up to get away from her like she was fire. Then the deep umbrage in his heart overwhelmed him, turning everything around him red. "Don't ever touch me."

The old animosity he held against her fueled his anger raw. It came from the depth of his soul. He hated her. He hated every fiber of her. He hated how she was a million times better than him, he hated how she was the sweetest girl he's ever met, how she was so kind to him, so sweet, so caring, so thoughtful, so forgiving, so considerate, literally everything he could never be. He hated himself even more thanks to her. It was all her fault. She was making him hope for something he can never have and he needed to learn to accept that. She was the very symbol of what he wanted to be as a child.

"Link, what's wrong?" She asked, voice shaking as she stood up as well.

" _Everything!"_ He screamed, kicking a jar at her and it missed. "Everything and you that's what! I wish I never met you!"

It would've been better that way. He was questioning everything about himself, about his decisions, he was even audacious enough to wonder if he could be honorable or not, if it was possible. He was forgetting himself, he was forgetting his place in this world, and this girl, this ingénue girl was making him hope for something that he wasn't supposed to think.

He pointed a shaky finger at her. "Think you know me? You don't know nothing about me! I wish I don't have to deal with you because you clearly don't get it! No wonder those bandits got you."

A voice deep within his mind, almost from a dream, was begging him to stop, to calm his ass down. The anathema glossed over that pleading voice. It was too much to hold in, his throat thickened so much it was hard to draw in breath properly. "You can't do anything, anything! I have to be here and save your dumb ass!"

"Again you're running away!" She snapped. "Do you feel brave doing that? Do you feel safe hurting people? Tell me, Link."

He did that all his life and despite what the people of Ordon said to him, despite his old friends confronting him about it, no one had ever managed to make him stop and think about it. No one but Ruto. "I don't care!" He shouted. "I don't care at all! Why would I want to be friends with you anyways? You can't even hold your own!"

"You would have drowned if it weren't for me!"

He smiled coldly. "Oh right. That's hard to forget, isn't it?" His voice was husky now. "I'm betting that must be a first for you." She liked to wear armor and fight with it. There was no way someone like her would besot with the other sex. That much was clear in their conversation over paramours.

Her face flushed. "I should've let you drown."

"You couldn't because you need me." He grinned sinisterly. The beating of his heart rang tempestuously in his ears, and despite that suffocating rage, he could still hear that small voice, crying for him to stop. He didn't want to stop though. He loved being angry, loved hurting people with acrimony. It's what he does, it's the only thing he was good at, the only thing he knew what to do.

"You can't survive this place without me after all." His head cocked to the side. The next words he spoke were sure to break her. "Why did you pick up a spear?"

Her face fell. "Link, don't."

There was no control over himself, he thrived on cruelty and tantalization, it always filled that hollowness in his heart. The way her face twisted in pain and horror silenced that pleading voice. Why did hurting someone satisfy him? He never knew but he did know that he didn't want to be the only one feeling this unbearable emptiness, this incompleteness in his soul that threatened to kill him. The Goddesses had abrogated his happiness and innocence years ago, and if he couldn't take his anger on them, then why not the first person next to him?

"To save your people?" He waltzed to her and his smile stretched from ear to ear. He leaned forward and drank in that look in her eyes. "To save daddy?"

"Link…"

Her small strained voice threatened to trample his anger so he pushed her to the ground. "Come one, princess, open your eyes. I beat you underwater, in training. You think I want to be friends with someone like that? You couldn't even stand your ground against the Stalmaster."

"I de-defeated it."

"After what?" He snarled. "After everything I taught you, you ended up running and crying! You know how embarrassing it is to stay around someone like you? What were you going to do if I wasn't here?"

He expected a slap, a punch even; he certainly called for it. Her head was lowered, and her fist curled at the ground. He could see her sharp teeth clenched. Her shoulders shook. "I hate you."

He didn't think that would sting but it did more than that. The anger vanished from him and he took an instinctive step back.

"I _hate_ you," she repeated, this time louder, with more spite. Her words carried more venom in them than Mathilda's snake. "D-damn you…"

 _Don't cry. Don't you dare cry. Stand up and hit me._

"I tried," she uttered, her head lowering even further. "I always try."

 _Stand up. Stand up. You're a warrior, idiot._

"I wasn't born brave and powerful like you…" The first tear slid down her cheek and splattered near her finger. He could see her chewing on her bottom lip, fighting against it.

"I am trying…I swear I am." It was as if she was trying to convince him. Her voice, strained and languid, it made his stomach twist. "Why can't anyone see that? Why isn't it ever enough for people?" Her hands pressed to her face. "I'm so terrified. I want to go home."

She was always scared but she hid it well for her people and for him. He felt so sick to his stomach. He wished she could possess the gumption to put her foot down and slap him already.

"What more could I do?" Her voice was muffled behind her sob. "W-what can I do? What more do you want from me?"

"I—" What did he want? He wanted this to stop, he wanted to wake up, he wanted all this to be a bad dream. She may hate him but no one in this whole country could possibly hate him more than he did.

Nothing he could say would make this right. Even with the penitent words at his tongue, he knew better than to say them. He remembered how she shared her mother's death with her, that heartbreaking look in her eyes as she embraced him and cried on his shoulder.

No one would ever even think of consoling into him. That was a first. He could feel the pain from her heart in that moment, could also feel that flame of determination that drove her on. Unlike him, she didn't run away from the pain or sealed herself in darkness or even tantalized someone.

He stared at her, wishing he could stop her crying, but he didn't know what to do. He was good at hurting people, not helping them back up. It was a vile thing he enjoyed and he didn't feel proud of it.

 _This is my life_ , he thought bitterly. _All I do is hurt people and I like it. How can I be a hero? How can I be honorable?_

The Master Sword was quiet this time but he could sense its unhappiness. Well, here was someone else upset with him. Nothing new here.

"Hello? Are you guys still there?" Katie's voice startled him. "Sorry I was gone for a while. Some monsters jumped on me earlier so I had t take care of them. Guys?"

Link couldn't speak as Ruto got up from the ground and wiped her cheeks. "We're fine, Katie. Link just woke up." Her voice was far too imperturbable that it scared him. "He's faring well in fact."

"Oh good because I have a lot to say to you, mister!"

"I need to relieve myself," the princess said monotone. "If you'll excuse me."

Link knew he should leave her alone but there was this small stupid part of him that was persistent. "Wait, Ruto—" He stopped when he saw that coldness in her amber eyes. They looked like liquid gold under the dim light.

He would have welcomed a slap, or an insult, just about anything. But she was the better out of the two of them, and left this room in peace.

Link could hardly hear Katie anymore as she pestered him to be careful, stop being a dummy, yaddah, yaddah, yaddah.

"Are you ever going to listen to me?!" The fairy snapped.

"Probably not," he muttered.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing…"

Ruto entered the room. Her eyes and cheeks were still red. "That's enough, Katie," she said, her voice light. "It's not like he'll ever listen anyways."

He knew he should say something but he got nothing. This was his doing and he had to accept this. Besides, if she didn't hate him now, she would eventually. It was better to get this fantasy out of her before it was too late.

Katie sighed exaggeratingly. "Back to the main point. Now that you got the red key the next order of business would be to get the yellow or the blue key."

"The yellow key happens to be on this floor and it's close," Ruto said, acting far too nonchalant than Link liked. When did she get so good at acting? "The door was locked though and it doesn't have a key hole. We need to trigger it somehow."

"Hmm, just like the red key. Go to the rooms you haven't checked before. There could be a trigger to unlock the door that contains the yellow key,"

Link rubbed his hands. "Alright. Try not to die on us."

"You better not do something stupid," she said firmly.

He groaned. "Oh my words, okay! Are you going to keep on lecturing me all the time?"

The fairy warned him again and bid them farewell. Link watched the princess rolled the map away and she was heading for the door. Quickly, he grabbed his bag to catch up to her. "Wait, Mathilda could be out there." He frowned when she said nothing. "Can you say something?"

"I have _nothing_ to say to you," she sneered, taking him by surprise. "Absolutely nothing."

"You might have to," he pointed out. They still have more keys to find, a boss to deal with, and an even bigger boss, which was Mathilda.

"Unless it concerns our mission don't speak to me, at all, nothing." Her hands coiled again, and she looked ready to pummel him. However, she took a deep breath and kept her hands to her side. "Touch me again and you'll regret it." She was referring to when he pushed her. He didn't say anything and she didn't expect him to anyways. With disgust, her back turned to him. "You should be proud of yourself. I'd give you a medal but you gave it back to me."

The medal from the arena. She was mocking him for his performance back then. This was an opportunity to remind her who won but what was the point of that victory? All it did was make him the most hated Hylian in the Zoras' Domain. "Look, Ruto—"

She turned to him abruptly. " _Princess_ ," she hissed, japing a finger at his chest. " _Never_ forget what I am. I certainly won't forget what _you_ are."

"I know, a Hylian." He glared. "Your people told me enough."

"Not all Hylians are bad," she said. "That mistake was on me. How could the Goddesses see you fit for _that_?"

The Master Sword grew heavy. "I didn't ask for this," he said sharply. He knew he was in no position to argue back. This was her chance for retaliation and he should just give to her, but he knew he wouldn't stay quiet when it came to the holy blade. "I didn't ask for any of this!"

"You could've been someone you know." Her voice was now calmer now. "You could've been better. The fact that you would sink so low and accept this side of you just shows how unworthy and pathetic you are. I truly do pity you, Link. I do because I see so much potential." She turned away, leaving him with fuming.

She was wrong though. There was no redemption for him. He didn't have the right for it. This is who he is. He had to accept it. This was his punishment.

* * *

It was easy to decimate her enemies. All she had to do was imagine they were _his_ face. She aggressed with the monsters, forcing them back as she quickly dealt with them. As much as it irked her, she had to count on Link to cover her from behind with arrows.

It happened again. Just like back at the armory, she let herself get vulnerable again. What was wrong with her? It kept replaying over and over in her mind much to her chagrin. She cringed at herself for displaying such weakness. That was exactly what he wanted and she just gave it to him like that. Rather than fighting back, or yelling, or even punching him, she gave him an easy victory.

The princess was taciturn as she studied the map along the way with Link's eyes scanning the vicinity. They went through several rooms, and those rooms only served as nests full of monsters, which she had to deal with since Link kept running out of arrows. With every fight, it began to drain some of her anger since she took it all out.

Watching her opponents turning to black flakes gave her a sense of pride, something that hadn't been there for a while. The perspiration made her lean against the wall as she panted. She was getting faster, stronger than before. The monsters she once considered impassible where nothing but short work.

Curiously, her eyes skipped to Link to see what he had to say about it. He hadn't done much, and she scoffed. He kept complaining so much about how she it would her pulling him down. He said nothing about her accomplishment, and the moment her eyes rested on his, he looked away. A flicker of irritation made her teeth clench, as she looked the other way.

Why did she have to care about his opinion? As if he had anything wise to say. He had a talent for getting people to care for him and a selfish way of slapping it back.

It was a mistake to get past his callousness. She thought the fault was with her because of the enmity she held against Hylians. But now she just about enough of him treating her like garbage. It was time she stood up for herself for a change. He may be stronger than her, but that didn't mean she was going to put up with this nonsense of his.

Not all Hylians are cruel; it was just her misfortunes that she happened to be stuck with this one.

They arrived at a room that had yet remained discovered. A trigger from the previous room they visited had revealed this side of the hallway. On the side of the door were writing carved in. Her hand swept over the ancient words, collecting dust on her fingertips.

She silently thanked her mother for indoctrinating her endlessly. Queen Elena knew Ruto hated the lessons and whenever her daughter complained that learning an old language would have no use for her, she would smile as if she knew otherwise.

The princess let out a ragged breath. She was having a lot of thought of her mother now that she was at the bottom of Lake Hylia. Would she be proud of her?

"What's it say?"

Ruto squinted at the mantic writing. Most of the characters had crumpled, changing the word entirely and it was up to her to make sense of it. "Barehanded…thy prate? No, _prevail._ Thou must speak of…of truce? No, truth and trust or thy shall fail."

Link scratched his head. "These damn puzzles. What the hell do they mean?"

She didn't say anything at first. It was amusing how he thought to speak freely with her. Does he not have an ounce of shame in him?

"Shouldn't you be the temple expert?" She asked him smartly. Holding her tongue was becoming arduous.

"Fine, let's ask the sprit then."

He wanted a rise out of her, he wanted to argue again, and she was not falling for it. She fell for it earlier but no more. At least they came to somewhat of an agreement of not proceeding further without Katie's assistance. Ruto wasn't entirely confident in her translation. She was sure she missed an important exegesis.

The princess nearly spoke into a nearly pipe until Link's hand pressed against her mouth and pulled her back. He pulled her back and she was caged into his arms. Feeling the warmth of his body made her fluster and squrim. "Quiet," he hissed. "She's here."

Ruto froze. And then she heard the sound of heels splashing on the ground. It was in a hurry too. Once Link was sure she wouldn't give away their position, he released her, looking at the end of the hallway irked.

"Time to split," he whispered, and Ruto couldn't agree more. They had to move an inchmeal to reach the door without making a sound.

Unlike all the other doors though this one seemed to be stuck and Ruto's heart dropped to her feet. Was it locked? But it didn't say so on the map. Link placed a finger on his lips, looking mildly annoyed.

 _Don't panic_ , his eyes seemed to say.

Swallowing, she nodded. Link squeezed his fingers underneath the door and gave it a lift. It did move and he motioned her to help him. Much to her horror, the door squealed, and the sounds bounced off the walls, reaching to the ears of the person they last wanted to see.

"Is someone there?"

Ruto's heart squeezed in fear and both her and Link worked on getting the bloody thing opened.

"Link?" The voice was delighted. "Is that you, darling?"

Link's eyes snapped up. For a horrible minute, it looked as if the fool might reply. "Come on," he muttered, as he pulled with all his might till he turned red to the face.

"Ruto."

She froze.

"Is that you, princess? I'm getting rather tired of you waddling away. Why don't you come out here like a good little lady?"

Once they lifted the door half way, it rose up entirely on its own. It revealed nothing but darkness, and Ruto hesitated to go in. Link grabbed her arm and went for it. The door slammed behind them, cutting all the light. The floor disappeared as well, and soon they were plunging down into nothingness. Link's hand slipped out of hers and the wind rushed in her ears.

"Princess!" Link shouted but his voice sounded distant.

Ruto didn't know if she was screaming or not. All she could hear was the wind and the only thing in front of her was pure blackness. A tickling sensation crawled in her stomach as gravity pulled her down further into the black abyss.

In her moment of panic, she thought to cry out for Link, to beg him for help, knowing that he would save her. Where was he now? She couldn't even feel him anymore.

The ground came hard and cold. Dust clouded around her as she coughed, falling flat on her stomach. Oddly, no bone in her body broke. She's been falling from quite a height and figured she'd splat like a tomato.

Shakily, the princess supported her weight on unsteady feet, her nerves tingling. The fear had evaporated her mouth, leaving her throat painfully dry. The entire area carried a heavy sheet of fog, so thick that she could barely see her own feet. As strange as it was though, she had no trouble of breathing in it. It smelled like fresh air but she dared not hope that they were out of this temple.

Black splotches danced in her eyes and it was only when she realized that she wasn't breathing properly. Steadying her breath, she swallowed to damp her dry throat. "L-Link," she croaked. No, that won't do. "Link! Link, are you there?!" Her voice boomed loudly in the room, repeating her words several times before they disappeared. It made her shudder.

The opaque surroundings forced her to remain in her spot. A monster would be lurking about. The mist curled from around her legs, whispering softly. There was no response from her end, nothing at all. Where could he be? Was he all right? Did the fall hurt him? So much as she despised him, it didn't mean she wanted that stupid idiot to die.

From the far end of the room, she could see a curtain of light. She noticed that floor was arranged in tiles, much like checkers, and her eyebrows furrowed when she noticed something written on the title she was on.

"Princess?"

The voice brought her head up, as she scanned around for its owner. He sounded close but there was no one around, and the shard of fear dug in deeper. "L-Link?!" She cried out. Their voices continued to echo countlessly.

"Where the hell are—" His words cut off with a cry with something crackling.

"Link, what's going on?!" Her voice cracked as she turned left and right but saw nothing. There was no sign of him.

" _Fire!"_ He shrieked. " _Fire on me!"_

She couldn't see any kind of fire, only the curtain made of light on her end. Even in this thick fog, she should at least see a flicker of orange. "Hold on, I'm coming!" However, when she took a step forward, something came at her from seemingly out of nowhere. She froze, fearing for a similar fate, until she realized it was only water. "What is this?" As comforting it was to be drenched, her heart couldn't take this any longer.

Somewhere in the fog, there was a groan. "D-dammit, what the hell?" It was only a mutter but his words sounded loud and clear. "It's gone just like that."

"Link, what happened?"

"I don't know! I just stepped forward and my ass caught on fire!" He sounded more baffled than furious. "It didn't hurt as bad like regular fire and it went away on its own."

Hearing his voice did assuage her fear. He didn't sound too hurt. To add more questions to the puzzle, the very ground they stood on started to move. Well, around her anyways, the tile she stood on stayed as it was. She could feel the shifting of concrete as rows of tiles arranged themselves, and then it stopped.

"What the—are you getting this?"

She didn't know what to think of this. "Yes."

"Whoever made this really has nothing better to do," he said, sounding amazed. "Fire out of nowhere, and now the floor's moving?"

"The same thing happened to me but with water."

A shiver crawled up her spine as she checked her parlous surroundings. Any sudden misstep was likely to get them killed. The thick fog narrowed their chances to escape. If only Katie were here, she'd circumspect the situation. Just where could she be?

"Oh hell no…" Link sounded horrified and it raddled her.

"What happened?"

"Do you have your spear with you?"

She gasped, her hands tapping at her side. She knew she felt strangely lighter but it never occurred to her…how could she be such a fool? She's been trained to treat her spear like her fifth limb. With dismayed horror, everything had been stripped off her, leaving her only in her armor.

Link followed the same thought pattern. "It's all gone, right? The same with me."

Her hand moved over her mouth. "The map…" Her voice cracked with rising panic.

What are they to do? Hundreds of questions raced through her mind and she could feel the air too thick to breath. How will they survive without herbs and weapons? What if they run into Mathilda again?

 _Barehanded, thy prevail._

Why would the temple leave them so defenseless? This doesn't make any sense!

Link didn't need to see her to know the state of her mind. "Don't panic—"

"'Don't panic?'" She shot vehemently. "All our supplies, everything we have is gone! You want me to calm down?"

"This is not the time to lose your shit, fish bait."

"I think it's an _excellent_ time!"

"You wanted to come along remember?" She didn't have a reply for that. "Look, I'm pretty sure they'll bring it back once we're done here."

Ruto took a deep breath. He was right. They needed to stay calm. "They took the Master Sword, right?"

"It's not like I need it." He took a moment to think. "Okay, you see that light all the over there?"

His placid tone did ease her a bit. "Yes, I see it."

"Let's meet there. I'm betting that's the exit."

She waved the fog from her eyes and gingerly took one step. Instantly, fire flickered in front of her, and it crawled to her arms and legs. She danced around, flapping her arms. The painful sensation on her skin made her scream but then it stopped at once. She stood there, shaking out of her wits, glancing down at her arms to find only blisters. Where did that come from? There aren't any monsters around. Link demanded an explanation and she told him what happened.

"What the hell is wrong with this place?!" He shouted. "Who—"

A loud thunderous sound trembled the ground. This time, Ruto _did_ see it. It was behind the curtain of light, on the other side where a fork of lightening crashed onto the ground.

She covered her mouth. "L-Link…"

His grunt echoed through the room. "Th-that hurts…what the hell?"

"Stay where you are." Her legs were moving on her own. She needed to see if he was all right. "I'm going to come to you."

"No!" He shouted promptly. "It doesn't hurt much but it could happen to you too so just stay there. We don't have supplies to afford it."

This was hopeless. Her mind thought it would be a great idea to play on her and soon she started to see faces of monsters forming in the fog, all were grinning at her, taking pleasure in her fear.

Then, as if an angel descended upon them, a voice spoke to them from above. "Link, Ruto, is that you?"

"Katie…" Ruto managed a weak smile. The voice came near the lights, really giving an angelic impression. "Yes, it's us and we really could use your help."

"Where have you been all this time?" Link demanded.

The fairy explained that a pack of ThuThus had been in her way so she had to take a detour. Link and Ruto explained their enigmatical puzzle as best as they could. The little hope Ruto had salvaged soon diminished when the fairy sounded just as clueless as they were.

"You seriously don't know?" Link's tone was harsh.

"I-I've never read something like this before!" Katie sounded frightened. "Attacks coming out of nowhere? You guys can talk perfectly but you can't see each other?"

Ruto knew Link would say something cruel to the fairy so the princess quickly implied, "There was writing outside the room. Maybe I missed something. It was badly illegible."

"What are we going to do then?" Link snapped.

"You could look around," Katie suggested.

He laughed dryly. "Oh, really? What a great idea! I'd love to get my ass zapped again!"

"Okay, I get it."

"No, you don't. If you do, then you come down here and do something about it."

"I-I can't. It's really dark."

"Link, stop that," Ruto said sharply. "She can't risk it. What if Mathilda's snake got her?"

Putting his churlishness aside, he did have a point. Looking around for clues would be impossible through this fog. She really didn't want to get strike down by lightening. Something caught her eyes, on the ground right next to her feet. Furrowing her eyebrows, she found clear crisp writing in capitalization.

 _WIND._

Wind? What does that mean? She went down on one knee to inspect it closely. The fog cleared from her eyes when she waved it away. The word was written in the common language. It didn't make sense for this word to be here. She was attacked by fire when she stepped onto this tile. Much to her surprise, the other tiles also had words on them. The princess turned a deaf ear as Link, who was obstreperously running his mouth at Katie.

Sand was written on the square to her left, lightening to her right, ice in front, and snow behind her. To test this, she gingerly stepped to the square in front of her. Rather than ice, it was sand that dusted her. The fine grain slipped from her head, crawling into her armor. Her surprised yelp bloomed into the room.

"What did you just do?"

The ground started to organize itself, leaving the tile she was on alone. That was when it started to make sense.

"What the hell did you do?!"

Ruto glanced down at the writing around her tile and saw that they have changed. "Link, I'd like for to take a step forward."

"Yeah, not happening, sweetheart," he replied flatly.

"Will you do as you're told, boy?" Ruto could barely contain her smile. _To lead with trust and truth._ "I think I've figured this out but I have to be sure."

"What, you want to use me as a guinea pig?"

She was pretty tempted to say that he already was a pig and therefore she didn't see the problem. "Can you just do it?"

He sighed, and did as he was told. Soon after, Ruto could hear splashing and nearly jolted from excitement.

"Link, are you okay?" asked Katie.

Ruto chuckled. "No need to worry for him. A little water won't hurt anyone."

Link coughed out. "How the hell did you—what's going on here? What did you do?"

"I've figured it out," the princess replied. "It's rather clever if I must say."

"Whoa, really?" Katie was amazed.

Ruto smiled. "Link, if you look at the tile you're on, you'll notice writing on it. Think of this puzzle as checkers but the writing on the tile effects how you play. That's where the attacks come. These words are spells. The reason why I was able to predict your next attack was because the writing on my side affects _you_ from your side."

"Why did the ground move then?" Katie asked.

"I think the temple means to correspond my side to Link so that he would be able to step on the square I tell him to go on and vice versa. We have to guide each other by selecting few of the less harmful spell and move towards the light. Hopefully that would put an end to this trial." She sounded jaunty with this. Finally something easy. This should be no problem.

Katie didn't sound too sure. "What about Link? He doesn't know how to read Hylian graphics."

"Not to worry about that," the princess assured her. "The writing is in the common language. It's quite simple. I'm sure even a dolt like Link could understand."

She was expecting the fairy to giggle with her but for some reason she didn't sound as enthusiastic as the princess hoped. "Wow, umm, that's great."

"Aw, shit," Link muttered.

Ruto lost her smile. "What is it? Are you saying it's in graphics?" That would so time-consuming but at least they have Katie for that.

"No, Link admitted. "It's common…shit…"

"Link, what is it?" She demanded, growing anxious. "What's the problem now?"

It took a while for his response. "Look, how about you just guide me there and stay where you're at?"

The princess was too stunned for words. He really saw her as a liability? Was she that weak that he couldn't even dare to trust her?

"Princess?" He sounded nervous and he ought to be. She had enough. If he thought he could keep her cloistered in one measly little square, then he had another thing coming.

"Are you daft, Link, or stupid?!" She spat. "Maybe both?! You really think I'm going to sit here and do nothing?"

"I'm just suggesting—"

"Damn you and your suggestion!" She snapped. "Trust shouldn't even be an issue here! We're supposed to work together!"

She knew she wasn't a strong fighter, a kinder person would have kept that to themselves. But that doesn't mean she should just give up. This treatment of his, the expectations that he demanded from her, it was erroneous.

"I get it fine. I'm unreliable but you need my help whether you like it or not," she huffed, feeling smug about it. "How can I help you go further by staying in the same spot? I could barely see the writing close to me so please keep your suggestions to yourself."

"That's not what I'm—you know what? Never mind."

Ruto frowned. Something didn't feel right about this. He should be insisting that she stay behind. Link would never admit his defeat too easily.

That wasn't the only thing bothering her. It was a bit too quiet here even with this dolt. "Where's Katie?" She looked around in the fog. "Katie?!"

"Maybe it's the monsters. They're really pounding on her…" Link didn't sound all too great about that.

The idea of a little fairy running away from bloodthirsty monsters twisted her stomach. "We should hurry. Now which way should I go?" He stayed quiet for a while. It fumed her that he could possibly be contemplating over whether she should help him or not. "Link?"

"Uh, try going left? Yeah, left."

"Are you sure?"

"I can't see very well so just do it."

Well, it was hard to see the tiles next to her. She'd have to lean in forward, careful not to lose her balance and fall in. But of course, of bloody course. Someone like Link would use this puzzle to his advantage. As soon as she stepped forward, her body grew numb, her teeth chattered. The tile covered her with a blanket of snow. "L-L-L-Link," she shivered.

"At least is' not lightening…right?"

Was he asking her or telling her? Was his side really that foggy?

"Sn-snow." She shuddered, sneezing. "C-cold…"

She could just _see_ his smirk. "Snow? No frostbite or anything, right?"

The strident words were ready on her tongue but she restraint herself since that would only amuse him. The snow melted away in an instant, and she felt whisper of the fog against her face. "I'd like it if you choose a better option."

"You wanted lightening instead?"

This Hylian will be the death of her.

The ground started shuffling fugaciously. Once it settled down, she checked the tiles near her and told him to take a right.

He sounded pleased by the breeze she chose for him. She could barely hear it from her end and her wanderlust longed to be outside of this temple, to have that wind against her face, to feel water around her toes. How long have they been here? How long since she breathed in the water of Hylia's Lake?

"Are you done?" She asked testy.

"Ahh, that was nice," he said jovially.

"Can I hope the same for me?" He better pick carefully. So far she'd been rather lenient when he deserved worse.

This puzzle really was flummoxing. She started to question how any of this was possible. How do the floors move on their own? How do the words on her side effect Link? But it was just as he said though, with complicated matters it was best not to dwell on it to hard before you give yourself a headache.

"Take a right," he finally spoke.

"Okay…" Dubious came thick in her tone but Link didn't say anything to assure her. She felt ambivalent as she hesitated to take step. With a deep breath, she pushed on and once the spell was activated, she was livid. "Link, I'm going to kill you!"

"Is-is it that bad?"

"Bad?! Was mud really the best option?!" It cladded her armor, some had gotten in her mouth and she spat it out, her tongue coated in a bad taste.

He chortled. "It was either that or fire."

Did he think her to be gormless?

"Is that so?" She replied flatly, waiting for him to finish his satire.

"It's just a little mud," he said lightly. "Not like it hurts."

"Then I don't suppose you mind taking a step forward?"

"Come on, it was a joke…"

"Take a step forward _now_."

"Okay, okay…" There was a moment of silence then something pounded at the ground. "OW! What the heck?!"

She giggled behind her hand. "You should be thankful I'm clement. I had the option of boiling water just so you know."

"But rocks? OW! There's still—OW!"

Ruto hasn't had a good laugh in a while. Just imagining his face right now only made her laugh harder. The clashing of the rocks sent repetitive echoes in the air. Once that was settled, Link groaned. "Just when I thought Katie could give me a headache like this."

Ruto smiled in triumph. "You think you can fling me around and I won't have anything to say about it?" Her tone went serious. "Now you better choose wisely this time."

"Err, try taking left."

"Link, are you sure this time?"

"Just do it," he said emphatically.

"Can you tell me what it is?"

He paused. "Water."

A pessimistic feeling twisted her stomach to knots. His tone worried her. It sounded out of character for him. Maybe it was only her imagination. It wasn't like he could kill her. If this were another trick of his she would be sure to get back at him.

Then it happened. The moment she stepped out of her tilt, pain traveled through her as yellow flashed around her. The world had gone black as she fell to her knees, screaming. Her muscles were so tight she thought they'd shred. She begged for it to stop. Steam ran up from her crumpled form as she coughed, shaking.

"Princess! Shit, shit, shit…"

The ringing in her head was so powerful it threatened to slip her in unconsciousness. The princess had fallen to her side, fog was in her eyes, and her vision swam. A cough strangled out from her burning throat, and smoke puffed out of her mouth when she did.

It hurts. It hurts so bad she could barely lift her head.

"Princess, say something!"

Her arms trembled as she lifted her face from the ground. The electricity had left her legs wobbly and mind hazy. It was miraculous that she could even draw in breath. Normally, electricity would clench her throat, making it impossible to take in air. It would have her decapitated, letting her to writher in agony. The spells here didn't last long, they weren't as strong, and if they were she would have died.

How did this happen? It took a moment to use her head. A terrible headache came to her. Bit by bit, she remembered who was it that led her here. It came slow at first, and it began to fuel.

"Come on, say something," Link pleaded.

She stared at the air and the unimaginable anger just exploded. " _Why would you do that to me?!"_ Her voice was hoarse and her throat burned. " _Why, why would you even think of doing that to me?!"_

Did he have any idea how much that hurt? She honestly thought she was going to die here and now. She stumbled, her legs still wobbly.

The room skirled her voice into loud explosions that blasted throughout the room in deafening echoes. Pain caged her mind as she groaned. "I-is this a joke to you?!" She cried. "Is this funny? Are you trying to kill me?!"

"No, I-I didn't mean for that!"

"Do you hate me that much?!"

"No!"

She gasped. "You're trying to paralyze me. You want me to get me out of your way."

"No, that's not it!"

"Then what is it?!" She screamed, only worsening her headache. " _What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!"_

Only silence answered her. Did he have nothing to say for himself? She couldn't believe the lengths he'd go just to prove a point. He could hurt her and get away with it. Biting her bottom lip, she decided to rely on herself. Fire showered her when she stepped forward. "Curse this temple and you with it!" She yelled, waving her arms to rid of the flames.

"What are you doing?!" He sounded horrified.

"You think I'm going to trust you?" She was astonished. "After what you just pulled? How can you think for a shroud of a _second_ that I'd place my life in your hands?" she stepped forward, ignoring how the ground moved frantically to arrange the puzzle, not like she was going to need it.

"Princess, stop! What are you trying to do?!"

The next tile only had water thankfully, and it was lenitive against her skin, which had brunt marks from the lightening and the fire. "What does it look like I'm doing, you stupid bloody fool?! I'm finding my own way out!"

He did that to put her out of commission. What else could it be? Was she that horribly weak that he saw fit to remove her? She clenched her teeth, fighting against the pain that threatened to bring her on her knees. How could she allow herself to trust him? He just showed her how little her life had meant to him. The vow stated that he'd keep her alive but nothing ever said about toying with her.

The next few squares were arduous. Ice crawled to her scale, rocks bruised her skin, and snow made her shiver. She stumbled, panting, her body numbed with blisters and cuts. She'd rather face up against Mathilda than deal with Link. At least that witch was more honest about where they stood. Link gave her this illusion that he was on her side.

She nearly lost her footing when she jumped forward. The tiles were moving on their own to stay in sync with the other side but she wasn't about to give Link a second chance. When she got the chance to see him again, she planned to use her fist rather than her tongue. She could handle acrimony but this? This was going too far.

As much as she wanted to just leave him behind, she knew she wouldn't last long in this temple on her own. His strength and experience was needed, despite being a perfidious brute.

 _You can't do_ shit _without me_ , his voice taunted her.

 _I_ hate _you,_ she thought bitterly, wiping the angry tears from her eyes. _I hate you. I hate you. I can't stand you. I hate you so much it hurts to even breath_.

This had to be done for her kingdom. She knew she had to swallow her pride and endure for them. Her father and everyone else were counting on her.

The spells were becoming more nocuous the deeper she went. The flames were unfettered this time, in much more volume than before. This caused her to flounce back and the tile behind her had rocks prepared. The rocks were bigger, and tumbled down, and in the effort to elude them she quickly rolled to the front where the ice lingered longer on her skin. Blindly, she moved on ahead where the sand choked her, drying her throat, and the wind pushed her to the ground. If the next step was lightening, she knew for sure it would be the end of her.

Link couldn't take it anymore. "Princess—"

"Don't talk to me!" She sneered. The next tile brought her to her knees as it dropped a heavy weight of snow on her back. They burned through her wounds. "I-I th-thought I-I c-could tr-trust yo-you…"

"I couldn't kill you even if I wanted to. I made a vow, remember?"

"It must've…been _so_ funny," she breathed, coughing. The snow finally melted on her own and it took a while till she stood up. "Did you have a few chuckles out of it?"

How did he get her to care about him? Or maybe it was just her soft heart that was her ultimate downfall? He had been uncongenial from the beginning and she had been too stupid to see that, thinking that maybe—

 _You think I'll be friends with a weakling like you?_

"I hope you die," she spat. He really was something to bring out the worst in her. She should have let him drown.

"Okay, I know you're mad—"

"Mad?" She croaked. " _Mad?"_

"Okay, you're pissed beyond belief but I swear I'm not laughing."

He was making no sense, which only fanned her fury. Didn't he see the writing before telling her? What was going on with him?

Ruto glared up. "Then what is it? You don't trust me? You're trying to torment me? I don't—"

"I can't read."

Like a red coal dropped into a bucket of icy water, the anger vanished. Her jaw had slackened. The princess stood there, staring at the fog with wide eyes. Just to be sure she heard him correctly, she slowly asked, "You can't _read_?"

"Yeah, I can't read, okay?!" He said angrily. "There you have it. You can't fight properly and I can't read, happy?!"

A child could read everything in this room, and here he was struggling with simple words as 'snow.'

No wonder he didn't want to tell her. Now she had something to use against him, now it was her wearing the boots. She had this precious ammunition and could fire it where it hurts. _Destroy his pride, push him to the dirt, hurt him, hurt him badly._

As strange as it was though, she wasn't in the least bit interested in mocking him. She could get away with a few quips but that wasn't who she was. She wasn't going to pin someone down just to feel good about herself. No, that was something _he_ would do.

"I won't," she spoke. No one deserved this chance more than her but she refused to take it. Her mother would never approve of this, even if Ruto were in the right. Anyone could use their words as weapons and argue all they want, but it took a better person to hold their peace no matter the battle.

"What?" He sounded amazed.

She scoffed. "You think I'll sink to your scummy level? I think not."

He didn't sound like he believed her. "What? You don't want to use this chance? I'm eighteen and a five year old could do better!" She didn't say anything and that only agitated him. "Well? Come on! It's funny, isn't it?"

"It's really not," she said lugubriously.

"Link can fight and kick ass but he can't read!" He shouted hysterically. "You should be laughing your ass off! Stop acting like the goody girl already! You think you're better?!"

She pitied this brute and it can't be helped. Learning how to read and write was a common knowledge that can be access by just about anyone, rich or poor. Where was Link when he was young? How come no one ever taught him?

At least she had a mentor for fighting, a handful of proficient teacher firm in their lubrication. She had everything she ever needed and much more, all given on a silver platter.

"The only reason you didn't want to tell me was because you didn't want me to make fun of you?" She asked. "You think I'm cruel?"

"Why not? This is your chance."

"And you think that's going to be enough? Why did you bother telling me this then?"

Words of his feelings never came easily to him. He must be flushed, his breathing would go shallow, and he'd likely curse in frustration. "I trust you," he said finally and a lump came in her throat. "Alright? I know you want to laugh at me so just do it. I won't say anything this time."

She didn't like how gentle his voice was, as if he was pleading her to tease him. He wanted to even the scales, to forget what happened between them earlier but that wasn't the way to do things. An apology would be more suffice; a promise to never do it again should follow.

"I will not," she said firmly. "Because I'm better than that."

The way his tone worked, the vulnerability that shrouded it…it didn't sound right. It didn't match him. Link was this big, arrogant warrior, too proud to give a toss on what other people thought of him. To hear him so weak, and helpless, it shattered her image about him. It disappointed her in a way as if she expected more from him and it disgusted her that she would even think this way but it was true.

He felt so real now, so flawed, and not just his churlish personality this time. From the beginning, she took him as someone who never faced hardship in his life. If a monster or horde of bandits got in his way, he could easily decimate them all. If anyone bothered him, he could tell them to bugger off without caring for their feelings. She had imagined his life to be free of difficulties.

This was why he preferred to keep to himself. He gave everyone a picture of a strong, unwavering, fearless warrior, all while hiding his flaws and scars. Even now it was hard to imagine he had fears or feelings like everyone else. He made himself a perfect fallacy, that it was impossible.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Link," she said softly. "There are quite a handful of people who never have access to schools or teachers."

Knowing him, he'll find a way to elude the subject. "Yeah, whatever. So what do we do now?"

She thought for a moment. "Do you know your alphabets?"

"Yeah…why?"

"I'm going to help you."

"Why would you help me?"

For a second, she didn't know why she would bring herself to do that, after everything he said to her. Then she remembered. "Well, how else would we finish this puzzle?"

"Ah…right."

They must've been here for hours. Having him spell out each word was no easy task but after the first couple of tries they began to work in an acceptable rhythm. Ruto figured she was now patient enough to watch grass grow. Sometimes Link would stutter on a letter, often confusing D and B, sometimes he tried to rebuff her in order to vent out his frustration but she stayed calm and cool, telling him to take his time.

It was alleviating to know that Link struggled with something. It convinced her that her flaws weren't as bad as he made them out to be. Everyone had their own weak spot, no matter how inaccessible or powerful they may seem. No doubt Mathilda also had a flaw of her own, something that could give them the advantage.

They moved tile by tile, the curtain of light seemed miles away. Much to their horror, the two had come to realize that the spells get progressively worse. There were things like lava, explosives, there was even one which had the label 'DEATH.' It horrified her to think that she could have stepped on that earlier.

The princess grew languid, her legs sore from standing, and her heart pounded against her chest. As she got closer to the resplendent light, she saw it was more a veil, covering the other side. A familiar figure stood behind it, and she squinted. "Is that you?"

"Maybe," he replied and his voice held a smile.

Seeing him beyond the light made her somewhat apprehensive. Her view on him changed. He felt…different somehow. She didn't know what she was feeling but it wasn't the enmity from before.

Dried mud clung to her body, the ice and fire had left nasty blisters, the rest of her exposed skin had a patchwork of cuts, bruises, and scratches. Needles prickled her feet as she dragged herself forward. Underneath the curtain of light, she cringed at the brightness and found Link in front of her. His golden locks were caked with dirt and sand, blood ran from the side of his dirty face, his tunic was drenched, and brunt. Safe to say, he looked much worse. Between them were two final tiles, both red buttons.

"Shall we?" asked Ruto, smiling despite herself.

He shared her smile but there was awkwardness in his stance. He merely shrugged, averting his eyes and scratching his head. It was adoring to see him shy. If only he could stay this way. "Ladies first," he told her.

The moment the buttons sank into the ground, the fog cleared up, and the light above them brightened the whole room. Link winced at the sharp glare of it.

"Link, behind you!"

He reared right just as a sword came sailing by. A Stalfo looked at him eagerly as he took an instinctive step backwards. The sound of objects crashing at the ground caught her attention and from the monster's shoulder, she saw a pile of items.

"Our things." She was ready to go for it but a Stalfo stopped her, grazing her by the arm and would've done worse if she hadn't stepped back. From behind her, Link had his own problems. The skeletal monsters had him surrounded, each trying to jab him with sharp swords. At least they weren't as bad as their older compatriot, the Stalmaster. Goddesses know she wouldn't want to see that vile creature for as long as she lived.

Ruto deceptively twitched her body right and when the monster followed her suit, she turned to the left, leaving the monster to stumble on its feet. She needed her bloody spear. They spent so long doing this cursed puzzle that they barely have the energy to deal with this madness. More of the monsters came in, first as black flakes clustered together then solidifying into shape. They sneered at her, their bones crackling, their soulless green-slit eyes fixed onto them.

Ruto risked a glance back to see Link on the ground. A Stalfo jumped at him with a sword pointed down. He rolled back, quickly leaping to his feet. It amazed her that he still managed to have the energy. Audacious and alert, he danced away from the sharp points of the swords.

A monster went at her and she leaped back at its blade, a blur of cold blue steel almost touching her skin. The monster stood in the way of their items so she waited for the creature to come at her. When it did, she quickly reared right, letting it pass by her, and her leg rose up to kick the monster by its bony neck. Its head popped out with a sickening sound and like a play ball, it knocked into its comrade. She skidded over to her spear, feeling invigorated to have in her hand once more.

From over his end, Link was rather toying with the monster. He waited for the thing to rush him but sidestepped quickly, and when the monster went past him, he grabbed its bony arm, and snapped it in half with his knee. He didn't seem pleased with its sword but it was better than nothing.

The remaining Stalfos held back with caution after seeing the two of them with weapons in hand. Ruto couldn't help but smile. Time for a reprisal.

It was incredible to see Link with a sword once again. She almost forgot how smooth he was with that thing. It may not be the Master Sword but he handled every blade like it was a part of his body. Each of his blows was met with agonizing shrieks and black flakes. At her end, Ruto took out the enemies that dared to approach her. Was it just her or did they suddenly get slower? No matter. She skipped over them, landing her attacks straight at their eyes. She spun her spear into blurring circles, breaking the Stalfos arms and knocking them off their feet.

In that moment, she felt like her old self. Not the silly girl that painted, or the one watching others fight in admiration. No, the Ruto from six years ago, the one free to fight, free to speak, the one valorous enough to stand up for herself. It felt as if she had been trapped in a cage and set free.

There was a loud curse and the shatter of metal. She turned to see Link holding a broken handle. "Dammit!" He snapped. Weapons from monsters were well known to break easily no matter how strong looking it may appear. The numbers were still against them and one of the Stalfo managed to get his side. He fell to his knees, clutching his wound in pain.

"Link!"

That same Salfo stared him down with a sword dripping with blood. Ruto, without hesitation, took aim and fired her spear. The skull shattered, and the monster's blade clanged right in front of Link, which he took and swiped it across the feet of another Stalfo who nearly got him. That was far too close.

She went over to him, ducking past a sword, and kicking another monster from her way. Link stumbled back on his knees, still in too much pain. A monster was looming over him and she hurried to her spear. Her feet went underneath the shaft of her spear and she kicked it up, catching with her hands and holding it front of her just in time to cover Link from another attack. "Are you okay?"

He seemed to stare at her, a bit dumbfound, until she killed the monster and helped him up. He tried using the blade but he kept wincing. The laceration on his side was deep and bleeding badly.

"Let me handle this," she told him, glaring at the remaining Stalfos. Without waiting for his approval, she rushed at them. They disappeared almost too easily. Her fierce blows sent out winds that lifted the black flakes from the ground and into the air.

The battle had already been decided. She knew this in her blood as she went on full force, invigorated with power and pride. It felt so right, just like years ago when she first fought alongside her mother. Her spear ran through the gutless warrior, shattering its backbone and crippling it. The monster dropped to the ground, its head rolling from its fleshless body, growling at her in a deep, raspy, almost choking voice. Before her spear could finish the job, an arrow pierced right through its eye, and ended the fight. She saw Link smirking at her.

"Hey, can't let you take all the glory, right?"

It was only the two of them here and she laughed. "We did it!"

"Yeah, we did!" He cheered, lifting a hand to her and she clenched it without thinking.

"Took longer than I thought."

Her smile slowly petered as she roughly took back her hand and turned away from him. This moment was proof that she wasn't weak. She proved him wrong but why wasn't she happy about it? Why was there a lump in her throat? Maybe he expected her to be as viable as him. Maybe this wasn't enough. She could only think of what he said back there, with so much spite in his eyes that it had made her flinch.

He cleared his throat, breaking the icy silence. "Good job, fish bait."

She looked at him and saw no mockery, none of the meanness from before. His words were sincere and she saw it in his eyes. The emotions toiled with her umbrage. She didn't know what to say to him, she didn't know what to feel.

She had desperately tried to cling to the warrior side of her. The one spear she had been gifted, the one Mathilda had destroyed, he loved it and for a good reason. It was the best weapon money could ever buy, the first to symbolize her as trueborn fighter. After she'd been banished from fighting, she always wondered why should someone as weak, someone like her get to have it. Why not someone better?

Her father, her cruel and yet beloved, father tried to cajole with her to part it. She didn't need to bruise herself over the kingdom. Mother had reprimanded him to let their daughter make her own decisions. Mother always took her side, no matter what, and she always was there to soothe Father's anger.

It wasn't until her mother was killed that her father began to voice out his opinions more forcibly, telling her bluntly she was far too ethereal to be entering the battlefield. He's made complaints that she would only get in the way, that she would be stressing the soldiers out, that it wasn't right of her to fight. He took every chance to debase her for fighting, giving her second thoughts, planting doubts in her mind, letting her hate herself for it. After all, the best way to stop a girl was to shame her and Ruto was so ashamed for loving to fight more than being a proper Lady. It felt like something was wrong with her.

He wanted to take the spear away by force, and in her grief, she lashed out at him with a storm big enough to shake the palace, saying such horrendous things that left him stunned, infuriated, and even hurt. If he took the gift Mother had give to her then that meant he held no respect for his late queen and would disgrace her honor. Once the words had left her, she felt horribly repentant, but at least she kept her spear in the end, at least that was one battle she won out of the many she had lost.

Link's expression softened as he let out a long sigh, scratching his head. Something inside of her told her he felt sorry for what he said earlier. She could be misinterpreting it, the Goddesses know that she was doing that more often now, but it was something in his eyes that told her he wasn't entirely heartless, that he was capable of feeling remorse and guilt, even when he said otherwise. He looked ready to tell her something, and it seemed important, but a voice rattled through the nearby pipe, which made him hold his tongue.

"Are you guys alive?!" Katie shrieked. "I'm so sorry I disappeared like that but a Floormaster was around!"

"Alive and well," Link answered.

Ruto frowned when she eyed him up and frown. "Speak for yourself. Are you going to take care of those?"

He waved at her as if meaning to shoo her away. He strongly went against touching Hatino's herbs but did agree on using red potions. Sitting down with a grunt of relief, he glanced at his dirty tunic will little care.

"Wait, did you guys finish the puzzle?" asked the fairy.

"Seems like it," Link grumbled.

"How?" Catching herself, the fairy frantically added, "I mean…uh…what did you do?"

Link sighed. "It's fine," he muttered, not looking at the princess and focused on his wounds. "I already told her."

"Really, you did?"

Ruto looked at him annoyingly. "I don't see why you both had to hide it from me."

He rolled his eyes. "Forget it already, and if you tell anyone, I promise you I'll do worse."

He could. He'd go to great lengths to protect his reputation; she learned that the hard way. "Did no one teach you how to read?" Link stiffened and she wished she didn't say anything at all.

"Uh, Ruto?" Katie said, sounding nervous. "Maybe you shouldn't…"

Crap, she's angered him. "I didn't mean—you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Link closed his eyes and let out a breath. Then he returned to his wounds. It was such an uncomfortable sight, just for him to not say anything for a while. "I wanted to learn how," he said bitterly, motioning her to come close so he could tend to her wounds. Like a timid child, she sat next to him. "It's complicated, alright?"

"Okay."

His hands balled to fist. "I couldn't even if I wanted to. I wasn't allowed."

"Okay, I won't ask."

"I didn't have fancy little teachers or nice clothes or—" He paused when he looked at her and the angry lines slowly smoothened as his breathing went steady. "It doesn't matter anymore. Katie's been teaching me so there's that."

"And he's getting better," Katie chirped. "I'll have him reading books in no time."

Ruto smiled. "I don't doubt it."

It was nerving having his intense eyes studying her. Would he get mad? Would he tell her to mind her own business?

He didn't look angry but that could change pretty quickly. His mouth opened to say something but he changed his mind and stood up. "Let's just go," he muttered. "I'm sure we opened up the door that leads to the yellow key. Let's get there before Mathilda does."

Something mushy squelched behind them. Ruto had her spear at hand and whirled around, expecting another horde of monsters. Instead, she lowered her spear when she saw what it was and her nose scrunched up. "This is our reward for finishing this puzzle?"

The purple ThuThu was in no hurry at all. Its red eye lazily glanced at them then dropped at the ground promptly, as if it was too much effort to keep its focus on the. Katie had warned them about this monster, even snapping at Link.

Ruto thought Link would heed to Katie's warnings but sadly he was too stupid to listen to simple instructions. He scooped up a bottle of the monster and the gelatinous creature paid him no mind, only jiggling a little. It didn't react to him at all unlike the red one.

Ruto could hardly believe him. "What the—Link! What did Katie say about that?!"

Katie groaned from the pipes, which sounded a small blow on the horn than anything. "What is he doing now?"

Link threw the bottle and caught it. "Come on, how bad can it be?"

The fairy caught on at once. "Link, don't you do it. You'll feel a lot worse."

"And we already have a red potion." Ruto showed him.

"Yeah only one left," he said. "We don't know when another one will come. Besides, Katie said that I could either be fully healed, partially, or worse."

"We can't afford the risk!"

Link sighed as if he was dealing with a child. "You'll never get anywhere if you don't take some risk. Ah ah—" He raised a finger when she tried to protest. "I have two out of three chances to make it out alright." Before either of the fairy or the Zora could talk him out, the fool took it all down the hatch. He appeared fine at first and he looked ready to show it off before he gagged, holding his stomach. To her horror, blood began to run down from his tended wounds. "B-bad idea…" He bleached on his knees. "Very…very bad…"

"This is what happens when you don't listen, dummy!" Katie snapped. "Don't be so stupid! What did I tell you earlier about listening to me?!"

Ruto was pretty tempted to leave him as he was, just to teach him a lesson, but at the end of the day she never liked to see someone in pain, and, well, she kind of needed him to stay conscious. Reluctantly, she handed over the last red potion. "All we have left are your herbs from Hatino," she complained, going through his inventory. "There's not much left of it. There's enough for one person if it's serious."

"Okay try not to get hurt then," he said smartly, drinking up the last of the potion. He was doing this on purpose. She could see his lips twitching.

But she wasn't about to go back on speaking terms yet. Even if he did look sorry, she wanted to hear it from his lips, to see it in his eyes because now she was tired of him hurting her, and tired of thinking of whether he thought of her as a friend or not. The things he said, no one should ever say that to another person. He'll be learning how to read and he'll also learn on what it means to ask for forgiveness. That is if he cared at all.

"Shouldn't there be a switch or something?" She asked, returning back to business. Katie suggested they look around. The floors had reverted back to stony hard concrete, similar to the rest of the rooms. It was nice to have that fog away from her eyes. The door was behind a set of iron bars, meaning that they still were missing something.

Link found a dull blue switch tucked away in a corner and he fired an arrow, which then brightened the trigger and the bars rose up. Hopefully, this meant that the room holding the yellow key was opened.

Ruto had asked the fairy about the nature of the puzzle, and the fairy was more than delighted to explain. The reason why the temple removed their items was because they could have cheated; Link could've used his grappling hook to skip to the exit, and Ruto could use her spear to jump over the tiles. Having their herbs and potions would have made this puzzle far too easy. As for the spells, the tiles were the triggers, not the words themselves, the words only proved as labels. The spell must've been written underneath the tiles, which explained how the floor moved. To cast a spell in the first, one must learn a handful of ancient Hylian words.

It was interesting to hear from Katie until Link inquired that should they want to open their own classroom and role-play as student and teacher they were more than welcome to do so. "Just to remind you that we have a crazy bitch after us or something like that but please go on," he said.

Ruto sent him a withering glare and noticed something on the wall behind him. "There's something written here." She tusked. "Hylian graphics." Goodness, it was becoming a headache to even look at these. Ruto explained the characters to Katie while both her and Link sat at the dry ground, looking at the pipe, and waiting for the fairy to intercept the words.

"I can't translate the exact words since it wouldn't make sense in the common language," she explained. "It just says to cross a river of yellow to reach a cage. Pretty sure they're talking about the yellow key."

"Hopefully, the door's open for us," Ruto said. It would be a great shame if it were not. She wondered when will this all be over. Will they ever go back home? "I wonder what we'll find there."

Link was already going to the door with the Master Sword on his back, looking as dull as ever. "Dunno," he replied, his eyes sharpened. "Guess we're about to find out."


	54. Chapter LIV

**PART TWENTY-THREE - A BLADE OF HONOR**

Katie asked for Link in private. He figured she might chastise him for his temerity of using the purple slob. "Link, can you just get along with Ruto?"

How did she know they were at odds with one another? He glanced over his shoulder to see the princess at the other side of the room glossing over the writing on the wall. Turning back to the pipe, he placed his hands on his hips. "Uh huh, and what about me? You think I'm happy with this?"

"Your kingdom isn't in danger," she chided. "Her father doesn't even know she's here!"

"And that's my problem? She's the one that got her ass here in the first place!"

"Why you…listen here, dummy, she cares about you. Aren't you her friend?"

He really was having enough of her scolding him. As if she was in any position after proving to be useless in the puzzle. And as for being friends, just because he revealed his secret doesn't mean anything. Sure, maybe he was a little harsh back then but what can he do about it now? She wouldn't want to hear what he had to say anyway.

Katie took his silence as contemplation. "Just be gentle with her, okay? This temple wasn't designed for another person."

The puzzle had raddled him more than what he liked. Being surrounded by fog with all his things confiscated, then dealing with the princess' panicking, and how he had nearly bolted to get to her side before she got herself killed. His eyes skipped over to see Ruto's hand trailing on the wall and he quickly averted his gaze before she noticed his staring.

"I'll do what I need to do," he told Katie. "I don't have time to make friends."

The pipe sent down a low growl, which sounded as if something had been clogged. "Link, you better start treating her nice or—"

He turned a deaf ear, and simply walked away. He managed to convince the princess to leave before she could listen to the fairy's ramble. It was still painfully awkward between them, and especially when he waited for her rodomontade about his inability to read. It put him on edge, he couldn't help but think it would be the next thing she said, and he waited to defend himself but nothing came, no repartees, no insults, nothing.

The map was in her hands, and it was his only excuse of speaking to her. He found himself wondering if she truly hated him now, and if she did why not voice it out? Why not put all her emotions into her fists? Does being a princess really prevent you from expressing yourself?

It wouldn't work between them it wasn't possible. Her father hated him with a burning passion, and so did the rest of the domain. Staying in Laynaru was just begging for trouble.

The monsters in this temple were becoming a chore to deal with. They tended to spawn out of nowhere. The green acidic ThuThus were absolutely the worst. These little shits even fall down from the ceiling. How many close calls have they had now? Too many, and there were still more to come. They did come across a couple of red ThuThus and helped themselves to a generous scoop. The blue ThuThus were just as boring as the purple ones, too lazily to even bother attacking them.

As for the rest of the monsters, Lizafros, Bokoblins, and Moblins, Link had fun with them. A lot of fun. His quiver was full of bomb arrows and he was having a blast till Ruto ended his sinister fun by reprimanding him of the state of their limited supplies, plus Mathilda could hear him.

Speaking of the Snake Bitch, they haven't seen her anywhere. He didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. Without a map and a compass, what was she doing? Katie reported that Gilly was nowhere either. He always expected to turn around and find her standing there with that chilling smile of hers and those large dark eyes. How did someone like her ended up working for Beckward? No wait, it had to be the other way around. Mathilda didn't seem like the type to follow his orders.

The thought of Beckward caused a piqued tick in his eye. No doubt that jackass was sitting in his study, toasting to himself for a job well down. Link and the princess were trapped in the water temple with a commander after their heads. Unless they find the guardian or reach the boss monster first, the whole domain would turn into a goddamn tomb.

He didn't want to share his thoughts with the princess, thinking she might just freak out, but if he were completely honest he wasn't too confident about meeting the Guardian. The last one, Desmond, proved to be useless, couldn't even stop Gerudo invaders from raiding Ordon Village. Guardians or sages, whatever name they prefer, they are supposed to guard their damn temples, and if they can't even exterminate the lesser monsters then what he hell would they do up against a commander?

The blade grew hotter, and he clenched his teeth. It was clearly telling a way to beat Mathilda but he didn't know what he could do. Why was it so mad at him? It can't be that he's an ass, he's been that way before even laying hands on it. He tried cajoling with it, tried to be patient, and despite what Katie told him, he didn't hear anything. If there was a voice in there, it was either drunk or asleep.

The sword added more weight, and thankfully Ruto was too occupied with the map to notice his arms pin wheeling back to keep him steady. This can't go on forever. Even if they did, by some miracle, escape this temple alive, and he went on his journey, he can't deal with this sword's capricious moods. Meeting with Wolf Boy again didn't give Link much of a choice but to hold on his irritating sword.

"This must be it," Ruto spoke, snapping him from his thoughts.

He remembered passing by this door when Mathilda first chased them down. The door had been relieved of its bars. The drawing of the symbolic triangle on the walls nearby made the back of his hand itchy. Katie told them earlier to go on to the room and she'd try to get there as quick as possible.

Inside, strings of his hair floated up, the air hummed with electricity as a tingly feeling of static energy caused goosebumps on his arms. They both stepped into a dry platform that held them high from a twenty feet drop. The challenge before them was appalling and both were rendered from words.

Just below the twenty drop was a violent river, the water hugging the walls, crashing and waving in white torrents. It felt as if they stood in the middle of a tempestuous storm. The wind messed with his hair. If he had his hat and Katie, they would surely been blown away effortlessly. That wasn't even the exciting part though. Momentarily, both her and Link yelped, for the enormous body of water had flashed into life with a fork of lightening crackling just beneath the surface. The light illuminated the room, making the two cringe and stagger back.

"River of yellow," Link breathed out, his face was washed in yellow glow.

"Indeed," Ruto muttered. The lightening died and would later appear shortly. The princess lifted her eyes. "And that must be the bird cage."

The birdcage was the size of a manor, hanging just above the perilous river. The steeled bars gleaned with the flashing light, only showing hints of rust. The doorway to the cage was down like a drawbridge, made up entirely of steel bars. The only problem was the distance to get there.

From where he stood, the only way to get across would be by walking through wooden planks that hung down precariously by thin chains connected to the ceiling. The planks were a messy work; all splayed out unevenly, unstably, and were disorganized as the planks overlapped one another and crisscrossed. The planks would swing ominously by a gust of the wind, creaking slightly. The idea of anyone walking on those was absolutely absurd, ridiculous.

Link decided to go first.

"What are you doing?" Ruto sounded horrified as she grabbed his arm to pull him back. "Have you gone mad?" When she saw that she had pulled him in too close, she shoved him back hastily. "Shouldn't we search for a more favorable option?"

"This is the better option."

"Silly boy, we could fall to our deaths. I'd like to think that whoever made this temple wouldn't let us endure so much just to have us killed in the end. Why don't we wait for Katie?"

Oh heavens, not Katie. His head was in no mood to handle her voice. "You can wait. I'm going." He turned to the narrow pathway. With a deep breath, he spread his arms out and began to slowly make his way across. Upon adding his weight, the chains went taut, the wood groaned and creaked, jittering as dust settled off the bottom and descended down to the lightening river.

"What is with this temple and electricity?" Link muttered. He glanced down and winced. It was going to be long and painful drop at a single misstep. The wind tried to throw him off balance, flapping the leg of his pants, and his tunic fumbled. He had to stop to let the wind pass before continuing. His blond hair was unkempt, moving and slashing against his face.

Over at his side, he heard the wood creak and turned to find Ruto reluctantly joining him. "Madness. Utter madness," she mumbled.

Link turned straight ahead. "You could have just waited for the sprit."

"And let you go on and get yourself killed? And I believe I've told you not to call her that."

This again?

"I'll call her whatever I want." He had to halt when his plank reached an end. Before Ruto could talk him out of it, he leaped onto another wooden plank, which rocked and swung before stopping. He had to hold onto the chain to catch his balance. The look on Ruto's face had him laughing. "Oh relax. See? Nothing to it?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Keep acting like that and you might see something to it."

He sighed, before going on to walk once more. "You and that sprit, I swear—"

"Stop calling you that," she snapped loudly.

"Why are you so up tight about that? If she wants me to stop calling her that then she'll say so herself!"

Ruto spluttered a disbelieved laugh. "Oh really? I've told you on so many occasions not to call me fish bait, so whatever happened to that?"

"Maybe because you act like that rather than a princess?"

Actually, to be fair, he did prefer her that way. He didn't know how he would tolerate her if she were anything like Katie—all snobbish and ritzy, so obdurate in her views without listening to anyone. A warrior had no time for titles or courtesies because it shouldn't matter to them. The battlefield and their skill with a weapon were the only importance.

She scoffed. "And what do you know about being a princess? What do you know about me anyways? Nothing."

"The same for me," he shot at her.

"And it goes for Katie too," Ruto snapped. "You don't know anything about anyone. All you do is beat other down simply for entertainment and only to feel better about yourself. Katie's done nothing to you. You only mean to use her then discard her."

Link clenched his teeth. Both her and Katie have been a thorn at his side since the moment they met each other. His fingers twitched with a violent impulse to push her but he knew he couldn't bring himself to do that. "I never asked her to come. If she wants to leave then she can just leave! Just like you can stop talking to me. If you don't like how I talk then why don't you just ignore me from the beginning?"

"Because I thought we were friends, okay?!" She turned away. "Hang me for misinterpreting it." With a bitter chuckle, she asked, "Or maybe its because you don't think of me as an equal? Could that be it?"

He couldn't believe they were arguing now with water made up of electrify. Ruto tittered a bit before regaining her balance and Link found it hard to stay focus. His eyes flashed as he seethed at her. "Is fighting the only thing you care about?" His voice went thick with sarcasm. "Okay, you're big and tough shit, happy? Is that what you want to hear?"

"Stop it."

"You're strong. Raza the Radiant, the best, the mightiest—"

"Stop it!" She screamed.

"Stop bringing it up then!" He roared back, as lightening brightened underneath their feet. "Quit acting like it's the only thing that matters. And no, it has _nothing_ to do with trust. I trust you, fine? But I trust myself just a little bit more."

"You should let me help you," she said through her teeth. "Just like you did at the puzzle. Have I mocked _you_ for _your_ incompetence?"

Link turned away so she wouldn't see the palpable vexation on his face. He started to festinate quickly, the plank narrowed down enough to force one foot to move in front of the other. "Make fun of me then. I never asked for your help in the first place."

"A thank you would be nice or are you too good for that?"

He focused on putting one foot in front of the other, and felt himself leaning a bit too far. "I don't owe you anything," he hissed through his teeth, his arms wavering to keep him still. "I never asked for your help. If you think I care about what you have to say then go ahead and waste your breath."

"You need my help," she hissed.

He hated how she thought she was being better by keeping her peace. He just knew that she was mocking him in her head. It was fine to poke and tease, everyone does it. But no, she was too _good_ for that.

Link tumbled when the wind blew on his face, and he fell on his knee. The plank swung, and jutted. His hair turned to slashes that beat against his face as he inexorably looked down to see the current of the river. He refused Ruto's hand, scoffing. "I don't need your help," he gritted, standing up on his own. "I've been on my own for years and I never needed anyone." Except for Agnes. "So take your help and give it to someone who wants it. I'm not interested."

Her amber eyes glowered and he could feel their burn at the back of his head. This woman will be the death of him one day. Did she really want him to think of her as an equal? Really? He'd laugh if he weren't so pissed off. In all his life, he never considered anyone on his level and certainly not his childhood friends. He thought of himself above them and why not? They were all young and weak, so naïve it was ridiculous. He always had to keep them safe; he was always the strongest one.

The wood next to him cracked, and a strangled cry followed. The plank underneath Ruto caved in and her hand reached out, "Link!"

Without another thought, he went after her, grabbing her wrist. What stopped them both from plummeting to their deaths was his hand grasping on the edge of the wooden plank. They both dangled there, Ruto gasping and breathing heavily. The added weight to his arm made him wince. He still had burns and cuts from the previous challenge. The river thundered, and static zaps blackened the wood that had made their way down to the bottom. The reek of burnt wood reached their nose.

Ruto whimpered, glancing down to see the chips of wood floating on the surface. "L-Link, what are we going to do?"

The pain thawed through his arm. "Give…give me a minute…" His eyes looked frantically for any kind of opening. The squealing sound of wood underneath his fingers told him that time was ticking.

"L-Link, th-the wood…" Ruto whimpered when the groaning of the wood became louder.

Then he saw it. Just above the entrance of the birdcage was a small mark made precisely for hookshots. "Listen to me, I need you to wrap your arms around my neck."

He had to help pull her up and she promptly wrapped her arms around his neck and he could feel her hot break. The movement cracked the wood and gave out. His fingers, bloodied with splinters, slipped off. The time seemed to slow for him as gravity began to pull them down. The hookshot was in his hand and with a swift movement of his arm, it launched out and snapped on the little grip.

"Hang on tight!" He yelled, cringing at the wind that rushed on his face. The world blended into a blur as they were both pulled straight towards the cage and slammed into the bars. Well, Link did anyways, acting as a cushion for her highness who also knocked all the air out of him. Like ragdoll, they slid off and fell on the lowered gate, which jutted the cage.

"Are you okay?" Ruto couldn't see his face since he looked away.

"Fine, just fine," he muttered hastily. Fire flared on his face, making it numb. The pain made him dizzy with anger and he didn't want to show it.

Her patience snapped when he kept rebuffing her. Roughly, she tore his hand from his face. "Will you let me see that?"

"It's nothing," he insisted but did drop his hand.

"Stubborn boy," she muttered, pressing her handkerchief on his bleeding nose. "Well, thanks to you, we won't be swimming down there."

Link smiled a little, such a strange little fish. One moment she refused to speak to him about anything other than their mission and the next she was mothering him. She noticed the smile and threw the handkerchief on his face. "A proper swordsman should present himself properly," she fumed.

"I'd like to think of myself as a warrior," he implied smoothly.

Ruto turned away from him and he caught an angered look in her eyes. He sighed when she was unresponsive to his comment on how Katie would lose her mind if she saw them now. His smile petered as he glared at her when she still paid him no mind. Fine.

Once he cleaned himself, the two ventured carefully into the empty cage. "Where's the chest?"

Her eyebrows had furrowed, as she looked up in front of her then down at the map. "It should be over there."

"There's nothing here." Then it hit him. "Aw shit."

Before she could ask him, a loud screeching squawk deafened them both. The cage rocked and, making them both stumble on their feet. Something flashed of purple and red and moved fast at them in a blur. He flatted himself down on his stomach and she followed his suit. The air rushed above them, making their clothes flap and move. Whatever it was had entered the cage, and the turbulent force of it also slammed the steeled gate shut, trapping them in.

Link lifted his chin up to see what mini boss were they up against. This time it was a bird, a very large bird, almost as big as a Hionx. Small, beady, black eyes glowered at them with rage. Its beak was long and sharp. Normally Link would be blasé towards monsters but he's never seen this one before.

The feathers were unique; it shined oddly bright though. They covered the bird in a pattern of red and purple up to its neck where there was a scarf of blue feathers. It had a long soft looking tail, yellow at the length and green at tip. If you ignored the fury in its eyes, it could be mistaken as an exquisite creature.

There was a swing they hadn't noticed earlier and the bird settled on it, straightening up imperceptibly. Its wings flapped to stable itself properly, and its glossy eyes peered down at them.

"What…what is that thing?" Ruto breathed, out of awe or fear, he didn't know.

"Don't really care," he said with a grin. It's been a while since a monster fascinated him. He reminisced of the halcyon days where he spent his time hunting with Agnes. Looking at the gargantuan bird, he wondered how much he could get from one of those feathers.

The bird gave off a shrill that shook the ground. The chains that held the cage up rattled and clinkered so much that Link feared it would snap and they'd all fall to the river. The floor tilted to this side and that, causing the two to surf back and forth in order to keep on their feet. Once the rocking was done, the bird then again shrieked, and they both plugged their ears with their heads in agony.

He changed his mind about the bird. It needs to die now.

The thing flew down, growling at them. Its wings were tensed up, its beak snapping open and closed. It landed in front of them with such a force that they both jumped up from the ground.

Link hissed as he rubbed his back. "This is going to be a pain."

The temple never failed to horrify him. To make things much more interesting, the very bars of the cage where then laced with electricity. The yellowish sparks danced and zapped, much like the water underneath them. The entire cage had brightened, illuminating the bird, and making the fraudulent-looking feathers glean.

Ruto paled. "Tell me they're not actually serious!"

"Just stay close," he told her, not taking his eyes off the monster.

The bird was a few feet away, cocking its round head side to side. The black eyes were the chilliest part about it. It just leered at them viciously, more like a wild animal than a monster really. Upon it's landing, its sharp claws had left holes on the ground. He hated to admit it but he hoped Katie would get here soon. He had no clue how to beat this thing.

Its wing flung back, curtained with red and pink feathers in orderly fashioned. He winced at the sharp light that bounced off the feathers and it was then that he understood what the bird intended to do. He moved in front of Ruto just as the bird flung its wing forward.

Link already had his shield up, as something flew towards them in a blur and pounded against his armored weapon. The force of it nearly knocked him out his feet but Ruto pushed him forward to keep him balanced.

"Those aren't normal feathers," he noted, watching the bird's wing sprout more of them. They glimmered like the colorful daggers they are.

The bird squawked at them in fury, twirling around, and as it did its strong tail followed suit. It was too close and Link and Ruto had no time to react. Thankfully, the tail was a normal tail and not something sharp, but it was strong, like a whip it shoved them back, and they nearly rolled straight into the electric bars.

Link helped the princess up, and glared at the monster. "There's no weakness," he fumed. He was fine with a challenge if he knew how to handle them and if he had a sword in his hand. No matter how he looked at it, there was just no opening, no blind spot. He didn't want it to believe it was insurmountable but with armor like that, and the flexibility, he can't see a win from this.

"Hey, you guys!" Katie's voice crackled from the pipe from above their heads. "Are you there?" Oh he was never happier to hear that annoying voice.

Ruto smiled. "Katie—" Link cut off her words when he shoved her away from three feathers. They passed by her, zapping along the bars.

Link began to panic when the monster's wing was up again. His shield can't cover him and Ruto entirely. He took Ruto's hand and was running. "Sprit, we could use some help!"

The feathers had pierced into the ground, some grazing on his arms. The monster growled at the misses, flapping both wings that sent gusts of wind in their faces. He was ready to go on the defense but the bird wasn't attacking just yet. It simply lifted itself from the ground and landed on the swing, glowering at them.

"What's it doing now?!" Ruto heaved, her legs wobbling.

"Shit!" Link yelled when he realized what it meant to do. "Move your ass, princess!"

"What's going on down there?!" Katie cried.

The bird went down headfirst to charge down at them. They narrowly escaped its clutches, as Link tripped and fell, bringing the princess down with him. The bird squawked again, making him cringe for his head started to ring.

Dammit, they can't keep doing this. He was tired of these fights, tired of new challenges, and tired of feeling vulnerable. In all his life, he never had to deal with something that can't be solved with a few slices of his sword. What can he do now? How can he beat this thing?

The sword quickly went heavy, almost felt urgent. His back was raw with burns from the pugnacious sword.

Ruto saw him stubble and at once went to his side. "Are you alright? Did you hit your head?"

Her concern never failed to take him by surprise. "I'm fine," he told her. It never mattered their arguments, she always took his well being to heart. To think someone like her would want to be friends with him. The bird was down on its claws again, its head ticking side to side as if it had too much energy.

Katie was just as impatient as she was frightened. "Will someone tell me what's going on?"

"There's a giant bird," Link told her.

"With feathers made up of daggers," Ruto said, taking a step back.

"And its seriously pissed off," Link said, also taking a step back.

Katie took a moment then gasped. "Wait, is it red and pink? The feathers?"

He felt relieved. It was nice to hear that her books served some purpose. "Yup. Now what is it?"

"It's called the Razing Bird," she explained.

Perhaps it was the ridiculousness of the temple, or the fact that their lives were in danger, or maybe the Master Sword's persistence. Whatever the reason, Link started to laugh till his sides hurt. "Are you serious?"

As if insulted by his satire, the bird drove its beak at him. Link leapt back, his laughing face replaced with irritation. He landed on his feet with his shield out. The bird tugged out its beak from the floor and looked at him sharply.

Ruto had her spear up. "How do we kill this thing, Katie?"

He glared at the bird. "Yeah, I don't like how it's looking at me." The bird squawked, and he could imagine that it said the same about him.

Katie groaned with worry. "You guys would need a large amount of electricity first."

Link and Ruto exchanged looks and for the first time in a while they both grinned with the same idea. "Yeah, we're trapped in a cage with the bars zapping," Link told her.

"WHAT?!"

"Relax."

"Don't tell me to relax! You're stuck in an electric cage with a dangerous monster!"

"And we're also twenty feet above a river of electricity." He just grinned at her horrified gasp and Ruto sent him a scornful look.

"Was that really necessary?"

Katie sounded uneasy. "You both be careful, you hear me?! Make sure you don't get too close when it gets electrified. Its entire exterior is covered in metallic feathers so you won't get anywhere with poking it."

"That's it?" He asked. It sounded a little too easy.

"Yeah, once the feathers get off, do what you normally do."

"Don't mind if I do," he mused.

But nothing in this blasted temple was ever easy for them. They would need to somehow trick the bird into slamming itself at the bars. That was almost as easy as convincing a child to give up their candy. The bird possesses certain level of intelligence since it appeared to have understood them. It didn't let itself get cornered whenever Ruto tried to jab it back by her spear. The beast stayed at the center of the cage—the safest spot.

The nocuous feathers pierced like arrows into the ground, missing him as he bounced on his toes. One had sunk into Ruto's shoulder and she nearly got herself killed by its sharp beak if Link hadn't interfered by throwing spicy mustard into the monster's eyes. He didn't use any of his tools in so long and the mustard was already expired so why not?

He took no pleasure in its ear-shattering screams. A pounding thump through his head made him cringe and groan. He grabbed her arm and put a good distant between them and the monster.

"I'm fine," Ruto insisted, hissing through her teeth when Link plucked out the feather and inspected it.

"How does it fly with these?" Metal isn't exactly light, even when it was cut to this length. Actually, he decided not to think about it. Logic doesn't work here. "How can we get it zapped?" He eyed the bird that had recovered from his sadistic distraction.

"You have to trick it!" Katie yelled then cried, "Crap, monsters! I have to go, good luck guys!"

"Wait, Katie!" Ruto called out but only received silence.

They had no time to spare. Hastily, he tore another bite of his tunic to wrap it over her arm to cover the wound. The bird dropped itself in front of them, bringing the cage into declivity. Link tumbled along Ruto. The cage was rocking, and soon the ground became the wall, and the bars were the floors and the ceiling. They were sliding right for it. The boisterous bird wasn't bothered as it took off airborne. The feathers from its earlier attacks were still on the ground and Link tried to desperately grab onto them.

The feathers were too deep in to hold on properly. The rest were all out of reach. It was until a webbed hand reached out to him and he took it in a heartbeat. The cage began to sweep the other way but Ruto kept them in place. She had thrust her spear in a hole from where the claws had pierced through earlier.

Vociferously, the wind howled at them, making him clenched his teeth as both him and Ruto held on. The wind roared like thunder and only a pair of strong lungs could speak over it. Now the cage was moving to the other side, the arched ceiling crackled with lightening, the barred floors zapped yellowish. They'll be dancing if they touch those.

"What do we do?!" Ruto screamed over the wind.

He didn't know but they had to figure something out. He pulled himself up and held on her spear so she didn't have to burden herself with his weight.

The sharp tip of her spear was tucked safely into the hole, and the ground was rough, making it easy for his feet to stay rather than slipping off. Those two served as good leverage since he could support himself on one hand and use his shield with the other. The bird let out another of its orotund screeches and he wondered how his ears weren't bleeding at this point. The bird started to advance at them, wings flapping, unleashing a puff of wind.

Link had a crazy plan, one that could even stop this damn cage from rocking. "Stay here and let me handle this."

She gawked but he wasn't wasting their precious seconds by hearing her out. The mouth of his hookshot snapped the bird's beak shut, bringing mercy to their ears. The bird shook its head wildly to get him off but the hookshot was straight, and he grinned maliciously, landing on the bird's head. He could hear her voice in the chaos, no doubt screaming at him. Silly fish. What exactly did she expect from him? To sit here quietly and think about the situation like a sane person?

The Razing Bird went mad with anger and panic as it moved its head so furiously that the motion threatened to empty his lunch. The feathers were the only things that kept him there. They didn't pluck out as he held them and thankfully he wore his gloves this time.

He wasn't the only one getting dizzy. The bird grew too stupor to continue on, and Link groaned. The world was still spinning and it was Ruto's voice shouting at him that snapped him out of it. He climbed up its head till he reached the forehead and used his shield to whack the damn thing over and over right between the eyes.

The bird screeched, moving drunkenly in the air, shaking its head. Just as he hoped, it directed its head down at the wall near Ruto, hoping to squish him. His hair flew back, and he squinted against the rush of the wind. The acceleration was so great that he almost didn't move it in time. He had to climb down from the back of the bird to save himself from being crushed. The vibration traveled up his spine, making his teeth chatter. Slowly, the cage began to return to its equilibrium, and the bird was now unconscious, sliding down to its demise. Upon contact with the bars, an incredible blazing yellow light blinded them and the painful screech deafened them.

The light continued on flashing while Link went over to check up on Ruto. The ground was still a slope but it was tolerable. The princess pulled her spear free turning away from the blaring light.

By the time the cage reverted back to its normal position, the light died. Link noticed a cut on his hand from the feathers and would've tended it until a punch surprised him. "Have you lost your mind?!"

He grinned. "Just a little," he teased with a dashing smile but that smile slowly slipped by the sight in front of him.

Ruto was too irritated to notice what was behind her. "I shouldn't let you handle anything since you're looking for an early grave! What would you do if you had fallen?"

"Uhhh…"

"No, don't speak. I don't want to hear it. I know you saved us but please don't stop throwing your life around like that. You won't—what is it? Why are you looking like that?"

The sight burned through his mind like a dying sun, it was now branded, no amount of sake could hope to erase it. "Look behind you."

The princess expected something dangerous as her eyes went wide and she whirled around with her spear. She turned only to find the bird…naked.

The feathers had reverted back to their soft nature as they drifted down from the air. The bird's skin was sickly pink, looking rough and uneven, and it had an inarguably large belly that danced whenever it moved. The sight alone was enough to make him empty his stomach and he's seen a lot of gross shit in his life. It looked so majestic before, so mighty, and proud but this? This was upsetting.

The ghastly thing lifted itself off the ground, shaking off its dizziness. Its black eyes sharpened to focus as it glared at their stunned faces. The anger soon deflated when it noticed the feathers in the air and noticed the lack of coverage.

Like a girl who discovered a perverted stalker, it produced an unpleasant squeak and waddled way. The bars were bereft from their electricity, as if the bird had absorbed them all.

It looked so menacing and dangerous underneath all that feathers. "This can't be real," he uttered.

Ruto snapped out of it. "Come one, now's our chance!"

Attacking it after the shit it put them through was gratifying. Ruto's improved agility helped her to swiftly dodge around the bird's stomping claws. The monster was flustered by its exposure but that didn't mean it was going down easy. It still tried to charge at them with its beak.

Without a sword of his own, Link was left with little option other than to stay at the sideline and empty his quiver. Bomb arrows did wonders and he enjoyed the smoke clouding the monster's view and hearing it shriek. There was one problem though.

"Can you move your ass?!" He barked. Whenever he lined his arrow, she always jumped in the way like she was eager to get hit.

Irritation flickered on her face but she didn't turn to give him a look. She dodged out of the way, the perspiration making her skin glean in the light. Link clicked his tongue in frustration since the bird was now growing its feathers back, and the monster was becoming more valorous and vicious than before. They lost a golden opportunity to kill it right here and now. If she wasn't in the way…

Ruto took to his side and watched with a crestfallen face as the bird's feathers sprouted spontaneously, glimmering under the light provided by the bars as they were once more filled with static energy.

"What do we do?"

 _We._ That word pisses him off. "Stay here and let me take care of it."

Her eyes narrowed. "Then what am I suppose to do?"

"Simple. Don't get in the way."

The beak poked right between them and the two fighters jumped back. Link had no choice but to get back and wait for an opening. However, he stopped running when he saw he was the only one retreating. The foolish girl stayed back, trying to jape her spear at the beast. She rolled to the side when the thing tried to catch her by the claw.

Link felt himself growing dizzy with rage. "What the bloody hell are you doing?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?!" She shot back. Her moment with him nearly cost her life if she didn't move in time. He felt his breath still whenever the beak got to close or when it looked like she wouldn't move. He wanted this to stop. She was going to get herself killed.

He tried firing bombs to divert the bird's attention from her but she stood too close. The smoke did confuse it for a short while, till Ruto tried poking it with her spear. He didn't know what to do with this girl. At one point, she had to leap back in order to avoid a deadly blow. She stood next to him, panting heavily with her spear out.

"Can you let me handle this?!"

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because you need my help whether you like it or not."

Like a woodpecker, the bird was dropping its beak at them, making holes on the ground for every time it missed them.

"You're going to get in my way!"

"I thought you said you trusted me."

The Razing Bird pounded its beak with full force, causing the cage to rock and Link and Ruto tittered. For a horrible minute, he thought it would start rocking like before but it didn't go too far and returned to its initial position. The bird flapped its wings in order to leap backwards away from Ruto's spear. It squeaked angrily at them. The bird didn't seem as intimidating like before, not after its exposure.

"Dammit," he growled, as a rain of feathers rained down at them.

They dodged the worst of the attacks, getting away with cuts and scratches. The bird lifted itself on the swing, leering at them.

He knew from the stance and how it pointed out its beak. "It's going to dive. This is our chance." They could just stand in front of the bars and lure the bird right to it but Ruto insisted on luring it in and he flat out refused. Their debate nearly cost their lives since the bird moved with such frightening speed.

Link knew that this plan wasn't going to work. The bird was way too fast. How will he be able to jump out of the way when it tries to come after him? He'll end up frying himself with it. The frustration of it all was pointed at Ruto, who are far too stubborn to let him think.

She noticed the look on his face and glared. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't need your damn help!" He hoped she would take the hint and get lost. "You're in my way."

"I can be useful if you would give me a chance!"

"A chance to get us both killed, you mean!"

"You're not as invincible as you want to be!" She yelped as the bird sent out feathers for them. They ended up running and still had the energy to carry the argument. "It's fine asking for help! Why do men always go out their way to do everything themselves?!"

Link had to jump out from a feather that was planted upwards and could've tripped him. "Why do women have to complicate everything? Why can't you just let me handle this?"

"I want to do something! I didn't escape my palace and go with you only to sit on the sidelines!"

Link brought out his shield to save himself from the feather. "I'm not saying you aren't strong enough if that's where you're going." He panted, both stepping back from the looming shadow of the bird as it approached them. "But I've been fighting on my own and doing okay for myself." The bird smashed its beak down and they flounced back. The beak was stuck. "If you don't mind, let me handle this, okay?"

"And what will I do?"

"I don't know. Paint your nails, cheer for me, whatever."

She looked ready to slap him, her hand moved to make the blow, and he knew she would restrain herself, but before she had the chance to lower it, a claw clutched on her hand lifting her into the air.

"Link!" Ruto cried as she tried to squirm free. Her spear clinkered on the ground in front of his feet.

He only had a second to rumble through his supply of arrows. The bird rose higher and higher into the air. Link nocked his arrow with a hissing bomb. He knew what the bird intended to do. Ruto could survive falling from such a height with water as landing but with hard steeled ground? She'd splat like a watermelon.

The arrow whistled in the air, leaving behind trail of white smoke. The arrow took the mark, and black smoke flummoxed the beat, making it move around frantically to escape the cloud. The princess wiggled herself out from its clutches and was now falling. His heart felt like it was in his throat, as he ran over to her with arms out. It would've been nice if she actually landed in his arms rather than on him but it could've been worse.

"A-are you all right?" She asked, trembling a bit.

The air had been knocked out of him and when he spoke, his voice chocked, "Lose some weight." The quip earned him a sharp glare, which told him she wasn't too hurt. Her arm was badly gashed though. "That looks like it hurts."

"That matters little." Her eyes contemplatively stared at the bird. "I think you just gave me an idea."

"I did?"

When she told him what it was, he put his foot down. "Forget it in a million years."

"Why not? It's a good plan, is it not?"

A good plan if you want to die."

"Listen here, boy, we need to work together if we want to defeat it. Running wild won't do anything."

He had to fire another bomb arrow to keep the bird busy. "Uh huh. Anything else you want to tell me?"

She glowered, crossing her arms. "You still don't trust me, do you?"

He groaned. "Again with this? Look I trust you with some things, alright?"

"That's not how trust works. You don't choose _when_ or _how_ to trust me. You either trust me or you don't." Her tone was sharp and it always wavered his anger.

"This is so…" He growled. This is frustration, annoying, pointless, hopeless, the list could go on. Did she have any idea what she was asking from him?

"Why don't you ever let me help you? Back at the Giant's Fist, I was never allowed to fight alongside you."

"That's because you were shit back then," he replied simply, firing another arrow.

"But I'm not anymore, right? Why don't you want to work with anyone? Is being alone all the time really what you want?"

Working alone always worked for him. He didn't need to waste his time with other people; there was always trepidation when fighting alongside others, and that extended to his childhood friends. Sure, they were strong now but would he ever let them have his back for a battle? Hell no. He could think for himself, watch his own back since he trusted no one to do that for him. It was nerving but comforting. Without worrying for other fighters, his mind was free from anxiety, and the fight would always be short lived. He could be unfettered and as nuts as he wants to be.

Besides, he enjoyed doing things on his own record at his own time. Fighting with a large number of people sounded messy, disorganized. Some from the Silver Company tried to hire him but he declined before they could even finish their sentence. Cooperating with others was something he wasn't good at, in battle and out.

The bird had enough of his arrows and it sent out its own. He kept his feet steady as he shoved forward against the powerful thuds on his shield. Impressively though, Ruto didn't need his protection. Her spear twirled in circular motion, so fast it was blurry on the eyes and it deflected the projectiles. She didn't do so earlier since he kept on protecting her and seeing her handling herself wavered his resolve.

"Let me help you," she insisted. "Goodness, why are you so worried? This plan risks my life more than yours."

"And that's the problem." If she died, he died. It was a package deal.

And it wasn't just her offering assistance that was troubling him. In this battle, with this plan and this monster, he would have to treat her as an equal, to turn his back on his enemy and place complete trust and faith into her…something he's never done to anyone in his entire life.

The bird took full advantage of his distraction. It lunged out for them and Link didn't have the time to reach out for another arrow. The bird actually picked him up, as if the Floormaster wasn't bad enough. "Put me down, you birdshit!" Link yelled, kicking his legs as the ground left him.

The bird was about to pull him up even higher until a spear went through Link's stretched shirt, just beneath the bird's beak. He fell a couple of feet down on his back, cringing at the bites of pain all over his body. If they somehow escape this dreadful place, he was going to empty the nearest bar.

Ruto had retrieved her spear and went to him. "Are you alright?"

He hissed through his teeth sitting up. "Idiot…eyes on the enemy!" Grabbing her by the shoulders, he pulled her down with him, as the bird flew over their heads with sharp claws missing them. His tunic flapped and his hair danced.

He didn't know what to do at this point until Ruto's plan echoed into his mind. It was insane, reckless, two thinks he loved, but doing it with her did not excite him.

"Are we going to do it?" She seemed to always be following his thought patterns when it came to battle. She was thinking like a real warrior. Again his stomach twisted. "Or do you still not trust me?"

He looked at her exasperated. He did trust her but with his _life_? Come on, isn't that going a bit too far? Shouldn't there be some limit to trust? Dammit, this was a corner she strapped him in.

He never met someone that could possibly match his skill and for that reason, he never found the need to rely on anyone other than himself, not even his gang. So this was something out of his comfort zone, completely ridiculous. Yes, fine, the plan was her risking her neck, he didn't have much to his end, but agreeing to this plan would be treating her as an equal and that alone shuddered him more than anything.

"I might get you killed, you know that right?" He told her. Yeah, he was good with an arrow and loved to show it off, but now was different.

"You could," she agreed. "But I trust you, Link, and I want you to trust me as well." He should be paying attention to the enemy but found his eyes staring at hers. "I know I have much to learn before I could be as strong as you but I can hold my own. We have to work together in this, not only in this plan but in this whole temple, don't you see? You can't always win every battle on your own."

He swallowed as discomfort wavered his confidence. The bird set itself on its swing and he only flickered his eyes on it until he turned to her. "I do trust you." He did but he wasn't too sure about this.

Her eyes softened but they still had that fire of volition, the same one that always caught him off guard. "Then let me help you in this. Add my strength to yours."

This girl. This girl that he drove mad from the moment he met her, he's beaten her silly, tried to peg her down, tried to bring the worst out of her purely for entertainment. She's left home, cloistered herself in this temple to defeat an insurmountable enemy, all while knowing that there was chance she may die here. No one asked her to do this. She did everything willingly, without hesitation, even when she was pallid and shaking from her bones.

"How do you trust me?" He asked her, amazed.

"I don't know," she replied, shrugging. "I guess…after everything we had to endure, I find myself safer by your side." She tensed up, looking embarrassed. "Even if you don't feel the same way."

"I do trust you," he said again, knowing that it was the truth. She helped him out a lot or wanted to anyways, with the palace, with the puzzle and Katie.

"Then trust me, Link," she insisted. The bird behind them was squawking but he found himself frozen by the conviction in her golden eyes. "Let me help you. Don't tell me to stay out of the way, or worry for my safety. I won't let myself get killed, I won't allow it."

"I do trust you." He never knew how much until she pondered it from him. Her strength didn't come from physical, but in everything that he wasn't. She was someone who came out from a fairytale and while he would never admit it in his life, she almost felt too good to be true. Maybe she wasn't the best fighter, but he's seen her now, he's seeing that look in her eyes, and knew that she wouldn't give up without giving a hell of a fight. He made his decision. "And if you're crazy enough to trust me—" He clenched his fist as a crazy smile stretched his lips "—then let's kick that thing's ass already!"

She shared his smile that showed her teeth and he knew in his guts that they could do this. They will do this.

The bird left its swing and was now on its' way to them in a blur. Ruto stayed where she was while Link moved far away. His heart pounded as he pulled back the bomb arrow and took aim. He had to wait first. It had to be a close call.

It was nerving to just sit here and watch the pointed beak heading straight for the undaunted princess. She stood in her place, showing no sign of fear. She looked so different now, so confident; did she place that much trust in him? He saw a true warrior, a person she had once been years ago. He remembered how they first met, their rocky arguments, their awkward moments. Her passion never faltered by his callousness, it never wavered, it didn't even move. The fire in her eyes was just as he first saw them. He felt a wave of pride in him.

Link fired the arrow just before the beak could touch her. The bird sprawled over Ruto, shaking its head from the smoke that clouded its eyes. The collision between the bird and the electricity was massive. It knocked the two off their feet. Once again the creature was back to its unpleasant sight.

"I wish someone brought it clothing," Ruto uttered.

"Now's our chance!" He unleashed several bomb arrows while Ruto went ahead to stab it several times. She made sure to attack from the bottom and Link kept his aim at the head. It was lovely to see it getting hurt, and blood spilled, and he just grinned. "Look at it squirming," he said gleefully as he fired a bomb arrow that made the bird wail in agony. "Aw, does that hurt?"

The monster cried angrily, trying to flap with its featherless wings. This still wasn't enough though. The bird sprouted its feathers and the bars began to light on static. Link was running out of bomb arrows and he could see that Ruto was getting tired from this. Ruto came up with another plan. "Are you sure?" He asked her when she concise it over.

"I'll keep it busy," she told him as an answer. "We're almost done."

This is a shitty plan he wanted to tell her but the girl was already on her way. With an agitated sigh, Link went to work, and for the first time in his life he turned his back on his enemy. Goosebumps broke out on his arm, his nerves ticked and twitched, as he kept from instinctively turning around with his shield up. He was trained from the moment he could walk to never turn his back on a foe.

 _Honey_ , a gentle voice called for him, deep from a dream, and he froze. _If your eyes aren't on the target, they'll be staring at the clouds._

His breath hitched and inexorably his eyes turned over to see Ruto dodging an incoming beak. She was holding up better than he thought and he did feel bad for doubting her. He had to trust her in this. It was the only way they could win this battle.

He went on to bruise himself with his task. All the bombs they had, he clustered them all into a separate bag that he would use for ores, but of course that bag was empty.

Ruto's grunts and groans did little to ease him. His old habits tried to twist his body around to defend himself but he was firm in his choice. He knew he was in a vulnerable position, if the bird attacked him now, when he was handling dozens of bombs, he wouldn't have time to escape. Putting unwavering trust into another person, the idea terrified him more than the bird. Despite feeling nervous, he knew Ruto wouldn't fail him.

"Link, are you really?!" She yelled.

"Almost!"

They managed to get the bird twice, and now third time's the charm. This had to be enough. A bird that size would take a lot of power to take down. This was the best thing they had right now.

Link whistled lowly when he saw her move. She used her spear as leverage to get in the air and her weapon was now twisted into the bird's eye. She got it out just before the bird could claw her. "Where'd you learn that?"

"I had a teacher," she replied, panting, as she took to his side. "He was rather a brute actually."

"Was he a handsome one at least?"

She tried to looked annoyed but a smile betrayed her. "Did you prepare it?"

He lifted up the bag. "Just got to wait for the right moment."

"That moment should be now," she spoke as the bird was on the swing, squawking at them.

Just like before, Link used his final bomb arrow to blind the bird before it could grab on to Ruto. They shielded their eyes from the resplendent blaze. The pink flesh was something he didn't need to see again. Why does the temple hate them so much? Why him?

The bird got over its bashfulness pretty quick and was already on the move to kill them. It turned its eyes on Link and before he could get away it plucked him once more by the shirt. The bomb bag was tied to his belt. He figured to use his hookshot to get away since the bars were relieved of their electricity but the bird's movements caused the hookshot to slip from his hands. "Dammit!"

The monster threw him in the air and his only landing was its widened beak. He could see its glossy tongue and its dark gullet. The bomb bag was with him but killing this bird now would kill him. But just before he could become bird food, a hookshot saved him.

It was his turn to fall onto of the princess. He got off and helped her up. "Hey, nothing's broken, yeah?"

She groaned. "Lose some weight."

He grinned as they both glanced up to see the bird seething at them. Its feathers had already grown but he wasn't too bothered. He came up with a plan. "The mouth…"

She knew in an instant. "Let's finish this."

"Right behind you."

It fired its feathery daggers and both him and Ruto shielded themselves. Throughout the time, they worked together, and slowly that discomfort in him lessened, as he become more daring. He never thought how easy it was to have someone alongside to fight with him. It was invigorating in some way, the two of them able to help one another. In that moment, he was glad it was her that he trusted, that it was her who came down with him.

The bird had somehow regrew the eye Ruto injured and it was evident that it was after her for retribution. Link was left with normal arrows to work with to blind the monster while the princess went for the claws. The table has turned, the predator was now the prey, since it began to step back, squealing between anger and consternation.

Then much to his dismay Ruto tripped over a piece of feather was upright from the ground. She sprawled on the ground, crawling back from the bird who's head was lowered at her, its eyes were wide and hateful. The beak opened to take her whole but the princess was quick to jam her spear in vertically to keep it from closing. A twitch of irritation flashed in its eyes as it tried to close its beak.

"Link, now!"

Link blinked, realizing that he was only staring like an idiot. His feet moved on their own as his hands reached for the bomb bag to chug it down the hatch. The two fighters scrambled away as the monster started coughing smoke. Gradually, the thing's belly grew larger and larger and just like that—kaboom. There were no flesh to fling at them, no feathers to scatter in the air, nothing. In the end it was only a monster and like all other monsters when defeated, they crumble into black flakes and flutter away into the air.

For a moment, Link didn't believe his eyes. He just stared at the open space dumbfound, as the bars started sparking and the gateway opened to them. Ruto was breathless, shaking a little from her knees and Link quickly caught her. "Hey, you okay?"

"Just…just tired…" She smiled weakly as she mustered the strength to stand on her own. "We did it." Her voice came out as quiet, amazed, as she looked at the flutters of the remnants of the monster in a daze.

"We sure showed him," Link said with a grin, looking up at the air.

"Yes, indeed," she said quietly, moving away from him.

He thought he was imagining it but he realized that she wouldn't look him in the eyes. "Is it just me or is it cold in here?" She turned away and he caught the look in her eyes. "Come on, we did it. We're alive so isn't that something?"

"Yes, but that doesn't change anything," she said coldly.

"What the—what do you mean?" He couldn't believe this. Did she have any idea how hard it was for him? He gave her trust that he never gave to anyone. "What do you want from me?"

"What do I want?" She echoed. "I think you know what I'm talking about."

He hesitated. "I'm not so bright. Can you just tell me?" He knew exactly what she was talking about but wanted her to look at him first.

"All that rubbish you said to me," she hissed, finally her amber eyes glared at him, as a finger jabbed at his chest. "You have no right to say that to me, telling me I'm so weak and hopeless."

Did he really say that? Shit. "I just…I didn't mean it," he said slightly, scratching his head. "I say stupid shit all the time."

"I don't care!" She snapped, looking ready to smack him. "I don't care that you say it all the time. That doesn't justify it. You should restrain yourself, not just lash out on others like that. That's not okay."

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"An apology would be nice." Her eyes narrowed. "But I only want it if you mean it. Should you play me for a fool and lash out at me again, I swear I will never speak to you as a friend again."

He crossed his arms and his tongue felt heavy. "Imsorry…" He muttered quickly, adverting his eyes.

"A _real_ apology, you dolt."

He sighed exasperatedly, and knew he owed her one. This tension between them, he didn't like it. No matter how much he convinced himself, he knew she didn't deserve his hostility, not after putting up with him for so long. If anything, his anger should be directed at her old man, who tried to shame her for being a warrior. No one could ever stop her from fighting, even if they stomp out that fire, her passion could always scintillate it anew.

He felt unbalanced. She just kicked him out of his comfort zone and left him stranded. Heaving out air, he felt his face heat. "I'm sorry."

She still wasn't convinced. "Do you truly mean that?"

Does she want a blood sacrifice or something?

"I do, alright? You…" He let out a breath and softened his tone. "You're a good fighter, okay? You've always been a good fighter. Maybe a little hard on the head sometimes but…" He glanced at her spear. "You're people are in good hands."

"And this isn't a joke, right?"

"Someone just kill me already," he muttered. "None of this is a goddamn joke. I'm not that sick, sheesh." He heaved. "Can we just move on with our lives now?" Seeing the look on her face softened him. "Listen," he said pensively. "I didn't mean what I said earlier. I say things…and sometimes I don't stop."

"Why?"

"It comes out of my mouth without me thinking about it." He scratched his head. "If I could just go and take it all back…" His words trailed off. "I couldn't have taken it down without you."

She looked down at her spear. "Sometimes I wondered if I was ever good enough," she spoke. "Even before my mother died. I always thought my place wasn't in the battlefield."

"It _is_ on the battlefield," he said sharply. Did she even see the way she fought? And to think she used to be even _better_. "Don't let a jackass like me or your father pin you down like this."

"I just—"

"No," he cut her off harshly, pointing at her. "You wanted to be strong, yeah? Let me tell you something, sweetheart, you'll be meeting people worse than me, worse than your old man. Are you going to let them all drag you down? There's people out there that'll do everything they can to tear you down. Don't ever and I mean _ever_ take shit from people like me, and your dad. Do you understand?"

Her eyes shimmered a bit with something watery. She swallowed, nodding, and the notion caused something to fall from her eyes.

"There's always going to be someone to tear you down," he spoke lowly. "The best thing you do is to never let anyone get to you no matter what."

"Is that how you feel, Link?" Her voice was gentle. "You feel like everyone's after you?"

He didn't know what to think of himself. He never bothered to think about his choices in life, or his own future, and what he hoped to be. He never gave any of those things a thought of the day. "I take care of myself," he said. "It's what I'm good at." He sighed. "I don't blame you if you're still mad at me but I want you to know that I didn't mean what I said."

"If you are sincere then there's no reason I should stay mad at you," she told him, and he turned to see a warm smile on her face, like a ray of light breaking through stormy sky. He had figured she might've slapped him or shaken him for his poor apology but this was Ruto, she was the forgiving type. "At least now I know how to handle myself. That much I'm thankful for."

Link smiled, and it was the crackling of the pipe that ruined the moment. "Oh my Goddesses, that took forever! Don't tell me I missed it!"

His smile turned to a scowl. "Missed it? We did everything on our own no thanks to you!"

And there's the chest at the far side of the cage, and next to it was a red ThuThu. He refilled their two bottles and killed the monster, all while fussing at Katie. Ruto took care of her shoulder, along with the scratches and bruises.

"Why don't you just get down here?!" He snapped.

"I…I…"

Ruto glared at him. "Katie, it's fine—"

"No, I know it isn't. I just… its really dark…" Katie spoke uneasily.

Link rubbed his head as if afflicted by a headache. "For the love of everything, this can't be real. We're risking our asses while you're just sitting there—"

"I'm not just sitting here!" She snapped. "There were monsters everywhere! What do you want me to do? Just wait for them to gobble me up?"

"Let's not fight over this," the princess said calmly. "We'll figure this out once we have all three keys."

"Speaking of which…" Link went over to the chest and kicked it open. Dramatic lights showed up and once that died, he reached down to grab a shining yellow key. The red key with Ruto started to glow brightly in response, the same with the yellow key. "Two down and one to go. The last one's on the middle floor, yeah?"

Ruto had the map out. "The same with the boss. There are two ways to get to the middle floor. Either by that valve gate we came across earlier, which would take us closer to the boss, or another route, which will lead to the other rooms." Her eyebrows furrowed. "I say the latter. If we took the valve gate, we would need a silver key since the door on the middle ground is locked. There are only a few rooms upstairs so we'll be able to find the blue key soon enough." She looked at the door and stood up straight. "Shall we then?"

Link smiled slyly, mocking a bow. If only Ilia saw him now, bowing his head at another woman. Boy would she be mad. "Ladies first."

Her lips twitched. "What a gentleman."

The Hylian and the Zora, dishonorable swordsmen and a kind-hearted princess, walked out of the room with hopes and spirits held up high for the first time since visiting this temple.

* * *

 **Finally! Goodness, this arc is taking way longer than it should. Not to worry I just rewrote the finale again since it was GARBAGE the first time. Expect early updates since I want to finish this arc quick and start with editing the next one! Don't forget to leave a review! They always make me happy.**


	55. Chapter LV

**PART TWENTY-FOUR - A BLADE OF HONOR**

The princess thought everything would go along smoothly, and why shouldn't it? Link and her made up, they have two of the glowing keys, on their way to get the third, Link restocked on his arrows and his quiver was packed, so why shouldn't things come a little easier?

They were on their way to the next floor, walking through the unfamiliar hallway passing by pipes. Katie reported to have run into some Floormasters and ThuThus but the little dear was doing okay for herself. Things started to look okay and Ruto did the worst thing by lowering her guards.

Link pulled her back before a fist could crush her skull. The fist went to the ground instead, shattering the concrete. The owner of the fist had a piqued look on her as she straightened up, whirling her hair from her face. She shifted her weight on one hip, crossing her arms. "This is getting annoying now," she said sharply. "Why don't you just stay still and die?"

"Why don't you take the stab I gave you in heart and die?" Link shot back. Her ambush took him by complete surprise and nothing infuriated him more than something he didn't expect.

Mathilda chuckled. "Aw, upset about that? You really think I'll be dying that easily? Charles would've been insulted." She looked at her fingers that were laced with tattered black gloves. "He spoils us rotten after we prove ourselves. He terribly hates it when people underestimates his power."

For Ruto, her breath became shallower, and her spear heavier in her hands. Her knees seem to have turn to jelly since they wouldn't stop shaking.

"So he's the one giving you all this?" asked Link.

"Naturally."

He scowled. "You're a coward, you know that? You need powers like his to take me down."

Mathilda's countenance went emotionless. "Do you know what Charles is?" She asked them pensively, with no madness or tantalization this time. "Do you know what his power can do?" A smile crawled to her lips and a laugh broke out from her. "Ah, little children, the both of you! His powers are something you nor your little damsel in distress could never understand!" She cracked her knuckles. "Now be good and hold still so I don't make a mess."

Mathilda was the only thing standing between them and the stairs that led to the next floor. It was truly frustrating after everything they've done to reach this point. Link looked ready to fight his way through but not Ruto. The repugnant smell of Mathilda made her ill and weak to the knees.

"Move your ass, fish bait!" Link snapped, shoving her aside when Mathilda lunged out with her fists.

Ruto's feet unfroze. The commander was close enough to kill her and the princess wall-jumped over her to elude the attack. Grabbing Link's hand, she turned around and went back where they came from. Mathilda pursued them gleefully, her maddening laughter echoed through the hallway.

"Where are you two going?! There's no where to run now, my dears!"

Link fired some bomb arrows to lengthen the chase. "Where to, princess?"

"I-I don't—"

"Stop panicking and think!"

A nearby pipe rumbled with Katie's voice. "Hey, what's going on down there?! Guys, where are you?!"

"Mathilda's here," Ruto said, grasping for air as she watched Link hold off Mathilda. "I don't know how we could manage to escape her."

"Take out your map and tell me about the rooms. There's still some levers over at my end."

Ruto turned to see her companion keeping Mathilda at bay with a fly of arrows. "Link, can you hold her off?!"

Link gritted his teeth as Mathilda stirred right from his fire arrow. "Hurry it up!"

"Hold me off?" The commander mused. "This'll be fun. What could you do against me?"

"Shut up, bitch." That killed her laugh entirely.

Ruto's hands trembled so badly the map nearly slipped from her hands. Her eyes widened when she saw there was one room yet to be discovered, near the valve door. "There's one more room left on this floor but Mathilda could always wait for us outside."

"Let me take care about that. Anything else?"

How, Ruto wanted to ask, until she heard Mathilda giggling. With every twang of Link's bowstring, his arrows were either caught in her hand or she moved just too fast. He was running out of time. "The door's locked too."

Something metal clinkered down the pipes—a silver key. "And that's what I've been up to," Katie said gleefully. "You are welcome."

Ruto could've smiled if she wasn't so terrified. "How will we elude her though?"

"Remember the gate from earlier that came down on you when Mathilda was first chasing after you guys? There's a lever that looks just like it in the hall down."

"Where should we—"

Link cried and Ruto turned to see him sliding off the wall with blood drooling from his lip, and his cheek swollen with a bruise. Link may not have scratched the commander but by the look of anger in Mathilda's eyes, he may have touched her pride. "You're a shit hero, you know that?"

Even battered and defeated, he still had the energy to mutter, "Not…a damn…hero…"

Ruto's legs acted on their own, and her mind was quick to formulate a plan. She hoped to use this chance while Mathilda wasn't looking to stab her spear at the back of her knee, which could immobilize her and give them the chance to escape, but the commander's hand shot out to grab her neck effortlessly. The passage of air was blocked as Ruto squirmed and wiggled in the commander's grip. When the grip tightened, her spear clattered on the ground as the princess tried to scratch her way out.

"Oh why don't you just give up already?" The commander said exasperated, the smell of her threatened to empty Ruto's stomach. "Wouldn't you rather I strangle you to death than force you to watch your people die? Some people consider that a mercy."

Blackness crawled from the corners, as salvia dripped down from Ruto's mouth. "…stop…you…" She managed to croak out.

"By running like a mad girl and poking me around with that? I liked your other one much better. A shame to break it honestly." Mathilda's fingers squeezed even harder and Ruto knew she'd pop her head off. "I like your valor. I even admire it, but sometimes we must accept defeat. Now where are those keys of yours? The conversations earlier were quite helpful."

All the keys were with Link and Ruto would rather be strangled than to tell her. Mathilda knew this and slammed her against the wall. "This'll get a lot more difficult for you if you keep on running away. Tell me are you afraid of me?"

She mustn't be, she couldn't. She needed to be strong and brave to defend her people. At the commander's feet, Ruto coughed and wheezed for air.

"You-you leave them alone!" The fairy cried. "Get away from them, you monster!"

Mathilda's eyes narrowed. "When my snake gets you, my dear, you'll pay a hundredfold for what you did to her."

"Oh yeah? Well, let her come! I'll show her again if I have to!"

Goodness, when did Katie become so valorous? If only Ruto had that courage. Suddenly, the water around Mathilda's feet turned raw ice. The commander clenched her teeth, and pain flickered on her face. She wasn't completely invincible after all. Behind them, Link was on his feet and fired another ice arrow at Mathilda's fist when she tried to kill the princess.

"Move it!" He snapped.

Ruto got up and had to help Link since he was limping. "I'm fine!"

"No, you're not fine!" The way his hand was on his chest indicated broken ribs. How can someone keep getting hurt like this? "Katie, where should we go?!"

"The lever is in the other room on my end," Katie said. "Follow my voice and I'll lead you there."

The ice didn't cool Mathilda's temper. If anything, it only fueled it. "You'll pay for that," she snarled.

At least they had a head start. The time they've spent here in this temple was indefinite and they've grown familiar with its surroundings. Katie's voice skipped at each pipe, leading them through turns and twist. Link languidly limped, his head hanging low.

"This way!" Katie's voice crackled in the pipe and Ruto turned left.

Link kept on dropping ice arrows and sometimes Mathilda would find herself stepping on them. Her surprised yelps echoed in the walls.

"Almost there!" Katie told them. "Just keep going!"

Link chuckled when Mathilda screamed in frustration. "You bastard, I'll make you choke on your tongue, you hear?!"

"Try to catch me first, bitch!" Link laughed.

Ruto really wished Link wouldn't taunt, since Mathilda was catching up to them and he was too injured to deal with her. They turned to another corridor where Katie confirmed that this was the place. Link fell off from Ruto's shoulder and down to his knees, coughing. "That bitch," he seethed, cringing as he held a hand to his chest.

The legs of Mathilda's pants were shredded from the ice but the ice was nowhere near colder than her eyes. "The things I'll do to you…you would be begging for death."

Link groaned. "Ugh, do you never stop talking?"

Ruto prayed for a gate but there was rumbling in the pipes instead, it sounded as if Katie didn't know which lever it was. Mathilda's eyes sent a stab of fear in Ruto's heart and the woman cracked her knuckles. "Should I kill you first, princess? Maybe I should carve you up and send the bits to your father."

"Leave him alone!" Ruto seethed. "Just get out of my home!"

Mathilda laughed but her eyes still raged. "You think I came all this way to listen to you breath? All of you worthless fishes, thinking you can equal to Hylians. It's quite laughable." Mathilda mouth twisted in distaste. "The way you all dress up nicely, thinking the Goddesses creations are all the same."

Link snorted, a smile tickling his lips. "I think it's more amazing the fact that you don't pay attention."

Her confidence wavered. "What?"

Link threw a bomb and it sailed past her head, but he was aiming for something behind her. A Green ThuThu was there, bobbing its head back and forth. Link and Ruto didn't have the chance to witness the show since a gate was coming down from at the end of the hall. A scream retched through the temple prior to the explosion. A true scream filled with agony, one Ruto never thought she'd hear from the commander.

Ruto and Link slipped right in the gap of the closing gate and kept on running until they made it to the locked room, unlocked it, and tumbled inside. Promptly, iron bars sealed them in and neither protested.

Link was down on his knees, groaning in pain, Ruto leaned on her spear, aware of how shaken she was.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Katie worriedly.

"We're alive," he grumbled, sitting down. "What…what happened out there?" He asked Ruto.

"You should rest," she ushered him, as she brought out some of Hatino's herbs.

"No, I'll take the red potions." He drank two thirds of the bottle and gave the rest off to her. "You didn't answer my question."

She frowned. "What do you mean? You saw it happening." The thought of Mathilda's face melting with acid wasn't as pleasing as Ruto thought.

"You froze," he pointed out angrily. "Are you going to keep being afraid of her?"

Ruto averted her eyes. "I—"

"It's going to keep getting harder than this," he reminded. "You're going to see her again, I promise you that."

She swallowed. "The smell on her, it's so strong and I…I keep fearing if she will ever be stopped. I can't help thinking about my domain." The fear of the commander kept growing with every encounter. She could still hear the sound of rocks breaking as Mathilda slashed at her mother's resting place with a cruel smile.

"It's okay, Ruto," Katie said gently, making Link frown.

"No, it's not okay. We could have died."

"Listen, dummy—"

"Don't 'dummy' me. I'm saying the truth." Link looked ready to scarify Ruto but when he noticed her trembling hands, he managed to make his tone somewhat softer. "You can't let her get to you like this. If you do, you'll die."

"I know," she said.

Link leaned against the wall, putting away the empty bottle with a chuckle. "Can you imagine how she'll look now? Not so pretty anymore."

The thought was sickening, and it was even more sickening when Ruto's heart squeezed. Goodness, she was too soft for her own good. "Yeah…"

"Wait, what did you go to her?" Katie asked.

Link grinned. "Let's just say she found herself a new face mask."

Ruto looked distasteful. "Link."

His eyes grew wide. "You _actually_ feel bad for her? The lady wants to kill everyone!"

"What happened?!" Katie snapped. When Ruto explained it to her, the fairy sounded just as horrified. "Now she'll really want to kill you."

"Oh really? I kinda miss that the couple times," Link said wryly. "You know, princess, we could have beaten her."

Ruto gawked. "Beat her? How can you—"

"She didn't have her snake with her and even if she did she still couldn't use her. The space just wasn't right for her. We had the upper hand. Closed in walls, watery ground, which is great for you, bad for us Hylians." He shrugged. "Back then it would have been possible."

"We only defeated a mini boss," she reminded him. "And she's hardly anything like that. Link, she is a _commander_."

"Don't say 'commander' like it's a big deal. It's just what they like to call themselves. And I know we could've beaten her." Ruto was too scared to believe in that easy hope. Thankfully, he didn't push her on that and got up, rubbing his chest. "I'm not going too bad," he told her before she had the chance to ask. "We really need to find more of those red ThuThus."

"We need to get out of here first."

They were in a low ceiling and in front of them were stairs that lead them to an enormous arena-like area. The ground was soft under her feet, and light shined brightly from above. She longed to feel the sun's touch soon. The first thing she saw was a large gate. On either side of the gate were five smaller doors, making it eleven in total. The room gave her an unpleasant memory of the arena back at home and she wondered if she would ever be given the chance to see it again.

Link groaned. "Ugh, I know what this is about. All right, where's the monsters? Who do we have to beat now?"

No matter how they looked at it, there were no triggers, no hints. The five smaller gates on the right were rusting bronze, the five on the left were silver, and the one in the middle shined gold.

Link already prepared a bomb arrow. "I'm not seeing anything."

"Seeing what?"

Katie's voice startled him and the bomb arrow shattered the wall too close to the pipe. They all yelped but it was Katie's shriek that rang the loudest. "What is it? Is Mathilda here?!"

Ruto knew she shouldn't laugh but seeing his face flushed like that was too much. "You scared poor Link."

"I did?" Katie giggled. "Sorry."

Link glowered. "You're lucky you aren't here. What are we supposed to do about puzzle?!"

"What puzzle? What do you have down there?" The fairy hummed. "I have eleven levers here but I don't want to pull them without knowing first."

The two fighter's eyes widened. "Katie, we're in a room with eleven gates," Ruto told her.

"Whoa, really? I guess that means—"

"Wait a minute," Link said, annoyed by their eagerness. "We can't rush things. There's got to be a trick in this."

The princess frowned. "What trick? She pulls the levers one by one and we just have to beat the monsters in each gate."

"But what monsters are there? I'm getting real tired of being surprised."

Katie's scoff sounded like someone was blowing air through the pipe. "I don't like new things either but we have to keep trying. Besides, you guys beat one mini boss, so I know you can handle another one."

"Ugh, another one? What is this?"

"Hey, you should've explored around like I told you to!"

"Pull any lever," Ruto told her. "Just one at a time."

"Okay."

"We can handle it, Link," Ruto told him when he looked annoyed. "No monsters are invincible so I'm sure we can do it."

It wasn't that Link was getting bored and irritated by the trails but he really was fed up of fighting. How long have they been down here, running through these temples, eluding Mathilda, fighting monsters, solving puzzles, figuring riddles?

"Pull the lever," he told the fairy reluctantly.

"Some of these are stuck," the fairy reported. "Oh, I see, I have to do them in order. I have to start with the bronze first." The gate started to rise. "Good luck, guys!"

They could hear chains rattling as pebbles scuffed off from the bottom of the gate, and dust puffed out. They got into a battle stance, ready to fight with every inch of their life. However, their first challenge wasn't something they expected.

Link blinked. "Really?" A pack of Blue ThuThus waddled at them seemingly innocuous. Ruto blinked, as Link simply fired regular arrows and the battle ended just as it began. "Okay," he said slowly.

"That was…anticlimactic."

"Tell me about it. Alright, next door. Let's do these quick."

"What was it?" The fairy asked.

"Just some ThuThus. Next door."

She gasped. "Which one? Not the green ones, right?"

"No, just blue. Come on already."

"Wait, just the blue ones? That was easy."

"I know," he gritted. "Now the next door."

"Ask me nicely first."

Link looked ready to lash at her until Ruto said sweetly, "Would you be a dear to open the gate for us?"

"See, Link, you could learn something from her," Katie said with a giggle. "Of course I will, Ruto."

Link rolled his eyes. The next batch blue-skinned Bokoblins much to Link's delight. He had bombs in town and took great enjoyment in their agony. "How do you like that?" He giggled.

Ruto knew she shouldn't connive in his little…activity, but after scouring around in this dreadful temple, she thought to let it get out of his system.

Once he was done, he looked like a child who had a fun day. "Ah, that was nice."

"I don't understand why you find that so enjoyable," Ruto said.

"You should try it. It might make you feel better."

"No, thanks."

"Here's the next challenge!" Katie pulled down the lever and in the third bronze gate were Lizafros in larger number, and because of their flexibility Link had to stay behind.

It was a great feeling when Link didn't usher her away, or pestered her to stay on the sidelines. It meant that he finally accepted her as a fighter of her own. These monsters were actually how they first met. Some local fishers were complaining about them and naturally the princess couldn't turn a deaf ear. Link saved her that day and she had been too prideful to admit it. Fighting them before felt overwhelming but now it was like carving a cake.

The monsters turned to black flakes faster than she thought. "And that's how it's done."

Link feigned a gasp. "No, the princess is being smug? No, no, that's not right. She has to be humble. For shame, princess."

She snorted. "You do much worse."

"Eh, I just drink mostly."

"My point exactly. Katie, we're done here."

Katie sounded jovial. "This sounds like a playground to you."

"This is a good exercise," Link said. "Next one."

The fourth gate was filled with bats of all elements. Link told her to leave the electric and fire ones to him, while she deals with the rest. It was more tedious of a task to chase after them. After that were the Moblins and this time she relied on Link to immobilize some to give her some space. He couldn't get too close though otherwise he'd get killed.

"Use that trick!" He told her, firing an ice arrow.

"What trick?!" A club came swinging her way, and she rolled from it.

"The trick you showed me in the armory, remember?"

"What? That was a while ago, Link! I've never used it on an actual monster before!"

"And you never will if you keep whining like that!" He snapped. "You sure as hell aren't practicing it on me, let me tell you that!"

The trick should be done on an opponent bigger than her. She'd wait for her foe to rush on her before using her spear in an uppercut, hopefully stunning them, then use her spear to interfere with their footing, bringing the enemy to the ground and ending it there.

"You told me not to use it unless I had practice!"

"This is practice! You really think you'll get better at it by doing it on dummies?" This decision was final. "I'll keep the others off your back. You keep playing with that one."

He was right in the end. These types of Moblins weren't the strong kind, and in order for her to return home, she'd have to fight with everything she had, and use all the tricks up her sleeve. This was as good of a dummy as it can get in the Water Temple. She readied herself as the Moblin rushed on her. Once she ducked from the club, she flicked her wrist upward, and her spear whistled past the Moblin's chin, hacking off its ear instead. The monster bellowed, waddling back, dropping its club in the process. The sight of it made her cringe.

When the Moblin tried again with a thirst for retribution this time, she took care to stay straight. The spear rose once more and the pointed end did touch the chin but it got stuck. She had to pull it out quick before the monster could kick her back.

"Try using the other end of your spear," Link advised. "It'll be a smoother hit. You're trying to surprise them, remember?"

Link always had a perspicuous way of reading and understanding his enemy's movements. Its one of the things she admired and envied about him. The Moblin grew irritated with her since she kept missing or hacking off bits of its face. Sometimes her aim was too high, other times her spear sailed past its head. Link finished up with the others, and watched her keenly, offering advice every now and then. One of them was to keep her feet apart so she could stable herself, and another important thing was to grip her spear properly.

"Don't hold it from the bottom," he told her. "You need to give it more force."

The monster came at her again and she followed his instructions. This time she got the result she wanted, the butt of her spear upper cutting the monster's chin, and the Moblin staggered back. It thrilled her to see that part down until she remembered to insert her spear between its stumbling feet. The monster fell on its back and the battle finished with a simple stab in the head.

Link hooted. "That's what I'm talking about! Practice will make you perfect."

"Yeah," she said with a smile.

"Next door!"

"Thank you, Link."

"Yeah, yeah," he said dismissively. "Next door!"

"Okay, already!" Katie snapped. "Actually, ask me nicely first."

Link dragged a hand over his face. "For the love of—I'll say it if you get down here, how about that?"

Ruto flicked a finger at his ear, ignoring his curse. "Link, a simple please will take you a long way."

"Ugh…"

"Stop choking on your pride and just say it."

" _Please_ open the damn door."

Katie didn't sound happy with the tone but this was as good of a please as she was going to get. The last of the bronze door happened to have all the monsters they previously defeated—Blue ThuThus, Bokoblins, every type of bat, and Moblins.

They had a rough start because of the lightening bats. There were too many of them and her metal spear attracted a spark. A familiar stinging pain wracked through her body, bringing her down to her knees.

"Dammit!" Link shouted.

Ruto was on her knees, face twisted in pain. The electricity tightened her muscles, freezing her on the spot, and she could barely breath. This made her into a target since around her the monsters looked eager. What kept them at bay was Link who told her to snap out of it and in the background was Katie demanding for an insight.

"Ruto, come on!" Link shouted.

It felt as if someone was closing a fist around her lungs. The pain was present in every joint, and her bones ached when she got up using her spear to give her a lift. The floor seemed to tilt as her vision swam, causing her feet to tumble. A bat squeaked at her over her head and Link ended it quickly. "Come on!"

It took time but her breathing began to flow freely and the tightness in her chest loosened. "I-I'm all right."

"Good! Hurry up and kill those Moblins. I'll handle the others."

Those nocuous lightening bats still lingered around, and while Link went to work on them, Ruto was left with the towering monsters. She practiced her trick several times, often missing because of the heat of the battle, which eventuated into her getting bruised and whacked over, but she did get the hang of it. The battle lasted longer than it should but eventually she cut down the last of them.

The princess started to feel light headed and if it weren't for Link giving her a hand she would've found her face on the ground. "Sorry," she mumbled, leaning on his shoulder.

"You really can't do much against electricity, huh?"

"Yeah…it's frustrating." She sighed. "That's how Mathilda got me the first time."

Katie gasped. "Ruto got hit with electricity?! Is she okay?!"

"Relax, she's breathing," Link replied.

"That's not my question!"

"I'm fine," Ruto assured her and cringed by the headache that caged her mind. "Just a bit on the head."

Link insisted she drank a red potion, and despite her best efforts to rebuff him, saying it was their last bottle, Link could be pretty persuasive when he wanted to be. She drank only half of it though.

"We still got five more doors, and that one as well." He spoke of the larger door at the center. The bronze gate were all left open and much to Link's surprise he found some supplies, bombs, arrows, in larger numbers too. He suggested they rest up first and organized his things.

Ruto's stomach began to gnaw and moan. "I hope we get something to eat soon."

"Might not be a while though." He finished with his things, and leaned back to close his eyes with an air of annoyance. "I wish we could just go back up for a while. Feels like its been weeks."

"I know," she agreed. "I wish I could just breathe into the fresh lake and see my people again."

"I'd love for a cold sake," he said longingly. "And some meat. My words, I'm _dying_ for it."

"I hope…we'll get out of this place." It didn't matter how sacrosanct this temple is, she didn't want it to be her grave.

"Yeah," Katie joined in. "I miss being outside."

"We'll get out of here," he promised. "I'm not planning to die just yet and I sure as hell not dying here."

Ruto hummed. "What do you all propose we do if we get back?"

"When," Link corrected her. "And it's pretty obvious where I'm going if your dad doesn't tear me a new one."

Ruto winced. She had forgotten about that. "But should we save the domain, I'm sure—"

"When," he said irritably. "It's when. You're not going anywhere if you keep thinking there's a chance we might lose."

"There is though," she said softly. "Mathilda…she's—"

"A cold-blooded bitch and she'll get what's coming to her," he insisted and got up. "Break's over. Come on."

"Get ready," Katie said, and the sound of a lever being pulled echoed through the pipe.

The first of the silver gate opened, and it was a pack of Green ThuThus. It caught him by surprise since he had bomb arrows out, and had to quickly switch into regular arrows. "They're not kidding around."

Inexorably, Ruto's confidence wavered. "Next one."

Behind the seventh gate were Lizafros but in silver and purple stripes, the most powerful in the species, and far more ruthless. They have an increase in stamina, and take longer to kill. For Link, this was especially hard for him since the monsters tended to leap in front of him and he never had the chance to fire his arrows. If only he had his sword, he'd be the one dancing around them.

Ruto gasped when she saw him fall with a bleeding arm. It was a tough fight and it took nearly all her energy to see through it. Link told her to hold back while he fired a lightening arrow to decapitate the monsters, which gave her an upper hand. They communicated a lot in the battle, Link telling to get back so he could paralyze the monsters with lightening, and her warning him of the monsters that got too close to him.

"It's going to keep getting tougher," Link said, bringing out bomb arrows. "Keep on your toes, okay?"

"Yeah."

"Here's the next one," Katie said worriedly as she raised the next gate. Silver Bokoblins were waiting for them on the other side, some yielding arrows of their own, while the rest with clubs and swords.

It's been some time since she came across this type; they don't live close to the domain. It took blood, bruises and sweat to get the job done and the next door was predictably the Moblins. The temple was generous enough to give them only ten but even then the monsters held them under duress.

Ruto and him stepped back at the sheer number of eager Moblins. "What should we do?" Ruto asked.

Link hissed a curse through his teeth. "Can't fight them head on. I'll use lightening arrows to get them on the ground and you take care of them."

"Okay."

Once Ruto was far enough, the tip of Link's arrow glinted yellow. "Alright you shits," he growled.

The area glowed yellow as the monsters withered on the ground in anguish. She went on to do her part. They repeated this cycle, killing off three, until he ran out of lightening arrows.

"You handle those two over there. They don't have any weapon." He took out ice arrows. "I've got the others."

It felt good to work with him; it made her feel like she was being helpful for a change. She used her trick to kill off one but her back turned also exposed her to a kick, bringing her down. The monster raised a fist until ice cracked it. She reached for her spear and it went through the monster's throat.

One after one, Link used his ice arrows and she finished them off. There was only one remaining and he left it for her to use her trick, which went much smoother, and earned her an impressed low whistle. Once that was said and done, they went on to tend to bruises and cuts.

"This is getting old," Link muttered as he bandaged his cuts where the piranhas bites have been. "I don't think I've ever been hit this much before."

She felt commiserated. "I suppose things were easier with a sword, right?" She missed her old spear too. That beautifully crafted weapon forged by the greatest Gorons.

Link sighed. "Wished monsters' weapons weren't as weak. I could've dealt with those guys just as fast."

"Don't be cocky," the pipe spoke, startling them. "You can't doe everything by yourself. You would've been tired."

Link ignored her as he looked at the final silver gate. "That one's going to have everyone in it, right?"

The princess shuddered. "From the sixth door till the ninth." Battling all those silvers and Green ThuThus at the same time, that wasn't very appealing. Then an idea came to her. "What if we devised some traps?"

He hummed. "That might actually work. A couple of bombs might do the trick. We need to look around for jars first. I'm running low on supplies."

The jars inside the empty silver gates contained some arrows and bombs. In the next twenty minutes or so, they buried some bombs beneath the soft soil. Link explained his part of the plan, and the fairy added some of her ideas as well. Despite the apprehensive feeling that dwelled in Ruto's mind, she did feel somewhat comfortable. Even if the tide was against them, she knew from experience that Link's craziness would possibly save them.

"Perhaps you should get a sword from one of them," she suggested. "There will be a lot of enemies and you may not have the space to draw an arrow."

"Can't risk it though," he told her. "If I'm in the middle of a battle and it breaks on me then I'm screwed. I'll try covering you from behind but don't count on me too much."

"And should they get too close to you?"

"I always got my hookshot." He went on to bury the bomb she handed him. "Wait till those shits get a taste of this."

"Don't bury them too deep or the monsters won't trigger them," Katie said.

"I know how to make traps," he chided then smiled the smile that tended to make Ruto nervous. "Used to do it all the time."

She didn't sound impressed. "And what did you do, dare I ask?"

He chuckled. "Just a couple guys that wanted to kill me while I was sleeping in the woods. Let's just say girls won't find them very attractive."

Ruto's eyes widened. "Why did they want to kill you?"

He snorted. "And you thought those guys of yours in the woods were bad. Trust me people tried to do worse than drown me."

"But why?"

He patted the dirt gently and moved on to a new spot. "Who knows? Maybe they're mad I'm good with a sword, or I'm good looking, maybe upset that their girls stare at me."

She was appalled. "People would kill others for that?"

"People kill for less, sweetheart," he said dryly. "Anyways, I don't really care why they do it, just the fact that they're stupid enough to try anything is what pisses me off."

"I had no idea…" To think people tried to cut his throat when he was sleeping. "So people randomly target you all the time? Don't you ever call the guards?"

"Yeah," Katie chimed in. "If you called the guards—"

"Ha! The guards…that's a good one." He shook his head, wearing a smile that insulted her. "Sometimes the guards are in it. If I had to tell you the people that tried to kill me, we'd be here for three days."

This squeezed her heart. "How does that make you feel?" She asked softly, and he paused.

"Pisses me off," he said after a while, his tone carefully steady. "But that's the world, fish bait. When you're good at something, too good, people try to take you down before you could give them trouble. That's why I said earlier to not take shit from no one. Once you get too good with that—" He looked at her spear. "You'll find people dying to carve you up."

She swallowed. The thought had never crossed her mind before. She tried to think back when she was once a good and respectable fighter. Had anyone wanted to harm her back then? Were there people among the crowd that sneered? Had she been blind all this time? Perhaps there was someone in her palace that despised her to the core but she couldn't imagine that…

"I'm sorry that happened to you," she said sincerely. Her heart ached to think of how badly mistreated he was. Even if he could be horrible sometimes, at least he minded his own business.

"I can handle myself," he assured her. "Don't worry about me."

She couldn't help but worry for him and did her best not to show it. The ground had patches of dirt with a surprise waiting for whoever stepped on it. "All done." Link got up and clapped the dirt from his pants. "Now remember, just don't panic."

"I won't panic."

"You will panic," he said simply. "You always do when things go bad."

"It won't go bad." The upcoming battle was making her feel queasy. "Let's finish this as quick as possible."

Link stretched his arms. "Alright then. Katie, open the next one."

"Okay…" Katie sounded worried, the poor thing. "Take care of each other."

The gate rose with the sound of chains being pulled. Awaiting them were bundles of silver beasts and next to them were gelatinous green slobs, much larger than the last batch. The first part of their plan was to rid of the ThuThus with bomb arrows. Link saw to that and the noisome acid splashed over the other monsters. A cacophony of pain and agony twisted Ruto's stomach and delighted Link.

"Here comes the fun part."

With acid burning the flesh of their foes, the monsters scattered out in the arena in blind panic, some stepping on the bombs under the ground. Soon, the air was opaque with dust, and one by one the explosives went off. The explosions were followed by screams and Link's sinister laughter. She could only hear the shrieks of monsters and nothing more. Slowly, his satire ended when it became too thick to see through.

"Dammit, where are they?"

Her eyes widened when a dark shadow befell from behind. Link was too late to react but Ruto was quick to counteract the blow from the Bokoblin. Its face was horrendous with flesh hanging from the side of its cheek, one eye completely sunken in. As if the monsters weren't ugly as it is. Was this how Mathilda would look like?

The dust had settled enough for her to see the survivors. Three Bokoblins and two Moblins, and no Lizafros. The last part was good news for Link.

"Moblins are all mine," he told her. "You take the Bokoblins."

He was giving her the greatest numbers, either to test her or he was confident enough to know she could handle it. She wasn't planning on letting him down.

Her hand clenched on her spear as she rushed at the enemy. The explosives and ThuThus may have weakened them but that didn't make them any less dangerous. Their attacks could still be fatal if she wasn't too careful. The first tried to grab her while the second tried to break her skull with a large rock. She twisted her spear across the monster's face, and at the same time, used the butt of her spear to knock the second off her back. The third had went over to retrieve a sword, and glared at her with one remaining eye. The acid left them all disfigured. It was sickening to look at them, much less come even near them.

All three looked at her with a snarl and she panted with her spear pointing at them, her feet taking instinctive steps back. The first went to at her with bare hands, and her spear thrust into its heart. The one with the sword tried to stab her and she twisted her body to the side. Taking out her spear with black flakes fluttering at the end, she turned her weapon in her palm so that it would strike the second one on the head. It all happened to quickly, and she didn't spend a second to dwell on it. Her body just moved accordingly, just as Link had told her it would with enough training. When you fight, you don't think. Your survival's instincts take over. If you've been trained well, then you don't have to worry about it thinking during a fight.

It was just her and the Bokoblin with the sword. Their weapons clashed and clanged against each other. The monster growled, but with melted lips and shattered teeth, it sounded choked and raspy. She reared right, sweeping around it and going at its back. First she drove her spear into the back of its knee, forcing it to go down, and then give it a final fatal blow to the head. Blackness crawled to its skin, turning the flesh back to its original state. The flakes floated from the end of her spear and she merely stared at the ground for a while. When she swallowed, her throat had been so painfully dry that she couldn't stop coughing. Link already finished with his monsters and was quickly going to her side. "You okay?"

He was always asking her that, always looking concerned and worried. It was such a strange look on him but it was sweet. "Not a single injury." That was the greatest accomplishment out of all this and she smiled.

From his pouch, she brought out the water, and he said nothing when she greedily took it all and splashed some on her face. His eyes swept through the black flakes of her fallen enemies. "Not too bad, fish bait."

Praises from Link were rare and not even the nickname could damp it. "I'm doing better for myself at least." She turned to the final golden gate before them. "Our final challenge. What could it be?"

"It can't be a mini boss," Link said. "A mini boss would keep the show for themselves."

"It's possible," Katie told him. "A temple could have several mini bosses and the reward for defeating them is something useful."

"The key for the door behind the valve gate," Ruto said, bringing out the map. "Maybe we should go to that door. It'll get us away from Mathilda." Seeing how the commander was becoming pugnacious, it was best to avoid her as much as possible.

"I guess we should try out that door," he muttered. "But what if we can't get past it?"

"We have to try. Besides, Katie here can help us. Right, Katie?"

"You bet!" The fairy chipped. "You can count on me."

"Let's get this one over with first," he said as he turned to the golden gate with an austere gaze. "This won't come easy though."

The sheer size of the gate was intimidating enough and there was this trepidation that made her hesitate. "Open it, Katie," she said finally, swallowing.

The golden gate rose slowly. The first they could see were golden boots, then a rattle of fleshless ribs, then up to a skull caged into a thick helmet. The eyes were cold empty abyss but once the gate reached all the way with the clinkering of the chain silenced, the eyes glinted with green, and a deep raspy breath whispered out its cold teeth. Ruto flinched back. Link didn't notice since the monster sparked his interest. "Not bad. He looks pretty cool. I could keep that helmet."

"That's the Stalmaster," she told him, her voice wavering.

"Really?" He turned to the parlous beast. "This guy?"

The one she fought earlier only yielded a hammer. The one before them had all four arms, and in each hand was a slightly curved sword. Ruto had a strong impulse to run. "Wh-what do we do?"

"What do you mean 'what do we do?' Link grinned, pulling back his bowstring. "We beat the shit out of it of course." He fired an arrow but the helmet was far too thick around the eyes to make a mark. "Aw shit."

The beast finally moved and roared at them, causing the princess knees to wobble. It rushed at them, the heavy footsteps rumbling the ground. A sword was raised, blocking out the light, and the two flounced back. The wind of its attack blew the dust away and now Link's expression went serious when he saw how dangerous their foe really was.

"He moves fast," Link noted. "Even with the armor."

The armor looked like it weighed a ton, always shrugging at the shoulders whenever the monster moved, but it didn't hold it back. Again it tried to go for them and Ruto quailed back, falling to her side when another sword tried to slice her in half. The monster's shadow engulfed her, its eyes teeming with umbrage. Could it be out for her blood for its fallen comrade?

For a moment, she was utterly frozen, so frightened out of her mind that she couldn't even feel her legs. The monster raised its sword but ice embedded around the hand yielding it. It was nerving to see the monster send a rueful glare at Link who shot a smug.

"What, forgot about me, big guy?" Link scowled when he turned to Ruto. "Woman, what's wrong with you? Get up already!"

She couldn't reply as she blenched back when two swords lashed down at her. She quickly ran to Link's side for safety. He wasn't pleased with that. "Yo, big guy, we're going to take five. Do you mind waiting?" The monster roared angrily, and Link simply gave it ice arrows around its feet. "We're taking five." He looked over at the princess and for a minute she feared him.

"I-I'm sorry I just—"

He grasped her shoulder and the grip tightened to the point it hurts. "This is the guy that's been chasing you back in the maze?"

"Y-yes…"

"And you're running away like before." His grip tightened. "You need stop doing that."

She slapped his hand away. "I can't," she hissed. "I'm not like you. I can't just…be brave like you."

Link fired another ice arrow when the Stalmaster was broke out from its restraints. "Think about the people you want to save. Think about them and give it everything you have."

"But how can I defeat that. I-I'll admit the first time was a fluke and—"

"Hey, listen to me," he said sternly. "You're a warrior, and I'm not just saying that. It's not your skills holding you back. It's you. I've seen you fight already, that's why I know you can do this. So stop thinking that you can't, got it?"

It's been so long since anyone gave her this kind of pep talk. Her eyes filled with emotions. "Okay," she whispered.

He patted her shoulder. "Good, now come on, that thing's barely even scary. Just look at it." The Stalmaster broke free and its glare spoke volumes of its hatred pointed at Link. This only made him grin. "Got a chance to cool down?"

Before the monster could rush them, Link fired bomb arrows, and two arms dropped to the ground. "That was my last bomb arrow. Now take care of the other two."

He can't win this alone, she had to pull her own weight as well. "The only way we have a chance at beating it is by its eyes," she told him.

"Let's take care of the arms first."

Those green tinted eyes, like thin cuts of emerald, studied her in assiduous as she paced side to the side to find an opening. When the monster lunged out, she jerked back, twirling around in order to counteract. Her aim was the shoulder to disconnect its arm but her spear was met with another blade and the force almost sent her back rolling. Stabbing her spear at the ground was what kept her balance. She pulled it out, holding it in two hands, as she glared at her enemy. It had a mordant sense of flexibility. The doubt began to eat away some of her valor until she remembered what Link told her.

She had to think about the people she wanted to protect. Her home, the heart of Lanayru, everyone was counting on her. For Link, he was fighting for his dog. This is what drives them both to keep fighting with everything they got.

The Stalmaster's deep breathing was loud now that she was close to it. It sounded deep, rough, incredible that it could even breath with an empty heart. The bones crackled and cladded when two remaining swords sliced down to meet her. She moved back, and when she saw an opening, she went for it. The monster though dodged by reeling back at a pace much faster than she anticipated.

Then much to her horror, its broken bones from the ground began to float towards it, and started to assemble themselves. As if being pulled by an invisible thread, the swords also lifted from the ground and the monster now had all four arms as well as four swords.

Link cursed. "You have got to be kidding me!"

The Stalmaster made a noise that rumbled from its bony backbone and its teeth had parted. Ruto realized that it was actually chuckling at them. "Link, any more bombs?"

"We're out!" He cursed again. "Dammit, I should've saved some from the fight." The Stalmaster kept making that same noise, which angered Link. "If I had my sword, dipshit, it wouldn't be so funny."

"What do you have then?" Ruto asked him.

"I got a few ice and lots of fire."

With its naked lips, the monster looked like it's grinning. "This battle isn't over yet," she told it firmly.

Fighting with the Stalfos made her know that the easiest way to end this would be by shattering its spine. The monster stopped the noise, and all four swords rose to cross each other to block her spear from going any further. It was like pushing against the wall. The monster growled at her, but it didn't faze her this time. She broke it off, flipping back since a sword tried to follow her.

Link tried firing ice arrows but the Stalmaster picked up his trick and used one free sword to block the attack. This didn't distract its attention on Ruto and one sword blocked her off. Being a spear fighter did give her an upper hand. One must be quick and swift in order to get the best of their foes, plus her weapon was more likely to reach it than with a sword.

All swords went down at her and she eluded them, twirling her spear around and jabbing its arms. One had fallen already, and the sword sounded heavy when it clanged on the ground, the broken bones pattered near it. When the monster missed her again, she slid down right at the gap between its legs and appeared behind its back. The armor covered it entirely from behind and even when it wore knee paddings, the back of the knee was exposed. Thrusting her spear in and watching the bones break was the most satisfying feeling ever. The monster fell to its other knee, roaring so tempestuously it was enough to shake the ground.

Link laughed. "Nice one!" He shot more ice at one arm and that left the monster with only two left.

It actually hissed at them, and brought itself to its feet by leaning onto its sword. The green eyes were glowing much brighter now, full of rage. She could feel its hatred, the suffocating hatred deep into its soulless eyes. How can a creature possess so much evil?

The arm resembled again to make the creature whole and the monster went at her head on. She ducked, swerved right then left, and then leapt back. Energy hummed in her veins as she studied her enemy meticulously just as Link would have done. First objective was to rid of all the arms then find out a way to take off the helmet so Link or her could get a clear shot. He helped her on the first bit by freezing the monster's feet. This trembled the monster with pure rage.

"Aw did that hurt?"

Monsters always acted accordingly, and even repetitively, but not this one. This one had a mind of its own. It responded to that repartee with a sword. Link yelped, ducking down, and the blade made a crack on the wall. A swordsman would _never_ throw their blade away, much less a monster at that even with three other swords. Well, Link always had a talent for provoking people.

She did a mistake to turn her back. The monster's free hand grasped her throat and now she found herself dangling in the air. "Let me go!" She cried, placing her feet on its chest as she tried using her spear to poke its eye but it couldn't get past the helmet. The monster was evidently amused than angered since it made that same deep-throated chuckle.

It could've killed her right then and there until they both fell to the floor. Standing there was Link with the monster's sword in his hand. Despite the weight, he handled it with ease. He took the other knee and the monster went sprawling on the ground. However, before either could end it, the broken bones from before rejoined and reformed back into arms. Even the blade in Link's hand started to move towards its owner, like a metal to a magnet. Ruto tried to help Link hold on to the sword, both their feet dragged against the dirt, but the force was too strong and the two fell back when the blade broke free.

The beast towered over them, hissing through a set of yellow teeth. The green fire in its eyes brightened.

"I have an idea," Ruto told him, and gave a quick concise.

"You're insane," he said.

"I believe I have you to blame for that."

He grinned. "Then let's do this."

Link, out of ice arrows, resorted to using fire ones to blind the monster. The Stalmaster had to block it while also keeping the princess at bay. With the two aggressing towards the monster, slowly overwhelming it, Ruto saw some openings and managed to disable one arm, then hacked off the other. Link scattered the monster's focus by dashing around, firing his arrows at a much faster rate. Another arm fell off, leaving only one left.

The Stalmaster roared vehemently that it startled her and she was too late to dodge the back of its free hand. Link called her name but with the ringing in her ears, she could barely hear him. Blood dripped down her noise as she raised her head from the ground to stare at the monster. The skeletal arms were in the middle of renewing once more. She had to do it now.

Pulling her weight up, and with a spear pointed straight, she went at it. The Stalmaster thought she meant to attack so it simply raised a sword to block her. Instead though, she slid down to duck underneath the sword and appearerd before it. This was the closest she had ever been to it, and her spear twisted up, right for the helmet. She put in all her energy into that one hit, and the helmet came right off. It went thud at the ground, rolling in the dirt. The light reflected off its baldhead, and if it wasn't so startled it could have killed her easily.

That gave Link the chance to fire the last shot. The arrow whistled over her head, and buried deep into the eye socket. The monster stood there unmoving, then the arms started to crack and break, the swords fell from the lifeless hands, its hanging jaw soon fell off as well. It crumpled into nothing but black flakes.

She wiped the blood off her face, smiling, and Link shared it. "See, that wasn't too bad, now was it?"

"Yeah…we make a good team, right?"

"Mathilda doesn't stand a chance." Eagerly, he went over to the pipe. "Yo, sprit, you missed it! Maybe if you come down here…" The smile faltered. "Sprit? Katie?"

Ruto went to his side. "Katie?"

"It could be the snake again," he said, staring at the quiet pipe. Again, he called her name for good measure and got nothing.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Ruto felt a curse at her tongue. "We should've told her to come down with us. What was I thinking of letting her on her own?"

"We can't do anything but hope she's fast enough." He saw the angry look he got and raised his hands. "She's not going to die that fast so calm down."

She let out a breath as her eyes glanced at the pipe, hoping for her little friend to speak to them. "I hope you're right."

A thump behind made them both jolt. A chest sat there and next to it was a Red and Purple ThuThu. Link's eyes brightened but that excitement was short lived when the purple swallowed the red by merging into it. The purple grew into size and remained the same. For the longest time, the two were speechless.

"Don't…don't tell me it ate our red potion," Ruto uttered. This can't be real. This was far too cruel.

Link cursed several times and kicked the dirt. "Are you shitting me right now?!" He screamed. "This is bullshit!"

Telling him to calm down would only be adding more oil to the fire. Eventually he did catch his breath, then much to her shock, the dolt actually took an empty bottle and took a scoop. "Link!"

"It's an insurance, princess. Besides, I have two out of three to make it out, remember?"

"I remember what happened the last time you said that." She badly wanted to slap him. This boy yearned for an early grave.

He saw the look and thought it was funny. "We'll save it for later." He killed the monster, went over to the chest and took out the silver key. "Let's rest up for a while. I have a feeling we won't get this chance again."

A battle much bigger than this one was coming soon and she dreaded it. It was as Link said though, she had to believe she would win in order to win. There can't be any doubt in her heart. Setting her spear aside, she sat down with her back leaning on the wall. Her eyelids grew heavy and soon her head was on the ground. "Link?" she mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"Do you—" She stopped to stifle a yawn. "—think we'll beat her this time?" The world went dark, as her breath went deep, and her muscles relaxed. Before her mind could enter into deep slumber, she caught his answer.

"We'll win this, I promise."

* * *

 **We're getting close I can't wait! I promise it'll be epic and heartbreaking! Don't forget to leave a review on what you think of the story~!**


	56. Chapter LVI

**PART TWENTY-FIVE - A BLADE OF HONOR**

Katie knew she shouldn't feel too bad but knowing that her companions were down there dealing with puzzles and riddles while she was up here made her feel terrible. Sure she helped from her side but at the same time they were feeding information to Mathilda.

So far Gilly was nowhere in sight and the fairy wanted to keep it that way. The pipe she spoke through with Link was pretty small, but enough for the fairy to fit right in. She peered down through it, staring at the empty darkness with the faint battle cries of her two companions. What was she doing here? She should be by Link's side just as she promised Desmond.

"L-Link," she stuttered. "Link!" No reply. He was too busy. At one point, he'll demand for her to come down here.

The pipe was enough for her to squeeze through but on the condition she let go of her hammer. That was one thing she couldn't stand. It kept her alive all this time, finally giving her a chance to defend herself.

 _Link will protect me though. He's supposed to protect everyone._

Desmond said so anyways. Her place wasn't up here, fighting monsters like this. She was supposed to be next to his shoulder ready to advice him. The fairy made worried noises as she fluttered back and forth, similar to how a Hylian would pace around. Should she go down there? They were planning to get the last and final key. From what Link had told her only GROUND and FLOOR 2 were connected through the pipes. FLOOR 1 where the boss was located at, she needed to be down there herself.

"Okay…" She took in a deep breath, gently placing her hammer down. Her orb turned wistfully blue. It had to be done. "I'll be back for you. I promise."

Mustering bravery, the fairy dared herself to go down into the pipe. She could wait for Link and Ruto to finish their fight but she didn't want Link to pressure her. The light faded behind her and soon she was swallowed in darkness. After a couple of minutes, the fairy stopped, whimpering.

"Link, can you hear me!" She shouted. This was a stupid idea. What was she thinking? "Link, Ruto, I-I'm stuck!" She started to cry. "It's so dark here…"

Back at her red little tower, a servant lit candles, and the curtains would always be drawn back to spill moonlight into the room, and on cold days the hearth would warm her.

The fairy sniffed. It was too dark to see through anything, and it was stuffy here too. Her wings kept tapping on the sides and sparkles rained down from her. Then suddenly, she felt something move. "Wh-who's there?" She had her answer with a low hiss. Oh no.

In blinded panic, the fairy dashed through the pipes, turning to every corner, hoping to see a glint of light. The hissing got louder, echoing lowly into the pipe, and it only drove her faster. Without her hammer, she was as good as dead. Where was the exit? Where was she? Maybe she was closer to Link now. How good would it be if this snake came up right in front of him? He'd make it into a new scarf.

There was a section in the pipes that she never been into. The color on her was flushed, and she noticed that the walls around her were red. There was a funky smell to it. "What is this?" She wondered.

Then without a warning, the walls crammed in on her—soft, slimy, red squeezed into her, holding the fairy into place. Before she could cry for help, there was that hissing again, much louder than before, making her surroundings rumble. It only just occurred to her now. With dismayed horror she realized that she had just fed herself to the snake.

She screamed. "Get me out of here!"

The snake hissed, which sounded more of a giggle, then it started to move, dragging her along. The air was too hot, and despite being enervated, the fairy did her best by being a nuisance. Gilly started to groan.

"I told you fairies aren't delicious! Now let me out before I give you the worst stomachache!"

Gilly kept on slithering through the pipes, and Katie squirmed around some more in her belly. It was until the snake couldn't take it anymore and began to gag. Katie soon found herself outside covered in yellow slime. She whined in disgust, the substance was too thick for her wings to take off.

A hand gingerly picked her up by the index and thumb finger. At first she thought it was Link or Ruto, until her hope diminished. "Good job, Gilly," Mathilda said, through her thin smile. "My poor little snake."

Katie looked up to see that Mathilda's face was unscathed by the acid. Mathilda clenched her. "What, think you got the best out of me?" She growled, tightening her fist around Katie so hard that the fairy started to see black dots. "I could've been done with this job weeks ago if it weren't for your hero."

Katie choked and wheeze. It was only by Mathilda's mercy that she was allowed to breath again. "You'll…never win! Link will kick your butt!"

"I'm not so sure about that." She dangled the fairy by one wing. "Your friends may be one step ahead but with your help I might be able to catch up."

"Ha! I'll never help you no matter—" She shrieked when Mathilda tightened her grip and started shaking her. The commander could so easily sniff out her life just like that. The fairy was sure her insides would burst. Not even Link handled her this way. This pain was unlike anything she ever experienced. She wanted to stop. It was too much. "Please…no…no more!"

Mathilda stopped at once. "You'll be a good little fairy then, won't you?"

A good fairy? She'll be one of the best, the greatest even. She'll be the very picture of rectitude if only to never experience that ever again.

"Help me," the commander started to say, "and I'll vouchsafe your life for that, little one." Gilly hissed something, it sounded whining. "I know you're hungry but this little thing isn't good for your stomach."

Katie was too frightened to even snap back. She was flushed with shame. Link would never forgive her for this. He'd never give in to any kind of torment no matter what. She knew she was a sheltered fairy, but never expected to be so weak-willed. Some fairy of the Goddess she was.

* * *

Ruto woke up from her slumber by Link's voice. "Sprit, come on say something."

The princess rubbed her eyes, wincing by the aches in her joints. "Link…?"

He glanced over to look at her with widened eyes. "Shit, did I wake you?"

She sat up, rubbing her eyes as she looked about herself. Her voice was thick from tiredness. "How long was I out?"

"A while," he said with a sigh as he glanced at the pipe. "Katie's still not saying anything."

"Still?" This wasn't good. "Is she okay?"

"It might be the monsters." He didn't seem convinced though but didn't push the matter. "How are you feeling?"

"I'll be fine," she mumbled, even though the soreness in her neck was killing her. Oh how she would kill for a massage and some food.

As if reading her mind, Link sat next to her and pulled out something white from his bag. "You hungry? I cooked them a while ago but they went cold."

Her eyes widened to see piranhas. "Where did you get this?" Her mouth watered by the smell of them.

One look at his nervous countenance told her he had done something stupid. "Okay, don't be mad but while you were sleeping, I went back to the piranha place."

Now she was awake. " _What?_ "

"We need something to eat. Can't fight on Mathilda on an empty stomach, right?" He tried for a smile but the princess couldn't help herself as she latched on his earlobe.

"You left me here sleeping to venture out on your own—"

"The room wasn't even far!" He said querulously, cringing.

"Mathilda could have gotten you. The Pirhanas could have _drowned_ you—" The list was absolutely endless, and she would've went on until a loud groan made them both pause. Her cheeks flushed.

"Sounds like someone's really hungry." Link laughed.

She shoved him back, hating her traitorous stomach. As much as she wanted to strangle him, she gave in her voracity. "You didn't remove the bones?"

"Hey, give me a break. You know how hard it was to catch these guys?"

He brought a lot with him, which was good because she was famished. He assured her that he already ate till his stomach felt like bursting. Despite being crossed with his temerity, she was touched that he went far out to get some food. She even caught blisters on his hand and he told her that he brunt himself while using fire arrows.

"What am I to do with you?" She asked with a tired sigh. "Well, thank you for the meal."

"If only I had some salt," he said longingly. "Or better, those fried fishes."

"Did you spend so long in the first temple?"

Link groaned. "Ugh, that one's a pain in the ass."

He told her all about it, how the sacrosanct temple had trapped him in for hours and how, just like now, he had wandered without a sword. "It fell in a river," he muttered, glaring at her when she giggled. The princess was bold to ask him how does the Spirit Gem save his dog exactly? What happened to her?

Link didn't hold back on the question and elucidated his meeting with Desmond. He elaborated on the Gerudo Warriors, explaining that not only had they raided Ordon Village but they took his companion, destroying the mirror they had used to make their escape.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Link leaned back against the wall, his eyes staring over at the golden gate where they had defeated the Stalmaster. "Why not? It's not going to make much of a difference if I keep it to myself."

"So you need three gems from three reigns," she breathed. "So to repair the mirror they broke and save her?"

"I know how it sounds like," he said sharply. He didn't hold his anger for long as his shoulders slumped. "I know but I'm not going to give up like that. I'll find her and I'll make those bitches pay for every hair they hurt on her."

"What is it about Agnes?" Ruto's voice was gentle. "You love her so much, don't you?"

She figured he'd try to deny it. The word 'love' doesn't suit him. "I love her more than anything in the world," he spoke out, his tone placid and his face was unreadable. "She never got mad at me, never." His eyes looked distant as if they were seeing into the past. "She never gave me a hard time." He let out a breath. "She's not a pet, if that's what you think. I hate it when people say that."

"How long were you two together?"

"We were both young." He closed his eyes. "She was so tiny. I just remember thinking she was just a ball of hair." He chuckled.

"How did you two meet?"

The question had hardened his expression. It wasn't a pleasant memory and she wished she could take it back. Rather than snapping at her, he kept his voice steady. "We should get going."

Apologizing would be fruitless since he wouldn't want to hear it anyways. They both studied the map, and agreed to use the valve door that would take them to the boss room. Through that, they would have access to the other rooms in FLOOR 1. There were only a couple of rooms. It shouldn't take time even if there was another mini boss.

The hallway was draped in silence with the soft pitter of water dripping from the ceiling. She had forgotten how deep the water was down here. It reached half way down their knee and to keep it down, they had to shuffle their way through. The princess was high on alert now. She can't allow herself to drop her guard the second time.

Something moved in the shadow, causing her to shriek. Link jolted from his place, the water splashing around them that sounded like thunder. It turned out to be bats nestling in the corner. Startled, the little devils stirred up their own sharp storm.

If Mathilda had been nearby, she would've found them now dancing around as they tried to kill the bats quickly. Once they were taken care of, she flushed when Link shot her a piqued look. "Sorry…"

He could've said something mean but surprisingly restraint himself, telling her to keep it down. Miraculously, they arrived to their destination without any trouble. It almost felt like a trap. The valve door was just as they had left it—rusting with two valves and the gears were all snuggled in their places.

Link rubbed his hands in anticipation. "Let's do this."

"Wait." She rubbed her elbow, feeling her face heat up.

"What is it now?"

She took in a deep breath. "What…what if we can't do this, Link?" This haunted her to no end. The growing anxiety gnawed her stomach and was making her heart sick with worry.

Link dragged a hand over his face. "My words—"

"I know!" She didn't mean to yell. Her words echoed in the hall, making him blink. She hugged herself, turning away from him. "I know but I can't help it, Link." She looked at her arms to see them traced with battle scars. "I…I've always been afraid. In all my life, I've never seen someone like her before. I keep trying to come up with a way to beat her, just imagining a scenario where we would win but I can't. This is my people, Link, my people, my home, my domain, the _entire_ Zora race. I could fail them."

Failure was too horrific to even fathom. It would be a mercy to fling from the highest tower than return home to find nothing but corpses.

"I know it's scary but I'm not going to let anything happen to this domain." A smirk played on his lips when she turned to face him. "Come on, you think I'm going to leave unfinished business with that bitch?" He placed a hand on her shoulder, looking at her straight in the eyes. "We are _not_ losing this fight, okay? Mathilda won't even know what hit her."

The sheer courage he possessed, the absoluteness in his tone, she only stared at him in wonder. How was this boy not a hero? How does he even think to deny it?

She realized she was staring at him for a while. "Ah…you're right of course. Sorry, I'm being too negative."

"Yeah, let's get this thing moving already."

"Right." She stopped and watched him approach the gate. "Thank you, Link."

"Yeah, whatever," he muttered quickly.

"No really." Her fingers intertwined as something rattled inside her stomach. "You didn't have to take that vow for my sake." Shame flushed her face when she remembered something. "And I never apologized to you."

"You have _many_ _times_ ," he said exasperated. "Now the door please?"

She ignored that. "I'm talking about when I said the Goddesses favored Hylians over everyone else. I couldn't have been more wrong."

He waved. "Water under the bridge, okay?"

"Truly?"

"If I get mad at everything, I'd end up losing my damn mind."

It may not seem a big deal to him but getting it off her chest was like taking off shackles. She took control of the right valve while he had the left.

It took some tries before they worked in sync. It worked in strange patterns, sometimes she had to turn her valve three times before it got stuck and Link had to turn his twice, often four until it got stuck. The number of twists would be random, and Link got ahead of himself. He never complained though and she never snapped at him. The determination was palpable on both their faces as they were hard on work.

The gears above their heads turned, crackling, clinkering, all moving with one another. The long aged pieces of metal corresponded with each other. The dust crammed into them settled down.

Time crawled to such a pace that she truly believed they were at this for hours. The needles in her feet, the sweat sliding off her skin, the tiredness that came with it all. This temple was not only challenging them physically. It played on their mind, pushing them past their limit and waited to see if they would roll over in defeat. Her parched throat longed for the cool water of Hylia's Lake.

 _Father_ , she thought with her heart sinking. She needed to reach him somehow, just to give him comfort that she was safe with Link and they were both dealing with Mathilda. He'll most likely demand that she returned at once, and he would undeniably ground her for three decades.

She was also certain that he would likely blame everything on Link. Nothing could save Link from her father's wrath if he stayed any longer in the domain, no words would sooth Ranlyn's rage. Even if Link helped her save the domain, she doubted it would be enough to exculpate him. Everyone would think he would be lying, that their poor princess had been brainwashed.

That last part was on Link though, thanks him carrying her like that when they made their escape, giving the guards an impression of a kidnapper just for the sake of humoring them. And he's shown dissidence towards the king and the guards on multiple occasions. There must be an award for his capture, and the domain would be more than happy to abrogate him.

This blistered her with anger. None of this was fair. Do they have the slightest clue on what he was going through?

At least there was Beckward—reliable, kind, ever so thoughtful Beckward who had never once admonished Link for his behavior. It should assuage her to know that he must have taken control of the situation. He'd cajole Father that Link wouldn't harm her and hopefully remind her obdurate father who the real villain was.

Even knowing this, she found herself dubious, and was surprised to feel this way. Beckward had been in service during the king's boyhood. He was the uncle she never had, the loyal adviser, the first adult friend she ever made. He often connived whenever she wanted to train, forgiving her for her unladylike tomfoolery, and he would be too sharp to fool, so wise to turn to. Of course he should know that Link wasn't guilty of any accusation…

The very same accusation that he made up himself.

Ruto's blood went cold. Suddenly, she didn't feel very good.

"Focus," Link snapped when the gate went down precipitously.

As they made progress, the valves were growing stubborn, heavy, and her arms grew sore from mustering the strength to twist them. She thought of how far she came from being that naïve, amateurish girl who met an annoying Hylian. There was something about that Hylian though that she admired. It could be how he carried himself, how nothing in this world could affect him; it could be his strength, how no danger nor monster ever fazed him; or it might be his interior, how he tried to be mean and cruel but there was goodness in his heart that can't be denied.

He is truly mysterious. He can make you hate him but you rely on him. He pushes you away but you feel drawn to him. You try to make up your mind and just when you thought you did, he ends up doing something that proved the opposite.

How did she come to trust him with her life and the life of her domain? How did that happen? The absurdity of it made her giggle.

"What's damn funny?" Link said through clenched teeth as he turned his hardened valve.

"I was thinking of how we met," she replied, grunting when it was her turn.

"Oh yeah. You were getting your ass handed to you." He laughed.

"Oh I badly hated you back then."

"You were fun to annoy but damn you were a pain in the ass."

She snorted. "You weren't much of an angel either." She didn't even have to see his face to know he was smiling, and already his next words were predictable. "Yes, yes, we know of your handsome face but that's all there is to it."

He bellowed. "Someone _finally_ gets me!"

A memory surfaced and she stifled against a laugh. "Oh my goodness, do you remember when you thought I was the Spirit gem?" It felt good to let herself laugh and forget where she was.

"Shut up. No one told me about that," he said, chuckling despite himself. "You should've seen the look on your face. You thought I was going to kidnap you or something."

She was glad to meet this Hylian, so much as changed when he saved her from those Lizafros. The gate was now rising, and the water wavered and dripped. It heaved up higher and higher with each calculated turn of a valve. There were stairs twisting up to the next floor and she knew there would be a locked door waiting for them. Once the gate disappeared, the torch behind it glowed blue.

"Finally!" Link cheered, heaving for air as his hands dropped to his knees. "That took forever!"

Ruto clapped her hands. "Shall we?"

"In a minute." He took a moment to catch his breath before straightening imperceptibly, tilting his head this way and that. "Alright. Let's get that key."

"I have one more thing I need to do first," Ruto said suddenly. This idea has been at the back of her mind for some time now and she had the courage to get it done now that they were so close.

"And that would be…?"

She let out a breath as her fingers intertwined and she held them near her chin in a prayer. "On this day and forth, I unburden thy of all vows and promises." The words flowed through her tongue unhesitatingly.

The look on Link was funny until his eyes narrowed. "What the hell did you just do?" He growled.

"Releasing you from your vows," she said simply.

"Why in everything holy did you do that for?"

"Because I don't want you to do die for my sake."

He threw his hands up. "Oh this again? What did I _just_ say?!"

Ruto looked at him pensively. "Link, I'm serious when I say this: should Mathilda succeed I want you to save yourself. You have someone you need to save and I—let me finish." She held up hand when he opened his mouth. "My domain is not your responsibility, it never was, and neither was my life. So…should it fall, I can't bare seeing you go down with it." His finger flicked on her forehead and it hurt more than it should. "OW!"

"Sorry just seeing if your head's that bloody thick," he said wryly, and his finger went at her again. "You think I can't handle her?"

"OW! Stop doing that!"

"She's not going to win. Say that."

"Link—OW!"

"Say it. We're not going anywhere if you don't."

"She's not going to win," she snapped.

"Again."

This boy… "She is not going to win."

"Now I don't want to hear you bitching about how we can't do shit." He crossed his arms. "And I can always say the vow again."

She could always relieve him of it, and he could keep on saying it. It could be an endless circle so instead she said, "I would have to accept it first otherwise the words will be empty. The vow is made for my domain after all so I could always refuse your service."

Lies never came to her this easy but spending time with him was doing something to her. Air went sharply out his nose as he glowered at her. "Stubborn fish," he spat, turning to the stairs.

Stubborn indeed. A trait Ruto the First was well known for.

* * *

FLOOR 1 was just as the same as GROUND but the water level here was tolerable at least. They made it to an enormous area with ceilings so high that it was foggy; the air was dank with the perfume of the sea at every corner. At least they didn't run into Mathilda but it unnerved him in some way. He figured that avoiding her would solve the problem—out of sight out of mind—but what was that bitch up to?

He bumped into Ruto when she stopped suddenly with the map in her hand. Her eyebrows furrowed and her troubled expression worried him. "It's not here."

"What are you talking about?"

"The blue key." Her fingers gripped the parchment. "It's not on the map anymore."

He took the map to see for himself. Perhaps she was too worried that she might've missed it or at least he hoped that was the case. Ever since discovering the compass, chest had revealed themselves on the map. Only a few remained left on the map. When they discovered the wall that marked the three glowing keys, they marked it on their map with a big X. The last X on this ground had no chest underneath it meaning it had been opened.

Just to be sure, he wiped the marks and squinted. An awful silence settled in and his stomach sank to his feet when he studied the map again and again.

"You don't think that…" Ruto didn't finish but he could guess what she's thinking.

"It could be nothing," he said, even when knowing it was bullshit. They can't get scared now. "She doesn't even have a map and we even wrecked the drawing on the wall, remember?"

She always trusted his instincts and she was quick to agree with him. "Right. With no map, she doesn't stand a chance."

Link didn't want to mention Katie's absence. It was a little too convenient she disappeared on them and the blue key somehow vanished from the map. He hoped he was wrong for once. He really hoped so.

The room they were in was bloviated, with a curtain of water falling from the sides. Because of his constant exposure to water, his bare skin had wrinkled and he shuddered in his damped tunic. At the center of the room was an image on the ground. The two went over to inspect it. The water around it rippled with picture of a giant eyeball with purple outlines. It had an ominous air to it.

He recognized the symbol from the first temple. "The boss is down there…" He frowned. "Where's the key hole? It should be a door."

"This isn't it then?" Ruto brought out the map again. "The boss is down there."

"The boss is supposed to be behind a door!" He gritted his teeth. "This doesn't make any sense."

Ruto found something on the far side of the wall, which turned out to be a wide network of gears bundled around a large keyhole. "This is it. I think I understand." She swept her hand over the hole. "We use the boss key here—" Her finger turned to the ground with the symbol. "—and the boss would emerge from underneath. It's a lift, Link. This is the room where we will battle it. It seems appropriate."

The room gave him an uneasy feeling. An animus atmosphere hung in the air making his skin crawl. This place was too big for his liking as if the monster would be half its size. Why was the monster down there? Why does it need a damn lift when it could just wait for them behind a damn door?

Who cares anymore because fuck logic.

Instinctively, Link went to visualize the battle in his mind as he looked at the wide space meticulously. For once, he was grateful he wouldn't be fighting with a blade. The wet footing would've been an utter nightmare. Bows and arrows was the best option for him.

The walls had marks, useful for hookshot, but that would mean he'd have to avoid fighting in the middle in order to reach them. Assuming that the monster would take half the space, which would make it roughly the size of a ship, it would mean Ruto would have a hard time getting close. If the beast had eyes, Link could blind it, the same he's done with the Razing bird and the Stalmaster.

He tried coming up with some strategies that involved him and Ruto. She may not be fast on land, but on water nothing could stop her. She'll be gliding around that boss and he'd cover her from back.

The princess was aware of his thinking process. "What do you think?"

He dropped the hand he used to rub his chin and looked at her. "Just like with the mini bosses from before but I can't get too close with all this water." He tapped his boot down and the water around him waved. "I'll cover you but you'll need to be quick. And there's one thing I don't get: what does Mathilda want with the boss? How does that help her in anything?"

That glint in her eyes went out and her eyes dropped. "I…I wasn't sure about that…" She chuckled sadly. "I tend to leave out the important bits."

"We'll defeat the boss then," he assured. "We'll meet up with the Guardian and let them deal with this shit."

"But what if they can't? Who else can stop her?"

The Master Sword loved giving its answer by breaking his back. Link clenched his jaw when his balance started to sway. He told her not to worry about it and she didn't push to ask.

Something caught her attention that made her gasp. Link stiffened as he reached for his bow. Was it Mathilda? Or maybe Katie if he dared to hope?

She festinated at the back near the door they came from. The object that shocked them both was leaning against the wall reflecting the sharp glare of the light. It was immured in a glass case. The mirror wasn't as tall as Desmond but there was no denying that it wasn't the same. He knew it in his guts. It had the same creepy vibe to it as if challenging anyone to approach it. There was Hylian Graphics written just below the oval mirror.

Ruto stared at her reflection and gingerly touched it with her hand. They noticed a gap at the side of the case, and she went along to slide the mirror out.

Link blinked. "What are you doing?" He hissed.

"I want to see if it works."

"It doesn't!"

"Then why is it in a case?"

The glass did look pretty strong now that he looked at it. He felt it with his own hands and something told him it had to do with magic. "To keep out certain warriors I bet."

This didn't slow her down. Her fingers caught hold of the handle on the side of the mirror. "Then it does work," she said, trying to pull it out.

"Ruto—"

"Of course there would be a mirror here. How else could we get home?" With one final tug, she pulled the mirror out freely, and Link had to help her before she broke the damn thing.

This was ridiculous. They were standing in what could be their boss battle, Katie was missing, Mathilda was out there, and here they were messing with possibly the only way to get back home. She noticed his churlish look. "I just want to speak to my father. He always keeps that mirror in his throne room."

It took a few minutes of Ruto writing something on the mirror for Link to process what she just said. "That is the worst idea you can possibly think of," he snapped. "This is stupid! We got enough problems already. We don't need to drag that guy!"

"He's my father and I don't want him to worry." She turned back to the mirror. "And…I want to warn him of Beckward."

Link was just amazed. "Whoa _what?_ Bu-but Beckward is good and loyal! He would never do such a thing!"

She ignored the thick sarcasm. "I don't want to believe it. He's been in my family for centuries and so for him to scheme of something so horrible…" Her hands rubbed the condensation off the mirror. "I want to keep my father safe just in case."

Link dragged a hand down his face. "Oh what a lovely daughter you are not to make your daddy worry. Yes, Father, I'm at the bottom of Hylia's Lake with the same bastard you arrested. Oh everything is going swell aside from the crazy bitch that followed us here and wants the whole domain and us dead. Oh and by the way you might want to keep an eye on your most faithful adviser since he's also bent down on killing us all."

She glared at him and he glared back. He could tell her to stop this nonsense at once and return the mirror back. In the end though he swallowed his words when he saw just how pallid she was. He was never the one to give moral support and this girl was far away from her home with the weight a responsibility that he could never understand. Katie was missing, the palace was sure to be a mess, and Mathilda seemed to always grow stronger and insurmountable.

How does she love her old man? He kept her away from the battlefield, tried to destroy her wanderlust, bedizened her with useless fabric, and tried to shame her with sophistries. Link knew he would never understand and so he decided to let her talk.

"Let's see if I can remember," she muttered, and started to draw the characters on the surface of the mirror. Link had his arms crossed and watched in silence. He could only imagine how the king would react when he sees the two of them with bandages, bruises and scars.

They've been gone for days. The throne room would have guards running around aimlessly, Sheeva would be annoying, courtiers would whisper their tales on what they Link was doing to their poor princess, and Beckward would smile in the background. What would they all think if they saw Link's face in the mirror? The thought made him grin.

Ruto stepped back, and they both stared at the mirror intensely. Minutes passed by and nothing happened. No portal, no flashy colors, just nothing.

"I'm sure I have it right though," Ruto complained. "Does it require a chant maybe?"

He noticed that he was holding in his breath. Maybe it was for the best that the portal didn't work. The king might've given out a jabberwocky on how Link was the bad guy and order his daughter home. "Can we put it back now? We can ask the Guardian later."

Stubbornly the princess stayed in her place waiting for a sign until she gave up. Seeing her spirit shattered to shards and the disquiet made him a bit commiserated. Soon they tried to slide the mirror back into its case cautiously. Unknowingly though, Link's thumb accidentally smudged off the error Ruto had written earlier. It happened just as he shoved it inside. Now if he had taken a closer look to see the mirror's surface rippling…

Ruto spear was out and Link tore his eyes away to see it was none other than Bitch Snake smiling prettily at them. "What a coincidence! And here I was wondering where you two have been."

"I'm getting real tired of seeing your face," Link told her, wishing he could stick her with arrows and knifes. Then he remembered the acid from earlier. "Hey, didn't your face melt off?"

Her smile didn't reach her eyes. "That was a funny little move you did earlier. I'll be sure to repay you back." From over her shoulder, the snake's head peeked out with something glittering in its mouth. Link's throat tightened when he saw the blue key.

"Clever of you two to ruin that wall earlier," she said, walking towards them with the blue key bouncing in her hand. "Oh it would have taken me ages to find it. If not for your friend, you would have gotten a hold of it."

Link's heart was stuck in his throat and Ruto gasped when Mathilda pulled something from her pocket. It was barely recognizable as it flickered in white like a lantern on a windy light. His whole body stiffened, his vision slowly turning red.

Mathilda's lips quirked up as she tossed the fairy at them like a ball and Link stepped forth to cup the lamentable fairy in his hands. Her wings were crunched like paper, uneven and jagged.

"Oh, Katie," Ruto choked, her finger delicately tracing on the fairy's orb.

Through the soft blinking white, there was a mixture of blue. "S-sorry," the diminutive fairy sobbed. "Sorry…I…wasn't strong…Link…s-sorry…"

Link's dark eyes lifted to see Mathilda laughing. "Oh she was singing like a bird that one! Some Fairy of the Goddesses she turned out to be!"

"You'll pay for this," Ruto growled.

"Oh I'm quaking. What will you do now, princess? Run away like before?" She mocked, giggling. "If you would be so corporative and hand me the keys I'll make your deaths as painless as possible." She raised an eyebrow. "You do have it, I hope?"

To think he once besotted with her, to think he actually thought she was beautiful. Her features were attractive but he saw her for what she was—this vile, green, disgusting, horrible Hylian. Gently, he placed the fairy on the ground and she floated on the water's surface. Turning to Mathilda, he pulled out two glowing keys. "They're right here."

"Link, what are you doing?!" Ruto snapped.

"You want it? Come and get it, bitch."

Mathilda glowered. "Oh, I plan to," she promised, putting her hand out and her snake reverted to a whip for her. "I'll kill you both right here and now. I have to say, having to chase you two little shits down and watching you breath has been a thorn at my side."

Link and Ruto exchanged looks and they both have that same anathema burning in their hearts. They had just about enough of this madwoman. This time they will make their stand. No running away, no more stalling for time. Right here, right now they will put Mathilda to the ground.

A whip came at them and they jerked back. They had absconded this commander more times than he could count, to the point where he was no longer ashamed of running from the fight. That wasn't good. He didn't survive this long by running away all his life. He deals with his problems quick by pulling them from stem and root so they never bother him again. This time he won't be fighting on his own, not anymore.

Mathilda wasn't expecting they fight back but the confusion was quickly replaced with amusement. This bitch thinks she'll be playing with them like before. Link delivered his reprisal through ice arrows and turned the tables around. This shattered her delight as arrow after arrow targeted her. Each twang of his bowstring was met with her grunts as the sharp bites of his arrows grazed her. The commander had no choice but to dodge while also moving away from the sharp angle of a spear. Ruto had the upper hand in this fight. Her feet moved smoothly in the water, unlike Mathilda who had to take calculated steps in order not to slip.

The noisome snake tried to snap on Ruto's arm but Mathilda had to pull her back before Link could end them both with an arrow's kiss. The arrogance she once held wavered when the two fighters glared at her. Seeing her confidence falter was the most gratifying thing Link had ever felt in such a very long time, maybe even better than the taste of cold sake.

"Ruto!" Link yelled, drawing back a specific arrow and she understood. Mathilda was confused when Ruto used her spear as a pole to jump. While she was in the air, Link fired the lightening arrow at Mathilda's feet and the woman screamed.

 _Yes_ , Link thought grinning. _She's screaming. This is hurting her._

"How does that feel, bitch?!" Link shouted.

The lightening died but she still lived. Ruto was on her feet and tried to strike her again. Mathilda, in a daze, took a step back, her snake brunt black and still capable of fighting. A dagger in the heart didn't kill her so Link knew they had to give her with everything they got.

She was still strong enough to stand against Ruto. One attack from her could put the princess down effortlessly. Watching it all was nerve wreaking to be on the safer side of the fight, he knew Ruto wouldn't lose, not this time.

This is what it felt to fight alongside someone. In all his years, he did everything on his own. Now he felt assured, powerful, like anything was possible. The arrows let lose in the form of fire and ice, and the target had to move back abruptly. This gave Ruto the change to cut her from the side but Gilly intervened. The first sign of the commander's debility was the perspiration on her face. Other than that, she was greatly furious by the two of them, her wavy hair in her eyes, her teeth clenched with palpable anger.

Link didn't need to know Ruto from her youth to realize that some of her tricks from before were resurfacing. When Mathilda went to punch her, Ruto rotated her spear, leading the hand by the staff of her spear. The head of the whip reverted to a snake and an arrow stopped it from going near her.

"You think you can stop me?" The commander growled, her voice strained and languid, and it made him gleeful.

"Why don't you keep your eyes on your enemy, sweetheart?"

The air was forced out of her lungs when Ruto sent her back with a kick. "You never should have stepped foot in my home," she sat. "You think I'll sit here and let you do as you please? By the Goddesses, you are going to be sorry that you ever tried to bring harm to the Zoras."

"And the Hylians," Link added in with a smirk.

"And Hylians."

Link wasn't going to give Mathilda a chance to throw an argument. The water around her froze to ice when she tried to elude the spear. It went down from her shoulder to her waist, shredding the cloth and drawing out blood. It didn't seem to hurt her as much, mostly that was her pride they were hurting but how amazing did it feel to watch Ruto get the best of her?

A fire arrow found its mark on her thigh and this time she did shriek in pain and it thrilled him to the bones. He remembered how every battle was lost with her, how she taunted and tantalized them, how she ruined the resting stone of Ruto's mother, all her rodomontade, her arrogance, it will all be her downfall. He'll make sure of it.

Mathilda didn't have the time to pull out the arrow since Ruto took every chance she had. Link felt a wave of pride when he watched the girl he trained take all his lessons to bring down their greatest enemy. The look on the bitch's face was priceless and he had to keep from laughing in order to still his aim.

There was one final ice arrow in his quiver left and he saved it for the right moment. Right when it looked like Mathilda would take a step back, he fired it. Ruto could have sliced her throat off—let's see if the bitch survives that—but it was that snake appearing in her face spitting venom out. With a strangled cry, the princess stumbled back. Mathilda managed to shove her back and Ruto slammed against the wall.

The commander panted angrily at them as strings of her hair fell on her eyes. Link rushed over to Ruto's side, but she didn't need help getting up. Mathilda's expression darkened and he'd be lying if he said he didn't feel a worm of fear wiggling in his stomach. Her eyes seemed inhuman somehow, even the snake didn't appear a creature of nature anymore. No. Something was off about these two.

She didn't move as she silently stared at them with furry. For a minute, he kind of hoped she'd taunt, even flaunt on how they would never beat her, to give any reactions at all if she'd stop looking at them with those lifeless odious eyes.

"Link, what's wrong with her?" Ruto whimpered.

Provoking the woman would be a terrible mistake. What were they up against exactly? What was this power Charles' had given them? What has he done to them?

The snake raised its head to meet at the height of its master. As if blood had poured into its black eyes, the redness glowed like rubies. There was only a tint of red in Mathilda's own eyes as well. "I'm going to kill you both here," she said quickly. "And then I'll kill everyone."

It was a simple statement. He's heard it too many times in various and creative forms to the point it got boring. A dreaded realization let loose of the worms in his stomach. Was he actually trembling now? This aura, it wasn't normal. No monsters in this world ever possessed it.

The blood drained from Ruto's face. He glanced at her then Mathilda. No, he can't show a lick of fear. She needed to count of him; she needed to believe that they'd win. Link laughed. "You think I'm afraid of you, bitch?" He snapped at Mathilda and grinned. "Can you see this, Ruto?"

The princess saw his eyes and looked as if he had gone half mad. Seeing his bravery did give her the courage to muster a smile. "Y-yes. I'm not afraid, are you?"

He snorted. "As if." He gave Mathilda a charming smile. "You think you're tough shit? Let's see if you can handle the two of us."

Her anger was ineffable that no words left her. Ruto rushed on her with her spear out and when Mathilda raised her fist the princess backed off just in time. The ground rumbled as her fist created a large hole on the ground that quickly puddled with water. This time Link couldn't hide his horror and Ruto saw it.

"Don't hold back," he snapped at her, returning his gaze at Mathilda with valorous fierceness. They can't lose. Not this time, not when they're so close. He won't let it happen.

Circling, the princess spoke anything as she and Mathilda stared down at each other. They went at it again, Link's breath froze at every close call. Mathilda wasn't thinking anymore. Anger was never good for strategies. She wanted them dead, she wanted it so bad she was willing to slash around hoping she'd get them.

At one point, the tail of the snake wrapped around Ruto's spear and the fool was trying to pull it back. Link snapped at her to let it go, knowing Mathilda could kill her. Ruto listened, reluctantly, and that brought a chilling smile to the commander. The snake threw the spear away so far that neither could reach it.

Ruto took an instinctive step back. Link didn't have time to go over and save her so he did something crazy instead. Rather than using his hookshot to save the princess, he latched it on Mathilda. The commander had always been hard to budge so he ended up going to her. The element of surprise helped him drive his dagger into her gut. The snake lunged out to him, and he left his dagger and fell back holding onto the snake to keep the fangs at bay.

The snake then hissed in agony, withering and getting off him. Ruto's foot had planted on its tail and Link used this change to put all his strength into one painful punch. The blow took Gilly back and something spat out of its mouth. With disgusted amazement, they saw that it was the blue key.

Mathilda stood there with the dagger buried into her belly. She seemed aghast at the blood pouring into her hands, the water blooming red around her. The power that once possessed her had drained, leaving her enervated and vulnerable. Growing pale, the commander stumbled, trembling.

 _She'll heal_ , Link thought. He looked at Ruto and both nodded. Using the ropes from his pouch, they tied the snake and the commander in what he hoped would be ineluctable. She was as white as bed sheet, her hair looked like straws than soft, and her face seemed thinner, not the plumb and jovial. Pathetic.

Link gave the princess a high five. "We did it!" He wanted to jump, dance, drink. After _weeks_ of tormenting them, this bitch finally got put to the ground. He pulled the dagger from her belly, and held it to her throat. "Now let's make sure she never bothers us again."

What stopped him from carving out her throat was Ruto's hand. "No, Link, we can't."

" _What_? Why not?!"

"She is defeated," she told him. "To kill her now wouldn't be right."

He couldn't believe this. "You can't be serious. This bitch—"

"It's not honorable, Link." Her eyes were austere. "We are not killing a defeated foe."

The Master Sword was in agreement and it burned indignantly. Link groaned. "Fine," he grumbled hating how he felt about this. This didn't stop him from waving the keys haughtily in her face. "Guess who's seeing the boss though? I'll give you a hint, bitch, it won't be you," he said gleefully.

Some of that daunting aura returned wavering his confidence. "Don't," she breathed out and swallowed, "call me that, boy."

He snorted, looking down at her pitiful state. "Or what?"

"Or this."

He didn't see it coming. The snake moved so fast. Even when tied up, it rose up to meet his face and he stumbled back, the keys splashing into the water when they slipped from his hands. Ruto tried to get them but Mathilda actually broke from her ropes—goddamn him to think that they were enough to stop her even with her laceration. She was still weak and held the princess back while her snake swallowed all bloody keys in one gulp.

"What the—give those back!" Link shouted when the snake started to slither away giddily.

Mathilda had Ruto on a choke hold and the princess met his eyes. "Get…get snake!" She wheezed.

Link saw that the snake was making its way to a nearby pipe. It was moving in a panic, going zig zag as they both engaged into a game of tag. There was so much water splashing that it was difficult to see. He caught hold of the tail, tripping down as he did, and the thing slipped through his fingers. His heart froze when half its body was inside the tube and it would've gotten away in one piece if Ruto didn't have anything to say about it.

First, she dug her sharp teeth into Mathilda's arm, then plunged her elbow into the commander's butchered guts, breaking out from her restraints. Reaching for her spear, she fired it at the snake and successfully cut off the lower end. Dark blood shot out like a fountain.

Mathilda screamed in horror. " _No, no! How could you?!"_ It was amazing how she seemed so aghast when she destroyed someone's bloody grave.

The blood leaked down from the pipe as the disembodied tail grotesquely wiggled before stopping cold. The other half was strangely and disgustedly alive and disappeared. With all that blood it didn't have much time.

"I'll kill you," Mathilda promised quietly, holding onto her stomach, which bled again thanks to Ruto. "I'll kill you for this."

Link was against hitting women who either weren't a fighter or don't have a weapon at hand, but in this case, he made an exception. "You're going to be quiet until we deliver you to the king," he said softly. "Be glad Ruto's here otherwise I would've carved you a nice red smile."

She was on the ground, rubbing her cheek, and said nothing.

"What about her snake?" Ruto glanced at the pipe worriedly.

"It's barley even alive. The keys will come right back down in no time." He turned to Mathilda who's bleeding had stopped. Knowing the ropes won't do anything, it was time to get ugly.

"Link, no." Ruto held the hand that held the dagger.

"I'm not going to kill her. You might want to look away." Mathilda didn't even flinch when he brandished his knife. "I'm going to make sure she won't get out of those ropes this time."

"You're going to cut off my ligaments, aren't you?" Mathilda's tone was flat as if it didn't concern her at all.

"Call it an insurance." The dagger flipped between his fingers. "They'll heal anyways, won't they?"

It was a perforce decision and Ruto stayed quiet. On the outside she could be as tough and strong but there was a still ingénue in her, the naïve part of her. As if to prove something, her eyes fixated on his work despite telling her to look away.

When he got close enough to Mathilda, she tried to grab him but his boot planted on her face. Ruto helped him hold her legs down and he glided his dagger across the back of her knee. Without her snake, it was easier handling her. Blood stained his hands and the water around them washed it off. Ruto gagged by the amount of blood of their work. The commander crackled with madness.

"I'm going to kill you both. You get that? You'll beg me for mercy!" She cried hysterically, laughing. He'd be lying if he said the whole experience didn't trouble him.

This didn't feel like a Hylian but a demon. Flesh peeked out from her legs as blood seeped down her body. The ropes at least did their job at keeping her down this time.

"It's almost over, right?" Ruto whispered. "Right, Link?"

The keys should've tumbled down by now along with the dead snake. How could a creature live after losing so much blood? Glancing down at his hands with crimson liquid then at Mathilda who still drew in air, a sinking feeling came in his stomach.

"Shit, we have to get it."

"But how?"

"I-I can go," a weak voice joined in.

They had forgotten about Katie entirely. The fairy fluttered unstably in the air with her wings giving off a papery sound. "I can go after it."

"Oh, Katie." Ruto took the ethereal fairy into her hands. "It's okay. Everything is going to be alright."

"No, it's not." Katie took off to the air, flushing pink and blue. "I-it's my fault she took the blue key. I helped her." Her shame beamed blue. "I'm sorry, Link."

He wasn't even mad about that. "Think you can get the keys back for us?" The pipe was just right for her size.

There was a touch of orange and her voice sounded clearer. "Yeah, you can count of me."

"You can't send her out!" Ruto complained, glaring at him. "Look at her."

He didn't like it either but this was the only way. The fact that she survived this long on her own and the dedication she possessed was laudable. "The thing's half dead anyways. It can't be a problem anymore."

It was nice to feel that orange warmth from her as she gleaned with excitement and they both saw her off. Behind them Mathilda had her eyes closed and they seemed to be moving around as if she was somewhere else.

* * *

Carrying her companion's hopes, she forced herself up the tube. The glow of her body turned green since blood rubbed off on her. At the same time it distracted her from the darkness that crept from the corners and it guided her up. The pain also began to subside, as her wings straightened themselves out and finally stopped that flittering sound.

Finally, the light began to glint from above just as panic started to stir. Grasping that glint of hope, she sped up and flew out into an open room. The sweet smell of the sea hitting her. "Ahh, better."

Something gave off a wet cough and she turned to see the once proud snake reduced to nothing more than a whimsy short piece of flesh. Its eyes were shut in pain with blood running down its mouth. Katie turned brightly blue by the sight of it. Revolten snakes are known to survive through gruesome climates. From the stump, it began to biologically seal up to save it from blood loss. The effort was lost though since there was no food, the environment wasn't safe for it to heal up completely, which would take days if not weeks.

The thing wheezed out, its forked tongue deflated, one fang broken. The poor thing. Yes, it tried to eat her and chased her relentlessly half way across the temple, and it nearly killed Ruto and Link, but it was a creature of nature, just like her. If only she had her hammer to put it out of its misery.

Gilly made a sickly gagging sound, and for a moment the fairy thought she was choking on her blood, until three keys splashed into the water coated in green slime. Katie shrieked back, disgust taking over her sympathy and she loathed the creature. How dare it stain the keys of the holy temple!

"I'll be taking that back now!" She snapped. The snake didn't protest looking sickly as ever. It tried to raise its head but it was too much effort. The forked tongue wavered as it weakly hissed, earing another pang of sympathy from the little fairy.

Katie looked about herself and found the door with the three glowing chains. Gilly came here to deliver the boss key to her master but why? Why would Mathilda want to see the boss? What was that evil woman thinking?

It was best to give her two companions the boss key and figure the rest later. It took time to pick each key and turn them in their corresponding locks. They all glowed brightly as the chains broke down and the door opened. Just to be sure, she checked to see the snake was still in her spot.

Inside was a pungent smell; it was strange that there was no moisture in the air, just this dry, muggy heat. The fairy hesitated since inside there was no light, only her own and the one outside. She made sure to stay near the door as to keep it open in case the darkness was too much for her to handle. The room felt small, and she caught a glint from the back and saw that it was the boss chest—large and carved in gold with a ruby embedded at the lid.

Something else— _someone_ else was in here. Her breath stilled to see a tenebrous figure engulfed in black mist. The person was frozen and it only took a second for Katie to know who it was. "The Guardian!" What terrible creature could have done this? The fairy couldn't risk coming closer fearing that whatever holding the person might affect her too. "Don't worry. We're here to help! I have the hero here and he'll take care of all this!"

Something lashed at her and she flew across the dark room, crashing on the ground. The walls glinted pink and white from her orb. From the door, a silhouette stood there. It was Gilly. Red tinted eyes stared back at her fueled with newfound strength. It was fallacy, Katie knew, to think that it could die like a normal snake. Snakes don't turn into whips and Revolten snakes were never known to be utterly submissive to Hylians.

Something horrible was radiating from this snake; cruel, villainous, ugly, it felt as if they were shackling this creature, using it to the very inch of its life. That power, whatever that Mathilda possessed, it took over the half-dead snake and turned into a puppet. The fairy quailed back turning white but the snake had no interest for her. Instead it went for the chest, dark blood trailing behind it. Upon reaching the chest, as if it had no will of its own, it repeatedly slammed its head over and over. Even with the exigent sounds of bones breaking, it didn't stop until the lid of the chest fell back.

Even in the dark, she could see it grinning madly, both fangs broken, blood running down from one eye and the other eye had popped out, squelching on the ground. "G-Gilly," Katie uttered, using the snake's real name. "What happened to you?"

After the light from the chest died out, Gilly ate up the key. The object became stuck, clammed in the upper throat, and Katie thought it would pop out from the other end but it stayed in the throat. A normal snake—a normal being would cough it out, would die of blood loss.

Gilly was a snake drowning in dark magic. She used to be normal, a Revolten snake in the Gerudo Desert and now look at her—a plaything for Hylians.

"Gilly, you gave to stop!" Katie cried. "You have to stop before—"

The tail was cut off but Gilly still had most of the length. Turning the lower half into a whip, Gilly slashed at her back. The pain had knocked the fairy out cold and the only thing she heard was a soft voice of an old lady.

* * *

Mathilda hadn't moved an inch, not even when Link took a fist of her hair. His patience had long wear off when she was unresponsive to his repartees and insults. She just lay there with her eyes closed. He tugged harder to the point Ruto thought he'd tear the hair from the scalp.

"Link, enough." This didn't make her feel safe being in the same room with that woman. They may have disabled her from walking—Goddesses that was horrifying to witness—but that didn't make her any less dangerous.

"Don't ignore me," Link seethed, pulling her head off the ground. "What are you trying to pull off? Your ass is going to the execution board, you know that right?" Mathilda didn't give him a moment's notice and with a scoff he dropped her head.

Ruto thought of how the commander looked at them earlier with eyes teeming with such rage that no Hylian had ever suppressed. It was unreal, unnatural. This was not how the Goddesses created them. This woman was no creature of theirs, at least not anymore, she was someone else's plaything. Amazingly, it didn't bother Link at all. His courage inspired Ruto and she tried to mirror that by appearing blasé.

Even with Mathilda lying there, it didn't feel like a victory. Her face was pale and if it weren't for her rising and dropping chest, she would have been mistaken for dead. Ruto dared herself to kick the woman, just softly by the arm, but that didn't stir any reaction. She did it again with more force, nothing. The water was still pinkish, her long hair surrounded her head in a black halo, the imperturbable expression made the princess nervous. The commander treated it as if she was taking a nice hot bath.

Ruto stopped Link before he could slap her. "Please," she begged softly.

"Maybe some of this will get her to talk."

Ruto's stomach twisted when she saw him pulling out his 'tools.' She hasn't seen him use it on anyone other than monsters and she preferred to keep it that way. "You will do no such thing here," she told him firmly. "I promise that my father will do much worse and until then we are bring her back in one piece."

"The things she did to us—"

She stopped him by raising a finger. "We are better than our enemies." She glared when he gave her a querulous look. "We will not bring them down when they are already defeated, Link."

"But—"

"No buts," she cut him off sternly. "You are better than that. I know you are."

He gritted his teeth, clearly uncomfortable with arguing against that. Instead, he turned to the commander and his eyes widened. There, Mathilda's impassive face was broken with a large smile and her eyes snapped opened. "About time."

As if on cue, something metallic splashed into the water. A key, much larger than any of the ones they came across, gleaned in the water, its golden outlines shining. Ruto went over to grab it but the head of a snake appeared from the pipe and she staggered back. Link went over to help her but the water around them turned to a sheet of ice trapping them in their places.

Mathilda winced a little when she got up, chuckling weakly. "I'll admit, you two almost had me," she said. "I wasn't expecting you to put up much of a fight with all the times you pissed yourself whenever you saw me."

She must've been waiting for the right time. Limping, she went over to her snake. It was rare to see her expression soften. Gilly lay there, barely even breathing. "My sweet Gilly." The commander gently stroked her head. "I never should have taken you with me." Her lugubrious voice didn't match the intimidating Mathilda at all. It almost felt Hylian.

Link cursed when he tried pulling his leg out. The ice got deep into his skin peeling some of it and blood began to seep down.

"I'd be careful if I were you," Mathilda told him as she picked up the boss key. "The ice could ruin the skin trust me I'd know but don't worry I won't do that to you." The key slid right in and as the gears started to turn and the ground rumbled her eyes hardened. "I'll do much _worse_."

The rumbling shook the ground tempestuously breaking the ice that trapped them. All possible exits were sealed off instantly. From the center of the room with the symbol something raised; a cage the size of the manor with water falling off its side in curtains. The cage or lift finally reached up to its full height and Ruto's heart dropped to her feet by the sheer size of it. One side fell down to reveal a monster.

To put it into simpler terms the boss monster was a giant ThuThu. The gelatinous beast was entirely blue with dozens of yellow wiggly tentacles. Much like the younger ThuThus, this one also had a single eye but with a stony eyelid as protection. The green eye loomed down at them, blinking a couple of times, and lifted all its tentacles. As if to initiate the fight, the monster let out a ferocious roar that rippled the water around them and sent their ears ringing.

Mathilda didn't flinch though and the monster didn't extend the hostility to her. If anything, it seemed delighted since one tentacle rubbed her arm and she patted it, a smile stretched her lips. The monster moved out from tis lift and the cage sank down into the ground leaving them with the whole space.

The hope Ruto had turned to ashes and she wanted to sink down to her knees. It felt as if fate was against her. Every time she won she was knocked into the dirt again. She thought they won, there would be no need to fight again and to think that the situation would take a drastic turn was too cruel for even fate. Haven't they suffered enough? What more could they do?

Her vision darkened and she leaned onto her spear to keep herself up. No, this was too much for her. No warrior could carry on for so long to keep tasting defeat. She never prepared herself for this. The will she had to keep going was battered and broken, she didn't even want to touch it anymore. Her body grew old and languid, her mind numbed with fear, and her heart clenched with despondency. How, just how, could _everything_ go from bad to worse in mere minutes? And Katie, where was she? If the snake was here then it meant that she was gone. Why was this happening? Why can't things go their way for once? She wanted to scream till her throats bled, till her lungs ran dry, until someone smacked her upside the head.

Link just grinned at her. "What, are you going to piss yourself now?"

Her bottom lip quivered. How could he still possess the courage, the strength to keep on fighting? How is that even possible?

"Link," she uttered in a small voice on the verge of tears. She wanted to hug him and cry into his shoulder, just let it all be over.

He smiled so wide his perfect set of teeth showed and he winked at her, holding her shoulder. "Come on, I can't kick both their asses by myself."

 _He's a hero_ , Ruto thought numbly. _This boy's a hero._ She'd stake her life on that—from his stance, from that fearlessness in his eyes, the smile that showed how confident he was, from his unshakable voice, from the way he kept fighting against the odds, against the current that wanted to devour him—this boy is a hero to his very soul. While she was trembling at the sight of the challenge, he was already thinking of a way to finish it.

She can't let this be the end. She can't let herself die like this, not unless she fought with every bit of her being to see it through. These monsters were not allowed to roam in her home. They don't belong here. Her people, her father, everyone in the Zora Domain, she'll fight for years if she must to keep them safe. She was their princess, their future ruler and so long as she drew breath she won't let anything happen to them.

She took a moment to glance at the mirror penitently but didn't allow herself to think that she won't go back home. As Link had always said: if you want to win, you need to think you'll win. For a moment, she caught something flashing but took it as her imagination.

"We will win," she growled lowly, wiping her cheeks. The commander merely smiled at her. "We _will_ win."

Link raised his bow, grinning at Mathilda. "Bring it on, bitch! You think we're scared of you?!" He yelled with a laugh. Something flickered from the mirror that caught her eyes again but the roar of the monster diverted her attention.

When her mother died, Ruto wanted to cloister her domain from all the Hylians in the world and now she never felt more blessed to have this boy, this recalcitrant, silly, boy by her side. He can be kind in his own twisted way, he was inspiring, fearless, he was heroic, a hero, a friend, an ally. She needed to have his courage. She always held herself back but not this time.

Ruto held her weapon with two hands. It was tattooed with nicks and scratches and one didn't need to be a blacksmith to know that it won't last for long. No matter. She will fight to the death if it were to come with that. Together, the Hylian and the Zora, once at odds and now allies, together without hesitation or a thought of their own life, they entered into a battle with the unwavering determination to win. It was this battle that will determine the future of her home.

She will not become the Princess of Bones.

* * *

 **WE ARE SO VERY CLOSE TO THE ENDING! IT'S GETTING EXCITING, RIGHT?! Tell me what you think of the characters and their struggles! I'd love for some feedback!**


	57. Chapter LVII

**PART TWENTY-SIX - A BLADE OF HONOR**

Where the hell was Katie? What did that snake do to her?

Link gritted his teeth, wishing he had grabbed that snake earlier. Mathilda stayed by the sideline and, as if reading his mind, she flashed him a smirk. He wanted to wipe that smile with an arrow but the boss sacrificed a tentacle to keep her safe.

One yellow tentacle fell in front of him creating a large wave of water that washed over them from head to toe. His eyes stung from the salty water and he felt a silky hand grab his. "Come on, Link!"

His boots slipped and he ended up pulling her down with him. That saved their skins as another tentacle slashed at them horizontally. The entire vicinity was inscrutable with water raining and crashing. It felt like fine grains of sand hitting his face. He raised his hand to shield his eyes and once the view settled the boss seemed awfully jovial.

"How do we beat that thing?" The princess looked shaken but emoted courage.

Link spat out the water. The Master Sword craved for his attention. He ignored it and pensively looked at the monster. "That eye looks like it could use some beating."

"It's being protected by that stony eyelid."

Link grinned sinisterly as he pulled out some bomb arrows. "Distract him for me, yeah?"

Now that fire reignited into her eyes and she smiled with sharp teeth. "Yeah."

They separated as a tentacle lashed down at them. He put a good distance between him and the battle. The monster wasn't as gormless as it seemed since the moment he raised his bomb arrow to take aim, the eyelid snapped shut and several tentacle rose up in defense. He clicked his tongue. "We need to take all his arms down!" He shouted.

Ruto's spear cut through them like a jelly. She ducked and reeled back whenever the monster tried to grab her. The water beneath her feet helped her move faster, as if ice-skating. If the tentacles ever got too close Link would have her back with regular arrows. One by one, they both cut down each tentacle. It was stressing with how the tentacles sprout every five minutes meaning they had to cut them all off before then. Finally Ruto sliced off the last one before it could touch her. The monster panicked as its eyelid slammed shut over the eyeball.

Link smiled and fired the arrow. The eyelid crumpled and the beast fell to its side in pain. The eyeball popped right out in a sickly squishy sound.

"Oh my Goddesses, what is _wrong_ with this temple?" Ruto covered her mouth, her face twisted in distaste.

Link shrugged. "It's not that bad. Moblin eyes are usually more slimy."

She stared at him appalled.

"Yeah, I have too much time on my hands."

The green pupil moved around in dizziness. A whole network of green veins were embedded at the back of the eye, pumping blood. The two fighters assailed at the organ like savaging wolves.

The ground shook and they staggered to keep themselves up. It was the body of the boss trying to retrieve its eyeball. The beast got up from the ground and the eyeball bounced into the side, traveling up the slime all the back to the head. With the armored eyelid now renewed, the beast glared at them as tentacles started to sprout and lambasted them.

"We just keeping doing this until we defeat it," he told her, eluding the tentacle by ducking down. "About three times at least."

Ruto didn't sound very impressed. "That's it?"

"Hey, don't look at me. I didn't make the rules."

He figured after spending so much time in this horrible place, he'd learn to never dare raise his hopes. A strong trepidation twisted his resolve and he whirled around to grab a dagger just in time. Mathilda smiled at him, her strength overwhelming him and he clenched his teeth when the blade slowly entered into his stomach. The whiff of the poison made him sick. Acting quick, he used his hookshot to get away. In midair, the tentacle intervened by flinging itself at the line of his hookshot, and he landed hard.

"Did you really think it was going to be that simple?" Mathilda giggled.

Link tried not to cry as he gasped at the burning pain. He wobbled on his faltering feet, his hands trembling with the blood that seeped down from his abdomen. He can't let this stop him. The bangs of his hair stuck to his forehead, and the strings covered his bright blue eyes. The hookshot felt a ton in his hands and before he could use it a bilious tentacle circled around his waist and hoisted him up into the air. All the attempts to escape were shattered when his face planted into the wall. The beast then lifted him to the ceiling and caught him. It was playing with him.

Hot pain shot out his body as he shrieked. The boss held him in front of it, and his head hung down, panting and wheezing. Slowly, he raised his chin, looking at the beast with blood on his face. Its ineluctable grip tightened and with his fading strength, he had little choice but to hope Ruto would get herself out of this and save herself.

Ruto stepped back from the commander. The tenacity was fleeing from her as the fear rose in her eyes. She looked over at Link pleadingly then back at Mathilda, taking another step back.

"Put the spear down, my darling," Mathilda said with a sly smile. "The battle has been decided."

"No!" Ruto shouted. "No, you can't do this! Let him go this instant!"

Mathilda smiled tightly. "You killed my snake. You think that'll go unpunished?" She whirled her hair out from her face. "You should've taken up my offer to die painlessly. Now I'll enjoy beating you two with the very inch of you life."

Link's face tightened in pain when the tentacle squeezed the air from him. "Don't…listen…" His guts would soon splat out of his body with any more pressure.

The princess refused to stand down. "I know what you're planning. The poison you have…the Darling…"

Mathilda clapped her hands in delight. "Very good. They do teach kids well." The commander's hand pulled something from under her neck. The vial was about the length of her pinky. Even from up here, the smell was sharp and tickled his nostrils. The purple poison was tied to her neck like a necklace. The sight of it paled Ruto and Link knew this was stirring bad memory.

Mathilda spun the noxious concoction by the chain. "The Darling got its name back a hundred years ago when the King of Hyrule was poisoned by his beloved wife. She always used to call him that, darling this and darling that." She grinned excitedly as she grasped the vial and held it up so they could see the purple substance. "It's the world's most deadliest poison, and a cure has yet to be discovered. Just one of this could kill every being in this rotten city."

Ruto's chest heaved and the valorous fire in her amber eyes stomped. "Then-then why…"

"Why didn't I use it earlier? Why come down here and put myself through this ordeal?" The commander sighed. "Your Guardian would just nullify it, you see, they have that power, but getting into the source, the legendary Spring of Life, now that would make it much interesting. Not even the Guardian could stop me."

Ruto swallowed, her breathing rapid and her eyes stared at the vial, the diminutive bottle that would take all her people, everything she held dear.

Mathilda noticed the look and laughed. "Oh, right, you know this poison. Your poor mother fell victim to it. Do you want me to tell you a secret?" She was walking towards the princess and she couldn't move.

Link could've told her to move her ass but he had his own problems, like trying to breath. The monster didn't move an inch from its place; it didn't even feel alive. Mathilda was the one in control of it and since she was occupied with the princess, Link took this opportunity to twist himself around just to free his hands.

Mathilda was too close to the princess, that it would have been easy to strangle her. Still, the princess was utterly frozen, too petrified to raise her weapon. "Do you want to know why I've been assigned to this miserable piece of land? I could've taken the Gerudo but I figured it would be more poetic if I took on another task that concerned the Zora family."

Shit, no, no, no, this can't be happening.

"No," Ruto whispered.

"You already know the truth so why deny it?" Mathilda acted as if pretending to think and laughed once she figured it out. "Oh, are you concerned about the young soldier who was executed? What a poor boy! Wrong place at the wrong time. You see, he wouldn't leave me alone and happened to get the stench of the Darling on his attire. It was too easy." Mathilda placed a hand on Ruto's cheek, smiling to her sweetly. "I'm very good at my job. In the end, people bought it, didn't they? Your mother was a whore. Everyone seemed so convinced. Now aren't Hylians just horrid? Such nasty things."

"Why?" Ruto asked innocuously, her voice strained like a child. It made Link want to rip out Mathilda's spine. "Why would you…why would you…" Her eyes welled up and she trembled head to toe. The grief was ineffable in her eyes and Link found his own heart aching for her. "Why…my mother…why…"

"I had to prove myself," Mathilda said simply as if that made sense. "I had to prove to General Charles that I am worthy to serve his God. Killing royalty? That's something he would respect." Ruto could only shake her head and the movement caused the tears to fall from her eyes. "Do you want to know who else was involved? I'm sure you know who it was. He's the one who gave me who got me access to the castle after all."

Link wanted to snap her neck into two. The tentacle around him was pressed too hard and he could barely fill his lungs with air. Ruto didn't want to hear anymore. She tried to run but Mathilda grabbed the fin on her head and pulled her back. The commander held her by pressing an arm on her neck, not too hard though. She didn't want to kill the girl.

She wanted to break her.

Mathilda softened her voice into a whisper and Link was close enough to hear it all. "Beckward hated you," Mathilda told the princess in her ear as if sharing a secret. "He hated all of you so much that I could still see it in his eyes right now when he told me. He hated how weak the Zoras have become, how ridiculous the king was. He hated you all to the very core of his soul. Who did you think set up the act so your mother looked like the whore that she was?"

Ruto's whole body stiffened and the spear slipped from her hands effortlessly. The distant look in her eyes, as if her soul had just left her. The once adamant girl, the strong-headed princess looked dead to him. All he saw was a girl who had her entire reality shattered—her mother's killer had her in a tight lock, the soldier was wrongly executed and now Beckward…

Well, Link tried to warn her didn't he? The situation called for a 'I told you so' but the words died in his throat. He couldn't bring himself to look at her eyes, for some reason he felt like he failed her in every way. He told her to be strong, he told her to be brave and to never let anyone treat her like crap but now her world had crumpled and all he could do was watch it happen.

"I killed him," Mathilda said. "Right after you two escaped from the palace. A shame that I did though. I would've _loved_ to see how you would look at him with a new look. He would've had so much to say to you."

Link had always visualized Beckward in his study besotting himself with wine over his well-earned victory. It wasn't a surprise that she'd skinned him. She didn't seem the kind to keep useless puppets around.

Ruto couldn't response; she might as well be detached from the world. Mathilda let her go but Ruto didn't have the strength to fight her back, much less stand up. She fell down on her knees, staring down at her reflection. She looked so small, so broken, defeated.

"Your little Beckward wanted power so much," Mathilda told her but Link doubted Ruto was listening. He tried to squirm around quickly. "It was easy to influence him. The darkness in our hearts, our greatest desires, these are what makes all puppets to the Great King. It was so easy to corrupt your adviser. In the end his hatred overwhelmed his humanity." The commander brandished her dagger. "And now you're going to join him."

The dagger fell from her hand though when an arrow went straight through her arrow, covering the flesh with a layer of ice. Mathilda screamed in pain backing away. Ruto blinked and her wet eyes rose to meet his. Some of the life started to come back as her face began to fall.

"Are you going to die like this?!" He yelled furiously, his throat burned from the lack of air. He had to force all his strength into his voice before Mathilda took it away from him. "Is this the end for Ruto the Radiant?! Is it?!"

Tears fell from her eyes. The sorrow she carried in her heart, it twisted his stomach. "L-Link…she-she…" Words were stifled between her sobs.

"She's going to pay for it," he promised. "But you can't do anything if we're both dead! Now you listen to me and you listen to me good: she's trying to take everything from you! Are you going to let that happen?!"

Ruto's head dropped, and her shoulders shook.

"We're going to win," he insisted. "We're going to win now get me out of this or we'll lose!"

There it was. There was that fire again. He wanted to feed more oil into it, he wanted to see it ablaze, and reach for the sky so that no one else would be able to diminish it. He can't even imagine how she must feel, not even if he tried. She protected Beckward's honor to the very end, when all this time from seeking his advise, contemplating her problems with him, all this time he had wanted to see her in a royal funeral, buried next to her mother.

His betrayal may have been evident to Link but she was deceived the entire time, she had dinner with the man, she spoke to him with utmost respect when he was the reason behind the altercation between her and her father, he was at fault for the enmity between the Zoras and the Hylians.

The princess screamed out her umbrage and fired her spear cutting off the tentacle that held Link captive. He fell down on his knees with the pain stinging him everywhere. The monster shrieked on behalf of Mathilda. Link used a leaf from Hatino's herbs around his wound. He limped with his arm hooked around Ruto's neck. They both absconded from the monster's tentacles. Much to his joy, that bitch was still in pain with the ice on her arm. He was pretty damn tempted to yell at her to be careful or the else the ice would ruin her skin.

"We need to beat the boss quickly before she joins in." He frowned when Ruto wasn't listening. "Do you want to die today?"

"I'm so tired, Link," she uttered. "I'm so tired."

He grasped both of her shoulders to get her to look at him. "I know you are," he told her softly. "I know this all so bullshit and unfair but you have to keep fighting, Ruto. You have to keeping fighting even when it feels like the whole world is against you." When her eyes started to slip from his face, he shook her to get them to focus. "You understand it? It'll keep hurting, all this will never stop, but you keep fighting with every breath you take, get it? Tell me you get it."

Her bottom lip quivered. "I…"

Mathilda laughed hysterically. "What can either of you do?!" She screamed angrily. "Even if you stop me here, my King will come for you all! He'll take everything and burn it down in his name!"

Link didn't know where the rage the princess showed but it was gone and it left a scared girl behind. He hoped she would use her grief as strength, the same way he would fight, but nothing seemed to be working. The truth had ruined her. Link had to use a regular arrow to cut off a tentacle that tried to crush them.

He turned to see the princess down on her knees, hugging herself. He went down on her level and clasped her shoulder. "Princess," he said and felt a surge of emotions through him when he saw her defeated eyes, the fear that swallowed all her hopes. Shouting or angering her will do nothing. He needed that strong, intractable girl, that strong yet kind and considerate princess.

"You told me you wanted to get stronger to protect your father and your people. You talked about honor and bravery. I always respected you for that." He swallowed. His tongue was growing heavy with these foreign words, he was never eloquent with himself. "I'm none of that. I don't know how you can care about so many people at the same time but you do. You're a lot stronger than I ever gave you credit for. You're hundred times better than me."

"Link…"

They had to move against the wall when a large tentacle sliced down. Her tears continued to streak down her cheeks. "I mean it," he told her. "I'm not honorable, I'm not a hero. I'll never be either of those things but I'm not leaving this place alive until we win this fight. Now how do we win a battle?" Her eyes filled with fresh and she seemed close to breaking down. "Come on."

"W-we…" She hiccupped. "We have to think we'll win in order to truly win."

He grinned as the tentacle that had came upon them lifted up. Water rained down on them and he could see the monster in full view. He smiled at the princess. "Now let's do this. Me and you."

She swallowed, nodding as the final tear slid down her cheek. Her webbed hand held onto his gloved one and together they engaged into a battle with indignant hearts and a strong desire for victory.

* * *

Mathilda was sulking behind the monster, leaving it to deal with the two fighters. Ruto dreaded Link for his wounds and he used what he can with the herbs he had with him. At least he won't be near the monster for his part. She blenched away from an incoming tentacle, bringing her spear upwards and cutting the thing off. It disappeared in black smoke.

With several of the tentacles trying to grasp her, she barely had the space to contemplate a counterattack. At least the footing was in her favor, and she liked how her feet glided smoothly. The giant eyeball stared down at her intensely, with the armor protection blinking over it whenever it seemed that Link would go for it.

She was doing her greatest to stay on the task even with the raw grief burning inside her chest. It hurt so badly she thought her heart might explode. It felt as if she was stuck in a nightmare.

Beckward showed his concern over Ruto from the loss of her mother. He had shown godlike patience when it came to bereavement. She even caught sight of him rubbing something from his eyes. He knew she snuck out just to be left alone and acquiesced with it. He was the shoulder she could lean on, those jocose moments she spent with him, his exceptional raillery, the stories he shared with her, the vision he held for the kingdom.

Unlike all her other teachers, he never wasted his time garrulously lecturing her. He had a fascinating way of captivating her in studying, expressing great pride when the subject centered on the history of the kingdom. She often cajoled him into telling her of the famous heroes and the Sage Ruto. His study was more of a safe haven for her, knowing that he would always be there to accept her.

 _When I cried on your shoulder in the funeral, were you pleased with yourself?_ She wanted to ask him. _Whenever I mentioned her, was there not an ounce of grief for the sins you have committed? Was there no shame, no regret or guilt in your actions? Did you smile at my tears and laugh at my cries?_

And now she was supposed to believe it was all a lie, that his smile, his amiable, benevolent smile was a fake. Those days when he encouraged her, told her the kingdom couldn't have asked for a better princess, was that really fake? Was she supposed to believe that after he comforted her, he would later go to his room and plot her death?

His entire personality, all of it, it was all a fallacy. Had hatred truly blinded him to the point of murder? What drove him so far? Those tears he shed during the Queen's funeral, were those grief or regret or perhaps a show?

She didn't want to believe it. The person she had trusted and loved so badly, she didn't want to believe he actually took any pleasure from watching her mother die. And to think that the horrible rumor originated from him. If only Mathilda hadn't killed him so she could ask him why. Why did he hate them so much? Did she do something to deserve this? What have they ever done to him?

She held back the tears, clenching her jaw at the monster in front of her. She noticed the commander, the true mastermind behind everything, and a blaze of fire exploded. This woman had been the bane of their existence from the moment she breathed.

Her father's colorful personality crippled, and what remained was a bitter broken widow who showed animus to the entire human race. An innocent soldier was put to death for a crime he didn't commit. Ruto didn't want to believe it. The man claimed he was innocent as they dragged him to the executioner's block. Those fearful frantic eyes that met her, the way his body struggled against the royal guards, and how his voice was fading in his throat. She had wished for someone to gag him, only to stop those horrifying sounds flying out his mouth. King Edmond's face remained stoic and dark. He was left with no choice. Ranlyn had forced his hand and a war could've broken out if something wasn't done immediately.

Ruto wanted to scream from the top of her lungs. She wanted to rip Mathilda's pretty hair from her scalp and peel her face off for what she did to her mother. That spawn of Demise would do it again to the whole domain, as if killing her mother didn't please her. How could someone so abominable, so _vile_ be given the right to breath?

She had her mother murdered, killed the happiness her father once had, all to prove something? Was she there, hiding behind a vase, giggling when the wine had been served? She must've thought Ruto was quite the sight at the time.

Ruto managed to slice off all the limps of the monster. The past can never be changed—the soldier's wrongful sentence, her adviser's betrayal, her mother, the prejudice the Zoras held against the Hylians. The past can never be changed but the future can still be molded. It wasn't too late to make things right. There will be a time for grief later where she will soak her pillow with tears and strive to change her people's view on Hylians and also make peace with her father. That time will come only if she lived to see through this battle and by the Goddesses she _will_ win this fight.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Link shouted when the final tentacle fell to the side. He obliterated the protective stone and the eyeball bounced right off the body.

Ruto dealt with it herself. Every of her muscle ached, every joint burned with agony, and her wounds still hurts. Never in her life had she ever pushed herself to this limit. When the eyeball returned back to its body, Ruto's head swirled and she leaned on her spear. Link at once took her side with a bow and arrow ready. She saw his soured expression and asked what was the matter.

"We pissed it off." He winced when his hand touched his chest. His words came between pants. "Don't look at me like that, fish bait. I'll be fine."

He looked anything but. "Just please be careful."

"Worry about yourself. Come on, let's kick it's ass."

Turning to the giant monster, she realized just how bad they ticked it off. The blue gelatinous slob had boiled, turning to a deep shade of red. Her heart squeezed with the reminder of Katie. The eyelid was renewed but much thicker and Link commented that three bomb arrows should get rid of it. The tentacles were much thicker that they require more jabs to decimate them.

Link groaned. "Well, this is a bitch."

"How lovely," she said flatly.

"This'll be the final showdown though." His eyes locked on the monster. "We do this and we'll be handling Mathilda next."

"Can we defeat her like this?" Her dubious question was met with a glare.

"We'll beat her ass," he told her then brought out regular arrows. "Now kill those things as quick as you can. I'll back you up. We have five minutes before they all sprout again."

With a sharp nod, she rushed back to the center of the room to do her part. Unfortunately, both of them underestimated the monster's fury since it grabbed her leg faster than she anticipated and threw her to the side like a piece of meat. The wall crumpled to match the outline of her figure as she slid down, coughing up blood.

There was something hard pressing onto her back that kept her to the ground. It belonged to Mathilda's heel. "What a pitiful sight," the commander spat gleefully. "Does the little girl want her mommy back?" A kick rolled Ruto back and took the air from her. Blood wisped in the water around her as she weakly lifted her head to see Mathilda bitterly smiling down at her. "I've always hated your kind. A bunch of fishes trying to dress up and acting like Hylians." Ruto tried getting up but the heel pressed on her hand. "Disgusting creatures. All of you."

Ruto could barely hear her as she tried to free her hand but the only thing she was doing was opening a wound. Mathilda twisted the heel deep into the flesh and smiled when Ruto cried. It was evident that the commander's anger had something to do with the ice arrow Link gave her earlier. It was clear she had low tolerance to pain. What, with all the power that she had and how invincible she made herself out to be, it should be no surprise that she forgot how pain felt like.

Link couldn't reach her since the monster slammed tentacle at him. Ruto didn't know what was happening but she could hear his grunt and curse. The pressure was lifted from her hand and now went on her cheek. "I've always hated royalties but your mother was something else. Acting high and mighty without a single care for the world."

Ruto glowered at her with clenched hands but she couldn't do anything against this woman now. She felt so vulnerable as if something caged her in with lions or perhaps a nest full of snakes.

"It must be so nice to be a princess," Mathilda spoke quietly and something changed in her eyes. "So nice to be safe in your tower with nice little dresses and gold, to be away from indigence and poverty, away from the bad things in life." The smile slowly ceased. "Your mother always says the same shit: everything in life happens for a reason and it starts with a prayer." Mathilda reached down and lifted the princess by the neck. "It must be so nice to be a queen and live in a castle, showing off by how wonderful life was for you."

Ruto was terrified, not because of her situation, but because of Mathilda's face. That raw anger flashing in her eyes, all that hatred and bitterness. "I've spent my entire _life_ in prayer with _nothing_ to show for it. I've got nothing but empty promises. I had to sell myself, bitch—" Mathilda slammed her against the wall. "Everything that was precious to me, it was all taken!"

Black dots poked her vision. Kicking and squirming around did nothing. Her spear was nowhere to be found and neither was Link. The boss monster was looming over them with tentacles wiggling around.

The agony in Mathilda's eyes froze Ruto solid. It was unbelievable to see such emotions in the commander. Almost like Link. Ruto could never believe that a monster like Mathilda could feel anything genuine.

"Nothing I did was ever enough to save my son's life," the commander whispered. There was something Hylian in her eyes. All Ruto could do was stare back. "But no one can survive the Sunflower Flu, right? But I spent ten years in prayer and nothing. I prayed in the spring till I passed out, I used every penny in my pocket for him but the fault was with me, wasn't it? Because I didn't pray hard enough?"

"That-that wasn't—"

"Because I didn't believe hard enough?" Mathilda carried on with silent fury. There was nothing Ruto could say to her. Words would not reach this woman, not when she was so far gone, so deep into her madness. That same insanity danced back into her eyes. "Charles…he-he saved me. He whispered to me…told me I would have everything I wanted if I proved myself first and serve him well." The Hylian side of her was gone now and a monster was left. Charles…what had he done to this woman?

The fingers around her throat began to squeeze. "I won't let you and that bastard take it from me," Mathilda seethed. "It's mine. Everything-everything is all mine!" She laughed but the laugh sounded broken. "You-you won't take it from me again!"

Then she cried, and dropped Ruto. The princess could see the tip of an arrow poking from Mathilda's shoulder. Once again, ice spread through her shoulder like a plague, and the commander fell to her knees. Link stood there behind them with blood leaking down his forehead. "Aw boo hoo, my baby son died, wah wah. Here, let me kill everyone to make it better because that shit makes sense."

Mathilda got to her feet and pulled the arrow out. Her stance was still awkward, as the pain held her under duress. Ruto saw her spear and went for it, taking Link's side.

" _I won't let you take it from me!"_ The commander screamed and turned to the boss. "Kill those two already! Can't you do anything?!"

The beast growled at the two foes who already went far from reach. The water around them splashed and wavered vigorously, making Link wobble. Once they were at a safe distance, she felt penitent from seeing his deep wounds on his legs and got him to take the rest of the herbs.

"You will take it or I'll shove it down your throat," she threatened, ready to do it.

"Sheesh, you're starting to talk like me," he grumbled, chewing on a piece of herb.

She told him that he would fire his arrows from here so that neither of their enemies would get near him. He didn't put up much of a fight since she'd likely slap him. "Are you well enough to fire?" She saw dots of bruises on his arm.

He snorted. "Can I finish a whole bottle of sake?"

" _Link."_

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry about me."

She studied him with apprehension. Inexorably, her eyes glanced at his wounds that need stitches and proper rest. "We need to win."

Link took in a deep breath, cringing at the pain but did well not to say anything. His strength was valorous. It felt as if nothing could kill him. His eyes turned fierce and determined as he glanced at the red slime creature. "I heard you the first couple of times."

This is it. This is where they make their stand.

Before she turned to the boss monster, she stopped to look at him pensively. "You said you weren't honorable." Her eyes gazed at the enormous boss monster before them. Most people would never think of risking their lives to kill that but he would and with no vow to force his hand. "You're the most honorable Hylian I ever met."

* * *

It was a good thing he was sitting down. He was assertive that his legs lost the strength in them just as his head wouldn't stop spinning. In his bomb bag, only six remained. These were the last of his precious ammunition that could finish this battle. He let out a sharp breath to regain his focus.

The yellow tentacles moved much too fast and the princess struggled against them. The fight with Mathilda took too much of her energy both physically and emotionally. Link lined his arrow and tried to fire but a thick tentacle was fast enough to catch it. Dammit. He wanted to end this soon before it could kill her. Ruto eroded the tentacles by ducking and rearing to the sides. She twirled her spear, cutting as much as she can. There were only a few tentacles left and Link was feeling confident so he fired the shot and it crumpled the stone. Ruto took care of the other arms and he fired again. He only had two more arrows, and three more bombs left. He only needed one shot to destroy the eyelid.

He heard a shriek and turned to see the last tentacle holding Ruto by her leg. She was lifted upside down, her spear falling from her hand. Link switched to regular arrows to save her and just when he thought things couldn't get any worse the other tentacles started to grow. He could see the small tips wiggling from the root.

This was his only chance to destroy the stony eyelid, before the tentacles grew to full form. Holding down his breath, he closed one eye and lined his aim with this final arrow to lead them to victory. "Come on," he mumbled under his breath.

A terrible headache hammered on his head so suddenly that he gasped. He lowered his head, rubbing it with a curse. A loud bell rang from inside his head, muting all the noise from the outside. The ringing was so loud and even as he squeezed his eyes shut, he was sure that he passed out. His heart beats violently as he inhaled sharply.

 _Not now. Not now. I can drink three bottles and keep standing. I can handle this._

Opening his eyes, he found himself staring at the worst-case scenario. The ringing had ceased and he could hear Ruto screaming. The tentacles had all grown and lifted her in the air by grabbing hold of all four of her limbs. Shit, they were going to rip her apart. Desperately, he aimed his bomb arrow at the stone. If the eyeball popped out then all the tentacles would go limp. The monster was too busy with her so it shouldn't see it coming.

It would've been perfect, almost poetic like in the stories. The last shot usually made it, right? But this wasn't some story in where things go the way you want them to. The terrible headache interfered with his focus and he stared to see doubles of everything. The bomb arrow sailed over the boss' head, and Link felt his heart sink to his stomach. The ringing in his ears finally cleared and now he had to acknowledge Ruto truly screaming.

"Link!" She screamed, eyes shut closed as the tentacles continued to pull her.

He sat there, horrified. His mind went completely blank. Never in his life had he ever admitted to defeat but he only sat there dripping in water and blood, watching everything go down to shit. Then he saw it. As if a miracle came down to him, he saw a couple of jars just at his left. He couldn't get up; his feet wouldn't work with him so he was forced to crawl. The water slapped his face, stinging his eyes, and he spat it out.

The jar felt like miles away. His throat burned when he swallowed salt water and he coughed. The scream leveled in volume and he wondered if he would be too late, if her flesh and blood would rain down on him.

Shaking the horrific thought away, his fingertips reached the first jar and with his bare hands he smashed the thing. The shards gave him cuts but that paled to his distress. Ice arrows. Five of them. No, no. There was still one jar and he cut himself opening it. For a moment, he didn't believe it when he saw it. He wanted to laugh, even considering thanking the Goddesses. A beautiful bundle of arrows lay there with bombs attached to the end.

Without wasting another second, Link held on his breath and fired the shot. Time crawled to a slow as the arrow whispered into the air followed by a thin trail of white smoke. The boss saw it coming and in a desperate attempt, the tentacles dropped Ruto and all flung at the eyelid to protect it. But by then it was too late as the arrow shattered the stone.

Link choked a laugh as he watched the eyeball roll revoltingly at Ruto's side. He figured she'd deal with it but was horrified to find that she was unconscious. If they lost this chance now, the boss would kill them effortlessly. He can't fire any shots, not trusting himself since she was too close to the damn thing.

Panic stirred in his mind. "Fish bait, now's our chance!" He couldn't stand and fight so he congregated all his strength into his voice. "You want all our work to go waste?! That eyeball is right next to you! Kick its ass!"

The tentacles did drop her from a high height and no doubt she had some bones broken. The princess groaned as her eyes opened then widened to find herself staring at a large eyeball. Like the girl she was, the princess squealed until she remembered what she was doing and that warrior in her came out. The dizziness had subsided and the eyeball tried to roll back to its body.

"Oh no you don't!" She actually grabbed it, cringing in disgust by the green slime sticking to her hands. Without her spear, she was left to beat it with her bare hands.

"That's my girl! Give it to 'em! Hurry!"

The monster's body was moving towards her with wigging tentacles, preparing to take back its eye. The dismay flickered on her face when the shadow of the monster engulfed her and she began to pound the eyeball at the ground.

Link prepared to use an ice arrow until the gelatinous monster froze. The eyeball blackened in her wet hands, gurgling out a grotesque cry. The princess reeled back appalled. Link didn't believe it was over until the monster turned into a cloud of black flakes.

Dumbfound, he could only stare into the empty space as a comforting silence dropped in. No words left them for the longest time. Ruto tried getting up and cringed, crying as she held her leg. Broken. "L-Link…"

"It's over," he assured her, giving her a smile. "We did it."

"We did?" She turned to the empty space and through her pain she smiled. "We actually beat it?"

He winked. "Told you we could."

Their victory was short lived as the room began to rumble. It came from behind him, a couple of meters away. A massive door, one he didn't even know existed, lifted up, exposing them to an intense glare of resplendent light. It brightened the whole room and he lifted a hand to shield his eyes. He could feel the cool breeze stroking his face. He squinted and saw blue sky with puffs of clouds. They've been here for so long that his wanderlust craved to be outside.

The door beyond showed a pond, a small one, with a line of tiles as footings that led up to a pedestal where a ray of sunlight shined down on it. It looked such a serene sight of the pond with lilacs and the open sky with fresh air. It was until he saw the color drain from Ruto's face and a shard of fear stabbed his heart.

"Yes, yes!" A voice shrilled. From behind a support pillar, Mathilda walked out. Her prose was normal, stabile, for every wound on her had healed up nicely. Her attire was a mess, tattered and bloodied, but that didn't bother her. She was jaunty as if she discovered a hidden treasure.

Ruto tried acting quick by reaching for spear. Because of her leg, she couldn't stand up, and so in a desperate attempt to stop her she fired her weapon. Mathilda caught it smoothly and just like with her first spear, she brought her knee up and broke it from the middle. The commander smiled as she threw the pieces away.

"No, no please." Ruto's hands reached up and covered her mouth. She let out a moan, shaking her head vigorously. The fear in her eyes made his heart clench since he felt the same way.

Mathilda laughed. "Thank you, thank you both, darlings. I was beginning to wonder when you'd defeat him."

They were both tired, physically, mentally, emotionally. Link was already on his knees and yet he felt he was shrinking even lower than that. All his confidence and any illusions of victory were smashed to bits. Everything that had ever happened had been a trap. From the moment he met her up until now he'd been played by her hand. When she spoke to her snake in secret, she had done it intentionally. She wanted him to listen, wanted him and Ruto to run around in the temple and collect her boss key.

It was so obvious he wanted to smack himself in the face. Mathilda and Gilly's minds were intertwined. How else could she have spied on them? He would have been able to sense her presence but a snake? Gilly worked perfectly with her. The two shared palpable emotions—pain, anger, delight. There was no need to say her plots out loud, only an idiot would convey their plans close to their enemies.

Like the bitch she was, she made them do all the hard work and took the credit for it. She wanted the boss key but cared less for the boss. She had intended for it to either kill them or weaken them, any outcome would play in her favor. The only reason she participated in the fight was just so she wouldn't raise any suspicion. The boss would be defeated one way or the other, by her hand or theirs. It had to be killed in order to reveal the most vulnerable place in the entire kingdom. And they led her right to it.

She played him like a fiddle from the moment he met her at the bar.

"And now then," Mathilda spoke, her heels splashing in the water. Neither the Zora nor the Hylian could speak. Their conviction was killed, the hope they strived so hard to hold was torn to shreds, and all that's left was despondency. With the vial in her hand, and her hair brushing swiftly left and right, her eyes glinted. "Now watch as I crown our pretty princess here the Queen of Bones."

* * *

 **OH MA GAWD WE ARE ALMOST DONE WITH THIS ARC! What do you think of Link and Ruto's friendship up until now? I would very much love for some feedback and your thoughts on this arc! I know this has been ridiculously long but it'll be worth it!**


	58. Chapter LVIII

**PART TWENTY-SEVEN - A BLADE OF HONOR**

Link could just see the Zora people going about their day under the balmy weather. Blue lights would pulsate through the building and the water would be gushing out from every corner. Why else would it be called the City of Water? It was everywhere, from the ground, from the ceiling. No one would think twice before diving to their deaths.

He could imagine the horror, the panic when the Zoras began to drop like flies. The neighbors would turn purple with foam dripping from their mouths. Parents would try hopelessly to save their little ones. People would be running about, trying to escape the unseen. They wouldn't know where it came from. The danger was everywhere in the form of their very life source. From what Ruto had told him, the pain would be so ineffable that there would be no comfort. Parents couldn't assure their children, paramours would leaving without uttering a last goodbye.

It was hell and it was coming this way.

Ruto tried getting up and he cringed at the sound of bones cracking. Her leg…damn it looked like it hurts. She pounded a fist in frustration, crying out, then tried again. She even crawled to reach her broken spear to use it to lift her off the ground. It worked until she lost her balance and fell back down and on her leg no less. Her voice pitched into a loud scream as she withered, holding her injured leg.

He couldn't move not even when she gave out her first sobs. Over and over, this girl tried getting up and her own leg pulled her down. It felt as if fate itself was against her. It pinned her down, and kept her there. It was so cruel to watch it happen and he clenched his teeth in indignation.

The Master Sword hummed so vociferously in his ears that he thought he might go deaf. It was incredible how no one else could hear it. The thing rang like bells. It wanted him to do something instead of sitting there and getting his socks drenched.

 _What the fuck do you want me to do?!_ He nearly screamed. _My ribs are broken and I can't feel my legs. Just what the fuck do you want me to do?!_

Ignoring it only made it pugnacious. It wasn't like the other times when it simply bothered him. It wanted him to take action but what the hell could he do? It took his full strength just to survive Mathilda's murderous ass and now he had to defeat her like this?

Hearing Ruto cry as she tried again to get up and to watch her fall back down, it tore him apart. It made him desperate somehow and he found himself crawling to Mathilda.

"S-stop," he said, his voice wretched with pain. It was over, his mind told him, but he just couldn't let it go. He was too stubborn to let all their work go.

Mathilda sauntered closer to the sacrosanct spring where fresh, clean water gushed out to supply the domain. In those eyes of hers, there was no hesitation, only excitement. In a way, something about her was familiar.

Just like before, there was that sinister aura around her and those eyes weren't the same. They craved for blood; they wanted it more than anything. In that moment, she looked like a monster, one that would turn to black flakes if you finish her off. Malice clung to her like a curse. This rancor that she had wasn't something normal. This Charles…no, no, this guy was on a different level entirely and Link felt very much afraid of him. Looking at one of his puppets, Link finally understood how his power worked. The cost of such great power would be a Hylian's humanity.

His hand grasped the end of her shirt. It was a pathetic attempt, not something his pride would allow it, but it was that soft desperate cry from behind him, that choking wheeze when she tried to get up, the splash when she failed, he couldn't allow himself to give up. He held on that piece of clothing like a lifeline.

"Those…those people did nothing to you, bitch! Ruto's mom, that soldier, they didn't do anything wrong!"

"I know," Mathilda replied simply. Her heel then dug deep into the wound on his stomach, the one she had given to him from the dagger. He forgot how to breath as blood splattered out his mouth and he found the wall on his back. "And I don't care."

Something heavy was sitting on his chest, allowing only a few whiffs of air to get to him. Oh it hurts. It hurts so badly that lifting his head off the ground was an effort. The water was in his eyes and he blinked it back, seeing the world blurry.

True, he didn't like this domain, he hated the people with their snotty noses, and their sophistry against Hylians, how they traduced him behind his back, and made him out to be a villain. Yes, fine he acted a bit of an ass himself but they would hate him regardless so what was the point?

In a strange and sickening way, him and Mathilda aren't that much different. They both loved sharing misery wherever they went, bringing calamity to people who seem to have it too good. Those people needed to be pegged down, to get a taste of the real world and understand that people are suffering. If fate won't be fair then people like them will take it upon themselves to make it fair.

But this was going too far. What about the people who didn't do anything? What about Queen Elena, a woman with a golden heart and to be killed just to show something? This umbrage that Mathilda carried with her, it was like a flesh eating virus. It ate her alive and so she made it contagious spreading it around.

It already infected Ruto. She was on her knees, trembling as she tried to get on her feet. Tears rolled down her cheeks and her chest heaved as she tried to gather breath between stifled cries. Link wondered how he scarify and accuse her of being weak. Seeing her struggle now, with her incoherent voice rising into a tearful panic, he felt a palpable lump in his throat and his eyes turned to see Mathilda's one foot enter the spring. He thought of Raza and how she wanted to be strong, entering into an arena forbidden for her. And he actually called her weak once.

With fierce determination, he rumbled through his things desperately and found something he could use. That purple slob he retrieved earlier. He could heal fully, partially, or just straight up die.

 _Please,_ he prayed to anything that would listen to him. He vowed to never make a prayer again. He's been doing that for most of his childhood and had nothing to show for it. _If something ever works out for me let this be it. Please. Just this once._

The mawkish taste nearly had him spitting it out. He took only half, and cringed, waiting for something to happen, waiting for pain. There was no such thing though. As a matter of fact, the feeling in his legs returned, his mind went sharp, and air was easy to draw in. He nearly gasped, agog by this. There was still pain though, since he took only half the bottle, but he wouldn't dare to take more.

There was no time to celebrate. The bitch was nearly in and he had to stop her. An idea popped up in his mind and he acted upon it at once.

Mathilda never saw his hookshot coming and when she did it had already snatched the vial from her hand. Ruto froze, staring at him, and some of that hope seemed to spark in her amber eyes. Once the vial was in his hand, the smell of his made him gasp and dizzy. The vial was cloyed; a mix of bitter and sweet burned his nostrils. He dropped his hookshot only to over his nose.

The Master Sword went precarious and he staggered on his feet to maintain his balance. This wasn't good enough. It wanted more from him.

Ruto tried to follow his example to stand up but her efforts eventuated into her falling down on her face. Blood trickled down heavily from her leg but the injury wasn't enough stop her from trying. She wanted to fight to the death if she could, if only her leg would cooperate. Again she used her broken spear but the blood on her hands caused her to fall back down. Angry tears helplessly streaked down her face as she glared Mathilda with pure hatred and indignation.

This princess, a big hearted, ambitious princess came to this temple to fight for her people, who put up with his bullshit on a daily basis but still showed him undeserving kindness and friendship. She didn't deserve anything like this. She tried so damn hard, why don't those Goddesses up there see that? Why do they let someone like her suffer?

An old question of his was answered right now. It was about honor and how little he knew of it. The medals were a joke, the so-called laudable titles bestowed by kings were meaningless, the armors the high knights wore, everything about honor was ridiculous. And now Link saw what it truly meant to be honorable and how it looked like.

Ruto was the very definition of honor.

Mathilda rolled her eyes. "Oh can you give that back already?" She sounded like a mother demanding her child to return her things. "Even if you spill it here, I can always scoop up the water and throw it in there. The poison is enough to spread through this room like wildfire." Link looked at the vial, the small vial with a spoonful of purple liquid. The commander giggled. "It's not like you're going to live much long. You can't escape this room."

She's right. They were secluded in this large area even after they defeated the boss. They were trapped. The princess tried to stand up, almost succeeding, until her leg gave out. Link cringed at the sound of her shrieks. How can he let her down? She fought harder than he ever could and now she can't even stand up.

Link thought of Ordon. He hasn't thought about it in so long. Everyone cursed him to die for his callousness, they all despised him and when he tried to get her to feel the same way, she refused, insisting that she believed him to be a good person.

He knew he was no hero and now he wondered what exactly was he trying to do. What was he trying to do? Save the day? Defeat evil? He can't do any of that. It was crystal clear that Mathilda won.

The commander was walking towards him now. "Had it over, _darling_." She allowed herself to chuckle. "You wouldn't want to make things harder, do you?"

Give the vial back and let their deaths be as swift and painless. He wouldn't have to suffer, especially Ruto. She would see her mother again. It was merciful. He couldn't let her witness the destruction of her home. No, he wouldn't bear to let her see that. He wanted to shield that from her, to get her to a happier place.

The sword snapped him out of it. The glow in his hand began to burn and the sword hummed loudly. He was amazed by how no one else could hear it. He glanced at Ruto's fearful eyes and the sword added more weight. That's when he finally— _finally_ understood what it wanted from him. And it was out of the question. He couldn't. No, he can't do it. He's no damn hero. He said it from the start!

His decisions mattered less to the holy blade. It tantalized him with the weight of the world as his breath became shallow with irritation. He can't be a hero. He shouldn't be a hero. There was no way.

"Hand it over, boy." Mathilda's tone edged to impatience. "I'm giving you the choice to make this easy."

The Triforce beamed brightly on the back of his hand frightening him so badly he almost dropped the damn poison. It glowed dimly corresponding with the sword's weight change. It was erroneous. It felt as if someone dumped these mantic duties and expected him to deal with it.

 _Take her for example,_ it seemed to say when his eyes saw Ruto.

That made him snap.

"I can't be honorable, alright?!" His voice blasted through the room startling Mathilda. "I'm just a selfish bastard that likes women and drinks, okay? I don't know anything about honor! It just sounds like a fancy name to give to someone when they died in a stupid way."

Mathilda's eyes narrowed. "What are you on about? Have you finally lost your mind?"

His hand clenched with the vial. He felt smaller somehow, so tiny and powerless. He hated it. He hated how Mathilda was running the show and how he was at her mercy. In the same way, he hated the Goddesses and how irresponsible they were with their own creations.

Swallowing his fear down and taking a deep breath, he spoke, "I'm saying that I'm no hero. I don't care for honor, I don't care for dignity but…"

"But?" Mathilda asked fully, already bored.

Link glanced down at the poison. It was so small and it was strong enough to kill a domain. The smell was barely tolerable and he breathed through his mouth so not to burn his nostrils. How did she manage to carry it around with ease?

His eyes rose to see her and the animosity for her grew to be so massive he wanted to slaughter her. Ruto was looking at him pleadingly with pooled eyes and he knew what to do.

Link straightened up and his eyes were austere as he stared at his enemy. "If being honorable means taking you down, Mathilda…" His voice trembled with barely suppressed rage as his thumb pressed the cork off the bottle. "Then, bitch, I'm about to be the most honorable bastard you ever met."

"Oh what you—" She froze when his true intentions dawned to her. For the first time since he met her, she looked truly mortified. "You-you wouldn't!"

Link took pride of his insanity. It made him braver and stupider. This felt different somehow from all the other times he acted without thinking. The feeling was insuperable, so foreign, so strange but at the same time it was…familiar. Almost nostalgic.

The taste was rather sweeter than he expected. As soon as he finished the drink, a sharp aftertaste took him by surprise. The liquid burned his throat and watered his eyes. Then it subsided, for now, and he stared at the two who were too stunned to speak. Ah, he loved how he had that effect on people. It never got old.

"Now no one can use it," he huffed out as he stuffed the vial in his pocket.

"Link…" Ruto's voice was barely audible. It sounded as if someone had kicked her in the guts and she was still recovering. "What have you done?! How-how could you?!"

Mathilda chuckled as she started at him in disbelief. Then that chuckle crackled into thundering laughter. Her head went back and her arms around her stomach as tears leaked from her eyes. "I-I can't believe this! And you say you're not a hero?! You're as heroic as it gets, kiddo!"

"I'm not," he snapped. Nothing strange was happening to him yet but he could feel it in his stomach.

She nearly out of breath. "Even-even if I fail to take this domain, the reward for your head would be much grander! You must be an idiot! I'll be killing you both too easily!"

The symbol glowed on his hand and it didn't frighten him for once. No, it felt so familiar, almost like from a dream or a past life. Power hummed in his veins, and it felt right somehow, like he made the right choice. Courage glowed inside of him, warm and invigorating.

"No," he told her empathetically. The Triforce beamed bright on the hand that went to the hilt. Her laughter died entirely and she stared at him with a new look. "You will _not."_

Energy radiated from the holy blade, exhilarating and marvelous. He just had to smile for seeing it after so long. Mathilda's confidence faltered and she took a step back.

"I'm not a hero and I'm not honorable." He pointed the blade at her and she flinched. "I may be an idiot but I'm damn _fine_ one if I do say so myself." There was a voice inside of him, one that never spoke to him before, it was ancient, old and he found himself listening to it. He smirked and the Master Sword beamed. "And let me tell you something, you're not laying one finger on any of those fishes up there. Not on my fucking watch, got it, _bitch?_ "

It was an amazing feeling, the feeling of being unstoppable, like he could do anything. Death and torture couldn't even try to stop him.

Ruto was only a few steps away and he walked to her, feeling thrilled that he could finally walk without wobbling. She glanced at him with a broken face and shook her head. "No, Link, why?!" She hammered a fist down. "You-you shouldn't have done that! How could you?!" Her eyes shut as she bowed her head. "You di-didn't have to! I-I broke your vow—"

"It wasn't just a vow, you stupid fish!" He shot and her eyes welled up with fresh tears. His voice went soft. "It was a promise."

Her face looked pained. "Link…"

Before, he never helped her up from the ground. Never. He figured it was better to keep her down since he always fought alone but now…now…

"Ruto…Fish bait…" She stared at his open palm and looked up to see him grinning widely. A swirl of emotions welled up inside of him. He winked. "Let's finish this."

"You-you idiot…" She looked ready to cry until determination sharpened her eyes and she firmly grabbed his hand.

"No," Mathilda breathed out then stomped. "No, no, _no nononono!_ "

Ruto and Link froze as they watched the commander jerk left and right, her head cranking in her shoulders and her eyes flashed red. The princess held his arm. "What's happening to her?" She whimpered.

The dark magic in her…shit, they just unleashed the beast. Her hair, like snakes, floated above her scalp and the commander held her head. " _Nononono, I can handle this! I can do this!"_

Link felt his own heart squeezing in fear. "Do you know how to use a bow?" He asked Ruto.

She looked at him like he was crazy. "What? No!"

"Here you go."

"What the—Link!"

"You're not aiming at her," he said firmly, shoving the ice arrows and she knew at once.

"You can't be—"

"I trust you."

She looked ready to protest but when he said that she could only glance at the arrows. "I…I won't let you down."

He gave her the rest of the purple slob. "You got five shots. We're almost—" He cringed when something inside of him burned. "I'm fine," he wheezed out when she grabbed his shoulder. "We're almost done here."

"But—"

"No," he told her and turned to see Mathilda had gone quiet. The words died inside of him when he found himself facing against someone else. This person had Mathilda's body but black mists curled out from her figure, her hair a tangled mess floating above her head, and her eyes were redder than blood. "This is it."

"It's over," Mathilda hissed at him. Her voice went deeper, raspy.

"It's not over unless I say it's over," he shot back, cringing when another stab it him.

Mathilda chuckled darkly. "You're barely even alive."

Link took ahold of himself and his sharp eyes glared up. The sword was beaming at him in encouragement, lending him strength to keep him from passing out, and even so he could feel the poison working its magic. The veins in his wrists were turning to dark purple.

Mathilda came at him so suddenly he barely had the time to react. It was then that ice surrounded them, trapping them both in. "Dammit, Ruto!"

"S-sorry!" She cried.

"I-it's f-fine," he shuddered. He should've taught her how to fire a damn arrow. Goddamn it. Mathilda broke out of it and her fist went out. He brought down his shield and the force of the attack led him to stagger back and cough a mouthful of foam.

Ruto gasped. "Link!"

Mathilda giggled, and more of that mist evaporated from her. He threw his last bomb at her and put some distance. It's been so long since he held a good sword that it was almost overwhelming but when Mathilda came at him again his movements were swift and smooth just like before. It was the smart twist of his wrist, and changing his footing. He's been fighting in water for so long he's learned to use it. Mathilda flipped back from his horizontal attack, but the bit end of the blade did graze her.

It was only a small cut but Mathilda shrieked when it touched her skin, stumbling back as black blood gushed out from the arm. Shit, that was awesome to see. If only he could enjoy it though. He never thought it was physically possible to sweat so much. He was worried he'd die of dehydration. The burning in his throat worsen, itchy, making him cough up more foam. The poison moved gradually up the veins in his arms, foam drooled from his mouth and his vision hazed. The unsteady beating of his heart was tempestuous.

Drowsily, he jabbed his sword out and she easily went out of reach. His miss left him in the open but Ruto was quick to fire an arrow. It sailed past Mathilda but it did get her to back off. Now she had three arrows left.

 _Make it count, fish bait._

Darkness was creeping from the corners, hoping to swallow him from this world. He wiped the foam by the back of his hand as his skin crawled with venomous substance. It was warm, moving up his neck.

Mathilda went for him and he sidestepped, raising his sword. She quailed back from it, true fear flashing in her eyes and he had to grin. He went for her and she jerked back. Ruto fired the ice arrow but she was smart to do it behind Mathilda so the commander could slip on it. Her head went smack on the concrete. When the holy blade was aiming for her heart, she was quick to move away by bringing her legs up and flipping back.

"You aren't even alive!" Mathilda snapped, it sounded as if she was trying to convince herself.

Link ignored her and sliced his sword across. The ice was still underneath her and it interfered with her footing. Link got another knick from her and she bloodily screamed in pain, just from a simple cut. Ruto fired an ice arrow and it went at Mathilda's thigh.

Pain pulsated through Link's throat and it felt as if air was blocked off. He spat out the foam, choking. Ruto took his side at once to help him and by the time he recovered Mathilda had broke the arrow from her thigh. She wobbled a bit, but the anger in her eyes was palpable enough to ignore it.

"You have one more arrow," he told Ruto. "Make it count, okay?"

"But-but you…Link…" She looked so hurt.

He grasped her shoulder. "You got this." Then turned to Mathilda. "You're one stubborn bitch, you know that?"

The strength he borrowed from the sword was starting to wear out and Mathilda sensed it. The mist swarmed around her, becoming so thick he could barely see her face. "It's all coming from the sword, isn't it? I wonder how long it'll play nice."

Link panted, leaning onto his blade. His skin tightened as if something pulled it back. "You…you talk even more than Katie."

"This will never be over, don't you understand? If you can barely withstand me then you don't have a snowball's chance in hell to stand against Charles or even the King himself if you somehow make it that far." She pointed at the sword. "This is a cycle. In time and time again, it will be the same thing. You will never rest as long as you carry that sword, hero."

"Like I said for the millionth bloody time," Link muttered, the shortness of breath caused him to be slurry with his words as he straightened up and lifted his blade. "I'm not a hero." The Master Sword was being lighter for him, since he could barely hold his shield and had to drop it. "You're time is just about done here."

From behind Mathilda, Ruto was pulling the string back, the stress and struggle evident on her face. Link made sure to keep his distance and this time the ice didn't hold him to the ground. The commander's eyes widened as she cried. "You bitch, I'll kill you for this!"

Ruto could've smiled but the fight had to be over now. "Do it," she told Link vehemently.

"Wait, no!" Mathilda screamed, already breaking out of the ice but Link had already moved for her. Her lips parted but words wouldn't come at her as she sharply inhaled when the holy blade went right to her guts. Her fingers dug into his arms and her eyes looked at him pleadingly.

He saw the Hylian part of her. That twisted dismay on her face was evidence. In just a split minute, she looked almost innocent, no evil, no jealously, but just plain innocence.

"Now it's over," he whispered and withdrew the sword. Mathilda stood there in mute horror and for a moment Link actually thought that this wasn't enough until she collapsed and her eyes rolled into their sockets.

Then there was peace like never before. It felt as if the room brightened spiritually. If he had the strength, he would be jumping, yelling, taunting. He could only stare contemplatively at the fallen commander, a woman he once feared. She was nothing more than broken, pathetic puppet.

Ruto laughed shakily and Link tried to return it until his legs lost their strength. A burning sensation in his throat, all over his body, caused him to scream. It felt like swimming in a river of fire. His insides were melting, his skin turning to a nasty red blemish. The foam thickened, making it difficult to breath through.

Ruto fell to his side, holding his hand. " _No, no, no, no,_ " she mumbled, "Not again. Not again, please no. Why did you do it?!"

 _Because I wanted to_ , he wanted to say but his mouth filled with red foam. He wished he didn't do this in front of her though, knowing that she was now reliving the past.

"This can't be happening!" She wailed, grasping his purple-veined hand and squeezing it close to her face. "Please, Goddesses, please don't let him die." She sobbed, turning to the Master Sword hopefully. It went dim, the ass.

"Link…" Her voice was barely audible. "I don't want you to die," she whispered heartbreakingly. "Not like this. We won, Link. We did it. You-you have to save Agnes, Link. Sh-she needs you. She—" Communication ended in a babble of tears. She held his hand, and lowered her head.

 _Oh, Agnes, I'm so sorry, Agnes, but Link is going to sleep now, girl._

He wished he could see her one final time, to feel her fur underneath his fingers, and kiss her head. The sounds he was making, it was this awful choking sound that belonged more to a ravenous beast than a Hylian. It can't be helped though. He was desperate to breath. This felt like drowning but even worse. It was drowning in boiling venom. How could one vial do so much damage?

The world turned ruby red instantly. The pounding in his head indurated with every passing of a second. Pain wracked throughout his body making him wither around violently. Someone had to end this. He could barely take it.

"Link!" Someone else screamed and a bright small thing came close to his eyes. He couldn't see well since everything was blood red but he knew who it was and Ruto confirmed it.

"Katie," Ruto breathed, with astonishment. "You're alive?"

"What's happening to him?" The fairy cried. "Link, you stupid dummy, why is it that whenever I leave you alone, you're always dying?!"

He wished he could laugh. She was cute when she tired to be serious. Foam ran down his neck and a wave of heat struck him, making him gasp and wheeze. This felt like being in an oven. The tightness in his skin was unbearable. He wanted someone just to kill him and end this suffering.

"Who-who are you?" Ruto croaked out through thick sobs.

There was someone else looking down at him. The face was opaque but he knew it to be an old woman by the voice. "Is this the hero? I'm a little disappointed," the old woman said with a tired sigh. "Dying here in his own waste. Think of the mess you've caused me."

"Who are you?! Get out of my sight!" Ruto yelled. "If you can't help him then leave us be!"

"I can't help him. Only the sword can."

Their voices sounded so distant in another world. The surroundings, the faces, everything was mixing into a blur.

"Link," the old woman said firmly. "You are chosen whether you like it or not. You know what to do."

"He-he can't even move!" Ruto complained. "He-he can't—I beg you please help him!"

It hurts to know he was causing her so much grief.

"Then he'll just die here and forget ever saving his dog," the lady said simply. The pity in her tone was frustrating. Old hag. As if he wanted to die. "Poor, poor Agnes." The woman's voice was a patronizing bled of sad, resign and bored. "Wonder where they took her? She might be out there getting a beating, maybe dying, and what is her master doing for her?"

The thought of Agnes going through anything like that sparked something in him. Link reached out his hand and tried to get the feeling back in his legs. Ruto played a big part in helping him up and as soon as he was on his feet he shrugged her off, worried that the poison might get to her. At least she gave him the holy blade and made sure he didn't fall.

His head was in a daze but there was fire behind his azure eyes. The old woman told Ruto to leave him be as he pulled his weight towards the Spring of Life. His walk was that of a crippled man, making these awkward steps, but there was no slowing down for him. The poison was flocculating more red foams, and they were getting too thick to spit out. His lungs were burning for the sweet taste of fresh air.

The Spring of Life looked like a Spring of Blood in his eyes. He moved purely on instincts, hoping he wouldn't trip and fall in. A cool breeze brushed against his red skin and dried his wet golden locks. He limped his way towards the pedestal, dragging the sword behind him, the tip of it grinding behind him. The Triforce glowed brightly with each painful step. It fed him power, filling him with tiny bits of stamina and encouragement.

Death was beginning to open its arms to him when very little light remained. The beating in his heart began to soften a little and the wobbling of his feet was increasing. Despite all that, his body moved automatically, his mind too adamant to give in.

Agnes saved his life when there was nothing left for him to live for. He wanted to stop living so bad but when she saw him, licked his hand gingerly, showed him love he never thought existed, it made life worth living. How could he give up on her when she stayed by his side through all those years?

She endured starvation just like him, endured abuse from the boys on the streets, lived an indigence life, lived with thievery, never once had she bitten him or left him behind. Despite all his flaws and his initial attempts at killing her to get her to stop following him, she continued to love him. And for that, she became the best thing that ever came to his life, the only one that mattered to him in this unforgiving world.

 _I'm coming, girl. Just wait a little longer._

Finally, he arrived at the pedestal. With every once of his strength, fueled by absolute raw determination that burned through his chest like raging bonfire, Link lifted his sword skyward. He was on the very brink of unconsciousness. His legs lost their strength, and he fell down on his knees with his sword. The blade slid right through the thin slice on the ground and a beacon of blue light shined out from underneath, filling the air with static energy.

The world went black as he closed his eyes, both his hands clutched around the hilt and he pressed his cheek on the flat side of the sword. A feeling of peace, beautiful peace, warmed him to his bones. It felt as if everything had been an awful dream and he was waking up. The tranquility of the spring, with the soft breeze stroking his face gently, it made him smile faintly.

The sword hummed in his mind, and unlike all the times when it pressed his buttons, this time it was soft and soothing as if trying to lull him to rest now. The gratitude he felt couldn't be expressed into words. He bit his bottom lip, his breath hitching.

"Thank you," he wheezed out as he began to pass out.

There was one voice however that spoke to him. It sounded completely out of this world, so odd but familiar at the same time.

 _Good work…Master._

* * *

 **And there you have it, folks. I've been waiting since forever to update this chapter. I've written this chapter EXACTLY a year ago on this EXACT DATE. How awesome is that?! I am so so happy to have finally put this arc to rest. The next chapter will be the conclusion of A Blade of Honor. I am so excited! Please leave your feedback on what you think of this chapter. How did this chapter make you feel? I would absolutely love to hear what you have to say!**


	59. Chapter LIX

**PART TWENTY-EIGHT - A BLADE OF HONOR**

Even as a child, he was never completely innocent. Living was a nightmare, each day harder than the next, but he tried to live through it, to repent what he did. The self-hatred he had was killing him; the anathema would burn through his soul every time he glanced at himself in the mirror at night. He was never a good child.

It took one dog to make a difference, a creature incapable of speech to make an impact. Agnes, his precious angel, saved his life. Her presence itself gave him a purpose, gave him something to latch onto.

She had been so tiny when he first saw her, could've easily fit in his pouch. Her bark was no more than a little squeak, too cute to be intimidating. She approached him even when he brandished his dagger, cursing at her to get away. Her waggling tail, and her cute little bark were what lowered his guard, and when his free hand reached her she licked it gingerly and he reeled back thinking she was going to bite him.

His eyes snapped open and the first thing he saw was a rocky ceiling. The memory weighed his heart down like an anchor and something wet was streaking down his cheeks. Just remembering how she wasn't here with him anymore made it so hard to hold it in. His throat thickened and he gritted his teeth, trying to fight it. He had to see her again. He had to see her and it hurts so badly. Taking in a shaky breath, he wiped his cheeks. He'll find her. She was a smart dog; she'll survive.

That made him somewhat better and he sat up on the bed. His arms ached with sores and bruises, and his skin itched with the bandages wrapped around it. It was easier to breath and he inhaled the strong scent of the salty sea. The room he was occupied in seemed a place for scriptorium with books lying around, and large maps hung on the wall, and among them was the map of the temple. A single blade of light shined from underneath the gap of his door and from a small round hole on the door.

He noticed his tunic neatly folded to the side. Someone had stitched the sleeves back on. He didn't like what he wore though—a long V-necked pale blue robe with Nayru's symbol switched at the center and the sleeves were loose, dipping down from his hands. He went on the defense when the door swung open.

"Good grief! It's about time you woke up!"

His muscles relaxed when he saw it was a diminutive old woman with wrinkly eyes and a shrunk posture walking towards him with a cane. Her grey eyes were sharp and stern, with wisdom lying behind them. Her attire matched his but hers were more feminine with faded flowers stitched.

"Tiana," a voice querulously cried out, "there's a leak again!"

"There's a leak everywhere!" The woman named Tiana snapped. She had that typical biting tone of a lady who dealt with little to no nonsense. "What do you think this place is?"

"No offence or anything but—" Katie's words trailed off when she saw Link and he couldn't help but smile widely.

"Hey, sprit."

"Hey?" She echoed, boiling. " _Hey?!_ Do you have any idea how much you scared me, you dummy Hylian?! My heavens, it's like you want to die!" Then out of nowhere, she brought up a small hammer that glowed feverishly pink. "Just go back to sleep!"

Link blenched and covered his head until Tiana poked the fairy with her walking stick. "That's enough of that, dear. He's been through enough."

Link blew out air. "Yeah."

"You can whack him later when he gets better."

"Hey! And since when does she get a hammer?!"

Katie's color darkened. "Since I spent hours in this horrible temple, no offence ma'am."

"None taken," the old lady said simply.

"I spent hours and hours with monsters chasing me around! Do you have any idea what I've been through?!"

"What _you've_ been through?" He seethed. "What about what _we've_ been through?! We had puzzles, we had those goddamn green slobs and got our asses hunted down by Mathilda and you got a hammer in the end? That's not fair!"

" _Not fair?!"_

"Alright, knock it off," the lady snapped. "Mind you, this temple wasn't even supposed to have hammers. It was supposed to be a longer hookshot."

He couldn't believe this. "I already have a hookshot and I went through your temple just to get an upgrade?"

She glared at him. "Don't underestimate the items of the temple, kid. Anyways it wasn't supposed to be hammers." She muttered under her breath, "When I get my hands on that fool. I knew I shouldn't have let him in here." She let out a sigh. "Anyways, the hammer belongs to the fairy now."

"I want a hammer!" He complained. "Don't you have another one?"

Tiana waved her hand. "Nope. First come first served." She paused. "Oh, where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself. As you already know, my name is Tiana. I am the Guardian of this Water Temple. I suppose you've already met Desmond, yes?"

Desmond. He hasn't thought about the man in a while.

 _Ah, Link? No more jumping off in temples._

"Yeah, nearly gave the guy a heart attack," Link said with a chuckle.

"So I've heard." Tiana poked him with her stick, getting him to his feet. "The princess has been worrying her head over you. Get changed and meet us down in the boss room."

Once they've left, Link inspected his wounds in the mirror stand. His chest was a patchwork of bruises and bandages, and from his stomach where Mathilda's dagger went in was a long red scar. The pain was tolerable. It wasn't anything like the pain from the poison. Sometimes he wondered if that had been a dream. It felt so unreal to be in that much agony and even unreal to think he survived that.

Wearing the fresh tunic made him feel stronger somehow. It was stitched so perfectly, you'd think it was brand new. How it felt so good to feel the weight of his net-shaped cap again. Heck, he was even dry for the first time in a long time. Not that it was going to last for long.

The final battle replayed in his mind and all he could think of was how Mathilda looked at him as she was dying by his hand, how she clung to his arms with the pain making her unable to speak or even beg. He could still see it with his eyes closed and the sound of Ruto screaming rang clearly in his mind. So much had happened, and he was restless to see the princess. To have her witness him dying like that, he was ashamed to make her go through that again.

It may be all over but there will be struggles after this—the truth about her mother's murder, and her most faithful adviser. She was forced to push those feelings aside to win the battle but now, to imagine her waking up and feeling the immensity of it all…how was she feeling now?

The question haunted his mind, and he even skipped a few steps in the stairs. Thinking about it made his head swirl. It was strangely quiet in the Water Temple and he noticed that the hallways were completely bereft from all monsters. This place no longer felt haunted with a dark presence. In fact it felt peaceful. The Guardian was back in control and the temple went back to being the holy scarce place it was meant to be.

Staying dry was of course a wasted effort. His boots made their floppy sound in the ankle deep water and cool water trickled down from the walls, already damping his tunic. In the boss room, his stomach flipped when he recalled the battle that took place, the despondency that once overtook him when all hope seemed lost. There was the wall where Ruto slammed in. It still had her outlines planted, and some faint signs of blood. Over there was where he fired his arrows at the boss. Ah good times.

Tiana and Katie were waiting by the door and Link saw someone crouched down in a prayer position but she was more seated down rather than on her knees, wearing the same robe as him. He paused. Interrupting a prayer was a great insult but she seemed to finish and struggled to use her cane to stand up. He went on his way to help her and her eyes brightened as a warm smile stretched her lips. "Link…"

"Hey, fish bait," he said with a wide smile. It was so good to see her again. He never liked sentimental touch but it felt good to hug her, just feeling her warmth, hearing her breath, it assured him that she was alive and well.

"We really did it this time," she whispered. "It feels like a dream."

"Told you we could." His smile faltered when he saw her leg wrapped in a thick cast. "Damn, it got you good."

"Tiana said I should give it time to heal."

He studied her face meticulously. "How are you holding up really?"

She hesitated, swallowing as she averted her eyes. "I'll get through it. The hardest part will be my father."

"Where will you even start?"

She winced at the thought of it. Beckward's body was no doubt mutated, knowing how dirty Mathilda worked. And there was the matter of the Queen's death, and also the soldier's as well. Already Link felt annoyed on her behalf, knowing how cankerous her father was.

Katie lightened up the mood, quite literally, by expressing her relief. "I'm glad you two are alive," she said jaunty. "Hey, we all make a pretty good team, right?"

"We would be even better if you let me borrow that hammer?" He asked hopefully. Sure, it might be small but he'll use just about anything.

Ruto giggled. "Oh yes. She was so thrilled when she showed it to me. Katie, don't you ever give it to him."

"Oh come on! How's a fairy like her going to—GAH!"

"What were you saying?" Katie snapped glowing orange.

She would have struck him if he didn't move quick enough. Like the nuance she was, she danced over his head making it rain sparkles. It was Tiana who put an end to their brouhaha by announcing breakfast. She heralded them to the Spring of Life where a picnic was laid right in front of the pedestal.

Link finally saw the spring for what it was, this beautiful peace, the gentle water rippling at the cool breeze, which carried the scent of the wilderness. The Master Sword was radiant and its blue blade glowed at once in his presence, causing him to rub his hand against his side. He found himself to be pulled in by the sword somehow, as if he was bound to it. He hesitated, staring at the evil's bane and his heart thudded against his chest. Everyone was looking at him in silence, expecting him to do something.

"You could leave it here. It would make a nice accessory," Tiana offered, horrifying Katie. Ruto said nothing and her expression was carefully masked.

He could leave it here. He wouldn't have to deal with the heavy weight it carried, or the ghosts from the past. "Nah," he found himself saying.

The Triforce blinked once his hands pulled the hilt. Seeing the symbol made him gulp but the sword beamed feverishly, taking his mind off of it. He lifted the blade up skyward and admired the finery of it. How could a sword look so perfect in every aspect? How could he bring himself to settle for less?

He finally understood why it was so mad at him. In the arena, he shamed it, exploited it in dishonorable fights. The sword was made to protect the innocence and to vanquish evil. By sacrificing himself, by showing honor, it deemed him worthy of its service.

"You're stuck with me until I get Agnes back," he told it. If it had a problem with that, it didn't show it.

Once that was over, they all sat down in the picnic Tiana had set up for them. Occasionally, a light breeze would lift his bangs. It didn't make sense for a spring to exist down, much less with a blue sky of its own, but once again fuck logic.

Tiana prepared them cucumber sandwiches, tomatoes soup, dry beef, milk, boiled eggs, grilled fish, and sausages. Each dish was palatable, the first real food they had in a long time. Tiana must've expected their voracity since she cooked enough to stuff them full. Katie pranced around the clean spring, diving down and bobbing back up with delightful colors. Since coming to this dreadful temple, his shoulders finally relaxed and he realized just how long it was since he winded down.

"How long were we out?" He asked the Guardian.

Tiana looked rather annoyed. "About three days at least. Dear Goddesses, do you know the trouble you two gave me?"

He gaped. " _Three_ days?"

"We're lucky that we're still alive," Ruto said.

"That's skills, fish bait," he told her and she smiled. "Oh and that reminds me." He turned to Tiana. "You keep saying that we caused you trouble but your temple was shit."

Yeah, that's right. He said it. Ruto just gave him that look, and he just had to smirk. Unfortunately, Katie heard him and nearly knocked him out if it weren't for Tiana.

"I didn't make this temple, brat," she hissed. "I'm a Guardian, which means I look after this place. It was the Goddesses who created it. It was to test you and to see if you were worthy."

"Worthy of what?" He snapped thinking she might go on about this ridiculous destiny of his.

"Worthy of this." She tossed him something and he clapped his hands to grab it.

He was at loss for words. All this time, and he completely forgot why he came to this domain in the first place. The gem was size of his pinky in a teardrop shape. The blue surface glimmered elegantly with the symbol of Nayru. He stared at it and clenched his hand—one down, two more to go.

 _Hang on, Agnes._

Katie glowered from over his head. "You should say thanks."

He snorted. "Why should I? I went through shit to—okay, thanks, thank!" He covered his head when he saw sight of the hammer. The princess giggled.

"That's not all though," the guardian went on. "This temple shapes itself depending on who you are. It's the puzzles that change the most. This place was made for the two of you."

"Wait, what?" He exchanged looks with Ruto.

"Oh I get it!" Katie danced around between them. "A lot of the puzzles were teamwork! The temple wanted all of us to work together!"

Link thought of something. "There's one thing I don't get. Why didn't the boss just kill you?" He asked Tiana. "It would've been easier."

"Oh disappointed, are you?" The guardian sneered.

"That wasn't what I—"

"Guardians can't die in their temple. In here, we are considered immortal. Why do you think we don't get out much?"

"That's fortunate," Ruto spoke and Tiana hummed in agreement.

"I don't like to imagine what could'e unfolded had I fall for good."

The guardian and the princess started gathering the plates once they all felt satiated. Link didn't know what to think of this temple, but what he did know was that if he stayed here any longer he'd lose his mind, if he hadn't lost it already. They helped her clean up and were making their way towards the large mirror.

Ruto gave him something along the way. "Take this with you. I think you'll find it some use."

In his hand was the water-breathing scale. His eyebrows rose. "Where'd you get this?"

"Mathilda. She didn't use hers, remember?"

He remembered the Pirate's gem and grimaced. "It was her escape plan. Well, this should come in handy." He stuffed it in his pouch excitedly and rubbed his hands together with a grin. "All well that ends well, am I right? I get a scale and my gem, Mathilda's dead, and the domain is safe. I'll be drinking up the bar once we get back."

"Oh Mathilda's not dead," Tiana informed him in a matter of fact tone. The old lady was just ahead of him with her cane.

Ruto also had her cane under her arm, and her expression stayed neutral so he thought he misheard the old woman. "Come again? Mathilda is _not_ dead?" If this was a joke, it wasn't funny.

Tiana gave him a piqued look. "Did I stutter, boy?" He was waiting to the punch line and this only annoyed her. "She's in a cell and in a coma."

Gob smacked, Link turned to Ruto who's eyes avoided his, then at Katie who flushed. He still wasn't convinced. They were all playing a joke on them. No way can they tell him that the most murderous woman in this domain was alive in such a calm way.

"She's alive?" He enunciated just to see if he got that part right.

"Yes," Ruto replied quietly.

"Like alive, _alive,_ or like dying-right-now alive?"

"She's alive and she's going to be okay," Ruto said firmly, with a face that betrayed nothing.

Link, hopelessly confused, turned to the Guardian for an explanation. "This is a joke, right? Tell me it's a joke." No one humored him and the final nerve snapped. "What the hell is this?! I didn't kill her?!" He yelped when a cane slapped his backside. Fleshing with anger, he stepped back from the short woman who had her stick raised and told him not to raise his voice.

"She can't be killed easily thanks to the dark magic from that demon man Charles," Tiana hissed, giving him another stinging hit. "What, you thought she could die that fast? You didn't learn anything from the first time you threw her off the cliff?"

"Stop doing that!" He snapped and that earned him another whack on the head. To think some tiny woman was pushing him around but she had too much gumption for him to handle.

She finally placed her cane down, glaring at him. "The Master Sword would've killed her in an instant if you stabbed her in the heart and if I arrived too late."

"Then take me to her and I'll get it down now." He stopped when Ruto shook her head. "What? Are you going to take her to your father? It's going to be dangerous. We can't risk it." At least that's what he hoped she meant.

Again the princess shook her head. "She's staying here in this temple. Tiana already removed the dark power from her so she won't be hurting anyone."

"Is your head okay?" He couldn't help but ask. The words were chocked out him like she punched him in the stomach.

"My head is doing quite alright."

For the longest time, the words were just lost on him. This had to be a dream. No way could he deal with this much bullshit. It wasn't possible. "She tried to kill us," he said, in a stunned amazement. "She tried to kill the whole domain, and she gets to live for that? Did you lose half your brain in the battle or something?"

She glared at him. "Can I talk to you in private?"

"No, you can't because this is ridiculous! I don't know where your head is but it's not here so where the hell is it?!"

Tiana and Katie took it upon themselves to leave the group since Link wasn't going anywhere. The two had their own conversation elsewhere. The anger melted from his eyes when he saw that Ruto seemed at war with herself. "I don't get it," he said softly. "She killed your mother, she tried to kill this _entire_ domain. Why would you want her alive?" He desperately wanted to understand the logic behind all this because, from where he stood, this sounded like a drunken man's decision.

Ruto closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I wanted her dead more than anything," she spoke quietly. "Whenever I think of her, I just thought of how you put that sword through her and I just…I was overwhelmed with happiness but when I saw her now, saw the state she was in…"

"You pity her." Link shook his head with a shaky laugh. This princess' heart was too tender for this world. "She doesn't deserve it." He placed a hand on her shoulder to get her to look at him. "Ruto, she needs to _die_ for this."

She rebuffed his hand. "I don't care what you say, Link, killing her right now when she's…she's like that is just wrong. Not just wrong but inhumane, vile. I don't care. I won't allow anyone to kill her when she's like that. I _can't_."

"Okay, so when she gets better then I—"

"No, not that either. You don't understand. I want to heal from this." Her voice cracked and she took a moment to steady herself. "When-when that soldier died for the crime he supposedly committed, I thought that would make me feel better. We had him killed without a trail, without any of the sorts that he couldn't even defend himself, all so the Zora people could find peace. Six years, Link, six years, and I along with my people have found no peace over his death. That was an illusion I've made for myself and that man's blood is on my hands as much as Mathilda's."

"That was your dad's doing," he tried to say but she wouldn't hear it.

"All I could think of was how his head disconnected from his body and that blood…" Her face paled. "Mathilda may deserve it but killing her won't bring my mother back, and it won't make my father and I feel any better."

He was trying so desperately hard to understand this concept of mercy. The word should be applied to a man surrounding from a battle, or assisting a homeless but to a _killer?_

"Tiana said that it was the dark magic that influenced her, the same with Beckward." At the mention of her adviser, her eyes pained. "He had darkness in his heart but that didn't mean he hated us from the start. It meant he was easy to control. Dark magic…you saw what it did to Mathilda earlier, right?" The black mist, those red eyes with all traces of sanity gone, yeah, he saw that and wished he hadn't. "I'm not going to even try to justify what she did, but know that she won't be able to hurt anyone and she will remain here as a servant for the guardian until her final days," Ruto said with conviction. "I'd rather have her doing some good with what little of her life remain rather than just killing her and getting nothing but nightmares from that."

This kind heart of hers will get her killed. He wanted to tell her this but she was challenging him to contradict her. Mathilda didn't deserve a second chance, not this munificence. That bitch should be dead with maggots pilling in her sockets. But did he have any right to? After all Ruto had more bones to pick with her than he did. It wasn't an easy choice. To grant mercy to the woman that nearly took everything away…

He didn't like it. He didn't like she was still alive but Ruto thought it over. He didn't know how long she was awake but it was enough to have her ruminate over it and come to an unshakable decision. It didn't make any sense that she wanted that woman alive though. "Princess—"

"Please, Link," she pleaded. "I know it's hard but you wouldn't understand. There is no peace over killing. This is what I choose and even if you don't like it I ask that you respect it."

He sighed. "I don't get any of this but fine."

That seemed to make her feel better. He turned to see Tiana and the fairy speaking to each other. He couldn't hear the words but he recognized the fear on Katie's color. Whatever Tiana had to say, it looked like trouble.

"What are they up to?"

"I don't know." Ruto seemed commiserated. "I hope Katie will be alright. She's been on her own for so long. Be gentle with her, will you?"

"So long as she doesn't use that hammer of hers," he grumbled.

"She will if you don't be gentle," she said sharply.

"Ugh, fine!"

The Guardian sauntered over to them followed by the fairy who had gone strangely taciturn. Her orb swirled with several colors that clashed into one another like paint.

Link raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter with you?"

"It's nothing," she muttered. Well, if she didn't want to talk about it, then he wouldn't bother.

"Where's your hammer at?"

A flicker of orange broke out from her depressing colors. "Tiana made it so that I could summon it anytime I wanted," she said with a giggle. Sparkles began to puff out from her and these sparkles clustered together to form a hammer that solidified into shape. "So if you ever decide to tick me off of wave me away just remember I have this."

Link just rolled his eyes and noticed the guardian by the mirror. "So, Mathilda's staying here?"

Tiana snapped him a look. "Don't use that tone with me."

"I'm not—"

"Someone needs to keep this place clean! I'm a hundred and thirty three years old! Do you know how long and tiring it is to have to clean this place up?"

"No one's really telling you—"

"Oh, and there's also the fact that your generation is polluting everything! I have to keep the water nice and clean for these good Zoras."

" _What?_ That's not my—"

"And also, that little girl is going to cooperate and if she so much as steps out of line then I'll have her kicked to next week."

"And where have you been when the monsters started to show up?" That got her quiet. Sheesh, these Guardians were a handful. "I'm just curious really. You're supposed to be watching over the place so what's the point in being a Guardian if I'm just going to clean up your mess?"

"Hey, don't talk to her that way!" Katie snapped.

"Shut up, you—" He yelped when he ducked from an incoming hammer.

"And don't talk to me that way either," she said with a mix of orange and red.

Ruto giggled behind her hand and it did settle him down. If was nice to see her smile easily after the nightmare they endured. His earlobe was then pulled down and he found himself at eyelevel with the old woman. "Listen here, you little runt, I didn't see those forces fast enough. By the time I got down here, they've already infected the whole place."

"Okay, alright!"

She let him go and huffed. "Kids these days. No respect! Anyways, that boss kept me in its seal just as I was putting the mirror in the case."

Link rubbed his ear and tried to stomp down the violent impulses this woman stirred up. "So what are you going to do with Mathilda?" It had to be something horrible or he'll be pissed.

Tiana chortled as her wooden stick tapped on the wet ground. "Well, for one, I have to fix all the damages you two did."

"Oh, we're terribly sorry for that," Ruto said penitently and Link gawked.

"Don't be sorry! We were trying to stay alive!"

Tiana continued on. "Next, I need all those walls to be cleaned and waxed, then the floors have to be mopped."

Link blinked. "But there's water everywhere."

Something glinted in the old woman's eyes. "Exactly."

Link grinned. He wasn't the only one with a taste for torture. Guess Mathilda was in for a ride. Ruto wanted to assist the guardian with the mirror but was told not to do anything with that broken leg of hers. He would have helped but something sparkled out from the corner of his eyes. With amazement, he found the Pirate Charm or what was left of it at least. The gem that had once been the size of his fist was now a chip in his hand. Now that it was broken, he could assume that the magic left it as well. It could be still useful to his wallet. He put it away before anyone looked.

Katie whispered something into Tiana's ear just as she leaned the mirror on the wall. "Oh, I almost forgot." She gestured Link to come closer. "Give me your hands, boy."

He knew better than to ask. Cupping his hands over her wrinkled palms, he watched the lady mumbled something under her breath. Then from above his hands, an object glowed brightly with the symbol of Nayru. Slowly the ball descended down to his hand and petered.

"Nayru's blessings," she told him. "Use it wisely."

There was a slight ringing in his ears and he misheard her terribly. "Nayru's bitching? OW!"

"No cursing in this facility, especially with our Goddesses' name!" She seethed, slapping him with the cane. "Have some respect!"

"But you just said—"

"I said Nayru's _blessings_ , ya dimwit!"

The audience laughed at his flushed face. He rubbed his hands, which tingled faintly. "Can someone explain this to me?"

"You don't know about Nayru's blessing?" Ruto looked at him incredulous. "Goodness, Link."

"What?"

"I know," Katie agreed, fuming. "Idiot."

"I heard about it but it's been a while!"

"It's a blue shield that will protect you from harm," Tiana explained. "You can use it up to three times a day but it doesn't last for long, only ten minutes at least."

He didn't know why she was giving this to him but decided not to push his luck. "Uh, thanks?"

"And this is for you, princess." Tiana handed her a piece of paper. "The spell and the materials for the blessing."

"Wait, why didn't you just give me that? Or was the whole orb thing just for show?"

He got a silent glare from all of them. Really, what did he ever do to make them all mad? He's the one who drank the poison.

Again, the feisty lady reached for his ear. "That orb, boy," she hissed as he squealed, "is from the Goddess herself. I kept it nice and clean for _one hundred years_ just for you and this is my thanks? You have any idea how much work I've done to keep it clean and away from monsters?"

"All right, I apologize!" He shouldn't have to worry about Mathilda being a problem. This old lady can take care of her.

"Be thankful, you, before I clobber you so hard you won't know which side if your front side! Making this blessing by scratch would need raw materials, casters, and the strongest willpower! All _you_ have to do is think it and it will come!" She tugged harder. "Children these days! No respect or gratitude! Why, in my days—"

"Okay, okay! Thank you, I'll take good care of it!"

It took incredible willpower for Ruto to keep her face straight as she gently patted the guardian's shoulder with her free hand. "I think he understood well enough. Thank you for this blessing but I'm not sure on what to do with it."

Tiana gestured to the mirror and her tone was unfairly softer with anyone that wasn't Link. "The monsters came from there, my dear. You have the same mirror in your palace, no? To make sure it wouldn't happen to you too should Ganondorf or even Charles strike, use this blessing to shield your mirror. Tell your father that if he ever thinks of throwing that mirror away then he'll have to answer to me." She pointed at the portal with her walking stick. "These mirrors may be one of the biggest mysteries in our world. They possess enigmatic powers far beyond our comprehension. I know they will be useful in the near future. The blessing will work and it will last much longer if you use more materials."

Ruto bowed respectfully. "Thank you so much for all you did for us Zoras. We truly appreciate all your hard work in keeping our water clean and fresh."

Tiana patted her arm. "If anything I should be thanking you all for bringing peace onto this domain. I've seen your fights and this domain is very fortunate to have you as their princess. As for you, boy, you're quite the handful but you do have a heart, _surprisingly_."

"I just wanted the gem," he growled. "Nothing else."

"Always acting so touch," Ruto said with a wide smile. "You saved everyone, you know that, right?"

"You're never going to let that go, are you?"

"Never," she said seriously.

Katie went near his face with a soft glow of the sun. "I'm glad you're okay, Link." She turned orange. "Now we can go back to our adventure! Oh it's going to be so exciting!"

And it's going to be a headache. He couldn't help but smile despite himself. The mirror leaned back on the wall, and Tiana tapped on it with a gasp. "It's been opened," she said. "To the Zora palace."

Ruto's eyes widened. "That can't be. I tried to open it myself and it didn't work!"

"Well, it did." Tiana pressed her palm on the smooth surface. "I'd say it's around the time when you and Link were fighting Mathilda and the boss. It closed right around when the Master Sword started to work."

Link froze. "Are you saying they saw the whole thing?"

"They can't get past this case." She suddenly wacked the glass case to prove that, startling them all. She didn't even leave a dent. "So I would assume so."

The princess breathed out in horror, her hands rose to her cheeks. "He watched all of that?! Oh my heavens, he must've got a heart attack. I should never have touched it. I'm a terrible daughter. I can't believe everyone saw everything!"

He chuckled and hooked an arm around her neck. "Aw, I wouldn't be worried too much. It's not like he's going to ground you for life."

"You fought for the kingdom. He would be proud," Katie assured. "You were really brave."

Link chortled. "Yup. I mean, he might be furious when we get back but he'd get mad anyways." She pushed him away with a punch.

Katie growled. "You're not helping."

This could be a good thing. If the old fish saw whole thing, then it meant Link should be exculpated for his so-called crimes. And hopefully he caught the part about his advisor too.

While the Guardian scribbled in the graphics, Ruto was losing her mind as she garrulously blabbered to assuage her fumbling nerves. "Okay, so he saw everything. It could've been worse. I mean if we didn't put the mirror back in the case and oh I don't even know where to begin! How should I even tell him?"

Link smirked. "Just tell him you kicked ass and you got yours handed to you a couple of times."

She glared. "Stop making jokes at a time like this. I may never get my freedom back!"

To that, he had to snort. "As if you had any in the first place. Just relax. The worst thing he can do is yell at you if he didn't get a heart attack first." Link laughed. "Oh man, I can't wait to see his face when we jump out!"

She glowered. "You're horrible at assuring me."

"Wasn't trying to." Now he couldn't stop grinning madly at the thought of it.

"I'll talk to him. Don't worry too much about it, Ruto," Katie chirped in. "We saved the domain, so that's something isn't it?"

The three of them turned to see a swirling black and blue vortex. Tiana stood by the side, steadying herself on her cane. "Best of luck to all of you. Make sure the boy doesn't get himself killed, little fairy."

The valor he had faltered when he stared at the mirror. What if the king missed the part where Link was innocent? What would he think if they came in right now, in the middle of the throne room? Maybe this wasn't such a great idea.

"I'll make sure he understands," Ruto assured him, sensing his discomfort. "Don't worry."

She could be making fun of him for his earlier quips but she never could be cruel, this little fish bait. He shrugged and said nothing, and she gave him a smile. He helped her by putting her arm around his neck, ignoring how she insisted that she was fine and he shouldn't have to trouble himself. Katie was just over his head flushing nervously as they all stepped in. He figured they would enter into a whole other world for a fraction of a second, maybe see something that had been unseen by the rest of the world. Instead, though, the blackness was like a thin veil, and all they had to do was step right through it.

When they stepped into the portal, at the same time, they were stepping out of it, out of the temple and into another place. Time was just so confusing, he didn't know if a week had passed or not. They had arrived just at gloaming, where the arc of the sun began to sink over the horizon. It was so long since he smelled true fresh air, one that didn't reek of ancient old stones. It was such a relief and overwhelming that it made him dizzy.

A sea of pale faces froze into place, ogling at the three of them. It felt as if all the air had been snuffed out, since it became to deathly quiet that he could hear his own heart thumping.

Here comes the hard part.

* * *

Ever since the mirror came into their possession, Ruto was always fond of it. A group of proficient scholars dug it up and rumor had it that the mirrors could open up portals. This was months before King Edmond's murder, before the siege on Hyrule Castle. Her prideful father displayed the valuable artifact next to his throne for all to see. Despite its purpose, he refused to let anyone touch it, and she was always left with admiring it from afar. Even when Katie gave her the symbols of Hatino's mirror, just in case, Ranlyn didn't allow her to test it. He didn't even believe her about the Gerudo warriors who had raided Link's village.

Stepping right out it and into the faces of hundreds of people, Ruto felt dizzy, and the silence didn't help assuage her consternation. The food didn't sit well in her stomach with every pair of shocked eyes locked on them. She knew how she looked like. Not the elegant princess her father urged her to be but some girl wearing worn out robe and tight bandages. Scratches and bruises tattooed all over her. One of her arm was hooked around Link's neck and her other arm had a walking stick underneath. The words couldn't come out, and the dryness in her throat was unbearable. For a minute, she thought of turning around and jumping back into the mirror.

It was Link who broke the icy silence. "Well, isn't this a welcome."

She glanced over her side and saw the person she dreaded. King Ranlyn sat on his throne, looking pale as if he saw a ghost. Bags hung from under his eyes, and his face was sick with worry. He watched all that, he watched his daughter spill her blood over and over, heard Mathilda's confessions, discovered the true colors of their once beloved adviser.

Ruto unhooked her arm and limped over to the king. "Father," she uttered in a broken voice. She could do nothing but beg for his forgiveness. The worry she must've caused him, the fear that kept him for who knows how many nights, she couldn't fathom how it must have been for him. "I'm so—"

He went over to pull her in a hug. They haven't done that in hears. The walking stick fell from her side as she hugged him back. "You're alive," he whispered as if he couldn't believe it. "You're really alive."

"Oh, Father…" Tears welled up in her eyes, and when she pulled back she could see his face was getting emotional as well. Squeezing her hand, she wiped her eyes. "We're all well."

"Okay," Link said awkwardly as he began to back away. "I'm just gonna go now…"

Ruto was utterly stunned to see the idiot going for the door and leaving her with all this until her father said, "Wait."

Any word from the king was meant as a command. Link stiffened, and Katie flushed, both turned to see the Zora King straightened. There was respect in Ranlyn's eyes, something hadn't shown to any Hylians in a long time. "You and my daughter saved us all."

Link waved his hands frantically. "No, no, that's a misunderstanding. The princess did everything. Tell them, Ruto."

"We saw the whole thing," Sheeva spoke, and seeing her after so long squeezed Ruto's heart. The captain looked well, if not for her pallid face and the tiredness in her eyes. "We watched your fight with Mathilda and saw the extend of your honor."

"Look, that was…you see…"

King Ranlyn's eyes softened. "You drank that poison without the slightest hesitation. We are forever in your debt."

It was cute to see Link stumbling on his words. He wasn't used to such positive attention. "Just—look that wasn't anything."

"Oh, stop acting like that already!" Katie snapped. "Sheesh, to think you can actually be humble!"

There were some chuckles rippling in the crowd, people who knew Link only for his callousness were amused to see this side of him.

"I haven't been fair to your kind," the king started to say and at once the entire courtroom hushed. "I misjudged you all gravely and the same for the innocent man who was more of a victim as my wife."

A heavy cloud loomed in the throne room. The courtiers glanced at each other, their lugubrious expressions, the worry in their eyes. The guilt was ineffable in her heart. That day still felt like yesterday when they stood in the courtyard of Hyrule Castle and watched the head roll away from the platform. Ruto could feel her throat thickening. That man could've had a family and they took him from them. Then there were the accusations that followed him to his grave, and for six years Ruto had cursed him. The sorriest thing about it? She didn't even know his name, didn't want to hear a wind of it.

"I put my dear friend, the late King of Hyrule, in such a terrible position. Rather than giving the poor soldier a trail, I threatened to go to war if I don't have his head."

"And Beckward…" Her words trailed off and she saw that her and her father weren't the only ones horrified by his betrayal. There were the guards that had complimented him, the maids who had swoon over him, many had considered him a friend. He had a special place here, he was in their hearts and he wanted to kill every one of them. The only one who's expression remained cold was Sheeva.

"I still can't believe that," Katie spoke, turning blue. "I really thought…"

"We all have," Ruto said gently, her heart aching. Katie thought so highly of him and the truth still burns.

"He fooled us all. I could never begin to fathom…" Ranlyn's face hardened. "If fate hadn't taken him on that day, I would've—"

Ruto touched his arm. "We've done many mistakes," she told him softly. For six years, she had done everything in her power to avoid her father. She despised him from her very core, did everything to make sure he knew that. Now she spoke to him more than she ever had in years. "He betrayed us all. I wish I could ask him why." She took a deep breath and faced her people, using her father's arm as support. "But we must look into the future now. There are many things that need to be done, things we need to improve on."

She was always here her whole life, always wished she could live anywhere else. Now, after days probably weeks of being confide in that temple, it somehow rejuvenated her home; the colors seem brighter, the air richer, her home livelier.

Holding her head up high, she smiled to her people. "And we will do everything in our power to make things right. I love my home." As she said it, her eyes went emotional. Every square inch, every soul, every life in this domain held a piece of her heart. "I love our world. As the late King of Hyrule once said: a country is its people. My home is my people and I will never let anyone like Mathilda take it from me."

Her father did something he hasn't done in six years: he smiled. It was small but it was there. "Thank you, my sweet daughter. There has never lived a braver and courageous princess."

The crowd cheered for her and for a moment she thought it was all a dream. She always thought no one ever liked the idea of warrior princess. And seeing her people genuinely happy, looking at her with pride, she smiled, trying to brush the tears away.

"Link," Ranlyn called, using his name for the first time. The Hylian in question was in the middle of his escape. He was just at the double doors with Katie fuming at him. Once his name echoed into the room, everyone moved away from him, leaving him out in the open. He froze. She giggled at his adorable blushing face. "Thank you, Link, from the bottom of my heart, for the sacrifices you gave to our domain. Please accept my deepest apologies for the way I mistreated you."

Link rubbed his elbow as the crowd cheered for him, and the sight of their adulation for this Hylian made her heart lighter. Once the crowd died, Link shrugged. "Water under the bridge. Can I leave now?" He winced when Katie pranced over his head.

"Hasn't anyone taught you manners, you dummy?! This is the king you're talking to!"

Her father's smile broadened. "All this is overwhelming for you, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I don't get this everyday," Link said, looking greatly discomforted by the friendly smiles.

"Then let me make it up to you. From this day forward you are welcome to this domain as our special guest," Ranlyn declared. "You say you don't know honor but your actions spoke the truth. You are the Honor of the Zoras!"

Link gawked as another hoopla rose from the crowd. "What the—you just made it worse!"

Her father bellowed a laugh. It felt so good to hear that from him. She always thought he forgot how to do it. A wave of love washed over her. The people chanted for Ruto and Link. Ruto the Radiant and Link the Honor of the Zoras. Link was rather pugnacious about it but settled down when the king announced that there would be a feast.

"Let us put these dark days behind us and celebrate the princess' return and our honored guest!"

Katie jittered with excitement since it was her first time experiencing the Zoras' feasts. There wasn't one ever since the queen died. Ruto could see it now, how the wound her mother left was slowly healing up. They could move from this. It will be hard with Beckward's betrayal haunting them but she knew that they would heal from this.

Under the night sky tinkering with stars, the feast brought life to her once gloomy palace. A bonfire was made at the center of the courtyard, illuminating the event. Link's stomach showed no limit when it came to fried fish and Ruto didn't want him getting drunk so she had his sake watered down, ignoring his wild protests. Katie remained by his side occasionally turning red whenever he had the audacity to burn or eat in a messy manner. Ruto smiled from ear to ear. It felt as if all the awful years never even happened.

Music played in the background and entertainers played with fire. Merchants and nobles alike all approached her and gave their thanks. That night could have easily been her best nights. All the Zoras who were once too ritzy with Link were enjoying themselves in the feast made for him. The air was filled with jovial laughter and brouhaha. Several tables were set up. Ruto and her father sat at the largest one, which was elevated higher than the rest, and Link was with them on the far side. Ranlyn spoke to his men, his old raillery returning and he would often laugh, filling her heart with happiness.

She could see it on her people's faces, the way their eyes brightened whenever their king enjoyed his time. It made her realized just how awful things had been before when people brushed past him hastily, worried to catch him in one of his tempers. She knew her and Ranlyn had a lot to make up for it.

Large platters of fishes were served on tables followed by chocolate pudding. There were rounds of songs played in victory and people danced round and round, paramours laughed and children played. This was a dream. This was too good to be true. She never wanted to wake up.

There was one person in particular that approached her and that was the bard. She hasn't seen him since Mother had died. He sang to her a sweet song of the victory and her friendship with Link, plucking his hands at his instrument. "Oh, thank you so much," Ruto said with a bright smile, a lump in her throat when she remembered how he would sing to her mother.

He smiled wistfully, holding her hand. "Thank you for giving me this honor to play for you. I wanted to do the same with Link but…ah…" He scratched the back of his head with a nervous smile.

She patted his hand. "Please forgive him. He took the worst out of all this."

"I've seen it all." The bard was her mother's favorite. He had been playing for her since he was a boy when she took him under her wing. Since she died he was too heartbroken to ever play again for anyone. "I want you to know…she would be very proud of you. No, she was _always_ proud of you, my princess."

Ruto nodded. Not trusting her voice to speak. The bard kissed her hand and made his departure. She looked up at the night sky. Was her ancestor proud of her too? Did she live up to her namesake? If she hadn't, she will. She will bring honor to the name Ruto and be the best princess this domain needed her to be.

It warmed her heart to see Link getting treated with respect. It showed that her people were ready to move past their differences with the Hylians. Many people offered their gratitude to him and he looked tired from all the approbation. He didn't seem to know the big deal and Ruto wished she could shake him. This boy had no clue on what he just did. He saved all of them.

Ruto wanted to speak to him, or perhaps save him from the questions before he snapped until Katie appeared jauntily in her face. "Ruto, Ruto!"

"Having fun?" The princess asked delightfully.

"Fun? This is amazing! Why don't people do feasts more often? Do you know that people are dancing with sticks and fire?! I saw someone swallow a whole knife and they're still okay!"

Ruto feigned surprise. "What? Really?" She knew all of that and above to the point where she found no amusement in them. "Leave it to my father to put on a show."

"Your father looks really happy."

Ruto glanced over her shoulder to find her father with his red cheeks and a smile as he bellowed another laugh at one of Sheeva's words. Of course Sheeva was never to joke and was always austere but when she saw the face of her normally grumpy king, she joined in.

"He is," Ruto said softly. "It's been so long." They stayed quiet for a moment to watch a pair of dancers take over the floor. She then thought about Tiana and Katie and how serious their private talk had seem. Thinking about it now brought a sense of trepidation. "What was it that Tiana spoke to you about?" Like a candle in the wind, Katie's winsome color vanished. "I didn't mean to pry. If you don't wish to—"

"It was about Link." Katie's color flushed. "We both know he's a hero. You saw it for yourself."

Whatever doubt Ruto had of him was instantly shattered when he drank every drop of that poison. That day was one of the most horrifying days of her life and Link was their hero who saved them all. He just did it. No hesitation, no thought of his own life, no vow to coerce him to do it. It was all done voluntarily with the intention of saving others.

Link is a hero, without a shred of a doubt.

Katie turned red. "And he still denies it. Why does he do that?"

"Does he have to though?" Ruto realized that she was questioning the Goddesses. "No offense to the Goddesses but, Katie, you cannot force such a fate on one man. Anyone under duress of such an important task would find heroism overwhelming, especially if the person in question had no desires of becoming one. Was that what you spoke with Tiana?"

"Tiana…it's complicated. The Guardian wants me to keep guiding him and—" Katie's color turned white. "I'm running out of time. We all are."

Just when the nightmare seemed over, that same old fear shackled her. The fight with Mathilda felt just a second ago and the illusion of sanctuary shattered. Swallowing her fear and masking an expression to fool those around her, Ruto replied calmly, "What do you mean?"

"The evil is coming and it's spreading," Katie said with a shaking voice. "The demon man, General Charles. Tiana nearly died when she removed his power from Mathilda. I saw it myself. She warned me over and over that Link should never ever face him in battle until he visited all the temples and gets into the Pond of Phoenix."

The world seemed to swirl and Ruto was thankful that was sitting down. The fairy elucidated her about the pond and how the sword and its wielder were tainted. The fear grew bigger in her heart as the princess stared at the entertainers, all her people were laughing, luxuriating themselves in their frivolities. They have no clue. None of them have a clue.

She was a fool to think she was safe, as if all the harm was said and done. There were more commanders out there, hasn't Katie said that? Any one of them could just come here and finish what Mathilda started. What if two more decided to show up? Or the true nightmare himself, General Charles?

The air was too thick to breath in. Haven't they done enough? They stopped Mathilda, saved the domain, couldn't they just sleep for one night without worrying over the future?

Some people smiled at her and she had to put up the effort to smile back, and act as if the kingdom wasn't in grave danger. It was a simple act that helped her survive her life as a princess. She felt terrible for Katie and the responsibilities that she must endure.

"What else, Katie?" No matter how terrible it was, Ruto needed to hear all of it.

"I-I don't know if it's a good idea to say it out here."

There was a deflated flag limping down and fluttered a bit at a sudden breeze. Other than that, everyone was clear of it so she went there. She shuddered and not because of the weather. It was relieving to have the hoopla fade behind them.

Once Katie was sure that they were out of sight, she glowed blue and went straight to the point. "Zelda is in a coma."

Ruto knew she should keep her voice down but upon hearing that she gasped, "What?!"

"I don't know what happened! Tiana said that something went wrong in the ritual."

It was well known that the princess of Hyrule endures through a ritual at the base of the Temple of Time where evil was locked away. The same her mother had done, and her mother before her. The only reason this kingdom survived for all these years was because of Zelda, at the tender age of ten, began to seal away evil for the sake of the land. Her mother had died and her daughter's childhood had ended there.

"Tiana says she should be okay," Katie went on. "But we don't know when she'll wake up. It could be years until she does." The fairy began to weep.

Ruto heart clenched. She wished she never brought up the conversation with Tiana. Just moments ago, Katie was free from worry and now they plunged back into the same fear that haunted them ever since Mathilda stepped foot into this domain. Ruto stroked the fairy's orb with a finger. "It's okay. She's the strongest girl I have ever met. She will come back to us, you'll see."

"What about Link?" Katie hiccupped. "I need him to be a hero." It was a desperate plea and if only Link realized how badly she needed him to be their savior. "Tiana said that more dangerous and powerful monsters were appearing recently and soon the world won't be safe for anyone. There's still four more commanders and even if we defeat them all Charles could always recruit some more! I-I don't know what to do, Ruto…"

This fairy, this precious fairy had a dream, perhaps a naïve one to save the world with a hero. This was the cold reality and now she must face something that can't be solved in books.

"Katie, listen to me," Ruto said firmly, cupping the fairy in her hands. "You are the smartest fairy I have ever met. Link needs someone like you by his side."

"The reason Mathilda got the boss key was because of me! You and Link had to fight her off and I was unconscious. I'm useless! I can't do anything right! Why did the Goddesses choose me?"

"Because they believe in you," Ruto said. "As do I. Link may not accept his fate now, but believe me, Katie, I've seen that look in his eyes when he drank that poison. There are no more doubts in my mind that he is the chosen one. He fought on relentlessly even when…when all seemed lost." She smiled. "You've stayed loyal to him and supported him. I believe he needed those things more than anything. Sometimes I think he's at war with himself. I think deep down he does acknowledge it but he's afraid of something." Her eyes narrowed. "So don't ever give up. My mother always believed everything happens for a reason and should Link trouble you then you know how to deal with him."

This time Katie turned a bit orange. "Yeah," she said. "I'll try my best…" Her color went alert. "Oh, I completely forgot to tell you!"

"What is it?"

The fairy took air and fluttered in front of her. "You already know that the temple wasn't just for Link but for you too. You as well as others will have to help him in the final battle."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's part of your destiny."

This…she didn't know what to feel about this. Part of her knows she should feel honored but there was this fear that tangled inside of her chest. "At least I'll fight along his side," she spoke with a smile. "I feel better with him covering me. Speaking of which, we should check on that boy before he gets himself drunk."

Before that though, there were more pressing matters regarding the mirror. She didn't know how General Charles' magic worked but he would be aware of what they did to his commander, and she wouldn't feel safe until they addressed the situation with the mirror.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your night, Sheeva," Ruto said. "But I have a favor I need to ask of you. It's quite urgent." The captain seemed taken back by the piece of paper handed to her. "I'll explain everything to you and Father later but this is very important and it must be done right now."

Sheeva nodded. "Consider it done, my princess."

"And…" Her words trailed off. The guilt squeezed her heart. For years, the captain bumped heads with their adviser and for a good reason too. Everyone always assumed she was simply jealous that Beckward was more favorable since he ingratiated himself to the people. Sheeva was always loyal, perhaps to a fault, and even with everyone annoyed with her, she stayed loyal. Ruto didn't know to put it into words. "I'm—"

"It's alright," her captain told her kindly. "I know."

It wasn't enough though. "I swear I'll make it up to you," Ruto promised. This woman stayed by their side despite the misconduct. With that aside, she gave her a short summary that the blessing must be placed on the mirror as soon as possible. "This needs to be done now."

Sheeva understood the urgency of it even when she didn't know the problem. She left the party with a small group of soldiers. While Ruto felt guilty for making her work, she knew her stoic captain preferred to do something productive than waste time in revelry.

When she saw her father, she kissed him on the cheek, and listen to him ramble about his days in the war. She knew after this night, they would need to have a long talk about Beckward. He left a rather big hole behind him, one that would need time to fill.

Ruto went back to being the smiling princess and tried to show that nothing terrible was going to happen. She excused herself to get food and was astonished to see a lot of empty platters. Link. A Hylian stomach never failed to amaze her.

"Where is he?" Katie growled. "If he's drunk, so help me…"

Ruto saw someone with a familiar green hat wearing a dark cloak. It was mighty suspicious since the person tried to go for the nearest exit.

She poked his side, scaring him badly. "Going somewhere?" She teased.

He relaxed when he saw it was her. "Can you blame me? If I have to shake hands with someone one more time, I'm going to cut off my hands."

"Be grateful, you brute," Katie hissed. "The Zoras haven't had a feast in so long."

"Oh no, the food's great but the attention…"

Ruto snorted. "You think that's hard? Try being a princess for the day." She smiled as she held her hand out. "Shall we both make our escape?"

He grinned, taking her hand and they both excused themselves from the party. The further they got away, the more relaxed and carefree Link became. It was better to see him smile and away from the people that swarmed around him. The night was brightened by the glow of the city. The sight of it was breath taking. This was what she fought for. Mathilda could've taken all of this away. To think Ruto was about to give up too…

It was chilly with their breathings coming out as fogs. They walked in silence, admiring the beauty of the night, the serenity of nature, the wind's whispers, the owls hooting, and the shooting star. Link looked around him mesmerized and Katie glowed brightly yellow. Ruto's heart fluttered as she reminisced of the days where she took strolls with her mother through these parts. Crickets squeaked their notes as both her and Link leaned on the durian trees atop of the Giant's Fist. The sky was laid out before them and her breath went away. This will always be her favorite spot. She never thought she'd live to see it again.

The moment broke when Link popped a cork from a bottle. "Wait a minute," she said sharply and he stiffened. "What is that?"

He chuckled nervously. "Hey, it's my party. Shouldn't I enjoy myself?"

"Where did you get that?" Katie snapped. "You couldn't have went to the bar like that!"

"If I could only teleport like that…let's just say that I met someone again." He drank straight from the bottle and actually grimaced. "Oh _damn_. You keep watering it down so much I nearly forgot the taste." He leaned back. "How long has it been?"

"Honestly, I don't know why you're obsessed with that," Ruto said, relenting since he deserved it.

"It's disgusting," Katie said stiffly.

Ruto watched him swallow some more and he blew out more air. The amber liquid smelled bitter. "Might I have a try?" The question chocked him and he spent the next few seconds pounding a fist on his chest.

"Really?"

"Just one taste," she said, flushing when Katie looked horrified. "Just one, I promise!"

His mouth twitched. "Have two, why not? Knock yourself out. Call it a toast."

She thought of at least wiping the lid but knew he would tease her for that. So taking it down like an adult, she allowed herself a mouthful after six years of refusing to be anywhere near alcohol. The liquid burned her throat and she spat it out, and shoved the bottle on his chest.

She sent him a rueful look when he fell at his side, dying of laughter. Wiping her lips, she cringed. "That-that is truly vile," she said gagging. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Oh, Ruto," Katie scolded. "Well, at least someone agrees with me."

Link grinned ear to ear. "More for me then. You sure you don't want seconds?"

"Get it away or you'll be taking a shower in the next few minutes."

He laughed, and raised his bottle to his lips. "Ah, princess, you're missing out."

Katie sighed hopelessly. "What can I do to get you to stop drinking that?"

"I don't know. What can I do to get you to stop your yapping?"

Ruto tried to wash the bitter taste away with fresh durian. "Why don't you drink wine? I don't ever see you touching it."

"Ruto, don't encourage his drinking problems!" Katie cried and Link glared at her.

"I don't have a drinking problem!" He unknowingly debunked himself by taking a big gulp. "And about wine, it's either too sweet or not that bitter for me. I need something that can punch your guts. You know, that tells you that you're still alive and kicking. I like bitter. You can't get rid of the taste." He smirked when she was in the processes of doing just that by sucking the juice from the fruit.

"I don't understand you sometimes," Ruto said dryly.

"I don't either," he chuckled. "You gotta feel bad for Katie here."

Only Link didn't understand how heavy his words were. He laid back into the grass, staring up at the sky. He inhaled the fresh air deeply, closing his eyes. There was no fear in him, no worry for what the future held. He didn't know how badly the world needed him. How death would come for them all if he didn't do something about it. Most people would want a taste of glory, to be something more in this world, but not Link. He preferred to be out here in grass-stained tunic, with flies everywhere, and a cold bottle of sake than in a royal feast with admirers.

She truly didn't understand him.

The bottle remained unfinished because she told him so. If he inebriated himself then he'll be hearing it from Katie's hammer. He knew he couldn't argue against her and signed in acquiescence. Sadness welled in her heart when she realized that this might be the last night she would ever spend with them. She spent so much time with these two, she couldn't imagine walking up to not find them there waiting for her in the courtyard.

She tried not to dwell on it as she looked up at the constellations. Even with the looming threat of the future, there was one thing she knew and that was her home, the City of Water, is safe and sound.

* * *

That night was a goddamn _nightmare_. Good heavens, it was like Hatino all over again! He kind of hoped they would arrest him.

At least the food was good. They laid out massive platters of grilled and fried fishes, along with sake at his request but it was watered down by Ruto's behest. At least he got people serving his every need. That, he can get used to. People wanting to shake his hand for the tenth time and begging him retell the same story for the millionth time, that was something that would throw him off a cliff.

At one point in the party did Link notice a familiar man with white hair and knew who it was. The man knew that Link saw him and walked on the further side of the party, away from the event and entertainment. Link found himself following him.

The Sheikah's leg healed up from their fight in the arena. His posture was straight and his red eyes were sharp. Link couldn't help but feel intimidated by them, remembering how they glared at him after the fight, and the man's words that echoed in his mind. Link cheated his way through the battle, using the man's injury against him. Even still the Sheikah still looked pretty scary. Quill really needed to up his game.

The evening left Link flushed and awkward. So much had happened and he still had a hard time processing all this. The Zoras' acceptation, their paternalistic feasts, and the endless conversations he tried to tergiversate. The stranger didn't treat him like some hero but he did nod and he had a look Link recognized—respect.

"Good to see you well, boy," the man said in his deep voice.

Link scratched his head. "Yeah, you too," he said, swallowing. What was wrong with him tonight? Why can't he think straight?

"You surprised me greatly."

He's surprised a lot of people. It was hard to explain what he felt. There was just embarrassment for what he did in that arena. He always liked to think himself as a proud swordsman that followed a moral code but everything he did in the arena…

"Sorry," he blurted out, feeling his face flush. "About what happened before. I was desperate, and I wanted to win so bad that I wasn't thinking and I—"

The Sheikah raised a hand. "I know. I've seen your fight against her myself."

Link's stomach twisted. He could never be over that. To think they all saw him so desperate and weak, spluttering out nonsense about honor. Why didn't he stop her from touching that damn mirror?

The Sheikah noted his expression and chuckled. "No need to feel embarrassed. You have proven to others and yourself on what it means to be honorable. It's not seeking your death or behaving recklessly as you once thought. It's about fighting for what you believe is right and doing what you can to hold a higher moral. Not a lot of people hold up to it. Sometimes they believe what they do is the right thing and their sense of right is twisted. Take that woman for example. She wished to destroy the entire domain simply because she thought it was the right thing. In her eyes, that action was honorable."

The man stared at him stared at him pensively. "We cannot call ourselves honorable. Our actions shows our true intentions, boy. I thought nothing but anger when I ever think of you. I strongly believed you hold no morals and cared for yourself but I saw your actions and I know where your morals lie. You may not think highly of yourself, you may think you haven't done much, but these people, all of these people here in this domain, are alive and it's because you did something you thought was right."

This had to be the only praise in which Link felt truly flattered. It was nothing like the adulation people showered him in. He could only nod at the man, feeling something move inside him.

The Sheikah then brought something out from his bag. "I thought to give you something." Link gaped when he felt the cold bottle in his hands. How long has it been? The crinkles at the edges of the man's eyes showed that he was smiling from behind the mask over his mouth. "You should be allowed to enjoy your own feast, no? Perhaps another time, we will fight with honesty."

"Definitely," Link said with a wide grin and shrugged. "Not like that would change anything. I'd still kick your ass."

"Another part of honor would be some humility, boy," the Sheikah told him dryly then stared at him contemplatively and softly chuckled. "You remind me of my student. There was always fire in her eyes, that one. Well, take care now."

Link looked up at him. "What's your name?"

The man was already on his way but stopped to answer. The Sheikah's eyes were calculating, keen. "Leon."

Once the man departed, Link made a plan to erode the party. No way in hell was he wasting this precious beauty surrounded by people who choked him with questions and stuffed him with praises.

He wanted to drink himself to the point of stupor, which Ruto put a stop to that before he had the chance. He wasn't planning on having them tag along but the company was pleasing, better than a hundred people wishing to grab his hand for a few minutes. Nothing at that party was quite as relaxing as the quietness of the night with a cold bottle at cold.

Now this was a true feast.

o-o-o-o

The king wanted to speak to Link before he departed. The sun just peaked the sky behind a set of clouds. The apothecary, as usual, was annoyed with Link's wounds filling his head with 'when are you going to stop visiting me with these' kind of talks.

Link didn't know how these people convinced him to stay one more day but they did, and his wounds were fully healed by then. During that one day, he tested out the new blessing with Ruto and knew from that moment he was going to abuse the shit out of this divine power. What was that Guardian thinking of giving it to him in the first place? Well, too late for take backs!

He was given bundles of all types of arrows, bombs, food, every necessity he needed for his journey. Gently, he wrapped Hank's diaphanous trigger in some clean blankets. Hopefully the Goron's were just as crafty as Katie told him. Almost everyone and their mothers told him the same thing about the road to Death Mountain and how it was oh _so_ dangerous with all the monsters. Please. Anything that tried to get in his way will get chopped up, plain and simple. He wasn't worried. He just really wanted to leave.

He restlessly entered the king's study to find Ranlyn seated behind his desk. For a minute, he wondered if he should bow, or do something of deference. Katie wasn't with him to remind him, but the king didn't demand such formalities. "You look like you've slept well."

"That waterbed had me in the whole morning," Link told him. He didn't want to be rude but he was kind of in a hurry. "You called for me?"

"I know you want to leave so I wanted to wish you a safe travel." Link nodded, and in his head, he practically pleaded to be let free. Ranlyn brought out a sack that tinkered with something familiar. "Since you don't want a medal, perhaps this will suffice?"

"Oh definitely." Link gaped when he saw what was inside. This was more than generous. Just how many sakes can he buy with that?

"Now, I hope you aren't going to waste it on drinks," the king said sternly.

"Of course not." He stuffed the money into his pouch before the old Zora could ask for it back.

Ranlyn sat back into his seat with a grunt. "In any case, please do come and visit whenever you can. Another thing that concerns me are the monsters."

"Don't worry about me," Link assured, getting agitated since this was the millionth warning. "They won't be a problem."

"Don't be cocky. They are more powerful than ever. Already, three villages were brought to their knees and there's nothing but ashes left. I ask you sincerely, Link, do be careful."

All these concerns were really strange. Link sighed. "I promise, can I please go?"

"One more thing. It would take months for you to get to Eldin District so I have a gift for you that my daughter will give."

Link scratched his head. "Thanks."

"It is I who must thank you."

"You really don't—"

"But I must," Ranlyn insisted, then he took a deep breath. "I've always hated Hylians. You weren't wrong about that. My people took after me and since then it didn't do well for anyone, not even me. I had no comfort whenever I took my anger on any Hylian. I have many things to change of course and I wouldn't have come to realize that if it weren't for you."

"It was all Ruto," Link blurted out. He was so uncomfortable with all these praises since it wasn't just him. "She was the one who wanted to give Hylians a second chance. I've never seen anyone like her before. She was so strong and determined, it was almost scary." Link chuckled to himself. "She saved my as— _life_ more times than I could count and when she tried to stop Mathilda…" Link stopped. He couldn't bring himself to say it.

Looking at the king's hardened face, there was no need to. They all saw the show; they all know what happened and how hard him and Ruto fought to see the end. Link could see the king's knuckles, even as he tried to hide them underneath gloves, Link knew the old fish tried to break his way out to reach her. "If you're going to change anything," Link said firmly, "then start with her. She's a warrior. She loves this domain and would've died for it. She's not some girl you can lock up in a tower."

Link knew this was crossing the ling. To tell a father what to do with his daughter was one thing but a king?

Ranlyn didn't take offense by the impudent tone knowing that he was right. "It's been so long," the king said softly more to himself. Then he cleared his throat and the storm vanished from his eyes. "Apologies. I have kept you here long enough. Take care."

"Yeah, you too." Link turned to leave.

"I pray for your safety and for you dog. May the Goddesses guide you on your path."

Link felt a flicker of irritation. He didn't want the Goddesses guiding him anywhere. With a deep breath, he left the room and met up with Ruto. She had armor on her, thick plates of metal resting on her shoulder and back. Since returning, she hadn't been compelled into wearing those ghastly gowns. She didn't ask what her father wanted with him and led him and Katie down to the stables for the surprise.

Her mood was uplifting and if it weren't for her cane she would have bolted on ahead of him. The cane matched her status, elegant with fine wood. These highborn people can't help themselves with the little things.

"Now we don't really use horses. Only when we travel by land," she was saying as she gestured for him to open the door. "And it would be quite a shame if they were left here on their own for so long."

The strong stench of manure and hay hit his face. Katie gasped when Ruto led them down the aisle to introduce a beautiful reddish horse with a white mane and white feet. It snorted from its nostrils and tapped its hooves. Link hesitated. The only animal he kept as company was Agnes.

"Go ahead," Ruto encouraged. "She's feisty but she likes it if you scratch her behind the ear."

Link stared into the creature's eye and gently scratched it. It snorted again, head shaking, but he didn't sense any hostility from it. This may not be Agnes but she should do for now.

"What will you name her?" Ruto asked. "No one ever—"

Katie was too excited to let her finish. "Oh, Epona! Name her Epona!"

"No, no, way," Link hissed. He wanted none of this hero business to interfere with his life.

"Link, if you don't name her Epona I won't ever let you sleep!"

"No!"

"Come on, please, please, please, _pleeeeeease_! Just this once! You never listen to me!"

He threw his hands up. "Okay, fine, just shut up already!"

"It's a nice name," Ruto complimented, stroking the creature's head. "Be good to her, okay?"

"Will do," Link replied in a grunt.

Sheeva entered the stable, apologizing on the disturbance but wanted to show Link the safest route to Eldin since the main road teemed with monsters. She also wished to pin point the best towns and stables that would help him on his journey. Katie saved him by saying she was the better guide. He would never admit it but he was thankful to have the sprit around to handle things like this. The captain and the fairy took their conversation outside, leaving the two behind. It was awfully awkward and Link pretended to be distracted by Epona's head.

"I'll miss you," Ruto said lugubriously.

It saddened him too but he didn't want to show it. "Yeah…but I have to do this."

She watched him stroke the horse before telling him, "I have to thank you for…for everything you did."

He groaned. "For the love of me, you don't have—"

"I thought I was going to die." He paused and looked to see her amber eyes that glowed soft under the sunlight. Her hands reached to her arms where the scars began to fade. "I can't put it into words. I thought the worst day of my life was watching my mother die in my arms but…when I fall and couldn't help up…" Her voice cracked and her eyes averted his. "You have no idea how badly I wanted it to end," she whispered. "I thought…I thought it would be for the best, that it would be the punishment deserved for the man executed on her behalf."

"None of that is on you," he told her softly.

She didn't seem convinced but nodded anyways. "I actually wanted to give up, all that fighting and the pain, I just wanted it to end but at the same time I couldn't let her take everything from me and…and I kept falling down." Her voice failed her.

"Ruto—"

"You never gave up," she uttered, finally looked at him. "Never. You didn't hesitate, you didn't stop to think, you could have died, Link. The Darling…" She gathered breath, and stepped in front of him. The tears made her eyes sparkle and a smile came on her face. "Thank you, Link," she breathed out. "No words could express it but thank you so so much for saving my home."

He's been told too many times to the point where he wanted to bash his head on the wall. It didn't seem much to him. Looking at their princess now, who has fought through blood, sweat and tears, seeing her now made him realize what he did, and the extend of his sacrifice. "Your welcome," he finally said. "I would've done it again."

She placed a hand on his cheek. "I know you would, Link," she said softly. "Because you're a hero."

The word made him flinch back. "No, I'm—"

"Link, please," Ruto said with great annoyance. "Enough of this."

"I am not—"

"You are," she insisted. "You are, Link."

"I can't be," he hissed and Ruto merely shook her head, looking at him with a smile.

"It's not a matter of whether you can or can't be. You already are and I'm proud that it was you chosen."

"No, that's worst thing that can happen." He wanted to yell at her but couldn't bring himself to do it. "Ruto, I can't be a hero." Epona sensed his aggression and turned her head away from him. "I can't be something like that."

"That's a lie," she said firmly. "I've seen if myself. You can't fool me."

"I can't…Ruto, come on…"

She held his hand and her voice went stern. "Look at me." He looked at her and her amber eyes softened. "Why?"

"I'm not a hero," he whispered, his hand started to burn. "Just look at me. You think I can be like that?"

"I do," she spoke truly. "I really do. I know you can, Link. I trust you."

He took back his hand. He can't look at her anymore. "You shouldn't trust me."

"Why are you trying hard to get everyone against you?" She sounded hurt. "You're doing it again."

 _You're running away_. He could hear her saying that. "I-I want to…" This feeling he had, the one from before when the Master Sword finally woke up, it wasn't right. It was impossible. There was nothing in this world for him and yet he found himself saying, "I always…wanted to be more than this but I can't. This is what I am."

"This is _not_ what you are," she said sharply, startling him. "You're much more."

"You would hate me." It felt like a punch in the gut. He didn't want to tell her this but he can't lie to her. Not Ruto. At this point, he couldn't even be mad at her, just sorry for himself, that he couldn't be what she wanted to be, that he failed her. "I'm not a good person. I'm really not."

"You aren't perfect. I'll admit that but you—"

"I killed my mother."

She was the first person alive to hear the truth.

For a moment, no words passed through them as emotions toiled in his stomach. Slowly, the princess regained herself. "No, there's more to it than that. You are not a killer."

He stared at her bewildered then laughed, and laughed, and the princess did a wise thing of stepping back. The laugh shook his core, a vehement cold laugh. "Are you that stupid? You really think you know me?" He smiled thinly. "Sweet stupid, Ruto, you think we're the same? That I went through what you did? You think you actually know me?"

The saddest part about it was that she must've thought highly of him and that in no way was he capable of murder. He clenched his fist in front of her. "I killed her," he breathed out and stared at the hand that he used to commit the crime. Even know he could see it with blood. "I grabbed a knife and dug it deep into her neck, Ruto. I murdered my own mother. Mathilda and I aren't so different. Now let me ask you a question: do you still think I should be a hero because I saved your fucking people?"

The entire stable fell silent and Link could only hear his heart pounding. The look on her face was refreshing to see. It's been so long since someone looked at him like that. It reminded him that no matter how many good deeds he did, no matter how many people or domains he saves, the truth was that he will always be the worst of the worst.

The memory came flooding into his head. He wasn't an adult but a little boy again, a boy who had done something so evil. The anger vanished from his eyes and that pain, that same burning, agonizing pain came to him just like it had all those years ago. It was always present in his heart and he did everything he could do just to get it away. Now it trapped him in a cage and he was forced to acknowledge it. The world swirled around him and his face fell. This time Agnes wouldn't be here to comfort him, to assure him with unwavering love, to let him bury his face into her fur.

His eyes wondered away from Rtuo and his posture shrunk. He couldn't see clearly since a blurry veil covered his eyes. It hurts. He would rather drink a bottle of the Darling to wash these feelings away. The pain from that poison was _nothing_ like this—this pain came from his soul. This unbearable emptiness that threatened to swallow him whole, and sapped away his sanity.

It still hurts even after all these years. Why did it hurt? How does it still hurt? Where was Agnes? Where was she? He needed her. He needed her like he needed air. He needed to touch her soft fur, to feel her tongue on his cheek. Sake could help him too; it could drown out his thoughts. He swore to never think of his mother ever again.

Link turned away just when something fell from his eyes. "Link," Ruto tried to say when he started walking to Epona. The horse staggered away from him and he only wiped his face roughly and grabbed the horse by the reigns. The mane tried to put a fight but whimpered under the death stare he gave it.

"Link, just wait."

He shoved her away from him. "Just leave me alone, you stupid bitch," he said hoarsely.

Because of her leg, she ended up tripping. They both stared at each other. She saw him. She saw his vulnerability, and became the first person who had ever seen him with his walls down, it was the one thing he wanted to hide from this world, and even knowing this, he actually thought of helping her up. Wiping his cheeks again, he dragged the horse and opened the door. Katie was out there and Sheeva gave him a map to which he said nothing. Ruto stayed quiet as he sat on Epona.

"Are you sure you don't want me to explain the map to you?" Sheeva asked him.

"I think we got it," Katie said. Was it just him or was she forcefully trying to be cheerful? He didn't look at her color so he didn't know. He didn't want to look at anyone.

The princess and the captain walked with him and stopped at the gates of the Zoras' City. The unkempt grasses bended down at the breeze, critters scurried at the sight of them, and the sun broke out from the light clouds. Being inside a stony temple for so long ignited his wanderlust. And not only that but it was such a pleasant feeling of being dry. Finally, his tunic didn't stick to him and he could feel the air on his skin.

"Take care of yourself, you two." It was Ruto who spoke softly. "Thank you for everything."

He kept his voice nonchalant, careful not to meet her eyes. "Ta-ta, fish bait." With that he galloped away with the wind in his face and the blue sky over his head. Fury fumed in his veins for exposing such weakness in front of her. What fit of madness led him to tell her his darkest secret?

 _Friendship,_ he thought. _Friendship and desperation._

He wanted her to know what he was. He couldn't stand hurting her anymore than he already did. Now she must've thought he truly lost his mind. He never should have saved these people.

Honor of the Zoras they call him, what a fucking joke. They must all be so fucking stupid, every one of them.

"Link, you need to slow down. You're aggravating Epona," Katie told him. It was odd that she didn't snap at him. "She might kick you off."

He did slow down to a stop, pausing, as he hesitantly turned back. Even miles away, the tips of the blue buildings could be seen from behind the mountain. The smell of the sea was still present in the air but it was faint. The anger melted and he felt sadness. There was a small bag hanging from the side that he didn't notice earlier, and words were lost on him when he saw what it was.

"Ruto hoped you wouldn't mind," Katie said uneasily.

Link stared down at his reflection on the medal. The same one he supposedly earned from the arena. He had shoved it back to her face if he remembered right. That sadness continued to squeeze his heart as he remembered her stubbornness, that high spoken manner of hers, how she kept fussing over his behavior, that spark in her eyes when she spoke of fighting. He always loved to tease her for it.

It was a desperate attempt though to try to hate her. For someone like her, life seemed to be better, or so he thought. In the end, it was the realization that she was genuinely a good person that made him question his own life. She could be prideful sometimes, envious, reckless at most, naïve, and narrow-minded at first but she was good all the same and he tried to hate her for it. He didn't want her to be good and didn't want her to pretend to be good.

Someone like him didn't deserve her as a friend. She would do much better without him. That was what led him to firmly decide that he was never coming back to the Zoras' City. Just like Hatino, he was putting a big X on Lanayru's District. A penitent feeling came with that heavy decision. This wasn't how he wanted to end things with her. Never in his life had he ever trusted someone like that, much less finding enjoyment in fighting alongside her. To think their friendship ended like this. He didn't even look at her for the last time.

 _No, be honest_.

This was how it should have been. No matter what he felt, this kindness and munificence of hers, he has done nothing to earn it. Ruto was too gentle for her own good, she gave him too many chances and he took advantage over that. Hopefully, her heart would harden with time and she'd learn to never take shit from anyone. All he would be to her was another bastard who happened to have a nice face. Nothing more, nothing less.

Katie fluttered near his face. "Are you okay?"

They haven't moved from their place. His eyes gazed at the flowers that waved in the wood as he woolgathered about the companionship he once had. Epona was getting restless and he kept a firm grip on her.

"I will be," he replied honestly, putting the medal into his pouch. "Let's go."

Death Mountain towered over the horizon with a column of smoke rising from the top. The view of it was more of a fog in the distance and it would take months to reach there. There was no doubt in his mind that this journey would be a long one.

With the City of the Zoras and its Sapphire behind them, Link and Katie continued on with their journey. The sun shined down, making his neck slick with sweat. The wind cooled his hair and steadied his heart. The day seemed promising and Link allowed a moment to relax for a bit as he closed his eyes and listened longingly to the sound of the rushing water of the Zoras' River.

 **— A BLADE OF HONOR —**

 **~ End ~**

* * *

 **OH MAH FLIPPING GWAD!**

 **There you go, guys. FINALLY! This lasted WAY longer than I wanted it too, mostly because I added a lot of extra chapters in this arc just for character improvement. Link finally got his gem and took down one commander. I'm so happy that this arc worked out well, I modified it so many times. The next arc is still messy as hell and will probably take a while, maybe a month to clean it up. Hopefully, you guys don't lose interest until then. Tomorrow I'm going to update a very special chapter for you guys so get hyped for it!**

 **All in all, thank you, guys, so so much! It was so nice to read reviews and see people invested in this story. I have to hear what your overall thoughts on this whole arc, about what you think of it in general. The next arc will be about family and accepting. Just as the Hero of Hatino was about thievery and realizing that there's always redemption, and A Blade of Honor was about honor and letting go of the hatred in the past, this arc is kind of depressing a little but it still has funny moments! I really hope you love the next arc, I've put so much into it that I'm freaking excited.**

 **Anyways take care, folks!**


	60. Chapter LX

**ANNIVERSARY**

 **You read it right, folks. It's been a year since I started this story!**

 **Okay, I confess the actual anniversary was on June BUT I was on vacation AND I wanted to do this little blooper after A Blade of Honor. I never did something like this before but it's for a special occasion so without further a duo let's see how the characters are getting along.**

* * *

"Oh wow, I can't believe a year has passed already!" Katie glowed orange. "Aren't you excited, Link?"

"We would get even longer with this story if someone would write faster," he grumbled.

"Hey, it takes a lot to write a story!" She snapped. As if this idiot had the right to say anything after sleeping in. He was lucky they weren't too late. "Now we have a lot to rehearse for the next arc. Bring out your script."

He pulled out an old device he had been using since the start of the story. "What is this thing again?"

"It's an audiobook since, well, you can't read." She jutted with excitement. "I can't wait to start the next arc! I hear we're going to a new place! We really should be thanking our audience for this."

"Thank them for what? They didn't do shit—OW!"

"Be polite," she hissed. "Or else." He hissed through his teeth in pain, glowering at her. "Now then let's start giving our thanks for all the support they've showed and…"

As Katie blabbered on, Link decided to listen to the story himself, even skipping a couple of chapters that sounded boring to him. Goodness, how many were there? They weren't in his point of view but other characters are in this. Goddammit. He hated when he had to share the spotlight. There were many chapters he deemed boring and useless, and just when he thought this arc wouldn't get any more boring, he came upon something that sparked his interest. After listening to it though he became appalled, disgusted and downright furious. Much to everyone's horror, he threw his audiobook and continued to bash it with his boot. Weeks worth of work utterly destroyed just like that.

Katie turned sheer pink. There were a lot of things she witnessed Link doing but this? "Why would you do that?!" She screamed in his face.

He kicked the remains. "It was total shit! I sound so out of character!"

"That's called character development, you stupid dummy! She worked really hard on that!"

He paused. "She? Wait a minute, our author's a _she_?"

Katie bloomed red. "You don't even know?! Where have you been this whole year?!"

Link stopped to think for a moment and asked a question he considered serious. "Is she hot? OW!"

"You're lucky I have my script," she growled, holding up her hammer. "Now clean up this mess and start rehearsing. This is going to be a pretty big and serious arc." She turned some of the pages and slowly her ardor started to peter. "And…and it's really dark. That doesn't sound good."

"What? What's it say?"

She gasped. "Oh my heavens!"

"What is it?!" He snapped. "Tell me!"

"Why should I tell you after you destroyed yours?!"

"Come on, I want to know!"

"Too bad. Guess you'll just have to rehearse it out."

He figured she was just being dramatic. From what he heard, it sounded so dreadfully boring. Those seriously can't be his dialogues. Ugh, why doesn't he get paid for this? Come to think of it, why was he doing this at all? None of this made any sense but he was promised sake after rehearsal so why not?

Katie hummed as she glanced around. "Where are they?"

"Who?"

"We're going to work with two characters important who appear in the next arc. They were supposed to meet us here."

Link was certainly in no mood to meet new people. Wasn't the story about him? It had his name in the summary. Someone started to come this way, and squinting his eyes, he saw the person had white-silver hair and red eyes. That wasn't what surprised him though. Half of the guy's face looked as if it had been melted off. His cheek was a twisted mess of dry and red skin. He did look very familiar though. Probably a side character. Heavens know the author spends more time with them when she should just focus on her main characters.

"And who are you?" Link asked him.

The question took the guy by complete surprise. "Are you serious right now? You don't know who I am?"

"Should I? You don't look important."

"It's me, Quill."

"Not ringing a bell."

"I was in the Hero of Hatino arc!" Quill's face reddened when Link only seemed flummoxed. "I was the Sheikah, you know? The one that err burned down Dobbin's house."

Link snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah, that guy. Uh huh, so what's a side character like you doing here?"

"I was not the side character," Quill hissed. "Do you even remember that arc?"

"Look, man, that was _way_ long ago and the writing was pretty shitty at the time." Link scratched his head as he tried to recall. "I think it has something to do with treasures but I don't remember."

"You don't remember?" Now Katie was fuming. "We worked hard on that! It was the first long arc of this story!"

"And I'm supposed to remember everything we do? I bet the author doesn't remember too!"

"Why are you here though, Quill?" Katie asked. "You're not in this arc, are you?"

"Thank goodness, no. I have far too many things to do that waste time with this idiot," Quill gritted, glaring at Link. "I can't believe you don't remember me."

Link scoffed. "It's been like, what, thirty chapters or something? You think anyone will still remember your ass? I bet we won't ever see you again in this story."

"That's not true. I'm actually a _very_ important character, mind you." With a smug, Quill brought out his script. "It's still in rough draft but you could tell I'll be quite involved in your story. You might even rely on me."

The size of his script was too big for a side character. Link was completely against it. "What the hell? You're a damn side character! What can you do?!"

Quill clenched his jaw and Katie tried to dispel the argument by saying, "Well, we're looking forward to seeing you in the future."

"Speak for yourself," Link grunted. Finally, he noticed two people walking towards them, each holding their script with the title of the arc written on the cover. "Well, about time! I could've gone to sleep."

"Sorry we're late," the guy said, smiling uneasy. "We had to find her script."

The girl didn't seem as apologetic, and merely stared at them dully. "Can we start now?"

When Katie read the first page, she was in awe. "I can't believe you two are **[SPOILER]**! It's incredible working with you!"

"We should keep information to a minimum," the guy advised to a whisper. "We don't want to spoil anything. The author would be too tired to censor out everything."

"Oh right. Let's start with Chapter 61. So Link and I are with Epona and—"

"I am not a damn side character!" Quill shouted in the background, shoving Link back. "Take it back!"

"If I forgot your ass, then the readers will too!" Link shot, shoving him and the force knocked Quill off his feet. "You're a shitty Sheikah who can't even kill me properly!"

"Want to put that to the test?!"

"Oh I _dare_ you to pull that fire stunt again, bitch. Try it and you better hope it works."

"Un, is-is that Link?" The guy asked, looking nervous.

Katie had grown so used to Link that she was well past the point of being embarrassed by him. "I'm sorry about him."

"You did warn us," the guy said, and managed an optimistic smile. "Alright then, let's start rehearsing. I've read a couple of the chapters myself and I am looking forward—"

The sound of someone shrieking caught all their attention. Turning around, they saw Quill on the ground covering his head, and standing over him was Link with Quill's script. "Who's the side character, huh?!" Link shouted, as he rammed the script over Quill's head. "Say it!"

"N-never! I am not a side character, you sadistic bastard!"

The guy seemed less enthusiastic. "Please tell me we're not going to be stuck with him for the next thirty plus chapters."

Katie merely sighed. You'd think she'd get used to this after a year of dealing with this brute.

"He looks like an asshole," the girl said, startling Katie and the guy. She had been so taciturn that they barely noticed her at all. Cracking her knuckles, she walked over to Link, grabbed his shoulder, and shoved him to the ground. The strength she demonstrated was remarkable, and now that Link finally noticed her, he suddenly felt more interested in the arc.

"Hey, there, gorgeous," he said with a charming grin. "What's your name?"

The girl ignored him and took the side of the guy she came here with. Meanwhile, Katie went by Quill's head. "Are you okay?"

"Bastard," Quill spat at Link. "How can the audience even root for you?!"

Link grinned. "I dunno. Maybe it's because I'm awesome?" I do have a nice look." He looked at the script he took from the Sheikah and considered ripping it into two until Katie brought out her hammer. Reluctantly, he hand it over before he ended up in a coma.

"Jerk," Quill muttered.

"Prick," Link seethed.

"That's enough of that," the guy said sternly. "Can't we all get along? We're in the same side."

"Yeah, who are you?" Link asked. "Wait, you're the guy from **[SPOILER]** from **[SPOILDER DAMMIT]**."

"Link!" Katie was horrified. It was impressive he bothered to even remember their guests but this was too much. "Stop that!"

"Stop what? So what if they're **[SPOILER]?** "

"She can't keep censoring it!"

"You say that but then why is she making this chapter?"

"Because it's this story's one-year anniversary! This is supposed to be fan-service so stop ruining it!"

The guy cleared his throat. "May we begin?"

Link took a look at him and snorted. "Sure, shorty, and who are you again?"

"Oh, well, I'm—"

"Don't care. Say, is there any food? Why—"

The girl stopped his blabber by kicking the back of his knee and forcing him to the ground. The speed she possessed was one that took him by complete surprise. "Don't speak to him like that," she growled, while the guy tried to pull her back by saying it was alright.

"Please no fighting," he begged.

"So much for an anniversary," Katie muttered. "Are we ever going to start rehearsing?"

Link would've been furious at anyone who were bold enough to lay a hand on him but the girl's valorous skills impressed him. "Alright, alright," he said, grinning at the girl. "After you, my Lady."

The girl glowered at him before searching for something. The guy brought out her script for her and gave Link an extra audiobook the author gave him since she knew her characters well enough to predict their actions. The fairy knew it would be some time, maybe even a month, till the next arc will be polished and perfected. She was grateful to have many wonderful readers who were crazy enough to keep reading about someone like Link and she just wants to thank them for coming along on the journey.

With that said and done, the four of them began to rehearse, and another character joined them, and then another. Many of them were very eager and nervous for what's to come since Hyrule was taking a dark turn.

* * *

 **I know, poorly written chapter, but I wanted it to be fun and carefree. I've been wanting to do this little blooper for a while as an anniversary. Thanks for sticking by for a whole year, guys! See you around!**


	61. Chapter LXI

**PLEASE DON'T SKIP THIS!**

 **I know, I KNOW it's been way too long but I've been very, very busy with family and collage and other stuff.**

 **Now this arc is very special to me, VERY. I put a lot of effort in the story as a whole, but its nowhere near the amount of effort I put into this arc specially. There are so many times I wanted to just stop writing since I thought it was so bad, but I'm glad I kept writing since this arc ended up becoming something very meaningful.**

 **Now I understand if you aren't interested in the story anymore since its been way too long and I could guess that you forgot some of things that happened recently but please give this arc a chance. I have put so, so much into it and I've been extremely excited to share this story with all you lovely readers.**

 **The chapters are going to be longer this time, as I want to keep the story at a reasonable pace and not bore you guys.**

 **Side note: I just wanted to make it clear Link and Ruto are JUST friends. I love to keep their friendship just the way it is (if it still exists, maybe~) as it really reminds me of Pitto and Lucina (For those of you who read my other work!)**

 **Now enough rambling. Here is the story that took great dedication and devotion, took a little of my sanity, and is possibly the reason on why I failed in some tests….**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter~!**

* * *

 **\- PROLOGUE -**

Kyle hated hunting.

It was mostly because he couldn't stand the sight of blood, the thought of watching something die in front of him made him sick. It couldn't be helped though. His father insisted.

"Come here," his father urged, drawing the boy closer to show him a patch of twigs on the dry ground. To anyone, it didn't seem worth checking out, but Kyle had been on hunting long enough to see that the twigs have been chewed on. Also, the grass nearby was lower than the others in height.

"Are you almost done, sir?" Kyle asked carefully. If there was one thing his father hated, it was a whiner.

His old man was belated in his answer as he contemplated at the tracks. It was rare to find animals in Eldin anymore. High cliffs rose at either sides of them, clusters of pines and cedar trees all around them along with squat shrubs. The ground here was uneven, like a shattered plate that's been put together with gaps between the pieces. Some of those pieces rose several feet high, others plummeted several feet below. Often those pieces could be a whole plot of land. You need to keep your eyes open, or as his uncle once said: 'Keep your eyelids pinned up.'

A bow hung over his father's shoulder along with a quiver filled with arrows. Sweat glistened on his face and his breathing was heavy.

"We need to find food," the man muttered. "I know you're tired but we're almost done."

Kyle kept his mouth shut but there was only so much he could take. They've been walking for hours, tracking down this animal his father claims to be an ox. Finding an ox all the way out here was a rarity, and getting it would keep them fed for a week.

As if seeing Kyle's grudging dedication, his father patted him on the head appreciatively. "I'll buy you a nice treat when he head back, even if we didn't get 'em, okay?"

That brightened up Kyle's mood. The best way to get on his father's good side was to show docile willingness to do anything he asked. Obedience and devotion was well rewarded.

They continued to stalk around the wide forest, going further and further from the town. Any more and they'd find themselves on the road to the Zoras. A few numbers of rabbits and birds passed by them, but Kyle's father never bothered with them. He wasn't as sharp and quick with his bow as before.

Kyle felt his stomach whining, but his lips were trained to a thin line. His father was more enervated than he was, being at the age he was in.

Suddenly, he saw bright ardor in his father's eyes when he noticed something. "Stay here," the old man said excitedly.

Kyle frowned and would've broken his silence but his father was already gone. The child sighed. Why did he have to come here?

He leaned against an oak tree, watching longingly at a rabbit passing by. He tried not to let the unfamiliar surroundings bother him. They had never been this desperate to travel this far out from the town. The best archer was often his uncle, but since uncle died, the family had to rely on Kyle's retired father.

Kyle wished he could do something other than wait. He was still inexperienced to hunting, not as quiet as he should be, which was why his father left him behind. His feet had grown numb from the walking, his back was starting to hurt, and he felt dirty in his sweaty attire.

His eyes glanced over the trees, trying to discern the town and he was relieved to see smoke slithering up from chimneys. Okay, so they aren't _that_ far, but by the time they go back it'll be sunset.

He went on his toes to try and see the manor their Lord lives. You could see it from the town. The manor was derogated from the town, resting on the top of the mountain and you would need to get passed a thick weald in order to reach there.

Kyle saw the young Lord less and less these days, but everyone likes him. He was very kind. Kyle loved him especially since he had a playground constructed just outside their school, along with that he invited many entertainers to the town, making it lively enough that children were quick to finish their homework to go outside.

The boy froze when he heard the sounds of twigs snapping. He whirled around, but didn't find his father. The same sound happened again, much louder. He wanted to check it out but was firm in his place. If his father saw him wander, not only will Kyle lose his reward, but he would've lost any respect he earned from keeping his trap shut.

That twig sound happened again, and Kyle tried to ignore it. He did see a flash of colors from around the corner.

He was getting restless with curiosity. _Maybe I could check it out._ He could say that he might've seen the ox.

Or maybe it _is_ the ox. That would get him twice as many candies!

He passed by the carpet of flowers, turning over a corner, and nearly lost his life. Once again, he could hear his uncle's raspy voice in his head. Around the corner was a long steep slope with jagged rocks at the end, and beyond that the forest opened a wide, grassy glade. Dropping from this height would've snapped his neck in three different times.

But it wasn't his near death that shocked him. It was something that was at the center of the glade, picking at the grass. The same creature that left those twigs behind, the same that Kyle and his father had been chasing since the morning. A grin cracked on his face. The ox was had oily-like skin, its horns twisted upwards on its head. It was unaware of him as it kept feeding off the grass.

Not only had Kyle found the blasted creature at long last, but he had also found a save vintage from where his father could take it down. The young boy had been worried about how his father could've taken a mighty beast down.

"Father!" Kyle exclaimed, breaking one rule of never raising your voice in the middle of a forest, but in his delectation he didn't care. The excitement steamed out of him as he thought of candy and juicy meat, a real meal after weeks of eating bruised fruits. As he turned around to run, he bumped into a solid wall.

He stumbled back, almost falling and tumbling where he could have broken all the bones in his body. He managed to regain his balance, his exuberance turned to ashes. The wall turned out to be a man. The man was not his father.

Kyle didn't get the chance to see the man's face before the stranger struck him with a blow so mighty that Kyle's vision turned pitched black.

/||\

 **PART ONE - THE SHADOW OF MY KIN**

His hair was growing out and rather than tying it up, he cut them to a reasonable length. The sun shined at his side, the muggy heat sending fat sweats rolling down his face. He shaded his eyes when he looked up at the sun above the cliffs. The ground was dry and cracked, red rocks immured them with the occasional lizard slithering by.

It was obvious that they were well out of Lanaryu's district. Eldin welcomed them with powerful heat that had them melting. Katie warned him that it would take a while to get to Death Mountain. When he saw the legendary legendary landscape looking more like a fading imagine in the distance, he tried not to get discouraged.

He could feel the cold touch of the piece of the Pirate's Charm he took with him. Katie didn't know since if she did she would have had him throw it away. But hey, his wallet was growing cobwebs. When he offered it to the merchants, those cheap bastards would pretend not to see the value of the gem and name a price so low it took a lot not to strangle them.

Aside from the hidden crystal, he didn't know why he had to carry around the scale. The scale belonged to the dragon Naydru, which allowed its user to breath under water. It had been Mathilda's, as an escape plan until Link and Ruto thwarted her. Katie told him the scale was too valuable to leave behind.

One other thing that troubled him badly was Hank's invention. It really sucked to see his friend's hard work eventuated into a shabby mess. Hopefully those Goron's were as talented as Ruto praised them to be.

It had been a very long journey after that entire affair with the Zoras, but one thing that made it deceptively long was this godforsaken fairy. Aside from the fact that she was finicky in her teaching, never letting him turn the page if he didn't read the current one correctly, she really loved that hammer. A lot. She liked to use it to coerce him from cursing or when he acted like a brute. She got the hammer when she had been on her own during their wonderful time in the temple.

The first few days of their travel, she was enjoying herself a little bit too much. She did mellow down eventually when he insisted on fighting monsters on his own. Turning a fairy into a violent fighter wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do.

However, he learned her hammer worked under special conditions. It would only work under the clear rays of the sun or moon, and if they managed to get to a temple, it would also work there just as fine. Thanks to this advice, Link stuck to the shady areas whenever he wanted to be a jerk.

They haven't rested at a stable in over a week. How long has it been since he drunk himself and spent some time with women? Oh, the things he did for Agnes.

Katie had had fun with her little fanatic power, while Link kept himself from relying on the blessing Tiana, the guardian or sage of the water temple, had saved for him. He had three uses of the shield per day, each ten minutes. The shield could protect him from anything but he spent his life relying on his own strength, thank you very much.

The Zora king and everyone else weren't exaggerating in the least about monsters. A lowly Bokoblin nearly cut him for the first time in years. Underestimating them had almost gotten him killed and Katie got him out of a few tight spots.

The monsters were much faster, more cunning. Their movements were fluent than before as they were able to dodge his attacks and predict his movements. They were well aware of their surroundings, making it difficult to ambush them. And in their hideout, they would meticulously search their perimeters, having a higher chance of catching him.

He tried not to feel too unhinged by this new development. He knew the world would turn to the worst but didn't know it would be this fast. How were villagers handling this? The villages that were often cloistered up in the mountains or in valleys, some without any soldiers at all? These monsters would do a little more than just hurt business.

Katie fared well in the new weather, but he started to notice the slight change in her flying patterns. The heat was getting to her, or he thinks. Honestly, he didn't know how her body worked. Come to think of it though, there was a period that she had avoided him when they traveled out.

The sudden movement of his horse snapped him from his thoughts. The third member of their party had been nothing but act like an ass the entire trip. Damn horse couldn't even stay on the right track. He had to keep a firm hold of her to remind her who was in charge.

Epona sashayed out of the wide-open path, and again he had to pull back so that she could go the right way. The hazardous road curved upwards, and the clopping of hooves echoed into the empty area. No monsters in sight. He couldn't even let his guard down. And to make it boring, there weren't even any merchants. He could really use some _decent_ company.

His stomach groaned and when he checked their food supply, he muttered, "Goddammit. Hey, sprit, when's the next stable?" She wasn't paying attention. She was too busy enjoying the view. "Katie."

"Huh?"

Link took in a deep breath. The past week left him restless and agitated. Last night he had to keep one eye open. He really hated repeating the same thing but decided to keep his cool since she's done the same for him. "Stable. How long?"

She hummed in thought. "Four days at least if the weather's on our side" She noticed his soured expression. "What's wrong?"

"Low on food."

"You could always hunt, you know."

Anything but hunting. Words and days, he couldn't stand it—the waiting, the stealth, cornering his prey and also keeping at bay. Fishing was even worse. He would have fired a bomb arrow into the river and let that be that but Katie stopped him and gave him a piece of her mind, something about 'endangering the environment.'

"No time," he said, squinting against the sun that was beginning to sink low behind the cliffs. "We need to make camp soon." He glared down at his supplies then thought of how long and laborious this travel would be. "Goddammit," he said through gritted teeth.

"Don't start," she warned him. "I think I have an idea. Take out your map."

He groaned out. "How many times do I have to take it out?"

"I need to see it," she said stiffly.

"You've seen it five times now! How hard is it?"

"Then why don't you do it?" she said bitingly.

He set his jaw. "Fine." He got Epona to stop. She wasn't very happy about it, and even moved forward a couple of steps before he reeled back in harder.

In his rush and in his frustration, he pulled out the map too hard. It got stuck on something in the bag, and the sound of its tear rang loudly in the air. "Dammit!" he shouted.

"Don't pull it all the way out!" Katie snapped.

"You shut it," he hissed. He pulled it with forced steadiness, and saw that only the top was torn. It was still readable thank goodness and he laid it out in front of him. There were markings of X's and circles—Katie's way of teaching him map reading. Forgetting about her earlier repartee, Katie went at his side to read it, glowing in a soft yellow.

"If I remember right, there's a town called Desmera two hours away."

Again, the irritation rose up in his voice. "Why didn't you say anything about that?"

She matched his tone. "It's far off our way and you kept saying no delays. What was I supposed to do?"

This. This was exactly what was driving him crazy. It had been just the two of them these last few weeks. With the monsters emerging, it wasn't safe anymore to just sit down and have their lessons. He still had to keep his guard up, even if the coast was clear. That left them both with little to do.

Except, of course, getting on each other's nerves.

He sharply breathed out through his nose, stuffing the parchment in the bag that hung at Epona's side. "Then let's go."

"You could've just said that," she muttered.

They were both languid and on edge. With the intense heat and the endless road, he knew they just needed to take a breath, and to take a break from each other. Make that a _long_ break.

The unfettered horse tried again to act on its own and Link, running out of patience, roughly pulled back, forcing it to face the right way.

Katie glowed a sharp pink that he took it as a flinch. "Link, you have to be gentle."

"You aren't dealing with this." He tapped his foot at the recalcitrant horse's side to get her to stop. "It's not easy."

"I know but—"

The monster acted out so suddenly that it startled him. Epona flew back, her front legs kicking in the air and this time she successfully threw her rider into the dirt. Link cursed out loud with Katie crying out. Epona managed to trample over the monster and the damn animal galloped away.

"Dammit all!" he screamed, kicking the dirt.

"Link—"

"You shut up," he snapped. "If you just told me about the damn place earlier, we would've—"

"Whoa, _whoa_!" She came into his face piping red. "First off, do _not_ blame me for what just happened, dummy! Second of all, yelling and acting crazy won't get you anywhere, and lastly, it's all your fault for not treating her right."

He scoffed. "Yeah, treating her like a princess won't do shit."

"If you treated her better, she'd spring right back the second you whistle for her."

His heart pounded furiously, and his hands shook. Slowly, his shoulders slumped and his eyes stared at the direction where his horse ran off.

"We'll find her," she said, voice softer. "But first we need to go to town and that will take a while. I have a feeling that's where we should be going."

He didn't need her telling him about the long walk. A two hour trip on horse would be eight on feet. Heaving out a ragged sigh, he went on the narrow road. There had only been one Bokoblin that startled Epona, the first monster to approach them since the morning. Bokoblins travel in packs, so he kept his guard up.

With horror, he realized that his map and his compass were with Epona but Katie saved him by saying she knew the way looking at the sun's direction. It was times like these where he was glad that tolerating her was for nothing.

"I miss Ruto."

He glanced over at her, taken back by the random statement. The color suggested that she was embarrassed. "I mean…it's been a while hasn't it?"

"And it'll be even longer. It's pointless to think about it now."

"Yeah but…" She sighed. "I miss the Zoras."

They haven't spoken about the Zoras since they left. She didn't say anything his way when they had.

"Well, we'll be seeing the Gorons. Wouldn't that be exciting?" He arched an eyebrow when he caught a flicker of green. "What, you don't like them?"

She flushed. "What? What a thing to say! A fairy should love all the creatures of the Goddesses."

He chortled. "Uh huh. Sure."

"It's true!"

"Gorons are big and loud and dirty." He grinned. "Ha! I bet you'll start going on how they don't wash their toes properly."

"Exactly!" she blurted out with vehemence. "I mean, if you're going to attend the Princess' birthday, shouldn't you wear something decent?! Seriously!"

This kid dreams way too much but at least he got her to stop talking about Ruto. Whenever he thought of her, he had a poignant pang of sadness and deep regret. He did so many horrible things to her, and to put things like that to an end, knowing that he would never come back—

"And another thing," Katie went on with her triaged, "someone really needs to tell them not to wear those ghastly robes! I mean, come on, you're in the great hall of Hyrule castle, wearing that kind of thing should be illegal and—are you listening?"

"Sadly, yes. But go on please."

She scoffed. "Lucky for you that the Gorons aren't as _proficient_ as the Zoras."

"Proficient," he echoed, amused. "Oh how proficient and peachy the Zoras were. I bet their shit smells like perfume."

She glowered at him. The only thing that protected his head was the shade of a rocky cliff as they entered through an area that looked more like a red wasteland. The trees were dry with skeletal branches stretching to the sky. There were only a few plants nearby, stubbornly surviving in this burning weather.

"They'll probably excuse your bad manners but I wouldn't suggest being too comfy with them."

He arched an eyebrow. "Why? Are they annoying?"

"Yes, annoying and so loud! Gah! I can't stand it!" She fluttered up and down, an act that twitched his lips. "All they do is dance around, laugh really loudly, and make weird jokes!"

He grinned, turning to look straight ahead. "Hey, I'm starting to look forward in meeting them."

"Tch, I knew you'd say something like that. Oh, you better not say how I feel about them unless you want to make things complicated."

Like he could give a damn. Knowing her, she'll end up exposing herself. He found it strange though how often they argue and how quick they back on speaking terms. He still wasn't able to understand that.

His pacing was crawling, as his energy started to wane. Eopna had carried off most of his water with the rest of his food, and all he had with him was a measly bottle. Eight hours away, a half-empty bottle, a fairy to drive him nuts. Gosh, this will be amazing.

"Link, can I ask you something?" Katie glowed pink. "Why do you hate Ruto?"

He looked at her, baffled. "Why would I?"

"Why didn't you say goodbye to her then?" she asked, anxious as she knew the topic to be touchy.

He turned away. "It's complicated, alright?" His tone refrained her from asking.

That question still taunted him throughout the journey. He could've said something meaningful to her, even when he knew it would do nothing. He couldn't let her think good of him anymore. It was wrong.

Link stopped all of a sudden, his blood ran cold. Katie knew this, swirling in a mix of white and pink. Someone was behind them, coming out from a crack in the wall.

"I wouldn't move an inch, my good sir," spoke a rich voice cheerfully. "Lest you wish for your guts to spill."

Link relaxed. It wasn't a monster but some guy with guts. Link couldn't reach for his sword at his back, as the stranger behind him would be quick enough to gut him. Link did have his dagger that could do the job, but really he wasn't in the mood. He needed to save the energy for the walk.

The bandit was around his age, maybe even younger. He had a bright face, a bit dumb looking with brown locks of curly hair running thickly to the side. You could tell a lot by the way a person held a sword, and with the guy holding it in a clumsy way, it told Link enough.

Link sighed tiredly. "What is this now?"

"Do you know who I am?" The stranger looked offended when Link shrugged lamely. "Why, I'm Misko! The greatest bandit that ever lived."

"Never heard of ya. Bye."

Katie glowed red, which did stop him. "Wait a minute. Misko? You mean that thief from Calamity era?"

Misko looked pleased. "Yes, finally someone who knows their history! That Misko was my ancestor, you see, and I am his successor!" He gave off a proud laugh and pointed his sword at Link. "Now that you know who I am, empty those pockets, my good sir, and you'll find yourself on your way."

Link blinked dumbly at the sword that lacked any passion or skills. "Buddy, I'm going to give you five seconds to get lost before I do something seriously horrible to you," he said dryly.

Misko frowned slightly, and he squinted when Katie went near his face. "Look, Misko," she said hastily. "This is actually for your own good. Now please run while he's being generous. Link can be…a little mean."

"Ha! You think I care?" Misko dared to take a step, the tip of his sword nearly touching Link's nose. "Either you take out your pockets or I take out your guts. I won't be asking again"

Link's eye twitched. Misko was just as irritated when Link didn't move so he swung his blade across and Link ducked. Before Misko could recover, Link rushed in, grabbing the sword hand and plunging a knee into the bandit's stomach. Misko let out a strangled gasp, falling down on his knees.

In Link's hand was the poor sword and he threw it aside with disgust. "So then," he started to say, twisting his fist into his open palm. He could feel excitement rushing through him, the fire that was burning in his chest.

He stalked to the shrinking bandit. "Which bone should I start breaking? Or maybe I should cut your hand off for raising a sword at me?" He grinned widely from ear to ear. The entire week has been a complete pain. What a lovely punching bag to make up for it.

"We don't have time for this!" Katie snapped. "Daylight is burning! You really want to camp out for the night?"

He didn't want to leave Misko without teaching him a lesson. "Give me five minutes," he said, looming over the frightened bandit.

Again, the sprit got into his face. "No."

He scowled. "You don't order me around!"

"Listen here, dummy, I'm trying to help you. We can't spend the night out camping!"

"What, you want me to let every bandit free? Let me break his hand so he'll leave me alone next time."

" _Link_."

"Just one hand."

A sound of a twig snapping made him whirl around to see Misko scurrying away. Something was shining in his hand, which caused Link to pat his empty pocket in dismay.

Misko carried the medal, the medal that Ruto gave him in the arena, in triumph. "Misko the great bandit strikes again!"

"GET BACK HERE, BITCH!"

"Catch me if you can!" the bandit sang.

Link's been a thief for most of his life. The idea that anyone could slip their fingers in his pockets was unthinkable. But he's been out of the game ever since Hatino happened. The skill of a thief should be practiced or else the hands would lose their flexibility.

 _He's dead_ , Link thought with a mixture of anger and excitement. _Oh he is so, so_ very _dead._

Misko turned right and Link went at his tail. The ground here was alarmingly uneven with gaps between the landings. The crevasses beneath them looked like a pretty painful drop but Link was too angry to care. Katie was trying to stop him.

Eventually, Link was nearer to Misko. His hand was inches away to grab him. Misko saw this and sped up a lot faster than Link anticipated. Link's outstretched hand didn't get the bandit but it got something on him. A bit of paper torn off the parchment the bandit carried.

Link tripped on the ragged earth and soon the ground disappeared beneath him, Katie's voice faded in the background.

o-o-o-o

"He's not dead," a female voice chided. "Give him time. Shit, that's an awful scar there." The person gasped. "I think he's walking up. Take it easy there. You've had quite a tumble."

His eyes blinked opened, and the first thing they saw was a pair of beautiful grey eyes. Those grey eyes were so intense, so bright that he acted up. His fighter's instincts leaped into action with his hand reaching for his dagger but he didn't take it out when he took a better look at the person.

The stranger didn't blink at all. She sat next to him, chin rested on her knees that were pulled to her chest. "You're awfully fast for someone with a bleeding head."

Link took his hand further away from his dagger when he found that he was in the presence of a woman. A _woman._ This lovely creature had jet-black hair, pulled back into a ponytail, her face was lean, lips full, eyes large and alert. There was a mature air about her, eyes so serious, skin tanned to a light hue of brown, and oh damn was he in love.

A bolt of pain from his skull interrupted his moment of admiration. "Dammit," he groaned, looking up at where he had fallen.

There were patches of ground held up by natural pillars, like a stalk holding up a flower. High walls trapped them in. There was a small exit that would require them to crawl. He noticed something clenched in his hand and it turned out to be a red piece of paper with illegible writing.

"You're welcome by the way," the girl said, tapping on her temple. "I just bandaged that so you might want to be careful." Link felt his own head, which was wrapped clumsily with leaves. "You're lucky Simon found you or I think he found you."

As if on cue, a black cat leaped down from above, right in front of him. It sent him a message of its own through a glare and haughtily took the girl's side. Link rubbed his head, looking up at the sky. Through the gaps of the crevasses, he could see the soft pink color. He'd been out for some time. A glint got his attention and he felt his jaw slackened.

"Yeah, Simon found that. We're not sure about it," the girl said calmly, no emotion seemed to cross her expression at all.

Link stared back at his reflection. The mirror's outlines were black and eerier looking. He didn't know what made these mirrors so much different than other mirrors, but he knew for sure that this was the mirror like Desmond's, the guardian of the Forest Temple, and like Tiana and the one at the Zoras' palace. Why was this one all the way out here?

"Do…do I know you?" the girl asked, hesitating, then looked at her cat as if expecting a reaction.

"Well, you're about to, darling." Link clenched his teeth at the sting of pain. He went through his things quickly, and brought out one of the elixirs him and Katie spent hours to make. The headache started to fade a bit, as he stuffed the piece of paper in his pocket. "How long was I out?"

The girl was quiet for a moment. He waited for an answer and never got one. Her eyes were distant, staring into the empty space.

"Hello?" He waved a hand that startled her from her reverie.

She blinked, a first expression. "Wait, do I know you?"

He paused, frowning. "No. I want to know how long I was out."

The cat meowed lamely, resting on its forearms. "About half an hour ago," the girl replied. "You shouldn't move."

The pounding headache was slowly starting to lull into a simple bruise. Staring at the girl, he noticed several tight ribbons wrapped from her elbow to her wrist, so many knots and colors. It made her more attractive somehow and he just had to grin. "So to whom do I owe my thanks to?"

"Simon," she answered plainly, pointing at her cat who only meowed.

"And to the person who fixed my head?"

"I…I didn't fix your head," she said, though he did notice a confused line between her eyebrows. Her cat meowed in the background. "And I won't be giving you my name."

Sheesh, touchy.

His eyes widened when he suddenly remembered. "Sprit?!" he called out, startling the cat and the girl. He stood up, wobbly on his feet but that hardly mattered. "Dammit!"

"Not so loud!" the girl snapped. "There's no one out here other than us, you foolish boy!"

As if to agree with her, the cat meowed annoyingly. From afar, he could hear a faint voice, a spark of light descending down on them. "What…what is that?" the girl asked, squinting.

In a blink of an eye, that spark of light zapped right down in their faces in a hot blur of pink. "Link! Oh my Goddesses, where have you been?!" Katie screamed. "I've been looking for you for an hour!"

Here comes the headache.

"What were you thinking, you dummy?! Running off like that?! You could've been hurt and—" She gasped. "Oh. My. Heavens. Is that a _mirror_?!"

The girl stared intensely at Katie, those grey eyes never wavering. "What a little fairy." The cat meowed, making the girl frown. "You don't need to be so rude."

Katie turned pink. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"Relax. She helped me out," Link said with a groan, rubbing his temple.

"Oh really?" Katie relaxed to a yellowish glow. "Thanks. Sorry for yelling. This idiot drives me nuts."

The girl blinked, a moment passed and she said nothing at all.

 _Quiet,_ Link noted. Not really his type, but its been so long since he saw one so fine.

Katie noted the awkward silence, shifting colors. "Um, so what's your name? I'm Katie."

Link figured the girl would jilt her but she surprised him. "Oh you can call me Sophia," the girl said simply, yelping when her cat tried to scratch her. "What's the big deal? It's fine!"

The cat meowed loudly, hissing at Link and Katie. Link arched an eyebrow and Sophia sent him an apologetic look. "Simon isn't fond of strangers."

"Yeah," Katie said slowly. "Well, come on, Link, we have to get going."

Link really didn't want to leave. "So where are you from?" he asked with a charming smile.

The cat incessantly meowing and hissing, ruining his game. Sophia hesitated before rubbing the back of her neck. "I can't tell you that," she muttered.

"And why not?" Katie asked a little testy. "And what are you doing all the way out here? Don't you know that monsters are everywhere?"

It took time for Link to see it. Lines ran on the girl's arm, one on her neck as well—scars. On her shoulder, the opposite of her ribbons, there was a bandage wrapped around it. Then he pulled back to take better look. He saw metal glinting on her belt, he saw a sheath at the back length of her boots.

This girl was a fighter.

But still why would she be all the way out here? Unless she was doing something she shouldn't be doing.

The cat meowed a few things and the girl immediately replied, "I'm just a traveller. That's it."

He didn't know what kind of tricks she was pulling but he knew that her head wasn't screwed on right. Especially how she kept looking at her cat like she expected him to speak. Not to mention what happened the last time he let himself lower his guard by a lovely creature. He shuddered slightly at the thought of a particular commander and her snake.

"Yeah, we'll be on our way," Katie said, trying to be cheerful.

"Oh are you headed to town?" Sophia said and Simon seemed cankerous. "I know a shortcut and—OW! Simon!"

"Can you take us there then?" Link asked, ignoring the sharp color of Katie. If Sophia tried anything, he could take care of her.

Sophia rubbed her arm over her ribbons absent minded. For a moment, Link was about to repeat himself but she motioned him to follow. "Sure. It shouldn't be far."

"Link," Katie hissed.

"I don't want to camp out so shut it," he hissed back.

Katie glowed brightly red but sighed. "Fine then but at least write down the symbols." She was talking about the mirror. Sophia asked if they knew what it was and Katie just said it was an artifact. A very rare one.

Simon wouldn't stop glaring at Link and he was beginning to feel irritated as well. Link couldn't stand cats. Sophia didn't notice. Again, he was puzzled on how he didn't see the signs. The girl had been looking over her shoulder when they were talking, and she had been tensed. She even made sure to keep her distance from him when he stirred. Her hands were never too far from her belt. He was too busy drooling over to notice.

He had to be careful. He knew what happened last time, but words take him, she was _very_ fine. She had a lovely hourglass figure, and there were muscles on her arms, earned by constant training, and the scars along with the strange ribbons just seem to add more to her beauty.

There were no monsters in sight, even when the sun began to dip down. Shadows grew longer, the creatures of the wild returned to their homes, and still nothing.

"Say, have you seen a bandit by any chance?" Link asked her. "About this high? Brown hair, ugly looking face?"

Sophia paused for a moment, looking at him. It was funny because she looked as if she didn't recognize him. "Who are you?"

Link blinked. "I—"

"Oh, sorry, I'm bad with names. You said your name was?"

"Link."

"What was your question?"

He frowned and repeated it.

Sophia didn't bother trying to remember. "No," she said promptly. "No one's around here as far as I know. I'm pretty sure he'll be at town though."

"Uh huh."

She tapped her chin. "Or maybe I've seen him. I'm not sure. What do you think, Simon?" Link honestly thought she was pulling his leg until he saw that she was really asking the cat who grumbled. "Yeah, it was just us."

Katie flashed him a nervous color and he couldn't blame her. The odd girl took them to a cave that was wedged between two boulders. They had to squeeze their way through. The dying rays of light shot through the gaps of the cave, bouncing off stalactites. Bugs crawled by, and he heard the squeaking sound of bats.

Sophia said nothing, only looking at them with those grey eyes that looked like a dull knife. Again, she had that unfamiliarity look on her, as if she already forgot about him. Her eyes didn't stay long on him though, and her hand brushed over the ribbons without much thought.

"It's only half an hour walk," the girl said, finally meeting his eyes. "Good luck."

Link gave her cat one final look. The cat had deep green eyes, greener than grass. The bright color cut through the dark fur. The cat regarded him with a flat look, before licking its paw.

Both him and Katie waited until they were well out of earshot to start talking. "What was that?" Katie blinked pink in confusion. "She was talking with her cat!"

"Yeah, didn't think we'd find a loony all the way out here." A shame. She really was fine. Dammit, why are all the pretty ones just complete nuts? Or maybe she wasn't actually that pretty, since he did hit his head after all. He had wanted to talk and drink with a woman so badly, he might've even settled for an old crone.

"But at least she helped us," he said. "I'll take a half hour trip over eight any day."

"And there's a mirror. Link, we could actually go back to the Zoras for a visit!" Her voice was too loud, spooking the bats. They both yelped, ducking down as the black creatures of the night flew over their heads and out the exit. She flushed under Link's glare, giggling nervously. "Ops."

He dusted his tunic, rubbing his head. "We don't want to waste time," he said, hating how a part of him felt hopeful. He could go back. He could try to make things right. Not only that but he could go back to Hatino.

 _No,_ no. _Don't you dare think about them. Think about Ruto, fine, but not_ them.

Katie looked a bit disappointed but thankfully she didn't insist otherwise he would've lashed out. Then he suddenly remembered about the piece of paper and brought it out to show her. "I grabbed it from that shit bandit. What does it say?" He winced by the sudden flash of shock. "What?"

"Oh. My. Heavens!"

"What?"

"I completely forgot! I can't believe myself! Link, we _have_ to go to this town!"

"Can you just tell me?" he snapped.

"The paper you have there says 'redtunic'." She sounded excited but turned red at his blank face. "Why does no one take history lessons? The red tunic protects you from the heat of Death Mountain!"

"I remember hearing something like that but isn't it like a million years old?"

"It's been passed down through generation by the noble family: the Haidrunds."

"And you think they'll just give it to us like that?" His eyes narrowed when she flushed. "Oh let me guess, it's for the hero, right?"

"We don't know if they still have it so let's not jump to conclusions. I'm more worried about Epona though. You can't just walk all the way to Death Mountain."

"I'll just get another horse. One that _actually_ listens." He squinted when he started to see light from the far end of the tunnel. "So that's what Misko is after? The red tunic?"

"I guess so. Meaning that we'll definitely find him in town." She glowed green when Link started to grin. "No."

He glared. "What do you mean no?"

"I mean you're not going to do something stupid that will get us kicked out. We need the Haidrund's help remember?"

He rolled his eyes. "Can't I just make elixirs and be done with it?" They did make a handful of elixirs, all of different variations. Why didn't he think of doing elixirs years ago? Oh, all the things he could have done with those potions, all those wasted opportunities.

"You really want to keep drinking every three minutes to stay alive?" Katie asked flatly. "Trust me a tunic is better. I wish the Zoras still had theirs."

A blue tunic would have saved him a world of trouble. He tried not to think about it too much. Thinking about the Zoras always brought his mood down.

* * *

That weird loony was right about the cave. To think hours of traveling could be shortened to a measly half an hour. She glanced over at Link who vaguely surveyed the area for monsters.

They were first hit with the bright orange rays of the sun. From up the ledge, they could see the entire mountainous area miles away. A town not too far was laid out, houses were stacked against each other, going up along the mountain with natural mountainous walls immuring the perimeter like a cup. At the far north of the town was a thick forest, trees looked like painted green dots. The weald covered most of the mountain like a blanket and often there were rough patches of empty spaces from where they could see slopes and boulders. Below the peak rested an old-looking manor.

The buzz of the town was faint in the air, and smoke was pillowing from chimneys. As the sun melted behind the cliffs, she could see dots of lanterns and street lights being lit. It looked very much like a painting.

"Beautiful," she breathed. "So pretty."

Link didn't say much as he slid down the slope from the ledge. The guards at the gate stiffened at their arrival and demanded to know their business. Katie decided to speak, knowing Link would say something that would get them arrested. It was a talent honestly.

"We just want a place to stay for a few days," she said politely.

The guard on the left lifted his eyebrows slightly at hearing her speak. "Names?"

"I'm Katie and he's Link," she replied dutifully. "And there's also something else. A guy named Misko stole something from us. Did he come through here?" Judging by their blank expression, it seemed that Misko didn't.

She described how he looked like and the guard still shook his head. "If we find him, we'll let you know," he promised.

"You mute, boy?" The other guard asked Link.

A muscle leaped in Link's jaw but he kept his voice steady. "Just tired."

"Just making sure," the guard said. He glanced over at his partner then back at them. "Enjoy your stay. Give us any trouble and we'll give you one right back."

Link nodded. "Fair enough."

"One more thing." Katie fluttered near the guard's face. "Our horse just ran off so if it wouldn't be too much trouble?"

The guard on the left sighed. "We'll see what we can do."

Link passed by them. If he noticed their wary look, he didn't say anything. One of those looks was pointed at the object on his back. Now, see, ever since the Master Sword started to corporate, Link had been protective over it. Much to her dismay, the fool had wrapped the scabbard with leather to keep it from being discerned. It worked so far. No one suspected a thing, excluding the guards, but really how could she show people hope if this idiot covers up the _holy_ blade?

Though the more she complained about it, the firmer his decision was.

Desmera was quite a large town, _very_ large. The streets were wide enough to let several carriages through at the same time, the buildings were so high up you needed to crane your head all the way back. Because of the landscape, the cobbled streets looked like waves from afar. She could see the streets curved up into a hill with people like dots from afar, buildings crunched closer to form alleyways. There were laundry lines crisscrossing over their heads, and some had lanterns hanging on them.

Most of all, she saw lots of lapidary, which made sense. Desmera may be far from other big cities and towns, but it was the only biggest town closest to the Gorons, making it very prominent in the trades. Here, you could find the best jewelry makers, along with minerals and geodes perfect for metal.

She was excited as she told Link of how much she knew about the Haidrunds. They were the second most powerful family in the kingdom. The wealth they gained from the trade with the Gorons made them the head of financial inquires for the crown.

She could've gone on until Link paused. She hadn't noticed it before but the air suddenly chilly. Some people turned to them, their eyes dazed and dulled. It was like looking at the bottom of a dirty glass. Others just shuffled by them languidly.

Link blinked. "Sheesh, it's cold. Is it supposed to be like this?"

Her excitement deflated when she noticed mothers pulling their children closer. There were slams from above as people shut and even barred their windows from the sounds of it. "Umm, let's just get a room."

Link scratched his head. "Yeah."

The sky turned into a patch of dark purple slowly turning to black. There was one person that didn't seem hostile. He peered into the trash before his head popped out to notice them. The man waved. Link didn't return the gesture and ignored him. Katie figured they should start to look for an inn and try to speak to the Lord of the town tomorrow.

Suddenly, someone screamed: "Monsters! Monsters!"

The once dulling people of Desmera sprang into action like winded up toys. Some grabbed weapons, others bolted the other way screaming. In a matter of minutes, the once deathly quiet town was now in full chaos. The brutal Moblins broke through the first line of defense, swinging their club that threw a wagon to the side, rendering it to splinters. Behind the large monsters were Bokoblins, squealing exuberantly.

Link just stood in his place as people scattered around him like currents of water around a rock. Fear clutched Katie when she saw the number of monsters overwhelming the Hylians.

A lone guard stood on top of a dry fountain. His golden armor proved his status as a captain and his stand was authoritative. The man had dark skin with a head that had a very thin layer of hair and it was beginning to recede away from his high forehead. He yelled out orders, pointing his finger to direct his grouped men.

Midst the chaos, Link casually waltzed up to the man. "Need a hand? I could do it for a few rupees," Link offered.

 _Yes_ , she thought. With Link's help, he could end this before it got out of hand.

The captain didn't bother looking at him. "Sod off to the evacuation, kid."

Link scoffed. "Suit yourself then."

"Link, they need your help!" Katie trailed after him, blenching away from a screaming woman. "Please!"

"What am I, a charity work? You heard him." He looked vexed. "Sod off, he says. I'll be saying that to your grave, old man."

Pugnacious, Link folded his arms in front of him and stayed leaned against the wall, watching as an outrageous number of monsters invade the town. The cacophony of screams of terror and the cries of battle rang shook the town. Blood and flakes spilled on the cobbled ground.

Seeing the number of Hylians dropping, she turned to Link, hoping that somewhere in his rotten heart there was a shred of sympathy. A Moblin came from the side and he just sight tiredly, simply slicing its head off with his dagger.

There was a flicker of consideration though when he saw a child running away from an eager Bokoblin. Seeing a helpless little thing with wide fear in her eyes, Katie glowed white. The fairy was about to beg Link but he was already moving.

Link cut the monster in half, appearing before the girl who had tripped. "Go," he ordered. The child stared up at him with awe before scurrying away.

He glanced at the monsters around him, and sighed tiredly. "I guess I can do this on the house," he muttered.

He used his hookshot to save the life of a young boy who was nearly stabbed by a Bokoblin. It didn't take long for Link to be the center of the attention. Monsters surrounded him from every corner with sudden interest. There were dozens and dozens of them, all piling at him.

He fought tirelessly, his movements were fluid and deadly. He made it look so easy, like cutting through grass. Watching people's expression of mute amazement made her proud. People made a ring around him, their hoopla bringing life to the town that had been dead moments ago.

Windows opened and so were doors. People peeked out hesitantly, and shock was smacked on their faces when they saw what was happening. Soon, a large crowd was watching a young man handled a situation that would've taken twenty men. Fighting came so naturally to him that it was almost scary. The way he just did it was as if he was born to do it.

"Go, Link!" Katie cheered.

"What is he?" a solider asked, baffled. "He's beating them silly!"

The monsters took the hint and turned tails. It was a bit pathetic really. They came as a large fearsome group, and now they look like frightened little puppies. Link put his sword away, ignoring the attention. The only sign of fatigue was the perspiration of his forehead.

"You-you saved us!" A woman smiled, laughing a bit. The crowd cheered. Katie saw the life of the town, something old and nearly forgotten. She saw the town for what it was, what it had been once.

Link only rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Bye now."

He can't be serious! Doesn't he know what he just did?

The captain from earlier approached him, sword swinging on his belt. "You have my thanks," the man said. "Monsters were a daily thing for us lately. Its been draining my men."

No wonder the people looked on edge. She can't imagine how they survived for this long. Link didn't seem to really care, only nodding and demanding to know where the inn was.

Suddenly, the crowd parted to allow someone through. He was short, but it was clear he was around Link's age. The person was slim wearing a dark robe with thin sleeves. He had thick black hair that curled at his round cheeks, and thin bangs hung over brilliant grey eyes. Something about this boy was a bit familiar. It wasn't just that he had the making of nobility.

Link raised an eyebrow. "And you are?"

Katie really wanted to smack him for his tone.

The noble didn't react to his impudent tone and smiled kindly. Katie knew who he was and blurted, "You're Lord Silas from House Haidrund!" Realizing that she cut him off, she turned pink. "I didn't mean—"

"Yes, I am," he said, still with that pleasant smile that warmed her. His eyes were gentle, and his features were almost delicate. "Correct me if I'm wrong but are you the fairy of Hyrule Castle?"

She tried not to sound excited. "Why, yes I am." She ignored Link's snort. "My name is Katie and this is Link."

Around them were collective gasps. She saw something in their eyes that sank her heart: hope. These people thought that they were the hope of Hyrule. The way they looked at Link with recognition, that buzzing excitement that was quickly rising to the air, it made her glint blue.

"You're Link?" Silas's eyes brightened up. "The hero?"

Oh no.

"I'm no hero," Link said sharply.

Silas blinked. "Oh, forgive me. I meant no offense." He still kept his smile, though Katie couldn't help but notice that he seemed very pale, sickly even. Wait, there was something else about the Haidrunds, something important. Blast her memory! "Thank you for lending us your strength. That was the worst attack we've had so far. You've handed it all on your own. It was remarkable."

The way he spoke, that high composure and integrity, it reminded her painfully of Zelda. Oh how long has it been since she's been in decent company? She's been with Link for so long she forgot that there were actual gentlemen. She wished she could say that she knew Lord Silas, but she never did like to attend the parties and balls of Hyrule Castle.

"If it wouldn't be any trouble, I would be honored to accept you two as my guest for your services," Lord Silas said. "I understand if you are busy but please accept my invitation."

Link glanced over at her, and she was shocked to think that he was looking for her opinion.

"Say yes. Say yes," she whispered jauntily. They could ask him about the red tunic later. Rather than let Link answer, she did it herself. "We would be honored."

Link sighed almost exaggeratedly. "A few hours won't hurt I guess."

Lord Silas'ss smile broadened and he motioned them to follow him. A handful of guards took to his side and the people thanked Link before returning to their homes. There were so many things she wanted to know about the young lord and about his town.

Little did she know the kind of events that would take place, and the future that was in store for them.

o-o-o-o

This day could have been easily been her best day if not for Link. This idiot somehow made it a skill to ruin things in the worst way.

It started when the noble gave her a gentle smile that made her flush. He didn't have a firm feature as that of a soldier, but he was very attractive, one might call him adorable. "I have to say it's been some time since I've seen a fairy."

Stammering, she said, "Uh, well, fairies are usually shy. I mean, I'm not shy or anything." She flushed even deeper when, behind Silas's back, she saw Link mimicked her words wordlessly with a mocking face. " _Anyways_ , how is your town holding up the monsters? They've gotten really strong."

He was young but his troubled expression added years to his age. "I fear we're at our limit," he said and as he said that, a dark shadow crossed over his captain's face. The captain's name was Grey, and he seemed very much surprised to see his Lord out from his manor. "The monsters never seem to grow tired. They've exhausted our food and resources. The numbers of our brave men grow less for every battle we survive."

Katie gasped. "That's horrible!"

Lord Silas nodded. "Indeed, which is why I owe you two a great deal. Hopefully, we could use this night to relax and gather our strength. Isn't that right, Captain?"

"Aye," Grey said. His eyes were pale green and his hair was ironically living up to his name. Aside from the wrinkles around the corner of his eyes, he looked strong. He told his lordship that he will send for them a carriage and went on his way.

"You live all the way up there?" Link asked him with a slight frown.

Silas's eyes always glinted with adulation whenever they glanced over to Link's way. "Yes, my manor is just at the top. It doesn't take long on foot though."

They stepped into the carriage with Grey sending them off. The sun was long gone by now and lanterns and street torches were being lit. "Give my regards to Viktor," he said in a grunt. If Katie didn't know any better, his expression seemed to sour lightly. "Take care, my lord."

"Thank you as always, Grey," Silas said to him, meaningfully now and almost a bit apologetic.

Link reclined back into his seat. He didn't seem at all interested in anything around him. Perhaps once he sees the manor in all of its glory then it might change his mood. She was already excited.

The ride was certainly ephemeral but it was frightfully rocky. There were often jolts and bumps that had the two Hylains jump slightly from their seats. Lord Silas wasn't bothered at all, but Link was evidently unhinged.

The forest was split open for them, trees hanging at either sides as the carriage rolled onto the rutted road. The canopy of the weald snuffed out the stars, and slowly she had some white trickling in her.

There was silence in the small space. Lord Silas stared at the town from his window in contemplation, troubled.

For someone to be so young and leading a large town that was routinely ransacked by monsters, she had nothing but deep reverence for him. This was what it meant to be a true lord. Link could learn a thing or two.

The senescence of the manor rose up as the path parted and the weald was behind them. The great manor of the Haidrunds was…small.

She hoped she didn't look as disappointed. That could be expected from her. After all, she grew up in an extravagant castle, and had recently lived in a palace but this manor didn't look anything like she imagined. Vines veined the sides of the manor, crawling up to the windows and tangling around the support beams that stood at either side of the front doors like sentries.

The dark-bricked, squat manor looked like it belonged to a more lowly noble than to a powerful, wealthy family. There was a wide field circling the manor as it was at the very flat center beneath the high peak of the mountain which stretched up from behind the building like a shadow. There were empty spaces of dry dirt and boulders around, along with some shrubs and trees.

Some windows were lit up, looking like yellow squares in the dark. From the roof, crows beat their wings, and flew in the night.

"It's erm pretty," Katie complimented, forcing herself to glow.

The carriage slowed to a stop and a tall elegant older man opened the door. "Lord Silas," he spoke bowing a bit. Despite his deference, his tone was flat, teeming with silent anger. When he noticed Katie and Link, his eyebrows rose up.

He had heavy wrinkles dragging his face down. The remains of his grey hair combed over his balding head as if to cover it. From the crookedness of his nose, the hardness of his eyes, this man was by no means the one for humor.

Lord Silas cleared his voice, and though he looked dignified, he had a hint of panic on him. "Apologizes, Viktor, but once I saw the town I couldn't help myself." As if to save himself, Silas motioned over to his company. "This is Katie and Link. They are to be our guests."

"Are they?" Viktor asked his tone steady but his eyes held a silent message in them.

"For saving the town," Silas stressed through a tight smile. "I hope to treat them to dinner. Now if you don't mind?"

Viktor held his composure well. In fact he hardly looked mad at all. He helped Silas down and greeted Link with a nod. "A pleasure. Welcome to the Haidrund's manor."

Link muttered something under his breath that caused Viktor to raise his eyebrow slightly. Katie came in front of his face, glowing orange. "It's nice to meet you! I'm Katie."

The butler blinked. "Why, I haven't seen a fairy since I was boy."

Katie giggled. "We are one of a kind."

"So you are."

"Captain Grey sends his regards," Lord Silas said, motioning Link to follow.

Viktor's smile wavered for a bit but other than that he kept his imperturbable act. He led them to the grand manor and Katie's disappointments were only just beginning. The manor looked so…plain. Well, not plain by much. There were some items in here worth a small fortune but that was it—a small fortune. It wasn't protruding; it wasn't luxurious as it ought to be.

The Haidrunds were supposed to be rich, but it didn't feel like it at all. The walls were wooden and furnished with drawings on them, and there were tall vases that didn't hold any flowers. There were marbled statues of famous people frown in time. There was one statue in particular that darkened Link's eyes and his hand rubbed instinctively against his tunic.

The foyer held a wide staircase that lead up to a landing where it split into three doors. At the bottom there were two ways to go, and the hallway from here was immaculate with a smooth, red carpet. It was fluffy enough to muffle their footsteps.

There was one thing that did perk her interest and it was the rare paintings by Hrule's famous Jośe Flimbèrt; his paintings exploded with colors, incredible strokes, and only affordable by those with the thickest wallet. These pieces of art were splashes of wealth, lifting the decorum of the manor.

"Do you like them?" Lord Silas asked.

"Do I?" She giggled. "These have to be priceless! I haven't seen one of these in a while!"

Thankfully, Lord Silas didn't notice the roll from Link's eyes. Katie saw that Viktor's eyes darted around, and he nervously tucked his gloves in. She also saw that there weren't any servants to be found. Even at the dead of night, you would often catch some maids or footmen scattering about, especially now when their young lord was awake and needed to be fed. She couldn't even hear any footsteps or voices. Wait, couldn't just be the two of them, could it?

Lord Silas excused himself, saying he will change to a proper attire for supper. Link looked like he wanted to say something—possibly question on why Lord Silas couldn't eat with the clothes he had on him—until Viktor told them that he would take them to the guest room to wait.

"This is so boring," Link muttered irritated. "What's so exciting about some paints?" He winced when Katie glowed feverishly red. "What's with you all of a sudden?"

"Can I just enjoy this for five minutes?" she hissed. "I've been stuck with you for so long I'm starting to forget how normal people work!"

He glared at her, and before he could argue, she quickly caught up with Viktor who kept the darkness at bay with a candle's light. "Excuse me, sir."

Viktor's eyes flickered to her. "No need to address me as such, Miss Katie. I am a mere butler."

"Oh, well, I want to ask: how old is Lord Silas?"

The butler sighed. "He had just turned eighteen. A boy his age and he's doing marvelous at leadership." His praise didn't match his expression. He looked lugubrious as if this depressed him.

Katie hesitated. "Did his parents…"

"His father, Lawrence Haidrund, passed away about a couple of months ago."

Her color turned sharply. Lawrence Haidrund wasn't just any man; he was a very close friend to Edmond, the late King of Hyrule.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Katie said, horrified. "How did he—"

"I'm afraid that's a story for another time," the butler said dismissively, setting his candle at a stand and opening a set of doors. "I ask that you refrain from mentioning his name during your stay."

She turned blue. "I don't mean—"

The butler nodded but he seemed distracted. "Please rest here until dinner is prepared. I'll have the maid draw you a bath if you wish."

"Don't bother." Link passed by the butler who blinked a little by his tone. Viktor did an excellent job to keep his decorum. He gave a little curt bow and closed the door.

Katie glowered at Link who ignored her and slumped down at the couch. Knowing this idiot, he was probably here only for the food.

The small room was just as boring. She tried not feel bothered too much. There wasn't much to it, but it was fancy enough to hold in guests. The couch Link sat didn't look as opulent but it seemed comfortable enough for Link to lounge in. Seeing him like this annoyed her.

This was what she had to deal with. For the duration of the travel, it had always about him. _I want to eat. When will we get there? I want to sleep. When can we do this? When can we do that? Are we there yet? I want sake. Are we close? I'm hungry. I'm tired. Are we there? I'm bored. I hate this. Are we there yet?_

Heavens bless her, she should get an award.

A part of her almost wanted to give up on him after they left the Zoras. It was strange. Whenever she thought she had enough, they ended up speaking to each other just fine. It made things easier on her part, and soon she was determined to do her job and make a hero out of him.

Link started to complain about wasting his time.

"Did you forget why we're here?" she asked, simmering. "Remember the red tunic?"

Link's hands dragged down his face. "Do we have to go through all this?" he said querulously. "We could've just asked the kid for money and hit the inn."

"It's Lord Silas. And he's around your age," she hissed. She prayed that he wouldn't slip up and actually call the young lord that. Oh how she wished she could use her hammer. "Be glad that he's inviting you. We would've had trouble getting his attention with everything that's been going on. Now can you stop being yourself for one hour?"

Link hung his head back and groaned. "Would anyone notice if I jump out the window?"

"Don't you dare! Can't we just let me enjoy myself?"

She took his sigh as a sign of acquiescence. Hopefully, he would stay rectitude until they leave. Just a little longer, she just wanted to stay around and pretend that everything was okay.

* * *

Silas knew what was coming and prepared himself a script in the carriage. As soon as Viktor opened the door with his usual calm expression now fuming, Silas went on the defense.

"Before you say anything just let me explain. I know you're mad—"

"Mad?" Viktor's eyes flared. Silas's winced at the older man's tone. "How, my lord, can I _not_ be mad when I found the window has been opened and the carriage gone?"

Silas nervously glanced back at the door. Knowing Viktor, he probably moved the guests away so that they can't hear a thing. Silas made a placating gesture. "I just wanted to see if the town was okay," he said lightly.

Viktor rubbed the bridge of his nose. "If you wanted a report then you should have spoken with me. How did you think Sally took your disappearance? If the attack was as bad as you have said it was then you've put yourself at risk. A boy of your station, especially considering your _condition_ —"

"I am _not_ a boy," Silas said sharply. "Why can't you see that?"

"The day you stop making these rash decisions will be the day when I start to treat you as an adult," Viktor spoke, using the firm tone that faltered Silas's bravo. "And why, pray tell, have you invited guests without informing me beforehand?"

Silas forgot all about that. Viktor took great pride at keeping the manor up to order, always meticulously expunging every dust he comes across. He was finicky about appearances and must've been horrified when he heard that they had unexpected guests. No matter how many times Silas assured him, Viktor simply would not accept anything less than perfection.

Silas scratched his head, an act Viktor frowned at as it showed uncertainty and lack of confidence. "Okay, I'll admit it slipped out from my mind but I had to invite them over. They've done us a great service."

"And you decided to invite them for supper?" Viktor asked flatly.

"Isn't it the highest accolade to be dined by a great house?

"And why, pray tell, does someone slovenly and uncanny as _him_ deserve an accolade?"

Silas knew Viktor would disapprove of Link. He doesn't exactly fit into Viktor's definition of 'proper.' Silas went over to his wardrobe in order to pick the right attire. When he said he'd go change, that had actually been an excuse to take a breath but now he had to see through his excuse. He really didn't want to change out of his black robe, as that showed how he had been feeling these last few weeks.

"I told you he saved the town," Silas said.

Viktor took it upon him to search through the wardrobe. "We have men who do that everyday," Viktor said wryly.

Silas gawked at him and nearly missed the clothes that were thrown at him. "If you have seen him, if you've seen what he could do, I bet you would have thrown him a feast."

Viktor made a blasé hum, setting up the screen for Silas to change. Silas frowned at the unconvinced face. "It's true!"

"Of course it is. I'm sure."

"He defeated three dozen monsters all on his own single handedly." Silas's voice quickened with excitement as he hung his old robe at the top of the screen before putting on his new ones. "If you don't believe me, ask Grey."

"I believe you," Viktor said with some edge to his voice as the mention of the captain. "So this boy defeated something his men couldn't?" Now there was some amusement.

Silas frowned. "His men are tired. They've been fighting for weeks. Its even a wonder how they managed to stay on their feet." His heart ached for them. Watching all those soldiers with their weary eyes, he knew something had to be done about this. "I mean Link is clearly talented! Have you seen the way he swung that sword?"

"No, I haven't."

"Exactly." Silas emerged from the screen with a smile on his face. The expression felt odd on his face since this was the first, genuine smile he ever made. He hadn't even realized he changed into his usual deep blue vest overlapped by a white shirt and dark trousers. He never wanted to wear this piece again, but decided he wanted to look his best.

Every time he recalled that battle, he felt that amazement bubbling. "All those monsters, Viktor, all of them. He took them all down like stepping on bugs! He took care of them like nothing!"

The only person he could think of that could match Link's skills where his uncle's bodyguard: Banard. Silas shivered. Every time he thought of that man, he always had this uneasy feeling.

Now Viktor did look impressed and that didn't come easily. He picked up a comb, tilting Silas's head to the side. "Is he a solider or a sell sword?"

"I don't think he's either, just a traveller who decided to lend us aid. I've never seen anyone as valorous as him aside from Grey." Silas pretended not to hear that indignant sound from Viktor. "If we had more of him, we would never have to worry about monsters ever again."

Silas suddenly felt the pain crawling to his stomach, reaching up his chest. He had done well to emote nonchalance but he could feel it starting to get the better of him. "That would be a dream," he said steadily.

Viktor let out a sigh, unaware of Silas's state and moved back to look at him better. "Very well then. I'll make sure we have an appropriate supper for our esteemed guests."

Silas smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Viktor. I'm sorry for worrying you."

"If you're really sorry then you won't do it again," Viktor said sharply. He looked like he wanted to continue but only sighed annoyingly. "Honestly."

"I'm sorry. What more do you want?" That dryness in his throat getting stronger and that crawling pain was wrapping around his chest. _Leave_. _Please leave already._

Viktor noticed it with narrow eyes. "Have you taken your medication?"

"Is that really necessary?"

"Have you or have you not?"

"I have," he lied. "Goodness, what do you take me for?"

"All of it?" His eyes narrowed. "Except for nightshade. Remember what we talked about?"

"I know." Silas fought against the urge to roll his eyes. "I'm the picture of health. If you could please stop worrying yourself, then go help Sally with supper. She could use an extra hand I bet."

She could use all the help she could get though after Viktor decided to fire all those he deemed unloyal. After the death of his father and his fiancé, Silas couldn't really blame him for that.

Viktor looked at him as if facilitating on whether Silas was telling the truth. Then with a sigh and a reverent bow, he left the room. Silas's composure collapsed and he stumbled on a nearby table, gasping.

He squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth against a cry. He limped over to his bed, crawling on his knees, and reached his hand out underneath to get a cup of his favorite drink.

The nightshade calmed him down at once, like a soothing song. Already he could feel its influence on his nerves, relaxing them with its lenitive touch.

The pain petered and he leaned against the wall, breathing in and out. The cup was placed on his bedside. With luck, Sally would think it's from this morning even though he drowned that one and went so far as to stick his finger around the sides to get every drop.

He closed his eyes. _You could do this. You_ can _do this. You're the Lord._

If Viktor saw the state of him now, he'd have the guests kicked out, no matter how esteemed. Sometimes it was hard to hide things from that obsequious servant, but Silas, who was rarely deceptive, was getting better and better at lying. So far they haven't noticed the supply of nightshade decreasing rapidly. Honestly, they don't even hide it that well.

He stood back up on shaky legs. The nightshade was working its magic, numbing the hollowness inside of him, lifting his mood up better.

When he looked at his reflection in the dim light of his candle, he inhaled sharply at what he saw. His eyes were sunken in with dark circles. He hadn't been getting much sleep. It was those dreams. They were keeping him up. He could've settled for a nightmare about his father or fiancé. Just thinking about it made his skin crawl.

The curtains flew back from his window. He tried in vain not to look at the sky. It would surely be filled with glittering stars, each a part of an elaborate constellation. She loved stars. They were a curse to him, since each and every twinkle reminded him of _her._

 _Don't think about that now._

He was going to host a great swordsman and one around his age! It would be a jocose supper where he will begin to feel like his old self.

Silas had seen warriors fight but none with that same fluidity, with that dexterous way his hands worked around the sword. It looked like something out of Sally's fairytale! Silas could feel his heart sinking a little when his attention drew back on the mirror. His father would tell him everyone had their own strength. A man could only be brave when he was scared, but the quote, like many other quotes his father enjoyed teasing him with, didn't make any sense. Link wasn't scared at all. He so brave and strong.

Silas took in a deep breath to calm himself down. He wished for a piece of chocolate or another cup of nightshade. Darkness crept through him as he started to wish for many, many other things that were impossible. Before it could overwhelm him, he clapped his hands together, snapping himself out of it. The sound was like thunder in the quiet room, and he started a bit. He looked at the mirror and practiced a smile.

It was time he enjoyed himself for a change.

* * *

When Link saw the manor for the first time, he was pretty surprised. He had been to the Zoras' palace, and that particular race loved to show the world their unique artifice. They sculptured statues from marble, they formed fountains that preformed impressive water dances, they molded vases, painted lovely pictures. They were talented and they want the world to know that.

But this manor didn't seem like it belonged to a great noble, maybe for an upper middle class at least. It didn't make sense as the Haidrunds were supposed to be loaded but you could tell a lot by a noble at their surrounding and their manor. From its humble features and not too extravagant but reasonably opulent environment, it told him enough about the Haidrunds.

Yet, he had this unsettling feeling about it. Despite its ostensibly comforting appearances, he could feel a foreboding from it. There was something wrong with this place. Of course Katie didn't notice. She either drooled over the noble or pretended not to be annoyed by the lack of wealth of the manor. Link couldn't even put it into words on how it was embarrassing to be seen around her.

And so he wanted to leave. Every now and then his eyes rested at the door handle. This was such a waste of time. He had no patience to kiss that shorty's ass. He could be at the bar right now, resting his feet, flirting with girls. This little sprit will drive him mad one day and all because of her silly fantasies.

The butler informed them of supper. Link reluctantly pushed himself on his feet and galumphed behind Viktor. This manor looked daunting with darkness sweeping from all corners. It looked like its been bloviated for some time now, with the only souls being Silas and his butler.

Link lagged behind while Katie sparked an inconsequential discussion with the butler about paintings and such. Glancing at the long window on the side, the woods loomed in the distant with the trees waving back at him by the howling winds.

His eyebrows then furrowed when he noticed something. Stopping, he went to the window and squinted his eyes. It took time before he found it, and when he did he felt a chilled finger run up his back. A tall tenebrous figure stood near a pine tree. It could be his imagination, as the figure seemed blurry a little to the eyes, but his guts never failed him.

"What the…" His eyes squinted further, staring at the figure that looked more like a shadow in the night. It stood so very still that he was nearly convinced his mind was playing with him.

In just a blink of an eye, the figure vanished. He stayed at the window for a moment before looking around. He cursed when he realized he got separated from the others.

Festinating, his eyes darted around for Katie's light and his ears strained to pick up her conversation with the butler. It was way too quiet for his liking. Even in the Zoras' palace they still had some servants scrambling around. Maybe it was different in a noble's house, but he figured he would at least come across one or two maids.

Dammit, he won't hear the end of it from that sprit. Ugh, he could already hear her voice whining in his head.

He took the flight of stairs down. The foyer was dimly lit with candles. He crossed the hallways that all seem to go only one way since he kept finding himself back at the foyer. Cursing out loud, he took a new turn and could smell food. Finally.

A glint caught his eye. He stopped and saw light bouncing off squared-shaped glass. The glass was large, hanging on the wall by a nail and thin rope, its smooth surface reflecting the coruscating lantern. Inside it, he saw was a piece of fancy paper. He inspected it closely and was overwhelmed with the cursive writing.

Each letter had been curved beyond recognition, twisting and folding with each other. He blinked hard, trying to identify one word but his head was starting hurt.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he sensed someone behind him. The woman herself nearly screamed. "Oh Goddesses!" She breathed out, placing a hand on her chest as she took in a gasp. "I think my life just flashed."

"Me too," he said, his heart stuck in his throat.

The woman may have some wrinkles between the corners of her eyes but she still had beauty. Her eyes a beautiful shade of light brown, her cheeks flushed. Some curly strands of her brown hair escaped her tight ponytail and were stranded on either side of her face, making her look young.

"Are you the guest?" she asked him once she caught her breath..

"Yeah that'll be me." He pointed a thump over his shoulder. "What's that thing?"

"That? That's the deed of his lordship."

"The deed?" The paper did have an official stamp on it with a very famous signature.

"It's been written by Princess Zelda three hundred years ago," she explained, stepping up near the framed paper. "This family received land and title for their services in the war. This deed alone is proof of that."

Link frowned a bit. "Why do they need proof though? I mean it's not like they're not nobles without it, right?"

She stared at the deed with distant eyes. When she spoke, it was almost as if speaking to herself. "It's more of a reminder if anything. Just to show you how it all started." As if catching herself, she turned around and held out her hand. "I'm Sally by the way, the maid."

"Link, the swordsman." They shook hands. "Any chance you can help a poor hungry fellow?"

A smile played on her lips. "Right this way."

Link placed his hands behind his head, peering over at the maid. "So is it only just you and that other guy Viktor? I'm not seeing anyone else."

"It's a long story." Her tone gave him a message. He didn't press on.

When Sally led him around a corner, he nearly had a fairy run him in the face. She was piping hot when she saw him but in an instant her color shifted orange. "Oh you must be Sally! I'm Katie!"

He couldn't help but roll his eyes. Sally giggled at the little fairy just as Viktor came in, informing them that Lord Silas has arrived. The table wasn't as big, just enough for four people. He liked that much better than the long ones the Zoras fancied. Honestly, how can you talk to someone when they're sitting over a yard away?

Despite the diminutive staff, the food was inviting—sandwiches, a whole chicken, soup, a bowl of fruits, more than what he expected. He really wanted to ask for sake and as if reading his mind, Katie sent him a sharp red. It was kind of impressive and a little creepy how this fairy came to know him a little too well.

Silas was there on the opposite side, smiling that forced smile. Who was this guy trying to fool? Though, Link had to admit he did look much different with that sharp vest on him. That black robe made him look gloomy and old.

Katie had drilled into his head of the mannerism that high-class expected at dinner, another reason of why he wanted to leave. She had given him the lecture in the Zoras's palace, and somehow expected him to still remember it.

One of the rules was that he had to wait until the noble sat at the head seat before sitting down. Link also couldn't start until his lordship took the first bite and once Silas sets his spoon down that signaled the end of supper. All this was enough to drive Link mad. No one with the galls would tell him when or when not to eat. That alone made him livid. Who did this cheeky little shit think he is anyways?

 _Just let him tell me what to do,_ Link thought, on the verge of stuffing that shorty with his stupid smile down the soup.

Link didn't bother listening to the first rule. He sat down without giving a toss on how Viktor's eyes narrowed. Silas didn't seem bothered though as he sent Sally to fetch drinks. Katie flickered red, but was too uncomfortable to chastise him in front of the noble. She settled into a bowel of water, sighing in relief.

Silas also didn't seem against Link eating ahead of him. In fact he was delighted. "Please have as many as you like," he said.

Link dismissed the kind encouragement with a roll of his eyes. This guy was trying too hard.

Link wasn't even going to bother choosing which fork to use. Holy hell, why not just use one? _Nah, let's just use a different fork for every bite_ , he thought sardonically. Ugh, how he hated this side of the world. Viktor hid his irritation well but Link could see his jaw clenched. Link hid a snicker, and overloaded his plate with more fruits and meat.

"So, Link," Silas started to say, smiling. "Where do you come from?"

Link was about to give him an answer that would have him kicked out in a heartbeat until Katie spoke hastily, "He came from Ordon Village. A beautiful village if I say so!"

Damn, this fairy was good.

Silas hummed. "Ordon Village? Does that reside somewhere in Faron's district by any chance?"

"Yup! That's where we met."

Silas sounded interested. "You're quite far from home."

"Uh huh," Link grunted. Apparently, his lack of enthusiasm didn't discourage the chatty Lord.

Lord Silas was on the edge of his seat, eyes full of wonder. "Where did you learn how to fight like that? I've never seen a fighter like you around my age."

Link decided to give him a question of his own. "What kind of lord are you?" The question took them all by surprise.

Silas blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"You know, like what do you do? What do nobles normally do?"

The familiar question settled Silas. "Well, we accept trades with the Gorons. They pass through here, you see, since we are on the borderline of both Hyrule Field and Lanaryu and that makes arrangement for trade a pleasant one. They don't need to leave Eldin district, and we don't have to suffer through their intensive climate. We also assist the crown should they need any financial support." He faltered a bit but expertly steered away from the depressing topic. "It's a big responsibility. We provide the Gorons with equipment and wagons."

"It's a marvelous job," Katie said, helping the conversation to stay on safe ground.

Link decided to bring it on the danger zone. "Now that there's no crown, what do you do then?"

But Lord Silas impressed him by keeping his pace. "Well, I do provide provisions to the nearby villages, and see that peace is maintained. These are hard days that we face and it is important that we as people of this country help each other as much as we can," he said. Viktor nodded at his side, looking proud.

Link wasn't done just yet. He had one more question that brought this whole supper to a screeching halt. "Have you ever heard of a red tunic?"

The color drained from the noble's face. "What?"

Viktor decided to intervene. He looked at Link with distaste. "That is a discussion—"

"Where did you hear of that?" Silas demanded. That niceness was finally out of his eyes and looked a bit fearful.

Link took a bit from his orange, savoring the taste. "That's not important. I could tell you've heard of it. Any chance you could lend it to me?"

"Where did you hear it from exactly?"

Link didn't like that new tone and so he leaned forward, tapping a firm finger on the table. "Listen, shorty, do you have it or not?"

A muscle leaped in his jaw and for a moment Silas looked dazed. "It's—no, I can't give it to you." His chest was heaving heavily.

Link pounded his fist at the table. "I saved your asses, remember? I want that red tunic."

Viktor's eyebrows rose to his hairline. Silas pushed himself out from his chair. He stared down at his soup, his hands trembling slightly.

Viktor gave Link a venomous look. "I think you overstayed your welcome," he seethed, placing his hands lightly on Silas's shoulder. "You need to rest." Silas shoved him off roughly with a nudge, covering half of his face. "Lord Silas."

"Wait, he didn't mean that," Katie said frantically. If she had a hammer she would've put Link in a coma.

"Leave now," Viktor told Link, more urgently.

Silas was shaking; his whole body was shaking. He started to cough. "I-I'm f-fine. Carriage will be waiting you out so please—"

Again, Link slammed his hand down, causing a mess out of the dishes. "Did you hear me? I saved you all so the payment is the red tunic. If it's that priceless, I'll just give it back!"

He thought that Silas's hands were shaking with anger; the thought of a peasant talking back could've enraged him. But when Link saw Silas's face, the anger left him like water in the blistering desert. Silas's eyes rolled back. Viktor was almost too late. He managed to keep Silas's head from hitting the table, but the sudden weight caused the old man to fall as well.

"Lord Silas!" Katie shrieked, floating above the unconscious boy. "Lord Silas, what's wrong?!"

The clear distress on Viktor's face was alarming. "Sally! Sally, get the apothecary!"

The maid was carrying a jug of water with juice. When she saw Silas, everything she carried shattered on the ground. "Silas, what's wrong?!" she cried.

"Get an apothecary, any apothecary _now_!"

Link decided to help. Viktor didn't complain when Link supported the noble's weight on his own. The butler led him to the private chambers, which required them to go up the stairs and passed a long hallway. Silas mumbled something under his breath, face pale, eyes rolling distorted in their sockets. His breathing patterns along with a bitter smell turned Link's stomach.

The whole event moved so fast that Link could hardly believe it was an hour. He had carried Silas into his room, Viktor settling him on the bed and ran to get water. Soon, Link shoulder was caked with sparkles, as Katie wouldn't sit still, blaming him one minute and crying the next.

The apothecary came in faster than Link had anticipated. The man looked as if he'd been staying up, as his eyes were sunken in. Other than that, he looked ready to work. Link, Viktor and Katie waited outside while Sally helped the apothecary with the young lord.

Link hated how his guts turned and twisted with that familiar feeling. This feeling that came with a voice of it's own and tantalized him with the image of Silas fainting.

They waited in torturing silent. Viktor tapping his foot down incessantly, trying to look annoyed as one would be when waiting but there was dread on his face. Katie continued to float around which could be equivalent to a Hylian pacing with worry. Link leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. When the door opened, both Link and Viktor straightened. The apothecary looked older now, tired and worn out.

"How is he?" Viktor asked, that insufferable condescending attitude of his was gone.

The apothecary closed the door behind him. "He's fine. I've given him a concoction that should have him better in the morning but I could tell he didn't take Yvain."

"It makes him feel heat," Viktor insisted.

"Which is why it should be taken in the morning." The apothecary showed his hands helplessly. "I can't do more if he won't cooperate."

"He did take them," Viktor insisted. "Though it could be the stress. He left to assist the town without informing me beforehand. And now thanks to a certain impudent lout—" Viktor shot a look at the boy who caused it all and Link, for once, had nothing to say in his defense—"He was pushed to the edge."

Katie gasped. "Oh, I remember now! Lord Silas, he has a rare disease right?"

The butler shot her a look to show how he felt about her outburst. She flushed. "An illness," Viktor said steadily. "One he inherited from his mother's side."

The apothecary nodded. "A disease that weakens his immune system, causing painful digestion, nausea, mood swings, easily fatigue—" He could've gone on until Viktor shot him a look. The doctor cleared his throat. "In any case, he could control his symptoms but recent affairs…"

"What?" Katie asked.

A silent message was exchanged between the apothecary and the butler. Katie might not have understood it but Link took the hint. With discomfiture, Link turned to the butler. "If I'd known that was going to happen," he started, sounding even a little sincere. "I wouldn't have—"

"Thank you for your services," Viktor said coldly. "But I would like it if you would both leave."

"But the red tunic—"

"Do not make me call for the guards."

Link could've demanded for the tunic, but it was that penitent feeling that quieted him. The apothecary offered to stay for the night just in case. He also offered to guide Link back to the entrance of the manor. The night was strangely hotter than when he felt it but that hardly mattered to him.

Looking at the endless tumbles of rocks, the figure he saw earlier was nowhere to be found but he was sure he saw it out there.

The doctor's voice snapped Link from his thoughts. "I don't know the exact details about the red tunic myself," the apothecary, Hen was his name said. "I'm new here myself. The usual apothecary for his Lordship would be Larry but he's busy at this time."

"We're sorry about what happened," Katie blurted out, glowing red at Link. "Aren't we?"

Link just shrugged. It wasn't like an apology would magically make up for it. He may be an ass but even he couldn't stand half assed apologies. "We'll find another way to get the tunic."

Assuming they don't get kicked out of town when Silas wakes up.

The apothecary looked at him pensively. "If you're that serious on getting it then come back tomorrow when his lordship is feeling better. The poor boy would most likely be embarrassed by what happened and would be eager to help you. He has a kind heart on him." He paused. "Provided that you ask better next time."

"Why are you helping me?" Link asked. "I'm the one that made him take a spill."

The apothecary motioned him over to walk with him out the front. "You remember that child you saved back then?"

"What about her?"

"She's my granddaughter." He nodded at Link's arched eyebrow. "I'll try to help you as much as I can."

Katie flickered yellow. "We really appreciate it."

Hen nodded, and now gave Link a stern look. "But know this, boy, I will not allow you to stress Lord Silas. He lost his father some months ago, then his sister and his lover only two weeks ago."

Link blew out air. "Shit."

Katie turned to a commiserate blue. "That's terrible!"

"And now he has his entire family legacy resting on his shoulders. We have monsters pounding on our doors, Hyrule Castle sieged and undertaken, and a genetic disease that is sinking its claws in him. If I may be bold, your problems aren't anywhere near as grand as his. I strongly recommend you be on your best behavior around him."

Link promised he would. He hated how he quickly latched onto that promise. But whatever, anything for that tunic. With a fussy fairy over his head, he took the walk to the town now that there wasn't a carriage to take him.

He tried not to be unnerved by the stillness of the forest, but it was difficult when you have a fairy who literally had a phobia of such. He kept his eyes peeled for the figure but again saw nothing. His resolve for it wavered, despite the persistence of his guts.

For some reason, he had a strong premonition about this place. It wasn't just the haunted gazes he initially saw on the villagers' faces, it wasn't even the cold atmosphere of the seemingly humble manor, it wasn't even Silas's condition. There was something…very wrong with this. He could feel it in his guts, feel it in the chilly air, feel it in the cold wind that seemed to have a voice of its own. No, something was very wrong with this town.

And that was how he spent his first day here at Desmera, a start of an adventure he will never ever forget.


	62. Chapter LXII

**PART TWO - THE SHADOW OF MY KIN**

Link was in a sour mood.

It wasn't the attention from his inadvertent fame. The first night in Desmera hadn't been a pleasant one even when he'd been given the best room—his heroism had some merit in it. Though the nightmare had faded from his memory, he could still recall the terror it brought to him.

He shivered in the hot weather. It was just a dream. The sun rose a few hours ago, appearing red from the lines of the cliff like smoldering coals. The cliffs were jaggy, going around the back of the town and down on both sides like a rough shaped U, with the manor on its mountain at the very back. The dewy mound Link and Katie settled on wasn't too far from the town, somewhere in the weald. Here, no one bothered them during their lessons.

Bugs incessantly buzzed around him. Beetles were shoving a small rock and Link, often bored and cruel, took the rock and tumbled it down the hillside. His neck ached as his head hung down to look at the paper in front of him.

"Sometimes I can't believe you," Katie said as he wrote down the sentence diligently. "Seriously, I can't. I feel like I'm in a nightmare when I'm with you. Why did you do have to do that? He was so nice to us!"

Link fought against the urge to snap at her. Leaves fluttered around them, the branches were more like skeletons, doing little to fight against the powerful rays. They were exposed under the sun, and his head couldn't take more of that hammer of hers.

Link groaned softly. "When will you let it go?"

"I just can't believe you sometimes." She beamed angrily. "You better apologize when you see him again!"

Link ran his quill down to write the letter 'n' and her bold statement lead his quill to go astray. Him, _apologizing_? How will that help anyone? It's not going to solve anything.

"And what are you trying to write here?" she demanded. "That's not what we were practicing."

Link quickly crumpled up the paper much to her dismay, but he didn't want her to see that he was trying to emulate the fancy writing he saw on that framed contract. Papers weren't exactly cheap anymore, and so he was careful when he brought out another sheet.

He returned to writing in the same manner as she had taught him. He itched to move his quill faster, to have it dance on the paper like he's seen the innkeeper and many others do it, but the sprit kept stopping him. The only way he'd learn is if he went slow.

And so he did. Painfully. _Excruciatingly_. It led him to be clumsy and so each letter was fattened with ink, sloppy and out of shape. He figured he'd be better in writing, but it turned out to be way more different than sword fighting. In the first few lessons, he managed to poke holes into a few papers from pressing too hard, and the quill was still unfamiliar in his hand.

Though his writing showed little progress, he had graduated from reading little kids book to more advanced literature that older kids normally read in academies. Katie selectively chose stories that would interest him such as the _Dragon's Demise_ , _The Blue Kingdoms_ , and _The Endless Seven Skies_.

They were mostly for children nearing their preteens. Now he would never admit it, not without endangering his pride, but he really loved the stories. Goddammit. They were so _pointless_ , just a bunch of made up silly stories for kids, but he found himself looking forward to reading lessons. He just can't wait for the sequel of _Rainy Dance_ or another book by famous author Flair Windergood.

Katie also taught him a very unique sentence, one that actually contained _all_ the letters of the alphabet. He didn't believe her until he checked it out for himself.

 _The quick fox ran over the brown dog_ , he recited in his thought as he carefully drew a capital 'Q'.

He couldn't read the books himself, though he wished he could. How pleasant would it be if he found a nice quiet spot, a bottle of sake at one side, a couple of apples at the other and just enjoyed himself for a peaceful moment? But he still needed to fix his pronunciations, and he still kept hesitating on each word.

Katie insisted that he had to take his time but he hated how slow it took him to reach a paragraph. He wanted to read properly, to let his eyes skip over the words, to be able to drink in the story the same way you hear it around a campfire. He'd seen kids read off signs without stopping to enunciate.

The idea of reading on his own excited him more than it should. He didn't like how quickly he was getting attached to literature but he really did want to start reading books his own age, namely those that don't shy away from exposing the dark side of reality. Heck, he could even try reading those thick books in the library. He could even try reading history books or even—

Link paused. _Oh my words,_ he thought almost with dismay. _What is happening to me? I'm starting to sound like some hippy scholar_.

The hand that held the quill started to sore; he'd been writing for so long, he felt his hand would fall off. The heat wasn't helping him.

"Just take your time," she repeated. "Don't hold the quill too hard. You'll get it."

He clicked his tongue in frustration when he took a long look at his handwriting after he was done. It looked like someone wrote this with their other hand and with their eyes closed.

"When then?" he said impatiently, about to tear up his mistakes. He thought against it when she summoned her hammer.

"Don't use that tone with me." She reddened. "I swear, people are always trying to help but you never make it easy." This wasn't about literature anymore.

He groaned in exaggeration, dragging his free hand down his face. "Will you just let it go already? It's over."

"How can I let it go when you keep acting like a jerk all the time? You heard the apothecary; there are some people going through a lot worse."

He knew this argument could go on for hours, so he decided to do the mature thing and change the subject. He was hungry; there was a bakery and he wanted to check it out. Part of the truth was to elude a lengthy argument, and the other part was to mostly escape his lessons. Katie knew that, and wasn't happy about it. She told him that he will have a quick bite before visiting Lord Silas and offering his most sincerest apology.

Link grounded his teeth. This fairy was getting a little too comfortable in bossing him around. "Don't tell me what to do."

"I'm just saying—"

"I'll take my damn time."

She fumed. "If you want Lord Silas's help, you better not keep him waiting."

He scoffed at her but didn't say anything. As they strolled through town, Link was relived no one approached him. He saw people trudging along to their daily routines. The exhaustion wore them down like bricks on their shoulders.

There was one glancing over his shoulder every few minutes like he expected someone to jump him; another was a bundle of nerves, shaking and twitching, blinking rapidly as he kept looking around and rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes; and two more men were arguing with each other with two guards separated them.

The shining day seemed to be dimmed down by this despondent cloud looming over the town. There were many jewelry shops, but their display windows were shut and barred, as if warning off their customers.

He shivered at chilling breeze, watching a mother drag her kids inside of the house, ignoring how they whined about wanting to play. The streets were nearly empty and the lines of where the houses were in stacks looked ominous somehow, as if no one was living in them. No one but ghosts.

"I don't like this place," Katie muttered.

"It could be the monster attack." Something told him it was more than that. His teeth clenched when an icy wind touched him. "Damn, it's cold."

Katie looked as if she was about to say something until a woman and a little girl approached him. Unlike the others, they at least made an act to pretend like they were doing well. The woman looked at him keenly. "You're Link, right?"

"In the flesh," he said, watching the little girl hide behind her mother's skirt. The child had a braid that started from the top of her hair and sloped down the side of her face, resting on her shoulder, and dangling just above her waist. She wore a red shirt overlapped by a worn out jumper.

With a winsome smile, he went down on one knee, crocking his head so he could take a better look. "And who is this little flower?"

The mother smiled as she patted the child's head. "You saved her yesterday. Now what do you say, love?"

The little girl peeked out, still glued to her mother's side. "Thank you," she said.

The mother looked at Link with gratitude. "Yes, thank you so much. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't shown up."

He could tell she was having a hard time thinking about it. He stood up, patting the dirt from his pants. "Don't mention it."

"My father-in-law is one of the apothecaries. You've met him the night before, right? He said that the best time for you to visit his lordship is an hour from now." She pointed over one of the buildings. "A carriage would be waiting for you near the inn and he said he'll be waiting for you at the manor."

"That's nice of him," Katie said and the child looked at her with awe.

The mother paused as if trying to remember something. "Oh and he said it would be better if you hurried. He mentioned Viktor would probably rebuff you at the door."

Yeah, he'd also call the guards on his ass. "Thanks for the tip," he said. "Is there a good place around for a quick bite?"

"Actually, I have a friend who sells the best cherry pies. Just down the street, you can't miss it." The woman hesitated. "Actually, you might want to take the other way around though."

"Why?"

"Mad Frank is close by."

"Who?"

She seemed a bit uneasy. "He's a bit of a loony around this part. He's mostly harmless but it's best to stay clear of him."

Link had a feeling that she was talking about the man from last night. Out of all the gloominess that seemed to have dragged Desmera down, a man scourging through trash had shown Link a simple act of welcome by waving at him. The guy didn't strike him as a loony. But of course people would think you were crazy if you didn't act like them.

Katie thanked her and when they left, she said, "People call him Mad Frank?"

"Well, you have to give crazy people names, right?" He tried not to let that bother him. The heat returned, prickling his skin with sweat.

As they walked down an incline, which was more of a natural bulky hill covered by a blanket of cobblestones, he spotted the loony. Mad Frank wasn't that hard to miss when he was the only one on the street digging for gold in the alleyway. Some villagers wearing woolen clothes came out from a store and immediately took the sidelines that was opposite of him. They didn't even look at him when they did that, as if the act of avoiding him was so natural.

Upon the sight of him, Katie glowed green. "Ew! Why's he doing that?"

"Could it be that maybe he doesn't have money for luxuries?"

She missed the sharpness in his tone. "Why doesn't he get a job then?"

With the addition of 'Mad' in front of his name, people wouldn't be very keen to hire the man.

"Hey, you," Link called out.

Katie gasped, horrified. "Link, don't! What's wrong with you?"

The man didn't hear him. Link went in closer and called for him again. Frank had a thick black beard, and small beady eyes. Unlike the rest of the people, he gave Link a smile. He clapped his hands from the dirt and came out from the dim alleyway. He was what you'd expect of the homeless: haggard, tattered shirt, worn out shoes, unkempt hair, and an unpleasant odor. Yet, the smile seemed to have the opposite effect of the appearances, making him look friendly..

"Morning," the man said, sizing Link up. "You came here just yesterday? Boy, you gave folks a lot to talk about, didn't you?"

 _Wow, so_ normal _. No wonder he's insane_ , Link thought wryly.

"Guess you could say that," Link replied, ignoring Katie's querulous color. The man's clothes were a patchwork of rags held together by fastened ropes. "You're Mad Frank I take it?"

"I'm quite famous, aren't I?"

"I know the feeling."

"Can we please leave?" Katie begged in his ear.

Frank gave him a smile, but his eyes were clouded. "Be careful of the Haidruned's, kiddo."

Link's eyebrows furrowed. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"The dad's a good fellow and his son's from the same cloth but I can't say about the uncle. You'll want to watch out for that gambler."

"I don't get it." Katie looked at both of them.

Link did and that was enough. Nodding to the man, Link and Katie went on their way. He noticed a few stares, though people turned away when he eyed them. Katie didn't seem to notice it. "Weird man," she muttered. "Someone like him shouldn't be walking around freely."

He would have said something sardonic until a lovely smell pacified him. His mouth watered. Something was baking and damn did smell delicious. The bakery was found just around a corner, a tall, squared building with faded blue paint.

The air inside was hot, saturated with sweets. The place seemed to glow inside. Here, you have some remnants of the town where people were at least trying to go back to normal. Several of the tables were occupied, there were conversations with laughter, friendly arguments, rupees spilled on the table.

A young woman stood behind the counter. Her eyes brightened when she saw a new costumer.

"I'll have whatever that smell is," he told her promptly, fishing out his rupees. Katie glowed a hopeful color, and he sighed. "And a jug of water."

The woman smiled. "So I take it you want our cherry pie?" Her eyes were mirthful.

Leaning on the counter with a smooth smile, he said, "For a second, I thought it was from you."

The girl's smile dropped. "Do you want it or not?"

"Sheesh, touchy."

"And how would you feel when you have people come in just to gawk at you?"

Link could've said something witty until he remembered how people stared at him in the streets. "Eh. Point taken. I'll take it." He smiled charmingly. "The pie I mean."

She frowned, eyeing him as if to see what he was playing at. Then she went over to fetch the last pie that was out on display. Link rubbed his hands eagerly.

"It's for twenty five," she said, and paused. "But for saving our town I'll take ten." She placed the pie in front of him, about to put it in a box but he told her he didn't need it. He was ready to dive in. He stuffed the water jug in his bag and turned to the door.

"Link, you dropped a rupee," Katie told him.

It clinkered on the ground just as he turned around. He sighed. His wallet was starting to show its weather.

The warm, pleasant atmosphere of the bakery, very fragile if you think about it, was abruptly shattered when a loud voice snapped, "What do you mean you're out?!" Link nearly dropped his pie. The other voices in the room hushed at once.

He picked up his red rupee and turned to see the commotion. A short pugnacious man fumed at the young girl who didn't flinch. She just looked annoyed. "I just sold the last one, sir—"

"I want my pie now! You know I always frequent here!"

"I will be making another one so if you could just—"

"Shut your mouth when I'm speaking!" he bellowed, and it only flared the girl's eye. Seeing her defiance, he shocked her by grabbing a fist of her hair. "You want to talk to him instead?"

A man stood next to him. This one was a hand taller, bearing no interest over the dispute. He had to be in his thirties at least with flat, dark hair and dark eyes, and with an odd looking silver earring on his upper earlobe. There was one thing that Link discerned about the stranger and it told him enough. Although the man looked bored, he had a cautious hand rested on the hilt of the sword that hung at his hip. If someone like him was on his guard even at a place like this, then it could only mean he was trouble.

The costumers glanced at each other worriedly. Link sighed. Of course, they were all just waiting for someone to step up. The girl held out a fight of her own, cursing at the man and trying to shove him back. The man shook her head roughly. "Who did you sell it to?" he demanded.

"Your mom. That's who," she shot back, gritting her teeth. "You let me go right now!"

"Link, we have to do something!" Katie said. The sunlight didn't reach here for her to interject.

The sword man wearing the sliver earring noticed Link. He saw the pie then smiled, and tapped his boss's shoulder. "I think I found our culprit."

The man released the girl, and his friend gestured over at Link. "Hand it over, boy," the pugnacious man hissed. His hair was thick black, curly and unkempt. Despite his slovenly appearance, he had a straight posture, an air about him that only the ritziest nobles showed—arrogance, demanding, thinking that the world existed only to make them happy.

Glancing over at Katie's red orb, Link knew that she was thinking the same thing. With a smile, Link ostensibly obliged, proffering the steaming pie. When the man got close enough, Link shoved the whole thing in his face. There were startled cries from the crowd, some were just gob smacked. The man shrieked, stumbling back. The plate clattered on the ground, throwing up bits of gelatinous cherry.

"Straight from the oven. Hope you enjoy," Link said with a chuckle.

The sword man didn't seem concerned for his boss, only amused. "Now aren't you a darling one?" he said with a grin.

"Hey, he had it coming."

His boss stood up, hissing through his teeth as he wiped a smear of pie from his. With darkened eyes, he pointed a thin finger at Link. "Banard, kill this bastard."

Costumers took this as a clue and left. Others stayed behind, curious and even excited.

The swordsman, Banard, took out his sword with a gloved hand, and Link followed. He could hear people crying out for the guards. He better settle this quick. He had an audience with a noble and wasn't going to miss it.

However, before he could strike first, the most stupid thing happened to him. His foot slid off from the ground by the slime of the pie. He didn't have time to recover as the back of his head collided with the edge of the counter. The last thing he heard was Katie's voice shouting and heavy footsteps thundering nearby.

o-o-o-o

Someone kicked him awake. "Get up. You're in my spot."

Link groaned, rolling to his stomach. He opened his groggily eyes, wincing at the smell. It smelled like rotten eyes and spoiled milk. The first thing he saw was a forest of legs and old shoes. He got to his feet but sat down when a sudden shock of pain splintered his head.

It was like an oven in here. The raunchy smell made him nauseated and dizzy. There were dozens of men here, old and older. Link saw a few men with that cold distant look in their eyes. Some of them had been here for a while. A few were up and pacing about restlessly, looking as if they were waiting for someone to collect them.

There were several cells nearby but all of them were empty. All but theirs, which was so crowded that you had to be careful when walking around lest you get punched for stepping on the wrong toes. The bars were old, crusted with rust, and in the afternoon light that slanted through the barred windows, you could see silvery lines. They were obviously from escape attempts.

He groaned softly, rubbing his pounding head as he tried to remember exactly what happened. There was that man who was being a prick, a guy with the sword and then a pie. Did he really fought over a measly thing like that?

And most importantly: did he actually lose to that?

Shit, this is embarrassing. He was kind of glad he was in jail.

The burning stares of the inmates were becoming annoying. Men who were here the longest tended to take advantage over the weak. He was like new meat to them. He shot them a look of his own, and they knew immediately that it wasn't his first time being locked up. You need to let them know that quick and be firm about it.

The first time he got arrested was when he got accused for stealing. They threw him in a dank cell to scare him into confession, and when he didn't talk for the longest time they opened the door, thinking that they might've done a mistake. He wasn't intimidated by anyone here. Heck, he could beat them all on his own with his—

Oh shit.

"Hey, where's my sword?!" He shoved his way to the bars. No sign of guards. "Give me back my sword!"

The idea that someone had taken it from him when he was unconscious wasn't just infuriating but horrifying. That was as bad as undressing him. The inmates were startled by the outbursts, then glowered, hissing at him. He didn't care. None of them could understand. Ever since that bloody thing started working again, he had this quiet fear in him that it would stop working again.

"We tried everything you're doing," a man told him when Link started to pull the bars back. "You're not going anywhere."

Link knew that. The silvery lines skidded at the bars told him enough. Still, he had too much energy, and he exhausted himself on a few more tries. His stomach rumbled and he longed for that pie.

 _Where's Katie?_ He wondered. Did that ass have her? Was he planning to sell her? Fairies were rare; they fetch a high price.

 _If she doesn't split his head first_ , he thought with a wry smile.

"It's not that bad," the same man said to him when Link slid off the wall and sat down in defeat.

"What can be worse than losing all my shit and being locked up in here with you lots?"

Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say. He could easily be overwhelmed. He could take a few but without his sword he was like a shark with no teeth. But he was just fumbling with frustration, his tongue spitting out words without his mind double-checking.

A few shot him glared but the man easily dismissed them. "Who knows? You could be out of here in an hour."

True. Jail wasn't permanent. It was just a place they throw you in until they decide what to do with you. He could be given a trail, could be set free. _Prison_ was something you need to worry about.

"Who'd you piss off?" The man asked. "I could tell you're the reckless type."

Link shrugged. "Don't know his name but the guy got it coming." The social status between him and the man must've been large enough if Link ended up in a cell just for throwing a pie at his face. He tried not to think about it too much. "How long was I out for?"

"About a couple hours." The man was pretty built with blacksmith muscles ripping on his arms and a square jaw. A scar ran down his eye, white in the sunlight. "You took a big hit."

Link winced. The man was looking at him almost impressed. Link felt no need to correct him. Tripping on pie wouldn't exactly help his reputation.

Feeling the cool, empty air on his back made him restless. "I need to speak to the guards," Link said urgently, already feeling embarrassed for asking. Every word that came out of his mouth has already been so many times to the point where the guards would just sigh. It was the newbies who acted like idiots. Link knew the rules, but he was too worried to care.

The man snorted. "Come on, kid. I can tell you've been places like this before."

"I know," Link chided. He gritted his teeth. "Goddammit."

He had to think about this. He needed to be smart. Who knows how long he was going to stay here? In just a matter of minutes, he already alienated himself from the other inmates. Fighting and whining on the first day was fatal for some. You don't know how on edge some people are, how quick they were to silence anyone that were irritably clueless. You don't know how many friends this person has or how much influence he held over the guards. The smartest thing he should do is keep his head down and take notes.

 _All this happened because I wanted pie,_ he thought idly, and his fingers started to twitch. _When I get my hands on that bastard—_

He took a deep breath to calm himself down. From over the corner he could hear some men talking. "Din's flames take me. Couldn't get any sleep."

"Yeah. Haven't had a decent sleep in ages."

Link looked up at the man who had first spoken to him. "How long will I be in here for? Or is the pyramid busted?"

The man grinned. "Busted and corroded to hell. Since the Lord died, monsters keep the guards busy and we're lucky if they still remember to feed us. Say, where you from anyways? You've got a Necluda's vibe on you, I can tell."

"Long story."

Necluda was where he formed his gang. He then left them once Ages fell ill, and didn't look back.

He felt a sudden chill and turned to see a man staring intensely at him. The gaze was nerving as he seemed more haunted, frustrated.

"Don't mind him," the man said. "Some guy they brought in months ago. Won't speak to no one. Anyways where was I? Oh yes, I have a friend up Necluda. He's got a snappy tone on him but let me tell you he's a—"

He stopped when the men all around them, once languid like tired workers, froze at the sounds of urgent footsteps thundering toward their cell. The prisoners that were on the ground sprang up, and began to shout and yell, beating against the bars. The bars rattled and rang. It looked as if it would fall forward but it held strong. Link was forced to move with the wave of the prisoners as they were pushed forward.

They settled down when the guard gave the bars a few whacks. "Quiet! The lot of you!"

The nose wasn't doing well for Link's head. He couldn't even see anything. It was jungle of bushy hairs, smelly men, shoving shoulders and nudging elbows.

"I'm calling out for someone named Link!"

Link raised a hand. "Present." He shoved his way through, ignoring the resentful looks. Next to the guard was Katie flickering green. She changed to gold at the sight of him, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't glad to see her too. Much to his surprise, Lord Silas happened to be there.

He looked old in that gloomy black robe of his rather than that nice vest. He hid it well, but he was a bit disturbed at how the prisoners shot out their arms through the gaps, shouting and spitting.

"Can you please release him?" Silas asked.

The guard nodded, had a hand on his hilt, sending a warning look over a the cell. "I'm opening this here door and if someone other than Link gets out they'll be losing a hand."

There were some that were desperate to try anyways. Fingers shot out from the gap of the door the moment the guard unlocked it. There were shrieks. A man clutched his hands, raising it to show blood gushing out from the fingerless stumps.

Taking his chance now, Link lunged forward, and fell out. The guard grabbed him, throwing him back and was about to slam the door when a man got out free, the same man Link spoke to. His eyes, crazed at the corners, fixed on Silas and they hardened. He was too fast for the guards but not fast for Link.

The man nearly had Silas but Link grabbed the back of his head and slammed him straight at the ground. "Can't let you mess with my ticket to freedom," Link said archly.

The guard seemed aghast. "Apologizes, Lord Silas. It's hard to control them these days."

The man kept cursing as a few guards were onto inmate, strapping him down and throwing him back. The inmate didn't go down quietly and it took a few more guards to settle him.

Silas nodded, a bit shaken. "No trouble at all."

"Are you okay?" Katie asked him.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Silas turned to Link. "Link, I'm afraid we're in dire need of your help again."

"Monsters?" Link asked.

"Yes, in larger groups. My forces can't take this any longer."

"My Lord!" Someone shouted over the chaos, voice lost. It was that same man with the haunted gaze, the one who had just stared. He looked frantic now, eyes wide as his hand reached out through the gaps. Whatever he said didn't reach them as he was shoved back.

Link eyed the guards. "I want my shit back."

When they gave him his pouch, he quickly went through it to see if all things were accounted for. The scale of Naydru, Hank's battered invention, elixirs, map, the crystal from the Pirate's gem. The only problem was the sword. Now that the leather cover was gone, everyone could see the glory of the sword. The scabbard was intricate with golden outlines, curly as it ran down the shaft with patterns of the triangle.

Silas gasped. "Is that—"

"You want my help or not?"

He blinked at the question. "If you would."

"You'll be buying me breakfast then." Link crackled his knuckles, shooing Katie when she insisted on hurrying.

"Of course. But please we must hurry."

It was chilly out. The air was fresh against his face, pleasant after spending so long in that oven they call a jail. Monsters broke through the lines of defense, spilling out from the narrow streets into the wide area. He cursed. He knew them to tantalize people but this was out of hand. They weren't doing this out for survival, but seemed enraged like this plundering was an act of revenge.

Silas was horrified by the chaos as he watched his soldiers struggle. "Please, you have to help them!"

"Yeah, yeah, leave it to me."

"Lord Silas, what are you doing here?!" It was Captain Grey in his golden plated armor. It clanged as he came up to them, out of breath. His dark skin was slick with sweat despite the cold weather. "You shouldn't be out here."

"Grey, have your guards really arrested Link?" Silas asked sharply.

Grey blinked, looking at Link then back at his Lord. "He was arrested? I didn't give an order for that."

"It was that ugly man!" Katie insisted. "He wanted to kill Link but when the guards came along he told them to drag him away instead!"

"What man?" Silas asked.

Link crossed his arms and jutted his chin out. "That man."

The man of the hour looked like he was going to have a heart attack. The constant attack of the monsters had him festinating over to them. The chilling wind pulled back at his robe, making it flap at his legs. He gaped when he noticed Link. "What's he doing here?"

"That explains it," Grey muttered.

"It's you! How dare you!" Katie snapped.

Silas sighed tiredly. "Uncle Tristan," he said with reluctance. "Nice to see you again after so long."

 _So this is the one cut out from the cloth, eh?_ Link thought. _Seems about right._

Link smiled tightly. "Hey, thanks for the visit by the way. I had so much fun."

Tristan's face showed signs of blisters from where the hot pie hit him. The man jabbed a finger at Link, looking at Grey. "Arrest him at once!"

The captain arched an eyebrow. "I'll take a guess: you've threatened to have my men sacked, right? That's a bold move, Lord Tristan."

"You can't talk to me that way!"

"Uncle," Silas said firmly. "Have you really arrogated Link's arrest? What gave you that right?"

"Yeah!" Katie chimed in.

Tristan was outnumbered but he didn't care. His jaw clenched tightly. "He deserved to get his hands cut."

Silas was taken back. "We need his help! Having him maimed won't solve anything. The town is under sieged or haven't you noticed?"

There were men crying out as Bokoblins swung their weapons. The monsters weren't taking anything. They weren't here for loot; they were here to kill.

Link waved a hand. "Hey, the more we talk—"

Tristan made a sharp gesture at his nephew. "The town's been under sieged for weeks now, boy, and I don't see you doing anything about it. Maybe people are right and you are too young to lead."

Silas stiffened but it was Katie who came to his rescue, beaming like a bright coal. "Don't you speak to him that way, you dummy! This good noble is doing everything he can! You're just mad that Link got the best out of you!"

"Who in Din are you?"

"I'm the fairy of the Goddess and if you try to mess with Link or me then you'll be talking it with my hammer!"

Link was growing tired of this. The monsters never seem to get tired no matter how much the soldiers take down. Tristan was about to speak but Link cut him off, "Listen, jackass, why don't you just shut up before I fix your teeth?"

Tristan's eyes flared. "You—"

"Enough!" Silas snapped.

"He insulted me," his uncle hissed. "You'd ought to have him in a cell—"

"Be silent or I'll have _you_ in a cell," Silas said hotly. Tristan went quiet, shocked. "My people are in danger. The _town_ is in danger. I don't have time to suffer you." He let out a breath and faced Link. "Are you ready?"

Grey's eyebrows furrowed. "Ready for what?"

"He'll be fighting the monsters for us."

Grey seemed taken back. "My men are doing that right now."

"Your men are losing," Silas said curtly without looking at him. He watched the siege go on. The ubiquitous monsters were spreading, going at the intersections that lead to several of the markets. "I can't allow any more casualties if Link could handle the monsters on his own."

The captain tried to protest, "Silas—"

"Grey, this is _not_ a request," Silas said sharply. "Have your men retract at once and let Link deal with this. I want them working on clearing the area and seeing to the casualties. I'll expect a full report afterwards."

Link noticed that the captain didn't address Silas formally. Seems like these two have a history together. The captain stared at the youth lord for a moment, as if he didn't recognize him, before reluctantly nodded. Turning to Link, the captain began to say, "Now you watch your back. These things are a lot quicker—"

"I got it already." Link saw that Tristan had already left. No doubt his pride took a big hit.

Grey's eyebrows rose up to his hairline when he saw the Master Sword's resplendent light. If Link didn't know any better he could guess the sword missed him. He wasn't planning on ever letting anyone take it away from him.

Like an unfettered wind helped back for so long, he rushed in on his enemies. Being in jail even for a short period of time had made him longing for freedom. The sword left a blue, fading trail behind it like luminous mist. It went through the monsters like butter, no recoil, no need to brace himself. In was adroit in his hands, knowing when to be light, knowing when to be heavy, when to be swift but it was always deadly.

He used his hookshot to bring any enemies close by. He didn't want to give them a chance to retreat. He wanted to use the sword longer, to paint the air in its blue light. Deep into the battle, Link enjoyed himself too much that he nearly missed the Moblin approaching from the side. Katie's warning helped him react a little faster. But counteracting the attack left him in the opening. A Moblin tried to seize the opportunity but a silver sword pierced into its back and jutted out its chest.

It was that bastard Banard smiling cheekily at him. His silver earring glinted in the light. "Need a hand?"

"Go away," Katie said unkindly.

"Not talking to you, sprit."

Link would've repeated what Katie said until a fresh horde of archers brought down a sharp rain on them. Link was stunned at first, not by the monsters but by Banard. The man moved with a frightening speed. He didn't use a shield like Link but instead ran with his thin sword extended at his side, tip nearly touching the ground. Arrows broke from their shafts, splintering and falling dead at his feet. The two swordsmen made an unspoken truce as they punctured through the enemy rank.

Banard was no ordinary swordsman. Link couldn't place a finger on it but something was terribly familiar about the way the man preformed his fighting technique. That, and the earring hanging on his lobe. Where had he seen that before?

Then came the man's skills. His hands were expectedly dexterous; he moved as if he was dancing, every step was perfect, just right. This was the skill of someone who had been fighting much longer than Link.

The monsters retreated. Link, out of breath, exhausted from hunger, dizzy from being under the sun, didn't give chase. Around them, the villagers cheered. Link sheathed his sword, not taking his eyes off of Banard who brushed the flakes off his shoulder.

"Who is he?" Katie muttered nervously.

Banard walked up to him. "Nicely done, kid."

"I could've handled that," Link said peevishly.

"Yeah, but you could've slipped. We can't have that, could we?"

Link's energy suddenly returned to him as he stepped forward, his sword glowing at his side.

Banard waved a placating hand, chuckling deeply. "Relax. Just needed a warm up." He smiled and turned with a wave. "Don't be too careless now. Take care."

The man was baiting him, trying to wind him up. Link would've fallen for it if he didn't hear someone calling out his name.

Rushing over to them was Silas, his black robe ruffling. Witnessing the fight seemed to have revitalized him. His face had color with a smile cracking on it. "Link, that was incredible!"

Link just chuckled. Silas was a reserved kid but he had an interesting, childish side to him. The way he looked at Link was much like his gang when Link did the impossible. Remembering that killed Link's mood. "It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? You've completely annihilated all of them!" Then, he noticed Grey and caught himself. "Of course my soldiers fought just as hard as well."

Grey looked like he wanted protested but then he saw the area speckled with flakes. There had been dozens and now they were none, in only a matter of minutes. He could only sighed. "We haven't lost anyone today so I'll say it was good of you to bring him."

Katie giggled. "Happy to help. Right, Link?"

"Sure. Whatever. Can I eat something now?" He yelped when she brought out her hammer. For a little thing, she sure could swing that thing easily. "What?"

"Stop using that tone with his lordship!"

"I don't see him complaining!"

Silas and Grey were surprised to see the hammer. Silas smiled. "It's quite alright, Katie. If anything, I owe Link an apology on behalf of my uncle. Rest assured, you're vindicated."

Link didn't care for that; he was starving. Grey went ahead to call for a carriage, and when he was out of earshot, Silas spoke more softly so that no one could hear him. He looked flushed, seeming much like a young boy than someone who had threatened to toss his uncle in cell. "I'd like to…apologize for how our evening ended yesterday. It was unbecoming of me."

Katie glowed softly. "That wasn't your fault. It was this idiot—" She used her hammer right on Link without a warning. "—who should be sorry. Aren't you now?"

Silas jumped. Link hissed in pain, rubbing his head. This fairy was going to get it. She looked like she was going to fustigate him again and so Link said, "Okay, sorry!"

"I um didn't know fairies could use that," Silas said with a nervous smile.

Katie giggled and—to Link—it sounded a little sinister. "Call it a new development."

Link snorted. "New development. Sure. Gah!"

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Nothing!"

"Thought so."

Silas chuckled. He looked brighter somehow, as if his face had been foggy and was now clear. "Now that this little misunderstanding is cleared, I have a proposition for you, Link. I've already discussed it with Katie here but I think it's appropriate to get you something to eat."

Katie glowed yellow and orange, which told Link enough about this 'proposition.' If it was enough to get her jubilated, then it meant he was going to hate it. In the carriage, Silas was on the edge of his seat, his eyes laced with worry as they glanced over the window. Link recalled that exulting tomfoolery from earlier, and wondered how much of a burden this lordship duty took out of Silas.

He still looked pale, his eyes a sharp, stark grey in a white mask. He still had dark circles around his eyes and his fingers wrung nervously.

In the daytime, Link got to see the weald a little better. It was much thicker than he would have thought with trees in groups, their heads like fat bushes, eating up the sky. The tips of pine trees rose at the peaks of the mountains, covering the mountain. There were sharp ridges in the area that weren't so fertilized. He wondered how it was like, to have such a small manor sequestered away from the town through this thick forest.

But then again Desmera was sequestered from the world with its rough geography and its scorching weather.

When they arrived at the manor, the bumps on the carriages finally ending, Viktor looked like he wanted to throttle his lord. At the sight of Link, he spluttered, "You?"

"Nice to see you too." Link grinned. "Where's my breakfast?"

Silas walked past the butler. "Have Sally prepare an extra plate. Link's been busy."

Viktor straightened up. "Lord Silas—"

Silas kept on walking, going up the steps. "I'm getting awfully tired of repeating myself. I'm sure you recall that we've already discussed this."

"And so we have." Viktor's tone held an edge, not too conspicuous as he fell a step behind them with hands clasped at his back.

Link found it hard to focus on anything when his stomach was making noise. Being wrongfully imprisoned and then sent out to fight could do that to you. The brightness of the day banished the dark corners of the manor, showing off the polish of the wood, the long marbled tables, the adorned curtains that billowed back from a gust of wind.

Despite the small staff, he couldn't find a speck of dust on the paintings nor on the antiques put out on display. The manor was small with humble beginnings, impressive. Though not everyone could agree on him. From the corner of his eyes, he caught a dissatisfied color that reflected Katie's feelings.

Somehow, the manor seemed a lot better than it had in the night. At night, it felt as if the dead roamed around. It was ominous, the silence so dreadful it was almost as if the world had vanished.

Silas lead him the way. Katie went further ahead to inspect the paintings. Statues of knights stood at either side of the wall to greet them. The table had been set up, and Link sat down at once, piling his plate with food. Sally was there, setting the plates down. Unlike Viktor who at least tried to emote civility, the maid didn't hide her feelings from Link.

Her eyes were sharp, shooting looks over at him when she thought he wasn't looking. Link could've snapped at her but Viktor was quicker, sending her away to tend to other chores.

They didn't start speaking until Link ate enough that his stomach didn't feel like it was squeezing in on itself. "So what's this 'proposition' of yours?" he asked, popping an orange slice in his mouth.

Silas and Katie exchanged a look. The young lord folded his hands, looking astute. He didn't touch any of the food. "I want you to defend my town."

A piece of orange lodged into Link's throat. He patted his chest softly, trying to clear his airway. On Katie's advice, he drank some water and cleared his throat. "What?"

An uneasy smile came on Silas's face. "Katie told me how you need the red tunic in order to reach the Goron's, correct?"

Link eyed the blushing fairy. "What else did she tell you?"

"Only that you needed the tunic." Silas seemed unsettled. Lines on his forehead grew deeper. "You've seen it yourself. The monsters keep importuning us with abnormal regularity. I don't know much more of this my people could take. Without the support of the monocracy, we're left on our own." Silas already knew Link's first concern. "It won't be permanent," he added quickly. "Just for the time being. That's all I ask."

Viktor walked in with a jug of water. He knew about this and looked just as unhappy about the arrangement as Link.

Link took in a deep breath. "For how long then?"

Silas looked over at his butler. "I have sent missives to the nearby villages to recruit sell swords, mercenaries, and to buy food stock. It would be reasonable to wait a fortnight for their response. Until then, I ask that you lend us your strength."

"What's in it for me?"

"I'll do everything in my power to get the red tunic."

Link frowned. "You sound like you don't have it."

Silas deflated; he looked so tired all the time, Link couldn't help but feel bad for the guy.

"It was…" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "It had been stolen before my birth. My…my father had done everything he could to find it. You see, the red tunic was an heirloom given to my family centuries ago. There are paperwork done regarding my father's sleuth for it, also theories on its whereabouts. I'll have people look into it, but I'm afraid I can't make you any promises. Though if you do accede to my proposition, you will be compensated one way or another."

"I don't want money though." Link wanted to argue but he didn't have anything substantial to argue about. If what Silas said was true then this was out of his hands. "It could be on the other side of the country for all we know."

"Not likely," Viktor joined in. "Yes, his investigation was mostly without much proof but Lord Lawrence strongly surmised that the attire is still in this town."

Upon hearing of his father, Silas bowed his head down. "Yes, it's somewhere here." He closed his eyes for a moment then lifted his head up, eyes determined. "I promise you I will do everything I could to bring it back if you do this for me."

 _Don't make promises you can't keep_ , Link wanted to tell him. It would be useless though. Link knew Silas was the kind of person who would bite through steel when he gave his word.

"And," Silas added, "I'll even make a search for your missing horse. A red horse with white mane, correct?"

"Epona." Katie sounded hopeful. "It doesn't sound like a bad idea, Link."

"Yeah, but we're will I be staying?" Link asked.

It was a good question. He didn't know if he had enough to keep him fed and under a roof, even with his little fame growing. Considering they'd be here for a while, he might as well join Mad Frank on the streets.

"No need to worry for that," Silas said. "The barracks with the other soldiers is suitable enough. I'll write to the captain—"

"Nope. Not happening." Link ignored Viktor's sharp eyes. But this butler wasn't the only one who found him disdainful. Link knew how Grey and the other soldiers felt about him. They won't be too thrilled when they see him taking over his jobs, and he wasn't planning on dealing with their wounded pride on a regular basis.

"Well, umm—" Silas cleared his throat. "I'm not sure how we could proceed…" His eyes lit up. "Why don't you stay here then?"

Viktor gaped. "Isn't that a bit rash?"

"No offense, Lord Silas," Katie started to say, "but wouldn't it be better if Link was closer to the town?"

Link raised a hand. "Hey, if I'm doing this it's going to be on my terms. I don't want to be stuck with a bunch of people." She glowered at him but Silas hummed.

"Then I'll have a room arranged for you if that will make you comfortable," Silas said and looked at him firmly. "On the condition that you familiarized yourself with the town as well as make hourly visits."

Link crossed his arms with a sigh. "Anything else?"

Silas showed his hands. "Well, all I need is your word."

It might be longer than two weeks. This would be a long walk for him, but what else could he do?

He reclined back in his seat, chewing on another orange slice. Silence sunk into the room like sand in the water as he thought. He could see Silas fidgeting around, undercurrent by anxiety and restlessness. He looked at Link hopefully almost desperate. Link finished his orange and reached out for another.

"Fine," Link said finally, peeling the fruit with his dagger. He wasn't looking at Silas. "I'll be your guard dog. Just make sure I don't see that uncle of yours."

Silas let out a held in breath, smiling widely. "Of course. Thank you."

"And that Banard too." Thinking about him just pisses him off. "What's the deal with him?"

"You don't know? Banard is a hired mercenary from the Silver Company."

Now it came to him. That earring was a symbol—a silver one. It was a mark. Link straightened in his seat. "No shit?"

Katie was also too surprised to reprimand him. "Really? A silver sword?"

A man from the country's most lethal mercenary company. The silver earring was proof of that. Link did remember seeing those on other mercenaries when they offered him to join them. How could he forget about them?

"He's the formidable bodyguard to Lord Tristan." Viktor made a face as he said that, like he tasted something he didn't like. "Fortunately, you won't be seeing those two for a while."

"I know my uncle can be unpleasant," Silas said apologetically. He shook his head with an exasperated sigh. "I can't believe he accused you of throwing pie in his face. What kind of nonsense—"

"Oh it's not nonsense. That actually happened," Katie said frankly before catching herself. "My lord."

Silas seemed a bit loss for words as he turned to his butler for support. Link grinned rubbing his hands. "Food is great here. A guy can get used to this. Monsters won't be a problem so long as I'm around." He got up, taking one an apple and spoke through his bite. "If you see your uncle again, tell him I won't be using pie next him."

He could already hear Katie apologizing on his behalf. The look on Viktor's face though was priceless! It'll be a long job so he might as well get some fun out of it. It might not be a bad idea.

Now there was only the matter of finding Misko. Link knew the bastard was in town somewhere. He _could_ ask Silas to track him down but Lord goody two shoes might not allow some…experiments to take place. No, Link planned to do some things on his own and that included getting payback along with his hard-earned medal.

* * *

Link reminded Sally so much of those recalcitrant louts who think they own the world. He was the very kind of person she feared Silas would become. But no, her sweet Lord was better than that. Even his father admitted that his son was a far better person than he could ever be.

So sweet, so humble, under such terrible burden. Silas was prone to making rash decisions and quick judgment when placed in duress, which was why he often went to the town on his own. It worried her endlessly. He was intelligent, no doubt about that, but he didn't seem to understand: people aren't as he thought they were.

Lord Silas went out his way to make sure Link was further exculpated from that vile Tristan's accusation. All Silas did really was free one brute from another. Were it up to her, Sally would have Link kicked out but the town's exigent circumstances prevented her from voicing out her thoughts.

She stood in silence as she watched Silas scribble in his papers. Much like his father, he gave his papers undivided attention. His eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes ran through each sentence before moving onto the next paper.

He always worked. He didn't stop to cry for the horrors of what had happened. He didn't talk about it. It was as if it never happened, but, no, that wouldn't be right. She could see the shadow clouded on his face. You'd only notice it if you got to know the bright side of him. The stress had aged him, it matured him, changed him from that once passionate boy into someone else.

 _If his sister was here, she could change that._

 _No, don't think about her!_

Sally knew she ought to leave the room since Silas didn't appreciate people in his working space but she was nervous about leaving him alone. She rarely got to see him anymore ever since Viktor, that fool, fired half of the staff. The rest took it upon themselves to resign and leave.

Viktor assured her that he was planning to hire plenty of maids but in this delicate moment, they had to take care of their Lord. Cleaning the manor as well as serving meals and providing Silas's medication was more than enough, but now she had to deal with Link. At least she didn't have to clean all the rooms; Viktor had locked them from the world, refusing to look at how much dust they had collected.

 _And he also took great care to lock_ her _room as well,_ Sally thought, feeling her heart ache.

"Do you need something, Sally?" Silas asked as he shuffled more of the papers to the side.

"That's my question," she said respectfully. "You've been working yourself to the bones. Shouldn't you take a break?"

Silas rubbed his eyes. He was growing tired of their concern, but knowing him he was too kind to point it out. "Please don't worry yourself over me. I would like it if you made sure our guests are just as comfortable."

It was a good thing he couldn't see her face or he would have seen how annoyed she was. Couldn't he just hire someone else rather than that brute? What would Grey have to say about it?

Maybe it wasn't her place to say. The constant attack of the monsters had shook Silas to the core. Leadership had seemed arduous for one so young, but he was trying his best. She knew him too well. Behind that imperturbable mask was a boy grieving for his family. Her heart cried for him. He lost too many people. He gave up his freedom for his people.

He was too much like his damn father.

"Sally, you don't need to worry about me." Now Silas turned around. His grey eyes soft and warm, unlike his father's who often be stern and sharp. Silas could easily match that when he was angry, but most of the time he was gentle.

"I know," Sally said with a sad smile, placing her hand on his cheek. "I just can't myself I guess. You're just so young. It doesn't seem fair."

"Nothing ever is." He took her hand from his face and squeezed it. "But I will do my best to change that."

She knew she shouldn't hug a lord with her status. Lord Lawrence wouldn't be too thrilled but to hell with him. He was dead. She helped raise this precious boy. Silas didn't pull her away and his grip was a little tight.

"I'm fine. I am." His voice had a little shaky edge to it and he gently pulled her away, not meeting her eyes. With a deep breath, he turned to his paperwork. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a lot to do."

"Of course, my lord." She bowed a little and at the door she paused. "You know you can talk to me, right?"

"I know." He didn't lift his head up in the reply. She tried not to take it to heart. When boys turn to men they tend to forget who made them that way. He was just trying to do his job, and she decided that she should do hers as well. She picked up her cleaning supplies and went to work.


	63. Chapter LXIII

**PART THREE - THE SHADOW OF MY KIN**

Silas could hear Katie from his room snapping at Link to get up and get to the town already. Link lashed at her to get off his head and then Silas heard the all too familiar sound of Katie's hammer followed by Link's painful yelp.

It wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Those two had a proclivity of arguing over such disparagements. Katie, Silas learned, was the sort of person that would allow you to act as you please if it meant that it didn't bother her. Later, the sound of hard footsteps stormed through the halls, thudding against the stairs and ended with a harsh slam of the door.

Link had been staying with them for a few days. Just as Silas would expect, every day Link had something to complain about. He hated to wake up early, hated the walk all the way to the town—even though it was his idea to stay in the manor—and he really truly hated it when someone told him what to do. Another reason on why him and Katie don't get along sometimes.

He also had an interesting way for saying things for what they were. Not that it was something new to Silas. Both his father and his sister had their own blunt ways in expressing themselves. Silas seemed to be the only one in the family who kept his tongue tamed, or tried to at least.

It was no surprise that Viktor came to absolutely _abhorred_ Link. To be fair, Viktor did try to tolerate him. He did try to make an effort to cajole Link into show some respect. Knowing him, Viktor thought to indoctrinate Link about the importance of deference and rectitude. Knowing Link, he must've said something that caused Viktor to snap.

"That boy is a disgrace!" Viktor exploded one time. Silas hadn't seen his butler this angry since he brought in a cockroach that caused an infestation in his room. It was talent if Link got such a strong reaction from the usually placid butler in just a matter of hours. "Was he raised in a barn?"

Those two are constantly at each other's throats and poor Katie was in the middle of it all. It was a good thing Katie nudged Link to get up early and to leave the manor. It was enough time to cool Viktor's nerves. Sally wasn't doing any better with having to feed an extra mouth. She claimed this extra mouth might as well belong to three people with how Link kept asking for seconds.

At one point, the little fairy informed Silas of something interesting. It was about a mirror on the outskirts of their town with the magical ability to teleport them if they inputted the right symbols. It was far stretched but he knew he should start believing in those things. Ever since he saw the Master Sword though…thinking about it gave him chills.

Also for some irritating reason Link was fond of calling him shorty, which was a little sore spot for him. "I'm not _that_ short," Silas grumbled, shuffling papers out from his desk.

Well, this was _his_ idea after all and Kate did warn him ahead of time on what to expect. Even with Link's callousness and complaints, he did keep his end of the bargain. He visited the town regularly and decimated any and all monsters. Having him around lifted a great burden off Silas's shoulder.

And it wasn't just Link's participation. Even when there tended to be a lot of heated exchange between Link and his fairy then with the servants of the manor, Silas was grateful for the company. The halls of the manor had grown far too quiet that you could hear the wood creaking from the other side to where Sally was cleaning. You could hear the wind like a whisper, feel its cold hand touching the back of your neck. If you listened, really listened, you might be able to hear something else. Something that happened long ago, from a time when the world didn't seem so scary, where there were others with Silas, when he wasn't so terribly alone.

Now if only he could sleep better too. Was it odd to have the same nightmare five days in a row? He had to rely on nightshade to lull him to sleep. The dream had faded from his mind but he still remembered how he was about to make out a dark figure in a cloud of shadows. What made it interesting though was that night after night in having this dream seem to make this image clearer. Silas still couldn't see the face though. All he could do was separate the figure from the darkness.

Whatever. It was just a dream.

He continued to sign his name on the verbose papers. A large pile was right next to it. Taxes for the towns, mostly some excuses from the taxpayer, requests for repair, offers from merchants, request to promote a soldier, more offers from merchants, several more for repairmen, a few requests for resources and food. It never ends. And so his pen didn't stop moving until someone knocked on the door. He flexed his sore fingers and tried not to be annoyed at the interruption.

"Yes?"

It was Sally. "Apologizes, but Captain Grey wishes to speak with you."

Silas tried not to show how nervous he felt about that. The captain didn't voice out what he thought of Link's employment but Silas could just imagine how surprised he was to find out without hearing it from his Lord.

Silas could hear the sound of his armor clinker before the man walked in. The light of the morning bounced off the golden metal, making it glean. Grey's hand hung on the hilt of his sword in a dignified pose. He looked old fashioned with his armor. Though it marked his status, it had gone dim with age, his hair only stubbles with his face being cleanly shaved.

The captain nodded to him. "Morning. How've you been?"

"Fine," Silas said.

"Shall I make tea?" Sally offered.

Grey shook his head. "No need. It won't be long. I'll be needed back." He waited for Sally leave to drop formalities. "Did you take a break at all or have you've been sitting there since yesterday?"

Silas rubbed his eyes. "Grey, I'm busy right now. Besides it's cold out. It's not good for me."

"Cold? I was melting out there."

This was pointless. Silas intertwined his hands in front of him, eyes narrowed. "Is there anything you need, Captain Grey?"

Grey paused. "Just something you need to hear out, sir."

Sir. Hearing that from an older man, a man with much more experience in leadership and responsibility, it still took time getting used to. Viktor told him to keep a professional front but this felt a little too much. The butler, the maid, and the captain—all played a role into making him who he was today. They were the adults he learned to obey, to look up to, and now the roles have been suddenly reversed. It would've been great, even enjoyable, if he hadn't come to rely on them so much.

Silas gestured him to proceed and Grey did. "But first a report. As you know monsters are making their rounds day in and day out. They come in around afternoon and near dusk."

"They sound organized," Silas said nervously. "What do you make of that?"

Grey looked grim. "I'm not sure. They're a hell lot stronger than before, more experienced with their weapon. More alert and intelligent, not as sharp as a Lynel though." He shuddered slightly. "That, we don't need." He stopped and with a dry tone, he said, "It was nice of you to tell me ahead of time about Link."

Silas felt his stomach twisting. "Grey—"

"You went to a holding cell on your own without telling anyone?" Grey snapped, dropping all pretense of deference. "What the hell were you thinking? One of them got loose. You have no idea how bad things could've gotten. You should've sent for me."

"Katie came to me and told me that Link was wrongfully imprisoned," Silas said, his voice faltering slightly. "She also told me you were struggling with monsters so yes I took matters into my hands to get you help."

"With great respect, my Lord, have you lost faith in your own soldiers?"

"I haven't," Silas said sharply. "I promise you Link's employment is temporarily. I want you and your men to use this time to heal and prepare for when his contract comes to end which is about a fortnight." Before Grey could speak, Silas raised his hand. "This is not up for debate. He's staying. Deal with it."

Silas didn't mean to snap but with Viktor and Sally constantly on his head about Link, he had to put his foot down. That was what his father would've done. Actually, he wouldn't need to put his foot down since no one would dare to question him. How was it that only Silas could see just how bad things were getting? All these papers on his desk told him enough of what his poor people were going through. They _need_ Link.

Grey's eyes hardened and Silas's stomach twisted even more but his eyes stayed firmly on Grey's, almost defiantly. The captain then sighed tiredly when he saw Silas wasn't budging.

And he looked tired. It pained Silas to see him this way. "Very well then," Grey said reluctantly. No doubt his pride took a blow. "I'll admit that he did help us a lot."

Silas's shoulders slowly relaxed. "He's a formidable swordsman. It's a waste to not to use his talent. I know you don't like him. I'm not asking you to. But please try to work with him for the sake of the town."

"I'll deal with him. Dealt with worse boys older than him." Grey looked a bit disgusted as he added, "He's got a nasty habit though."

"What do you mean by that?"

"For your stomach, it's better if you don't know."

Well, now he got Silas curious but he figured he'd find it out on his own, with Link living with him and all. "So what's your actual report? Did you find something new?"

Grey hesitated. From his look, Silas knew it only meant trouble. "Monsters have destroyed some houses and stolen livestock."

"I know this."

"And some men of the town brought it upon themselves to go out for hunting. None of them returned."

The air seemed to cut off for Silas and the room seemed to tilt. Beneath his desk, he gripped the edges of his chair as if bracing himself for impact. "What do you mean? Have you sent scouts for them? How many hunters have gone missing?" He hated how his voice faltered slightly. This was one problem he didn't think could be possible.

"Eleven I believe. Some fathers and sons went out to hunt for food in the outer woods since merchants aren't coming in much with the monster attacks. Those that are left are raising their prices so high it'll turn your face white. I sent scouts to look our people…" He trailed off.

"None of them came back." A cold hand squeezed his heart. The room felt much smaller, the walls were moving in to crush him and Grey wasn't even finished.

"The families of the hunters and the scouts are asking for help. They want someone to look for them."

"Can we spare some men?"

"With the monster attacks?" Grey shook his head. "We can't afford it. Some of my men are injured, the others superstitious and the rest afraid. And as you told me, Link won't be around permanently. I kind of wish he was now. What you purpose we do?"

Silas stared at him. Grey knew what these responsibilities were doing to him, he knew of the losses Silas suffered, he knew better than anyone else just how 'fine' Silas really was, and yet the man still asked regardless. He was looking expectedly at a young man, expression unmoved. The answer was obvious. He knew it. Silas knew it. This was a test. Grey needed to see, he needed to know, what kind of a leader Silas was underneath.

Silas closed his eyes. So many families would be so dismayed, mothers waiting for their sons and husbands, friends concerned, neighbors nervous. It was now his choice for their fates—either the defenses of the town or the search for the missing villagers. What would his father make of this?

Silas turned to the window, his thoughts turning to a dark place. What would happen if he ran away? Would they chase after him? Would they tie him up? Or would they simply choose someone better?

Grey needed an answer. He didn't offer any opinions, no advices, no suggestion. He wanted to put this all on Silas and Silas hated him for it.

He turned to face the captain, hoping he didn't look as sick as he felt. "We need the men to defend the town." The words were heavy on his tongue. They hung in the air like an echo, drifting there like a hanged man. A sudden pain clawed into his stomach. Silas only clenched his jaw, making fists on his lap. It was only with years of pretending to be look well that Grey didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

What he did know was that Silas wished to be alone. "Understood, my Lord. Take care now."

"And—" Silas hesitated as Grey turned away from the door. He took in a deep breath. This was would be much harder but it had to be done. "No one is to leave this town until further notice. If those hunters as well as our scouts haven't returned then it's far too dangerous for anyone to leave."

Grey nodded. He must've been thinking that as well.

Silas sat back in his chair, the strength lost in him. He had just proclaimed that no one was to search for their family and friends. He also refused to send any more search parities for fear that they won't return. No one knew what was happening to their people. They have to worry in their homes, curse at their Lord for failing them. Logic said that it was the best choice of action, but the emotions that came with it was like a hard smack in the face.

The door opened just before Grey could touch it. The air thickened as tension settled into the room when Grey and Viktor looked at each other with an expression that spoke volumes. It was the captain who broke it, leaving in silence.

"What did _he_ want?" Viktor asked bitingly.

"Just a report," Silas said. "What is it now?" Before the butler said anything, Silas cut him with a sharp tone, " _Aside_ from Link."

"Just wanted to see how you were," Viktor said coolly. "Have you taken your medication?"

Have he taken medicine? Why can't Viktor ask something else, like how Silas was doing? Why can't he offer his thoughts rather than demand for Silas to take the lead? Why can't he encourage Silas to be more honest on how he felt on the inside? Why can't he understand? Why can't anyone understand?

The room still felt like it was spinning. A storm was ruining him from the inside, barely repressed. He needed something to sooth the storm, to lay it to rest.

"I have taken them," Silas said carefully. "But not nightshade." Viktor looked at him, crossed. "I forgot. Honest."

Viktor was about to scold him but he frowned a bit slightly as if he remembered something. "I could have sworn Sally told me she served it to you in the morning."

"She may have forgotten. You know her." There was guilt as he said those words. Sally did have a tendency to forget things, and Viktor would reprimand her sorely for that.

Viktor bowed before he left. A few moments later, the maid came in with a tray and all traces of guilt vanished at the pleasant smell of nightshade.

She set the tray in front of him, looking a bit puzzled. "Are you sure I didn't give you nightshade earlier?"

He felt crushed but ignored the feeling. "It's okay. I forget as well."

Next to it were Yven tea and lemon cakes. The Yven tea was to be taken three times a day, mostly to help with his digestion. The apothecary said Silas had to take it even if it didn't feel necessary. The taste of it was just so ghastly that it had to be accompanied by something sweet, like cake or candy.

"How have you been?"

Silas's lips pursed. If he had a rupee for number of times that question was asked….

"I'm fine. Really." He drummed his fingers on the table. "By the way, have you taken those paintings down?"

Sally frowned. "Lord Silas," she started, gently but eyes stern, "I know this is difficult for you—"

"Difficult?" he echoed bitterly. "You think you know what this is?" He tapped a firm finger on the table. "Have you taken them down or not?"

"I have, yes," she said thinly.

"The ones with my sister?"

"Those at well."

"Good. The door is there."

He winced when it was slammed shut. Silence filled the room, followed by crawling guilt. That maid had been more like his second mother to him, and Grey as a second father. Out of all people Silas chose to be disrespectful to, it had to be the people who cared about him the most. His head leaned back with eyes closed. The only person he couldn't seem to hold his ground against was Viktor. The man may be a butler but Hylia above them he was terrifying when he was angry.

Silas got up, taking the Yyven with him. Steam puffed from the dark liquid, rising up to his face. Even after years of taking this stuff, he couldn't help but look at it with disgust.

He opened the window and threw the liquid out, setting the empty cup down. The cake was then devoured in three bites, with the nightshade saved for the last. It was warm, which is good since he'd have gulped it down even if it were boiling hot. In seconds, the pressure was lifted from his chest, his thoughts numbed as the emotions were stripped off of him. He couldn't feel himself angry anymore. A sweet bliss overcame him, and he sighed out with a small smile.

No one could ever understand just how much he needed this. No one knew just how bad he was getting. When Silas was drowning, he was surrounded in so much darkness that light felt like a dream. The pressure would crush him and something would pull him down and down. His arms failed at his side, panic spread through his mind. But still he'd try to reach the surface.

And, before, there would be a hand waiting for him. The hand would be his sister, not Irela, his fiancé. If his sister had been here, Silas wouldn't even need nightshade, he wouldn't feel afraid. If his sister couldn't reach him in that deep sea of misery, then she'd have jumped in after him, even though she couldn't swim. Neither of them could. But if he were going to drown, then she wouldn't let him go about it on his own.

A trembling hand rose to Silas's mouth while he steadied himself on his table. He was ready to throw up his nightshade.

 _Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about her._

He buried his head in his hands. Nightshade could do wonders but it could never ever fill in that gaping hole, that tear that she seemed to have left behind. He took in slow, deliberate breaths. He will not cry. He will not scream. That was for drama. People needed him to be strong. So with a shaky hand, he picked up his quill and turned back to his work.

* * *

Grey did keep his pride in check. That was one thing Link appreciated about him the most. It couldn't have been easy, putting yourself at the sidelines and watching somebody else do your job—a job you swore your life on. The guards who didn't see Link as some sort of miracle shot him looks to show how they really felt about him.

Grey also gave Link updates on the monsters and now he gave some bad news about the hunters.

"Those poor people," Katie said lugubriously.

Grey nodded solemnly. They stood in one of the markets where two of the biggest buildings met. The place was nearly empty with some merchants stubborn enough to linger about. "By the order of Lord Silas, we will not send any men out to look for them. No one is allowed to leave as well. It's just too dangerous. We can't afford any more of this."

Link grimaced. "The families won't like that."

With the old lord gone and his son barely an adult taking his place, people will start to think they should take care of themselves. But Link wouldn't be too worried about that. He could see that Grey already got started on obviating any rebellion from gaining momentum. He seemed like the kind of guy who would put a thief in a cell before he had the chance to rob anyone.

Link respected him. When the man knows something had to be done, he will see it done regardless of his pride or reputation. Link would like him a lot more if the captain stopped looking at him skeptically. The man had the tendency to ask too many questions. Link just ignored him for the most part.

"It's not like we can do anything about it," Grey continued. "Any time we send someone out, they never come back. We just don't have the men for it."

It had been an hour since the conversation with the captain and it still weighed heavily on Katie. She fluttered lowly with a faint glow as they walked through the town square on their daily stroll. Link pinched the front of his shirt to bring it front and back to let some air cool his skin. "Dammit, this heat."

There had been villagers in the square though some kept their distance. Only a few shops out of dozens dared to open, and the owners tried to encourage people in. Link was glad it was mostly empty. Seeing people with the life snuffed out of them bothered Katie. And whenever she was bothered, she nagged it to him.

He could see signs of battle from the sides of homes, burned down doors, broken windows. This was the monsters way of leaving their mark on the town. Boards or sometimes a sheet of cloth would be used for an impromptu repair. Grey had told him they spent so much time defending the town that they couldn't spare extra hands to fix up the damages. Several doors have been hammered into place with windows covered by drapes.

It didn't change even when Link decided to stay for a while. That assured him in some way. It showed that they weren't complete fools to put complete trust in him.

What would happen to this place if he left? How long until it was wiped off the map?

He felt some weight on his shoulder and saw it was dusted in sparkles. Katie was still sulking, drawing a few curious eyes.

"We can't do anything about it," he snapped. "Quite moping already."

Her color was giving him a headache. As much as he loved her quiet misery, it wasn't helping him. He had to keep looking out for Misko. No one seemed to know to recognize the name when he asked around, so Link had to keep his eyes peeled.

"How can you not care?" she asked, as if astonished.

He snorted. "I don't know these people. Why should I care?"

"I just wish we can do something."

"You need to learn to mind your own business about some things. Shit happened. No point in whining."

"People should do something," she said sharply. "Are you saying that when things get tough, people should look the other way? We need to help each other! It's like what Dobbin said: good people will become bad people based on bad decisions. If they just had someone to talk them out of it then it wouldn't be a problem!"

He looked at her, amazed. He could've said a hundred things to that until a loud voice cut him off, "Step right up, folks, and win the lot! One throw for free and this jackpot might be yours."

Link blinked. The voice was loud, full of mirth; something he didn't think would exist in this miserable place.

A passing woman groaned. "Another scammer. Why won't they leave us be?"

Katie's color shifted into an interested shade of yellow. "What's a scammer?" Katie asked him. "I've never heard that word before. Is it a merchant?"

Link chuckled. "A cheating merchant. Heh. Used to be one back in the days." He placed his hands behind his head, not realizing that he was headed to the owner of the voice. "You won't find the word in any of your fancy books. People rig their games or deals so the outcomes will play out in their favor."

Katie gasped. "But that's stealing."

"Hence the name scammer."

"They have to be arrested!"

"Whoa there, kid!" He snatched her from the air before she could bolt. In his hand, she glowed like fire. "Where the hell are you off to?"

"I'm going to get the guards!"

"Listen, you, another reason you don't find scammers in books it's because they're good at keeping out of trouble." He gave her a firm look before letting her go then clapped his hands free of sparkles. "That's what they do. They'll just twist the law and make themselves look like innocent lambs. You won't catch them with any dirt."

She reddened. "And you used to be one of them?"

He quickly raised his hands at the sight of her hammer. "Hey, I've retired!"

"You better." She dismissed her weapon and it fell to flakes. "Now let's see what that dirty scammer is up to."

"We don't even know if this one's a scammer," he said with a groan.

The seller or scammer again called out, "Which one of you can strike gold, huh? Bring back something for the missus?"

Link frowned. That line was way old school.

The supposed scammer set up his own game at the corner of the town, giving him an entire space all for himself. He looked quite jovial and seemed to be charismatic as he was able to grasp some people's attention, though some lost interest quickly. He didn't let that dishearten him and kept on encouraging others to try their hand.

Link frowned a bit. The voice sounded familiar but he couldn't place a hand on it. At his side, the fairy turned a sharp color with a gasp. "Is that…?"

Link got a closer look and gaped.

Misko stood there like some wealthy merchant with tidy doublet, hair neatly combed back with only a strand of it curling at his forehead. He grinned widely, spreading out his hands.

"All you have to do is hit one of these glass bottles with a ball and you—you?!—I mean, you! You can win the whole jackpot!" Misko dapped a handkerchief on his forehead, doing his best to avoid Link's seething gaze.

Link stepped forward to him, but stopped when someone passed by him. It was a patrolling guard with a sharp-looking halberd resting against his shoulder. There were more of them around in groups, taking care to stay at the sidelines, determined not to let a single monster get any further from here should they get past the front gate. They also patrolled around to keep the peace.

Misko wore a smirk on him. He placed his hands on his hips, looking more vibrant now that his safety was assured. "So, anyone wants to try?"

"I'll play," Link said dryly.

Misko pretended he didn't hear him. "Anyone? Someone?"

People continued to stroll by and it forced him to acknowledge Link crackling his knuckles.

"Mister, I want to play!" A little girl with pigtails piped up.

Misko seized the opportunity at once. "What a lovely girl we have here! Think you got what it takes? The first shot it free!"

The little girl insisted that she was a great shot. Misko gave her a colorful ball and showed her the glassed bottles. The targets splashed with several swirling colors completed with a little bow tied at the neck. They were arranged in a triangle formation, their glass glinting in the sun.

The little girl took a moment to fix her aim then fired before the bandit could get impatient with her. The ball touched the bottle in the front which should've knocked it to another bottle and then another until the whole thing fell on itself. But the ball lamely bounced off the glass. The target didn't even flinch.

"I hit it," she complained, stomping her foot down. She looked genuinely upset to the point of tears.

"Oh you did? I must've missed it."

Katie fumed. "No, you didn't! She hit it right there, you thief!"

The little girl went over to pick the ball up. "I want to go again."

Misko hummed. "Yes, that'll be for five rupees."

Her face fell. "But I—"

"Either take it or leave it, kid."

Link's jaw clenched. "I'll play," he growled, startling Misko when he shoved a blue rupee in his hands.

He knew what Misko did to the bottles. It was another classic move for scammers. That paint wasn't for decoration. There was water inside of those bottles, anchoring them down. The ball was made up of cotton and even if the bottles weren't filled with water, you still had no chance of knocking them down. They were simply a precaution.

Not all of them were filled up though. This was a way to reel in the fish. The bottles would wobble a little, giving the illusion that it was a close call. The first free shot was another tactic as well, letting the costumers familiarize themselves with the game so they could try their hand again. While Katie was pestered at Misko, Link ripped the ball open, tore out the cotton and stuffed a rock inside.

"I would never do such a thing," Misko said, indignant.

"But you did rob us!" Katie snapped, turning to a molten color. "You took something precious from us. Tell him, Link."

"Telling him won't do anything," Link said as he grinned sinisterly. "I'd rather beat the life out of him instead."

Misko faltered before mustering up bravery. "Now if you're going to threaten me—"

"It's not a threat. It's a promise." Link winked at the little girl. "Watch and learn, kiddo."

People nearby jolted by the tempestuous sound of glass shattering. The sharp sound of it cut the tension in the air, frightening the birds on the ground to a storm of feathers as they took off. Water splashed on the cobbles, running down it in tiny streams, the broken glass glittered like diamonds.

The little girl's eyes widen. "Hey, there's water in there! I'm going to tell my dad on you!" She turned and bolted right out.

Link chuckled. "Where's my prize, mister? I hit it all, didn't I?" At his side, Katie glowed exuberantly.

"You cheated," Misko accused, taking a step back.

"You rigged it," Link said simply, taking a step forward. "Now you have a choice. Either I report you to the guards and have them throw you in a musty cell or you come with me nice and quiet."

Misko snorted with a smirk. "Oh really? What's coming with you going to do for me? I already got all the good stuff."

"You have bigger steel than I thought," Link said softly. "I'm going to enjoy breaking you."

"I tried warning you," Katie added in, giggling. "Now how's about you give us back the medal before things get too messy?"

"And you tell us everything you know about this." Link brought out a small piece of paper. "The red tunic? That's what you're looking for, I take it?"

Misko just blinked at him. "The _what_?"

Link gritted his teeth. "Don't start lying to me." He grabbed Misko by the shoulder. "Tell me what you know."

"N-not so hard! You don't want to alert the guards, right?" He smiled nervously when Link's eyes hardened. "Look I have no idea what you're talking about. Honest."

"Liar! Link, beat him up!" Katie said.

But Misko wasn't lying. He was actually telling the truth.

A cry came out from the gates of the town. People rose up at the sound sharply, and panicked. Link cursed under his breath. Misko used the distraction to slip out from his grip, and even managed to snatch the piece of paper before making a run for it. Link, dumbfounded at first, was about to chase tail when Katie came in his face.

"I know what you want to do but you need to save the town."

"What if he don't find him again?" he argued.

"No one is allowed to leave town. That's what Grey said," she said quickly. "We'll catch him another time but we need to keep our priorities in check."

She was right. Goddammit, he can't stand this shit. When he reached the monsters, he rushed through the fight. Misko couldn't have gone far if Link caught up. The monsters weren't even a large group, not like the last time. But they had archers this time who fired flaming arrows at buildings and wagons. Link grounded his teeth. Katie helped him out in the fight.

"Have you gotten them all?" Katie asked when the black flakes settled on the ground. Soldiers were already working on trying to control the fire.

"Yeah, pretty sure. Let's find that jackass."

"Wait, Link, you can't just rush things." She glowered when he ignored her and with one swing of her hammer she had his complete attention. "Dummy, you made a deal to kill every monster that comes in here! What happens if there's still some Bokoblins around? You know how smarter they got."

Link's eyes flared as he rubbed his aching head. His fingers twitched to grab her from the air and crush her. "I told you I got them all!"

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't too confident. There was that itch that he forgot about something. But the monsters had rushed in on him all at once, and so he knew for sure that he got them all.

"And if there are any monsters, the soldiers could handle it. That's what they're paid for, right?" Link cringed when he saw the once inhibited villagers look at him with the same approbation, some children snuck out from their seclusion to come and see him.

Katie saw his discomfiture and snorted. "Still want to look for him now?"

"Shut up."

"Why don't you just tell Lord Silas then?" she suggested. "Hey, why haven't you told him that from start? Oh right, you want to slowly torment Misko to the very inch of his sanity, right?"

Link grinned. "Aw, you know me so well!"

She piped red. "Look, you're not going to find him on your own. Not if you want to bump into some fans _and_ defend the town. Besides the guards will be more than happy to help."

"He needs to pay though!"

"Would you rather have Ruto's medal back?"

He paused. A session with Misko over a gift from fish bait? If he told Silas about Misko then the bandit would only get a lighter sentence rather than screaming for mercy. But if Link kept it to himself, there was a good chance Misko could get away…

Link remembered how Ruto had first proffered him the medal as a merit for his cheating. She looked as if she tasted something bitter when she had to praise him for the _honorable_ fight of his. He tried not to smile fondly at the memory.

He shook the thought out from his head. He can't deal with that now. With a defeated sigh, he muttered, "Fine. I'll tell shorty or whatever."

Katie glowed softly. "It's better that way. You get to focus on other things."

"Yeah like what?"

"Our lesson maybe? And it'll be better if you start relaxing a bit. You know the journey to Death Mountain won't be an easy one."

"I'll relax when I get Agnes back."

That put an end on the conversation. He quickly absconded from the town before people began to—ugh— _thank_ him. As if he would do this for free. Katie suggested that they took this time for another lesson, but he had no patience for that so she took herself to the library, finally leaving him on his own.

It pleasant to have his shoulder empty. She was often too warm when she got close to his face, and with how much time they've been spending around each other his tunic now glittered in the sun from her sparkles. He could definitely use a few hours without her naggy voice.

But now he was left with no one to annoy. Sally was way too up tight. Not even fun to mess with. Viktor was another matter. Link could try pissing him off but the man had talent of reflecting it back to him. So that left with only one person…

One important note Katie pounded to his head—quite literally—was that he mustn't ever interrupt Silas's working place. But of course, Link didn't have the energy to care nor did he have the time to waste what's left of it in pointless curtsey. He walked right in like he was invited.

Silas jolted when the door swung open then he frowned. "I didn't hear you knocking…"

Silas was just as Link had last seen him. Back hunched down, eyes fixed with concentration as they ran through every curly sentence that made no sense to Link.

Katie explained that this particular writing style was known as _cursive_. It was an educative art that the higher ups, scholars, and scribes would use. To him it just looked like someone was doodling and got sidetracked.

Link watched Silas's fluid stroke with the quill with envy. There was no hesitation, no pause, only confidence. The time when Silas must've learned how to hold a pen was when Link learned how to swing his sword.

"Do you need something?" Silas asked without looking up. There was impatience behind his politeness. He blew the dust from his paper before stamping it.

Link leaned against the wall. "This is boring. Don't you have any attractions around here or something?" At least Hatino had their puppet show.

Silas scribbled some more, irking Link again with how seamlessly he did it. His handwriting wasn't sloppy; it was so smooth and delicate, like an art. Silas treated it with indifference since he just placed the paper by the side to put another one in its place. "I hear monsters are entertaining."

Link shrugged. "Eh. They get boring after a while." Link frowned when he still didn't get his attention. "What do you do all day?"

"Work."

Link frowned. "That's it?"

Silas took in a deep breath. "I am a Lord," he said, dipping his quill before continuing to write. How can he write so fast and talk at the same time? "It's the only thing I have to do right now."

"How does your thing work?"

Silas stopped and looked up at him. "What?"

"Your condition, right? How does it work? Like what is it that you have?"

The young lord returned to his work, somehow keeping his writing neat while explaining. "It's a hereditary condition that's been passed on to me. My body is weak to put it in simpler terms; therefore, I can't endure too much physical activity. It comes with symptoms and I must take medication to counter them out."

"What's it called?"

"The name came from the Gerudos as it is originated from their land. It's called the _Sareequ,_ meaning the weakened soul." His expression didn't change. He spread some pale powder on the paper to dry the ink, then blew it off gently.

Link chuckled. "Ouch. What do you call it then?"

"The curse. It's just—" He paused. "I don't have time for this. I have a lot of work to do and I would appreciate it if you don't bother me."

Link made himself home on the couch, leaning back, and placed his boots on the table in front of him. "Shouldn't you take it easy though? Not that I care but when you complain about back pain first thing in the morning—"

Silas's eyes narrowed. "Have you been eavesdropping?"

"Can't really call it eavesdropping when you're three doors down from me."

Silas set his jaw. "Link, I have a lot to do," he said with a steady voice. "I'm grateful for all the help you've given me but I—"

"Okay, I need you to stop there."

"What?"

Link waltzed up to him, placing a hand on his desk. "That," he said, pointing at Silas's puzzled and irritated face. "The way you talk. It's like you're reading a script."

"Just what do you want from me?" Silas asked exaggeratedly. "I have a lot work, Link, and I don't like people bothering me! Now is there anything I can actually do for you?"

Link sighed. "Well, I guess you could help me catch that bandit." He turned to sit back on the couch.

"Thief? You've been robbed?"

Hearing that out loud was embarrassing. All those years of taking things from people, the table really has turned. "I wasn't paying attention," Link said testily. "That shit took something valuable from me."

Silas finally gave him his full attention. "Okay, can you describe how he looks? Have you seen him in town?"

"I've seen him in town. He got away." That stung even more. If only he could beat that bandit to a pulp. It would be more satisfying to see him with a few teeth missing than crammed in a cell. "Brown hair, real ugly looking."

Silas cleared his throat. "I need you to be a little specific."

"He's running this shit game of throwing ball at bottles." Link just shook his head. "He's a terrible scammer." Seriously, who decides to run a game at a town like this one? Not a good time to run business.

Silas's eyes hardened. "A scammer? In my town?"

Link sounded impressed. "Oh so you know what a scammer is? Didn't think his lordship would know such nasty underground names."

Silas gave him a flat look. "I've dealt with several 'merchant's who thought I wouldn't know the difference between fresh cotton and worn down, painted linen. I like to think I would know a scammer when I see one."

"Well, he didn't just take something from me. He knows something about the red tunic. I think he has a map of it."

The quill fell from Silas's hand, making a mess of the beautiful writing. " _What?_ How can that be? The red tunic was gone for _years!_ Are you certain he has a map of it?"

"Could be. I don't know. It was written in Hylian graphic. You know, the words that looked like someone drew on them as if they were drunk?"

Silas frowned. "Those words are from the Goddesses themselves, you know."

Link waved a hand dismissively. "Look, if we get that paper from him, we might learn something." Link found the idea enticing. He might not need to stay for two weeks.

"Leave that matter to me. I'll write up to Grey and get your stolen item back, but for now I'd like it if you focus keeping those monsters at bay."

Link didn't like asking for help, but he knew this is the better option. It beats having to run around and ask for the bandit. "But if you take too long then I'll find him myself. We clear on that?" Link said. "And try not to be too obvious when you're looking for him. This guy will keep his head down the moment he smells trouble."

"Understood. But I need you to be patient until then."

"Look, I don't—" A cold shiver ran up Link's spine when he saw something in the window. He walked up to it, and froze at what he saw. "Shit."

"What—" Silas's face paled when he looked over his shoulder. "Oh Din, where did they come from?"

Link unsheathed his sword and ran out the door. Silas tagged along, and they made it just in time to see the door down and the monsters pouring out of it. There were only a couple of Bokoblins and some archers with their faces concealed, only showing a slot from where their eyes bulged. They wouldn't be a problem…but they were all silver with purple strips.

Shit, shit, shit. They must've followed him here. If he hadn't rush…

"Stay back," Link told Silas before slicing the first monster in his way. From the other side of the foyer, Viktor appeared, looking aghast by what he saw.

The archers fired flaming arrows, sending some of the paintings up. The Bokoblins held weapons, looking eagerly at the Hylians.

"Get back!" Viktor went by Silas's side defensibly, grasping his shoulders. "My Lord, go to your room. Let Link handle this."

Silas moved to turn but stopped. "Sally!"

"Lord Silas, wait!"

The idiot actually left, disappearing into the hallway with Katie and Viktor after him. Link couldn't even glance over to him since he had a Bokoblin in his face. It snorted at him, ears twitching with irritation. It was closer to him so he used his dagger to run it through its neck. The monster disappeared in a cloud of flakes. The two other growled at him.

"Lord Silas, stay away from them!" Katie shouted.

Link stepped aside from one attack, bringing his sword to the monster's chest. The monster recoiled back though, its new speed never failed to unnerve him. The other monster waited for an opening, and when it showed, one took its chance by driving its sword straight for Link's arm. He twisted out of the way, the dull blade thrust into the empty air.

The white Bokoblin swung its blade horizontally, far too close that the wind of its attack startled Link. He tripped back from the lump on the carpet, and at the same time dodged a hammer at his side. He rolled away just as a rusty sword was brought down to him, sticking into the ground. He kicked himself up to his feet, backing away with a heavy pant as all three monsters snarled at him.

There was chaos happening in the other rooms. The sound of vases breaking, of people crying, of Bokoblins snorting. This is bad. Link cursed as he faced down the monsters. He can't afford to fight them like usual. He had to treat them like a real challenge. He had to end this now.

When he went at the monsters this time, he was able to kill the first one by slicing its head clean off its shoulder. The second tried to step away but with his hookshot he brought it back to him and plunged his sword through it. The third with a hammer swung, missing as Link stepped to the side, dropping the holy blade and instead used his dagger.

With the monsters kaput, he fired a few ice arrows to stop the fire before rushing off to help the others. He found two archers cornering Silas, Viktor and Katie next to the glass-framed deed. Link noticed a few black flakes, and figured it was Katie's work. She couldn't do anything now with the sun covered by a cloud.

"Link!" she cried out.

One archer Bokoblin, with a mask over its mouth, fired a flame arrow. Viktor grabbed Silas's shoulders and the two fell to the side. Before Link could reach them, something glinted in the shadows and went straight for the archers. It threw the monster back, killing it immediately.

"I've still got it," Sally said, emerging from the end of the hallway. She held something metallic and sharp.

"Nice shot," Link said, eyebrows raising to his hairline when he saw what she held in her hand. A shurkin. "Sheikah?"

"No. I use a bow but…we had someone who knew how to use these." Her eyes flickered over to Silas and he looked away, his expression darkening.

The last monster wasn't a challenge though it was tedious. He took its own arrow and drove it through its eye, grinning by how it thrashed and screamed. It was finally over. Soon, the five of them stood in the aftermath of the fight. The long, red carpet dirty with footprints, black flakes smudged at it, some vases knocked down with water trickled down the broken pieces.

Link put away his sword. "Close shave."

"Very close," Viktor agreed. "Are you alright, my Lord?"

"Just shaken up," Silas said, getting up from the floor and dusting off his robe.

"I need to stop the fire from spreading." The butler brushed the dust from his shoulders, pulling his shirt down to smoothen any wrinkles. The familiar motion seem to have brought back his aplomb self though his face still pale.

"I took care of it," Link told him.

"How did this happen?" Silas asked.

Katie glowered at Link when he chuckled nervously, scratching his head. "Okay, I might have rushed a little back there…"

Viktor spun at him, eyes wide with fury but someone else joined in the rukus. "Just what in blazes is going on here?"

Someone waltzed into the manor as if he took the broken door as an invitation. The heat outside had flushed his face, making it slicker. His clothes stuck to his thin frame, his stringy hair made him look hollow somehow.

Viktor was stunned. "Lord Tristan?"

"Uncle? What are you doing here?" Silas asked, just as surprised.

"I've come to get my money and saw monsters on my way." Tristan snorted over at Link. "And you manage to screw that one up."

Link smiled. "Would you like me to cut off your tongue? I don't see your dog around."

"He isn't here and if he was he would have—" His eyes grew wide when he looked over their shoulder. "Bloody hell, where's the deed?"

They turned to the corner. The glass frame cracked from the middle from where an arrow was pierced into it. Inside of the frame was nothing but ashes. It sprinkled to the ground, giving the air a strong smell of something burning. Sally's shaking hands cupped the ashes. Her face as white as sheets. Katie glowed in a pale color. Tristan and Viktor were silent. Everyone else was horrified except for Link who just frowned.

"What's the big deal? Everyone knows you're the Lord," Link said to Silas. "Why need the paper?"

Silas shook his head, paling. "The deed—it's been made by a special parchment." He reached to pick at the ashes as if he couldn't believe it was once the deed. It stained on his fingers when he rubbed them. "This parchment should be immune to fire, water. It's indestructible."

"So it should." Tristan's eyes darkened.

Silas looked up at them. "This was a fake all along. The real one had been stolen."


	64. Chapter LXIV

**PART FOUR - THE SHADOW OF MY KIN**

"Okay, I might've missed those monsters," Link said quickly when he could see the recrimination in their eyes, "but I didn't take the damn thing."

"Well, someone did!" Tristan bellowed. Sally went tense and stayed behind Link as Tristan continued to vent out. "The deed was a phony all along and you—" he turned sharply to his nephew. "You knew about this, didn't you?"

Silas bristled. "I swear—"

"Don't give me that bullshit," Tristan snapped.

Tristan winced when Katie brightened up. "Watch that tone! He is your Lord _and_ your nephew. How can you accuse him like that?" She squealed when he tried to grab her. Because there was no sunlight for her to retaliate, she took to Link's side.

Viktor's eyes narrowed at this. "With great respect, Lord Tristan, this behavior of yours is unacceptable. If your brother were here now—"

"He hid it all along!" Tristan spat. "He never showed it to me! Only when I put my foot down this showed up!" He moved his hand over to the pile of ashes.

"Father would never do such a thing." Silas's hands clenched. "Don't speak ill of the dead, uncle. All this fighting will lead to nowhere. I don't know where the deed is but I never knew that I had a fake one in my possession."

"He didn't show it to anyone," Tristan repeated. "It was a secret, but when I insisted, he decided to add _this_ as a decoration. Now isn't that a little suspicious?"

If Tristan were telling the truth then Link would have to admit that it did sound damn suspicious. But why and for what purpose? What did Lawrence gain in hiding the real deed? It didn't add up.

"It belonged to him," Silas said through slightly gritted teeth. "It was well within his rights to hide it. This doesn't change a thing."

"I think it does. He's been hiding it all these years!"

"Father wouldn't do such a thing. He is a good man."

Tristan threw back his head in a hard laughter. "You think you know your old man? I knew him better than the rest of you lots." He chuckled dryly. "You think he's the most honorable man you know but how honorable does a whoremonger get?"

"Do not speak to him that way!" Link never thought to see Silas like this. His first impression of shorty was a small grey kitten cuddling in a box. But now there was a storm in those grey eyes, and those fists looked real ready to fly at his uncle. Even Sally and Katie were startled. "After everything he's done for you this is how you treat him? All the money he gave for you when you came in like a drunken fool, you forgot about those?"

Silas shrugged Sally off when the maid tried to calm him down. The young Lord strolled up to his uncle. "Fine, I'll admit he wasn't perfect. He's made his mistakes but that doesn't make him any less than he was. He's far times the man than you will ever be, uncle."

Tristan's face blackened, then he smiled coldly. "You're father was more of a bitch than I was."

Silas punched him. It wasn't that much of a blow. Tristan was more shocked than in pain. There were the beginnings of a bruise swelling on his cheek. Everyone jolted, silence. The older man would have repaid his nephew if it Sally didn't step in. Viktor played a role by pulling his young lord back.

"Get off me, bitch!" The sound of sharp slap rang in the air followed by a shriek. He held her by the throat, shaking her. "This is all your doing, isn't it? You did this! I know you did!"

Well, show's over. This was fun and all but it was getting out of hand. Link grabbed Tristan's shoulder and shoved him back so hard that the man's head went smack on the ground. Unfortunately, he was still conscious. He rubbed his temple with a wince then gave Link a dark look.

"You know, I should thank you for locking me up earlier." Link cracked his knuckles with Katie glowing red by his side. Behind him were Silas and Viktor fretting over their gasping maid.

"You think I'm afraid of you?" Tristan spat.

"Oh, I think you should be very afraid!" Katie snapped. "Link, for once, I give you permission kick his butt!"

Link grinned. "Gladly." He was stopped when a shaking hand grasped his shoulder.

Silas's face was pale, worn out like he hadn't been sleeping for days. He seemed frightened. The black robe made him look smaller. "Please don't," he said softly. "He may be a tyrant but he's my uncle."

Link scoffed. "He locked me up."

"And I let you go," Silas reminded him, his hand pressing on Link with more than just persistence. The storm was gone and there was only pity as he glanced at the man who was on the ground. "Please."

Link sighed, turning to Tristan with five fingers held up. "I'm going to give you by the count of five to get out my face. One…"

Tristan looked at his nephew. "You're going to let him do that to your own blood?"

"Two…"

"I want to see that deed!" he yelled.

"Three…"

"Uncle, I suggest you leave before he finishes," Silas said simply.

"Four…"

"I'll be back," Tristan growled, backing up from Link. "And you, boy, you think you're infallible? I'll show you."

It was pretty tempting to use the hookshot and drag his ass all the way back. Link exchanged a look at Katie before turning to see Sally. "Not something you see everyday."

Her face looked greatly irritated, a nasty bruise laced around her neck. "That pig," she hissed, rubbing the bruise. "I can't even begin to write fancy words. How can I fake a deed?"

Link, again, wanted to know what the big deal was. So they lost some old paper, so what? It was until they saw Silas stumble. Both him and the butler caught him. "Fine. I'm fine," Silas said quickly. "Just a little winded."

"You sure don't look fine." Link frowned. "What's wrong with you now? You gonna keep passing out like this all the time or what?"

"He needs to rest," Viktor insisted, frowning when Silas pushed him off. "My Lord—"

"I can stand on my own. Goodness." He rubbed his tired eyes. "Please make sure you send him the rupees by tomorrow."

The servants didn't like it but they were hired to obey. Link was the only one who had the luxury of voicing their thoughts out. "He gets to lock people up, come in here and say shit about your old man, gets to strangle your maid, and you'll _pay_ him for all that?"

Silas tugged down his shirt. "He won't be able to take care of himself without it. My father always supported him. I ought to do the same regardless." His eyes turned away from all of them, looking at the ashes. "How could this be? After all these years?" He spoke softly under his breath then said with conviction, "We have to find it."

"My lord, we don't have time for that," Viktor said gently. "We don't need a deed to prove your status. That silly paper has been more of a decoration if anything. Now, if not for your sake then for ours, please rest."

Silas shook his head. "But…"

"Please," Sally said looking very concerned. "You look so tired. I'll make you some nice soup and get you some medicines. That'll help, right?"

There was a sudden glint in Silas's eyes, a slight rise from his shoulders. He allowed himself to be ushered away by his servants without complaint, leaving Link and the fairy in the hallway with burnt marks on the wallpaper and broken vases.

"Take care," Katie called out before they left the room. With a sigh, she beamed yellow at Link. "Well, we better go see if the town's doing alright."

Link groaned. He just came back from fighting.

"Don't you dare mope," Katie said sharply. "All this happened because you were too much in a hurry! Now we're going to the town and I don't want to hear it from you."

Link glared at her. It was then that they saw Sally walk right in with some cleaning supply. She did well to keep her expression annoyed as a maid should feel when cleaning a mess, but her hands trembled slightly as she picked at the ashes. Tristan must've really raddled her. It was actually more common than people think for maids to be abused in households like these.

Whatever it was, it was none of his business. He knew he better not let this mistake happen again. Though Silas could often be pushed around easily, it was clear he had his limits and when you cross that limit there'll be a storm that will take you by surprise.

* * *

She watched him dispatch the new group of monsters, and then made sure he didn't miss any this time. It was disconcerting to see many of them and so frequently too. Even in the chilling weather, they weren't slowed down. They came in the morning, in the middle of the day, near the evening—they seem to be on some sort of schedule. Monsters don't run agendas. It just wasn't something they would do.

It wasn't just them that were causing trouble.

Several soldiers were out to deal with the upheaval from villagers who wished to say what they felt about Lord Silas's new rule. Katie found it difficult to listen to a woman screaming out, "You're no men! My son is at there! You hear? My son! You won't do anything yourself and won't let us go? What are we paying you for then!"

For anyone who turned to Link as an alternative were showed the sharp side of his tongue. No one was to bother him about business that he didn't want to get involved. The red tunic was the only thing that mattered to him.

 _Selfish_ , she thought, watching him fight. _Absolutely selfish._

Poor Silas. People would begin to lose faith in him. He was a strong young man to put with this after losing his family. And what remained of his family was causing him nothing but trouble. They didn't deserve such a generous and dedicated leader.

How could Tristan say such vile things about his own brother? Katie heard of him playing with his money and his gambling addiction. Rather than help his own kin at his time of needs, that oaf disavowed his responsibilities, offering nothing to the town. Honestly, it was as if he existed only to be a bother.

"Damn, they really don't quit," Link said after the battle. The sweat was dripping from his face, soaking in a V shape down the front and back of his tunic. "Has it always been this hot?"

It had been chilly but now the heat was blistering. People had begun to complain about it often. Link took off his cap and moped his face with it. "How long are we stuck here?"

She hummed. "A couple of weeks maybe?"

"More like a couple of years," he muttered, putting on his cap. "The thing's been missing before I was even born. What if they don't find it?"

"They will. I trust Viktor."

He frowned. "You barely even know him!"

"He'll find it. Don't worry."

He rolled his eyes, beginning to walk towards the end of the town. "I bet he'll stall to keep me here."

"Stop assuming the worst out of people," she snapped. "He'll find it and until then we keep our part of the bargain.

"You mean me. I'm the one doing all the heavy work. You know, you could do something with that hammer of yours." He added in, "Aside from using is on me."

She snorted. "And then you complain about me getting in the way. Besides I don't want to go near those things. Ugh, they smell horrible!"

There was shouting, and it was loud enough that it reached them from the other side of the street. They turned to see guards putting chains onto men who had gone from complaining to fists. The men didn't go down easily and soon the soldiers called for reinforcement. Some people watched with discomfort and some were quick to go to their homes as if to escape the same fate.

The scene didn't faze Link. He sighed. "What a morning," he said, walking past the chaos.

"It's only temporarily," Katie said hopefully, doing her best to ignore what was happening.

One of them cried out, "My boy is out there and you're keeping us in here!"

Link glanced back and shook his head. "This place will go under before the monsters have anything to say about it."

"Don't say that. Lord Silas will handle it. I know he will."

Link looked dismayed, even stopped walking. "That guy's just a kid! You can't seriously expect him to solve everything."

"He is a Lord."

He gave one of his 'I can't believe I'm hearing this' look. He rubbed his face in exasperation. "No wonder he isn't getting any better. Not with the shit you people are putting on him."

"Why do you care?"

The question made him pause for a moment. "I don't," he said finally. "It just pisses me off."

"This is how the world works. People have responsibilities to do." Silas was no longer the subject of the discussion. This was a dangerous territory she just stepped on but she had grown daring around him. Aside from the mess that was happening on the other side of the street, there was this stillness in the air between the two, one that was heavy and very cold despite the weather.

Link turned his face away. "I'm going to go get something to eat."

It was his way of saying that the conversation was over. She had to let it go. If she pressed on further, things will go very ugly.

As if to show her he could do whatever he pleased, he walked over to pay a visit to Mad Frank. The lunatic was found leaning dangerously on the railings of the bridge, looking down at the river that had nearly dried up in the weather. She truly didn't understand why Link would bother.

"Nice day, ain't it?" Frank said without looking at them.

"The monsters made it better," Link replied sarcastically. "By the way, I'm not going to jump in after you if you fall."

Frank laughed as he pushed himself off the railings. Dirt smudged on his face, and the corner of his eyes crinkled with amusement when they danced on to Katie. "Your fairy doesn't like me."

"Anyone that isn't important in her book isn't worth her attention."

"I never said that," she said bitingly, turning into a pale color of seaweed. "And, you, can't you dress better?" Frank wore nothing but rags.

The loony just chuckled. "Darling, these are as good as they come."

"I'll say." Link chuckled. For whatever reason, he seemed to like the company of Frank. It shouldn't come off as a surprise to her; they were both crazy. Link brought a bottle out from his bag. "Consider this an offering."

She gasped. "And where did you get that?" He gave her a sly smile that had her boiling. He must've snuck out when she wasn't looking. She did spend a little too much time in the library.

Frank nearly blenched at the taste. "Shit, didn't think you're the bitter kind."

Link grinned. "I'm guessing you're the sour kind, aren't you?"

"Let me tell you something." Frank wiped his spittle lips, still wincing from the taste. "Mix this in with a little bit of whiskey. You'll thank me later for it."

Katie fluttered in between them. "No and no. He doesn't need you enabling his drinking problem."

Link frowned, fanning her from his face. "I don't have a drinking problem."

"We should go back to the manor and see if Lord Silas needs our help with anything."

He looked like he wanted to argue until she summoned her hammer. "Ugh, fine! But I'm not doing anything extra."

"Lord Silas," Frank mused thoughtfully. "A good kid that one. I could tell from the looks of it, you don't know the mess that happened."

Link waved at him as he started walking. "Heard it all. Lost his dad, sis and love."

"You know how?"

Link paused. "Does it really matter?"

"Who knows?"

Katie wanted to leave. She didn't want to hear anything from Frank about Lord Silas. Men unstable as him aren't straight with their stories. Link had to wave her out from his view when she became persistent.

Yet a part of her did want to hear. Gossiping was such a dangerous thing because of how powerful it was. She wanted to know what people thought of Silas, how they truly think of him. Do they really love him as she hoped they would? What are the stories they had of the Haidrunds?

"I'm surprised you don't know," Frank continued on, looking at the horizon. His face was more impassive, calm. "Well, you don't stick around in town for long. You look like your ass is on fire the second you finish doing your job."

"People bother me," Link muttered. "So what's the story?"

Frank stroked his beard. "His Lordship has a twin sister. A young girl by the name of Sophia. She'd always have that cat around, talks to him sometimes." Frank's back was turned to them so he didn't notice the absolute shock on their faces. Link's eyes warned her to keep it down when her color flashed.

So that girl in the mountain, the weird girl with the ribbons who talks to her cat is a _noble?_ Not just a noble.

"Lord Silas's twin sister?" Katie uttered.

 _What?_

Link kept the act up. "What about her?" he asked Frank.

"Well, she's alive for one thing." Frank's tone went dark. "The other is that she's wanted for murder."

Now he noticed Katie by her loud gasp. "What? _Murder_?" That girl was strange sure but she never crossed them as a killer.

Link looked as stunned as her. "Murdered who?"

Frank's eyes went over by the river, which was only a snake crawling through rocks. "She murdered Irela of House Havington, her brother's fiancé."

* * *

That deed has been in those halls before he was born. Even before his grandparents were born. Every time he gazed upon it his father would recite the same old words:

 _One day that will be yours._

Silas worked hard for it too. He was the second at the academy, and then worked alongside his father diligently. With every mistake, every lesson taught, he pushed himself to be somewhat worthy of that deed. And now that it was gone it felt like everything changed. Was he truly the Lord? What was it that his father tried to hide all these years?

No matter what Viktor or Sally said, Silas knew in his guts that his father was behind this. The deed had been in his possession all this time; it _had_ to be him. But to forage a fake one? And that wasn't even the greatest offense; he _faked_ the signature and the stamp of the old King of Hyrule. That was treason. That was criminal.

Silas really hoped he was wrong. No way would his father be foolish enough to do something like this…unless it was absolutely necessary.

Tristan's presence only brought him more troubles. It sickened Silas to his stomach that his uncle would traduce about his brother like that. Lawrence was a good man, even though he had a bit of a temper and a quick, smart tongue to go with it. But he would never do anything that would shame their family.

Why did this have to happen? Silas rubbed his face in his hands. He cursed Link for being clumsy. If he had just paid attention to what he was doing, then they all would've been blessed with ignorance. The deed would still be intact, his uncle would be out of his hair, and Silas would be left to focus on the town.

To have monsters into his own home, to have them run down the door so easily, he knew he'd be having some trouble sleeping. Sally had done wonders for that hall, restoring it to its familiar surroundings albeit with some new paintings and vases around. But he'll never forget this. He would have told Grey, and have some men over for defense but Grey would no doubt lose his mind if he heard what happened. He might even have Link killed for this.

 _If Sophia were here_ , he thought, looking out at the window from his bed.

Oh boy what a show she'd make. No threats have ever dared to show themselves a mile from manor. She was always in the shadows—a part of them really—and her enemies would only get to see her if she wanted them to. And it's usually right before when she kills them. Her expression never changes. It was always calm and collected.

He shuddered slightly under his blanket. The fighting had gotten so deep into her head like a piece of shard. It had molded her mind, turning her into a solider that had been left stranded in the middle of a battle. She wanted to keep him safe from that. But he could never get used to it. He could never get used to his twin's sick determination to keep her family safe. From everything and everyone. From the world.

Sally strolled into his room without knocking. With Viktor looking into the red tunic, she was left to be as impudent as she dared let herself be. She set down the tray at his beside. "How are you feeling?"

He felt like he swallowed a hot coal. The pain came in waves, often in high and low tides, whenever he skipped out on his medicine. He already emptied out his breakfast earlier, and his vision often blurred when he stood up too fast. Despite the cool air, it felt like he was stuck in a sauna.

 _You don't need them,_ said a sly, feminine voice as he looked at the medicine.

"I'm well," he lied, praying she wouldn't check his temperature to find out herself. When he looked at the tray, he noticed his favorite drink was missing. "Nightshade?"

"You already took it, remember?"

 _I need it now!_ He wanted to snap. The thought of it watered his mouth, his fingers twitched eagerly beneath the sheets. He needed it so bad. He looked at the bedside to find another of Yvien, the sharp smell of it cut into the air like a knife.

Silas frowned. "No desserts?" Desserts were what made this tolerable. And come to think of it he could really use some.

Sally gave him that same motherly smile, the one that was both gentle and stern. "Now, Lord Silas, you can't expect cake after every medicine."

The old craving for sweets was quickly sapping away his patience. "I'd like some chocolate."

"Silas—"

"I want chocolate." He knew how he sounded but didn't care. If he can't get nightshade he'll bite his nails to get chocolate and he'll damn well get it.

Irritation flashed in her eyes. "A Lord shouldn't behave like a child."

"And a maid shouldn't talk back," he said sharply. She gave him a wounded look before hardening and set down the cup harshly, turning to the door. Silas felt ashes in his mouth from the words he had spat out without thinking. "Wait, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." He gripped his blanket. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me these days."

Sally sighed, before sitting next to him, gently stroking his hair. "You know you can trust me right?"

He nodded. "I do. It's just…"

He couldn't speak. Thinking about it thickened his throat and he could feel it suffocating him. There were so many things he did wrong. Treating the only people who cared about him like dirt, failing to see what his sister was capable of.

 _A man could only be brave when he's scared,_ his father's voice echoed.

 _I'm scared. I'm so scared. Does that make me brave then?_

He wasn't brave; he was a coward. He had done more than just snap at his servants who only tried to help. Without meaning to, he thought of his sister again, of what she had done.

He knew she had been jealous. He knew it but refused to acknowledge it. Staring down at the rippling reflection of his brown tea, the hollowness in his chest gradually grew with every passing memory. The memory of Irela, her sweet smile, her gentle lips on his cheek. He never thought he would meet someone who made him feel that way, who made him feel _Complete_. The day his father was murdered, he had his sister, his fiancé and his uncle.

Of course his uncle was spiraling out of control. His addiction to money detracted from his family. Rather than returning for reunions, he would often come home to demand money for his expedition. Father would've refused but they were family in the end. If families don't look after each other, then who will?

Now Silas was the last of his family. But what can he do? His town was sinking into chaos, monsters are making daily visits into his home, and now he found himself doubting the one man in his life he thought he could count on.

"Do you remember when Father died?" Silas asked, his voice strained and soft. He welcomed the ghastly taste of his tea.

Sally always hated speaking about that time. She was the one who discovered the body. "Don't speak about that," she ushered. "It was an accident."

He locked eyes with her. "You know it wasn't an accident," he said slowly. "Father isn't stupid. He would never clean out a loaded gun and you know it." He put away his tea, thinking over the matter. "Could it be the same people who took the real deed? Perhaps that was why he foraged it. Maybe they were behind this. Maybe—"

"Silas, enough," Sally said sharply, her voice cracking a bit. "Your father would want you to focus on what's important."

He wanted to argue but seeing how upset the discussion was making her, he apologized. The door to his room was opened and he could see another door with a star painted on it. No one entered that room. No one came close to it. Viktor made sure to lock it twice. Goddesses know what he did with the key.

Silas couldn't even go near it. He went as far as to take the long way around to his room. But every time his eyes lay on it, looking at the star that they both drew, that hollowness threatened to swallow him whole.

"I miss Sophia," he uttered out in a whisper. It was a helpless thing, but it came from a boy who hadn't been born alone. "I miss her so much it hurts."

He can't cry. No, crying was for children. He didn't cry in his father's funeral and he kept it together in his fiancé's. He will not waste tears for his murderous sister.

He wished he knew her as well as he ought to have. But for most of the time, his own twin felt like a stranger if anything. She had just changed so much.

When he returned from his time in the academy, everything did changed in some way. The manor had new paintings, new statues, new servants, his father's attitude from hot headed to cool and patient was a shocking development. But his sister…she was the biggest change. From a girl with a bright smile and tomfoolery to a cold-blooded, austere fighter. He could barely recognize her.

And Silas had been the center of her world. He could remember how he often had to look over his shoulder, as she had grown so used to staying in the shadows that she might as well fade into it.

It was no wonder why she did what she did. He should've seen it coming. With how she glared at Irela with great hatred, he should've seen how unstable his dear sister was. If he hadn't allowed her to stay an extra day, Irela would still have been alive. If he hadn't let himself grow soft…

The ghosts still roam the hallways, waking him up at night. Some days he often found himself walking towards his study, planning to speak to his father. When he arrived at the door, the events of the disasters came crashing down to him. Other times he went to his sister's room but stopped himself before he could touch the doorknob.

He felt he was going mad. That must be what this was.

It was such a horrible thing. Every minute he expected one of them to come in through that door and fuss over his health like they always did. He even missed the staff. Why did Viktor fire them?

Silas figured he shouldn't be too harsh on his butler. Viktor now had to look for both the red tunic and Lawrence's killer. The search for Sophia had been delayed but they all knew the truth. For anyone else, going outside the town could mean a death sentence but Sophia? Oh, she'll survive. She might even be in the shadows now, watching him, hoping to keep him safe.

Sally rubbed his shoulder. "Darling, you need to finish your drink."

The cup was half empty. The Yvein always left a powerful bitter aftertaste that was almost like burning, numbing his mouth. It made it nearly impossible to drink it all in one go. "Do you think Sophia has anything to eat?" he asked suddenly.

Sally gave his shoulder a comforted squeeze. "You know your sister. Do you think anything stands a chance against her?"

That was true. That another good reason on why he was a little terrified of his twin. As if she wasn't frightening enough with her shurikens and ruthlessness, she also proved to be capable of murder. She killed bandits too, monsters, anything that threatened her family. She even broke a noble's arm just for insulting her family. Against someone like her, Irela stood no chance.

"She might be starving out there," Silas said out loud. "She deserves it, right? Of course she does."

Irela was a small thing like a mouse against a lion. How could his sister do something so horrid? How could she have strangled such an innocent girl like that? With the disparities between them, Irela couldn't hold a candle to her.

This wasn't the same Sophia he played with as a boy. This wasn't his sister anymore.

Sally got up from his bed, walking through his wardrobe to arrange it. As if to change the subject, she held up his worn robe. "Black again? Why don't we try something new like this one?" She brought out his usual blue vest with intricate markings at the V-neck collar. "Don't you like blue?"

He loved blue. It was their family's color. To him, they were symbolized the unknown, like the sky and the deepest sea. It was always so wonderful to daydream about it whenever he opened up to read. But black was the only color he was interested to wear.

"I'd like to have my dessert please," he said as nicely as he could. Without nightshade, he felt he was the verge of screaming. The idea of someone refusing to give it to him despite his Lordship was insulting. But he had to calm down. If they knew how bad he wanted it then they'll make such a big fuss.

Sally sighed. "Very well. But you have to at least get some rest after it."

He wouldn't dare to go to sleep. That man in his dreams would be waiting for him. The swirling darkness that surrounded him was beginning to thin out, only by an inchmeal.

It was silly to think about these dreams. That's all they are. Just nightmares of his failures. The man must be his father, sorely disappointed in the son he deeply trusted.

* * *

Okay, so Misko messed with the wrong bloke, but he couldn't be held accountable for that. Link seemed pretty average at first.

As much as Misko hated to admit it: watching Link fight those monsters with that sick grin on his face was enough to have the bandit on the move. Misko figured he wouldn't ever see that lunatic again but fate was cruel and unusual.

Misko had been desperate before he met Link. He had been far from Desmera at the time, hungry, frightened, spending days on the road. Imagine the temptation he felt when he saw some random stranger looking lost, confused and very well off. He should've stopped to realize that no ordinary person would be foolish enough to travel on their own if they weren't good at fighting. And Link was alittle _too_ good.

And so Misko thought he could get some money with his scam— _game_ , with his _game_ —and take to the road before he ran into Link. No one was willing to buy the medal off of Misko, as they couldn't afford it. He knew the medal was enough to get him his own manor so he kept a hold of it, no matter how pesky and cajoling the merchants were becoming.

But now there was a problem: he barely had any money for travel. His games didn't attract much gullible children, not with those villagers looking more like roaming ghosts if anything. And with the monsters constant ransacking, he had to close up shop early. Whatever that was happening in Desmera it wasn't good.

One of the guards had nearly snatched him from behind. He knew by the way people looked at him that something was wrong. The guards would've cornered him if he didn't split at the last second. Thanks to the new rule, Misko had to find a way to sneak out of town. It was a bit easy when he found a guard who was pliable to some bribes.

Was Link still after the medal or trying to repair his wounded pride? Either way he wasn't going to get the world's greatest bandit that easily!

But now he was stuck out here in the woods. The same woods those hunters went missing in. The same woods where those monsters came from. But Misko was confident. He may not be great with a sword but he was quick on his feet. The moment he sensed danger he'll be flying right out.

Misko kept on walking through the breeches that were waylaying the dry patches of earth. There were some shrubs at his feet, small enough for him to get over it. Mountains rose around him with pines climbing up it, eating up the sky. It was a little pretty to be out here, the air fresh with wood and dirt, a better improvement from the dark despondency that was undercurrent in Desmera. It would have been a great thing for his wanderlust if it weren't for the occasional monsters he caught glimpses of just a few yards away from him.

All this wouldn't have happened if he had stayed away from Link. Misko shuddered again in the heat.

Speaking of which, what on earth was Link talking about a red tunic? Misko stopped by the leeside of the mountain, out of sight from any monsters as he unrolled the old parchment, something he had filched off from one of his costumers months ago. Apparently, if he got this treasure it was said to help him get a grander treasure. His ancestor Misko had hidden the greatest treasure of all time up in Death Mountain. It was one of the most sought out treasures ever.

Misko heard enough from his bedtime stories to know what the red tunic was used for. So with this bite information, this map seemed to finally have some sense to it. If he got the red tunic, he'd be able to travel to Death Mountain with little trouble. He'd be able to get the treasure his ancestor left behind. But Link was after the tunic too. He must be after the treasure as well. Shit. And the red tunic used to belong to the Haidrund's so they could be looking into it.

He stuffed the map in his pouch. Everyone wanted a piece of the treasure but it was left for him. He knew that for certain. He'll just have to find it first.

He felt the cold touch of the breeze brush past his neck. Should it be this cold at night? His teeth chattered as he wrapped his arms around him. He'll have make a fire, and somehow survive the woods without dying, running into people like Link or, if possibly, not join the hunters and go missing.

 _Oh Din take Link. Take him in flames,_ Misko thought darkly.

He couldn't stand to sleep anymore. There had been a time when he loved to sleep and his mother would slap him silly to get him up. But now his sleep was haunted by repetitive nightmares. It was the same every time. A tall dark man stood in flames made entirely out of shadows. The face of the man was unrecognizable but with each dream the opaque face kept getting clearer.

 _It's just a dream,_ Misko told himself shivering.

An owl hooted from afar, startling him. The woods were becoming dimmer, the trees longer and narrower with shadows trailing behind them, seeming to devour everything. He needed to make the fire now.

The sound of a twig snapping froze him. His heart was in his throat when he heard a low growl. Misko turned. The sun had sunk behind the mountains, leaving a red row at the jagged cliffs like fire. There were figures in the darkness, slowly creeping up on him. In the dying light, he saw fur, sharp teeth, claws. The figures had their backs hunched, lips pulled back in a snarl. Color drained from his face. He couldn't breath. He couldn't even get himself to take out his sword.

The wolves, large with black and white fur, growled at him. They were thin, evidently famished. Their hungry eyes were yellow, nearly glowing. Their sharp teeth glinted. Misko trembled, crying out weakly with shaky hands out in front of him.

One wolf looked like to was ready to spring on him from the way its legs hunched down. It was then the rustling sound of a bush nearby stopped them. One of the wolves growled at the intruder and ran straight for the bushes, leaping right over it and disappearing into the darkness. Silence dropped in for a few seconds, and it was broken by a whimpering sound.

Misko jolted from his place as did the wolves when their fellow was thrown back into the opening, lifeless. Emerging from the bushes, drenched in blood, a beautiful girl with black locks of hair stared down at the mighty beast. With steely eyes that scared Misko to his soul, the young woman turned to the other ravenous wolves, unbothered.

She didn't move as the two remaining wolves circled her. One of them tried to attack from behind, and she whirled to it. She moved with such a speed that Misko nearly missed it. In the weak light, he saw metal flashing. The wolf fell to the ground in a gurgled whimepr. That move left her in the open for a potentially fatal attack but she flipped back entirely, cresting over the wolf who had pounced only on empty space.

The wolf snarled at her and tried again. It was very close to her but she danced away from it easily. Her eyes were so calm, her straight hair following her as she simply moved out of the way, as if the wolf was just a child.

The wolf didn't last very long. It had pounced on her, successful this time, shoving her to the ground. The bloodied metal showed itself. Soon the wolf's body stiffened and then it fell on top of her. A deep gash ran from one side of the neck across to the other. With a grunt, she pushed it off and stood up, blood covered her.

Misko froze when those terrifying grey eyes fixed on to him. Was she going to kill him next? Did he have time to run?

Then those eyes softened a little and she looked completely Hylian. She wore a woolen shirt overlapped by a thin jacket. It didn't look like it belonged to her as it was a little big in size. "Are you okay?"

That gentle voice certainly didn't match what he just saw. Nonetheless this girl saved his life all the same, and she did seem concerned. "Yes, thank you." He yelped when something else came out from the bush. It was a black cat running over at the girl, meowing furiously at her.

Her calm face turned to irritation. "Leave him? What do you mean? He could've been killed!" She touched her cheek and was amazed to find it bloody. "Oh what a mess."

"I have some cleaning tissue," Misko offered. He would never bother share his things but, well, she _did_ save his skin. He'll have to repay her now.

The girl paused. She looked at him as if seeing him for the first time. "Where did you come from?"

Misko rubbed his head. "I um got lost? Yes, I got lost!"

"You're not from here?"

"Yeah, you could say that…"

She sat down at the log, looking at the blood on her arms. Now if he ignored the blood and the metal tied at her belt, heavens take him she was gorgeous thing. That curve at ths hips, that dark hair, those intense grey eyes. How would she look like without the blood? Even better, with a dress and her hair fixed? She'd look divine.

He noticed her arm had tatters of different colors tied from the wrist all the way to her elbow—messy knots of ribbons, several of them. There was one particular ribbon that stood out. Royal blue that was tied around her wrist. The girl must have been careful with them, for none of the blood touched the ribbons. It had a nice look to it; it made her look like some traveller who collected souvenir of her visits.

The cat meowed again and the girl seemed bothered by it. "Are you always going to be like that?" It meowed again and she scoffed. "I'm not going to let someone die."

Misko didn't know if she was being serious or not so he decided to play along. "So that's your pet? Not really a safe travel partner." The cat turned to look at him. Funny. It almost looked like it was glaring at him.

"Simon doesn't like strangers. He prefers to have them _killed_." She pointedly ignored the cat when it meowed sharply. "I can handle myself. Those things…they were…" She paused, a confused line suddenly drawn between her eyebrows.

When she spoke, she spoke slowly, "What…what happened? Wait, what are we talking about?" Once her eyes saw the fallen wolves, they brightened up. "Yes, they were just wolves! That's all they were."

What an odd girl. He didn't think he would meet another lunatic, aside from Mad Frank and Link. And talking to a cat? Really? He snorted.

 _Careful. Careful. She cut those beasts like grass. She could cut you to ribbons if she'd like._

"Yes, well, I'll be off now," Misko started to say, thinking that he shouldn't spend too much time around people who's head aren't screwed on right.

"It's dangerous to travel at night. It'll be safer in the morning." From her tone it sounded more like an order. Misko would have loved to bolt the other way, but he didn't want to risk angering her so he obeyed and sat back down. The girl looked at him with those same trenchant eyes. "So what's your name again?"

"Misko," he said at once, feeling like a man crossing a lake with mighty thin ice. If he ignored how she saved him, she did look a lot like a killer. "And yours?"

"It—Simon!" She hissed in pain when claws cut her skin. "Why?" It meowed again pugnaciously.

"What's he saying?" Misko asked, then stopped to realize what a stupid thing to say.

She sucked a breath through her teeth at the claw mark on the back of her hand. "He says I shouldn't tell you. He thinks you're a bandit." Her eyebrows furrowed. "A bandit? Where did you get that idea, you silly cat?"

Oh wow this got creepy. That stare of the cat was even more daunting. Misko just shook his head, chuckling a little from his foolishness. It was just a stupid cat. "I would never do such a thing! I'm merely just a poor wondering traveler is all." He smiled, hoping that invited trust. "So can I have your name?"

She glanced at the unhappy cat then at him. "How about you just call me…Sara? Yes, Sara. That will work."

Misko didn't know what to say to that. He cleared his throat, hoping this would be the moment where the girl would laugh at him for taking her seriously. She didn't. "Ah, well then. Thank you for saving me, Sara."

"Your welcome…"

"Misko," he reminded with a slight frown.

"Yes, I knew that," she said hastily. "I'll get the fire started. We finally have something to eat." The cat kept its noise. Sara continued to ignore him. Misko kept his distance from the both of them. As if meeting Link wasn't bad enough.

* * *

 **I know things are going a little slow and it's driving me a little crazy since I want to get to the really exciting part but don't worry! Things are building up. The higher the mountain, the greater the crash!**

 **So what are your thoughts now on the twins? What do you think is happening in the town, from the murder of Lawrence, the missing deed _and_ tunic, to the monsters attacking and ransacking the place? I swear this should be a mystery thriller than an adventure. I just can't wait!**


End file.
